The Rise of a Protector
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: Wracked with guilt over Goku's death and blessed with a new power from the god of dragons, read as Gohan struggles with life, love, puberty, fulfilling his destiny, and above all, protecting the people he loves and his world. Please read each chapter until the very end and check for authors notes. Gohan x Kagome, OC x Erasa.
1. New Power Gained, New Resolve Forged

The final clash for the fate of the Earth, everyone giving it their all in supporting Gohan against Cell.

Everyone reflected during the moment of truth:

Piccolo: "No Gohan, I'm not going to let you die all alone out there. You were the first person who ever saw me as anything but a monster, and I'm proud to call you my friend."

Krillin: "I don't know why I'm getting back up again, it'd be a heck of alot easier just to stay down. Yeah back in the old days, I so would've given up by now. I guess it's Goku and Gohan's fault I'm like this. Thanks to those two now I don't know when to quit, and you know someday I'm gonna get them for that."

Tien: "Goku, you've been my inspiration as a martial artist for as long as I can remember. Everything I am now, I owe to you. And how did I repay you? I stood there and watched you die! I will not make the same mistake with your son!"

Yamcha: "Hey buddy, that kid of yours is pretty incredible! Every bit his father's son, and I really mean that. And I'm going all out, doing right by him!"

"I grow tired of your meddling!" Cell sent out a shockwave that sent Tien and Yamcha flying.

But then Piccolo and Krillin stood up, scrounged up more energy, and fired full power Ki blasts at Cell's back.

"You dare challenge ultimate perfection!" Cell sent out another shockwave.

Piccolo and Krillin stood their ground, and then Tien and Yamcha rejoined the fray, firing their own Ki blasts.

"Buzz at me all you want you puny nats, you're all gonna die!" Cell began pushing them back, but they held their ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dende watched the scene worriedly from the Lookout ' _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was giving it all, but was beginning to lose ground ' _Dammit…'_

" _Gohan, you've gotta fight back!"_ Goku screamed through the telepathic link.

' _I'm trying, but…'_

' _Remember all the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt! Use your anger, let your power EXPLODE!"_

' _I'M TRYING! I don't have enough strength left…'_

" **Then use my power…"**

' _Wha- Dad, is that you?'_

" **No, Son Gohan. I have been watching over you since you were born, even when your measely Earth's Dragon Balls were inert, and I have deemed you worthy."**

' _Who are you? Where are you?'_

" **I shall reveal myself to you soon Son Gohan, but for now, I will lend you my power."**

' _I- Thank you.'_ Gohan snapped back to reality and quickly stopped his Kamehameha from slipping ' _But how will I-'_

" **Just use the incantation. You will know it when the time is right, which will be when your friend tries a sneak attack."**

' _Right- Wait, what?'_

" **Do the incantation!"**

' _Right.'_

"Say hi to dad!" Cell was about to put even more power into his blast, when a Big Bang Attack suddenly hit him from above, and he looked up to see that Vegeta had fired it "Vegeta!"

' _Now's my chance!_ You know what Cell, you can say hi for me! **Soar with the winds…"** he began radiating crimson energy as lightning erupted next to him " **crash with the waves…"** red streaks began flickering in his hair as more lightning erupted " **roar with the thunderclap, and blaze with the flames…"** more lightning surged " **Fade with the darkness, shine with the light…"** his hair continued flickering from the electric gold to deep orange " **Shatter the mountaintops… and end this fight!"** in a massive burst of power, Gohan's transformation suddenly evolved, the force of which nearly blew everyone away as his Kamehameha turned from blue to deep orange.

"No… this can't be…" Cell found himself being disintegrated by the blast "This can't be… I AM PERFECTION!" the last thing Cell saw before being completely obliterated was Gohan somehow mustering the energy in his bad arm and firing a pure crimson blast, taking on the silhouette of a dragon similar to Shenron, and hurdling it towards him faster than he could fathom.

With the battle over, Gohan dropped out his new form, and out of his Super Saiyan form altogether, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious, wounded and exhausted.

"I think it's over…" Piccolo muttered in disbelief "I don't think I feel his energy anymore…"

"There aren't any scraps of him left are there?" asked Krillin fearfully.

Tien smiled "No, I think Cell's gone for good."

"He did it…" Yamcha muttered "He really did it… He showed that disgusting slimeball who's the boss." then he noticed something "Hey guys, did Gohan always have a tattoo?"

"What? Where?" asked Piccolo.

"Right there, on his right arm."

"Let me see that!" Vegeta rushed down and checked on Gohan, then froze "It can't be…"

"What is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Something I never even fathomed… A Saiyan legend so ancient even the Super Saiyan pales in comparison… The mark of the Dragon Saiyan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(A/N: The rest plays out as canon, with Trunks and everyone being revived by the Dragon Balls, Goku staying dead, and Trunks going back to the future. Now we'll have a time skip to the climax of the Bojack fight, the next time Gohan has to unleash his power)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bojack grabbed Gohan out of the rubble and wrapped him in a bone-crushing bear hug in an attempt to break his spine, causing Gohan to cough up blood as he screamed in pain "How ironic it was that your father's death was the key to our escape, I so wanted to thank him in person but now you'll have to do it for me."

Zangya couldn't watch this anymore "Lord Bojack, that's enough. He's had enough, just put him out of his misery."

Bujin grinned cruelly "Zangya, I'd say a few millennia has made you lose your edge. What, you can't stomach it?"

Zangya said nothing, just gripping her fists until they bled.

She had joined him when she was only a teenager, after he and his gang had ravaged her town.

They offered her a place on their crew, but only because she had an unnaturally high power level.

And most likely, it had something to do with her being a woman.

With no other options, she agreed.

But when she looked at him now, all she saw was a bloodthirsty and maniacal monster.

Bojack chuckled deviously and Zangya watched in horror as Gohan finally lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having watched the entire scene from Other World, Goku finally had enough "My son needs my help!" he blitzed away with Instant Transmission.

King Kai tried to stop him, to no avail "You can't go Goku, you're dead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zangya watched helplessly as Bojack was about to break Gohan's spine clean in two.

"GOHAN!" that is, until Goku suddenly blitzed onto the scene, slugged Bojack right in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground, then caught Gohan and gently lowered him towards the ground in a golden ball of light "Wake up… the world is depending on you Gohan…"

Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at him "Father…?"

"Believe in yourself son, unleash your true power, the power you used against Cell. It's the only way." and with that, he disappeared.

Gohan found himself alone on the ground "Yes sir…"

Bojack sat up, rubbing the new scar on his face "Was that… Goku?"

Slowly, Gohan stood up and looked into the sky "I know you're out there father, you came back to save me. I promise on your honor and on my life, I won't let you down!" he got into a certain stance " **Soar with the winds…"** lightning erupted " **crash with the waves…"** more lightning as Gohan's aura turned orange " **roar with the thunderclap, and blaze with the flames…"** the dragon mark on his shoulder began glowing gold, his hair flickering from gold to orange and back to gold " **Fade with the darkness, shine with the light… Shatter the mountaintops, and end this fight!"** with a furious roar, he exploded with power in a white light. When the light dissipated, it revealed Gohan in his orange Super Saiyan 2 form, his dragon mark glowing a burning crimson shade as his hard gaze turned on Bojack "I know your kind, scum like you think you can just waltz in and take our planet."

Bojack chuckled.

"But you forgot one thing: my father might be gone, but I'm still here!" he flared his aura wildly around him "As long as I'm still breathing, I will protect my friends, my family, _her,_ and my world." and he slowly walked forward, crimson electricity sparking around his aura.

Now Bojack was getting concerned "Bujin! Bido!"

On his orders, Bujin and Bido attempted to trap Gohan with their Psycho Threads, but Gohan, unfazed, oneshotted them both, killing them instantly "Is that all you and your lackeys have got?"

"Hardly." Bojack then pulled a dirty and ruthless move: he pushed Zangya in front of him and tried to fire a Ki blast through her. The key word there being _tried._

Gohan blitzed forward, stopped a majority of the blast, caught a scorched and injured Zangya and set her unconscious form gently on the ground away from the confrontation, then turned back to his opponent "Coward, you used your own comrade with no mercy. Scum like you make me sick."

Bojack just laughed maniacally and fired a Grand Smasher.

Gohan emerged from the carnage unfazed.

"I will kill you!" Bojack charged in a rage.

Gohan blitzed forward and stuck his fist through Bojack's gut.

"You fool!" Bojack spat out some blood "Any last words before you die?" he prepared his Galactic Buster.

"Actually Bojack, there are two words that come to mind. _Watch over me Kagome, I'm doing this one for you.'_

Bojack fired his Galactic Buster.

" **Dragon Kamehameha!"** Gohan fired his new attack, combining a full power attack with the mysterious crimson attack he used to kill Cell.

Bojack could only scream in agony as he was annihilated in an instant.

Gohan smirked, then dropped to his base form and fell to one knee "It's over…"

"Gohan!" a newly conscious Trunks rushed to his side "Are you alright?"

"More or less…" he looked over to Zangya "She's still alive. I'm not gonna kill her. When Bojack was torturing me, she tried to stop him. Then he used her to try and kill me, I saved her and killed him."

"I see. What're you gonna do with her then?"

"Well I-"

"Stand back!" Vegeta suddenly showed up "This trash dies here and now!"

Gohan blitzed in front of Vegeta and grabbed him by the arm "No."

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Not if you're going to kill her. What is it with you, if they're not with you they're against you? Is that how it is with Saiyans on Planet Vegeta?"

"Of course it is! The weak die and the strong survive, and the weak deserve to die! What, did you adopt your father's foolish belief in people changing? F*ck redemption, she's a threat that needs to be killed and if you won't do it I will!"

"A couple of years ago, the same would've been said about you."

That shut him up.

"Look, it's obvious that she's nowhere near as powerful as Bojack and she's definitely not the ruthless monster he was. She tried to get him to stop torturing me, even if it didn't work. Besides, now that I think about it, most of you guys have tried to kill me or my dad or destroy the world at some point." he pointed to Yamcha "Former bandit." Tien "Former assassin." Piccolo "Former Demon King." Vegeta "Prince and former mercenary responsible for mass genocide. Face it, almost all of you were just as bad as guys like Bojack or Cell at some point, if not worse. What gives any of you the right to judge?"

Most of them fell silent, while Vegeta merely scowled and flew off to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zangya slowly opened her eyes and regained her awareness "Where… Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe."

Zangya looked to see Piccolo leaning against a wall "Am I…"

"Dead? No. Bojack betrayed you and tried to kill you so he could take out Gohan in a surprise attack. It didn't work, Gohan saved you and killed Bojack. The others, particularly Vegeta, were adamant about killing you anyway, but Gohan defended you." he looked over to where Gohan sat on the edge of the Lookout "You should go talk to him."

Zangya decided to do just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sat on the edge of the Lookout, lost in thought ' _I know what I have to do now. Please, let me get stronger and protect them all. I want to, no, I_ _ **have**_ _to become stronger, way stronger than I am now, to protect everyone I love and those who can't protect themselves, to embrace my new role as protector of the Earth and everyone and everything on it. If I don't, I'll never be able to face you again, dad.'_ then he saw Zangya sit down beside him "Hey."

"Do you regret saving me?" she asked simply.

"In all honesty, no."

"Then why?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just a sucker for a pretty face, or maybe I just hate innocent people getting hurt when I can prevent it, especially if they're good-hearted people who waste their lives serving scumbags only to get tossed aside like garbage when they're capable of doing so much good. Besides, most of my dad's friends have tried to kill him or take over and/or destroy the world, so your case really isn't anything new."

"I see. But why take a risk that I'd change?"

"We're pretty protective of our planet, I might be the strongest but the others are nothing to scoff at. If you were gonna try anything, at least 3 of us could kill you on the spot."

"Makes sense."

Gohan stood up and extended a hand "Come with me. I've already worked it out with my mom, you can stay with us."

Zangya accepted the hand and allowed herself to smile "Alright, lead the way, uh…"

"Gohan. Son Gohan.""

Zangya accepted the hand and let herself smile "Thank you, lead the way, uh…"

"Gohan. Son Gohan. _The one who will protect this world, its people, and all of those I care for. I swear on my honor as a Saiyan, as a warrior, and on my life.'_


	2. First Challenge, an Old Enemy's Warning

After losing their home planet in the titanic battle between Goku and Frieza, the people of Namek were forced to find a new world on which to continue their peaceful existence. Now, 4 years after Cell's demise at Gohan's hands, an invader of titanic proportions has descended upon New Namek, leaving the entire Namekian race once again in danger of extinction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's alright Dende, you can ask him." Mr Popo assured.

"Thank you." Dende looked up at the sky, his voice quiet "Gohan… Please, save them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After convincing Chichi, which was surprisingly far easier than anybody had expected, Gohan led a team to New Namek, consisting of him, Piccolo, Roshi, Yajirobe, Tien and Krillin, to find out the situation and put a stop to it "Alright! Dig in guys, we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"So Gohan, what do you think it's like on New Namek?" asked Tien

"Well, it's a lot like old Namek but with more trees, at least from what Dende tells me. Anyway, we'll be sure to take the tour before we leave."

"Great." Yajirobe grumbled "If I'd known this would turned out to be some family vacation then I would've kept my Senzu Beans and stayed home."

Tien grinned "That Yajirobe, always a pleasure. Say, what about Piccolo?"

"Don't you remember? Dende said that Namekians don't eat."

"Oh yeah. After all, a Namekian's gotta watch his figure."

"Now that I think about it, he does look like he's put on a few pounds." Roshi joked.

"Sure, to his ego maybe."

"Hey guys." Gohan pointed to the monitor "I think we're almost to what I hope is New Namek."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo came out and saw what was attached to the planet "Oh."

"Are you sure one of those is New Namek?" asked Roshi.

"Good point, I'm voting no." Yajirobe muttered.

Tien rolled his eyes "It's the green one obviously. But what does that mean then, are those two planets?"

Gohan thought for a moment "Could be, but it looks to me like the little one's trying to eat the big one. Whatever it is, we've gotta stop this thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namekians were being captured all over the planet by an army of robotic guards.

One of the Namekians finally had enough "Enough of this!" he broke free of his restraints and charged one of the guards, only to be grabbed by the face and thrown on the ground.

The guard prepared to finish him off with a blast, only for a purple cloaked and white caped figure.

Moori stared in awe "My word, could it be?"

"It can and it is, elder Moori." sure enough, the dust settled to reveal Gohan, wearing a weighted cape similar to Piccolo's, which he then quickly discarded as he turned his attention to the robotic guard "I'll say it once, get off of this planet."

"Oh Gohan it is you, thank goodness you've come."

Then Piccolo floated down in front of the guards "The Namekian race is not yours to conquer."

The guard was joined by the rest of the army.

"I'm giving you this one chance to leave quietly." Gohan warned "I don't want to have to settle this with violence if it can be avoided. But you must understand, if you stay then you will leave me no choice but to fight."

"Spare me the theatrics." a metallic voice thundered "You've made your demands clear." a very familiar metallic figure emerged "It's a shame my Cyclopian Guards are unable to answer. But then, even if they were, what would you really expect them to say?" his metallic tail smashed roughly against the ground.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly, then hardened furiously "I shouldn't be surprised. Frieza crawled back from the grave with a bunch of spare parts sticking out, so it's only fitting that his brother does too… Cooler."

Piccolo's eyes shot wide in shock and horror "But… he's dead."

"We said the same thing about Frieza, and look how that turned out."

Cooler smirked "Yes, by all accounts, I should in fact be dead, incinerated in the fires of your sun. But fate, it would seem, saw it fit that I have a second chance. And thanks to the power of the Big Gete Star, I have been reborn, stronger and sleeker. New and improved, as you might say."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"So the Big Gete Star is the monstrosity attacking this planet?" Piccolo questioned.

"I would bother to explain, but you won't live long enough to care." Cooler spat "Namekian filth, you survived me once but my guards will soon correct that. I'd do it myself, but I have a debt to collect."

"You demented freak, I've heard enough." Piccolo watched the guards advance "Spread out, now!"

Krillin quickly got backhanded into a mountain "Ow…"

"Watch it Krillin!" Tien hit one with a blast, but quickly found himself on the offensive.

Piccolo was fighting 3 at once "Dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooler stood in front of Gohan "Stand aside boy, my business is with your father not you."

Gohan merely took on a combat stance "In case you haven't noticed, my father isn't here. He's been gone for some time, I'll destroy you in his place."

"I see. So be it, if that's the case then the sins of the father shall fall upon the son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite a valiant effort from Roshi, both he and Yajirobe were easily captured by Cooler's guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a roar, Piccolo attacked a guard, to no avail "Fine! If that's the way you want to play it." he removed his weighted clothing "Warm up's over." he cracked his knuckles and neck "Time to get serious."

The guards closed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin found himself on the run from several guards "Are you sure we can't talk about this?" so he charged at them and landed several punches and kicks, only for them to hurt his own hands and feet instead.

Tien found the same problem as he continuously attacked, only to be swatted aside "Dammit…"

Krillin landed beside him "So how are you doing there?"

"Not too good, these guys are though."

"Well you know I hate to say it, but I'm glad it's not just me."

Then Piccolo landed beside him "I might have a way to pierce that armor. Concentrate all of your energy into your point of attack, focus. That ought shake them up a bit."

"So basically hit them really really hard?"

"It worked for Goku."

"Fair enough."

Piccolo demonstrated it by concentrating his Ki into his fist and smashing right through one guard, causing him to explode.

Tien found the technique just as effective.

"Well if they can do it!" Krillin didn't have the luck "Nope, didn't think so… Ow…" but he took an arm off, and got bonked on the head.

Piccolo blitzed through guard after guard with little difficulty, even when they started ganging up on him.

Krillin got captured, despite his struggles.

Tien put up a good fight, but he got captured too.

"I'm coming!" Piccolo found himself caught by the arm and was forced to block a barrage of bullets at point-blank range. Then cannons from every single robot he was fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooler caught Gohan's fist with ease "Saiyan trash."

Gohan took their clash to the Namek skies "Why don't you just leave it alone Cooler?!"

"Not until my family's humiliation has been repaid 1,000 times over!"

Gohan caught Cooler by the tail and flung him down towards the ground.

Cooler stopped himself and charged upwards.

Gohan retreated backwards, then charged and landed a full force fist to Cooler's chest.

Cooler wasn't fazed and grabbed Gohan by the head "Let me guess: You're beginning to wonder how your father ever beat me before." he kneed Gohan in the face, punched him in the gut, and slugged him, sending him spiralling downwards and crashing to the ground. He then charged his Supernova and fired it just as Gohan got back up, engulfing him in an explosion "Very nice, I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite a clever trick."

Gohan appeared behind Cooler ' _I've gotta thank dad for teaching me that in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._ You like that one? It's called Instant Transmission, straight from Planet Yardrat."

"I know. It's one of my favorite techniques."

"Exactly- Wait, what?"

Sure enough, Cooler blitzed over and slugged Gohan straight across the face.

"Well this changes things."

Cooler blitzed over and kicked Gohan from behind, resulting in a blitz-clash, each one blitzing using Instant Transmission and failing, ending when Cooler caught Gohan in the Instant Transmission hyperspace and slammed him down through a plateau.

Gohan recovered and retreated into the air.

Cooler charged and aimed a knee at Gohan's face.

Gohan caught the knee, but just barely, his golden aura slowly flaring into life.

Cooler smirked "So the junior Super Saiyan has finally decided to show himself. Well I'd say it's only fitting, wouldn't you? See, this is the way I remember your father best, Saiyan. So this is how it should be when you die."

"Yeah, but unlike my father, I'm only half-Saiyan."

"Full-blooded of half, it's all the same to me. You'll die either way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo lowered his guard after the blasts subsided "Are you finished?!" and with a mighty roar, he unleashed his Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, destroying every last robot guard and scarring the surface of Namek "I think that got the point across." he shook off the remaining claw of the robot that grabbed him "Time I paid a visit to the Big Gete Star." and he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clash continued, with Gohan going on the offensive.

Cooler found an opening and sent Gohan flying.

Gohan quickly recovered "Let's end this!" he quickly did the incantation, entered his Dragon Saiyan mode, and with one final charge, he took Cooler's arm clean off.

However, much to his surprise, Cooler easily regenerated his arm "Perhaps I should've explained earlier. My body is monitored constantly by the Big Gete Star's main computer. Any injury I suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in my design that allow the injury are corrected. It's quite remarkable really. In simple terms of course, this means you can't win."

"Then I'll just have to try harder."

"By all means, try." Cooler suddenly blitzed forward and slugged Gohan in the gut, then grabbed him by the ankle and flung him away.

Gohan quickly recovered and fired a quick Masenko.

Cooler emerged unfazed and fired a rapid barrage of Ki blasts from his fingertip.

Gohan deflected them all and aimed a punch straight at Cooler's chest.

Unfazed, Cooler grabbed Gohan by the neck "The moment I've dreamt of for so long, not your father but you'll have to do I suppose."

Gohan tried to punch and kick his way free.

Cooler just tightened his grip, slowly choking the life out of Gohan "Goodbye, son of the Super Saiyan." he tightened his grip further, intent on finishing it.

That is, before a blue-haired figure, actually Future Trunks, appeared and kicked Cooler away, allowing Gohan a brief moment to recover "You won't spill any blood today."

"What's this?"

"Trunks…" Gohan gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"A second Super Saiyan?"

Trunks remained serious "Second or not, it doesn't matter. Your fight is with me now. If you want to kill Gohan, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Super Saiyans yes, but monkeys all the same. You're still all show and no substance."

"We'll see about that!" Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan and charged, only to be knocked away. He then charged once more and kicked Cooler in the side.

Cooler caught Trunks' leg and quickly crushed it, then grabbed him by the mouth "You want to know what death tastes like?" he charged a blast to kill Trunks at point-blank range.

Gohan quickly kicked Cooler away.

Cooler knocked him off, then attempted to smash Trunks from above using Instant Transmission.

"No you don't!" Gohan quickly blitzed over and pinned him to the ground "Hurry Trunks, do it now!" he quickly leapt out of the way.

"Right! **Burning Attack!"** Trunks quickly fired at the downed Cooler with a burning attack, resulting in an explosion.

Cooler suddenly appeared unharmed and kicked Trunks in the nether region, then punched him away.

Gohan suddenly appeared and caught Trunks, only for both to be hit dead-on by Cooler's Lock-on Buster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the Big Gete Star, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and the rest of those captured by Cooler's robotic guards were about to be chopped up so their life energy would be used to power the Big Gete Star.

Yajirobe had been adamant about not letting that happen to him.

Unfortunately, that led them to decide to start with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo had been making his way through the Big Gete Star to try and find everyone, only to meet a problem of his own "You, what're you doing here?!"

Said-problem hit him with a Ki blast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan emerged from the rubble very battered after that last attack "Dammit… I can't pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him…"

Trunks was preoccupied with his own issue "He keeps kicking me in the dick… Why… Why does he keep kicking me in the dick?"

"Okay Trunks listen, at this rate we're not gonna make it much longer. I've gotta use my full power if we're gonna survive this." Gohan struggled to his feet and got into a stance "Soar with the winds, crash with the waves, roar with the thunderclap, blaze with the flames, fade with the darkness, shine with the light, shatter the mountaintops and end this fight!" and with a furious roar, he went beyond Super Saiyan and entered his Dragon Saiyan form. With his new power, Gohan flared his sun-kissed orange aura and charged, his burning aura ripping Cooler apart.

Cooler quickly started to reassemble himself.

"No you don't!" Gohan fired a full power Masenko, incinerating him on the spot, leaving only charred bits of metal behind.

"Gohan…" Trunks limped over to him, then collapsed and powered down.

Gohan soon followed "I can't feel my everything…" then he noticed something "Hey Trunks… I beat him, right?"

"Yeah… you turned him into smoke…"

"Then one question… Who's that guy?"

Sure enough, another Cooler appeared on top of the cliff in front of them, joined by several hundred more others.

"What… What's going on?" Trunks stammered.

" _ **Don't look so stunned."**_ Cooler's voice echoed " _ **As I said before, the Big Gete Star corrects any flaws to my body's design, even if the flaw is that I only have one body. Now I wonder, if one Metal Cooler gave you so much trouble then how will you fare against 1,000?"**_

Gohan got back to his feet as they advanced "Well, I guess we've got no choice but to try."

Trunks followed his lead "I can't feel my legs."

"Okay Trunks, how about this… You take the 500 on the right… I'll take the 500 on the left…"

"Forget that, I'll take 501!"

"That's the spirit!" and he flashed back into Super Saiyan, with Trunks following, colliding with the Metal Cooler army in a blinding golden light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and found both him and Trunks being bound by metallic wires in an unfamiliar location "What happened? Last I remember, Trunks was being kicked in the dick by every single Metal Cooler."

Trunks let out a high-pitched whining noise.

" _ **Welcome to the Big Gete Star."**_ a metallic voice echoed.

Gohan looked around "Cooler… Where are you?"

" _ **A difficult question to answer. In one sense, I am everywhere around you. But I suppose what you're looking for is right here in front of your eyes."**_ sure enough, in front of them sat Cooler's cyborg head " _ **The story is thus: Somewhere forgotten deep in space existed a single sentient computer chip. It floated for eons amongst a graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellites, until one day this consciousness devised a means of propagating itself, and began to absorb mass and energy from its surroundings until it had grown from a single chip into a giant machine. At some point, what was left of my body, including my brain, was also absorbed. My consciousness was merged with that of the main computer. I took control, so in a sense I am the Big Gete Star. And using the technology at my disposal, I created a new metal body for myself. A Metal Cooler if you will, I think you know the one."**_

"So what are you going to do with us now?!" Trunks demanded.

" _ **Let's just say I've decided to extract my revenge."**_ he then began extracting the energy from Trunks and Gohan's bodies, causing them to scream in pain " _ **What delicious irony, that your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you were trying to save."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo found himself about to be killed by a Metal Cooler of his own "Go on, finish it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **Wonderful, what exquisite agony."**_ Cooler soon finished draining the energy out of Trunks and Gohan, leaving them to lay there motionless " _ **It seems what they say is true, all good things really must come to an end. But to think the Super Saiyans had this much energy, especially half-Saiyans, and one holds the mark of the Dragon Saiyan. Any more and it would've begun to exceed my capacity."**_ then there was a surge, causing explosions all over " _ **What? What was that? How could I still be drawing power?"**_ more power began flowing in " _ **STOP! The circuit is supposed to be closed, why does it keep flowing in?!"**_

Explosions erupted all over the Big Gete Star.

" _ **Stop! It's overheating! I'm at my limit! Stop! STOP!"**_

Gohan and Trunks both grabbed onto the wires, pouring in more electricity, causing the Big Gete Star's systems to begin shutting down and the Metal Cooler clones outside to begin exploding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo was about to be killed by a Metal Cooler, when it suddenly exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the guide-bot had deactivated and Yajirobe had been freed, Tien attempted to lead the group to safety "This way!" he found an army of Metal Coolers in front of them "You're kidding me!"

They exploded, and Piccolo emerged "Come on, don't just stand there. Let's go, this place is falling apart."

"...Yet another time I'm glad to have you on our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Big Gete Star began lifting itself from the surface of New Namek.

" _ **The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold on the planet! It would I seem I underestimated the amount of energy you Super Saiyans are capable of, you in particular Dragon Saiyan."**_

Gohan lifted his head up "That's the same mistake you made with my father, isn't it? You think you would've learned by now…"

"Gohan!" Piccolo and Tien led everyone to the bridge to the bridge to the main computer.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you can, I'll follow you as soon as I take care of things here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!"

" _ **In the shape you're in, what exactly do you plan to take care of?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside, everyone watched as the Big Gete Star removed itself from the planet's surface.

Piccolo waited for Gohan and Trunks to come out ' _Come on Gohan, hurry…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan got to his feet "You can laugh if you want, but it's not like you're in a position to defend yourself. I don't see any of your Metal Cooler's coming to help you this time."

" _ **I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think, Dragon Saiyan. But you know the real pity? As soon as you figure that out, who will be left to stop me from devouring this planet?"**_

"I learn from my mistakes Cooler. I know now that there's only one way to deal with people like you." he got into a stance, crimson electricity crackling around him "Soar with the winds, crash with the waves, roar with the thunderclap, blaze with the flames, fade with the darkness, shine with the light, shatter the mountaintops, end this fight!" and with a furious roar and a burst of power, Gohan bypassed Super Saiyan 2 and entered Dragon Saiyan 2.

" _ **I've heard enough of you!"**_ Cooler suddenly formed a gigantic hulking mechanical humanoid body that then trapped Gohan with wires coming from his hand " _ **The prophecy shall not be fulfilled! The Dragon Saiyan shall perish and the great dark demon shall rule all!"**_ Cooler's eyes suddenly turned completely pitch black as his grip tightened, causing Gohan to scream in pain.

That is, until Trunks charged in, sword in hand, and cut off Cooler's arm, freeing Gohan from his hold "And that's… the last time… You'll underestimate… us…" then he collapsed.

With a mighty roar, Gohan broke free of Cooler's hold, crimson energy gathering in his right palm **(A/N: Think the energy of the Spirit Bomb, only red instead of white)** "Do you see it Cooler? This power was given to me to protect, and I'll protect everyone by destroying you!"

Cooler let out a roar and thrusted his last fist.

Gohan dodged and leapt upwards "This hand of mine burns with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!" he raised both arms, revealing a crimson ball of energy above his head "Take this! My love, my pain, and all of my sorrow! **Dragon Bomber!"** he fired the crimson ball of energy downwards.

Cooler was hit by the blast almost immediately, and was destroyed in the ensuing explosion.

Gohan was barely able to grab Trunks in the ensuing chaos before the Big Gete Star itself finally met its end in the ensuing explosion. From within the chaos, Gohan could see a glowing black shard of something from within the center of Cooler's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo and the others stared up at the sky after the blast subsided "Gohan…"

Krillin was the first one to see it "Guys, there he is!"

Sure enough, Gohan was seen falling from the sky with Trunks by his side, an exhausted grin plastered across his face.

Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief "Gohan…" he prepared to catch him.

That is, before Gohan and Trunks both hit the ground hard, their legs sticking out of the craters they made.

(5 minutes later…)

Gohan threw Yajirobe back the bag of Senzu Beans "Thanks for bringing the Senzu, Bean Daddy."

"It's what I do." Yajirobe tucked the bag away.

"And this is what we do." Trunks then held up the main chip for the Big Gete Star and crushed it in his hand "Now the Big Gete Star will never threaten anyone again."

"Yeah…" Gohan looked down at the black shard he took from Cooler, which was now glowing a pinkish color "Never again…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they flew through space on their way back home, Gohan sat in one of the private rooms meditating in solitude ' _I can't help but wonder… That shard Cooler gave me… the things he said… dark demon, Dragon Saiyan, his glowing black and red eyes… what does it all mean?'_

"Something worse than you can imagine."

Gohan opened his eyes and found himself in an empty glowing golden void, with Cooler in front of him, surrounded by a white glow "Cooler…"

"That shard you hold in your hand, that has been a relic passed down in my family's bloodline for centuries. My grandfather Blizzard passed it onto my father Cold, and he passed it onto me, the firstborn."

"But what about the dark Ki I felt from it?"

"According to my family's legend, the shard is one part of a jewel belonging to a legendary dark demon of incredible power, rivalling even the Gods of Destruction. That shard was what allowed me to unlock the fifth form that I used against your father. When I landed on Earth, I felt the dark power within the shard pushing me to kill you, and then your father when he protected you. All of the time I felt a voice screaming at me to kill you, but my will overpowered it. However, when I was nearly incinerated in the fires of your sun, that shard's power was what saved me, but when my brain merged with that of the Big Gete Star, the shard drained the last of my willpower, altering my mindset. I was nothing more than a combination of hatred for the Dragon Saiyan and the artificial mindset of sustaining myself."

"Wow. I didn't think someone of Frieza's blood would come off as so honorable."

"I'm not like the rest of my family, I actually know what it means to have a sense of honor. Anyway, by overpowering the dark energy of the shard that empowered me, you freed me and allowed me to die an honorable death on my own terms. For that, you have my thanks, Dragon Saiyan."

"Son Gohan. My name is Son Gohan."

"Very well." Cooler bowed "You have my eternal gratitude Son Gohan." he held out his hand and a white dragon scale appeared, which he then handed to Gohan "When the final battle comes, you will have my support. Farewell." and with that, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan exited his meditation and came back into the main area "Hey guys."

"You alright now?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, just fine." Gohan gave a small smile "So Trunks, I didn't think you'd come back to the present now that Cell and the androids were gone."

Trunks shook his head "I wasn't, but my mother thought it would be good to train in the past and get some bonding time in with my father in this timeline, and see if I could train with you."

"Well I do have school."

"Oh really? I thought you were home-schooled."

"I was, but about 2 years ago my mom enrolled me in a school in Tokyo."

"Japan?"

"Yep."

"What's in Japan?"

"Two people that help me live with puberty. My friend Kai, and… Kagome."

"Who and who?"

Gohan shot Piccolo and Krillin a look, and they both got everyone else to another room, allowing him to tell Trunks the whole story "Well Trunks, this dates back to the months following the battle with Frieza on New Namek, about a month after Krillin and Yamcha were brought back with the Namekian Dragon Balls. I'd just turned 6 only a few weeks before. I was still upset about dad not coming back. My grandpa was going to Tokyo to visit an old friend of his, Akira Higurashi, so he brought me to his family's shrine try and cheer me up. When I went under the Sacred Tree and started reciting the code of honor Piccolo and I created. _Follow your heart wherever it may lead, never run from a battle, and never give up, no matter what._ Kagome had heard me reciting it on her way home from school, and that was when I laid eyes on her for the first time. The first thing I thought was that she was cute. Short black hair that went above her fair skin shoulders, beautiful black hair, deep brown eyes. A pink spaghetti strap shirt, an ivory skirt that went above her knees. Ivory ankle socks and pink dress shoes. A "Hello Kitty" backpack on her back and the such a pretty smile. It was her smile that really won me over. I never thought anyone could smile a carefree smile, aside from my dad I mean. But when I saw her smile, it felt different than when I looked at other people smile. I would feel warm inside, a weird feeling that I could not understand. I also remembered the first time she talked to me; she was signed the seated right next to me and she looked at me and smiled. It was her smile that really won me over. From that day on, we became fast friends, and I started to get more and more used to being around Kagome. But as we grew older, I grew WAAAAAY more protective of her. I especially didn't want any other guys coming near her. So I started talking to my adult role-models to try and figure this out."

"And by adult role-models you mean…?"

"My mom, your mom, Yamcha, Piccolo, but I eventually settled on Krillin. So after a long history of his dating failures like that girl Maron, he helped me realize my feelings and understand what it meant: I was in love with her, and I still am. In fact, that's what's been spurring me on all this time during training."

"Wow. I'm really happy for you. So where does Kai come into this?"

"Well it was around a full year after the whole thing with Frieza. My mom put me in this cram school in Tokyo, and he was actually a lot smarter in some areas than most people gave him credit for. First, when he came up to me, I think he saw someone who needed a good friend."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He is. Anyway, I told him my name, Son Gohan, and he was really quick to put two and two together as Goku's son. It turns out he's a huge martial arts fanboy. He recognized my dad, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and even Piccolo. Over time, I managed to tell him everything. Dragon Balls, Saiyans, Planet Namek, Frieza, the androids, how I killed Cell, Bojack, everything. I've even been teaching him some basic Ki control stuff. He's a prodigy. I'd say he's around the level my dad was when Raditz showed up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, it feels like he's the only guy I can be myself around."

"He sounds like a good friend."

"He's my best friend. We haven't had much time to hang out lately, I've been really busy. Studying, training, and I got a part-time job on weekends so I could afford Kagome's birthday gift."

"What're you getting her?"

"A necklace. I'm getting my last paycheck when we get back, then I've gotta borrow a flamethrower from Bulma and make the last bit of it."

"So you're making the jewel for a diamond necklace from scratch?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you must really love this girl."

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, her birthday's next week so I've gotta work fast. Still though, I can't shake this feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"That something's gonna happen soon, something big."

"Big good or big bad?"

"I don't really know."


	3. A New Adventure, Enter the Feudal Era

500 years into the past, we see villagers running away in fear. From what you ask? None other than Inuyasha, the evil half dog demon who seeks the power of the Shikon jewel, a jewel capable of granting the wielder any wish, and multiply a demon's power ten-fold.

Inuyasha easily tore through the traps and made his way to where the Shikon jewel was stored.

As Inuyasha made his way to escape, Kikyo, the priestess guarding the Shikon jewel, appeared and used her spiritual powers to fire a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him to the sacred tree. No one noticed the confused and betrayed expression that adorned his face before he lost consciousness.

Immediately afterwards, Kikyo fell to her knees as blood began pouring out of an open wound in her shoulder. Her younger sister Kaede begged her to save her strength, but Kikyo simply requested that the Shikon jewel be burned with her body before dying.

Kaede honored this request, and the jewel disappeared. Until today…

This is where our story begins…

 **(500 years later: Modern Tokyo)**

To many, today was a normal day. But to Son Gohan, 9th grader in Tokyo, Japan, it was the 15th birthday of the girl he loved, Kagome Higurashi.

" _You got the necklace?"_ asked voice over his cell phone.

Gohan gripped the necklace, determination burning in his eyes "Yep. Today's the day Kai, I'm gonna tell her how I feel."

" _Good luck."_

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Then Kagome walked out of her house "Morning Gohan."

Gohan smiled as he put his phone on speaker "Morning Kagome. Happy birthday."

" _Happy birthday Kagome."_

"Thanks Kai! Good luck in your exams!"

" _I'll need it. Later guys."_ then Kai hung up

Gohan took a deep breath and handed Kagome the necklace "Happy birthday Kagome."

Kagome took the necklace and looked at it in awe "It's so beautiful."

' _Not nearly as beautiful as you.'_ thought Gohan, but didn't have the courage to say it out loud.

Kagome smiled and hugged him "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan blushed lightly.

Fortunately, too light for Kagome to see.

He watched as the sun reflected off of her beautiful black hair, highlighting her chocolate brown eyes.

Then Kagome and Gohan began to head to school when they saw Kagome's little brother Sota peering into the well house.

"What's the problem Sota?" asked Gohan

Sota informed them that the family cat, Buyo, had run into the well house.

Annoyed by this, Kagome and Gohan went into the well house and found Buyo by the Bone-eater's well in the middle of the building.

Then it happened.

One minute, everything was fine. The next, a centipede demon burst through the sealed, grabbed Kagome, and dragged her into the well.

"Get away from her you beast!" Gohan blitzed forward after the demon, but ended up being dragged in as well, and through a strange, glowing blue portal.

"Give it to me!" the demon hissed as it latched onto Kagome "Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Enraged at seeing Kagome in danger, Gohan ripped off one of the demon's arms and used it to stab the demon in the shoulder, causing it to howl in pain. Then, much to his surprise, Kagome broke free of the demon's hold by blasting it with a pure light, causing the demon to fall through the portal. Then, everything went quiet, and Gohan and Kagome hit the bottom of the well.

"What was that about Gohan?" asked Kagome

Gohan shook his head "I don't know. But that demon mentioned something about the Shikon jewel. I think your grandpa told me about it once. Maybe he knows what's going on. Hey Sota! Can you throw down the rope ladder?"

He got no response.

"Damn little runt bailed!" Kagome muttered angrily.

Gohan helped Kagome out of the well, and they got a surprise. There wasn't even the slightest trace of the shrine. In its place was a lush green forest.

Then Kagome noticed something "Gohan look! The Sacred Tree!"

They ran through the forest to the Sacred Tree, and were quite surprised to find Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

"Is that a boy?" asked Kagome

Gohan slowly walked over to the tree and grabbed the arrow, only for it to shock him "The arrow has a sealing spell on it, and a powerful one at that. Judging by the deterioration rate of the arrow, and how much the vines have grown, I'd say he's been like this for about 50 years." as he mused over this, he noticed Kagome slowly walk over to Inuyasha and… rub his dog ears ' _These aren't the same type of ears demons usually have, at least from what I know. He must be a half demon.'_

Then things got interesting as several armed villagers appeared and directed their weapons at Kagome and Gohan "You there! What're you up to?"

Gohan summarized the situation in two words: "Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Kagome were tied up by the villagers and brought back to their village, much to their irritation.

Gohan noticed several whispers about how they were either demons or spies from another village.

"Make way for the high priestess Kaede!" said one of them as an elderly priestess walked towards them.

Then, much to Kagome's annoyance, she began throwing powder at them.

The old priestess was about to throw another handful, when she stopped and took a good long look at Kagome. "Such a likeness to sister Kikyo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Gohan and Kagome were explaining their situation to Kaede.

That was when things got ugly.

The centipede demon from the well appeared and began attacking the village.

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" shouted one of the villagers.

"Stand back!" Gohan rushed forward and charged a Ki blast, or at least he tried to and came up with nothing "Wha-?"

Taking advantage of him being distracted, the demon swept Gohan aside, sending him crashing into a tree.

Gohan emerged, his outfit torn, and coughed up some blood ' _I don't get it, I couldn't even fire a simple Ki blast. But I can't give up, I've gotta keep fighting.'_

" _ **Do you need my power?"**_ a voice hissed in Gohan's mind " _ **Do you desire my power?"**_

Gohan suddenly found himself in a white void "This again?" he suddenly found a large golden dragon in front of him "Who are you? Are you the voice I've been hearing in my head in those battles?"

" _ **I am. Do you wish to protect her?"**_

Gohan took a deep breath and looked the dragon straight in the eye "Yes. I want to, no, I **need** to protect them all."

" _ **A noble reason. You truly are worthy, Son Gohan. I am known to many as the dragon demon Ryu, but my true identity is the Dragon God, Zalama. I have been bestowing a small fraction of my power to worthy mortals throughout the centuries, the most recent of which being the great demon Inuboshi 500 years ago in this era, 1,000 years ago in your era. You are the next wielder of this great power Son Gohan, only you are worthy. This small sample should be enough to protect her."**_

"Thank you great Zalama." Gohan found himself back in reality, and realized that his outfit was different. His school uniform had turned into a sleeveless kimono, exposing his dragon mark on his shoulder, and a sword had materialized in his hand: the sword was a silver katana with a black handle, green dragon scales on the side of the blade "Wow."

" _ **A sword infused with my power: the Ryuuga, passed down to various warriors, demon, Saiyan or other throughout the centuries. It shall now always be part of you."**_

' _Thank you, great Zalama.'_ with this new power, Gohan prepared to charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The centipede lunged at Kagome, but Gohan sliced off two of its arms in one stroke, and sent it flying with a strong kick.

Kagome looked at him in astonishment "Gohan, where did you get that sword? And how did you get so strong?"

Gohan smiled "I got it from a friend."

Kagome wanted to question him, but Gohan gave her a 'Tell you later' look.

Suddenly, the centipede demon rebounded and slashed at Gohan, sending him flying into the forest.

Gohan crashed next to the tree where Inuyasha was sealed.

Still bound to the tree, Inuyasha awoke and smirked evilly "I can smell it. The scent of the woman that killed me."

Gohan once again used the Ryuuga and slashed at the demon, severing two of its arms, but fell to his knees, his injuries catching up to him.

"I got to say, not bad for a human." Inuyasha muttered

As this happened, Kagome ran over to them.

Seeing Kagome, Inuyasha was about to tell her off when he got a good look at her face "You're not her…"

Kagome was about to question, but she noticed Gohan shoot her a 'Deal with it later' look.

The centipede demon grabbed Kagome, and in a burst of power, blasted the demon with a pure light. Then it appeared. The Shikon jewel suddenly emerged from Kagome's body. Unfortunately, this was the perfect opportunity for the centipede demon to swallow the jewel, multiplying its power.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously "Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?"

Kagome slowly nodded and reached for the arrow.

"You mustn't remove the arrow!" shouted Kaede as she arrived on horse "That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free Inuyasha!"

"Open your eyes you old hag!" Inuyasha barked "It's either me or that thing! Once it completely absorbs the jewel, it's all over."

"Kagome." said Gohan, deadly serious "I don't think we have a choice."

Kagome slowly nodded and reached for the arrow. After a bit of a struggle, she ripped it out, freeing Inuyasha.

Now free, Inuyasha easily slaughtered the centipede demon, freeing the jewel in the process.

Unfortunately, now that the centipede was out of the way, Inuyasha turned on them, threatening them to give him the jewel or die.

Mustering the strength he could, Gohan once again wielded the Ryuuga, countering Inuyasha's deadly claws in the process.

Fortunately, this gave Kaede the time needed to perform a spell that cast a rosary of enchanted beads of subjugation around his neck, much to his annoyance.

Inuyasha chased the two of them to a bridge, where Gohan collapsed from his injuries and lost his hold on the jewel, and it rolled onto the bridge, just inches away from falling into Inuyasha's clutches.

Kagome remembered how Kaede informed her of a trigger word that would activate the rosary.

"Sit boy!" She cried out desperately

Then the beads activated, causing Inuyasha to faceplant into the ground.

At that moment, Kaede arrived with several villagers "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you don't have the power to remove the beads of subjugation."

"Shut up you old hag!" Inuyasha barked "I'd kill you, but you look half dead already."

"The word please." said Kaede with a deadpanned expression

Gohan smirked weakly "I've got this one. Sit boy."

Inuyasha face-planted again, only this time twice as hard, causing him to crash through the bridge and fall into the river below.

 **(Next Morning- Kaede's Village)**

While Kaede tended to Gohan's injuries, Kagome watched as the villagers were rebuilding after the centipede's attack "So much destruction, in just one night."

Kaede nodded "Things will get worse now that the Shikon Jewel has returned. And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions."

Gohan frowned slightly "Speaking of which…" He turned to a certain Inuyasha laying on the floor a few feet away "What the hell are you doing here?"

Inuyasha just glared at him "What's it look like? I'm waiting for you to give me the jewel."

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede mused

"What do you need the jewel for anyway?" asked Gohan "You seem strong enough now, even if you are only a half-demon."

Inuyasha visibly tensed and clenched his fist tightly.

"Half demons are thought of as outcasts. Accepted by neither their demon nor their human brethren. Inuyasha is no exception." Explained Kaede

Inuyasha angrily punched the floor "Who the hell do you think you are you old hag?! Don't go on like you know everything about me!"

Kaede was unfazed "I suppose it can't be helped if you do not recognize me. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. Kaede."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in realization "So you're that kid?"

"50 years have passed since that day, and I have grown old." explained Kaede

Inuyasha smirked "Human age so easily. Good thing I don't have to worry."

"Kikyo didn't have to worry either. Kikyo died." replied Kaede "On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment before scoffing "So she died, huh? Good riddance."

Kaede continued, ignoring him "But I now know that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." all eyes snapped towards her "It's not just your appearance or your spiritual powers. The fact that you carried the jewel within yourself. That alone is irrefutable proof."

News of this spread throughout the village quickly, and their respect for Kagome multiplied instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, lost in his thoughts ' _So… She died.'_

At that moment, Gohan arrived and threw a pair towards him.

He caught it behind his back without even looking. "What's this?"

"Offerings from the villagers. Apparently it's out of gratitude for fighting off the demon."

Inuyasha jumped down and helped himself. Suddenly, he turned serious and turned in a certain direction.

"What is it?" asked Gohan

Inuyasha growled slightly "Looks like your little friend is in a deep mess."

Gohan looked at him seriously and angrily "Kagome? What direction?"

Inuyasha just pointed. Immediately after, Gohan took off, with Inuyasha following.

 **(With Kagome)**

Kagome was not having fun. First, she got kidnapped by bandits. Then, their HUGE boss turned on them. Now, the bandits were cowering and she was about to be cut to bits.

But just before the blade connected, Kagome vanished, and a massive hole appeared in the wall, allowing the bandits to get away.

Gohan then appeared, Ryuuga strapped to his back, holding Kagome in his arms bridal style. Inuyasha then appeared next to him.

Gohan looked at her, a mixed expression on his face "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome saw the sunlight reflecting off of him. For the first time, she noticed his muscular build, as well as his deep brown eyes, which were flooded with a mix of concern for her safety, and relief that she was alright.

Seeing him like this, Kagome blushed, a light pink staining her cheeks "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Gohan." and she kissed him on the cheek, her face turning bright red for only half a second, but long enough for Inuyasha to notice.

"Yeah, I hate to break up your little love fest." said Inuyasha, causing both of them to blush "But where's the jewel?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she laughed nervously, causing Gohan to facepalm.

Inuyasha then covered his nose "What the hell is that stench?!"

Gohan shrugged "I'm guessing that guy."

One of the buckle on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It was the crow from last night in the village.

Inuyasha smirked maniacally "Looks like his heart was torn out. Then the thing nested here. Corpse crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to do the fighting for them."

"Hence the name?" asked Gohan

Inuyasha nodded.

Gohan then used the Ryuuga to stab through the corpse. Frightened, the crow attempted to flee, but not before grabbing the jewel.

Inuyasha silently glared at Kagome, until Gohan said a certain word.

The three chased the crow to the village, where Gohan sliced it to bits using the Ryuuga. Unfortunately, the crow was able to regenerate.

Seeing this, Kagome attached one of the crows's body parts to her sacred arrow.

' _So that's her plan.'_ Gohan mentally smirked ' _That thing will carry the arrow to the crow and free the jewel. Beautiful, kind, strong, AND smart. I really know how to pick them.'_

Unfortunately, that wasn't how things played out. The power of the sacred arrow obliterated the crow, but at a price. The arrow pierced the jewel, and it shattered, causing hundreds of fragments to scatter throughout the sky.

 **(Later)**

"You sure it's somewhere around here Kagome?" asked Gohan

Kagome nodded "I'm sure. I can feel it. But what was that light?"

At that moment, the head of the crow demon appeared and shot towards them, but Gohan used the Ryuuga to slice it in half, and something fell to the ground. "Oh dear god, please don't let this be what I think it is."

"And what exactly do you think it is?" asked Inuyasha

Gohan hesitated before Kagome answered for him "If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then it's a shard of the jewel."

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

 **(Morning)**

While bathing in a river the next morning, Kagome reminisced about the conversation her, Gohan and Inuyasha had with Kaede the night before about gathering the Sacred jewel shards. While only Kagome had the power to locate the shards, only Gohan and Inuyasha had the strength to claim them.

Kagome rose from the water while thinking about what had happened the night before. When she emerged, she noticed Inuyasha staring at her… and he saw everything.

Gohan, who had been wearing a blindfold out of respect for Kagome's privacy, was ripped out of his meditation by a scream, followed by a "Sit boy!" and a loud thud.

Gohan walked over and smacked Inuyasha on the head "Let me guess. You were gonna try and steal the jewel shard?"

"Maybe. What of it?" growled Inuyasha

Gohan sighed "Look Inuyasha. The only way we can find all the shards is if we work together. And that's not gonna work if you're acting like such an ass."

"Look, if it's for the jewel, then I'll put up with you two. So quit nagging already!"

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Kagome approached them, dressed in a priestess kimono.

Inuyasha was distracted by how much she looked like Kikyo.

Gohan was distracted by her beauty, then smirked when he saw Inuyasha's look "What's with the look on your face, fur ball?"

Inuyasha growled at him and looked away, earning him glares from both Gohan and Kagome.

 **(Unknown Location)**

A certain figure was planning to steal the sacred jewel for herself.

Things were about to get ugly.

 **(Riverside)**

"Lady Kaede." a village woman approached them "It's my daughter." she explained the situation.

Kaede turned to the three "I must return. Try not to fight." and she left.

After a short pause, Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Hey."

"What?"

"Get undressed."

Miles away, a "SIT BOY!" and a loud thud could be heard, and Inuyasha was lying in a crater 2 ft deep.

"Don't screw with her if you want to live." Gohan warned venomously.

Kagome was already holding a large rock, prepared to strike "Pervert!"

"I didn't say get naked stupid!" Inuyasha barked. "I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

Gohan smirked at him "Why? Because she looks like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha just looked away indignantly "Whatever."

' _Oh please! Sota's more mature than this prick!'_ Gohan and Kagome thought simultaneously.

"Look, I'm not gonna work with someone who's always picking a fight!" Kagome said angrily

"Fine with me! I prefer to go it alone!" Inuyasha barked

Kagome said nothing as she went to pick up her stuff.

"Where're you going?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha

"I'm going home." she stated simply as she picked up her clothes "Goodbye, Inuyasha." and she began walking away "Gohan, you coming?"

Gohan shrugged "Go ahead. I've got something I want to check on."

Kagome started to walk away when Inuyasha stopped her, trying to get her to hand over the jewel shard. This attempt ended with a "sit", and a face plant.

Gohan kneeled down next to to him "Say what you want, you had that coming."

 **(With Kagome)**

Kagome was about to jump back into the well, when she noticed several strands of hair around the well. That's when she appeared. A woman by the name of Yura of the demon hair. Having heard about the return of the Shikon jewel, she tracked them down to steal the jewel for herself. Unfortunately, she didn't count on the jewel being shattered. What's worse is that she stole the jewel shard from Kagome and caused her to fall into the well, and she disappeared, much to the confusion of Yura.

 **(With Gohan and Inuyasha)**

Gohan and Inuyasha returned to the village, only to be attacked by the village women.

Inuyasha immediately assumed they were trying to attack him.

"They're not attacking you, stupid!" Gohan barked "They're being controlled! Can't you see the strings?" then he found an injured Kaede crawling towards them "Kaede, what happened?"

Kaede looked around "Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha pissed her off and she went back home." Gohan explained bluntly

Kaede explained that Yura was controlling the women with her strands of hair.

It turned out that the men were being controlled as well.

Within minutes and with some minor difficulty, Gohan and Inuyasha slashed through the hair, freeing the villagers.

 **(With Kagome)**

While Gohan and Inuyasha were fighting for their lives, Kagome found herself back at the Higurashi shrine in her era. After hearing the story, her grandfather decided to seal the well up for good.

 **(Feudal Era)**

After hiding the injured Kaede in a secluded spot in the forest, Gohan finally convinced Inuyasha to get Kagome to come back.

When they arrived, they found Kagome's things sitting next to the well.

"She really did it." Inuyasha mused "She went back to her own world."

"But why did she leave her stuff?" asked Gohan

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? Let's go already!" and with that, Gohan and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

 **(Modern Era)**

Kagome was about to eat dinner with her family "Let's dig in…"

When the door slammed open behind her, revealing Gohan and Inuyasha.

"Was it really necessary to leave me behind?" Gohan asked rhetorically

"Who said you could go home?!" Inuyasha barked

"But where did you…" Kagome trailed off

"Through the well. Same way you did."

Kagome was about to reply, when Grandpa Higurashi spoke for her "You lie! I made those spirit seals myself! There's no way you could've broken through!"

Gohan held one in between his fingers "You mean these things? I thought they were pieces of tape."

Grandpa Higurashi cried anime tears at this.

After a few moments of Sota and Mrs. Higurashi rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears, Kagome noticed something "Inuyasha! On your shoulder!"

Gohan looked to see a strand of hair on Inuyasha's shoulder ' _Oh ****.'_

The three ran to the well house to see dozens of thick strands of hair sticking out of the well.

Despite Gohan and Inuyasha's best efforts, every time they slashed through 1 strand, 3 more took its place.

Kagome looked at Gohan seriously "Gohan, I know what we have to do. if we stay here, gramps, mom, and Sota will be in danger. We have to lure Yura away."

Gohan nodded and took off the top of his kimono and gave it Kagome "This will protect you Kagome. It's made from the scales of an ancient dragon demon named Ryu. It's far stronger than ordinary armor."

Kagome's cheeks turned red at the sight of him shirtless "Th-thanks Gohan."

Gohan didn't notice Kagome blush, but Inuyasha did, and he smirked "Alright you two. Let's move."

 **(Feudal Era)**

The three ran through the forest, and found a campfire site with several headless corpses lying around it.

"Must've gotten caught in strands of Yura's hair." Gohan noticed Kagome pick up a bow and quiver of arrows from one of the bodies.

With that, they continued on and found Yura. Well, more like she found them when she attacked Inuyasha.

Then a fierce battle ensued.

Despite the protection from his Robe of the Fire Rat, Inuyasha was badly injured by Yura's attacks, enhanced by the stolen jewel shard.

That was when Kagome noticed a red skull that stuck out among the rest.

Understanding what she meant, Inuyasha distracted Yura while Kagome threw the skull to Gohan, who used the Ryuuga to slash it in two.

Immediately afterwards, Yura disintegrated, leaving nothing but an old comb in her wake.

"An old comb? ARE YOU ****ING KIDDING ME?!" Gohan screamed in a rage

"It was used to comb the hand of the dead." explained Inuyasha "That's probably how it got bewitched. An enchanted combos two is nothing to be surprised at these days." Then he fell to his knees from his injuries.

Kagome, however, was lost in her thoughts. ' _Man, since when was Gohan so brave and strong? And actually kind of hot?'_ As this ran through her mind, a light pink stained her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cold of night, a powerful dog demon by the name of Sesshomaru, and his faithful imp servant Jaken came across an ancient burial ground. When they arrived, Sesshomaru was attacked by a large pack of wolves.

"The fang. I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to give myself even greater power! It seems my power is still insufficient. I'm still too naïve. Am I unsure of myself? No. I just don't know my limits. I presume too much about my power." he easily slaughtered the wolves using his poisonous whips.

 **(Morning: Kaede's Village)**

After the mess with Yura, Gohan helped Kagome realize that they would have to balance their normal lives with their gathering of the Shikon jewel shards. To make this easier, Kagome decide to bring her bike over to the Feudal Era.

Gohan lifted the bike out of the well, grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted out of the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain little flea demon was making his way to Inuyasha… That is, until he was run over by Kagome on her bike.

Kagome looked at Gohan "Did you hear something?"

Gohan just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After meeting up with Inuyasha, the half demon felt looked at something on his chest to find the flea demon from earlier sucking on him "Greetings, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smacked the flea and held him in his hand "Well, if it ain't Myoga the flea."

No one noticed Kagome grab a can of bug spray out of her bag.

"I bring urgent news for Master Inuyasha…" Myoga got out before suddenly collapsing.

Gohan and Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who had a guilty look on her face.

 **(That Evening: After Reviving Myoga: In Kaede's Hut)**

"Someone's trying to find my old man's tomb?" asked Inuyasha

Myoga nodded "As guardian of his final resting place, I can bare it no longer."

Kaede then joined the conversation "Inuyasha, I have heard that your father was a great dog demon who ruled the western lands."

"So his father was a demon." Gohan mused "That means his mother was human. What was she like?"

"She was a beauty beyond compare." Myoga started… Before being flattened by an angry Inuyasha

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" asked Gohan

"Just drop it, okay?! She died a long time ago." Inuyasha barked as he exited the hut.

"What was that about?" asked Kagome

Kaede shook her head "I know not what upsets him."

 **(Nightfall)**

After a short while, Gohan and Kagome decided to talk to Inuyasha.

As they neared, a massive gust of wind blew, nearly knocking Inuyasha out of the tree.

"Get down!" He shouted

Gohan turned to Kagome seriously "You can feel it too, right?"

Kagome nodded "A powerful demonic aura. And it's closing in fast!"

At that moment, a massive Ogre appeared, at least 20 feet tall. Suddenly, from on top of its shoulder, a massive blast of fire shot towards them, but Inuyasha dodged, while Gohan stood in front of Kagome ' _Great Zalama, I need your help!'_

' _ **Very well. I will grant you the power of Sea. Use it to protect her.'**_

At that moment, the Ryuuga's blade was surrounded by water infused with demonic energy.

Gohan lifted the blade and slashed it in the direction of the fire " **Dragon Tsunami!"** And a demonic blast of water shot out from the blade, cancelling out the fire and landing a deep gash on the ogre's shoulder, causing the beast to howl in pain.

The one responsible for the flames was none other than Jaken, who scowled in the direction of Gohan.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru appeared behind him "Once we're through, I'll want Inuyasha dead."

Jaken simply nodded "Of course my lord."

"It is you. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled

"Indeed. I've quite missed you as well." Sesshomaru replied simply as a slight smirk appeared on his face "Little brother."

Kagome seemed surprised by this "Brother?"

Sesshomaru spotted Gohan and Kagome and scowled "Humans?" then his eyes widened as he saw Gohan holding the Ryuuga "Inuyasha. Is he…?"

Inuyasha nodded once.

Jaken was confused by this "Lord Sesshomaru. That boy with the sword. Who is he?"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken "Jaken. Has he used any demonic attacks based on the elemental properties?"

Jaken seemed confused, but nodded "He used a water-based attack to counter the fire from the staff of two heads."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken seriously "Jaken, listen to me very carefully. Avoid any confrontation with that boy at all costs."

Jaken wanted to question him, but seeing the grave look Sesshomaru had on his face, he only nodded once.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha snarled

"Why do you think, fool?" Sesshomaru retorted "I came to ask for the location of our father's grave."

"How the hell should I know that?"

"Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector." Sesshomaru quoted "That is the clue to the grave site."

Gohan's eyes widened in realization "So that explains it. I've actually been feeling some weird power around Inuyasha's eye. _Seeing, yet never seen_ must mean that it's hidden in his eye. _Protected, yet never known to its protector_ means that it was done without his knowledge."

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru heard this and he blitzed in front of Gohan "I see. Thank you for the information. What is your name?"

Gohan seemed surprised by this, but spoke without fear "My name is Son Gohan."

Then, to everyone's surprise, especially Jaken and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru bowed slightly "It is a true honor. I am Sesshomaru, new lord of the western lands. I am assuming you do not know of the Dragon Prophecy."

"Dragon prophecy? My older brother mentioned that to me once."

"Long ago, my father told me of a prophecy: One fateful day, one human would appear to wield the fang of the ancient dragon demon Ryu. You have already awakened one of the elemental powers sealed within the blade. There are 5 in total. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prize to collect." and with that, Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Inuyasha, and used his demonic power to rip some sort of black pearl out of his right eye.

Jaken then proceeded to crush the pearl, opening a portal.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore "Gohan, let's go!" then he turned to where Kagome was, or was supposed to be "You stay here, this is way too-" then he realized he was looking at an empty space and turned to Gohan "She already jumped in, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Are we gonna deal with that crap a lot?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come on already!" Kagome shouted from inside the portal.

' _Oh ****.'_ without a second thought, Gohan and Inuyasha jumped into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha reached the end of the portal and found themselves in a desolate and rocky landscape, a gigantic skull of an animal stands in the middle of the land. Below the skull was an armor of sorts. A skeletal bird flew towards them and carries them on its back towards the skull.

"Inuyasha, are these the bones of your father?" asked Gohan

Inuyasha nodded mutely.

"His father was a demon in incomparable stature." explained Myoga "And here he is, in his true form, undistinguished."

"So what is Sesshomaru after here?"

"The treasured sword imbedded in his bones."

 **(Inside the skeleton)**

Inside the rib age of the skeleton, Sesshomaru finally found his prize, imbedded in stone "At last I have found the sacred sword. The sword capable of slaying 100 in one stroke. Tessaiga."

But as he he attempted to free it from the stone, the sword somehow rejected him, burning his hand.

"What happened?" asked Jaken

"Father has done his work well." Sesshomaru mused "There is a protective barrier around the sword."

At that moment, Inuyasha, Gohan and Kagome appeared.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha leapt to attack him, but Sesshomaru avoided it with ease.

"Hey Myoga. What's the deal with that rusty old sword?" asked Gohan, noticing Tessaiga.

"That is what Lord Sesshomaru is after. The sword from the fang of his and Master Inuyasha's father. The Tessaiga." explained Myoga

Breaking off from attacking, Inuyasha skeptically walked over to where the Tessaiga was "This thing? You can't even cut a piece of paper with this thing!"

"Look Inuyasha, it's pretty obvious you're not strong enough to beat Sesshomaru. So hurt his ego. Pull the sword out." Gohan explained, noticing the burns Sesshomaru had on his hand.

Realizing what Gohan meant, Inuyasha gripped the sword. Much to the surprise and horror of Jaken, he was immune to the spell that prevented Sesshomaru from obtaining it. Suddenly, Inuyasha and the sword were surrounded by a bright light. But when the light dissipated, the sword was still in place.

Aggravated by this, Inuyasha tried to squish Myoga between his fingers.

Forgetting the sword for the moment, Inuyasha leapt at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged and pinned Inuyasha against the wall.

As this went on, Gohan clashed with Jaken, while Kagome looked over the sword, and gripped at it. Surprisingly, the barrier didn't affect her. Seeing this, she pulled lightly, and the sword easily came out of the stone, much to the surprise of everybody.

' _What the ****?!'_ was what was on everybody's minds.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru quickly approached Kagome "Who are you? How did you manage to draw the sword?"

"Get away from her, Sesshomaru." Gohan snarled after knocking Jaken unconscious with the hilt of his sword "She has nothing to do with this."

Sesshomaru ignored Gohan and turned to Inuyasha "Neither you nor I could draw out Tessaiga. Although I expected Son Gohan to be able to thanks to the power of Ryu. But not the girl. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?"

"Yeah. It's weird that she could and we couldn't." Inuyasha agreed "But she's just a human! She isn't involved in this. Kagome! Give him the sword!"

Kagome, however, disagreed "If he couldn't pull the sword out, he's not the rightful owner!"

In response to this, Sesshomaru used the poison emitting from his nails to melt the rib cage above her.

"Kagome!" Gohan cried in horror "Sesshomaru, please don't do this!"

Sesshomaru shook his head "My apologies Son Gohan, but if the girl plans to interfere with me obtaining Tessaiga, then I have no choice."

The rest of the rib cage fell, burying Kagome and the Tessaiga.

"KAGOME!" Gohan screamed in anguish. He then turned to Sesshomaru, grief and rage written all over his face. In his rage, he charged at Sesshomaru, who dodged the grief ridden Gohan's attacks easily.

Seeing the chance, Inuyasha charged in " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** and attacked, but Sesshomaru easily leapt to the side and sent Inuyasha flying "Pathetic. But that's to be expected from a half-demon."

That struck a nerve. Inuyasha thought back to how he was shunned by the people of his village simply for being a half demon ' _That's right. I remember. My mother. She was crying. Crying for me.'_ he slowly rose and glared at Sesshomaru "Half-demon or not, I can't forgive you for insulting my mother!" he charged at Sesshomaru with newfound speed, clawing at Sesshomaru's chest, damaging his armor "That was for my mother!"

"This is for the woman I love!" Gohan roared as his Ryuuga clashed with Sesshomaru's poison whip.

At that moment, Kagome emerged from the gooey pile while gasping for air "I thought I was a goner!"

The one thing on everybody's minds was ' _The ****?!'_

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru "You actually tried to kill me!" She handed the Tessaiga to Inuyasha "The sword has special powers. We underestimated it."

"Kagome, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how are you still alive?" asked Gohan

Myoga spoke up from hiding in Gohan's kimono "Amazing. The sword must be what protected her. Master Inuyasha, use the sword on Sesshomaru himself!"

Sesshomaru scoffed at this "Big words for such small vermin. Let's see if a half-demon can even wield the Tessaiga. I myself shall be the witness!" he changed into his true form: a massive white dog demon.

' _Oh ****.'_ ran through everybody's minds.

Inuyasha attempted to stab Sesshomaru in the back with the Tessaiga, but the sword was too dull. Sesshomaru then leapt at Kagome, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared, being carried bridal style in Gohan's arms.

Gohan smiled at her "I guess that makes 2."

Kagome blushed at this.

Inuyasha wasn't faring too well with Sesshomaru "Hey Myoga! What's the deal? This sword can't even bruise, let alone cut!"

"Well, master Inuyasha…" Myoga hopped off of Inuyasha "I suppose it'll make a lovely heirloom, if nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey! You little traitor!"

"And don't let Sesshomaru push you around!" Myoga sprinted away.

Even Sesshomaru's drool was poisonous, melting the floor beneath them.

Seeing this, Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to go upwards.

"Damn it!" swore Inuyasha "How am I supposed to beat him if the Tessaiga can't even scratch him?"

Gohan stood and drew the Ryuuga "I don't know, but we can't just lay down and die. Take a breather Inuyasha. I'll protect you. _To protect the woman I love, I won't lose!'_ And he slashed at Sesshomaru, sending the mighty dog demon backwards.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization as the Tessaiga began pulsing ' _To protect. That's it!_ Gohan, stand back. I've got this."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha! Devour him, head first!" Jaken screamed before being hit by a skull in the back of the head.

"Let's see who eats who, you little runt!" Kagome retorted as she threw more skulls at Jaken.

Jaken was about to reply, when Gohan **finally** knocked him unconscious by hitting him with the flat end of Ryuuga's blade.

"Aren't you going to get involved?" asked Kagome

Gohan shook his head "From here on out, this is his fight."

Sesshomaru leapt at Inuyasha, who dragged Tessaiga along Sesshomaru's left leg and then sliced it clean off.

Inuyasha examined the Tessaiga "It looks like a fang. The old man really did leave behind something good. So here we are. Two brothers fighting over father's sword. But compared to him, you and me are nothing. Just like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body. We're nowhere his equal. I may not have any fond memories of him, but it was me he chose to hide his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword."

"Don't you mean give up an arm?" Gohan kicked Jaken again.

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah, what he said. Maybe I'm not so worthless than, am I?!"

Enraged, Sesshomaru charged, but Inuyasha sent him flying off the corpse by swinging the sword at him.

But before he hit the ground, Sesshomaru transformed into a white glowing orb and flew away, with Jaken running after him.

"Well, that was fun." Gohan said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha smirked "I guess the sword isn't a piece of junk."

"You see? I was right." Myoga said as appeared out of nowhere on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Wait!" He shouted as he saw Gohan draw the Ryuuga "I wasn't running away." He pointed to some skeleton birds "I was getting us all a ride home."

Not convinced, Inuyasha flattened him.

 **(Kaede's Village)**

After that, they returned to the village.

"Hey guys, I was wondering. Maybe we should leave the village to find more jewel shards in other areas.." Gohan suggested

Inuyasha nodded "We can't just wait for every demon with a jewel shard to come to us."

This was just the beginning of a huge adventure.

But little did these three know, a much bigger threat was coming…

 **A/N: Before you guys say anything, I know that the Ryuuga thing has been done before and that the Inuyasha characters will be OP in comparison to the DBZ characters. To those who hate on this story for that, I say to you: F*ck off! I hate stories where DBZ characters one-shot everyone in another anime. While it's hysterical to read, it's got no substance! And as for Gohan, his personality, the whole protecting people thing, is inspired by Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and by how Gohan is in Dragon Ball Super now. He wants to protect people, he's just a lot more passionate about it, which is really saying something.**


	4. Enter Shippo, Enter Kikyo, Enter Miroku

As suggested by Gohan, him, Inuyasha and Kagome had started traveling around Feudal Japan to gather more Shikon Jewel Shards.

Right now, Kagome was showing Inuyasha the wonders of instant ramen "Ok, the three minutes are up."

Inuyasha began slurping the noodles like a vacuum cleaner "Not bad, not bad! I can see how this would catch on."

"See? Not everything from our time sucks. A large majority, I won't deny. But not everything. Although apparently surroundings mean absolutely nothing to you." Gohan looked around where they took a break. An old battle ground, much to the dismay of Kagome.

At the moment, Gohan was explaining to Inuyasha and Myoga about some of humanity's greater accomplishments, such as trading with other lands and how man has traveled to the moon.

Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark as a massive vortex appeared.

" _ **You down there!"**_ he vortex growled " _ **You posses shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel.'**_

In response, Gohan drew the Ryuuga while Inuyasha prepared to draw the Tessaiga.

"It looks like foxfire." Myoga mused

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Fox-what now?"

At that moment, the vortex transformed… into some sort of cute gigantic pink blob.

" _ **Hand over the jewel."**_ It growled " _ **The jewel, or your lives!"**_

Gohan and Inuyasha just shared a 'What the Hell?' kind of look before Inuyasha used one of his nails to 'pop' the blob, which then turned into a little red haired kid with a bushy tail.

"It's a kid." Kagome mused, while Gohan and Inuyasha looked on, disappointed.

"Who dares to burst my bubble?!" The kid growled, only to be picked up by the tail by Inuyasha.

"Looks like a badger or a squirrel." Inuyasha mused out loud

Gohan shook his head "No, I think he looks more like a fox cub."

The kid nodded "I am a fox."

Kagome raised an eyebrow "A fox? It's so cute!"

Suddenly, the kid switched himself out with a weighted statue, crushing Inuyasha's hands, while he dug through Kagome's backpack and took the bottle containing the sacred jewel shards "Our time together has been short but sweet! Farewell!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Not a minute later, Inuyasha noticed a skull with a bushy tail hopping away, and angrily clenched his fist.

A minuted later, the fox is seen sitting next to them, pouting with a huge bump on his head.

"My name is Shippo." said the little kitsune **(A:N Kitsune = Fox)**

"Why are you after the jewel shards anyway?" Kagome sprayed some medicine on his bump.

"For my father." explained Shippo "I need to get the shards of the jewel to avenge him."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this "Avenge? As in he was killed?"

Shippo nodded and explained how his father had found a Sacred jewel shard, but the Thunder brother demons Hiten and Manten had killed him and stole the shard, with Manten skinning the poor fox and making the fur into an accessory.

"The Thunder Brothers?!" asked Myoga in shock and horror "Those two are very dangerous."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what? I'll just kill them and take all their jewel shards."

Shippo snorted "And man will travel to the moon. As if a mere half-demon and some human will be able to defeat the Thunder Brothers."

In response, Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head repeatedly.

As advised by Gohan, Shippo quickly gave out an apology.

But Inuyasha had just fallen into his trap.

Shippo then trapped his arms using a Jizo statue and a fox charm seal, pinning him to the ground.

He then proceeded to swipe the jewel shards and ran off, with an angry Kagome chasing after him.

"You're not going after her?" asked Inuyasha

Gohan shook his head "Getting between and angry Kagome and her prey is pretty much suicide."

Unfortunately, that's when things got ugly.

 **(Kagome and Shippo)**

While running from Kagome, Shippo was found by Manten, the younger Thunder brother. Noticing that Shippo had jewel shards, Manten prepared to charge a blast of lightning to kill Shippo, but was pierced through the nose by an arrow, courtesy of Kagome.  
Aiming for the jewel shards that Manten had in his forehead, Kagome fired a second arrow, but it only glanced off his head, causing 2 of his 3 remaining strands of hair to fall out.

Enraged, Manten shot a demonic blast of lightning towards them, intent on frying them. Kagome and Shippo barely avoided, but Kagome hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

While Shippo was able to escape with the jewel shards, the unconscious Kagome was abducted by Manten.

 **(Gohan and Inuyasha)**

Even with Zalama's power, Gohan was having no luck with peeling the tag off and freeing Inuyasha.

That's when Shippo returned "I'll help you. But only if you both promise NOT to hit me."

Both agreed. Somewhat.

Shippo then proceeded to peel the tag off "Now-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha continuously hitting him over the head. Well, I did say somewhat.

"I thought you promised…" Shippo got out.

Inuyasha then proceeded to shake Shippo down and took the jewel shards back.

"Hey squirt, where's Kagome?" asked Gohan, suddenly realizing she wasn't with the little kitsune.

At the mention of her name, Shippo flinched.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan, who angrily grabbed Shippo by the skull, clearly meaning 'tell me what I want to know, or I will crush your skull like an egg.' "Where. Is. Kagome?"

Valuing his life over his pride, Shippo informed them that Kagome was captured by the Thunder Brothers.

Reluctantly, Gohan let Shippo go "Inuyasha, can you track Kagome's scent?"

Inuyasha nodded as he picked up Kagome's bike and took off, with Gohan, Shippo and Myoga following suit.

 **(With Kagome)**

In the lair of the Thunder Brothers, Kagome had come up with a plan to trick Hiten and Manten into believing that Gohan and Inuyasha have more jewel shards than they did combined. Hiten had three shards, Manten had two. She told them that Gohan, master of the Ryuuga, was in love with her, and that he would give them the shards as a ransom.

"Just remember." Hiten warned venomously "If you're lying, you'll be a head shorter."

It was the farthest thing from a lie, but Kagome didn't know that Gohan was in love with her.

 **(With Gohan and the others)**

Back with the others, Gohan was in the middle of a conversation with Zalama inside his head, in preparation for the upcoming fight against the Thunder Brothers.

' _ **Gohan, it's time I taught you how to counterbalance the demonic elements. There are 5 elemental properties in total: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Each one counters another: Fire is strengthened by wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water, and Water beats Fire. You have already unlocked the Water property. Also, every time you unlock one element in order to counter another, you also unlock the element used by your enemy. Since you awakened the water property, you also awakened the Fire property. I've now awakened the Wind element. Once you fight the Thunder Brothers, it should awaken the Lightning Property as well.'**_

' _I thank you, Great Zalama.'_

"Master Inuyasha, we must hurry before the Thunder Brothers do something to Kagome!" Myoga warned

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's probably knocking their blocks off as we speak."

Myoga shook his head "We can only hope. But if the rumors are true, the Thunder Brothers do not keep beautiful young women long before devouring them."

Shippo tensed "You don't think Kagome is…"

Inuyasha scoffed "Didn't you hear? He said beautiful young women."

Gohan ended the discussion with one word "Sit."

At that moment, the four of them were attacked by a massive blast of lightning. Fortunately, Gohan and Inuyasha got themselves, Shippo and Myoga out of the way in time.

"Very impressive maneuvers, dodging my lightning bolt." Hiten praised sarcastically before looking at Gohan "You must be Son Gohan."

Gohan sneered at him "So what if I am?"

At that moment, Manten appeared on a hovering cloud with Kagome, who beamed at seeing them "Gohan!"

"Kagome!" Gohan shouted in relief ' _Thank god she's alright.'_

Hiten smirked deviously "Judging by your expression, it seems the girl speaks the truth. Now hand over the Shikon jewel shards, or you'll never see your lover alive again!"

Gohan snarled at him "Nice try. I'm no fool. Hand over the girl first, then you get the shards. But if you harm her in any way, shape, or form, you'll both be a head shorter."

Kagome was shocked by this ' _Wow. Just, wow.'_

Hiten smirked "Well, it's clear that you do have some jewels for us. Jewels that will be mine!"

Hiten charged in, aiming to kill, but Gohan used the Ryuuga to clash with Hiten's Thunder Pike spear.

Hiten retreated into the air and smirked "You do have power, but no style. This will be an interesting battle."

' _And hopefully, your last.'_ Gohan took a battle stance.

Hiten charged an attack " **Lightning Burst!"** a demonic blast of lightning shot towards Gohan, but Inuyasha tossed him the sheath to the Tessaiga, allowing Gohan to block the attack.

Hiten broke away, and Gohan tossed away the sheath, which had cracked under the strain of Hiten's attack.

Manten rode his cloud to where Inuyasha was, but Kagome pushed him off of the cloud, causing it to dissipate, with Manten falling to the ground, and Kagome landing on top of him.

Enraged, Manten attempted to blast Kagome, but Shippo used his spinning top illusion to subdue him.

When the illusion faded, it happened.

The last strand of Manten's hair fell out.

In a fit of rage, Manten attempted to fry them both with his lightning, but suddenly collapsed forward and coughed up some blood.

It was revealed the Inuyasha had used the Tessaiga to impale Manten from behind.

"MANTEN!" Hiten screamed in terror, breaking off from attacking Gohan to tend to his fallen younger brother.

After some final parting words about how he would trade all of his hair just to be Hiten's brother again in the next life, Manten died with a smile on his face.

"You wretches! You slaughtered my brother!" Hiten screamed in anguish, tears streaming down his face "Rest assured that we will always be as one, brother." he bit down into Manten's corpse.

"What's he doing?" asked Kagome

"Hiten bit into Manten's head to fuse the jewel shards with his own body. Gohan, you must be even more cautious now. Hiten now holds the power of 5 jewel shards." Myoga stated grimly

"How dare you strike down my brother." Hiten spat with a venomous smirk "You killed my beloved brother. LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE! **SONIC THUNDER!"** he shot a demonic blast of lightning towards Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

Inuyasha leapt out of the way.

Kagome and Shippo, however, weren't so lucky.

"Kagome…" Gohan whispered in grief

Hiten smirked evilly "Wouldn't waste my breath on her."

"KAGOME!" Gohan screamed in grief and sorrow.

"What a shame. Seems that she and that fox child are dead." Hiten spat "Now you know how it feels."

"You wretch. You swine. YOU MOTHER ****ER!" Gohan screamed in grief and anger, tears of rage streaming down his face.

"Master Inuyasha, aren't you going to help him?" asked Myoga

Inuyasha shook his head slowly "This is his fight. It's not my place to get involved."

Myoga nodded in understanding.

With a sudden burst of speed, Gohan stabbed Hiten in the shoulder "That was for Shippo."

He then slashed at Hiten's chest, landing a deep gash, as well as destroying his armor and his Thunder Pike "That was for his father. _Zalama, it's time!"_

' _ **Very well. Use it to avenge her. And for what it's worth Gohan, I'm truly sorry. She didn't deserve this. Never before had I seen a woman as strong or pure hearted as her.'**_

' _Thank you Zalama, but now is not the time for feeling sorry for myself. Now, I must avenger her!'_ Gohan raised his sword as it was surrounded by demonic wind "AND THIS IS FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE! BURN IN HELL YOU WRETCH! **DRAGON CYCLONE!"** And a dragon made entirely of demonic wind shot out from the Ryuuga at blinding speeds, devouring Hiten, whose last thoughts were ' _I was defeated… By this human…'_ as he was completely vaporized, leaving only his five jewel shards behind.

With the battle over, Gohan fell to his knees, sobbing in grief, tears of anguish and pain streaming down his face.

"Gohan." Myoga said softly "The sacred jewel shards."

"I don't care." Gohan choked out "If only I had taken care of Hiten sooner, I could've save them. My weakness cost Kagome her life. It's all my fault."

"Gohan…" said a voice as a blue glowing light appeared behind him

Gohan dried his tears, turned around and gasped "K-Kagome?"

There was Kagome, holding Shippo in her arms, surrounded by a blue light.

"Gohan, you fought the battle hard and well." Kagome said with a smile

"Thanks to you, I was able to avenge my father." added Shippo

"Looks like their souls have come to bid a final farewell." Myoga said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Gohan eyes widened "What?" as he ran over to Kagome and suddenly grabbed her by the wrist "Don't go!" much to her surprise.

The blue light then shot upward into the sky and disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Gohan screamed, but then looked down to find that she and Shippo were still there. And he was still holding her hand.

Both blushed lightly as Gohan let go.

"You're still alive?" Gohan asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Where did that come from?" asked Kagome.

Shippo watched as the blue light disappeared ' _Father. It was your Foxfire that saved us, wasn't it?'_

In any case, Gohan hugged Kagome tightly, her face turning red in the process.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered softly as his tears dried.

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Inuyasha looked on at the scene ' _Gohan… He really is in love with Kagome. Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake I made.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that little incident, Shippo decided to join Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha on their quest to find the jewel shards.

Gohan and Kagome then decided to head back to the Modern World for a few days while Inuyasha left to repair the crack in Tessaiga's sheath.

The two ninth graders went to school, where Kagome reunited with her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, while Gohan met with Kai on the roof.

 **(With Kagome)**

"We heard about your accident with the cat." Eri mused "That is one bad place to get bitten."

"Before that, you were away for some diabetes tests." Ayumi added "Did you get the results back?"

Kagome was internally cursing her grandfather ' _You couldn't have told them I had a cold or something?'_

That's when he showed up. Hojo, the proclaimed 'mega hunk' of the school "Hey, Kagome! How are you feeling? Talk about a double whammy. Bunions and gout?"

Kagome was inwardly crying anime tears.

Hojo then gave her a pair of therapeutic sandals and took off.

Kagome was then bombarded by her friends with questions about whether or not she was going out with Hojo.

"Well, then who do you like?" asked Eri.

Kagome thought for a moment "Well, he definitely would be kind, caring, understanding, smart, funny, cute, and he would always be there for me."

"You mean like Gohan ?" all three asked simultaneously, causing Kagome's face to turn bright red.

Needless to say, the questions didn't end there.

 **(With Gohan- on the roof)**

Gohan found himself being questioned on the roof.

"So what's the deal?" asked Kai "You off on a training trip with Piccolo or something?"

Gohan sighed "You know my mom would have my head, she hates the idea of me training."

"And yet she still lets you. How did you pull that off?"

"Well, I told her that Piccolo actually inspired me to become a teacher. He willingly passed his knowledge onto me and helped to guide me to become the best I could, I want to be that guiding hand for others too. She fell for it like a sucker. As for where me and Kagome have been, that's a lot more complicated. Gather my mom, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo at the dojo downtown after school and I'll tell you all everything."

 **(Later- Dojo- Waiting Room)**

2 hours and 2 bowls of popcorn later, Gohan finished explaining the details "And that's about it."

"...So let me see if I understand this." Chichi said slowly "There's a magical well hidden in the Higurashi Shrine that acts as a portal 500 years into the past, Kagome is the reincarnation of an ancient priestess who died 550 years ago, you have a mental connection with some sort of Dragon God named Zalama who lent you his power during your battles against Cell and that space pirate Bojack where you saved Zangya, now you have a sword infused with his divine power, and now you and Kagome are travelling around Japan with a fox demon kid and a half dog demon searching for shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

"That's about it, yeah." Gohan drew the Ryuuga from his katana "Now I can harness Zalama's power through this sword, but I can't use any of my other abilities. No Ki blasts, no Super Saiyan, no flying, no Saiyan durability, I'm as useless as a normal human." he got glares from Kai, Chichi and Krillin "No offense. Anyway, whenever I try to use Ki abilities, I've been feeling this sharp pain in my neck and Inuyasha says he smells something dark around there too."

"Let me see." Piccolo took a look and saw a mark on Gohan's neck that looked like a smaller version of the dragon mark on Gohan's arm "There's some sort of seal back here. Gohan, try entering your Dragon Saiyan form."

Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and did the chant, but suddenly stopped and powered down to his base form as he grabbed his neck in pain "Dammit!"

"This mark seems to be sealing his power in this era. He might only be able to access it in that era or with the sword."

"The sword did make it easier to wield that power."

"Yeah yeah let's get to the important stuff." Kai cut in "Did you give Kagome the necklace or not?"

"Well yeah, but I couldn't tell her."

"I see." Piccolo glanced at Gohan, a look of sorrow in his eyes. He'd been one of the first to know about Gohan's feelings for Kagome, and how while she didn't know it, she was really hurting him by not returning his feelings.

"Yeah, but there's always next time."

"And now you can protect Kagome." Kai pointed out "And you can impress her."

"First, Kagome isn't the type to be impressed by macho-jackass stuff. Second, I'm not strong enough. Not yet." he looked towards his first mentor "Piccolo, I have a request. All this time, ever since you trained me, I've been letting people down over and over again because I've been too weak or too scared, now I've got the confidence but I don't have the power to back it up. Can you train me and help me get the strength to protect everyone?"

Piccolo smirked "Don't worry kid, I'll get you back into shape in no time."

"Great, now just one thing." Gohan turned to Chichi "Mom?"

Chichi sighed "Go ahead."

"I know that- Really?"

"Really."

Gohan wasted no time in grabbing Piccolo and getting the hell out of there.

Kai then rounded on Chichi "Alright Mrs Son, spill."

Chichi blinked "What're you talking about?"

"The Gohan's mom I know would go apeshit whenever Gohan brought up training in any way, shape or form."

"Well sometimes a mother has to give her son room to grow and let him make his own choices."

Kai turned to Trunks and Krillin "Drunk or stoned?" his response was Chichi giving him a frying pan to the head.

But little did any of them know that something was going to happen. Something big.

 **(Higurashi Shrine)**

Back at the shrine, grandpa Higurashi smelled smoke coming from the shed and went in to discover that not only was it on fire, but the talismans that have been in place for generations have also been destroyed along with the seal of the box, releasing the Noh Mask. Grandpa poured a bucket of liquid over himself before hurling several slips of paper at it, only for them to bounce off. The Noh Mask attacked Grandpa before attaching itself to a faceless wooden warrior, only for it to fall apart mere seconds after. Thereafter, Grandpa found himself pinned to the ground by the wooden planks that collapsed atop him as the mask resumes its search for live flesh.

 **(With Gohan)**

Gohan had finished a workout with Piccolo and was on his way to the Higurashi Shrine when he heard something that made his blood run cold "Hey did you hear? Higurashi Shrine is on fire."

Almost immediately, Gohan blitzed towards Higurashi Shrine and whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number "Kai."

" _I know, I heard. Do what you've gotta do, I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes."_

"Thanks." Gohan stopped running when he found the Higurashi shrine in havoc. Fire engines and police cars were parked outside. There was a massive crowd gathered to see what was going on.

Gohan met up with Kagome, who quickly slipped in "Mom, what happened?"

"The old storehouse caught on fire, and grandpa was trapped inside in the smoke." explained Mrs. Higurashi

Kagome's eyes widened "Grandpa's hurt?"

Mrs Higurashi shook her head "He fainted and suffered from some smoke inhalation, but he stood be fine in a few days. I'm actually on my way to see him."

"I'm going too." said Kagome

Mrs Higurashi shook her head "Someone has to stay and explain everything to Sota."

"I'll do it." Gohan spoke up "Kagome, you should go. I'll stay and explain everything to the kid. Oh, and here's the notes for the test tomorrow. I got a copy from Kai."

Kagome quickly hugged him out of gratitude.

After they left, Kai showed up and Gohan quickly explained the situation.

At that moment, Sota showed up "Gohan!"

Gohan put his hands on the kid's shoulders "Relax Sota. It wasn't in the main shrine, and nobody got seriously hurt."

"Umm, you might want to rethink that." Kai muttered

"Why?"

Suddenly, one of the fire trucks started, ramming into several police cars and speeding off.

"That's why." Kai stated flatly, earning a smack upside the head.

According to the news, the fire truck was smashing into anything and everything in its path. Everyone who has come into contact with it had vanished into thin air.

 **(Hospital)**

After leaving Kai to look after Sota, Gohan rendezvoused with Kagome and her mother at the hospital "How's he doing?"

"He's still unconscious, but the doctor's a little baffled." Mrs Higurashi explained "He said it's nothing serious, so he should've woken up by now."

Gohan then noticed she was holding several paper tags "What are those?"

"Talismans." replied Mrs Higurashi "They were found plastered over his face and in his mouth. Something must've really spooked him."

Gohan then heard Grandpa Higurashi muttering in his sleep "Beware the flesh eating mask… Beware of the flesh eating Noh mask."

"So it's just the two of us here since mom is staying at the hospital to watch over grandpa." explained Kagome before she heard something dragging across the carpet.

"Sis, can I stay in your room tonight?" asked Sota.

"No chance. Stop acting so scared. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sota wasn't convinced.

Then it happened.

A firetruck ladder crashed through the window. On it was the dissolving body of the Noh Mask.

"A Noh mask! That must be what Grandpa was talking about." Kagome quickly snatched the bottle with the jewel shards, grabbed a traumatized Sota and ran. Realizing that the Noh mask was after the jewel shards, she quickly came up with a plan "Sota! Get Gohan! Get him over here, fast!"

Sota reluctantly did so.

 **(Dojo)**

Trunks had drawn his sword to clash against Gohan's Ryuuga sword "Tell me Gohan, do you wish to just impress her or do you want to protect her to your fullest?"

In a sudden burst, Gohan kicked Trunks in the ribs and sent him into a wall "No Trunks, I'm not some shallow jackass that misuses my abilities like that. I don't want Kagome to worship me, I want her to love me. I'd never take advantage of someone grovelling up to me. I don't want sacrifices and altars, I want love and support. I want her to fall for me, for who I am, not what I do or can do. I don't need or want her worshiping me as her savior, which I actually am when I think about it, I want her to love me as an equal."

"It takes a strong man to say things like that Gohan." Trunks sheathed his sword "But actions speak louder than words. Don't forget that."

"I won't." then Gohan saw Sota rush in "Sota? What're you doing here?"

Sota quickly explained the situation.

Gohan turned deadly serious ' _Great Zalama, I need more of your power.'_

" _ **Very well. Remember, each one is double the power of a Shikon Jewel shard. Use them wisely."**_

4 dragon scales appear in Gohan's hand and he places one in each arm and leg "Alright Sota, get on my back."

Sota did so.

"Alright, brace yourself."

"You're going?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. I'm gonna prove what I said to be true." and Gohan left in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to his already immense physical strength and speed combined with the enhancements of the Ryu Scales that Zalama gave him, Gohan was running and jumping across the rooftops of Tokyo faster than he ever had before "Hold on tight Sota, it's a long way down."

"Do you really know where to find Kagome?" asked Sota.

"Oh yeah, I can sense her from here."

They ended up tracking her to an unfinished skyscraper.

But before it could absorb her, Gohan showed up and slashed at the mask "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sota hugged Kagome fearfully.

Gohan smiled "You did good, Sota. But leave this to me."

"Gohan, aim for the mask." Kagome warned "The shards is in the forehead."

Gohan nodded "This should finish it." he launched a small Ki blast, shredding the liquid part of the body.

Just then, a blob attacked Kagome, causing her to drop the jewel shards, and they landed near Sota.

' _I can't let it have the shards!'_ Sota thought frantically while running from the mask as it flew after him.

"Don't move Sota! **Masenko!"** Gohan blitzed in front of Sota, flashed into Super Saiyan, and completely annihilated the Mask, leaving nothing behind.

Sota grinned in relief "You did it!"

"You did good kid. You still got the jewel shards?" asked Gohan

Sota nodded and handed him the bottle

Kagome ran up to them "Gohan!"

"You alright Kagome?" asked Gohan, holding his sword over his shoulder.

"Yeah… Gohan, what was that? Your hair turned gold, you were so incredible! How did you do it?"

Gohan sighed ' _I figured it would come to this._ I'll tell you after school today, at Wacdonald's. Also, don't you have a test today?"

Kagome was about to reply, only to pause and then run off frantically.

"Oh thank god that worked."

Sota tugged on Gohan's sleeve "You know what? I've got a new hero, bet you can't guess who he is."

Gohan knelt down and ruffled Sota's hair "You did a good job. Come on, let's get you home already." he put Sota on his back Yachiru-style and took him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that day after school, after dealing with finals, Gohan poured his heart out to Kagome, from meeting Goku's friends to training with Piccolo, going to Planet Namek and fighting Frieza, meeting Trunks, fighting the androids and his defeat over Cell and all of the others "And that's about it."

Kagome took a moment to soak it all in "Wow, that's… wow."

"I told Kai after the whole thing with Bojack, he knows everything."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then smiled "Well Inuyasha is a half-demon, and you've saved my butt more times than I can count, so who am I to complain?"

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief "That's a weight off of my shoulders. _Besides, I can't have the girl of my dreams thinking I'm some kind of alien freak.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night, trouble was brewing in Kaede's village. A blue fire was flying over the village, through the sky. It passed through trees, cutting them down as it passed. The rumbling woke Kaede and other local villagers. The blue fire landed in the village and revealed itself to be a demon. Kaede shoots an arrow at her, but fails. The demon went further into the cemetery, while the villagers followed her up the stairs. The Demon had reached Kikyō's tomb. Kaede figured that she was after Kikyō's ashes. The demon pulled out her weapon and scratched it like nails on a chalkboard. Kaede shot another arrow but, the demon sliced it in half and attacked them and the grave-site. She dug her hand into the ground and pulls out a pot, stating that her name was Urasue before she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was running through the forest.

"Inuyasha!" a woman's voice called out.

Inuyasha turned to see who it was, only to be pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow ' _Who… Is that Kagome? No… That's Kikyo!'_

 **(End Dream Sequence)**

Inuyasha suddenly awoke, and found himself in a tree ' _A dream… Brings back some ugly memories.'_ he looked down to the campsite below. Kagome and Shippo were sleeping by the campfire, while Gohan was meditating. ' _They're almost identical. No wonder I had them confused in my dream.'_

Gohan returned from his meditation and looked at Inuyasha "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute before shaking his head "It's nothing."

Gohan looked to the sky and noticed Urasue flying past them.

Inuyasha eyes widened at the scent of fresh blood. He recognized that blood.

 **(Next morning)**

"So Inuyasha, why the sudden urge to go back to the village?" asked Kagome

Gohan shook his head "I've got a bad feeling about being this."

 **(Kaede's Village)**

Back in the village, an injured Kaede slowly made her way from the hut, to the protest of the women caring for her.

That was when Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Kaede, what happened?" asked Gohan ' _So that's it. He smelled Kaede's blood, and got worried. So he decided to head back to check on her.'_

"The demon." Kaede stated grimly "She desecrated the gravesite of my sister Kikyo. I was powerless to stop her. My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess. Her remains have fallen into the hands of evil. Who knows to what end her powers will be misused."

Inuyasha silently walked away.

"Inuyasha?" asked Gohan

"You're on your own." Inuyasha spat "You all seem to have forgotten that Kikyo betrayed me. I can still remember the pain of her shooting an arrow into my chest." And with that, he leapt away

Kaede said nothing.

Gohan looked on with pity before following after him.

 **(Sacred Tree)**

Inuyasha was sitting in the Sacred tree, lost in his thoughts ' _The demon Urasue. She stole more than Kikyo's ashes. I smelled fresh soil from the gravesite. What could she be scheming?'_

That was when Gohan showed up and sat on the branch next to him "You want to talk?"

Inuyasha scoffed "As if. Get lost."

Gohan glared at him "This is about how Kagome looks like Kikyo, isn't it?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but nodded mutely "Gohan, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You have feelings for Kagome, don't you?"

Gohan looked down and nodded "It's not just that. I don't just have feelings for Kagome. I'm in love with her. I love everything about her. She's kind, caring, generous, smart, strong-willed, dependable, drop-dead gorgeous, and probably has the purest heart I've ever seen. To be truthful, ever since I first met her, I just knew that she was the woman I was destined to fall in love with someday. As long as she's happy and safe, then I'll be okay, even if she doesn't love me like I love her." He then gave Inuyasha a sad smile "Even if she doesn't return my feelings, as long as she's happy and safe, then that's all I care about, even at the cost of my own happiness."

Inuyasha looked at him seriously "Look Gohan, I just don't want you to make the same mistake with Kagome that I made with Kikyo."

Gohan shook his head "I have no intention of ever letting that happen."

But little did Gohan know, Kagome was listening to their conversation from the bottom of the tree, tears building up in her eyes _Gohan… I had no idea you felt this way… And you do so much for me, and yet you ask for absolutely nothing in return… I'm sorry Gohan, I'm so sorry…'_ She quickly ran away, without being noticed by Gohan.

Inuyasha, however, was another story.

He had caught her scent a few minutes after Gohan had showed up.

"Something wrong?" asked Gohan.

Inuyasha shook his head "Nothing important."

After a few minutes, Kagome returned, along with Kaede "You guys ready?"

Gohan nodded "Inuyasha, can you smell what direction Urasue was headed in?"

Inuyasha pointed, and they set off.

 **(Nightfall- Cave)**

Several hours went by. Darkness hit and the group had taken shelter in a cave.

"Kaede's asleep." said Kagome

Inuyasha simply humphed "Let's get some sleep ourselves. We've got a big battle tomorrow. I can smell the remains. They're not far off."

"Feel free to use my sleeping bag Kagome." said Gohan "I was gonna meditate anyway."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, then hugged him "Thanks Gohan ."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me." She fell asleep against his chest.

Gohan smiled "I'll always be there for you Kagome."

 **(Morning)**

Gohan watched as Inuyasha was hounding for answers from Kagome, who had been looking at him with sympathetic looks all morning, thinking about how he loved Kikyo, yet she betrayed him.

' _This is gonna be a looooong day.'_

 **(Urasue's Lair)**

Beyond the mountains Urasue entered her kilt cave where, inside, a tomb was surrounded by burning ashes. She threw a plant on top of the tomb and the fires went out. She then stabbed a hole into it telling it to "arise" and the stabbing caused the tomb to crack open. The tomb opened and came out a newly resurrected Kikyō. Urasue revealed how she wanted her to retrieve the remaining shards of the jewel for herself and demanded that since she brought her back to life she must serve her every wish. The body arose, but was unable to move. Urasue was at first confused, but soon realized that the body had been revived, but the soul had not returned. Urasue then realized that Kikyō's soul had been reincarnated into another body, and then angrily threw Kikyō's body to the side, wondering angrily how to retrieve the jewels.

 **(With Gohan and the others)**

Inuyasha, Gohan and the others made their way through the forest, finding clay tombs all around them, much to the dismay of Shippo

They soon found the hideout of Urasue. But to reach it, they had to cross a narrow bridge, above a **deep** valley.

"Just great!" Kagome muttered "We have to cross this rickety old bridge?"

"I'll go first, Kagome." said Gohan "It might not be safe, and I should go and test it. Besides, you're lighter than me, so it would be more accurate if I did it." heslowly made his way across, with the others following.

Then it happened.

Several clay tombs appeared both in front of and behind them. They opened to reveal clay warriors inside of them.

Gohan and Inuyasha made quick work of several of them. Unfortunately, they had strength in numbers, making it rather difficult.

Urasue flew above them, and, realizing that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, sliced the bridge in half, took Kagome and flew off to return to her hideout, to finish her plan to resurrect Kikyo.

Gohan and Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the ravine, both uninjured. Somewhat.

Inuyasha was able to endure it due to his half-demon nature.

Gohan only had minor injuries, thanks to the protection of Zalama's kimono making up for the lack of his Saiyan durability.

Kaede and Shippo landed safely thanks to one of Shippo's fox magic tricks. And landed on top of Inuyasha.

Several clay warriors also survived the fall.

Using Ryuuga and Tessaiga, Gohan and Inuyasha made quick work of the clay warriors.

But it was then that they realized the dangerous situation they were in.

If Urasue succeeded in resurrecting Kikyo, not only would Kagome perish, but they most likely would as well.

 **(Urasue's Lair)**

Speaking of which, Urasue was preparing for the final phase of her plan: To transfer Kagome's soul into Kikyo's body, and make Kikyo into her servant.

Gohan , Inuyasha and the others made their way to the top of the cliff, and found that Urasue was about to enact her plan.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold when he saw her: Kikyo, revived in body, but not in soul.

' _Don't call me. Don't call my name…'_ Kikyo's soul thought in Kagome's mind.

' _As long as no one calls her name, the process won't finish.'_ Gohan thought

But unfortunately, that's exactly what Inuyasha did "Kikyo…"

"GOD F*CKING DAMN IT INUYASHA!" Gohan exploded at him furiously

Then it happened.

In a blinding white explosion, Kagome's soul emerged from her body, and violently flew into Kikyo's body, fully restoring her.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo begged

Urasue cackled evilly "You waste your time. The girl is but an empty shell."

Gohan nearly went Super Saiyan in his rage, but stopped and gripped the mark on his neck from the pain.

Urasue started going on about how she was Kikyo's new birth mother.

Kikyo shut her up by walking up to her and purifying her, burning her to a crisp.

Putting that aside, everyone turned their attention to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive?" Kikyo questioned without emotion "I bound to the tree with a sacred arrow."

Inuyasha, stunned for a moment, snapped out of it and smirked "You sure did, and I stayed there for 50 years. But as you can see, I'm alive and well."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, nothing but hatred and anger in her eyes "You vile beast. You traitorous half-demon!"

Then something happened that nobody expected.

Kikyo was surrounded in a red light, and blood started pouring out of a wound in her shoulder.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?!"

"Betray her?" Gohan asked him "What the hell is she going on about?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Look closely Inuyasha." said Kaede "Is that not the wound you inflicted on my sister?"

"I never did anything like that."

"Lies!" Kikyo spat "You are more vile than I imagined. Inuyasha, tell me. Do you not remember when you told me that you wished to become human?"

"Bullshit." Gohan stated flatly

"You said you wished to become human." explained Kikyo, having a flashback **(A/N: Guys, we all know how much fan fiction flashbacks suck. I'm not putting anybody through that unless absolutely necessary)**

She carried the jewel to where he was supposed to meet her.

But then, he came up to her, struck her down, and stole the jewel, claiming that he would use it to slaughter the villagers.

"But Lady Kikyo, not even Inuyasha would sink that low." said Gohan

"It's true and he knows it." Kikyo slowly walked up to Inuyasha "We were fated never to meet again." she gripped his shirt and shocked him, sending purifying energy through his body, causing him to scream in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

"Please stop this Kikyo" Kaede begged

"Who are you?" asked Kikyo

"I am Kaede, your younger sister." explained Kaede "My looks have changed because 50 years have passed since your death."

"Then why would you speak on Inuyasha's behalf?" Kikyo took Kaede's bow and fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way.

Kikyo then forcefully took Kaede's arrows and prepared to fire at Inuyasha "You told me that you wished to become human. You told me you wished to be with me."

"Kikyo, please." Inuyasha begged "I meant everything I said back then."

"Liar!" Kikyo screamed "I was a fool for believing you lies!"

"That's enough!" Gohan charged at Kikyo and stuck out his fist " **Dragon Shockwave!"** using the power of Ryu's scale, he stuck his fist out, sending out a shockwave, sending Kikyo flying into a wall. "My apologies Lady Kikyo." he drew the Ryuuga "I do not wish to harm you, but in order to save the woman I love, I must. **Dragon art: Soul transference!"** And using the power of the Ryuuga, he transferred Kikyo's soul back into Kagome's body.

"No! This cannot be!" Kikyo shouted in horror "My revenge!"

"Revenge is no way to live." Gohan sheathed the Ryuuga

Kagome's soul quickly returned to her body, but Kikyo still remained herself.

"Some part of the soul must still be left." Inuyasha mused

"That which keeps Kikyo moving is nothing but her hatred for you." Urasue stated "Her hatred still remains-"

She was cut off by Gohan scattering her ashes into the wind "Go to her."

Inuyasha nodded and took off after Kikyo.

 **(With Kikyo)**

Kikyo attempted to distance herself from Kagome, when she started to fall off the cliff, but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist.

But her hatred for Inuyasha remained, and she attempted to get him to let go, stating that she could not rest until she saw him dead. In that moment, Inuyasha lost his grip, and Kikyo fell.

Inuyasha could do no more than call out her name as she fell into the ravine, and out of his line of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days passed.

Kaede returned to the village, while Gohan and the others resumed their search for the Shikon Jewel Shards.

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" asked Shippo

Kagome nodded "I'm telling you, I feel perfectly fine! I can't believe I got my soul sucked out of me. But I'm back to my old self now, thanks to you Gohan." She smiled at him.

Gohan returned the smile "Of course. I'm always here for you, Kagome." he then looked in the direction of Inuyasha ' _Poor guy. I just don't understand it, though, Kikyo claims that Inuyasha betrayed her, and Inuyasha says it's the other way around. How can two versions of the same story be so different?'_

Little did they know, they would soon meet someone who would give them the answers they needed.

 **(With Miroku)**

A young monk by the name of Miroku, having swindled yet another lord, was bathing in a hot spring, musing about how all of the valuables he had stolen from a lord while conducting an exorcism had been pawned for such a small price.

' _At least this Shikon jewel shard was worth it.'_ The monk mused

"Oh yeah, this feels great." said a voice.

Miroku looked to see Kagome, completely naked, bathing on the other side of the hot spring ' _A girl.'_ he noticed the jewel shard around her neck ' _She has a shard of the Shikon jewel. And they're- I mean it's- huge!'_

Miroku ducked when he heard Kagome call to her companions "Don't even think about peaking at me."

"Do I look suicidal?" Gohan put on a blindfold, out of respect for her privacy.

Kagome giggled lightly at this, and swam off.

Gohan began meditating while Inuyasha was being asked several very uncomfortable questions by Shippo about why they didn't bathe together.

He was ripped out of his meditation by a scream from Kagome.

By using his heightened senses to make up for being blindfolded, Gohan quickly ran to the scene… Only to find that the cause of Kagome's scream was due to her being startled by a bunch of monkeys.

"She's with another man. Too bad." Miroku mused "I hate having to resort to violence." He then formed a plan with his servant: A demon badger by the name of Hachiemon.

 **(Next day)**

The next day, Gohan, Inuyasha and the rest were making their way along a mountainside path, when Miroku put his plan into action.

By having a transformed Hachi attack Gohan and Inuyasha, Miroku was able to make off with Kagome.

After quickly scaring Hachi off, Gohan, Shippo and Inuyasha were pulled into the mountainside by a powerful force coming from Miroku's right hand.

"Gohan!" Kagome ran towards him.

But unfortunately, that gave Miroku the opportunity to swipe the jewel shard from her, not to mention stealing her bike in the process.

"Are you alright Gohan?" asked Kagome

Gohan spat out a few pebbles and nodded "I'll be fine, who was that guy anyway?"

"He did mention something about being a monk, but what was the deal with his right hand?"

Inuyasha nodded "I've never seen such a strong storm come from out of nowhere."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "Oh no! He stole my bike! That creep!"

Inuyasha snorted "And you think your bike is more important than the fact that **YOU WERE BEING KIDNAPPED?!"**

"You were worried about me?"

"I was worried about the jewel shard."

Kagome tensed at this "Speaking of which… He took more than the bike. He got the jewel too."

Inuyasha's screams could be heard from miles around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They eventually tracked him down to a tavern in a nearby town. The women in the tavern were less than impressive. At least by Miroku's standards.

"So much for their claims of having beautiful women." Miroku muttered to himself "I would've had a better time if I'd gone drinking with the badger."

Then Gohan and the others showed up "Alright monk, I'll give you one warning: Give the lady back her possessions and you walk away from this in one piece."

Ignoring Gohan, Miroku took Kagome's hands in his "I'm so glad you're here. It's too good to be true. You're a real sight for sore eyes."

That was the final straw for Gohan , which lead to him following Miroku on a chase through the town "Get the hell back here and fight like a man, you coward!"

"I will not fight a senseless battle." Miroku continued running

"Believe me, I get that." Gohan drew the Ryuuga "But your definition of senseless obviously differs from mine!" he leapt at Miroku, who used his staff to defend himself ' _He's blocking the Ryuuga. This guy's good._ I don't know who you are, but you're no ordinary monk." he broke off to gain some distance.

"I go by the name Miroku." He retorted evenly "And yes, I am a monk who works to aid the common man."

"I can understand that, but you stole something that belongs to us. So fork over the jewel shard and I'll let you live."

Miroku smirked "Touching speech. I understand, but trust me. It's far better off in my hands, Gohan."

"So you know me?"

"Nope. Was it that beautiful companion of yours who called you by name, or was it the young fox or the half-demon?"

Hearing this, Kagome blushed "He can't be all bad if he has such good taste."

"Snap out of it Kagome!" Shippo tugged on her cheeks "He stole your jewel from under your nose!"

Gohan had a sadistic look on his face "Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this." he charged in.

Gohan's attacks were relentless, but Miroku blocked all of the slashes from his sword using his staff.

Seeing this, Gohan resheathed his sword and stuck out his fist " **Dragon Shockwave!"** the force of the attack knocked Miroku's staff out of his hands, allowing Gohan to hold the Ryuuga to his throat "Last chance, monk. Give us back the jewel."

Without a word, Miroku leapt to his feet and set off running once again, with Gohan hot on his heels "Villagers, take heed! If you value your lives, get as far away from here as possible!" he soon found himself cornered by Gohan on the outskirts of the village.

"You were a strong adversary." Gohan stated "But it ends here."

Miroku merely smirked as he held out his right hand "This may come as a bit of a surprise, but I'm a bit of a sore loser."

"It actually doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

Ignoring him, Miroku removed the prayer beads from his wrist and held out his hand " **Wind Tunnel!"** a powerful black hole was revealed, sucking in everything within its range that wasn't bolted down to the ground. Gohan was barely able to hold himself to the ground, even while using the Ryuuga thrusted into the ground and the strength of the Ryu scales in his legs.

Kagome observed this, and remembered how he told the villagers to run for their safety, then jumped into the path of the Wind tunnel. Seeing this, Miroku sealed it off with the prayer beads just in time, before Kagome crashed into him, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Gohan was instantly by her side "Are you alright? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts." replied Kagome "Besides, he stopped it on his own, so he can't be all that bad. Let's at least give him a chance, Gohan . He might be able to lend us a hand."

No one noticed Miroku's eyebrow twitch, or his hand move to the location of Kagome's rear… Until it made contact.

This was made noticeable by a shriek from Kagome, leading to her clutching onto Gohan for dear life "I was wrong. Kill him!"

"3 strikes. You die." Gohan growled

Inuyasha snorted at this "You rehearsed that line, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Settle down for a moment, and allow me to explain myself." Miroku stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Gohan slaughtered several demons around the area to let off some steam, he returned.

Miroku explained himself "I too am in search of the shards of the Shikon jewel. My purpose is to find and eliminate a demon. A terrible, evil demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Gohan questioned

Miroku nodded "It was the same demon who left me who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand."

"What sort of demon is this Naraku?" asked Kagome

"I know very little of him, except that he is very wicked, and known to devour people. According to my father, my grandfather battled Naraku long ago, in his youth. It was over 50 years ago. Their battle insured for several years, and each time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a different human."

' _A shapeshifter.'_ Gohan mused

"They say that the last time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather had great spiritual power. But unfortunately, as fate would have it…" He trailed off

"Let me guess. He was a lecher?"

"Impressive intuition. Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with his sacred religious seals, and managed to escape. Each year, the hole in my hand becomes bigger, and the winded more powerful. Unless it can defeat Naraku, I myself will be devoured by the hole."

"You mean it would kill you?" asked a shocked Kagome

"I am prepared to accept that fate, if such is truly my destiny. But until then, I must continue my attempts to thwart Naraku. The Shikon jewel vanished 50 years ago, and is now scattered into several small shards. Knowing Naraku, he will surely try to gather the shards in order to further his plans. I know because Naraku once came close to obtaining the jewel 50 years ago, and in doing so, he slew the priestess protecting it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this as he turned to Miroku "You say he killed a priestess?"

"He did."

' _He must be the demon who disguised himself as me, and struck down Kikyo! It must be him!'_

' _So that was his plan.'_ Gohan mused

' _Naraku laid a trap for Kikyo and me! He made us believe we'd deceived each other! The demon who killed Kikyo is still alive, and is after the Shikon jewel shards! I will hunt down Kikyo's killer, and avenge her death!'_ Inuyasha mentally vowed.

Kagome took her shard of the jewel out from under her shirt "If we keep looking for these jewel fragments, we'll definitely run into Naraku ourselves sooner or later."

"How did you get that back?" asked Miroku

"I took it when you tried to grope her." Gohan stated with a very noticeable hint of venom in his voice, before calming himself down "But in any case, it would be best if we worked together to track down the jewel shards."

Miroku hesitated for a moment "I've always been more of a solitary man, preferring to work alone over the company of others."

"Yeah, but soon, you might not even have your own company to enjoy." Kagome replied evenly

"Dear Kagome, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?" Miroku took her hands in his.

"Sort of…" Kagome replied unsurely

"Then do me this good term will you?" Miroku said "I wish for you to bear me a son."

Kagome grimaced in confusion.

Inuyasha had a visible twitch.

Gohan choked on his own spit.

"And why would I do that?" Kagome asked, a deadpanned expression on her face.

"If for some reason I should fail to destroy Naraku." Miroku explained "I would like my son to carry on the family's mission."

Inuyasha quickly gripped the Tessaiga "Hands off, buddy! your only mission is lechery! "

Miroku looked at him "Oh, my apologies. I thought you were nothing more than a companion, but apparently you're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha tensed, before replying with something incredibly stupid "Y-You've got it all wrong! She's just a jewel detector!"

Kagome was about to say it, before Gohan beat her to the punch "Sit."

All the while, Shippo watched the scene from above them in a tree "Well, so much for a peaceful solution. I never want to grow up."

Gohan and Inuyasha could then be seen trying to fight each other off in an attempt for themselves to strangle Miroku for trying to grope Kagome.

AGAIN.


	5. Enter Naraku, Kikyo Returns, Enter Sango

During a blood red sunset, a group of bandits found their hands full with a certain demon. This demon being Sesshomaru, who easily slaughtered them all with an arm he acquired from another demon.

"Excellent work as always, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken praised "And I must say that slaying that blue demon and plundering his arm was a splendid idea!"

"Open your eyes, fool." Sesshomaru stated coldly, then ripped off the arm and tossed it to the ground "This arm has already been rendered useless."

The arm then twitched and grabbed Jaken by the waste.

"Go find me a more suitable demon and bring me back his arm." Sesshomaru started to walk away "Know that if you don't, I will have to kill you."

Terrified by this, Jaken forcefully freed himself from its grip and watched it deteriorate into nothing ' _Mother was right. I should've been a ferryman.'_

"Even if I am provided with another arm, it too shall become useless after a short while." Sesshomaru mused

"A vexing problem, isn't it?" said an ominous voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see a figure wearing a white baboon pelt standing behind him.

Jaken panicked and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Inuyasha's older brother. Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?" the figure asked

"What do you want? Should I know you?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly

"I am someone who, like yourself, despises Inuyasha. Forgive me, but I happened to overhear your conversation just now. Perhaps I can be of assistance. Might I suggest you employ this arm?" The figure held out a human arm.

"Have you lost your senses?!" Jaken squawked "Clearly, that is the arm of a human!"

"Precisely. This arm originally belonged to a mortal, but imbedded in it is a fragment of the Shikon jewel. If you use this arm, the jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of humans. At present, even you cannot wield its power."

"You mentioned something about despising Inuyasha. Do you intend to use me to exact your revenge?" Sesshomaru questioned

"Yes."

That set Jaken off like a firecracker, until Sesshomaru kicked him into a nearby field "Your offer is interesting. I shall accept the arm from you."

The figure nodded and held out a small ball in his hand "One more thing. Take this hive. You should be able to make good use of it."

Sesshomaru took the hive and stared at it "I should know the name of the one I make a pact with."

"My apologies. Call me Naraku."

"Very well, Naraku. You have yourself a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku, who had agreed to join them after a run-in with an army of ink demons, we're spending the night in an inn.

Inuyasha was fuming about how Miroku had got them the room by swindling the innkeeper.

Gohan and Shippo were eating while Gohan was telling Shippo about some of the Ryuuga's abilities.

Kagome, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts ' _Gohan… is in love with me? I can't believe I never noticed. Why hasn't he said anything to me after all this time?'_

That was when the room shook slightly. Then it stopped. Then it happened again, only more violent this time.

That was when Miroku suggested they run, much to Inuyasha's ire.

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly "I sense a sacred Jewel shard nearby. And it's approaching us fast!"

Gohan nodded as he gripped the Ryuuga "Yeah. I'm sensing a powerful demonic energy source as well. _I recognize that demonic energy. Oh, this is gonna be fun.'_

Inuyasha smirked at this "Well that's a nice change. We've never had them bring use shards before."

Miroku also smirked "I suppose that if a jewel shard is involved, I could put in a little effort." And he ran out, much to Inuyasha's fury as he ran after him, with Gohan and the others following soon.

In the town, a **massive** ogre demon appeared, crushing several buildings in the process.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed who was on top of the ogre "Sesshomaru!"

Said- dog demon leapt down and stuck his poison claw into the ground, forcing everyone but Gohan and Inuyasha to flee to a safe distance. "As usual, you're slow to take action… Little brother." he then looked at Gohan "I sense that you've grown much stronger since the since the last time we met, Son Gohan."

Gohan bowed slightly out of respect "Indeed I have, Lord Sesshomaru. I take you're here to steal the Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Of course."

In response, Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga lunged at Sesshomaru, who dodged the massive blade with ease, and then grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and used his poison claws, but Gohan intervened and slashed at Sesshomaru, who backed away and slashed at Inuyasha using his poison whip, forcing the Tessaiga out of his grip.

Using his new arm, Sesshomaru gripped the sword, much to everyone's shock and horror.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at this ' _What exactly did he do? He shouldn't be able to touch the thing, let alone wield it.'_

In a blinding light, Sesshomaru swung the sword, producing a demonic energy blast that landed a direct hit on Inuyasha, who was sent flying into a mountain, unconscious.

Seeing this, Gohan drew the Ryuuga and took a battle stance "Impressive. I can tell I've got a tough fight on my hands."

Sesshomaru nodded "As do I. Would you like to see a demonstration of its power?"

Gohan nodded eagerly.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru turned "Jaken. Do it."

The little demon, using the massive ogre it was riding on, destroyed a mountain, releasing 100 demons from inside.

"Witness this, Son Gohan. For I shall slay 100 demons with one stroke." Sesshomaru swung the sword, the demonic power vaporizing every last one of them.

Gohan was visibly trembling.

Jaken cackled when he saw this "Witness this, you foolish mortal! You wished for your death the moment you defied Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled sharply "Are you ready, Son Gohan?"

Gohan nodded and smirked "I was born ready. I can't stop trembling with excitement!"

Then the duel began.

Both clashed several times with their blades, evenly matched, neither one getting the upper hand.

During this, Miroku charged in and prepared to use his hand on the ogre demon.

"Naraku spoke of a certain monk. Could this be the same young man before us?" Jaken mused.

"Everyone stand back!" Miroku opened his hand " **Wind Tunnel!"** the demonic power of the wind tunnel sucked in a large part of the ogre.

Gohan and Sesshomaru had to stick their swords into the ground just to keep from being pulled in.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru pulled out the hive of the Saimyosho, given to him by Naraku, and tossed it into the air.

Out sprouted several poison insects, which then flew into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, poisoning him.

Gohan then easily slaughtered the remaining Saimyosho, and returned to Sesshomaru.

The two then continued their duel, clashing with demonic energy blasts, destroying what remained of the giant ogre in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Shippo were in the middle of torturing Jaken. Well, they were trying to.

Okay, basically, Miroku was just beating Jaken senseless, and he was still refusing to talk. You'd think he'd learn when he has to talk. But then again, he's Jaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Sesshomaru were still going at it until Sesshomaru caught him off guard whip a poison-enhanced fist to the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to Son Gohan and raised the sword "You have fought well, Son Gohan. But now, we shall end this."

Suddenly, the Tessaiga was struck by a sacred arrow, courtesy of Kagome, which returned the sword to its original form.

"Drop the sword Sesshomaru." Kagome prepared another arrow "Or the next one goes in your heart."

Gohan smiled at this ' _That's why I love her.'_

Seeing Kagome's power as a threat, Sesshomaru easily dodged as she shot another arrow at him, and fired a blast of demonic energy **(A:N To be named later for reasons of plot developments)** at Kagome.

Seeing her in danger, Gohan got there just in time to shield her from the blast, which sent them both flying backward and crashing to the ground.

Thanks to Ryu's kimono, Gohan was alive, but seriously injured.

Kagome, however, was out cold.

Angered, Gohan turned to Sesshomaru "That was a dirty move, Sesshomaru. She wasn't involved in this."

Sesshomaru merely smirked slightly at this "She posed a threat, and had to be eliminated."

That just enraged Gohan even more.

In a blind rage, Gohan charged, but Sesshomaru used his poison claws to thrust his hand right through Gohan's chest.

Fortunately, he missed the vital organs.

Badly injured but still determined, Gohan stood once more, determined to protect the woman he loved, even at the cost of his own life.

With every last ounce of strength he had, Gohan charged at Sesshomaru, demonic fire surrounding the Ryuuga "This ends now! **Dragon Inferno!"** a demonic fire dragon appeared, engulfing Sesshomaru, burning him severely and sending him flying backwards.

Gohan slowly walked up to him, Ryuuga in hand and glared down at him "You were a strong opponent, Lord Sesshomaru. But this ends now." and with that, he lopped off Sesshomaru's human arm, taking the jewel shard with it, and grabbed the Tessaiga. Then, he offered a hand to Sesshomaru, who somewhat hesitantly accepted "You fought well, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in response "As did you, Son Gohan. I expected as much, when I saw you carry the Ryuuga. But you have exceeded my expectations. In the future though, I shall desire a rematch."

"You can bet on it. By the way, where did you get the human arm, the poison insects, and the jewel shard anyway?"

"From a demon who wore a baboon pelt. He went by the name Naraku."

"Oh dear god."

"You know of him?"

"You can expect a lot of grief from him in the future."

"I will remember that. The better man won today, Son Gohan. But next time will be different." and with that, he disappeared in a white light, Jaken following soon after.

Not long after, however, Gohan fell to his knees, his injuries and exhaustion catching up to him.

Soon, a newly conscious Inuyasha rejoined the group "What'd I miss?"

"A lot." Miroku and Shippo said simultaneously

"Gohan!" a newly conscious Kagome ran over to him.

"Kagome… Thank goodness… She's safe…" Gohan got out, before collapsing in a pool of his own blood.

"Gohan!" Kagome screamed in horror and fear, tears brimming in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru confronted Naraku for attempting to use him to destroy Inuyasha and Gohan for him, and then have the arm incinerate itself, along with Sesshomaru.

In response, Sesshomaru decapitated Naraku, but it turned out to be nothing more than one of his demon puppets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group wasn't faring so well after the encounter with Sesshomaru.

Miroku was still recovering from the poison of the Saimyosho.

Inuyasha was still recovering, but he would be fine within a few days.

Gohan, however, fared the worst. He had taken a demonic energy blast head on, several poison-enhanced fists to the face, not to mention having a poisonous claw driven through his chest.

Gohan had told them to take him back to Kaede's village, while riding Miroku's badger demon servant, Hachiemon.

"Kagome." Gohan said weakly, while Miroku paid Hachi for his work "Come with me."

"You shouldn't be up!" Kagome protested "I know you're strong, and you're a fighter, but that's a serious injury. It's still way too early to be moving around."

Gohan slowly led Kagome over to the Bone-eater's well "Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" he sat down, leaning on the well.

Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink at this, but too light to notice, and nodded "It's just a lump on the head."

"We have to get Naraku. According to Sesshomaru, he's the one behind all this. I've been doing thinking. This time, we got lucky, but who knows what will happen next time."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Kagome retorted "Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to destroy him-" she was cut off when Gohan pulled her into a hug, her face turning red in the process.

"I was afraid." Gohan whispered "I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you." He then let go, revealing that he now held the jewel "I'll hold on to the jewel for now. Kagome, listen to me. I want you to go back to the present." and with that, he pushed her into the well.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, who had been watching this, were shocked by his actions, but Inuyasha understood.

If you love someone, you'd do anything for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was about to go back and tell Gohan off, but found that she couldn't get back because Gohan took the jewel shards. She looked in her backpack and found a note:

 _Kagome,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means that the inevitable has happened, and I've made my decision._

 _I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I just can't risk you getting hurt again._

 _I've failed to protect you too many times as it is. The centipede demon, Sesshomaru, the Thunder Brothers, Urasue, and now the second time with Sesshomaru. I just couldn't risk it anymore._

 _Tell my mom and Goten I'm sorry, tell Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Kai and everyone else that I said thanks for always being there for me._

 _I'm truly sorry Kagome, I hope that one day you'll understand._

 _Gohan_

As Kagome read this, tears swelled up in her eyes ' _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were still recovering from their injuries from the battle with Sesshomaru. Gohan, Miroku and Inuyasha were taken to an empty cave by Kaede, not far from the village. Kaede explained to them that 50 years ago, Kikyo cared for an injured bandit by the name of Onigumo. But when Kaede went to care for him after Kikyo perished, he had disappeared, and the cave had been burnt all over.

Unfortunately, that was when a large wolf demon by the name of Royakan decided to attack. Royakan was being controlled by a jewel shard implanted in his forehead by Naraku.

After barely fending him off, Kaede and Miroku sealed the wounded Gohan and Inuyasha in an sold hut, hidden by sacred seals.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sat on the roof during lunch and sensed who was watching from above "It's alright Piccolo, I'm all alone."

"Yeah, I sensed that." Piccolo appeared in front of him "The girl is coming though. I sense her."

"And you're still here. I guess it's only right she find out about the guy who trained her best friend since she was 6. Which reminds me, I wanna talk to you about something later."

"Kai?" that was when Kagome showed up on the roof "Who are you talking to-" she paused when she saw Piccolo "Um…"

"Oh that's Piccolo, Gohan's first mentor. The green guy he told you about."

"Oh yeah. Hi." she received a nod.

"Anyway, where's Gohan?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." she handed him the note.

Kai read it over with Piccolo, and when finished, he looked sad yet understanding "I see."

Piccolo was about the same "So he really did it."

"I figured, that's always how he's been. Going above and beyond to protect someone close to him."

"So he's really in love with me?" she then explained what she heard Gohan tell Inuyasha before.

"He always has been, me and the Jolly Green Giant here were the first ones to find out about it."

"But what do I do?"

"Just act like nothing happened." Piccolo told her sternly "Pretend like you never heard that and act as if everything's the same."

"But why?"

"Because you never meant to hear it." Kai told her "Look, if he finds out you know and don't feel the same way then it'll completely destroy him."

"But what if I _do_ feel the same way?"

Kai shared a look with Piccolo, then looked back at Kagome "Do you?"

"Well… I-I don't know. Gohan's a great guy, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"Just give it time. Gohan's a great guy like you said, you just figure out your feelings."

"Right…"

"It goes deeper than that." Piccolo finally cut in "I'm going to assume that Gohan told you about what happened with Cell." he received a nod "Gohan's been constantly ridden with guilt over Cell killing Goku, so now he's taking on the entire burden of protecting everyone on this planet."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. I can read Gohan better than anyone. He's holding it all inside until it just builds up and explodes all at once. Just remember that if anything should happen to Gohan, I'll know who to blame." his voice grew rather menacing at the end.

"R-Right." then Kagome left, rather shaken.

"Anyway Kai, what were you saying?"

"Oh right." Kai turned and looked Piccolo dead in the eye "I want you to train me."

Piccolo's non-existent eyebrows shot up ' _Okay, didn't see that coming._ Alright then, tell me why exactly you want me to train you so badly."

"Because I want to become stronger. It isn't for anything as noble or delusional as saving the Earth, I'm not an idiot. Gohan was there for me during the most difficult time of my life, when my mom died before the whole androids thing. It's only right that I be there for him too. Besides, I hate losing in just about anything and everything, especially martial arts. I know I've only been into it since I was about 8, but I can't stay behind Gohan forever. I know sticking with the same training regimen he had won't get me up to his level, but I know I can learn a lot from you. I already grasped the basics of Ki control a long time ago, so I know where to begin. Please."

Piccolo studied Kai for a moment, then nodded in approval "Good, that's exactly the kind of motivation I want to hear. You'll become a fierce rival for him, and I think that's just what he needs. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I want you to push me until I'm half-dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after, Kaede and Miroku combined their spiritual power to form a sacred barrier around the hut, preventing anyone from seeing it.

That was when Royakan showed up.

Unfortunately, Miroku had to release his position to save Kaede from being attacked by Royakan, releasing the barrier and revealing the hut.

His target now in plain sight, Royakan jumped into the air and crashed down on the hut.

Fortunately, Gohan, Inuyasha and Shippo were able to escape.

But even so, the injured Gohan and Inuyasha stood little chance against the might of the empowered Royakan.

The large mutated wolf demon slashed his claw at Gohan, sending him crashing to the ground, causing the jewel shard to fly out of his possession.

To prevent Royakan from obtaining it, Shippo snatched the jewel shard and ran for it, being chased by Royakan's wolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, faintly sensing a sacred jewel shard, decided to check it out, which led her straight into the well.

She still couldn't get through though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo had fled into the Bone- Eater's well, in order to escape from Royakan's wolves and keep possession.

With the jewel shard in the well, this allowed Kagome to travel through the well once again, much to Shippo's relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the fight, Inuyasha looked in the direction of the well "It's Kagome scent, I'd know her scent anywhere!" he slashed at Royakan, sending him stumbling back.

Gohan took this time to head to where Kagome and Shippo were. When he arrived, he found Kagome and Shippo being cornered in the well by Royakan's wolves. He quickly finished them off by launching them into the air and using the Dragon Cyclone.

The remaining wolves disappeared when Inuyasha had subdued Royakan… By shoving a tree in his mouth.

As Gohan descended towards the ground, he made dramatic eye contact with Kagome as she climbed out of the well.

"Gohan…" She whispered

Gohan froze for a moment, then grew angry "I told you to stay back in the present-"

He was cut off by Kagome running up to him and hugging him "I was so sure you died of your injuries, because you didn't come for me."

Gohan's anger softened considerably "I told you to stay away from here, for your own safety."

Kagome released him from her embrace "I know, but I had to come. I needed to see you."

Gohan's eyes widened at this ' _She… She needed to see me?'_

Unknown to them, an evil presence *cough* Naraku *cough* was watching them in secret.

"That woman." Naraku spotted Kagome "She is Kikyo? No. Kikyo perished 50 years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly "Someone's near. They have jewel shards. And lots of them."

Gohan nodded "I sense it too. From the feel of the demonic energy, this guy is no joke. He could give Sesshomaru a run for his money."

In response, Inuyasha quickly found him "You… You're Naraku, aren't you?"

Naraku merely smirked as Gohan and the others arrived.

"Answer one thing before I avenge Kikyo's death." Inuyasha growled "Why do you bear such a grudge against me?"

"Good question." Naraku replied evenly "Kaede, age has not been kind to you."

Kaede's eye widened "You… Onigumo!"

"Onigumo? That name brings such fond memories. No, I am merely Naraku. Yet I was born of Onigumo 50 years ago. Onigumo was such a fool. He began to foster desires for the kind hearted young priestess who nursed him. Eventually, he succumbed to his weakness and called forth the demons. And the demons merged with Onigumo to become one. Naraku. Myself. It requires countless demons to create my body. Because the priestess Kikyo was so powerless, the region teemed with demons. Her power had diminished because she had fallen in love with a worthless half-demon. She submitted to her desires, and attempted to use the Shikon Jewel for herself. And for that, she was punished. Inuyasha, you were punished as well."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled "It was all you. Deceiving me and Kikyo, tricking us into trying to kill each other. It was all you!"

"Then tell me. How was it that your trust in one another was so easily destroyed?" Naraku questioned rhetorically "It was anger. Bitter anger that turned you against each other. That, Inuyasha, is the true legacy of the trust you held for each other. Even Kikyo was unable to comprehend it. She should've chosen to live, and used the power of the jewel to save herself. Yet she instead chose death. Had she begged for her life, her wish would've been easily granted. Then she would've understood the ultimate truth of darkness. Foolish women. It is claimed that the Shikon jewel is more beautiful when defiled."

"Kagome, how many shards does he have?" asked Inuyasha

"Too many to count." replied Kagome

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, shredding his baboon pelt.

Naraku merely smirked and unleashed something he called a cloud of destruction upon the forest. Everybody except Inuyasha and Gohan fled.

Having survived somehow, both charged as Naraku, and succeeding in slashing his shirt, revealing a spider-shaped birthmark on his back, before Naraku escaped by unleashing a powerful miasma, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

Kaede recognized the spider mark. That alone was irrefutable proof that Naraku and Onigumo were one and the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As noticed by Gohan, Inuyasha had been even more like… well, him, than usual since the encounter with Naraku ' _Then again, I can't really blame him. If it were me and Kagome in that position, I'd probably feel the same way.'_

Things had been like they usually were since then. Miroku had found yet another mansion for them to spend the night.

Inuyasha scoffed at this "He's probably gonna tell them that there's an ominous cloud over the mansion again."

"You're mistaken." Miroku replied seriously "I have a legitimate reason for coming here."

Gohan and Inuyasha just shared an unbelieving glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But it turned out the Miroku actually _wasn't_ lying. For once.

"So these demons carry off the souls of dead girls?" Gohan summarized

The lord nodded "As if losing our princess wasn't upsetting enough. I cannot have her soul taken before it reaches its final resting place."

"Rest assured. We shall protect the princess's soul from these demons." Miroku promised, earning looks from his companions.

They didn't believe him for a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came. Everyone was watching for the soul collecting demons.

Miroku, as expected, was keeping an eye on the princess. You know, the living one.

Shippo was "learning" from Miroku.

"All clear outside." said Gohan "Anything strange in here, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "So far, everything is normal. Miroku went to check on the other princess a little while ago."

Gohan snorted "I'm starting to get what Inuyasha's talking about." He blushed when he noticed Kagome leaning against him "You ok?"

"What do you think? She's creeping me out. It's almost like she could spring to life at any minute now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must take my leave. Your sister's soul requires my unwavering protection." Miroku told the other princess, who *ahem* didn't meet the standards set by her younger sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, the body of the princess started floating in the air. The two reacted, differently to say the least:

Gohan: ' _The ****?!'_

Kagome: Terrified & clinging onto Gohan for dear life.

Gohan: Enjoying every minute of it

Anyway, a long, dragon like demon burst through the wall, flying towards the princess as the soul flew out of her body.

Gohan quickly drew the Ryuuga and slashed the body to pieces, causing the soul to return to the body, which returned to the ground.

But that wasn't the end of it.

There were several more flying past, all carrying human souls.

As they rendezvoused with Inuyasha, they saw Miroku and Shippo running from the other princess.

"Miroku having woman troubles again?" asked Inuyasha

Gohan shrugged "Probably."

Needless to say, they weren't able to spend the night there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the group had stopped for a break and we're discussing what to do about the soul collectors.

Inuyasha was brooding about how they weren't gonna find a jewel shard from this whole thing, which turned to an argument with Kagome when she jokingly called him a saint.

Shippo was teasing Miroku about what happened in the mansion.

That was when they saw a young monk floating in the river.

Inuyasha was forced to go get it when he was pushed into the river by Kagome while she was muttering something about how he should "look to the Saint inside him."

When the monk regained consciousness, he was immediately terrified by the sight of Kagome. Apparently his mentor was killed by a demon, who took on the form a human priestess, and looked exactly like Kagome.

The last straw for Inuyasha was when the monk said her name: Kikyo.

After questioning the monk some more, Inuyasha took off, promising to save Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Miroku made a thoughtless comment about how if he were Inuyasha then he'd get back together with her, Kagome left to cool off.

That was when they saw several soul collectors flying past them.

Seeing this, the four of them attempted to follow, but a barrier prevented anyone but Kagome and Gohan from getting through, leaving Miroku and Shippo trapped on the outside.

After falling down a cliff, they found a sight they never expected: Kikyo, still in the land of the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was searching, and ended up finding Kikyo's hair band.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked at Kagome "I see that my barrier was not strong enough to prevent you from finding me." She then looked at Gohan "But how did you get past my barrier?"

Gohan ignored her question when he saw the soul collectors approach "So you're the one controlling these thing and stealing the souls of dead women."

"Is he not here with you?"

"Inuyasha took off looking for you a while ago. But that's not important right now. There's something you should know, Lady Kikyo. About what happened that day. Neither you nor Inuyasha are to blame."

Kikyo then looked in a certainty direction "He's here."

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived "Kikyo…"

Kikyo then turned to Gohan "Tell me."

Gohan nodded "Based on what Kaede told us, you once cared for an injured thief in a cave by the name of Onigumo."

"I did. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Apparently his desire for both you and the Shikon Jewel had caused all of this. He ended up selling his body and soul to demons, becoming Naraku, a shapeshifter who pitted you against each other. He's been causing havoc since then. He cursed Miroku's bloodline with a Wind tunnel, murdered people and absorbed countless demons. He could easily take both me and Inuyasha in a fight."

Kikyo looked at him, her expression unreadable "I see." without a word, her soul collectors picked her up and flew away, into the distance.

Kagome and Inuyasha had both been extremely quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo had gone to Kaede to determine if Gohan's information was accurate.

Kaede all but confirmed it.

With her questions answered, Kikyo departed, wanting to be alone to ponder the information she has been given.

If it was true and Inuyasha had been framed, then she had much to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Gohan were about to head home for a few days.

After Kagome entered through the well, Miroku stopped Gohan "Tell me Gohan, do you honestly love Kagome?"

Gohan nodded "With all my heart and soul."

Kagome had then reinterred the well, having forgotten her backpack beforehand, when she had heard Gohan speak to Miroku and the others.

"But I know I can't be with her, no matter how much I want to. At least not yet. I've never stopped loving her. Not even for a minute. Though with Naraku on the loose, there's no way a real relationship would work. But I'll promise you this, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo. I promise on my life, that by the time we destroy Naraku once and for all, I will have confessed my love for Kagome. If not, I'll take my own life."

Kagome was now _definitely_ considering what Kai and Piccolo had said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did they know, another plot was afoot.

In a village plagued by a massive centipede demon, the beast was defeated by a hired demon slayer; a talented young woman by the name of Sango, who easily slaughtered the demon using her trusty weapon, the Hiraikotsu, a large boomerang made from the bones of several slain demons.

Sango quickly dispatched the beast and took the jewel shard in its possession as payment ' _It only makes sense, seeing as it originated in my home village.'_

A new development was about to show itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had set up camp for the night.

"Sometimes I wonder which there are more of, stars in the sky or shards of the Shikon jewel. Our search isn't anywhere near over." Shippo muttered.

"Not necessarily Shippo." said Inuyasha, not realizing the stupidity of what was about to come out of his mouth "Naraku is gathering jewel shards, just like us. In the long run, he'll save us a lot of time and trouble. He gets the jewel shards, and we take him out. How does that sound?"

"Like you have the worst superiority complex I've ever seen." Gohan snorted "The more shards he gathers, the more powerful he becomes. Our only chance is to find all the shards before him, and make sure he doesn't steal them, and we can take him out."

Shippo just sighed "I'm just a kid, and even I figure it out."

"Inuyasha." said Miroku before the half-demon leapt at Shippo "What do you plan on doing when you gather all the jewel shards?"

"What else? I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon." replied Inuyasha "No one wants to be a weakling, right? You've got to stand up for yourself."

Miroku just looked at him blankly "Tell me something. When you get your wish granted, do you honestly think you'll remain as you are now? Have you ever seen anyone using the power of the jewel shards for good? I believe that those who gain the powers of the jewel end up losing themselves in the process."

Unknown to them, Kagome had awoken and was listening to their conversation from the other side of a bush.

Inuyasha scoffed "When did I say I wanted to be a good demon?"

"You didn't." Miroku answered "But you do wish to protect Kagome, should anything happen to Gohan, which is why you desire more power. Inuyasha, once you use the jewel's power to have your wish granted, you may attempt to devour Kagome and the others. Should that happen, Gohan would be forced to slay you."

Gohan nodded in agreement, before his head snapped towards Miroku "Wait! What about you?!"

"I would have long since fled."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, the group came across another village, but after hearing that a girl had taken the jewel shard, Inuyasha started going around interrogating random villagers, until Gohan subdued him "Sit boy." with Inuyasha under control, Gohan actually got some decent information out of them "Demon slayers, huh? Now that I think about it, I remember hearing about them a few times."

The villager nodded "She said that this sacred jewel or whatever originated in her village."

Everyone was surprised by this.

"Inuyasha, have you heard of the jewel's origins?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha shook his head "Never gave it any thought."

"There's a surprise." Gohan snorted, earning a laugh from Shippo, and a cute giggle from Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango returned to her village after completing her job.

She brought back some body parts of the centipede, which could be used for armor. After reuniting with her pet demon kitten Kilala and her younger brother Kohaku, she met with her father before handing over the jewel shard. The poor girl couldn't have possibly known what was about to transpire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango, Kohaku and several other slayers had been called away to a castle by a feudal lord, requesting they slay a large spider demon.

Before long, the spider had been slain.

That's when things got bad.

Out of nowhere, several of the slayers were slaughtered, including Sango's father.

The one responsible turned out to be none other than Kohaku, who had been bewitched by the demon, and the one controlling him turned out to be the lord.

Realizing this, Sango attempted to slay him, but was struck down by a chain-sickle to the back by Kohaku, who managed to regain his senses at the last second, before he was struck down by several arrows from the castle men.

The lord was then cut down by his "son", who then revealed that he too had been possessed by the demon.

He then ordered that the slayers be buried in the corner of the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was making their way to the village of the demon slayers.

Gohan, in the pit of his stomach, had a bad feeling, which was proven right when they saw a massive horde of demons fly overhead. There were hundreds of them.

Seeing this, Gohan turned "You guys catch up. I'm going on ahead." and he took off at incredible speeds, with Inuyasha and the others following soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, it turned out that Sango was still alive, as noticed by the young lord.

She could do nothing as the tragedy unfolded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demon slayer village was being slaughtered.

Villagers and slayers were being torn apart left and right.

Gohan arrived and was able to save some, though not all, of the villagers. Possible between 40 and 50 out of more than one hundred.

During the carnage, Naraku slipped in, stole the jewel shards, and absorbed the demons trying to claim them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By morning, Inuyasha and others found the demon slayer's village in ruins.

When they saw the sight of the village, Kagome immediately assumed the worst and ran off, trying to find him. She found Gohan slaying the last of the demons, alongside a ferocious two tailed cat demon, before falling to his knees in exhaustion. "Gohan! Are you ok?" she threw her arms around him.

Gohan blushed, or he would've if he had the stamina too "I've been battling demons nonstop for the past 12 hours. Would you be?" He was then licked in the face by the large demon cat "Thanks, Kilala. Kagome, did you sense any jewels?"

Kagome shook her head "There are none."

"None anymore." Miroku corrected "They were stolen in the attack."

"Maybe we can catch them if we hurry." Shippo suggested

Inuyasha shook his head "We should lay these people to rest."

Gohan nodded in agreement "They're right. Fortunately, not everybody died."

At that moment, some of the villagers emerged from hiding "Thank you for saving us, young man."

"I just wish I could've saved the others."

"There was nothing you could've done for them, Gohan." a certain flea started sucking on Inuyasha.

Kilala then transformed back into her small kitten form.

Some of them had different reactions to that:

Inuyasha: ' _The ****?'_

Kagome: "It's so cute."

Before long, Gohan, Kagome, the rest of the group, and the survivors proceeded with burying the fallen and marking their graves.

"It's strange though, that they would use this time to attack." Myoga mused.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"A number of their slayers were summoned to a castle, leaving very few to protect it. I must wonder if they are truly safe."

Gohan shook his head "I have my doubts about that. I saw something when I showed up. Some sort of white baboon slipping in and out of the village."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in anger at this "Naraku."

Their target was clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, the young lord was watching over Sango while she was being tended to "You have my deepest apologies, young lady. You lost both your family and fellow villagers."

"Young lord." a voice said from outside as Naraku appeared "I rushed to the village to inform them of what has happened like you said, but the village had already been almost completely annihilated. Very few survived."

Sango overheard this and gasped.

"What did you see?" asked the lord

"The slain bodies of countless demons and villagers, and the half demon by the name of Inuyasha, the one responsible for the carnage. He seeks the power of the jewel to become a full fledged demon. He most likely believed that he would find the jewel at the village. When he found nothing, he slaughtered them all. Only a few dozen survived, because Inuyasha was driven off by a young swordsman by the name of Son Gohan, who has mastered the powers of the Ryuuga." Naraku lied

Having heard enough, Sango approached them "Get me my weapons and armor. I shall avenge my village, and destroy this Inuyasha who's slaughtered my kin!"

Naraku smirked under his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the lord's insistence, Naraku accompanied Sango.

"We cannot travel any further by horse." Naraku mused after several hours of traveling. He then looked at Sango, who was leaning against a tree, eyes shut "Is Sango dead?"

Sango's eyes immediately shot open "I will not die. Not until I kill Inuyasha!"

"Good. But are you in any condition to fight?"

It went without saying that she didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were headed to a cave.

But not just any cave: the birthplace of the Shikon jewel.

But, as discovered in a very painful way by Inuyasha, they were sealed off from entering the cave by a barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Sango and Naraku, the former collapsed and fell to her knees, her injuries finally catching up to her.

"Are you in pain?" asked Naraku "Poor thing. You couldn't die if you wanted to." He then took out a jewel shard "Perhaps this will help."

Sango's eyes widened when she saw the jewel shard "Where did you get that?"

"I've had it for awhile. I'll lend it to you."

Sango reluctantly agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's idea of using brute force to break through was not working, not that it's surprising. At a suggestion by Miroku, they began heading towards the castle where the other slayers had been. One small problem, though…

"Anybody know where this castle is supposed to be?" asked Kagome

No one got a chance to reply, when they were attacked by Hiraikotsu, as it slashed through the trees, before returning to a vengeful looking Sango "Are you Inuyasha?" I've come for my revenge." She then noticed Gohan holding the Ryuuga "Are you the one called Son Gohan?"

Gohan nodded "I am. Are you from the demon slayer village?"

Sango bowed slightly "I am. I was away during the attack. I must thank you for saving so many of my people."

"I only save a few dozen. I feel like I could've done more."

"I'm grateful you did that much, as well as driving off Inuyasha when he attacked my village."

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha never attacked the village. Who told you that?"

"The advisor to the lord of the castle that hired us. He called himself Naraku."

Gohan's eyes narrowed "Sango, was it? You were lied to. Naraku was the one responsible for attacking. I saw him slip in and out of the village and he stole the jewel shards."

Sango's eyes widened at this, then they narrowed "I see." she suddenly collapsed and fell to her knees.

Kagome's eyes widened at this "She has a jewel shard in her back!"

Images of Kohaku flashed through Sango's mind before she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha scoffed "No wonder. I could tell from the start that she was badly injured from the smell of her blood. Naraku probably used the jewel shard to manipulate her into trying to fight me to the death."

Gohan snarled quietly "Naraku, that scum. Too many lives have been lost already."

The others, minus Sango, nodded in agreement.

At the same time Naraku slipped away, furious that his plan had been foiled.

Gohan would pay, he wouldn't stop until he saw it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group then returned to the demon slayer village. People were starting to rebuild, but it was slow going.

10 days passed, and Sango was still recovering, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

Sango and Kilala were looking over the graves of the fallen villagers and slayers, when Gohan came up to her and sat down beside her "You feeling any better, Sango?"

"The graves." She said quietly "You buried all the fallen and marked their graves."

Gohan nodded "It was the least I could do after I failed to save them."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad anybody survived."

Gohan then decided to change the subject "Hey, how about this: Why you don't join our group after you're all healed up? We'd love to have you and I promise to make sure Miroku doesn't grope you."

"That girl, Kagome, has a sacred jewel shard around her neck, doesn't she?"

"No doubt Naraku will come after it."

"That's why I'll take you up on your offer. Call your friends. You helped bury the dead. So I will tell you how the Sacred jewel came to be."

Gohan gave a grateful nod.

Finally, they would get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, they arrived at the cave.

When they entered, they found that the barrier was ineffective against them. Well, most of them…

"We did it!" Myoga squealed "Now we can meet the person who gave birth to the sacred jewel! Enter Myoga!" at least, that's what he tried to do, before he slammed face-first into the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they found in the cave was truly a sight to behold. Carcasses of demons scattered around the area. But what everyone was truly in awe over was the stone likeness of a beautiful woman in the middle of it.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons, and other demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human. A priestess who lived centuries ago. The court nobles controlled the country at that time. Wars and famine dragged on and on, and countless lives were lost. Demons devoured the dead, and the near dead. They were able to grow in great numbers. Many priests and warriors set out to slay them. But only one priestess, by the name of Lady Midoriko, was able to purify demon's souls, rendering them harmless. She was thought of as the most powerful human of her time. In her world, everyone and everything were created through the four souls." explained Sango

Miroku nodded in understanding "I've come across such a philosophy before. The four souls are known as Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. When combined, they become the soul of one person, housed inside the heart. I believe that we all symbolize one of the four souls. Inuyasha is Aramitama, or courage. Sango and Shippo are Nigimitama, or friendship. I am Kushimitama, or wisdom. Gohan and Kagome are Sakimitama, or love." Gohan and Kagome blushed at this "When the four souls work together in harmony, it is known as Naobi, and the heart is filled with good. Anybody actually following here?"

Inuyasha and Shippo got pretty much nothing.

Sango continued for him "When someone does a bad deed, the four souls energize evil."

"In other words, a soul can turn good or bad, and this transformation can happen in both humans and demons." Miroku finished

"Now you know why Midoriko was so formidable. She was able to purify the demons and render them powerless."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what? She fought off an army of demons by turning them into a bunch of weaklings. Well, her power didn't last very long, did it? I'd say she's a pretty useless priestess now."

"She hasn't lost the battle yet." Sango replied vaguely "After battling the demons for 7 days and nights, a demon caught Midoriko in its fangs. With the last of her power, she reached deep within her own body for strength, and seized the demon's soul. But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."

"Is that hole in her chest where she forced out her own soul?" asked Gohan

"What flew out of her was in fact the Shikon jewel. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she should do was seize and imprison it, along with herself. Although the flesh is gone, a battle still wages between Midoriko and the demons. That is why the fight isn't over yet."

"So a war between souls is still raging inside the jewel." Kagome mused.

Inuyasha just scoffed "So what? It's not like this story complicates things. We just have to worry about Naraku hunting after the jewel shards. I'm gonna take possession of the sacred jewel and use it to become a full-fledged demon, and then Midoriko can rest in peace."

Suddenly, Inuyasha started glowing. Then, against his will, he was flown out of the cave, landing in the forest nearby with a loud thud. **(A:N Or as I like to call it, Midoriko's version of "sit")**

"Looks like people who talk of using the jewel for selfish gain get thrown from the cave." Miroku mused

"That must be Midoriko's version of sit." added Shippo. **(A:N See? ;) Told you)**

Gohan just looked at the statue "I know what I would wish for. For all of this to be undone. To revive everyone who's died because of Naraku's actions. None of them deserved to die the way they did. I plan to correct that." He then looked at Sango and smiled "And that includes the people who were killed in your village, Sango."

Sango just stared at him, eyes wide, unshed tears swelling up, and smiled at him "Thank you, Gohan."

Kagome just stared at him, a light pink staining her cheeks ' _Wow. He's such a good person, always putting others before himself.'_ Her eyes widened as these thoughts crossed her mind ' _Are Kai and Piccolo right? Do I have feelings for Gohan?'_

With this new development, the group prepared to head off in search of more jewel shards, before Naraku does…


	6. A Despicable Plot, Kikyo's Third Act

After a certain incident involving a demon posing as a Water God, along with Gohan awakening the Dragon Current of Lightning, Sango had agreed to join the group.

They were currently in the middle of a demon saying job, using smoke from a burning incense to lure the demon out, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

During this, Miroku spotted yet another woman amongst the crowd ' _What a beauty.'_ At least, that's what he assumed he thought. Though I believe that it went more along the lines of ' _Pretty woman, 11 O'clock. Miroku want.'_ and he took off after her.

The demon mouse was slain by one whack from the Hiraikotsu, courtesy of Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were staying at the inn, Inuyasha was still out of it, due to the incense.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" asked Kagome

Gohan snorted "He took off after another one."

Sango raised an eyebrow at this "While we were in the middle of slaying demons?"

"She was really beautiful. He probably gave her the line about having to have his child." Replied Shippo nonchalantly

Needless to say, Sango was disgusted by this **(A:N Yeah. She's got a lot to learn.)**

The poor woman had a lot to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of a certain lecherous monk, Miroku apparently bit off more than he could chew. The woman actually turned out to be a mantis demon in disguise.

Miroku defeated it, but his Wind Tunnel had been nicked in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During dinner, Miroku noticed how Kagome and Sango were glaring at him. At Gohan's suggestion, he sat **FAR** away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, everybody was asleep while Kenshirl was meditating.

Miroku was staring at his Wind Tunnel " _Damn, it still hurts.'_ He thought back to how his father had perished because of the Wind Tunnel, when Miroku himself was still young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the next morning, Miroku had left.

The perverted monk was being accompanied by his faithful raccoon dog servant, Hachi "My father was drawn into his own Wind Tunnel, and he disappeared without a trace. I fear I may die that way as well."

"Miroku, I can see it from here!" replied Hachi

The two landed near a large temple, and they saw a massive hole in front of it.

"Where did this giant hole come from?"

Miroku smiled sadly "This is my father's grave."

Hachi quickly bowed in respect and ran after Miroku.

"Mushin! Are you there?" Miroku called "It's Miroku!" He found the monk sleeping on a bottle of sake. Annoyed, he kicked the bottle away "Drunk again, as usual. Wake up you stinking drunkard!"

Mushin slowly woke up "Miroku, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Miroku just sighed "You're not going to live very long if you keep drinking the way you do."

"Did you just come to lecture me?" Mushin asked sarcastically

Miroku shook his head "A giant mantis nicked the side of my Wind Tunnel, I was wondering if you could repair it."

Mushin looked at Miroku's hand "Too late, you're going to die tonight."

Miroku's eyes narrowed.

Mushin chuckled "Relax, I'm just kidding."

This was followed by a hiccup, which earned him a smack over the head by Miroku "Look, do you wanna get sucked in?"

"Now now, calm down." replied Mushin "I'll stitch it up, but I'm warning you. You must keep the Wind Tunnel covered up and not expose it or try to use it until it is completely healed. If you do, the Wind Tunnel will spread from the nick, and eventually consume you entirely. Should that happen, I will no longer be able to help you. Now then, I will start gathering the herbs I need to stitch it. Go and purify yourself. God knows you need it." and with that, he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku started meditating under the waterfall behind the temple.

"So that drunken old man was the monk who raised you?" Asked Hachi

Miroku nodded "He taught me everything I know. Good and bad."

"He's a bit rough around the edges, but he seems very kind."

Miroku chuckled "I suppose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _I'm surprise Miroku is so worried over a little nick like that."_ Mushin thought ' _But considering the tragedy in his life, I can't blame him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the group was thinking about where Miroku took off to.

"I wonder why Miroku took off yesterday without saying anything?" Kagome mused

"Maybe because you and Sango shot him such dirty looks." replied Shippo

Inuyasha snorted at this "Don't try to tell me we hurt his feelings. He's not exactly sensitive."

"Well, master Inuyasha." said Myoga from Inuyasha's shoulder

Gohan raised an eyebrow "When'd you get back?"

"Late last night. When I came in, I noticed the monk acting strangely. He kept staring at his right hand. The one with the Wind Tunnel. He seemed very deep in thought. He didn't say what was bothering him."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly at this, and he turned to Kagome "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kagome nodded "I've got a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the temple, Mushin was preparing some herbs to fix Miroku's Wind Tunnel, when he looked outside "It's the middle of the afternoon. Why is it suddenly so dark outside?"

He didn't notice a set of evil red eyes watching him from the shadows, as the figure held up a clay pot. Streaks of fumes emerged from the pot and engulfing Mushin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was waiting for Mushin, who arrived after a few minutes "Did you drink your medicine?"

Miroku weakly nodded "I'm starting to feel very groggy." he closed his eyes, not noticing Mushin pull a cleaver from his robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, the group was making their way through the forest.

"What was that noise?" asked Sango

Kagome shook her head "I don't like the sounds of it."

In response, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and slashed through a tree, revealing a Saimyosho.

Seeing it, Sango attacked it with Hiraikotsu, clipping its wing off.

As suggested by Inuyasha, they followed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the temple, Mushin brought the cleaver down, but Miroku's eyes opened, and barely avoided it.

"You're still awake?" Mushin noted

"You're not Mushin. Who are you?" Miroku growled

"I am a demon worn charmer. I came across Naraku, who promised to give me a sacred jewel shard if I killed you."

Miroku was able to defend himself with his staff, but the medicine had numbed his entire body.

Hachi tried to take Miroku away from the temple, but several demons gathered at the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Miroku's insistence, Hachi went to get help. But along the way, he was chased by a large horde of Saimyosho, much to his horror. But on the bright side, this did lead him straight to Gohan and Inuyasha, who slaughtered the Saimyosho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To think I'm going to die because I like to flirt with women. Just my luck." Miroku grumbled from inside his sacred barrier.

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest." a voice replied as Gohan appeared in a green flash.

Not long after, Inuyasha and the others arrived. Gohan, Sango and Inuyasha mad very true quick work of several of the demons, but they had strength in numbers.

"Who goes there?" a voice shouted as Mushin appeared "I will punish anyone who dares to disturb the peace of my temple."

"Are you the monk called Mushin?" asked Inuyasha as he gripped the Tessaiga "Very interesting. You're brave, taking me on all by yourself. Fight me if you can."

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't kill him." Miroku begged

Mushin chuckled darkly "Good boy, Miroku. I raised you well."

"Who care if you raised him. Your drinking days are over, you old drunk!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged, but Mushin threw a set of prayer beads, which wrapped around the Tessaiga, rendering it useless. The beads then wrapped around Inuyasha, trapping him.

During this, Gohan found the demon worm charmer and went after him.

Inuyasha leapt at the monk and caught him by the throat "Die!"

"You better think about it before you kill me." Mushin warned "I'm the only one who can repair Miroku's Wind Tunnel. If his hand is left as it is, all of you, including Miroku, will be sucked in by this time tomorrow!"

Inuyasha froze and let go of him.

The demons were still multiplying,

Seeing this, Miroku removed the prayer needs from his hand "I'll probably be sucked in this time, but it's better than being torn limb from limb and eaten by a pack of demons! **Wind Tunnel!"** he began sucking in the demons, but there was practically no end to them.

Seeing the monk distracted by this, Inuyasha broke the spell as he charged over to Miroku and closed the Wind Tunnel.

"Dammit Miroku! If you try to use that Wind tunnel again, I'll tear your arm off!" Inuyasha snarled as he drew the Tessaiga "I don't care if you die or not. But you're not gonna die while I'm around. I won't be accused of abandoning you. You're not gonna lay that responsibility on me!" and with that, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga, sending out a massive blast of demonic energy, which engulfed every last one of the demons.

As this happened, Gohan finished off the demon worm charmer. They then used it's magic urn to free Mushin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Gohan and the others were waiting for Mushin to finish stitching Miroku's wind tunnel, when Mushin emerged.

"How's Miroku?" asked Kagome

"He's sleeping now. You two, Gohan and Inuyasha. I need a word with you two."

Kagome, Sango and Shippo watched over Miroku as he slept.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Gohan.

Mushin sighed "I did the best I could, but the Wind Tunnel has definitely spread."

"Does that mean that his life has been shortened?" asked Inuyasha "How much time does he have left?"

Mushin shook his head "I don't know. Miroku's wind tunnel is a generational curse place on him and his family by Naraku. If Naraku dies, the curse will be lifted, and Miroku will survive. The sooner you get him, the better. If you don't, Miroku will undoubtedly perish."

Both of them nodded "We'll get him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku awoke. He then stared at his right hand and gasped.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" asked Kagome

Sango then blushed out of nowhere, much to the confusion of Kagome and Shippo.

It turned out that Miroku's left hand was groping her rear, to which she retaliated by hitting him over the head with a bucket.

"Sounds like he's still got a life left if you ask me." Inuyasha muttered.

Mushin nodded "Miroku's bloodline is to be feared."

Gohan snorted "I could've told you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Miroku was recovering, Gohan and Kagome headed home for a few days.

But it turned out that the one time Kagome showed up at school, she was totally unprepared, and Gohan couldn't have her back this time.

But a miracle showed up in the form of her younger brother Sota. It turned out he had practically become a little secretary for Gohan and Kagome, keeping updated of homework and tests, and other school related things.

But all wasn't well in the Feudal Era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that a few Saimyosho were watching what happened at Mushin's temple, and informed Naraku, who had another scheme in mind. It's not a writer's place to give their opinion, but I have to say, this scheme is just plain cruel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 3 days at home, Gohan and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha was trying, and failing, to tap into the power that killed the 100 demons.

And Shippo was not helping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha, and Miroku were talking around the campfire about what Naraku's next move would be.

"Anything Shippo?" asked Kagome

Shippo shook his head "They're just talking."

Kagome smiled at this "Now's our chance to go for a dip in the hot springs!"

Sango was skeptical "I know the monk would try to peek at us, but do you think Inuyasha or Gohan would?"

Kagome snorted "Inuyasha's nothing but a stubborn jerk, and Gohan's not into that kind of thing. He even wears a blindfold when I'm in a hot spring, out of respect for my privacy."

"You say that like you want him to look."

Kagome's face turned beat red at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the girls got into the hot spring, Kagome noticed a bad scar on Sango's back.

"It didn't heal well." Sango quickly explained when she noticed Kagome looking at it.

"Was it demons?" asked Kagome

"No. I got this scar from my younger brother, Kohaku. If only I'd realized some things earlier, I could've prevented his death. Kohaku was tender-hearted. He was always a very gentle boy. Perhaps he wasn't meant to be a demon slayer."

"I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories. It must be hard to talk about."

"It's alright. Before he died, Kohaku reverted back to his old self. I still mourn for him, but that helps ease the pain. We were both strong demon slayers. I'm proud of that. We both have our reasons for being here, don't we? Why are you gathering the Shikon jewel shards anyway?"

Kagome looked away in embarrassment "Well, it's kinda my fault the jewel shattered in the first place."

Both then looked into the bushes as Sango picked up a rock "Did you follow the deeper points of our conversation, you peeping toms?!" she threw it into the bushes.

It turned out to be just a monkey.

Then, a blindfolded Gohan came up to them "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Nothing, but thanks anyway Gohan." replied Kagome

Gohan shrugged and went back to the campsite.

After he left, Kagome looked at Sango "See what I mean?"

Sango nodded "And again I ask, do you want him to see?"

Kagome's face turned red as she looked away and said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, they were on the move again.

Shippo attempted to drag Kagome's backpack, but had little success "Kagome, what's in your bag? It's way heavier than before!"

Kagome nodded "I have a test next weeks, so I brought as many books as I could carry."

"And what she couldn't bring, I crammed into my bag." Gohan added dryly

"Miroku says you should just give up on school." Shippo commented

Kagome sighed "He thinks so too? My younger brother Sota's only in grade school, and he's going on about how if I flunk 6 times, we'd be in the same grade. What a little geek! He thinks he's so hot!" Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

Sango merely smiled "I bet he acts tough and pretends to be hot headed. But he hated to be lonely, and he cries easily. He's a very good boy, this little brother of yours."

Gohan nodded in agreement "Sure, he can be a little cocky and thoughtless at times, but he's a good kid."

Kagome smiled.

That was when they noticed someone coming.

A villager covered in blood collapsed in the middle of the road.

"I can smell it." Inuyasha muttered "Blood. Lots of it. And it's fresh. There's been a slaughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group found a village that was completely annihilated. Not a single one left alive.

Sango then threw a pebble at one house, causing it to explode.

Sensing something, Gohan drew the Ryuuga and slashed through one building, destroying it. A figure then emerged from the building and attacked Gohan with a chain-sickle, but Gohan slashed it away, as it returned to the wielder, who was revealed to be a young boy.

Sango's eyes widened in a mix of shock, horror, and disbelief as she saw the boy "Kohaku…"

Suddenly, Kohaku then attempted to run away.

Inuyasha attempted to go after him, but accidentally set off a landmine.

Gohan and Sango then attempted to go after Kohaku, not noticing the jewel shard in his back.

The others attempted to follow, but were blocked off by a spirit barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Sango then caught up to Kohaku after he stopped running.

"Take off your mask, kid." Gohan ordered "Show us your face."

Kohaku complied.

Sango looked on in horror "Kohaku…"

"Are you happy to see him?" A voice question as a silhouette appeared behind Kohaku "It's been a long time, Sango, Gohan.

"Naraku." Gohan snarled

Naraku merely chuckled "Aren't you going to thank me, Sango? I salvaged your brother's life after he fell to those arrows at the castle. Kohaku should've died there and then, but I saved him. You have already personally experienced this kind of salvation, through the power of the Shikon jewel shard, like you had in your back when you fought Inuyasha. You were his equal in battle."

"That's enough Naraku." Gohan snarled

Naraku ignored him and continued "Now Kohaku possesses that same power. He stands before you as and equal warrior because of the sacred jewel shard. If he loses the shard, he will die. Do you understand, Sango? Think about your actions. Kohaku's life is in your hands. I have a proposition for you: Bring me Inuyasha's sword, the Tessaiga, and I will allow Kohaku to live."

Sango's eyes widened in rage as she attempted to use Hiraikotsu, but Kohaku stopped her from doing so.

"Kid, why are you protecting him?" asked Gohan

"I have erased all of Kohaku's memories of you and his former life in the village. A fighting machine has no room for feelings. They would only get in the way. He slaughtered an entire village by himself. You should be proud of your little brother. He's become a fine demon slayer."

In a fit of blind rage, Sango charged, but Naraku unleashed a cloud of poison miasma, allowing him and Kohaku to escape "Bring me the Tessaiga. I will be waiting for you, Sango."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Sango returned to the others, who immediately started questioning.

"Sango, was that boy you were chasing your brother? Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"That boy was not my brother!" Sango snapped

That ended the questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Gohan and Shippo were sniffing out the traps in the village.

"Let's get Sango to safely destroy these later." Shippo mused

Gohan ruffled his hair and smiled in a dangerous way "Or, we could do it the fun way." a few minutes later, they were on the roof of the hut "Ok Shippo, throw them!"

Shippo did so.

In response, Gohan swung the Ryuuga " **Dragon Current!"** a large demonic lightning dragon destroyed the bombs, in a dazzling display of fireworks.

As suggested by Gohan , they left Sango alone, despite Inuyasha's insensitivity about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that night, while everybody was asleep, Sango thought about Naraku's offer.

Gohan finished his meditation and looked at Sango "You ok?"

"Just fine. I just couldn't sleep." Sango lied

Gohan looked at her blankly and sighed "Listen Sango, I know you're in turmoil right now. But I think I've got a plan." he whispered it to her, so that he wouldn't wake the others.

Gohan noticed Kohaku watching them from outside while riding a demon. He looked at Sango and nodded.

Sango then grabbed the Tessaiga while Inuyasha was asleep, jumped on Kilala and rode off, while Gohan silently followed in secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon found themselves at Naraku's castle.

"Alright Naraku, show yourself!" Sango shouted

"First, put down your weapon." Naraku's voice ordered

Sango reluctantly complied.

"Well done Sango." Naraku praised as he appeared "You brought me the Tessaiga, as promised."

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango demanded "I will only hand over the sword after I see him."

Kohaku then emerged.

Naraku then attacked Sango and Kilala, injuring them both severely.

But when Naraku attempted to deal the finishing blow…

"Surprise mother ****er!" Gohan shouted at he slashed through Naraku, injuring him.

Naraku then retreated, ordering Kohaku to attack.

Gohan subdued him with a Ryu scale enhanced, jaw shattering punch, sending him crashing to the ground.

Naraku then unleashed his miasma, surrounding them.

"Foolish mortals!" Naraku snarled "You can all die in this sea of miasma!"

With the last of her strength, Sango handed her poison resistance mask to Kohaku, who hesitantly took it.

Gohan, meanwhile, swung the Ryuuga " **Dragon Cyclone!"** the demon wind dragon dissipated the miasma, as well as severely injured Naraku.

Seeing no reason to stay, Naraku fled, taking Kohaku with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By morning, Gohan and Sango found that the castle had disappeared.

"It was a phantom castle." Gohan mused

"Damn! He got away!" Sango attempted to get up, but failed.

"Don't try to move, Sango." Gohan protested "You're hurt, bad."

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I can't stay with you any longer. I'll just end up betraying you agin, as long as Naraku has Kohaku."

Gohan shook his head "You think you're the only one who wants Naraku dead? If you go after him by yourself, you're just begging to die. Now, let's tend to your wounds."

"Why would you still help me?" asked Sango

Gohan smiled sincerely "Because you're our friend, and a fellow bonafide Naraku hater."

"But…" Sango couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing into Gohan's chest.

' _Poor Sango.'_ Gohan mused as he comforted her ' _This whole thing must be destroying her._ It's hard, I know, but you're gonna be ok, Sango. We're here for you now."

Sango sobbed for a few more minutes before she was ok "Let's go. The others must be worried."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived, they found a concerned Kagome, Miroku and Shippo, and one seriously pissed-off Inuyasha.

Needless to say, they had A LOT of explaining to do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku, still posing as the sick lord of the castle, was astonished to discover that Kikyo was once again walking among the living. He could only stare at the priestess, whose life he himself took 50 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the fields of the village outside the castle, farmers were discussing how their crops were mysteriously ruined, when it suddenly started raining blood and body parts of demons.

Gohan and the others were informed of this, and decided to investigate.

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

"So here we come to save the day, again!" He groaned sarcastically "We don't have time for this! We should be trying to find Naraku!"

"You're forgetting Inuyasha." Gohan replied "My Dragon Cyclone really did him some damage. Even he would be out of it for awhile after that."

"Besides." Miroku added in "We've already accepted payment for our services."

"When did that happen?" asked Kagome

"We haven't even done anything yet!" Inuyasha barked "The paying part doesn't usually come until afterwards!"

"If you wait then you get cheated out of the tip." Miroku replied easily

Gohan and Inuyasha just exchanged glances.

Kagome noticed Sango looking elsewhere "Sango, what's the matter?"

Sango looked in the direction of a large mountain "I think the miasma is at the base of that mountain. I was wondering if anybody other than Naraku is capable of something like this."

Gohan thought for a moment "Well, Sesshomaru does have poisonous claws, but his poison is green, and this isn't really his type of thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo was about to depart the castle, but on the "lord's" orders, the men weren't very agreeable about letting her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha and the others were making their way up the mountain, astonished by the extent of the poison.

"The poison even killed the grass." Shippo said to no one in particular.

They soon reached a cave, which was most likely where the miasma was coming from. When they arrived, Sango wasn't fairing too well, since she still hadn't fully recovered.

"Sango, Kagome, stay here." said Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles "This is just a demon hunt. No need for everyone to come. Gohan, Miroku, you guys coming?"

Both nodded and left with Inuyasha, leaving Shippo and Kilala, who were resistant to the poison, to look after things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle, Kikyo freed herself from her confinement in the castle without much effort, thanks to her soul collectors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave, Gohan, Inuyasha and Miroku were making their were making their way through, when Miroku fell to his knees in a coughing fit, but he was determined to make it through.

That was when things got weird.

When they reached the end of the cave, they found a large pool of purple liquid, filled with demon carcasses.

Suddenly, the liquid started being sucked into a whirlpool, along with the demon parts. When the liquid fell away, it revealed one massive ogre demon, along with another reptilian demon. Gohan and the others watched as the ogre demon slaughtered the other one, and began merging with its body parts, much to the horror of the others.

The demon then started going on about how the last one was supposed to be allowed to leave alive.

Without thinking, Inuyasha charged in, Gohan following after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was looking after Sango, when, much to her shock, Kikyo appeared.

"So, Inuyasha is inside." She mused out loud as she walked past them and entered the cave.

Seeing this, Kagome followed after her, leaving Sango in Shippo's care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kikyo made her way through the cave, a white light began surrounding her ' _The dead souls inside me are trying to get out. Are they drawn by the miasma?'_ She then place a hand on her chest and the glowing ceased ' _But there's another force at work. Could it be the one who lives in the castle?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cesspool, Gohan and Inuyasha were having trouble with the large demon, as the substance from the pool entered the wounds, healing them.

"Gohan, Inuyasha, stop fighting!" Miroku shouted from above "This is similar to a technique called Fuko. It's how you make a creature called Kodoku!"

"Fuko? Kodoku? What the hell are you saying?" Inuyasha snapped

"It's a type of sorcery." explained Miroku "You put together lizards, poisonous worms, and a bunch of other things, and the last one standing becomes a creature known as Kodoku."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this "And that means…?"

" **You are the only ones left!"** the demon roared " **Once I kill you two, I will be the winner!"** And it shot a massive fireball towards them, but they dodged.

"This ends now!" Gohan shouted " **Dragon Tsunami!"** the demonic water dragon shot out from the Ryuuga, sending the Kodoku creature flying into the wall.

' _This is bad!'_ Miroku thought ' _Unless the spell cast in her is broken, they will…'_ His thoughts cease when he noticed a presence behind him.

Inuyasha noticed this as well as he turned and his eyes widened "Kikyo…"

"Oh ****." Gohan groaned "This isn't gonna be good."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo called weakly, bluish-white lights begin streaming out of her into the Kodoku ' _The souls of the dead are leaving me. The miasma is coming from the Kodoku.'_ she fell off the ledge, towards the cesspool below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku watched from the cliff above ' _Soon it will come. The demons I sealed in there, beyond counting. One by one, they kill each other, until only one remains. The winner will become my new body,'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha attempted to make his way over to the fallen Kikyo, but the Kodoku wasn't having any of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was making her way through the cave, when the jewel shard came off from around her neck. She was about to go retrieve it, when she sensed another jewel shard. She quickly made her way to the cesspool, and found Miroku at less than 100%.

Sensing that Kikyo wasn't human, the Kodoku attempted to make her apart of him, but Inuyasha cut its arm off, causing the beast to howl in pain, before it regenerated.

While this went on, Gohan noticed Kagome above them "Kagome! Get Kikyo and Miroku out of here! I don't think we can hold this thing off much longer!"

Kagome nodded as she made her way done the ledge and attempted to get Kikyo to safety, but she started going on about how Gohan would lose her forever.

Gohan slashed at the demon multiple times with the Ryuuga, but before he could deal the final blow, a sacred arrow stopped him from making contact.

Gohan and Inuyasha landed on the ground, but the moment they did, the cesspool began being sucked towards the top of the cavern forcefully.

"The spell is broken!" Miroku shouted "The miasma is gone!" He then moved away to avoid being sucked up along with the rest.

The opening at the top of the cavern exploded, and an air current surged, carrying Gohan and the others out of the cave.

"Gohan!" Kagome reached towards him.

"Kagome!" Gohan grabbed her hand "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha tried to make his way towards her, but was having little luck.

They looked and found where, or who, the current was surging towards.

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

The air current then merged with Naraku forcefully.

Gohan then jumped off of the current, holding Kagome in his arms bridal-style. Inuyasha landed right next to them.

"So that was his game." Gohan mused "Because my Dragon Cyclone messed up his body so bad, he needed a new body. So he had those demons kill each other and combine into a new one."

"The mountain mist lured the three of you." Naraku growled lowly "You took the bait, and I cast my spell. You could've joined me in here, Inuyasha, Gohan." He then turned his attention to the unconscious Kikyo "So this is the woman who restored me to life. I might not have had this new body at all if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah right!" Kagome snapped "She did it to save Inuyasha, not you! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Naraku picked Kikyo up in his arms "And yet, I still know her to be the foolish woman who followed Inuyasha in death 50 years ago."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as she drew the Tessaiga and charged towards him "Don't you dare touch her!" And he brought the Tessaiga down, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he unleashed a massive cloud of miasma, sending Inuyasha stumbling backwards as he made his escape.

' _It makes no sense.'_ Naraku mused ' _If her true wish was to save Inuyasha, and not break the spell, why didn't she aim the arrow at the Kodoku? But she did. Kikyo as good as gave me this body herself.'_

Naraku had brought Kikyo to his castle, the barrier around it preventing her soul collectors from reaching her, rendering her helpless as Naraku tried to figure out her plan. After a brief conversation with Kikyo, he allowed one of her soul collectors in, before destroying it and embedding a jewel shard into the soul it was carrying. The soul then entered Kikyo's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had been unusually quiet even since the incident with Kikyo, Naraku and the Kodoku.

"Get up." said Gohan "We've got to save lady Kikyo."

Kagome nodded "It's still early. They can't have gotten too far."

Inuyasha just looked away "I'll save her on my own."

Annoyed, Miroku then stepped on Inuyasha's head "Stop being such a stubborn fool. Have you forgotten who exactly took Kikyo in the first place? I want my own revenge. If it wasn't for Naraku, I wouldn't have this damned hole in my hand."

Sango nodded in agreement "You're not the only one after him, Inuyasha."

Gohan sighed, aggravated "Look, we all know about your history with Kikyo. You don't have to try to sneak around behind our backs."

"I don't sneak around!" Inuyasha barked

Gohan then looked back "Um, guys?"

They saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying in a certain direction.

"She's close." Gohan mused

Inuyasha turned to Gohan and Kagome "You guys coming?"

They nodded and headed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the trip, Inuyasha's mind was racing with thoughts of hatred and revenge directed towards Naraku ' _Kikyo died because of him. I won't let Naraku get his hands on her!'_

They noticed more soul collectors flying overhead.

Sensing something amiss, Gohan slashed one of them, revealing it to be a Saimyosho, along with the rest.

They were heading into a trap.

They suddenly found themselves trying to get through a thick mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha made his way through, and found himself in a burning village.

Then he ended up getting bound to the Sacred tree by Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku found himself in a dark forest, before his Wind Tunnel began sucking him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo and Kilala found that the others had disappeared, leaving behind only their clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found himself, in a dark forest, the skies pitch black. There, he saw something that nearly drove him insane with grief. Kagome, Kai, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin and everyone he cared about lying dead on the ground. Two sinister figures stood over them and laughing maniacally, revealing themselves to be Naraku and Cell. In an extreme burst of rage and grief, Gohan charged at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku was from the branches of a large tree from behind a barrier, Kikyo at his feet, her soul collectors were unable to reach her due to the barrier "Evil spell of Illusionary death. The soul is so fragile. Sadness, fear, confusion. If even the slightest bit of doubt exists, and is touched by the creepers of this world, that soul will be consumed by darkness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was still making her way through the forest. She was surprisingly unaffected, just very disgusted by the creepers as they advanced towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Strange." Naraku mused "Perhaps because of the jewel shards, the girl is unaffected." he then looked at the unconscious Kikyo "Only she shall make it here. The stage has been set for you."

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes "Aren't you the clever one." She then slashed Naraku's head off, but it was revealed to be nothing more than one of his wooden puppets underneath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, Naraku was seething over the fact that she defied him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome finally made her way to where Kikyo was located.

In response, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at her, just barely missing, but grazing Kagome's cheek. The arrow then melted into a white light, enveloping the ground around it, forming a large hole, which continued to increase in size until it reached Kagome. She managed to grab one of the creepers and was left dangling, staring in fear into the depths of the hole.

Kikyo slowly walked up to the perimeter of the hole "Naraku fears you. He tries to control me with a sacred jewel shard, hoping that I might be turned against you.

Her soul collectors then wrapped themselves around Kagome and lifted her out of the hole and into the air, until she was eye level with Kikyo. Her eyes widened "The jewel shard in your chest…"

Kikyo merely snorted "Surely the priestess trusted with protecting the Sacred Shikon jewel has not fallen so low as to be controlled by a mere shard." She then purified the shard in her body, and then removed it.

She then proceeded to take the jewel shard from around Kagome's neck, much to Kagome's shock.

Kagome was then grabbed from below by creepers as she was unwrapped by the soul collectors. Kikyo merely watched intently as Kagome was pulled back into the hole, showing no signs of emotion at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha watched Kikyo's wound from that fated day "Kikyo has been suffering, all alone." He then proceeded to hug her "Kikyo, I promise you'll never be alone again. I swear I will always protect you."

The illusion then faded, revealing Inuyasha back in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was still being tortured by the creepers until a newly freed Inuyasha destroyed the creepers, snapping him out of it.

Gohan was sobbing over Kagome and Kai's supposed deaths. Then he wiped his tears, stood, and spoke with determination burning in his eyes and voice "It's a lie. I would never allowed that to happen! Naraku, Cell, Bojack, anyone or anything thrown at me, I'll kill them all and protect the people I love! I swear it!" the illusion disappeared and he found himself back in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bottom of the hole, Kagome was lying unconscious amongst the creepers.

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called out

Slowly, Kagome started to stir "Gohan…?"

Gohan then jumped down to the bottom of the hole "Kagome! Are you alright? Those roots cause some kind of illusion that make you see your worst fears. I'm just glad you're ok."

Kagome, still pale and visibly shaken, nodded.

Gohan picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style and jumped out of the hole.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha then turned in her direction to see Kikyo, holding the jewel in her palm.

After a little bit of mocking Inuyasha, Kikyo fled away with her soul collectors.

After she left, a worried Gohan turned to Kagome "Kagome, what did she do to you?"

"She took the jewel shards… I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's not the important thing here!" Inuyasha barked "Did Kikyo really try to-"

"Then don't ask me!" Kagome shouted at him as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Both of them were taken aback by this.

"I can't do it." She whispered "I feel like I'm telling on her."

"So are you guys finished talking?" asked Miroku, visibly strained by carrying both Sango and Shippo, as well as the Hiraikotsu.

' _To Kikyo, my life has no meaning.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she remembered what Gohan said about the creepers ' _The Illusionary death… Our pain, fear and confusion put us all to the test. Mine too. It gave me a small look into my own heart. Into a place where Gohan was gone. Where he was never there for me. Where he didn't love me like I heard him say.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were unravelling in an unexpected way.

Kikyo confronted Naraku in his castle "You're careless, Naraku. Once your little puppet is broken, you can see nothing. Remember that. Your petty sorcery doesn't work on me. As for the barrier around the castle. The one you erected to keep Inuyasha and his companions away. It was easy enough to break." She then tossed the jewel shard she stole from Kagome over Naraku.

"You wanted it, didn't you? I leave it to you to stand guard over. After all, who needs its power more than you? And you do need it don't you? Demon Naraku… Or is it half-demon Naraku?"

Naraku's eyes widened slightly at this at a large amount of KI (Killer Intent) was emitting from him "A mere half-demon? I, Naraku?"

"True, you've disguised yourself well. But you're still that fugitive human. And the blood of who you once were can never be erased. You seek the sacred jewel to become a full-fledged demon, do you not?"

"Then why give me the shards? Am I not the one you seek to avenge your death 50 years ago?"

"It was only my body that died. I may have left it behind that day, but with this new one, even stronger, I don't ask that you understand. I'm returning to the temple. I will neither run nor hide. Send a messenger if you need me." and with that, Kikyo left.

After she left, Naraku began pondering about how the burn scar on his back from Onigumo was still there, no matter how often he changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo stared at the sunrise from outside Naraku's castle ' _Go Naraku. Gather the shards of the jewel. And once you've found them all, then I will send you to Hell. I am free to hate. My soul is so much freer now than it was then. Free to hate… Free to love…'_


	7. Koga, Feelings Realized, Kagura

A full moon out. Our little friend Myoga was in the middle of a conversation with a very important new character riding on a three-eyed demon bull.

"Myoga my friend, you better not be deceiving me." Said the old man "Has this Inu-something or other truly mastered the Tessaiga?"

"His name is Inuyasha." Myoga stated firmly

The old man's eyes widened in realization "Oh, right. The youngest son of the great dog demon who gave me his fang so that I could forge a sword from it."

Myoga nodded "He's the younger brother, and learn some respect. I've seen him kill 100 demons with one stroke. Although he's only done it once and hasn't been able to do it since."

"Perhaps it's because he's not worthy to wield the Tessaiga that I forged. Perhaps I will have to test his worth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken and Sesshomaru were searching for a swordsmith by the name of Totosai, who had been ordered to forge a sword for Sesshomaru that would rival the Tessaiga.

Unfortunately, when they arrived, they found a sign that said that he had moved.

Needless to say, Jaken was going to be in for a world of hurt later.

Another day in the life of Jaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was upset that her jewel shards had been stolen by Kikyo.

"Stop worrying about it already, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked "It's not like she stole all the pieces or anything. We'll just have to go find some more. No big deal."

Gohan nodded suspiciously.

"Why is Inuyasha being so understanding?" Sango whispered "It's so unlike him."

"Probably because Kikyo is the one who stole them."

Inuyasha heard this, and was set off like a firecracker.

Just then, a mooing sound was heard.

Gohan looked up "Found it."

They leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an old man sitting on a three-eyed cow.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Inuyasha

"My name is Totosai." said the old man "Draw your sword, Inuyasha."

He then charged at Inuyasha, swinging his large mallet. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga just in time to block it, but the blade was vibrating from the impact.

Totosai then took out a piece of leather, stopping the Tessaiga in its tracks "You've been too rough with her! This blade is all nicked up! Have you been cutting down trees?"

"What do you know about? Who are you?" Inuyasha barked

"I think that's enough Totosai." Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

 **After a brief discussion…**

"So you're the swordsmith who forged Tessaiga?" asked Inuyasha

Totosai nodded "Precisely. From a fang your father gave me. Only certain circles of the finest blade-swinging demons are acquainted with my work."

Inuyasha was pretty much lost.

Gohan and Kagome just shared a glance as he said this "That's just saying he's not famous."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're famous or not old man!" Inuyasha barked

Totosai continued "Well now that I've seen Tessaiga in action, I have to say the sword is being badly misused and abused. It sings a sad song indeed, to see my work like this. It just breaks my heart."

Inuyasha wasn't getting the memo "If you've come to pick a fight with me, just say so."

Totosai merely sighed "There's no use stalling. I'll have to take back the Tessaiga and break it in half."

This ended with the sword begin pointed at him by Inuyasha "I don't care who made the sword. Try to break it, and I'll run you through with it!"

"I don't have to break it! It was only a thought!" Totosai got out quickly. The sword was put away."

"I probably should've warned you about his temper." Said Myoga

"Don't worry." Totosai whispered "I'll sneak it away when he's not looking and turn it into cutlery." Sword in the face "I'm only joking!"

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga began "you haven't been able to unravel the mystery of the Tessaiga on your own. You've tried, but you've been unable to tap into the power that killed the 100 demons. But Totosai knows the secret. I think that if you both took the time to get to know each other and cooperate, you could awaken and harness Tessaiga's full power."

Inuyasha snorted arrogantly "There's no mystery. I'll get the hang of it. I just need some practice."

This was when Totosai decided to input his opinion "I understand you've been collecting the sacred jewel shards for some time now. Who knows how many demons have multiple pieces of the jewel. You know how difficult it's been to battle demons with more than one shard. If it wasn't for Gohan and the Ryuuga, you most likely wouldn't have been able to defeat them. Don't you want to know how to awaken the Tessaiga's full potential in order to destroy demons with that enhanced strength?"

"He does have a point, Inuyasha." Gohan pointed out "At the very least, hear him out."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he sheathed the Tessaiga "I guess it can't hurt. So what do I have to do?"

"First, I must tell you that someone seeks my life." Totosai began, much to everyone's surprise "A fool barged into my home and ordered me to forge a sword that would rival the power of Tessaiga. He told me that he'd kill me if I refused. I want you and Gohan to protect me from him."

"You never told me about this." Myoga cut in "What did he look like?"

"My guess is tall with white hair, white clothing and armor, and a crescent moon shaped birthmark on his forehead?" Gohan asked

Totosai nodded "Yes. How did you know?"

Gohan smirked "I can sense him heading this way."

Sure enough, at that moment, Sesshomaru and Jaken arrived, riding a two-headed dragon demon.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled

"Who is that?" asked Sango

"Inuyasha's older brother." replied Gohan "He can't stand Inuyasha. Not that I blame him. But he and I get along pretty well."

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked "If you didn't have the Ryuuga, he wouldn't give two ****s about you!"

Gohan then won the argument "Sit."

CRASH!

Totosai then hid behind Gohan, who bowed slightly to Sesshomaru "It's been a long time, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in response "I sense that you've awakened 5 of the 7 elements already, Son Gohan. Tell me, why do you conspire with Totosai to plot against me?"

"Because you are evil incarnate!" Totosai shouted from behind Gohan, then quickly hid again.

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses "I didn't exactly have a choice. It's the only way for Inuyasha to awaken the full power of the Tessaiga, and more importantly, to make him shut up!"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the old man hiding behind him "So, Totosai. Sounds like you're looking for an early retirement, into your grave."

Terrified, Totosai his behind Gohan "I never said I was talking about you Sesshomaru! Why don't we discuss your sword after you battle it out with Gohan and Inuyasha!"

Gohan whacked him over the head "Nice try, you old coward. I'm staying out of this." he leapt over to where Kagome and the others were.

Kagome was beginning to get _very_ annoyed by Totosai's cowardly attitude.

Sesshomaru merely smirked "Totosai, your word is as good as a blood vow to me." he leapt to the ground "Did you hear that, Inuyasha? He will forge my new sword after I kill you."

Then the battle began.

"You can tell by their tempers they're related." Totosai muttered

"You're the one who started this whole thing!" Kagome snapped

Totosai stared at her "Did I really?"

Needless to say, Kagome was peeved by this ' _No wonder he's pals with Myoga! They're both pros with the whole innocent bystander act!'_ her eyes widened "Where is Myoga?"

"Kagome! He's on Miroku's shoulder! It's dangerous over there!" Shippo cried

Kagome attempted to make her way over to the others, but Totosai pulled her back and ran first, much to her fury.

Inuyasha continued his battle with Sesshomaru. His poison claw clashed with the Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to back away. Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to land a poison-enhanced punch to the face, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha's so slow, he's pathetic!" Totosai muttered "Myoga, why did you lie to me about his ability to use Tessaiga's full power?"

"He used it once. I promise!" Myoga insisted

Sesshomaru then turned to the old man "Well Totosai, don't you feel sorry for Tessaiga? The sword is no better than a wooden club, the way Inuyasha wields it."

Gohan shrugged "He's not wrong."

Totosai nodded "A wise observation, I agree."

"Whose side are you on?!" Kagome shouted

Slowly, Inuyasha rose "Don't give me that old man, or you'll end up on the wrong end of my sword. I'm just warming up. Don't be too shocked when you see what kind of power I've really got!" he charged at Sesshomaru, who dodged his blows with ease.

"Oh great." Myoga muttered "The blood rushed to his head. That's always bad news."

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha by the wrist, and dug into his arm using his poisonous nails "Well Totosai, tell me. Do you still refuse to make me a sword?"

Totosai hesitated before shaking his head "No way!" And he breathed out a blast of fire.

Sesshomaru leapt out of the way, but Inuyasha was caught in it. Thanks to the robe of the Fire Rat, he wasn't hurt, just angrier than usual.

Sesshomaru touched the ground on the other side of the flames "So, you absolutely refuse?"

Now Totosai was getting angry "Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel! You know as well as I do that I have already forged you an excellent sword! The famous sword that you now wear. The Tenseiga, also forged from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother be left the Tenseiga, and the youngest brother would have the Tessaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords, no better and no worse than Tessaiga."

"So he also made Sesshomaru's sword?" asked Kagome

"Come to think of it, I've never Sesshomaru use his sword any of the times we've encountered him before." replied Miroku

Gohan looked at Jaken questionably, but Jaken merely shrugged.

Sesshomaru glared at Totosai "Are you implying that this useless sword is worthy of me?" he then unleashed a large amount of KI.

Totosai was noticeably frightened at this "Oh, I've made you mad, have I? Time to take our leave!" he smashed his hammer into the ground, causing a pool of lava to emerge around Sesshomaru, allowing them to escape.

As they rode their flying creatures, Totosai merely sighed "Sesshomaru called his great sword useless, and Inuyasha is useless with his great sword. How I've overestimate both of them."

Inuyasha was not pleased by this.

"Hey Totosai, why does Sesshomaru call his sword useless?" asked Gohan.

"Well…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a blade that doesn't cut?" asked Inuyasha "So how are you supposed to fight with it?"

Totosai shook his head as he watched over the roasting pig "The Tenseiga is not meant for fighting. It is a sword of healing. The Tessaiga is a sword meant to defeat the powerful, while the Tenseiga has the ability to save the lives of the weak. If the user truly has kindness of heart towards humans, then the Tenseiga has the ability to save 100 lives in one swing of the blade."

"So that was their father's game." said Gohan "He gave Inuyasha, the weaker brother, the sword meant for defeating enemies, and gave Sesshomaru the Tenseiga, meant to save lives. That way, they couldn't end up killing each other."

"I get it now." Inuyasha mused "No wonder Sesshomaru wants a new sword. He can't use the Tenseiga. He's incapable of feeling kindness for people, let alone saving lives."

Totosai merely sighed at this "Too bad. This was your father's last wish after all." he then proceeded to devour the roasted pig whole, much to everyone's fury.

Things got worse when he started acting like he forgot where he was and who they were, forcing Gohan to hold Kagome back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was busy acquiring a tool that would enable him to take the Tessaiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Totosai hopped on his bull and prepared to head out "Farewell."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this "You're heading out on your own?"

Totosai shrugged "Well, Inuyasha's not much protection for me." He then left on his bull after one last attempt to take Tessaiga, which earned him a large bruise on his head from Inuyasha ' _That poor runt is gonna get himself killed. He hasn't even able to see the Wind Scar that awakens the Tessaiga's full power.'_

A little while later, they were on their way when they noticed Totosai on his bull racing towards them, before a white light crashes behind him, sending him and his bull crashing to the ground.

The white light turned out to be Sesshomaru, now wielding a dragon's claw in place of his left arm. He glared at Totosai "Stay where you are, or I'll tear you both to shreds.

Totosai then proceeded to hide behind Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga "Alright, I've had it up to here with all of this crap about Tessaiga! So let's finish this, once and for all!"

In response, Sesshomaru charged, his dragon's claw clashing with the Tessaiga "Have no fear. It will all end today. You will never have the power to defeat me. Not without the Wind Scar."

He then used his free hand to slash at Inuyasha's face, sending him reeling, but not without his attitude "I see you've found another ugly arm for me to chop off, Sesshomaru."

"Go ahead and try it." Sesshomaru replied evenly "This replacement arm will act as a barrier against the Tessaiga."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what. I doubt it will do any better than the last arm. I've already taken a good chunk out of it with my sword."

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smirk "The Tessaiga is amazing. Despite not being wielded by its true owner, it's power is still formidable. However, it refuses to reveal the Wind Scar to the one it has received as its master. Tessaiga, cut through the emptiness, and reveal your power."

Totosai's eyes widened at this "Sesshomaru must be able to see the Wind Scar!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this "What's a Wind Scar?"

Totosai turned to him "In a nutshell, the Wind Scar is the secret to unlocking the full power of the Tessaiga. Slaying 100 demons in one sweep would be virtually impossible unless one can see the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru must be able to see it."

"Can't you just teach Inuyasha to see the Wind Scar?" asked Kagome

"It is impossible to teach. Inuyasha must discover it within himself. And if he doesn't discover it in time, he will surely die."

Sesshomaru's dragon claw continue attacking the Tessaiga, continuously pushing Inuyasha back. Sesshomaru then brought the claw down on Inuyasha's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sango attempted to intervene, but Gohan stopped her "Don't. This is his fight. He has to do this on his own."

Miroku nodded "We must remember that Inuyasha has tapped into the Tessaiga's full power once before. It may have been only once, but that shows that he's capable of doing it again. Sesshomaru then attempted to attack the sword once again, but Inuyasha blocked the punch. Sesshomaru then released poison from his claws, blinding Inuyasha.

Inuyasha senses Sesshomaru leap at him to attack again, but this time, he saw a vortex appear around him ' _I can sense it! The vortex of his power! I can smell the wind scraping! It's against the fissure where the power flows through! I can slice through the fissure and release the power! There it is!'_ he slashed through the fissure, unleashing the full power of the Wind Scar. The blast hit Sesshomaru dead on, before he was surrounded by a black light emitting from Tenseiga.

When it was over, there were multiple huge scars on the ground, and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was resting by a river, while Inuyasha was cleaning out his eyes "So that was the Wind Scar?"

Gohan smirked "Not bad. You've finally discovered the full power of the Tessaiga."

"So is Sesshomaru dead?" asked Shippo

"Most likely." replied Miroku "I don't know how he could've survived. He received a direct blow from the Wind Scar."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this "What direct blow? The guy was just swinging his sword around because he was blinded by poison."

Totosai nodded in agreement "He's right. Listen Inuyasha, you've discovered the Wind Scar, I'll give you that. But all it means is that you now know what your brother knows. You're still not his equal, and now he's even more dangerous than before."

Gohan looked at him "So I was right. He is still alive."

Totosai nodded "Even though Sesshomaru despised the Tenseiga, it was what save his life. Inuyasha, tell me. When you used the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru, you didn't feel it strike him, did you?"

Inuyasha nodded "Hard to say. I was blinded, and it felt like his body disintegrated in the blast form the Tessaiga. He just sort of… disappeared. Evaporated."

Totosai nodded "Tenseiga protected Sesshomaru from the Wind Scar. It acted on its own accord."

Gohan smirked at this "So, the sword has a will of its own. And here he called the sword useless."

After repairing the Tessaiga, Totosai departed. Inuyasha then decided to train himself to master the Wind Scar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, the group was traveling, when Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Gohan

"It's faint, but I sense a jewel shard nearby." replied Kagome

They arrived at where the jewel shard was located, and found a horrible sight.

An entire village, slaughtered by wolves.

The wolves then descended on them, preparing to feed.

But with guys like Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, most of them were beaten rather easily.

But then the survivors started howling loudly.

"They're calling for their comrades." Miroku observed

Gohan's eyes narrowed "I sense a demonic aura heading this way. And fast."

At that moment, their adversary arrived. Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, appeared in a whirlwind, moving at incredible speeds.

Koga jumped out of the whirlwind and looked around. "How dare you. Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him ' _3 shards! He has one on his right arm and one on each leg!'_

"So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack!" Inuyasha snarled "How many innocent people have you and your wolves killed already?!"

"They needed to eat." Koga replied coolly "Got a problem with that, mutt-face?"

"Did you just call me a mutt?!"

"No you're right. That would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!"

"Don't like my smell? Then how about I solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!"

"Hold it Inuyasha!" Gohan stepped forward "I can sense it. This guy's tough. He lacks raw power, but he has the advantage of speed. Leave him to me."

Koga smirked when he saw Gohan unstrap the Ryuuga sword from his waist and hand it over to Kagome "Well, looks like we've got a brave one. Alright, fresh meat. I'll kill you and feed you to my wolves."

Gohan returned the smirk "Just come and try it." he blitzed forward and slammed his fist into the ground.

Koga leapt upwards, dodging the attack, and launched a fist towards the ground.

Gohan dodged it and the back kick following it and landed a fist to Koga's face at the same time as he received a kick to his jaw, sending both stumbling back.

Gohan wiped the blood from his mouth "You're good."

Koga did the same "You're not too bad yourself, for fresh meat that is."

"Gohan, be careful!" Kagome shouted "He has jewel shards in his legs and right arm!"

Koga's eyes widened and he looked in Kagome's direction ' _She can sense them?'_

From where he was, Inuyasha smirked "Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought he was acting tough, but it's only because you've got jewel shards. You've got no power on your own, do you?"

"You've got to know how to use the power, mutt!" Koga retorted

"If only you could fight as fast as you could talk. Then we'd get somewhere."

"Shut up albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!"

"They're well matched in their tempers." Miroku noted

"He's a wolf demon." Sango pointed out

"I am Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe, and your destroyer!" Koga roared as he charged at Gohan once again.

"I've heard of them from other demon slayers." explained Sango "They're demons who control wolves. Although they appear human, they're no different from the wolves they command."

Koga aimed a fist with his arm with the jewel shard.

Gohan dodged and leapt upwards.

Koga leapt up and attempted to kick him to the ground.

Gohan fell to the ground and rolled out of the way.

Koga's wolves advanced on them, but Kilala drove them back, sending them running.

Inuyasha watched the fight between Gohan and Koga ' _This would be the perfect time to test my Tessaiga. I'll blast it on this mangy wolf.'_ he began to prepare the Wind Scar.

Koga sensed this and stopped his charge "Something's wrong." He then quickly called out to his wolves "Let's retreat! This is too dangerous!" And he and the wolves quickly fled.

After a few minutes…

"He ran away? HE ****ING RAN AWAY?!" Inuyasha screamed in a rage

"Inuyasha, were you about to use the Wind Scar on Koga?" asked Miroku

"Yeah. Why?"

"If Miroku's thinking what I'm thinking," Gohan cut in "then that means that Koga sensed the danger Tessaiga poses, and decided to flee. If that's the case, were not just dealing with brute strength here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Inuyasha calmed down, they began burying the people of the village.

"Man, all we seem to be doing lately is burying people." Inuyasha muttered

"It seems like every time Kagome senses a jewel shard, we find another village that's been completely annihilated." Miroku mused

"And?"

"And, while I believe it's a worthwhile cause, I can't approve of you using the jewel to become a full-fledged demon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not everyone shared Inuyasha's opinion of Koga.

Gohan was thinking about him "Too bad he's not on our side. Both him and Sesshomaru would make great allies against Naraku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Inuyasha was thinking about his conversation with Miroku from earlier while sparring with Gohan "Are you sure this will work?"

Gohan nodded "Positive. If you practice enough, your Wind Scar might become more powerful than my Dragon Cyclone. Now let's head back. I smell dinner." So they headed back to the village, unaware that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

In the mountains, Koga's wolves reported to him what they had seen from watching Gohan and Inuyasha.

"I knew it." Koga mused "Those swords use some kind of weird magic. Damn. My fur is still standing on end thinking about it. But at least I know what to do next. That girl has the power to see the sacred jewel shards. I could put her skills to very good use."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the bottom of the mountains, Gohan, Inuyasha and the rest of the others were attempting to track down Koga and the wolf demons.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground "Alright. I've picked up the scent of the wolves. That'll lead us right to them, no problem." He thought about how Koga insulted him earlier "That cocky bastard. I can't believe he called me a mutt!" He continued sniffing the ground.

Further back, Shippo and Kagome were watching "I don't blame him for getting upset over being called a mongrel, but when he's sniffing the ground, he sure looks like one."

"I heard that Shippo! Come over here and say that to my face!" Inuyasha snarled back.

Frightened, Shippo hid behind Kagome "He can hear me from that distance? What a bloodhound! Talk about canine power!"

"Canines are carnivorous! Remember that you little runt!"

Shippo subtly hid further behind Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were patrolling the skies on Kilala, when they felt another evil presence. There, they saw something unsettling before they landed near the others.

"Inuyasha, can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?" asked Miroku

He was about to make a snarky comeback, when suddenly, dozens of wolves started charging down the cliff towards them, and immediately charged at Gohan and Inuyasha, sending both of them over the edge, down towards the river below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan and Inuyasha fell down the cliff, Koga ran up the cliff, a victorious smirk on his face "See you later mutt-face, fresh meat!" he quickly made his way to the top of the cliff, quickly grabbed Kagome and Shippo, and took off.

Miroku and Sango were too preoccupied with the other wolves to go after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga, with Kagome slung over his shoulder, made his way across the river and to the top of the cliff on the other side, thanks to the power of the sacred jewel shards in his legs.

Gohan and Inuyasha finally shook the wolves before crash landing in the river. They then noticed the wolves suddenly retreating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After running a great distance, Koga stopped, looked back, and smirked "They can't keep up with me. No one can run as fast as me."

"Of course not." Kagome snorted "You've got jewel shards jammed in your legs. You don't get points for cheating."

Koga was about to retort, when several large shadows loomed overhead.

That was when several large bird demons appeared.

All Koga could say was "Oh ****." then he looked at Kagome "Hey, you can sense jewel shards, right? Do any of them have any with them?"

Kagome shook her head "No, at least not that I can sense."

"Then I've got no use for them." Koga muttered, and he took off.

Ginta and Hakkaku, two of Koga's fellow wolf demons, were guarding their territory when Koga returned with Kagome.

Much to Kagome's horror, she realized that she was in the den of the wolf demon tribe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were fishing Gohan and Inuyasha out of the river.

"It seems that Koga's plan was to kidnap Kagome all along." Miroku muttered out loud.

Gohan's eyes widened in anger at this "He took her?"

"That's why the wolves retreated." Inuyasha mused "Their master got what they wanted, so there was no reason to stay."

Sango and Kilala then returned after scouting around the mountain through the skies.

"Anything Sango?" asked Gohan frantically

Sango shook her head "I almost caught up with them, but I ran into some heavy interference."

She pointed to one of the bird demons Kagome and Koga had seen earlier.

"What're these?" asked Inuyasha

"Birds?" Miroku guessed

Sango shook her head "I don't know, but there weren't just 10 or 20 of them. They covered the entire sky!"

"So that explains that bad feeling from earlier." Gohan mused, then spotted a small mushroom sprouting out of the ground, with several more following in a certain direction "Those are Shippo's warning signs. I noticed the kid was missing. Koga must've taken him too." with no time to waste, they followed the mushrooms and headed towards the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the den of the Wolf demon tribe, Kagome was being led by Koga to the back of the cave ' _This place is full of man-eating wolves and skeletons!'_

Koga threw Kagome onto a pile of hay in the back of the cave, as the other wolf demons surrounded it, hoping to eat her, much to her horror. But his response surprised her, somewhat.

"This woman is off limits." Koga warned venomously "I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite."

The others backed away fearfully at this, but Kagome understood ' _Right. He needs me because I can see the sacred jewel shards. At least that means I'm safe for now.'_

Koga noticed some of the wolves sniffing him and he remembered something "Oh yeah, him." he lifted up his tail to reveal a dazed Shippo "I forgot he grabbed onto my tail when I captured the girl. I assumed he fell off. Guess not. Here. Have an appetizer." he threw Shippo over to some of the wolves, much to the horror of the little kitsune.

Kagome angrily stormed up to Koga "Hey! Do you want my help with the jewel shards or not? If anyone lays a hand on Shippo, I refuse to help! I don't care what you do to me!"

Koga smirked at her bravery "Well, you've got more guts than I thought." he picked Shippo and threw him over to Kagome.

Like one would think, Kagome was surprised by his actions ' _I can't believe he just saved Shippo. Don't tell me he's got a nice side.'_

"Move! Move out of the way! We've got injured!" Hakkaku and Ginta brought in two severely injured wolf demons.

Koga's eyes widened as he saw one of them holding several large feathers "Was it them?"

Ginta nodded "They attacked hard during the midday changing of the watch. Only these two managed to escape. Others fell of the cliff to their deaths, or got carried away."`

"What happened to them?" asked Kagome

"You saw them earlier." explained Koga "They call themselves the Bird of Paradise, but they're our arch enemies and this is definitely their doing. They're brutal demons, and we've lost many to them. Without warning, they swoop down silently and capture our comrades with their sharp, powerful claws."

"Then what do they do?"

"They eat them. We've come across their nest before, and found them littered with hundreds of wolf bones."

"And even you're not match for them?" Kagome questioned

"That's just it. One of the Birds of Paradise possesses a sacred jewel shard, and now he's even faster than we are. A few weeks ago, he killed 50 of our wolves in one fell swoop. It's got to be the power of the Sacred Jewel. At this rate, I'm afraid our packs will be wiped out completely. So we need to restore the balance of power somehow."

"So your pack is in danger, and that's why you need me to find which Bird of Paradise has the shard."

"We need you to scout out the bird with the shard. Then we'll attack its nest and steal it from him. Otherwise the fighting between us will drag on and lives will continue to be sacrificed senselessly. So, will you help us?"

"Alright. I'll do it. _I better cooperate, at least for now. The only way I'll be able to escape alive, and see Gohan again, is to help them.'_

As this went on, Shippo was hoping that his mushrooms would lead Gohan and the others right to them… only to find that the wolves had picked all of his mushrooms, much to his dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango arrived at a crossroad on the mountain path.

"That's the last of the mushrooms." Sango muttered

"Dammit!" Inuyasha groaned "Shippo's trail led us to the middle of nowhere."

Gohan nodded "I can sense the demonic energy of the wolf demons everywhere, and I can't get a good feel on Kagome's spiritual power. Plus, we got company."

"I know. I'm starting to smell bird, and it ain't no turkey dinner."

He was right. Several of the Birds of Paradise appeared before them, but Gohan and Inuyasha made quick work of them, although they still had strength in numbers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the den of the Wolf Demon tribe, Shippo had come up with an escape plan:

He would pose as Koga, and lead Kagome away. It would've worked, had Shippo accounted for the tail, which the wolves detected at the last moment.

Without any other options, Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran for it, the wolf demons in hot pursuit.

This worked, until they reached the edge of a cliff. Without another choice, Kagome threw Shippo over the edge, and her transformed and flew off to find Gohan and the others.

 **(A:N You ever heard the expression 'when pigs fly'? Well then you're gonna love this)**

Angered, one of the wolf demons prepared to devour her, before he was hit over the head by a flying boar.

"What did I say about eating her?" Koga barked, much to the fear of the other wolf demons, before he looked in Kagome's direction "She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal, I'll give her that." He then jumped down in front of her, and said the last anybody there would've expected from him: "I'm gonna make you my woman."

Kagome just looked at him with a face that said something along the lines of ' _The ****?!'_

"Hey Koga. I thought you were gonna eat her when you're done, not marry her." said one of the wolf demons. She's a human."

Koga snorted "Idiots. This woman can sense the sacred jewel shards. The Birds of Paradise aren't the only ones with a shard you know. With her abilities, we'll be able to gather all the shards in the region."

"That would make us incredibly powerful! Our pack would be unstoppable!"

Koga smirked as he put an arm around her waist "That's the idea. She's way more valuable to us than some demon. Your name is Kagome, right? Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now."

Kagome blushed, then got angry "I don't belong to anyone! Get your hands off me!" she slapped Koga straight across the face.

The wolf demons were shock and frightened by this, and began whispering among themselves:

"That chick just slapped Koga!"

"Honeymoon's over."

"She's dead now."

Koga brought his hand to his bruised cheek.

"I'm not some slave at the auction! You can't just claim me as your property!" Kagome snapped as she looked down "Besides, I'm already kind of seeing a guy. Sort of."

Koga blinked before realization dawned on his face "Wait, you mean the fresh-meat kid I fought before, right? Not the mutt-face?"

Kagome then snapped at him again "His name isn't fresh-meat, so don't insult him! He's brave, courageous, good-hearted, strong, dependable, smart, and he's got a great name, so say it right! Gohan!"

Koga had a thoughtful look on his face before he smirked "Well, the kid's got good taste, and he's a pretty decent fighter, I'll give him that. But the next time I see him, he's as good as dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Gohan, him and the others were struggling against the great numbers of the Birds of Paradise.

"Sango, any chance they're allies of the wolf-demon tribe?" asked Gohan "And Miroku, get off your ass and help us, dammit!"

Miroku was sitting on a rock, thinking "Inuyasha, Gohan, I think you two should let the birds capture you two. If this area is the hunting ground of the bird demons, then there should be bones and skeletons of their prey scattered everywhere. I'm not seeing any signs of wolf bones."

"So you're thinking their allies of the wolves?" Sango summarized.

Miroku nodded "That's what I suspect, but I could be mistaken."

"So if we captured, we'll be taken to their nest, which is likely where the wolf den is, and then we can save Kagome." Gohan theorized as he let two birds swoop him and Inuyasha up in their claws.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment before realization dawned on his face "Hey, wait a minute. Miroku! Why are we the ones getting captured! This was your idea!"

"You both have stronger constitutions than me, so it makes tactical sense to send both of you instead of me."

Miroku and Sango waited for a few minutes to gain a little distance from the pissed off Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was racing down the mountain path when he noticed Gohan and Inuyasha being carried off by the Birds of Paradise.

This was when Miroku and Sango explained the plan.

"What bozo came up with that?" cried Shippo "The wolf demon tribe and the Birds of Paradise are bitter enemies, and Kagome is there in the wolf den!"

Miroku nodded as they passed over a valley filled with several wolf bones "I see. I guess I should've looked further over the summit for their feeding grounds. This mountain valley is filled with wolf bones."

"Inuyasha! Gohan! They're enemies!" Sango called out

"Would've been good to know 5 minutes ago!" Gohan called back before he and Inuyasha slaughtered the birds that were carrying them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, Koga and the wolf-demon tribe were preparing to launch an all-out assault on the Birds of Paradise.

Koga turned to his comrades "This is it! Are you ready men?!"

Everyone cheered as they prepared to strike.

"This mountain is the nesting place for the birds?" asked Kagome

"And one of them at the top possesses a sacred jewel shard. Your job here is to find out which one." Koga told her.

Kagome nodded ' _There is a sacred jewel shard on this mountain. I can sense it. I have to cooperate in order to stay alive. Gohan, I need your help. Hurry!'_

That was when they were spotted by the Birds of Paradise. Koga let his men take care of the underlings, while he and Kagome went for the leader, who was most likely the one who possessed Kikyo. On the way to the top of the mountain, Koga easily slaughtered several bird demons who got in his way.

"Kagome, can you see which one has the jewel shard?" asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "I can't concentrate on looking while you're fighting." then her eyes widened "Up there! It's right ahead of us, up on that cliff!"

Then the cliff burst out, to reveal a massive, two-headed bird demon.

"We've been waiting for you!" the first head snarled "You have sacred jewel shards. My brother and I have been seeking them everywhere!"

"How convenient that you've decided to bring the right to us!" said the second head "It saves us the trouble of hunting you down!"

Koga merely smirked "So, we were both thinking the same thing. Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

"In the mouth." replied Kagome

The bird leader charged at them, attempting to devour them, but Koga's enhanced speed allowed him to evade it.

Koga quickly made his way down the mountain to where Ginta and Hakkaku were "Protect Kagome. I'll cut it's mouth wide open. I'm the only one strong enough to take on that talking two-headed turkey. Here goes nothing!" And he sped back up the mountain.

A bird demon then swooped towards them, picked up Ginta, and flew away to his nest.

Kagome noticed a nearby bow and quiver full of arrows. Using her spiritual powers, she used the arrow to annihilate the bird, saving Ginta.

More bird demons flew towards them, but before they could attack…

" **Dragon Cyclone!"** Gohan appeared and used the Ryuuga to cut the number of birds in half, with Inuyasha swiftly taking out 5 more in the process.

Miroku and the others landed soon after.

"So, want to give us the run-down?" Gohan asked rhetorically

Kagome nodded "We're in the middle of an all-out war between the wolf-demon tribe and the Birds of Paradise. We've got to stop those flying demons."

Inuyasha smirked "I've got this. **Wind Scar!"** the Wind Scar annihilated the remaining bird demons.

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Wow, Inuyasha. You've gotten pretty good at using the Wind Scar."

"That's my skill talking."

"Dude, I complimented you instead of saying the word. Don't push it."

Koga noticed this and growled at the sight of Gohan "Great. Those two. They're the last thing I need right now. Look, you two. I don't have time for this, so I'll let you go for today. Get lost!"

"Dream on, fleabag!" Gohan snarled "You're gonna pay for kidnapping Kagome!"

Koga just looked at him in thought "Hey, fresh-meat. Take this chance to run, but keep your hands off my woman! Got it?"

Miroku just stared "His woman?"

"She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect for me!" Koga declared, much to Gohan's fury.

"Is there any truth to what he's saying, Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Nothing's going on! He's delusional! He's making it up!"

"I knew it." Inuyasha snarled "He's living in a fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy. I've claimed her as mine." Koga declared boldly "I'm in love with you Kagome!"

Kagome just made a face that said 'I give up.'

Koga continued with his declaration "You're better off with me and you know it. It's time to make a clean break and give up that pathetic human! He's not good enough for you. Forget about him. I'm gonna kill him soon anyway. Once you've been with a real warrior like me, you'll never go back to scraps again!" he laughed triumphantly, as the other wolf-demons cheered for him.

"He's pretty direct." Shippo muttered

"I wish I had that kind of audacity." Miroku agreed, as they looked at a jaw-dropped Kagome.

In his mind, Gohan was screaming in rage ' _That lying, arrogant, selfish bastard! He doesn't love her! 'She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect?!' What a bunch of bull shit! He's just gonna use her and throw her away when he's done with her like some kind of trash! Great Zalama, any advice?'_

" _ **Isn't it obvious? Kick his ass!"**_

' _That I can do!'_ he raced up the cliff after Koga, who smirked.

"Stupid fresh-meat. I told you I'm too busy! Get lost!" he continued up the cliff.

At the bottom, Kagome's eyes widened "The jewel shard. Koga! It's another 50 feet above you!"

Gohan stopped and nearly fell of the cliff in surprise "Did- did she just help him?!"

' _ **Don't ask me. I don't understand human women.'**_

' _Oh shut up!'_

Koga quickly reached the top of the mountain "50 further? There's nothing at the peak!"

But the lead bird demon charged at him from behind and caught him by the arm as he attempted to reach for the shard in its mouth. Koga escaped, but lost the shard in his arm in the process, and crashed to the ground, injured.

Gohan stepped in front of him, Ryuuga in hand.

"Why are you here?!" Koga snorted

Gohan just glared at him, anger clear in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, you filthy lying piece of shit." He spat, venom dripping off every word "You make me sick, you know that? You claim to be in love with Kagome, but that's nothing but a bunch of bull shit. You just want her for her power, so you can throw her away like garbage when you're done with her!" He then picked Koga up by the front of his armor "You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone. I've been in love with Kagome my entire life! I've bleed for her, cried for her, and always been there for her! Now you just waltz in, just 2 ****ing days after meeting her, and claim to be in love with her?! You ****ing kidnapped her for ****'s sake! You don't deserve someone like Kagome." he punched Koga in the face for emphasis before throwing him into a mountain "I'm a good person so I won't kill you, now get out of here before I change my mind."

"He has 2 jewel shards left, brother!" said one head

"I know! Think of the power we'll have when we take them!" replied the other as they laughed evilly.

Without any hesitation, Gohan charged and lifted the Ryuuga "This ends now, you flying rats! **Dragon Cyclone!"** the demonic wind dragon completely vaporized the bird demon, leaving behind nothing but the 2 jewel shards.

Koga watched in astonishment at this display ' _Wow. Just wow.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came as Gohan made his way back down the mountain, an injured Koga slung over his shoulder "Okay, the pigeon from hell and those flying rats are out of the way." He then threw the injured Koga over to Hakkaku and Ginta "Get him out of here before I change my mind."

They nodded, took Koga and left.

"You're just letting them go?" asked Inuyasha, furious.

Gohan nodded "There's no honor in killing an opponent who can't defend himself. Besides, Koga could've killed Kagome at any time, but he didn't. Plus, Kagome told me about how he protected her from those bird demons. _Even if the bastard is using her, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, so I guess he's not all bad.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole Koga and Birds of Paradise fiasco, Kagome and Gohan decided to head back to the Modern Era for a few days.

During this, Kagome was in clear turmoil, and Sota and Grandpa Higurashi were not helping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Kagome was telling Eri, Yuka and Ayumi about what how she overheard Gohan's confession of his love for her to Inuyasha. They were not helpful in the slightest:

"What about Hojo?"

"I smell a love triangle!"

"Love will conquer all, Kagome! All you need to do is keep believing!"

Needless to say, she needed better help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThings on the other end were filled with lots and lots of venting.

Gohan was multi-tasking, venting while sparring with Trunks "And then the bastard claims he's in love with her, just because she can sense the jewel shards!"

Trunks blocked Gohan's sword with his and dropped out of Super Saiyan "So basically there's another guy who wants Kagome's heart and you punched the guy out?"

Gohan blushed "Well yeah, but I still doubt Kagome feels the same way."

Trunks tensed, he had heard from Kai and Piccolo about how Kagome had overheard Gohan confessing his love for her but he never mentioned it to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was returning home from school, her mind racing ' _I can't let Gohan see me like this, not until I finally understand.'_ then she suddenly noticed the shards glowing ' _These shards…'_ she looked up at the Sacred Tree ' _The Sacred Tree… Yes, of course… this is where Gohan was standing when I saw him for the first time…'_ she thought back to all the times Gohan had risked his life for her, and ended up almost being killed in the process ' _Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was gonna cause him this much pain, I'd wish I'd never laid eyes on him, then he wouldn't be constantly risking his life for me…'_ she felt tears streaming down her face ' _But I want to see him, I can't deny it. Even if it's unavoidable, I want to see Gohan, see him smile, see him laugh, and see him happy…'_ then, as she wiped away the tears, she suddenly fully understood ' _It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I'd grown to love him so much.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see her mother standing behind her "Oh mom." tears streaming down her face, she rushed into Mrs Higurashi's embrace "Mom!" she began sobbing.

After a few minutes, Mrs Higurashi sat Kagome down beneath the tree "Tell me something, Kagome. When you're close to the Sacred Tree, don't you feel a strange kind of power? As though you feel truer to yourself? That somehow, its presence makes your heart feel much more pure?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"This tree is special to me, Kagome. This tree is where your father proposed to me. Of course, I loved him like no other. But the day before, when he asked me to marry him, we had some silly argument. It had seriously made me doubt if the two of us were meant to be together. But the moment I walked underneath this tree, my mind cleared, and I accepted his proposal, which meant I was able to have you and Sota. It might sound funny, but I feel grateful to this tree. I won't ask you to say what the problem is, but I have a lot of faith in you Kagome. I know you're a young woman who will ultimately choose the path you believe is right."

Kagome leaned her head on her shoulder and smiled "You're the best, thanks mom. I know what I have to do." and she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome made her way to Kai's apartment, knowing Gohan would be there, and was about to knock on the door, but the conversation she heard stopped her when she peeked through the window.

"So have you thought it over?" asked Kai "What I said before, I mean."

Gohan nodded "I have, and you guys are right. Even if Kagome did feel the same way by some miracle, I couldn't be with her no matter how much I wanted to, not yet at least. If Naraku knew about my feelings for Kagome, he'd try to kill her even more than he does now, which is a lot. If anything happened to Kagome, I'd never forgive myself. That's why I made a decision, it wasn't an easy one but I made it. As much as I hate it, I have to wait to confess my feelings. But by the time Naraku is destroyed, I will confess. I promise."

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Sometimes when you love someone, you have to think of them before yourself."

As Kagome listened, tears swelled up in her eyes, but she understood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm heading over to Kagome's." said Gohan "Things are getting serious, I probably won't be back for awhile."

Chichi smiled knowingly "Bye son, and good luck."

"With what?"

"Oh nothing."

Still suspicious, Gohan left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan later arrived at the Higurashi shrine and ran into Sota "Hey Sota. You finish the homework I gave you?"

Gohan had been tutoring Sota in some subjects in school.

Sota nodded and smiled "I got 100% on my math test, and a 95% on my history test."

Gohan smiled and ruffled Sota's hair "Nice work, kid."

"You too."

"For what?"

"Sorry, can't tell you."

Gohan shrugged and turned to Kagome "You ready to go? Inuyasha's probably gonna throw a fit if we take too long."

Kagome nodded and stared at him.

Gohan looked concerned and confused "Something wrong?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Nothing at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the den of the Wolf Demon tribe, Hakkaku and Ginta were screwing around when they noticed several unfamiliar wolf demons heading towards them.

"Who're those guys?" asked Hakkaku.

"Our brothers from the northern caves." explained Ginta.

The leader of the northern group spoke to Koga about a very important matter.

"There's someone who possesses a huge sacred jewel shard." He explained "He's the lord of a castle. I know it's hard to believe, but we're not joking about this guy. Let's combine our forces and join the northern and eastern tribes together. Then we can storm the castle, take the shard and divide it up equally. You in?"

Koga shook his head "Sorry. Not interested."

"Why the hell not?" One of them snapped

"I have something I need to take care of before I do anything else." Koga explained vaguely

Both of them stood "I see. Well, no sense forcing the issue."

"He's injured. You see?" One said, referring to the injury on Koga's right arm from having his jewel shard ripped out.

"You sure you want to turn them down, Koga?" asked one of the eastern wolves "If we don't join them, then the northern tribe will get the whole jewel shard!"

"Let them go. It doesn't matter." Koga stated flatly

"Well it matters to me." One of them snapped "I'm going with them!"

"Me too!" said another

"Go ahead." Koga replied easily "I couldn't care less. If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you."

Several others followed after them.

Koga thought back to how he lost the jewel shard in his arm ' _I never thought the Bird of Paradise would be able to steal the sacred jewel shard out of my arm. But I'll get it back, sooner or later. But first, I need to take care of that mutt and the fresh-meat. I can't believe they took down the birds of paradise and their leader with one swing of their swords each. I won't be satisfied until I wring their necks with my bare hands. This wound isn't healing as quickly as I'd hoped.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gohan and Kagome returned, they found Inuyasha in rather a pissy mood.

"I can sense the jewel shards this way." Kagome pointed in a certain direction.

"So we're tracking some kind of demon bear that attacked a village?" asked Sango

Gohan nodded "According to one of the survivors. He said that it started out as just a mischievous cub ruining the fields. Then suddenly, it grew huge and attacked. Hey Inuyasha, what's got you in such a bad mood?"

"That's the understatement of the year." He retorted "Sure, we got to track down the jewel shards Kagome senses, but why should waste my time on a bear hunt when I could be hunting down a wolf?"

Gohan scoffed "You're just pissy that you didn't get to fight Koga."

"Shut up! We already know that Koga has 2 jewel shards jammed in his skinny little hairy legs. I'd feel more like fighting if I smelled the reek of wolf on this mountain, not the stench of bear."

Just then, they were confronted by bandits, followed by a large bear demon with a jewel shard. The bandits quickly ran, but Gohan and the others stood their ground.

At that moment, Naraku's Saimyosho appeared and killed the bear demon with their poison before stealing the jewel shard and flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Naraku, he had recently acquired some new help. The power of the stolen sacred jewel shards and his new body allowed him a new ability: to create incarnations of himself from his flesh. His first incarnation was a young women by the name of Kagura, the wind sorceress.

Kagura had carried out a devious plan set up by Naraku, involving Inuyasha, Gohan , a fake jewel shard, and Koga.

Several wolf demons appeared outside the walls of the castle, and charged when they noticed Kagura, who easily slaughtered them all using her wind powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakkaku was about mess with Ginta, when one of the wolf demons that had left earlier showed up.

Koga frantically rushed to the scene "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I was only able to get one." He held out a jewel shard.

Koga's eyes widened at this "You got a sacred jewel shard!"

"Hurry to the castle, Koga." He warned "If you don't, everyone will be slaughtered."

Not wasting any time, Koga immediately raced towards the castle as he implanted the new jewel shard in his right arm.

But literally right after Koga had left, the wolf demon literally fell apart, dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha and the others followed the Saimyosho to the castle, Inuyasha wasting no time busting down the doors.

But inside, they found dozens of wolf demon corpses.

Gohan's eyes widened in disgust and horror "My god…"

Not a single one was left alive.

That was when Kagura used her Dance of the Dead ability to revive them as zombies to attack the group.

With no other options, they repeatedly knocked all of the undead wolf demons, but they kept getting back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was racing towards the castle as fast as his jewel shard enhanced legs would carry him.

Little did he know, he was about to fall right into a trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, the wolf corpses were lifted into the air, and flew towards Inuyasha, before falling apart and splattering their blood all over him.

At that moment, Koga arrived at the castle, only to find his wolf demon comrades dead, and Inuyasha covered in their blood.

Gohan looked at Koga and then at Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha, remember how you were pissed about how you didn't get a chance to fight Koga?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly "Yeah. Why?"

"Well you're about to get your wish." Gohan pointed at Koga.

"INUYASHA!" Koga roared in fury "How dare you!"

Gohan held a hand up "Before you start jumping to conclusions, they were already dead when we got here."

"SHUT UP!" Koga screamed in rage "You can't lie to me! You're soaked in their blood!"

"Koga, you're wrong!" Kagome pleaded "We came here looking for a demon named Naraku and we found your comrades slaughtered! But then they came to life and started attacking us! But they were zombies!"

"Kagome, don't even try to protect that cur!" Koga spat "Already dead when you got here. How stupid do you think I am, you bloodthirsty mutt?!"

"You really want us to- mph!"

Miroku covered Shippo's mouth "It looks like we were set up. This is one of Naraku's tricks. It was his poison insects that led us here in the first place. The demon wolf tribe were somehow lured here too, and were quickly slaughtered."

Gohan nodded "Koga came to rescue his comrades. He rushed over here and arrived just in time to find Inuyasha covered in their blood. Koga can't and won't be reasoned with. The sight of the slaughter has put him into a fixed rage of vengeance. They'll fight to the death, and Koga won't accept anything less."

In a fit of rage, Koga attacked Inuyasha, forming a massive crater and shockwave as his fist made contact with the ground.

Inuyasha avoided the attack and landed by the wolf "You got your strength back, Koga? I see you managed to find another jewel shard for your arm!"

"You and Son Gohan stole my original jewel shard the last time we met, but I warn you, this one's even better!" Koga spat, venom dripping from every word.

Kagome noticed a dark glow emitting from the shard in his arm ' _That's not a jewel shard. The glow is darker, and the energy is warped! Then what's is a fragment of?'_

Using the enhanced strength granted by the counterfeit shard, Koga quickly forced Inuyasha on the evasive.

"Koga, stop! Please! Listen! this whole thing was a trap! Inuyasha didn't kill your comrades! He was set up!" Kagome pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" He snarled "Words are cheap! I believe what I see with my own eyes!"

In a rage, Koga attacked Inuyasha while he was trying to sniff out Naraku.

"Guys, I can sense Naraku's demonic energy close by." said Gohan "Miroku, Sango, you guys go find him. Kagome, Shippo, stay here. I'll help with Inuyasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were quickly confronted and preoccupied by a trap set by Kagura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga continued his attacks on Inuyasha in a blind rage.

The attacks of his right arm were coming very close to landing a blow on Inuyasha, who couldn't even find an opening to attack.

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga to block Koga's attacks, but it was quickly sent flying out of his grip. Seeing this, Inuyasha tried to attack with his Iron Reaver, clashing with Koga's enhanced right arm, which didn't go very well ' _This is bad. He shattered the bone in my arm with one hit!'_

Koga continued his attacks on Inuyasha, ruthlessly beating him.

Seeing that Inuyasha wouldn't win by himself, Gohan decided to intervene before Koga could land a finishing blow "That's enough, Koga!"

Inuyasha then lost consciousness from his injuries and exhaustion.

That was when Kagura showed herself.

"Who are you?" Koga snarled

Kagura merely smirked "Well done, wolf boy. With the score settled, you're able to die without any regrets."

"Who are you? Want do you want?" Gohan growled

"My name is Kagura." She replied simply "I will see to it that you have one final dance." she opened her fan, and the moment she did, the corpses of the wolf demons rose once more.

Koga looked on his astonishment "What is this? My men were dead! How are they rising again?"

"To attend your final dance." Kagura replied easily "It would kill them to miss it."

Koga glared at her in rage as realization dawned on his face "Was it you then that slaughtered my comrades?"

Kagura smirked at him deviously "I wonder. It slipped my mind."

In a rage, Koga charged at her, but the shard in his arm made his wound glow red, causing him to suddenly fall to his knees ' _I can't move! What's happening to my body?'_

Kagura merely chuckled "The jewel shard in your arm has finally released its poison. Now it's time for you to die." she attacked him using the same technique that slaughtered the other wolf demons, severely injuring Koga, before he collapsed.

Kagura then made to retrieve the jewel shards in his legs, before Gohan slashed at her with the Ryuuga.

Koga glared up at him weakly "W-Why… are you… helping me?"

Gohan smiled at him "Simple. We're both in love with Kagome. We've got to stick together. Plus, I can't have you dying before I get to kick your ass." He then turned to Kagura "I should warn you, you're not gonna die quickly. Tainting Inuyasha with the blood of the wolf demons and setting Koga on him was unforgivable! But what's truly sickening is that fact that your demonic energy has the same feel to it as Naraku."

Koga's eyes widened "Naraku?"

Gohan nodded "The bastard who ordered her to kill your comrades, Koga. He's your enemy, not us."

Gohan and Kagura then engaged in a battle, but Gohan quickly pushed her back using his Dragon Inferno. Realizing that she couldn't win, Kagura fled on a giant feather she made with her demonic powers. As she fled, they noticed the spider mark on her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango finished off Kagura's trap, and the castle disappeared, along with the miasma, as they picked up the wounded Inuyasha, who was barely conscious.

"Koga! Are you alright?" Kagome shouted.

But Koga was anything but alright.

He had collapsed on the ground. The poison from the fake shard had turned his arm purple.

Kagome tried to remove the shard from his arm, but the barrier around his arm deflected her hand.

" _ **Gohan, there is a way to save him. You must place one of my scales in his arm. That will counter the fake jewel shard.'**_

Gohan nodded as another Ryu scale formed in his hand "I've got this."

Koga smirked weakly at him "No… Let me be, Gohan… I tried to murder Inuyasha…"

Gohan shrugged "I'm letting it slide for 3 reasons. 1, you were tricked by Naraku. 2, us Naraku haters have to stick together. And 3… Well, you know what the third is. Now hold still. This is gonna hurt like hell." and with that, Gohan stuck the Ryu scale into Koga's arm, forming a white light, causing Koga to scream in pain.

Gohan turned to Kagome and the others "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up once he's on his feet."

Kagome looked at him unsurely, but nodded and left with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, Koga slowly rose to his feet "What did you do?"

"I gave you one of my Ryu scales." Gohan explained "Ryu is sealed in my mind, and I gave you one his scales. Each one is twice the power of a jewel shard."

Koga smiled sincerely at him "Thank you, Gohan. You saved my life. For that, I'm forever grateful."

Gohan nodded "Look Koga, I'm sorry about what I said back at the mountains. I just get really protective of Kagome."

"No, you were right. I was just thinking about her powers. But you both saved my life, even after I tried to kill Inuyasha."

"You got tricked by Kagura. Plus, he's an ass, so I'm not surprised me and Kagome and the others are the only ones that like him."

They both laughed.

Gohan smiled "You know Koga, you're alright."

Koga smiled back "You two, fresh-meat… I mean Gohan."

Gohan nodded and smirked at him "But if you want to win over Kagome, there's one thing you have to do. You have to fight me for her after we send Naraku to Hell." and he held out his hand, which Koga gladly shook.

"I look forward to it."

"Well, I better go. Kagome must be getting worried. See you later, Koga." and with that, he took off in a burst of speed.

Koga watched him leave before leaving himself, his mind filled with thoughts of vengeance and rage ' _Kagura murdered my men… I will take her life with my own hands… and that of Naraku…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan had met up with Kagome and the others as they were caring for Inuyasha's injuries.

"Do you think Koga will be alright?" asked Kagome

Gohan nodded "He'll be fine. I let him keep one of Ryu's scales. But now, he probably wants Naraku dead more than any of us. So now we've got another new ally against Naraku. If Naraku's getting stronger, we'll need stronger allies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku was confronted by a furious Kagura for deceiving her about the power of the Ryuuga. Naraku explained that he merely wanted to see how much power Gohan possessed. In a rage, Kagura attacked him, but Naraku responded by producing an orb out of him arm and squeezing it, causing Kagura to topple over in pain. Naraku then reminded her that he held her heart in his hands, as a form of insurance to make sure she stayed loyal to her…


	8. New Fang, Goraishi, New Barrier

The group were staying in a small hut for the night, while Kagome tended to Inuyasha's injuries.

"You're suggesting that this Kagura woman was born from Naraku?" Gohan summarized

Miroku nodded "I'm saying it's a possibility."

"But that's impossible!" Shippo protested "Naraku's a man! How can a man give birth to a women? Actually, how can a woman give birth anyway?"

Kagome and Sango blushed heavily at this, and led Shippo out of the hut.

Gohan, Miroku and Inuyasha continued their discussion.

Miroku then continued explaining his theory "Naraku himself was created from a host of various demons. What if one of them was torn from his body?"

Gohan nodded "Good point, and it couldn't have been Naraku in disguise. She knew so little about us."

"In any case, whatever her story might be, if she was created from Naraku, then I'm not interested in her."

"Kagura had the same feel of demonic energy that Naraku did, just not as powerful. And the burn scar on her back was exactly like his."

Inuyasha nodded "For a woman, this Kagura person possessed unusual strength, from what Gohan tells me. If Naraku could create someone like her."

"Why wouldn't he have done so before now?"

Miroku nodded "That's the point. It's not that he didn't choose to do it."

"He wasn't able to before, meaning that Naraku has recently become much more powerful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Naraku's castle, he was ordering Kagura to carry out his next strategy for defeating Inuyasha and Gohan, as well as informing her that her sister Kanna had already been dispatched. Kanna was actually the first offspring of Naraku. A young girl with white hair and white clothes, a strange and powerful mirror, but with no emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha and Sango were in a marsh, saving a young girl from a beating by several thugs.

"What was their problem?" Inuyasha muttered

"Thank you." said the young girl

"Were they after you?" asked Gohan

The girl nodded "I'm afraid so."

At that moment, Miroku and the others arrived.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw him "Miroku!"

They stopped in surprise.

"It is you, Master Miroku! You've returned!" She happily hugged him "Miroku! How I've missed you!"

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"I take it we've met in the past?" Miroku questioned

The girl nodded "I am Koharu."

Miroku stared for a moment before his eyes widened in realization "You don't say? I didn't recognize you!"

"For 3 long years, I've waited."

"Friend of his?" Inuyasha questioned

Gohan shook his head "More than just a friend, judging by how nervous he looks."

"I lost my parents and siblings in the war." explained Koharu "The keeper of the Oil took me under his care, but worked me day and night. I was wary from my duties, and I wept each night. Then, one wonderful day, a kind gesture from Miroku. You happened by our village to perform an exorcism. I was only 11 at the time, and you asked me to have your children."

Everyone backed away in surprise and disgust.

Miroku looked at them "Something wrong?"

Kagome and Sango angrily rushed up to him "You're disgusting! How could you lead an innocent girl on like that?"

"You lecher!"

Koharu looked on, admiration in her eyes "The happiest day of my life."

Kagome and Sango fell over, their faces basically saying 'I give up.'

Kagome glared at Miroku, literally surrounded by fire "You better take responsibility for this!"

Miroku nodded nervously "Would it change matters if I told you I haven't laid a finger on the girl?"

"That seems hard to believe." Sango retorted evenly

"She was still a child."

"That didn't stop you from asking you to bare your children." Gohan snorted.

Koharu continued "Miroku had to take leave of our village shortly afterwards. I knew that one day, he would return for me. I believed it with all my heart. As of late, I noticed the keeper of the Oil's young lord leering at me. My fears were realized last night when he tried to force himself on me."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"I struck him with some firewood until he lay motionless." She looked at Miroku "Please Miroku. Won't you take me with you?"

"Koharu…" Miroku began

"I have nowhere else to go! Besides, I am an adult now. I am able to bare your children."

' _She's even younger than me.'_ Kagome thought to herself ' _Things really were different back then.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group was sitting around in front of the hut.

"I hope you understand our position, Miroku." Inuyasha told him "We can't take her with us."

Miroku nodded "I am fully aware."

"But guys," Gohan began "we can't just abandon her. She has nowhere else to go."

"True enough. Perhaps she can join us until we find a suitable family to take her in."

Sango glared at him "At the least. Seeing that it was you who asked her to bare your children."

Miroku put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly "Oh, that. I ask the same question every time I meet a new girl."

Sango's glare only intensified "Every girl except one, maybe."

Realizing what she meant, Miroku took Sango's hands in his "Sango, would you consider baring my-"

"Spare me, would ya?!"

"Well, in his defense," Shippo whispered to Gohan and Inuyasha "she did lose her entire family and most of her village when they met. Even he knows when there's a time and a place for stuff like that."

Gohan nodded "Want to make bets that he's a virgin?"

Inuyasha smirked "Duh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was talking with Koharu by a river "So Miroku was the first man you fell in love with?"

Koharu nodded "He is. I've remembered him every day that passed. I knew we'd meet again. And the thought of that helped me through the hard times."

Kagome smiled at this "That's first love."

"I am so happy. So happy I could die."

But little did she know that her wish may soon be granted.

And not in a good way…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to her, Kanna was resting in a tree, surrounded by Naraku's Saimyosho, watching Koharu in her mirror.

The plan would soon be put into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was trying to find a place to take in Koharu.

"Such a pity." said one headman "Poor young child."

"So would you be willing to take this young girl into your village, elder?" asked Miroku hopefully.

The headman smiled "I would be honored. Leave the girl with me, young monk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But when Koharu learned of this, she wasn't happy about being separated for Miroku.

"Please!" She begged "I promise not to be a burden!"

"No chance." Inuyasha stated flatly

Gohan nodded in agreement, but he was more compassionate "It would be too dangerous. You have to understand. Miroku's thinking about your best interest."

At that moment, Miroku returned to the group "I've spoken with the headman. Koharu, come with me for a moment, would you?"

Everybody was listening as Miroku had a private conversation with Koharu.

"Miroku, I cannot bare to be parted again after such a short time." Koharu pleaded

Miroku put a comforting hand on your shoulder "Try to understand, Koharu. I cannot guarantee that I would always be able to protect you in times of battle. You see, the demon I pursue is more devious and formidable than any other. Parting like this is difficult for me as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does it look like he's setting her straight?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome shook her head "Looks to me like he's seducing her."

Gohan merely snorted "You think everything about Miroku and a woman involves him seducing her."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Lecher. He's all over the girl." Sango muttered "A parting like that will just make her fall deeper in love." She noticed Inuyasha and Gohan staring at her "Why are you staring?"

"I might just be imagining it Sango, but is there any jealousy going on here?"

Sango's glare intensified "It's your imagination."

The angry fire surrounding her was what drew the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some convincing, Miroku and Inuyasha agreed to stay one night at the inn.

But when Koharu went to get more firewood for Miroku's bath, things got bad.

Koharu was confronted by Kanna, who sucked out Koharu's soul with her mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During dinner, Gohan, Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly gripped their weapons, and the atmosphere became serious.

"You guys feel it too?" asked Gohan

Miroku nodded "We're surrounded. I fear the meal Koharu took so much trouble to prepare will go cold."

Inuyasha gripped his sword "Strange that there's no scent of demons in the air, though."

Gohan nodded "I sense something, but it doesn't feel like a demon's energy. Let's go survey the area."

The men exited to find the villagers coming after them with weapons.

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw them "I feel no life energy coming from them."

Miroku nodded "It's like they're under some kind of spell."

The villagers then charged at them, but were quickly subdued rather easily.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango watched the battle from inside, when Koharu informed them that a demon got inside and attacked the headman and his wife.

That was when Kanna appeared.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Kanna, but she used her mirror to reflect it and send it flying back at her.

Kanna and the possessed Koharu then attempted to suck Kagome's soul out of her body…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others weren't getting anywhere with the villagers.

"You fools are so pathetic!" said a voice.

They turned to see Kagura standing a short distance away from them "You would've done well to slay them all. That way, they wouldn't keep coming after you. Then again, I suppose that if you were capable of slaying them, you would've already done so."

"Are you the one who possessed these villagers?" Gohan snarled

"I am. A mortal with no soul is no different from a dead man. Your friend Kagome is having her soul sucked out of her, even as we speak."

Gohan's eyes widened before he they narrowed and his serious mode kicked in "Inuyasha, can you handle these guys?"

He nodded, and Gohan and Miroku took off, leaving Inuyasha to deal with Kagura, Wind Scar against Wind Sorceress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using his enhanced speed, Gohan race back to the house as fast as he could, while he had a conversation with Zalama in his mind ' _Zalama, what did Kagura mean by having their souls sucked out?'_

' _ **I've heard of this. Some demons have the ability to use demon mirrors to steal people's souls, and reflect their attacks back at them. The only way to destroy the mirror is with strong enough spiritual powers.'**_ Zalama explained ' _ **Fortunately, I have an attack that can help you with that: the Dragon Flash.'**_

' _Hold on a minute. How can you have sacred powers?'_

' _ **I suppose I should tell you now. I'm actually a god. I'm the creator of the first original set of Dragon Balls.'**_

' _You mean the ones on Planet Namek?'_

' _ **Even more ancient than that, but that's for another time. Anyway, the elemental attacks of the Ryuuga are made by my demon and sacred powers counterbalancing each other. It relates to the properties of Yin and Yang, or darkness and light. The Dragon Flash, which comes from the Yang property, is made purely from spiritual power, while its counterpart, the Dragon Shadow of Yin, or darkness, is made solely from my demonic powers. Because of the sacred properties of the Dragon Flash, it will allow you to purify the demon's mirror, freeing the trapped souls, and restoring those people to normal.'**_

' _Perfect. I know I can do this. How powerful are the Dragon Flash and Dragon Shadow?'_

' _ **At least 3 times as powerful as the 5 elemental attacks you already have, and Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Now, go save the woman you love.'**_

' _You can bet on it. I've got to channel the Eye of the Tiger.'_

' _ **God dammit! Stop singing that song in your head all the time!'**_

' _Hey! My head, my rules! You don't like it, go live in Miroku's head!'_

' _ **Don't even joke about that! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's sacred perverts!'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku entered the house and found Koharu unconscious "Koharu! Say something! Koharu!"

Slowly, Koharu opened her eyes and embraced him "Miroku, it was horrible!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo regained consciousness and found Kanna sucking out Kagome's soul. He tried to stop her, but was sent back by an invisible force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koharu, still possessed by Kanna, was hiding a knife behind Miroku's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan smashed through the wall and found Sango and Shippo unconscious, and Kanna sucking Kagome's soul out with mirror.

"How strange." Kanna mused "I cannot subdue her soul. Still, you are unable to move, are you not? I desire the shards of the sacred jewel that you possess. Give it to me."

Kagome, despite being weakened, was able to prepare to shoot an arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku stopped Koharu from bringing down the knife, and quickly knocked her out.

Gohan arrived and stopped Kanna from attempting to suck out Kagome's soul again. Kanna then fled afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was forced onto the defensive by Kagura's relentless attacks, and wasn't able to use the Wind Scar to its fullest extent, since to his injuries from the battle with Koga still hadn't completely healed yet. Inuyasha tried to attack with the Wind Scar, but was severely injured even further when Kanna reflected it back at him with her mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan quickly arrived on the scene and left the injured Inuyasha with Miroku, before confronting Kagura and Kanna himself "You got another lackey to do your dirty work, Kagura?"

Kagura merely smirked at him "Draw your sword, Son Gohan. We shall settle this."

"Gladly, witch. We settle this! **Dragon Flash!"** a large, purely white demonic dragon shot out from the blade, and Kanna found herself unable to reflect it.

The attack struck the mirror, destroying it, and freeing the souls from the mirror. At that moment, a massive cyclone formed in the sky, and descended towards the ground. When it disappeared, _he_ stepped out.

Gohan's eyes widened at this "Naraku…"

Naraku merely smirked at him "I must say, Son Gohan, that was quite an impressive display."

"Why are you here?" Gohan snarled

"I came to ask in person what it felt like to have your own power turned against you, and very easily I might add."

An angry Miroku stepped forward "I am indeed honored by your presence, Naraku. I rather expected a demon puppet. You are a coward who never sullies his own hands, and only knows how to lay traps. You must've been falsely confident, or you wouldn't dare show your face." he grabbed the prayer beads on his arm.

"The Wind Tunnel. You are free to draw anything into your void. But surely, even you would not be that foolish monk. My course of action was simple. I created Wind and Void as incarnations of myself, and yet witness the damage I was able to inflict."

Gohan's eyes widened and he looked at Miroku "So we were right. If he's capable of something like this, he must've gotten way more powerful. We already fought Kagura beforehand, and this other, Kanna, is apparently void, explaining why we couldn't sense any evil from her."

Kagura merely smirked "Have we not spoken long enough? Shall we take Inuyasha's head with us as a trophy?" She noticed Naraku staring at her "No? Did you not want to tell that woman that Inuyasha had been slain? I was under the impression that this is what you desired."

Naraku nodded "True enough, it was only through her cooperation that I was able to create you and Kanna. What emotions would rise on her face if I showed her Inuyasha's head, I wonder." he pulled from his robe a nearly complete Shikon jewel, shocking Gohan and Miroku "You suggested earlier that I do everything to avoid sullying my own hands. Even the mightiest are inferior to someone. A woman attempted to use me so that I would murder Inuyasha for her."

Gohan looked in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold "You don't mean."

Naraku chuckled "She is some piece of work, that Kikyo. Kikyo personally handed this sacred jewel shard to me of her own free will."

Kagura raised her fan "She wishes to gaze upon your face, after you're good and dead!" And he attempted to attack them using her Wind powers, but the combined powers of Son Gohan's Dragon Flash and Kagome's arrow cancelled out her powers, and damaged her fan.

Naraku then spoke to them "Pass this message on to Inuyasha. If he must hate someone, then hate Kikyo. For the only thing she desires is Inuyasha's death." And with that, he departed, Kagura and Kanna following soon after kicking up several rocks to block Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and everyone departed from the village.

Shippo was getting aggravated by the sour mood.

"Kagome, how's Inuyasha doing?" asked Son Gohan

"The herbal remedies seem to be helping." replied Kagome "His fever dropped and he's asleep now. I'm going to look for some more herbs. You wanna come, Gohan?"

"Take Shippo and Kilala. They're the only ones with enough energy. I've got something I need to take care of." he took off at high speeds, leaving the others to wonder what he meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan entered a forest, feeling out the energy he was feeling. As he went further, he felt a strong energy growing.

When he got to the center of the forest, he found her.

Kikyo.

The undead priestess looked at him blankly "May I help you?"

Gohan bowed slightly "You know why I am here, Lady Kikyo."

"You wish to know why I handed the sacred jewel shard I stole from Kagome over to Naraku."

Gohan nodded.

Kikyo sighed, appearing a bit aggravated "I suppose I should tell you. As you know, a jewel shard can be either purified or defiled, depending on the heart of the one who possesses it. In Naraku's hands, the jewel will continue to become more and more defiled. But if even one speck of purity remains, when he assembles all the shards, he, along with the jewel, will immediately be purified, destroying him once and for all."

"So you plan to have Naraku gather all the shard, so you can purify him and destroy him?"

"Correct."

Gohan remembered something else "But there's something else I've been wondering about. Kagome's grandfather told me something about the jewel once. He said that when the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, then the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever."

"And you want to know what the one and only correct wish is?"

Gohan nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know what it is. Tell me, Son Gohan, what do you plan to wish for on the jewel?"

"I plan to use the power of the jewel to revive everyone that has died because of Naraku's actions. That would include Sango's village, Koga's wolf demons comrades, others that have been slain because of his crimes, and possibly you."

Kikyo looked at him, surprise appearing on her usually stoic face "But, how?"

Gohan shrugged "I'm sure Ryu would work something out."

' _ **Hey! I'm a demon-priestess hybrid, not a miracle worker!'**_

Kikyo smiled sincerely for the first time in ages "You have my sincerest gratitude, Son Gohan. Thank you. You should leave now. My reincarnation must be worried. But first, how is Inuyasha doing?"

Gohan shook his head "Thanks to the jewel shards you gave him, Naraku is capable of creating incarnations from his own flesh. One of these, Kagura of the Wind, slaughtered at least 100 members of the wolf-demon tribe. But on the bright side, Koga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe, is on our side now. But another one, Kanna of the void, used her demon mirror to send Inuyasha's Wind Scar flying back at him. He'd probably be dead if it wasn't for his robe of the fire rat, but he's still hurt pretty bad. Kagome's actually out looking for herbs for him right now."

"I see. And may I ask you not to tell Inuyasha about this?"

Gohan stared at her for a moment, but nodded "I understand."

"Thank you." and with that, Kikyo left without a word.

Not long after her conversation with Gohan, Kikyo was confronted by Naraku, who told her the exact thing Gohan had told her before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and Inuyasha was still recovering, and was trying to figure out why Kikyo had given Naraku the jewel shards.

Then Gohan came in "Are you in pain? Sango's hurt too, even though she's trying to brush it off."

Inuyasha answered that question with his own "Where's Kagome?"

"She and Miroku went to get some food and herbs."

They then noticed Sango wince out of pain in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Shippo went out to get some water.

Inuyasha was approached by soul collectors, and despite his injuries, tried to go see her, to Shippo's protests.

Inuyasha tried to make his way, but collapsed from his injuries.

Kikyo, who was watching from a nearby tree, saw this and called out to him "Inuyasha. You're still alive, I see. Son Gohan was right. I'm glad."

Gohan made his way down the cliff and found the two of them in the middle of their conversation "You know, Lady Kikyo, if you wanted to tell him yourself, you could've just said so."

Inuyasha snapped his head towards Gohan "You knew about this?"

Gohan nodded "I found her a few day ago, and questioned her about giving the shards to Naraku."

Unknown to the three of them, Kagura was listening in, having been ordered by Naraku to spy on Kikyo.

Deciding to kill the three of them while she had the chance, Kagura raised her fan, but Kikyo retaliated by launching an arrow at her.

Seeing that she was outmatched, Kagura fled.

Kikyo then turned to the other two "Son Gohan, you must not allow Naraku to kill Inuyasha, at any cost." and with that, she disappeared with her soul collectors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were searching for the two of them, when they came across Gohan helping an injured Inuyasha.

"Was it Kikyo?" was all Kagome asked

Inuyasha nodded mutely.

Gohan was more clear about it "Naraku wasn't lying."

"So it's true." Miroku butted in "She made a pact with Naraku."

"Never!" Inuyasha barked

Gohan nodded in agreement "Lady Kikyo's plan is to purify the jewel, along with Naraku, when he gathers all the shards."

Kagome left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A village was under attack by Goshinki, Naraku's newest and most dangerous incarnation. Goshinki devoured both people and animals I his assault.

Kagura watched from nearby ' _That demon is pathetic. Nothing more than a brainless glutton.'_

Goshinki turned and glared at her "Sister, you were just thinking that I am no more than a brainless glutton, weren't you?"

Kagura blankly stared at him ' _He's toying with me. This demon is able to read my mind.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Gohan were tending to Inuyasha and Sango's injuries.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it?" asked Gohan

All Inuyasha said was "The scent of a dead man."

They exited the hut to find a wounded man weakly walking towards them "A demon has come! It devoured the entire village! On its back was the mark of a spider."

Gohan's eyes narrowed ' _Another one of Naraku's incarnations.'_

"Please… Help us…" The man got out before he turned into a charred corpse and collapsed.

Gohan turned to Miroku "Let's go."

They departed to the village, with Kagome taking care of Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the village, Goshinki was devouring several more animals.

"It's just a few children. Let them go." Kagura told him

Goshinki shook his head "Naraku commanded me to devour the entire village. So I will kill every last human, and every single cow, chicken and horse."

Kagura simply hmph ed "Do as you wish. I can't bare your company any longer."

Goshinki sensed two children hiding in a nearby barn, and was about to devour them, but he was cut off by a slash from Gohan and the Ryuuga, followed by a Dragon Shockwave.

Inuyasha then landed shortly after and turned to the kids "Get out of here!" They wasted no time.

"You must be Naraku's latest? Am I right?" asked Gohan

Goshinki smirked "You thinking I dodged the Tessaiga. You are surprised by my speed despite my enormous size." He then turned to Gohan "And you're thinking several profanities, because you realized that I know what you're both thinking. Just as you suspect. I am able to read the minds of others, Inuyasha and Son Gohan. My sisters, Kagura and Kanna, were merely the opening acts. Now Goshinki makes his debut."

Having heard enough, Inuyasha leapt at him with the Tessaiga, but Goshinki dodge the sword with ease, before leaping at them himself, which they both dodged with ease.

"I know every thought that crosses your minds." Goshinki taunted "You seem to be suffering greatly, don't you? You fear this might be the end of you."

Inuyasha slowly rose "Not very likely. I'm getting tired of you."

Gohan and Inuyasha both charged at Goshinki, who dodged with ease "I can predict every move before you make it!" he sent them both reeling.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, but Gohan caught his footing "Miroku, don't use your Wind Tunnel! I can see Naraku's poisonous insects heading this way!"

Miroku, who was about to use his Wind Tunnel, nodded and removed his hand from the prayer beads.

Slowly, Inuyasha rose once again, ignoring the taunts from Goshinki, and prepared to use the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha, you're trying to use the Wind Scar and blast me away, are you not?" Goshinki taunted.

Inuyasha leapt at Goshinki, who cast away the Wind Scar. Not willing to give up so easily, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga at Goshinki, who caught the sword in his teeth.

Gohan watched the scene, but what happened next made his blood run cold.

Goshinki bit the Tessaiga in half, before wounding Inuyasha further with his mighty claws.

Gohan, having no choice, decided to act ' _Zalama, it's time. I have to use the Dragon Shadow.'_

' _ **Very well. I must say though, I never expected the demon to break the Tessaiga in half. Anyway, the Dragon Shadow involves charging up an enormous mass of pure demonic energy. Gohan, be careful.'**_

' _Right.'_

Gohan raised the Ryuuga, which was now coated with pure black demonic energy "This ends now, Goshinki! You can't dodge this, now matter how fast you are! **Dragon Shadow!"** a pure black demonic dragon shot out, engulfing Goshinki, before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

His corpse fell to the ground, before it was shredded by Inuyasha, whose eyes were a pure Crimson, with purple marks staining his cheeks.

"Burn in hell, you filth." Inuyasha spat, his voice now deep and hoarse "I enjoyed that."

Gohan looked at him in slight fear and concern "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"Stay back!" he shouted "I can't say what I'm going to do next! I don't know what's happened, but I don't think I can't control it!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

CRASH!

Inuyasha rose, back to normal, but angry "Will you people stop doing that!"

Gohan had to chuckle "Despite the circumstances, that never stops being funny." then he turned serious "What happened to you back then?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the broken Tessaiga "I have absolutely no idea."

Gohan knew who to see about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were taking a serious turn.

A little while later, the remains of Goshinki was found by Sesshomaru, Jaken, and his new companion Rin, an orphaned girl he saved when her village was attacked by Koga's wolves a few weeks before.

But what really baffled Sesshomaru was the fact that on Goshinki's corpse, Inuyasha's blood smelled like that of a full demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was camping out by a river after the battle with Goshinki.

Gohan and Inuyasha were talking about what to do about the broken Tessaiga.

"What exactly did you feel happen to you?" asked Gohan

Inuyasha just shook his head "After the Tessaiga was bitten in two by Goshinki, I was certain I was going to die. Then my entire body suddenly started burning with a desire to live. Next thing I knew, Goshinki's body was in pieces. Then I felt something strange. Something I'd never felt before. Pure pleasure from destroying the body."

At that moment, the sky turned pitch black, and out from a bolt of lightning appeared stood Totosai's three-eyed demon cow.

Myoga then leapt onto Inuyasha's nose "Master Inuyasha, what happened to Tessaiga?"

"A demon called Goshinki bit it in half." explained Gohan "Is there any way to fix it?"

Myoga nodded "Take it to Totosai. He'll be able to fix it in no time."

"I'm coming too." said Gohan "I want to talk to Totosai about some stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All that could be heard from miles around from Totosai's home was the sound of an old man sobbing.

"Only a simpleton would allow this to happen!" Totosai sobbed upon seeing the broken sword that lay in front of him "What has this fool done to you, my precious Tessaiga!"

"Can you fix it or not?" Inuyasha barked

"Of course I can." Totosai replied easily as he examined the Tessaiga "I am a master swordsmith. I can repair it within 3 days. But I'll require something to bond it."

"Like what?" asked Gohan

Totosai held up a set of medieval pliers away from them "Open up for me, would you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth wide "How's this?"

RIP!

Now all that could be heard was Inuyasha's screams, due to having his tooth ripped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stopped and chuckled at Inuyasha's pain, much to the confusion of Rin and fear of Jaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Totosai looked at the fang he ripped out "Well, this fang will have to do."

Inuyasha angrily hit Totosai over the head "What was that for?!"

"Quit whining!" Totosai shouted as a comically large bump appeared on his head "Your tooth will grow back in a mere half a day!"

Inuyasha nodded "Good. You're getting to be a real pain in the neck old man. You've got 3 days to fix my sword."

"Why only 3 days?" asked Totosai

"Because that's how long you said it would take to fix it." Inuyasha ground out "I'm counting on you old man. Gohan, you coming?"

Gohan nodded "In a minute. Wait by the bull."

After Inuyasha left, Gohan turned to Totosai "Alright, I want answers."

Totosai guessed what he meant "You mean about Inuyasha's transformation when the Tessaiga broke?"

"Yes."

Totosai began to explain the situation "As I'm sure you know, Tessaiga is an heirloom left to Inuyasha by his father. The sword protects him from his enemies, but it has a second purpose. Keeping the demon inside at bay. Inuyasha's death is inevitable once the Tessaiga is broken. His strong desire to live awakened the demon blood coursing through his veins. Even after I repair the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood will be even harder to control, because he has now tasted the pleasure of brutally slaying an enemy. Gohan, you must make sure the demon inside him doesn't awaken. If it does, Inuyasha will eventually be fully consumed."

Gohan nodded "I don't plan on letting that happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru visited Kaijinbo, a former apprentice to Totosai, in order to convince him to forge a sword from the fang of Goshinki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before Tessaiga was fixed was the night Inuyasha was at his weakest. The night of the new moon.

Once a month, during the new moon, Inuyasha would lose his demon powers and become human.

Inuyasha was gazing at the stars when Kagome offered him a soda, which he accepted "So, how are things going with Gohan?"

At the mention of his name, Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she looked in the direction of Gohan, who was in the middle of his evening meditation "Well… Inuyasha, can I trust you not to tell this to Gohan?"

Inuyasha nodded "Go ahead."

Kagome sighed "Ever since we first came to the Feudal Era, I think I've been starting to develop feelings for Gohan."

"Took you long enough."

Kagome ignored him and continued "And after the whole incident with Koga, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And now, I've realized what all this means. I'm in love with Gohan."

"Why don't you just tell him? He'll be thrilled."

"I was going to, but something he said once stopped me. I overheard him saying that it wouldn't be right to be in a relationship while we're hunting down Naraku. He said he wanted to wait until after Naraku's dead."

"I can see the logic behind that. Look Kagome, just act like nothing's different. At least for now."

Kagome smiled "Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken went to claim the sword from Kaijinbo… only for the deranged swordsmith to cleave him in two with the blade, named the Tokijin. Possessed by the hatred infused into the fangs, Kaijinbo set out to kill Gohan and Inuyasha. Not long after, Sesshomaru came and found Jaken sliced in half.

Knowing that Kaijinbo was responsible, Sesshomaru resurrected Jaken using the Tenseiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan finished his meditation and looked in a certain direction "I'm sensing a powerful evil aura, heading this way."

Sure enough, at that moment, Kaijinbo appeared, Tokijin in hand, thirsty for blood "Which ones are Inuyasha and Son Gohan?"

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha snorted

Kaijinbo chuckled "My name is Kaijinbo. I'm a swordsmith. I forged this sword, the Tokijin, and now it cries for a taste of your blood. Tokijin was forged from the fang of the demon that broke your Tessaiga, the sword created by lord Totosai."

Hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _He's using the fang of Goshinki, the same demon that bit my sword in half?'_

"In other words, the sword is filled with the hatred Goshinki had for you two." Sango summarized "Gohan for killing him, and Inuyasha for destroying his body."

Gohan drew the Ryuuga "Inuyasha, stay back. I've got this."

Sango tried to defeat him with the Hiraikotsu, but the Tokijin cleaved it in two.

Miroku then tried to use his sacred powers to defeat him, but the evil energy of the Tokijin proved to be too powerful.

Seeing this, Gohan charged in and clashed with Kaijinbo, the Ryuuga and the Tokijin.

But even Gohan, who was still wounded from the battles with Naraku's incarnations, proved to be little match against Tokijin.

Just as Kaijinbo prepared to bring the sword down, a flash of light appeared, and Totosai and his bull emerged from it "I should've know you two had something to do with this commotion."

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha took the Tessaiga.

During this, Totosai and Kaijinbo had a bitter reunion.

Inuyasha was ready to clash with Kaijinbo, just as the sun rose, and his demon powers returned. Tessaiga transformed… Before the blade crashed to the ground "Hey Totosai, what the hell did you so to my sword?"

"What's the problem?" asked Gohan

"What the hell do you think? The sword's too damn heavy!"

Kaijinbo prepared to charge, Inuyasha barely able to lift it up enough to clash with the Tokijin.

Kaijinbo prepared to finish off Inuyasha, when suddenly, he burst into flames, leaving nothing but the Tokijin behind.

"The sword held up." explained Totosai "But Kaijinbo himself was unable to withstand its power. The very sword he forged overpowered him. The wretched fool deserved it."

Inuyasha, tired and thorough angry, resheathed the Tessaiga and angrily marched up to the old man "Totosai, I want to talk to you! How in the hell am I supposed to carry around such a heavy sword? One thrust and I need to stop and rest!"

"Do you wish to know how to handle this new heavy Tessaiga?"

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment "You're not gonna say that the answer is building up my own strength, are you?"

Totosai began sweating bullets.

SMACK!

"I should've known!"

"In the meantime, what do we about this thing?" asked Gohan, referring to the Tokijin.

Totosai and Miroku were unable to extract the sword, due to its evil aura.

Inuyasha tried to smash it to bits with the Tessaiga, but the evil aura protected it.

Unknown to them, Kagura was watching the whole affair from afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return. Upon seeing him, she happily ran to him, before Sesshomaru stopped her "Stop, Rin. Don't move."

Rin froze in place.

Sesshomaru confronted the presence watching them, which happened to be Kagura "I recall your scent. It is the same as the beast who attempted to trap me. The one known as Naraku."

Kagura smirked "You must be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. You're very clever. I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku. Sesshomaru, the fang you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword was that of a demon called Goshinki. Like me, he was created from Naraku."

"All very interesting." Sesshomaru replied stoically "But did you search me out to simply tell me this?"

Kagura chuckled lightly "Can you not detect it's scent? Tokijin reeks of the aura of Goshinki. It is closer than you think. You are the sword's rightful owner." And with that, she disappeared.

"I'm not sorry to see her leave so soon." Jaken muttered "I don't believe I've ever seen such an arrogant woman."

Sesshomaru stared in the direction she left in for a moment, before turning around "Rin, you're free to move now."

Rin began stretching happily.

"The Tokijin." Sesshomaru mused

"Speaking of strange women." Jaken muttered as he watched Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Gohan and the others were watching over the Tokijin.

Dark could see began looming over head.

From them, emerged Sesshomaru, who leapt down and stood near the Tokijin.

Gohan bowed slightly out of respect "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded "I see you've awakened the Yin and Yang properties of the Ryuuga, Son Gohan."

"I have. What brings you here?"

"I have come for the sword." Sesshomaru explained "It seems the demon you two killed was so bitter, it desired revenge, even after its remains were forged into a sword."

"So, you ordered Kaijinbo to forge it?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and then drew the Tokijin, the evil aura of the sword being overtaken by his own "Son Gohan, draw your sword. I wish to see your progress."

Gohan drew the Ryuuga "If you say so." And he charged.

"Son Gohan, I must ask of you." Sesshomaru told him as they clashed "Do not interfere when I fight Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify."

"I understand." he broke away "Inuyasha, you've got this?"

Inuyasha nodded, drew the Tessaiga, and clashed with the Tokijin.

"Tessaiga has become heavier, I see." Sesshomaru observed

"It's a lot heavier, you stupid jackass." Inuyasha snapped at him.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and slashed with the Tokijin, causing Inuyasha to lose his grip on the Tessaiga, sending the sword flying out of his hands, and he was sent crashing to the ground.

Not having any options, Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, who easily repelled him with the Tokijin's raw power.

Sesshomaru charged in prepared to end it, but slowed his charge when he felt something ' _That scent again!"_

Inuyasha had transformed.

Seeing this, Totosai used his power to create a ring of fire around Sesshomaru

"Kagome now!" shouted Miroku

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, and they dragged away the unconscious Inuyasha, Gohan staying behind for a moment.

Gohan quickly dissipated the flames using the Dragon Tsunami "I take it you saw what you needed to see?"

Sesshomaru nodded "I did. _To think that he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for even a moment. What was that transformation?'_

Unknown to them, Kagura was watching from afar ' _He's strong. He might be able to kill Naraku.'_

Gohan parted ways with Sesshomaru, and returned to Kagome and the others, the chills still deep in his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was passing by a mountain after their encounter with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "I can sense 2 jewel shards coming fast."

Inuyasha began growling "I smell the reek of wolf."

Gohan smirked "He's back."

At that moment, a whirlwind appeared, revealing Koga "Yo! I picked up on your scent, Kagome, so I thought I'd come see how you're doing. Hey, Gohan. Taking good care of her?"

Gohan smirked and bumped fists with him "You know it. So what's up?"

Koga then turned serious "Right. Time to get down to business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan raised an eyebrow "You want us to tell you where Naraku lives? Koga, if we knew that, we wouldn't be wasting so much time dealing with his incarnations and other crap."

Inuyasha nodded "It's almost impossible to find. Naraku projected a barrier around his castle. Let us avenge the deaths of your comrades. All I ask is that you hand over the jewel shards in your legs." he drew the Tessaiga, intending to bring it down on Koga's head.

Koga dodged it easily and sent Inuyasha flying into the mountainside with a jaw-shattering punch to the face "You're swinging that sword awfully slow, mutt. Oh, and thanks for the Ryu scale, Gohan. This thing is awesome!"

Gohan smirked "I know, right?"

"Come back here and fight!" Inuyasha snarled as he emerged from the mountain

Koga smirked as he walked away "Sorry dog-breath, but I don't have any time to waist sparring with you. Take care of Kagome while I go slaughter Naraku, Gohan. Later." he disappeared in a whirlwind, much to Inuyasha's fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came. Koga noticed a swarm of Saimyosho, and followed after them, detecting the same scent as Kagura.

He came across Naraku riding a horse while pulling a large cage behind it "The young leader of the wolf-demon tribe. You detected me even before Son Gohan or Inuyasha."

Koga's eyes widened in fury "I know you. You're Naraku! You scent is identical to Kagura! You slaughtered my comrades! And now, I will avenge their deaths!"

Naraku merely chuckled "Pity for you, but I'm afraid you shall become fodder for my new incarnation.

Koga raised an eyebrow "A cage? I don't know what kind of beast you brought, but the timing couldn't be better. I'll gladly get revenge for my men!"

Naraku smirked under his mask "Koga, meet your opponent. Emerge from your cage, Juromaru!" And the cage opened, revealing a purple-haired figure, shackled and wearing a mask.

Koga smirked "Have it your way, Naraku! I'll take him out first! Then I'll smash you both into the ground! What's the holdup? Hurry up and release his shackled so I can get my hands on him!"

Naraku shook his head "He'll be enough of a challenge for you just as he is."

Koga just growled "Fine, but it's his funeral!" he charged, but Juromaru dodged all of his attacks easily ' _He's fast. Maybe even faster than me. Wait. What's that chill in the air? It's coming from the bit in his mouth.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha had detected Naraku's presence, and were quickly racing to the scene.

They found Koga running away from Juromaru, who easily sidestepped Gohan attacks.

At that moment, Naraku appeared "You've finally showed up, Inuyasha, Son Gohan. Koga must've fled when he saw that he had no chance of victory. He's more intelligent than I thought."

Inuyasha scoffed "Who cares about the wolf? I'm in a different class altogether."

At that moment, Naraku freed Juromaru of his mask and shackles. Almost immediately after, however, Juromaru severed the head of Naraku's puppet.

With his advanced speed, Juromaru easily outmatched both Gohan and Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Gohan was pierced from behind by a ray of light, which then reappeared next to Juromaru, and took the form of a small, spider-like creature.

Or, as summed up by Miroku: "What the hell is that thing?"

"Thanks for the meal." it said "Your innards were simply delicious. I am Kageromaru. I have been lying dormant inside Juromaru's belly. Juromaru obeys no one but me, not even Naraku. Now, let's feast on the others, shall we Juromaru?"

Kageromaru proved to be even faster than Juromaru, and stronger too.

Not only that, but he dodged the path of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Gohan then noticed Kageromaru appear behind Kagome, preparing to devour her.

At that moment, Koga returned, after being informed by Ginta and Hakkaku that Kagome was in danger as well, and kicked away Kageromaru before he could hurt her "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded "Where'd you come from?"

Gohan rephrased her question "Where the **** have you been?"

Koga ignored the question when he noticed Kageromaru "What the **** is that thing?"

"Apparently he came out of Juromaru's gut." explained Gohan "His name's Kageromaru."

Koga smirked "He may be fast, but I've got this."

Gohan and Koga then used their enhanced speed to chase down Kageromaru, with little luck, while Inuyasha fought Juromaru. Fortunately, they were able to predict what moves Kageromaru would make, but his little underground trick proved to be Inuyasha's undoing, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground, and the Tessaiga flying out of his grip.

Gohan then made his way towards Koga "Listen, there's only one way we can win this. We have to add more Ryu scales. One more for each leg."

Koga nodded "Let's do it."

Sure enough, 7 more Ryu scales appeared in Gohan's hand. Gohan then put one in each of his arms and legs, and one in Koga's left arm and legs.

With these new power ups, they prepared to do battle with Juromaru and Kageromaru once more.

But unfortunately, things got ugly really fast.

Inuyasha emerged and slashed at Kageromaru, his eyes blood Crimson, and purple marks on his cheeks.

Everyone but Gohan and Koga backed away at this.

"What is that?" asked Koga upon seeing him.

"Something bad." Gohan stated flatly

With his newfound speed in his demon form, Inuyasha easily did away with Juromaru, before turning his sight on Kageromaru.

Gohan turned to the wolf demon "Koga, stop Inuyasha and get the Tessaiga. That will reverse the transformation. I'll deal with Kageromaru."

Koga nodded and charged.

Thanks to his newfound strength and speed, Gohan easily finished off Kageromaru with a Dragon Cyclone, and watched how Koga was doing.

Even with his Ryu scales and jewel shards, Koga was having difficulty keeping up with the transformed Inuyasha. Fortunately, he made Inuyasha lose his footing and knocked him out with a jaw-shattering punch to the face, sending him flying into the trees, landing next to where the Tessaiga was, reversing the transformation.

The battle over, Koga fell over, exhausted "I gotta admit Gohan, Ryu scales are awesome."

Gohan nodded weakly "Yeah. Each one is the same as 2 jewel shards."

Koga then turned serious "Seriously though, what happened to the mutt?"

Gohan sighed "It's the Tessaiga. Inuyasha's a half demon, but the sword keeps his demon blood in check. If his life is ever threatened when he loses hold of the sword, he turns into a bloodthirsty maniac."

Koga shuddered "I'm still shaking thinking about it. Still though, maybe having a weapon like the Ryuuga or the Tessaiga isn't a bad idea."

At that moment, Hakkaku and Ginta showed up "What'd we miss?"

"A lot." Gohan and Koga said simultaneously

Then Hakkaku spoke up "Well, Koga, there might be one thing that can help you."

Koga nodded "Lead the way, guys. See ya, Gohan, Kagome." and he took off in a whirlwind, Ginta and Hakkaku slowly running after him.

Unknown to them, Inuyasha had regained consciousness and was listening to their conversation, and had heard everything about the Tessaiga and his transformation.

He didn't say much for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He set out early the next morning, knowing what he had to do. Gohan made no attempt to stop him.

Realizing the danger to himself and to the others, he made his way to Totosai's cave to find answers about how to make the Tessaiga lighter "Hey! You there Totosai? We need to talk."

Totosai nodded "I expected you would come. Just not so soon. What happened?"

Inuyasha explained the encounter with Juromaru and Kageromaru, his transformation, and how he only remembered getting repeatedly sucker punched by Koga, while he found Myoga sucking on him.

Totosai merely sighed "Well I'm glad you've realized the danger of transforming, but I must warn you: there's only one way to make the Tessaiga lighter, and if you fail, you will die."

Inuyasha nodded "I'm willing to take that risk."

"I see. Inuyasha, to master the Tessaiga, you must kill Ryukotsusei."

Myoga began sweating bullets "You didn't say Ryukotsusei, did you?"

Totosai nodded "I did. He is the demon your father battled and sealed into a dormant state. Inuyasha, why do you think this new Tessaiga is so heavy? It is because your fang has not yet reached the power of your father's."

"In other words, if I slay the demon my father fought, I'll surpass him in strength?" Inuyasha surmised.

"Now listen, master Inuyasha." Myoga warned "By destroy, all you have to do is pierce the demon's heart since his powers still lay dormant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But unknown to them, they were being watched by the Saimyosho.

Naraku heard all of this and smirked "Interesting. I've dispatched Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki, Juromaru and Kageromaru, and not a single one of you were able to put an end to Inuyasha. Let's give this Ryukotsusei a try, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXInuyasha arrived at the valley of Ryukotsusei, and saw the form of the mighty dragon demon lying dormant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was blowing off steam by slaying demons in the forest, when he came across Kikyo doing the same thing"Slaying demons to blow off steam?"

Kikyo nodded "How did you know?"

"You think you're the only one who does that?"

"How is Inuyasha?"

Gohan informed her of the situation "I can take you to him if you want."

"Please do so."

Gohan took her on his back and sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha soon found the dormant form of Ryukotsusei, but that wasn't all he found.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha snarled

Naraku used his miasma to melt the claw that pierced Ryukotsusei and rendered him dormant, awakening the mighty dragon demon "Ryukotsusei, over yonder stands the son of the demon who hurled you into dormancy! Do with him as you please."

Ryukotsusei emerged from the rocks, furious and bloodthirsty.

"This is terrible! We must flee master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted in a panic

Inuyasha snorted as he drew the Tessaiga "You must be out of your mind! This way is much better than defeating some defenseless demon like I'm some kind of coward. If I'm gonna make the Tessaiga lighter, then I want to face him head to head. I'm gonna take you out!"

Ryukotsusei merely chuckled "Little man. You think you could destroy me? How very entertaining. This shall prove amusing." he lunged at Inuyasha, who dodged the blow and landed on the dragon's back and swung at him, but missed.

"Such an eyesore." Ryukotsusei prepared a demonic energy blast, destroying the mountain nearby, along with Naraku's puppet "Little man, I hope you provide me with more amusement than he could."

Inuyasha smirked "More than happy to oblige."

The battle began.

Inuyasha noticed the mark left by the claw. Knowing where to strike, he charged, but it did nothing, due to not being able to cut through the thick skin, harder than iron.

Ryukotsusei launched a blast at Inuyasha, who barely dodged it.

"Master Inuyasha, we don't stand a chance!" Myoga cried

Inuyasha scoffed "Save it, would ya? I'm just getting started."

"I already told you!" Myoga cried "It took everything in your father's power to render him dormant! More importantly, the wound inflicted upon your father during the battle was ultimately what killed him!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

Ryukotsusei smirked at this "So, he perished, did he? And you are the son of that wretch? Don't tell me you came to avenge him with that ridiculously heavy sword."

Inuyasha scoffed "Unfortunately, I don't even remember what my father looked like! As if I would even care about avenging his death."

Myoga was outraged by this before he ran away.

Inuyasha was clearly outmatched by Ryukotsusei, but he wouldn't give up. He knew he had to kill Ryukotsusei, and the Tessaiga would become lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Totosai made his way to the battlefield, hoping Inuyasha could unlock the Tessaiga's ultimate attack: the Backlash Wave, more than 3x the power of the Wind Scar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was on the losing end of the battle with Ryukotsusei, being forced on the defensive rather quickly. Ryukotsusei was easily dominating Inuyasha during the battle, blow after blow, until he lost his grip on the Tessaiga. Ryukotsusei then shot a blast of energy at him, injuring him further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Kikyo then arrived on the battlefield, just in time to notice Inuyasha transform into his demon form. At the same time, Totosai arrived, and saw his transformation.

Inuyasha's demon claws were able to barely pierce the skin of Ryukotsusei, but if he won the battle in his demon form, the Tessaiga would not become lighter.

Gohan turned to Kikyo "You have to call out to him, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he halted his attack "Kikyo…" slowly, he lowered his claws, and he gripped on the Tessaiga, returning to normal "I won't let you harm Kikyo!" he raised the Tessaiga, which, much to his surprise, slowly began becoming lighter. Then, he noticed something. The Wind Scar began rapping around the Tessaiga, before he blasted it at Ryukotsusei, sending the dragon demon crashing to the ground "Did you see that, Totosai? That thing is as good as dead!"

Totosai shook his head "I'll give you the credit you deserve, but it's too early to celebrate."

At that moment, Ryukotsusei rose again.

Seeing no other option to counter a massive energy blast, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar to reflect the blast back at Ryukotsusei, slicing the demon to pieces, killing him.

Inuyasha had discovered the Backlash Wave.

But he didn't realize it "Wow, Totosai. You're more generous than I gave you credit for. What did you do to the Tessaiga? It's way better than before."

Totosai blinked "Wait a minute. You used the technique without realizing it?"

Gohan, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at Totosai.

"The ultimate technique of the Tessaiga: the Backlash Wave." explained Totosai "It uses the enemy's blast of demonic energy, ensnaring it with the Wind Scar, and reversing the flow of it. The Wind Scar and the demon's energy blast become like whirlpools. In other words, the enemy is blasted by both the Wind Scar, and his own demonic aura. Anyway, that's the theory. The trick is to precisely determine where to cut through the blast of energy. And his aura must be much stronger than that of his enemy for the technique to succeed."

Gohan had to question though "How did you come back to your sense after you transformed?"

Inuyasha smiled "Kikyo. She brought me back." He hugged Kikyo, who hugged him back "I know about what you said you'd do for her Gohan. Thank you."

Gohan smiled and nodded "We'd better head back. Kagome and the others must be getting worried." then he sensed something in the distance ' _Looks like Inuyasha wasn't the only one powering up. I can feel Koga's demonic energy shooting way up.'_

 **(A:N Yeah, let's backtrack a little bit.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(At the same time- Wolf demon burial ground)**

"Are you serious about this Koga?" asked Hakkaku

Ginta nodded in agreement "The most powerful weapon known to the wolf-demon tribe, the Goraishi, is enshrined in the deepest part of these burial grounds."

Koga smirked "That's perfect! Once I get my hands on this Goraishi, I'll have no problem beating the life out of Naraku and Kagura."

And they set out further into the graveyard.

After several hours of walking, they made found their objective "Koga, over there!"

"The Goraishi of the wolf demon tribe." Koga ran toward it.

Only to be stopped by a massive three headed wolf-demon guardian made of stone "None shall pass beyond this point."

"We mean no harm." said Hakkaku

Ginta nodded "We've just come to borrow the Goraishi."

"Never!" the demon growled "It belongs to the wolf demon tribe, and contains centuries of our brethren's souls. If you desire it-"

"I have to defeat you!" Koga charged, dodging the blast of fire, and rebounded off the cliff, destroying the body of the demon

It regenerated "Cursed brat! You're using Shikon jewel shards and Ryu scales?!"

"So what if I am?" Koga charged again, dodging another blast of fire and cutting its body in two, before it regenerated again.

This process continued multiple times.

Just as Koga reached the Goraishi, he noticed Ginta and Hakkaku being attacked by the guardian.

Valuing the lives of his comrades more than power, Koga abandoned the Goraishi to save Ginta Hakkaku.

"Pathetic fool!" The guardian spat "Behold!"

Much to their horror, the Goraishi had disappeared.

The guardian continued taunting Koga "You should've abandoned your friends and obtained the Goraishi when you had the chance!"

Koga snorted "If you think I regret my choice, then you don't know me at all. Listen up! The only reason I came for your precious Goraishi is because I plan to use it to avenge my tribe! But if it means sacrificing my comrades, then I don't need the Goraishi! Got it moron?!"

Having heard enough of the guardian, Koga charged once more, but as he did, the Goraishi appeared on his right arm. Not complaining, Koga used the power of the Goraishi "Take this! **Lightning claw!"** And he eliminated the guardian with one sweep of his claw.

Immediately after, Koga noticed the Goraishi disappear ' _It disappeared! No, it merged with my body. It's part of me now!'_

" **The Goraishi will be your claws."** a voice called out " **From this day forth, you shall have the protection of our souls. However, soon, a great power will come to control the Shikon jewel shards in your legs. A power which is not of this world. We can only protect you from it once."**

Koga nodded ' _I'll be sure to remember that._ Alright guy, let's go." they set off to track down Naraku once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan smirked ' _Looks like Koga's got a new weapon. I've gotta check it out next time I see him.'_

And they departed, with Inuyasha's new lighter Tessaiga and the Backlash wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the new moon.

Koga stopped so that Ginta and Hakkaku could catch up to him.

Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had all sensed it. The barrier around Naraku's castle was weakening, allowing them to track his scent.

Koga's mind filled with thoughts of vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was sniffing the ground, trying to track Naraku, while Gohan was trying to sense Naraku's demonic energy.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "I sense two sacred jewel shards coming fast!"

Inuyasha growled "I smell the reek of wolf."

Gohan just rolled his eyes "I can see a cyclone heading for us."

Sure enough, Koga stepped out, jumped on top of Inuyasha, and stopped in front of Kagome "Yo Kagome. Great to see you again. Hey, what's up Gohan?"

Gohan smirked and bumped fists with him "Hey Koga. So, what's with the spike in your power? I felt it shoot way up a while back."

Koga smirked "That's my new weapon. The Goraishi." he formed the Goraishi on his hand for emphasis.

"Nice. I can feel the power radiating from that thing. Want to spar and test that thing out?"

"Sorry, but I just came on a quick visit to check on Kagome."

Gohan shrugged and turned to the angry Inuyasha, about to pounce at Koga, but Kagome beat him to it "Sit boy."

CRASH!

"Anyway Koga, did you come to find Naraku's castle as well?" asked Miroku

Koga nodded "I don't know why, but I'm picking up strong whiffs of Naraku's foul stench. That never happened before."

Sango's eyes narrowed "That must mean…"

"The barrier around Naraku's castle has weakened." Miroku finished

Koga nodded "In any case, if I follow his scent, I'll find his castle." He then took _Kagome's_ hands in his "Don't worry, Kagome. I promise I'll kill Naraku this time."

He opened his eyes to find that he was talking to Shippo "I don't think I'm your type."

Kagome was trying to stop Inuyasha.

Feeling something different, Koga walked over to Inuyasha "What's going on? Something's different about you. You don't smell like a mutt. Did you take a soak in the river or what?"

Gohan dragged him away by the back of his armor "I'll tell you later."

At that moment, they noticed Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them.

That was when it clicked in Koga's mind "Oh right. I don't have time for this. Later Kagome. Later Gohan." he took off in a cyclone.

"Are you running away again?" Inuyasha shouted

"Naraku's head is mine!" Koga called back.

"Slow down Koga!" Hakkaku shouted as they passed by "Oh, hello Kagome. Hey Gohan."

"Hi boys." said Kagome

"Hey guys." said Gohan

"Do you think we should go after him?" asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I think it's better not to do anything tonight."

Gohan nodded "The last thing we need is for Naraku to discover Inuyasha's weakness."

Inuyasha growled to himself. He knew they were right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura decided to take advantage of Naraku's mysterious absence to attack Koga and steal the jewel shards in his legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and his comrades had narrowed down to where Naraku's scent was strongest, but were having no luck finding Naraku's castle.

That was when Kagura attacked.

Using her dance of the dead, Kagura trapped Koga in a whirlwind of skeletons.

Knowing that Koga needed help, Ginta and Hakkaku went to get Inuyasha and Gohan to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had turned human was fuming over the thought of Koga killing Naraku before he did.

Gohan and Kagome were sitting around the fire when Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to them and explained the situation.

Gohan just groaned "Koga just had to piss her off."

At that moment, Inuyasha exited from the hut and proceeded to clobber Ginta and Hakkaku when they saw him in his human form "Listen up you two. If you tell a soul about this I'll kill you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was still being attacked by Kagura's whirlwind.

Eventually, he managed to use the Goraishi to break free, but not before Kagura's whirlwind ripped the jewel shards from his legs.

Having what she came for, Kagura fled when she noticed Gohan and the others arrive, but not before she saw Inuyasha in his human form.

Kagome quickly ran over to him "Koga, your legs!"

Koga shrugged "I've still got the Ryu scales. Thanks for that by the way, Gohan."

Gohan smacked him upside the head "You moron! You might not need the jewel shards, but what we _do_ need is to keep Naraku from getting the jewel shards!"

Koga stared for a moment before the gears clicked in his mind.

Inuyasha snorted as he stomped over to them while Kagome was tending to his wounds "Don't bother Kagome. He's gonna die anyway."

Koga glared at him before his eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha's human form "Inuyasha?"

"You're pathetic Koga. Getting all cut up by Kagura."

"Look who's talking. You're nothing but a weak mortal."

Gohan and Kagome glared at him before Gohan spoke "Well, in any case, even without your jewel shards, you've still got Ryu scales."

Koga nodded "I know. I got careless. I don't plan on that happening again."

"Good. Let's go. We've got to stop Kagura from bringing those shards to Naraku."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." said Kagome "It feels like the shards are moving further and further away from Naraku's castle."

"What direction?"

Kagome pointed.

Gohan stared for a moment before he raised an eyebrow "Well this is an interesting development. Even with Koga's jewel shards, she doesn't stand a chance against him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura, after much consideration, decided to make an offer to the one being possibly capable of defeating Naraku: Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was tracking Naraku's scent, when Kagura showed up "Sesshomaru, I assume you came here following Naraku's scent as well?"

"Wind sorceress Kagura. I recall." Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin.

"Take you hand from your sword." said Kagura "I didn't come to fight, Sesshomaru. I have a proposition you might be interested in." she held out her hand, revealing Koga's sacred jewel shards "You know what these are, Sesshomaru. I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return, I want you to kill Naraku. You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku, all the sacred jewel shards he's gathered will be yours. Let's use those shards and provide ourselves with a little amusement."

"You intend to betray Naraku?"

"It's not as though I've chosen to live under his command. What do you think of my plan? Joining forces would be of mutual benefit."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the sacred jewel. If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"I'm saying I'm under no obligation to assist you. If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him."

"Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man?"

Rin and Jaken gasped.

Angered, Kagura took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But she didn't make it far before she was drop-kicked out of the sky by Koga.

Koga was about to finish it when several dozen demons appeared out of a black cloud in the sky.

Now knowing not to hold anything back, Koga unleashed the full power of the Goraishi "Prepare to die in the name of my comrades! **Lightning claw!"** And the demonic lightning blast surged towards Kagura, before the other demons acted as a shield for her, being incinerated in the process.

Knowing that she was outmatched when she saw Gohan arrive on the scene, Kagura fled.

Gohan then handed the shards to Koga "You better keep these for the time being."

Koga nodded "Thanks Gohan. Take care of Kagome." he took off in a cyclone.

Sesshomaru then appeared on the scene "So, Kagura stole those jewel shards from him?"

Gohan nodded "How do you know about that?"

"She came to me with an offer. She would give me the jewel shards in exchange for killing Naraku."

"I highly doubt that she has the guts to go it alone."

"Agreed. I noticed you gave that wolf-demon Ryu scales."

"He wants to kill Naraku because he slaughtered dozens of wolf demons and tricked him into thinking Inuyasha did it."

"An admirable reason. Until then, Son Gohan."

Gohan nodded and left in a burst of speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura returned to the castle, where Naraku threatened her into submission.

Despite that, Kagura realized that Naraku was "only" a half-demon.

So she decided to keep Inuyasha's weakness a secret, as her trump card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the incident with Koga and Kagura, Gohan and Kagome decided to return to the present for a few days.

During which, Kagome BARELY got a C on her math test.

Gohan, however, got a 96% on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and her friends were talking about personal stuff at Wacdonald's.

Ayumi decided to change the subject from the school issue "So Kagome, how are things going with Gohan?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink "Well, there's nothing really new going on between us. Well, except for the whole thing with Koga."

Then the question bombing started.

"Ok, he's a friend of Gohan's from out of town who said he's in love with me. He and Gohan have this little friendly rivalry going on over who's gonna win my heart."

Needless to say, they didn't drop the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All wasn't well in the Feudal Era.

Naraku stood over a cliff, looking at his arm as purple flesh started to bulge out "You want to come out? Then allow me to grant you your wish."

The purple flesh reached to his fingers and began bulging. It throbbed and finally detached itself from Naraku before falling into the valley below.

"Who was that? My brother?" asked Kanna

"He's nothing like the rest of you." Naraku turned and began to walk away "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The purple flesh opened and revealed a faceless man emerged, with no memories of who he was, and slaughtered the bandits who came to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Inuyasha and the rest, having met up with Koga earlier, were tracking where they had smelled Naraku and fresh human blood.

They found the bodies of the bandits.

When Koga got a good look at one of the corpses, he nearly began to wretch "What the hell?!"

Inuyasha did the same "Take a look at this! His face has been carved right off!"

It turned out all of the faces had been carved off.

It didn't add up to them.

Naraku's scent was all over the place, but what could he possibly gain from stooping to stealing faces?

Whatever it meant, it wouldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nameless incarnation attacked and killed a monk by the name of Muso, and stole his face.

The monk's young apprentice, however, escaped to a nearby village.

The incarnation then went on a killing and pillaging spree, stealing weapons, armor, and other things while slaughtering several villages.

But to him, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, but without his memories, he didn't know what he was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He then took off and found himself near Kaede's village, and suspected that he would find what he was looking for there.

He prepared to charge towards the village, but Inuyasha and Koga got in his way.

"Explained yourselves. Who are you?" He demanded

"Someone who wants your head." Koga snarled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present era, Gohan and Kagome were preparing to head back to the Feudal Era.

But Gohan couldn't shake a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded

The incarnation looked at him, confused "Naraku?"

"Don't play innocent!" Koga snarled "You're one of his incarnations. You reek of his filthy odor!"

"Do you know anything about me at all? Could you tell me who I am? Where I'm from?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked

Sango turned to them "Inuyasha, Koga, I think he's the one responsible for all the killings. Not Naraku."

Koga just growled at this "One thing's certain. He definitely has the same smell as Naraku."

"Are you the one who killed the bandits and stole their faces?" asked Miroku

The incarnation grinned "Yes, that was me. But they were all so ugly, I couldn't use them. But this one is beautiful."

"Did you steal that face too?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes. I wanted to have a handsome face, and money, women. I wanted it all. And I stole everything. But it's not enough. There's something missing. Tell me, what is it that I'm craving here?"

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Naraku through his Saimyosho.

"You were the one that attacked the village and set it ablaze." Miroku realized

"Yes I did." He replied "I thought that if I slaughtered some people, it might help me restore my memories. It didn't work, but I did enjoy myself."

"Who the **** are you?" Koga snarled

"I told you, I can't recall." he thought for a moment "Oh, I know. How about calling me Muso? That will do quite nicely. It's the name of the young monk who gave me his face. Kind of him, wasn't it?"

"Gave you his face?!" Inuyasha snarled "You slaughtered the poor guy!"

Muso frowned "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it."

"The feeling's mutual, bastard." Koga spat

"You know what? I really don't like the look of your face. Tell me, have we ever met before?"

"I don't know, but this conversation is going nowhere fast." Inuyasha snarled

Koga nodded in agreement "For once, the mutt's got a point. Someone who smells exactly like Naraku is killing innocent people. Let him burn in hell, along with Naraku once I get my hands on him."

In response, Muso charged at them, sword in hand, but Koga used the Goraishi to take Muso's arm.

Suddenly, several Saimyosho appeared and fused with Muso's body, restoring his arm.

With his new arm, Muso was able to release wooden tentacles from his body, matching both Inuyasha and Koga blow for blow.

At that moment, Gohan and Kagome showed up.

Muso's eyes widened and memories of Kikyo flashed through his mind as he payed eyes on Kagome "That woman…"

After Koga quickly explained the situation, Gohan drew the Ryuuga and charged in, taking off part of Muso's arm once more.

But Muso regrew it, and charged towards Kagome, grabbing her in his tentacles "It is this woman that I've been missing!" He attempted to retract his arm and ring Kagome towards him, but Koga hacked off his arm with the Goraishi, freeing Kagome.

Then more Saimyosho appeared, restoring Muso's arm once more.

Having had enough, Gohan charged in ' _Zalama, what's with this guy's arm?'_

" _ **It's a rare demonic elemental combination: Forest, combining water and earth. Gohan, there is a way to combine two elemental properties to make the attack more powerful.'**_

' _So I combine Earth and Lightning to take down his Water and Earth?'_

" _ **Yes. Now go."**_

Doing as Zalama said, Gohan summoned the lightning and earth properties simultaneously "Don't you dare touch her! **Dragon Blast!"** the earth and lightning dragons combined into one single dragon, twice the size and power of the previous one, devouring Muso, before he disappeared.

"Why do you think he captured Kagome?" asked Shippo

Gohan shook his head "All we know for sure is that he's one of Naraku's incarnations. The spider mark on his back proves that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo approached a young monk in training, and was informed of Muso killing the monk and stealing his face.

Knowing that Naraku was somehow involved, Kikyo decided to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle, Naraku watched Kikyo, recalling a conversation about how he couldn't kill her because the heart of Onigumo was still beating strong inside of him.

He then ordered the imprisoned Kagura to follow Muso, and inform Inuyasha, Koga, Gohan and the others of Muso's whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muso regenerated as he began recalling more and more memories of his past.

He then proceeded to steal more weapons and armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As suggested by Gohan and Koga, Kagome was preparing to head home for her safety, seeing as Muso was after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As suggested by Gohan and Koga, Kagome was preparing to head home for her safety, seeing as Muso was after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muso had made his way to where Naraku had predicted… The cave of Onigumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were trying to backtrack the path taken by Muso, when _she_ showed up.

"Kagura." Koga snarled "What are you doing here? Here to die? Because last time you tried to take my shards, it didn't go too well."

"Only because of me." Gohan pointed out

"As if!" Koga spluttered "I got cocky, that's all!"

"Will you two shut up!" Kagura barked "I didn't come to fight. I simply want to tell you where Muso is."

"I had a feeling he was still alive." Gohan muttered

Koga nodded "My gut told me we weren't through with him."

Inuyasha was less trusting "How come you're so helpful all of a sudden?"

Kagura ignored him "You're familiar with the cave where Kikyo and Onigumo stayed? That's where he's heading. Farewell." and with that, she departed.

"So what's the whole deal with this Onigumo person?" asked Koga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede and Kagome were heading to the cave, and prepared to head inside.

In the cave, Muso was finally began recovering some of his lost memories, when Kagome and Kaede approached.

"Kikyo!" he exited the cave, finally regaining his memories "I finally remembered what pained me! It was Kikyo! I've come seeking that woman! The woman who is identical to Kikyo!" And he prepared to use his arm to capture Kagome, when…

" **Dragon Blast!"** Gohan appeared and destroyed part of the arm.

"Inuyasha, always interfering." Muso spat "My memories have returned. I used to be a bandit long ago when Kikyo and I stayed in this very cave."

"Inuyasha, Gohan, Koga." Kaede told them "Muso is Onigumo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this "Onigumo? The bastard who fed his soul to demons and became Naraku's very core?"

"That's how Naraku was created?" asked Koga

Gohan shrugged "You know, now that I think about it, maybe the story wasn't that long."

Muso smirked "You flatter me, Inuyasha. I remembered everything! Including how Kikyo died back then!"

"You're the one who injured her, bastard!" Inuyasha spat

"That's ridiculous! Why do you think I fed me very soul to the demons that I summoned? I wanted possession of the sacred jewel and a healthy body so I could steal Kikyo away and leave this cave. But when I got my new body, nothing went as I planned. The first thing I did when I left the cave was cut down the very woman I had sold my body and soul for."

"When Naraku was born, Onigumo's consciousness still live inside him." Kagome mused

"But Naraku was created from the Union of hundreds of demons." Kaede added "And those demons had one desire. The death of my sister Kikyo."

Muso nodded "Kikyo followed him, that half-demon Inuyasha straight into her very demise. Kikyo perished, and the sacred jewel was burned along with her corpse. At that very same time, someone purged me into a deep, dark place."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "That must've been Naraku!"

"I don't know exactly how many years I laid dormant for. But when I finally awoke, I had been hurled back into the outside world again."

"Have you not received orders from Naraku?" asked Miroku

"I take orders from no one. I slaughter everyone I hate, and burn them to the ground! Now then, Inuyasha. You're first. Why are you still alive anyway? Kikyo's dead!"

At that moment, several Saimyosho arrived.

The three most powerful ones engaged in battle with Muso, Inuyasha wielding Tessaiga, Koga wielding the Goraishi, and Gohan wielding the Ryuuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo was approached by Naraku, who came to test his new power, now that he no longer possessed the heart of Onigumo.

He attempted to strangle her, but found himself having difficulty controlling his demonic powers.

Realizing that Onigumo wasn't completely severed from his being, Naraku knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the cave, Gohan and the others were having little luck against the power of Muso.

No matter how many times they destroyed his body, he just kept regenerating.

Muso then took the form of a scorpion like demon, and pierced Gohan through the chest, before the tail was destroyed by Koga's Goraishi.

Gohan then blew his body to pieces with the Dragon Cyclone, but Muso's body began regenerating. Even with all three of them, they were on the losing side of the battle.

"Guys, listen." said Gohan "We've got to combine our attacks into one massive force, powerful enough to blow Muso to so many pieces, he can't regenerate."

They nodded and began to put his plan into action:

" **Lightning claw!"**

" **Wind Scar!"**

" **Dragon Inferno!"**

" **Dragon Scorching Thunder!"** the combined power of the three attacks obliterated Muso's heart. Or it would've, if Kagura hadn't diverted the attack.

The Saimyosho then took Muso's heart and flew off, with Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a nearby lake, Muso finished regenerating, and was musing to himself about his failure to kill Inuyasha.

At that moment, Naraku appeared before him, intent on absorbing him. He then informed Muso that Kikyo had returned to the world of the living.

Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga arrived just in time to see Naraku reabsorb Muso into his body, calling out Kikyo's name as he vanished into Naraku's chest.

Miroku then stepped forward "Answer me this Naraku. You've swallowed Onigumo's heart again. So does that make you a half demon?"

Naraku's expression didn't change "Why would you ask that?"

"Awhile back, the barrier around your castle weakened." explained Gohan "Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru could find it. You couldn't have wanted that."

Naraku smirked "I see. You both wish to know if even I have a period of weakness. If I am indeed like other half-demons. But exactly when that occurs is a half-demon's deepest secret. Let's hear about you, Inuyasha."

All he got as a response was "**** off!"

He ignored this and looked at the others "Son Gohan, monk. As you both surmised, I have periods when I cannot move. However, I choose that time for myself. During my times of weakness, I experiment. What is strong, I take and make stronger. I cast out the weak and become even more powerful. I'm a half-demon right now, there's no mistake. But unlike some other half-demons, I don't lose my powers and cower in fear."

Having heard enough, Koga charged at him with the Goraishi, but found that he and Kagura were being protected by a barrier.

Seeing this, Gohan used the Dragon Cyclone, but it didn't work.

Inuyasha tried with the Wind Scar, but got the same result.

Seeing no point in staying, Naraku and Kagura departed, much to the fury of everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo noticed Naraku's demonic presence, but decided not to say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their objectives now clear, Gohan and Inuyasha departed to see Totosai, to learn how to break through Naraku's barrier.

They had to get stronger, and fast…


	9. Unrequited Love Touching Across Time

When the sacred jewel shattered, one of the fragments freed a powerful Chinese moth demon by the name of Menomaru, son of Hyoga, who had been slain by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father centuries ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cold of night, Sesshomaru was confronted by two female moth demons "What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." said one of them "We'll have your fang."

"My fang?" Sesshomaru looked at the Tenseiga strapped to his waist.

The demons then used their abilities to create weapons and charged at Sesshomaru, but he overpowered them with ease, before they retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That fang isn't the one?" Menomaru questioned "That fang carries with it no aura of destruction? Find me the other fang. The only one powerful enough to break the spell. The Ryuuga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the modern era, Kagome was in the middle of making lunches for Gohan and the others, hoping to impress Gohan with her cooking skills.

She hadn't taken into consideration about Gohan's Saiyan appetite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived, she found Gohan and the others, minus Inuyasha, locked in battle alongside Koga against three large scorpion demons.

Koga had quickly eliminated two of them with the Goraishi, but the poison from the scorpions had injured his leg, taking him out of the fight.

Miroku had saved Sango from being injured. It was actually quite a touching moment… That is, until Miroku ruined it by groping her rear, earning a slap across the face. Naturally, Miroku tried to defend, stating that he wanted to make sure that "her flawless body wasn't harmed in any way". Sango wasn't convinced in the slightest.

Kilala had been injured by the poison from one of the scorpions.

Gohan quickly eliminated the last scorpion demon using the Dragon Cyclone, securing the jewel shard on its tail in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, Menomaru was watching from the shadows, and smirked evilly "Excellent. They found it."

He then told his servants, Ruri and Hari, of his plan for Kagome and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and the others were enjoying the lunches she made, with Koga having one of the extras.

Gohan smiled "Like I always say Kagome, if there's one thing you're good at, it's cooking."

Kagome blushed a light pink "Well, an omelet is my specialty."

Koga nodded "I can see that. Man, you were right Gohan. This is good stuff."

"Told ya."

"So where's the mutt again?"

"He's off training, something about demon bats and Naraku's barrier."

Sango, in the meantime, was worried about Kilala.

She had a fever from the poison's tail, but wouldn't let Myoga suck it out, and suddenly ran off, with Sango chasing after her.

Miroku and Koga quickly went after them, with Miroku being stuck dragging Hiraikotsu "This thing's heavy. How does she manage to make it look so easy?"

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts ' _I know Gohan wanted to wait until after Naraku, but why can't I just tell him how I feel?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku, Sango and Koga were searching for Kilala, and came across her in the care of Ruri and Hari, posing as mortal women "She belongs to you? She's reacting to insect poison. We just gave her an antidote."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief "You're very kind. Thank you."

Koga, however, smelled something off about them.

Miroku nodded "I too am very grateful. And I have a suggestion for you both to contemplate." He knelt down and took their hands "As a token of my gratitude for helping our furry friend, would you ladies kindly consider baring my children?"

WHACK!

"Forgive me." Miroku now sported Hiraikotsu on top of his head "It's hard to control myself around such beauties. So ladies, did you come from the continent?"

Ruri nodded "We did. How very observant."

Koga raised a suspicious eyebrow "And yet you speak our language so well."

Hari nodded "Indeed we do. After all, we came to this land many years ago. Well over 200 years ago, truth be told."

Miroku and Sango suddenly found themselves ensnared by roots sprinting from the ground, separating Sango from Kilala.

Koga leapt away "I knew something was off about them."

Hari then used her power to summon several demon scorpions, which made their way towards Sango, before Miroku and Koga used the Wind Tunnel and Goraishi, respectively, to destroy them.

But Ruri took advantage of this, and used her ability of duplication to copy their powers, forming a new one with the powers of both the Wind Tunnel and the Goraishi "At last, I have them in my possession. **Gorai-Tunnel!"** she attempted to use the combined power of the Wind Tunnel and the Goraishi to suck the three of them in. She would have, if an unknown figure hadn't prevented her from doing so with a sacred arrow. Seeing that their business was done, Ruri and Hari retreated with Kilala, who was under their control from the scorpion poison.

At that moment, Kaede arrived "Are you three alright? I felt a restlessness among the trees, so I came to investigate. Are you going to go after them?"

Koga nodded "They headed west, towards the forest of no return."

"You must use the utmost care. Restlessness in the trees signifies that a disaster is about to occur, or that something evil is already afoot. In any case…" She opened her eye to find that they were already gone.

No respect for the elders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo approached the Sacred Tree "The tree of ages senses approaching danger. Trouble looms not far ahead." she noticed a moth demon flying away "Is someone after Gohan?"

Kagome was watching her from nearby.

Kikyo observed the tree "Inuyasha…" she looked in Kagome's direction, but Kagome his behind a bush.

She looked up to find Kikyo gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan noticed one of Kikyo's soul collectors "I've got something to take care of, you guys wait here." he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome approached the sacred tree "This is where I first met Gohan." she thought back to their first meeting "And it's where Kikyo and Inuyasha parted. They were so close. They understood each other. Kikyo still loves Inuyasha, just like I love Gohan. Well, I guess I better get back." she noticed something in a small hole in the tree, and tried to reach it, but pricked her finger "That's what I get for being nosy. The only reason I'm here in the Feudal Era is to gather the shards of the sacred jewel, and restore it to its original form. It doesn't really have to be me though. Kikyo could find the shards. Gohan's always coming to gather the shards, and master the Ryuuga."

"And I doubt I'm anywhere near finished." a voice muttered

Kagome looked up to see Gohan staring at her.

"How'd you cut yourself? Too bad Myoga isn't around. This would make his day." He ripped off a small piece of his Ryu kimono and wrapped it around her finger "There. You're good to go."

Kagome blushed, but smiled "Thanks."

That was when they noticed hundreds of moths appear above them.

"Kagome, hold your breath or their poison powder will make you black out." Gohan warned

Kagome nodded "Alright, but how long do I have to stay like this?"

"Give me 5 minutes. 10 tops."

He then used the Ryuuga to destroy them, but there were millions of them. Gohan was about to use the Dragon Inferno to kill all of them, when Menomaru appeared "Son Gohan, is it not?"

"Who's asking? What do you want?" Gohan snarled

Menomaru smirked "I am Menomaru. Let my sword be my introduction!"

The two clashed with their blades, evenly matched.

Menomaru laughed maniacally "The fang of the dragon. Such a pity using the sword to protect a mere human. I would use the sword for a more noble cause, now hand it over to me!"

Gohan snarled at him "Not on your life, bastard."

The two clashed once again, the Ryuuga being knocked out of his grip.

Kagome, meanwhile, couldn't hold her breath any longer and blacked out.

Menomaru took the opportunity to stab Gohan with his sword "How pathetic. Are you losing consciousness so soon? Kamikaze, I shall run you through with your own fang of the dragon." He attempted to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge "A barrier?"

Gohan slowly stood and chuckled "Nice try, bastard. Nobody but me can use the Ryuuga."

Angered, Menomaru kicked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious "This is most disappointing. Maybe I can use the girl, though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours went by, and the first thing Gohan saw when he regained consciousness was Shippo and Myoga looking at him.

Realizing the situation, Gohan bolted up "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Shippo

"That bastard said his name was Menomaru. That filthy swine."

Myoga frantically jumped onto his shoulder "Menomaru?! Are you certain that was his name?!"

Gohan looked over to the tree, but saw no sign of Kagome "That bastard. He must've taken Kagome."

"Gohan, are you absolutely certain that demon called himself Menomaru?"

"No mistake. Why? You know who he is?"

Myoga nodded grimly "He's the only son of Hyoga, an infamous demon from the continent. 200 years ago, a huge Mongol army from the continent began an attack. Demons lead by Hyoga came here to snatch the souls of those killed in battle. Hyoga was defeated in a ferocious battle and sealed away by the previous wielder of the Ryuuga. Master Inuyasha may know him as Inuboshi, his father's brother."

Not wasting any time, Gohan ran off with Myoga "I guess you wouldn't know where this Hyoga was sealed away then?"

"Fortunately, I can help you with that. In the tree of ages in the forest of no return."

Gohan nodded and doubled the pace.

He had to move, and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menomaru imprisoned Kagome in his hideout, where his father was sealed away, and planned to have Hari use one her mind-control shells on Kagome, but her spiritual power rejected it.

Deciding to go with plan B, Menomaru, feeling disdainful about using a jewel shard to enhance his own power **(A/N: Sound familiar?)** , gave the shard to Hari to enhance the power of the shell.

Kagome quickly regained consciousness once the shell was in place. She was about to be attacked by several moth demons, if not for Sango and Koga destroying them using the Hiraikotsu and Goraishi.

But with Kilala under their control, they were no joke.

Sango clashed with Hari and Kilala, while Miroku and Koga clashed with Ruri.

Gohan arrived just in time to stop Menomaru from attacking Kagome, with Inuyasha following suit.

Gohan and Menomaru engaged in a duel of swordsmanship, matching each other evenly, before Gohan sent him flying with a Dragon Cyclone, but the power of Hyoga trapped in the seal revived him.

Having had enough, Gohan used his full power on him Menomaru "This ends now! **Dragon Cyclone!"** the attack hit Menomaru dead on.

But little did Gohan know, that was what Menomaru wanted.

The Dragon Cyclone destroyed the seal, granting Menomaru his full power " **Finally, the seal has been broken!"**

Fortunately, everybody got out before the place caved in.

Slowly, the ground cracked open, revealing Menomaru, "So Son Gohan, you have my gratitude. My father, Hyoga, lost to Inuboshi, your predecessor in battle and was sealed away in this very spot. The fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, his nephews, did not have the power to break the spell. The fang that does have the power is the one passed on to you, the fang of the dragon, the Ryuuga."

Gohan's eyes narrowed in fury "You used me to break the seal."

"Now that my family's seal has been broken, I can inherit generations of my family's power!" he cut open the seal with his sword, unleashing the full power of the Hyoga clan, transforming him into Lord Hyoga.

Gohan attempted to prevent him from finishing his transformation, but his attacks were completely ineffective.

"Son Gohan." Menomaru spat "I would never allow myself to be wounded by human filth like you."

Gohan repeatedly tried to break it, but had no luck.

Menomaru smirked "Don't die on me yet, human. You're spoiling all my fun. I made special arrangements for your death. This is in your honor. Now begone from the face of the Earth!" he shot out a massive demonic blast of lightning at Gohan and the others, sending them flying away at high speeds.

He then used his power to form a massive tree, acting as his stronghold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wounded Kagome and Shippo made their way to Kaede's village, before blacking out.

Kaede tried to wake them up, to no avail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru easily slaughtered the moths coming after him "So, it seems Hyoga has been resurrected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

All of them were separated, as some were hiding and recuperating, severely wounded from the battle.

Miroku, Sango and Koga had taken shelter in a nearby cave, before departing to free Kilala, dragging Hachi with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a nearby forest, Gohan made his way back, using the Ryuuga as a crutch, before finally collapsing "I… can't… give up… I have… to protect… Kagome…" he slowly got up to his feet, and he continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menomaru decided to enjoy some amusement at Gohan's expense.

He used his flute of manipulation to activate the mind-control shell placed on Kagome by Hari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan made his way across a narrow bridge through a misty valley, over a deep chasm, when he noticed a figure on the other side "Who's there? Show yourself!" His vision cleared, and his eyes widened in happiness and relief "Kagome!" he pulled her into a hug "You had me worried there. Go back to Kaede's and get some rest."

"Gohan… get away…" Kagome got out, before she stabbed him in the chest with her new ability: poison claws. Apparently, Hari's mind control shells granted the victim several new abilities, such as poison claws, poison darts, and the ability to fly.

Gohan's eyes widened "Kagome…"

In her mind, Kagome could only futilely cry out as her body was forced to attack him.

Fortunately, he dodged all of her attacks "Kagome, snap out of it!" the poison from her attacks melted the rope on the bridge, causing it to collapse, but Gohan landed on some rocks, and continued evading Kagome's attacks. He could only keep dodging ' _How dare that bastard to this to Kagome! He_ _ **will**_ _pay!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and the others were heading towards Menomaru's fortress, preparing to make one final all-out assault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chase led Gohan and Kagome to the sacred tree, as Kagome blasted him with a wave of poison, sending him crashing into a tree.

Kagome's poison darts pinned him to the tree, before they dissolved.

Gohan coughed up some blood and chuckled bitterly "So this is how Inuyasha felt? _Yeah, cause an arrow to the knee is too ****ing mainstream!'_

" _ **Mention that meme one more time, and I will hurt you!"**_

At Menomaru's command, Kagome formed a bow and arrow, prepared to finish him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't so hot on the other end.

At the Tree of Ages, Koga, Miroku and Sango made their way to the tree, preparing for one final all-out assault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the sacred tree, Kagome temporarily regained control of herself "Gohan, get away! Please! I have no control over my body! I can't stop! Run before it's too late."

Gohan smiled and shook his head "Enough is enough. I don't want to hear any of that, Kagome. I won't run. Not now, not ever. That's Piccolo's code of honor."

Kagome's eyes widened as she recalled the first thing she heard Gohan say _Piccolo's code of honor: Follow your heart wherever it may lead you, never run from a challenge, and never give up, no matter what._

"I refuse to run Kagome, not without you."

Unfortunately, Kagome had no willpower left, and Menomaru regained control of her body, forcing her to load the arrow and aim it, a single tear rolling down her cheek ' _Gohan… No… No…'_ she was forced to fire the arrow at him against her will ' _NO!_

The sacred arrow clashed with the demonic aura of Ryu emitting from his kimono.

The arrow dissipated, sending Gohan tumbling backwards from the tree, crashing into a nearby boulder, coughing up large amounts of blood as he passed out.

Kagome's eyes returned to normal "Gohan… GOHAN!" in her grief, she unconsciously released a shockwave of spiritual energy, shattering the mind control shell and releasing the jewel shard from her body. The bow and arrow disappeared, and Gohan's body slumped to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Kagome instantly rushed to his side and tried to wake him up, to no avail "Gohan! Gohan, say something! Open your eyes!" she cradled his limp body against her chest, burying her face in his hair "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Kagome turned to see Kikyo behind her "Kikyo."

"The same situation, the same spot. You truly are my reincarnation." she held out the jewel shard to her "Now, you must take this sacred jewel shard and return to your world."

"I won't."

"You must. You never belonged here."

"I won't abandon Gohan."

Now Kikyo was getting angry "You must leave, you're the one that injured him!"

Kagome froze.

"Here my words. Hyoga is using the formidable tree of ages to increase his demon powers. This tree here is also a tree of ages. The tree of ages lives through different eras. Hyoga's tree of ages steals energy from various generations and matures. By now, other generations of time have already frozen over. Your era has likely been plunged into a never ending winter." she looked at the well "This well, the bone-eaters well was constructed out of wood from the tree of ages. It's vital life force stayed dormant all these years, and is now being awakened by the trees of ages. If the well is covered over, you will never be able to pass through to your own time. You must return to your own world, while you still have a chance. I will look after Son Gohan. Go!" she pushed Kagome through the well, before it was completely covered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Modern Era wasn't faring very well either.

Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself back in the modern era, which was completely covered in snow, and made her way over to the sacred tree. She saw an image of Kensiro, and reached out to him, before realizing he wasn't there "Gohan… My hands can't touch him anymore… My hands can't reach him anymore… I won't see Gohan ever again…" she couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the tree of ages, Miroku and Koga continued their battle with Ruri, before the weakness of the Wind Tunnel finally caught up to her, the speed of it being accelerated by the power of the Goraishi being infused into it. It devoured her, leaving nothing behind.

Sango finally finished off Hari, freeing Kilala from her spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo overlooked a cliff while treating Gohan's injuries, and looked to see Sesshomaru behind her "You're Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru nodded "The girl named Kagome. You truly must loathe her. Or are you merely testing her powers?"

"I simply don't wish for her to make the same mistake I did."

"But you must let them make their own mistakes. Son Gohan is no fool. And be warned. If any harm should come to him, I will kill you." and with that, Sesshomaru walked away.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes "Kagome…?" His vision cleared, and his eyes widened "Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded "Are you able to move?"

"Not very well, but I'll be fine in a few hours. What happened to Kagome?"

Kikyo explained what had happened.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you have to let us make our own mistakes."

Kikyo chuckled "So, Sesshomaru was right."

Gohan slowly stood and bowed slightly "Thank you for your help, Lady Kikyo. But now, I have a demon to slaughter." and with that, he sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the modern era, Kagome slowly walked over to the tree and placed a hand on it "Gohan…"

' _Why the tears?'_ a voice called out.

Kagome found herself in a white void. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure in front of her, appearing as the man she'd grown to love "Gohan…"

Gohan, alive and well, was sitting in front of her, and smiled "I'm kind of surprised you're not here."

Kagome hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're hurt."

"It was Menomaru controlling you. Now get over here so we can slaughter him."

"You're better off without me."

"Will you quit that already? Haven't you realized it yet? I need you by my side, Kagome."

Kagome buried her face in his shoulder, and sobbed quietly "Thank you." she opened her eyes, and found herself in front of the sacred tree once again "Gohan?"

" _Come back Kagome."_ Gohan's voice rang through the air " _They need you. We need you. I need you."_

Kagome smiled and ran off, but found the well overgrown with roots "Oh boy." she quickly ran back to the tree "Gohan, I can't get back!"

" _Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something. You're probably gonna have to fire a couple of sacred arrows to tear apart the roots."_

Kagome nodded and grabbed a bow and arrow, and headed towards the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the feudal era, Gohan stood by the well, drew the Ryuuga, and prepared to blast away the roots " **Dragon Cy-"**

He was cut off by the roots blowing up in his face, and Kagome emerged from the well, much to the relief of Shippo and Kaede.

"Kagome…" Gohan emerged, completely brown "Not… funny." he then calmed down considerably "Let's go."

Kagome nodded, climbed on his back, and they took off towards the Tree of Ages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Tree of Ages, Menomaru finally emerged, fully transformed.

Gohan charged at him with the Ryuuga, but Hyoga sent him flying towards the ground with his acid spit " **So you're still alive, human."**

Gohan smirked "And kicking."

" **The time has come. My faithful demon servants, devour every creature in the world!"**

The demons then charged at them, but Koga quickly eliminated them with the Goraishi "Go."

Gohan nodded "Thanks."

Hyoga smirked " **You must be mad. You think a human like yourself can defeat me, the new lord Hyoga?"**

"We're about to find out." he shot a dragon cyclone towards Hyoga, who easily swept it aside.

" **I've never seen anything more pathetic. Two humans trying to defeat me, the new lord Hyoga?"**

Gohan turned to Kagome "Kagome, shoot an arrow at him. I'll figure it out from there."

Kagome nodded and prepared an arrow.

" _Zalama, what can I do to defeat him?"_

" _ **There's only one ability that can defeat him: the Dragon rebirth. Combine the properties of the Yin and Yang simultaneously, and then combine the attack with Kagome's arrow. But I'll need time to prepare it."**_

" _Understood."_

Gohan looked at Kagome "Let's do it."

Gohan charged at Hyoga and used the Dragon Cyclone, but it barely scratched him " **How dare you challenge me. Witness my awesome power!"** he shot a blast of demonic energy at them, but Gohan got Kagome out of the way just in time.

" _ **Gohan, it's ready."**_

" _Thank you._ Kagome, let's do it."

Kagome nodded "The demonic aura is centered around the mark on his forehead."

"Can you make it?"

"I'll try." she shot an arrow at him.

Gohan took the opportunity "This ends now Hyoga! **Dragon Rebirth!"** the already awesome power of the attack combined with the power of Kagome's arrow, destroying Hyoga once and for all.

Koga smirked at him "You get the victory today, Gohan, but I'm still gonna win Kagome."

Gohan grinned and bumped fists with him "Remember, you still have to beat me."

"I look forward to it. Well, I should get back. Later." he sped off in a cyclone.

The others decided to give them some privacy.

Kagome turned to Gohan "Are you sure you're alright?"

Gohan nodded "Thanks to you."

Kagome blushed bright red, but smiled and hugged him, the sun setting behind them.


	10. Panther Tribe, Naraku Disappears

The middle of a misty day. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin arrived at the place known as the valley of Ryukotsusei. Or, the place FORMERLY known as the valley of Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru was rather intrigued by how Inuyasha could've defeated Ryukotsusei, when it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and his comrades picked up the strong stench of cats in the area, but decided not to get involved since it had nothing to do with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a far off cave, Royakan, guardian of the forest, woke from his slumber when he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

Something was coming.

Something big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had gone to the Modern Era to get Gohan and Kagome, and was now discussing with Kai how to get them together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango were waiting around for Inuyasha and the others to return.

"So Inuyasha went back to get them?" asked Miroku

Sango shrugged "It's for the best. We need them to come back. Kagome is the only one who can sense the jewel shards, and Gohan might be the only one who can defeat Naraku."

At that moment, Hachi showed up, begging them to help bring down a group of demons from the west. In short, cats. Lots of them.

"The cat demons are killing every demon they cross paths with!" He shouted frantically "They're searching high and low for the jewel shards! Let's just get out of here before it's too late!"

It was too late.

"I hear there's a priestess in this village." the cat demon made herself known

Hearing this, Kaede emerged from the hut "What business do you have with me?"

The cat demon looked at Kaede before furiously shaking her head "No, no! You can't be her! She's young and wears skimpy clothes!"

"Think she's talking about Kagome?" asked Miroku

Shippo and Hachi were freaking out "It's the scent of cats! They're the cat demons from the west!"

The cat grew furious "Cat demons? My friends and I are Panther demons. Don't lump us together with common cats, or you'll make us angry."

"What do you demons want here?" asked Kaede

"We're after the jewel shards." at that moment, several more cat demons appeared "Better hand them over."

Then the fight broke out.

Kaede, Miroku and Sango were able to fend them off, but barely.

Seeing as Kagome wouldn't show herself, they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

The four main Panther demons, Toran, Shunran, Karan, and Shuran, were discussing their next plan of action. Shunran, Karan and Shuran were going to go capture Kagome and her jewel shards, while Toran went to confront "him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha returned the next morning, only to get a less than warm welcome from Miroku and the others, on account of the cats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling something was off, Sesshomaru decided to investigate while Rin and Jaken were messing around in a river, and noticed the water freezing "If it isn't Toran."

Toran revealed herself and smirked "It's been a long time, Sesshomaru."

"I thought you were dead."

"That's a fine way to greet someone. This time, I'm going to settle things once and for all."

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist. You won't be as lucky as you were 50 years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever I see." She noted "I agree that things will be different from how they turned out 50 years ago, though. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?"

"The one who leads the Panther tribe. I realize that your dear father is dead, but our master is going to be resurrected at long last."

"Resurrected? For what purpose?"

"To attack the lands in the east once again. But more importantly, to get our revenge on all your kind."

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again."

"I'm glad to hear that you've accepted my challenge. But we won't battle it out here. Come to our castle. Then you can bring all the reinforcements that you require." and with that, she vanished.

Sesshomaru returned to his vassals "Jaken. The panther demon tribe is back. Rin, you are to wait here with Ah-Un until we return."

Rin nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cat demons?" asked Gohan

"You know, I remember something similar to this happening 50 years ago." Hachi mused

"50 years ago?" Inuyasha repeated

Hachi nodded "A tribe of cats swarmed in and attacked from the west."

"Are you sure about that?"

Gohan looked at him "Inuyasha, if you didn't know about it, there's a pretty fair chance it happened when you were under Lady Kikyo's spell."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Kagome

"I escaped before the cat-demons arrived." explained Hachi

"Now it's believable." Gohan and Miroku said simultaneously

Ignoring them, Hachi continued "I returned after I'd heard they all left, and sure enough, there wasn't a single cat demon in sight."

"Where'd they go?" asked Gohan

"The stories are true." said a voice as Karan and the others appeared "You are a strangely dressed priestess."

"Who are you? What do you want with Kagome?" Gohan snarled

"It's not you that we're after, lowly human. We want the priestess with the sacred jewel shards."

"Over my dead body."

Shuran smirked "That can be arranged."

Karan fought with Gohan and Inuyasha while Shuran fought Miroku and Sango.

The panther demons proved to be no joke, and knocked the four of them down with some difficulty.

Shunran took the opportunity to use her illusion abilities to knock Kagome unconscious and whisk her away.

Gohan could only scream her name as they took her away "Kagome!"

"You'll have to come to our castle if you want her back. If you can that is. We'll be waiting for you both, Inuyasha, and the wielded of the Ryuuga." Karan's voice called out from afar.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha and Gohan took after them, with Miroku, Sango and Hachi following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Royakan approached Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, I, Royakan, would be honored to serve under you once again."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru stated as he passed.

"Please, my lord! I beg you to reconsider!" Royakan begged

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn around "Royakan. Leave before I lop off your head."

"Perhaps you should consider accepting his assistance." Jaken suggested "We need help!"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Not necessary. I can sense Son Gohan heading there as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Gohan were on there way to the panther castle, when Koga appeared in front of them "Alright Gohan, mutt. What happened? Why is Kagome's scent mixed in with the cat stench I've been picking up lately?"

Gohan said nothing.

Koga's eyes narrowed "How could you let them take her?"

"Shut up!" Gohan screamed uncharacteristically, shocking everybody "I got careless. I have **no** intention of letting them hurt her. If they do, they **won't** live to regret it. Now, you can either get lost, or you can help us." and he sped past, with Koga following him soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of a deep valley in the crisp evening, the three panther demons appeared with Kagome to rendezvous with Toran "We got her, and we got the shards. But we ran into some interference. Inuyasha, and a human boy wielding the Ryuuga."

Toran's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "I see. We can just let our master finish the Ryuuga boy. You three can handle Inuyasha and any other interference. I'll handle Sesshomaru myself."

Kagome's eyes widened, fear clear in her eyes ' _Who are these people? What are they planning to do?'_

"Kagome!" a voice called out, and Kagome looked up to reveal Koga "Sorry I'm late. Your savior has arrived!"

"You're not invited to this little party wolf boy!" Karan shot a ball of fire at them, which they dodged with relative ease.

"I got involved the minute you kidnapped the girl!" Koga charged, taking out multiple cat demons along the way.

As he charged after them, Gohan appeared in front of him "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked by a bunch of cats."

Koga smirked "Took you long enough."

They continued after them, before they found themselves in a dead end.

"Kagome!" Gohan shouted, his voice echoing throughout the valley

"Where are you?" Koga called out "Say something! Can you hear me? Damn! It's like their scents just vanished! Just like with Naraku's barrier."

As he said it, the gears clicked in Gohan's mind, and he drew the Ryuuga "They've got a barrier." and he summoned the fire and earth properties, which then combined into one larger form " **Dragon Magma!"** the massive lava dragon sliced through the barrier, dissipating part of it.

Not wasting any time, Koga and Gohan sped forward "Not bad, Gohan. We haven't got any time to waste."

"The castle was being protected by a barrier. The Ryuuga can slice through it by using 2 elements simultaneously. You know, Koga, if you use your cyclone and the Goriashi's electrokinesis simultaneously, you might be able to break through a barrier."

"Not a bad idea. Now let's go, we don't have any time to waste."

They had to hurry and save Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found a village surrounding the castle, completely deserted.

But not for long.

They were surrounded by dozens of cat demons, along with Karan.

"Koga, go on ahead! I've got this!" Gohan told him

Koga nodded "I'll leave this to you." he sped off.

The cats had strength in numbers, but Gohan had the advantage once Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"You certainly are impatient." Karan taunted "You've got some nerve, bursting in our barrier like that."

"Where's Kagome?" Gohan snarled

Karan just chuckled "Don't worry, she's safe. When the full moon is directly overhead, that's when he plan to sacrifice her to our master. Naturally, you'll be joining her." she unleashed a smokescreen, weakening Inuyasha.

This was interrupted when Sesshomaru made a flashy entrance with the Tokijin "What is the meaning of this, Karan? Is it me you have business with, or these people?"

Karan merely smirked "The elder brother has arrived. Your timing couldn't have been better. Sons of the dog leader, wielded of the Ryuuga, we'll be waiting at the castle." they departed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarled

"Just what I was thinking, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied evenly "Leave while you can. Son Gohan, I will require your assistance to combat this foe."

Gohan nodded "I was already planning on slaughtering them. Kagome's been captured by those demons."

"I will see you at the castle, Son Gohan." he departed

At that moment, Hachi showed up with Myoga "Master Inuyasha, I've come to lend my assistance. Something tells me this has to do with the Great War your father raged many eons ago."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Eons ago? I thought the badger said it happened 50 years ago?"

Myoga shook his head "It was long before that. It was when your father was still in the western province. The panther tribe of cat demons attacked the west, and tried to conquer all other demons. But your father stepped in in order to stop them. The panther tribe leader was an enormous cat demon. Your father protected his men, and battled the demons. Naturally, it was your father who emerged victorious. The other demons who escaped domination by the panther tribe were extremely grateful. However, a cat's anger runs deep, and they cursed your father and his family for all eternity, and swore that they would one day get their revenge. Like you, lord Sesshomaru did not participate in the Great War either. But I'm certain the cats are coming after him to get their revenge."

"And where were you during this?" asked Gohan

"Naturally I was watching over his home while he was away. Farewell!" he fled.

Almost immediately after, they were attacked by Karan once again, her demonic pyrokinesis proving to be quite the challenge for Gohan's Dragon Cyclone,.

That is, until he started using the wind and water elements simultaneously, creating the ice element.

Then it was easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and his men found themselves lost in a forest "Damn! No trace of Kagome or Gohan anywhere! Where could those rotten cats have taken her anyway?"

"You must be Koga of the demon wolf tribe." a voice called out as Royakan emerged from the trees.

Koga eyed him in surprise "You're Royakan. The guardian of the forest. What're you doing around here, anyway? What do you want?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you." Royakan replied evenly "You're not accompanying lord Sesshomaru are you?"

Koga shook his head "Never heard of the guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was confronted by Toran "You summoned me to come. Now let me see this so called master."

Toran shook her head "All in good time, once the preparations are complete. In the meantime, won't you stay here with me?"

Jaken then admirably tried to defeat her with the staff, but was unsuccessful.

Sesshomaru then drew Tokijin to mob at Toran and her ice powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Gohan were combatting Karan and her fire powers.

Miroku and the others were defeated by Shuran and his lightning powers, captured, and brought to the castle.

Now only Gohan, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga stood to defy the Panter Tribe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru recalled what had happened the last time the panther demons emerged. They had showed up 50 years before, looking for revenge. Royakan and several other demons had offered their assistance to him to combat the threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Royakan was explaining to Koga and his men about what had happened from his perspective.

Koga, not caring about what had happened in the past, used the Goraishi and figured out that the forest was a trap made by Shunran, before she retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle, Miroku and Sango were thrown in the same prison as Kagome and the townspeople, and they explained what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha had gotten separated, and Gohan was saving Jaken from multiple cat demons "Hey. Have you seen my friends or Inuyasha around here?"

Jaken shook his head "No, but do you know where lord Sesshomaru might happen to be?"

"Haven't seen him. Why is he here anyway? What does this have to do with him?"

"His father waged war against the panther tribe a long time ago."

"I know. Myoga told me. But I thought Sesshomaru didn't even fight in that war."

"He didn't. At least not that war. The panther tribe showed up again 50 years ago, bent on revenge. His father had passed on, but they came to ravage the countryside and kill his people. But at that time, Inuyasha wasn't much help."

Gohan looked at him blankly before realization dawned on his face "So that happened while Inuyasha was under Kikyo's spell."

"Exactly. Of course, lord Sesshomaru had never expected Inuyasha to come to his assistance. But victory would've been so easy if we had the Tessaiga."

"Alright. Get on my back. We're going to the castle. Sesshomaru and the others should be headed there. We can rendezvous with them."

And they set off for the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toran was preparing the ritual to revive their master.

Sesshomaru was confronted by Karan, and then Toran after Karan was defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga came across Inuyasha, and they were confronted by Shuran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Jaken were confronted by Shunran.

Gohan proved to be struggling with Shunran and her illusions.

"Son Gohan!" Jaken called out "Leave this to me! Behold the power of the staff of two heads!"

He used the fire from the staff to dissipate the illusions, revealing the real Shunran "Not bad for a little imp."

Jaken smirked "Your tricks can't fool me!"

Seeing she was outmatched, Shunran retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four reunited at the site of the ritual, as a barrier was put up.

The time was at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru arrived, and found a barrier blocking him from entering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The panther King, or the skeleton, devoured the jewel shards.

"KAGOME!" Koga roared as he summoned his cyclone and the Goraishi, barely breaking a small part of the barrier for him to get through, allowing him to free the people.

At that moment, Gohan showed "You picked the wrong day to mess with me and my friends! **Dragon Magma!"** he summoned the lava dragon, dissipating the barrier, much to the surprise of the panther demons.

Gohan then turned to Sesshomaru "Sorry to keep you waiting. Hey Jaken, here." and he tossed him a Ryu scale "After today, you've earned it."

Not willing to wait, the panther King devoured the souls of Karan, Shuran and Shunran, restoring him to his former glory.

" **Sons of the dog general! Wielder of the Ryuuga!"** He hissed " **You're next!"**

The Panther King proved to be no joke. He was taking on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Gohan and Koga all at once, and barely breaking a sweat.

Gohan turned to the others "Inuyasha, Koga, Lord Sesshomaru, I've got an idea to take this thing down. On my signal, we've got to hit him with our strongest attacks all at once. Lord Sesshomaru, I know you're thinking what I'm thinking."

They nodded.

Gohan's eyes turned forest green, his hair suddenly flashing crimson, the scales on his Ryuuga glowing crimson as he pointed his blade at the Panther King "Now!"

" **Dragon Flash!"**

" **Dragon Strike!"**

" **Backlash Wave!"**

" **Wolf Hurricane!"**

The combined attacks hit him dead on, nearly completely obliterating him.

Sesshomaru then threw the Tenseiga through his gut, reviving the three panther demons, allowing the combined attacks to finish him off, leaving nothing but the jewel shards behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other panther demons regained consciousness "What happened? I was sure the master killed us all."

"You can thank lord Sesshomaru." explained Jaken "Your own master took you lives, but lord Sesshomaru used his sword the Tenseiga to bring you back to life." He then took off after Sesshomaru.

Gohan appeared behind them "So, you guys want to pick up where we left off?"

Toran smiled and shook her head "No. We shall return to the west. This is finished. There's no reason for us to seek revenge. You can tell Sesshomaru I said that."

"Alright. But before I go, there's just one thing." He then punched all of them repeatedly very hard "That's for kidnapping Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was about to depart, but thought of something "Son Gohan, at the panther tribe's fortress, you transformed during the battle. What was that transformation?"

Koga blinked "Yeah, and you seem way stronger now too."

Gohan sighed "I guess it's time. Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha, there's something I've been keeping from all of you. Something only Kagome knows of. What I'm about to say might change what all of you think of me, but you deserve to know." and he launched into the same explanation he gave Kagome, about the Dragon Balls, about the Saiyans and his blood, and how he and his friends and family had been the ones to kill Cell.

Everyone was jaw-dropped, but that was understandable.

Sesshomaru, however, seemed thoughtful "So that's what the prophecy meant by a being neither human nor demon."

Koga smirked "Well it makes sense, no wonder a human could hold a candle to me. But as long as I get a decent fight, I'm cool."

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm half-demon, so who am I to judge? Besides, you've saved us all loads of times, so why would we complain?"

Everyone agreed.

Gohan blinked back tears of relief "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Naraku made his move.

He had Kagura kidnap Rin, and left Jaken to inform Sesshomaru.

As he did, one of Naraku's puppets appeared "Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru. If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

Sesshomaru glared at him "We meet again, Naraku. So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Nothing special." Naraku replied nonchalantly "I simply want you to kill Inuyasha and Son Gohan."

Sesshomaru glared at him before using Tokijin to decapitate him, but it was nothing more than one of his demon puppets.

Sesshomaru and Jaken then departed for their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Kaede's village, Inuyasha and Gohan sensed something, and ran out of the hut to confirm it.

Gohan sensed it and turned to Inuyasha "You feel it too?"

Inuyasha nodded "Naraku's deliberately weakened the barrier around his castle."

With no need to say anything, they all took off, with Gohan and Inuyasha in the front of the pack.

However, nobody knew they were being watched as they advanced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through Kanna's mirror, Naraku watched as Sesshomaru headed towards the castle, and saw that Gohan, Inuyasha and the others were heading for the castle as well, having sensed the barrier go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys sure it's Naraku you're sensing?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded "I know that stench. This time, he's dead."

" _He's gone out of his way to hide himself all this time. Why show himself now?'_ Gohan mused.

Whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin, having been whisked away by Kagura, regained consciousness in a hut surrounded by demons. Guarding her from the inside was Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was making his way towards Naraku's castle, and stopped when he detected Naraku's barrier, which dissipated enough to allow him through.

Naraku was waiting outside the castle for Sesshomaru to arrive.

He didn't have to wait very long, until Sesshomaru arrived "You purposely leaked your scent to reveal your castle, so that I would follow you here."

Naraku revealed himself to Sesshomaru "Would you have come otherwise? I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle. She would never be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed, for now."

"Naraku, do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin."

"Of course. You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha or Son Gohan when told to do so, nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smirk "You sound as if you believe you've led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself. That is, if you survive the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another group was making their way towards the scene.

Gohan and Inuyasha went ahead to Naraku's castle, while Kagome and the others went after a jewel shard she sensed in another direction. They sped up their pace when Inuyasha began losing the scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku merely smirked "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm honored by your visit. So in return, I will gladly accept your challenge." he shed himself of his baboon pelt, revealing his new body: giant claws emerged from his back, along with several tentacles. The lower part of his body was made of body parts from various demons.

Sesshomaru merely scoffed "A collection of rejected demons. Is this your true form, Naraku?"

"True form? No, my body is far from being complete." he shot one of his tentacles out, which Sesshomaru dodged with ease, while Jaken ran off and hid.

Sesshomaru then drew the Tokijin from his waist, while Kagura watched from a distance, trying to figure out Naraku's plan ' _I don't understand. How will Naraku benefit by Sesshomaru's death?'_ then her eyes widened ' _Could that be what Naraku is planning?'_

Needless to say, whatever Naraku was planning, it involved Sesshomaru, and it definitely would not be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and the others were closing in on the location of the jewel shard, while Kagome realized the possibility of the shard belonging to Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle, Sesshomaru easily destroyed several tentacles with the Tokijin "Naraku… You're such a lowly demon. You will never have the power or resources to harm me."

Naraku chuckled evilly as his tentacles regenerated and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's leg, before several more were destroyed "How long do you intend to keep up this ludicrous farce?"

Kagura looked on at the battle, eyes wide ' _I knew it. Naraku is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his own body!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha came across the barrier surrounding Naraku's castle.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha muttered "Sesshomaru's scent comes this far, but then it vanishes."

Gohan nodded "He must be inside the barrier." He then drew the Ryuuga "Stay back Inuyasha. **Dragon Magma!"** the lava dragon broke through the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the battlefield, Naraku sensed this and his eyes widened ' _Who's there? Someone is breaking through my barrier!_ Kagura, after him!"

Kagura nodded and left.

"An unexpected guest, Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned rhetorically "How very unfortunate for him. I assure you his journey here will have been in vain. By the time he arrives, you'll be dead! **Dragon Strike!"** he shot the attack towards Naraku, destroying another large part of his body, the remains gathering around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura came across Gohan and Inuyasha, only to easily be overpowered by their combined strength.

She fled as several lesser demons appeared, only for Inuyasha's Wind Scar to slaughter them all with ease.

The demons were as good as gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha arrived at the castle, and found Sesshomaru completely engulfed in Naraku's flesh.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled "No wonder you've been hiding your true form. You're dead! **Wind Scar!"**

In response, Naraku activated his demonic barrier, which was broken by the power of the Crimson Tessaiga, much to his shock as his body was ripped apart by the Wind Scar.

Gohan watched as he freed Sesshomaru from Naraku's flesh "Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded "You have my gratitude, Son Gohan. Naraku, ironic isn't it? To think your flesh that bound me to you would be my shield against Inuyasha's Wind Scar."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Naraku unleashed his full power, his body growing twice as big.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, let's go for Plan B."

They nodded, and executed the plan:

" **Dragon Strike!"**

" **Wind Scar!"**

" **Dragon Inferno!"**

The combined power of the three attacks shredded Naraku's body, before he engulfed himself in a cyclone of his own miasma "Lord Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger as they turned a bloody Crimson "You fool! Don't think you can ever escape my grasp!"

Naraku merely chuckled "Sesshomaru, rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl? Your companion Rin is with the boy named Kohaku. Inuyasha, Son Gohan, even you should realize the implications. I was so close to gaining control of Sesshomaru's full demonic power. And I would've succeeded, if only I hadn't miscalculated Inuyasha and Son Gohan's power." and with that, he disappeared.

Without a word, Sesshomaru took off in a burst of speed.

Jaken attempted to follow, before Inuyasha picked him up by the shirt "Alright, I want answers. What is going on between Naraku and Sesshomaru?"

"I'm under no obligation to speak to a half-demon like you!" Jaken snapped

CRASH! BANG! THUMP! WHACK! WHAM!

"I meant it's a terribly long story." Jaken corrected

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Sesshomaru arrived in time to stop the brainwashed Kohaku from killing an unconscious Rin.

Kagome arrived soon after and checked on Rin "She's alright. She's just unconscious."

Gohan sighed "Let him go, Sesshomaru. Naraku's just controlling him with a jewel shard. He has no choice."

Sesshomaru nodded and set Kohaku down from the choke-hold he had him in.

Rin slowly regained consciousness "What happened?"

"Long story." Gohan stated flatly before turning back to Sesshomaru "Aren't you going after him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "There's no need. Let's go, Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded as she turned to Gohan "Thank you. Bye." she departed with Sesshomaru

Gohan then turned to the others "Okay, anybody else as confused as I am?"

They nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They quickly met up with Miroku and Sango.

"So Kohaku ran off again?" asked Sango

Gohan nodded "Sorry, Sango. We couldn't stop him. If we killed Naraku, he might've been freed."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad he's alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Gohan and Inuyasha were discussing the events of the battle "Where could Naraku have disappeared to? With an injury that serious, he couldn't be able to put up a strong barrier."

Inuyasha shook his head "His scent has completely vanished."

"And knowing Naraku, he won't reveal his scene like that again any time soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the castle, Kikyo was searching around, trying to find clues, wondering where he could've gone, and what he could be planning…


	11. Super Android 13, Shikon Jewel Shards

Dr Gero had met his end at the hands of one of his own creations.

But unknown to anyone, deep in the caverns of his laboratory, his twisted brilliance lived on.

Unknown to the world above, a supercomputer was diligently working to realize the doctor's dark dream: to create the ultimate, indestructible, android killing machine.

This… is not that story. Yeah, the ultimate android was Plan B, which met its end at Gohan's hands more than 4 years ago. This is about Plan C.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle with Naraku and his escape, Gohan and the others took some time to get some R&R back in the Modern Era, as in him, Kagome, Kai, Trunks, Roshi, Oolong and Yamcha taking a shopping/ perverted beauty pageant day in West City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, can you guys hold my place in line?" asked Yamcha "I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Forget it." Oolong said firmly "You leave, you go to the back of the line."

Roshi yawned "Boy, I'm tired."

"Yeah well my feet hurt, maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea. I don't think I can last 3 more hours, we might as well go home."

"Take it easy there big guy, you're in the pole position. You can't give in now. Be strong, no wimp is gonna get front row seats at this pageant. This is the best in the world. Rare beauties from every corner of the globe! Miss Spain, Miss Russia, Miss France, walking in their underpants!"

Now Oolong was sporting a lecherous grin "Australia won't fail ya."

"Now you've got it, that's the spirit!"

They started running in circles before Yamcha finally intervened "Enough!" they stopped "Come on you two, this is ridiculous! Come on Trunks, let's set a good example here."

Trunks blushed "Well, don't worry about me guys."

"Well some of us are here for noble reasons."

Roshi grinned "I get it, wife hunting!"

And like that, Yamcha's noble traits were gone "Well what do you say, do you guys think I can score a wife here?! I mean not the winner of course, it could be just a runner-up! Or hey I'm not picky, it could be the unlucky one who comes in dead last! Dry your tears mademoiselle, Yamcha is here to take away your pain! Just joking, I don't need to go for the losers. We baseball stars are like chick-magnets, we just stand in one place and let the hotties come to us."

"Oh well stand here then, we're gonna go peek in the dressing rooms. Don't lose our places in line." and he and Oolong rushed off.

"Hey, get your own seats! Sorry Trunks, gotta go. Keep our places in line!" and Yamcha rushed off too.

"Yamcha!" Trunks found himself alone "How did I get this? I should've stuck with Gohan and the others, shopping couldn't be this bad could it?"

He was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai and Gohan watched as Kagome fought through other women for clothes "Wow, it's a lot like that mud wrestling I showed you back in 7th grade. Remember?"

Gohan nodded "Apparently Kagome uses this as a stress reliever when we're not in the Feudal Era."

"Does it work?"

"Gohan, heads up!" Kagome tossed more boxes back.

Gohan barely caught them all, impressing the cashier "You've got quite the stack here. Are we done?"

"Far from it, now it's your turn. Gohan all you wear is the school uniform or your gi, we've gotta buy you some new casual clothes of your own. Plus we need a gi for Kai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, two figures with Red Ribbon symbol were making their way towards their location, causing mass destruction in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's group met up with Trunks' group for lunch in the restaurant "So how'd you guys figure out you had the wrong day?"

Yamcha sighed "The pageant was supposed to start in 5 minutes and we were the only ones standing in line. I can't believe I stood there with you guys for 6 hours."

Roshi tried to remain optimistic "Well, we built stamina for tomorrow."

"Help me." Trunks mouthed.

Gohan chuckled in a very Vegeta-like fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two figures reached the area, deciding to "serve the last course up good", and fired a combined energy blast that decimated the floor.

Gohan surveyed the damage ' _This is horrible. That was no ordinary bomb, that was a Ki blast! But where? I can't sense anything.'_ then he saw a light within the ruins of the building and suddenly realized it "Kai, get Kagome out of here now! Yamcha, Trunks, get those people as far away from here as you can! Hurry!"

"Right!" Kai quickly led Kagome away.

Gohan quickly tried to lure away the two androids, 14 and 15 ' _Just as I thought, it's me they're after. I guess Gero had another contingency plan in case the whole thing with Cell blew up in his face.'_ he stopped in mid-air and turned to face them "Alright, who are you guys?"

Android 15 took a jug out of his pocket and took a sip.

"Red Ribbon, huh? No wonder I couldn't sense your life force, the two of you aren't organic. I hate to say it but the quality has really gone down since the whole thing with Cell."

Android 15 fired a simple Ki blast.

Gohan deflected it with one hand and began fending off Android 14's assault.

This ended when Android 15 slugged Gohan in the face, sending him crashing into a building.

Gohan tried to lure them away, only for them to slam him through one building and into the side of another.

Trunks showed up and deflected a Ki blast from Android 15 with his own "Get away from him!"

"Trunks, stay back!"

Android 15 quickly drop-kicked Trunks and deflected a Ki blast.

Trunks quickly dodged a barrage of Ki blasts "Gohan it's no good here, we'll bring the whole city down at this rate! Let's book it before this thing gets out of hand!"

Gohan quickly punched Android 14 away "Got it, let's go!" he quickly blitzed away.

"Right!" Trunks followed him, the androids hot on his trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are those guys?" Yamcha wondered.

"They're evil." Kai stated like it was obvious "We can't just stand here Yamcha, we've gotta help!"

"Yeah but how? We wouldn't last 2 seconds against guys like that, especially you."

"Don't treat me like a kid, I've been training with Piccolo."

"For a few weeks. Face it, you're not ready and I'm pretty much useless."

"I don't care! Gohan's my friend, I refuse to abandon him at a time like this!" and he flew off.

"Dammit…" Yamcha reluctantly flew after them.

Kagome wanted to go after them, but knew she couldn't since she didn't know how to fly ' _Just be careful, Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to them, thanks to another one of Dr Gero's secret computers, a third android, Android 13, was completed.

His objective: kill off the remainder of Goku's blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks and Gohan led Android 14 and 15 to a secluded spot in the arctic.

Gohan glared at the androids "If you want my father he's gone, so I'm more than happy to take you on in his place. Let's go."

Trunks nodded "You two don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

Android 15 smirked "Oh we don't, huh? I know you're Trunks." he blitzed forward and kicked Trunks to the ground, then went with Android 14 to double-team him.

"Now I can't believe the son of the great Goku is catching an ass-whooping from these boys. If he can't even handle the indians, why bring out the chief?" a taunting voice echoed.

Gohan and Trunks flew up and found a new enemy, Android 13, standing before them "Just perfect."

"Howdy there, I'm android 13. Look at my trucker hat."

"So you're an android too? Dammit, how many scrap heaps did Dr Gero create before he got turned to scrap?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were created by the good doctor's computer."

"Great, now his computer wants payback for me killing Cell."

"That's right. This particular computer has been programmed to think that it _is_ Dr Gero. It's down at his sub-sublab scheming and plotting, trying to realize its newest ambition, which is to see you dead! Calling it retribution for what you did for the supposed perfect android a few years back."

"Hold on a minute." Trunks cut in "Krillin and I destroyed Dr Gero's computer, along with his secret lab."

"Get real city boy, you think the doctor would only have _one_ sublab? Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation." 13 turned his attention back to Gohan "I know I know, we should all just let bygones be bygones, but that ain't the way it's gonna be. I was programmed to kill your ass, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"You're just a slave, a pawn with no free will of your own! Isn't that right?"

13 shot Trunks a lazy glance "Free will? Pitiful humans. War, segregation, hatred. Is this what you've done with your free will, boy? Don't lecture me with your $30 haircut, Goku's boy dies!"

"We'll see you Red Ribbon redneck."

"Yes we will, we sure will. Go get em boys." as 14 and 15 began double-teaming Trunks, he turned his attention to Gohan "#13, that's your unlucky number. And I ain't talking about no silly superstitions city boy, I'm talking about yours truly, big 13."

"I don't care what you're called, hurting innocent people is wrong, and I absolutely refuse to stand for it!"" unfazed, Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, but stopped when he saw something glowing in 13's chest, the same for 14 and 15 ' _It can't be… They have Shikon Jewel shards? But how?_ Tell me, where did you and the other androids get those shards in your chests?"

"Oh the good doctor found some of these around Japan a few years back, decided to place them in us in case that whole perfection thing didn't work out. But enough about that city boy, time to die!" he fired a Finger Beam, turning from red to black with an ominous glow.

Gohan tried but failed to block it, sending him crashing into the icy waters below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan!" Kai tried to rush and help.

Yamcha held him back "Kai don't, there's nothing either of us can do right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was still getting double-teamed by 14 and 15.

The jewel shards in their chests glowed an ominous black color as they smashed Trunks into the ground and fired multiple Ki blasts at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 noticed something below him "Well I'll be."

Gohan emerged from the icy waters "Take this!" attacked 13 by throwing a massive block of ice at him.

13 dodged, but lost his hat, and grabbed Gohan by the leg "Dang it boy, how did a scrawny little guy like you withstand a blast like that?" he pulled Gohan downwards and pushed him down into the waters below, then began trading blows with him.

Gohan tried to fight back, but none of his attacks got anywhere.

13 prepared an SS Deadly Bomber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks emerged from the rubble and flared his aura, then charged at 14 and brought down his sword, only for it to be blocked ' _Why did I even bring this? Wait, why did I bring this? We were shopping before-'_

"Little boys shouldn't play with knives." 14 then slugged Trunks in the gut, causing him to let go of the sword.

15 blasted Trunks in the back.

14 then smashed Trunks into the glacier below, then threw the sword into the ice directly beside Trunks' head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 unleashed his SS Deadly Bomber.

Gohan tried to dodge it, but found it was a homing attack, so he kept evading until his back was to a mountain of ice, then drew his sword ' _Let's hope this works.'_

13 smirked "He's plum loco if he's meaning to catch that with his bare hands. That boy's been out in the sun without his head on for way too long."

Gohan brought down his sword, but soon found that he couldn't cut through it ' _I should've thought this through more.'_

Then another Ki blast sent the attack upwards, detonating it in the air. Then the iceberg split open, and a Vegeta emerged from it "For thousands of years I lay dormant, who has disturbed my- oh, it's just you. Explain."

"3 more androids."

"Oh. Well let me make one thing clear. I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart, I came so I could have you at your best for my shot at you, and no junkyard reject is going to take that chance away from me."

13 smirked "We're not programmed to kill you, but we'd be glad to oblige. Hey 15, take care of this guy."

"You got it boss man." 15 burst forward and began clashing with Vegeta.

"Time for an old-fashioned butt-whooping." 13 charged at Gohan and began trading blows with him, before ending when he kneed him in the gut, elbowed him in the back and kicked him into a glacier. Then he fired a rapid barrage of Ki blasts "I know you ain't ready to start pushing up daisies yet. Come on son, I was just now getting warmed up."

Then Gohan emerged and elbowed 13 in the face, sending him staggering back "You still don't know what you're up against. You're leading a path to your own destruction."

13 looked unfazed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 dodged a blast from Trunks and slammed him into a glacier, then began headbutting him in the skull without mercy before pummeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 forced Vegeta on the defensive and began pummeling against a glacier.

But then Vegeta suddenly caught one of 15's hands "Hey! Wanna see something cool?"

"...Yeah okay." was all he said.

Vegeta flared his aura, destroying 15's hat, and with a furious roar, he flashed into Super Saiyan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was getting a beating from 14, but he finally had enough and flashed into his own Super Saiyan form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 slugged Gohan and headbutted him into a glacier "What's the matter, boy?"

"Not a thing, you damn Red Ribbon redneck!" Gohan finally had enough and went to the next level: Super Saiyan 2 "Get ready, I'm not holding back anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 took a sip from the jug in his pocket "Okay, let's dance."

"Gladly." Vegeta then blasted 15 into a glacier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan attacked 13 with a barrage of Ki blasts.

13 dodged and deflected them all and charged at him.

"Hold on Gohan!" Kai rushed forward and fired a Masenko that hit 13 in the back, but did no damage.

Gohan stared in horror as 13 fired a blast "Kai! No!"

But another Ki blast deflected it upwards.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Piccolo."

"For thousands of years I lay dormant!" a voice thundered as Piccolo travelled underground beneath the ice and grabbed 13 by the ankles, crimson aura blazing "Who has disturbed my- Oh hey Gohan, what's up?"

Gohan shrugged "Androids."

"Neat. Mind if I take a spin?" he swung 13 around by the ankles and let go, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh, cause you spun him around. Clever."

"Thanks, I was practicing that one under the ice for the last half- You know what, never mind."

Then 13 came back up "Hey big green, it's Goku's boy we want so if you wanna live then just high tail it out of here."

"Same old unhealthy obsession, same old foul onetrack programming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta met 15 in a final clash and fell to the ground in his base form "Dammit…"

15 chuckled, then his head fell off and he exploded, his 2 jewel shards falling to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks drew his sword and clashed with 14 in one final strike, the resulting being Trunks' forehead bleeding slightly as he powered down to his base form.

14 charged again, but was suddenly split in two and engulfed in a fiery explosion, his scorched parts and jewel shard falling to the ground.

2 down, 1 to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta appeared behind 13 "Inferior craftsmanship, to say the least."

"14 and 15 have been destroyed?" 13 gave a malicious smirk "Excellent." he let out a malicious chuckle as he telepathically absorbed 14 and 15's AI chips into his skull, along with their batteries and jewel shards into his chest "How sweet it is!" with a maniacal laughter, he suddenly transformed, becoming more bulky, his hair becoming like Vegeta's his skin turning black and red, his eyes turning blood crimson.

"How sweet is this?!" Vegeta flashed into Super Saiyan and charged.

"Vegeta don't!" Gohan cried.

"I've got him Gohan, he's all mine!" Vegeta slugged 13 in the chest, to no effect "What the-?" he punched 13 in the chest repeatedly, to no avail.

Unfazed, 13 grabbed Vegeta "This is the dive of death!" he blasted Trunks away and drove Vegeta into the ground, then blasted him into a glacier. And Yamcha.

"Gohan, let me handle this. **Kaioken 20X!"** Piccolo unleashed the crimson aura of the Kaioken and unleashed an all-out assault on 13 with a barrage of punches and kicks.

13 wasn't fazed and blasted Piccolo into a glacier.

"Dammit!" Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and charged.

Then 13 did something cruel, even for an android. He charged Ki into his fist and punched Gohan straight in the crotch.

Everyone but Piccolo winced at the sickening crunching noise.

13 then threw the immobile Gohan to the bottom of the glacier.

"He punched me in the dick." Gohan squeaked through the pain "Why? Why did he punch me in the dick?"

13 then began pummeling Gohan with a barrage of brutal punches and Ki blasts, eventually sending him flying into the icy sea.

"Gohan!" Kai flew onto the battlefield and fired a Masenko at 13's back "Leave him alone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan floated in the icy water, barely able to move from the pain ' _I've only got… one shot at this… forgive me great Zalama, but I have to use this… I've met my condition for it… this is my time… to protect the people I love!'_ he raised his hands ' _ **Soar with the winds…'**_ a crimson outline flickered around his entire body ' _ **Crash with the waves…'**_ the crimson outline flickered again ' _ **Roar with the thunderclap, and blaze with the flames…'**_ another flicker ' _ **Fade with the darkness, and shine with the light… shatter the mountaintops and end this fight!'**_ his hair turned golden, then orange, and a golden sphere of energy appeared below him, or above him, depending on the perspective, and it kept getting bigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 advanced on Kai "You're very brave, too bad you have to die."

Kai looked and saw Gohan rise out of the water, charging a ball of energy "Gohan…"

With a growl, 13 fired a Ki blast at Gohan.

Kai took the hit for him "Gohan… win…" then he passed out as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Gohan continued charging ' _Kai… Piccolo… Trunks… Vegeta… Kagome… everyone I know and love… please, lend me your strength so I can finish this.'_

Vegeta got up and fired a feeble Ki blast at 13 "You android freak, don't even think about it!" he charged and landed several blows, none of which did any damage.

13 grabbed Vegeta and attempted to break his arm behind his back, then kneed him in the spine as hard as he could.

Trunks regained consciousness ' _Gohan… Come on Trunks, they need you!'_ he mustered his strength and fired a Ki blast at 13's back "Hey, you big blue bastard! I'm a time-traveller from 17 years in the future, and you don't exist there! You know why? Well besides multiverse theory, it's because you die right here, by my sword!" he flashed into Super Saiyan and charged.

13 easily broke Trunks' sword, then blasted him away "I know all about Goku's Spirit Bomb, a color change doesn't make a difference! You need more time, which is something you don't have!" he prepared an SS Deadly Bomber.

" **Kaioken… 30X!"** Piccolo suddenly appeared, crimson aura blazing and muscles bulging, as he grabbed 13 by the waist and lifted him into the air, redirecting the blast and detonating it in mid-air.

13 then smashed Piccolo to the ground "Pathetic."

' _Thank you… now let me end this!'_ Gohan suddenly absorbed the energy of the attack into his own body, enveloping him in a golden sphere of light.

"What're you doing?!" 13 found himself in the center of the golden sphere of light.

The light disappeared as Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2 once more, his hand glowing with a pure golden energy "Do you see this Android 13? The dragons… the dragons have lent me this power!" he floated upwards "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" he raised his hands to the sky "It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

13 fired an SS Deadly Bomber.

The energy of Gohan's attack cancelled it out as the energy in Gohan's hand suddenly "Take this! My love, my rage, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! **DRAGON BOMBER!"** he unleashed the ball of energy, engulfing 13 as it began disintegrating him.

13 could only scream "Gohan must die!" in vain as he was slowly vaporized by the blast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The computer in Dr Gero's sub-sublab could only keep repeating "Gohan must die!" as it shut down, ending Dr Gero's ambitions forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it was over, everyone on the battlefield, Piccolo, Kai, Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha lay out cold.

Kai was the first one to regain consciousness, and found Gohan lying on his back, staring up at the sun "Hey Gohan… what's up?"

Gohan gave a pained yet triumphant grin "Me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was later recovering at the hospital in West City.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief "You're lucky you weren't all killed."

Kai shrugged "We would've been without Gohan. That was so awesome! He was brighter than the sun when he absorbed all that energy, it was amazing."

"Glad you think so." Gohan grumbled "I can't even move now."

"I'm just glad you guys got out of that alive." Kagome pecked Gohan on the cheek, causing him to dissolve into a pile of goo.

"By the way." Trunks cut in and held out his hand "Gohan found these embedded in each of the androids."

Kagome was surprised "Shikon Jewel shards?"

"Dr Gero somehow harnessed their power." Gohan muttered "It's unnerving that he'd be able to do something like that, not to mention that there are apparently more androids out there."

"Actually I had a thought about that." Kai cut in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan and launched a full power Finish Buster at the rubble that used to be Dr Gero's lab, incinerating whatever may have been hidden "And that brings an end to that."


	12. Ayame, The Cold, Band Of Seven Part I

A clear full moon night.

Everything was calm and peaceful.

At least, it was supposed to be.

Koga found himself being attacked by a pack of white wolves, as he was chased to the top of a massive tree "You better back down or I'll get serious!"

"Short tempered as always." A voice muttered as a female wolf demon emerged from the river.

Koga glared at her "Who are you? Why did you send your wolves after me? You got a bone to pick with me or something?"

At that moment, Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up "Isn't that Ayame? The granddaughter of the old chieftain?"

Ginta nodded "I heard she went north with the elder a long time ago."

Koga overheard this "Ayame?"

"I came to give you gramps' message." Ayame called out

"What message?"

"You're gonna take me for your wife, just like you promised Koga."

Koga stared at her, jaw-dropped "My-My wife?!"

Ginta and Hakkaku gaped at her.

Ayame nodded "You have sacred jewel shards and Ryu scales, don't you? With those in your possession, you'll be worthy of ruling the clan. So come with me and let's get married!"

Koga lost the jaw-dropped look on his face and glared at her "Listen, stop joking around! Why should I marry you?"

Ayame seemed visibly saddened by this "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Koga, you promised to marry me when I came down from the northern mountains!"

The three male wolves were gaping at her.

"Koga, you made such a promise?" cried Hakkaku

"How are you gonna break this to Kagome?" asked Ginta

Not willing to waste anytime, Ayame leapt up and grabbed Koga by the arm.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Koga barked

"Gramps told me to bring you back, with force if necessary!" Ayame shouted… Before the branch buckled, sending them crashing into the river.

Koga stood and glared at her "I already have a fiancée named Kagome who I'm gonna marry! I wouldn't have made any promises to wed you!" and he took off in a cyclone, with Hakkaku and Ginta taking off after him.

Ayame was left alone with her wolves, fuming about how he forgot his promise, from the night of the lunar rainbow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Koga and his men had come across Naraku's castle, but weren't having any luck.

"I don't like the looks of this at all." Koga mused "The scent of Gohan and the mutt is all over the place. This castle reeks of Naraku's scent, but there's no sign of him." He turned to his comrades "Alright. Let's go."

"Where?" asked Ginta

"Where else? We're gonna find Gohan and that mutt and question them." he took off in a burst of speed.

But little did any of them know, their presence had awakened a creature lurking in Naraku's basement. And it was MAD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after, Ayame and her wolves tracked down the castle, having followed Koga's scent there. And they encountered the presence. An enormous hair demon, emerging from the basement, devouring some of her wolves.

Ayame fled from the demon, and ran into Ginta and Hakkaku, who were trying to catch up to Koga. She learned of how Naraku slaughtered their comrades and Koga wanted to avenge their deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sensed 2 jewel shards, and Koga emerged from the cyclone, trampling Inuyasha in the process.

After his usual flirting with Kagome, Koga got down to business "Hey Gohan. Where's Naraku? I checked the castle and there's no sign of him. What happened?"

Gohan quickly relayed the events of the battle with Naraku.

Koga merely sighed "If I'd been there, Naraku would be dead and gone by now."

"Of course. You could have went Goraishi on his ass before he's got away." He then looked in another direction "Why am I sensing hair and female wolf?"

Koga was confused by the hair part, but paled when he mentioned the female wolf "Oh crap."

At that moment, the giant hair demon appeared. Apparently it was some kind of Naraku reject.

Inuyasha and Gohan fought the thing to buy time for Koga to get Kagome to safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It honestly wasn't much of improvement when Ayame showed up, pissed beyond physical possibilities, even for a demon.

"Koga! That girl's a mortal, idiot!" Ayame barked "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, and I don't have time to stand around gabbing!" Koga barked back "Kagome, run for it."

Ayame's anger multiplied 10X "Kagome. Little hussy! That's the name of this so-called fiancée you mentioned!"

Kagome sweatdropped "Fiancée? Who's?"

"My Koga's! That's who's!"

Kagome glared at him "Koga! Why'd you tell her we were engaged?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Koga replied easily

"You can't decide on your own."

"I'm Koga's only fiancée!" Ayame yelled at her "You can drop dead!" she hurled several shuriken leaves at her.

Which Koga easily destroyed "As if your tricks would work on me. Keep it up and I'll get serious!"

"How could you fall for a mortal! Where's your wolf demon tribe pride!"

"Lay off! I love Kagome! You have no right to lecture me!"

"KA-GO-ME!" Ayame ground out "I don't like this! Your name sound just like mine!"

' _One syllable.'_ Kagome deadpanned

Ayame turned her anger back to Koga "Even if you wanted to marry that girl, you can't go against the tribe's code and marry a mortal!"

Koga snorted "The elder's rules and codes have nothing to do with me! What makes you think I said I'd marry you anyway?!"

Ayame's anger softened considerably "You promised me. On the night of the lunar rainbow."

she explained how Koga saved her from the birds of paradise and promised to marry her when she got older. She remembered this because that night, they saw a lunar rainbow.

Koga just grinned stupidly and blinked "Are you positive? Are you sure I said that and not something else?"

Ayame nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes "I kept those words to my heart. They were the only thing that kept going through the harsh training in the mountains."

Gohan, who had arrived a few minutes after Ayame, sighed heavily "Damn. And I thought you looked like a dick when you claimed you were in love with Kagome because of her ability to sense the jewel shards. This just trumped that by 100%."

Koga glared at him "Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During this, Kagome and Ayame were having a feudal girl talk "So the elder of the wolf demon tribe is your grandfather?"

Ayame nodded "The reason I came down the mountain like this is because a strange miasma has descended from the northern mountains recently. Gramps said it smells of a demon. Around the time when the miasma descended, infighting increased among the wolf demon tribes in the east and north, and those in the south and west. So gramps decided to marry me off to one of the strong young warriors to build an alliance."

"Like a political marriage?"

"Luckily, Koga and I were already promised to each other."

"I think I'd remember if we were!" Koga shouted.

Only to be backhanded into a tree by Gohan, who was clearly enjoying this "Shut it. You're in timeout for a reason."

Ignoring them, Ayame continued "Gramps believed that Koga would be able to find followers, and I didn't mind the thought of marrying Koga."

"Dammit!" Koga barked "Everyone's getting all worked up over a stupid miasma! Your role might be to make peace, but all you have to do is crack their heads together and they'll start listening!"

Gohan once again backhanded him into a tree "Dumbass. If it were that easy, they would've done it."

Ayame nodded "In order to bring the tribes together, we need their trust. Us getting married and settling down is the only solution."

Koga shook his head "Sorry, but it just ain't my style. What I want to do more than anything right now is get Naraku's head. I don't have time for anything else in my life."

Gohan and Kagome face faulted.

"Ayame, maybe you should stop listening to what the elder says and start doing what you want to do." Koga said in a considerably softer tone.

Ayame looked up in surprise at this.

"Yeah, guys? Hate to interrupt, but we've got company!" Gohan shouted as the hair demon approached.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Koga muttered "He must've let the demon get away!" He then looked at Gohan "Let me handle this one, okay?"

Gohan shrugged "I don't care."

Koga smirked "All I needed to hear." And he formed the Goraishi on his hand " **Lightning claw!"** And the power of the Goraishi obliterated the hair demon, and he handed Ginta and Hakkaku a piece of the hair demon to use to track Naraku, before turning back to Kagome in his usual manner "Kagome, I'm sorry to say that I have to be on my way now. Next time we meet, I promise to bring you Naraku's head on a platter. I promise you're the woman who's gonna be my wife."

Ayame snorted as she saw this ' _Look how hard he's trying. And she doesn't even like him!'_

Kagome suddenly glared "Hey, wait a second Koga! A long time ago, way before you met me, you promised that you'd marry Ayame! You're already engaged to somebody else!"

Koga cowered a little at this "Like I said, I don't remember."

"You sure about that?" asked Gohan "Think back to a night of a lunar rainbow. You gotta remember something."

Koga nodded and thought back, and images began to flash through his mind "Oh crap."

He remembered.

Now, Koga could:

A. Confess that he remembers everything and decides to fulfill his promise to Ayame once Naraku is dead.

B. Lie and say that he doesn't remember

C. Say that he does remember, but doesn't want to decide between the two of them until after he and Gohan fight it out to see who wins Kagome's heart.

"Sorry, but I still don't remember." Koga lied.

B it is!

Gohan shrugged "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

Ayame nodded "Let's just forget about the past. I understand how important it is for you to go after this Naraku. Get your revenge on Naraku, and gramps and I will manage to somehow work things out with the others."

Koga nodded "Okay."

"Remember though, that doesn't mean that I'll stop hoping that you live up to your promise. I'm the only one who can be your wife."

Panicking, Koga grabbed onto Kagome "My woman has to be able to sense the jewel shards! Like Kagome! She can sense them."

Ayame paused, then gained a determined look in her eyes "Then I'll make myself able to see them too!"

Everyone looked at her and blinked. Well, almost everyone.

Gohan and Inuyasha were rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Koga just stared at her "As if you can do that."

"I can!" Ayame shouted

"You can't!"

"I can, I said!"

"You can't, I said!"

The argument was interrupted when Ayame started giggling, much to Koga's confusion "What's so funny?"

"You'll find out later Koga!" Ayame called back as she sped off

"Well, see ya guys." Koga said before he took off.

" _ **Gohan, about what Ayame said before."**_

' _What about it?'_

" _ **A strange miasma descending from the northern mountains. I'm sensing something similar to that in the direction of the oxen tiger."**_

" _Huh?"_

" _ **Northeast."**_

" _Thanks."_ Gohan then turned to the others "Hey guys. Ryu is sensing a demonic aura in the direction of the oxen tiger. Let's try heading there."

They nodded and headed off.

" _Zalama, what's in the direction of the Oxen Tiger?"_

" _ **A place that makes even Sesshomaru's blood run cold: Mount Hakurei."**_

" _But Naraku is a demon. How could he hide in a place as sacred as Mount Hakurei?"_

" _ **It's Naraku. He'd find a way."**_

" _True."_

With this newfound information, the group prepared to head out to find Naraku…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Or at least they wanted to.

Kagome had caught a cold on the way, and they returned to Kaede's village to get some of her remedies, only to find that she was out slaying demons with some of the other villagers.

At Sango's suggestion, Gohan took Kagome back to the modern era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, Gohan entered the library, trying to find information on Mount Hakurei, and studying for the comprehension test they would have the next day.

Suddenly, Gohan found himself meeting an unexpected visitor "Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want you to write this list of ingredients." Inuyasha stated flatly.

Gohan did so "What is this supposed to be exactly?"

"Cold medicine. My mother taught me about it. I've got the ingredients back at Kaede's hut. Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan did so, and made the medicine at Kai's apartment.

"So what is all of this stuff?" asked Kai.

"There's nothing like liver when it comes to nourishment." Gohan told him "Boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver, and some medicinal roots and herbs.

"Gohan… You do know what would happen if Kagome found out that there was a gallon of liver in this thing, right?"

"Yes I do, and that's why she won't find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan returned to the Higurashi shrine and entered Kagome's room "Hey. Take this. It's cold medicine."

Kagome took a whiff and scowled "It stinks."

Gohan shook his head "I promise you'll get better if you drink."

Kagome took a sip, and immediately grimaced "It's putrid!"

"Cold medicine is supposed to taste horrible."

Sota nodded "Life lesson number 1."

"Number 2 actually. Number 1 is 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

Kagome looked at the cup hesitantly "I don't know."

"Just trust me."

Kagome nodded and chugged it, much to the disgust of Sota "You're right. I think it's working!"

"See?"

"Thanks a lot, Gohan. So where did you learn to make such a great cold medicine?"

"Inuyasha taught me. Apparently his mother used to make it."

"And he taught you how to make it?"

"Well, the ingredients are a little different. Apparently she used dried ingredients. But I used fresh stuff."

Kagome examined the cup "Fresh what exactly?"

Gohan was about to tell her, but noticed Sota crossing his arms, making a 'No' gesture, and shaking his head violently "Who care as long as it works? Just get some sleep."

Gohan left a few minutes after Kagome fell asleep, leaving her in Sota's care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Gohan stopped by to pick Kagome up before the test "Hey. Feeling any better?"

Kagome nodded "I feel way better today. I might even pass the comprehension test." then she looked at the clock and started freaking out, before he calmed her down.

"Hurry and get dressed."

He then sped off to school with Kagome on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Saturday, Kagome woke up and looked out the window with a smile "The weather's great and I feel fantastic. I'm finally over that nasty cold too. And I made it through the test. I owe you big time Gohan. Thank you, honestly."

Gohan blushed "Well… I should get going, I'm supposed to meet Trunks for training and if I don't show up Vegeta will go apeshit on him."

"True… Hey, you wanna go shopping with me?"

"Trunks and Vegeta could use a little father-son bonding time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They started walking around town.

"I can't remember the last time we could just do this." Gohan muttered.

Kagome nodded "No jewel shards, no demons, no Naraku. It feels nice. _It almost feels like we're on a date, walking around together like this.'_ as this thought crossed her mind, she blushed, her cheeks turning red.

Gohan looked at her, the sun reflecting off of her beautiful black hair, and his cheeks turned a light pink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an uneventful trip to the grocery store, they had 2 small bags of food and 3 large boxes of ramen.

"You think we bought too much?" asked Kagome

Gohan shrugged "If it'll keep Inuyasha satisfied, I'm cool."

Kagome giggled lightly, but stopped when she noticed something.

Leaving Gohan to crash into her "Sorry. What's the matter?"

Kagome pointed in a certain direction.

Gohan looked to see Sota standing outside a flower shop, blushing as another girl his age passed him without noticing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Gohan was preparing to head home, when Sota caught him at the front door "Hey, Gohan. Can I talk to you about something?"

Gohan nodded "What's up?"

"It's kind of a man to man thing."

"Okay, who's the girl?"

Sota blushed "The girl I'm talking about is called Hitomi. She goes to my school. We're even in the same class. And she sits right next to me in the class room. She's one of the cutest girls I've ever seen, with great big eyes, her skin's so nice, she used to live overseas, she doesn't like parsley, and she never carries a backpack."

"I didn't understand half of that, but basically telling me you like her."

Sota blushed even further "Yeah. But I don't have any idea is Hitomi feels the same way. So I figured I should just come out and tell her how I feel."

"And you're coming to me because…?"

"You've got to help me!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me practice on you!"

Gohan's eye began twitching

"Let me practice saying I like you so I can tell Hitomi."

Gohan glared at the kid for minuted, before sighing "Fine, but only once."

Sota nodded "I… I… I… I like you!"

"Am I interrupting?" asked Kagome from the doorway, her eye twitching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing the situation, Kagome laughed hysterically.

"You don't have to laugh." Sota muttered

Kagome shook her head "Lighten up. It's so stupid, it's funny. You know, you really should've come and asked me for advice. I'm pretty confident that I know a lot more about a girl's feelings than Gohan. I'm gonna help you. You're my favorite little brother and I'm gonna show you the ropes of romance!"

Gohan just looked at the kid "Nice knowing you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Sota was (unwillingly) dressed up like the Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan/Case Closed, with a coat and a red bow, minus the glasses "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded "It's perfect. You're gonna do great looking like this. Now listen. During lunch break, just give her a hint about how you feel. Then after class, call Hitomi out, and when you're all alone, just blurt it right out."

"You mean I gotta wear this outfit until after school?"

Gohan sighed "We've all had to at some point. Go for it, kid."

Sota unsurely left, wondering about the sanity of his older sister and, hopefully, his future brother in law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing the situation, Kai paled "Shit, Kagome's playing matchmaker again?"

Gohan sighed "I couldn't stop her."

"Better men have tried. Don't you remember what happened last time? 3 guys ended up in the hospital, I'm not even sure they all survived."

"Don't remind me. Now I've gotta keep her in check."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Gohan and Kagome were waiting for him.

"Sota's taking a long time." Kagome mused "Was he turned away? I doubt it. But anything can happen on the playing field of love."

Gohan snorted "Kagome, there's one factor you're forgetting in your plan. He's not the star of a chinese soap opera."

Kagome was about to retort, when the door opened "I'm home."

Sota walked in, visibly saddened.

Gohan sighed "Relax. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

Sota shook his head "It's not that. She didn't turn me down. I chickened out."

"Well, I guess it's finally time to do this my way. Don't worry kid, I'll toughen you up and make a man out of you. You'll be as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, and as mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

Sota looked at him blankly "Isn't that from some Disney movie?"

"You want my help or not?"

Kagome smiled "Gohan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Gohan used his Dragon Shockwave to destroy a tree in the backyard "Ok Sota, try it."

Sota hesitantly did so "Dragon Shockwave."

Gohan nodded "Good. That's not bad at all for your first try. Give it a few more tries."

Sota did.

"Gohan, what exactly are you trying to do?" Kagome whispered

"This is all a matter of spirit. I'm just trying to get his adrenaline pumping, and give him some confidence."

Kagome smiled "I get it."

Gohan then turned to Sota "Alright. You're ready."

"You think so?" asked Sota.

"I know so. Now go out there and go for it."

Sota sweatdropped at the enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn!" Gohan swore as they were waiting for Sota the next day after school "This stuff is way harder than slaying demons! At least then we know what we're doing!"

"I sure hope it works." Kagome muttered

"Your kid brother sure is hard to persuade. Just mulling over the problem isn't gonna get him anywhere!"

"If he loves her, he should just come out and say so!"

"Exactly!"

" _ **Hypocrite."**_

" _Shut up!"_

" _ **When it stops being true!"**_

" _**** you!"_

At that moment, Sota entered, his face revealing that he had chickened out again.

Gohan sighed "Alright, no more dodging the bullet. Sota, just go and tell the girl how you feel already. Have a little backbone. Make up your mind. Besides, didn't you tell me the other night that you love this girl?"

Sota's eyes widened at this.

"Listen, are you a man or not? Have courage and just go for it!"

Sota nodded, determination burning in his eyes, and ran off.

Gohan then turned to Kagome "So, we gonna go spy on him or what?"

Kagome smiled "As if you have to ask."

Then they ran off to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sota and Hitomi were standing by the playground. The moment of truth was at hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Hitomi "You seem sort of different today Sota."

"Hitomi." Sota began "I have something important to say. Hitomi, I'm not strong, and I'm not very reliable, and probably not very good at saying how I feel. But… I really, really like you Hitomi! Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hitomi blushed, but smiled "Kay."

Sota then pulled Hitomi into a small hug.

Gohan and Kagome, who were watching from a bush, were taken aback by this, and blushed.

"3rd graders sure grow up fast these days." Kagome muttered

"Gotta give him credit." Gohan agreed.

They then looked at each other, and their blushes intensified, before they gasped and quickly looked away, but each allowed a small smile to grace their lips at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, Gohan and Kagome returned to hunting for the jewel shards…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to catch some fish from a stream. And by trying, I mean failing.

"Sure isn't easy finding food in unfamiliar territory." Hakkaku muttered

Ginta nodded "I know, and I'm dying of hunger. We would've been better off attacking that human village awhile back."

Hakkaku shook his head "No, Koga ordered us not to bother humans anymore."

"And if we went after people again, Kagome would be real mad."0

"We sure have traveled a long way."

"There's a river, master Jaken. We can try to catch some fish." A voice said in the distance.

"Slow down, Rin! Don't be too hasty!" Jaken cried.

At that moment, Rin emerged from the bushes, and immediately hid behind Jaken out of fear, due to her nearly being killed by Koga's wolves.

' _No surprise that she's afraid.'_ Jaken mused ' _Rin was once attacked by wolves._ You there, wolves! Leave this are immediately!"

"Why should we?" Ginta barked "Besides, who do you think you're talking to?"

They then proceeded to make some dramatic introduction about being the right and left hand men of Koga, Hakkaku being the shrewd one, and Ginta having dimples "You must've heard of us!"

Jaken blinked, and shook his head "Nope. Never heard of you." He then tried his introduction while waving his staff around "Cower in fear, mangy wolves! It has been centuries since I began serving lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through 3,000 worlds have I, his most loyal follower! I answer to the name Jaken!"

"Oh boy, what a bragger." Hakkaku muttered

Ginta nodded "We've never heard of you or this Sesshomaru!"

This would've escalated into a huge cat fight, had Sesshomaru not appeared "Jaken, what's all this commotion?"

His ice cold glare sent Ginta and Hakkaku running with their tails between their legs, sure that they'd seen him somewhere before.

They had no idea how in over their heads they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and Gohan were in the middle of a sparring match, Ryuuga against Goraishi.

Gohan backed off with a smirk "That thing's pretty tough, Koga."

"Ryuuga's no joke either."

They broke off their fight when Ginta and Hakkaku showed up "Hey Koga!"

"Found anything to eat?" asked Koga

"No, not exactly." Ginta muttered

Kagome took a bag of chips out of her bag and handed it to Koga "Why don't you guys eat some of these."

Koga took her hand in his with a smile "Kagome, I know how much you worry about me."

Kagome smiled, yet she was grimacing on the inside "Not really…"

Inuyasha then picked a fight with Koga over the bag of chips, believing that they didn't have to give their food to him.

"Say Kagome, Gohan, ever heard of a guy named Sesshomaru?" asked Ginta

"A fair-skinned dog demon who wears a fur over his kimono." Hakkaku added

Kagome nodded "We've met him. He's Inuyasha's older brother."

Ginta and Hakkaku were terrified by this.

"What kind of guy is this Sesshomaru?" asked Hakkaku

Gohan shrugged "He can't stand Inuyasha, not that I blame him. He's got this powerful sword named Tokijin, forged from the fang of one of Naraku's incarnations. He's seriously strong, and a bit on the cruel side in battle. I get along with him pretty well, though. Inuyasha and Koga can scrap like that forever, but they'd never kill each other, though I don't think Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill his opponent. He also wants to kill Naraku for reasons I don't understand. My guess is because Naraku tried to use him to kill me and Inuyasha awhile back. He doesn't seem as cold-hearted as before, though."

Hakkaku and Ginta shared a nervous glance. Even more so when they learn that it was their wolves that attacked Rin before.

The squabble ended when Kagome told Inuyasha to SIT.

Koga smiled at her "I'll accept this food with gratitude and think of it as a token of your deep love for me."

Kagome sweatdropped "Don't give it to much thought."

Koga thought she was just being modest and smirked "See ya." he disappeared in a cyclone.

Gohan and the others continued on to the next village, much to Inuyasha's ire when they left him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was devouring the bag of chips.

Despite the efforts of Ginta and Hakkaku, they couldn't deter Koga from heading towards the river, thinking that he would immediately try to pick a fight with Sesshomaru.

When they ended up making him mad, Koga told them to get lost, causing them to start crying anime tears and run away, much to Koga's confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others destroyed a large ogre demon attacking a nearby village.

The grateful headman of the village offered them a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha and the others accepted, but Gohan, sensing something, decided to go and check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginta and Hakkaku were searching for food, with no luck.

Anything they found either escaped, or was poisonous, complaining about Koga all the while "He's arrogant because he's the leader of the tribe. Maybe should join Kagome and Gohan and serve under them."

Hakkaku looked about them "You're forgetting about Inuyasha."

Ginta slouched over sadly "You're right. He's just as bad as Koga."

That was when they angered a nearby ogre demon. Ginta fled, leaving Hakkaku to fend for himself. This led to an argument about how Koga would never abandon a comrade. This was when they realized that despite his flaws, Koga cherished all of his comrades.

Sensing something, they looked in a certain direction "I know that scent, it's Sesshomaru. And he's coming this way!"

Then they started fantasizing about how Koga would do something to anger Sesshomaru. One thing would lead to another, and Koga goes splat under Sesshomaru's paw.

Fearing this, they decided to redirect Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their attempts failed miserably.

Ginta turned to Hakkaku as Sesshomaru prepared to draw Tokijin "Hakkaku, we still have a chance of making it out of here alive if we drag Koga away."

Hakkaku nodded "Let's get Koga out of here!"

"Somebody looking for me?" asked a voice.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked to see Koga on the cliff above them, glaring down at Sesshomaru "I remember you. You were there during the whole mess with the cat demons."

Sesshomaru nodded "As were you. Kiba's son if I'm not mistaken."

Koga's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "You knew my father?"

"A close ally of my father, who was killed in battle long ago."

"Let me guess. These two were trying to stop us from meeting because they thought I would provoke you and get myself killed."

They looked down in shame and nodded.

"I might be brash, but I'm not THAT bad. Do I look like Inuyasha?"

"You really want me to answer that?" a voice called out as Gohan emerged from the trees "I'm just glad I made it before the bloodshed began."

Koga just glared at him, exasperated "I'm not that bad!"

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst and looked at Koga as he drew the Tokijin "I see you've acquired your father's weapon, the Goraishi, as well as multiple Ryu scales. I'd like to test your power."

Koga nodded as the Goraishi formed on his hand "If you say so."

The two clashed, Goraishi against Tokijin, neither one gaining the advantage, in terms of raw power or in energy blasts.

The clash was interrupted when two demons appeared, desiring Koga's jewel shards. Sesshomaru made quick work of one, while Koga easily destroyed the other when it attacked Rin.

Jaken, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Gohan "You're not going to get involved?"

Gohan shrugged "It's not my place. This is between those two."

Sesshomaru glared at Koga as he passed "Unnecessary interference, but an impressive weapon."

"Feeling's mutual." Koga replied evenly

Gohan turned to Sesshomaru "So, are you satisfied?"

Sesshomaru nodded "He's done well mastering the power of the Ryu scales."

"Ryu deemed him worthy when it heard his reason for hunting Naraku. It also found Jaken worthy when it heard his loyalty to you. Well, I should get back. Oh, and if you guys want to find Naraku, head northeast."

Sesshomaru and Koga then went their separate ways.

But little did they know, while this was going on, something was beginning. Something big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cold of the night, a small shrine began glowing ominously. A human-shaped statue inside it vertically broke cleanly in half, and the shrine itself collapsed around the half of the statue left standing. Kohaku approached it, seven jewel shards in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and wolf demon tribe members from the northern mountains, including Ayame, were driven from their territory by a "specter", which her grandfather, the elder, claimed that only Koga could defeat. At this rate, for the wolf demons, it was either get eaten by the specter or get eaten by the demons fleeing from the specter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a nearby river, Koga received some startling information "A giant demonic aura passes overhead?"

Hakkaku nodded "The whole area is talking about about it. Though no one has seen it since. No one knows where it disappeared to."

Koga stared at the river ' _The river upstream flows to the mountains in the north. We've come close to Ayame and the elder. Ayame said the demon had come, and everyone was nervous. That's why she came to take me back. But I chased her away. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

That was when Koga noticed something in the water "Blood…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame and the wolf demons were fleeing from the specter, when the elder collapsed.

One of the other wolves, Royo, decided to stall the demons chasing them, so Ayame and the others could get away.

But he never stood a chance against so many demons, and they seriously wounded him, his fur coated with blood, before Koga appeared and slaughtered the demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you…" Royo got out weakly "You're from one of the tribes to the south? You went to the trouble of saving me, but I fear my end is at hand."

"Aren't you an elder of the northern mountains?" asked Koga

Hakkaku nodded "Ayame came from the north to get Koga not long ago."

Royo's eyes widened "Koga? Is Koga here with us?"

Koga knelt down beside him "I am Koga."

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you Koga. We abandoned our territories and descended from the northern mountains, as did the demons that attacked us."

"Fled from what?" asked Ginta

"From a specter. It came from far beyond our northern border. It is neither a demon nor a human. Yet it's body reeked of dead men and graveyard soil. And it started to eat the demons close by."

Those were Royo's last words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga respectfully buried Royo's body and placed a rock on top of it as a marking for his grave.

"What'll we do now Koga?" asked Hakkaku

Koga turned and looked at them seriously "I'm going. We may be searching for Naraku, but we can't ignore the fact that our brethren were slaughtered. The least we can do is see what this is about. Besides, Gohan and the mutt are heading this way, so there must be something to it. I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go." he sped off in a cyclone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Gohan and Inuyasha sensed something and decided to check it out "It smells of wolves here. There's only one wolf around that smells like this."

Gohan nodded "I can sense Koga further ahead."

"Did someone mention Koga?" a voice called out, as Ayame appeared in front of them.

"I thought you went back to the northern mountains. What're you doing here?" asked Gohan

"I did. But we fled when the beast came after us. A beast who devours demons."

Gohan shivered "I don't like the sounds of that. You guys wait here and tend to their wounds. I'm going ahead to make sure Koga doesn't do anything stupid." and he sped off before anyone could object ' _This aura is making even me shiver. I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The specter devoured another corpse.

Kohaku met up with him "Master Kyokotsu, the sacred jewel shards are close. The ones who possess it are approaching."

"I see." the specter, now known as Kyokotsu, mused "It was worth heading over there before my brothers do the same. Kohaku, was it not? You are free to leave. That is all. But I will have that shard on you back!"

He lunged at Kohaku, who easily dodged and cut off Kyokotsu's arm "I'd advise against such deceit."

Kyokotsu noticed several Saimyosho appear, and reattached his arm "So you're under _his_ protection. Very well then. I'll leave you alone. I value my life, especially since I've been resurrected from the grave." he chuckled evilly, the jewel shard in his forehead glowing ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga soon confronted Kyokotsu "Keep away from my comrades!"

Kyokotsu glared at him "Is it you? Are you the one who has the sacred jewel shards?"

Gohan soon arrived, and paled considerably when he saw Kyokotsu "Oh shit… Koga, whatever happens, don't use the Goraishi on him. Naraku's insects are watching, and we can't let him find out how strong you are."

Koga nodded "Good idea. What's with you though? I've never seen you so freaked out over a battle."

Gohan gulped "I know what that thing is. We've got to double team him if we want even a chance of surviving."

Koga smirked "Speak for yourself." and with one swift move, he kicked Kyokotsu in the head, snapping his neck "And that's how you do it."

He began to walk away, but Kyokotsu got back up, fixed his neck, and picked up Koga "Thanks to this sacred jewel shard in my forehead, I'm immortal!"

That was all Koga needed to hear. Thanks to the Ryu scale in his arm, he punched right through Kyokotsu's skull, obtaining the jewel shard in the process.

Gohan fell to his knees in relief "Oh thank god… It's over…"

Koga emerged from the bones, jewel shard in hand, and looked at Gohan "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gohan sighed "I know who Kyokotsu is. He's a member of the Band of Seven, a fearsome group of mercenaries. Their names make even my blood run cold with fear. Kyokotsu was also the WEAKEST of them. There's six others: Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu, the leader and the most powerful."

Koga looked at him seriously, before slapping him across the face "So what?! You've never been like this before in the face of an enemy! Besides, are you just so afraid of them that you're going to let them kill everyone you care about?! What is something happened to me?! Would you just let them kill Kagome?!"

Gohan eyes widened, before his fear melted away, and he stared at Koga boldly "No. If they even **think** about doing something like that, I won't leave even the smallest trace of them behind."

Koga smirked "Now that's the Gohan I know."

"Still though, I doubt Ryuuga can match up against the power and size, mostly size, of Banryu."

" _ **I can help you with that."**_

Gohan and Koga suddenly found themselves face to face with Ryu.

"Who, what, how?" Koga stuttered out

" _ **I am known as Ryu, as I'm sure you're aware, but my true name is Zalama, the Dragon God, but that's for another time. We're in Gohan's mind. You're connected because of my scales in your arms and legs."**_

Koga raised an eyebrow "So we're in Gohan's mind?" He looked around, finding several images of Kagome "Yeah, that looks about right. So, why are we here?"

" _ **To help both of you combat the Band of Seven. Gohan, place one of my scales on the Ryuuga. That way, it can alter the shape of the blade into various other weapons, while still retaining its demonic power. Koga, take this."**_

The Goraishi appeared in front of them and evolved into a silver katana.

They then found themselves back at the battlefield.

" _ **This is the true form of the Goraishi, Koga. The blade only wielded by your father and grandfather. The Shiroga. Now, its powers is being passed on to you."**_

Koga's eyes widened as he gripped the blade "I can feel the power radiating from it. They won't stand a chance."

Gohan nodded "But we've got to be careful about what we let Naraku see. The last thing we need is for him to try and steal its power. Well, I should get back. Kagome and the others must be worried. Later." and he sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting.

As Gohan made his way back to the group, he drew Ryuuga and placed a Ryu scale on the blade. Almost immediately, the sword transformed into a large halberd, then a staff, a set of nunchucks, and back to a sword, before being placed back in its sheath.

Gohan smirked "Oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku reported to Jakotsu, another member of the Band of Seven, about Koga's victory over Kyokotsu. Jakotsu merely waved it off, stating that Kyokotsu was the weakest of them all, before he began gushing about how handsome Gohan and Inuyasha must be, much to Kohaku's ire, though he didn't show it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and Gohan was explaining what he knew about the Band of Seven.

They noticed a group of warriors from a castle heading in a certain direction.

As they passed through the town, they noticed several of the men whispering about the resurrection of the Band of Seven.

Miroku decided to ask the men about it, and learned that there was a nearby temple built to quiet their deceased souls. They worked as Ronin, not serving one lord alone. They were brutally savage. All of their victims were either hacked to bits, or burned alive. Eventually, the lords decided to sell them out, out of fear of their strength. In the end, they were all executed after a hard struggle. But a few days prior, the shrine meant to calm their spirits was destroyed, split in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think of the villagers' tale, Miroku?" asked Sango as they went on their way.

"It's possible that with Naraku's evil gone from here, all the evil have become free, and possibly even resurrected."

"I don't know whether they're supposed to be specters or demons." Inuyasha muttered "We're heading in that direction, though, so we're about to find out."

Gohan nodded "I've got a bad feeling about this." He noticed Kagome stop "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense a sacred jewel shard around here." replied Kagome

Sensing something, Sango took off with Kilala, with Gohan following them in secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan noticed Naraku's Saimyosho, and went lower to see Kohaku in a tree. He then touched the ground, and confronted Kohaku.

Neither said a word.

When he noticed Sango and Kilala, Kohaku, overcome by emotions, attacked her, but Gohan morphed the Ryuuga into a staff, blocking his attack.

As this happened, a strange mist blanketed the forest.

When it did, Kohaku fled, with Sango and Gohan taking to the air soon after, much to Sango's dismay.

Kohaku turned to the one responsible for the mist "You shouldn't be so careless. You're being watched."

The figure chuckled "You were taking far too long, so we came instead. That woman. Do you know her?"

Kohaku looked up towards Sango's direction, and slowly shook his head.

He knew nothing about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu was confronted by the men from the castle, and easily slaughtered them all with his Jakotsuto, even when confronted by their rifle squad.

Inuyasha smelled the blood, and went to confront Jakotsu, and found the gruesome sight.

Gohan soon arrived on the scene, having gone on ahead from Sango.

Jakotsu began gushing over them, much to their confusion and disgust.

"Start talking. Who are you? What do you want? Why did you kill those men?" Miroku demanded

Jakotsu smirked "Inuyasha and Son Gohan are handsome, but you're pretty sexy as well, monk."

Gohan just gagged "Ok, **** this. I'm blowing this freak to bits."

He was about to, when Kagome stopped him "Hold on, Gohan! He has a sacred jewel shard! Maybe he revived through the power of the shard!"

"Makes sense. Who gave you the shard?" He drew the Ryuuga "Start talking."

Jakotsu smirked "That's an interesting sword you have there, Son Gohan." He then drew his snake blade "Which is stronger though?"

Gohan's Ryuuga was barely able to block the strange attack pattern " _I knew something was off about him. The way those soldiers were killed. He got me the first time. He didn't even give me a chance to block his attack. I figured there was something tricky about his assault. Those soldiers didn't even have a chance to attack. It's his sword!"_ He blocked another strike, but the blade bent and carved into his arm. Gohan was about to be finished off, but the blade was trapped when Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at it.

Angered, Jakotsu attacked her, injuring her arm.

This distraction gave Gohan the time to hit Jakotsu with a Ryu scale enhanced fist to the face, but Jakotsu rebounded "That was cruel."

Gohan snorted "Says the mercenary. Now tell us who gave you the jewel shard, or I won't go easy on you. It was Naraku, wasn't it?"

Little did they know, Jakotsu's comrade, Mukotsu, was watching them from above, waiting to activate his trap.

Mukotsu then unleashed his black poison powder, much to Jakotsu's ire "Damn! Son Gohan, you better leave while you can!"

Gohan was confused, until his foot was burned by the poisonous gas Mukotsu set, and glared at Jakotsu as he left "Sick freak. Where's the poison gas coming from?"

The group started discussing about the motives of Jakotsu, Gohan and Inuyasha took off after Jakotsu, leaving Miroku to protect Kagome and Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mukotsu was preparing some of his poison when Jakotsu approached him "So Mukotsu, you tried to do me in with your poison too?"

Mukotsu chuckled "Don't be angry. I knew you could handle yourself. So, tell me about the others."

Jakotsu shrugged "Well, Renkotsu is busy taking care of Ginkotsu. He's… You know. He needs all these new guns and gunpowder."

They looked to see one of Naraku's Saimyosho, and Jakotsu smiled "I see! Son Gohan and Inuyasha are coming after me on their own."

Mukotsu chuckled "I guess that means the others are all by themselves. And this Kagome girl possesses sacred jewel shards."

Jakotsu nodded "They're all yours Mukotsu. You take the sacred jewel shards, and I'll keep Son Gohan and Inuyasha all to myself." he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renkotsu, 2nd in command of the Band of Seven, commandeered a nearby temple, and killed the monk in charge of it, posing as him for a trap he planned to set for Gohan and the rest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Shippo went to find some water, only to find everyone in the town dead from Mukotsu's poison, and Kagome found herself fading.

Shippo's magic had no effect on Mukotsu, other than angering him. He was about to take Kagome's shards, when Sango and Miroku arrived.

Shippo ran off to get Inuyasha and Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were locked in battle with Jakotsu, who Gohan found rather disturbing.

Shippo quickly arrived "Inuyasha! Gohan! Another one of the Band of Seven has Kagome!"

Gohan turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, can you handle this sick freak?"

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded, and Gohan sped off as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mukotsu was spraying his poison around Kagome and the others, and was about to kill Kagome for her jewel shards.

That was when he was struck from behind by Sesshomaru "Get away from her, vermin."

Mukotsu looked at him in fear "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him "I was about to ask you that."

Fearful, Mukotsu tried to subdue Sesshomaru with his poison, but had no success, even with the strongest of his poisons. Without a word, Sesshomaru easily slaughtered Mukotsu "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

At that moment, Gohan sped in "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?"

"I found the small fat one using his poison on them. He's dead." Sesshomaru explained bluntly

Gohan eyes were filled with relief, and his bowed lowly on his knees "Thank you. I'm forever in your debt, lord Sesshomaru."

"I couldn't just let that fat pig kill your future mate."

Gohan blushed, but not as bad as Kagome.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Shippo appeared, having been ditched by Jakotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu rendezvoused with Renkotsu.

"I see." Renkotsu muttered "First Kyokotsu, and now Mukotsu. So, what can you tell be about the one who killed Mukotsu?"

"He had cold expressionless eyes." explained Jakotsu "Quite manly, I suppose you could say. But I guess if it came to it, I'd still choose Son Gohan or Inuyasha."

"I believe we're losing focus, Jakotsu."

"But Renkotsu. There still seem to be many things we haven't been told. Take, for instance, this Naraku person who revived the 7 of us. Who is he?"

Renkotsu closed his eyes in thought "Naraku. I've never met him. Only big brother has met Naraku. Naraku handed him the shards of the sacred jewel, including ones for us. Naraku told him that if we got rid of all who sought Naraku, the shards would become ours."

"What an agreement. 2 of the Band of 7 are already dead. So from the 7, that leaves only 4."

"No. If you take two away from seven, you get five. Jakotsu, you said Inuyasha and Son Gohan's friends were exposed to Mukotsu's poison."

Jakotsu nodded "Mukotsu's poison is very persistent. By nightfall, they'll probably all be dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were trying to find a safe place to rest, so Kagome, Miroku and Sango could recover from the poison.

Unknown to them, Ginkotsu, another member of the Band of 7 was heading their way. And that meant trouble.

Jakotsu was rather unhappy about this development.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were moving Kagome and the others to a nearby lake to wash the poison from the systems "Are you in pain Kagome? Hang on just a little bit longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu was rather in denial about that whole thing with Ginkotsu, Gohan and Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha and the others suddenly found themselves being attacked by steel blades flying at them out of nowhere.

They tried fleeing through the forest, only for Ginkotsu to fire his shoulder cannon on them, setting the forest ablaze, trapping them.

They found an opening out of the forest, and took refuge in a cave.

Gohan gently place Kagome on the cave floor "Stay with me, Kagome. Please. Damn, the poison is spreading. At this rate… I can't even say it. Inuyasha, let's go. Shippo, stay and watch over these three. Come out, and I'll gut you like a fish. Understood?"

Shippo nodded, fearful of the venom in his voice.

Gohan and Inuyasha then exited the cave, Gohan determined to show them why they didn't mess with him, his friends, or the woman he loved. But they were caught in a trap to lure me away.

Ginkotsu made his way towards the cave, intending to bury them alive.

Kilala came out and confronted Ginkotsu, but was easily caught in a trap.

Ginkotsu almost turned them all into mince meat, but Gohan and Inuyasha arrived and thwarted the attack.

Inuyasha summarized his opinion of Ginkotsu "What the **** is that thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they distracted him, Shippo and Kilala snuck Kagome and the others away to safety, and brought them to a temple, but little did they know, this was part of a trap set by Renkotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were having a tough time with Ginkotsu, even double teaming him, thanks to their movements being limited by his steel wires.

But they broke through his trap, and Inuyasha decimated his body with the Wind Scar, before it was buried under a pile of rubble.

3 down, 4 to go. Apparently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But before that, Ginkotsu warned them that Kagome and the others wouldn't live past sundown.

Following Inuyasha's nose, they raced towards the temple as fast as they could, but with Gohan weakened from the battle, he could only run as fast as Inuyasha.

They quickly came across the temple, and found Renkotsu, disguised as the monk "Tell me. Are you Son Gohan and Inuyasha by any chance? I have been waiting for you both to arrive."

He showed them to Kagome and the others, with Shippo being unconscious due to an incense used by Renkotsu.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank god… She's alive…"

"I take it you're being pursued?" asked Renkotsu

Inuyasha glared at him "Who are you?"

"As you can see, I am the head monk of this temple." Renkotsu lied "Lately, there has been talk in a village nearby, that the spirits of the Band of Seven, who were ambushed and put to death over 10 years ago, have somehow been resurrected, bringing great calamity to this region. The dead you saw me burying when you two arrived were burned to death by these resurrected spirits. I was filled with such fear, that I hid like a coward behind a statue of Buddha. I understand that you are being pursued by these 7 evil spirits."

"Look, we're not being pursued! We're the ones _doing_ the pursuing!" Inuyasha barked

"I meant you no offense. But please, answer me this. Why has the Band of Seven been resurrected?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"As you know, I serve Buddha, but I was helpless to stop the slaughter of my brethren. And so, I wish to make amends. If I'm able, I wish to put at peace the souls of the dead."

Inuyasha frowned ' _This smell._ Just forget about it. This is no business for a monk like you. _I'm definitely smelling a living person. The other smell must be from the people he buried outside.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myoga was making his way towards Inuyasha, and noticed Ginkotsu emerging from the rocks, injured and MAD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was making his way towards Kagome and the others, but picked up the scent of graveyard soil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone named Naraku called forth the dead souls?" asked Renkotsu "Tell me. Who is this Naraku?"

"He's not a complete demon." explained Inuyasha

Gohan nodded "He's more like a half-demon. Right now, I would imagine he's hiding himself somewhere."

"He's undergoing another transformation and increasing his power. And he's using the Band of 7 as a decoy to buy time."

Renkotsu nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought.

This was cut off by a loud explosion from outside.

Ginkotsu was closing in on the temple.

Gohan turned to the monk "If you want to survive, wait here." and he and Inuyasha took off.

' _Damn Ginkotsu.'_ Renkotsu mused ' _He should've waited longer before coming. I've learned one important thing though: Naraku cannot be trusted.'_ He then took the shards from Kagome ' _You can all die now.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha confronted Ginkotsu outside, and this time, they weren't so nice.

While Inuyasha was trapped by the steel wires, Gohan took the opportunity to sever his arm, destroying the gears on there, and freeing Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Inuyasha began smelling smoke, and saw it emerging from the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fearing the worst, they attempted to rush to their aid, but Renkotsu appeared before them, and smirked "I am Renkotsu of the Band of Seven." He saw the confused look on Inuyasha's face "What's the matter, Inuyasha? I dare say you look just a little confused. Your nose is extremely sensitive, am I right? I honestly thought you were on to me earlier. But then again, I suspect that I didn't emirate the scent of dead bodies or graveyard dirt. Am I correct, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snarled at him "Damn it. It's this place."

"It seems that taking over this temple was a wise move. It's surrounded by graveyard dirt. So you wouldn't realize the scent came from me. I wore the clothing that the real monk kindly left behind. Your sense of smell is so sharp, that you caught _his_ scent right away, and it ironically helped put your suspicions aside."

Gohan snarled "You were the one who killed the monks of the temple."

"And I just finished burying them when you first arrived."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "How could I be so blind?!"

Gohan could think of nothing but putting this bastard's head on a pike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myoga arrived at the temple, and help Shippo regained consciousness.

Shippo immediately tried to put the fire out, but it only grew bigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enraged, Gohan and Inuyasha fought as a tag team against Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was running through the forest ' _I keep catching the scent of dead bodies and graveyard dirt.'_ He was ripped from his thoughts by a surprise attack from Jakotsu, who rather gave him the creeps.

Koga watched how the sword looked like a snake "This might be a good time to test out my new sword." and he drew the Shiroga, preparing to clash with Jakotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were struggling against the duo of Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, until Gohan transformed the Ryuuga into a large scythe and slashed through the steel wires, allowing Inuyasha to cut through Ginkotsu with his own steel blades, followed by the Wind Scar.

Seeing the temple ablaze, Gohan and Inuyasha raced past Renkotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha entered the burning temple and found Shippo and the others "Shippo!"

Shippo turned to them, tears forming in his eyes "I knew… I knew… I knew I had to be strong! I tried my best!"

Gohan knelt down in front of him "I know. You did good. You protected everyone from the heat with your foxfire."

"I know, but… But… Even though I tried to save them…" He began sobbing "They all stopped breathing!"

Hearing this, something inside of Gohan snapped. His heart suddenly began beating at triple the pace, his body was surrounded by a golden aura, and he let out a primal grief-filled roar.

Inuyasha looked on in shock, Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga clinging onto him for dear life "What's happening?!"

Inuyasha shook his head "I don't know!"

Gohan suddenly transformed, taking on the avatar of a silver dragon demon, followed by him producing a demonic typhoon, putting out the flames and destroying the rest of the temple. He then transformed back once the flames were extinguished, and fell to his knees ' _Damn it… I should've known Renkotsu would pull something like this. If only we had defeated Ginkotsu sooner…_ Don't cry Shippo. You did all you could."

"But it wasn't enough!" Shippo choked out "And if they all die, I'll never be able to forgive myself! It's all my fault! If only I never brought them to this temple!"

"Stop it. You're not responsible for any of this. If anyone's to blame, it's me!"

"That's enough!" Myoga shouted "We've gotta get these three to somewhere safe!"

Gohan noticed Shippo trying to move them, but failing "It's alright Shippo. We'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga had left the battle with Jakotsu after he let out that Kagome might already be dead.

"Kagome… Please, be alive… Damn it! What's Gohan doing at a time like this?! While he's doing god knows what, she could be dead!" he seethed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo, Myoga and Inuyasha were looking over Kagome and the others, while Gohan was letting out his anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan slashed down another tree "Get the **** out here, you filthy bastards! If you want a fight, then you've got one! Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, and whoever else still has blood to spill! You won't live through the night! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! Quit hiding! Come out and fight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renkotsu was making repairs on Ginkotsu's body after a direct blow by Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came. Gohan was sitting by a waterfall, slamming his fist into the ground "Damn it! Damn it! It's all my fault! If only I realized just who Renkotsu was!"

"Why are you cursing yourself, Son Gohan?" asked a voice

Gohan knew who it was, but didn't bother to turn around "Now is the worst possible time, I'm in no mood to talk right now."

"So only now you realize your limitations."

"Shut up."

"After all, you are only a mere human.. You can barely take care of yourself. And yet you wield the Ryuuga, a sword meant to protect your loved ones. Your friends, especially that woman, never stood a chance."

"If that's the case, then maybe I should kill you and take your Tenseiga, then resurrect Kagome and the other two."

"Do you really believe that you could master my Tenseiga?"

"I won't know unless I TRY!" and he fired the Dragon Cyclone, which hit nothing but water "He's gone. Or maybe he was never there. Oh ****. Now I'm starting to see things."

So yeah, he could be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan returned to the group shortly after his little meltdown at the waterfall.

"Gohan…" Shippo sniffled

"Shippo, don't cry anymore. Men never show their tears no matter what." Gohan told him, his voice filled with no emotion, no feeling. Just… Emptiness.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo "He needs time."

He sat down by Kagome and hugged her closely, tears falling down his cheeks ' _I know I said men never show tears, but let's be realistic. I no man. I'm just a failure. Kagome… Forgive me… If I hadn't failed you, you'd still be here… With me… I failed you… I need you by my side… I love you Kagome… I always have… Even though you deserve better than a piece of trash like me…"_

"Gohan…" a voice said weakly "Can't… breathe…"

Gohan's eyes widened "K-Kagome…?" He loosened his grip and saw her eyes and opening "How…?"

"I'm kinda… dizzy…" she got out weakly

"That's to be expected." said a voice "I sucked out a lot of blood to get the poison."

Gohan looked over, and was startled to see Myoga, fat and HUGE, sucking the poison out of Miroku "Woah… Even for me, this poison packs quite a wallop…"

"Myoga… You saved them?" asked Gohan softly

Slowly, Miroku started to come to "Well, so you'll bare my child then?"

"I should've let this one die." Myoga muttered as he rolled away

Kagome smiled weakly "That means… That everyone's still alive.. I'm so glad."

"I was only able to revive you because the poison had not completely gone through your bodies. Had I been any later, it would've been too late."

Kagome slowly looked at Gohan "I'm sorry, Gohan… For making you worry."

"Stop it! Don't apologize!" Gohan said sternly, before he gently put her down and turned away.

Shippo ran around and looked at his face "Gohan, you said men never shed tears no matter what."

Gohan shook his head "I know, but I'm no man."

Kagome looked at him worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo had been recruited to take care of the Band of Seven, and was making her way to Mount Hakurei.

When she found that the sacred barrier prevented her from doing so, she turned back, and came across a small village, where the village doctor by the name of Suikotsu had a jewel shard keeping him alive.

She had a lot to learn about this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myoga was creating a "special potion" for Kagome, Miroku and Sango to help their bodies recover faster. Even though they were disgusted by the contents and taste of the potion, they decided to grin and bare it.

At that moment, Koga showed up "Kagome!"

Kagome coughed out some dust "Oh, hi Koga."

"Are you okay?" Koga asked frantically "I came as fast as I could!"

"Um, do you mind?" asked a muffled voice.

Koga looked down to see that he was standing on Gohan back "Oh, sorry."

Gohan shook his head "Forget it."

Koga was getting worried.

Gohan's eyes had no light in them. No emotion. Just… Nothing.

"What happened?" asked Koga

Gohan said nothing and walked away.

Koga turned to Inuyasha, looking for an explanation.

When he got it, he didn't like it. It didn't seem like Gohan to let something like this get to him.

Koga walked over to Gohan "I know what happened."

No response.

Koga sighed "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Look Gohan, I don't mean to sound harsh. But do you think you're the only one suffering?!"

"I know."

Koga scoffed "Look, I know how it feels to fail someone you care about."

"Easy for you to say! Your stupidity and recklessness didn't cause the love of your life to almost die!" Gohan barked.

Koga wasn't having any of it, and slapped Gohan across the face "If anyone should feel guilty for allowing someone they care about to die, it's me!"

Gohan's eyes widened at this, and his comeback died in his throat.

Koga, seeing that he had Gohan full attention, continued "But unlike you, I didn't sit around sulking about how weak I am. I vowed to slaughter Naraku. I vowed to get stronger. I vowed to protect Kagome! And I vowed that we would battle it out for Kagome's heart once Naraku is dead. But I learned that I couldn't do it alone. I knew I had others to depend on. You know who taught me that? You."

Gohan absorbed everything Koga was saying, and he slowly stood up and looked Koga straight in the eye "Thanks Koga. I needed that. I vow to never let anything like that happen to Kagome again. I vow to slaughter every last member of the Band of Seven. I vow that we'll fight it out for Kagome's heart, and I vow to protect everyone I care about, especially Kagome. But I won't do it alone. I have friends and rivals to depend on. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and you. Thank you, Koga." he held out his hand, which Koga gladly shook.

Kagome had been listening, and looked on with slight concern ' _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo discovered that Sui **kotsu** , the Doctor of the village, was already dead, and the jewel shard in his neck was keeping him alive.


	13. Enter the Band of Seven, Part II

As her collectors brought her more souls to sustain her body, Kikyo pondered the mystery of the Doctor Suikotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Gohan and the others were sitting around the campfire.

Shippo and the girls were already asleep.

"Gohan." said Inuyasha "Let me take over the watch. Get some rest."

Gohan shook his head "I don't need rest."

"Come on." Miroku tried to reason "You can't stay awake forever. Besides, I don't think the Band of Seven is gonna attack any time soon."

At the mention of the Band of Seven, Gohan stiffened "You better be right. Anyway, I saw Koa defeat Kyokotsu. Sesshomaru defeated the poison master Mukotsu. And Inuyasha dealt with Ginkotsu."

Inuyasha nodded "I doubt he could've survived a direct blow from the Wind Scar."

"So that means that 3 of the 7 have been defeated. That leaves Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and 2 others. They're bound to be much more cautious now." Miroku pointed out

Gohan nodded "And a lot more dangerous. So before the remaining 4 regroup and attack us, I'm gonna make the first move. I'm gonna slaughter those bastards before they even _think_ about laying a hand on Kagome and the others. There's tons of ways to track them. According to Koga and Inuyasha, they reek of dead bodies and graveyard soil. And each of those bastards have Shikon jewel shards keeping them alive. I won't rest until I know that Kagome is safe, and the Ryuuga is stained with the blood of every last one of them."

Inuyasha looked at him intently ' _He seems a little more bloodthirsty now, but it looks like he's getting better after what happened.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

They were heading in the direction in which Kagome sensed a sacred jewel shards.

This lead them to Suikotsu "Well, we finally found you."

Suikotsu looked at them in confusion "Who are you?"

Gohan glared at him "Drop the act. You're one of the Band of Seven."

This would've continued if they hadn't noticed smoke coming from the village.

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and the rebuilt Ginkotsu were confronted by Kikyo "These men are three members of the Band of Seven."

"Lady Kikyo!" a voice shouted as Suikotsu ran up to her "What on Earth is this?!"

"So this is where you've been." Jakotsu muttered "Geez, you sure made it difficult for us to find you, Suikotsu."

Renkotsu nodded "Come on, Suikotsu. We came all this way to get you. You should be more grateful.

Suikotsu just looked at them, nothing but true fear in his eyes, as images of six beings flash through his mind "Who are you, and what could you possibly want with me?"

Kikyo looked on in confusion ' _He really isn't lying. But then what is going on?'_

Gohan and the others arrived in the village, and found Kikyo and Suikotsu being confronted by the members of the Band of Seven.

Kikyo looked at them "Inuyasha, Son Gohan. I see you've come to the northern lands as well."

Gohan nodded "We have, Lady Kikyo. But what are you doing here?"

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow when he saw them "You're all still alive. I must admit I'm impressed."

Gohan's eyes widened in fury when he laid eyes on them "Inuyasha, get Ginkotsu and that sick freak, Jakotsu. That bastard Renkotsu is mine." He changed the Ryuuga into a scythe, preparing to charge at him.

In response, Renkotsu drank from his gourd and spat fire at them, which Gohan easily was immune to. But then Ginkotsu sent out steel wires and set them ablaze.

Not wanting to make the same mistake, Gohan quickly formed the Ryuuga into a staff, and activated his Dragon Tsunami, the combined water and wind powers forming a hurricane vortex, freeing Kagome and the others before they got burned.

In the meantime, Jakotsu closed in on Suikotsu and Kikyo "Now, don't try and resist, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu glared at them "I don't know who you or your friends are, but you've come after me for some unfathomable reason. So then kill me and leave everybody else alone! Why attack the whole village?"

Jakotsu sighed "How long are you gonna keep this up, Suikotsu? Hurry up and snap out of it already! Otherwise I'll kill you for real!" And he used the Jakotsuto to attack Suikotsu, but Kikyo countered with a sacred arrow, which Jakotsu barely avoided.

Renkotsu then turned Ginkotsu's cannons on them and fired, knocking Kikyo unconscious, and several of her souls to leave her.

Jakotsu then turned his sights on some of the village children, but Suikotsu took the hit for them.

Something inside Suikotsu then awakened, and his shard turned completely black, as noticed by Kagome and Kikyo.

Suikotsu then took one of the children by the throats.

Gohan intervened at the last second, saving the children "Who and what are you?"

Suikotsu chuckled darkly "I am Suikotsu of the Band of Seven."

"Damn you, Suikotsu."

"That ridiculous do-gooder physician. He held me back for far too long."

"I don't know what the he'll you're going on about, but I do know I was right about you belonging to those pieces of scum."

Renkotsu then tossed a pair of tiger-claws, which Suikotsu then attached to his hands "So then, I seem to remember you asking to do battle with me. Well, you're about to get your wish."

In response, Gohan formed the Ryuuga into a set of triple-bladed claws of his own, and got into a battle stance "What? Are those claws all you've got going for you? You're gonna need a hell of a lot more then that to beat me, you Band of Seven scum."

Suikotsu glared at him "You better show more respect than that!"

He charged at Gohan, who easily dodged and clawed Suikotsu in the face, but he quickly rebounded "You're a quick one, aren't you?"

Gohan snarled at him "You're gonna die here and now."

The two fought evenly matched, neither gaining the upper hand.

Eventually, Suikotsu found an opening and kicked Gohan to the ground, before he held his claws at Gohan's throat "It's over."

His eyes drifted to the children from before, and something inside of him snapped, sending him into turmoil.

Seeing this, Ginkotsu closed in on him, charging towards Kikyo.

Gohan attempted to help her, but Suikotsu prevented her from doing so.

Inuyasha wanted to go, but was stalled by Renkotsu.

Kilala charged in and distracted Renkotsu, allowing Inuyasha to get to Kikyo, saving her from Ginkotsu.

Sensing something off from Suikotsu, most likely due to the barrier of Mount Hakurei, Renkotsu and the others retreated.

Inuyasha would've fired a Wind Scar at them, but Ginkotsu prevented him from doing so.

For some reason though, Kikyo was unable to move.

Gohan noticed that her soul collectors were unable to reach her.

"We have to get Kikyo away from here." said Kagome

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "I'll carry her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Gohan and Inuyasha moved Kikyo a distance away from the sacred barrier of Mount Hakurei, allowing her to be resupplied with souls "Inuyasha…?"

Gohan smiled "We brought you away from the village. Your soul collectors couldn't reach you."

"What happened to them? Those accursed men who possess the defiled sacred jewel shards."

"They retreated. They took Suikotsu with them."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed "I see. Kagome, you must have seen it. The sacred jewel shard in Suikotsu's neck."

Kagome nodded "I did. I saw the pure shard become defiled."

Kikyo nodded "It's because of this land. The land is wicked. It does not allow anyone with a demonic aura to approach. It is because Mount Hakurei is purifying the air of the areas that surround it."

"I've heard of Mount Hakurei before." said Miroku "It's a sacred mountain which absolves and cleanses criminals."

"The man known as Doctor Suikotsu was able to live here, because deep down inside, he had a pure, untainted heart."

"But his other personality, the Suikotsu who belonged to the Band of Seven, finally surfaced." Kagome added "So he wasn't able to stay here."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "So the reason they stopped fighting and retreated was because they were too close to Mount Hakurei."

Kikyo nodded "Mount Hakurei is indeed too pure."

"Let's go check it out. I'm curious." said Miroku

Kikyo then informed them that she was unable to get close to Mount Hakurei, because of her demonic aura from her soul collectors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By morning, they were headed towards Mount Hakurei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Band of Seven met up with Kohaku, and prepared to meet up with their leader, Bankotsu, who was currently in the middle of writing a vengeance letter to the lord of the castle whose men had slain him and his comrades.

Or at least attempting to.

Kohaku appeared behind him "Bankotsu, sir. I have brought you your friends."

Bankotsu looked back and waved as Jakotsu and the others approached.

"So big brother, we're all back together at last." said Renkotsu

Bankotsu shook his head "Not all of us. Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were killed. It couldn't be helped. Now, Renkotsu. You're the smart one, so you can write."

Renkotsu nodded "Write what, exactly?"

"Let's see. The time has come to settle old scores. Our vengeance will know no bounds. So prepare to die. Or something to that effect."

Jakotsu grinned "Do we get to kill people?"

"Remember that castle? The inhabitants of that castle are the deceitful bastards who chopped our heads off."

"I'm glad they haven't been wiped out by some other lord over the years."

"Otherwise my companion might not still be there."

J"You mean they still have it?"

"And now I'll show them how it's used."

Renkotsu handed him the paper "Big brother, will this do?"

Bankotsu read over it "Let's see. Kohaku! Take this letter to the castle for me. Give it to the lord himself."

"Why me?" asked Kohaku

"You are a ninja aren't you?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

Kohaku said nothing. He just took the letter and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Inuyasha and the others arrived at the foot of Mount Hakurei.

Miroku looked at the barrier "It's exactly as Lady Kikyo said it was."

Shippo and Kilala were feeling weak from the aura of the mountain.

Inuyasha was unable to get more than a few feet writhing the sacred barrier.

Gohan looked at the mountain in curiosity "Weird. I don't anything."

Miroku nodded "The barrier is probably intended to protect this sacred place. The barrier is most likely powerful enough to purify any evil. Since Ryu is a descendent of Midoriko, it must accept her genes in him. Strange, though, that I should feel it too. A monk untainted by any trace of evil."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, and nodded.

They grabbed onto Miroku, and prepared to drag him through the barrier, before he freed himself and ran away from them.

"Looks like somebody's not as pure as they thought." Inuyasha muttered

Gohan snorted "I could've told you that without some barrier."

Miroku ignored the comments and turned to them "Hey, wait. I just had an idea. Perhaps Naraku is taking advantage of this barrier, and is using it to prevent himself from being detected."

Gohan shook his head "Not possible. Naraku is pure evil. He'd be purified the very second he takes one step on the mountain."

Inuyasha nodded "There's no way he could survive here. So, what do we do now? We know that Naraku's not here."

"Simple. We track down the Band of Seven. We find them, they'll lead us to Naraku. We know Naraku is connected to them somehow. Once we find them, we capture them, and interrogate them to find out where Naraku is."

He then noticed Miroku quickly walking away "Well then, let's leave this place quickly. Shippo and Kilala seem to be in great pain."

Kagome stared at his back "You think that's true?"

Sango snorted "Please. He's the only one in pain around here."

Gohan nodded "He's probably as impure as Naraku. Though that didn't stop Sango from falling for him." he dodged a blow from Hiraikotsu, noticing the blush spreading across Sango's cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group entered the village near the castle, when an old man flagged them down "Hey! What're you doing? Don't you know that if you folk like you wander around here, the men from the castle will capture you! All the able-bodied people in this area have forcibly been taken to the castle, and there's no exception for travelers."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I don't know. But it seems that a warning note was sent to the lord of the castle. It said that the castle treasure would be taken."

"What do you mean by castle treasure?" asked Inuyasha

The old man shrugged "No one really know for sure. But never mind all that. You all better hide out somewhere."

A horse was heard, and the old man's eyes widened "Oh no! The general from the castle!"

The general approached them "You there! Identify yourselves!"

"We're just harmless travelers." Miroku lied

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm amazed that demons would dare to wander within our borders in broad daylight."

Gohan glared "What's your problem?"

His glare intensified when he noticed the general grab his spear "You are an impertinent one. But there won't be a second chance. Leave this are immediately!" and he rode away on his horse

Gohan looked at the old man "What's his problem?"

The old man looked at him "Do you know about the Band of Seven?"

Gohan stiffened with anger "What about them?"

"The warrior we just met was responsible for executing the Band of Seven. That man is a devil. If you go anywhere near the castle now, you're done for."

Gohan said nothing.

He's met figures claiming to be the devil *cough* Broly *cough,* so one guy wasn't going to intimidate him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this happened, the rest of the Band of the Seven were making their way towards the castle, as Bankotsu recalled the events leading to their deaths, and recalled that before his death, he had killed 999 men, deciding to even things up, and went ahead to the castle, slaughtering the guards in front of the door, before he confronted the lord "Ah, there you are. Did you get my letter?"

The lord looked at him in fear "But what about my guards?"

Bankotsu blinked "Oh right. I think they're a little hung up right now. Anyway…"

"Wait!" The lord pleaded "Just listen! You've come to reclaim the great halberd, have you not?"

Bankotsu smiled as he walked over to it "Hey, it's my Banryu!" and he easily picked it up, much to the surprise and fear of the lord.

It require three strong men to carry it to the castle, yet Bankotsu easily picked it up with one hand.

Bankotsu took the cloth off Banryu, revealing its blade "You polished it, huh?"

The lord nodded "Look, I don't care if you are a specter. Will you serve me? Be my new general, and together we shall conquer this land."

"Hey. Are you sure you read my letter? 'No bounds. Our vengeance will know no bounds.' Or something like that. Oh, by the way, 1000." and he slashed the Banryu at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renkotsu and the others were enjoying the slaughter, when they noticed the general and the castle men returning.

Bankotsu emerged "You two, step aside."

Jakotsu grinned "You got your companion back."

"And it's time to test it out."

The general saw Bankotsu and his eyes narrowed "Him again!"

"Hey there. It's been awhile."

"Damn you! What did you do with our lord?"

"1000. Our heads were chopped off, if you recall. So I returned the favor. Are you ready to follow your lord?"

Enraged, the men charged, but Bankotsu easily slaughtered them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sensed a jewel shard, while Inuyasha smelled gunpowder and blood.

At the castle, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were discussing about the slaughter, and how Inuyasha would follow the scent of blood to them.

This was interrupted by Koga appearing in the form of a cyclone "I assume you're the Band of Seven."

Bankotsu chuckled "Well, I see the wolf gets here before the dog or the dragon."

Koga's glare intensified "Quit acting so smug! I know for a fact that you're in cahoots with Naraku! So tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

The casual chatter over this between Jakotsu and Bankotsu caused Koga to snap, so he drew his Shiroga, easily dodging strikes from Jakotsu and Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu picked up Banryu and smirked "You're a fast one, aren't you? It must be because of the Shikon jewel shards and Ryu scales in your legs. That reminds me, Naraku asked me if I would take those for him."

The clash began. Shiroga against Banryu. Koga's sword proved formidable, matching Banryu blow for blow, even with it's smaller size, before Gohan arrived and attacked Bankotsu with the Ryuuga in its halberd form "Found you."

Bankotsu smirked "I take it you're Gohan."

"Damn it Gohan!" Koga muttered "He was my opponent!"

Gohan snorted "Shut it. Deal with the metal one or the weird one. Leave Renkotsu and Bankotsu to me."

Bankotsu smirked "So you're Gohan. Are you a strong one?"

Gohan glared at him "I take it you're Bankotsu."

"I am. It's about time they arrived."

At that moment, Inuyasha and the others arrived "You bastards have been causing enough trouble around here. We're gonna send you all back to your graves."

"Same here. I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brothers, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Bankotsu "Be careful Gohan! The one with the halberd has 3 jewel shards in his neck!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow "3? Oh this is gonna be fun."

Bankotsu nodded "They belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

Koga scoffed "I kinda wondered why you were so feisty. So that's why."

Gohan glared at Bankotsu "Reviving a bunch of no good murderous bastards like you is definitely Naraku's doing."

Bankotsu nodded "And he told us to use the power of the Shikon jewel shards to kill every last one of you."

"Just try it, if you can." and he charged.

The two clashed evenly, matching each other blow for blow. Bankotsu's Banryu against Gohan Ryuuga in its halberd form, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Koga protected Kagome from Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, who realized that Kagome could see the jewel shards he had taken and not given to Bankotsu.

Miroku clashed with Suikotsu, while Sango and Inuyasha fought Jakotsu.

Gohan and Bankotsu continued their clash, Gohan trying and failing to get information about Naraku's whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and his group were entering Mount Hakurei, with Rin having to drag Jaken towards the mountain, but failing. Sesshomaru had finally found his limit in the sacred barrier, and turned back.

Rin, however, saw Kohaku and took off after him, and Jaken being unable to go after her.

Rin followed Kohaku into a cave, but was forced to leave when Kohaku was confronted by several demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brawl at the castle continued.

During this, the Saimyosho appeared.

Seeing that this had to be finished quickly, Gohan charged one of his strongest attacks "See you in hell, Bankotsu! **Dragon Cyclone!"** and the attack closed in on him, forcing him to block it with Banryu, as Ginkotsu's steel wire wrapped around him.

When it was over, the building behind was ripped to shreds, and Bankotsu had shielded himself with Banryu, and was angered "Damn. You put a scar on my Banryu. Good job, Ginkotsu. You saved me." He looked at the Saimyosho "Alright already! Son Gohan, that's all I have time for today."

But Renkotsu fired on Kagome, but Kilala saved her.

Kagome almost fell into a chasm, but Gohan saved her.

The Band of Seven retreated after that.

Gohan and Inuyasha attempted to go after them, but a rock formation appeared in front of them before crumbling, revealing _he who shall not be named_ "Inuyasha, Son Gohan… It's been awhile."

Gohan eyes narrowed "Naraku…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru reunited with Jaken and Rin. After hearing about how Kohaku saved Rin from demons _behind_ the sacred barrier _,_ Sesshomaru finally figured out Naraku's little trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, Naraku chuckled "Well, I must give you credit for coming this far."

Kagome sensed something "This demon puppet is different from the others."

Using the power of the Shiroga, Koga charged one of his attacks " **Lightning slash!"** and the demonic blast of lightning blew the puppet to bits, before Koga took off after the Band of Seven.

Inuyasha was about to go after him, when Gohan stopped him "There's something weird about the demon puppet."

Kagome nodded "It seems clean."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"It seems pure. Like the barrier around Mount Hakurei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was chasing after the Band of Seven, but had lost their scent, and came across the sacred barrier of Mount Hakurei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Band of Seven made their way through the barrier, where they encountered Kanna and Kohaku, who showed them an image of Sesshomaru.

Kanna informed Bankotsu that the Banryu could become much stronger.

Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu and understood "Oh, now I get it. Hey Renkotsu. Time to hand them over."

"What do you mean?" Renkotsu lied.

Bankotsu pointed Banryu at him "I knew all along. You took Shikon jewel shards from that girl Kagome and hid them from me. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck. It's your choice."

Renkotsu decided to choose his life "Please don't be angry big brother. I've been meaning to give them to you all along."

He threw the shards to Bankotsu, who caught them "That's a wise decision Renkotsu. You are smart after all. However, do not make any more mistakes."

Renkotsu nodded.

Bankotsu then sent Jakotsu and Suikotsu after Sesshomaru, and stuck the jewel shards in Banryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had come up with an unusual plan to find Naraku: to search for the water and flowers that had the same scent as Naraku's puppet. As for the Band of Seven, they were bound to show up eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This plan was not going well in the slightest.

Sango and Kilala were were flying around Mount Hakurei, but had to retreat when Kilala hit the barrier, meaning that they couldn't get any closer.

"How'd it go?" asked Gohan

Sango shook her head "The barrier is even stronger than before."

"One thing's for sure." said Inuyasha "Naraku's close by. No question about it. Which means we have to check every water way around the mountain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, they came across a village, hearing a rather interesting conversation "I heard you mention something about sacred ground. You mind filling us in?"

The boy pointed towards the lake "You see out there, near the center if the lake? There's an island which is forbidden to common folk. The duty of village headman has been passed down through the males in my family. Only these select few have been allowed to set foot on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin and his temple."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Saint Hakushin?"

The boy, Shintaro, nodded "He was a wise monk who lived over 100 years ago. He became a living Buddha, and is enshrined in a temple on the island."

"A phenomenon called Sokushinbutsu." explained Miroku "A monk of great virtue meditates and fasts until his death. Eventually, his body mummifies, and it is then that he attains nirvana."

"So we're talking about a dried up old prune of a monk." Inuyasha muttered

Gohan smacked him on the head "Watch it. You'll regret that."

"You said your father hasn't returned home from his journey?" Kagome asked softly

Shintaro nodded "He's been gone over 2 weeks. It started when a strange light fell on the island. Father said he was concerned about the temple."

"Naraku." Gohan muttered.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement

"Shintaro, you cannot solve this on your own." said one of Shintaro's older sisters

Shintaro shook his head "I know. But our father always told me to take care of things if anything ever happened to him."

Gohan looked at him "I heard the villagers mentioning something about a curse."

Shintaro suddenly grew angry "The villagers are mistaken! Father protected the village all his life. So there has to be a reason for his failure to return."

Kagome turned to Gohan and the others "Let's check it out."

Gohan nodded "Something doesn't sound right about that island."

Shintaro smiled "Thank you. I will guide you across the lake to the island. The are is always shrouded in mist, and it's dangerous if you don't know your way there."

"Please take good care of our dear younger brother." said one of his sisters

"Our brother Shintaro is the only male born to our family." said another

Miroku then started doing his thing "That must be a very deep concern for you."

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at each other ' _And here we go.'_

Gohan then looked at Shintaro "I apologize for what he's about to do."

Miroku took one of the sister's hands in his "If you'll oblige me, I will be more than willing to help you and your sisters bare some male offspring."

WHACK!

Next thing Miroku knew, he had a Hiraikotsu on his head.

"I don't know. Are you sure we can put our brother's safety in your hands?" asked one

Gohan shrugged "You're not the first one to ask that, and you certainly won't be the last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aura from Hijiri island was considerably effective on Shippo and Kilala.

"Hey, about the barrier around Mount Hakurei. Who do you think created it?" asked Kagome

Sango nodded "Someone or something had to have raised the sacred barrier. Strange though. It's the _opposite_ of anything Naraku would typically use."

Shintaro pointed to a piece of land in the distance "That's Hijiri island. Be very careful. There are craggy rocks everywhere. If the boat strikes an outcropping…" He was cut off when that exactly happened."

"Thanks for the warning." Gohan muttered sarcastically as he carried Kagome on his back, and Shintaro over his shoulder to the island "I can feel the barrier. It's like the thing around Mount Hakurei."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "Not as strong though."

When they arrived on the island, they found the island occupied by flowers.

Inuyasha took a whiff and his eyes narrowed "Now I'm sure of it. It's these flowers. They smell just like Naraku's demon puppet."

"There never used to be flowers like this growing around here." Shintaro muttered

Inuyasha and Gohan suddenly found something in the mist "What is that?"

"It's the temple of the wise one." explained Shintaro as he ran to the temple ' _It's destroyed! But how?'_ He suddenly tripped on something, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked back, and was horrified when he realized what it was: his father's corpse, reduced to bones "His father came here only 2 weeks ago. He couldn't have been reduced to bones in such a short time."

"Perhaps one of Naraku's demons did this." Miroku suggested

Inuyasha nodded "Now I'm almost positive of it. What is it that makes this island so special?"

Kagome's eyes widened "I sense a Shikon jewel shard!"

"Damn! It's about time you showed up! Making me wait so long in here." a voice muttered angrily as the doors to the temple were blasted open "This place makes even a human like me feel sick."

Gohan eyes narrowed "Bankotsu. It was a trap. Was this your doing?"

Bankotsu scoffed "Don't look at me. I was only told to wait here. Nothing more than that."

"Be careful around him Gohan!" Kagome warned "Banryu has sacred jewel shards in it!"

Bankotsu smirked "That's right. It got scarred during our little match the other day. So I used the jewel shards to repair it. Now, let's finish this off Son Gohan!"

Wasting no time, Gohan quickly transformed the Ryuuga into its halberd form to combat the Banryu "This time I'll kill you!"

The two clashed, but the jewel shards in Banryu gave Bankotsu the upper hand.

Inuyasha tried to help by using the Wind Scar, but found the demonic energy of the Tessaiga was being purified by Hijiri island.

Gohan found that even with the Ryuuga's halberd form, he was outmatched by the empowered Banryu.

Realizing what he had to do, Shintaro ran to the temple, begging for the Saint to help Gohan, but found that the body of Saint Hakushin wasn't there.

Bankotsu slashed at Gohan, landing a deep gash on his right arm, sending him crashing to the ground.

But Gohan wouldn't give up. He was determined to beat Bankotsu to protect Kagome, and charged at Bankotsu once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Miroku were investigating the temple, and theorized that Naraku had stolen the body of Saint Hakushin for his spiritual power, and when Shintaro's father found out, he tried to stop Naraku, but was killed.

With this new information, Miroku used Shippo's demonic power to locate the core of the barrier around the island, and found that the barrier was being erected by a vajra once wielded by the Saint.

Eventually, the combined powers of Shintaro, with his father's staff, and Miroku were able to destroy the barrier, cancelling out the purification effect.

Seeing this, Gohan placed a Ryu scale on the Ryuuga, increasing its power, and charged at Bankotsu once more, and unleashed one of his most powerful attacks " **Dragon Cyclone!"** and it charged at Bankotsu, overpowering his counterattack, the Dragon Hammer, sending both reeling back.

Bankotsu used his Banryu to throw himself into the air, and charged a lightning attack " **Dragon Thunder!** Even I can't predict where the lightning will strike!"

Gohan destroyed a large portion of the attack with his Dragon Cyclone, but still took a great deal of damage from the magnitude of the attack.

The island was in ruins, flames or lightning bolts everywhere.

Gohan opened his eyes and coughed up some blood. He looked around to find his friends unconscious "Sango… Shippo… Kilala… Kagome!"

Kagome was lying unconscious, after protecting Shintaro from a lightning blast.

Slowly, Gohan tried to reach her, but he collapsed "Kagome… Kagome… Bankotsu… you wretch… how dare you… hurt Kagome… I will… make you… suffer."

Bankotsu stood in front of him and smirked "Don't say I didn't warn you. I was telling the truth when I said I couldn't predict where my Dragon Thunder would fall. You lie there, little worm. I'll hack you and your sword to pieces!" And he prepared to kill Gohan, who summoned enough strength to block the strike "This is… between us… I won't let you… hurt Kagome… or my friends…" He slowly recovered thanks to the Ryu scaled imbedded in his body, and the Ryu kimono healing him, and began relentlessly attacking Bankotsu "Bastard! You didn't have to get Kagome or the others involved!"

Bankotsu scoffed "Quit being so naive. Is doesn't work for you. You're dead!" and he launched the Dragon Hammer at Gohan, who countered with the Dragon Current.

"I'll take you down even if it kills me." Gohan snarled "Time to kick things up a notch! **Dragon Magma!"** the fire and earth dragons combined into a lava dragon and shot out towards Bankotsu, overpowering the Dragon Hammer and engulfing Bankotsu.

Or it would've, if the sacred vajra hadn't appeared and blocked the attack, before its purifying effects healed Kagome and the others.

Seeing this, Bankotsu smirked "I take it he wants me to finish you off quickly. I have to admit it bothers me that he doesn't have faith in my abilities." and he charged at the weakened Gohan, preparing to use Banryu to end it, before Kagome struck him in the arm with a sacred arrow, reducing his arm to bone.

Suddenly, the vajra began glowing, and Bankotsu disappeared in a bright light.

"Gohan!" Kagome ran over to him "Are you alright?"

Gohan nodded "I'll live, but now what? Bankotsu clearly isn't our only problem."

"The vajra seems to have disappeared."

"Do you think it helped Bankotsu escape?" asked Sango

"Most likely."

Shintaro looked at the shrine "I don't understand. What happened to Saint Hakushin? He's gone. Where do you think he could've disappeared to?"

Gohan shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu appeared in a castle where he was greeted by Kohaku and Kanna, who picked up the vajra and brought it to the mummy of Saint Hakushin.

The time to act was at hand.

Gohan and the others wouldn't know what hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father's gone?" asked one of Shintaro's sisters

"He died protecting the temple?" asked another

Shintaro nodded sadly "Saint Hakushin disappeared from the island because of a demon known as Naraku. I believe father died in a battle with this demon." He handed them the bundle of bones "Our father's bones are in here."

"We will give him a proper funeral and lay his bones to rest." Miroku consoled them

Gohan nodded "It's the least we could do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga's men found him in a cave behind a waterfall, and began devouring a boar he had killed.

Koga was trying to devise a plan to get through the barrier, and track down the Band of Seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's group continued into the mountain, with Sesshomaru certain that Naraku's schemes were in their final stages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were at the foot of Mount Hakurei, with Shippo and Kilala being weakened by the purification barrier "Miroku, are you absolutely sure that Naraku is hiding behind Mount Hakurei?"

Miroku sighed "I'm not entirely certain, but I'm positive that Saint Hakushin is the one creating this barrier."

Sango nodded "Well, it does make sense, because the Saint protected Bankotsu, one of Naraku's men."

"I would've thought that a massive evil like Naraku wouldn't be able to enter a sacred place like that." Inuyasha muttered

Gohan nodded "Once inside, though, there's no better place to hide. Think of those who hunt him. Koga, lord Sesshomaru, lady Kikyo, and us. None of us can go to Mount Hakurei."

Sango looked at Miroku "Let's not waste any more time, Miroku."

"We've decided that Sango and I will go survey Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha, Kagome, Gohan, you stay here." Miroku told them

Gohan and Kagome looked at each other "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. From this point on, I won't have a spare moment to caress Sango's enticing body."

Gohan looked at him blankly "Then what the **** are you doing right now?"

WHACK!

"I'll show you enticing!" Sango snapped

"I'm not worried about that." said Kagome

"I am." Gohan muttered

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know what's at Mount Hakurei."

Sango nodded "Inuyasha can't get past the barrier, and him and Gohan and necessary if the Band of Seven try to attack you."

Gohan looked at them "Just check around, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

They nodded and took off.

"I don't know about this. You think they'll be alright?" asked Kagome

Gohan shrugged "Sango, yes. Miroku, I'm not so sure. Besides, we don't really have much choice except to have faith in them."

The three watched as Miroku and Sango disappeared into the mist…


	14. Band of Seven Part III, Farewell Kikyo

Koga and his wolves were circling the base of Mount Hakurei, but he was having no luck breaking through the barrier.

But unknown to them, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were hiding behind the barrier, waiting to strike.

Ginkotsu fired his cannons from behind the barrier, sending Koga crashing to the ground.

They then emerged from the barrier.

Koga drew his Shiroga, preparing to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were traveling along the mountain path. Miroku was in turmoil. His attempts at groping Sango were constantly being foiled, due to the purification barrier around the mountain.

Poor Miroku…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga took a battle stance as Ginkotsu advanced on him.

"So you were hiding behind the barrier." Koga snarled

Renkotsu nodded "We certainly were. We've been right in front of you this whole time."

"Looks like our search around the mountain wasn't in vain after all. I'm surprised you showed yourselves, though."

Ginkotsu grunted.

Renkotsu chuckled "I suppose you would be. Would you like to know why we did so? Because of your Shikon jewel shards!"

Ginkotsu fired his cannons at Koga, who easily leapt out of the way, but felt his knee buckle as he landed ' _This is trouble. He got my legs on the very first shot. I've got to put an end to this fast! Those two are just like Kyokotsu, resurrected through the power of the Shikon jewel shards. If I can just get their jewel shards, then I can defeat them!_ You two are going back to the grave!"

Ginkotsu then started back through the barrier, much to Koga's ire "You're taking off?"

Renkotsu smirked "It's not what it looks like. We're still going to destroy you, but from a safe distance." And they disappeared from behind the barrier.

From behind the barrier, Ginkotsu fired his cannons at Koga, who dodged the blasts or slashed through them with the Shiroga ' _I have to find a way to lure them out of the barrier!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku's _situation_ was not getting better.

And the worst part was that now, Sango was getting suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was getting nowhere with Ginkotsu and Renkotsu.

And now, Renkotsu was adding flaming steel wires to the assault.

The backlash of one of the explosions hit him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Slowly, Koga stood as he got an idea ' _That's it!'_

Ginkotsu fired off two rockets, which exploded into fireworks, fell to the ground, and detonated around, Koga, who was caught in the middle.

When Koga didn't emerge from the smoke, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu emerged from the barrier, but found nothing "He must've been blown to bits."

"Not so lucky, bastard!" a voice called out, as Koga emerged from the rocks behind them, preventing them from returning to behind the barrier, and charged at them, Shiroga in hand, dodging Renkotsu's fire spit, and slashed at Renkotsu, deeming wounding him, just barely missing the shard in his neck.

"Ren… kotsu…" Ginkotsu growled

"That thing can talk?!" Ginta and Hakkaku screamed from behind a rock.

"How dare you…" Ginkotsu growled "Damn you to hell!" and he tried to blow Koga to bits using his cannons, which detonated on him.

It turned out that Koga had stuffed his cannons with the armor he had ripped off from Renkotsu, but he survived.

Ginkotsu turned to Renkotsu and grunted.

Renkotsu's eyes widened "Are you really gonna use those, Ginkotsu?"

More cannonballs were rolled out from Ginkotsu's sides. Bombs and guns were rolled out pointing at Koga.

Then he fired.

But Koga dodged "Nice guns, lousy aim! I'm right here!"

Ginkotsu grunted and began vibrating, as he ejected his upper torso from his tank body and flew toward Koga. Steel wires were released and tangled around Koga, who dodged as Ginkotsu fired at him.

Koga then got a grip on the steel wires and jumped towards Ginkotsu, as he twisted his legs around Ginkotsu's neck and sent him crashing to the ground.

Koga jumped towards the ground before Ginkotsu made impact, and glared at Renkotsu "Looks like you're the last one."

"I will not allow Renkotsu to be killed…" Ginkotsu released something from his neck and self-exploded, destroying himself and his body.

The whole area was confronted by a blinding explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing something, Gohan looked into the distance.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Kagome

Gohan didn't reply. He stared for a moment and looked at Kagome "Come on. Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

Kagome climbed on his back, and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having finally had enough, Miroku made one last attempt at groping Sango, which was foiled.

Now Sango wanted answers.

Miroku was in for a world of hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this happened, Sesshomaru's group was confronted by Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

Sesshomaru engaged Jakotsu in a sword duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wounded Renkotsu made his way from the battlefield, having been given Ginkotsu's jewel shard shortly before he died, and used it to heal the wound he got from Koga's Shiroga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others made their way towards the battlefield "Koga!"

Ginta and Hakkaku turned and looked at them, tears in their eyes "Koga… Koga is…"

Koga was lying unconscious under a big piece of metal.

"His legs were injured in the attack." explained Hakkaku "He wasn't able to get away."

Gohan lifted up the piece of metal off of Koga "Listen, I know Koga. He wouldn't die in a place like this. At least not before he got Naraku. Come on Koga! Get up!" He repeatedly slapped Koga across the face.

Slowly, Koga opened his eyes "Damnit… One… Got away on me…"

Gohan shook his head as he slung Koga's arm over his shoulder "At least you're alive."

Koga chuckled before he passed out again, with Ginta and Hakkaku following soon after.

Gohan glared beyond the barrier "Band of Seven… Naraku… We're coming for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo travelled through the woods surrounding the mountain, her thoughts consumed with Naraku and his presence at Mount Hakurei.

But Kikyo wasn't alone in the forest.

Up the path, Bankotsu was mourning for his fallen comrades with sake, before picking up Banryu and resuming his journey.

On the path, Kikyo crossed paths with Bankotsu, sensing the jewel shards in his throat and in Banryu.

Bankotsu walked passed her and stopped "Woman. Are you the one they call Kikyo?"

"And you are with the Band of Seven?" Kikyo question evenly

Bankotsu scoffed and kept walking, before Kikyo stopped him "What do you want of me?"

"Just curious. You're supposed to kill me, are you not?" Asked Kikyo

Bankotsu chuckled "I don't know. Naraku never gave me orders to do so. I've heard the rumors about you. Still, I'd never have guessed you'd be so beautiful. You want to take me on, do you? Alright, let's do it. I accept your challenge."

They had a stare down.

"I want to know what it is you're after. Why do you continue to kill, even after being resurrected? What reason could you possibly have for doing so?" Kikyo questioned

Bankotsu shrugged "Now that's a strange questioned. I don't need any reason for killing people. I have always been this way, before my death and after being revived."

Kikyo lowered her bow "In the world we live in, it's sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive. But you died once. So why not stop your evil wrongdoings?"

Bankotsu scoffed "I'm a mercenary through and through. And what I do is thoroughly enjoyable. People talk about heaven and hell all the time. But once a mortal is dead, that's the end of it. I have no interests in the so-called other worlds. I do as I please with no fear of the afterlife."

Kikyo glared at him "You say that to convince yourself, don't you. It's pathetic. Trying to make excuses for your wicked actions."

Bankotsu smirked "I know one thing, Kikyo. Dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate. You should worry about yourself. Don't be so concerned about the choices I make. Well, it doesn't really matter. Let's just both enjoy the time we have here on Earth." and with that, he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sesshomaru clashed with Jakotsu, Jaken and Rin tried to escape over a bridge, while they were confronted by Suikotsu.

Using the power of the Ryu scale in his staff, Jaken blasted Suikotsu with fire, scorching Suikotsu and accidentally destroying the bridge, causing them to fall.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru tried to go after them, but was preoccupied with Jakotsu, before he deflected Jakotsu's sword back at him and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and the others were trying to find a safe place for Koga to recover, so the Band of Seven wouldn't come after the jewel shards in his legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sesshomaru was searching for her, Rin was being cared for by the good personality of Suikotsu, who brought her back to his village, unaware that Jakotsu was watching them in secret.

But then, Suikotsu suddenly began killing some of the village men, much to the surprise of everyone, including Jakotsu, who captured Rin as she tried to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others brought Koga and the other wolf demons to a cave by a river "Even for someone like Koga, he'll be out for a while."

Then he sat down and began meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suikotsu was in inner turmoil with his good side, when Jakotsu received a message from the Saimyosho that they were to lure Sesshomaru into the barrier.

He came across Jakotsu and Suikotsu along the mountain path, and easily dodged almost all of the attacks from Jakotsu, but was slightly wounded, due to his abilities being dulled by the barrier.

Jakotsu lunged the sword at him again, cutting the guy on his shoulder, before Sesshomaru impaled him with his claw, and pierced Suikotsu with the Tokijin at the same time.

But both were still alive, due to the jewel shards.

Suikotsu was about to kill Rin, before he was struck in the throat by a sacred arrow, courtesy of Kikyo, sending him crashing to the ground, allowing Rin to get to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo made her way over to Suikotsu, who slowly opened his eyes "Lady Kikyo… It's you…"

Kikyo's eyes widened "Doctor Suikotsu…"

Suikotsu smiled weakly "At last… I have returned… the tainted dark light blocked my way… I couldn't become myself… Lady Kikyo… please remove the sacred jewel shard from my neck… Do that for me… then all will be over… I can rest in peace… my last wish is to be released…"

"You're certain? Do you choose death?" asked Kikyo

"I'm certain… I finally remember what happened… I died before, long ago in the past… I was a physician… Who had sworn to save people's lives… And yet… I had killed someone with my own hands… Looking back, I was probably harder on myself than anyone else would've been… I couldn't forgive myself… I didn't know what to do… That's when it happened… When I heard the voice… Suddenly, it became clear to me… The person who was speaking was me… Myself… Incredible evil lurked in my heart… and that evil made me kill over and over again… Not long after, I met Bankotsu, and joined the Band of Seven, and murder became second-nature to me… I've done some horrible things… My dark side has killed so many… and during it all, the doctor in me was helpless to stop the senseless brutality… no matter how many lives I saved… no matter how I tried to make a difference… my soul has no hope of being redeemed…"

"Doctor Suikotsu, you are not alone in your turmoil. Good and evil coexist in all men who walk the Earth. You must not give in to the dark side."

"You're wrong, Lady Kikyo… I would likely do it all over again if I were able to… I couldn't stop myself… The mere thought of it is unbearable… Please, I beg of you… Lady Kikyo… Release the jewel shard… Give me death and release my tormented soul… Please do this for me… I beg of you…"

Kikyo was about to do so, when Jakotsu's sword violently ripped the jewel shard from his neck, and retreated.

"And so it ends… It's finally over…" and with that, Suikotsu died with a smile on his face.

Kikyo prayed that he rest in peace, and departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave, Kohaku was being trailed by Miroku and Sango, and came to the outside in the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave, Koga slowly opened his eyes, much to the relief of Kagome and the others "What a relief… You were unconscious all night."

Koga nodded weakly "Thanks Kagome, Gohan."

"We're just glad you're alright."

Inuyasha turned and saw something at the entrance to the cave "A Saimyosho. Gohan, let's follow it."

Gohan nodded and they took off.

But little did they know, they had fallen into Renkotsu's trap.

Kagome and Shippo exited the cave, smelling something and sensing a sacred jewel shard.

That was when an explosion occurred on the other side of the river, causing rocks to rain down, blocking the river.

Smelling something burning, Shippo looked and saw oil washing down the river, setting it ablaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this happened, Gohan and Inuyasha were pursuing the Saimyosho, when Gohan sensed something "I've got a bad feeling about this. Inuyasha, go after the Saimyosho. I'm going back!" and he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renkotsu revealed himself to Kagome "I have filled the river with plenty of oil! You're all trapped!"

Smelling him, Koga attempted to fight, but was too injured.

Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow as she noticed that Renkotsu now had 2 jewel shards, but Renkotsu spat fire at her.

It would've hit her dead on, but Gohan appeared "Kagome!" and used his body as a shield from the flames, his Ryu kimono protecting him.

Gohan took her into the back of the cave and covered her with the top of his kimono "Take this. That bastard Renkotsu really wants me to kill him. First the poison stunt and now this?"

"Gohan, you should wear this!" cried Kagome

Gohan shook his head "You guys should use it. Koga's too injured to help, so you need the protection."

"Please be careful Gohan! Renkotsu is using 2 jewel shards now!"

"Not as many as Bankotsu had." and he charged out of the cave.

Renkotsu was absolutely furious ' _Damn that Son Gohan! What's he doing back already?_ What's wrong?! Too hot for you in that hole?!"

Gohan snorted as he drew the Ryuuga "As if! Get ready bastard! I'm coming for your head!"

"What makes you think I'd wait for you!" and he fired his cannon "You won't be able to dodge this in midair!"

Gohan blocked the cannonball with his Ryuuga, but it pushed him downwards towards the flames below.

He would've fallen if Kilala hadn't caught him "Thanks Kilala! Now let's go!"

Renkotsu fired another blast, which they dodged.

Gohan was sent flying into the rocks by Renkotsu's cannon shooting him continuously.

Renkotsu then turned on Kagome and the others, and entered the cave, thinking they were dead.

This gave Koga the time to hit him with a surprise attack as he went for the jewel shards.

As a last resort, Renkotsu attempted to use several fire bombs to blow them away.

In an attempt to stop him Koga engaged him in a brief scuffle, but stood little chance in his injured state.

"Hey. Miss me?" said a voice as Gohan appeared behind him "Koga now!"

Koga kicked Renkotsu out of the cave, before Gohan threw himself at Renkotsu and jumped over the flaming river.

Then the fire bombs went off, causing a massive explosion.

"Gohan!" Kagome screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blast had cleared the river, washing away the oil.

Kagome and the others searched down the river "Gohan!"

"I'm sure we'll find him soon!" said Hakkaku "He probably washed up on the river bank!"

"That's it he wasn't blown to bits." Koga muttered

Kagome stopped

"Koga…" Hakkaku warned

Koga turned back "I'm just telling it like it is!"

He stopped when he noticed Kagome crying ' _Gohan's Ryu kimono is like his armor. But he wasn't wearing it!_ It's all my fault! Cause he let me wear this!"

Koga tried to comfort her "It's not your fault Kagome! I saw what happened! You didn't want to touch the thing and-" he was cut off when someone hit him from behind on the back of the head.

Koga looked back to find an annoyed Gohan glaring at him "Hey Koga, there's this new thing. It's called learning to shut the **** up."

Shippo grinned "You made it out alive!"

"Apparently the Ryuuga has a barrier that protects the wielder in life threatening situations. Plus, it turned out that bastard Renkotsu valued his life more than I figured. He threw the fire bombs away at the last second."

Koga scoffed "That's what I thought he'd do all along. Guys like him are all talk."

"He's nothing without his weapons. Just a guy who spits fire."

"You know that doesn't sound anywhere near as harmless as-" he was cut off.

"Gohan!" Kagome screamed as she latched onto his chest, sobbing quietly "I was so worried. Are you really ok? You're not hurt?"

Gohan's eyes softened as he held her closer "I'm sorry I worried you so much Kagome. I'm alright, really."

"Koga, are you just gonna walk away?" asked Hakkaku

Koga shrugged "Just this once, I'll turn my back. Kagome's upset enough as it is. But know this Gohan, Kagome's my woman."

Gohan smirked "One glance should be enough to tell you it's not gonna happen stupid."

"Look who's talking moron. You're all smug just because of one little hug. You're the stupid one here!"

"Whatever you say, dumbass."

Kagome smiled from Gohan's chest ' _It's kind of getting hard to cry.'_

Shippo looked on "One stupid guy calling the other one stupid."

"Yeah they're both stupid." muttered Hakkaku

"Dumb as a sack of hammers." Ginta agreed.

Shippo nodded.

Angered, Gohan and Koga turned and glared "What was that?!"

"Come and say that to my face you fur balls!"

Kagome smiled ' _My tears are drying up.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Higher up in Mount Hakurei, Miroku and Sango approached the summit and found another cave, in which they sensed tangible evil.

Unknown to them, Kagura was lying in wait for them from inside the cave, with a deadly trap in store for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An injured Renkotsu made his way down the river ' _Damnit. I failed again. I didn't manage to steal Koga's sacred jewel shards. If word gets out that I'm using Ginkotsu's jewel shard, Bankotsu will kill me for certain. Now what do i do?'_

That was when he noticed something "A Saimyosho." He looked and saw Bankotsu on the other side of a river.

Bankotsu looked at him "Hey Renkotsu. I heard the news from the insects. Our poor friend Ginkotsu bit the dust, did he?"

Renkotsu nodded slowly.

"That's a terrible shame. Especially considering all the time you spent reconstructing him so adeptly. I'm glad about one thing. At least you're still alive. Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru, but now he's dead as well."

"Suikotsu?"

"And you know what that means. There's only you, me and Jakotsu now. Only 3 of us are left. And that's where we stand. I'm going to be depending on you now more than ever. Let's be on our way."

Renkotsu nodded nervously ' _That creep Bankotsu. Didn't he even notice Ginkotsu's jewel shard? It looks like he's got some use for me yet. I guess I got a reprieve this time.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango made their way through the cave ' _The demonic aura is getting even stronger. As I had surmised, the barrier around this sacred mountain has been hiding the source of this evil in its depths.'_

They ran towards a bright light at the end of the path, which opened up a huge shaft.

Miroku and Sango looked up to see a massive horde of demons, along with several Saimyosho.

Sango eliminated several of them with the Hiraikotsu.

"Well who would've thought?" A voice muttered as Kagura appeared "You two mortals have made it this far inside all by yourselves. Then again, Inuyasha and Son Gohan can't come beyond the barrier, can they? You certainly have guts, that much I'll grant you. But you won't make it out of her alive." And she sent more demons after them.

They were quickly eliminated.

Sango tried to attack Kagura, who used her wind to deflect the Hiraikotsu back at her, knocking her unconscious.

Miroku tried to wake her up, to no avail.

Kagura chuckled "How very touching, monk. Unfortunately, you might've lived a little longer if you'd left her."

Miroku's eyes hardened in anger, and he ripped the prayer beads from his arm.

Kagura smirked "You can't use your Wind Tunnel, for fear of the insects' poison."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Miroku snarled "What meaning does my life have without the woman I deeply care for? I would sacrifice my life for hers!" and he opened the Wind Tunnel, sucking up the demons and the insects, feeling the poison spreading through his body, but not letting up.

He had to protect Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at Mount Hakurei ' _Miroku and Sango still aren't back. They've been gone way too long. I hope they're not in any kind of trouble.'_

"Kagome, wait here." said Gohan "Me and Inuyasha are going up the mountain to see what's going on. Koga, look after Kagome. We'll be back as soon as we can." then they took off, despite Kagome's protests.

Gohan was having no trouble with the barrier, due to only having a small portion of demonic energy within his body.

Inuyasha, however, was another story ' _This is a lot worse than I thought it'd be.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Injured and poisoned, Miroku carried an unconscious Sango away, sucking in several more demons and Saimyosho in the process, before he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone on the road to Mount Hakurei, Jakotsu was whining and shivering, his outfit, having been destroyed in the fight with Sesshomaru, being little protection from the elements.

He encountered a band of traveling merchants, who posthumously provided him with a new kimono.

Bankotsu found him at the massacre, and Jakotsu gave him the jewel shard retrieved from Suikotsu.

Apparently, Bankotsu though of Jakotsu as the only one he could trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Inuyasha was struggling against the power of the barrier "See Gohan? I told you I wouldn't be purified!" that was when he fell to his knees, unable to move "Not a word Gohan!"

Gohan chuckled "It goes without saying."

"Well well, Inuyasha, Son Gohan." A voice taunted as Renkotsu appeared "Can't go any further? You both look quite weakened by the barrier. I'm surprised. It's not like you two to not notice I was following."

Gohan, who was using the power of the Ryu scales to alter it so he appeared weakened as well, smirked "You again? The Band of Seven must be getting really shorthanded."

Renkotsu chuckled "You're mouth is as sharp as ever. One thing's obvious. You're both in a hurry to get in there, aren't you? Problem is that if you go any further, even a half demon like yourself will be purified." And he shot his cannon at them, sending Inuyasha flying into the barrier, screaming in pain.

Gohan, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and dropped the ruse "So much for you being the smart one."

Renkotsu smirked "You seem happy for someone who's comrade just died." Then his eyes widened "What the?"

When the dust settled, it revealed Inuyasha.

In his human form.

Inuyasha slowly rose "See? I'm still…"

Renkotsu chuckled "Well well… Isn't this a surprise? I thought the sacred grounds would purify you. But only your demonic powers have disappeared. How continent for you that you're only a half demon." He then shot his cannon at Inuyasha, who ran away, with Gohan following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango opened her eyes to find an unconscious Miroku on top of her.

She slid out from under him, her cheeks pink "Miroku?" She looked up and saw the horde of demons in front of them. She prepared to draw her sword, but was too injured ' _Miroku…'_

She looked at his hand and her eyes widened ' _He opened the Wind Tunnel and sucked in the poisonous insects?_ Miroku come on! Wake up! Please!" Tears sprang in her eyes ' _This is terrible! It's all my fault!_ Miroku! Miroku please! Open your eyes! Miroku!"

Slowly, Miroku opened his eyes "Sango. Thank goodness. You're conscious again. Sango, don't stay here. Go on without me."

Sango shook her head "Not unless you're with me!"

Miroku smiled "I think I might've pushed myself too far this time. You at least have to make it out of this alive for me, ok?"

By now, Sango was outright bawling "No! If you can't go on, then we'll die here together!"

Miroku tried to comfort the sobbing woman in his arms ' _What's happening to me? It feels like I'm getting better._ Why aren't those demons attacking us?" His eyes widened when he notice the demons hit something "They can't come any closer to us. _Right. This is still sacred ground. It's even powerful enough to purify the poison in my body!_ Let's go Sango. There's definitely something up ahead."

"Miroku are you sure you're alright?"

"I guess we won't have to die together after all."

Hearing this, Sango's face turned red, and she looked away in embarrassment.

Miroku had to smirk at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha continued evading Renkotsu and his fire cannon, until they were cornered.

Then they noticed something, and escaped into the cavern through. A small crack in the mountain right before Renkotsu fired at them.

At that moment, Jakotsu arrived.

Renkotsu convinced him to go after Gohan and Inuyasha, seeing as he was the only one among them able to fit through the crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango continued on until they finally found their goal - a small cave at the top of the cavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan slung a weakened Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder, and continued deeper into the interior of the cavern.

That is, until they were found by Jakotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku found the cave at the top of the cavern, and found what appeared to be a mountain.

They continued in to find an unexpected sight.

Miroku's eyes narrowed "Is it Saint Hakushin?"

Eyes appeared in the eye sockets of the mummy.

Hakushin looked at them "Who are you? Why do you violate my sacred territory?"

"You're the monk who went by the name Saint Hakushin, correct?"

"Correct. My name is Hakushin."

Miroku glared at him "Tell me this, Hakushin. Word has it that during your lifetime, you were a man of high morals and you work hard to save many people. How is it that you now assist Naraku? Your powers are undeniable. You have the abilities to lay down this strong and pure barrier. It's unthinkable that you're assisting Naraku because you're unable to see through to his evil nature!"

"I know who he is. But whether he's a demon of great wickedness or not, he's not my concern. I am merely carrying out my own desires."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Koga were worrying about Gohan and Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha struggled to dodge Jakotsu's attacks.

Gohan, in the meantime, continued clashing with Jakotsu, his sword proving to be a problem, even with the Ryu kimono and the Ryuuga.

This would be a close one to get out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku glared "The barrier you created by your own powers is hiding and protecting the evil Naraku. You know that and yet you don't stop!"

Hakushin shook his head "Long ago, when I was alive, I never hesitated to do whatever I could to help people. I entered nirvana after several years of the great famine. Disease was rampant, and corpses lay strewn everywhere on the ground. Thus was the era we lived in. The day came when I personally became ill, and collapsed while tending the sick. The people gathered around, lamenting my poor health. I had to give them an answer. I fulfilled my promise, and I was buried alive in front of all the villagers. My only connection to the outside world was a short piece of bamboo for breathing. In the pit, I continuously rang a small bell. When the bell fell silent, it would tell those outside that I was dead. Outside, everyone prayed for my unhindered and magnificent entry into nirvana. They were wishing for my death. For the first time in my life, I was overcome with regret. I had an attachment to life, and a fear of the great darkness. And so, I died. My remains were sanctified as living Buddha. But my soul was left behind in the darkness, for a very long time, with no hope of salvation. And then, came his voice… He spoke of things I never dared to admit, even to myself. Do you blame me? Can you hate me for my choice?"

"I am no saint myself. I have no intention of judging you. On the other hand, I cannot allow a barrier to stand and protect the likes of Naraku!" he charged, but was unable to break the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were trying to get away from Jakotsu, both injured by his ferocious and relentless attacks.

But he was closing in on them, and fast…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were still failing to break through Hakushin's barrier.

They tried placing some of Miroku's sacred sutras on the Hiraikotsu, which failed.

Miroku then tried using the Wind Tunnel on the barrier, and Hakushin's prayer beads are eventually destroyed, weakening the barrier before eventually breaking it.

Then several Saimyosho appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo noticed the power of the sacred ground weakening, and saw something escaping the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave, before he was about to be finished off, Inuyasha regained his demonic powers, and he and Gohan prepared to do battle with Jakotsu once more.

The combined powers of the Tessaiga and Ryuuga was more than a match for Jakotsu, and the battle ended when Inuyasha broke Jakotsu's sword with a Wind Scar, finally defeating Jakotsu.

With their business their finished, Gohan and Inuyasha took off.

Jakotsu, still alive but unable to move, was approached by a familiar face "Renkotsu…"

All he said was "Forgive me, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu only smiled as Renkotsu took the shard his neck, and departed.

After he left, a Saimyosho appeared and took Jakotsu's hairpin before flying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were wrapping up on another end too.

Kikyo approached Saint Hakushin, who was protecting himself with a sacred barrier "You seem to be one who was most virtuous during his lifetime."

Hakushin looked at her "First a monk, and now a priestess. So do you also pursue Naraku?"

Kikyo nodded "Tell me, did Naraku hide himself deep inside the barrier you created?"

Hakushin ignored the question "Your gaze is intense priestess. Are you attempting to look deep within my heart?"

Kikyo shook her head "I do not even have to try. Your heart is plain for me to see."

Hakushin's eyes widened "Do you scorn me? I, a saint who saved people and forgave their sins, became lost and died suffering. Then Naraku, a demon, came to me and saved my soul. I was not truly a saint. While on the brink of death, I came to that realization."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed ' _And at that moment, his soul became lost. Then Naraku came to the soul, which was lost in darkness, and gave it purpose. But hating people, and protecting the evil Naraku. Was that really what your heart desired?_ Your soul will not find salvation by keeping this tainted barrier around you at the behest of Naraku? Is there truly anyone in this world, who had not doubted, or had never sinned at all?"

"The people all revered me as a saint." Hakushin told her "So I was resolved to be on."

Kikyo lowered her head "I was like you when I was still alive. I tried to live without doubt. Without mistakes."

Hakushin looked at her "So I was right. You too are dead."

Kikyo nodded "It is true. And that is why I can understand the pain you are feeling. To doubt is to be human. Humans try to be divine, to be free of doubt."

Hakushin shook his head "I could not become a living Buddha. My attachment to corporeal life sent my soul to hell."

Kikyo shook her head "Do not be ashamed that you yearned for life. It is no cause for detonation. And so I ask you to please dissolve this barrier."

"Why are you asking this of me?" Hakushin questioned

Kikyo's eyes softened "Because I hope that you will allow me to touch your soul."

Hakushin smiled "And then you wish to lay me to rest. You, who are a dead priestess."

Kikyo said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cavern, Inuyasha and Gohan felt some sort of pulsing in the cave. But with each pulse, they felt Naraku closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _There's something strange about Mount Hakurei. The barrier is becoming unstable.'_ Kagome mused ' _C-Could something have happened to Gohan and the others?'_

Koga noticed this "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "It's nothing."

Koga wasn't convinced "Listen Kagome, if there's anything I can do, then please tell me."

From behind a rock, Ginta and Hakkaku started gossiping about how Koga was gonna make his move.

Kagome looked at him "Well…"

Koga looked at her intently "Kagome…"

Then came the mood killer.

Kagome shoved the unconscious Shippo and Kilala into Koga's arms "Please take care off Shippo and Kilala. Something's wrong. I have to go check out the barrier." And she ran off.

Behind the rock, Hakkaku and Ginta were crying anime tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cavern, Gohan suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

Gohan shrugged "Somehow, I get the feeling I just one-upped Koga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the cavern, Renkotsu emerged to find Bankotsu sitting there waiting for him.

Bankotsu looked at him "Oh, so you're still alive Renkotsu."

Renkotsu nodded ' _Damn that Bankotsu! He has the shards from Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu. That makes 4 in all. The shards I took from Kagome are imbedded in his halberd Banryu. I have 3 shards with the ones from Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. If I can keep Bankotsu from using his halberd, we'll be just about even. If I'm going to do it, it has to be now!'_

Without looking, Bankotsu thrusted his hand into Renkotsu's neck, ripping out 2 jewel shards "That's 2. So… Right, right. You still have one more don't you? You know, for a smart guy, you sure can be stupid. You kept lying and planning, but you waited too long to act."

"Will you… Kill me?" Renkotsu got out

Bankotsu smirked and held up Jakotsu's hairpin "Well, what should I do? After all, you killed Jakotsu for his sacred jewel shard."

"Who the hell are you to talk?! Renkotsu snapped "In the end, all that counts is power! And the more shards you have, the stronger you become!"

Bankotsu chuckled, much to the fury of Renkotsu "What's so funny about that?! Don't forget that you have sacred jewel shards in your body too, big brother! And you used us to get them for you!"

Bankotsu looked at him blankly "Let's put your theory to the test." He tossed the 2 jewel shards back to Renkotsu "Take them. What's the problem?"

Renkotsu glanced over at Banryu, which Bankotsu noticed "Oh, don't worry. I won't even use Banryu."

Renkotsu stuck the 2 jewel shards in his neck, and fearfully shot his cannon, but Bankotsu dodged them all with ease "What's the matter Renkotsu? Your aim's not so good."

Terrified, Renkotsu used his fire spit, intending to burn Bankotsu alive.

It didn't work.

From the flames, Bankotsu struck Renkotsu where Ginkotsu's jewel shard was using Jakotsu's hairpin, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What… What is the difference?! What is it?! Tell me! How is what I've done any different than what you're doing now?!" Renkotsu screamed.

Bankotsu cut him off by thrusting two fingers into Renkotsu's neck and ripping out the jewel shards "The difference is, I would never betray my friends. How sad. It seems now that I'm the only one left. I've got things to finish." he picked up Banryu as he stuck Renkotsu's 3 jewel shards into his body "This will be the final battle for the Band of Seven." and with that, he walked away, disappearing into the mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were wrapping up on Kikyo's end.

The barrier around Hakushin disappeared "There. I've dissolved the barrier as you asked of me, priestess. You said you wanted to lay me to rest and dissolve the barrier around Mount Hakurei, did you not? However, I was buried alive, and now my soul is filled with anger and hatred. I fear that it cannot be saved."

Kikyo shook her head "You are wrong. I never said that I have the ability to save your soul from the darkness. But I do want you to tell me, what is it that makes you so unbearably sad?"

Hakushin's eyes widened "Sad?"

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Hakushin "Even though I touch your very soul, I cannot touch the hatred and bitterness you speak of. The tears you shed were not tears of hatred towards humans and the world."

Hakushin's eyes widened "Yes… You're right… I wanted to die an admirable death, as a saint. But it was not to be. I did not want to admit my own weakness, so I cried in despair over the weakness of my own heart."

"You have done more than enough good in this world." Kikyo consoled him "So please, let your soul become free. It's alright."

And with that Hakushin disappeared in a white light.

Immediately after, Mount Hakurei started rumbling. Pink mist started to surround the mountain, and parts of it began to shatter.

Mount Hakurei turned into a jagged, rocky mountain with demons bursting out from every part of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was about to be slain by one of these demons.

She would've been Koga hadn't saved her and killed it with the Shiroga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cavern, Gohan felt something "I've got a bad feeling about this. Inuyasha, get out of here. I sensed that the barrier was dissolved, so it should be okay."

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

Almost immediately after, part of the cave wall crumbled, and Bankotsu appeared "Son Gohan, you won't actually be meeting Naraku. Because you and I have a score to settle."

Gohan drew the Ryuuga and turned it into its halberd form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Koga were working together to slay the demons emerging from the mountain, leaving Hakkaku and Ginta behind to deal with some of the lesser demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga, Kagome, Kikyo and Sesshomaru closed in on Mount Hakurei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan glared at his opponent "Bankotsu, are you planning to get in my way?"

Bankotsu smirked "You're damn right. You killed all my Band of Seven brothers, so now I'm going to avenge their deaths."

"Let's do this."

He launched a Dragon Cyclone, which Bankotsu countered with a Dragon Hammer "Looks like we're evenly matched."

Gohan glared at him ' _Last time we fought at Hijiri island, he managed to counter the Dragon Cyclone too. And now he's even stronger._ I know what you're doing Bankotsu. You're using the other 6 jewel shards."

Bankotsu smirked "Of course. And I use them with pride. I think of them as keepsakes for my fallen brothers. Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu. Add my own jewel shard and it makes 7. So you see, I have more than enough power to defeat you!" And he shot another Dragon Hammer, which Gohan countered with a Dragon Tsunami.

Bankotsu won a clash of blades and sent Gohan flying into a wall "What's the matter Son Gohan? Were you always this weak? Or is it that I've become way too powerful for you."

Gohan slowly rose "7 jewel shards, and that's all you got?"

Bankotsu chuckled "I've gotta say. You sure know how to talk tough. But unfortunately for you, a big mouth won't be enough."

Gohan scoffed "I'll carve out every last jewel shard. Prepare to meet your maker!"

The two clashed their blades while exchanging taunts.

Bankotsu told Gohan about the first time he met Naraku, back before the Band of Seven was formed, and thought back to how he met Naraku when he was resurrected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were trying to escape the cavern, and saw something in the shaft from before, once an attack by Kagura sent them falling to the bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was on the losing end of his battle with Bankotsu ' _Damn! I'm not getting anywhere! If only Bankotsu were a demon, my Dragon Flash or Dragon Shadow would take him down.'_

Bankotsu smirked "What's the matter Son Gohan? Out of breath?"

Gohan scoffed "Just getting started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and Kagome were closing in on Mount Hakurei ' _Miroku… Sango.. Inuyasha… Gohan… Please hold on…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was tossed into another wall.

"What's the matter Son Gohan?" Bankotsu taunted "I thought you were just getting started. Come on, I can't just stay here and play forever. So let's end this right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango had caught onto a ledge before they fell to the bottom, and noticed the remain of hundreds of demons.

So they decided to go check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Bankotsu continued their duel, having ditched their weapons, and were engaging in hand to hand combat.

But even with 2 Ryu scales in each of his arms and legs, Gohan was no match for Bankotsu's brute strength.

"You really are pathetic." Bankotsu spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After slaughtering several more demons from Mount Hakurei, Sesshomaru and Jaken proceeded into Mount Hakurei after sending Rin away from the mountain.

The time for a rematch was nearly at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and the others came across a cave in the mountain "Is this where Naraku's hiding? Sense anything Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "I sense jewel shards. Deep in the cave."

Koga nodded and entered the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango reached the bottom of the pit, examining the bodies of the demons.

A tiny white faceless figure started to climb out from the carcasses. More and more appeared until they covered the whole area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu continued to dominate Gohan in their fight.

"Pathetic." Bankotsu spat "This is a real disappointment. And here I was, convinced that you'd put up much more of a fight. Don't worry though. I'm not interested in torturing someone as feeble as you. Weaklings hold no appeal for me. Now die."

Gohan used every ounce of his strength to sending Bankotsu flying with a Ryu-scale enhance fist to the face "I'm not like all the other demons and humans you killed. I can take a lot more damage than they can. Besides, I have a purpose for fighting: to protect the woman I love. With that motivation, I'll kill you and take your jewel shards."

Slowly, Bankotsu emerged from the rubble "Silence, fool! I will never die! I will kill you before you gain even one of my jewel shards!"

Gohan snorted "Don't count on it. I've got news. Getting out of here is only half the problem. Naraku will never let you stay alive if you possess the sacred jewel shards." He pointed to the cave exits, where hundreds of demons were waiting "Those demons aren't guards. They intend to go after whoever survives."

"Damn that Naraku!" Bankotsu muttered

Gohan glared at him "I don't know what kind of deal you made with Naraku when he evicted you, but Naraku used you and the Band of Seven. You were nothing but a human shield to protect him."

Bankotsu scoffed "So what if he did use us? The Band of Seven were originally mercenaries. He were hired by clan lords, and they didn't give a damn about us either. When we became too strong and dangerous for them, they hunted us down and chopped off our heads. I never trusted Naraku, right from the very start. But now that I'm resurrected, I can do as I please. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, even if it happens to be Naraku."

In Gohan's mind, Zalama was laughing hysterically.

Gohan and Bankotsu retrieved their weapons and charged.

But to Gohan's surprise, Bankotsu ran right past him and began slaughtering the other demons "991...992...993…"

Gohan looked at him "What the **** are you doing?"

Bankotsu ignored him until he got up to 1000, and the Banryu began glowing Crimson.

Using this new power, Bankotsu killed the rest of the demons with one blow.

Gohan had to use the Ryuuga to shield himself from the blast. Then his good heart got the better of him and he offered his enemy one last chance "If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've killed you and avenged my brothers." Bankotsu spat "And once I kill you, I'll take your friends, and slaughter them in the most painful way possible. Your little female companion, Kagome I think her name was, will be the first to go!"

Hearing this, something inside of Gohan snapped. His heart began beating at triple the pace, his clothes and his eyes turned blood crimson ' _Never…. Never again… My friends… they need me… they're in danger… They'll die… if I don't defeat him… Koga… Miroku… Sango… Shippo… Inuyasha… Sesshomaru… Kagome… Defeat him… I have to defeat him… I promise… I will…_ **I WILL PROTECT THEM!"** instead of succumbing to despair, Gohan instead let out a demonic primal roar as he was engulfed in a golden light. When the light dissipated, it revealed Gohan, his robe and the scales on his sword now both a deep gold, and the Ryuuga had dropped its halberd form and taken on the form of a dual-bladed naginata " _Zalama, what happened?"_

" _ **You've reawakened your Super Saiyan power and merged it with the power granted to you by the Ryuuga, taking it to the next level. The only difference is that instead of transforming your body, your sword and robe have transformed instead. The Ryuuga can now manifest 2 blades, which overall doubles your power and the effects of the Ryu scales. Also, you can use 3 elements simultaneously now, so go and win this battle."**_

" _Thank you."_ Gohan opened his eyes and glared at his adversary "Bankotsu, I don't know how your Banryu became so powerful, and I really don't care. Right now, all I want to do is kill you."

Bankotsu scoffed "I'd like to see you try."

Without a word, Gohan shot forward and landed a fist to the face, followed by him picking out all of Bankotsu's jewel shards.

With no other options, Bankotsu began spinning Banryu above his head "It's over."

As he did, a large ball of demonic fire gathered above Banryu, growing in size.

Gohan saw this and charged at the corresponding attack in the Ryuuga's naginata.

"With this power I will lose to no one!" Bankotsu roared as he launched the attack " **Hatred Ball!"**

Gohan fired his own counterattack " **Dragon Typhoon!"** the combined dragons of wind, water and lightning formed one larger dragon, easily engulfing the Hatred Ball, and shot forward, shattering Banryu and defeating Bankotsu.

Gohan slowly made his way over to Bankotsu, who was still alive, but trapped under rubble "I don't understand…"

Gohan sighed "You were way too greedy. You were strong enough on your own, even without the jewel shards."

Bankotsu chuckled weakly before he fell still.

Suddenly, the ground under Gohan's feet began crumbling and shaking.

Bankotsu was swallowed into the ground.

It wasn't just there, everyone was feeling it, all over the mountain.

Suddenly, tentacles reached out of the ground and tangled around Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga was feeling this effect as well "Something's going on. It's getting louder in here. Let's hurry Kagome."

Suddenly, Koga found himself being pulled into the ground.

Kagome tried to pull him out to no avail.

Koga sighed "Let go Kagome, I'd never put you in danger, Gohan would never let me hear the end of it." And he was completely devoured.

Kagome and Shippo ran after him as the cave transformed.

Kagome and Shippo arrived at the end of the tunnel, and met up with Inuyasha, who had taken a different route, along with Miroku and Sango, who had broken out with the Hiraikotsu.

Then the ground began shaking again, causing them all to fall, if not for Shippo and Kilala.

Several tentacles then rose up from the cavern.

Kagome looked and saw a wounded and unconscious Gohan tangled up with them.

When the tentacles stopped moving, Gohan slowly opened his eyes, much to Kagome's relief "Kagome? Why did you come here and put yourself in danger?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Gohan sighed "Okay, what the hell Koga? I didn't think you'd- Hey, where's Koga?"

"Koga was swallowed into these walls of flesh." Kagome replied

Gohan tried to move, but couldn't break free. Then he sensed something, and he felt his blood running cold "Kagome, get out of here, now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Naraku!"

Naraku's face appeared from the darkness and smirked "You've done well to succeed in getting here. Or so I'd say under different circumstances. But it's already too late. You're already hopelessly entangled in my intestines. It's all over for you."

Kagome show an arrow at Naraku, but it hit nothing, and his tentacles grabbed Kagome and Shippo "Fools. You still don't understand. The whole of Mount Hakurei has become part of my body. In other words, you're all trapped inside me. Although there's no value in absorbing the likes of you, especially a weak little demon."

That angered Shippo "Hey! Does he mean me?!"

"Not to mention a half-demon like Inuyasha." Naraku mocked "Even more so, a handful of mere humans. Devouring you would only serve to weaken my body." And he held up a tentacle carrying Bankotsu, much to the surprise of everyone "Bankotsu's dead?"

"You're welcome!" Gohan called out

Naraku took the jewel shards from Bankotsu's body, rendering him a mere skeleton.

"Naraku, damn you to ****ing hell!" Gohan spat "Sure, Bankotsu was a villain, but he was hundreds of times more decent than you Naraku!"

As this happened, Kikyo and Sesshomaru approached the base of the mountain.

In the meantime, Kohaku and Kanna escaped from the mountain.

The jewel shards merged with Naraku, fully completely his new body, surrounded by a barrier.

Gohan and Inuyasha charged at Naraku, but were unable to break through the barrier with physical attacks, so they summoned their blades and charged.

But Inuyasha's Wind Scar was trapped by Naraku in his flow of demonic energy, bouncing around the cave endlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the mountain, Kikyo was closing in ' _A demonic aura is whirling around inside Mount Hakurei.'_ She then noticed Kagura flying away "Kagura. She's holding something."

Kagura dodged Kikyo's sacred arrow.

"Stop Kagura." a voice ordered "You will not be the one to destroy Kikyo."

Kagura shrugged and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing Kikyo's presence, Naraku attempted to flee.

Sensing something from Naraku's barrier, Gohan and Kagome went after Naraku's barrier, her arrow purifying a small portion of his barrier, unleashing a small ball containing an unconscious Koga.

Naraku smirked "If your comrades are so precious to you, you can all rest together in the same grave."

Gohan watched as Koga fell to the bottom "The mountain's caving in. Kagome, take the top part of my robe and get out of here. I'll get Koga. Shippo, take care of Kagome."

They reluctantly nodded and left.

Gohan jumped down to the bottom of the pit "The miasma is horrible. If Koga fell into that pool, he's a goner."

He found Koga lying on a piece of flesh, broke him free, slung his arm over his shoulder and made a beeline out of there "You ok?"

Koga looked at him "What the **** do you think? What happened to Naraku?"

Gohan shook his head "Tell you later. Let's get out of here."

As for the others, Miroku made an exit with his Wind Tunnel, allowing them to exit.

Kagome watched, terrified as the mountain collapsed, but sense Koga's jewel shards.

Sure enough, Gohan and Koga made it out in time.

Inuyasha, however, was having visions ' _What's going on? Why should I be having visions of Kikyo at a time like this?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a good reason.

As Gohan and the others battle for their lives, Kikyo was confronted by Naraku in his new form "Naraku…"

Naraku smirked "Kikyo… We meet again…"

Kikyo glared at him "Naraku, what is the meaning of your appearance?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is my new rejuvenated body."

After a brief interrogation, with one move, he easily snapped Kikyo's bow and fatally wounded her.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the meaning of this.

Awhile back, she had told Gohan and Inuyasha that Naraku still had the heart of Onigumo, preventing him from harming her.

Kikyo could only call out Inuyasha's name as she fell into the miasma infested river below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing something bad, Inuyasha ran off.

Gohan and Koga went ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku looked down at the river "Now do you understand Kikyo? At last, the new body I have desired for so long is mine."

He then heard footsteps behind "I must say, you took extraordinary step to kill a mere woman, Naraku."

Naraku looked back to see Sesshomaru glaring at him "Sesshomaru."

At that moment, Gohan and Koga showed up.

"Since you've emerged from your barrier, I assume you're capable of producing a significant amount of power." Sesshomaru questioned

Naraku smirked "Why don't you see for yourself."

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, Gohan drew Ryuuga, and Koga drew the Shiroga.

In one swift movement, all three slashed at Naraku simultaneously, shredding his body.

Naraku laughed evilly and reversed the power of the three swords and fired it back at them, before they broke it off and Sesshomaru cut Naraku's head in two "It's useless! I will never die!" And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived "Sesshomaru."

"It seems Naraku's real objective was to kill that woman." Sesshomaru muttered to no one in particular.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught sight of something "Kikyo's bow. No, Kikyo!" He ran over and picked it up ' _What happened? Did Naraku kill Kikyo? No! It can't be!'_ He overlooked the miasma river and saw a soul collector destroyed by the miasma.

Sesshomaru began walking away.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled "Did you just watch her get killed? Didn't you do anything to help?"

Sesshomaru began walking away again.

"I told you to stop!" Inuyasha snarled as he gripped Tessaiga

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at him "I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was. The person responsible for killing Kikyo was Naraku. And you. You're the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself. Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku." And with that, he disappeared into them mist.

Gohan wanted to comfort him, but Koga put a hand on his and shook his head.

The two then left Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and smashed his fist into the ground, a single tear rolling down his cheek "Kikyo… Forgive me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura sat in a tree with her cargo "Damn that Naraku, making me take care of this thing."

"Kikyo's dead." said a voice.

Kagura looked at her cargo, a small pale infant "What?"

The infant smirked "Kikyo's dead & Naraku killed her."


	15. Akago, Cultural Festival, Proposal

Unable to believe that she was gone, Inuyasha was searching the river of miasma for Kikyo, hoping to find at least any sign that she was alive.

Unfortunately, he found nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga raised an eyebrow "So you're saying that Naraku put up that huge barrier and hold himself up in that mountain in order to kill this one woman?"

Gohan face-palmed "Koga, lady Kikyo was no ordinary woman. Naraku feared her spiritual powers. He wanted to rid himself of his heart. The human heart beating inside him that still yearned for Kikyo. This greatly bothered him. He tried once before, during the whole thing with Muso. But Naraku absorbed Muso back into his body. He felt that it had been too soon to release him."

Kagome's eyes widened "Then that means Naraku was…"

Miroku nodded "Those enumerable clumps of flesh we saw deep inside Mount Hakurei. He was trying to create a body which could seal his human heart, and then cast that body away."

"That way, nothing would stop him from getting rid of the greatest threat to him, and that was lady Kikyo." Gohan finished

"So now that he's finally succeeded in killing off that scary priestess, does that mean that that bastard Naraku can do whatever he wants whenever he wants?" asked Koga

"That about sums it up."

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen."

At that moment, Ginta and Hakkaku showed up.

Koga sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"You guys have to go home. Back to the mountains." He told them seriously ""It's gotten much too dangerous now for you. Besides, you'll slow us down."

' _At least Koga's honest.'_ Ginta and Hakkaku thought, slightly ruefully. Glancing at Koga's legs, they thought about the two Sacred Jewel shards embedded there and wished that they too could have a share of Koga's power.

But, knowing there was nothing they could do concerning their leader's decision, they only nodded "All right, Koga. We'll see you around."  
Koga, at this point, could not contain his emotion. This could be the last time he would see Ginta and Hakkaku, the two who had stayed by his side through thick and thin. To him, the two were his family who he loved dearly.

"Take care of yourselves," he whispered, and he embraced Ginta and Hakkaku in a fierce hug.  
"We will, Koga," Ginta said when the hug had ended.  
"Good luck defeating Naraku!" yelled Hakkaku, waving.  
Ginta and Hakkaku left, cheerfully saying goodbye to their leader Koga. And Koga was smiling fondly at them.

Gohan shrugged "Well, glad to have you onboard Koga."

Koga smirked as he bumped fists with him "Glad to be here." He stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome

"I don't hear the mutt complaining like usual. Where is that idiot anyway? He looked awfully down about something."

Gohan sighed "Inuyasha's having trouble accepting lady Kikyo's death, not that I can blame him. His first chance as love and happiness was ripped away from him by Naraku 50 years ago. Now he has another chance at being with the woman he loves, only to have her ripped away from her again, by the same bastard as before."

The others nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha continued searching down the river ' _Kikyo… Why did you try to fight him on your own? Why didn't you wait until I got there?_ Kikyo! Even in the river, the miasma is weakening. Kikyo… You're there, aren't you Kikyo?!"

He thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to him, and how Kikyo had told them of Naraku's weakness: the heart of Onigumo still beating within him ' _Kikyo didn't believe in me… That's why she died… Damnit! Kikyo… Did you really die here, all alone?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Gohan and the others were waiting for Inuyasha to return from searching for Kikyo, when he finally did.

Alone.

Inuyasha began choking up "I just thought I'd be able to… find her remains at least."

Gohan and Koga looked at him, but said nothing.

Inuyasha walked towards them and sit down without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group decided to check to see what areas were affected by the the destruction of Mount Hakurei.

They found Shintaro and his village were doing ok after the incident.

Gohan saw Inuyasha silently looking out at the ocean "Hey. You doing ok?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

"I know what you're going through. I haven't told anyone this yet, except for Kagome. It was about 4 years ago, I was fighting an evil big monster named Cell. I had the responsibility of taking him out since I was the only one powerful enough to do it. I had him on the ropes and I had the perfect chance to take him out, but I was so consumed by my power and anger that I wanted nothing more than to make him suffer. Unfortunately, that gave Cell the chance to blow himself up and take everyone with him. Because of this, my dad had to sacrifice himself to save us all. I've lived with that guilt every day since then. Do you know how much that guilt has resurfaced since I first came to this era? Every time I let you, Kagome or the others get captured or hurt, and after the incident with Mukotsu and Renkotsu, it's even worse. Every time something happened to them, it nearly killed me inside. But I eventually learned how to deal with it, by vowing to get stronger so I'd never let anything like that happen to the people I care about ever again, and nobody else would have to go through what I did. I inherited my father's role, as the one to protect the world. I vowed to myself that I'd keep getting stronger so I could protect those who can't protect themselves. If I don't, I'll never be able to face my dad again. If I can get over my grief, why can't you?"

Inuyasha paused, then smiled "Thanks Gohan. I needed that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunset came.

The group came across another village that had been attacked by the demons that had escaped from Mount Hakurei.

Naturally, they set to work burying the fallen.

They soon got help from an elderly monk passing by.

"So you came from the area of Mount Hakurei?" asked Miroku

The monk nodded "I have been on a pilgrimage traveling around these lands. I'd heard that Mount Hakurei, the sacred mountain, had collapsed, and that an evil aura was spreading south. Oddly enough, it's exactly as that priestess said. It was two days ago. An injured priestess washed up on the river bank near a village on the other side of the mountains. She mumbled about being wounded by Naraku. Then she said that she had to go after this Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _That has to be Kikyo! There's no doubt! So she did survive!'_

But the elderly monk continued "However, her injuries were so serious, she may have already died from them."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Go. Kikyo must be waiting."

Inuyasha nodded in gratitude and took off.

Gohan sighed "Well, I should go after him. This may be a trap. Koga, I'm trusting you to look after Kagome."

Koga nodded, and Gohan sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

"Inuyasha and Gohan haven't returned yet." Sango mused

Miroku sighed "Well, let's keep going. They'll find us sooner or later, whether Inuyasha picks up her scent, or Gohan senses Kagome's spiritual power."

Koga nodded "Easy enough."

That was when they were confronted by men from a castle, and decided not to bother putting up a fight, seeing as they could easily get passed them.

Shippo and Kilala evaded them, and escaped to find Gohan and Inuyasha.

They had no idea what they were walking into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and the others were brought to a castle, where "suspicious characters" we're being beheaded.

Kagome was separated from the others when the lady of the castle ordered her presence, and ordered the men to kill Koga and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo and Kilala were searching for Gohan and Inuyasha when they came across a large horde of demons that escaped from Mount Hakurei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was brought before the lady of the castle, who was holding the infant in her arms "Now that Kikyo is dead, it seems you are the only one able to sense the sacred jewel shards."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked back to see the monk from before collapse to the ground, dead.

Kagura appeared behind the body "Honestly I've had it. That bastard makes me look after this stupid infant."

"Kagura! Then this priest…"

"Don't you see? I was controlling him with my dance of the dead."

The infant controlling the woman chuckled "No one will come to save you. The monk, wolf and demon slayers will be killed by the castle soldiers. Son Gohan and Inuyasha will not come. They are completely obsessed with finding Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened "This infant is Naraku incarnation. Just what do you intend to do with me?"

The infant scoffed "I told you. You are the only one left who can see the sacred jewel shards. I have need of your eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and the others were fighting off the castle men, with Sango doing most of the work.

But defeating them without killing wasn't Koga's specialty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The infant chuckled darkly "Kagome, I will make good use of your eyes. Kagura, I want you to untie her ropes now."

Kagura shrugged and cut the rope around Kagome.

The lady of the castle fell, dead.

The infant, Akago, then used his powers to search Kagome's heart ' _What is it about this girl's soul? I can find no darkness. That cannot be. With every human, there is always some darkness in their soul. Perhaps anger, hatred, or…"_

Kagome's eyes widened ' _What is… This terrible feeling? It feels like he's groping around inside my heart… Help me… Help me Gohan!_ Gohan isn't… isn't coming to rescue me… Gohan isn't coming… Him and Inuyasha are still searching for Kikyo… _Gohan isn't going to come and save me… Gohan…'_

Akago's eyes widened ' _I found it… I finally grasped the darkness in your heart, Kagome. You can't get away from me now… Now hold me tightly… Let our souls unite and become my eyes…"_

Kagome tightened her hold on Akago as her eyes shut, before they opened again, looking forlorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and the others were still fighting the castle guards, without trying to kill them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura watched them from the castle "Those three are still alive, and it seems as if they refuse to kill the castle soldiers. As usual, they're far too principled."

Akago chuckled "But soon they'll want to kill the soldiers. After all, the soldiers are quite intent on killing them. The malice of the soldiers is contagious, and soon the humans will kill each other. The human heart is weak. Hatred is bred easily. This girl is no exception."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were still looking for Kikyo.

' _We've been up and down the river where the old priest said.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _But I can't find Kikyo's scent anywhere. And none of the villagers around here claim to have seems a priestess either. What's going on?'_

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Gohan interrupted his thoughts "We've got company."

He looked up to see a large horde of demons.

Shippo transformed back "Phew. They're gone. I don't think they saw me here either. But Gohan and Inuyasha are nowhere to be found. And Kilala and I got separated."

That was when Gohan picked him up by the tail from behind "Hey Shippo."

Shippo started freaking out when he saw a demon in the grass, but calmed down when it turned out to only be Kilala.

He quickly explained the situation.

Gohan's eyes widened "Kagome and the others were taken to the castle? While we were searching for Kikyo… This was a setup!" he bolted as fast as he could, with Inuyasha and the rest following soon ' _Kagome… Please, just hang in there a little bit longer. I'm on my way!'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the arrival of Gohan and Inuyasha, Koga and the others quickly defeated the men without killing them.

"Gohan." said Miroku "Kagome has been taken inside the castle."

Gohan nodded "I'm on my way." and he sped into the castle as fast as he could ' _I can sense Kagura and some other one I don't recognize. Hang on Kagome! I'm on my way!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura and Akago brought Kagome to an abandoned temple, where Kanna presented them with a sacred jewel shard.

"I want you to implant that tainted sacred jewel shard into Kagome." Akago told Kagura "Once it is in, she will be completely under our control. My mission here is almost done. Implant the shard and I shall go into hiding."

Kagura nodded "With this, Kagome will become Naraku's slave. She will share the same fate as Kohaku."

Hearing Kohaku's name snapped Kagome out of it ' _I can't move my body… This strange infant has a grasp on my soul… I have to break free… I have to free myself from its grasp…'_

"Kagura, hold on." said Akago "She's a stubborn one. She's regained consciousness. It's useless. You must realize by now that Son Gohan won't come and save you. He made his choice, and he chose Kikyo over you. Remember Kagome, when you learned that Kikyo had died. The woman who came before you was gone. The moment Son Gohan and Inuyasha heard that Kikyo was alive, they went after her. Whether she's dead or alive, Son Gohan chose to go after Kikyo instead of stay with you. Don't you feel bitter towards Son Gohan? Don't you hate Kikyo? It's okay to feel hatred. You're not wrong to hate them. Fill your heart with bitterness once more, and let me grasp your soul."

Kagome's eyes then shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he ran through the forest, Gohan felt a chill in his spine ' _I've got a bad feeling about this. Kagome, hang on just a little bit longer!'_ and he picked up the pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagura prepared to place the tainted jewel shard into Kagome, she began fighting against Akago's influence ' _I'm bitter toward Gohan? I hate Kikyo? I guess I have every reason to, but…'_ she resisted the jewel shard "You're wrong. What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Gohan can't help worry about Kikyo. Even if I feel pain and jealousy towards Kikyo because of it. However, bearing a grudge against Gohan and feeling jealousy toward Kikyo, these are normal feelings that any human would have. And it doesn't mean that I should feel bitterness towards them. Gohan is a good, kind, pure-hearted person who worries about all of those he cares about. Including me. I know… All these feelings… they mean… that I… They mean that I'm in love with Gohan!"

Akago growled.

"KAGOME!" Gohan's voice roared as he slashed through the walls of the temple.

"Gohan… _you came for me…'_ Kagome mentally got out as she lost consciousness

Gohan caught her as she collapsed, and glared at the others "What did you do to her?"

Akago scoffed "I just rummaged around inside of her soul a little bit. Because you can't help worry about Kikyo, I was able to find a tiny speck of darkness in Kagome's heart. It's too bad. Just one more little step and I could've "

"You little bastard."

At that moment, Koga and the others showed up.

"Monk, demon slayer, wolf. How many of the soldiers did you kill?" Akago questioned

Miroku glared "Hate to disappoint you, but we don't kill needlessly." then his eyes widened ' _This infant… The ghastly color of his skin… Was he created from the clumps of flesh Naraku was producing at Mount Hakurei?_ Tell me. Are you Naraku's human heart?"

"Why would you think that?"

"We know that Naraku hid himself at Mount Hakurei in order to create a more powerful body. But also, he wanted to cast away his human heart. Naraku told us he cut away his human heart, which continued to yearn for Kikyo. That way, he could slay her."

"This baby… is Naraku's heart which yearns for Kikyo?" Gohan questioned slowly "It's absolutely sick! The underhanded ways Naraku toys with people's emotions!"

"There is a possibility that I am indeed the human heart which Naraku once possessed. I can clearly see into a person's heart. There weaknesses and frailties. I know just what to do to make one suffer, to feel sorrow or hate. This is all familiar to me. But if there's one feeling that I did not inherit from Naraku, it's the anguish of yearning for Kikyo. And where do you think that feeling went? Those disgusting clumps of flesh you saw at Mount Hakurei? That's where."

Miroku's eyes widened ' _That was Naraku's abandoned heart.'_

"And that is why I feel neither pain nor sorrow." Akago stated easily

Gohan glared at him with fury "So in other words, you're just a monster with Naraku's heart, all twisted and grotesque. That's all I need to hear. Now you will suffer." he drew the Ryuuga and launched a Dragon Cyclone at them, which was easily repelled by a barrier, destroying the temple. Fortunately they got away before the temple blew up, allowing Akago and the other incarnations to make a getaway. Gohan looked at the unconscious girl in his arms ' _Kagome… I'm sorry I left you all alone… I promise I'll never you fall into Naraku's hands again… Never will I let you suffer like lady Kikyo did…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group returned to Kaede's village to allow Kagome to recover.

"Forgive me Kaede." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kaede shook her head "Say no more Inuyasha. My sister Kikyo was forced to return to this world of the living. While here, her soul only suffered. And so…"

"I was unable to save Kikyo's soul… She was killed for a second time by that bastard Naraku…"

Kaede sighed "Sister Kikyo's soul has faded now. She will no longer have to suffer. So Inuyasha, you need not suffer either. Yes, my dear sister is gone, but I wish her remains could be returned to her proper resting place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Kagome is ok." Shippo muttered "She's been sleeping ever since we got back."

Koga shook his head "Kagome's not one to give up so easily. Besides, Gohan is with her."

Sango nodded "She'll be just fine. Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan watched over her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, then looked at him and smiled warmly "I see… So you did come for me after all…"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry about what happened." Gohan said quietly "I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay. Really." Kagome said softly

"No, it's not. I let you get into serious danger. Again. Any later, and I would've lost you."

Kagome smiled sadly at him "But if you were to hear news of Kikyo's whereabouts, you'd go off with Inuyasha to look for her again, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Inuyasha's the one who loves her. If anybody should, it's him. I will never leave you again Kagome."

Kagome silently leaned on Gohan's shoulder ' _Gohan will always be worrying about others first. But I still love him. That's why I love him.'_

Gohan smiled softly as he placed an arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him "Thank you Kagome…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure it's alright for us to go back?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded "Sure, there's nothing for you to do around here anyway. Later guys."

"Well if you say so." Gohan and Kagome then jumped into the well.

Inuyasha looked down the well, lost in his thoughts ' _Now that Kikyo is gone, I guess all I have left to cling onto that is Gohan and Kagome's relationship. Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes I did.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sota was messing around with his soccer ball when he saw Gohan and Kagome emerging from the Well House "Hey Gohan, sis, welcome home!"

Kagome gave a tired smile "Nice to be back."

"Hey kid." Gohan gave a tired wave "I'm heading home, tell the others I said hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Higurashi smiled "Kagome. Welcome back dear."

"You were gone for some time." Grandpa Higurashi pointed out "It was hard coming up with excuses for your school."

"I'm just glad that you're home again safe."

Kagome nodded quietly.

"What's the matter?" asked Grandpa Higurashi "You tired or something?"

Kagome shook her head "Not tired, at least not that tired." then she handed them something wrapped in a cloth "Here you are, a present, apparently some kind of rare dried food."

"Oh, I can't wait to try it."

"I'm gonna go rest in my room." Kagome made her way up to her room and thought back to her earlier conversation with Gohan ' _I can't keep putting myself through all this, and I definitely can't keep putting Gohan through all of this. He keeps putting himself at risk just to protect me, and whenever I get hurt he gets so emotionally messed up over it. The only way to fix that is to become stronger myself.'_ she sat up "Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan dropped down on Mount Paozu "Hey mom, I'm home."

"Hi sweetheart." Chichi poked her head out "You've been gone for quite awhile. It was getting hard to get the school to buy the excuse that you're sick."

"Sorry, but someone's gotta deal with this whole Shikon Jewel shards thing."

"Well I'm just glad you're home safe."

"Thanks…" he appeared rather downcast.

"What's wrong? You must be tired."

"Not really, I'm gonna go workout."

"Are you sure? If you're that exhausted-"

"Then it means I'm not good enough." Gohan's voice was increasingly tense "Oh right, I almost forgot." he handed her something wrapped in a cloth "Here."

"What is it?"

"Some rare dried food we got from a village awhile back. I already gave some to Kai too on my way back." and he made his way back outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was putting it away in spades during dinner.

"Maybe you should pace yourself sis." Sota muttered.

Kagome just kept putting it away "I'm going back to school tomorrow after months of absence, I need to store up energy. I think I'll be here for awhile, so I'm gonna buckle down and study hard. Besides, I desperately need to catch up in all my classes."

"Well you seem ready to go."

"Yep." she held out the bowl "Seconds please." then she noticed the others staring "What is it?"

"Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was soon soaking in a hot bath ' _I'll get a good night's sleep and forget all about the Feudal Era for awhile. I'll concentrate on who I really am: a junior high school student in love with her best friend.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(At the same time- on Gohan's end)**

Gohan was pushing himself to his limit, using his elemental powers in his Dragon Saiyan form, which he had reawakened in the present after awakening Super Saiyan in the Feudal Era, and using his elemental powers that come with the form, and chucking rocks at the trees surrounding him.

He didn't even bother looking when Piccolo appeared behind him "You don't have to push yourself like this."

Gohan just kept chucking boulders.

"Kagome's strong, she can take care of yourself."

Gohan switched from just boulders to boulders from one hand and fire-infused Ki blasts from the other.

"Pushing yourself half to death won't bring him back."

Gohan let out a furious roar and fired a Masenko, destroying a large part of the surrounding forest and leaving a scorching crater in the ground "Any _other_ cliches you wanna shove down my throat Piccolo? I'm not the same naive little kid I was when you first trained me, I've grown up enough to realize my mistakes. I just wish I had before."

"Gohan-"

"Don't even say it! It was my fault and you know it! I have no excuses for what happened against Cell! I had the chance to finish off Cell, but I didn't take it! I had the power to finish it, but I let it go to my head, and because of that dad paid the price! Because of me, my mother lost her husband, my little brother will grow up without a father, and the Earth lost its first and greatest protector. It's my fault!" he finally fell to his knees and broke down sobbing "It's my fault… I've already lost my father, I can't lose them too, and this whole ordeal with the Band of Seven was just way too close a call."

"And how do you think she's feeling right now? You think she doesn't feel exactly the same about you?"

Gohan slowly looked up at Piccolo, tears still streaming down his face.

Piccolo put a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder "Think about this from her perspective. She's already lost her father, the last thing she needs is to lose her best friend too."

Gohan froze, then wiped away the tears and stood "Fine, I'll take a break and rest for a little while before I get back to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking a long hot bath and a nap, Gohan started putting it away during dinner, several times more than Kagome was.

It got to the point where even Goten was disturbed "Maybe you should pace yourself big brother, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"Can't-afford-to." Gohan got out between bites "Haven't had a good meal in months, had to keep meditating several times a day to suppress my Saiyan appetite and keep from starving to death. I need to build up my strength again, I'm gonna be here for at least 2 weeks so I'm gonna buckle down and study hard." he held out his bowl "Thirds please."

"Coming up." Chichi went to get another helping.

Gohan was about to wolf it down, but noticed Goten staring at him "What?"

"Nothing." was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan finished one last workout before bed ' _Now to forget about the Feudal Era for awhile and focus on who I really am: a half-Saiyan junior high school student in love with one of his best friends.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done for both of them.

Kagome found the entire school being decorated almost exactly like the Feudal Era "Oh come on!"

That was when Yuka, Ayumi and Eri showed up "Hey Kagome, how's it going? So you're well enough to return to school?"

"Um… yeah."

Ayumi smiled "That's good, you sure were gone a long time."

"What was it again?" asked Yuka "An inner ear disorder that made you hear all kinds of strange things?"

Kagome chose not to dignify that "Nevermind me, what's going on here?"

"Oh just more preparations."

"Wait, Kagome's been away for such a long time he probably doesn't know anything about any of it." Ayumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"About what?" asked Kagome.

"Cultural festival." Eri told her.

"...What?"

"We're having a cultural festival." Ayumi clarified.

"A festival? But what about classes?"

Yuka grinned "Classes, are you kidding? We're too busy with all of this, we just have classes in the morning."

' _Why did we have to come back when classes weren't crucial?'_ she hung her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Ayumi.

"I'm going home."

Eri quickly stopped her "Hold on a minute."

"Guess I'm not really needed here or over there right now."

"Why are you so depressed Kagome?" asked Yuka "You've gotta try and shake it off, what can we do to help you?"

Kagome just sighed.

Then Ayumi had an idea "I know, let's sing!"

"Sing?"

"Yes, that'll cheer you up."

"Well…"

"You know what? Kagome, you should participate in the festival as well." Eri suggested.

"Huh?"

Yuka nodded "That's right, we could sure use the help."

"What's that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome blinked "An understudy?"

Yuka grinned "Yeah, think of it as being like a stand-in or like a substitute.

Ayumi nodded "Come on, I mean how hard could it be?"

"Well… okay then, I'll do it." Kagome relented "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Sing with the choir!"

"Sing?"

"Help with the food." said Yuka.

"The food?"

"Acting." said Eri.

"Acting?"

"I have a small role for you, the heroine's friend Brilliant."

"So which should I do?"

Yuka grinned "All of them of course."

"All three?!"

"You're the understudy." Eri pointed out.

"But-"

"Don't be so chicken." Ayumi coaxed.

Yuka turned angry "Look Kagome, we've got a practice and preparation but you'll be done with all of this in a few days so doing all three should be easy."

Kagome eventually relented "Okay, fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes after Kagome showed up, Gohan looked around "Nope." and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan showed up at his house "Hey mom, I'm home."

Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen "What are you doing home so early? I thought you had school."

"So did I, until I found out that the cultural festival was taking place and classes mean less than nothing."

"Huh."

"Anyway, I'm meeting Kai downtown, he wanted me to help out in the dojo he works at after school."

"He has a job?"

"He lives on his own, he's gotta pay rent somehow." and he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naraku tried to use Kagome's eyes?" asked Kaede

Miroku nodded "To find the remaining sacred jewel shards. But that means that he has no idea where it is, meaning that there are shards even Naraku can't find. Probably hidden somewhere even Naraku can't find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku had run into a problem.

One shard. One shard of the Shikon jewel had yet to be located, and even he was unable to find it. In order to find it, he tracked down a demon named Mimi Senri, capable of hearing all things in the world.

After some time, the final jewel shard was located: at the border between this world and the netherworld.

Now all Naraku had to do was figure out how the **** to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Actually, by dojo, Gohan meant a garage on the edge of Tokyo and he was meeting up with Krillin and Kai to screw around with stuff.

Gohan pulled out a gigantic tire "Come on, just cram yourself in there."

"I can't, my body's too big." Krillin told him, earning a look "What? Nevermind. Hey Kai, hop inside this thing."

"For what?" asked Kai.

"Just get in the tire."

"No!"

"Come on, just do it. Don't be such a coward." he pushed Kai inside the tire.

"Fore the record, I don't wanna do this."

"Don't worry, I'll stop you." Gohan promised.

"Hey don't let the midget push me, he's jacked up on juice."

"Oh shut up!" then Krillin pushed him.

Gohan was prepared to catch him, but then answered a phone call instead "Oh hey mom. I told you, I'm helping Kai out at the dojo. No I'm not at the garage, don't forget that Kai got banned from there after last time. Well have fun shopping with Zangya."

"Why am I still rolling?" Kai shouted "Gohan!"

Then Gohan realized his mistake "Oops. Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back." then he hung up "Run!" then he and Krillin ran after the tire.

"When will it end!" Kai rolled down a flight of stairs, through a crossway in the street, and bounced off of the roof of a car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi came out of the mall with Zangya to see Kai roll past "What?"

Then Gohan and Krillin ran past "Kai's in the tire!"

"Of course he is. I thought you said you weren't going to the garage again."

"We both know you didn't believe that for a second."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta had been flying over Tokyo out of sheer boredom when he saw Kai rolling down the street beneath him ' _The things I do.'_ he floated down and held out one hand.

Kai's tire hit Vegeta's hand full force, then tipped over and eventually stopped spinning, allowing Kai to puke violently.

Once Gohan and Krillin arrived, Gohan voiced what all three were thinking "...I'm next." he then started arguing with Krillin and even Vegeta over who was next.

"HEY!" Kai finally finished puking and ended the argument "What happened?"

"I got a phone call."

 **(A/N: For those who didn't figure it out, this scene is inspired by Grown Ups 2)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was not having fun with the cultural festival.

She was forced by Ayumi into singing the most important solo of the choir.

Eri had given her the main female role of the play.

Yuka had made her track down some rare food for the stands.

She was on the roof screaming out her frustration.

"Sounds like the stress is getting to you." a voice said from behind.

Kagome looked to see Hojo walk up to her "Oh hey Hojo."

"I hear you've taken on a lot of work for the festival."

"Not taken on! More like forced to! At first, it was just helping out a little. Then the jobs got bigger and bigger!"

"Well, you haven't been in school for awhile. So maybe everyone just wants you to really be a part of this festival."

Kagome shrugged "Say Hojo, do you know how to cook any unusual dishes?"

"Well, I'm not really much of a cook."

Then Kagome got an idea.

Hojo was about to ask her out, when he noticed that she was gone "Where'd she go?"

"Seriously man, you'd think you'd learn."

Hojo looked to see Kai staring at him, clearly bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome borrowed the last of the dried food from her grandpa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"I'll be back soon." said Koga

"Be careful wolf." Inuyasha warned "The smells can be kind of extreme."

"Says the half-breed mutt. I'll be back later." and he jumped into the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting his stomach pumped, Kai was eating some of the dried food for a snack "These things are tasty, but they're kind of on the tough side. Maybe I can boil it." so he did and sat on the couch with a magazine.

That was when Koga came in, having followed Gohan's scent, and saw the demon "Oh crap."

Kai looked up "Oh hey, how's it going?"

Koga said nothing, he just destroyed the demon before Kai saw it "That was close."

"What was?"

"That must've been the Shiro Nyudo Sango mentioned. Where's the rest?"

"Rest of what?"

"The rest of the dried foods Gohan and Kagome brought back."

"Oh I went through all of those really fast, the one in the pot was the last of it. Name's Kai by the way."

"Koga."

"The wolf guy Gohan beat the crap out of?"

"Oh you heard about that."

"Kind of hard not to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kai!" Gohan stopped by Kai's apartment and saw Koga screwing around with Kai's pet cat, Kuro "Okay, a few questions. How are you here, why are you here, what's with the beads around your neck and what the hell are you doing?"

Koga shrugged "Jewel shards, the others sent me to get you and Kagome, she gave me this necklace and sent me over. Also, here." he handed Gohan a note saying _Down boy_ "And to answer your last question, I'm messing around with your friend's cat while he masturbates." he then got a Ki blast to the head that went through the wall "Okay, I deserve that. Anyway, let's get Kagome and go back."

"No can do, she's part of the cultural festival and if we make her leave now she'll throw a fit."

"Can friends and family come too?" asked Kai.

"I don't see why not?"

"Mind if I come too?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, let me stop you right there. Look Koga, whenever Inuyasha shows up it's easy to cover up his ears with a hat but yours are another story, along with your claws, fangs and the sword strapped to your side." he shut Koga up before he could protest "Down boy."

WHAM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had brought the dried foods to school for the cultural festival.

But she didn't count on them becoming reconstituted demons and wrecking the home ec room before leaving to explore the school.

Fortunately, Kagome and her friends had a backup plan: raiding a grocery store.

"Well, at least that's taken care of." Kagome muttered

Gohan nodded "But who could've done that to the home ec room though?"

What they didn't notice was a demon fungi creeping up behind him.

"Hey Gohan, Kagome!" that was when Koga, Kai, Chichi and Goten rounded a corner "What the hell is that thing?"

"That's a Kuro Tengudake!" Koga quickly drew Shiroga and destroyed it "You guys alright?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Kai's!" Gohan barked.

"Would you shut it! Never mind why I'm here, what were you thinking?"

"Thinking about what?"

"You guys brought those dried foods back, didn't you?"

5 minutes of explanation later…

Kagome's eyes shot wide "What? Are you telling me that if you boil the dried food then it'll turn back into demons?"

Koga slurped down some noodles "You mean you brought them back here without knowing?"

"We wouldn't have brought them back if we knew." Gohan pointed out.

"Fair enough. So how many did you guys bring anyway?"

"Let's see. Kagome had 4 and I had 4, we brought 4 here."

"4? No wonder they were gone so quickly." Kai muttered.

Koga stood "So I've gotta take out demons in this world too? Oh well, at least I get a workout in."

"Don't worry Koga, this is my chance to put my training to good use."

Gohan smacked Kai on the back of the head "Forget it Kai, it's way too dangerous. Just let us handle it and try to stay out of the way."

"What are you saying Gohan?" asked Chichi "Kagome has an important presentation, doesn't she?"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Right!" Kai raised a triumphant fist "It's settled then. This is a once in a lifetime even for you guys, you let us take things from here!"

"Let's do it!"

Kai and Goten cheered.

Gohan slammed his head against the wall "Okay guys, we've gotta take care of this before they do something stupid."

"Kagome!" a voice called as they saw Ayumi rushing toward her.

"Down boy!" Kagome shouted in panic, causing Koga to fall to the ground.

"What're you doing?" asked Ayumi

"Nothing at all!" Kagome lied as she laughed nervously.

But it was cut short when Koga stood up against and looked at Ayumi "Hey. How's it going?"

Ayumi smiled "Hi." and then she dragged Kagome away, much to the confusion of Gohan and Koga.

Then Kagome saw everybody else in weird feudal costumes, explaining Ayumi's lack of reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga had gone off on his own to track down the demons "I can handle those things by myself. 3 more left. They're hiding around here somewhere." He tried sniffing them out, but the scent from the food stands was blocking it out "Well, so much for that plan."

Then he spotted a curry stand and ran for his life, remembering an incident the night before when Kai got curry for takeout, and how his tongue had been burning non-stop for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The choir performance was going well, until Kagome saw a demon fungi Amara Daruma appear in the bushes behind the audience, right when her solo began.

Kagome was about to rush off the stage, when Gohan appeared and killed the demon, and gave Kagome a thumbs-up in a dashing manner.

Kagome was extremely touched by this ' _Gohan… Thank you…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Kagome met up with Koga once the choir performance was over "2 down, 2 to go. We better hurry."

It would've been easy if Eri and Yuka hadn't dragged her away to get ready for the play.

The only way that Kagome could see to handle this was the play ending early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Koga ran around the outside the school, searching for the demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The play began.

Improvising, Kagome walked out on stage "Josephine! Where are you Josephine?"

Then Eri walked out "Here I am, lady Escargot Purin! _What's Kagome doing?! She just skipped 7 pages of dialogue.'_

"I know this may sound unexpected, but I want to get married immediately. You'll find someone won't you?" asked Kagome ' _I'm sorry, but this is the only choice I had.'_

Eri nodded "Of course, miss. But don't you think that could wait until-"

"I beg your pardon Josephine!" Kagome cut her off "Do you refuse to obey me?"

Eri shook her head "Oh no! I'll take care of it right away!" She turned to leave, but tripped, much to the amusement of the audience.

Next was a scene with Hojo.

"Lady Escargot, to me you're a moonye, an oyster on the half shell!" Hojo declared

Kagome beamed "You make me so happy Pierre Pannacotta! I think I'm deeply, madly, ravenously…"

Hojo cut her off "You don't have to say it! Come my lady, let me feel your embrace!"

They were running to hug each other dramatically, when…

"Hold it right there!"

Gohan crashed through the roof dramatically.

 **(A/N: Yeah. Let's backtrack a little)**

Gohan and Koga were still searching for the demons outside the school, when they came to the roof of the auditorium.

Watching the scene as Kagome and Hojo were about to embrace, Koga was about to go down there and butcher Hojo.

Naturally, Gohan had to intervene "Down Boy!"

Koga slammed onto the roof, cracking it.

Angered, he drop kicked Gohan into the air and slammed him onto the roof, sending him crashing downwards.

 **(A/N: So, he decided to go with it.)**

Gohan glared "Pierre, you will not defile lady Escargot with your filthy hands."

Kagome looked in shock, before she ran over to Gohan "Please stop! You must not fight over me, I beg of you! Please stop this very minute!"

Gohan looked at her "I know what I'm doing. Just try to follow along."

Hojo, apparently getting the hint, nodded.

"My dearest Hannabart Pekopon! This is my fault! I implore you not to blame Pierre!" Kagome pleaded.

Gohan shook his head as he got on one knee "Forgive me lady Escargot, but I am the one at fault here. Now is the time I must confess my true feelings. My lady, I have been in love with you ever since we first met under the cherry blossom tree when we were children. Right then and there, I knew you were my soulmate."

The audience, mainly the girls, went 'awwww' at this.

Kagome looked at him in shock, before she regained her composure "Pierre please leave, I beg of you! I cannot involve you in this tangle web! _Excellent! Now all I do is make up some lines and wrap this up!'_

But Hojo ruined it "No I refuse to leave! Step away from lady escargot! Keep your filthy hands off her Hannabart! We will see which of us deserves the affection of lady Escargot! I challenge you to a duel!"

Gohan smirked and drew the Ryuuga "If you're that willing to rush to your death, then so be it."

Suddenly, the room began shaking as a Kamitsuki Suika demon fungi emerged from underneath.

Much to the surprise of Gohan and Kagome, the audience thought that it was part of the show, and loved every minute of it.

Hojo turned to Gohan and smirked "It looks like our duel has been postponed."

Gohan nodded "But once this foul beast is dead, we will fight to the death for my lady's heart."

Hojo then charged at the demon "Prepare to die, demon!"

Kagome looked on in horror ' _What are you doing Hojo?! That's a real demon!_ Pekopon, do something!"

Gohan nodded "Whatever you wish my lady. **Dragon Cyclone!"** the Dragon Cyclone obliterated the demon, not to mention a good part of the auditorium.

Hojo and the audience looked on, speechless.

Gohan re-sheathed the Ryuuga "Are you still man enough to fight for my lady?"

Kagome grabbed Gohan by the arm "Let's go Pekopon! Please take me away now while we still have the chance! Lead me away, beyond the skies!"

Gohan got on one knee and kissed Kagome's hand "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Kagome looked down at the audience "Farewell everyone! And rejoice in the knowledge that I, Escargot Purin, will be freed from all my worldly burdens, and will live happily ever after! Farewell!"

Everyone looked on in stunned silence, before they started cheering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Gohan and Kagome ran towards Koga as he jumped down from the roof and smirked at Gohan "Not a bad performance."

Gohan silently punched him in the gut "That was for drop kicking me through the ****ing roof!"

Then they felt the ground shaking.

Gohan looked in a certain direction "I see it! On the roof!"

They ran towards it, and were EXTREMELY disappointed by the appearance.

"This thing is supposed to be a demon?" asked Kagome

Koga slowly nodded "I think it's called a Yumenamazu."

The demon was actually a large catfish with a mustache.

So Kagome decided to make it their main course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, with a sleeping Kagome on his back, and Koga headed back to his house after the festival ended.

"That was 6 hours of my life I'm not getting back." Koga muttered "Are things always like this when you guys come here?"

Gohan shrugged "Somewhat, just minus the demons. Anyway, once Kagome wakes up, we'll head back. We've got to hurry and find the last remaining jewel shards and stop Naraku."

"Apparently, aside from the ones in my legs and the one Sango's brother has, there's only one shard left."

Gohan looked over at the beautiful girl sleeping on his back, gently resting her head against his shoulder "But now that lady Kikyo is gone, Kagome is gonna have to deal with the task of purifying Naraku and the jewel by herself. I just hope she can handle it."

Koga put a hand on his shoulder "Kagome's a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"I know Koga, but I just can't help worrying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night, a group of women stood over a cliff, carrying something that resembled a body, before they threw it into the marsh below and left.

An old man spotted the package, which was revealed to be a human corpse without any skin or hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A village of demon women?" asked Gohan

The old man nodded "It's true. I saw them with my own eyes last night. I went into the forest to gather herbs and lost my way. I wandered around for a time and finally ended up near a marsh. Some women were on a cliff above, holding something, and they threw it into the marsh."

"What was it?" asked Koga

"I'm certain that is was a human body. A body that had been skinned! Humans would never do such a terrible thing. It had to be the work of demon women!"

Gohan and the others shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Demon women?" Shippo muttered "That's creepy."

Miroku nodded "It's rather strange that I don't feel any demonic aura coming from around here."

"Kagome, do you sense any sacred jewel shards?" asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "Not at all."

"If there aren't any sacred jewel shards, maybe we shouldn't bother going to such a dangerous place." Shippo suggested, terrified of the concept of demon women.

Gohan shook his head "We have to check any and all areas even the slightest bit suspicious."

Miroku nodded "That's the only way to make sure we got the sacred jewel shards before Naraku does."

"Naraku's nothing but evil." Kagome reminded them "We can't let him finish creating an impure Shikon jewel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A samurai who had been injured in battle was now the latest victim of the demon women village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young man struggled across across the ledge of a cliff "Wakana…"

Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell into the river below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something the matter Miroku?" asked Sango

Miroku nodded "I think I sensed a demonic aura just now."

"You sure?" asked Koga as they took off running

"It was only for an instant, but I definitely felt it."

They ended up in the marsh the old man mentioned from before, where they found the young man, unconscious, floating in the water, before Koga fished him out "He's not dead. Just unconscious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I go by the name Shinnosuke." said the man.

"You mentioned earlier that you were looking for your missing fiancé. What did you mean by that?" asked Gohan

"Well, just 3 days before our wedding ceremony, I was called into battle. I was seriously injured. A full 2 years passed before I was able to return home. Not long ago, I finally returned to my home town, but the village had been burned to the ground. And my fiancé, Wakana, was nowhere to be found. I searched for her, not knowing if she was dead or alive. That's when I had heard of a village inhabited solely by women. I heard that the village was made up of women who had lost their husbands and children to war, and that they live together to support each other during their time of need. When I heard, I thought that perhaps Wakana had given up on my return, and joined them."

Miroku stood "I've heard enough. We will accompany you to this village."

Shinnosuke shook his head "Thank you for the offer, but how would we find it?"

"No need." Koga muttered "They found us." he looked over to where he had spotted two women on the path above watching them, before hurrying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon made their way to the village.

"Yes, this is indeed a village for women who have lost their loved ones." the village head woman confirmed "Together, we manage to make our living here. Unfortunately, this Wakana you are searching for is not with us. Just look for yourself."

Shinnosuke looked, and sadly nodded "I see."

"She's not here." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"How sad for him." Sango murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'll you do now?" asked Koga

"I'll keep searching for her." Shinnosuke stated firmly "I can't let myself give up. I love Wakana. She's the only woman for me."

"He's so devoted to her." Kagome muttered

Sango nodded "She's a lucky woman." She blushed when she realized what she said and saw Kagome staring at her "Don't read anything into that."

"Feel any evil or demonic auras?" asked Gohan "I don't sense any suspicious except-" he stopped when he saw Miroku flirting with one of the women "Are you even listening?! _The closest thing to evil here is Miroku's lecherous behavior, and Sango's jealousy.'_

"Miroku, isn't it time we left?" Sango ground out "It doesn't sound like this is the village of demon women we're looking for, does it?"

"May I have a word with you travelers?" said the head woman "The paths at night are dangerous. We have little to offer you, but please stay the night here and start out fresh in the morning."

Miroku bowed slightly "Thank you. We would be much obliged."

"Good. The ladies can follow me to their quarters." said one of the women

"Gentlemen, that way please." said another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, Gohan, perhaps we should continue our journey tonight." Miroku suggested

Koga snorted "You just don't want to stay because you're separated from the women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome smiled at Sango "Isn't it great, not having to camp outside?"

Sango nodded "Sure, I appreciate the room, but shouldn't we be looking for the village of demon women. _Miroku, he's such a womanizer!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku's sighing was apparently contagious.

Shinnosuke sighed sadly ' _Where are you, Wakana?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shrine, Wakana peeped out from the window "Shinnosuke… You're alive after all… I'm so glad… All this time, I thought you had died in battle…"

A glowing light appeared behind Wakana "Do you wish to return to your loved one's side? I shall let you see him again soon. But I will be here. Bring the man here. Bring him to me."

Wakana nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Miroku, how do you feel about Sango?" asked Gohan

Koga nodded "From what I heard, you guys were alone for awhile at Mount Hakurei."

Miroku raised an eyebrow "And?"

"Did anything happen between you there?" asked Shippo

Miroku recalled how Sango had been injured by Kagura, and he had been poisoned by protecting her from demons and Saimyosho "Nothing happened between Sango and I. You have my word."

Gohan and Koga looked at each other.

Then he noticed one of the village women motioning for him to meet her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sango, are you sure there's nothing between you and Miroku?" asked Kagome

Sango nearly dropped her Hiraikotsu while cleaning it "What do you mean nothing? I don't follow."

"When we were at Mount Hakurei, you to were all alone for quite a while, right? Do you have any good memories of the time you spent together?"

Sango thought back to how Miroku had collapsed from the poison, and how she claimed that they would die there together, and blushed ' _I'm almost positive I said something like that. Miroku's womanizing hasn't changed one bit since then though.'_

"Come on, are you sure nothing actually happened?"

"Hey, cut it out Kagome!" Sango continued polishing her Hiraikotsu, her face turning red all the while "Miroku and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"What about your feelings? You like Miroku don't you?"

That time, Sango _did_ drop Hiraikotsu "You can't be serious Kagome! Me, like that pervert?!"

"Sorry. _You're not fooling anyone, Sango.'_

"He's irresponsible, a delinquent, and he lies without any remorse!"

"Too bad. Cause I've been watching Miroku, and I really get the feeling that he likes you, Sango."

Sango's head snapped to her "Why? What'd you mean?"

"I just get that feeling. It's like you're his special girl. He really seems to care about you a lot."

"Really, you think so?" Sango asked hopefully

"You think so too, don't you Kilala?"

They saw Kilala against the door, and saw Miroku flirting with one of the women, much to Sango's clear ire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come one Inuyasha!" cried Shippo "Are you just gonna let Miroku do that?!"

Inuyasha snorted "It's better than having him in here all night sighing about the women."

Shippo angrily jumped on top of him "Sango's gonna be furious!"

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

Gohan sighed "You're really that dense, aren't you?"

Koga nodded "Come one mutt! I get it and I've only been with you guys for a few weeks!"

This little squabble would've continued, but Shinnosuke spoke up "Excuse me. I'm going to sleep. I'll be leaving here at first light. I must continue my search for Wakana, and I need to make use of every hour of daylight."

Gohan nodded "I understand how you feel. Loving a woman that much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Sango were awoken by a noise in the middle of the nightmare and saw all of the village women going somewhere.

"I'm going to follow them." Sango whispered

"Wait!" Kagome pleaded "I'll get Gohan, Miroku and the others! They're probably close by, so it'll just take a second."

"There's no time to look for them." and she took off, alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the men's quarters, Gohan and the others sensed something and prepared to check it out, when Kagome ran up to them "Sango went off to follow the women on her own!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The scent of living water creatures?" asked Kagome

Koga nodded "I don't know what it is, but I just picked up the scent all of the sudden."

"Just when the women started to move." Inuyasha pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinnosuke awoke to find Wakana enter the room "Shinnosuke."

Shinnosuke's eyes widened in happiness and relief as he hugged her "Wakana! Wakana, how I've searched for you my love!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was lead by one of the village women into the shrine.

But unknown to him, it was a trap…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango followed the women to the marsh, only for them to grab her and take her underwater, before she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others arrived at the marsh, but found no sign of Sango.

"Sango's scent ends right here." Inuyasha muttered

Koga nodded "She probably went under the water."

At that moment, the village women appeared, demonic vapor seeping out of their mouths, meaning that someone or something was controlling them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku noticed something about the woman ' _A demonic aura. Is there something inside her belly? Aw geez, just my luck too!'_

At that moment, a large watery face burst out of the scroll and crashed towards Miroku, who dodged it "Tell me, what kind of demon are you?!"

The demon cackled "I want your flesh! Give me your flesh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango awoke in an underwater cave, chained to a cave wall.

"So your conscious." said the head woman "And now we shall make you one of us. Here. Swallow it. You must swallow it. Very soon, the egg will hatch inside your stomach, and you too shall become one of us."

Sango glared at the woman ' _No way. You're not gonna make me swallow that thing!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku glared at the demon "You want me to give you my flesh?! I've heard the rumors about a village of demon women who were skinning their poor victims alive. So, you're the one who's possessed these innocent women."

"Exactly." The demon confirmed "I needed to find male flesh in order to return to my former self. I was once the demon who ruled over the nearby marsh. One day, I was exercised by a monk and sealed into a scroll. And not satisfied with that, those humans tore away my flesh and painted a quanan on the scroll. They completely restricted my movements! The fools. They sealed me up, but my soul did not die. I've waited patiently for the moment of my resurrection! And now you shall become a part of me!" she lunge at Miroku, who escaped.

The demon notice Wakana leading Shinnosuke to the shrine, and hid inside the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember guys." said Gohan "They're being controlled, so go easy."

Inuyasha snorted "I know that. I'm not in the habit of hitting women."

Sensing something, Gohan sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku fled from the shrine, realizing that all the village women were being controlled, and pondered how to free them, when he saw Wakana leading Shinnosuke into the shrine, to the waiting jaws of the demon.

Wakana, regaining control of herself, pushed Shinnosuke out of the way, before the demon regained control.

At that moment, Gohan arrived "Miroku, tried using your sacred sutras."

Miroku nodded as he struck the demon with his staff, causing it to flee while screaming in pain.

Miroku, unable use his Wind Tunnel, punched the woman in the gut with a sacred sutra, freeing her and freeing her from what had been controlling her: a demon salamander in her stomach.

Gohan went over to Shinnosuke and handed him a sacred sutra "Hit her in the stomach with this. That will free her."

Shinnosuke stared at him in shock "You want me to hit my fiancé?"

"Do you want another guy to hit your fiancé?"

Shinnosuke sighed "Point taken." and he hit her with the sacred sutra, causing her to puke up a demon salamander before she lost consciousness "Will she be ok?"

Gohan nodded "Let her sleep." and he and Miroku sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spirit of the demon submerged itself into the marsh, taking on the form of a massive salamander demon "How fortunate for me. A half-demon's flesh just ready for the taking!"

Inuyasha snorted "What're you going on about, toad-face?"

The demon chuckled "The flesh of a half-demon is worth that of 5 humans! No, more like 10 I'd say. I shall devour you and complete resurrecting myself!"

Inuyasha smirked and drew the Tessaiga "I don't know what you're talking about, but nobody messes with me!"

He charged, but couldn't due to the bewitched women.

The demon blasted Kagome and Shippo backwards, but Gohan caught them "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, but nodded "Thanks." She took Shippo into her arms.

Using the sacred sutras, Gohan and Miroku freed several of the women.

"These women are all unfortunate souls who lost loved ones in the war." explained Miroku "They need to be comforted. They probably looked to the quanan hanging scroll for guidance and comfort. Sadly, they went to the wrong place. They didn't know the salamander demon was sealed in the hanging scroll."

"So why show us now after all these years?" asked Koga

The demon chuckled "I don't really know all that's happened while I was sealed up. However, what I do know is that an evil aura that's permeating the world has given me enormous power!"

Inuyasha smirked "So Naraku's influence has reached this far, even to this filthy swamp. I hope you're ready to die, cause now I'm serious!"

Miroku and Gohan were having a hard time with all the women "There's too many of them to handle on my own! Sango! Can you lend me a hand here?!"

Gohan blinked "What the **** are you going on about Miroku? Sango's not even here! How did you not notice! You were busy flirting with all the women. Sango got upset and went to deal with the women alone."

"She went alone?" He then noticed a soaking wet Kilala.

Inuyasha finally finished off the demon with a Wind Scar, but the women needed the demons exorcised from each of the women.

"Gohan, you know what to do, right?" asked Miroku "You wrap things up here! There's some urgent business I need to take care of." and he took off

Gohan finished exercising each of the women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Kilala went underwater to look for Sango, only to find her bewitched like the rest of them.

Miroku prepared a sacred sutra, but couldn't get close enough due to Hiraikotsu.

He tripped her with his staff, causing her to lose her grip on Hiraikotsu, until she slashed Miroku's right arm with her sword.

Sango charged at Miroku, who used his staff to block her sword, eventually knocking it from her hands, but she slashed his face with her hidden blade on her wrist.

"I should've known as much. You are truly fearsome as an opponent." Miroku praised

Sango slashed as him, but he blocked the blade and hit her in the stomach with a sacred sutra, causing her to spit up the egg and lose consciousness.

Then Gohan and the others showed up.

"Is Sango alright?" asked Kagome

Miroku nodded "More or less."

"What's with this weird little egg?" asked Shippo

"It's a demon salamander egg. If it had hatched, I'd be in a lot worse shape than I am now."

Kagome's eyes widened "Sango was possessed as well?"

Inuyasha and Koga each raised an eyebrow "She was bewitched like the village women? How'd she let that happen?"

"She was upset when she took off. She obviously wasn't thinking straight." explained Kagome "And none of this would've happened if Miroku hadn't kept flirting with the girls."

Miroku looked at them innocently "Are you suggesting that this is my fault?"

"Yes!" they all shouted simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're returning to your village?" asked Koga

Shinnosuke nodded.

Wakana bowed "Thank you for all your help."

Inuyasha shrugged "Truth be told, we really didn't do that much."

"Speaking of which." added Shinnosuke "I would like to thank the monk as well."

Gohan shook his head "He's kind of busy right now. I wouldn't interrupt him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry about this." Sango said sadly "It's all my fault."

Miroku shook his head "No need to apologize Sango. Besides, I'm as much to blame. Kagome informed me that my bad habit of flirting with women was the cause of all this. I'm really sorry Sango."

Sango turned away "You don't have to apologize. I was careless, that's all. You didn't have anything to do with it."

There was a brief silence between them, before Miroku spoke once again "Sango, I want you to hear my feelings. You don't need to say anything, just please hear me out. You're not like the others Sango. You're a very special woman to me."

From behind the bushes, Inuyasha scoffed "Special he says. What a jerk. He's just flirting with Sango like he does with every other woman he sees."

"Shut up." Gohan snapped quietly.

"Somehow it's different with us." said Miroku "You see Sango, I've never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you."

Sango blushed a light pink and turned away.

"Except… There's one problem. I feel as if I cannot love you as an ordinary woman. You're my comrade, the woman I fight along side."

"So he's saying they're just gonna be friends?" asked Shippo

"That's terrible!" Kagome growled "He's not getting away with this!"

Sango felt tears brimming in her eyes "Oh I knew that. You didn't have to tell me. It's not as if… As if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that." She slowly stood "You've said it all, right? I'm going."

She started to walk away when Miroku's voice stopped her "I'm just getting started. If this battle with Naraku ever comes to an end, and the curse on my Wind Tunnel is broken… If I make it out alive… If we made it that far, would you come live with me?"

Sango looked up slightly.

"Would you bare my children, Sango?"

Sango's head snapped up, tears falling freely now.

Kagome was gushing "Oh wow! He proposed to her!"

Koga was just in awe "Damn. I can never get stuff this good back in the mountains."

Gohan nodded "This, Koga, is just the tip of the iceberg."

Sango fell to her knees "Yes…"

Miroku looked at her intently "You'll have my children? 10 babies, or maybe even 20?"

Sango looked back as he clasped her hands "Yes. Miroku, does this mean you'll stop womanizing?"

Miroku gaped at her.

"You will stop flirting. **Right?"**

Miroku silently looked away, giving Sango her answer ' _I'll take that as a no.'_

Koga sighed "Damn. And it was getting good."

Gohan smirked "Time for Plan B." and he threw a Ryu scale at the back of Miroku's head, causing it to fall forward… and for his lips to crash into Sango's.

Sango, despite being startled by this kiss, returned it with full force, the sun glistening in the background…


	16. Enter Sounga, A New Super Saiyan 2

On a snowy night near the ocean, blood dripped from the left hand of the Inu no Taishō. His son and heir, Sesshōmaru, asked his father if he insisted on going and asked for his two swords, Tessaiga and Sō'unga. But his father asked if he desired power so much, he needed someone to protect; Sesshōmaru said no, as he had no need for such. His father then transformed into his true dog form, running off, but not before telling Sesshomaru to protect the Dragon Prophecy. Myōga, clinging near his right eye, pleaded his master to reconsider, for his wounds from his battle with Ryūkotsusei had not yet healed, but the Inu no Taishō refused, as he needed to reach his human wife, Izayoi, who was just giving birth to his second son, and that he didn't believe he was long for this world.

At a mansion, guarded by many samurai, their leader, Takemaru of Setsuna, ignored the midwife's warnings and took his spear, killing the midwife. Then he entered the birthing chamber as a lunar eclipse began. He told Izayoi, that he had always loved her but loathed the fact that her heart had been stolen by a demon and stabbed her with a spear. As he left, he heard the cries of a newborn half demon.

At that moment, the Inu no Taishō arrived at the door, using his Wind Scar to cut through the lines, despite being hit by a few arrows. After hearing that Takemaru slew Izayoi, he sliced off the samurai's left arm and entered the mansion, just as Takemaru summoned his men to set it aflame. Inside, the Inu no Taishō found Izayoi and used Tenseiga to revive her, and covered her with the Robe of the Fire Rat to protect her from the fire. Takemaru then approached, determined to fight to the death. The Inu no Taishō drew his third sword, Sō'unga and told Izayoi that their son would be named Inuyasha and battled Takemaru as the mansion collapses on them. Izayoi, holding her infant son, escaped from the flames as the mansion collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another typical day in the modern era.

Kagome and the girls were playing volleyball in gym class, which would've been fine if Inuyasha hadn't stolen the ball, thinking someone was trying to hurt Kagome, and Koga punched him off the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sota returned from a day at school to find his mother and grandfather moving one of their treasures: the sword of Kusanagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez Inuyasha. Why'd you and Koga come to my school in the first place?" Kagome muttered

"Somebody's gotta look out for you." explained Inuyasha "You're always getting into trouble."

Koga snorted "Yeah right. I had to make sure he didn't do anything. Besides, from what I gather, this time period isn't as dangerous."

Kagome nodded "I was only playing volleyball. It's a sport. A way to get exercise."

"Do they always dress like that when they play volleyball?" Koga whispered

Gohan nodded "All the time."

"You mean it's like the Kamari ball game?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded "It's a lot like that. Have you ever played Kemari?"

Inuyasha's mood visibly darkened "Let's just say they aren't exactly good memories for me. _That was when I first saw my mother's tears._ Hey guys, can't you do anything about these beads of subjugation? I don't know how much longer I can take these 'Sit' commands."

"Come on. We don't say sit that often."

WHAM!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the crater "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean that! Honest!"

"Like that makes a difference."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is the grave of Inuyasha's mother?" asked Miroku

Myoga nodded "She was very beautiful. It's hard to believe how many years have passed since lady Izayoi left this world. Master Inuyasha still misses her deeply."

"Did you place those flowers there Myoga?" asked Sango

"Not I. It was probably master Inuyasha."

Miroku smiled "Despite his appearance, he does have a kind side to him."

"Remember, he is half human. He can't help but possess some traits that are unbecoming of demons."

Sango looked at him "You make it sound like kindness is a bad thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandpa Higurashi was telling Sota about the origin of the sword of Murakumo.

Sota looked at the characters on the sheath "But doesn't this character mean fang, not sword?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at this "You're right. Then it's read Sounga, not Murakumo sword."

Sota grinned triumphantly "Then this thing's just a fake."

Grandpa Higurashi shook his head in denial "That's impossible! This is a sword of true value, discovered by our forefather's forefather many years ago in the ancient well!"

Sota shook his head "That sounds pretty sketchy if you ask me gramps."

Sota reached out for the sword, when something appeared out of the sheath and attempted to bit him "See that?! The sword bites!"

Mrs Higurashi chuckled "Don't be silly Sota."

"Hey! I didn't bite you!" a voice snapped

Mrs Higurashi looked in shock "The sword just spoke to us!"

"I am the one speaking, not Sounga." aaid the voice "Oh no! The 700 year old seal is about to be broken! Sounga will free himself from me! Please, is there a strong demon nearby who can help?"

Then the sword flew off into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandpa Higurashi was telling Sota about the origin of the sword of Murakumo.

Sota looked at the characters on the sheath "But doesn't this character mean fang, not sword?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at this "You're right. Then it's read Sounga, not Murakumo sword."

Sota grinned triumphantly "Then this thing's just a fake."

Grandpa Higurashi shook his head in denial "That's impossible! This is a sword of true value, discovered by our forefather's forefather many years ago in the ancient well!"

Sota shook his head "That sounds pretty sketchy if you ask me gramps."

Sota reached out for the sword, when something appeared out of the sheath and attempted to bit him "See that?! The sword bites!"

Mrs Higurashi chuckled "Don't be silly Sota."

"Hey! I didn't bite you!" a voice snapped

Mrs Higurashi looked in shock "The sword just spoke to us!"

"I am the one speaking, not Sounga." said the voice "Oh no! The 700 year old seal is about to be broken! Sounga will free himself from me! Please, is there a strong demon nearby who can help?"

Then the sword flew off into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That hurt you know." Inuyasha muttered

"I said I'm sorry, now put the hat back on!" replied Kagome

Then Gohan and the others stopped "I sense a strong demonic aura. It feels like pure evil. Almost as strong as Naraku. Stand back Kagome!"

Then Sounga appeared in front of them "Finally… It's calmed down. Well, if it isn't Tessaiga and Shiroga. It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled

Then the spirit of an old man appeared "You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha? I don't blame you for not remembering. After all, you were a newborn the last time we met. I am the ancient one Saya. Your father wielded Sounga, the powerful sword of the honorable ruler. And I am Sounga's sheath."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "My father?"

Then the sword began to emerge from the sheath "Oh no! It's acting up again! Hurry one of you! Take hold of Sounga, or great catastrophe will befall these lands!"

Sounga then emerged from the sheath and drove itself into the ground, turning the city into a wasteland.

"Can the 4 of you see this?" asked Saya "You are looking at the future of this land, which Sounga will surely bring about. Sounga's frightening power will darken the skies, and cause the lands to decay. Many people will die."

"What can we do to prevent this from happening?" asked Inuyasha

"You must take Sounga and leave these lands. But be warned. A human must never wield the sword. If they did, the world would face certain doom. Anyone wielding Sounga will go on a killing spree, and won't stop until every other human is dead, whether it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other creature. When a human comes to possess the power of Sounga, he inevitably becomes even more malevolent than any demon."

Inuyasha nodded "I'll do it." He gripped the handle of the sword, freeing it from the ground and returning the city to normal "Stay… away…"

Vines from Sounga wrapped around his arm and drilled into his skin, and he turned to his demon form "What's this damned sword doing to me?!"

An evil voice chuckled " **I take it you are** _ **his**_ **son?"**

"You must be Sounga." Inuyasha got out "I know a place that's better for you... I can take you there…"

"What's with the mutt?" asked Koga

"I'm gonna get rid of this thing… It's my old man's sword… I should be able to do something about it… Don't follow me…" and he ran off

Saya breathed a sigh of relief "Well, at least that's somewhat of a relief. I can breath a bit easier with that burden off my shoulders." His eyes widened and he looked at Gohan "You there, young one. I can see that you are the warrior of the Dragon Prophecy and have awakened the Ryuuga."

Gohan nodded "I am and I have, why?"

"Well that rules you out, we still need another swordsman of equally great power to defeat Sounga and subdue it."

' _A swordsman who can rival me in power. Well that rules out Koga'_ Gohan thought for a moment, before realization hit him "I've got just the guy." he quickly whipped out his phone and dialed a number "Trunks, meet me in front of Higurashi Shrine in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was out picking flowers when he saw a strange light emitting from the Bone-Eater's well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at that light." said Miroku

Sango nodded "It's coming from the Bone-Eater's well."

"It can't be." Myoga whispered "That's impossible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noticing that Tenseiga was disturbed, Sesshomaru noticed the pink light and smirked, much to Jaken's fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo arrived at the well and saw Inuyasha emerging from the well "Is that you Inuyasha?"

"Shippo, get away!" Inuyasha ground out, before Sounga took control of him and activated his demon blood, before he transformed and escaped.

Under Sounga's control, Inuyasha then attacked a nearby village, but regained enough control to allow Miroku and Sango to get the villagers to safety.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha warned "Get away from me! Hurry!"

" **I'll send you all to hell!"** Sounga roared, then retook control of Inuyasha.

"Oh no, it's the Dragon Twister! Everyone run for cover!" Myoga shouted.

They had just escaped when Inuyasha unleashed Sounga's power " **Dragon Twister!"** and the demonic power destroyed the whole village.

"Unbelievable." said Miroku

Sango nodded "He has such incomprehensible power."

"The Dragon Twister." explained Myoga "The attack of a dragon from Hell. It's destructive power surpasses even that of the Backlash Wave."

"We can't do anything like this. Let's wait for Kagome and the others." suggested Miroku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha arrived at a nearby valley, no people around "At least it's quiet now. I guess that Dragon Twister used up its power, and now it needs to recoup before it possesses me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the modern era, Gohan, Kagome, Trunks, Koga and Saya were gearing up to defeat Sounga, hoping that Inuyasha could keep it at bay long enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, by morning, Gohan and the others arrived and saw the destruction.

"What happened here?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha must've used the Dragon Twister."explained a voice as Saya appeared

Then Myoga appeared "Saya, it's you. Tell us, how did Sounga fall into Inuyasha's hands?"

Saya grinned "Well, if it isn't little Myoga. Are you still running away from danger?"

"Just answer my question!"

"It's such a long story though."

"You're the one who promised to take care of the sword for about 700 years! You slacked off again!"

"Don't be so critical. I kept strict guard for 200 years."

"So what?! You're short 500 years!"

"Saya, is it because you passed through the Bone-Eater's well?" asked Trunks

Gohan nodded "Probably. Oh, by the way guys, this is Trunks. He's gonna take care of Sounga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha wandered through the valley with Sounga.

" **That is the sword which has awakened us!"** a voice growled " **Long ago, we were treated mercilessly and banished from these lands! Now you shall feel our power and suffer the wrath of the great Ogre tribe! Prepare to die!"** and 4 large ogre demons appeared before Inuyasha, who, using Sounga, effortlessly slaughtered all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Sesshomaru, please slow down!" Jaken pleaded

Sesshomaru, being directed by Tenseiga, followed after Sounga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome look!" cried Shippo "Demons! And I think they're dead!"

Koga, Miroku and Sango went to take a look.

"Is that Sounga's aura I'm sensing?" asked Kagome

Saya nodded.

Suddenly, the ogre demons rose once again.

"I just remembered something!" cried Saya "Those slain by Sounga come back as soulless walking dead!"

Miroku sucked in one with his Wind Tunnel, but fell to his knees, his hand turning purple.

"Their corpses contain miasma." Saya warned "We must stay away from the demons or you'll be affected. Set them on fire. Burning them is the best way."

Gohan nodded "I'm on it." he charged towards the demons and drew the Ryuuga " **Dragon Inferno!"** the demonic fire dragon obliterated all but one of them, which escaped without any of them knowing.

Koga, Kagome, Gohan and Trunks continued on while Sango stayed with a weakened Miroku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stood on a cliff, overlooking a valley, when he got an unexpected visitor.

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest "So Inuyasha, it is you. How did someone like you come to possess Sounga? Don't tell me another one of father's swords chose you as its master."

Inuyasha scoffed "How would I know why it happened? I'd gladly give it to you if you want it so badly, but it looks like you'll have to take it from me by force though."

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin "That was my intention all along."

They charged, clashing the Sounga with the Tokijin.

"You are not fit to wield the Sounga or the Tessaiga." Sesshomaru spat "I despise the fact that my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed!"

Sounga chuckled evilly " **Sesshomaru, you long to possess me. When our blades clash, I will know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm."**

"Shut up you stupid sword! No one's listening to you!" Inuyasha barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noticing the destruction, Kagome and the others raced towards it, encountering Totosai along the way "Totosai, wait up!"

Totosai looked back "Oh hi Kagome, Gohan."

"Totosai! It's been awhile." Saya greeted

Totosai nodded "Saya, I thought as much. What're you doing here?"

"Master Totosai, was it?" asked Trunks "I'm Trunks, a friend of Gohan. Do you already know of what's happening?"

"Yes, I figured it out. I never expected Sounga to return though. Where is it?"

"Inuyasha has it." explained Gohan

Totosai's eyes widened "Inuyasha does? He has nowhere near the power to wield it!"

"I had a feeling that was the case." Saya muttered

"Why would you make such a dangerous sword in the first place?" asked Gohan

Totosai shook his head "It wasn't me. Inutaisho, the great dog demon, possessed it from long, long ago."

Myoga nodded "He's right. But unlike Tessaiga and Tenseiga, Sounga is possessed by the spirit of an ancient evil demon."

"With the great dog demon gone, the only one with the power to wield Sounga is probably Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fierce battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued.

" **What's the matter, Inuyasha?"** Sounga taunted " **Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power."**

Inuyasha then transformed into his demon form, which Sesshomaru noticed, as Inuyasha began pushing him back.

" **Too blood brothers, trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words, he would not have met such a miserable death."**

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared, suddenly pushing Inuyasha back.

Using the opportunity, Sesshomaru grabbed Tessaiga and unleashed the Wind Scar on Inuyasha and Sounga.

Sesshomaru then fell to his knees, due to the pain from the burns on his hand.

Sadly, it was in vain, as Inuyasha and Sounga surviving " **I must have more blood! Give me a live sacrifice!"**

Inuyasha then charged at Jaken and Rin, who were watching from nearby.

Kagome and the others then arrived, and Koga leapt onto Inuyasha's back "Gohan, now!"

Gohan, understanding Koga's plan, nodded "Sit! Down!"

The effects of both sets of beads of subjugation activated simultaneously.

" **WHAT IS THIS?!"** Sounga roared

"SIT!" Kagome screamed as she clung onto them, forcing Inuyasha and Koga to the ground, sending the beads flying, one of them hitting Jaken, and driving off Sounga.

"It seems Sounga has been driven off." Totosai mused

"Nice work Kagome!" Myoga praised

Slowly, Inuyasha and Koga regained consciousness "What happened? Why does my face sting- OW! Stop it!"

Gohan, who had been slapping them awake, dropped his arm and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry."

"You're back to your old self." Saya observed "You're free of Sounga's control. And you own it all to this girl."

Kagome smiled weakly "Inuyasha… I followed you… I'm sorry." and she fell unconscious.

"Dammit!" Gohan swore "This is why I didn't want her coming here." He looked at Sesshomaru, who was about to leave "Lord Sesshomaru. I'm going to take care of Sounga. I don't want any interference."

Sesshomaru shook his head "You lack the power to do so on your own."

Gohan's glare intensified "Fine."

Trunks walked over to him "Gohan, I thought we agreed that I would subdue the demonic spirit of Sounga."

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you here Trunks. I have to do this on my own."

Trunks grabbed him by the shoulders "Stop acting like you can do everything on your own! Like you have to do everything on your own!"

Angered, Gohan punched him in the face "I've already risked the life of my friends every ****ing day since I first came to the Feudal Era! You think I'm going to do the same with you?! I'm not going to let anyone else I care about get hurt. I've made too many mistakes. I refuse to make any more by risking your life, Trunks." and with that, he sped off.

"Myoga, what was my father like?" asked Inuyasha

Myoga blinked "Your father? Well, he had tasty blood, I remember that much."

"Never mind that. Was he strong I mean?"

"Of course. He was a great demon after all."

"Was he stronger than I am right now?"

"The Inutaisho was 1000 times stronger than you are." Totosai replied bluntly "He never made the mistake of allowing Sounga to control him."

"Take care of the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The undead ogre demon that escaped before had found the Sounga and made the mistake of touching it " **Not much of a body, but better than nothing."** thanks to the ogre being an undead corpse, Sounga then went to the grave of Inutaisho " **With this, I can use the Dragon Twister."**

Sounga had found the key to its plan: Sesshomaru's left arm " **I shall destroy the Tessaiga, the Tenseiga, and the Ryuuga."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sound returned to the living world, and came across a certain grave " **Awaken, Takemaru of Setsuna. I am Sounga."**

" _Sounga? Why do you call me from the dead?"_ a voice questioned

" **I shall save your wandering soul. Take revenge with me. Take vengeance on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Gohan, the sons and the successor of the wretch who killed you. Come. Unleash your pent up wrath. Remember the woman who abandoned you."**

" _Izayoi…"_

" **You loved that woman. And he stole her from you. Despise him. Despise the woman. And despise his sons. Otherwise, your soul will forever be chained to this purgatory. Now, I call upon you. Let us take revenge against his sons!"**

" _I hate them… I detest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… And I detest Izayoi…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A sword that makes a man keep killing until the whole world is destroyed?" asked Miroku

Myoga nodded "In ages past, countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world. They searched for Sounga, possessed it, and killed each other. The one who stopped this senseless cycle-"

"The one who ended it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Trunks finished

Slowly, Kagome regained consciousness "Where's Gohan? Where did Gohan go?"

Jaken scoffed "Who cares about that worthless fool?"

"Wait, what are you two doing here?"

"Let me tell you, lord Sesshomaru didn't abandon us, if that's what you're thinking." Jaken lied

Kagome looked at Rin "He did, didn't he?"

Rin nodded.

Jaken face-faulted "Hey, don't tell her! I don't have time for this! I have to catch up to lord Sesshomaru!"

"No wait Master Jaken. We haven't even thanked Kagome properly yet." She handed Kagome a small pouch.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what it was "The enchanted beads. You gathered them up?"

"I'm not sure they're all there."

"Thank you bringing them."

"Sure. And thank you for saving master Jaken and I earlier."

Koga visibly paled when he saw the beads.

Kagome giggled at this and smiled "Don't worry Koga. I'm not putting them back on you."

Koga breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank god."

"Seriously though, where's Gohan?"

Koga sighed "He took off after Sounga on his own. The mutt went after him."

"It's all your fault Saya! Saya wake up!" Myoga barked

Saya's nose bubble popped, waking him up.

"Tell me Saya, what was Soung doing at our family shrine in the first place?" asked Kagome

Myoga sighed "This goes back about 200 years, back when Inuyasha's father died. I placed the Tessaiga in the master's remains and hid the path within the black pearl, and Totosai had left Tenseiga to Sesshomaru. Which brought us to the problem with Sounga. The Sounga, which their father wielded, along with the Tessaiga and Tenseiga, were known as the 3 swords of supreme conquest. Together, they held the power to dominate the 3 worlds."

"The 3 worlds?"

"Heaven, Hell and Earth. They're often known as the 3 worlds."

Miroku nodded "Heaven is where the Buddha and gods reside. Hell is the Netherworld, the land of the dead. And Earth is where we reside."

"Each sword corresponds to one of the 3 worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save 100 lives. The Sounga of Hell can open the gateway to the netherworld and summon 100 dead souls. The Tessaiga, the guardian of men, can kill 100 enemies." explained Totosai

"And this guy possessed all 3 swords?" asked Koga "So what happened next?"

"We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real dilemma. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha obviously couldn't be given the sword. So Saya promised to keep Sounga quiet for about 700 years, and had us throw him and the sword in the Bone-Eater's well."

Kagome looked on in realization "And that's how it came to be at the Higurashi shrine."

Saya nodded "Since then, only 200 years may have passed in our era, but I assure you that beyond the well, it's been longer than 700 years."

"Tell us Saya, is there any way to defeat Sounga?" asked Sango

"Only 2, and the second is almost remotely impossible. The first is for the wielder of the Ryuuga to overpower the Sounga, and for someone of great enough power to pacify the spirit of the demon possessing the sword. That is most likely the only one that would work."

"Why? What's the second one?" asked Koga

"For the Tessaiga and Tenseiga to join forces."

Kagome blinked "The first one it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Takemaru emerged from the grave, the Sounga-possessed undead ogre handed him something " **Takemaru, use this."**

"What is it?" asked Takemaru

" **Sesshomaru's left arm. With this arm, you will be able to produce the Dragon Twister. You will be without rival. This is a good opportunity to test your strength."**

Takemaru attached the arm to his body and took hold of Sounga, taking on a demonic appearance "The path of the supreme conqueror who knows no rival."

Takemaru quickly set his plan into motion by slaughtering the men of a castle and reviving them as his undead servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found Takemaru's former grave "What was Sounga doing in a place like this?"

Sesshomaru appeared beside him "Takemaru of Setsuna? Soung chose that vermin as its host?"

"You knew him?"

"I have no connection to that pest. If anyone would have a connection to him, it's Inuyasha. He was my father's final opponent before he perished. He held a grudge against my father, for he had feelings for Inuyasha's mother and resented him for it."

Gohan nodded and bowed slightly "Thank you for the information, lord Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takemaru summoned the souls of the castle men as undead zombies "Now I am prepared. Come for me Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Son Gohan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go that way." said Kagome "There's a strong demonic aura."

Totosai nodded "Indeed there is. It must be Sounga's citadel."

"Then let's hurry."

"Tell me Kagome, are you still certain you want to go through with this?" asked Saya "I understands Gohan and Inuyasha's involvement, but I see no reason for you to join the fight. Are you that fond of battle?"

"Of course not. I hate fighting, but I want to stay by Gohan's side, like he's done for me for so long. He's done everything in his power to protect me, now it's only right I at least try to do the same for him."

"You want to do everything you can to help someone you love." Trunks gave a small smile "I can see why Gohan fell for you."

"I could live for all eternity and never come to understand humans." Saya muttered.

Myoga and Totosai agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's one very large army." Totosai muttered

Miroku nodded "A large army of dead soldiers. He's killed far more men than he needed to."

"Sounga's doing I fear. He's using the Dragon Twister yet again." Saya pointed out.

"There must be at least 2000 of them." Trunks observed "Excluding Myoga, Rin, Shippo and Momo from the battle, there are 8 of us, along with 2 demons. That's 200 for each. Remember, they can be defeated with fire. _Or hot enough Ki-based attacks. With any luck, maybe I can use my Burning Attack to incinerate them._

Then the rain came pouring down.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing in the hill next to them, ready to charge head first into the fray.

Inuyasha stared at the castle and undead army intently, then charged at the army, instantly attacking them with a Wind Scar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he made his way across the battlefield, Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike to slaughter the undead soldiers in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using their powers of fire and purification, Totosai and Kagome slaughtered several of the undead soldiers, while Jaken, Shippo and the rest took out several others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru eliminated several of them with the Dragon Strike, before one of them snatched the Tenseiga from him ' _Tenseiga… Losing this sword wouldn't be that hard to accept… Father…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away, Rin noticed the Tenseiga lying on the ground and went to pick it up, but one of the soldiers attempted to attack her before Kagome saved her, but they were captured by a large ogre demon who wanted the Tenseiga, and brought them to Takemaru.

Noticing this, Gohan, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takemaru was lying in wait in the throne room of the castle, when the ogre brought Kagome and Rin.

"Who is that?" asked Kagome

"It's Takemaru of Setsuna!" explained Saya "He fought with Inuyasha's father 200 years ago! This is most unexpected! Sounga has possessed Takemaru!"

" **Takemaru…"** said Sounga " **These young girls are no different from Izayoi, the woman you killed…"**

"Izayoi…" Takemaru growled

"Who's Izayoi?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha's mother." replied Saya.

" **Just imagine how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would react if you killed those girls."** Sounga taunted.

Slowly, Takemaru walked over to them and help Sounga to their throats "You are both Izayoi to me. Human woman like you who share an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes!"

Kagome's eyes widened ' _This guy's nuts! He's totally insane!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Gohan slaughtered several more soldiers.

"Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha "When this is over, we'll settle things between us for good."

"Assuming that you survive, that is." Sesshomaru taunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, Takemaru advance towards Kagome "A rusty old sheath is no help to you."

He blasted Kagome into the wall, and advance towards Rin, preparing to strike her down, when something stopped the blade.

Sesshomaru had intervened at the last second and defended them, preventing Takemaru from killing them "Begone. Go quickly. Leave the Tenseiga and go."

Kagome and Rin quickly fled, leaving Sesshomaru to battle Takemaru alone "That left arm…"

Takemaru smirked "Oh, that's right. It used to be yours. You want it back, I suppose?"

"I'll pass." Sesshomaru replied bluntly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha left Koga, Miroku and the others to deal with the undead soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does it feel to be killed by your own hand, I wonder." Takemaru taunted.

"Takemaru, you disappoint me." Sesshomaru stated coolly "You haven't even noticed that you're merely Sounga's puppet. You actually believe that it's your own power. What a miserable specter."

"Silence! You'll suffer the same humiliation your father inflicted upon me!"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the Tenseiga "You should be grateful. You will be destroyed with my father's fang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Rin made their way out of the castle, only to be confronted by the same ogre demon again, which was about to kill them, if Gohan hadn't arrived and cleaved it in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Koga and the others were struggling to deal with so many undead soldiers.

"Mutt, we've got things here." said Koga "Go help Kagome and the others."

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

"Miroku, don't do it!" Sango pleaded.

Miroku shook his head "I must Sango. You've don't all that you can. Besides, what's the point of living with this cursed hand if I can't at least use it to protect the woman I love?"

Sango slowly walked away as Miroku sucked in the remaining soldiers with his Wind tunnel, before he fell to his knees from the miasma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru continued battling Takemaru, and used Tenseiga to cut him down before Sounga regenerated his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan arrived to protect Kagome and Rin and cleaved the ogre in two "You alright Kagome? Hey Rin."

Both nodded.

Inuyasha quickly rushed past "Don't try and stop me. I've got business to settle with Sounga, and this is my only chance."

"There's only one way to defeat Sounga." Saya warned "Only when you combine your Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike can Sounga's Dragon Twister be defeated."

Inuyasha scoffed "There's no way Sesshomaru would even think about cooperating with me."

Gohan face-palmed "Just cooperate with him!"

Inuyasha said nothing. He just ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Takemaru taunted "You're disappointing your father's fang!"

That struck a nerve, and Sesshomaru was about to be cut down, when Inuyasha appeared and fired a Wind Scar "Too bad. I was hoping to take you both out at the same time!"

"2 brothers working together to avenge the death of their father." Takemaru muttered "Don't tell me even demons have feelings."

"Yeah, well who the **** are you to talk?!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged, clashing with Sounga.

"You're like Izayoi, when I look at your face." Takemaru spat "The woman. She betrayed me to give birth to you, a miserable half-breed. Listen well Inuyasha, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am the man who sent your wretched mother to hell."

Sesshomaru intervened in the clash, much to Inuyasha's fury.

Takemaru used this opportunity to use the Dragon Twister "You don't know when to give up!"

Inuyasha interrupted him before he could unleash the attack "I just don't like to give up. There's a difference! You haven't seen anything yet! Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature! And I may be half-demon, but I'm also half-human, which is why I refuse to give up! On top of that, when a human has someone he's gotta protect, his power grows exponentially! I have what it takes to destroy you! All thanks to my human mother!"

In his mind, Takemaru saw images of the woman he loved ' _Izayoi…'_ he saw her as he was defeated ' _Lady Izayoi… you were only trying to protect me…_ Now I remember… Before my death, I never felt resentment toward Lady Izayoi… I always loved her… Lady Izayoi…" and with that, Takemaru dissolved into a pile of ash and bones.

Using Tenseiga, Sesshomaru cut down the minions of the netherworld, preventing Takemaru from being resurrected again.

Inuyasha then turned to Sesshomaru "I don't know just what you're up to, but let's get this straight. I'm the one that killed him!"

"I don't care." Sesshomaru replied bluntly "Besides, it's not over yet."

Sounga then flew out of the castle as it crumbled, taking on its own body, and opened the path to the netherworld.

Kagome was separated from Gohan and the others as this happened, and Saya projected a barrier, protecting them. She looked up and found Gohan battling Sounga.

Inuyasha attempted to help, but Sesshomaru stopped him "Our part in this is over. From here on out, this is his fight."

Sounga kicked Gohan to the side, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Gohan!" Kagome rushed towards them to help, Koga following in an attempt to stop her, to no avail.

"No! Stay back!" Gohan pleaded

Sounga smirked, or would've if he had a mouth " **Wasting your power protecting a mere human. How pathetic. Die, wench!"** and it charged at her and brought down its massive blade.

SQUELCH!

Kagome screamed

Blood splattered the ground.

Trunks and the others looked on in horror, while Sounga laughed triumphantly.

Gohan stood in front of Kagome, a massive, deep gash across his chest, blood pouring from the wound, before he fell to his knees and hit the ground, only for Sounga to kick him aside, his kick directly hitting the open wound, making the bleeding even worse.

"GOHAN!" Kagome screamed as she and Koga ran over to him, tears flowing freely from her eyes "Gohan… Why… Why would you take the hit for me?!"

Gohan coughed up some blood, opened his eyes, and smiled weakly at her "Isn't it… obvious? Kagome… I'm not gonna last much longer… there's something… I have to tell you… Kagome, ever since that day under the Sacred tree… I just knew… That you would be the one… I would die for… I love you Kagome… I always have… and knowing that you're alive… I can die without any regrets… Koga… Protect Kagome with your life… in my place… Goodbye… my friend… Kagome…. live life… be happy… Goodbye… my love…" and with that, Gohan fell still. Son Gohan had fallen.

Kagome was now openly sobbing into his chest.

' _No…'_ seeing the alternate timeline counterpart of his mentor dying right in front of him, Trunks suddenly began having flashbacks ' _Gohan… you loved Kagome… you loved all of them… you gave everything up to save them… and you were my friend… and I let you die… I failed you all over again… I can't live with that… I won't live with that… not again… NEVER AGAIN!'_ Trunks suddenly let out a rage filled roar, his aura flaring so violently that the ground beneath him began giving out from the sheer force. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha nearly froze at the sheer force "What the hell?!"

"His power…" Sesshomaru's voice was soft, barely a whisper from the shock "It's rising by the second, I haven't felt anything this strong in years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it…" Trunks' hair began standing on end "No more…" his muscles bulged, increasing slightly in mass "NO MORE!" with a furious roar, Trunks sent out a shockwave. When it subsided, it revealed Trunks, his hair now golden and standing on end, his aura crackling with electricity.

Trunks had become a Super Saiyan 2.

Kagome slowly looked up at him, eyes still filled with tears "Trunks…"

"Kagome." Trunks' voice was soft, barely a whisper "Take Gohan over to Koga and the others, I'll join you once I'm done here." and he blitzed away.

"Come on." Koga suddenly appeared and carried away Kagome, along with Gohan's body slung over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks suddenly appeared in front of Sounga, his expression unreadable.

Sounga let out a triumphant laugh " **What's the matter?"**

"Shut up." Trunks drew his sword and charged.

Sounga blocked all of his attacks with ease " **You disappoint me."**

"Wanna bet?" lightning rained down as Trunks clashed his blade with that of Sounga.

" **You cannot wield the Sounga's power!"** Sounga fired several black spots from its body.

Trunks used his sword and deflected the spikes with ease.

" **Dragon Twister!"** Sounga unleashed a Dragon Twister.

Trunks was sent staggering back by the blast, his shirt torn. He then fired a Buster Cannon through the attack, dispersing it.

" **You're not bad, I'm amused!"** Sounga let out a laugh.

"I know fully well I can't beat you in a duel of swordsmanship Sounga, but now I think it's time I stop thinking like a swordsman and start thinking like what I truly am: half-human and half-Saiyan." Trunks sheathed his sword "And there's something to remember about Saiyans, Sounga. We're not exactly keen on guys like you coming and trying to destroy everything we stand for!" he flared his Super Saiyan 2 aura "And if you hurt the people that I've sworn to protect, I _won't_ let you live to regret it! **Burning Attack!"** he fired a Burning Attack.

" **Do you really think you have a chance of winning? Dragon Twister!"** Sounga fired off a Dragon Twister, canceling out the Burning Attack, the force sending Trunks flying " **Now do you realize how weak you are?"**

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Trunks flared his Super Saiyan 2 aura "Were you not listening to a single word I said? I've got both Saiyan blood and human blood coursing through my veins, and that's why I _can't_ and _won't_ give up!" he got into a familiar stance, blue energy charging between her hands "This is for my master, my comrade, and my best friend, Son Gohan!"

Sounga rose his sword " **This time I shall deliver the final blow, you will fall into the pits of hell with those mortal girls!"**

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

" **Dragon Twister!"** Sounga unleashed a full power Dragon Twister.

" **HAAAAAA!"** Trunks fired a full power Kamehameha that collided with the Dragon Twister and promptly ripped through it, dissipating it and then engulfing Sounga, obliterating him in a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark cloud was completely swallowed up, and the gateway to the Netherworld closed once more.

The threat of Sounga was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was still openly sobbing onto Gohan's body, with Koga trying and failing to comfort her.

That was when Sesshomaru approached her "There are very few things I respect in this world. Power, courage, intelligence, and the will to never give up. Son Gohan is the only one who has demonstrated all of these. Understand Kagome, this is his last chance." and he used the Tenseiga to cut down the minions of the netherworld.

Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes, and turned to the sobbing Kagome, and smiled weakly "Hey… What'd I miss?"

Kagome looked up and looked eyes with him, then threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder "Don't ever do that again… I was so terrified by the thought of never seeing you again…"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and gently returned the embrace "I'm sorry I put you through so much, but it's not like I was going to let you die. I'm a protector in every sense of the word, protecting you is what I live for."

"Yeah but she's not the only one that would be hurting."

Gohan looked back and saw Trunks standing before them, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form "So you were the one who finished off Sounga?"

"I finished the demonic spirit inside of it." Trunks then held up the now harmless Sounga "As long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again like the hands of someone like Naraku, the sword is virtually harmless."

"Are you planning to keep it?"

"Better I do than let it fall into the wrong hands."

Gohan looked and saw a bright white light where the portal once was "Well I think he might have something to say about it."

Sesshomaru prepared to leave, when he noticed a bright light where the castle once stood, and his eyes widened in shock ' _Father…'_

Standing there was the spirit of the Inutaisho "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Son Gohan, Trunks, you have finally found the answer. You have ensured that the spirit of Sounga will be sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you. Son Gohan, you have done well to master the Ryuuga. You have taken it to levels even my brother could not achieve. Young Trunks, the power of the Sounga is now yours. Use it wisely."

Both nodded and bowed.

Inutaisho then turned to his sons "Inuyasha, I know that you will master the Tessaiga to a point even I could not reach. Sesshomaru, you have finally found the answer to what I asked you so long ago. But you both still have much to learn. Goodbye and good luck my sons, I have faith in you." And with that, he faded away into the afterlife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome, Trunks and Inuyasha were lying in a field after the battle.

"Hey, guys?" said Kagome "I thought Sesshomaru didn't like humans. Maybe that's not true."

Inuyasha shook his head "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like humans."

"Then why is Rin always with him?" asked Kagome

Gohan snorted "Isn't it obvious? Because then he'd be stuck alone with Jaken."

Kagome shrugged, but then remembered something "Hey Inuyasha, hold still for a second."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but immediately protested when Gohan and Trunks began holding him down "Kagome, do it!"

Then she placed them around Inuyasha's neck, much to his fury "What the **** is this?! Not the enchanted beads again! I don't need this stupid thing anymore! Don't you guys trust me?!"

Gohan nodded "Of course we trust you. It's just too much fun."

"Come on! Take them off!"

"Nope."

"Take them off!"

"Sit boy."

WHAM!

 **A/N:**

 **So Gohan's death triggered Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 transformation and let him destroy Sounga. For the record, now his transformations go into his sword like with Gohan and the Ryuuga.**

 **So yes, now Trunks is travelling with the group, hence why the summary refers to him as a major character in this story.**


	17. Enter Akago, Kikyo's Return Again

An elderly Shinto priest's peaceful evening meditation came to a cruel end at the hands of unwelcome visitors to the shrine - Kagura and Akago. Kagura savagely attacked the old priest, allowing him to survive just long enough for the dreadful infant to wrench information from the dying man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Gohan, Kagome and the others came across a village that was completely decimated.

"The head priest?" asked Miroku

A village elder nodded "He was killed, I'm afraid."

"Not again." Gohan muttered, having heard about cases of spiritual monks and priests being mysteriously slain.

Koga nodded "I don't know who's behind this, but we better check it out."

"After this attack, the demon who was sealed in the shrine was set free." explained the elder "And it is now wreaking havoc everywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smelling something, Inuyasha and Koga found the demons.

Inuyasha quickly eliminated them with the Wind Scar.

As a reward, they were given food and a room at the inn.

"Tell me, have there been any similar experience incidents around here, lately?" asked Trunks

The elder nodded "There have been a great many rumors about it recently. There's been a string of monks and priests slain in recent time. If you believe the rumors, it's a woman who carries an infant with her."

Gohan's eyes narrowed "Kagura. But what could they be scheming? But if Naraku's involved, we can't ignore it."

Miroku nodded.

"But what can we do?" asked Sango "We don't even know where Kagura is."

"We'll know the answer to that soon enough." replied Miroku "Sir, could you tell us who is the most spiritual monk in this area."

The elder thought for a moment "Let me see now. A monk or priest, still living, who is highly spiritual. That would have to be monk Shinsen."

Miroku's eyes widened at this "Monk Shinsen? You mean _the_ monk Shinsen?"

"You've heard of this guy?" asked Trunks

"He's practically a legend. It's said that no one puts a demon under seal more skillfully than him."

Sango nodded "I'm a demon slayer, and even I've heard of him. That makes him a really famous monk."

"Among his feats is his subjugation of the demon Rengokuki. And there's the famous story of how he put Entei, the demon horse, under seal. As his name Entei or, fire emperor, implies, he is a demon horse with hooves of flame. He is able to run 1000 leagues in a day, and is swift beyond imagination. According to legend, about 100 years ago, a swift horse died in a fire. It's vengeful spirit was resurrected. Then there's another legend about Entei being born from a volcanic explosion." the elder told them

"Another legend? So you're not really sure about this?" asked Kagome

"Well, I suppose you could say that. But those aren't the only rumors about the demon horse. There's one even more famous legend about Entei. If a person can mount Entei, he'll conquer the world. I don't know who started it, but that rumor has spread far and wide. Naturally, it's nothing more than superstition. Still, humans and demons fought countless battles to try to capture Entei. The last one left standing was Rengokuki. And it was he whom Entei allowed to mount him. Many villages were victimized by Rengokuki's attacks. They wanted the demon slain. The s ooner, the better. So the villagers pleaded with Monk Shinsen for help. His battle with Rengokuki was intense. It lasted 3 days and nights. And he needed another 3 days and nights to seal Entei. Finally, he was able to defeat both the demons, and he sealed them in 2 separate locations. This all happened many years ago, mind you. I'll say this though: master Shinsen was able to put under seal 2 frightening demons. He is indeed a remarkable monk, my friends."

"He must be incredible. Especially if he's strong enough to seal away those demons."

Gohan nodded "No wonder Kagura would go after him. We better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But they were too late.

While they were at the village, Kagura and Akago attacked Shinsen at the temple.

Shinsen put up a very good fight against Kagura's attacks, but was defeated in the end.

As Akago attempted to read his heart, Shinsen used the same tool as the one used to seal away Entei, and split Akago in two before he perished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The scent of blood?" asked Trunks

Koga nodded "And it's still fresh. There's also a smell of incense, probably coming from the temple.

They arrived to find the apprentice grieving over the death of Shinse "Let me guess: a woman with an infant?"

They nodded "Master Shinsen fought with great skill against them. He did his best to protect us. He wasn't entirely without success. At least he managed to destroy the infant."

Gohan's eyes widened "You sure about this?"

The apprentice monk nodded "Master Shinsen's power tore the infant in half."

"What do you think of all this Miroku?" asked Sango

"That child was an incarnation. Naraku created him inside Mount Hakurei. And then when Mount Hakurei was destroyed, he went through a lot of trouble to let him escape." replied Miroku

"So you're saying the infant was somehow vital to Naraku?" asked Trunks

Gohan nodded "Most likely."

Kagome was sweating from this ' _This seems too easy.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura was encountered by the Saimyosho, which led them to Kanna, who took one half of the infant and told Kagura to keep that one, stating that this was meant to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan raised an eyebrow "The border between this world and the next?"

The monk nodded "I heard the infant speak of this border. It was right before they killed Master Shinsen. He said it was going to look into my master's soul."

"What does that mean?" asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I thought I knew why Kagura and the infant went around killing monks and priests. I thought it was their purpose to unseal and free the demons. It seems that wasn't their only objective."

Kagome was lost in thought ' _The border between this world and the next. What's there?'_

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and found Entei breaking free from the seal in a ball of fire, and immediately attacked them.

"This thing's gonna get my personal thanks for that attack." Inuyasha snarled as he launched a Wind Scar at Entei, who dodged it with his speed.

Koga smirked "Looks like I'm up!"

Koga barely matched Entei's speed, but was kicked to the ground.

Entei then fired a powerful blast of demonic energy, decimating the area, before it flew off.

"Everybody ok?" asked Gohan

Koga nodded "More or less."

Inuyasha looked in the direction Entei flew off in "Damn! He got away."

Gohan nodded "We better go after him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura watched over her half of the infant, as it regenerated into a new incarnation, which then sent Kagura to get him some new clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and the others followed Entei, and found the place in which his master, Rengokuki, from his seal "The monk is dead?" Entei moved his leg "That's sweet Entei, coming to greet your old master. What do you say we raise hell like we used to?"

"Not on my watch bastard." Gohan appeared before them "You must be Rengokuki. Now shut up and crawl back into your grave before I throw your body in there."

Rengokuki chuckled "You underestimate me, human. I'm the great Rengokuki, the only rider Entei allows. And you've got guts picking a fight with me." He hopped on top of Entei and used his naginata to clash with Ryuuga.

Gohan launched a Dragon Cyclone, before Entei and Rengokuki fled "It's hunger. That's why I don't have my usual strength. Otherwise I would never lose to a weakling like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura came across a village in flames, which had been attacked by Rengokuki, who asked her to be his wife.

She refused and left, much to his fury as he charged after her and attacked.

The battle went to a nearby field, where they were interrupted by the incarnation who stared at him as he attacked "Is that all you got?"

Sensing his power, Entei knocked Rengokuki off of his back and the incarnation easily slaughtered him and stole his naginata "Not too bad."

"Isn't it a little big for you?" Kagura teased

"Save your wisecracks." he retorted "I have to focus on getting used to my new body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were investigating the village that was attacked when Entei appeared before them "You've got guts, I won't deny. **Dragon Blizzard!"** and a massive frost dragon shot towards Entei, who didn't even try to dodge it.

Instead, he was protected by a barrier, courtesy of the incarnation on his back "That's some greeting, Son Gohan."

"Who's that guy?" muttered Inuyasha

"I don't know, but it's not Rengokuki." replied Kagome

The incarnation nodded "You're right, it's not him. I killed Rengokuki. It seems Entei has chosen as his master after witnessing my strength. Or maybe he chose me for releasing me from the seal."

Gohan eyes narrowed "You're the one who set this demon horse free? I thought it was Kagura and the infant. And the infant was split in two by the monk. He couldn't have lived."

"You are so naive. The spiritual powers of a human monk couldn't kill me. I am Hakudoshi. As you've guessed, I'm Naraku's incarnation."

"Hakudoshi, I've heard you've killed many monks and priests in your search for the border between this world and the next. Why do you seek it? What is there?" asked Trunks

"What lies there is the final Shikon jewel shard."

"Watch what you're saying kid." Kagura warned "You're giving away too much."

"There's no need to hide it. As the saying goes, the more the merrier. You should be grateful I'm giving you that little lead."

Gohan attempted to fire another Dragon Blizzard, but the barrier didn't break, allowing Hakudoshi and Kagura to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Trunks had been investigating, but had found no new leads on Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha and Koga were searching for a scent of Hakudoshi, but found nothing.

Kagome and Shippo were attacked by a headless demon, but Gohan destroyed him with one swing of the Ryuuga "You alright?"

Kagome nodded.

Gohan looked at the demon "What kind of demon is headless from the beginning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out that Hakudoshi was lopping demons' heads off to get a look at the border between this world and the next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and Gohan and the others came across a village that appeared to be in distress.

Seeing village women, Miroku immediately volunteered to go speak to them… before being dragged away by an angry Sango.

"Excuse me, but did something happen here?" asked Trunks

The elder nodded "It certainly has. Our village was attacked by a headless demon! It tore up the entire village. We were scared right out of our wits."

"Are you sure the demon was headless right from the start?" asked Gohan

The elder nodded "It used to be a man-eating demon who lived out in the mountains. We don't know who lopped it's head off, but it's already injured most of the villagers and hasn't stopped yet."

Despite the fact that the villagers were untrusting of Miroku and his lecherous habits, Gohan and the others volunteered to slay the demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, Koga, can you two track it's scent?" asked Miroku

Koga looked at him blankly and pointed at the path of destruction through the forest "We don't have to. It's pretty obvious which way it went, don't you think?"

The group raced through the forest, and found a young girl being chased by a headless demon.

Seeing this, Shippo got the girl out of the way.

Gohan appeared in front of them "Get her out of here." and he drew the Ryuuga, which took on its naginata form.

He was about to charge at the demon, when the girl jumped on his back, pleading for him not to hurt the demon.

The demon crashed its fist into the ground, sending the girl flying… Before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing a young otter demon "That's my father! I'm begging you, please don't hurt him!"

Inuyasha took the otter by the raccoons dog by its collar "Raccoon dog…"

"I'm an otter…"

"Whatever! You sure don't look like you're related to that thing."

The otter looked at the demon "Wait, that's not my father!"

"I don't know how you can make a mistake like that." Inuyasha muttered

Gohan shrugged "Who know, who cares. We'll deal with that after I take care of ugly here." he used the naginata to cut down the headless demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Kanta." said the otter demon "As you can see, I'm a-"

"Racoon dog." Inuyasha interrupted

"I'm an otter!"

"Why'd you disguise yourself as a human girl?" asked Shippo

"My pa told me. He said that if I pretend to be a human girl whenever I left the mountains, then some idiot would always come to my rescue."

Shippo and Miroku seemed rather depressed by this statement.

Kanta explained that his father had been beheaded 3 days before by Hakudoshi and Entei. He knew that if he got there in time, he could reattach his father's head to his body and bring him back to life. But by the time he got the head, the body was gone.

"From what he said, the person hunting down the demons…" Sango trailed off

Miroku nodded "It has to be Hakudoshi."

"No doubt about it. But what would he gain from lopping off heads?" Gohan wondered

Miroku thought for a moment "Well, in hi infant stage, Hakudoshi went around killing a number of monks and shrine keepers. All so he could gain a glimpse of the border between this world and the next. Who knows? Maybe that's what he's after still."

Kagome nodded "And he's using the demons to do it. _That's right. He looks into the human heart._ "

"Sounds possible if you ask me." Koga muttered "Demons aren't like humans. They don't die nearly as easy. So you figured that if you find your dad's body and stick his head back on…"

Kanta nodded "There might be time to save him. But it's already been 3 days since then, and if his body's been slain, there won't be any hope to save him!"

Shippo comforted the sobbing otter "Don't give up! Gohan is here to help you! He helped me avenge my father before too, so I bet he could avenge yours. Trust me, Gohan's strong."

Kagome smiled "Shippo…"

"Is he really that good?" Asked Kanta

Shippo nodded "He's so strong, it makes up for the fact that he's nerdy, annoying and just a weak mortal."

Gohan's eye twitched.

"So you lost your pa too?" asked Kanta, as he took Shippo's hand "Let's be friends raccoons dog."

"I'm a fox." Shippo muttered

"No you're a raccoon dog!"

"I'm a fox!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi wasn't getting anywhere with the demon heads. He just saw the same thing: a world of white mist, with objects scattered beneath it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru overlooked a hill ' _Tenseiga… What disturbs you?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village below the hill was attacked by a headless demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys pick up the scent?" asked Gohan

Koga nodded ' _I smell blood too, though. Maybe someone or something injured him. Are we too late?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group found the body, and an unexpected someone.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Gohan greeted with a respectful bow.

Sesshomaru nodded, and made to leave, but he felt Tenseiga pulsing ' _Tenseiga is stirring… Is it telling me to slay that demon? Why?'_

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga from its sheath "Back away." And he killed the minions of the netherworld.

Slowly, Kanta's father opened his eyes "I sure didn't expect to come back to life."

"Would you mind describing where you were when you got beheaded?" asked Trunks

The demon nodded "It was a very strange place. A world shrouded in white mist. I was floating through the place, but only with my head. And I noticed many other demon heads, all with terrible expressions on their faces. And when I dove under the mist, I saw something extraordinary. Giant bones. By that, I mean there was an enormous skeleton, still clad in magnificent armor. And there were lots of other skeletons too. I suppose I must've been in the world of the afterlife. Oh, right. Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru left after this ' _What was Tenseiga trying to tell me? Was it a sign to advise me that the place the demon described is somehow involved?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the group parted ways with Kanta and his father.

Gohan looked at Kagome and Inuyasha ' _They're thinking of the same thing I am. White mist and giant bones. The border between this world and the next. The grave of Inuyasha's father.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deciding to read further into this, Gohan and Inuyasha went to find answers. "The border between this world and the next. But how do we get there?"

Gohan thought for a moment "Well, the black pearl in your right eye got us there before. What's stopping it from doing so again? Only question is, how the **** do we do that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha arrived in a certain volcano cave home "Hey! You there Totosai?"

Totosai stopped breathing fire on a sword and looked at them "Oh it's you two. What do you want?"

Inuyasha started patting him down "You're not the one I want to talk to. Where's Myoga?"

Myoga appeared and immediately started sucking on Inuyasha's node "It must be serious if you've come this far looking for me. So, what can I do for you?"

Gohan caught him as he floated down after Inuyasha smacked him off his nose and explained the situation.

"I see. You want to find a way to remove the black pearl from master Inuyasha's eye."

"Do you know how to do it?" asked Inuyasha

"It's not quite that easy. You see, when the black pearl allowed you passage into the netherworld, it served its purpose. Now, it has become a permanent part of your eye, and no longer has any demonic power."

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled "Then how am I supposed to get to my old man's grave?!"

Myoga's eyes widened at this "You want to go to your father's grave?!"

Totosai nodded in approval and started patting Inuyasha on the shoulders "Good boy! So you finally realized how great a man your father was, and you've decided to pay your respects to his grave? I'm very happy you finally-"

WHACK!

Inuyasha looked blankly at Totosai, who now sported a large bump on his head "Don't ever hit me like that."

"You always hit me though. It's hardly fair." Totosai whined softly

Myoga nodded "I agree with Totosai. It's quite a surprise to see that you're showing such respect, Inuyasha."

Gohan cut in at this point "Actually, he never even gave a **** up to this point. We think there might be a Shikon jewel shard hidden there. We have to get there and find the shard before Naraku does. If we can't use the black pearl, we'll have to find some other way. Myoga, is there any other way?"

Totosai had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment "Fool!" Whack! Totosai ignored the large bump on his head "Think about it for a minute. That demon graveyard is in a different world, reached only by traveling down through a mysterious and illusive pathway. In that case, how do you suppose a sacred jewel shard could've gotten there?"

Gohan nodded "He's got a point Inuyasha. Besides, Kagome was there with us too. She should've been able to sense it."

Inuyasha blinked "But… That was way back then."

Myoga hopped in front of him "I don't think it'd be any different this time."

Angered, Inuyasha caught Myoga in his fingers "Shut up Myoga. Look, are you gonna take us to the demon graveyard or not?"

"In order to get to the graveyard…" Myoga got out weakly "You must see Hosenki first."

"Who's Hosenki?" asked Gohan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hosenki is an old friend of your father." explained Myoga "He cultivates many kinds of precious jewels. Each one of them can serve as a passageway to the demon graveyard at the border to the netherworld."

"So he made Inuyasha's black pearl too?" asked Kagome

"Yes he did. It was originally given to Inuyasha's father by Hosenki. Listen, the demon graveyard is the final resting place of the dead. It's no place for the living! Please reconsider master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scoffed "If that's where the jewel shard is, then that's where we're gonna go."

Unknown to them, a Saimyosho was watching them and listening to the conversation, and reported back to Hakudoshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and his group smelled Kohaku from not far away, with Sesshomaru determined to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer Myoga?" Inuyasha grumbled as they climbed up a tall cliff.

"Quit your whining mutt!" Koga taunted as he sped up the cliff past him, with Gohan not far behind

"Not too far now." replied Myoga "Once we get through this valley, we'll reach the marsh where Hosenki lives."

Soon enough, Gohan reached the top of the cliff, where he found Hakudoshi waiting, pointing his naginata at him "How did I see this coming?"

"You've been rather careless."

Gohan glared "So Hakudoshi, you've been waiting here for us? Well go ahead and give it your best shot, but I should warn you, killing me isn't gonna be as easy as you think."

"I have no intention of killing you. I just wanted to see if you were gonna figure out that you needed to go to Hosenki's place, and you actually did. I'm impressed. But as fate would have it, you won't be able to see Hosenki."

Gohan's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "You didn't."

"Don't start jumping to conclusions. I won't meddle with you or your friends. After all, I don't want the fun to end so soon. I'm looking forward to it, Son Gohan. You and your friends, or me? Who do you think will be the first to reach the border between this world and the next."

Gohan attempted to stop him from fleeing with a Dragon Blizzard, but it was repelled by a barrier, allowing Hakudoshi and Entei to escape.

"Gohan, is something wrong?" asked Kagome as she and the others reached the top of the cliff.

"It's nothing." He lied "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon came across a marsh.

Shippo and Kilala looked into the water "I don't see anything here you guys."

"Hello! Hosenki!" Myoga called out "Are you there? Answer me! Hosenki!"

At that moment, a giant clam shell appeared out of the water.

"Oh, it's you Hosenki!" Myoga called out

The clam shell slowly opened a crack "Who is it? There are no jewels here!"

"Hosenki! It's me, Myoga!" He called out

The clam shell opened all the way, and a demon stepped out "Master Myoga, it's you."

"So this is Hosenki?" asked Koga

"Not true. I am in fact Hosenki's son. My father is now dead."

Gohan eyes narrowed ' _Oh ****. That little bastard!_ Who killed him?"

"No one killed him. He died just recently of old age."

Inuyasha and the others looked on in confusion "Old age?"

"My father died peacefully, so now it seems that I am the new Hosenki." explained Hosenki

"You said there are no jewels that can lead us to the grave?" asked Kagome

"Correct. My father used all the jewels before he passed away. And so, I am currently in the process of making new jewels."

"Please, I beg of you, master Hosenki." Kagome pleaded "We desperately need those precious jewels."

Hosenki closed his eyes in thought "Well I don't mind giving them to you. But you're going to have to wait for a little while."

Koga nodded "No problem. How long's a while?"

"100 years. After all, I'm still only an apprentice jewel maker."

Gohan sighed "Thank you for your time. _Damn! So much for that. There's gotta be another way. While we're wasting time here, Naraku or that little bastard Hakudoshi could already be there!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having found but one way to the border to the netherworld, Hakudoshi sent Kagura on an errand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we've reached a dead end." Trunks mused

Koga nodded "There's nothing we can do. The mutt and I can wait for 1000 years, but no way in hell you guys can."

"Come one Myoga, think hard." said Inuyasha "Are you sure you don't know of any other way to get to the graveyard?"

"For the last time, there's no other way to reach the graveyard!" Myoga barked

"So, Inuyasha, Son Gohan." said a voice as Kagura appeared in a whirlwind "You would like to know where the pathway is? Hakudoshi is headed toward the mountain in the Realm of Fire. There's supposed to be a gateway there that leads the traveler to the border between this world and the next."

Myoga seemed frightened by this.

Koga's furious glare intensified "Why would you help us?"

Kagura shrugged "I don't know. You'd have to ask Hakudoshi." and with that, she departed, much to Koga's fury.

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome to no one in particular "Is that a message from Hakudoshi?"

Gohan shook his head "I bet it's a trap."

Inuyasha scoffed "I don't care if it is a trap."

"Don't even think of it, master!" Myoga pleaded "The mountain in the realm of fire is too dangerous! You must never, EVER, go to that place!"

"Judging from your reaction Myoga, I'm guessing that this little tidbit about a gateway is the truth. Am I right?"

By this point, Myoga was sweating bullets "Well…"

"That means we have to go, regardless of what surprises Hakudoshi might have in store for us."

Gohan nodded "He's right. And I don't say that often."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he rode Entei across the skies, Hakudoshi smirked to himself ' _This is turning out to be quite entertaining. Inuyasha, Son Gohan, I shall let you and the others pass through the gate before me. In exchange for your lives.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and Trunks went back to the present to stock up on supplies before the group headed toward the Realm of Fire.

Kagome looked at the Sacred Tree and smiled ' _This is the spot where I first met Gohan.'_ She walked into the well-house and looked at the Bone-Eater's well ' _And it all began right here. And then the adventure started, with Inuyasha, Kaede and the others. If I hadn't met Gohan that day, if we'd never been attacked by that centipede demon, I wouldn't have to stress out during tests, and grandpa wouldn't have to agonize over my pretend illnesses. Junior high students like me and Gohan have it tough enough with just our studies to worry about.'_

Gohan and Trunks showed up in bursts of speed.

Gohan smiled at her "Hey Kagome. Ready to go? Inuyasha's gonna throw a fit if we don't get back soon."

Kagome nodded.

Soon enough, they were back in the Feudal Era.

Kagome smiled as Miroku, Sango and the others greeted her ' _And once again, I'll continue my journey, and do my best to find the sacred jewel shard.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, have you noticed them?" asked Trunks

Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga nodded.

Saimyosho had been trailing them.

Inuyasha scoffed "Naraku's stupid bugs are probably just making sure we're heading toward the Realm of Fire."

"Actually, guys." Miroku contradicted "I don't think they were sent to watch us, I think the Saimyosho were sent to lead us to the gate."

Koga snorted "And into a trap."

Gohan nodded "Either that, or it means that Hakudoshi doesn't have the power to pass through the gate alone. But if I know Naraku, then he's definitely got something up his sleeve."

"Don't forget." said Kagome "This is Hakudoshi we're talking about. Not Naraku."

Gohan nodded "I know. But Hakudoshi is an incarnation of Naraku, after all. He's practically like a mini-version of Naraku."

Koga scoffed "Listen to you guys, who cares which one it is?"

Inuyasha nodded "I don't agree with him much, but in this case, the wolf's got a point. All we have to do is get the graveyard at the border of the netherworld first, and get a hold of the Shikon jewel shard before the bad guy. Simple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, they arrived at the mountain.

"So this is the Realm of Fire?" asked Shippo

Miroku nodded "And it certainly lives up to its name."

"Now what?" asked Kagome as she noticed the Saimyosho flying away.

"We wait and see." Gohan replied easily. He then saw them fly into the volcano "There. After them."

Gohan, Inuyasha, Koga and Trunks jumped off Kilala and Hachi and ran after the Saimyosho into a cave, with Kagome and the others following after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is huge." observed Trunks

"Yeah. Well-spotted." Gohan muttered sarcastically

"Hey, Kagome." Shippo whimpered "Don't those rocks look like the skulls of demons?"

Kagome nodded "You're right. And there's even more of them up ahead."

"Which probably means we're going in the right direction." Gohan noted

"Hey guys." said Koga "Up ahead."

Inuyasha smirked "Well, looks like she finally made it."

In front of them was a HUGE door, with two MASSIVE stone statues on each side of it.

"So there actually is a gate." Kagome muttered

Inuyasha smirked "Oh man, this is gonna be easy. I mean, there aren't even any guards around. Okay everyone, get back. Wolf, feel free to jump in front. I'm gonna break apart the gate with my Wind Scar."

" **Do you wish to pass?"** a voice questioned.

They looked around, but saw no one.

" **Answer. Do you wish to pass, or not?"** the voice repeated

"You must not answer master Inuyasha!" Myoga pleaded

"He actually made it this far?" Koga muttered

"I thought he took off the moment we saw the mountain." whispered Gohan "I thought he would've run away by now."

Myoga turned and glared at them, but with more fear than anger "Oh, I'm going to in a moment! It's still not too late! Please turn back!"

" **Do you wish to pass, or not?"** the voice questioned once more

Gohan stepped forward "Yes. We wish to pass."

" **Then, you may pass."** the voice responded, before falling silent once more.

Suddenly, the stone statues surrounding the door a started to move, and advance towards them.

"They're Gozu and Meizu, the guards of this gate!" Myoga cried

"What?! I thought they were just stone decorations." Inuyasha ground out

" **Only the dead may pass through these gates."** Meizu stated

" **We make certain all those who wish to pass are dead."** Gozu stated

"So that's why Hakudoshi wanted us here ahead of him." Gohan muttered as he drew the Ryuuga, which took on its naginata form "In any case, I didn't come this far just to turn back!" And he charged at them, dodging their attacks and launched a Dragon Current at them.

When the dust settled, it revealed the Lightning dragon had done absolutely no damage to them "It is useless. We cannot be slain by blades of this world."

"That's because Gozu and Meizu are not _of_ this world!" explained Myoga "As you know, the Tessaiga, Ryuuga and Shiroga are swords that slay the demons in our world. But they aren't able to hurt Gozu or Meizu in the least! Once they are awakened, they will not rest until the gate has been opened and closed again! Or in other words, they won't rest until master Inuyasha, Gohan and Koga each pass through the gate as one of the dead!"

" **You may pass once you are dead."** Gozu and Meizu stated

"Kinda defeats the purpose." Gohan muttered

" **Only the dead can pass through this gate. So prepare to die by our hands."**

Gohan scoffed "You should really learn a new line." He dodged Gozu's blade and slammed the blade of the Ryuuga down.

Gozu didn't even crack, before Meizu used his scythe to slam Gohan into the cave side. " **We told you. The swords of your world cannot harm us."**

Miroku attempted to defeat them with his Wind Tunnel, but did nothing except make Gozu turn on him " **Do you wish to pass through the gate too?"**

"Miroku! Hold the Wind Tunnel open!" Gohan formed the Ryuuga into a staff and slammed it into Gozu's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

But it did no damage, and Gozu rose again.

"Master Inuyasha!" a voice cried

Inuyasha turned to his shoulder "Myoga again? You mean you're still here?"

"Just what exactly are implying? I've been here the whole time!" Myoga shouted before he started whispering into Inuyasha's ear "Here's what you need to do: turn Meizu and Gozu back into stone. They will return to stone after the gate has opened and closed. So what you one of you needs to do is attack the chains holding the gate."

Koga nodded "I'm on it." He drew the Shiroga and pointed it towards the gate "Time for my new technique. **Wolf Hurricane!"** a massive blast of demonic wind shot out, breaking the chains on the door, before he leapt away from an attack by Kagura as she passed by with several lower demons "Thanks for the good work Koga. I'm going on ahead now, okay?"

"Damn you, Kagura." Koga snarled "Get the **** back here!"

Slowly, the door opened.

But as soon as the light touched the demons and Saimyosho, they turned to stone.

Kagura would've too, if she hadn't his behind a rock.

Kagome and the others did as well, with Gohan holding Kagome close to him tightly. Her eyes widened as she sensed the jewel shard "It's there! Beyond the gate!"

Gozu looked at Kagura out of the corner of his eye " **Do you wish to pass, or not?"**

Kagura glared at them "What? Do I look like I'm an idiot?!"

Gozu didn't respond to her outburst, and just took it as a no " **In that case…"**

" **We shall close the gate."** Meizu finished for him as the gate slid closed once more.

Gozu and Meizu then returned to their positions, and turned into stone statues once more.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Gohan

Kagome nodded.

Miroku looked at the gate "They've turned to stone again."

"Where's Kagura?" asked Koga

Trunks looked around "She must've run away. I wonder if Hakudoshi knew that you'd turn to stone if you passed the gate."

Gohan nodded "He was probably testing it, by using both Kagura and us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Gohan

Kagome nodded "I'm sure of it. When I looked through the open gate, I could feel it. I sensed the presence of a sacred jewel shard. I knew it. It's out there. The sacred jewel shard is definitely there. The question is, where?"

Myoga frowned "To think the shard was actually there."

Inuyasha glared and grabbed Myoga with two fingers "Listen up Myoga. Why do I get this feeling you knew that we'd turn to stone if we went that way?"

"Would I have followed you into such a dangerous place if I knew?!" Myoga snapped

"Oh yeah, right."

"Well, it wasn't a total waste of time." Gohan cut in "We did find out that there _is_ a sacred jewel shard there. Plus, Hakudoshi and Naraku are alive, so they couldn't pass through the gate either. They're in the same boat as us."

"That means we just have to find another way." Koga pointed out.

"There has to be another way in. The one that the sacred jewel shard took." Inuyasha reasoned.

Gohan nodded "We've gotta get the shard before Naraku and Hakudoshi can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku stepped out of the darkness, looked at a mountainside cave, and smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group came a village and decided to stay the night.

Only problem was, there wasn't a trace of a person there.

The ones they did find were all dead, the blood having been sucked out of them.

Shippo was shaking with fear "Their blood's been drained! Think it could be a horde of blood sucking demons? Something like Myoga?"

Inuyasha tried to question Myoga, but found that he was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of bandits were in the middle of burning a village, when they were attacked by a flock of bird demons. Naraku approached Princess Abi, a Phoenix demon, watching over as she oversaw her bird demons drinking the blood of the bandits. Naraku offered her a weapon made of his bone, but their conversation was interrupted by a group of demons. Naraku easily destroyed all the demons, left some Saimyosho with Abi, and departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not again." Gohan muttered

"How terrible." Kagome whispered

Trunks nodded "They've had the blood sucked out of them too."

"It has to be some kind of demon doing this." Sango pointed out

Inuyasha nodded "Some kind of creepy demon or even a band of demons were wreaking havoc around here while we were in the Realm of Fire!"

"Inuyasha, we better hurry." said Gohan "If we don't, another village will be slaughtered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they came across another village. One that hadn't been slaughtered.

"A neighboring village was attacked by demons." said a villager "And we fear that we may be the next victims."

Inuyasha nodded "You're probably right. All the other villages we've passed lately have been attacked."

The villagers were rather unsettled by this, until Miroku put them at ease "Fear not my good people. My friends and I shall slay these terrible demons for you."

The headman smiled "Would you do that for us?"

"Of course, and we don't require payment for this. We merely ask for lodgings, food and women."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "What was that last one?".

Miroku didn't have time to answer, seeing how he couldn't with his foot in his mouth, courtesy of an angry Sango shoving it in there.

Koga seemed unusually quiet during this, and quietly exited the hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noticing this, Gohan followed him, and found him cutting down trees in the forest, his fury showing clearly "What's up with you?"

Koga looked at him, fury written all over his face "If this demon is who I think it is, then I'm gonna be the one to slaughter her. I don't want **any** interference."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Why? What is it about this demon that pisses you off so much?"

Koga sighed "I'm pretty sure I know who it is: Abi, Princess of the bird demons. She was the one who killed my brother Roge, and her mother Tekkei, queen of the demon birds, was the one who killed my father. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as they were both devoured right in front of me. I swore then and there that I would avenge them and slaughter those two. In my eyes, she's just as bad as Naraku, if not worse."

Gohan put a comforting hand on his shoulder "I get it. This is your battle. I'll make sure that Kagome and the others let you handle it."

Koga nodded "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around sunset, Abi's birds attacked.

Gohan, Koga and the others came out and saw them lying in wait, glaring at them.

"These birds, or whatever they are, have the stench of blood all over them." Inuyasha muttered

"You think they're the demons that attacked the other villages?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha nodded "I'm sure of it."

Then the birds started screeching, and charged in, setting the village ablaze.

Gohan and the others soon got to work slaughtering them, but they just kept coming.

That was when Abi made herself known on a cloud of fire "Who are you people and why do you interfere with me?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled "Are you one of Naraku's minions? You've gotta be tight with him! The Saimyosho buzzing around you are proof!"

Abi's glare intensified "I don't know him, nor do I know what your relationship with this Naraku is. But you've made the mistake of slaughtering my birds. I'll kill each one of you and drain every last drop of your blood. You will die!"

Koga stepped up to the front "The only one that will die here is you, Abi."

Abi smirked when she saw Koga "Well, if it isn't the little wolf cub. How's your father and brother doing? Oh wait. They're dead. And they were delicious."

Koga's glare intensified, his eyes burning with crimson fury, his claws sharpening to the point where they could cut a man in half with a single touch "Never… talk about my family!" and he charged at her with shocking speeds, killing at least 10 birds with one sweep of his claw.

Kagome and the others took the opportunity to get the villagers to safety, while Gohan watched the fight.

Enraged, Abi shot a massive wave of fire at Koga, who simply side stepped it in mid-air before launching a Wolf Hurricane at her, which would've killed her if she hadn't been protected by a barrier produced by the trident given to her by Naraku.

"I knew it." Koga snarled "You are helping Naraku, you devious wench!"

' _Did Naraku give me this trident to force me to fight this wolf?'_ Abi mused, before she suddenly left.

Koga furiously smashed his fist into the ground "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She called herself Princess Abi. Koga, did you know her?" asked Kagome

The temperature in the room suddenly.

Koga nodded, a furious look on his face "That devious wench and her mother are the ones responsible for the deaths of my father and brother."

Sango looked at him sadly, but got back to the subject "She seems to be connected to Naraku somehow, but she really didn't seem like one of his minions."

Trunks shook his head "You know what Naraku's like. I'm guessing he's using Princess Abi to get what he wants."

Gohan nodded "That's obvious, but for what? She's using her birds to suck the blood out of humans. Why would Naraku be interested in helping her? What could possibly be in it for him?"

Trunks thought for a moment "Naraku's trying to get to the border between this world and the netherworld in order to get the sacred jewel shard."

"So you mean that collecting human blood is somehow related to him getting to the border?" asked Kagome

Gohan nodded "Seems like it. Whatever it is though, it's all we have to go on at this point. In any case, we've got to take her down."

"But I warn you. I'm the one who's gonna kill her. She reeks of human blood, so it's easy enough to find her." Koga tried not to snarl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A full moon in the sky.

Abi's birds attacked another village, setting it ablaze.

All the while, Hakudoshi and Entei watched from above.

The four survivors decided to go to their holy one, in hopes of survival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Koga and the others came across the village later.

"Did those demon birds do this to the villagers?" asked Shippo

Koga nodded "No doubt about it. They seem to be attacking every village in the area. But it's weird though. Usually, they only devour humans to survive. Doing it so often and unnecessarily like this. What could her purpose be?"

"Let's go." said Sango "We need to find the nest."

"We've got to take this fight to the leader. Once I kill Abi and her mother, the attacks will definitely stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Jaken were waiting around for Sesshomaru, when Kagura appeared looking for Sesshomaru, before departing when she found that he wasn't there, thinking of her next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman awoke, surrounded by servants. She asked for her newborn child, saying he should be crying and she could not hear him. The servants told her that her son was stillborn, then all fell dead. Kanna and Kohaku entered, holding the other infant. Kanna assured the lady that her child was not dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Koga and the others were getting ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE in their search for the nest.

They were continuing along a mountainside path, when they saw the survivors from the other village.

Naturally, Kagome "convinced" Inuyasha to help them.

"You escaped from the village?" asked Gohan

One of them nodded "It was so frightening. We never knew when the demon birds would attack next. Everyone in the region is packing up and leaving."

"You people are a godsend." said one of the children as they rode on top of Kilala

"It always ends up like this." Inuyasha muttered

"So what now? Do you have a place to go to?" asked Gohan

The traveler nodded "I believe so. We plan to appeal to Saint Hijiri, the holy one. It's out beyond the pass in the mountains. So hopefully we can find refuge there from the demon birds."

Gohan raised a curious eyebrow "Is this holy person some kind of priest?"

The old man sighed "Well, no one knows for sure. We've only heard rumors about the person. No one has ever actually seen the holy one. The face is always hidden, and no one has ever heard the great one's voice. Communication between the holy one and the people is conducted by the two attendants, so no one knows whether the person is old or young, or even male or female."

"Geez. You're planning this whole journey around someone you've only heard rumors about?" Inuyasha muttered

"Wait." Sango interrupted "Does this mean all the villagers are going there based on nothing but these rumors?"

The elder nodded.

Gohan turned to Kagome and the others "Come on guys I think it's best if we hurry."

"Why?" asked the elder

"Because the birds show up wherever there's a lot of people. Kagome, climb on."

Kagome climbed on his back, and they sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi watched the villagers from above, intending to have the birds drain every last drop of their blood to create a path to the border between this world and the afterlife.

Soon enough, they were attacked by the birds.

Gohan, Inuyasha and Koga took care of the bird demons while Trunks, Kagome and the others looked after the villagers.

Gohan looked up and glared "Hakudoshi. What're you showing your ass out here for?"

Hakudoshi merely smirked at him "It's been while Son Gohan. But while you chatter on, innocent humans will die."

Gohan easily destroyed a large number of birds using the Dragon Cyclone, but more kept coming ' _This isn't good. As long as we're busy protecting the villagers, Trunks and the others can't do anything else._ Weird. Hakudoshi and Kagura are just watching. And the birds just look like they're trying to buy time." Then his eyes widened.

Kagome nodded "That's right! I bet there are way more people at the holy one's village than there are here!"

Hakudoshi merely chuckled "You figured it out. It's too late now, though. By this time, Princess Abi and her man force of demon birds have begun their attack on the so-called Holy one's village."

Gohan's glare intensified "It was you spreading these rumors about this Holy one, wasn't it?"

Hakudoshi smirked "I couldn't have been bothered. It's only a holy person. Probably just another run of the mill exorcist. Because the villagers were so afraid of the demon birds, they raised the spiritual one to godly status. We learned about this divine one, and we came to meet him. That's all there is to it."

Angered, Gohan launched a Dragon Magma blast, but Hakudoshi's barrier repelled it.

Unknown to any of them, this Holy one appeared behind them, and fired a sacred arrow, destroying the barrier and separating Hakudoshi from Entei.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to blast Hakudoshi with a Wind Scar.

Kagura then retreated with Hakudoshi, leaving only Entei.

Trunks quickly pursued the demon horse, before cornering it in a cave and destroying it with the Finish Buster.

Kagome and Gohan looked at the sacred arrow, lodged into the cliff side ' _That was a Sacred arrow that broke through Hakudoshi's barrier.'_

Gohan quickly leapt up the cliff and retrieved it ' _This arrow. It came from that direction. But there's nobody there. I didn't sense anything. It wasn't Kagome. And the only other person I know of who could've shot a sacred arrow was lady Kikyo. But she's dead. Naraku killed her back at Mount Hakurei. At least, we assumed he did. Come to think of it, we never even found a body. Is it possible that lady Kikyo survived after Naraku wounded her, and went into hiding?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others looked at the arrow in his hand "Inuyasha's Red Tessaiga and my Dragon Magma couldn't break through the barrier, but this arrow could."

Gohan looked at Kagome and nodded, earning a nod in response ' _Kikyo must be alive.'_

"It isn't Kikyo's." Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

"Nobody said it was."

"But all of you were thinking it. I have to admit I wondered the same thing myself, at first. But this arrow doesn't have Kikyo's scent. It's totally different. _What is this smell?_ I don't know who it was fired by, but it definitely wasn't one of our allies."

"Now that you mention it, I never sensed lady Kikyo's powers at all."

Miroku nodded "Nor did I."

"Wait a minute. If it wasn't fired by Kikyo, then who fired it?" asked Kagome "That arrow saved Inuyasha, remember?"

"Perhaps I know." said one of the villagers "It could have been a friendly hand lent by Hijiri, the holy one."

Gohan looked back at the others "We'd better hurry and see this Hijiri. The birds are most likely headed that way too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villagers were being protected by one of Hijiri's helpers, who had put up a barrier to prevent the birds from getting through.

Hijiri then returned and drove off Abi and her birds, forcing her to retreat.

By this point, Abi was reconsidering her alliance with Naraku.

The two helpers looked at each other and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having been informed by the villagers later of the whereabouts of Hijiri, Inuyasha went to do some thinking ' _Kikyo was killed by Naraku. I didn't actually see her die, and I didn't see her body… Kikyo… If you are still alive… Why haven't you come to find me?'_

Gohan came up behind him "I know how you feel. If it was me and Kagome, I'd probably be the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, if Saint Hijiri turns out to be lady Kikyo, what would you do?" asked Gohan

Inuyasha sighed "I don't really know. One thing though, if it really is her, then obviously Naraku didn't kill Kikyo like he set out to do. And if that's the case, he'll definitely come and try to kill her again. But for now, I say we concentrate on finding the birds nest and destroying them."

Gohan nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede was dealing with a crisis.

Apparently, some villagers saw a mysterious light falling from the sky towards Kikyo's shrine.

Kaede recognized them as Shikigami.

After they departed, Kaede discovered that they were digging.

Who would take soil from Kikyo's grave, and why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and the others saw several of Naraku's demons racing through the cloudy morning sky.

"Think they're searching for Hijiri?" asked Trunks

Gohan nodded "Probably. This Hijiri is getting in Naraku's way."

Kagome pondered this ' _If that's the case, then maybe Naraku realizes that Saint Hijiri might be Kikyo. And if that's true, then I wonder if he's gonna try to find her and kill her again.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's group followed the holy one's path to the Forbidden Mountain.

They noticed water sparkling from the path.

The Shikigamis noticed several demons looking for Saint Hijiri.

"Guys, have you noticed them?" asked Trunks

Gohan nodded "Naraku's demons again. They're probably following us. And by the looks of it, they're heading toward the forbidden mountain."

A sacred mountain appeared out of nowhere and destroyed several demons.

Seeing this, Gohan and the group sped up the pace.

After a little bit, Inuyasha decided to stay behind and slay the oncoming demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha quickly killed the demons with a Wind Scar and went to catch up with the others.

Before long, he was stopped by Hijiri and the two Shikigamis.

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _Is that… Kikyo? I'm not picking up her scent… Still…_ Show yourself! Let me see your face!"

Hijiri said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku, Sango, Gohan, Koga and Trunks were slaying the oncoming demons, when Kagome noticed some soul collectors, and followed after them ' _So, Kikyo really is here…'_

Gohan and the others attempted to go after her, but Gohan rammed face-first into a sacred barrier "Ow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded "Are you Kikyo or not?!"

"A potent aura has ravaged my master's flesh." explained one Shikigami "Her body cannot restore itself."

"She has also lost her voice." added the other "She fights using her spirit alone. However, soon her strength will run out."

Inuyasha looked on in shock ' _So back then… She didn't die…_ Kikyo… You are Kikyo!" He attempted to run to her, but a blade of wind cut off her head, revealing her inside it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization "Isn't this a Shikigami?"

"Damn that Kikyo is illusive, isn't she?" a voice muttered

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura above him "Kagura… What's going on around here?!"

"Just what I'd like to know. What a waster of my time. Anyway, as to whether or not she's alive, Naraku seems to think so. You know the arrow that broke through Hakudoshi's barrier? There was some dirt left on the arrowhead, and it came from Onigumo's cave."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Onigumo? _Of course! That was the scent from the arrow.'_

"The soil there is filled with Onigumo's lust for Kikyo. And that's what protects Kikyo from being destroyed by Naraku's wrath. She's the only one who could have any use for soil from Onigumo's cave. In any case, it looks like we've both been chasing all over the countryside after a fake. Until next time." and with that, she left.

Inuyasha looked and noticed that the Shikigamis were gone too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome continued running after the soul collectors "Are they calling me? Is that it?"

Soon enough, she came across a waterfall, and found Kikyo submerged underneath the water, unconscious ' _Kikyo…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a town, women gossiped, discussing the strange happenings at the birth of the new lord. All the vassals in the birthing room were dead under strange circumstances, and they wondered if demons were responsible. The lord was happy to have an heir.

Kohaku showed up in the village surrounding the castle, helping an old man who had been hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the last of them?" asked Trunks

Gohan was still nursing the massive bruise on his nose "I think so." Hearing a rustling, he looked and saw Inuyasha jump out towards them "Oh, it's just you."

Inuyasha nodded "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"She went after some soul collectors. I would've followed, but I rammed into a barrier and broke my nose."

Inuyasha would've laughed if it hadn't been about Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at the unconscious Kikyo submerged in the water.

"Her life is fading." explained Asuka, the Shikigami in the blue kimono

The one in the yellow, Kocho, nodded "The miasma is spreading very rapidly."

"You must make your decision." Asuka stated

"Whether or not you will save her." Kocho finished

"What do you mean decision?" asked Kagome "What's happening to Kikyo?"

"After Mount Hakurei was destroyed, she was struck by one of Naraku's tentacles and fell into a dark river of miasma." explained Asuka "But her body was made of sacred bones and soil from her grave, so the miasma could not dissolve her flesh."

"However." added Kocho "The miasma that entered through her wound spread throughout her body. The wound in her chest still has not healed, and the miasma is eating away at her."

"There is one who could save her."

"Only you have the power."

"You are her only hope. You hold your life in her hands."

Kagome remained silent for a moment, before she turned to them "What do I have to do? What do I do to save her?"

"Then you choose to save her?" Asked Kocho

"Of course. I'm the only one who can help her, right?"

They nodded "All you have to do is touch her. That will be enough to purify the miasma."

Kagome nodded.

"Please move quickly." Asuka pleaded

Kocho nodded "The vessel in which her spirit if housed is damaged, and it is becoming difficult to contain Kikyo's soul. If we don't purify the miasma before the sun sets, her soul will dissipate."

Kagome nodded and jumped into the water, feeling pain from the miasma infecting the water.

Slowly, she touched Kikyo, before she was suddenly pulled underwater, and saw what was surrounding them ' _Is this miasma that's seeped into the water? Is all of this from Kikyo's body?'_ She moved part of Kikyo's outfit and looked at the wound ' _This is terrible. Poor thing. What's wrong? They said all I had to do was touch her. What do I have do? How can I get Kikyo to wake up?'_ Then she noticed a light appearing as it fell into her hand ' _What is this?'_

"It is soil from her grave." explained Asuka from above

"Your hand purified it." added Kocho "Rub it into her wound."

Kagome nodded and did so, but more miasma emerged ' _The miasma is pushing out the soil! It hurts so much! I feel like I'm gonna be thrown backward! It's pitch black! I can't see a thing!'_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo's memories: specifically, the one where she was fatally wounded by Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha ' _I don't get it. Kikyo's shoulder and chest injuries are the same as the ones she has now.'_ She saw the memories of how Kikyo bound Inuyasha to the tree, and told Kaede to burn it with her before she died ' _I get it. That's what happened. Kikyo's soul can't move past this moment in time. This is the exact moment that time stopped for Kikyo!'_ Kagome opened her eyes found herself in the same position as before ' _What happened to me? Was I dreaming? My head feels so foggy.'_ Her eyes widened as she noticed Kikyo's wound closed ' _The wound is closing. We've almost done it. Hang in there! Come on, you can make it Kikyo! Inuyasha really wants to see you again, so hang in there! You can do it! You want to see Inuyasha too! You do, right?'_

Kagome soon noticed that the miasma from Kikyo's wound and the water was being purified before she passed out, as Kikyo fully awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she regained consciousness, Kagome found herself beside the waterfall, soaking wet.

She turned her head and saw Kikyo with her Shikigamis.

"Why did you save me?" Kikyo questioned softly "You had a choice, whether or not to save me."

Kagome smiled "If there's a person right there who I can save, and I'm told that she can only be saved by me, then of course I choose to save her."

Kikyo nodded, and gave a ghost of a smile "Indeed. Thank you. Son Gohan will be here soon. He will be looking for you. I will go into hiding for a time. I must restore my strength." And with that, she walked away, as she and her Shikigamis disappeared into the woods.

At that moment, Gohan sped towards her "Kagome! You alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'm fine."

"Was it her?"

"Yeah. she left to restore her strength."

Gohan turned to Inuyasha, who had just arrived with the others "Are you gonna go after her?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Just knowing she's alive is enough for me. When I was up there alone at the base of the mountain, I met Saint Hijiri. It turned out to be Kikyo's puppet. I found out that the real Kikyo was overcome by Naraku's miasma, and that her life was nearing its end. How is she? How did she seem?"

"Badly injured and unconscious." explained Kagome "But then, I managed to purify the miasma, so I think she'll be alright. She said she was going into hiding to restore her strength. Are you gonna go after her?"

Inuyasha shook his head "If Kagome healed her, then she's gotta be ok. Right?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo wandered through the forest with her Shikigamis and soul collectors ' _There was no uncertainty in Kagome's heart in when she saved me. If there had been, the wound in my chest would not have healed. I can still feel her warm touch…'_


	18. Memories, Vengeance, Border, Platinum

Princess Abi spoke to her mother of the problems she has been plagued with since Naraku's appearance. Her mother mentioned a castle that has a connection to Naraku, and suggested that her daughter attack it.

Kohaku and Kanna were staying at said castle with Akago to guard and protect it.

But unknown to anyone, with each passing day, Kohaku was slowly beginning the process of finally recovering his memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others stopped by this village a few days later to find information of Princess Abi's whereabouts.

"Birds that suck human blood. Do you know anything about them?" asked Trunks

The villager nodded "There's been a huge uproar about them. I've heard all kinds of rumors lately."

"Have they been seen in the area?" asked Gohan

"Not that I'm aware of. Besides, we're so close to the castle. There's no way demons would come here."

Gohan, Trunks and Miroku eyed the castle suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think this is the place either." Inuyasha muttered

Kagome sighed "We're doing all we can. I mean, we don't even know where the birds nest is."

"I guess we have no choice but to find lodgings in this village tonight." Miroku said as he was stopped from entering a tavern by Sango.

Koga nodded "I don't usually say this, but he's right. I've got a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura and Hakudoshi noticed Abi flying in the direction of the castle, and Hakudoshi ordered Kagura to go after them.

Abi noticed the Saimyosho, and had her birds devour them before she continued on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stayed in the inn, Sango couldn't help but think of Kohaku.

Gohan came outside and noticed Abi and her birds flying past "They're heading for the castle. Koga, let's go!"

Koga nodded and took off, with Gohan following soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birds made quick work of the castle guards, and would've devoured several of the villagers, but Kohaku protected the villagers and killed.

That was when Naraku used the jewel shard to order Kohaku to protect the infant, and he made his way to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Shiroga, Koga used the Wolf Hurricane to slaughter at least 200 bird demons, before Abi made her presence known when she shielded herself from the blast with the trident given to her by Naraku "Oh, wolf pup. Not you again."

"Abi, you'll stoop to just about anything, won't you?" Koga spat

Abi looked at him curiously "I thought you two were Naraku's enemies. Why are you protecting this castle?"

Gohan's glare hardened "What the **** are you going on about? Are you saying that this is where Naraku is hiding?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. So far, though, the only resistance I've seen has come from the humans."

"What the **** is going on?" Koga snarled "I thought you and Naraku had some kind of deal."

"Are you kidding? He's the one who came to me for help."

"I don't care if you've severed your ties with Naraku or not. You'll still die by my hand." he charged at her, but was cut by the miasma produced by Abi's forked trident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the castle was set ablaze by Abi's birds, Kohaku guided the lady of the castle and the infant to safety.

When one of the castle soldiers mentioned that he had skills similar to that of a demon slayer, he started seeing memories flash through his mind.

Once Kanna informed him that the castle had fallen, Naraku used the jewel shard to manipulate Kohaku into taking the infant.

He was forced to kill the servants of the castle and the soldiers.

"Kohaku!" at that moment, Sango arrived.

Having left Koga to battle Abi, Gohan showed up at the same time as Sango.

Gohan looked at him "Kohaku… Did you..?"

The lady of the castle attempted to flee, but was killed when Kanna sucked out her soul with her mirror, and then took the mirror.

Sango looked at him sadly "Kohaku… You did it again, didn't you?"

Kohaku looked at her in confusion ' _Again?'_

He saw images flash through his mind, of when he was forced to attack his friends and family, and he started trembling.

Before anything could happen, Kagura intervened, took Kohaku and retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku and Kagura fled on her giant feather.

Kohaku looked back at the burning castle ' _Now I remember… I killed my father and everyone else with my own two hands.'_ He then slipped off of the giant feather, much to the surprise of Kagura, forcing her to go down and get him.

As he fell, he finally remembered everything as tears sprang to his eyes ' _I remember everything now… I killed my father and the rest of the demon slayers with my own two hands… I even tried to kill my sister Sango. I should've died that night, but then he came. Naraku.'_

He nearly fell to the ground before Kagura caught him "Geez, what do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

Kohaku said nothing ' _I don't care if I do die. Naraku… I'll kill him, even if it costs us both our lives.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and the others arrived "Gohan! Sango!"

They found the corpses "The birds didn't do this."

"Kohaku did it." Sango choked out "He killed them all…"

"Sango, Gohan, where is Kohaku?" asked Kagome "Did he leave again?"

Sango nodded "He's gone, but I couldn't go after him."

Gohan decided to change the subject "Koga, did you kill Abi?"

Koga's eyes filled with rage and he shook his head "She got away again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group exited the castle, they ran into a group of survivors.

Then the old man started calling out, trying to find Kohaku.

"You guys know Kohaku?" asked Gohan

The old man nodded "He was working here with us. We were saved by the boy. He's the reason we're still alive. It was amazing. He ordered us to stay inside while he fought off the bird demons. He looked like he was such a unique young lad."

One of the men nodded "Good thing he was, or we'd be dead."

Gohan smiled "Good."

"Young man, you know Kohaku, I take it?" asked the old man "What happened to the boy, anyway? Is he alright?"

"He's alright. I saw him escape."

Miroku and Kagome comforted a crying Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sango, Gohan, can you guys describe exactly what you saw?" asked Miroku "Kohaku was there, so that must mean that Naraku is connected in some way to the castle."

Gohan nodded "I left Koga to deal with Abi and found Kohaku around the same time Sango did. He was about to kill a woman holding an infant. My guess is that it was Naraku's infant."

"So that was the connection between Naraku and the castle." Trunks mused "But why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura made an important discovery about Akago: that he was the heart of both Naraku and Hakudoshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What now, guys?" asked Trunks "It's obvious that Abi's turned on Naraku, so there's no guarantee the nest will lead us to him even if we find it."

Koga snorted "Of course he will. Naraku is after the human blood Abi is collecting. From what you guys tell me, he's planning to use human blood to cross into the border to get the last sacred jewel shard. Besides, even if it doesn't lead to him, I'm still going after Abi's head. Thanks to the jewel shards and Ryu scales in my arms and legs, now I've got the power to do it."

Gohan nodded "Still, we have no way to figure out how he'll do it."

"Hey guys." said Shippo "Are we just gonna leave Sango alone?"

They looked over to see Sango staring into the sky.

"Sango's been down for so long now." Kagome muttered "She must be worried about Kohaku."

Sango was lost in her thoughts ' _What will I do if Kohaku's committed even more crimes by the next time I see him? Can I save Kohaku?'_

Miroku came and sat down next to her "So Sango, mind if I sit with you?" He received no response "I really don't want to see you suffering on your own. Tell me, is there anything I can do to help comfort you?"

"Just stay here." Sango muttered quietly "Sit beside me."

Miroku nodded and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Wow." Shippo muttered "He casually puts his arm around her shoulders."

"Shoulders?" Inuyasha and Koga asked simultaneously "So he's not stroking her butt?"

"Guys, come on." Kagome scolded "Miroku might be a pervert, but even he knows there's a time and place."

Gohan looked at her "That may be the case, but it didn't stop him when he was getting his Wind Tunnel stitched. Or at least 3 times at mount Hakurei, that we know of. Or during the crisis with Sounga."

"And don't worry Sango." said Miroku "I won't stroke your bottom."

"Good. Hands off for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he gazed at the mountain, Naraku removed the barrier protecting Abi and Tekkei from being discovered, and smirked to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome and the others slept and Gohan meditated, Inuyasha and Koga picked up the scent.

Inuyasha then noticed two strange lights headed straight for them, in the form of Kocho and Asuka "Kikyo's Shikigami."

They landed in front of Inuyasha "Lady Kikyo awaits. She waits for you." And with that, they left as soon as they had appeared.

Inuyasha wanted to follow them, but hesitated.

"Go mutt." said Koga "But in exchange, Abi's mine to kill."

Inuyasha said nothing. He just took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha followed the Shikigamis into the forest, and entered a clearing once he found soul collectors.

And there she was.

Kikyo, resting in a tree, obtaining more souls, where she slowly turned to face him "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha emerged from the bushes "How are you feeling, Kikyo? Are you alright now?"

"I'm sure you heard what happened. Naraku's miasma was consuming my body, until it was purified by Kagome."

"I heard. _Kikyo… She looks like she's still in pain… She's not completely healed yet.'_

"Inuyasha, you must have noticed this yourself. The barrier around the nest has vanished."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I get it. No wonder I could smell those bird demons."

"Inuyasha, what do you think Naraku's trying to accomplish?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her question "He's trying to get to the border between this world and the afterlife in order to get the last sacred jewel shard."

"So that's why he used the birds to gather human blood. If that's the case, the path to the netherworld will soon open, and Naraku will get the jewel shard. Inuyasha, you and your friends intend to go to the border between this world and the next."

"Of course we're going there. We're not gonna let someone like Naraku get his hands on the last sacred jewel shard."

"Listen Inuyasha… Do not take Kagome with you."

"Why shouldn't we take her?"

"Naraku removed the barrier around the nest for a reason. To lure you and all your friends into his trap. Naraku is after Kagome's eyes."

"You mean her power to see the jewel shards."

"I'm almost certain that Naraku wants to lure you to the border between the two worlds, and then use Kagome to get the last shard."

That was when Kocho and Asuka appeared with Kikyo's bow and arrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I will deal with Naraku. My spiritual powers haven't weakened."

"Don't be ridiculous! Naraku will kill you for certain." He gripped her shoulders "You know better than that. Naraku wants you dead. That hasn't changed. Listen Kikyo, I messed up big time. When you were attacked at Mount Hakurei, I wasn't able to protect you. I refuse to give Naraku a second chance to take your life. I never want to go through that again. Kikyo, I'm begging you. Please, just stay here and wait here for me. Please Kikyo!"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment "The arrows." She took one of her arrows from Asuka, and handed it to Inuyasha "Take this with you. Please, give this arrow to Kagome. Only Kagome herself can determine whether or not she'll be able to use it."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miroku, look at the sky. Doesn't it seem strange to you?" asked Sango

Miroku nodded "Keep watching."

At that moment, several demons flew past them.

"Naraku's demons." Gohan mused "And they're heading somewhere with a purpose."

At that moment, Inuyasha returned and handed Kagome the arrow "I went to see Kikyo last night. She told me to give this to you."

Kagome examined the arrow "This is Kikyo's."

"It's been rubbed with dirt from Onigumo's cave. She said it should work on Naraku." he told her.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Overlooking a cliff, Sesshomaru watched as the demons flew past.

"Are those Naraku's demons, lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken

Sesshomaru nodded slightly ' _It's very faint, but I smell it, mixed in with the scent of the bird demons. I smell Naraku's evil aura._ Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others raced towards the nest "Naraku removed the barrier around the nest?"

Koga nodded "And now, it reeks with the smell of birds. It's time to avenge my father and brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku confronted Abi and Tekkei.

"Why Naraku, I never thought you'd come looking for a fight." Abi mocked "Have you come to pay me back for destroying your castle?"

Naraku smirked "Princess Abi, I understand that your birds sucked out every last drop of human blood at the castle."

"They certainly did, and now my mother has been completely cured."

"Is that so?"

"Naraku, my mother is intrigued. She says she wants to meet you."

At that moment, the mountain split apart, revealing Tekkei.

Naraku smirked "It is finally opening. The path to the border between this world and the next."

Then the battle between Naraku, and Tekkei and Abi began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sango "Naraku's already at the bird demon's nest?"

Koga nodded "I'm positive. It's definitely his stench. He removed the barrier around the nest and didn't send any of his lapdogs, like Hakudoshi and Kagura. He went himself. I'm going. Gohan, you coming?"

Gohan nodded "Let's go." they sped off.

Then Myoga showed up "Inuyasha, is it true that Naraku is at Princess Abi's nest?"

Inuyasha nodded "I'm positive."

Myoga paled at this "This is not good. Tekkei will be there. Tekkei belongs to a group of birds that live in hell. In other words, she's a demon connected to the netherworld. Tekkei is a brutally fierce demon, so you must be extremely careful around her. Remember, you have been warned. And with that, I'm out." he attempted to run, but Inuyasha caught him, not intending to let him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Koga sped towards the nest, and dodged a blast of fire sent towards them by Abi, who smirked arrogantly "Son Gohan, wolf pup. Come to die as well?"

"What happened to Naraku?" Koga snarled

Abi smirked "Sorry you missed him. He's already dead."

Koga's eyes filled with Crimson rage as he drew the Shiroga and charged "Dead or not, I'm sending you to join him in hell! **Wolf Hurricane!"** with the power of the Shiroga, Koga swiftly decapitated Tekkei and her body collapsed, crushing the mountain in the process.

Enraged, Abi rushed to attack, but Koga turned the Shiroga into its claw form as the Goraishi, and pierced her chest, causing blood to spew out as her body evaporated, but not before she landed a serious wound to Koga's shoulder with Naraku's trident.

Exhausted from the massive burst of power he unleashed and the wound to his shoulder, Koga fell to his knees "Father, Roge, you have been avenged."

Kagome and the others arrived "Gohan! Koga! Are you ok?"

Gohan nodded "Koga did all the work. He's hurt and exhausted, but he should be fine."

Suddenly, he was struck through the chest from behind by a tentacle, as Naraku emerged from the body of Tekkei "I'm grateful Koga. You saved me from having to do the dirty work."

At that moment, a river of blood flowed from the body of Tekkei.

"This blood will connect to the border between this world and the next."

Then Gohan noticed Naraku floating along the river in his barrier.

Naraku smirked at them "Why are you just standing there? This river of blood won't last. And the pathway will close behind me."

Without having to be asked, everyone took off.

Gohan turned to his brother "Trunks, stay here and look after Koga. The rest of us will go after Naraku."

Trunks nodded "I'll keep an eye on him. Go."

"Thanks." then Gohan took off.

"You mustn't go master Inuyasha!" Myoga pleaded "Even if you are able to get to the border on this current, how do you intend to come back?"

Gohan shrugged "We'll figure something out. Besides, that just means that Naraku will have the same problem."

They continued down the current, and through a portal at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and the others soon arrived, and found the headless body of Tekkei.

Trunks soon came towards them with an injured Koga "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid you're too late."

"He's right, Sesshomaru." Kagura appeared before them "The entryway has already opened and close again."

Sesshomaru appeared before her in a burst of speed "The entryway? The entryway to where exactly?"

"To the path that leads to the border between this world and the next. Naraku, Kenshrio and Inuyasha have already gone through. But, I do know of another path. It's dangerous though. Even you might not be able to cross that path alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Gohan and the others entered through the portal and arrived at the border.

Gohan and Kagome quickly hitched a ride on a skeleton bird before they hit the ground.

"Gohan, Inuyasha, isn't this place…?" Kagome trailed off

Gohan nodded and redirected the bird towards the skeleton of Inuyasha's father "Alright Kagome, Inuyasha. Remember, this isn't the time to be sight seeing. Naraku got here first."

Kagome's eyes widened "Gohan, Inuyasha, I can sense the sacred jewel shard!"

Inuyasha didn't respond, as the now powerless black pearl began reacting in his right eye, and lost memories of his childhood began flashing through his mind.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word!" Gohan shouted

Inuyasha snapped out of it "Weird. What was that?"

They approached the corpse of Inuyasha's father, when they were suddenly blinded by a bright light.

When it dissipated, spears of adamant began firing at them.

"Are these spears of adamant?" asked Gohan

Myoga nodded, before they stopped firing.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome "The sacred jewel shard is inside your father."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as they descended towards the skeleton.

"You there. Are you of the dead?" a voice questioned, as the adamant shifted to reveal a skull in the center "You are grave robbers after the sacred jewel shard!"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha barked "And why are you making a nest in the belly of someone's father?"

"Father, you say?" the skull moved towards them "Are you saying you're the son of the great dog demon?"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted "I think I know who this skull of crystal really is! Hosenki! Aren't you master Hosenki? It's me, Myoga! Don't you recognize me?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow "You mean this is Hosenki? The demon who made Inuyasha's black pearl?"

"So, it's you Myoga." Hosenki muttered "Then this young lad must be Inuyasha."

Myoga nodded "Master Inuyasha is not your enemy!"

"I recall that long ago, I made the black pearl at your father's request. However Inuyasha, you passed through the black pearl once to come to this world. Having fulfilled its purpose, the black pearl lost its power, and returned to its place in your right eye."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "So you did it. You were the one who made me have those visions!"

"Visions? Those were probably thoughts still left in the black pearl."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't the visions you had tell you to leave this place? It goes without saying. Entering the land of the dead again is not allowed, no matter who you are."

This was when Kagome spoke up "Could you tell me, Hosenki, why you brought the sacred jewel shard here?"

"So you have it after all?" asked Gohan "Please, could you give to us?"

"I cannot." Hosenki stated flatly "That is because it was the sacred jewel shards desire to come to the land of the dead. I am the demon who controls jewels, and I have the power to hear their desires. When I existed in the land of the living, and my life was nearing its end, a sacred jewel shard came into my possession, and the shard spoke to me, and said that the sacred jewel must never be allowed to become whole again. Most of the sacred jewel shards are in the possessions of evil men, and are thus tainted. And if it were to become mixed with those, my shard would also become tainted. And that is precisely why I must keep it here, in this demon grave beyond the reach of the hands of evil. It was the sacred jewel shard's desire to come with me here."

"Master Inuyasha, it would be wise to back away from this place." Myoga warned "Leave the shard with Hosenki."

"Are you half asleep, or just stupid?" Inuyasha barked "Naraku got here before us, and he's still here. He's hiding somewhere, waiting for his chance to get the sacred jewel shard."

"No one will take the shard from me!" Hosenki growled, his body surrounded by a sinister dark glow.

The sky began to glow dark.

"I shall not go easy on you either!" Hosenki snarled, his body transforming, with his upper body being made of made of adamant, and he shot his arm at Inuyasha and Gohan, who dodged and attacked, but their swords did nothing.

The attacks were relentless, and they could do no damage.

Kagome noticed that the jewel shard Hosenki had was becoming defiled "Gohan, Inuyasha, be careful! Hosenki's jewel shard has suddenly turned black!"

Gohan eyes narrowed as he felt something "I sense Naraku. His tainted jewel shards must be influencing Hosenki. Master Hosenki, you have to let go of the jewel shard. Naraku's shards are tainting your shard, and they're corrupting your soul. Give it up while you still can!"

"Don't make me laugh." Hosenki growled "I'm not so weak as to lose my soul to a minor irritant as this. I will not give it up to anyone."

Kagome noticed the jewel shard becoming darker.

Gohan and Inuyasha simultaneously attacked with the Wind Scar and the Dragon Cyclone.

As they did, Inuyasha experience more visions.

Hosenki appeared, unharmed, and sent more adamant spears at them.

The two attempted to get close, cutting away all the adamant spears they could.

Kagome tried to purify the shard, but her arrow didn't reach it.

Gohan noticed something ' _He's covering the spot hit by Kagome's arrow._ Kagome, aim for that same spot again! Trust me!"

Kagome nodded and aimed a second arrow.

The minuted it hit, Gohan unleashed a Dragon Current, breaking open the adamant "Good. Now we can get the shard."

"You imbecile!" Hosenki growled, then struck both Gohan and Inuyasha with his adamant, sending Gohan to fall into the depths below "You and I. All of us were nothing but puppets, manipulated by the black jewel."

"Gohan… GOHAN!" Kagome screamed in despair, to no avail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In this Realm of Fire is a gateway that connects to the other side." explained Kagura, and led Sesshomaru's group inside the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome searched around the graveyard, but found no sign of Gohan.

Sensing an evil aura, Kagome and the others looked, and Naraku emerged from the portal with a smirk "I saw the whole thing."

"You are the one who possesses the black jewel." Hosenki growled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura lead Jaken and Sesshomaru to the gate to the border.

As they approached, Sesshomaru noticed that Tenseiga was disturbed.

" **Do wish to pass?"** A voice questioned

Sesshomaru motioned for Jaken to be quiet and nodded "Yes. We wish to pass."

" **Then you shall pass."** the voice stated as Gozu and Meizu came to life once more, and prepared to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bottom of the graveyard, Gohan slowly opened his eyes "Damnit… Naraku, I'm never gonna give in! Not until I know that evil scum like you are burning in the pits of Hell!"

Naraku chuckled darkly "Poor Hosenki… It seems you are quite weakened."

Angered, Hosenki's adamant spears advance on Naraku, breaking through the barrier.

"I see." Naraku mused "I understand that you were a great demon when you were alive. I'm quite impressed, and surprised you still have the power to fight me off."

Naraku then pierced Hosenki with his tentacle, attempting to take the jewel shard, as it turned completely black, and it's impurity spread throughout Hosenki's body.

Naraku chuckled "It would seem that you have helped me out immensely. The sacred jewel shard was hidden deep in the armor of adamant and protected demonic powers. As corrupt as I am, it was even beyond my reach."

Kagome glared at him "So the only reason you could get it is because we shattered Hosenki's body?"

"You broke open Hosenki's armor, and Hosenki in turn wounded Gohan and Inuyasha. The sacred jewel shard reacted to all that hatred, and became even more tainted."

"In other words, you had this whole thing planned in advance." Inuyasha snarled

"My plan worked perfectly. The sacred jewel shard wants to become whole."

Naraku was about to take it from Hosenki, when his tentacled was destroyed by a massive blast of demonic energy.

Gohan rose up from the mist "Naraku, you really thought you could kill me that easily? As long as I have the fire of Ryu burning in my heart, and people I have to protect, I will never die."

Naraku smirked "So, you're still alive Son Gohan. Although from the looks of it, you took quite the beating from Hosenki."

Gohan didn't respond. Instead, he tried to use the Dragon Flash to break through Naraku's barrier, followed by the Dragon Shadow. But like the Dragon Magma with Hakudoshi, it failed.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Gohan tried the Dragon Cyclone, followed by the Dragon Tornado, with a quick follow up by the Dragon Typhoon.

But as soon as he finished the attack, he was pierced through the chest from behind by Hosenki.

Naraku smirked as Inuyasha desperately tried to break through his barrier, to no avail "Son Gohan, Inuyasha, your time has finally come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Only the dead can pass through this gate."** Gozu stated

" **Those who wish to pass shall first die by our hands."** Meizu stated

As they attacked, Sesshomaru sent them crashing to the ground, allowing him to reach the gate.

As they got up once again, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, opening the door, and pacifying Gozu and Meizu " **You may pass. He who wields the sword of the netherworld. Your sword cuts down those who do not belong in this world. It is as if we ourselves have been cut."**

"So you will not engage in a needless fight. Very admirable." Sesshomaru muttered as he resheathed the Tenseiga, and he and Jaken passed through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku chuckled darkly "Son Gohan, your basic, double, and triple elemental attacks, even your Yin and Yang attacks. Inuyasha, your Wind Scar, the barrier-breaking Red Tessaiga, and ever your Backlash Wave are all useless against me. There is nothing else you can use. You both have nothing left to destroy me. Your precious Tessaiga and Ryuuga are both useless."

Gohan smirked weakly "Keep on telling yourself that. This fight isn't over until I'm dead."

Despite their attempts to stop him, Naraku reached into Hosenki's body and picked up the jewel shard "Finally, I have it in my grasp. The last shard of the sacred jewel."

Hosenki retreated into the Inutaisho's body, slamming Gohan and Inuyasha into opposite sides of the wall.

Naraku took out a hive of Saimyosho, rendering Miroku's Wind Tunnel useless "Choose for yourself monk. Will it be a quick death from sucking in the poisonous Saimyosho, or would you prefer to stay in this graveyard and live for all eternity? The river of blood that you and I crossed has already ceased to flow. You cannot return to the world of men from which you came."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted.

" **Dragon Strike!"**

Naraku's barrier was hit by a blast of demonic energy.

Sesshomaru then appeared before them.

Naraku watched him ' _How did he get here?_ Sesshomaru, did you rush over here to save your kid brother? Such a kind sibling coming to the rescue."

Sesshomaru ignored him, flew over to Inuyasha and punched him in the face "How dare you, a half-demon, defile father's final resting place?"

He then ditched Jaken and took to the air to engage Naraku, with an injured Gohan struggling to follow.

"Young one." Hosenki looked at Inuyasha "Do you still have the strength to fight? Unless something is done, the impure shard will be assimilated into the impure sacred jewel. Slay me before that happens. You must slay me in order to break through Naraku's barrier."

"Master Hosenki!" Myoga shouted from Kagome's shoulder "Does that mean you'll pass on your demonic powers to Inuyasha's Tessaiga?"

"What about you, though?" asked Inuyasha "What will happen if I cut you down?"

"Do you have the luxury to be worrying about others?" Hosenki retorted "Besides, if are not worthy of possessing the shard, you will be unable to slay me. Instead, you will pay with your life, here and now. Do you have the resolve to do it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru, Son Gohan, do you both wish to destroy me that badly?" Naraku taunted "In that case, your wish shall be granted." And he emerged from his barrier, and his tentacles lunged at Sesshomaru and Gohan, who easily sliced them to bits, but they unleashed a cloud of miasma, which was repeatedly purified by Kagome… until she ran out of arrows, and she couldn't use Kikyo's arrow, since it was rejecting her.

' _What would Kikyo do?'_ Inuyasha jumped in front of them "Back up out of the way you guys. I'll get rid of the miasma." he used the Wind Scar to dissipate the miasma, and slammed into Naraku's barrier, until Hosenki's spears of adamant shot through the barrier.

The Tessaiga started glowing, revealing a new form.

"Things would've ended differently if you had been motivated by greed, desiring only to strengthen your sword." explained Hosenki "That shower of adamant splinters would've taken your life. Inuyasha, preserve your spirit of a half-demon, and inherit my power: the Adamant Barrage."

Gohan noticed this and smirked "Well, he finally lapped me."

" _ **Well, not for long. I just unlocked a new ability for you: the Platinum scale cannon. It's equal in power to the adamant barrage. Use it to slaughter Naraku."**_

" _I will. Thank you, master Ryu._ Inuyasha! Let's combine our attacks!"

Inuyasha nodded.

Both unleashed their attacks simultaneously:

" **Adamant Barrage/ Platinum Scale Cannon!"** the combined onslaught of adamant and platinum pierced Naraku's body.

"Lord Sesshomaru, now's your chance!" Gohan shouted

Sesshomaru nodded "I see you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier. It looks like that arrogance of yours will turn out to be your downfall. And now I shall deliver the finishing blow. **Dragon Strike!"** the power of the Dragon Strike shredded Naraku's body, as he attempted to escape.

Sensing something, Kagome drew Kikyo's arrow and aimed it at the jewel shard among the pieces of his flesh, before he disappeared with the arrow, leaving the jewel shard behind.

"Damn… He got away…" Gohan got out before he collapsed, but Sesshomaru caught him as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura returned to Kohaku and Hakudoshi, the latter regenerating inside of a barrier.

Suddenly, Naraku's pieces and Kikyo's arrow appear within Hakudoshi's barrier.

The arrow pierced Hakudoshi's chest, as Naraku gloated over the fact that he was still alive, much to the fury of Kagura and Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hosenki, I'm going to take this sacred jewel shard." said Inuyasha

"Do as you please." replied Hosenki "Inuyasha, I was unable to protect the sacred jewel shard. I didn't think anything evil would come this far in its pursuit. I was not able to put an end to the fighting over the sacred jewel shard."

"It won't end yet. Not until the sacred jewel is gone for good. I have no idea how to rid the world of the Shikon jewel. The only thing I can do is fight evil demons like Naraku who seek it. So until Naraku's dead, until there's no one left who seeks the jewel, we'll keep fighting them."

"Instead of protecting the shard, instead of running away, you choose to fight. Then return to your world. If you linger, the gate will close."

Inuyasha and the others then followed after Sesshomaru, who carried an injured and unconscious Gohan on his back.

Sesshomaru looked at Gohan ' _Let him rest. He earned it. Still though, Naraku is still alive, but his barrier has been destroyed and his body was torn to shreds. Where is it? Where is Naraku's heart?'_

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.


	19. Kohaku's Decision, Enter Moryomaru

Hakudoshi and Naraku were discussing the arrow shot by Kagome, and how it's spiritual powers belonged to Kikyo "That very same arrow broke my barrier once before, you know."

Naraku nodded "Then Kikyo must be alive. Only she can imbue an arrow with so much spiritual power, that it can do this."

"You should go immediately and kill her."

' _I cannot sense her presence. Perhaps she is trying to hide herself. That would suggest she's not fully recovered, then. I must now lure her out and destroy her.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _There's no mistaking it.'_ Kagura mused ' _That infant, Hakudoshi's other half, is Naraku and Hakudoshi's heart.'_

Unknown to her, Kohaku was thinking the same thing ' _Neither Naraku nor Hakudoshi have died. Is it because they are demons? What must I do to destroy Naraku?'_

Kagura snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey, Kohaku. I assume that you haven't been told about it?"

"About what?"

"The truth about that infant. After you took it from the castle, where were you supposed to take it?"

"I don't know. _That infant. Even if it meant killing everyone in the castle, I was ordered to take it away from there._ If you knew where it was, then what?"

"I've told you many times before that one day, Naraku will remove the sacred jewel shard from your body, and you will die. If Naraku isn't killed, then your life can't be saved."

' _If the infant is found, can Naraku be killed? It seems obvious that Kagura wants to betray Naraku. But…_ I'm sorry. I don't know."

Kagura simply shrugged and walked away.

' _I can't let them find out. That I've remembered everything, and that I want to kill Naraku. If I keep pretending to be a slave, I'll eventually come across that infant again. Until that time, I must not disobey Naraku's orders…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was out looking for Kikyo, searching the spot where he had last seen her, but found nothing ' _Kikyo… You've hidden yourself away again… Which means you haven't regained all of your strength yet…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura brought Hakudoshi some new clothes after he finished recovering.

"Hakudoshi, go and lure out Kikyo." Naraku ordered "And take along Kohaku. Do as Hakudoshi tells you. How you go about it is up to you. Just make sure that Kikyo cannot stay in hiding."

Hakudoshi smirked wickedly and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first step of Hakudoshi's plan involved confronting and slaying a massive rat demon by the name of Zushinezumi, followed by Kohaku stealing a shrine off of the demon's back, with Hakudoshi giving Kohaku a warning: if the shrine opened, he would die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi soon set the shrine down and opened it, revealing a massive, endless horde of demon rats emerging from inside, devouring everything in their path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me, do you sense something strange?" asked Miroku

"Someone's coming!" cried Shippo

In front of them was a group of villagers running from the horde of demon rats.

Gohan and the others were about to slay them, when Sango stopped them "No, don't!"

She was too late. Inuyasha struck a large number of rats with the Tessaiga, causing them to multiply.

"I knew it. Zushinezumi." Sango muttered "Don't kill them! The more of these things you kill, the more they multiply."

"Then how do we destroy them?" asked Trunks

"With a special toxic smoke. But you need the right ingredients. Unfortunately, I don't have them with me."

Then it was time for Plan B. Miroku started sucking them up with his Wind Tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You village was attacked?" asked Gohan

The old man nodded "Luckily, my grandson and I were up in the mountain behind the village. The others were not so lucky."

"Sango, where do these things come from?" asked Koga

"There's usually a large demon who's their chief. He carries the rats in a miniature shrine, which he carried on his back. And he releases them to kill humans and animals. But he only attacks when he intends to eat. I've never heard of a large rats attacking a village."

"There's a lot more of them. Their scent is coming from far off. It's as though their numbers are growing."

The group sent the old man and his grandson away, and decided to check this out.

' _I can smell them, and the wolf probably can too.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _The way they're increasing isn't normal. What the hell is going on?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi and Kohaku watched as the rats devoured everything in their path.

Hakudoshi sniggered "They just keep coming don't they? The rats will scatter everywhere, and they'll devour all the humans. Before very long, this land will be devoured by rats."

"So you think this will make Kikyo come out of hiding?" asked Kohaku

Hakudoshi blinked "That's right. I almost forgot. I suppose she will sooner or later, as soon as she realizes what is happening."

' _I can't believe he'd resort to this, just to lure Kikyo out of hiding.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo watched as the number of rats expanded "Kocho. There is something I require. It is in the western mountains."

Kocho bowed and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These filthy rats have overrun the whole region!" Sango cried

Miroku nodded "And you say we have no way to battle the storming hordes directly."

"They won't die, even if you slay them, so they keep multiplying. And since they've spread so far, we can't trace the source."

"By source, you mean the miniature shrine?" asked Gohan

"I heard that if you destroy the shrine, the rats will disappear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miroku, Sango and Gohan have been gone a long time." Shippo said to no one in particular.

"Geez, why do I have to wait inside this barrier too?" Inuyasha grumbled "It's completely stupid!"

Koga hit him over the head "Shut up, mutt! Knowing you, you'd get mad and start swinging that sword around. They'll only multiply if you do that!"

That was when Kagome and Trunks noticed a group of Saimyosho.

"Does that mean that Naraku is behind the rampage of the demon rats?" asked Trunks

Koga growled "I figured he'd have to be behind this somehow."

Inuyasha nodded "I didn't think he'd die in that fight."

That was when Gohan and the others returned and killed the Saimyosho.

"Well, now we know one thing for certain." said Miroku "Naraku is somehow involved."

Gohan nodded "I've got this weird feeling in my gut that he wants us to know he's behind this. He's probably trying to lure someone out into the open. But not us. And if my gut's right, which it usually is, then he's trying to find, lure out, and kill lady Kikyo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo and Asuka watched the demon rats from above.

"Lady Kikyo." said Asuka "Kocho has returned."

Kocho floated in front of them and handed Kikyo something "Here, lady Kikyo. I brought it you. The branch of Okutama that you asked for."

Kikyo nodded "Good. Asuka, Kocho. It is time to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the branch of Okutama, Kikyo cast a spell, causing the branch to grow into a massive tree, guiding the demon rats to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others noticed the demon rats changing their direction.

"This can only mean one thing." explained Miroku "Someone, somewhere, has cast a mayose. It's a spell that lures demons together, and destroys them. But only one with immense spiritual power can cast such a spell."

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at each other, and nodded.

"I'm going to try and find the source of where the rats are coming from." Gohan took off in a burst of speed, leaving no room for anyone to argue.

Trunks, Sango and Miroku followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi sensed something and smirked "Kikyo had finally made her move. Kohaku, I want you to stay here. Guard the shrine closely, and don't close the doors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kagome, if Kikyo is really up ahead, you think Naraku will go there to?" asked Shippo

Koga nodded "Probably."

Then they saw a group of people about to be devoured by the rats.

Shippo used one of his fox tools to scatter the rats, allowing the people to get to safety.

Before long, they found the mayose tree, reaching up into the clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sped across the countryside "This village was devoured a while ago by the looks of it. And just because it was in the path of the rats. I better pick up the pace." he sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku stared at the shrine ' _Why let more loose? Kikyo has already come out of hiding. Damn him! He's doing it for his own enjoyment! If I close these doors, the rats will stop. Even now, it may save some lives.'_ that was when he noticed Saimyosho watching him ' _I'm being watched. If I close these doors, Naraku will know that my memory has returned.'_

Then he saw the Saimyosho being destroyed by several senbon **(A/N: Throwing needles).**

Gohan appeared in a burst of speed and looked at him blankly "Kohaku, I know you're being controlled by Naraku and all, but this is getting really old. On the way here, I saw so many villages being devoured by rats. If Sango found out about this, she'd be devastated."

Kohaku's eyes filled with sadness and sorrow.

Gohan noticed this as he killed more Saimyosho "Tell me, Kohaku. When did you get your memories back? I noticed just now. The look in your eyes. You've remembered everything, don't you?"

Kohaku looked around, saw no Saimyosho, and nodded slowly "I remember everything from that day. I remembered after the incident at the castle. I swore then and there to kill Naraku, and decided to stay with them to get close enough to kill Naraku."

"As admirable as that is, think about how Sango would react." then Gohan noticed several more Saimyosho appear "Well, time's up. Good talk. Now we fight." he charged at Kohaku as the Ryuuga took on its staff form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Koga and the others found the Mayose, Hakudoshi appeared and destroyed it, before Koga, Inuyasha and Trunks wounded him.

Hakudoshi retreated, but not before telling them to give Kikyo a message: As long as Kikyo hid from Naraku, the same thing would happen over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sango and Miroku arrived and saw Gohan battling Kohaku, the rats attempted to return to the shrine.

"Gohan!" Miroku shouted "Destroy the shrine! Hurry!"

Gohan nodded and continued his assault on Kohaku, who continued to defend himself.

The rats attempted to devour them too, but Miroku sucked several of them up with his Wind tunnel.

Kohaku continued to run, before the rats advance on him.

Without thinking, Sango dove in and attempted to save Kohaku, before she attempted to destroy the shrine, but found that it was protected by a barrier, before she and Kohaku were engulfed in the rats.

"Sango! Move!" Gohan shouted " **Platinum Scale Cannon!"** out of the Ryuuga's katana the form shot several platinum dragon scales, breaking through the barrier and destroying the shrine, causing the demon rats to disappear.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo watching them from above a cliff "Kikyo…"

Kikyo then walked away with Kocho and Asuka.

Sango and Kohaku lay unconscious.

Slowly, Kohaku opened his eyes and looked at Sango ' _Sister… She's badly hurt, all because of me… Sister…'_

Slowly, Sango opened her eyes and looked at him "Kohaku… Are you alright?"

Kohaku looked at her sadly, and upon receiving a nod from Gohan he ran away, being protected by Saimyosho and a barrier.

Sango watched him leave, before breaking down into tears, as Miroku comforted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if Sango's going to be ok?" asked Shippo "She was badly bitten by the demon rats."

Gohan sighed "Physically, she'll be fine. But learning that her younger brother, her own flesh in blood, was responsible for so much death and destruction."

Trunks slowly nodded "Gohan, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sango, are you in any pain?" asked Miroku

"I cannot forgive Kohaku for what he did." She replied flatly "Because of those rats, many villages were destroyed. Not only that, at the castle that was assaulted by the birds, he killed many people. Even if Naraku ordered it, what Kohaku did is unforgivable. I know that in my head, but when Kohaku was attacked by the rats, I felt as though my heart was being crushed. Then when I saw that he was okay, I felt relief from the bottom of my heart. Though I should, I can't hate Kohaku."

"Sango, it's okay. You shouldn't have to hate him."

"Yes, but after all of this…"

"Answer truthfully, Sango. Do you regret protecting Kohaku?"

I do, but if I hadn't protected him, I think I would regret it more."

Miroku took her hand in his "And that's fine. That is simply the way of the human heart."

Tears swelled up in her eyes "Thank you, Miroku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's up?" asked Gohan

Trunks looked at him sternly "I need to know. I promise not to say anything, but please, tell me. What happened between you and Kohaku?"

Gohan sighed "I found Kohaku guarding the shrine, being watched by Saimyosho. I used senbon made from Zalamascales to kill the Saimyosho, and started talking to Kohaku. From the look in his eyes, I realized something: he recovered his memories, and is staying with Naraku to get close enough to kill him. I tried to talk him out of it, but couldn't by the time Sango and Miroku showed up."

"I see. I'm guessing he doesn't want Sango to find out."

"Next time I see him, I'll try to get through to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo observed the damage caused by the demon rats, shocked and outraged that Naraku would go so far just to lure her out of hiding.

She gave Kocho and Asuka a lock of her hair, deciding that if Naraku wanted her, she would go find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stopped in front of the well and looked back at Koga and the others "Well I'm off you guys, Gohan already went back and you know how protective he gets."

"Alright Kagome, be sure to take your time and rest." Sango told her.

Miroku nodded "We'll be doing some recuperating ourselves."

"Yeah, those rats all chewed them up pretty bad."

"Now be sure to use the medicine, I'll bring back some more." Kagome told them "Hey Trunks, you coming?"

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a little bit." Trunks told her "And Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind, just go ahead."

"Alright, later guys." then she leapt down the well.

Trunks looked down the well one the blue light disappeared "Looks like she crosses over pretty fast."

"You know, Gohan seemed kind of down when he left." Shippo commented "I wonder what's wrong?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Trunks let out a sigh "It's that time of year."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"About 4 years ago, Gohan and I and our comrades took part in a huge battle to save our home. We won, but Gohan's father was killed and Gohan has blamed himself for it ever since."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see. Sister Kikyo, you say?" asked Kaede "So she's still in this world. I should have known as much."

"You don't seem very surprised, Kaede." Inuyasha muttered

"A little while ago, two girls who seemed like Shikigami appeared. They took soil from my sister's shrine. I'm quite sure what it was for. I think the soil was used to heal wounds which were inflicted on her by Naraku."

"Listen Kaede, I don't know how you feel about it, but I for one am really glad that Kikyo was saved. Also, the person who saved Kikyo from being eaten away by Naraku's miasma. It was Kagome."

"I see. Kagome, you say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome laid down on her bed, her cat Buyo curled up on her stomach "You know you've gotten kind of heavy Buyo, what have they been feeding you?" she received a mix between a meow and a yawn, and she just sighed and looked up at her ceiling "Gohan, I wonder how he's doing right now. He took off without a word the minute we got back and didn't even look at me. Kai hasn't seen him either. _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan stood in a wasteland, not just any wasteland, the very same one where the Cell Games took place, painful images of Goku's death flashing through his mind ' _Father… I still need you… no… no… NO!'_ he flashed into Super Saiyan and began firing a rapid barrage of Ki blasts in random directions, destroying the surrounding mountains, before he finally fell to his knees and began quietly sobbing ' _Father…'_

"I don't think I've ever seen you so broken, not once in the entire time I've known you."

Gohan looked up to see Kai standing in front of him "Kai…"

"You've always been this happy go lucky jackass." Kai let out a sigh "This is the first time I've ever seen you give up. Your father, the man I see as a hero, is…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say another word! I had to put on a brave face for everyone, I couldn't let Kagome or even Piccolo see me like this, and now I've been pinching my cheeks so hard they're bleeding out gallons! If this were a dream then I should've woken up by now! It isn't a dream is it, he's not coming back is he?"

"...No Gohan, he isn't."

Gohan promptly let out a roar of grief and began firing off Ki blast after Ki blast in several random directions, tears streaming down his face "DAMMIT! A protector, someone who will protect everyone on this entire planet?! What kind of fool would say something like that?! My kind, that's what! What was I thinking when I said that?! I'm no protector, I'm just some weak and pathetic excuse for a warrior who's in way over his head!" he began pounding the ground endlessly until he stood in the center of a massive crater "I'm too weak! I can't protect any of them! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!"

Kai floated back down in front of him "Gohan."

"Go away Kai, just go away and leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, I'm not going to just stand by and let you hurt yourself more than you already have."

"It's my own body, and it's none of your damn business!"

"Then you can't blame your father for doing what he did, if you're standing by what you say then his death was none of your business."

"Shut the hell up, say one more word and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"If that's what you need in order to feel better then go ahead, I'm not going to lose to you as you are now. You may be much more powerful than me, but as you are right now your will and spirit are weaker than they've ever been."

Still in his Super Saiyan form, Gohan charged at Kai in a rage.

Kai sidestepped the attack, then grabbed Gohan by the arm and slammed him into the ground with ease "Get a grip you idiot!" he picked Gohan up and slammed him against a plateau, holding him by the neck "Can't you see things clearly yet? You were so sure of yourself, sure that you could overcome every obstacle you faced and in all the time I've known you you never once doubted your strength. But facing just one guy, making just one stupid mistake, took your confidence and shattered it beyond recognition. And your father was your inspiration, your role model, your guiding hand. I'll well aware that you feel as if your world has shattered now that he's gone, and the strongest foes in the universe blocked your way time after time! You'll never find your way like this, you've already lost yourself in your regret and your guilt. I know that it hurts worst than anyone could imagine Gohan, but you have to bottle up your feelings. Don't think about the one man that you've lost, you can't get back what's already lost to you. But you have to think about what you still have right in front of you, the people you care about that you still have to protect!" he let go of his grip.

Gohan slid to the ground and stared at his hands ' _What I still have to protect…'_ images began flashing through his mind as tears began streaming down his face "Kagome… mom… Goten… Inuyasha… Miroku… Sango… Shippo… Koga… Piccolo… Trunks… Krillin… all of them… I still have all of them…"

"I see."

"And I need to see them. I need to see all of them." and he promptly flew off.

"...You're welcome!"

"You didn't need thanks and you know that."

Kai looked and saw Piccolo standing behind him "How long have you been here?"

"Since before you got here. You did a good job in there."

"I did what I thought was right, Gohan is my friend and if he's in trouble then I'm going to help him in any way I can."

"I see." he promptly removed his weighted clothing "I think that earned you a good training session for today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and Gohan, Kagome and Trunks returned to the Feudal Era.

Kagome was in the middle of making lunch for everybody.

Gohan had gone into the forest to blow off steam.

Sango was anxious since Kilala had gone off on her own "Still no sign of Kilala. I wonder where she is."

"Why are you getting so worked up?" asked Koga "She can take care of herself, even if she is a cat."

They ignored the last part.

"But she sure has been taking off on her own a lot lately." Shippo mused

"We're not too far from Sango's birthplace." explained Miroku "Kilala's probably very nostalgic about the area."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilala lowered herself to the ground, and began wandering through the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku was with Kagura, searching an abandoned temple.

"Hey, Kohaku." said Kagura "You won't find Kikyo around here. Trust me. Try someplace else."

Kohaku nodded "I understand."

"Just keep yourself busy enough that Naraku spares your life. And I'll do the same." and she took off on her giant feather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilala found herself in a familiar field.

She recalled being here several years ago, when Sango and Kohaku were still young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku made his way to the demon slayers village, careful not to be seen by anybody, and paid his respects to the graves of his father and the other fallen demon slayers, remembering what had happened that tragic night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilala came across a familiar waterfall and lake, remembering how Sango and Kohaku had played here several times before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku came across a familiar cave, remembering how he and Sango had hidden from a storm once before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilala found herself in a familiar clearing in the forest, recalling how she and Sango had saved Kohaku from a bear demon once before, and placed medicine on his wound.

Out of gratitude, Kohaku had visited a secret spot of his, and gave Sango a bouquet of lilies, much to her joy.

Kilala soon found herself surrounded by demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling something wrong, Sango decided to go look for Kilala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilala was on the losing side of the battle with the demons.

One of the strikes would've finished her, if Kohaku hadn't intervened "Let's do it, Kilala."

Together, they wiped out the demons with ease.

"Not bad. But you couldn't have left any for me?" Gohan emerged from the bushes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she searched the forest, Sango ended up finding Kagura, but got no useful information out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku, Gohan and Kilala were having some grilled fish "It's nice to see you two. It's been awhile. How's my sister? She okay?"

Gohan shrugged "I'm pretty sure she's getting close to ripping off Miroku's prayer beads and sticking his Wind Tunnel on his balls just for the heck of it."

"Sorry I asked. I appreciate you worrying about me. I can't go back though. Not until I kill Naraku. Only then can I go back to Sango. So many people have died. And because of me. That's why the least I can do is try to avenge their deaths. I don't know if I'll make it out of this alive. Besides, I don't know if I deserve to live after what I've done."

"Do what you want. But I've got a solution for that. I plan to use the Shikon jewel to revive everyone who dies because of the actions of Naraku and his allies, with no memory of how they died. That should bring you back, and spare you the grief of killing those people."

"I'll still remember that I was the one who killed them." He patted Kilala on the head as he noticed a wound from the battle and put some medicine on it "Hey Gohan, if I show you something, can you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango stopped by the demon slayer village, saw the incense Kohaku left behind, and ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango noticed the corpses of the demons from before "They haven't been dead for very long. No matter what happened, Kohaku is still my brother!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku brought Gohan and Kilala to his secret spot "What do you think? Isn't this place great? This spot hasn't changed a bit. I wish Sango could see it. I think she'd love it here."

Gohan smiled "I know she would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango sprinted through the forest ' _Kohaku… Kohaku…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Kilala, Gohan. Say hello to my sister for me." said Kohaku, tears brimming in his eyes "Goodbye…" he walked away before the tears fell from his cheeks.

Gohan knelt down to the demon cat "I'm gonna head back and meet up with the others. You join up with me later, Kilala." he leapt away, into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to his grief, Kohaku hid from Sango on the forest path behind a tree, as she rushed past him without knowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango continued along the forest path until Kilala jumped out of the bushes "Kilala…"

Kilala motioned for Sango to follow, so she did.

Kilala led Sango to where Kohaku had brought her and Gohan before.

Sango looked on in astonishment "Beautiful… a garden of lilies…" She petted Kilala on the head and noticed something "You're injured… and there's medicine on it… Kohaku…" she recognized that medicine "Kilala… You were with him… Kohaku…"

Sango couldn't take it anymore.

She broke down sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, Sango and Kilala returned to the others, and didn't say a word about what happened.

Neither did Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku returned to Hakudoshi and Kagura, his resolve much stronger than before.

He would kill Naraku, and avenge his village, if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were running through the forest, when they came across the corpses of several parasite.

Gohan and Inuyasha went a little bit further, and found a massive hole in the ground.

"So, those rumors were true?" asked Trunks

Miroku nodded "They said that seven days ago, the mountain disappeared overnight."

Koga and Inuyasha knelt down and each took a sniff "It's faint, but I'm definitely picking up the scent of Naraku."

Koga nodded "And demons. The soil here is drenched in it. It reeks of demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura slaughtered several parasite demons in mid-air, annoyed about the fact that they kept on coming, no matter how many were killed.

Soon, she came across Kohaku burning a whole tree of them "So, did you find the nest? What are these strange insects, anyway?"

"Parasite chrysalis." explained Kohaku "Something's not right, though. They use giant demons as their hosts. There's no way they'd build nests outside their hosts."

"You're awfully familiar with them. What else do you know?" asked Kagura "Don't play dumb. Why did Naraku order us to kill the parasites as soon as we found them? You must have some idea, don't you?"

Kohaku shook his head "No. I don't know why."

They soon retreated after a Saimyosho told them to come back.

Kohaku could've sworn he saw one of the mountains move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _The parasite chrysalis had no place to go, meaning they couldn't live inside the large demon any longer.'_ Kohaku mused ' _Naraku must've ordered us to kill the parasite chrysalis because he didn't want anyone finding out about the host. A mountain that moves. Could that be the host of the parasite chrysalis?'_ he saw Kagura taking off by herself.

"She has a bad habit of willfully going off on her own." Hakudoshi muttered "I don't understand. Why does Naraku keep such an unreliable woman like Kagura alive? Kohaku, Naraku's given his order. Go and help Kagura."

Kagura was thinking the same thing as Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's near." Inuyasha muttered "I smell a demon."

Gohan nodded "I can sense it."

That was when they saw the mountain in front of them move, revealing its face.

It sent one of its fists flying towards the group, but it missed.

"Tell me. Do you serve Naraku?" asked Gohan

" **Naraku. Naraku, you say? The very name of the fool who entered my body, and disturbed my sleep. I was awakened from my 200 year slumber, after deeply inhaling his filthy aura and miasma. He stole the protective stone from within my body. Where is Naraku? If you're hiding him, you won't be spared!"**

"You misunderstand. We're after Naraku as well." Gohan tried to reason, avoiding the giant fist in the process.

" **Tell me where Naraku is. Until you do, all will suffer my wrath!"**

"He already told you, we don't know!" Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga "We're looking for Naraku ourselves!"

"Hold it!" Trunks cut in "You mention that Naraku stole your protective stone. What is this protective stone you speak of?"

" **A stone that is vital for me, Gakusanjin. The stone acts as a barrier that allows me to continue my slumber, undisturbed. the Fuyoheki."**

"Tell me Master Gakusanjin, the Fuyoheki is the stone that keeps you passive as a demon mountain?" asked Gohan

" **It dissipates my demonic aura, and keeps enemies from approaching, so that I will not engage in unnecessary battles."**

"So that's it. If Naraku stole this Fuyoheki to hide his demonic aura, so he could hide from us. Master Gakusanjin, what does this Fuyoheki look like?"

" **Why do you ask?"**

"We'll retrieve it for you, and allow you to return to your slumber." explained Gohan

" **I do not trust you."**

His fist advance on Gohan, who was forced to use his Dragon Current in self, then prepared to leave

" **Young one. Why didn't you kill me? You could have."**

Gohan nodded "Very true. I could have. But there was no need. You're not Naraku's ally, so you're not my enemy. I see no sense in killing unnecessarily. If we find the Fuyoheki while we're tracking Naraku, I will return it to you."

In response, Gakusanjin dropped several small crystals from his arm " **Take some. They are crystals of my demonic aura. Grab a few. When you are near the Fuyoheki, the aura of the crystals will disappear. If you move away from it, the aura will reappear."**

Gohan picked up a few and bowed slightly "Thank you, master Gakusanjin."

" **That will be enough. Now go."** he stomped away.

"I still don't get it." Inuyasha muttered "What's Naraku up to? Why did he steal something like the Fuyoheki?"

Gohan shrugged "Probably trying to hide something really important. The only question is, what is he trying to hide? _We're already having a hard enough time finding Naraku, so why does he still need to hide his demonic aura?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura picked up a few of the crystals left by Gakusanjin ' _It's all starting to make sense. Naraku is going to use the Fuyoheki to camouflage that infant's aura, and keep it hidden.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku was heading to meet with Kanna while being accompanied by a few Saimyosho ' _Kanna is supposed to be with the infant. I'll finally find it. Kagura said that the infant is found, Naraku can be killed.'_

Along the way, he saw Kocho and Asuka flying across the sky.

Hearing buzzing from the Saimyosho, Kohaku looked at the two Shikigamis "You want me to kill them?"

Almost immediately after he attacked them, paper dolls fell to the ground, which was noticed by Kohaku "Shikigami. Whose are they?"

He dodged a blast of purifying light fired by Kikyo, who caught the Shikigamis in her hand "You are Naraku's subordinate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sense a sacred jewel shard." said Kagome "There's just one. It's Kohaku!"

Sango's eyes widened "Kohaku?"

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo glared at Kohaku "The sacred jewel shard keeps you alive. Isn't that right? Does Naraku control your life? Why do you obey Naraku? I sense that your soul is…" She was cut off when Naraku appeared behind her, and attacked her with his tentacles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked at the crystal "The demonic aura is disappearing from the crystals Gakusanjin gave us."

"Does that mean that the Fuyoheki is up ahead?" asked Kagome

"No doubt about it. Naraku must be there too. I'm also sensing lady Kikyo's spiritual powers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he caught Kikyo in a cage made of his tentacles, Naraku smirked wickedly "We haven't met in far too long, Kikyo. Not since mount Hakurei."

Kikyo steadily prepared a sacred arrow "Naraku…"

"It's a shame. I was certain that I had finally killed you the last time we met."

"Things won't always go the way you expect, Naraku. _I didn't noticed that he was standing right behind me. I didn't sense his presence. Even now, I don't sense his demonic aura. How is that possible?'_

"What's wrong, Kikyo? Weren't you expecting me?"

Kikyo didn't reply. Instead, she fired her sacred arrow, destroying a large part of Naraku's body, leaving only his head and shoulders, smirking as she realized that she couldn't reach her next arrow "What are you staring at, Kohaku? Hurry and take Kikyo's head! Are reluctant to obey me, Kohaku?"

Slowly, Kohaku advanced towards Kikyo, when Gohan appeared and easily kicked him into a nearby tree "Sorry, kid."

Angered as he saw Kikyo trapped, Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and charged at Naraku, who released a cloud of miasma.

Kagome quickly purified it, but not quick enough to stop Naraku from escaping.

Gohan quickly cut the tentacles, freeing Kikyo "Are you alright, lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded "I was careless. I didn't sense Naraku's demonic aura."

Inuyasha shook his head "That wasn't it. He must've stolen the Fuyoheki in order to come after you."

"Fuyoheki?

"A protective stone that hides demonic auras." explained Trunks "It's weird, though. If he was after lady Kikyo, he seemed unusually casual about it."

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah. Good point."

Sango looked on sadly, seeing that Kohaku had escaped ' _Kohaku…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga, Kagome and Trunks tried to listen in as Gohan and Inuyasha discussed with Kikyo.

"So you're saying that Naraku was a diversion?" asked Inuyasha

Kikyo nodded "I'm certain of it. And that's not all. My Shikigami were close to discovering something."

"Discovering what exactly?" asked Gohan

"It seems that Naraku did not die by my arrow."

Inuyasha nodded "Ever since mount Hakurei, he won't die no matter how many times we destroy his body."

"That must mean his heart was located somewhere outside of his body. It must be what he's trying to hide with the Fuyoheki." Gohan theorized

Kikyo nodded "In order to destroy Naraku, I must find his heart." and with that, she disappeared, into the mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku gave the Fuyoheki to the infant, to hide his demonic aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi and Kohaku killed a demon known for consuming human souls.

As ordered by Hakudoshi, Kohaku slit open the belly, and took the stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This sucks." Koga muttered "I thought that since we had these crystals, we'd find Naraku without any problems."

Sango nodded "And it's Naraku's heart we're after."

"That's what Kikyo told us." Inuyasha stopped "I smell a demon."

Koga nodded "I smell it too."

They quickly took off, with Kagome riding on Gohan's back, before finding several demon corpses.

Then they were attacked by a large, lizard-like demon.

"The hell kind of demon is that?" Inuyasha muttered

Gohan shrugged "Who know? Who cares? Rip it to shreds!" and he used the Ryuuga to slash it to pieces.

"What was it?" asked Shippo

"Looks like a mutated fusion of a number of demons." explained Trunks

Then they noticed several Hakus, or hearts of demons, flying out of the body.

"You think Naraku is involved somehow?" asked Kagome

Gohan nodded "Corpses of demons are scattered in 4 directions. This one probably isn't the only one with a Haku that keeps him moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the Goraishi, Koga quickly slaughtered another soulless demon attacking a group of villagers.

Inuyasha used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to get another.

Sango used Hiraikotsu to get another.

Trunks got two more with the Dragon Twister.

Gohan cut through one that was chasing after Shippo. "What do you guys think?"

"I can smell them." Inuyasha growled

Koga nodded "There's lots of them."

Inuyasha quickly slashed through another.

Gohan got another with the Dragon Cyclone.

"These demons are starting to look more and more human." Kagome noted

Gohan nodded "No doubt about it. Compared to the earlier ones, it's almost like…"

"Exactly. It's almost like the earlier demons were all experimental versions."

Koga and Inuyasha looked in a certain direction "This scent. Hakudoshi is nearby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sped along a cliff path, and found Hakudoshi waiting "Well, you all sniffed me out, did you?"

Gohan glared at him "Hakudoshi. What kind of dirty trick do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Hakudoshi smirked "Why don't you ask Moryomaru here? Moryomaru, go ahead and fight Inuyasha."

Gohan looked at the large Haku demon behind Hakudoshi and blinked "Oh. Okay, I'm game. I'll use your little sex toy as target practice for my new technique."

Inuyasha, Koga and Trunks were rolling on the ground laughing.

By this point, Hakudoshi was sprouting a tic mark "Moryomaru, kill him."

As Moryomaru advanced, Gohan attacked with his Platinum Scale Cannon.

When the dust settled, it revealed that Moryomaru was flying with demonic wings, with Hakudoshi on its shoulder, as he smirked deviously "Why the big surprise? I created Moryomaru from various demons, after all. Making him fly was easy."

Gohan whistled "Not bad for a sex toy. In any case though, all he did was dodge." And he used the Dragon Cyclone to destroy part of Moryomaru.

As he prepared another platinum scale cannon, parts of Moryomaru's flesh grabbed onto Gohan, who smirked "Is that it? **Platinum Scale Cannon!"**

Seeing this, Hakudoshi leapt out in front of the attack, shielding Moryomaru as his barrier was broken, and his body was ripped to shreds.

One of Moryomaru's tentacles grabbed Kagome by the waist, pulling her into the air.

Hakudoshi smirked wickedly "Give us the crystals, or the girl will be a head shorter."

Gohan growled as he pulled the crystals out from his kimono and tossed them into the air, and they were grabbed by one of Moryomaru's tentacles "This was for the sex-toy line, wasn't it?"

Hakudoshi smirked silently and floated away, releasing Kagome to the ground.

Angered, Gohan slammed his fist into the rock "****! The one time I make wisecracks in battle, and this is what happens! I'm sorry guys. This is all my fault."

Koga shook his head "You did what you had to do to save Kagome."

Shippo nodded "Koga's right. There are other ways to fight Naraku."

"Moryomaru bothers me, though." Sango muttered

Miroku nodded "Hakudoshi put himself at risk to protect him."

"He went out of his way to stop the demon from being destroyed." Inuyasha noted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave, Hakudoshi brought the crystallized demonic auras and Moryomaru to Akago and Kanna.

Kanna told Moryomaru that she would put a soul in him, holding the infant out to the demonic golem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, when Gohan and the group received some startling information "The demon mountain was killed?"

The villagers nodded "It was about 3 days ago. Something that looked like shafts of life struck the demon mountain."

"Are you certain he died?" asked Miroku

"He fell and lay there motionless. Everyone's too afraid to get anywhere near it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" asked Gohan

Trunks nodded "The only demon mountain I can think they could've meant is Gakusanjin. The strange thing is, I don't send any demonic aura around here. It's just an ordinary mountain."

Gohan shook his head "No look at that." He pointed at the corpse of Gakusanjin "Poor guy. He must've pursued Naraku even after he left us. Naraku probably destroyed him."

"Then, you think Naraku did this?" asked Sango

Koga took a whiff "This is a human scent. It smells like a few. The scent is still fresh. So that must mean that humans came here after Gakusanjin died for some reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a village attacked by demons, three children, referred to as ascetics, defeated it and took away the remains, and took it to a temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Some ascetics are going around slaying demons?" asked Gohan

The old villager nodded "A group of ascetics who live in a sacred mountain in the east. Each one of them carries a strange weapon that looks like a great urn, and the lads destroy those demons with the light that comes out of those earns."

"You said each one. Do you know how many there are?"

"3 of them came the other day. There were rumors that there were several more."

"Well, we know of the strange shafts of light that brought Gakusanjin down." said Kagome

Gohan nodded "These must be the same ones. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku looked at one of the mountains "So, that's the sacred mountain in the east?"

Sango nodded "We're almost there."

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Trunks "Any chance these ascetics are somehow connected to Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded "Probably. Especially since they defeated Gakusanjin."

Gohan felt something "Kagome watch out!" And he pulled her away.

Several shafts of light shot out from the forest, before returning to the urns held by 3 masked children "Darn it! We didn't hit him!"

"It's not our fault! The target's smaller than usual!" said one of them, noticing that humans were with him "Woman, you better get away from that demon, unless you want to die."

Gohan motioned for Koga to look after Kagome, and glared at the children "What are you kids doing with such dangerous weapons? Who gave them to you?"

One of them scoffed "Why, what's it to you? Especially because you're about to be slain. Perish foul demon!"

Shafts of light shot out of the urns towards Gohan, who drew the Ryuuga ' _These shafts of light have substance!'_ he cut through the shafts of light, revealing several demons.

Inuyasha then went over to the kids and pounded each of them on the head, much to their clear ire "What do you think you're doing?! How dare you do that to the light of the Goryo earns!"

"How did you get those earns?" Inuyasha questioned "Where did they come from?"

"Silence demon! We're taking that with us to our graves!"

"Fine with me." Inuyasha picked up two kids by the ear in each hand, and one under his foot "Then you can die here if you want."

"Come one Inuyasha." Kagome scolded, before trying a gentler approach "Listen. You kids shouldn't have those earns. If you keep going around doing dangerous things like that, you're definitely going to get hurt one day."

"Leave us alone!" One snapped "Demons will never defeat us as long as we have the Goryo earns!"

"One just did." Shippo stated flatly

"Shut up! You'll regret this! The next time we meet, you'll pay for this!" they ran off.

"Unbelievable!" Kagome fumed "I can't believe somebody would let those kids go around slaying demons!"

Trunks nodded "At first I thought they might be Naraku's henchmen. But they seem way too inexperienced."

Gohan frowned "Maybe, but someone's definitely pulling those strings behind those kids. And whoever that is must be connected to Naraku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura eyed the corpse of Gakusanjin ' _So, it's true that Gakusanjin died. Naraku passed the Fuyoheki to the infant. And if Gakusanjin pursued them and was killed, then there must be some leads to the infant around here.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others came across a temple "I can sense a strong demonic aura from that temple." He was proven right when shafts of light were blasted towards them, which Gohan cut through and destroyed, and advance inside the temple, revealing that all the ascetics were all just little kids.

"Step back. All of you." a priest with a demonic right arm by the name of Goryomaru emerged from inside the temple "Demons. You have the audacity to appear before me?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he eyed the priest _I can sense powerful traces of demonic energy from this guy. He must be one of Naraku's minions.'_

His thoughts were cut short when several demons arrived and began attacking temple.

Goryomaru then used his demonic arm, shooting out multiple shafts of light, destroying several of the demons.

Gohan and the others took care of the rest.

"Despicable. You're demons. So why do you kill other demons?" Goryomaru questioned

Gohan scoffed "That's what I want to ask you. Goryomaru, was it? Aren't you a demon as well?"

"How dare you." One of the kids growled "Master Goryomaru is a human! He is not a demon! He's an important ascetic!"

Goryomaru nodded "It is true that this arm is from a demon. However, as you can plainly see, it moves as I will it to. I overcame a demon who possessed me and tried to devour me and my spiritual powers. My real arm was indeed eaten. But this arm works well to destroy the vile demons."

Gohan's glare didn't drop "And you give little kids weapons to kill demons for you? How are you going to explain that one? Tell me, are you the one that ordered them to kill Gakusanjin?"

"Gakusanjin?"

Miroku nodded "The demon of the mountain. The demon who preferred to stay dormant as a mountain rather than fight useless battles. Gakusanjin was after another demon, or rather a half-demon, who had disturbed his sleep. And the name of the half-demon he spoke of is Naraku. We want to know the reason you killed the innocent Gakusanjin."

"Children, is this true?"

The oldest of the children looked down sadly "We can't tell if the demons are good or bad."

Goryomaru then looked at Gohan and the others "I'd like to tell you to leave at once, seeing as your business here is done. But if you leave now, you'll surely be attacked by demons in the area. I will allow you to spend the night in the temple."

Gohan accepted the offer before Inuyasha could be set off again.

Unknown to them, demons lurked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think about his story?" asked Inuyasha

Trunks shrugged "When we mentioned Gakusanjin and Naraku's names, his face didn't show any signs of recognition."

Koga scoffed "This is someone capable of putting on quite the charade. Something like that wouldn't make them flinch."

"I wonder if Naraku's nearby? Why do you guys think?" asked Kagome

Sango shook her head "I really don't know. But as long as Naraku has the Fuyoheki, we won't be able to find him."

Miroku nodded "Too bad we don't have the crystal fragments from Gakusanjin."

Then one of the ascetic children approached them "Hey. It's time for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Goryomaru is involved with Naraku.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _I'm sure of it. But what is he planning to do bye saving these kids?_ Hey, how come Goryomaru isn't eating with us?"

"Because he's busy putting light into the Goryo earns." explained one of the kids "He says it makes him very exhausted."

"Why do you kids do something so dangerous?" asked Kagome "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Our parents are all dead. They were all eaten by demons."

"All of you here are orphans?" asked Kagome

"Yes, and if the master didn't take us in, we'd have died on the road side."

Another nodded "That's why we're helping master Goryomaru with his work here at the temple. Our worst enemies are those demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura looked at the temple with several demons by her side ' _What a creepy temple. The demons are coming in hordes, like they're being drawn here. Strange that they don't go inside, especially when there's no barrier. There's something going on, and I have to find out what it is._ You demons. You are going to become my soldiers!" she killed the demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing what was going one, one of the children looked outside "Demons are attacking the temple! What'll we do? The urns aren't ready!"

Gohan looked at the children "You guys stay in here. We'll take care of them."

They raced outside and quickly set to work, before Kagome noticed something "These demons are already dead!"

Koga stepped forward "I've got this. **Lightning claw!"** he used the Goraishi form of his weapon to destroy them, but more kept coming.

Seeing this, Miroku sucked in several of them with his Wind Tunnel, before Saimyosho arrived, preventing Miroku from using it.

Gohan's eyes widened in realization "Now I've got it. This is Kagura's Dance of the Dead!"

Koga quickly charged after Kagura, before the gears clicked in his mind ' _If Kagura is attacking, does this mean Goryomaru isn't one of Naraku's henchmen?'_

The children retrieved their Goryo earns and attempted to kill the demons, but they didn't work.

Kagome quickly purified them "The Goryo earns don't work on those demons." She looked at the weakened Goryomaru "What's wrong?"

"He can't move." explained one of the children "He's always like this after he refills the earns with light."

Kagome looked at the weakened Goryomaru ' _He's so pale.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get the **** out here, Kagura!" Koga snarled "I know you're around here!"

Kagura appeared above him "So what's the deal? What's you're connection to this temple?"

"Why are you attacking this temple? Does that mean that Goryomaru is Naraku's enemy?"

"Goryomaru? Does he mean the man in the temple? _It's all starting to come together.'_

Angered, Koga summoned the Goraishi onto his hand "Doesn't matter! I'll kill you right here and now!" he prepared to use the lightning claw, but Kagura used her dance of blades to distract him long enough for her to get away, before leaving several lesser demons to fight him, much to his fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing something, Kagome pulled out the sacred jewel shard, which somehow caused Goryomaru to fully recover, before he grabbed Kagome "Do not move."

At that moment, several demons broke in, before they, along with Kagura, were blasted by Goryomaru.

With a serious wound in her chest, Kagura fled.

The children fled "Thank goodness you're alright now master. Your power has returned to you!"

Goryomaru smiled and nodded "I'm glad that you're safe here too."

Kagome looked at him fearfully ' _Was Goryomaru protecting me from Kagura? For a second, his eyes were so cold, though. I felt that awful feeling somewhere before.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he and his group passed a river, Sesshomaru noticed something fall into the water.

"What seems to be the matter, lord Sesshomaru?" then Jaken noticed Kagura, floating unconscious in the river "Wait a minute! Isn't that Kagura?"

"I think something's wrong with her." said Rin.

"What ever shall we do, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Forget about her. We're going." He stated flatly as he continued walking.

Jaken looked at the river and saw Rin making her way towards Kagura "Hey Rin!"

"She'll be washed away!" Rin tried to pull her to shore, but was swept under water herself.

"Honestly, what are you thinking!" Jaken jumped in after her "Grab onto this stupid!"

Bad idea.

Rin grabbed on, and unintentionally pulled Jaken in too "Help! Save us! Don't leave us like this!"

Sesshomaru watched the little episode and sighed, before he pulled the three out of the water.

"She drifted all the way in this condition?" Jaken questioned "She's a goner if you want my opinion."

"Is she dead?" asked Rin

The two watched with astonishment as the wound regenerated, and Kagura regained consciousness, without a shirt on ' _I'm not dead. Naraku has a hold of my heart, so I didn't die. Serves him right.'_ then she became aware of her surroundings, and noticed Sesshomaru and his companions "You people…"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you." explained Rin

"As an afterthought!" Jaken squawked

"We're going." Sesshomaru stated as he began walking away

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to me?" asked Kagura

"I don't care."

Now Kagura was angry "Even if I told you that I found Naraku's heart?"

Now _that_ got his attention.

"Listen Sesshomaru. You must've noticed by now. Naraku never dies no matter how many times he's slain. That's because his heart is located somewhere else. In order to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his heart."

"Lord Sesshomaru, be careful! Don't trust her!" Jaken squaked "It may be some kind of trap!"

Kagura scoffed as she pulled out a certain something "It's up to you whether you believe me or not. But it won't hurt you to hang on to this."

"What is that thing?"

"A demonic aura crystal." she tossed it to Jaken "Naraku stole a jewel named that Fuyoheki that can hide his demonic aura. He uses it to completely hide the location of his heart. That crystal stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki. That's what happened when I attacked Goryomaru's temple. From what I can tell, this Goryomaru fellow is the protector of Naraku's heart."

"Wait a minute here Kagura!" Jaken squawked "That would mean that Goryomaru is a part of Naraku's group! Why wouldn't you of all people know that already?"

"Naraku doesn't trust me enough to tell me things like that."

This was when Sesshomaru cut into the conversation "If what you say is true, then Naraku must already know that you're after his heart. He's smart enough to figure out that much. And that means it's useless for you to take any further action."

"What about you, Sesshomaru? Why don't you get him?"

Sesshomaru allowed a tiny smirk to creep it's way onto his face "Kagura, are you planning to use me to kill him for you?"

"Naraku can't possibly be killed except by someone of your caliber. No one else surpasses you in terms of your skill or demonic power."

Jaken was taken aback by this ' _Such flattery!"_

Only Rin saw in between the lines.

Kagura stood "Thanks for everything today. I'll be going now."

"Already? Didn't you come to ask lord Sesshomaru for help?" asked Rin.

Kagura looked stunned for a second, but shook her head "Nothing of the sort. I just…" She didn't finish her sentence as she took her giant feather ' _I wanted to see him again, before I died… Just one more time… That's all…'_

"She went away."

"Put on your clothes!" Jaken squawked, before he looked at the crystal "Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do about this?"

"I'll leave it to you." He replied coolly

"Please my lord! That puts me in such a bind!"

"You should hang on to it, master Jaken." Rin suggested "That lady didn't seem like she trying to trick us or anything this time. I'll bet she was secretly in love with lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken gaped at her.

Rin gave an innocent smile "She praised him. Don't you remember that?"

Jaken just continued to gape ' _This kid is so simple minded.'_

Sesshomaru said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Miroku, Trunks. Are you guys sure about leaving the temple like this?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku nodded "I want to check something out today."

"I have a feeling we need to look into this." Trunks told them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she flew threw the sky, Kagura met up with Hakudoshi, who gave her more work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it." said Miroku "A demonic aura is pouring out of this place."

They went inside and found a disturbing sight.

"Carcasses of demons." Sango noted

"This scent. Gakusanjin's body is here too." added Inuyasha

"Those ascetics were dumping the demons they slew in a place like this?" asked Shippo

Miroku nodded "So it would seem. That would mean that they're gathering the demonic auras on purpose."

"That's bound to attract other demons here." Trunks pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi and Kagura showed up at the temple.

Hakudoshi personally went after Goryomaru, striking him in the throat.

Goryomaru tried to attack Hakudoshi, but was unable to break through his barrier.

Following the smell of blood, Gohan and the others arrived just in time to see Goryomaru slain by Hakudoshi.

At that moment, Kanna appeared with the infant, before escaping with Hakudoshi.

"Kagura, what's going on?" asked Gohan

Kagura scoffed "Isn't it obvious? All this time, Naraku's heart was hidden from danger right inside this temple."

Gohan blinked before the gears clicked "You mean the infant is his heart?"

Kagura took off without another word.

At the very least, Gohan felt that Goryomaru deserved a proper burial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hakudoshi and Kanna brought the infant to a giant stone ogre demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's move guys." said Gohan "We've got to hurry before he can hide his heart in a new location."

Along the way, they were attacked by Kagura, who left without another.

Gohan attempted to go after her, but Trunks stopped him "Hold it Gohan. She intends to betray Naraku. That would explain her behavior. When she attacked the temple, she was after Naraku's heart. Despite the orders from Hakudoshi, she didn't try to fight us. Maybe Kagura is trying to guide us to Naraku's heart."

Gohan shrugged "Fair enough."

Kagura looked down at them and smirked about the fact that she was planning to use them, for she valued her life too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn! We lost her!" Koga growled

"Look!" Kagome shouted "A stone demon!"

"In there, huh?" Gohan muttered "Let's go." they entered the body of the demon, making their way down to the stomach "I'm feeling something. No mistake. Kagome, stay close to me."

Kagome nodded ' _Gohan senses the same person I do in here.'_

"I know you're in here. Show yourself!" Gohan used the Dragon Current, destroying part of the demon's body.

Naraku revealed himself "Welcome Son Gohan. You've finally come."

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

"What's wrong, Inuyasha, Son Gohan?" Naraku mocked "You're finally facing the person you've sought for so long, yet you show no joy."

Trunks and Miroku looked at each other and nodded ' _Judging by his confidence, Naraku has already moved the infant containing his heart to somewhere else.'_

Naraku chuckled darkly as he held out the tainted sacred jewel "Now then, give me a present before you go to the netherworld. Kagome, I mean the sacred jewel shard that you have in your possession."

A current of dark power rippled through the belly of the demon as it came to life, the liquid the group was standing in turning into stomach acid.

"You will all dissolve inside this demon." Naraku taunted "Leaving only the sacred jewel shard behind."

"Before that happens, we'll take your sacred jewel!" Inuyasha snarled as he and Gohan used their Platinum Cannon and Adamant Barrage, but even their combined power was unable to pierce through the flesh.

Noticing the power of the jewel making the demon stronger, Kagome tried to purify it, but Naraku disappeared.

As he did, the acid began to burn everybody.

As Inuyasha, Miroku and the others tried to protect themselves from the acid, Gohan continuously tried using the Dragon Flash to destroy the demon, but it wasn't strong enough.

Then Gohan ran over to Kagome and the others as Miroku's spiritual barrier dissolved, and gave Kagome his kimono top "Put this on, Kagome. But I need your jewel shard. I know what I'm doing, but I need you to trust me. _If I can used the purified jewel shard to increase the purifying power of my Dragon Flash, I can get us out of here!'_ He placed the jewel shard on the Ryuuga, which began pulsating in reaction to the jewel shard.

But that was when it happened.

The sacred jewel shard became defiled from the presence inside the demon, causing Gohan to transform.

His eyes turned pitch black, his nails grew longer, and fangs grew in his mouth.

" _ **Kagome. Can you hear me?"**_ a voice called out

Kagome found herself in a white void, with Zalamain front of her ' _Are you Ryu? What happened to Gohan?'_

" _ **The jewel shard immediately became defiled when it left your possession. You have to call out to him, but with strong enough emotion."**_

Kagome blushed " _You mean…"_

" _ **You have to confess your love for him. It's the only way to save him. Are you willing to?"**_

" _Yes. I love Gohan, and it's time he knows."_

" _ **Good. Now go."**_

Kagome found herself back in reality.

She knew what she had to do.

"Gohan!" She ran through the stomach acid and hugged his waist "Gohan, don't give in. You're stronger than this! And I know you're the strongest, most good-hearted person I know. That's why… I love you Gohan. I LOVE YOU!" she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him full on the lips, completely ignoring the pain she felt as her ankles were swallowed up by the demonic stomach acid.

Gohan hesitated for a moment, before kissing her back, giving Trunks, Koga and the others the finger, as the jewel shard in the Ryuuga was purified "Ka...gome?"

Kagome released him and looked up at him "Gohan… are you alright?"

"I am now. Kagome, I need you to stick close to me. Just for a little bit longer."

Kagome put her arms around his waist.

Gohan charged one final attack "Take this Naraku! **Dragon Flash!"** the fused demonic and purification powers of the Ryuuga shot straight through the demon's stomach, destroying it completely in a stunning burst of power.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief "We're safe now Kagome."

Kagome slowly nodded before her arms slipped and she lost consciousness, with Gohan catching her before she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo came across Kanna and Akago as she realized that Akago was Naraku's heart. As she drew her bow to destroy the infant, Moryomaru attacked Kikyo, allowing Kanna to be rescued by Moryomaru and escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is it?" asked Jaken "The temple Kagura spoke of."

Sesshomaru and his group had arrived at the temple of Goryomaru, only to find the corpses of hundreds of demons scattered around the area, and the body of Goryomaru was gone "There's nothing for us here. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others had returned to Kaede's village to recover.

Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds "This medicinal herb works well against demonic acid burns."

Kagome nodded and smiled "Thank you. I appreciate it, Kaede."

"How is Miroku doing?"

Sango shook her head "He still has some Saimyosho poison in his system."

"Even I can't help him there." Myoga stated

"Where's Gohan?" asked Kagome

Trunks pointed to where Gohan was sitting on a branch of the sacred tree.

Kagome climbed up to meet him "Hey."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gohan "Your feet must hurt a lot. I still have a long way to go, before I can protect you. I'm so sorry Kagome. It's my fault you're in so much pain."

Kagome shook her head "Don't worry about it, really. If you hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have even gotten out of there alive. Besides, in a weird way, I was happy when it was happening. I mean, I'm glad that I was by your side." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Gohan smiled and put his arm around her shoulder ' _Me too. I'm glad that you were by my side. I really am, Kagome. I promise, on Son Goku's blood, that by the time Naraku is destroyed, I will have properly confessed to you, Kagome.'_

 **A/N:**

 **I took out the scene about Kagome's friends meeting Inuyasha or Koga or whoever I would've put in because it really held no importance to the plot in this one. That, and I wanted to give both Gohan and Kai some character development and build on their friendship a little.**

 **The grieving scene between Gohan and Kai was based off of Luffy grieving over Ace's death in One Piece.**


	20. The Final Act: Part I

Night time in an abandoned temple.

Kanna was in the middle of reciting of poem "As I pass through the lengthy struggle of life in this fleeting world, I cannot help but long for the midnight moon I once saw."

"Do not let him escape, Kagura." Naraku warned venomously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura watched their prisoner: Goryomaru, apparently slain by Hakudoshi. Now a prisoner to Naraku.

Several demons attempted to devour him, but Goryomaru used his demonic arm to destroy them, as their remains were devoured by the arm.

Kagura watched this ' _He's consuming them._ Hey, Goryomaru. What exactly are you? And why has Naraku imprisoned you in here?"

"If you truly wish to know the answer to your questions, then release him." Said a voice

Kagura looked back to see Hakudoshi standing behind her "Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi smirked "You're too afraid of Naraku to follow through."

Kagura scoffed "I suppose you have no fear of betraying Naraku."

"Enough of this." Said Goryomaru "The time has come for you to make a choice, Kagura. Will you die as a slave to Naraku, or will you escape with me and have your freedom?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed "Freedom?"

Hakudoshi nodded "If you truly desire liberation from Naraku, then you must destroy him."

Kagura looked at Hakudoshi skeptically, recalling the events leading to the creation of Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi chuckled "I assure you. When the times, I will return your heart to you before I obliterate Naraku."

Kagura raised an eyebrow "And what do you expect me to do once Goryomaru's been released?"

Hakudoshi frowned seriously "We still lack the necessary power to overcome him. And there's only one way to attain it."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in understanding "Now I see. We need jewel shards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had been uneventful since Naraku's last attempt at claiming the final jewel shard from Gohan, Kagome and the others.

Gohan, Kagome and Trunks had gone back to the modern era for a bit of a breather.

At the request of a certain someone, Shippo transformed into Miroku "Close enough for you, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded in astonishment "Fantastic. You look like me from every angle. Now, you've just gotta hang around Sango in that form, alright?"

"Seriously?" asked Shippo "You mean the whole time Inuyasha and Koga are over with Gohan, Kagome and Trunks?"

Miroku nodded "I'm going to spread my wings for a bit."

He didn't make it far before Sango found him, with Shippo quickly ratting him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Trunks and Kai were with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka waiting for Kagome to finish a makeup test.

Thanks to Gohan's help, Kagome barely got a C on her makeup quiz.

They found Inuyasha, Trunks and Koga by the well, waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you want me to take these school and entrance exam things for you?" asked Inuyasha, under the assumption that they were demons "Just show me where to find them."

Gohan sighed "Look Inuyasha, this isn't something you can take care of."

Inuyasha scoffed "Yeah, right. You're saying I can't take a couple of demons with stupid names like that. That's like saying I can't take a weakling like Jaken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken sneezed, nearly dropping the crystallized demonic aura.

"Master Jaken, are you sick?" Asked Rin

Jaken shook his head "No, but I have the overwhelming sensation that someone is talking about me."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called back from ahead of them "Have their been any changes in the crystal?"

Jaken shook his head "Not at all. I can still sense a demonic aura." He then went into a long-winded ramble about how to find the Fuyoheki, not noticing Sesshomaru and Rin leave without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others arrived back in the feudal era, and ran to catch up with Miroku and the others.

But they had a little accident along the way, when Kagome's books fell out of her bag.

That was when several Saimyosho appeared, along with Hakudoshi "What a nice surprise. You dropped out of sight for so long, I was beginning to worry about you."

Gohan glared as he drew the Ryuuga "Hakudoshi."

The Saimyosho then took the opportunity to steal the Shikon jewel shard from Kagome, and brought it to Hakudoshi, who smirked "Now that I have the jewel shard, I no longer have any business with you. Farewell." And he flew off.

They wasted no time in chasing after him, using Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A village was under attack by a large demon, which was being controlled by a smaller demon that latched onto the larger demon and used it as a host.

The larger demon was quickly dispatched by Kohaku, who was ordered by Naraku to hunt strong demons.

The head of the larger demon, with the parasite still attached, flew away into the forest, with Kohaku following after it.

He was caught by the demon in a surprise attack, injuring his arm, before killing it, as the parasite got away.

A group of villagers looked after him and healed his injury.

But then the younger one was possessed by the parasite demon.

Kohaku, remembering how he was forced to slay his own father while under Naraku's control, went after the boy to free him.

Before long, the parasite took off, before it was killed by Kagura, who emerged from behind a tree "I've learned the location of Naraku's heart. However Kohaku, you stand no chance against it. Because you will die here!" And she opened her fan to attack.

Kohaku was forced to evade Kagura's attacks, as she went after the shard in his back, cornering him on a cliff "There's nowhere to run. Are you prepared to die?"

"I've been prepared to die for a long time now." Kohaku stated firmly "And I have no intention of dying here. If you need a shard so badly, you can take me there and present me as an offering. Then, at least I can plunge my blade into Naraku's heart. Even if it costs me my life. Isn't that the reason you gave me this crystal in the first place Kagura? I may have been under Naraku's control at the time, but it was still me who killed my father and comrades."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That way!" Said Kagome "Don't worry. I can tell Hakudoshi isn't far off." Then she paused.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Asked Koga

"I just sensed another Shikon jewel shard." Explained Kagome

"Is it Kohaku?" Asked Sango

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I committed many evil acts under Naraku's control." Kohaku stated, grief evident in his voice "I killed my family and caused my only sister great injury and overwhelming grief. However, I kept myself alive the entire time."

"All for the sake of revenge." Kagura finished

Kohaku nodded "It's my duty. And I must fulfill it before I die. It's the only way I can make up for what I did to my father and comrades."

Unknown to them, Naraku was watching through Kanna's mirror

"It's useless Kohaku." Kagura retorted "Can't you see? It doesn't matter how determined you are. Your blade will never be enough to overcome Naraku, the infant, or Hakudoshi. In the end, you're doomed to lose your shard and your life. As for me, my loyalty now lies with the infant rather than Naraku. There's no such thing as true freedom."

"Please Kagura!" Kohaku pleaded "You must take me to his heart! If you don't, I'll go alone!"

Without a word, Kagura used her wind to destroy Kohaku's demonic crystal "There. Now you've lost the means to find Naraku's heart."

"Kagura… Why?" Kohaku asked slowly

"Shut up and go!" Kagura snapped "Run away before you lose your shard and your life, you fool!"

"Such an untrustworthy woman." A voice mocked as Hakudoshi appeared behind them in his barrier "You intend to betray Naraku, and then betray us too?"

"Run Kohaku!" Kagura shouted as she attacked Hakudoshi and sent Kohaku away on one of her feathers.

Hakudoshi used his barrier to send Kagura's attack back at her, which would've killed her, if Inuyasha hadn't destroyed the attack with a Wind Scar "What the hell is going on? I thought you and Hakudoshi were on the same side!"

Kagura snorted "What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Sango, go after Kohaku." Said Miroku

Sango nodded and took off after Kohaku.

Inuyasha immediately attacked Hakudoshi with the Adamant Barrage, but he disappeared.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more careful, Inuyasha?"

Gohan appeared next to her "Shut it. Don't forget, you're still Naraku's spawn. Try anything funny and I'll sick Koga on you. Listen up Kagura. I want you to tell us everything you know. You might as well while you have the chance. Hakudoshi isn't going anywhere until you're dead."

Kagura nodded "True. He doesn't want me to reveal the location of Naraku's heart."

At that moment, Inuyasha was forced to defend himself from an attack by Goryomaru as he appeared on the battlefield.

Goryomaru then transformed. Into Moryomaru "I have come to get the Shikon jewel shard."

Hakudoshi gave Moryomaru the jewel shard he stole from Kagome "Use this. I'll take care of these. You need to go and find that other shard."

Moryomaru nodded and flew off, after spitting out a cloud of miasma.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving this up to you!" Said Gohan "I'm going after Moryomaru!" And he sped off, leaving no room for argument.

Hakudoshi appeared behind them and picked up Kagura, taking her into the air "Traitor. Did you really think I would let you escape? Go on, Inuyasha. What are you waiting for? Is it Kagura? I'm surprised, Kagura. I didn't think I could use you as a shield."

Kagura almost immediately used her wind power to split Hakudoshi in half "We don't have much time, so listen up! Naraku's heart, the infant, is inside Moryomaru! Hakudoshi and the infant intend to empower Moryomaru and have him overthrow Naraku!"

Hakudoshi smirked "Impressive deduction, Kagura. It was a grave mistake for Naraku to release his heart that day. He entrusted the Fuyoheki to the infant to keep his heart safe, knowing it would conceal its demonic aura. That gave the infant an idea. To create a durable armor to protect himself. And that armor is Moryomaru, who swallowed the dead Goryomaru. It was at that point that we realized. Naraku, without his heart, is but an empty shell. The infant and I are the real thing. And one day soon, we'll overthrow him."

Kagura scoffed "Naraku has been aware of your plot from the very beginning, fool."

Hakudoshi didn't lose his smirk "No doubt. But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about my own fate right now. After all, we'll both be traitors, but it is your heart that Naraku holds. It's hopeless for you. No matter what, you'll never be free.."

"Shut up!" Kagura snapped as she attacked him again, but that didn't shut him up "You can rip my body to pieces, I still won't die. _Nobody can kill me. Not even Naraku himself.'_

That was when the barrier dissolved, allowing Kagura to escape.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to attack Hakudoshi with the Wind Scar, leaving only his head, unprotected as the Saimyosho with him fled.

"Well well, isn't this interesting." Kagura taunted "It looks like Naraku's given up on you."

"Silence! I cannot be killed!" Hakudoshi snarled as he unleashed a cloud of miasma, which Kagome purified.

The head of Hakudoshi charged at Kagura "I'm not like you Kagura! I cannot be used up and thrown away like that! I am…" He found himself being sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel "His essence!" And he was completely sucked in, leaving nothing behind.

"I have a very bad feeling." Said Miroku

Trunks nodded "It's as if Naraku planned for this to happen."

Koga nodded "He probably did. It makes sense. Naraku decided to let us take care of Hakudoshi for him."

Kagome walked over to Kagura "So, now what will you do? You could come with us if you wanted."

Kagura shook her head "No thanks. I can't go with you, or with anyone. Anyway, you don't have time to waist. It won't be long before Moryomaru finds Kohaku. I doubt Son Gohan and the demon slayer can defeat him on their own."

Inuyasha stopped her "Listen Kagura. I'm gonna make sure that we get your heart back from Naraku. So just hang in there. Alright?"

Kagura chuckled "Who do you think you're kidding?" And she took off on her feather.

"Just promise me you won't die before it happens!" Inuyasha called out "You got that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku was hiding from Sango and Moryomaru ' _Sister, please just keep going. Gohan, get her out of here.'_ He quickly found himself captured by Moryomaru "I can see what's in your heart. Haunted by the memories of killing your own family. You seek atonement by giving your own life. How very noble. And you shall die for the sake of your sister, for that woman will never forget how her brother killed her brother in cold blood. As long as you live, both of you will continue to suffer this torment."

Gohan used the tiger claw form of Ryuuga to stop Moryomaru from taking Kohaku's shard, allowing Kohaku to escape "Gohan, sister, stay away!"

Sango's eyes widened "Kohaku! So you do remember…"

Gohan used his tiger claws to launch spears of titanium "You're the one fighting a losing battle Moryomaru. Or should I say Naraku's heart. Yeah, I know everything. The Ryu scales in Koga's arms and legs connect us, allowing me to hear his thoughts. I heard Kagura tell him that inside you is Naraku's heart. Now that I know your identity, I'll never let you get away. Prepare to die! **Platinum Cannon!"** And out of his claws shot several spears of platinum, but Moryomaru dodged and flew away.

Sango went up to her brother "Kohaku! You recognize me don't you? Tell me that you do! Tell me!"

Kohaku slowly nodded "I remember. Everything. From that day. And for that reason, I can't stay with you, sister. Gohan, I'm grateful that you kept my secret for so long."

Gohan nodded "I knew from the look in your eyes that there was no stopping you."

Sango turned to Gohan, her eyes filled with confused rage "You knew about this?!"

"I tried to talk him out of it, but the kid's way too stubborn. Besides, Kohaku, what exactly will that accomplish? Are you just gonna go get yourself killed?"

"Maybe…" Kohaku choked out

Gohan sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "It hurts too much to be together. Being with Sango reminds you of what you did. She still loves you. For her, no one in the world could replace you. No matter what, Kohaku, you're always gonna be her little brother."

Kohaku looked at Sango, tears filling his eyes "I'm so sorry."

They quickly embraced each other, tears streaming down both their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo noticed her power was weakening, as a weak monk was able to pass through her sacred barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Kagura flew across the sky, remembering what Inuyasha had said ' _I'll run for my life. I'll go as far as I have to.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others brought Sango and Kohaku to the village of the demon slayers.

Sango showed Kohaku the graves of the fallen "This one here is father's grave. The others are buried beside him. So you see? They're resting in peace Kohaku."

Kohaku was trembling in grief "But I… Can't forgive myself…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Myoga, is this the location of the anomaly you spoke of?" Asked Miroku

Myoga nodded.

Sensing something off, Myoga brought Gohan and the others to Midoriko's cave.

"That hole in her chest. Is it supposed to be doing that?" Asked Myoga when he saw the hole in the chest of the statue of Midoriko glowing.

They saw something inside the hole, what appeared to be a chrysalis.

A barrier was preventing them from getting close to it.

Inuyasha smelled something, but decided not to say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Inuyasha stayed behind?" Asked Sango

Gohan nodded "I got the feeling he wanted to be alone for awhile. Still though, the barrier didn't feel evil."

Trunks nodded "Truth be told, it fell pure to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sat alone in the cave.

Then he saw a soul collector emerge from the chrysalis in the hole.

Inuyasha wasted no time chasing after it ' _So it was Kikyo after all.'_

He soon found Kikyo standing in front of a waterfall "Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha. I take it you followed the soul collector?" Asked Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded "Kikyo, what do you intend to do with Midoriko's soul?"

Kikyo removed part of her robe, revealing a deep wound on her shoulder "This is what Naraku inflicted upon me at mount Hakurei."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "But weren't you healed?"

Kikyo nodded "For a short time, yes. But as you can see, the wound has now reopened. This is the reason why I have taken Midoriko's soul. Using it is the only option I have. Otherwise, I will be consumed by the miasma, and this body will return to the Earth before I defeat Naraku. Even though Midoriko's soul is dead, I know that it will stay alive long enough to complete my task. Midoriko was a priestess who died slaying demons. In many ways, you could say that we share the same soul." With that being said, the soul of Midoriko entered Kikyo's body "I am sure she would understand my reasons for doing this." Once the soul completely entered her body, Kikyo collapsed into the water.

Inuyasha wasted no time in bringing her back to dry land, and saw the wound healing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the stone face of Midoriko aged considerably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing something, Kohaku raced off, following Kikyo's soul collectors, despite Kagome and Sango's attempts to stop him.

At the same time, Koga suddenly stopped moving.

"Something wrong?" Asked Gohan

Koga shook his head "It's nothing. _What is this? My legs… The Shikon jewel shards feel so heavy all of the sudden.'_ His eyes widened in realization ' _Could that be what the elder was talking about?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Inuyasha "That wound isn't gonna reopen again, is it?"

Kikyo shook her head "I cannot be sure. That is why I must make haste."

"Can't you just wait?" Inuyasha pleaded "Until me and Gohan defeat Naraku?"

"You cannot defeat Naraku with a sword." Kikyo stated bluntly "Please listen to me. Defeating Naraku requires the obliteration of his entire being, including his soul. It doesn't make a difference how many times you destroy his body. Naraku was created when demons were merged into the vile soul of the thief Onigumo. From the beginning, he's had no true body. So the Shikon jewel is perhaps the one and only power great enough to eradicate Naraku's soul. The Shikon jewel must be restored at once. There is no other way. There will only be one chance. When Naraku obtains the restored Shikon jewel, the jewel will be defiled within Naraku's hands as it fuses with him. In that instant, we must purify Naraku, along with the jewel. And only I am capable of this. Inuyasha, now is not the time for hesitation. And it is too late now to turn back." And with that, she disappeared in a bright light.

Inuyasha looked back and saw Kohaku standing behind him ' _I don't get it. Why didn't I notice Kohaku's scent when he was so close?'_

"I understand now. I know what I have to do, so I'm going." He said in a tone that left no room for argument "Please explain to the others. I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to defeat Naraku. Please take care of my sister." And he took off after Kikyo.

Inuyasha tried to follow, but was stopped by a barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moryomaru was in the middle of gaining a new suit of armor: the shell of a large tortoise demon by the name of Meioju, whose shell was impenetrable.

Moryomaru wasted no time in devouring Meioju, taking its shell has his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura continued flying through the sky, when she came across an unsettling face "Naraku…"

Naraku smirked "Kagura, apparently Hakudoshi has died. He was nothing but a fool, that Hakudoshi. It seems that he thought he could destroy me. Kagura, I shall grant you your freedom."

Kagura's eyes widened, then narrowed "So, you will grant me my freedom?"

Naraku smirked "You wish to be liberated from me, do you not? Isn't that why you disobeyed my orders, allowed Moryomaru to escape, and allied yourself with Hakudoshi?"

Kagura glared at him "If you were aware of it, then why…?"

Naraku said nothing. He simply held out his hand, as it revealed Kagura's heart "That's right. If I were to return this to your body, you would no longer be under anyone's control. Not even mine. You're be free at last."

Everything happened in a split second.

First, Kagura felt her heart beating in her chest once more.

Then, Naraku stabbed her through the chest "Not to worry. I was careful to avoid hitting your precious heart. Now you may go, wherever you wish. _Enjoy what little time you have left to live. Of course it will only be filled with pain and despair. You didn't honestly believe you deserved a better fate than this, did you Kagura? You longed for freedom. Well now you have it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he and his group continued traveling, Sesshomaru realized that the demonic aura from the crystal was weakening, meaning Naraku's heart was nearby.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru warned as he drew Tokijin as he shot a demonic blast of energy at a nearby cave, revealing Moryomaru "You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?"

"I have never considered that lowly half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru replied "But, the fact that you know even that much tells me that you are Naraku's heart, are you not?"

Moryomaru frowned "Sesshomaru, you'll regret that. Wielding your sword before greeting me?"

"That I doubt." He retorted "But you will regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence. That much I promise you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura landed in a field, relishing in the fact that she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru clashed with Moryomaru, but the Tokijin couldn't even scratch the shell Moryomaru absorbed from Meioju.

Not even the Dragon Strike could deal any damage.

"Keep swinging that sword of yours." Moryomaru taunted "In time, I will absorb all of your demonic energy."

Sesshomaru kept blasting, but Moryomaru kept absorbing.

Moryomaru then decided to unleash his newest attack: the Raimeiho.

"This is terrible! He's getting stronger with every one of lord Sesshomaru's attacks!" Rin cried as she grabbed Jaken by the shirt "Aren't we supposed to be helping him?!"

"Fool!" Jaken squawked "Can't you see that this is all part of lord Sesshomaru's master plan!"

Rin blinked "So what's his plan?"

"Idiot!" Jaken squawked "If I knew that, you think my life would be this difficult?"

Moryomaru unleashed his Raimeiho, which Sesshomaru was forced to counter using his Dragon Strike, before bringing the blade down on Moryomaru's shell, but it did no damage, as a crack formed on Tokijin.

"It won't work, Sesshomaru." Moryomaru taunted as he grabbed Sesshomaru with his demonic tentacles "I shall absorb all of your demonic energy. No sense prolonging this any further."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura collapsed as her wound reopened, and she realized that she didn't have enough energy to heal it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scent of Kagura's blood was carried through the wind, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Or Moryomaru.

"So that useless woman died, did she?" Moryomaru spat "First, she betrayed Naraku, and then me. All because she wanted her freedom. And then, when she finally gets it, what does she do? She dies, and dies in vain at that."

For a split second, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in rage "Silence." And he broke free from the tentacles and brought Tokijin down on the shell, cracking it, much to the shock and horror of Moryomaru "But, that's impossible! My shell is impenetrable! The demonic energy that I absorbed-"

"The demonic energy you absorbed could never be contained in that pitiful vessel you call a body." Sesshomaru finished "Take this. **Dragon Strike!"** And the power of the Tokijin landed a deep crack in Moryomaru's shell ' _This isn't good! The Shikon jewel shard!'_

But Moryomaru got lucky, because at that moment, the Tokijin snapped clean in two.

"This isn't over! I will be back for you!" Moryomaru hissed as he escaped in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru threw away the broken Tokijin and flew off.

"You're not going to leave your sword behind, are you?" Asked Rin

"I have no attachment to a broken sword." Sesshomaru stated flatly "I will find a replacement." And he flew off, much to the confusion Jaken and Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure of it." Said Inuyasha "That's the scent of Kagura's blood!"

"What direction?" Asked Gohan

Inuyasha pointed, and Gohan took off in a burst of speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura sat in a field, dying ' _It's so quiet… No one else in sight… Is this how it ends, all by myself? Is this the freedom that I longed for?'_ She looked up, and much to her surprise, Sesshomaru was standing there "You… You came…"

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma." Explained Sesshomaru

Kagura gave a bitter smile "Oh, I see… You thought I was Naraku… Are you disappointed?"

What Sesshomaru said next surprised her "No. I knew it was you."

Kagura's eyes widened, and she smiled "I see… _So you came… You came here to see me…'_

Sesshomaru put his hand on Tenseiga, but saw her body deteriorating ' _Even Tenseiga cannot save her._ Are you leaving?"

Kagura nodded slowly "Yes. I've had enough… _now that I've seen you… One last time…'_ and with that, Kagura evaporated from the miasma, leaving only her fan behind.

Sesshomaru prepared to leave, when Gohan appeared in front of him "Kagura. Is she gone?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Even Tenseiga could not save her."

Gohan looked at where she once sat before she died "Did she suffer?"

"She was smiling." He said simply before walking away.

Both Gohan and Sesshomaru could've sworn they heard Kagura's voice: ' _I am the wind… The free wind…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, rather uneventfully.

Sesshomaru overlooked a cliff before the ocean, thinking about the death of Kagura.

At that moment, he noticed something.

He looked back, and Totosai appeared behind him "Oh. That's why I'm here."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly

"I had a feeling something was missing. Tokijin's gone, isn't it?" Asked Totosai

Sesshomaru scoffed "Even without the Tokijin, my claws will be more than sufficient enough to tear you apart."

Totosai wasn't fazed "There'll be no need for any of that. I had no choice but to come here. It was Tenseiga that summoned me."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Tenseiga summoned you?"

Totosai nodded "Don't play dumb with me. I refuse to believe that you haven't noticed that Tenseiga has been disturbed for the past few days. Interesting. It appears that your heart now possesses what it had been lacking all this time. Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart. A heart that has felt rage and sorrow not just for itself, but for another being. Now you must hand over Tenseiga. The time has come to reforge Tenseiga to use as a weapon."

Sesshomaru looked at him, not letting his curiosity appear ' _Reforge Tenseiga?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see. My sister took Midoriko's dead soul, did she?" Asked Kaede

Shippo nodded "Not only that, Kohaku's run off somewhere. Sango's worried about him. She hasn't been herself since he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me." Sango muttered "I mustn't be very good company. You don't have to stay with me. Go have fun. Just as long as it's not with another woman."

Miroku shook his head "Listen. We'll get through this together. I'm staying here with you. I can't even fathom leaving you alone to go endure myself."

Sango smiled.

"What're you doing?" Asked Miroku as he felt her rub his butt.

Sango sighed "I thought maybe you were Shippo in disguise. But it's really you. I'm glad."

As Shippo and Kaede came up behind them, Shippo was offended "I don't believe this! She doesn't trust me?"

Kaede shook her head "Tis the monk she does not trust, Shippo."

Miroku then decided to change the subject "Perhaps, but that's not what's troubling Sango. While their objectives may differ, we know that both Naraku and Midoriko are attempting to complete the Shikon jewel. According to Inuyasha, when Naraku obtains the Shikon jewel, it will immediately be defiled. At that exact moment, we must purify Naraku along with the jewel. That is what Kikyo said to Inuyasha."

Kaede nodded "I see. But in order to complete the Shikon jewel, Kohaku's life would have to be sacrificed."

Sango nodded "And that's also what Kohaku wants."

"And, what of you, Sango?" Asked Miroku "Is it also your wish that Kohaku be sacrificed?"

Sango shook her head "I don't know."

Kaede then put her two cents in "You do not wish him dead. Tis written all over your face, my child. It may be a little early yet to give up on your brother."

Miroku nodded "Indeed it is. If Naraku seeks to complete the Shikon jewel, we simply need to find a way to defeat him before that happens. Am I right? Sango, regardless of what we decide to do, we must remain united. If you want him to live, say so."

Sango nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's and Kagome's groups were turning in applications for their High school entrance exams.

Kagome was a lot more nervous than Gohan.

She tried praying at the shrine, but gave up on that idea.

Her grandpa gave her a charm that looked like the Shikon jewel, along with a piece of information that was surprising to her, but familiar to Gohan: When the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever.

The only problem was, he didn't know what the one and only correct wish was.

So, she decided to just start studying the old-fashioned way.

She actually was starting to get the stuff, although she was feeling rather cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in reality, Gohan watched as Kagome fell asleep at her desk "Hey there. You're gonna catch a cold."

Snapping out of it, she looked at him and started freaking out "Gohan?! Wait, how long?! How long have I been asleep?! Was it all a dream?! I can't remember a thing!"

Gohan then spent another hour helping her understand the equations, before both just threw in the towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were going pretty normally.

Koga went off on his own, saying he had an idea of how to harness the power of the Goraishi and Shiroga simultaneously, making himself even more powerful, giving the group a better chance if he fought Naraku.

By now, they were just spending the night in some random village.

"So I take it you didn't make much progress with your studies?" Asked Miroku

Sango smiled "You could've stayed on the other side a little longer."

Kagome shook her head "I had so much on my mind, I couldn't concentrate. It wouldn't have mattered if I had stayed anyway. By the way, where'd Gohan and the others get to?"

Trunks shrugged "Gohan and Inuyasha went to some sparring in the woods. Shippo's probably off wooing some girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sparring match, if you could still call it that, was getting pretty heated up.

Gohan and Inuyasha clashed, Ryuuga against Tessaiga, Titanium Cannon against Adamant Barrage.

Gohan fell to one knee and smirked "You've gotten stronger."

Inuyasha nodded "Same to you. The Ryuuga is no joke."

"Neither is Tessaiga." He replied.

Then they felt a presence watching them from deeper in the forest.

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at each other, nodded, and continued sparring, so they wouldn't let the presence know they were on to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was chasing after some girl in the forest, who turned out to be a demon.

"My name is Mujina." Said the girl, surveying the destruction of Gohan and Inuyasha's sparring match "Tell me, are you with the half-demon who's blade did this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha launched a Wind Scar at Gohan, and found the demonic energy of the attack being absorbed.

Sensing the same presence from earlier, they decided to follow it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mujina used her sword to absorb the power of the attack, using Shippo as a getaway "I'm sorry, but thanks to you, I was able to absorb the energy from that half-demon's blade."

"I don't understand Mujina. Why do you want to increase the power of our sword so much?" Asked Shippo as they stopped "Are you alone? I mean, what about your father?"

Mujina narrowed her eyes at him "Why do you ask about my father?"

"I smell your father's scent on you." Explained Shippo.

Mujina sighed "Well he's dead now. My father was killed by an evil demon."

"Are you increasing your sword's power so you can avenge him?" Asked Shippo, remembering how he could relate to her, as his father had been slain by the Thunder Brothers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha launched another Wind Scar, but it was absorbed yet again.

Inuyasha realized that so much demonic energy was absorbed, he couldn't form the Wind Scar.

That was when Shippo and Mujina emerged "Stand aside Shippo. Now it's time to test my blade's absorbed from this demon." And she launched a Wind Scar at Inuyasha and Gohan using the stolen demonic energy.

Shippo looked on in horror as Inuyasha and Gohan were engulfed by the attack.

Mujina chuckled "Such amazing force. There's no chance the half-demon could've survived it."

"But why?" Asked Shippo "You said you wanted to absorb demonic energy from his sword, not kill him!"

Mujina smirked "I don't recall making any promises. And besides, now that I have this demonic energy on my side, I don't plan on sharing it with anyone."

Shippo glared "Not sharing it? But I thought you were doing this to avenge your father!"

Mujina smirked "Is that what you thought? Actually, my father died centuries ago, of food poisoning."

"Shippo, you just got screwed by a girl for the first time." Said a voice as Gohan and Inuyasha emerged from the smoke "They grow up so fast."

Mujina jumped back in surprise "But how could you have survived that Wind Scar?"

Inuyasha scoffed "Maybe you need to try a little harder this time."

Mujina glared "It would be my pleasure. Now die! **Wind Scar!"** And she launched the attack, which was significantly weaker than the real thing.

Inuyasha scoffed "Wind Scar? I'd say a light breeze at best." And he used the Tessaiga as a shield "I don't know how much energy your sword's absorbed, but it's useless if the wielder has no skill."

He then wasted no time, and punched Mujina right in the face, as the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing an elderly male badger demon "Damn you! You've undone my brilliant disguise!"

Inuyasha snorted "Who are you kidding? You think I didn't know? You've got old geezer stink all over you!"

Shippo's eye twitched as he fell into a mini depression ' _Old geezer stink. I'm so stupid. I thought it was her father, but it was really him I was smelling.'_

"So, what do you want to do, Shippo?" Asked Gohan

"I don't even care anymore." He grumbled

Inuyasha then shattered Mujina's sword, Dakki, with one swing of the Tessaiga, and irritatedly kicked him into the air.

Then the demonic energy from Dakki flew back into Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

A depressed Shippo then made his way back to Kagome and the others.

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at the blade "Dakki's ability to absorb demonic energy seems limitless, and neither of us had any idea until today. We'd better look into this."

Inuyasha nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Totosai were testing the Tenseiga, after it was reforged.

"Now draw your sword." Said Totosai

Sesshomaru nodded and drew the Tenseiga.

Immediately after he did, a massive ogre demon appeared behind him.

Totosai watched intently ' _Now let's see if it worked, Sesshomaru. If it has truly accepted you, Tenseiga should guide your stroke.'_

Sesshomaru charged, and using the Tenseiga, he slashed through the demon, but it left no cut.

Immediately after, a crescent shaped portal appeared behind the demon.

"He's opened the path to the Underworld." Explained Totosai

Immediately after, the demon's head and arms were sliced clean off, as the body disappeared.

"W-What just happened?" Jaken stammered

"Isn't it obvious? The demon's body was just taken to the Underworld." Explained Totosai "It is possible is a sword that can connect this world with the Underworld. That is why the master of Tenseiga is able to see creatures of the Underworld. Furthermore, he has the power to bring the dead back to this world by killing those very creatures."

"Woah. He can do that?" Asked Rin

Jaken leered at her ' _If only you knew.'_

Totosai continued "Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts into the path of the Underworld, and sends his enemy there for eternity. That is how it is used. And the name for that technique is Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering how Moryomaru mocked Kagura's death, saying she died in vain ' _I shall be the one to determine if she died in vain._ I'm ready for battle. I now wield the reformed Tenseiga."

A mysterious passed overhead.

Only Sesshomaru understood what it meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was getting some late night practice in with the Tenseiga, killing several large ogre and cyclops demons with the Meido Zangetsuha.

As he sheathed Tenseiga, recalled how Totosai told him that his Meido could only achieve a crescent-moon like cut, but once it was perfected, he would be able to create a complete circle, capable of instantly swallowing his enemies "It seems I have much to learn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha went to Totosai to learn more about Dakki.

"The demon blade Dakki?" Asked Totosai "I have heard of it. Take a look at this." And he slammed his hammer down on the broken half of the blade, revealing a dragon scale.

"What is that thing?" Asked Inuyasha

"One of Ryujin's scales." Explained Totosai

"I've heard of this sword." Myoga cut in as he sucked on Inuyasha's nose "The legendary Dakki."

Totosai shook his head "This one is a failed attempt, hardly worthy of the name."

That caught Inuyasha's curiosity "A failed attempt? That thing absorbed all of Tessaiga's demonic energy. Naturally, it still wasn't enough to defeat me."

"If the blade had been successfully forged, you wouldn't be here." Totosai countered

"Are you saying it's possible there's a real one like this somewhere?" Asked Inuyasha

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Totosai questioned suspiciously

"Well, if Tessaiga had the ability to absorb demonic energy like that, then fighting Naraku and Moryomaru would be easy." Explained Inuyasha

"Out of the question!" Totosai said sternly "To achieve that kind of power, you'd have to fight against Dakki. If you were to lose such a battle, and all of Tessaiga's demonic energy were to be absorbed, it'd be just a rusty blade, incapable of being returned to its original form. Tell me Inuyasha, is that a risk you're willing to take?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, naturally, Inuyasha and the others set out to find Dakki.

That was when they came across the demon known as Ryujin, attacking a village in search of a human swordsman named Toshu, who he commissioned to forge the Dakki.

Once he found Toshu, Ryujin smirked "So you finally completed Dakki? Hand it over to me, now."

He was about to make a grab for Toshu, when Gohan charged in with a Dragon Cyclone, burying him in a pile of rubble.

"Master Inuyasha, that man is most definitely Toshu. I've heard that he's been using Ryujin's scales to attempt to forge Dakki."

"You must run!" Toshu cried "Ryujin is alive, I assure you!"

Sure enough, Ryujin emerged from the rubble, angry.

"Gohan, I've got this one." Said Inuyasha "Don't interfere."

Gohan shrugged "Do whatever you want. I've already got a dragon demon on my side."

Inuyasha smirked "This is gonna be fun. **Wind Scar!"** And he launched the Wind Scar at Ryujin, who blocked the attack with his shield "Attack me as many times as you like! My shield is invincible! The more demonic energy it's exposed to, the stronger it gets!"

Inuyasha knew he was in for a tough fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A branch of the wolf-demon tribe in the mountains was under attack by a large ogre demon, whose claws were bathed in their blood "This is the extent of the wolf demon tribe's power? How pathetic!"

Only two were left: a young wolf demon named Kai, and his younger brother Shinta.

Kai told Shinta to run as he charged at the demon who easily knocked him away. Before the demon could kill Kai, a voice told him not to, as there would be no point to a slaughter unless there were some survivors.

As his vision blurred, Kai's eyes fell upon the master of his attacker, a demon by the name of Byakuya, who held out a Shikon jewel shard, telling the boy that it would ease his pain, and make him run faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha launched yet another Wind Scar, but Ryujin just absorbed it with his shield "You amuse me. You really think your feeble attacks will crack this Dragon Scale shield? Thanks to all your attacks, I can give you a taste of your own medicine!" And he launched a blast of demonic energy from his shield "Now die!"

Inuyasha smirked "This is what I've been waiting for! **Backlash Wave!"** And he reversed the attack, destroying the shield and severely injuring Ryujin "You… Bastard…"

Suddenly, he was stabbed in the chest by Toshu, and his body evaporated into nothing, as dragon scales appeared on Dakki.

Toshu smirked maniacally as his head piece fell off, revealing dragon scales on his right eye "It's mine! Ryujin's power is mine! Now Dakki is finally complete!"

Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. The battle wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga sped through a barren wasteland.

He was in a great mood.

Thanks to a power-up ritual taught by the elders of the wolf-demon tribe, he learned how to harness the power of the Goraishi and the Shiroga simultaneously.

Sensing something closing in on him, Koga stopped as he deflected a spinning weapon attached to a chain, revealed to belong to Kai, who glared at Koga "You're Koga aren't you?"

"That depends. Who are you?" Koga retorted

"My friends were all killed because of you!" Kai snarled "I've come to take the Shikon jewel shards in your legs!" He threw his weapon at Koga, who dodged the attack rather easily and scoffed "Don't be stupid! You don't seriously believe that you can defeat me kid!"

As Kai threw his weapon again, Koga caught it by the chain, sending Kai crashing to the ground.

Koga took a whiff and knew something was up "What's really going on here kid? You have the stench of Naraku. Is he behind this? Is that why you're here? Do you work for him?!"

"Of course not!" Kai snarled

"Then what are you doing here?" Koga questioned "And why are you after my Shikon jewel shards?"

Kai looked at the setting sun, not letting the fear show up on his face. He remembered the warning from Byakuya: to bring Koga's shards before sunset, or he would never see his brother again.

Remembering the warning, Kai ran away, with Koga chasing after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshu smirked psychotically "This sword is precious to me! I would never hand it over to you or anywhere else! On the other hand, I'm very interested in that blade you have there. Dakki desires the demonic energy in that sword!"

"I say just kill him and get it over with, master Inuyasha." Myoga suggested "Isn't that what we all want? We came here with the intent to get the Dakki's power anyway! So this should be a simple task against a mere human!"

This earned him the flat end of the Sounga, courtesy of Trunks "What's that about mere humans?"

Gohan gave him a fist bump and smirked.

"A sword like that won't do you any good." Inuyasha warned "You should know it's far too powerful for an ordinary human to handle."

Toshu smirked "If that's true, then this should be easy for you!" And he clashed the Dakki with the Tessaiga, quickly forcing Inuyasha onto the defensive with his relentless attacks.

"Wow." Trunks said out loud "If he's able to overpower Inuyasha like that, you have to wonder it Toshu really is human."

Toshu scoffed "Of course I'm human you fools! But it's because I'm human that I long for a powerful weapon! So I devoted every waking moment of my life to forging the ultimate sword! After forging hundreds of swords, I learned an important lesson. The greater the infusion of energy, the stronger the blade! I scoured countless battlefields in search of broken swords, that had absorbed the feelings of regret and bitter blood. On one such battlefield, _he_ found me. I trembled at the sight, but it was with joy more than fear. That is how Dakki was born. Every time our blades cross, Dakki's demonic presence eats away at Tessaiga, absorbing its demonic energy little by little."

This was proven true when Gohan and the others noticed a crack in the blade of the Tessaiga.

Seeing this, Inuyasha knew he would have to shatter Dakki before it absorbed all of the demonic energy from the Tessaiga.

Then he noticed the dragon scales from Dakki spreading to Toshu's hands.

"I'm trying to help you, Toshu." Inuyasha warned "You're running out of time! Now drop that sword before it's too late!"

"Not until I've taken the last of Tessaiga's demonic energy!" Toshu snarled as he charged and clashed with Inuyasha once more, causing the crack in Tessaiga to expand "I feel it surging through me!"

"Don't you understand?" Inuyasha pleaded "If this keeps up, your whole body will be consumed by Dakki!"

"You're wrong!" Toshu snarled "Dakki has chosen me and I alone shall be the one wield it!"

Toshu continued his relentless attacks on Inuyasha and Tessaiga, as the cracks spread throughout the blade. As they did, a barrier of demonic wind wrapped around the blade.

Seeing this, Toshu felt Dakki craving that power, and charged, but the force of the wind sent Toshu crashing to the ground.

"Is that wind protecting Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome

Gohan shook his head "Tessaiga has reached its limit. I can sense it. It's just trying to avoid direct contact by any means necessary. By the looks of it, one more strike and he's finished."

Toshu smirked "A barrier of wind, huh? I know of one way to defeat you without getting too close. But you should know that better than anyone! **Wind Scar!"** And using the stolen demonic energy, Toshu unleashed the Wind Scar from Dakki.

Inuyasha mustered up the last of his strength "Come on Tessaiga! **Backlash Wave!"** And he sent the Wind Scar flying back at Toshu, engulfing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was waiting when Kai returned "As you can see, the sun has set. So, I assume you brought me Koga's Shikon jewel shards?"

"Where's Shinta?" Kai snarled "Where's my brother?"

At that moment, Koga sped up behind him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "So you brought Koga here in person, did you? Well, I suppose that will work."

"That damn smell." Koga snarled "You're one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Let Shinta go!" Kai snarled as he charged, but the ogre demon serving Byakuya easily swept him aside with one sweep of its claw.

Koga was absolutely livid when he figured out what was happening "I think I understand what's going on here. First, you had that thing kill this kid's fellow wolf demons. Then, like cowards, you took his brother hostage so you could get him to attack me. Is that about right? I shall avenge my tribe!" And he summoned his new and most powerful weapon: the Raiso, a pure silver claw, surrounded by demonic energy.

The demon cackled evilly "These claws have been washed in gallons of wolf demon blood. And now they thirst for you blood too!" And he charged.

"Shut your mouth and die!" Koga snarled as he held up one finger of the Raiso, and the demon was vaporized by a massive blast of demonic lightning, before Koga turned to Byakuya "So much for him. You're next, coward. After all, you were the one commanding that beast to kill, even if it was on Naraku's orders."

Byakuya nodded "That's true. But if you kill me, I'm afraid you might be putting his brother's life at risk."

"Where is he?" Koga snarled "Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand."

Almost immediately, a giant moth demon emerged from the cocoon behind Byakuya, carrying Shinta with it as it flew away.

"You better hurry if you wish to save him. The demonic energy being emitted by that moth might make it appetizing to larger predators." Byakuya warned as he took off on his massive origami crane.

Seeing his brother in danger, Kai took off running, with Koga chasing after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Toshu was fully covered in dragon scales, laughing maniacally "I've absorbed all of the demonic energy from the backlash wave!"

Then they noticed a crack form in Dakki.

Then Tessaiga transformed back.

But knowing that he had to finish what he started, Inuyasha charged once more, clashing Dakki with the original, rusty blade form of the Tessaiga.

Toshu laughed maniacally "I've won!"

Suddenly, his body evaporated, leaving only Dakki and one at behind.

Gohan looked at the sword "I figured as much. Toshu's hand has completely fused with Dakki. My guess is Dakki was afraid of breaking, and transferred the damage directly to Toshu instead. The poor fool. In the end, it was his own sword that killed him."

Almost immediately, Dakki broke in two, releasing all of the demonic energy back to Tessaiga, as well as giving it a new form with Dragon Scales.

"You've done it master!" Myoga cried "Tessaiga now has Dragon Scales!"

Inuyasha silently re-sheathed how sword ' _Sorry to push you so hard old friend. But you did well Tessaiga.'_

Kagome's eyes widened "I can sense 3 Shikon jewel shards nearby. No, 4 jewel shards."

"Is one of them Kohaku?" Asked Sango

Kagome shook his head "It doesn't feel like him. But I feel Koga's shards up ahead."

Gohan nodded "And he's gotten way stronger by the looks of it. If Koga's there, then Naraku's probably gonna try something to get his jewel shards."

Inuyasha nodded, and they sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The giant moth demon carrying Shinta was caught by a demonic tentacle.

Kai and Koga found the giant moth demon, along with Shinta, in the process of being devoured by Moryomaru.

"Moryomaru." Koga snarled

Moryomaru smirked "Koga. What good fortune. I thought I'd have to come looking for you."

Koga returned the smirk "You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you."

Kai was about to charge in to save Shinta, but Koga stopped him "Don't. You don't stand a chance against this thing. He's mine. I've been waiting for a chance to use the Raiso on this thing."

Moryomaru smirked, sensing the power of the claw "I shall absorb you, and your Shikon jewel shards."

Speaking of the shards, Koga felt his legs freeze ' _Damn! The shards couldn't have picked a worse time to act up!'_

But even when his legs were frozen, Koga was able to use the power of the Raiso to counter a Raimeiho fired by Moryomaru, injuring him in the process.

But Moryomaru used this as a distraction to catch Koga and Kai in his tentacles "It would appear that the child has also brought me a Shikon jewel shard." he grabbed the shard out of Kai's right leg "Now to you, Koga. I'll be taking your shards next."

He was cut off by Gohan using the Dragon Cyclone to cut the tentacles, with Sango rescuing Shinta.

Gohan looked at Koga and smirked "Damn Koga. What the hell did you do to yourself? Your power's at least tripled by the feel of it."

Koga returned the smirk "Ancient wolf-demon tribe ritual. I combined the Goraishi and the Shiroga to form an even stronger weapon: the Raiso."

Gohan nodded in approval "Nice. Moryomaru, you swallowed something that didn't belong to you again, didn't you?"

Moryomaru only smirked "I'll have you know, this shell is invincible. Nothing can reach my heart, not even an army of soldiers."

"Is that a fact?" Inuyasha snarled as he launched and Adamant Barrage

Moryomaru just absorbed it "Your Adamant Barrage. That will be a great addition to my arsenal."

Almost immediately, Moryomaru used his adamant arm to grab Koga.

"There's no way in ****ing hell I'm letting you use my adamant spears to crush that scrawny wolf." Inuyasha snarled, as he activated the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and slashed at Moryomaru, releasing a massive amount of demonic energy, but burning Inuyasha in the process, and throwing him backwards.

"Impossible!" Moryomaru shouted "How did you absorb my demonic energy?"

"Like hell we're gonna tell you." Gohan retorted as he cut Koga free of the Adamant spears.

"Gohan, the arm with the adamant spears. There's a Shikon jewel shard in there!" Kagome warned "It's deep within his shell. I don't think my arrow can reach it."

Gohan nodded "Just hit the mark so we know where to go."

Kagome nodded and did so.

Inuyasha brought the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga down onto that spot, releasing even more demonic energy, but burning himself even further.

Moryomaru nearly cried out from pain ' _The wound that Sesshomaru gave me is reopening!'_

With Koga now free, him, Gohan and Inuyasha charged, with Koga unleashing his newest, most powerful attack " **Lightning Wolf Hurricane!"** And a MASSIVE blast of demonic lightning was brought down on Moryomaru's shell, injuring him even further, as the demonic energy released from the blast burnt Inuyasha's hand, sending him flying backwards and burning the Tessaiga's blade.

Moryomaru used this opportunity to escape.

Gohan and the others checked on the downed Inuyasha, and found severe burns on his hands from exposure to the excessive amounts of demonic energy.

That was when Byakuya appeared.

Gohan's eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

I am Byakuya. Byakuya of the dreams." He stated calmly "I must say, that dragon scaled Tessaiga is most impressive, as is that Raiso. Even Moryomaru had run away with his tail between his legs. Although I assure you, it would have been Inuyasha and the others running if there had been one more of us involved."

"You mean if you've been involved." Gohan snarled "You've got 10 seconds to give me a reason not to lop off your head or incinerate it."

Byakuya shook his head "You misunderstand me. My role is merely to observe, nothing more. At least for the time being. So long." And with that, he departed on his origami crane.

"That one sure gives me the creeps." Koga muttered

Gohan nodded "Koga, do you know that guy is?"

Koga nodded "The latest incarnation of Naraku."

Gohan sighed "Great. Another one."

In the meantime, Inuyasha slowly started to come to, but was rather concerned by the events that transpired ' _Tessaiga… I don't understand… What happened to you?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of a swampy lake, Byakuya reported to Naraku about the events that transpired in the battle.

Naraku was rather intrigued. He had to wonder, would Inuyasha be destroyed by his own sword, or would he kill Moryomaru first?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a misty forest, Kikyo was confronted by Kohaku "I know why you've come."

Kohaku nodded "I'm here because I want you to use my shard."

Kikyo looked at him emotionlessly "Is that so? I'm aware that you've been following me for quite some time. Do you understand what it will mean if I use your shard? Do you realize what will happen to you?"

Kohaku nodded "I understand. I'm willing to sacrifice my life."

"Am I to believe then that you do not fear death?" Asked Kikyo

Kohaku shook his head "I do not."

Kikyo slowly nodded and continued on her way, with Kohaku following her ' _His eyes show no fear. Not even the slightest hesitation. Is life so painful for you that you welcome death? It saddens me greatly to think that if we had met under different circumstances, my only instinct would be to heal this child's broken soul, and encourage him to live his life. But my duty now forbids me from doing that for him. Forgive me, Kohaku.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, are you sure about this?" Asked Gohan "It seems seriously risky."

Koga nodded "I know, but our minds are already made up. Me and Trunks are going after Naraku on our own. These Shikon jewel have gotten the whole wolf-demon tribe involved. Plus, I don't know when my legs will stop moving again because of Midoriko's will. It's nothing personal. I just don't want you to die before we battle it out after Naraku's dead. In any case, I'm counting on you Gohan. Protect Kagome."

"As if you have to ask." Gohan bumped fists with him, before hugging Trunks "Good luck."

Trunks smiled "You too. Alright Koga, let's go."

"In a minute." Koga grumbled as he clasped Kagome's hands "I know it won't be easy Kagome, but I'll be back for you. Until then." And with that, they disappeared along the cliff side path.

Gohan felt a small tear come to his eye, worried for his friend and rival, and for his close friend, whom he had come to consider his older brother.

Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could sympathize with him. Both were sad and scared for the lives of their brothers when they went off to go after Naraku.

Inuyasha knew that since both Gohan and Koga were growing stronger, he had to master his new Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being so heavily wounded in his last battle, mainly because of Koga's Raiso, Moryomaru sought to increase his resistance to attacks.

To accomplish this, he sought out Kinka and Ginka, brothers part of the same demon, forever bonded to each other. If Moryomaru absorbed them, the bond between him and his armored shell he obtained by absorbing Meioju would become stronger than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright. What did Inuyasha do this time?" Asked Totosai

Shippo shook his head "It's the Tessaiga. It hurt Inuyasha. it tried to burn him. I've never seen anything like it."

After Inuyasha reluctantly gave him Tessaiga, Totosai examined the sword "I see it's now capable of absorbing demonic energy. So?"

Inuyasha head butted him "So, I'm asking you what the problem is old man!"

"There is nothing wrong with Tessaiga!" Totosai stated firmly "If there's a problem, the problem is you, Inuyasha. Listen carefully. Demonic energy is like a poison of sorts. Originally, Tessaiga was forged from the fang of your father, who was a mighty demon. He had the capacity to absorb an infinite amount of demonic energy. However, you, who are half human, simply do not possess the power to restrain the demonic energy absorbed by your own sword. Now then, show me your hands."

"What, are you gonna read my fortune or something?" Inuyasha grumbled, but complied.

Totosai examined the burns ' _Stubborn boy. This much damage, and you still refuse to let go of the sword?'_

"The Dragon Scaled Tessaiga grew hotter as it absorbed demonic energy." Inuyasha muttered

"It was warning you of the danger you faced." explained Totosai "A warning you would've been wise to heed. Now that Tessaiga has become stronger, you too must become stronger to handle it. Since we don't have the time for any extensive training, go meet the Great Holy Demon Spirit. He's the demon equivalent of a wise old hermit. If you want to master the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, you have no choice but to go train under him."

Inuyasha looked at the burns on his hands and nodded "I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moryomaru quickly earned the angered wrath of Ginka and Kinka, both for interrupting their battle and injuring them with his Adamant Spears.

Apparently, just a few drops of their blood was enough to completely heal the wound Moryomaru received from Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

Moryomaru caught them with his tentacles, but Kinka and Ginka channeled their fire and lightning powers along the tentacles simultaneously, wounding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched the battle from afar "Interesting. If things continue this way, even Naraku's heart will be in danger." He quickly dodged a strike from Sesshomaru's poison claws and took to the air "You could at least introduce yourself before trying to kill me."

"I can smell Naraku's scent on you. That is all the reason I need." Sesshomaru retorted coldly

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked rhetorically "You must be lord Sesshomaru."

"Tell me what Moryomaru is doing here." He demanded

"Alas, but I am a distant spectator." Byakuya stated, much to Sesshomaru's clear annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moryomaru took advantage of the treachery between the brothers, taking the opportunity to quickly absorb the two into his body, increasing his power.

"He was after the power that connects Kinka and Ginka's demonic energy." explained Byakuya from on top of his origami crane "Not a bad acquisition. Naraku might get more than he bargained for with this one." He looked back, only to find Sesshomaru gone "Lord Sesshomaru?"

As soon as he finished devouring the brothers. Moryomaru quickly found another challenger "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's glare hardened "Moryomaru. Why not test your newly acquired power on me, if you're able to?"

Moryomaru smirked as he saw Tenseiga "I can see you've got a new blade, and I bet you're just itching to try it out, aren't you? As you wish!" And he fired several adamant spears, coated with demonic fire and lightning, which Sesshomaru protected himself from with a Meido Zangetsuha, but saw Moryomaru flying away "He's fleeing?!" He saw several origami cranes appear, surrounding him.

"It's nothing personal." Said the voice of Byakuya "Naraku ordered me to let him escape, you see."

Sesshomaru wasted no time in dispatching the cranes with a Meido Zangetsuha, watching angrily as Byakuya escaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Gohan went to visit the Great Holy Demon Spirit, telling Kagome and the others to wait for them.

Totosai's bull lead them to some random human village.

"If he's a hermit, why live here?" Asked Inuyasha

Gohan shrugged "Beats me. It's not very hermit like."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bull lead them to a pathway located under a bridge.

"Help! Somebody help me!" A voice called out

Gohan and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded as they passed through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they did, the landscape around them changed.

They were in a field of flowers, surrounded by mountains.

"Now this is more of what I expected." Gohan commented "But where was that voice coming from?"

"Over here!" A voice called, as they saw a paper thin old man hanging onto a giant flower "You must help me before I blow away!"

"Think that's him?" Asked Inuyasha

Gohan nodded "I can sense it."

So, naturally, they had to help him.

"Thanks. The wind was picking up." Said the hermit "So you two are Inuyasha and the young Kamikaze boy, are you not? Son Gohan, was it? You have done well to master the powers of the Ryuuga. Your training is almost complete. But what you have left to learn, I cannot tell you. Inuyasha, I shall train you well, my boy. At least, I'd like to say, but I can't. Please leave."

Naturally, Inuyasha grabbed the old man by the neck "Bastard! Why not?! Tell me!"

So, Gohan subdued him with one word "Sit."

WHAM!

"So, why can't you?" Asked Gohan

"Well, it happened last night." explained the hermit "I was preparing for my evening meditation, when a demon attacked me from behind, and made off with all my internal organs. That's how I ended up like this."

Gohan nodded "I see. We'll help you out. So we just have to get your organs back, and you can train Inuyasha, right?"

The hermit nodded, then looked in the direction of the pathway "I sense something outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three went back through the pathway, and found that the village was overrun with demons, with not a single human in sight.

Inuyasha scoffed "I'll cut every single one of them down!" And he drew the Tessaiga and charged.

"Somebody stop that fool!" Said the hermit

Gohan shrugged "Sit boy!"

WHAM!

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha snarled

"Isn't it obvious, boy? Those aren't demons. They're villagers." Explained the hermit "Their appearances have been altered by demonic magic. The demonic energy drifting through the air is from my missing organs. While it absorbs the energy, the demon can't move. It is likely still in the village somewhere."

"So it transformed the villagers into demons to hide amongst them?" asked Gohan "It requires less effort to blend in than to hide."

Inuyasha snorted "If that's true, then there's a real demon somewhere nearby. It seems simple to me. We just have to find the demon and get the organs back."

The hermit nodded "What you're saying makes a lot of sense." He then used his demonic powers to wrap chains around the Tessaiga "It's a precaution. I can't let you go around attacking people at random."

Still, that didn't stop Inuyasha from pummeling every demon he came across, even though he could draw Tessaiga, much to his fury.

Apparently, none of them were the right demon, and the more Inuyasha attacked innocent demon villagers, the more chains wrapped around Tessaiga, despite the hermit warning that if he kept it up, the sword would disappear.

They eventually found the organs in the clutches of a snake demon.

Inuyasha found that he still couldn't draw the Tessaiga, even though they found the right demon "Hey Gohan, why the **** aren't you doing anything?!"

Gohan shrugged "Your sword. Your idea to come here. Your problem. Besides, you can defeat this thing without your sword, no problem. You probably just can't draw Tessaiga unnecessarily."

Inuyasha just glared, but nodded and charged at the snake " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** And he slashed the snake, but the wound regenerated.

"You cannot just slash at the thing." Said the hermit "Find the demon vortex."

"Silence you old dishrag!" The snake hissed as it blew the hermit away into the wind.

Inuyasha continued attacking with the Iron Reaver, but it kept regenerating, and it caught Inuyasha in its coils "My demonic venom will dissolve your flesh."

Then a large ant demon appeared in front of Gohan, and he raised an eyebrow "Can I help you?"

" **You must not interfere."**

Gohan shrugged "Ok."

" **...So that means I don't have to attack you?"**

"No. I wasn't gonna get involved."

" **...Alright, sorry about that."** and it disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha continued to struggle against the snake, when he saw something. Several demonic vortexes appearing around the snake.

Then he felt Tessaiga pulsing ' _Spirals of demonic energy? The demon vortex!'_

Inuyasha got his arms free and slashed at the closest vortex, but another one just appeared.

The snake cackled evilly "Nice try, but you don't even know what you're looking for!"

Inuyasha surveyed each vortex ' _One of these is the real one. But which one?'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated ' _I smell it!'_

He broke free and used his Blades of Blood technique to blind the snake demon, before slashing the demon vortex that had a different scent from the rest.

As soon as he did, the snake and the rest of the vortexes disappeared.

Gohan walked over to him "Nice work."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at a bottle of incense on the ground "Incense. This must be what I smelled coming from the demon vortex. The demonic energy hasn't changed, which means the real demon must be hiding somewhere else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha walked through the village "The spell on the villagers hasn't changed."

Inuyasha nodded "And the seal on the Tessaiga hasn't been broken yet." Then he smelled something "It's that smell again."

They re-entered the pathway, entering the home of the hermit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got through, the place had changed drastically.

It was now much darker and spookier.

Then the wise old hermit blew towards them.

"While the snake kept you busy, I disposed of him." A voice hissed as a large ox demon appeared from the mist "Now his organs are part of my own flesh and blood!"

"How dare you do that to the old dish rag!" Inuyasha snarled

"You are the one at fault, half demon." The demon retorted "We know that your sword has the power to absorb demonic energy. Naturally, we couldn't afford to ignore such a weapon, nor could he allow your technique with it to be perfected!"

"That's why you attacked a defenseless old man and stole his organs?" Inuyasha snarled "You're gonna pay!"

The demon smirked "You can't draw your sword until the seal the Great Holy Demon Spirit place on it has been lifted!"

Inuyasha snorted "That won't matter if you're the one we've been looking for! If the dish rag was killed for trying to help me, the least I can do is avenge his death! The seal will break!"

The moment he gripped Tessaiga, the chains broke, as he drew the sword, which instantly took on its Dragon Scaled Form.

"You can see my demon vortexes, but you can't tell which one is real, can you?" The demon taunted

Inuyasha quickly sniffed it out ' _It's that one! I'm sure of it!_ Prepare yourself!" And he charged, cutting down the demon vortex, but Tessaiga got stuck halfway, releasing a backlash of demonic energy that sent Inuyasha flying.

"I'm not going as easy as the snake woman." The demon taunted "It seems you're going to need a better strategy."

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, he detected that the correct demonic vortex was located somewhere else "Gohan let go of the dish rag now!"

Gohan nodded and did so.

The moment he did, Inuyasha saw the demon vortex and cut through it in one clean stroke, destroying the ox demon.

As soon as he did, the landscape returned to normal.

"I sense that the village has returned to normal too." Said Gohan

"You did well to find the real demon vortex." Said the hermit "The time has finally come to show you my true form." And he was enveloped in a flash of light.

When the light dissipated, it revealed the same form, just not paper thin "Well, here it is. I am sorry to have deceived you."

Inuyasha caught him by the head "I hate to break it to you, but you really don't look any different."

Gohan shook his head "You really don't. Anyway, given your little transformation, I'm guessing you weren't entirely honest about your organs being stolen."

The hermit nodded "Correct. The snake and ox demons were all a part of my illusion."

Angered, Inuyasha grabbed him by the head "You bastard. What was the whole point of this charade then?"

"To retrain you. Isn't that why you came to me in the first place? I had to teach you how to find true demonic energy. But, there is the other thing you needed to learn." Explained the hermit "Knowledge is a river whose water must be drunk slowly.

Gohan blinked.

Inuyasha hit the hermit in the head with his foot "Tell me now."

The hermit sighed "As you wish. Basically, in the illusionary world I created as a backdrop for your training, you were constantly exposed to my demonic energy. As a result, your eyes were quickly trained to spot demon vortexes. As for the chains on your sword, I arranged for it to snap if drawn unnecessarily, as Son Gohan said before. But the real purpose of all of this was to teach you how to use the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga. I also have a message for you from Totosai. Tessaiga is not meant to absorb demonic energy, rather the sword is meant to cut through it. Tell me this, why did you decide to cut that last demon vortex?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Well, I noticed Tessaiga was cracked, so I needed to end the fight in one strike."

The hermit sighed "I can see the theory is lost on you. Still, what is truly important is that you and your sword are connected. That is all. Go on. Draw Tessaiga."

Inuyasha nodded and did so.

The moment he did, the sword was bathed in a golden light.

Gohan whistled "Damn. And I thought it had a ridiculous amount of demonic energy before. Did that all come from you?"

The hermit nodded "It is because you cut through my demon vortex. My demonic energy is strong enough to slice your average demon vortex in two."

"Great Holy Demon spirit I'm sorry for judging you by your appearance." Inuyasha stated while patting him on the head, clearly not meaning a word of it.

' _I took him to be an unreliable half-demon brat.'_ The hermit mused ' _But he did complete my training. However, both Tessaiga and Ryuuga both have one last form left. One shared by both swords. Inuyasha, Son Gohan, I'm afraid you two will have to discover it on your own…'_

 **A/N:**

 **Now we're entering the Final Act. And don't worry, once we get through the Inuyasha portion of the story things will start to pick up with my own original arc. Warning, two villains will turn to the good side, at least somewhat.**

 **Just to let you know, I'm working on two new fics, and the first chapter of each should be up and running soon:**

 **The Rise of a Warrior: Teen Titans**

 **The Rise of a Warrior: Danny Phantom**

 **Please be sure to check them out when they come out.**


	21. The Final Act: Part II

Now that Inuyasha had mastered the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, the group was in the middle of tracking down Naraku and Moryomaru before either of them could take Kohaku and Koga's Shikon jewel shard.

They soon came across a village in danger of being devoured by a demon tree called Yomeiju, capable of devouring humans and demons alike, before a seal had been placed on it by a priestess 50 years ago, who Gohan and Inuyasha were betting was most likely Kikyo.

But recently, the tree began devouring the villagers who got to close.

"It happened only a few days ago." explained a villager "Since then, we haven't dared to go near the Yomeiju, for fear that it would devour us too."

"The seal hasn't weakened, yet the tree is coming back to life." Miroku observed "That can only mean one thing."

Kagome nodded "A Shikon jewel shard."

Gohan drew the Ryuuga, which took on its tiger claws form "Probably Naraku. I'm not sure what he's up to, but he's been pretty damn generous in spreading these jewel shards around lately. They're everywhere."

Miroku nodded "Indeed there are. But what use could he possibly have for this tree?"

Gohan shrugged "Who cares? I'll just cut it down! **Dragon Current!"** And out of the claws shot the demonic lightning dragon.

It was repelled by a barrier, courtesy of Naraku, who smirked "I see you two are still up to your old tricks, Son Gohan, Inuyasha."

That was when a face appeared on the Yomeiju " **I haven't tasted demon in ages!"** Surprisingly, it's vines were capable of piercing Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's smirk didn't lighten up "Go ahead, try and cut me down. You won't get a better opportunity. But of course, my heart isn't here with me at the moment, so I'm not sure it would really do you much good." Then, at the last second, he absorbed Yomeiju into his own body, before fleeing.

"Why'd he run away?" Asked Shippo

"He didn't come here to face us." Explained Miroku "He came for the tree."

Wasting no time, they took off after Naraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga and Trunks sped through a rocky, mountain valley terrain.

"Are you absolutely sure Koga?" Asked Trunks

Koga nodded "There's no mistaking it, the scent is Moryomaru."

They stopped when they saw something. Kikyo and Kohaku on a path above them.

Sensing something, Kikyo looked in their direction, but Koga and Trunks hid.

"What is it, lady Kikyo?" Asked Kohaku

"I can sense we're in the presence of another Shikon jewel shard." Explained Kikyo

Sure enough, at that moment, Moryomaru burst out from the cliffside, destroying the path, causing Kikyo to fall over the edge.

Koga and Trunks went over to where Kikyo lay unconscious "I guess we got here too late, no one could survive a fall like that."

Trunks shook his head "I wouldn't be too sure of that. From what Gohan told me, lady Kikyo isn't so easy to kill."

"He speaks the truth." Kikyo agreed as she stood "Your names are Koga and Trunks, are they not? Have you also come here in search of Moryomaru?"

Koga nodded "We have."

Kikyo looked at them firmly as she pointed an arrow at Koga "Listen to me, cease your pursuit of Moryomaru."

Koga smirked "Lady, I heard you were reckless, not stupid."

"I have no intention of taking your life." Kikyo stated flatly "I need only for you to give me the Shikon jewel shards in your legs."

"Alright, now I'm sure you're insane." Koga muttered

Kikyo ignored his comment "You must have noticed by now. The Shikon jewel shards in your legs are being controlled by the will of another. I'm sure you've experience the sensation many times now, where your legs stop moving in the face of an enemy, and not even the Ryu scales can overpower it."

Koga nodded "Kagome and Gohan told me about it. They said it's happening because of an ancient priestess called Midoriko."

Kikyo nodded "And now, I have joined her soul with mine, for the sake of defeating Naraku. In order to destroy him, the Shikon jewel must be completed and purified as a whole. Every time your legs stop moving, it's because Midoriko is attempting to give your shards to Naraku. However, if you lose your shards in the midst of battle, you may very well lose your life as well."

Koga raised an eyebrow "So, you were just hoping I'd hand over my shards and run away, right?"

"I made a vow to bury Naraku." Kikyo warned "You have my word."

"Don't give me that!" Koga snarled "You listen to me, you're not the only one who's got a score to settle with Naraku. He's killed dozens, no hundreds, of my fellow wolf demon tribe members, and still you expect me to run away just to save myself?!" He quickly dodged Kikyo sacred arrow and leapt upwards "Guess you were aiming for my legs. Big mistake. Well it's been interesting, but if I waste any more time here, I may never catch up with Moryomaru. See you Kikyo." And with that, he disappeared in a cyclone.

Then Kohaku slid down the cliff "Lady Kikyo!"

Kikyo sighed "I tried to prevent an unnecessary sacrifice, but I failed."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that lady Kikyo." Trunks put in "Koga's no weakling. The Ryu scales deemed him worthy for a reason. Because Ryu knew that Koga, Gohan and Kagome may be the few beings capable of destroying Naraku." And he sped off after Koga.

"Moryomaru is getting away. We should go." Kohaku spoke up.

Kikyo nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan and the others raced after Naraku, dark clouds loomed overhead.

"This smell makes me sick." Inuyasha muttered

Gohan nodded "Naraku's demonic presence. We're getting closer."

Soon enough, they found Naraku in mid-air, in a confrontation with Moryomaru and Akago, their miasma turning the forest below into a barren wasteland.

Moryomaru smirked "I've been expecting you, Naraku."

Naraku returned the smirk "So, Moryomaru, you long for my Shikon jewel shards. I applaud your ambition."

Moryomaru scoffed "At this point, the only advantage you have over me is the number of shards you possess!" And he launched several adamant spears at Naraku, destroying a large part of his body, but he only smirked "It's futile, I cannot be killed no matter how many times you try. My heart is inside you, and I don't imagine you want any harm to come to it."

Moryomaru frowned "Perhaps, but that works both ways, doesn't it? For you cannot kill me either, so long as your heart remains inside my body.

Inside Moryomaru's body, Akago smirked ' _That's right. Like it or not, our fates are connected, Naraku. If I die, you die.'_

Naraku, hearing this, smirked "Really? Before you go on, I should tell you that your betrayal comes as no surprise, I knew this would happen when I first released you from my body."

Akago's eyes narrowed ' _What?!'_

"You knew this would happen?" Moryomaru snarled

Naraku nodded "Why would I allow my heart, my very life, to exist outside my own body in such a weak, infantile form? Perhaps it is because I know you so well, I can foresee you betraying me and attempting to overthrow me one day. And just as I expected, to protect yourself, you created a suit of armor in Moryomaru. No. He's a genuine fortress. I must say, you've done an impressive job of fattening him up for me. I look forward to devouring him."

Moryomaru grunted "You can't talk your way out of this."

Naraku smirked as his body regenerated, taking on a scorpion-like form "You really think you can defeat me? Let's find out, shall we? And let the one who's left standing be vindicated!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Kikyo, an enormous demonic presence is rising." Kohaku noticed

Kikyo nodded "Indeed. It would appear that Moryomaru is not alone."

"You mean Naraku is there too?" Asked Kohaku

Kikyo nodded as they made their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Moryomaru, as his claws attempted to pierce him, but thanks to the power of Ginka and Kinka, he couldn't break the armored shell.

Moryomaru smirked and fired a blast of adamant at Naraku "What's wrong Naraku? You have no better strategy for besieging this fortress? It's over. Die!" And he fired another adamant blast, ripping Naraku's body to shreds.

Naraku's remains then glomped onto Moryomaru, engulfing him in an attempt to absorb him, but the plan apparently backfired, and Moryomaru absorbed Naraku instead "I've consumed him. At last I've won!"

Everyone looked on, speechless.

In separate locations, Kagome and Kikyo simultaneously sensed what was happening ' _Naraku's and Moryomaru's jewel shards are joining together!'_

Moryomaru felt this happening and smirked "All I need to do now is obtain the remaining shards."

Kagome's eyes widened "Koga and Kohaku are both close by!"

Moryomaru then blasted several adamant spears below him, barely missing Koga and Trunks "I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you to beat Naraku."

"Wait for it." Trunks muttered "That's gonna backfire soon."

"Koga! Run before it's too late!" Kagome pleaded

Koga smirked "Don't worry about me, Kagome. He's gonna come for me either way, so I might as well face him now."

Moryomaru smirked "How admirable of you." And he fired several spears of adamant coated in demonic fire and lightning.

Koga found that the Raiso wasn't able to deflect them, and Trunks's Dragon Twister cancelled them out, but barely.

Gohan and Inuyasha then used their Platinum Cannon and Adamant Barrage simultaneously, but Moryomaru wasn't hurt "Your attacks cannot penetrate my armor."

Gohan and Inuyasha landed by the others "Koga, Trunks, lure him to the ground. We don't stand a chance while he's airborne."

Inuyasha nodded "But on the ground, I can use the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga to cut through his demon vortex."

Koga nodded "Let's do it." And he took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was preparing to go after them.

"Sango, I can sense another shard." Said Kagome "That means Kohaku's nearby, he's probably with Kikyo."

Sango's eyes widened ' _That's right. If Koga's shards are taken, Kikyo will use Kohaku's shard. If that happens, I'll lose him forever.'_

"Let's get moving, Sango." Kagome suggested

Sango nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga took off running as soon as he hit the ground as Moryomaru flew after him "You can't keep up with me even after swallowing the Shikon jewel?"

"You left yourself wide open!" Inuyasha roared as he charged at Moryomaru from above with the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, but was in for a shock ' _I can't see any demon vortexes!'_

Going for Plan B, he brought the sword down on Moryomaru ' _The demonic energy is flowing back out!'_

Gohan tried to attack with a Dragon Tornado "Inuyasha! What the **** are you doing?!"

"I can't see any demon vortex!" Inuyasha snapped "The Fuyoheki must be hiding them!"

Koga then attacked with the Raiso, but it didn't affect Moryomaru, who attempted to grab Koga with his tentacles.

Seeing this, Gohan got Koga out of the way by punching him in the face, much to Koga's clear fury "What the **** was that for?!"

"Run you idiot!" Gohan snapped "If Moryomaru absorbs you, that means he gets your jewel shards, your Ryu scales, and your Raiso! If that happens, we're done for!"

Koga then attempted, but his legs froze, and Moryomaru's tentacles caught him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo sensed what was transpiring "Moryomaru has Koga's shards now. We must hurry Kohaku."

"Wait Kikyo!" Kagome shouted as she and the others arrived on Kilala "Kikyo, you intend to use Kohaku's jewel shard, right?"

"Kohaku, there must be another way! You don't have to do this!" Sango pleaded

Kohaku shook his head "It's okay, I've made up my mind."

Kikyo nodded "It's the only way to destroy the Shikon jewel and Naraku, I hope you can forgive me."

Sango wasn't satisfied "But he's my brother, you can't expect me to just watch him die."

"Sister, this is the path that I have chosen." Kohaku stated firmly

Sango shook her head "That may be true, but I still can't accept it."

"Stand aside, we have no time." Kikyo warned

"I can't do that." Sango stated firmly "If you insist, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Kagome, I know you can sense it too." Said Kikyo "Even as we speak, Koga's shards are being drawn into the Shikon jewel."

Kagome nodded "And that's why we're here. Please Kikyo, just wait a little while longer."

"Waiting is not going to change anything." Kikyo retorted

"Gohan and the others have been doing everything in their power to make themselves stronger, because they want to defeat Naraku before you do." explained Kagome "That way, innocent lives don't have to be sacrificed."

Kikyo shook her head "Naraku cannot be defeated by the sword alone."

"Their efforts have to count for something, don't they?" Asked Kagome "Whatever it takes, I'll protect Koga's shards, I promise. Just give me some time, please don't use Kohaku's shards. Sango, I need you to stay here with Kohaku." And with that, she took off on Kilala, ignoring Sango's pleas to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they struggled in Moryomaru's tentacles, Gohan had an idea "Koga! Attack Inuyasha's Tessaiga with the Raiso. None of us can break through that shell on our own, but combining the powers of the Raiso and the Tessaiga might work. I can't use Ryuuga on it because the combined demonic and spiritual powers have a 50/50 chance of destroying Tessaiga! We can't take that risk!"

They nodded and did so.

Now that the demonic energy of the Raiso was being absorbed by Tessaiga, Inuyasha brought the blade down on Moryomaru's shell.

Moryomaru smirked "It's no use. My demon vortex is hidden by the Fuyoheki."

Inuyasha snorted "I don't need any demon vortex! The part of you trying to suck in the jewel shards from that scrawny wolf leads straight to your insides you bastard!" And he shoved the blade even further into the shell, but Moryomaru released a miasma.

Inuyasha and Gohan were sent flying away, leaving an unconscious Koga in the clutches of Moryomaru, before Kagome's sacred arrow purified the miasma.

"How dare you!" Moryomaru hissed as he fired several adamant spears, but Gohan used the double-bladed naginata form of the Ryuuga, which then changed back into its katana form, to destroy them with a Dragon Current with double the power, landing a small crack in Moryomaru's shell in the process.

Moryomaru then attempted to flee, with Koga in his clutches, with Gohan and Inuyasha chasing after him, along with Kagome and Kilala.

On the way, Kagome gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?" Asked Gohan "What's wrong?"

"Moryomaru hasn't absorbed the Shikon jewel yet." Explained Kagome "I don't know what he's waiting for, but I can still see it. "

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded ' _This is not gonna be pretty.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Moryomaru, Akago noticed this too "What is this? My armor should be invincible after absorbing Naraku and the Shikon jewel. The jewel's powers don't seem to be having any affect."

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" A voice taunted as Naraku's face appeared before Akago "Moryomaru is still vulnerable because he's unable to use the power of the Shikon jewel."

Akago's eyes narrowed "Naraku. So you were alive all this time?" And he stuck adamant spears into Naraku's face, but he only smirked "Foolish creature. You never realized that you were being consumed from within."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Koga slowly regained consciousness "Damnit! My legs are stuck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, Akago smirked at Naraku as he attempted to penetrate the barrier "Even if you do consume Moryomaru from the inside, you'll never break through my barrier."

His smirked vanished as his barrier was penetrated, courtesy of Yomeiju after the tree was absorbed by Naraku, who smirked "These tendrils belong to a demon tree known as Yomeiju. It dissolves barriers to feast on demons. I had this specially prepared just for you. You'd be wise to just accept it and return to my body."

"Damn you! I'd rather die than be consumed by you!" Akago hissed as he shoved several more adamant spears into Naraku's face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akago then attempted to flee from Moryomaru, which Gohan and the others noticed.

Seeing this, Gohan and Inuyasha attacked with their adamant and platinum cannons, but Akago protected himself with his own adamant.

"You would abandon Moryomaru in order to escape from we, would you?" Naraku's voice questioned "Despite knowing that the minute you step outside of his protection, you would be killed."

"But when that happens, you too shall die." Akago spat

Naraku smirked "Spiteful child. You'd actually sacrifice yourself just to take me with you?"

Watching the whole thing, the injured Koga slowly crawled over to Akago and summoned the Raiso "You little bastard. This ends now!"

Naraku just looked at him and released a cloud of miasma, before using adamant tentacles to slam Kilala into the mountain, but the others escaped, with Gohan holding Kagome in his arms bridal-style, gripping her tightly "**** you Moryomaru!"

Naraku chuckled "Oh, but Moryomaru no longer exists." And he consumed Moryomaru from the inside, taking Moryomaru's body as his own and covering Akago in adamant "This is the end. Koga, you body will soon dissolve and your jewel shards will fall into my hands at last."

Realizing this, Koga turned to his last option ' _Please, elders of the wolf-demon tribe. Lend me your strength.'_

Unfortunately, it did no good.

Seeing this, Gohan charged in "Now that I have double the firepower, thanks to sacrificing the power of the naginata form of the Ryuuga and evolving the katana form, I have twice the firepower!"

Kikyo and Kagome both sensed what the problem was ' _The souls of Koga's ancestors are being overwhelmed by Naraku's demonic presence."_

Gohan charged his purification attack "Naraku, I, Son Gohan, master of the Ryuuga, successor of the great Inuboshi, will not let you harm those I care for! **Dragon Flash!"** And the purification powers of the Ryuuga hit Naraku's adamant arm dead on.

Koga was in excruciating pain ' _My legs are burning, I can't move! Wait, I see it! Naraku's heart! The infant!'_ Using the Raiso, Koga cut Naraku's tentacles and charged at the infant, being protected from the miasma by the souls of his ancestors ' _Yes, it's working! They're protecting me!'_ And he brought the claw down on the barrier, exposing it from Naraku's protection and destroying Naraku's arm and the adamant he absorbed from Moryomaru.

Kikyo watched, impressed ' _The Ryuuga must've lent its power to the souls of Koga's ancestors.'_

Koga landed a safe distance away from Naraku.

"Everyone stand back!" Miroku shouted " **Wind tunnel!"** And he opened the Wind Tunnel in his right hand, intent on sucking in Naraku, who snarled angrily "Damn you monk!"

"Naraku! I will sever the ties that bind us!" Miroku roared ' _I may never get another chance to destroy him!'_

"Please you have to stop!" Sango pleaded "Stop before it's too late!"

Miroku shook his head "I can't do that!"

He winced from the excruciating pain from the poison.

Naraku smirked "The miasma's toxins will kill you before you can suck me in!"

"That would frighten me if I were only doing this for myself!" Miroku retorted "But I'm not! I'm doing this for the woman I love! And for my friends! If I can just hold it a bit longer!"

By this point, blood was pouring out of his eyes and mouth, but he continued ignoring Sango's pleas for him to stop.

"Curse you monk!" Naraku hissed "You won't have my heart!"

Realizing what he was trying to do, Trunks entered the fight from where he was standing with Kikyo and Kohaku, and ripped the Fuyoheki from Akago's clutches, before throwing it into Miroku's Wind tunnel, before Miroku coughed up more blood.

"Miroku! That's enough!" Inuyasha shouted as he forcefully close the Wind tunnel and caught Miroku as he collapsed.

"I see you're as naive as ever Inuyasha." Naraku spat "If you hadn't stopped him, you would've sucked in my heart. He had the perfect opportunity to destroy me, and you stopped him. For that, I thank you." And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"He got away…" Koga got out, before he collapsed.

Gohan slung Koga's arm over his shoulder "I got you. How you feeling?"

Koga sighed "Not great, but better than the monk."

Koga was right.

Miroku has blood pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

"Sango… Forgive me…" Miroku got out before he lost consciousness.

"Miroku did it for Sango." Kagome said to no one in particular "That's why he wouldn't close the Wind tunnel. He knew if he could destroy Naraku, Kikyo wouldn't have to use Kohaku's shard."

Sango looked at Trunks "Thank you. He probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't thrown the Fuyoheki in his path."

Trunks smiled "I did what I had to for a friend. That's what a true Kamikaze would do."

Kikyo walked over to them and examined Miroku "The wounds from the miasma extend down his right arm, like the legs of a spider. If the Wind Tunnel remained open even a few minutes more, he would not have survived it. He's lucky Trunks threw the Fuyoheki in his path, and Inuyasha closed it when he did."

"Will he make it?" Asked Gohan

Kikyo sighed "I'll attempt to purify him. But you must understand. A body that's taken in that much miasma is unlikely to ever be fully restored, but I'll do what I can."

Sango quietly sobbed over the events of the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naturally, the group had to set up camp to recover from the battle.

Kagome looked at Koga "Your injuries don't seem to be bothering you."

Koga shrugged "Nothing hurts since you and Gohan saved me."

Gohan smacked him and Trunks on the back of the head "I told you two ****ing idiots that searching for Naraku on your own was a bad idea."

"Hey scrawny wolf boy, you know you're lucky to be alive. If you were smart, you'd give us your shards and go back to your wolf demon tribe." Inuyasha barked

Koga scoffed "You're starting to sound like Kikyo. I guess it shouldn't come to me as a surprise though, seeing as you two dated before."

Inuyasha, sweating profusely, angrily attempted to cut down Koga with Tessaiga, but the wolf caught the blade in his hands "That's none of your damn business! I'll kill you!"

"How's Miroku doing?" Asked Kagome

Gohan sighed "Lady Kikyo is still attempting to purify the miasma in his body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I can transfer the miasma that's in him to me, then I can use my body to cleanse it." Kikyo explained

"But won't that hurt you?" Asked Sango

Kohaku said nothing ' _Her body is already being consumed by Naraku's miasma, but she'll remain silent.'_

"It's strange." Sango muttered "On the one hand, you'd risk your life to save him."

"And yet I lead your brother Kohaku to his death. Is that what you wanted to say?" Kikyo finished "If someone can be saved, I'll try to save them. That is all I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku returned to where Mount Hakurei once stood, where he conversed with the voice of Onigumo, explaining the one thing that frightens him: When Kikyo was there when he took back the infant, Kohaku's shard emitted a VERY pure light.

He was confronted by the voice of Onigumo, which gave him an idea: Use the negative emotions that bind him to Kikyo and Inuyasha, to his advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kikyo took in the remaining miasma, Miroku awoke "Kikyo? Have you saved me?"

Kikyo nodded "I have. For now at least. I was able to cleanse the miasma, but it left deep scars within your body. If you continue to use your Wind tunnel, the scars from Naraku's miasma will eventually make their way to your heart. When that happens Miroku, nothing can save you."

Miroku looked at where Sango and Kohaku slept "I know. I'm well aware of my physical condition. For that very reason, I would prefer that this remain between us if you don't mind."

Kikyo nodded "I understand."

Miroku looked at the woman he loved ' _Sango, you have enough on your mind. No matter what happens to me, I won't regret what I did.'_

Kikyo was preparing to set out, when Inuyasha confronted her "Kikyo."

"The miasma has been cleansed." Explained Kikyo "But Miroku will need to rest a little while longer."

"So he's gonna be ok?" Asked Inuyasha

Kikyo nodded and walked away.

"So you're leaving too?" Asked Inuyasha, knowing who was behind him

Kohaku nodded and left with Kikyo, but not before telling Inuyasha that she would take care of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke while the others slept, and watched while Gohan meditated.

She looked on in shock at what she saw ' _Is that a spider web?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By morning, Kikyo and Kohaku were watching over a random village.

"Kohaku, you must stay near me." Kikyo warned

Kohaku nodded.

At that moment, some sort of demonic spider web shot towards them, but Kikyo's sacred barrier protected her and Kohaku.

' _These spider webs don't appear to have any affect on the villagers.'_ Kikyo mused ' _Still, I know who's on the other end of these webs. And his intentions are surely evil.'_

She finally intervened when one of the village children was entangled in the webs.

"Stand back." Kikyo warned ' _Using an innocent little girl. Naraku will stop at nothing to force me to touch one of those webs.'_

Kikyo then used butterfly familiars to break the webs, but as soon as she did, a web sprung out in front of her, ensnaring her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That way." Said Kagome "I can see webs falling from the sky."

Inuyasha smelled something as they raced towards it ' _This is Kikyo's scent.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes. It was a priestess that saved my daughter." Explained a village woman "But as soon as she did, she looked as if she had fallen ill, and then she left."

Inuyasha nodded ' _I knew it. She was here.'_ He then raced off alone.

"I guess that priestess must've been Kikyo." Shippo guessed from Koga's shoulder.

"Boy, is that ever cruel, ditching his comrades like that to chase after an old flame." Koga grunted

"Believe me Koga. You do not want to go there." Shippo warned

Gohan sighed "The guy just doesn't get it, no matter how many times Kagome and I say sit."

They heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a loud grunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave, Kohaku was being protected by barrier, created by Kikyo's Shikigami spirits, Kocho and Asuka, having been forced by Kikyo to stay away ' _What's happening to you, lady kikyo?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo hid in a hut, entangled in the spider webs, unable to purify them, seeing visions of her sealing Inuyasha to the tree ' _Naraku. After all these years. How dare you attempt to cloud my mind with such visions.'_

That was when Inuyasha entered the hut "Kikyo!"

"Stay back Inuyasha!" Kikyo warned, but collapsed as she felt the wound from Mount Hakurei reopen.

"Hang in there Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded, but found himself entangled in the spider webs as well.

And the Tessaiga couldn't break through them.

Luckily, Gohan, Kagome and the others arrived, and Kagome's sacred arrow purified the webs.

"Um, what is she shooting at?" Asked Koga

Gohan shrugged "I guess the spider webs."

"Is is Kagome that's purifying the webs outside?" Asked Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded "I think Kagome can see them too."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed ' _How can she see them? Is it part of Naraku's plan?'_

Kagome found that her arrows couldn't purify the webs inside, and reached out to touch them.

"Don't touch the webs!" Kikyo shouted from inside, but it was too late.

The webs grabbed Kagome and pulled her inside.

Koga attempted to charge after her, but found a barrier surrounding the hut.

Gohan then stepped forward and drew the Ryuuga "I'll purify it! **Dragon Flash!"** And he used the Dragon Flash, but found that it couldn't break through the barrier.

Inside, Kagome saw the final confrontation between Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years ago, and felt sorrow for them both.

Then she saw Gohan taking the fatal blow for her during the confrontation with Sounga.

In reality, Kagome awoke and found Inuyasha and Kikyo watching over her "The webs are gone."

"The three of us are gathered here. The webs must no longer be needed." Explained Kikyo "You saw what happened before. I saw what happened with you two as well. I know what he wants. The moment I touched his spider webs, the miasma began to spread." She handed Kagome her bow "There is only one way to heal it. You must shoot my wound using this bow. Only that can purify Naraku's contamination."

Kagome nodded and took the bow, but the string snapped.

"You too have been contaminated by Naraku's spider webs." Explained Kikyo "Naraku set this trap for us. To begin with, he magnified my wound so that I would leave Kohaku behind. He knew I would do that, rather than allow the miasma from my wound to defile his shard. Next, he used me as a decoy to bring Inuyasha out into the open. Do you know why? So he could plant negative feelings in your heart. The end result of a chain of events he set into motion."

"But why would he want to do that to me?" Asked Kagome

"You are the only one who can cleanse Naraku's poison from my body. He couldn't have that. That is why Naraku showed you those visions from 50 years ago. But what I don't understand is what purpose he would have from showing you the other vision."

"I think I know. Gohan has been in love with Kagome his entire life. Only problem is, Kagome probably feels insecure about whether or not he still feels that way, now that she plans to return his feelings." Explained Inuyasha "Naraku plans to use that insecurity to his advantage."

Kikyo nodded "And he knew you couldn't purify me with those negative feelings in your heart. And now that Koga had lost the protection of the Wolf demon tribe, Naraku can steal his shards at any time. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now."

"Don't just give up Kikyo." Kagome stated firmly "I can still save you! There must be a way!"

Outside, Gohan and the others noticed the barrier dissolve, as Kagome and Inuyasha exited the hut.

"Everything alright Kagome?" Asked Gohan, noticing the sad expression on her face

Kagome nodded "It's nothing. Inuyasha, I think you should stay here with Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sped through the desert, Kagome remembered Kikyo's instructions: to head 10 leagues east.

Her bow could only be restored using the bow string kept in the mausoleum of Mount Azusa.

But if there was even the slightest bit of darkness in her heart, it would be impossible for her to ever reach the mausoleum.

Sensing something, Trunks took off on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave, Kohaku was confronted by Byakuya, along with several Saimyosho.

Kocho and Asuka were easily destroyed, leaving Kohaku to defend himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Shikigami disappeared?" Asked Inuyasha as he ran, carrying Kikyo in his arms bridal-style.

Kikyo nodded "Please hurry. We must find Kohaku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku and Byakuya were in a chase through the forest, as Byakuya constricted him with several poisonous snakes "This is pointless, Kohaku. Remember, you belong to Naraku."

Kohaku felt his vision blurring, and he collapsed from the venom.

"The venom in those snakes is miasma." Explained Byakuya "I have to make sure I sufficiently contaminate your shard before I take you to Naraku."

He was about to take Kohaku's shard, when…

" **Dragon Twister!"**

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

"I see your methods haven't changed." Byakuya muttered "Trunks, lord Sesshomaru, what brings you two here?"

"Moryomaru's scent has disappeared. I presume he was eaten by Naraku?" Sesshomaru guessed

Trunks nodded "You presume correctly, lord Sesshomaru."

Byakuya raised a curious eyebrow "So, you've come to save Kohaku, have you? It seems a bit out of character for you."

"I noticed a foul smell and I came to get rid of it." Sesshomaru stated flatly "And yet, here you are."

Byakuya smirked as he jumped onto his origami crane "Hate to disappoint, but I must take my leave. Perhaps next time, you'll be so kind as to announce yourself." And he departed.

Rin and Jaken then emerged from the bushes.

"The snakes are poisonous. Don't touch him." Sesshomaru warned

"Okay, but what if you've already been bitten?"

Sesshomaru and Trunks looked and saw that Jaken was bitten by one of the snakes "Please help me lord Sesshomaru. This beast doesn't want to let go."

Sesshomaru and Trunks looked at each other, and sighed simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others arrived at the bottom of Mount Azusa.

Koga whistled "Now that is a long staircase."

Gohan shrugged "With our Ryu scales, we'll reach the top in no time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived at where Kohaku's smell stopped "Kohaku's scent stops right here. It looks to me like Sesshomaru's crew took him with them, along with Trunks."

Kikyo nodded and winced in pain.

"Kikyo? What's the matter?" Asked Inuyasha worriedly "Is the miasma spreading?"

Kikyo said nothing ' _My body will surely fail soon. You are the only one who can save me, Kagome.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan's group raced to the top of the mountain, they found that they weren't getting any closer. Suddenly, a white figure appeared in front of them, followed by the group being enshrouded in thick mist. When it cleared, only Kagome was there.

The figure looked at Kagome "A human?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is said that spirit guardian of Mount Azusa can appear as a god or a demon." Explained Kikyo "It's appearance is always a reflection of the beholder's heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Kikyo said was true.

The guardian revealed its face to look exactly like Gohan, much to Kagome's surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the **** did we end up back at the bottom?! Why isn't Kagome with us?!" Asked Koga

Gohan twitched visibly "For the 18th ****ing time, I DON'T KNOW KOGA!"

Miroku sighed "No deed to panic you two. Mount Azusa is a sacred mountain. Kagome's disappearance can only mean it has accepted her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guardian brought Kagome inside the mausoleum and handed her a bow "Here, take it. Now go. If you truly desire to save this woman, and truly love this man, you will be able to take this bow back down to the foot of the mountain."

Kagome nodded and left.

On the way down, she saw that she couldn't get any closer to the bottom.

She saw Gohan racing up the stairs "Kagome! Where are you?! Kagome!"

"Gohan! I'm over here!" She called out as she saw Gohan and the others, along with Inuyasha and Kikyo, in front of her, but found herself tangled in spider webs.

"Hang on guys." said Gohan "I'm going after Kagome. I don't care what you say, I'm going to protect the woman I love." And he disappeared.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo noticed her bow snap ' _Something has happened to Kagome. The spirit guardian of Mount Azusa tests people's hearts. Kagome may be swayed by the illusions of the spirit guardian.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome found herself dangling on the edge of the cliff, one hand holding on to the edge, and the other holding onto the bow "I feel like my arm is gonna tear off. It's this bow. It's so heavy."

"Hand over the bow. Now." said a voice as Gohan appeared above her "This cliff is within a barrier created by the spirit guardian. No one else can enter. Now give me the bow quickly."

Kagome tried, but couldn't "It's so heavy, I can't lift my arm!"

Gohan sighed "I see. So you desire lady Kikyo's death, like she said."

"What about her?" Asked Kagome "Did she have any intention of helping me?"

"Throw away the bow!" The guardian called from the sky next to them "Young man, it is you who desires this girl's heart, is it not? For she had stolen your heart the moment you saw her? Tell me, what do you think will happen once she has the bow? The man will attempt to claim your love, or die trying. Of course, that won't happen if you abandoned the woman, it is a matter of survival."

"You are free to abandon my heart if you wish." Gohan said solemnly "Just know this. No matter what, I am in love with you. I alway have been, and I always will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't right. She's taking way too long." Said Koga

Gohan nodded "You guys wait here. I'm going. I'll either come back with Kagome, or I won't come back at all." And with that, he sped off.

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived with Kikyo "What'd we miss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sighed "I guess no matter what, you won't return my feelings. I suppose that was the case. Goodbye then my love." And he fell over the cliff, but Kagome caught him with the hand she was using to hold on to the cliff, causing them both to fall, but Gohan caught on with one hand further down the cliff.

"Gohan, you're wrong!" Kagome screamed at the top of your lungs "I was foolish before in not realizing your feelings for me, I can admit that. But ever since we both came to the Feudal Era, I realized my mistake, and I know where my true feelings lie. And I know what they mean, I love you Gohan, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. Understand? I'm just saying I won't abandon you out of fear of rejection, I don't need to." She suddenly found that the bow became way lighter than before.

Gohan then disappeared, and Kagome found herself falling from the cliff.

"My child, the boy was nothing more than an illusion. One that your heart created." The guardian explained "The spider webs which entangle you have now been severed. Use that bow to save the priestess, and protect the man you love."

' _Help… Help me Gohan!"_ Kagome screamed in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh? She's escaped." Naraku mused as he clung to his spider web "She's free of my web."

"So what will you do, Naraku?" Asked Byakuya

Naraku smirked "Isn't it obvious? I will take Kikyo's life, as I originally planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!" Gohan called out as he raced up the stairs "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he saw Kagome falling from the sky, and caught her in his arms "You did it. You got the bow."

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes "Gohan? Is that you? The real you?"

Gohan nodded "It's me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… _He came for me…'_ then she gasped "In the sky! Those are Naraku's spider webs!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bottom, Inuyasha, Koga and the others were waiting "Something's coming!"

"Quickly! Koga, you must run!" Kikyo pleaded

Koga shook his head "I can't do that. I just picked up Naraku's scent. He somewhere nearby."

Suddenly, they found themselves trapped by Naraku's spider webs, and lifted away in a ball of Naraku's spider webs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Kagome returned to the bottom of the mountain… Only to find a giant crater where the group was supposed to be.

"Naraku…" Gohan snarled as he looked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga, Inuyasha and the others were struggling in vain to free themselves from the webs.

"Koga… Why didn't you run?" Asked Kikyo

"What's the matter now? Besides, isn't this what you wanted? You're the one who's been trying to give Naraku my jewel shards. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't been using Midoriko's soul to mess with my legs." Koga spat

"The situation has changed." Kikyo stated gravely "I can no longer help."

Suddenly, the webs loosened, and they started to fall before Kilala caught them, with the exception of a few.

Inuyasha and Koga landed on the ground safely.

Kikyo, however, was grabbed by Naraku, who smirked evilly "Kikyo… So, how does it feel to die in the arms of your most hated enemy?"

"Don't you touch her, Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

"Hold it mutt!" said Koga before turning to Naraku "You wanted me, well here I am!" And he summoned the Raiso and charged, dodging Naraku's arm coated with adamant before blasting him, but Naraku blocked the attack "Impressive." He launched his arm again, which Koga dodged.

"Cool it scrawny wolf boy!" Inuyasha shouted "If Naraku gets your jewel shards, we're dead!"

"Don't you worry! I've got this!" Koga retorted as he continued dodging Naraku's attacks.

Kikyo regained consciousness in Naraku's arms.

Sensing something, she looked on in shock ' _His shards! The jewel shards in Koga's legs are being purified! It can only be the will of Midoriko's soul! If Naraku were to consume those shards, they would purify the jewel! It would destroy him! Naraku hasn't noticed them yet…'_

Naraku smirked "This must be difficult for you, seeing me collect the final shards, knowing there is nothing you can do to stop me from completing it."

Kikyo gave a small smirk "You can say whatever you want. When Son Gohan arrives, and the three of them unite, none of it will matter."

Koga charged again, using 60% of the power of the Raiso.

One finger was 20% of its power, equal to the Wind Scar.

Two fingers were equal to the Backlash Wave.

Three fingers were equal to the Dragon Twister, which equaled the Lightning Wolf Hurricane.

Koga was using his Lightning Wolf Hurricane to destroy Naraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing a sinister feeling, Gohan and Kagome sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga continued evading Naraku's attacks, but his legs froze as he was trapped by a cloud of miasma.

Seeing this, Naraku wrapped his tentacles around Koga's legs "You're mine."

' _That's right Naraku. Now just make contact with Koga's shards.'_ Kikyo pleaded inside of her mind ' _You and I are connected by your web. That means once you touch the shards, both of us will be purified. Then I can join Midoriko in destroying you once and for all. I may even be able to save Koga's life. Naraku, I will not die here! I will not allow myself to die in your filthy arms! Inuyasha…'_

Naraku's tentacles pierced Koga's legs and struck the jewel shards, purifying his tentacles, causing them to disappear.

Koga then fell, but Kilala caught him.

Then Naraku's spider legs grabbed Kikyo, and he smirked "Kikyo… As long as our spider web connects us, there can be no secrets. I am well aware of the hatred and contempt you feel towards me, not to mention your lingering affection for Inuyasha. Isn't it a pity, Kikyo? Dying in the arms of your hated enemy, knowing you would never again feel touch of your beloved Inuyasha."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha roared as he brought the Tessaiga down on Naraku's arm.

At that moment, Gohan and Kagome arrived on the scene.

Kagome aimed her only arrow, but Kikyo mentally called out to her ' _Wait.'_

Koga then showed up next to them "Kagome! Gohan!"

Gohan sighed "You're ok?"

Koga nodded "He got ahold of me, but I managed to escape."

Kagome noticed the shards in Koga's legs had been purified.

"Naraku… I'm gonna make you pay for this!" Inuyasha snarled

Naraku smirked "You must be happy Kikyo. Your beloved Inuyasha has arrived just in time to watch you die."

"That's not gonna happen!" Inuyasha roared as he used the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and cut through Naraku's demon vortex, but Naraku regenerated "Now you see. That sword of yours will never be-"

Suddenly, his adamant arm opened up, revealing his underlying flesh, along with the Shikon jewel.

"I see it!" Kagome exclaimed "The Shikon jewel!" She quickly readied her arrow "Inuyasha! Gohan! The Shikon jewel is inside his body!"

Inuyasha nodded "Good. I'll cut through you and the jewel!"

Naraku was forced to let go of Kikyo, but Inuyasha raced to her and caught her before she hit the ground "Kikyo! Hang in there Kikyo!"

The hole in Naraku's body began closing.

"My jewel shards are supposed to purify Naraku, aren't they? Well it's now or never! Well let's see if it works! I wasn't planning to play along with Midoriko's soul, but what choice have I got?"

Then Kagome's eyes widened "The jewel's presence is gone. Koga it's a trap! Naraku doesn't have the jewel!"

Koga's eyes widened "What?!"

Naraku smirked. "Too late now!" His tentacles grabbed Koga.

"I don't understand. Where did it go?" Asked Shippo

Kagome shook her head "I don't know. One minute, the jewel was there, the next it was gone! It just disappeared."

Gohan nodded "In any case, we can't let Koga enter Naraku's body. Instead of purifying Naraku, the shards in his legs will be instantly defiled! There isn't much time. I'm going." And he sped off to rescue Koga.

Back at the bottom, Inuyasha pleaded for Kikyo to wake up "Kikyo, come one Kikyo!"

Slowly, Kikyo awoke "Inuyasha? Go… Go help Son Gohan save Koga… Hurry…"

Inuyasha slowly nodded "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

Koga attempted to destroy Naraku's body, but he only caused Naraku to unleash miasma and to tighten his holds "This is the end Koga!"

Gohan charged in with the Ryuuga and used the demonic wind power of the Dragon Cyclone, dissipating the miasma, allowing Koga to use the Raiso to destroy the adamant tentacles. He then charged in, destroying the rest of the adamant "You better be alive Koga. I'm not letting you die before we battle it out for Kagome."

Koga smirked "Are you kidding? I barely got a scratch."

Gohan was about to retort, but looked closer and his retort died in his throat "Koga…"

Koga was being bound by spider webs, and his jewel shards were being defiled.

Kagome's eyes widened when she located the jewel ' _Is that what I think it is?! All this time Naraku had the jewel hidden inside Kikyo?!'_

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul collectors emerged from the sky above.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave her the mental signal ' _Now…'_

Kagome nodded and attempted to shoot the arrow, but Naraku destroyed the ground underneath her, causing her to fall.

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul collectors began protecting Kagome.

"Damn you!" Naraku hissed as he launched his tentacles toward the jewel.

Seeing this, Kagome quickly fired her arrow

The arrow hit the jewel first, destroying the tentacles, before the soul collectors redirected the purified jewel towards Naraku, who released a cloud of miasma, defiling the jewel, but the purification remaining inside the jewel hit him dead on, allowing Gohan and Koga to break free.

"Lady Kikyo's spiritual energy is destroying Naraku!" Gohan shouted, before he noticed the spider webs loosening "Koga, let's go!" he slung Koga's arm over his shoulder and attempted to escape.

But seeing this, Naraku ripped the jewel shards out of Koga's legs at the last second.

"My Shikon jewel shards!" Koga cried

"Forget about that now!" Gohan shouted.

Kagome watched as Kikyo's spiritual energy fought against Naraku's demonic energy "Can you see it Kikyo? Naraku's in pain right now!"

"Kagome… the rest is up to you" Kikyo said weakly.

The jewel was slowly defiled, as Naraku's demonic energy overcame Kikyo, defiling the jewel.

Naraku began laughing maniacally "I've won!"

Kagome gasped in horror.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said weakly. "Protect the last shard… Protect… Kohaku's light.. This is something… Only you can do now…"

Still laughing maniacally, Naraku made his way down towards them "Kikyo! It appears you've lost!"

He prepared to stab her with his tentacles, but Inuyasha cut them down "Not so fast Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Only one shard left, and no one to stop me. We'll see how courageous you are without Kikyo protecting you. That's right, she's finished! She lost to my demonic energy!" And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Inuyasha made his way to Kikyo and the others "Kikyo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A crimson sunset.

"Come back Kohaku!" Rin pleaded "You're not supposed to move!"

"I must return… Lady Kikyo is in danger…" Kohaku argued "I have to go and find her…"

"Just to be clear, don't expect lord Sesshomaru to bring you along with us!" Jaken squeaked

"The scent in the wind has changed." Sesshomaru spoke up

"Does that mean something has happened to lady Kikyo?" Asked Kohaku

Sesshomaru shook his head "It's not that…"

Trunks nodded "Gohan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede saw the blood red sunset.

She knew this was a bad omen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(At the same time)**

Inuyasha sat with Kikyo in silence.

Gohan, Koga and the others gave them some space.

Then Gohan made his way over to them, taking on the double bladed naginata form of the Ryuuga "Inuyasha, there is a way to save her. But only I can do it. Stand back."

Inuyasha slowly nodded as he put her down and backed away.

Gohan took on the naginata form of the Ryuuga "This ritual can save you, but at the cost of your spiritual powers. You'll live again, but as an ordinary woman. Do you accept these terms?"

Kikyo nodded "I do."

Gohan nodded in understanding as he created a symbol on the ground using Kikyo's blood, and began the ritual.

" **When the Yin and Yang unite as one, the path of revival has begun!"**

He summoned the Yin and Yang elements on each blade, as he began glowing with golden demonic energy, which took on a dragon-like aura.

Suddenly, Kikyo floated in the air, and was bathed in the same golden light, as the souls within her disappeared.

They stayed this way for a few moments, before they landed on the ground.

The symbols of the ground disappeared.

" **The broken soul has now been mended. The path of revival has now ended."**

The light around Gohan vanished.

He re-sheathed the Ryuuga before he collapsed, but Koga caught him before he hit the ground.

"I understand what just happened." Explained Koga "The Dragon Rebirth Ritual. He basically transports a small fraction of his soul into another. It takes an incredible amount of demonic energy to perform this ritual, so don't expect him to wake up until the morning."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha smiled "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone with her."

They nodded and moved elsewhere.

Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms as she slept "It's been so long since we could be like this. Not since before Naraku tore us apart. I was willing to use the Shikon jewel to become human, so we could be together, and you could be a normal woman."

"I realize that was a mistake."

Inuyasha looked as Kikyo slowly awoke "I wanted to be an ordinary woman. Now, I am. Now, I realize that I was wrong to try to change you. Thanks to the others, I realized my mistake. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head "Kikyo, you were the first woman that I ever loved. The first person I ever cared for. I'm just glad you're alive. You've been given a second chance. Now, we can be together. Once Naraku is destroyed, we will be together." And he engaged her in a long, passionate kiss, tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

Koga was silently cheering for him ' _Go mutt go!'_

Kagome smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Jaken, Trunks, why has lord Sesshomaru brought us here?" Asked Rin

Trunks shook his head "I don't know Rin. but it must be important."

Jaken looked at Kohaku, who started into the sky, clearly distraught ' _Lady Kikyo… The light I saw last night… It was yours, wasn't it?'_

"The priestess isn't dead, Kohaku." said Jaken "The Ryu scale Gohan gave me connects our thoughts. He saved her, but he's greatly weakened now because of it."

Seeing something, Sesshomaru then took to the skies in his full demon form, and returned to the ground, with a female dog demon "Sesshomaru. I thought that might be you. I assume you have questions about Tenseiga your father left you. I can think of no other reason you'd come visit your mother."

Trunks was choking on his own spit, as was Jaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gohan finally regained consciousness, though still weakened, he found that the group had some unexpected visitors.

"I see. So you were following Naraku's scent?" Asked Miroku

Ginta nodded "We figured it would lead us to Koga."

Hakkaku nodded "We wanted to get there in time to help him fight. But we didn't make it in time."

Gohan and Inuyasha shared a 'yeah right' look.

"Well, what matters is that you came." Said Miroku

Sango nodded and smiled "I'm sure Koga must've been relieved to see you."

They nodded "Yeah, but Koga must feel really frustrated that his shards were taken away."

Koga shrugged "No matter. I've still got the Raiso, and the Ryu scales. If anything, the jewel shards were holding me back."

Gohan smirked and high-fived him "That's the Koga I know. In any case, though, would you two mind accompanying lady Kikyo back to the village?"

They nodded "Sure, no problem."

Gohan smiled "Good, thanks. Also, Ryu deemed you guys worthy of his scales because of your unwavering loyalty to Koga. So, you each get one weapon. Apparently, Ryu scales can shape shift into weapons."

They each got an awesome weapon:

Ginta got a chain-sickle

Hakkaku got a claw

"Alright, bye Kagome, Gohan!" Hakkaku called back

"See you real soon!" Ginta called back

"You take care." Miroku warned

"Goodbye." Kagome called

Gohan walked over to them "Ginta, Hakkaku, take care of her, or face Inuyasha's wrath. I'm not sure even sit commands can stop him. Lady Kikyo, just remember, if you think you lost your spiritual power for nothing, you're wrong. Your effort won't go to waist."

Kikyo nodded and bowed "I understand. Thank you, Son Gohan."

Gohan shrugged "I kept my promise, didn't I?"

Kikyo smiled "I suppose you did." And with that, Kikyo, Hakkaku and Ginta departed.

Inuyasha smelled something as they left ' _It's coming from above those clouds. I can smell Trunks and Sesshomaru, and some other demon.'_

Gohan sensed the same thing ' _Sesshomaru, take care of Trunks. Bro, be careful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's group arrived at a castle in the sky, where his mother, Inukimi, lived.

"Sesshomaru, as I recall, you used to despise humans, did you not? And yet here you are with three humans in your company, two of which being mere children. Perhaps you intend to eat them?" Asked Inukimi

Sesshomaru shook his head "No mother. The older human is of great power. In his possession is the Sounga."

Inukimi raised an eyebrow and looked at Trunks "Tell me, does another of great power possess the Ryuuga?"

Trunks bowed "Yes, my lady. My young mentor Son Gohan."

Inukimi nodded "I see. Anyway, Sesshomaru, what do you need of me?"

"Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the Underworld. Father must have told you about it at some point, did he not?" Asked Sesshomaru

Inukimi raised an eyebrow as she held up her necklace "Oh? Your father never spoke of it. He simply gave me this Meido Stone. He told me to use it should you ever come to me for advice. Oh, and he mentioned something else as well. As I recall, he said using the Meido soon would place you in great danger. But he told me not to be worried or sad about it."

"She seems to be really good at not worrying." Rin muttered

Trunks nodded "This explains A LOT. Like mother, like son."

"What ever shall I do? Your mother is terribly distressed." Inuktitut mocked

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "Your words are hollow as always."

Inukimi shrugged "Very well then, I shall have you entertain me." And she lifted up the Meido stone.

As soon as she did, a large demon hound appeared before Sesshomaru, who immediately used the Meido Zangetsuha on it, but it wasn't affected, since it was a hound from the Underworld.

The Underworld hound then grabbed Rin and Kohaku, and flew back through the Meido.

Sesshomaru prepared to follow it, but Inukimi stopped him "Wait Sesshomaru! You intend to take the path to the Underworld. For what? To save two human children? You were never prone to such foolishness."

"Nor am I prone to it now, mother." Sesshomaru replied coolly as he entered the Meido, leaving Jaken and Trunks alone with Inukimi.

"The tragedy here is that none can return alive after the path has closed." Explained Inukimi, pretending to be distraught.

Jaken and Trunks shared a glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru flew down the path to the Underworld ' _There it is. A path leading straight to the Underworld.'_

He looked down and saw the Meido hound running along the path, and used poison claw to attack the beast, seeing Rin and Kohaku unconscious inside the stomach as minions of the netherworld approached them.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru used the healing Tenseiga to cut the beast in two, causing it to fall off the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inukimi watched Sesshomaru using her Meido Stone "Minions of the netherworld and the Meido hound are all demons of the Underworld. He used healing Tenseiga to cut them down."

Jaken blinked "He did? But why would lord Sesshomaru use healing powers?"

"Jaken, the healing Tenseiga can cut down those not of this world." Explained Trunks "Since those creatures aren't of this world, the healing abilities of the Tenseiga can kill them."

Inukimi nodded "The young man is right. Tell me, little demon. What is the relationship between the human girl and Sesshomaru."

Jaken blinked "Her relationship to him, you say? Well, based on what I've seen, one might say that he tends to favor him over me."

"The human girl will die." Inuktitut stated flatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru watching over them "Lord Sesshomaru."

"It appears that you're able to move." He mused out loud "I suppose that's the power of the Shikon jewel shard."

Then the path behind them disappeared, as skeletal birds attacked them, but Sesshomaru easily disposed of them as he ordered Kohaku to guard Rin.

' _What lies ahead?'_ Sesshomaru thought ' _Is there something at the other end of this path that can help me to perfect the Meido Zangetsuha?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lady, what will he find when he reaches the Underworld?" Asked Jaken

Inukimi shook her head "I don't know. In truth, I don't wish to know. Once he steps into the darkness of the Underworld, he will be finished. Despite his powers, not even Sesshomaru will be able to return, much less those two human children. Sadly, there is no turning back on the path to the Underworld. Sesshomaru, the darkness of the Underworld is right in front of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku suddenly stopped "Lord Sesshomaru! It's Rin! I don't think she's breathing!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped wide open, before they narrowed "You're sure Rin is dead?"

Kohaku nodded "She isn't breathing, and I can feel her body getting colder and colder."

Sesshomaru nodded "Very well, set her down."

Kohaku did so.

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, but he found a problem ' _What is the meaning of this? Where are the minions of the netherworld?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inukimi watched Sesshomaru with her Meido stone "You cannot save her if there are no minions of the Netherworld for you to kill."

"Does that mean Rin will die?" Asked Trunks

Inukimi nodded "The human girl will have to die. Although, in theory, she could be revived if Tenseiga was used to cut down the guardian of the Underworld. However, in actual fact, that would never happen. The guardian exists beyond the darkness of the Underworld, and no one has ever returned from the darkness. The girl's time has come. She cannot be saved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru furiously gripped Tenseiga ' _Why Tenseiga? Answer me! I never should've brought her with me. When I summoned Rin back from the Netherworld after she was killed by wolves, I should've left her in a human village.'_

Suddenly, they found themselves enveloped by the darkness.

When it disappeared, Rin had too.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku immediately chased after the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, he leapt into the darkness." Inukimi mused as she watched Jaken cry "Little demon."

"It's Jaken my lady." He corrected

Inuktitut ignored him "I am not a heartless monster. It would sadden me as well if my son were to lose his life while training with his sword. I intend to open a path for him." She held up the Meido stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way through the darkness, Sesshomaru saw a bright light, revealing the path out of the Underworld.

"Please come out, Sesshomaru." Inukimi called out "If you continue towards me, you be able to exit the Underworld. However, this path I've opened will soon close, and once it does, you will never be able to return to this world."

"Kohaku, listen to me. Take this path while it is open." Sesshomaru warned "This is something I must do alone."

Kohaku hesitated, but nodded and leapt through the path, right before it closed.

Sesshomaru, however, continued towards a red light he saw ' _It's Rin's scent.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku appeared in front of Jaken after exiting the path "So, what will happen to lord Sesshomaru?"

Inukimi scoffed "That fool is none of my concern. He had his chance. Ignoring his mother's kind gesture. What a spiteful child he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru continued along the path, towards the eerie red light ' _I smell death.'_

Sure enough, at that moment, a large humanoid figure appeared at the end of the path, holding Rin in its hand.

' _I suppose that must be the guardian of the Underworld.'_ Sesshomaru mused.

He watched the guardian make its way to a large pile of corpses, and how Rin was about to be sucked into the red light, along with several other corpses ' _I'm coming for you Rin!'_

Sesshomaru charged at the guardian, and using Tenseiga, he cleaved the guardian in two, catching Rin in his arm "Please Rin. You're safe now. Wake up."

But Rin didn't wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's odd." Inukimi mused "The guardian of the Underworld has been cut down, and yet she remains lifeless." She looked at Jaken "Little demon. Tell me, is it possible the human girl has been revived by Tenseiga once before?"

Jaken gasped and nodded "She has. Why do you ask my lady?"

"Then she cannot be brought back to life." Inukimi stated flatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru, realizing the reality of the situation, dropped the Tenseiga ' _She cannot be saved? I cannot save her? Tenseiga… I let her die… For something like this! Nothing I could've gained was worth losing her… Nothing at all…'_

He felt a single tear of grief fall down his cheek, but didn't care.

Suddenly, Tenseiga began glowing, and the corpses began desperately crawling towards it.

Sesshomaru saw this "You all wish to be saved, is that it?" He gripped the Tenseiga, and he, Rin and the corpses were enveloped in a pure, blue light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inukimi saw this "The corpses of the Underworld are all being purified."

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

Trunks and the others looked back to see Sesshomaru emerge from his Meido, which had expanded greatly, holding Rin in his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin's body.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Asked Inukimi "You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerably and your Meido has expanded, just as you'd hoped. Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Did you know this would happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru growled "Did you mother?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you have already used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not?" Asked Inukimi, receiving a nod "Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Inukimi nodded "It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless, after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience. Sesshomaru, had you come to believe that you were a God, perhaps? That you did not to fear death as long as Tenseiga was in your hands? You needed to learn to things: The desire to the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss. Your father wanted me to tell you this: Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possesses a compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies. That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives, and condemn others.'

Jaken felt tears brimming in his eyes ' _So Rin had to die in order for lord Sesshomaru to learn about compassion?'_

"Little demon, why are you crying?" Asked Inukimi

"The name's Jaken, my lady." He stated flatly "It's just that, lord Sesshomaru, by his very nature, will never shed tears. So I must cry in his stead."

"Is that how you feel, Sesshomaru?" Asked Inukimi

Sesshomaru said nothing

Inukimi lifted the Meido necklace from around her neck "This is her last chance, you understand." And she placed the necklace around Rin's neck, as it then began glowing.

"What is that?" Asked Trunks

"It's the little girl's life, which was left behind in the Underworld." Explained Inukimi.

Slowly, Rin opened her eyes, and began coughing. She stopped and smiled weakly when she felt Sesshomaru placing his hand on her cheek "Lord Sesshomaru. You're here."

"You're okay now Rin." He said softly

Rin nodded "I am."

Jaken bowed to Inukimi "Excuse me, my good lady. Please allow me to thank you on lord Sesshomaru's behalf."

"If Sesshomaru happy that I've brought her back?" Asked Inukimi

Jaken smiled and nodded "Very happy, I presume."

"All this fuss over a little human girl." Inukimi muttered "He's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sesshomaru's group was leaving, Inukimi stopped Kohaku "Child. I have question for you. How was it you were able to survive the Underworld? As far as I knew, that was only possible for demons, never for humans."

"It's because my life is sustained by a Shikon jewel shard."

Inukimi nodded "I see. Then you'd best remember this. Your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga. Just as the girl was beyond its reach, so too are you."

Kohaku nodded "Thank you. I will remember that."

Trunks knew to warn Gohan of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kikyo said that?" Asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded "She probably meant she wanted me to purify Kohaku's shard like she was trying to do."

"If she wanted that, then does that mean that Kohaku's shard can still be used as a weapons to kill Naraku?" Asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "I don't really know what Kikyo meant by that, and I don't know what she wanted for Kohaku either. But I do know she wanted us to find him and protect him. So I suggest we start looking."

The others nodded, and they set off.


	22. The Final Act: Part III

It was a cold and rainy day.

Rain poured down.

Kanna walked through the field of flowers in which Kagura died, as she found all that remained of Kagura- her fan. She looked up at the sky with emotionless eyes, wondering if Kagura had become truly free, if she had truly become the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the rain continued to pour, Naraku was continuing to regenerate in his hideout after the last battle, which had heavily wounded him.

He knew that Kikyo had survived, thanks to Gohan, but at the cost of her spiritual powers.

Naraku looked at the nearly complete Shikon jewel ' _It's still there. One speck of purity within the Shikon jewel. Despite my efforts to defile it, the stubborn point of light remains. In our last battle, that power of Inuyasha's blade… It could still cost me my life… Kikyo… Even with your power gone, you continue to haunt me… Damn you…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By a glistening pond, Kanna tossed Kagura's fan into the lake ' _Farewell, Kagura.'_

She got a visitor in the form of Byakuya "Hello Kanna. I bring a message from Naraku. He wishes for you to lure Inuyasha and the others here and unleash the mirror."

Kanna nodded in understanding, and looked out to the pond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kagome and the others slept, Koga took watch over the camp "Jeez. What're Gohan and the mutt doing anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Inuyasha were in the middle of an intense sparring session.

Gohan sighed "Let's take a breather."

Inuyasha rapidly shook his head "No. I can keep going. I have to get stronger."

Gohan looked at him blankly "What's with the newfound motivation? I mean, your Dragon Scaled Tessaiga is probably the only thing that can destroy Naraku right now."

Inuyasha shook his head "I know, but that's not it. I failed to save Kikyo. I couldn't save the woman I love."

Gohan sighed "I know how that feels. Not being able to protect the woman you love really hurts. But trust me, I understand. I go through that with Kagome everytime we're in battle. But over time, I realized something. Even if I'm not strong enough by myself, I have friends I can depend on to help me, until I become strong enough to protect her myself. And it if can trust others to help me protect Kagome, why can't you do the same with lady Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah. You're right. Still though, I want to get stronger. You ready to keep going?"

Gohan smirked "You know it."

And they clashed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanna floated at the center of the pond.

She slowly sunk beneath the surface of the water.

Once she was completely submerged, her mirror floated back to the surface of the water by itself.

Once the ripples disappeared, it let out a blinding flash of light, which affected the pond as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others found out about this the next morning from some local villagers.

Unknown to them, Byakuya was watching them through some gross ability he had, where he can separate his eye from his body and it turned into a demon, allowing Byakuya to see things in other places.

Naturally, they went to investigate, mainly because Inuyasha and Koga were picking up Naraku's scent.

When they arrived at the lake, they found that the lake water had been transformed into a mirror.

"Kagome, look!" Shippo cried "There's something in the middle of the lake!"

Koga nodded "It's Kanna's mirror."

Suddenly, a large demon emerged from the mirror.

Koga summoned the Raiso onto his hand "I've got a bad feeling about this. Everyone stand back."

Kanna appeared beside the mirror demon, pointed at Koga, directing the mirror demon.

A bright flash of light emerged from the mirror demon.

When it subsided, a mirrored copy of the Raiso appeared on the right hand of the mirror demon.

"Careful Koga, that's a reflection." Miroku warned "It seems that Kanna's mirror has actually transformed into a demon. It may have all the powers of your Raiso."

Koga scoffed "It's just a trick. A phantom reflection, nothing more. You're not fooling me, Kanna! **Lightning Claw!"**

Nothing happened.

' _So it didn't just copy the shape!'_ Koga screamed in his mind ' _It stole the demonic energy!'_

Kanna pointed at him "Your turn. **Lightning claw."**

And the mirror demon used the lightning claw, which Gohan and the others barely avoided.

"Damn you!" Koga snarled "Time for one of my new techniques! **Steel Hurricane!"**

Again, nothing happened.

Kanna pointed once again " **Steel Hurricane."**

Shards of steel shot out from the mirrored Raiso, which Gohan countered with his Platinum Cannon.

Gohan and the others then took the time to retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanna and the others searched for the group through the forest, as Gohan and the others took shelter in a cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came.

Miroku put up a barrier to protect the group from the mirror demon.

"Koga, what happened to your claw?" Asked Shippo

Koga shook his head "No idea."

"By the looks of it, Kanna's mirror demon somehow captured all of the demonic energy from Koga's Raiso." explained Gohan "And considering how 1 finger, 20% of its power, is equal to the Wind Scar, I'd say we're pretty much ****ed."

"So is Raiso just an empty claw now?" Asked Shippo

Koga shook his head "Forget about that kid. I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe. I won't allow the power of my ancestors to be used by someone loyal to scum like Naraku."

At that moment, Kanna, the mirror demon, and the Saimyosho closed in on the cave.

"Koga, exactly what is the Raiso capable of?" asked Gohan

Koga shrugged "Well, one finger is able to match the Wind Scar and your basic elemental attacks, 2 fingers can break through barriers, 3 is equal to the Backlash Wave and your Yin and Yang attacks, and can use the Steel Hurricane, which is pretty much the same of the Adamant Barrage and the Platinum cannon. I haven't used 4 yet, but it's probably extremely dangerous and hard to control. As for 5, I've been warned to only use it as a last resort, or it may kill me."

"So as long as it doesn't use more than 3 fingers, we should live."

"Most likely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Kanna was approached by Byakuya "So, has everything been going according to plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately after, the Raiso used 2 fingers and brought it down on Miroku's barrier, shattering it.

Kagome then shot a sacred arrow at the mirror demon, hitting it in the neck, but it disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Byakuya noticed a crack appear in Kanna's neck "Kanna, what happened to your neck?"

Kanna said nothing as she commanded the mirror demon to continue its assault.

"Fine. Ignore me then." Byakuya muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga charged at the mirror demon, but was thrown back by a Steel Hurricane, wounding him.

"It doesn't make sense." Shippo muttered "Look where all these spears went. It's like they were trying to avoid us."

"That was the Raiso." Explained Koga, his voice deep and hoarse "It's protective barrier must've kicked in. And that means the Raiso is just more than demonic energy."

Koga opened his eyes, which were now blood Crimson, his fangs growing longer. His nails were double in length.

"No need to worry." He growled "My wolf demon instincts kicked in. It happens whenever I'm in extreme danger. I'm still on your side. Unlike the mutt, I don't go ballistic."

Koga kicked the mirror demon at blinding speeds, causing it to stumble out of the cave.

Using the bare form of the Raiso, Koga landed a deep gash on the mirror demon's shoulder, before it regenerated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koga's not looking himself." Byakuya mused out loud, before he noticed a crack appear of Kanna in the same spot Koga struck on the mirror demon ' _Kanna… That's exactly the spot where the mirror demon was cut…_ What's going on Kanna? Are you somehow absorbing the damage inflicted on the mirror demon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside his barrier at his hideout, Naraku smirked "Koga, you've awakened your demon blood to save your own life. How perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga heard what Byakuya said, and decided to test that hypothesis.

The mirror demon pointed 4 fingers at Koga, who charged at it with the Raiso "Take your best shot, freak! The Raiso belongs to the wolf demon tribe! An empty puppet isn't worthy of my claw!"

He dodge the attack by the mirror demon, and brought the Raiso down on the face of the mirror demon, before it regenerated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The damage from the mirror demon disappeared, and reappeared on Kanna.

Koga saw this ' _I get it now!_ Kanna, I'm giving you one warning! One more hit, and you'll be completely destroyed!"

Without a word, Kanna formed a spell, causing a bright light to emerge from the mirror demon, which then appeared as a bright light in the sky, connected to the mirror demon.

Koga tried to run, but could outrun it.

Koga found that he couldn't attack either, and it was reflecting its attack.

Koga stood up ' _That was too close. If Raiso had its real power, I would've been a goner. Go figure, saved by the fact that this thing stole it's demonic energy.'_

Kanna then prepared the attack again, the light closing in on Koga.

Coming up with an idea, Koga shielded himself with a protective barrier created by the Raiso, and pushed the light back, causing the mirror demon to stumble and fall, damaging its stomach.

But like before, the damage was transferred over to Kanna, who then forced the light down on Koga, who shielded himself with the protective barrier of the Raiso, but the claw soon began to crack.

Kagome's eyes widened "Why didn't I see it? Naraku intends for Kanna and Koga to kill each other!"

Gohan nodded "In demon form, Koga should be able to endure this for a while, but even he won't last forever. If this keeps up, Raiso will snap in half. Miroku, don't use the Wind Tunnel. You'll just suck up the Saimyosho, and you'd be sucking up the demonic energy of the Raiso with the fake one."

"Kanna! You have to stop attacking! Now!" Kagome pleaded "I didn't want to have to do this!" And she fired a sacred arrow into the light, but Kanna made it disappear before the arrow could hit.

Kanna's mirror demon then fired a Lightning Claw at Koga, who managed to stop it, and charged at the mirror demon "I'm taking back the Raiso's demonic energy!"

But instead of attacking the mirror demon, he attacked the mirror Raiso.

But Kanna knew of his intentions, and stuck out her hand, having the demon sacrifice its hand, and in turn sacrificing her.

Koga brought the Raiso down, taking Kanna's right arm, destroying the Raiso before being thrown back "Damn. I've never felt a rush of power like that."

He watched as the cracks in Raiso disappeared "The Raiso is back."

He watched as Kanna, practically half-destroyed, stood in front of the mirror demon.

Koga walked over to her "Kanna, it looks like this fight is over. You should go. I know you were probably ordered by Naraku to fight to the death. Well I'm not interested. Killing you when you can't defend yourself would only make me as bad as Naraku. Right now, it's just pointless. Besides, Naraku probably won't bother looking for you when you're like this. It's all over now."

Kanna didn't move "Over?"

" _It isn't over, Kanna."_ Naraku's voice hissed in her mind ' _Far from it. I've never seen such foolishness, allowing Kanna to escape after all the suffering she caused you. Especially from you, Koga. Your forgiveness and compassion truly sickens me. This is your final task, Kanna. You will take the lives of Koga, Son Gohan and their friends with your own.'_

"What is it Kanna?" Asked Kagome "Don't you understand? You're free now."

Kanna immediately thought of Kagura.

From his hideout, Naraku crushed Kanna's hart in his hand, causing Kanna and the mirror demon to crack and start to fall apart.

Kanna said something to Kagome, but she couldn't make it out.

Naraku then completely crushed Kanna's heart, causing her and the mirror demon to shatter, a shard of her flying towards Kagome.

Gohan shielded Kagome with the Ryuuga "Kagome! You ok?"

Kagome slowly nodded as she heard Kanna's voice in her mind ' _The light… The light will destroy Naraku…'_

Kagome saw the Shikon jewel, with a small speck of purity in the center.

The light and the vision vanished as Kanna and the demon shattered, leaving only her mirror behind.

"There's nothing left of her." Said Miroku

"The poor little thing." Byakuya muttered "Naraku's got a cruel streak in him. I suppose I should be careful." And he quietly left the scene on his origami bird.

Koga quietly approached the mirror "She didn't have to die."

"You think Kanna was trying to take us with her?" Asked Shippo "Is that why she did that?"

"No." Kagome stated firmly, tears swelling up in her eyes "The truth is, she never actually wanted to die. That's why she wanted me to hear her final words."

Koga placed Kanna's broken mirror in the ground.

Kagome stared at the mirror, determination burning in her eyes ' _Kanna, wherever you are, I heard your heart's last wish.'_

After silently mourning for Kanna, the group left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night after the incident with Kanna was the night of the full moon.

Miroku and Sango had taken a job to slay a bone-collecting demon and his daughter. Which proved to be rather difficult, seeing as the demon wanted to devour Hiraikotsu, since it was made from the bones of various demons, not to mention the fact that the bones from the demon contained a miasma.

Ever since the incident with Naraku and Moryomaru, Miroku's tolerance for poison was much lower, even with Kikyo's healing.

In order to save Miroku, Sango made a difficult decision: she gave Hiraikotsu to the bone demon, but not before covering Hiraikotsu in demon saying salve, dissolving both Hiraikotsu and the bone demon, killing him almost instantly.

Enraged, the daughter charged in to attack Sango, but Gohan rushed in and launched a Platinum cannon, destroying the remaining bones and breaking open the roof, causing the daughter of the bone demon to dissolve into dust.

"You guys okay?" Asked Kagome

Gohan nodded "I got the demon before they could be hurt. They're fine."

Koga whistled "But Hiraikotsu isn't."

No it was not.

The giant boomerang was nothing more than a gooey shell of its former self.

"I knew what would happen when I applied the poison." Sango stated sadly "It was inevitable."

"But there's a way to fix it, right?" Asked Inuyasha

"Why of course there is!" Said a voice as Inuyasha smacked Myoga off of his nose "Now master Inuyasha, as your loyal servant, I shall gladly introduce you to the one who can fix Hiraikotsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Master of Potions?" asked Kagome

Myoga nodded "As the name suggests, he's a demon sage who administers herbal remedies and poisons. He can undoubtedly fix Hiraikotsu, but whether or not he _will_ depends on how much he likes you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they arrived at the home of the Master of Potions: a waterfall surrounded my hundreds of jugs filled with remedies and poisons.

Koga was practically gagging, with Gohan having to comfort him.

"Hey Myoga, you want to tell me why waterfall reeks like alcohol?" Asked Inuyasha

"That's because it _is_ alcohol." Explained Myoga "Now master Inuyasha, you must bring one of those jugs over here and dump it out."

Inuyasha did so, and out came some drunken old demon.

Not one known for tact, Inuyasha kicked him awake "Hey. Wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You expect me to remove the poison from your weapon?" The master questioned

Miroku nodded "We've heard that you would be able to do so master."

"Let me have a look." he used his demon tongue to lick it "Demon slaying salve? That's some harsh stuff you put on it. Even if I could fix it, I'd refuse to do so on principal! At a glance, I can tell this weapon is well worn, which suggests you've been fighting with it for a long time. Yet you'd apply this vicious poison to it without a thought? That doesn't sit well with me."

Inuyasha tried to _persuade_ the old sage to fix the weapon, but was scared away after the old sage puked up a rainbow "That was gross."

This continued until Sango stopped him "That's enough, Inuyasha. The master of potions is right after all. There's no excuse for what I did."

"I disagree." Gohan retorted "You were doing it to protect the one you love. If it was me or Koga, we would've done it in a heartbeat."

"Fine, I'll do it." The master of potions said immediately after he looked at Sango.

"What the ****?! A second ago, you said you wouldn't do it!" Inuyasha barked

"That's because I thought it belonged to you." The sage retorted "But your friend here, I like her."

"Apparently the master of potions has a soft spot for girls." Kagome noted

"Obviously, he's a good person at heart." Said Miroku

"If by good person, you mean pervert, than yes." Shippo countered

"Young lady, let's have a look at your hands." Said the sage as he examined Sango's hands… And then her rear.

And then her foot when Sango shove it in his face "What are you doing?"

"Perhaps he's a little _too_ good of a person." Miroku noted as he grabbed the sage by the beard.

"I was merely examining the strength in her legs and waist!" The sage pleaded "You see, though I agreed to fix your weapon, in reality, _you_ are the one who must fight and risk death."

He then extended his arms and brought two jugs over "Now, hand over Hiraikotsu."

As soon as the Hiraikotsu touched the remedy, it began dissolving.

Which didn't go unmentioned by Inuyasha "Hey, the whole thing's dissolving!"

"Poison will do that." The sage muttered "Hiraikotsu will be fixed once this poison turns into a remedy. Now, dear, I need you to slay the demons inside this jug. The poison in Hiraikotsu's jug will turn into a remedy if you can pacify the demons within it. If you _aren't_ able to pacify the demons, Hiraikotsu will dissolve into nothing."

Sango nodded "Understood. I'll do it. Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine. It doesn't matter what's in there. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Hiraikotsu back." And she jumped into the jug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the jug, she found that she could breathe, before being confronted by several demons.

She quickly found that their skin was too hard, so her sword was useless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Myoga were watching the jug, worried that they couldn't see Sango.

Gohan and Koga were using every ounce of their self control to stop themselves from killing the drunken sage, who was trying to flirt with Kagome.

"Shut the **** up you old drunkard!" Koga barked

"Now now, don't get so worked up." Said the master of potions as he flung Koga into a one of his jugs "This is alcohol!"

Myoga was currently swimming in a bowl of alcohol.

"Oh come on Myoga! Not you too!" Shippo grumbled

"Look here, I'm not drunk!" Myoga slurred "I'll have you know I'm watching over Sango!"

"He's right, I can see her!" Koga slurred.

Gohan dove into one of the jugs "Hey, I can see her too!"

"That liquid is the master of potions' magic brew." explained Miroku "It enables whoever drinks it to see inside the jug that Sango entered. Well Gohan, is Sango alright?"

Gohan spat out some remedy "She looks like she's having a rough time, but she's still alive, so that's good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's strange." Sango noted as she looked at the demons "Their eyes are filled with such rage, and yet, it looks as though they don't intend to kill me. What's going on? What do they want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master of Potions, how much longer until Hiraikotsu dissolves completely?" Asked Miroku

The sage shrugged "Hard to say. Are you planning to jump in and help her? It's useless. I assure you, you won't be able to reach her."

He reached his arm, picked up Gohan (who was surprisingly STILL not drunk, considering the fact that he had swallowed probably at least a gallon of alcohol at this point), and threw him into the jug.

Gohan then came out another jug "What the **** was that for?!"

"You go in one and come out another." Explained the sage "Besides monk, you've got bigger fish to fry, isn't that right?" He then licked Miroku, and got a staff to the face "What are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Miroku retorted

"Your body is being consumed by poison, is it not?" The master guessed "And a vicious poison to boot."

Miroku's eyes widened.

As for the drunkards…

"Who're your two friends Kagome?" Koga slurred "Aren't you gonna introduce us? And Gohan, how're **YOU** not drunk?"

Gohan shrugged "What can I say? Saiyans have strong immune systems."

Back with the perverts…

Miroku dragged the master of potions to another area.

"Ah, you don't want the others to hear, is that it?" The master of potions guessed

Miroku nodded "Please keep this a secret."

"Very well then. Show me your right arm."

"Was it that obvious to you?" Miroku pulled up his sleeve.

The M.O.P looked at the scar "That can only come from miasma."

"It inches towards my heart everytime I use my Wind Tunnel. It's spread more quickly than I expected."

"I can only imagine that sucking in poison must be very painful for you now."

"My tolerance for poison is not what it was.

The MOP thought for a moment "I've got something that could help with that. The way I see it, even if Hiraikotsu were to be repaired, Sango wouldn't think twice about sacrificing it again if it meant saving your life, good monk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Why?"** The demons hissed " **Why did you apply poison to us?!"**

Sango's eyes widened "These voices…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It would appear that Hiraikotsu was created from the bones of many demons." The MOP assumed

Miroku nodded "I'm amazed you could tell."

"I can see many things, young man. Sango must answer to the souls of all those demons that were used to create Hiraikotsu in the first place."

"But if those demons are part of Hiraikotsu, why did you tell her to slay them?" Asked Miroku

The MOP shrugged "I suppose I meant it figuratively. But I also told her to pacify them."

"So you're saying she needs their forgiveness." Miroku realized

The MOP shrugged "Anyway, let's get back to your issue, shall we?" And he got a small bowl full from a jug, and touched it with his staff, causing it to turn black "This the medicine, but at the same time, it is also a strong poison."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango looked at the demons in shock "It's you… You're Hiraikotsu…"

" **We have fought by your side from the very beginning!"** They hissed " **We believed that through countless battles, a bond was forged between us, one that could not be broken! And now you have poisoned us, you have betrayed us!"**

Sango felt tears coming to her eyes "Hiraikotsu…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you drink this and manage to survive it, you will be free from all pain when you suck in miasma and poison in the future." explained the MOP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what those two are discussing over there?" asked Kagome

Gohan shrugged and went to go take a look.

Then Koga woke up, no longer drunk, and followed him "Stay here, Kagome."

Inuyasha was still out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever happens to you will still happen." The MOP warned "You just won't feel it. But those wounds from the miasma won't heal."

"I'll drink it." Miroku said immediately "I already know what you're going to say."

Gohan and Koga came over, and Koga sniffed the remedy "It's poison."

The MOP nodded "It certainly is poison. One that will allow you to fight without feeling any of the pain. However, it won't stop the damage from the miasma from spreading. On the contrary. Pain or no pain, it will spread to your heart, and you will die."

Gohan looked at the monk "Miroku, are you sure about this?"

Miroku nodded firmly "I understand the implications. But you both have to understand, it's getting worse."

Koga snorted "I know that. You think I hadn't noticed? The scent of miasma from your body is growing stronger every day."

"Exactly."

"What exactly do you think will happen to Sango if you die?" asked Gohan "I mean with Kagome, if I die, she has Koga to be there for her, and vice versa."

Koga nodded "But you're the only man she's got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango took another blow from one of the demons.

" **Why do you not resist us?"** The demons questioned " **Didn't the master of potions tell you to slay us?"**

"There's no way I can do that." Sango stated firmly as she dropped her sword "I refuse. Hiraikotsu, if you will accept me, I wish to fight by your side again."

" **Then swear it will not happen again!"** The demons hissed " **Swear that you will never betray us again! Swear to us that next time, you will abandoned the human man instead of sacrificing us! Only then shall we return to you as Hiraikotsu!"**

Sango shook her head "Forgive me Hiraikotsu. I cannot make that promise."

" **WHY NOT?!"**

"Because I won't be able to live if he dies." Explained Sango

" **If you're willing to sacrifice your life for this human man, then we shall take it now!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you get it?" Koga barked "If you drink this medicine, you won't hesitate to use the Wind Tunnel. In other words, you'll just end up killing yourself sooner."

"Are you two telling me not to fight? That I should allow myself to be protected instead?" Miroku questioned angrily "If I can't use the Wind Tunnel, then Sango will only push herself harder to compensate for me! I won't allow Sango to risk her life to protect me."

Koga scoffed "You're stupid pride is gonna kill you."

Gohan snorted "Look who's talking."

"Hey! If anybody's that bad, it's the mutt!"

"Shut up!" Miroku snapped "You both seemed convinced that I'm rushing to my death, but my decision has nothing to do with that. Drinking this medicine will determine how I live. I want to fight so I can survive. So I can protect her."

Gohan sighed "Well Miroku, when you put it that way, I really can't argue. I'll let you pull your incredibly stupid stunt, and I won't tell Sango or Kagome, on one condition. Promise me you won't use your Wind Tunnel unless it's a matter of life or death. Sango might forgive you for killing yourself, but I won't."

Koga nodded "The same with me."

Miroku smiled "We have a deal. Thank you, my friends." And he began drinking the poison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demons had Sango in their clutches " **Sango this is your last chance. Swear that you will never betray us again!"**

"I can't do that."

" **Even though we will tear you apart?!"**

"Hiraikotsu, I refuse to make a promise that I cannot keep." Sango stated firmly

" **You're willing to sacrifice yourself. Does this monk really mean that much to you?"**

"He does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku felt the burning sensation from the poison, and collapsed.

Kagome noticed this and started walking towards them "Hey, is everything ok?"

"This is bad!" The MOP whispered "We're nowhere near finished! Oh, I Know!" Using his extending arm, he flipped up Kagome skirt, before she quickly pushed it back down.

WHAM!

BANG!

CRACK!

SLAM!

The MOP was covered in bruises, courtesy of Gohan and Koga "It was the only way to keep that girl away, I swear!"

Gohan punched him once more for emphasis and threw him into the waterfall "Koga, look after Miroku. I'll go stall Kagome."

Koga nodded "Do what you gotta do. But don't tell her about the poison."

"I don't plan to." and he made his way over to Kagome.

"Gohan, is Miroku okay?" asked Kagome

"Turns out Miroku's a lightweight." Gohan lied

Miroku, meanwhile, continued enduring the pain ' _I just have to continue enduring this a little while longer! Then no more pain!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Sango even now, the monk is being consumed by miasma! He is nothing more than a burden upon you!"**

"Yes, I know that. But the monk has risked his life many times to save me."

" **And for that, you are willing to throw away your own life to save a dying man?"**

"I have no intention of throwing my life away."

" **What?!"**

"I plan to survive and share my life with the monk! Knowing that he is alive is what gives me the courage to live on! Hiraikotsu, I beg of you! Please, lend both of us your strength!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku continued enduring the poison, the woman he loved being his strength ' _Sango…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The liquid was surrounded in a bright light.

The demons turned into skeletons " **We are demons, Sango. We cannot understand your human affection and empathy! However, we have just felt the monk's resolve, and THAT, we do understand. We have decided. We shall support you once more."**

The skeletons disappeared, reforming into Hiraikotsu " **We shall fight by your side again!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What you probably didn't realize is that all my herbs and poisons are interconnected." MOP explained "You see, the poison which entered the body has changed the poison in the jug into a remedy. Now then, how do you feel?"

"Much better." Miroku replied "It's unbelievable."

Koga smirked "It looks like Sango turned out okay, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Koga watched Miroku worriedly.

"Just so we're clear, the monk's body hasn't recovered." The MOP warned "He merely can't feel the pain from his wounds anymore. The damage from the miasma remains."

Gohan nodded "I know. And I'm grateful for even that much."

"Master of Potions!" Sango cried as she happily ran over to him "You've helped restore Hiraikotsu to the way it was! I can't thank you enough!"

The MOP raised an eyebrow "The way it was? You forget that your Hiraikotsu has been swimming around in my herbs and poisons. It will never be the way it was, as you say. However, it won't be evident to you until you fight again. When you do, don't be surprised by how it may have changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks wasn't having fun at the moment.

Sesshomaru's Meido Zangetsuha expanded considerably after the incident in the Underworld, but since then, he hadn't had any luck in figuring out how to mature the Meido into a complete circle, causing him to be impatient and bad tempered.

Soon enough, an apparently eyeless girl approached them "Lord Sesshomaru. Did you wish to know the secret behind your sword? Do you wish to know what Tenseiga is lacking?"

"You're going to tell me what Tenseiga is lacking?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The eyeless girl nodded "I'm sure it must trouble you greatly. The fact that Tenseiga's Meido has yet to achieve a complete circle."

Jaken was about to start squawking, but Trunks put a hand over his mouth.

The eyeless girl turned to walk away "If you wish to know more, then I suggest you follow me, lord Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were chasing through a ravine.

"This way!" said Kagome "I sense a Shikon jewel shard! It's Kohaku!"

Inuyasha nodded "I can smell Sesshomaru and Trunks too. I guess the three of them must be working together."

"Smart move. Kohaku knew that with both Sesshomaru and Trunks, it would be nearly twice as difficult to reach him." Gohan noted "After all, they're two of the strongest people I know.

Sango, on the other hand, was still worried about Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Trunks's group continued following the eyeless girl through a mountain valley.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you acquainted with this odd child we're following?" Asked Jaken

"No." He stated bluntly

"Well then, might this not be a trap of some kind?" Asked Jaken

"You mean like promising to reveal something Tenseiga lacks, then leading lord Sesshomaru to his death?" asked Trunks

"Exactly!"

"In that case, I'll have to kill her." Sesshomaru stated flatly

Then they stopped when they noticed that the eyeless child had disappeared.

Immediately after, Sesshomaru and the others dodge an attack aimed at them.

Finding his opponent, Sesshomaru aimed his Meido Zangetsuha at the mountainside, taking a large chunk of it.

"I see you deliberately aimed at my footing." Said a voice, as Sesshomaru saw a demon wielding a strange and powerful staff on top of the mountain "Are you so desperate to learn the secret behind Tenseiga that you would knowingly walk into a trap, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not know who you are, nor do I care. Now tell me, why do you know about Tenseiga?" He snarled

"Because once, long ago, I face it in battle, along with one other sword." Explained the demon, Shishinki "Although it looked nothing like it does now. When I fought against your father and his brother, the sword was in a different form."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ' _A different form?'_ He charged at Shishinki, who avoided Sesshomaru's poison claw "Your tactics amuse me. You fight without your sword in order to learn its secret. You underestimate me. A deadly mistake!" And he launched an attack from his staff, which slammed into the side of one of the mountains.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he got a good look at the attack ' _A Meido!'_

Trunks and Kohaku took a close look, and noticed that while it wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's, the Meido Zangetsuha launched by Shishinki was a complete circle.

"I'll have you know that Meido Zangetsuha was originally MY technique." Explained Shishinki "That's right, it was mine! Until your father and uncle stole it from me! They took it, along with my face." He revealed that part of his face had been cut off.

Sesshomaru scoffed "From what I've heard thus far, you summoned me here not to reveal a secret, but to whine about your technique being stolen, and your face being destroyed. Frankly, I think it's an improvement."

Shishinki ignored the last comment "Only one practitioner is needed for each technique. Especially considering Tenseiga is an incomplete blade!" And he launched another Meido

' _Incomplete?!'_ Sesshomaru's mind screamed as he dodged the Meido "Well? What is this secret?"

Shishinki smirked "Still curious? Even as you approach your death?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Very well. It appeared you have no intention of answering me. In which case, you are no longer needed!" And he launched his Meido from Tenseiga.

Shishinki scoffed "Sesshomaru, your Meido is needlessly large and malformed. You will never be able to create a complete Meido like I can!" And he launched another Meido from his staff, easily swallowing Sesshomaru's larger Meido.

At that point, Gohan's group arrived, and he and Inuyasha drew the Ryuuga and Tessaiga, with the Ryuuga taking on its tiger claws form.

Shishinki looked on in wonder as his eyes landed on Tessaiga "Could it be…?"

"Shishinki!" Myoga screamed from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga, you know this clown?" Asked Gohan

"I do! He's known as Shishinki, the ogre of death! He's a demon who was defeated by master Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru's father many many years ago! He was a fierce opponent as I recall! _It's impossible! How is he still alive? This isn't good! If lord Sesshomaru learns the secret behind Tenseiga, there's no telling what he'll do!'_

"Is that the old flea Myoga?" Asked Shishinki "I wasn't sure until now, but if you're here too, there can be no mistake!" And he launched a Meido at them, which they dodged, Gohan saving Kagome at the last second.

"You're gonna regret doing that, you clown!" Gohan snarled " **Dragon Cyclone!"** And he launched the demonic wind dragon, which was swallowed up by a second Meido fired by Shishinki, along with Inuyasha's Wind Scar "So it is those two. I heard he had two sons, and now here you are. The old man gave Tessaiga to his youngest did he? I can understand Inuboshi leaving the Ryuuga to the warrior of the prophecy, but Tessaiga to his youngest? Sesshomaru, do you not find it strange? Shouldn't the elder brother have received Tessaiga? Now why do you suppose your father left it to him instead?"

Sesshomaru's glare hardened "Shishinki, you summoned me here to fight, did you not? Then what are you waiting for? There is no need for this much idle chatter!" And he launched another Meido, which Shishinki's Meido swallowed easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like Sesshomaru is using it too." Koga noted "And his is way bigger."

"Bigger, yes, but his technique is incomplete!" Myoga cried

"Myoga, weren't you just with Inuyasha a minute ago?" Asked Miroku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru, what do you know of your sword?" asked Shishinki "Do you have any idea how Tenseiga was born?"

Gohan nodded "It was made from one of his father's fangs, like Tessaiga."

"But that's not the full story. As I said, Tenseiga was nothing like it is now. It was in a different form back when I fought your father. The truth is, Tenseiga didn't actually exist at the time. The two swords I fought against were none other than Ryuuga and Tessaiga!"

' _Is he saying that Tessaiga is the one that stole Meido Zangetsuha?'_ Gohan mused

Shishinki smirked "So you didn't know, Sesshomaru? Well let's see, how should I say this? Tenseiga was originally Tessaiga-"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared furiously as he launched another Meido, but Shishinki's Meido easily cancelled it out before launching another, which was dodged "Now then, I presume those two were unable to steal Meido Zangetsuha after stealing it from me, it rightful owner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. Is all that true, Myoga?" asked Kagome

Myoga nodded "It's true that my lord had been pondering how to use this technique once he'd acquire it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is why they split the power of the technique between the two blades, and the half that remained, he cast away from Tessaiga." Explained Shishinki "And so, that unwanted technique, the one Tessaiga had no use for, was given to Tenseiga instead."

Sesshomaru's mind was racing ' _Why? Why did father do this?'_

"And on top of that, if I'm not mistaken, the younger brother smells part human. It seems unthinkable." Shishinki spat, adding insult to injury "Why would the old man bequeath Tessaiga, his original sword, to a mere half demon? Poor Sesshomaru. It looks like your father passed you by in favor of your younger brother."

' _Why? Tessaiga's barrier rejects me from even touching it!'_ Sesshomaru mentally raged ' _First, I was given Tenseiga, a sword meant for healing instead of fighting. Now I find out the technique I finally learned, Meido Zangetsuha, was the one Tessaiga no longer needed! Why father? Why would you treat me this way?'_

"Do you understand now?" Shishinki taunted, snapping Sesshomaru from his thoughts "Tenseiga is an incomplete sword. It cannot perform my technique. What you wield is just a part of Tessaiga as such, it will never be able to perform a complete Meido. No amount of training will change that!" And he launched another Meido from his staff, which Inuyasha subdued with a Wind Scar, as Shishinki avoided the remainder of the attack "So half demon, trying to help you older brother are you? Well there's no need to rush into battle. I shall deal with you and the Ryuuga boy once I've buried Sesshomaru."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked.

Gohan subdued him "Sit."

WHAM!

"What the *** was that for?!" He barked, but it was muffled since he was eating dirt.

"This is Sesshomaru's fight. It's not our place to get involved." Gohan stated flatly, earning him a grateful nod from Sesshomaru before he furiously charged at Shishinki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't blame Sesshomaru for being angry. Still, if the technique was unwanted like this guy said it was, then why not just get rid of it for good?" Asked Kagome "Instead, their father and uncle chose to leave it in Tenseiga, and trust Sesshomaru with it."

' _That he did Kagome.'_ Myoga ranted in his mind _But if Sesshomaru were to ever learn the reason why my lord left him with Tenseiga, I fear he would not be able to accept it, especially not in his current state of mind.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru charged at Shishinki, outstretching his poison claws, dodging the Meidos sent out by Shishinki.

That is, until Shishinki started launching multiple Meidos at once.

"It would appear that despair has clouded your judgement, Sesshomaru." Shishinki taunted "But that works for me!" And he launched more Meidos, but Sesshomaru continued dodging them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like he's doing okay dodging them." Said Koga "But his movements are becoming predictable. It's only a matter of time before one of those Meidos hits him."

Kagome nodded "Plus, it looks like all that stuff Shishinki said about his father is getting to him. He's not thinking clearly right now."

"I must tell him what my lord had in mind!" Myoga wailed "It's only right that he know! But sadly, I lack the means to approach. Could it be the end for him?"

Koga smirked and grabbed him "I can help with that." And he launched him on one of the shards from his steel hurricane, which cancelled out several of the Meidos, while ignoring Myoga's cry of "I don't wanna!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shishinki scoffed "At least you're good at running away."

"You are wrong. I have no intention of running away from scum like you." Sesshomaru growled

"Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Myoga pleaded as he jumped from the steel shard "You must listen to what I have to say! I came over because I couldn't stay silent any longer!"

"Don't listen to his excuses! I had to throw him to get him over there!" Koga called out

Myoga ignored him "Lord Sesshomaru, you were not sided! On the contrary! Your father bequeathed Tenseiga to you because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fearsome attack which sends one's foes directly to the Underworld! It is not a technique that just anyone can use!"

Shishinki nodded "That is quite true. Your half demon brother wouldn't be able to endure the demonic energy from the Underworld."

"Knowing you were a true demon, your father was betting on your strength, lord Sesshomaru! You see, he believed you would eventually master Meido Zangetsuha and use Tenseiga as it was intended to be used!"

"And you would have me believe that was his reason for casting Tenseiga off of Tessaiga, would you?" He growled

Shishinki smirked "That is a good question. If his faith in Sesshomaru was so great, could he not have bequeathed Tessaiga to him along with Meido Zangetsuha? He certainly could have, if he thought that you were promising enough."

"Well… You do have a point there…" Myoga stammered

Annoyed, Inuyasha tried to squish him between his fingers "You can't let him win the argument."

"Silence Myoga." Sesshomaru growled as he charged ' _There is no longer anything to discuss.'_

He continued dodging the Meidos and charged at Shishinki ' _I already lost my left arm to Tessaiga, the sword that my father left to Inuyasha. However…'_ he stuck his claw in Shishinki's face, destroying the headwear that covered the missing part of his face ' _I am not one to hold a grudge. After all, it happened in the heat of battle.'_

"How dare you hit my face." Shishinki growled

"The secret behind Tenseiga. It is not meant to be uttered by a mouth as wretched and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it."

"Silence you insolent brat!" Shishinki hissed "I will make you regret damaging my face, as your father did!" And he launched more Meidos, which Gohan countered with his Platinum Cannon.

Gohan, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leapt into the air, and felt their swords pulsing.

Gohan looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha "Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru! Draw your swords! Something might happen!"

At that moment, his claws turned pure black and started glowing with demonic energy.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga ' _Tenseiga was only cast off of Tessaiga to be rid of Meido Zangetsuha. Now, after inheriting this unwanted sword from my father, I'm supposed to use it to aid Inuyasha?!'_

"Are you ready for it! Now you and your father's swords can spend the rest of eternity in the Underworld!" Shishinki snarled as he launched several Meidos.

Sesshomaru nodded at Gohan ' _I still do not know what father was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga, perhaps I never will. But I no longer care about that!_ Never Shishinki! I would not allow my life to be taken by scum like you!" And he launched his Meido, which formed a complete circle.

At the same time, from Gohan's claws emerged a Meido the same size, also forming a complete circle.

Both Meidos combined into one larger one, engulfing the ones made by Shishinki.

Even in the face of his demise, Shishinki smirked "Now I see. I pity you, Sesshomaru! What your father did was cruel! It was cruel you hear?!" And with that, he disappeared within the Meido, which then disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Gohan then gave Koga a thumbs up "You see that, Koga? That's what a complete Ryuuga looks like!"

"No." Sesshomaru stated flatly "I can sense it. You've only scratched the surface of your Meido Zangetsuha. It only awoke in reaction to mine." He then re-sheathed Tenseiga and started to walk away.

Inuyasha's voice stopped him "Wait, Sesshomaru. That thing you just did. That was a complete Meido Zangetsuha, wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and just continued walking away.

Inuyasha didn't let up "This means you've mastered Tenseiga now. I can assume that, right? Look, father died before I was old enough to remember him. I have no way of knowing what he was thinking back then. But all of those things Shishinki was saying. That Tenseiga was something Tessaiga didn't need, that it's incomplete. Those were lies, right? I mean, father left you Tenseiga because he trusted you, because you were a real demon."

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Asked Sesshomaru

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy "Why? Because Sesshomaru, I'm sick and tired of you giving me crap about this sword! Let's just agree that Tenseiga was your proper inheritance from father, and let that be the end of it. Can we agree, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scoffed "Inuyasha, are you blind? Can you not see it? _Tenseiga was able to produce a complete Meido only because Tessaiga was nearby. They responded to one another, but that will only lead to conflict._ Inuyasha, like it or not, you and I are destined to fight each other until the day we die. Do not forget that." And with that, he walked away, with Trunks and the others following after him, leaving Sango and Gohan to worry about their brothers.

Myoga feared that Sesshomaru had realized his father's true intentions for entrusting him with Tenseiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by without incident.

Byakuya arrived at the site of the battle between Shishinki and Sesshomaru, and learned the details through something called 'rock children' that had witnessed the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken, Rin and Kohaku were waiting for Sesshomaru and Trunks to return, after they had gone off on their own to get information about Tenseiga and Meido Zangetsuha, from an old friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Trunks had gone off to interrogate Totosai about Tenseiga and the Meido Zangetsuha, based on the information they'd received from Shishinki.

They found no useful information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling a bad sensation, Kohaku tried to get Jaken and Rin, but couldn't before Naraku closed in on them to take Kohaku's shard "I've never known you to be this careless, Kohaku."

"What do you want?" Kohaku growled "Have you come for my shard?"

Naraku smirked "Of course. Why else would I be here? Yours is the last one. With it, the Shikon jewel will be complete. Kikyo, who once purified and protected your shard, is no longer around to help you. And even if she was, she's lost her spiritual powers. I'm afraid there's nowhere for you to run now."

He reached for Kohaku's shard, but Kohaku used his chain-sickle to cut off Naraku's hand, before it regenerated.

But as soon as Naraku's tentacles touched Kohaku's shard, a pure light emitted from it, engulfing Naraku in pure blue flames.

Kohaku and the others took the opportunity to flee on A-Un, Sesshomaru's pet dragon.

Naraku wasted no time chasing after them once he'd extinguished the flames "Didn't I tell you there was nowhere for you to run? Kohaku, do you have any idea what Kikyo was planning? Shall I tell you? It's true that she purified your Shikon jewel shard, but she didn't do it to save your life. She did it because she wanted to plunge the one remaining pure shard into my Shikon jewel, and purify me along with it. Yes, even without any of her powers, that Kikyo is still a threat to my existence."

' _In other words, my shard can still be used as a weapon to defeat Naraku!'_ Kohaku realized

"Now now Kohaku, don't get your hopes up. I have ways of retrieving the Shikon jewel shard without even touching it." Naraku hissed from inside his tornado as his tentacles launched towards them.

"What does Naraku intend to do?" Asked Jaken

"He's gonna try and cut off my head and take it with him." explained Kohaku

"Exactly." Naraku spat "I will take your head with the shard still in your neck, allowing me to slowly defile it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's Naraku's miasma." Miroku examined

Kagome nodded "I think Kohaku's there too. I sense a Shikon jewel shard.

"Sango, let's go." Gohan carefully slid Kagome off his back "Koga, take care of Kagome."

Koga nodded "You can count on me."

"I know." then he, Sango and Kilala took off.

Koga and the others followed, but were stalled by Byakuya and a cloud of miasma, before Miroku sucked up the poison with his Wind Tunnel.

Koga looked at Miroku intently, remembering the warning from the Master of Potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to Naraku defiling his shard, it allowed him to control Kohaku, nearly making him cut off his own head, before Gohan and Sango intervened "Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Son Gohan, Sango. If you truly care for Kohaku, end his life so that he may finally rest in peace."

"Don't **** with us." Gohan snarled

"Do you not understand?" Naraku spat "Death is the only way to save Kohaku's soul from its torment. Think about it. Your brother managed to escape my control and come to his senses. Yet you siblings still can't be together. Why is that? It's because Kohaku is avoiding you. You, his loving and devoted sister. But who can blame him? After all, Sango, you saw everything. Every shameful act he committed. Like it or not, your very presence reminds Kohaku of his hateful past."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sango growled "That Kohaku is avoiding me? What's your point? I knew that already. Naraku, Kohaku may have been under your control, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed our father in cold blood. I too relive that day over and over again just as Kohaku must. I know he feels anguish and shame for what he did. And that is exactly why I will not let him die. Until Kohaku can overcome that pain, until he is free, I will continue to fight you Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled "Your resolve is admirable. Though sadly, it won't be of much use to you."

Kohaku felt his shard being defiled again "Sister… Gohan… Please, get out of here."

But he couldn't stop himself from attacking, which Gohan blocked with the staff form of the Ryuuga, before "Sango, kick his ass. Jaken, get Rin out of here. Use the power of the Ryu scale."

Jaken nodded and held up the staff of two heads.

One head released fire, and the other head released wind, increasing the power of the fire, burning a path through the miasma, allowing them to get to safety.

Sango wasted no time in throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku, surprising ripping his body in half, much to his clear shock ' _Impossible! I am a mass of demonic energy! I cannot be shattered by the same energy! No, there's more than just my demonic energy. Something new. An entirely different poison.'_ He then felt his body being ripped in half, not to mention his face ' _My body isn't recovering!'_

Gohan then used the opportunity to attack " **Platinum Cannon!"** And the platinum spears shredded Naraku's body even further.

Naraku's remains then attempted to escape in a tornado of miasma, but Koga and the others arrived, and Kagome shot a sacred arrow, combined with Gohan's Dragon Flash, but he escaped.

"Damnit!" Koga growled "He got away!"

Gohan shrugged "We'll get him. Still though, Sango, that was incredible!"

Sango nodded "I sure didn't expect it. _Hiraikotsu can now draw in demonic energy and shatter it! Thanks to you, I actually stand a chance against Naraku.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naturally, the group had to stay with Kohaku and the others.

Based on what Kohaku told her, Kagome realized the reason behind Kohaku's shard being purified when Naraku touched it.

She realized the meaning of the image Kanna showed her before she died.

There was one speck of pure light within the Shikon jewel.

Feeling that he could be trusted, Gohan and Koga told Inuyasha about Miroku taking the potion that prevented him from feeling any pain, but the damage would still spread.

Miroku examined his arm, realizing that the miasma had spread.

He prayed that his body would hold out until Naraku was destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku was recovering inside his barrier.

Byakuya commented on how the plan didn't go well, and was met with Naraku telling him to shut up.

A glass shard then fell out of the barrier: a fragment of the mirror demon, a memento of Kanna.

This confused Byakuya, who Naraku instructed to go and give the fragment to Sesshomaru, who was unknowingly Naraku's pawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you have someplace else to go? Scram! Be on your way!" Jaken squawked

"Watch it Jaken!" Inuyasha barked "Remember, we're only here because you squirts couldn't fend for yourselves."

"Who're you calling a squirt!" Jaken squawked

Inuyasha then picked him up by the waist and started stretching him. "Here. I'll make you taller."

"Stop this at once, you animal!" Jaken squawked

Inuyasha grinned "Hey, you're getting pretty stretchy there Jaken."

That was when Kagome had it "Cut it out Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha lay unconscious in a crater… With Jaken lying underneath him "I can't feel my legs!"

Rin stood up and smiled "Lord Sesshomaru! Trunks!"

Sesshomaru and Trunks emerged from the forest, and nodded to each other, understanding Sesshomaru's intentions after receiving the fragment of the mirror demon from Byakuya.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga "Draw, Inuyasha. _This must be Naraku's idea. He wishes to pit me against Inuyasha, in hope we will eliminate each other, knowing that I wouldn't challenge Son Gohan, since the Ryuuga's properties of demonic and spiritual energy would overload Tenseiga. There's no other reason for him to help me. An obvious trap. However, it is a trap worth springing.'_

Inuyasha looked at his brother like he was crazy "Hey Sesshomaru, what's going on? Have you lost your mind."

"Silence. I said draw." Sesshomaru repeated coldly

Inuyasha scoffed "Idiot. You're still hung up about Tessaiga, aren't you?"

Without a word, Sesshomaru launched a Meido at Inuyasha, who leapt out of the way, taking Jaken with him.

"Alright. If that's how it's gonna be, then I won't hold back either, bastard." Inuyasha growled as he threw Jaken away and drew Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru then shattered the fragment of the mirror demon over Tenseiga's blade, causing it to gain the same appearance as Tessaiga.

Inuyasha charged "Take this! **Wind Scar!"**

But nothing happened.

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _The scent from Tenseiga's blade… It couldn't be…'_

Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga at Inuyasha " **Wind Scar!"**

Inuyasha barely leapt out of the way "What's going on Sesshomaru? Why can I smell Naraku's scent on your sword?"

"Actually, that would be my scent." Byakuya corrected from above. "I've passed a fragment of Kanna's mirror demon onto lord Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind."

"But lord Sesshomaru! Why?" Rin pleaded "While you were gone, Naraku tried to kill Kohaku! He's evil! You can't trust him! Don't listen to what he says!"

Gohan put a hand on her shoulder "Rin, lord Sesshomaru isn't so stupid as to fall for an obvious trap like that. If he sprung it, he knows what he's doing."

Byakuya sighed "Everyone's got an opinion. Let's go to a place where you can fight without interruption."

And he splashed water from his gourd on the ground around them, creating a miniature moon, which floated up into the sky before disappearing.

Byakuya then disappeared before Sango could unleash Hiraikotsu on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves in a void, surrounded by small islands, miasma, and demons. Lots of demons.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk "This is good. There's no one around to interrupt our battle."

"You disappoint me, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha barked "I never imagined you'd sink this low."

Sesshomaru then mutely fired an Adamant Barrage at Inuyasha "You disappoint me too, Inuyasha. Is this really the extent of your abilities. If so, it only proves that you never deserved to wield Tessaiga in the first place." Then his eyes narrowed as the dust settled "It would seem the scabbard's barrier protected you."

"Sesshomaru! You were actually trying to kill me!" Inuyasha growled

Without a word, Sesshomaru then activated the red Tessaiga and shattered the barrier.

Inuyasha rebounded off of one of the islands, and the two clashed their blades.

"If you prove yourself weak, I'll kill you. Then I'll get rid of Tessaiga and Tenseiga for good!" Sesshomaru warned as they broke off their clash, before he regained his demeanor "Prove it, Inuyasha. Prove that it is you that is the rightful heir to Tessaiga. That is all I ask."

Inuyasha smirked as he stood "So you're telling me that if I win, you'll let this go?"

"Something like that." Sesshomaru replied vaguely as he launched another Wind Scar, which Inuyasha couldn't block, and was sent plummeting into the miasma below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched from Naraku's hideout, using the ability to deattatch his eye, and reported that Sesshomaru had just sent Inuyasha flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan and the others were waiting and worrying about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Totosai arrived, and used his demon bull Momo to show them the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stood over the edge of one of the islands, and. quickly retreated once Inuyasha emerged.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw Inuyasha's change in appearance "You've turned into a demon out of desperation?"

Inuyasha just growled as he felt the demonic energy Tessaiga should've lost flowing into him "Sesshomaru!" And they clashed their swords ' _The energy he stole is flowing into me!'_

The two broke off their clash, Inuyasha landing just above the river of miasma "I can do this!"

"Just crossing blades with him caused all of the demonic energy to escape." Sesshomaru mused as he retreated, feeling the Tenseiga pulsing ' _You really want to return to Inuyasha, don't you?'_

Inuyasha then launched a Wind Scar, which Sesshomaru countered with a Backlash Wave, which was matched by Inuyasha's own Backlash Wave.

The resulting clash sent several of the surrounding demons flying, whirlpools of miasma being released from the corpses.

"This time I'm gonna take back Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha growled as he charged, but Sesshomaru was ready for him " **Meido Zangetsuha!"** And Inuyasha was swallowed by the technique.

Sesshomaru looked at the path ' _Meido Zangetsuha is a technique I developed and trained for. If you are truly fated to inherit it, show me then, and take it from me. Right here, right now.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Dammit!'_ Inuyasha growled ' _I can't do a thing! Isn't there anything? There must be! What should I do now, Tessaiga?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stared at the portal ' _Is that all it took, Inuyasha? And to think you were supposed to be the true heir to Tessaiga. Father, this is the end. Farewell. Be gone to the netherworld, along with Inuyasha.'_ And he threw Tenseiga into the Meido Zangetsuha, but Sesshomaru noticed it pulsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha felt Tessaiga pulsing, and looked to see that Tessaiga had taken on its Dragon Scaled form, along with his own demon vortex ' _What am I supposed to cut with this Dragon Scaled Tessaiga?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru watched this from the outside ' _That's Inuyasha's demonic energy. But will he be able to understand Tessaiga's desire. But even if he does figure it out, will he be able to execute it? I'm sure you realize that to cut through your demon vortex will mean taking your own life. So, Inuyasha, are you capable of doing that?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha noticed his demon vortex behind him ' _My demon vortex. Am I supposed to cut through it? Come on Tessaiga! I believe in you! I'll do this!'_ And he brought the blade down on his demon vortex "I can feel it! The demonic energy is flowing through me and Tessaiga!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru watched this, and finally had the answer he needed ' _This is it. This is proof that Inuyasha is the rightful heir to the sword.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to anyone, Naraku and Byakuya were still watching, and Naraku decided to act himself, using the Tenseiga Sesshomaru abandoned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha continued cutting through his demon vortex "Okay! Good, Tessaiga! Keep this up, and soon we'll be rid of the path to the Underworld!"

Suddenly, he found himself being attacked by spears of adamant from behind.

Inuyasha looked and saw Tenseiga ' _That's Sesshomaru's sword.'_ Then he heard evil laughter coming from it " _The fragment of Kanna's mirror demon that I gave to Sesshomaru is still on this sword!"_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled

" _That's right."_ Naraku's voice hissed " _This sword is a part of me, just as Kanna's mirror demon was. I can control it effortlessly!"_ And he fired more spears of adamant, realizing miasma from the ones that had impaled Inuyasha before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing this, Sesshomaru decided to act ' _Naraku.'_ And he jumped into the Meido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku continued firing spears of adamant at Inuyasha, before Sesshomaru appeared and grabbed the Tenseiga, returning it to it's original form ' _Naraku, I already know what must be done._ Raise your sword, Inuyasha."

"As if you had to ask!" Inuyasha growled

The two clashed their blades once more ' _This fight is between myself and Inuyasha. Naraku, you no longer have a part to play in this!'_

They clashed their blades once more, before the fragments came off of Tenseiga's blade.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru brought Tenseiga down on Tessaiga, and the Tenseiga's blade snapped clean in two.

The minute this happened, Inuyasha returned to his normal form, and the Tessaiga's blade turned black, just as Sesshomaru intended.

Inuyasha had gained the Meido Zangetsuha.

Shortly after, Inuyasha passed out from Naraku's miasma being emitted by the adamant spears in his back.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha's unconscious form "Succumbing to Naraku's poison. Your nature is weak, half-demon."

He then removed the adamant spears from Inuyasha's back, causing him to regain consciousness, after a fist to the face "Sesshomaru. What, you still want to fight?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Later. The path has been closed. Will we stay here on the path to the Underworld, or will we find some way to return to the world of the living? Inuyasha, it all depends on you. We don't have any time to waist. You have to act fast."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, as he saw a light, and cut through it with the Meido Zangetsuha, allowing them to return to the world of the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Meido spat out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far from where Gohan, Kagome and the others were watching the fight.

"Sesshomaru, are you able to accept what has happened?" asked Totosai

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he ignored Jaken's crying "What had to happen happened."

Totosai held up Tenseiga, which had fallen out of the path to the Underworld along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "Although you may find little consolation in it now, I suggest you take it. It fell from the path to the Underworld."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I see. That light I was following must've come from Tenseiga."

Totosai held Tenseiga out to Sesshomaru "You may not be satisfied with this sword that cannot cut, but Tenseiga is powerful, for it heals."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, took the sword and slowly walked away, with Kohaku, Trunks, Jaken and Rin following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Totosai, what's gonna happen to Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha "Everything our father gave us is now mine. There's nothing left."

Totosai looked at him "If I were you, I'd be worrying less about my brother and more about mastering a new Tessaiga. You do realize you had help, right? You didn't escape from the path to the Underworld on your own."

Inuyasha nodded "If I hadn't been guided by Tenseiga's light, I never would've made it back."

"Precisely. Besides, Sesshomaru hasn't realized this yet, but he's one step away from obtaining a weapon of his own. And he'll be pleased to learn that this one is _not_ an heirloom from his father."


	23. The Final Act: Part IV

Now that Kikyo was powerless, Naraku decided to turn his attention towards Kagome, since she was the only one left who could purify the Shikon jewel, and potentially obliterate his soul with it, once it was complete.

But first, there was one other target to be dealt with: a priestess by the name of Hitomiko, who he encountered before.

Hitomiko's spiritual powers were rumored to rival even that of Kikyo, even as a child.

Naraku, not wanting to have problems with her in the future, targeted her 15 years ago, which led to Hitomiko's master being killed, and Hitomiko driving Naraku back with her spiritual powers, forcing him to retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomiko lamented on her encounter with Naraku, recalling that her master's last words were true. She'd spent her entire life fighting demons.

She did not choose this fight, but such was her fate as a priestess.

A villager approached her, telling her that a traveler had collapsed outside the village.

The moment she tried to help him, spider webs escaped from his mouth.

However, Hitomiko sent them back at him, wrapping him in his own threads.

She then heard Naraku's evil laughter before collapsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure Kagome?" Asked Gohan

Kagome nodded "I'm positive. Those are Naraku's spider webs."

' _Damn you Naraku!'_ Inuyasha mentally growled ' _Those webs are what he used to defile and nearly kill Kikyo. What's he plotting this time?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's where they originated from?" Asked Koga

Kagome nodded "Up there by the shrine."

Then some villagers approached them "Um… Who are you people?"

"Are you from the village?" Asked Miroku "I don't mean to pry, but I feel I must ask you. Has anything unusual here happened in the past few days. Something happened here, didn't it?"

The villagers shared a few glances, and one nodded "Actually, something did happen to lady Hitomiko, the priestess who used to protect our village."

He then went into detail about how she died after helping a sick traveler, and requested that they sever her head and bury it separate from her body.

However, none of them could bring themselves to do what she'd asked, and they buried her whole.

"And then, something happened." The villager added ominously.

He was cut off by the ringing of bells, as Hitomiko emerged from the shrine "What is this? Do we have visitors?"

Gohan turned to Inuyasha and Koga "Well?"

Koga nodded "She's dead, no doubt about it. I smell a corpse."

Then spiderwebs appeared attached to Hitomiko "So, I gather you must be Kagome?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked a shocked Kagome

"Listen Kagome, you must leave this place immediately. Turn away and never look back. Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill you." Hitomiko warned as her eyes turned dark.

Koga immediately charged with the Raiso, but the webs pulled Hitomiko away "You are a fool! You will never destroy me by severing the spider webs!" And she disappeared.

"What just happened?" Asked a villager

"A demon named Naraku has taken control of Hitomiko's body." Explained Kagome

"Isn't there anything we can do to save her?" Asked a villager

Inuyasha sighed "At this point, all we can do is recover her remains."

"Whatever the case, we've gotta do what we can to help, especially if Naraku's involved." said Gohan "She wouldn't have wanted this. My guess is she made that dying wish to make sure something like this didn't happen."

By this point, the villagers were on their hands and knees begging them to allow them to honor her remains.

Kagome nodded "I understand. We'll do what we can to help you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the shadows, Naraku was planning to manipulate Hitomiko as a way to steal Kagome's spiritual powers and kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villagers were frightened when spider webs covered Hitomiko's shrine.

Then a massive wave of spider webs poured down the staircase to the shrine.

Inuyasha's Tessaiga didn't work, but Hiraikotsu cut through them, before it was repelled by a barrier.

From the top of the staircase, Hitomiko scoffed "Your weapons are powerless against me. A priestess's barrier can only be broken by a priestess.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw several of Hitomiko's sacred bells attached to the spider webs surrounding the shrine, realizing that they were what was holding the barrier together.

She shot one of the bells, destroying it, but the arrow was stuck in the webs.

Hitomiko smirked "We are connected."

Before anyone could react, Kagome was quickly pulled inside the barrier and vanished.

"Kagome!" Gohan screamed her name as he charged at the barrier with the Ryuuga, but even the duel-elemental attacks and the Dragon Flash couldn't break through it.

"Naraku, that bastard. He was after Kagome from the very beginning." Gohan realized

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome suddenly found herself in room with Hitomiko, who was attached to several of Naraku's spider webs and held up Kagome's arrow "I don't understand, what point is there in stealing your feeble power?"

And the arrow disappeared as it was incinerated by a red flame "I wonder what Naraku was hoping to accomplish."

"Lady Hitomiko, I came to this shrine because I want to save you." Explained Kagome

Hitomiko glared darkly "Oh really? You propose to save me, do you? How absurd." And she used her sacred bells to form a circle around Kagome, made of her blood "Kagome, do you think it was by chance that you were given the name Kagome? That name you bear holds a special power. A power hidden within you since the day you were born."

Kagome looked at Hitomiko fearfully ' _I don't understand. Why is she telling me this?'_

Hitomiko smirked "You are no more than a bird in a cage. You shall never leave. Never."

Kagome found that she couldn't move, and saw Naraku above them "Naraku! Stop hiding up there and show yourself! You're a coward!"

Although she could barely move, Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Naraku's head.

"Now I see." Hitomiko mused "It is not you he is after. I'm supposed to steal the power that resides within that bow."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the bow ' _The bow I received at Mount Azusa.'_

"If I'm not mistaken, that bow was originally meant to be wielded by another." Hitomiko spat "A person who would've been able to master the use of it."

Kagome's eyes widened ' _Kikyo…'_

"You merely aim and release with it." Hitomiko chided "Unable to harness its spiritual power. And yet you believe you could save me? Leave the bow here, and be on your way. Do so and your life will be spared. But take it with you, and you shall die.

Suddenly, she was being strangled by spider webs, as Naraku's voice revealed itself "You'll spare her life, will you? Then you leave me no choice."

"Show your self Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she locked and loaded another arrow.

"Do not waste your arrows." Hitomiko please weakly

"Indeed." Naraku rasped out as a spider mark appeared on Hitomiko's chest "If you must shoot, aim here. Shoot the arrow through her chest. Once you do, Hitomiko will finally die, and you will be saved."

"I won't do it!" Kagome stated firmly "I won't take orders from you Naraku!"

She didn't notice Hitomiko's eyes glaze over as the webs released her.

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you." She stated in a monotone voice as she took a drop of blood from the circle and blew on it.

The minute she did, crimson flames emerged from the blood and surrounded Kagome, who locked and loaded her arrow.

"Now then, will you shoot her to save your own life?" Naraku questioned.

Without a word, Kagome shot the arrow at Hitomiko's bells, breaking the spell.

Without wasting any time, Kagome started running, but the spider webs surrounded her.

Naraku's hideous voice laughed "You cannot escape Hitomiko's barrier! The only way to escape is to destroy Hitomiko! Will you refuse to fight and allow her to kill you, or will you shoot the spider nesting within her and win your freedom? You can only choose one. But before you do, I shall tell you this. If you destroy Hitomiko with your sacred arrow, her soul can never be saved. The priestess will die a demon, and so will her soul, which means it will be cursed to join my spider webs in the fires of hell for all eternity! You'd do well to keep that in mind. One more thing. Now that I've told you this, should you choose to shoot Hitomiko, your heart will be corrupted for all eternity as well."

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed "I've heard enough of your talk, naraku!"

"Either outcome suits me fine." He retorted nonchalantly "Either you allow Hitomiko to kill you, or you sacrifice Hitomiko to save your own life, thereby corrupting your heart. A heart so vile that it is capable of condemning Hitomiko for personal gain will surely fall victim to my spider webs. Corrupt Kagome and steal her spiritual power, Hitomiko. And you, Kagome, know that within Hitomiko's barrier, you must kill or be killed."

Blood started dripping from the webs, turning into Crimson flames when they hit the ground, cornering Kagome, preventing her from running.

"Those flames are made from your blood Kagome." Explained Hitomiko "I'm afraid they'll only intensify as you get closer."

With no other options, Kagome turned and ran, trying to figure out what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Gohan was just slamming shoulder-first into the barrier.

Yeah, he's reached that point of desperation, guys.

After 2 hours of using the Dragon Flash and Dragon Magma on each end of the naginata form of the Ryuuga, this is what he's decided on.

All that was on his mind was breaking the ****ing barrier, and saving the woman he loved.

Even if he looked like a total fool while doing it.

Which he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome kept running ' _I'm sure lady Hitomiko was trying to tell me something. So if I learn how to use the bow properly, I can save lady Hitomiko? I already know that Naraku wants me to shoot her, but I would never be able to do that. Besides, even if it got me out of this situation, then what? My heart would be so corrupted, I would never be able to escape Naraku's spider webs.'_

She kept running until she fell through a hole in the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She finally stopped when she fell on Naraku's spider webs.

She looked down to see the horrific landscape below her.

Corpses, blood, skeletons, crows, vultures, and anything and everything else in that category.

Kagome was horrified by this "What is this? An illusion?"

"This is no illusion." Hitomiko spat as she grabbed Kagome by the neck "You are in hell! You will answer me! Why were you given the name Kagome?! If you cannot understand that, you are to be incinerated by the fires of hell! You must remember!"

Frightened, Kagome pushed her back, but looked in surprise as he hand came off "This is the hand of a demon."

The spider re-appeared on Hitomiko's chest as webs emerged from it, surrounding Kagome with Crimson blood flames.

"Can you feel the pain?" Hitomiko questioned "Are you burning up? Though it may feel that way, this fire will never kill you. But you will suffer this pain for all eternity. Cry all you want. No one can save you now, foolish girl." She looked up, revealing a demonic appearance "You dare to talk of saving me, but you have no power to speak of. You can't even save yourself!"

By this point, Kagome was weighing her options ' _Maybe shooting that spider is my only choice. But when she was choking me just now, with this hand,I sensed a strong emotion from her. But what was it? Was it fear? No, no worse. It was a deep sorrow. I can't allow myself to leave this person here!'_

She thought about Hitomiko's question.

Why was she given the name Kagome?

Once, during her childhood, she'd asked her mother about her name, and learned that her mother saw a star-shaped light on her chest the day she was born.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization ' _The Shikon jewel had been hidden in my body from birth. When I was born, my mom must've been able to see its light. Which means my name 'Kagome' actually came from the Shikon jewel! But so what? It still doesn't mean I was born with any special powers._ I don't understand! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hitomiko smirked maniacally "In that case, down into hell you go."

As the flames wrapped around her in a violent whirlpool, Kagome remembered when the other kids would make her play 'Kagome, Kagome'. She always hated that game, because the other kids always taunted her because she had the same name.

It was actually during one of those times that she developed a small crush on Gohan without realizing it, after he defended her from some boys picking on her.

Then her eyes snapped open ' _Is that it? Could that be the power I was born with? Who's behind me? Naraku! I want to save lady Hitomiko. If I can somehow combine the spiritual powers of the bow with my power, I can do it!'_ Then she saw a light on the spider-mark ' _The shape of that light! I see it! This is what lady Hitomiko was trying to tell me! Please bow of Mount Azusa, I'm begging you to lend me your strength.'_

She locked and loaded an arrow ' _Pierce the light of that star and set her free!_ Take this!"

She fired the arrow, but right before it hit Hitomiko, it disappeared, and reappeared behind her, hitting Naraku in the face.

Kagome smiled "I did it! Amazing. So this is the true spiritual power of the bow."

Hitomiko opened her eyes, no longer possessed by Naraku, and was surrounded by a pure light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pure light from Hitomiko destroyed Naraku's spider webs, and dissolved the barrier.

Just as Gohan was charging head first into it for the 12th time.

He finally got through, and ran straight inside.

Mainly because he couldn't stop.

Koga and the others ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome opened her eyes and found Hitomiko standing in front of her and smiling "It is all over. You are a true mystery. In the end, you were able to combine your own power and the spiritual power of the bow to shatter the evil presence that bound me. You save me, Kagome. That much I understand. However, it was only in the moment you released the arrow that your power became visible. Something is sealing your true power. What it is I do not know."

Suddenly, she collapsed, but Kagome caught her.

Hitomiko smiled at her "Kagome, you are such a mysterious person… The source of your power, and even your name…' And with that, her eyes closed.

Hitomiko was finally at peace.

Around that time, Kagome heard a yell, followed by a loud crashing sound.

She looked to find Gohan slammed head first into the main shrine.

Slowly, he removed his head "I'm okay. What about you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

Then Koga and the others arrived.

Miroku examined Hitomiko "She had already passed on."

Sango nodded "But it seems that she's finally at peace."

Kagome said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of thank yous from the villagers, they departed, deciding to head back to Kaede's village.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Gohan "You haven't said a word since we left."

Kagome shook her head "It's nothing. I'm fine. _If what lady Hitomiko said was true, my power is being sealed by something. Or someone. Kikyo, maybe? Or perhaps…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's group was confronted by two demons who heard of him losing his sword.

Apparently this had been happening a lot since he lost the Meido Zangetsuha to Inuyasha, and Tenseiga was once again useless.

But naturally, Sesshomaru defeated them with ease.

Trunks and Jaken understood that the _other_ reason they had come for Sesshomaru was to get Kohaku's jewel shard.

Unknown to them, Byakuya was watching from above, before departing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the incident with Hitomiko, Gohan and the others returned to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha was off spending time with Kikyo, after being apart for so long.

Apparently, despite losing her spiritual powers, Kikyo was using her knowledge of herbs and medicines to act as the village healer.

Koga was in the middle of hunting with Hakkaku and Ginta.

Miroku and the others were doing what they normally did while Kagome was drying her clothes, being given a priestess kimono by Kikyo to wear.

During this time, Gohan was worrying about the fact that now that Kikyo had lost her powers, Kagome would have to her role all alone.

The only problem was, she couldn't.

"Kagome's spiritual power has been sealed?" Asked Kaede

Gohan nodded "At least that's what lady Hitomiko told her."

"And you believe my sister is somehow responsible for this?" Asked Kaede

Gohan shrugged "Well, that's what Kagome believes."

"Impossible." Kikyo stated as she and Inuyasha entered the hut "I would not seal away the only thing capable of destroying Naraku."

"Then what else could it be?" Asked Gohan

Kaede thought for a moment "I presume the Shikon jewel feared Kagome's spiritual power and decided to take action. As you well know, the Shikon jewel contains a good spirit we call Naohi, and an evil spirit, Magatsuhi. If you are right about Kagome's innate spiritual power being sealed, there can be but one explanation."

Kikyo nodded "The evil will, Magatsuhi, sealed that power out of fear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya returned to a small cave on his origami crane.

He saw Naraku conversing with the Shikon jewel, offering some of his flesh so it would manifest and eliminate the sacred light.

A tornado of purple energy spiraled out of the jewel and burrowed into Naraku, causing his back to explode with violent light as a figure emerged and flew off with other demon body parts attached to it.

"Naraku, was that a new incarnation or something?" Asked Byakuya as he entered the cave.

"No. Not quite. It came from inside the Shikon jewel. It is the evil will of the demons that have been sealed within it for many years." Explained Naraku as the hole in his waist regenerated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was in the middle of meditating when he was ripped out of his by a sinister feeling in the pit of his stomach "What was that?"

"Did you guys feel that too?" Asked Koga

Kagome nodded "I sensed something, it was pure evil."

"And headed straight for Sesshomaru!" Gohan shouted as he picked Kagome up on his back and sped off, with Koga, Inuyasha and the others following as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is something troubling you, lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Jaken

Sesshomaru and Trunks looked at each other and nodded.

At that moment, a dark cloud appeared overhead, revealing the demon that took Naraku's flesh, appearing as an armored warrior.

"Another incarnation?" Sesshomaru mused

Without a word, the demon extended its claw to attack Kohaku, before Sesshomaru cut off its arm with his poison claw, giving Kohaku and the others the time to get on A-Un as he took to the air.

The demon quickly regenerated its arm and smirked at Sesshomaru "You're weak, demon."

"What did you just say?" Jaken squawked

"I'll say it one more time. You are weak." He repeated

Without a word, Sesshomaru charged, avoiding the claws, and pierced the demon's chest.

But the demon just smirked "Now then, have you realized how weak you are yet?"

Trunks looked on worriedly ' _This isn't right. Lord Sesshomaru's arm should've pierced that thing's body. But it looks like it's being swallowed!'_

Several spider legs grew out of the demon's back and attempted to stab Sesshomaru, but he escaped, revealing that his hand had been burned by a poison far stronger than his own.

"You must escape lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pleaded "If you were to lose your right arm, you would no longer be able to fight!"

"Rin get down!" Said Kohaku as he struck the demon in the head with his chain-sickle.

The demon didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at Kohaku and smirked.

Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku ' _Fool!'_

Kohaku jumped down, thinking that if the demon was Naraku's incarnation, it wouldn't be able to touch him, since Kikyo purified his shard.

Without a word, the demon struck Kohaku's shard with one of his spider leg tentacles, defiling it, rendering him unconscious.

Sesshomaru tried to rescue Kohaku as he was entangled in the demon's tentacles, but his arm was stabbed through.

The demon smirked "That should stop you."

What he didn't expect was…

"BANZAIIIIIII!"

Gohan appeared in a burst of speed and cut off its arm, freeing Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

Then Koga and Inuyasha showed up "Well, you must be Naraku's latest."

The demon's smirk vanished "Naraku. How dare you group me with that half-demon."

Sango and the others picked up the unconscious Kohaku.

"The shard has been defiled." Explained Kagome "I'll purify it." She looked at the demon ' _Did that guy defile it? Is he just another one of Naraku's incarnations? Something feels different about him.'_

Noticing her, the demon shot a glare at Kagome, causing her eyes to go blank as she collapsed, unconscious.

"Bastard. What the **** did you do to Kagome?" Gohan snarled

The demon only chuckled.

"Take Kohaku and leave. He is in the way." Sesshomaru warned "You too."

Gohan's fury tripled "Koga, Inuyasha, take Kagome. I'm getting this bastard."

They nodded as they took Kagome onto Kilala.

Sesshomaru reappeared behind Gohan, who noticed his wounded arm "Back off for now, lord Sesshomaru. You're hurt. You don't stand a chance right now."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk "You underestimate me, Gohan. I am more than capable of defending myself." And used his true demonic power to heal his arm.

The demon smirked "I guess you want some more." He transformed his arm into a blade and slashed it at Sesshomaru, who dodged before transforming into his true form and ripping the demon's head off.

The body fell to the ground, releasing a powerful miasma, along with several tentacles aimed at Kohaku, before Trunks cut them off with the Trunks, glowing golden with his Super Saiyan power.

The demon chuckled from Sesshomaru's jaw "Go on. Tear me to pieces. I'm just borrowing this body."

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan snarled

The demon smirked as Sesshomaru was trapped by its tentacles "Since you ask, I'll tell you. My name is Magatsuhi."

Gohan's eyes widened "Magatsuhi? The evil will within the Shikon jewel? _I get it. This bastard must've borrowed some of Naraku's flesh, and manifested!'_

" _ **Exactly. Son Gohan, there's one power that can destroy his body, but it's not ready yet. You need to buy time."**_

" _I'm on it._ I don't give a **** if you are Magatsuhi. I'll still obliterate you for hurting Kagome!"

Magatsuhi smirked "Alright, but I'll take the dog with me."

Jaken looked on in horror as Sesshomaru was strangled by Magatsuhi's tentacles ' _Lord Sesshomaru can't even break free when he's using his true power as a dog demon! Although, while he's in that form, he can only rely on brute strength. He is a dog after all, and from the look of it, not a bright one. If he undid the transformation, he'd shrink and be able to slip free. But right now, that won't occur to him.'_

Gohan face palmed "Sesshomaru! Undo the transformation!"

As soon as his dog form was completely engulfed in Magatsuhi's tentacles, Sesshomaru reappeared on the outside after undoing the transformation, and glared at Jaken.

Jaken flinched "No I wasn't thinking anything, I swear!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That means master Jaken was thinking something." Said Rin

Miroku nodded "It seems the two of them are connected somehow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan prepared to use his new technique with the tiger claws form of the Ryuuga, or _Meido Claws,_ as he referred to it affectionately, Sesshomaru continued slashing through Magatsuhi's tentacles, until they blinded him, restraining his movements, before Gohan cut him free with a Dragon Cyclone from his claws "I know you don't want help, but I can't let you die. Now watch out. I'll use my Meido Claws."

See what I mean?

Anyway, the claws turned black, surrounded by demonic energy.

Magatsuhi smirked and his body parts scattered "By all means. Give that Meido Zangetsuha a whirl. But be careful where you aim. You could just as easily end up killing your friends."

Gohan turned to Sesshomaru and nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded back and turned to Koga and the others "Follow me." And he started slashing through body parts.

"What ever could he be doing?" Asked Jaken

"Isn't it obvious? He's gathering Magatsuhi's body parts in one place so I know where to aim my Meido Zangetsuha." Explained Gohan

Sesshomaru finished gathering Magatsuhi's body parts in mid-air "Okay. You'll have to fend for yourselves now."

Trunks nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru then flew towards Magatsuhi's head as he drew Tenseiga ' _Magatsuhi. He must die by my hand. My very pride is at stake.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his cave him, which was still missing part of its roof after Sesshomaru and Trunks's last visit, Totosai noticed pieces of metal vibrating "Woah. That was faster than I expected, Sesshomaru." And he quickly jumped on his demon bull Momo and flew towards the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru flew towards Magatsuhi's head as he whipped out Tenseiga ' _I can smell it. The true form of Magatsuhi that's manipulating these other parts. The scent is slightly different from Naraku's rotten stench.'_

He slashed Tenseiga beside the Magatsuhi's head.

"Why use Tenseiga, a sword that heals?" Asked Jaken

Shippo nodded in agreement "I thought that sword couldn't cut anything."

Gohan smirked "Because there is one thing Tenseiga _can_ cut."

The moment Sesshomaru slashed with the Tenseiga, a massive, pale face with red eyes appeared, furiously glaring at Sesshomaru " **No! Damn you!"**

"I get it." Trunks mused out loud "Magatsuhi was formed from the souls of demon sealed within the jewel. It looks like Tenseiga is still effective, since Magatsuhi isn't of this world."

" **You'll pay!"** Magatsuhi's true form spat as it disappeared, being protected by various body parts, which Tenseiga couldn't cut through.

Magatsuhi smirked "How pathetic. That sword may be able to cut through souls, but it will never be able to cut through Naraku's flesh!" And he then stabbed Sesshomaru through his chest using his tentacles.

"Now, I'll say it one last time. You. Are. Weak." Magatsuhi spat as Sesshomaru was engulfed in his body parts.

Gohan rode Kilala to the top of the compilation of body parts as he began slashing at them.

Rin started crying, but Jaken told her not to, as it would dishonor his memory. Sesshomaru fought with courage, honor, and pride, even if it cost him his life.

Gohan, however, wasn't willing to accept it, and continued hacking away "Sesshomaru, I don't care if you don't want my help! I won't leave you here to die!"

"Are you really so proud than accept help from one of the people who took Meido Zangetsuha from you? I know you're smarter than that, Fluffy!" Trunks screamed

Koga and everyone else conscious blinked ' _Fluffy?'_

Just as Gohan was bound by Magatsuhi's tentacles, the body was ripped to shreds by a powerful green light.

When Magatsuhi's body opened, it revealed Sesshomaru, alive and well, a crackling green energy source at his left shoulder, shocking everybody.

Sesshomaru looked at the light on his arm with shock ' _This sensation…'_

At that moment, Totosai arrived on the battlefield on his flying bull.

Sesshomaru saw this ' _Totosai. In that case…'_ he saw Magatsuhi's spider legs ' _This is it!'_ He swung his left side, and a massive burst of light scattered Magatsuhi's body parts, freeing Gohan in the process.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and, to the astonishment of everyone (except Totosai), including him, he was holding a new sword in his **regenerated** left arm!

"So it's finally appeared, Sesshomaru." Explained Totosai "Finally, a weapons that did not belong to your father. This is your sword, Bakusaiga."

Sesshomaru looked at his new sword in his new left arm "This is my new sword, is it? Bakusaiga?"

Magatsuhi smirked as he tried to regenerate, but got quite the surprise ' _What?! Not only can't I regenerate, but now even body parts that were unscathed are coming apart!'_

"The effect of his blade remains even now." Sango noted

Koga nodded "Not only that, but it keeps spreading."

Inuyasha nodded "If Naraku touches any demons touched by that sword, the effect would spread to him too."

Magatsuhi smirked "I'll admit, this diversion has proven to be very surprising. However, as I am only borrowing this body, you've done me no harm."

Without a word, Sesshomaru used the power of Bakusaiga " **Dragon Burst!"** And the raw power of the newly-named Dragon Burst destroyed Magatsuhi's head

"Serves you right, insolent talking head!" Jaken squawked "That's what you get for attempting to belittle lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where's Magatsuhi's true form?" Asked Inuyasha

The clouds vanished, revealing that Magatsuhi had escaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan watched over Kagome as she slept "How is she?"

Koga shook his head "She still hasn't woken up."

Trunks and Sesshomaru were examining the Bakusaiga.

Trunks whistled "Wow. And I thought Koga's Raiso was powerful. This thing might be just as strong, if not stronger."

Sesshomaru nodded "Before I forget…" Using his new left arm, he punched Trunks in the gut "Don't EVER call me Fluffy."

Trunks nodded "Say what you want, it gave you you the necessary rage to destroy Magatsuhi's body."

Then Totosai cut into the conversation "Please show me your Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and held up the sword.

Totosai examined the blade and smiled "This sword has always been a part of you, Sesshomaru. It was waiting for you. But before you could wield it, you needed to show you were worthy of it by standing on your own as a great demon."

"What's this? Why I'll have you know lord Sesshomaru has always stood on his own!" Jaken squawked

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru, Trunks and Totosai said simultaneously.

' _It makes perfect sense.'_ Gohan realized ' _Overcoming his attachment to Tessaiga. That was the test for Sesshomaru. He had to let go of the past.'_

Now that the interruption was out of the way, Totosai continued "You once lost your left arm in an attempt to take Tessaiga. It was a most unfortunate event. But now, you have gained a new arm, along with Bakusaiga, a sword that is truly yours and yours alone, proving that you had finally surpassed your father, and that you have been released from your obsession with Tessaiga."

Gohan walked up and stood by him "It's up to us to stop Naraku. Me, Koga, Kagome, and you, lord Sesshomaru. We may be the few beings capable of taking him out."

Sesshomaru nodded and gave a small smile "Naraku won't live to see morning next time we see him. And please, don't call me lord. We are equals, Son Gohan."

Gohan shrugged "Suit yourself, Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was having a nightmare.

No, not where Naraku killed Gohan and she was powerless to help, or anything like that.

It was the kind where Gohan passed his high school entrance exams, but she failed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up suddenly in Kaede's hut.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Gohan softly, his voice filled with concern "Are you still in pain?"

Kagome blinked "But… How'd I…?"

"You fainted after Magatsuhi glared at you." Explained Koga "Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization ' _That's right… I remember now… I suddenly felt weak…'_

She looked and saw Sango and Rin with an unconscious Kohaku "How is he, Sango?"

Sango shook her head "He hasn't woken up since it happened."

"I'm sure it's because Magatsuhi defiled his shard." Explained Kagome as she tried to purify it, but soon stopped "It's not working. I can't purify it! I don't get it. I could do this before…"

"If you can't, what'll happen?" Asked Rin.

Kagome gasped in realization ' _Hold on a second… Did Magatsuhi do this to me?'_

Gohan had the same though, just much angrier ' _That mother ****er did something to Kagome's spiritual powers.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken and Trunks were waiting outside the hut for Totosai to finish forging a sheath for Sesshomaru's new sword.

Before long, he finished "Okay. All done. A scabbard for Bakusaiga."

Sesshomaru slowly took it, and examined it.

Satisfied, he nodded "Thank you, Totosai. You've done well." He then turned to his companions "Jaken, Trunks, I want you two to stay here with Rin and Kohaku."

Both nodded, Jaken very reluctantly.

Then Gohan emerged from the hut "Are you going after Magatsuhi?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Magatsuhi is my pray now. Now that I've learned his scent, I'll hunt him down and kill him."

Gohan sighed "I figured it would be like this. At least take Koga with you."

Then Koga emerged from the hut "Alright, let's go slaughter us some Naraku!" And he grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and started running.

Sesshomaru looked back, eyes screaming 'Help me' as Koga dragged him away.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" asked Trunks "I mean, I like Koga and all, but he's been a little… weird, lately…"

Gohan flinched.

He had made the mistake of bringing coffee back from the present once, and now Koga was hooked on the stuff.

Anyway, Gohan nodded "Magatsuhi isn't of this world. Only Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can cut him down. Besides, with Koga's Raiso and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, those two have more than enough firepower to completely slaughter any traps Naraku sets. In any case, Magatsuhi is the one who sealed Kagome's power. It's the only explanation. To undo the seal, we have to destroy Magatsuhi. And I'm not to happy about leaving the job to those two alone. Especially when Koga's like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Gohan."

"What for?" Asked Gohan "You have nothing to apologize for."

Kagome sighed "I guess so. But it's just frustrating. I feel so useless."

Gohan shook his head "Don't worry. We'll fix this. Besides, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but this is a good sign. If Magatsuhi and Naraku went to the trouble of sealing your power, they must be pretty scared of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya noted that Magatsuhi wasn't coming back.

Actually, Naraku wasn't expecting him to come back.

However, Naraku had a good idea of what Magatsuhi would do next. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kagome and Gohan were about to head back to the present to prepare for their high school entrance exams coming up in about 2 weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was rather lonely and bored at the moment.

When she got home, she found a note left by her mother, saying that they won a trip to a hot spring.

She realized that she was so late… Until she remembered that it was Sunday.

She decided to get some sleep, but the traffic outside was WAAAAY too noisy.

So, after getting something to eat, she decided to hit the books ' _I wonder what Gohan is doing right now…_ Hang on! What is Gohan doing? Usually he comes to check up on me right after we get back! I'm lonely. And after I finally came home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was actually heading to check up on Kagome, since Kai and Piccolo were busy with training. As he made his way, he sensed something from the well, and got a surprise, in the form of a little girl who travelled with Sesshomaru "Rin? How did you get here?"

Rin smiled and held up Jaken's Staff of Two Heads "I just jumped in after master Jaken gave me this staff."

Gohan shrugged "So, why are you here?"

Rin blinked "Oh, right. Lady Kaede wanted miss Kagome to have this." she handed him Kagome's bow from Mount Azusa "Well, bye!" she jumped back into the well and disappeared.

"Okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was asleep at her desk, when she woke up and found a blanket covering her "A blanket?" she looked and saw Gohan sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Gohan looked up and smiled at her "So, you sleep well?"

Kagome felt tears swelling up in her eyes "Gohan…"

Gohan bolted to his feet "What happened? What'd I do?"

Kagome shook her head, her cheeks turning pink "No, that's not it. I'm just so glad to see you, that's all."

Gohan's cheeks turned a nearly invisible pink "Anyway, Rin came by earlier. Apparently, Ryu scales let people come through the well. According to her, Kaede wanted you to hang onto this." And he handed her the bow from Mount Azusa "Your spiritual power might be sealed, but it can still help you clear your mind. Truth be told, Trunks could probably use it right now."

Kagome's eyes widened "You mean…"

Gohan smiled and nodded "He's asking Hiyori to marry him as we speak."

Kagome smiled, happy for him.

She heard something and saw Gohan heading out the window "Well, guess I'll be seeing you. Later." And he jumped out the window, but Kagome grabbed him by his shirt, which ripped, and he slammed face-first into the ground "Why do I get the feeling my life is just a running gag at this point?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga sneezed.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sesshomaru

Koga shrugged "Somehow, I get the feeling that Gohan just failed epically with Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nobody's here?" Asked Gohan

Kagome nodded.

Gohan sighed "Listen, Kagome. I've been thinking. And Koga and the others agree. How would you feel about staying on this side until the battle with Naraku is over?"

Kagome looked at him and gave an empty smile "Well, I guess you don't need me there anymore. Next thing you know, you'll be going to the hot springs and stuff with Koga and Inuyasha and everyone else."

"No, I'm not doing that."

Noticing something, he grabbed a little charm from her desk "You know, when you've seen the real thing, these really lose their kick."

Kagome giggled and nodded.

Gohan stared for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization "Wait a minute. That's it! Kagome, what if Magatsuhi was able to seal your spiritual power because that was lady Kikyo's wish back before she died the first time? Originally, the Shikon jewel was never good nor evil. It would reflect the heart of its owner. But within the jewel, good and evil are constantly at battle. When lady Kikyo died after she and Inuyasha wounded each other, she had no intention of being reincarnated. All of her spiritual powers were channeled into the Shikon jewel until they were reborn in you, and then you ended up bringing the Shikon jewel back into the Feudal Era. Even if the seal on your powers was lady Kikyo's wish, it was only because she didn't want to fight anymore. The jewel granted her her wish."

Kagome nodded "That reminds me of something. My grandpa once said that when the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, then the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever. Even if sealing my powers was Kikyo's wish somehow, it wasn't the one and only correct wish my grandpa was talking about."

Gohan was twitching at this point "Kagome, I learned about that from your grandpa months ago. I've been trying to find the answer for ages! Not even lady Kikyo knows the answer. I was planning to bring back everyone who died because of the actions of Naraku and his allies, but is that really the one and only correct wish?"

Kagome shook her head "Not only that, but I promised Kikyo that I'd fight. That's why I have to do this. I have no choice. Gohan, do you think I'll be stronger once the seal's been removed?"

Gohan looked at her "So you chose to fight? Is that what you're saying to me?"

Kagome nodded and leaned on his shoulder "I want to see this through, but I know I can't stay with you guys unless I get stronger. Anyway, I should say thanks. It's sweet that you're always worrying about me. Please just let me stay with you."

Gohan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and knowing fully well that he had no chance of winning this argument, Gohan took Kagome's hands in his, determination and passion burning in his eyes "If that's what you want, then I promise I'll protect you with my life."

Kagome's cheeks turned redder every second as she saw Gohan leaning in ' _Is he going to kiss me? Yeah, I think he is…'_

She started unconsciously leaning in to meet him in the middle.

But just as their lips were about to touch…

"We're home!"

The moment was fading.

Then Sota came in "Hey Kagome! When'd you get back?"

Kagome had to shove Gohan's face into the carpet to muffle his angry cursing.

And the moment was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the little almost kiss, things were uneventful.

Fortunately, so were the exams.

And now, at the Kai's apartment, Gohan was venting to Kai about what happened "And just 2 seconds away from sealing the deal, Sota bursts in and ruins everything!".

"Yeah yeah, I know." Kai wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh come on, you could at least try to pay attention."

"At least you can try, I can't find a single woman that interests me.

"You guys really are pathetic when it comes to women." said a voice.

Both turned to see Inuyasha standing before them "Shut up."

Inuyasha smirked, until a scream was heard.

All three ran into the kitchen to see Kagome screaming "Cockroach!"

Then Kai suddenly grabbed a newspaper and held it like a mallet "Stand aside! I shall slay the vile creature!"

Inuyasha beat him to the punch " **Wind Scar!"**

Well, the cockroach was gone… Along with half of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Gohan and Kagome left, things had been relatively peaceful in the Feudal Era.

Kohaku's shard was still defiled, and he hadn't woken up.

Unfortunately, while Inuyasha was on cockroach patrol back in the present, the village was attacked by several of Naraku's demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Koga were still searching for Magatsuhi, miles away from the village.

"You smell it too?" asked Koga

Sesshomaru nodded "Magatsuhi's scent is near."

Sure enough, at that moment, Byakuya appeared in front of them "Well well, you both came all this way after catching Magatsuhi's scent? The great lord Sesshomaru and the leader of the wolf-demon tribe have sharp noses indeed." then he looked at Sesshomaru and blinked "A left arm? I thought you didn't have one. Did it grow back?"

"In a manner of speaking. Now leave. This has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru growled

Byakuya scoffed "I see your manners haven't improved since last time. You two are interested in this one, I suppose."

At that moment, Magatsuhi appeared behind him.

"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru growled as he slashed at Magatsuhi with the Tenseiga.

But it didn't work.

Byakuya watched as Sesshomaru repeated the process ' _Swing that sword all you want, Sesshomaru. That Magatsuhi is merely an illusion I've created. By now, the real one is right back where you started.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango were attempting to finish off the demons attacking the village, with Miroku using his Wind Tunnel, Sango using her Hiraikotsu.

But the ominous shadows with the demons hadn't disappeared.

Miroku's eyes widened in realization as he ran towards Kaede's hut "Damnit! These demons are only a distraction! Their true objective is Kohaku!"

But they were too late.

By the time they arrived in the hut, Kohaku had been possessed by Magatsuhi.

"This boy possesses within him the final shard. It will complete the Shikon jewel." Magatsuhi stated from inside Kohaku's body.

"Give Kohaku back!" Sango growled

The Magatsuhi-possessed Kohaku gave a sadistic smirk "Worry not. I shall return his body when I'm finished with it. That is, I shall return his corpse. Now that I've taken control of his body, it's clear to me that the boy's life is being sustained by the power of the shard."

"He intends to take Kohaku to Naraku with the jewel shard still inside it!" Miroku realized

"I won't let him anywhere!" Sango growled

Magatsuhi smirked as several demons burst through the walls of the hut.

Magatsuhi, inside Kohaku's body, rode one of the demons and looked at Miroku "Will you pull the boy to his death with your Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku grabbed Kohaku and aimed his Wind Tunnel at the shadow of Magatsuhi behind Kohaku "You are the only one who will be pulled in!" and he pulled the shadow in.

"What were you hoping to achieve?" asked Kohaku, still possessed as he broke away, the shadow of Magatsuhi reappearing behind him "As long as this defiled jewel shard is here, my power is infinite. Did you honestly believe that you could absorb me? However monk, you have taken in something that was never meant for humans. The poison of evil spirits."

Miroku coughed up a small amount of blood.

Through Magatsuhi's manipulation, Kohaku's weapon mutated, and he smirked "Are you ready? It's time for you to die sister. And you shall die by my hand."

"Magatsuhi!" Sango growled "I know it's you!"

Without a word, Kohaku brought the weapon down on the spot where Kohaku had injured Sango before.

Rin attempted to call out to him, before being poisoned by Magatsuhi as well, despite Jaken's efforts to stop her.

The demons burst out of the hut, with Magatsuhi taking Kohaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smooth move, stupid." Gohan grumbled as he helped Kagome out of the well.

"I get it, I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha barked "What more do you want from me?"

The argument was cut short when Inuyasha smelled blood and poison from Kaede's hut.

They arrived to find the hut completely destroyed.

They found Miroku and Sango lying unconcious.

"Sango, what happened to you?" asked Kagome

"Kohaku…" Sango got out weakly "Please, go after him…"

Miroku slowly opened his eyes "I'm sorry, Gohan… I don't have much time…"

Gohan sighed "Miroku, what happened?" he opened Miroku's robes and found that the scars from the miasma had reached his chest "Because of the master of potions medicine, you didn't feel anything while you were fighting, and ended up overdoing it, didn't you?"

Miroku nodded "I'm sorry…"

Sango gasped as she realized she could hear Miroku's Wind Tunnel, even when it was closed.

Gohan sighed "Miroku, while I'd absolutely LOVE to verbally bitch-slap you for this we don't have the time. Kagome, Inuyasha, we're going after Kohaku. Miroku, Sango, both of you sit tight until we get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru continued his attempts to cut down Magatsuhi with the Tenseiga, but continued failing.

Koga suddenly realized when he looked at Byakuya "Sesshomaru! He's a fake Byakuya's creating!"

Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga ' _Now I understand. How foolish of me.'_ Koga. Find the origin of the fake and destroy it."

Koga nodded and slashed at Byakuya's gourd with the Raiso, destroying it and dispelling the illusion "So that's where the scent was coming from."

Byakuya nodded "A piece of Magatsuhi's flesh that lord Sesshomaru sliced off. It carries a fraction of the soul that couldn't escape in time. More than enough to fool you both from a great distance. Unfortunately, it took you both too long to notice. My condolences. But, since you're both here, I figure why not have you both amuse me awhile longer?"

At that moment, 1,800 demons surrounded the three of them.

Sesshomaru smirked "You underestimate us Byakuya. Do you honestly you could defeat us with demons as weak as these?"

Byakuya grinned "Well, that is why I gathered about 1,800 of them."

Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga took out 1000 of them, with Koga taking out the last 800 with his Raiso.

Byakuya was twitching violently "All of them at once…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the scene.

"Gohan, hurry!" Kagome pleaded "Magatsuhi's influence has left Kohaku's shard darker than I've ever felt it before! I just hope I can still purify it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Shippo's protests, Sango prepared to head after Gohan and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaken watched over the unconscious Rin fearfully ' _Rin still isn't showing any signs of waking up! Wait! If lord Sesshomaru were to find out about this, my life will be over!'_

He immediately started grovelling as he heard someone entered the hut "Oh please forgive me lord Sesshomaru! How could I let this happen?! I'm so- Oh, it's only the demon slayer. Don't scare me like that."

Sango ignored him "How is he?"

Kikyo shook her head "He's still asleep, but doesn't appear to be in pain."

Sango nodded "So he was unable to feel pain. He only took the master of potions medicine so he'd be able to fight by my side. If only he'd felt it, he never would've pushed himself to the point where his Wind Tunnel would tear. Lady Kikyo, lady Kaede, if you wouldn't mind, could you give us a moment alone."

Kikyo and the others had no objections, and took Rin so she could make an infusion to ward off evil spirits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Magatsuhi's possession, Kohaku rode the eel demon, being chased by Gohan, Kagome and Inuyasha, with an ominous black cloud looming over head.

"Naraku!" Gohan snarled "He's trying to take Kohaku's shard! But that's not gonna happen! **Platinum Cannon!"** and the spears of titanium killed the eel demon, but Kohaku's weapon mutated again and he escaped.

Magatsuhi-Kohaku smirked maniacally "So, you've come back to take the jewel shard. Get any closer, and I shall tear this boy's body apart limb by limb! I am immaterial. It won't hurt me. This boy's body is nothing more than a vessel for the shard." he smirked as Kagome failed to purify the shard "Foolish girl. It's hopeless! Don't tell me you've already forgotten that I sealed your spiritual power! Kikyo's magic has no effect on me. Now watch as the Shikon jewel is made whole once again!"

"Kohaku, snap out of it!" Gohan yelled as he charged, but was trapped by the mutated bones from the weapon.

Magatsuhi-Kohaku frowned "Snap out of it, you say? Don't you know what will happen if he does? Let's just say that if you could see what the blackened Shikon jewel shard was showing Kohaku right now, you'd understand. All of Kohaku's dreadful sins! The shard is forcing him to relive the day he killed his father and clan, over and over again! If Kohaku's forced to wake up now to the reality of his past, it would break his very soul. No. I'd say that his soul had already been broken." tears of blood fell from his eyes.

Gohan's eyes widened with fury.

"Even so, you still have to wake up Kohaku!" a voice called out as Sango arrived on Kilala "Wake up Kohaku!"

"What a cruel sister you are." Magatsuhi taunted in Kohaku's voice "If I wake up, I'll die. You should know that."

"You have to fight back Kohaku!" Sango pleaded!

Magatsuhi-Kohaku smirked "Your words are meaningless now. The damage is done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his dream, Kohaku continued pleading for help after reliving his worst nightmare for so long.

Suddenly, one of Kikyo's soul collectors appeared and lead him to a glowing portal outside Naraku's castle. Once through the light, he saw Sango looking after Miroku. He was glad she was safe.

However, he then had an infusion of memories from when Magatsuhi possessed him, horrified he hurt his sister again, not to mention forced Miroku to put his life on the line to save him for her sake.

"Please help me… Kohaku…" Sango pleaded quietly as she turned to look at him "Help this man, and help me. I beg you."

Kohaku's eyes widened as he felt tears swell up ' _Help? Me?_ You think I can help?"

Sango smiled "Don't worry. You can do it. You are my little brother, after all." and she and Miroku disappeared in a bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango continued calling out.

Eventually, Kohaku snapped out of it "I'm here sister!"

"Do you recognize me?" asked Sango

Kohaku nodded and smirked "Like Gohan would say, we're not going through that again."

" **He woke up?! How?!"** Magatsuhi's voice rasped out

Kagome's eyes widened "I see it! There's a light inside Kohaku's shard again!"

" **Impossible!"** Magatsuhi hissed

Finally having had enough, Gohan summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and broke free of his prison "Are you saying lady Kikyo's light has moved into Kohaku's shard, Kagome?"

Kohaku's eyes widened ' _That's right. The soul collector! Lady Kikyo somehow rescued me from the past!_ Sister, wait! Are you saying that it really isn't too late?"

Gohan smiled at him "It's never too late, Kohaku."

Sango nodded in agreement.

Kohaku thought for a moment, before lowering himself until he was directly above a VERY DEEP ravine "Magatsuhi. So, are you ready to die?"

" _How amusing."_ Magatsuhi taunted " _You intend to jump, is that it? Do you think I'll get scared and escape your body? It's futile! To be sure, as a vessel, you will be of no use to me. But rest assured. I will still control the flesh around the shard!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kohaku retorted "Because you won't be able to escape in time. Gohan and my sister will take the shard before you get the chance. I swear, it will never be yours Magatsuhi!" and with that, he let go, and fell.

As Kohaku fell, Magatsuhi felt himself being forced out.

Before Kohaku could hit the bottom, Naraku's tentacles grabbed Kohaku and pulled him upwards.

Gohan looked up and realized that Naraku was inside the dark cloud above them.

Sanog quickly cut the Tentacle with Hiraikotsu, allowing Kohaku to fall onto a ledge on the cliffside.

Gohan's Ryuuga then took the claws forms, and he smirked "I've been waiting for too ****ing long to use this on you. Get ready Naraku! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and he launched the Meido upwards from his claws, combining it with Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, devouring the tentacles.

As the Meido disappeared, so did the cloud.

But Kagome could still feel the presence of the defiled Shikon jewel all around them "Gohan! Inuyasha! Be careful! Naraku's still alive, he's around here somewhere!"

Sure enough, at that moment, Naraku's tentacles burst out from the cliffside, and started lunging for Gohan and the others, with one of them grabbing Kohaku and lifting him towards Magatsuhi, who smirked "You tried, but in the end, it wasn't enough." he was cut off when his right eye was... well, cut off "How dare you!"

Sesshomaru and Koga appeared.

Gohan looked at them blankly "Hey guys. There's this new thing. It's called showing up on time for a ****ing fight, you idiots!"

"Shut up!" Koga barked "It's not like you were getting anywhere on your own!"

Gohan snorted "As if! I was just about to unleash my Meido Claws on his ass!"

Sesshomaru sighed "Both of you, SHUT THE **** UP!"

Everyone, even Naraku (from where he was hiding) blinked. Sesshomaru just cursed?

Naraku's tentacles lunged, but Sesshomaru and Koga used the Bakusaiga and the Raiso to destroy the tentacles, as well as all of the others bursting out of the cliffsides, freeing Kohaku, allowing Sango to grab him.

Sesshomaru glared at the large floating spirit head "It ends here, Magatsuhi. Rather than face me, you chose to use Byakuya of the dreams so you could allude me. Are you really that fearful of Tenseiga?"

Kagome's eyes widened " _Tenseiga is the only sword that can cut through Magatsuhi! And if Magatsuhi is destroyed, my sealed spiritual power will finally be released."_

Magatsuhi scoffed "If you could destroy me with Tenseiga, you would have done it with your first stroke."

Sesshomaru smirked "It's not that I couldn't destroy you. I merely chose not to." he caught Magatsuhi in his attempts to escape "I wanted you to see my face. That way, you'd know it was me who was killing you. You see, I like to tease my prey before I rip it apart." and with that, he brought down Tenseiga.

Magatsuhi screamed in pain before he vanished "Damn you! Don't think that this is the end! I am indestructible, and I will have my revenge!"

Gohan went over to Sesshomaru "Nice work. We definitely have to use Bakusaiga in our rematch once Naraku and Magatsuhi are dead."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval "You can count on that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the village, Kikyo, Jaken and Kaede watched in shock as an ominous red aure emerged from Miroku's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango came up to Sesshomaru "Please listen, lord Sesshomaru. Before coming here, Magatsuhi attacked the village. In the battle, both Miroku and Rin were infected by his poison!"

Sesshomaru's brain sort of 'turned off' after hearing Rin's name, and he flew off.

"He can fly?" asked Sango

Koga nodded "Sadly, I can't. I was riding on his fluff the entire time."

"Call it that again, and you're walking!" Sesshomaru called back.

Gohan chuckled, then turned serious "In any case, we should probably go too guys. For all we know, the village could be in trouble, and they're all alone."

Koga and the others nodded, and he and Inuyasha quickly took off, with Sango, Gohan and Kagome about to follow.

Gohan turned and saw Naraku appear and grab Kagome from behind.

Naraku chuckled evilly "Kagome. It seems your spiritual power has not yet returned. I have been hiding behind my barrier, but the fact that you were unable to sense my presence surprised even me."

Gohan reached the top off the cliff as the Ryuuga took on its naginata form "Naraku, you bastard!"

Naraku smirked "So what are you waiting for? Go ahead. Attack me. Oh, don't worry. I'm not planning to kill her. Not until I've taken Kohaku's shard, that is." his tentacles emerged from his body before they were destroyed by Sango's Hiraikotsu, which didn't even faze him "It's pointless. All you've done is sever an unnecessary tentacle, one that can be sacrificed at any time. Just as Inuyasha and Son Gohan's Meido Zangetsuha and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga did. You only destroyed that which I did not need."

Kagome struggled in the grip of Naraku's spider legs ' _Right now, Naraku believes that I have no spiritual power, but he's wrong. I still have enough power to find the Shikon jewel! It has to be somewhere within his body! If we aim directly for it, we can defeat him! Where? His head? Neck? His heart, maybe?_ Gohan! Sango! The jewel is in Naraku's right shoulder!" Naraku's legs tightened their grip, strangling her until she lost consciousness.

Naraku frowned at her unconscious for "So, you still have enough spiritual power to see that?"

"Naraku, you bastard!" Gohan snarled as he charged, but he was repelled by Naraku's barrier "****! Quit hiding behind your barriers!"

Naraku smirked "What will you do, Son Gohan? Protect the shard, or your beloved Kagome? If you don't hand over Kohaku's shard, she will die."

"Naraku, you wretch. Using such a dirty trick. This is low, even for you."

Gohan looked at Sango and nodded as he summoned the Yin and Yang elements on both blades of his naginata "Naraku. This next attack will send you to Hell. You took Kagome hostage so that I wouldn't attack you, or else risk hurting her. Well bad new for you. This attack only hurts evil. **When the Yin and Yang unite as one, the path of destruction has begun!"** he leapt into the air and brought both blades down the barrier, dissolving the barrier and wounding Naraku's shoulder.

Several tentacles shot out from his shoulder, separating Sango from Kohaku, with Gohan saving her before she hit the ground "Are you ok?"

Sango nodded.

The miasma from Naraku's wound dissipated, revealing something shocking.

Gohan groaned angrily "****! He's got Moryomaru's armored shell! Why am I not ****ing surprised! **** my life!"

Naraku smirked "So you've noticed? Have you ever heard of the demon Meioju? He had the hardest shell of any demon. That is, until Moryomaru swallowed him and made his shell his armor. It snapped Sesshomaru's Tokijin with ease, and I recall Inuyasha's Tessaiga and your Ryuuga didn't fair much better. When he ceased to be useful to me, I consumed Moryomaru. And now, the Shikon jewel is protected by that same impenetrable shell. It was no accident that you were able to attack me. I allowed it. I wanted to see how futile your efforts are. Kohaku, the only way to save Kagome's life now is to sacrifice yourself and hand over the shard."

Gohan growled "Kohaku, don't do it. He's lying. He won't let her go."

Slowly, Kagome regained consciousness, which Naraku noticed "Well well. So you're awake already? I'm impressed."

Gohan's furious glare intensified ' _It may be sealed right now, but Kagome's spiritual power is the thing Naraku fears most. We have to use that to our advantage!'_

' _There has to be a way to save Kagome!'_ Kohaku screamed in his mind, before he noticed a bright light shining from deep within the ravine ' _That light! It's one of the arrows Kagome dropped when she was attacked! Why is it shining? That's right! The one speck of light from lady Kikyo is still within my shard!'_

Naraku looked at him with an evil smirk "Is your life that dear to you, Kohaku, that you're willing to sacrifice Kagome?" and his tentacles burst out and lunged at Kohaku, with Gohan's naginata Ryuuga cutting off several of them. Naraku's smirk didn't waver "It's hopeless."

Kagome suddenly felt something "It feels like I'm being sucked in! Gohan!"

"Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!" he called out as he sliced through the tentacles.

Naraku's smirk widened "It seems you still don't understand. It is I who holds the advantage."

Kohaku son quickly grabbed his attention "Give me your word, Naraku. Promise me you'll return Kagome, unharmed if I give you my shard."

Naraku smirked "You have my word, Kohaku."

"No Kohaku! He's lying to you! Don't do it!" Kagome pleaded "Naraku would never let me go free! You know that! Besides, the Shikon jewel shard sustains your life! If you lose it, you're going to die!"

"It's no matter." Naraku spat "His life was forfeit to begin with. He has nothing to lose."

Kohaku slowly nodded as Naraku's tentacles wrapped around him "Yes. My life was forfeit."

"Snap out of it Kohaku!" Gohan pleaded "Don't be fooled by Naraku's lies!"

Kohaku shook his head firmly "Let me handle this. Please."

Naraku smirked as he and Kohaku were covered by his barrier "That's right, Kohaku. The day you murdered your father and comrades with your own hands. On that day, you died. Both in body, and in spirit."

Kohaku nodded "It's true. There have been many times when I felt it would've been better if I'd simply died back then. _For a long time I spent every day thinking about dying. But things have changed. I'm different now. My sister, Gohan, and the others have given me the strength to live and fight on! I'm going to save Kagome, whatever it takes! I have lady Kikyo's light, and Kagome's arrow! The two are connected through my hand!_ Take this Naraku!" and he stabbed Kagome's arrow into the spot where the Shikon jewel was "Naraku, I will defeat you! I will not die!" and he thrusted the arrow into Naraku's body, eventually breaking through the shell.

Gohan and Kagome watched, as they realized that Kikyo's spirit was guiding Kohaku.

' _If I don't break free from Kohaku soon, I'll be consumed by this purifying light!'_ Naraku screamed in his mind before throwing Kohaku away from him and attempting to fly away with Kagome.

Enraged by this, Gohan charged "I'm gonna shatter your skull, Naraku! **Platinum Cannon!"** and the spears of platinum ripped Naraku's body to shreds, and he caught Kagome in his arms, holding her bridal-style "You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as Gohan set her down.

Kagome watched the ominous dark clouds above them "It looks like Naraku escaped into the clouds."

Gohan nodded "The damn coward."

Neither of them noticed a piece of Naraku's discarded flesh.

Sango retrieved Kohaku and returned to the others.

Gohan nodded at Kohaku "You did well, Kohaku."

Kohaku shook his head "To be honest, I still have doubts. After what I did, do I deserve to be alive?"

Sango nodded "You do. From this day on, you have to live, Kohaku. You can overcome your past."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the hut, Miroku told Kikyo and the others that he was feeling better now for some reason, learning that an evil presence had left his body.

Kikyo and Kaede guess that it was part of Magatsuhi he absorbed, meaning Magatsuhi was probably killed.

Outside, Jaken berated Rin for scaring him so much, as Sesshōmaru would kill him if she was harmed. Rin, lacking her usual cheerful demeanor, apologised in a trance-like tone, saying that she was alright now. The moon became blood-red as Rin ignored Jaken, continuing on into the forest as miasma appeared. Once she entered the miasma, Magatsuhi's aura appeared around Rin. Jaken attempted following, but was thrown back by a gust of wind. He watched as Rin took off on a demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku smiled at Gohan and the others, not noticing a piece of Naraku's flesh creeping up behind all of them.

"So, you'll be staying with us now, right?" asked Sango

Kohaku smiled and nodded "Yes, I will, sister. I know my sins haven't been erased, but I'm done running away. Thanks to you and Gohan, from now on, I'll face them."

Gohan smiled and patted him on the back "Good for you, Kohaku. From now on, you'll live."

No sooner had he said this, the piece of Naraku's flesh pierced Kohaku's neck and took the final shard, killing him.

Gohan and the others watched in shock, before noticing Naraku's tentacle as it flew into the dark cloud.

They watched as Sango broke down crying, holding her brother's corpse.

Gohan clenched his fist so tightly that his hand was bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, the shard reached the inside of the clouds, where it combined with the rest of the shards, reforming the completed and fully defiled Shikon jewel.

Now that he had all of the shards in his possession, would nothing stand in his way?

Naraku was ready to use the fully restored Shikon jewel to complete his transformation into a full-fledged demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She what?" Miroku questioned

Kikyo's eyes widened as her spirit returned to her body "Rin was abducted?"

Jaken nodded "That's right, Miroku! It was the demonic presence that came from your body! It enveloped her and she was gone!"

Miroku's eyes widened "That means it was…"

Trunks nodded "Magatsuhi. He was the one responsible for taking her?"

"Jaken, how could you let that happen?" Shippo cried "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I know that!" Jaken squawked " _What'll I do, run away? When he returns to find Rin missing, lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me!'_

"So, Magatsuhi survived?" asked a voice that made Jaken's blood run cold as Sesshomaru appeared "As I expected."

"Expected?" asked Trunks

Sesshomaru nodded

"Sesshomaru, what exactly did you mean when you said he survived?" asked Miroku

"Are you suggesting that Magatsuhi's real form was hiding in the body of the monk this whole time?" asked Koga as he and Inuyasha appeared behind him

Sesshomaru nodded "Precisely. Now, I don't have any time to waist." and he flew away as fast as he could.

Jaken and Trunks both knew what this meant ' _He left without so much as glancing at me/ Jaken! Is Rin really in that much danger?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru continued flying as fast as he could, his mind racing ' _Magatsuhi would've taken Rin to Naraku, and for one purpose only. To seal the powers of Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.'_ he continued flying, knowing what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing what had happened with Gohan and the others, Kikyo prepared to use one last technique.

It turns out that when Gohan revived her, she didn't lose all of her spiritual powers.

But the majority of it was gone. Possibly 10% remained, at the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A devastated Sango wept over her brother's lifeless body.

Gohan snarled with fury "Where's Naraku hiding? Kagome, can you still sense him?"

Kagome nodded as she held back tears and looked into the clouds ' _I see it! Naraku's blackened Shikon jewel! I'll use my sacred arrow. It may be powerless right now, but it can still show Gohan the way.'_

She fired her arrow into the clouds.

Watching the arrow, Gohan took on the naginata form of the Ryuuga "Twice the blades is twice the power! Burn in Hell Naraku! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and he fired the Meido Zangetsuha from both blades.

However, the clouds of miasma turned into tornados, which flew away, Naraku chuckling evilly from within "You let your guard down! Son Gohan, perhaps now you realize how weak you are! Despite your efforts, you couldn't save your dear Kohaku! Kikyo's light has died! And as for Kohaku's shard, it has now been fully defiled!" and with that, he disappeared.

Kagome looked on in horror.

It was true. Kikyo's speck of light had disappeared.

Furious, Gohan slammed his fist into the ground as he comforted a sobbing Kagome.

As the sun rose, Gohan and the girls noticed saw a light shining from the wound in Kohaku's neck where Naraku took the shard.

Suddenly, a pure light enveloped Kohaku, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Apparently, when Naraku took the shard, Kikyo transferred the light from the shard into Kohaku, acting as his life source.

Sango hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Needless to say, Kohaku felt the same.

Giving them a moment alone, Gohan joined Kagome in looking at the rising sun "As glad as I am that Kohaku's alive, it doesn't change what happened. Naraku's grown stronger. But so have we. And we'll grow even stronger once your spiritual power is unsealed. The fight against Naraku was left to us, Kagome. It's time we finish it."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

The final battle was about to begin…

 **A/N:**

 **Next chapter is the final battle against Naraku and the last one focusing on the Inuyasha half of this fic, the chapter after that will start focusing more on Dragon Ball stuff.**


	24. The Final Act: Final Part

Inside a cave, Naraku sat as he looked at the Shikon jewel, thinking of Onigumo, who desired Kikyo's heart, and the jewel. A prisoner in his own body, the bandit fed it to demons who merged and became Naraku.

Looking on from the mouth of the cave, Byakuya noticed that the jewel had been completely defiled by Naraku to the point where there was barely room for Magatsuhi, forcing him to reside within an unconscious Rin.

Naraku thought about the fact that as Inuyasha, Gohan, Koga and the others fought him, he channeled their hatred and transformed it into the darkness filling the jewel.

Once the battle ended, they would be consumed by the very darkness they helped to create.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome learned some fantastic news back in the present: She would be graduating and going to highschool.

The junior high graduation ceremony went off without a hitch… Aside from Hojo trying to ask her out for the 118th time.

Yeah, that's right. Gohan was keeping track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're leaving already?" asked Kai

Gohan nodded "We've got a big fight on our hands. We don't have any time to waste." he looked at Kagome talking to her friends, and back to Kai and the others "Guys, do you mind? I want a moment alone with Kagome."

They had no complaints, and went inside the house.

Gohan looked at the sacred tree "This is where it all started… Where we first met…"

"Yeah… Back when we were only 6, and your grandfather brought you here."

"Somehow, I think he knew that you were going to play a big role in my life. My grandpa has always been a people person like that." Gohan looked at the tree, and back to the woman he loved "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you… For the longest time, I've-"

"Guys, let's go!" Trunks shouted from the well house.

Both face-faulted and entered the well.

"Did I interrupt something?" Trunks noticed the sour look on Gohan's face.

"Go **** yourself." was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Feudal Era, Naraku glared at the jewel until his reflection in it vanished. It halfway sank into his palm, releasing purple gas. His baboon pelt tore away, revealing that he was nothing more than a head and hand the entire time. The jewel healed his injuries from his last battle with Gohan and the others, as his body sprouted extra limbs. Byakuya watched the entire time, intrigued.

Naraku continued to grow larger, swallowing Rin into his body as a miasma was released from the cave, reducing all the animals to bone and killing the vegetation in the immediate area. The miasma flew into the sky, where it created a powerful storm, as demons began flying towards it one-by-one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango watched this from afar.

"The demons are on the move." Miroku observed

Sango nodded "It's strange. It's almost as if they're being drawn to something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look!" Hakkaku shouted "A demonic presence!"

Kaede nodded "It's a massive demonic energy."

"Inuyasha, Koga, did Naraku use the jewel?" asked Ginta

Koga nodded "He did."

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku ' _Naraku, the light from Kikyo which you feared has become Kohaku's life now. Kikyo is no longer able to fight against you. That's why we must defeat you ourselves._ Wolf, it's time."

Koga nodded "Get ready mutt. It's time to avenge the deaths of my comrades."

"Hey guys!" a voice called out as Gohan and the others arrived "Sorry we're late. You guys ready?"

Koga nodded "Let's go."

But first, Gohan knocked Shippo out with a chop to the neck, and turned to Kohaku, handing him 2 Ryu scales "Give one to Shippo, and place one in your weapon. Shippo's just a kid. He's not ready for this. If anything happens to us, and we don't end up coming back, it'll be up to you, Shippo, Jaken, Hakkaku and Ginta to stop Naraku. I **especially** don't want you following us. Your life is a gift from lady Kikyo. Don't waste it."

Kohaku slowly nodded.

With that out of the way, Gohan and the others took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Shippo woke up a little while later, he was absolutely livid.

He tried to go after them, but realized he was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poor Shippo." Kagome muttered "It must've been hard for him to have been left behind."

Gohan nodded "I know. But he's not ready for something like this. Besides, he would've refused to stay behind if I hadn't knocked him out. Sometimes, a little tough love is in order."

Kagome nodded "This is still going to be dangerous. My spiritual power is still sealed by Magatsuhi, and who knows when it'll come back."

"When Sesshomaru guts the bastard." Koga stated flatly

Flying through the clouds, they saw that Naraku had transformed once more, and had taken on the appearance of a huge spider. He sent out corrosive threads, capturing the demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru glared down at him "You've transformed Naraku. But you're still just a spider to be stepped on. **Dragon Burst!"** and he used the Dragon Burst to exterminate the demons that were attempting to attack him.

"I must admit, that new sword of yours is really something." said a voice

"Byakuya of the Dreams." Sesshomaru growled

Byakuya grinned from on top of one of the demon "One swing in a demon's direction leaves a crumbling corpse. And if that corpse is reabsorbed by the main body, it too will crumble. Naraku won't have a chance, even in his new form. So by all means, swing away. Or are you worried about your little companion? As you may have guessed, she's there, inside Naraku."

Suddenly, Naraku's belly opened, acting as an invitation inside.

He then saw Gohan and the others approaching.

Gohan took Kagome into his arms as the demon they were riding dissolved from Naraku's spider webs, coated in miasma, before they landed in front of the mouth.

Noticing Sesshomaru entering, Gohan and Kagome went in after him, with Inuyasha, Koga and Trunks following.

"My, he didn't even hesitate to go in after the little girl." Byakuya muttered "Brings tears to my eyes."

Miroku and Sango were about to follow, when Byakuya flew beside them "You two are going as well? You realize you might end up getting eaten if you do?" He backed off when he saw Miroku holding up the hand with his Wind tunnel "Going to use your Wind tunnel on me?"

"No. That would accomplish nothing." Miroku stated flatly ' _Though I gladly would if my Wind Tunnel weren't at its limit. It may hold for one or two more uses, but after that, it will almost certainly tear open, and I will be sucked in and destroyed. In order to survive, I must kill Naraku and break the curse of the Wind Tunnel forever.'_

Sango's voice dragged him from his thoughts "Miroku, let's defeat Naraku."

Miroku smiled and nodded "Yes. And Sango, once this is all over, let's get married."

Sango's eyes widened, but she smiled and nodded as they entered Naraku's body.

"Those fools." Byakuya muttered "If it were me, I'd much rather sacrifice the human girl and destroy Naraku from out here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naraku's body is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside." Kagome muttered

Gohan nodded.

Then they saw Naraku emerge from his flesh in his humanoid form.

Almost immediately, Gohan summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and used the Dragon Cyclone from both blades, doubling the Wind power, and ripping Naraku to shreds, dissipating the cloud of miasma released.

The remains of Naraku's head smirked "You've finally made it inside. I've been waiting for you." And it evaporated.

Then Koga and the others joined up with them.

"Will you destroy me from the inside?" Naraku's voice echoed "Start where you like. Everything around you is me."

This was proven when Naraku's head appeared on one of the walls of flesh, which Sango quickly decapitated with the Hiraikotsu, releasing a pool of miasma.

Another of Naraku's wall face smirked "Don't tell me you didn't notice. The fact is you and your companions have been exposed to my miasma ever since you entered my body. Yet curiously, none of you have died. Do you know why? It is because the Shikon jewel desires your souls! It's because of your hatred towards me! All of the rage and despair you feel!"

Koga snorted "Is that what you think? Shut up already! It's time to settle this for good, Naraku! I will kill you and avenge my comrades!"

Naraku's face smirked "It matters not what you do. You cannot change the fate of the Shikon jewel, which has endured for hundreds of years."

Suddenly, an armored copy of Naraku rose from the flesh, and charged at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the outside, Byakuya watched as Naraku closed his stomach, and locked the appendages serving as the "door" to his insides in place with his legs, curling into a ball, now bearing an ominous similarity to the Shikon jewel, his very source of power now "Wow. It looks just like the Shikon jewel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The armored copy of Naraku charged, and Gohan brought both blades of the naginata down on it simultaneously, but they couldn't break through the armor.

Naraku's wall face smirked "Now, fight me Son Gohan. We have nothing but time. You have an eternity and more to fight me in here."

The armored copy charged, and Gohan brought the blade into its head, but was met with its fist to his face.

Koga then attacked with the Raiso, taking its head clean off, but a small cloud of miasma formed, creating a new head as the head of the first one formed a second body.

Koga then attacked with his Steel Hurricane, shredding them and I bedding shards of steel into the walls of flesh, which then unleashed several of Naraku's tentacles.

Gohan then decided to go for plan M.C: A.K.A, Meido-claws.

But then they saw a vision of Rin.

Not willing to take the chance of whether or not it was an illusion, Gohan was forced onto the defensive.

"Damn! How do we stop these things?" Koga growled

"This Shikon jewel." explained Kagome "If we find and destroy it, Naraku will die."

"But didn't Naraku absorb the jewel already?" asked Gohan

Kagome shook her head "Maybe not. I sense a strong presence from deep within Naraku's body, which means the jewel is probably still in its original form."

She was cut off when one of the tentacles pierced the flesh beneath them, quickly sealing it behind them, but not before Koga jumped in after them.

Inuyasha and Trunks were then sucked into another hole, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit! Kagome, where's the jewel?" asked Gohan

Kagome focused for a moment, and pointed "That way."

Then Koga fell through, and landed on top of Gohan "You two okay?"

Gohan then stopped suddenly "Koga...Kagome… get… away…"

Koga motioned for Kagome to get behind him, and watched as Gohan transformed, his eyes turning black, his nails growing longer, and fangs growing in his mouth.

Gohan's demon senses had been awakened by Naraku's demonic presence.

"Don't look so surprised." Naraku's voice echoed "Surely you must realize what it would mean to approach the Shikon jewel after I defiled it. Son Gohan is merely human. It seems his spirit has been consumed by the jewel's poison."

"Gohan! Snap out of it!" Kagome pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears as Gohan charged at her, but Koga took the hit for her, receiving a deep gash in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku's voice taunted "All you need to do is calm him down and purify him. But you can't, can you? Not as long as your spiritual power remains sealed by Magatsuhi."

Kagome ran as the injured Koga tried to fight off the possessed Gohan.

But the only problem was that Gohan's demon senses doubled his power.

"You cannot escape." Naraku spat "The demon form of Son Gohan will not rest until he's ripped your body to shreds."

Kagome continued running as Gohan advanced on her, until she reached a cliff.

"I shall give you a present." Naraku hissed as an arrow appeared in front of her "An arrow that's been completely covered in my miasma. If you use it on Son Gohan, your life will be spared."

Kagome was absolutely livid "Do you think I'm that stupid Naraku?! You could never get me to hurt Gohan! And he would never hurt me!"

"You think he's not capable of it?" Naraku retorted "You'll soon understand. History will repeat itself, Kagome. Like Kikyo and Inuyasha, you too will be slain by the one you love."

Gohan charged at Kagome, and ended up using his Dragon Shockwave to push her over the edge, a maniacal smirk plastered across his face the entire time, before turning his attention to Koga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was trying to fight off Inuyasha, after he had been possessed his demon blood, thanks to Naraku's influence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where we are now?" Asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I'm not sure, but Kagome said the Shikon jewel is deep within Naraku's body."

Sango heard the sound of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

They noticed a mist appearing around them, meaning that Naraku was setting up an illusion.

Miroku and Sango noticed that they were at the temple where Miroku's teacher, Mushin, resided. A man similar to Miroku was bidding goodbye to Mushin and a boy who looked like Miroku.

Miroku's mind was racing ' _Naraku, what do you intend to show us? Do you believe that one of your illusions will be able to distract me at this point?'_ He looked at the man "My father."

Then came the thing that haunted Miroku his entire life.

His father's death by his Wind tunnel.

The illusion ended, and Sango broke down crying "How awful. Was that really how your father perished?"

Miroku nodded "Sango, listen. It was an illusion. You mustn't let it get to you."

"How terrible." she whispered "It was such a terrible death."

Miroku's eyes hardened with fury ' _Of course. Naraku was after Sango, not me!'_

Then they were attacked by Naraku's tentacles, which prevented Kilala from flying, knocking them to the ground and focusing his attacks on Sango.

Despite Sango's protests, Miroku was forced to open his Wind Tunnel.

Miroku realized that when his hand finally tore open, Sango would be at risk too.

Miroku bid Sango farewell, and ran off to die alone.

Sango tried to follow on Kilala but could not find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks continued trying to reach Inuyasha, after his demon blood had been awakened, and he was corrupted by Naraku's demonic presence "Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Don't let Naraku get to you a second time! Think about Kikyo! Think about what she means to you! Think about Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as they returned to normal "Sorry. Thanks, Trunks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Koga unconscious and injured, Gohan wandered aimlessly through Naraku's body, when suddenly, he heard Kagome's voice in his mind, snapping him out of the possession.

He looked at Koga's blood on his hands "Kagome… Koga… No… Did I…?"

"That's right. You certainly did." Naraku's voice hissed "Son Gohan, you changed into your demon form. You lost your human heart, and tore the girl and the wolf-demon apart. You killed them with your very own hands."

Unable to comprehend this information, Gohan attacked Naraku's faces on the walls in a fit of rage "Shut up!"

"Son Gohan, though you are a human with a weak heart, I shall grant you salvation." Naraku spat, "removing" the human heart from Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bottom of the pit, Kagome regained consciousness to find Sesshomaru slaying the demons attempting to attack her "Sesshomaru? You've been driving away these demons all this time?"

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the wound on her arm "That wound. Is it Son Gohan's doing? He may wield the Ryuuga, but Son Gohan is still human. I presume Naraku's darkness overcame him."

Kagome recalled how Gohan had pushed her over the edge "No, that's not it! Before he truly lost control, I'm pretty sure Gohan helped me to escape."

She saw Sesshomaru motion his fur on his shoulder "Grab on. We're going."

Kagome slowly nodded and grabbed on as Sesshomaru started flying low "Sesshomaru, your nose is as sharp as Inuyasha's and Koga's, isn't it? Aren't you able to locate Rin?"

Sesshomaru said nothing ' _Naraku's body is much larger on the inside than it appears on the outside.'_

Kagome gasped "Look! Rin's right up there."

Sesshomaru shook his head "That is only an illusion. _Pathetic. Is Naraku trying to mock me? All the same, it's clear that I can't use Bakusaiga carelessly.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Rin regained consciousness, and saw Magatsuhi looming near her. Frightened, she ran off, calling for Sesshomaru, being chased by Magatsuhi.

Before long, she saw Gohan wandering aimlessly "Gohan!"

Gohan looked at her in his demon form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Shippo stared at Naraku's body, worried about Kagome, Gohan and the others "You should've let me come with you guys, Gohan."

"You say that now." a voice scoffed. "It's easy to be brave when you're watching from a safe distance."

Shippo looked and was startled to find Jaken sitting next to him "Oh yeah? And tell me, what're YOU doing here, Jaken? Let me guess, you probably hiding from Naraku when they left, right?"

"Such slanderous conjecture!" Jaken squawked "I was sitting in the shadows deep in thought when Son Gohan, Inuyasha and the others rushed off without even consulting me. The tragic result of which is that I was unable to join them in battle."

Hakkaku and Ginta snorted "Keep telling yourself that."

All four of them simply 'hmph ed' and stared at Naraku's body, until Jaken broke the silence "Shippo, you can fly, can you not?" he received a nod "I want you to take me up there. You must take me up to that big black sphere in the sky. I belong at lord Sesshomaru's side." he saw Shippo transform and start to fly off without him "Hey! You can't run off by yourself like that!" and he threw his staff, hitting Shippo, who angrily retaliated and hit Jaken with his own staff, the scuffle escalating into a cat-fight, which Hakkaku and Ginta were quickly dragged into, until Kohaku showed up with A-Un, Sesshomaru's pet two-headed dragon.

It was time for the B-team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued wandering through Naraku's body, when Sesshomaru smelled something and stopped "Rin is close by. We have to fly. Gohan is there with her. However, he remains in demon form. I can smell Inuyasha, Koga and Trunks closing in on them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan slowly advanced on Rin and summoned the Ryuuga, which took on the form of a bow and arrow "Rin. Get down." and he summoned the Dragon Flash in one of his arrows.

Unfortunately, it simply fazed through Magatsuhi, who smirked "What a surprise. Even in demon form, your human heart remains. However, your pitiful attacks cannot even scratch me. I, Magatsuhi, will show you just how powerless you are!" and he attempted to enter Gohan's body, but Inuyasha appeared and pushed him out of the way, causing Magatsuhi to enter Inuyasha's body instead.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "This half-demon will serve well enough to challenge Sesshomaru."

At that moment, Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived, Koga and Trunks following soon after.

Suddenly, Rin was engulfed by Naraku's flesh and disappeared below.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha landed in front of Sesshomaru and smirked evilly as he drew Tessaiga.

"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru growled "You chose the wrong person to possess." and he drew Tenseiga "I shall slay you along with Inuyasha."

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha retaliated by firing a Meido Zangetsuha at Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You could've taken A-Un if you wanted a ride so bad." Shippo muttered

"So, why were you trying to ride Shippo up to Naraku anyway?" asked Kohaku

"Silence child!" Jaken squawked "What kind of fool would I have to be to rush up here alone?"

"So that was your way of inviting him along? But Shippo's still a child Jaken." Kohaku scolded

"Look who's talking." Shippo muttered "You shouldn't be here Kohaku. Didn't Gohan and Sango tell you not to come?"

Kohaku nodded "True. But it's too late to turn back now."

Suddenly, a Meido appeared on the outside, creating a hole in Naraku's body, allowing the 5 of them to get through before it closed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn." Magatsuhi-Inuyasha growled "Wasn't that a clever trick. Now I see. Inuyasha's sword provides the final link to his senses. One that is easily broken!" and he charged at Sesshomaru, who knocked Tessaiga away.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha chuckled evilly "Without his sword, I have total control over Inuyasha!"

Gohan attempted to intervene, but Sesshomaru stopped him "Don't Son Gohan. This is my fight."

Gohan nodded and went to retrieve Tessaiga as Koga stood in front of Kagome

Sesshomaru easily dominated Magatsuhi-Inuyasha "Interesting. Now that both your mind and body are in demon form, it makes you a bit tougher than usual."

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "Showing no mercy to your own brother? You must really hate Inuyasha." and he charged.

"I feel nothing towards him. I have never considered that half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru retorted as he drew Tenseiga, which was caught within Magatsuhi-Inuyasha's claws "You are weak, Sesshomaru! You fool! Had you drawn Bakusaiga, Inuyasha would've been obliterated in an instant. But instead, you chose to draw Tenseiga, a blade that cannot cut through anything of this world. You should've known that as long as I'm using Inuyasha's body, your Tenseiga is useless! Now, prepare to die." His eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru's hand grip Bakusaiga, as Sesshomaru began pushing him backwards.

Gohan pulled Tessaiga out of the ground, and jumped down to the platforms where the two dog-demons were battling "Hang on Inuyasha! I'll bring Tessaiga!"

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "I'm afraid you're too late! I, Magatsuhi, control every corner of Inuyasha's heart! Tessaiga's power can no longer restore him! He is lost to you now."

Gohan gave a smirk of his own "Tessaiga may not work, but this will. Inuyasha, SIT!"

WHAM!

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Inuyasha barked, as his eyes returned halfway to normal, to their original gold, and he loosened his grip on Tessaiga "Magatsuhi… Get… out… of… my… BODY!" and he started punching himself "Gohan! Give me the Tessaiga!"

Gohan nodded as he threw the Tessaiga towards Inuyasha, just as Koga, Kagome and Trunks showed up.

Sesshomaru smirked "Well well Magatsuhi, what will you do now? It appears Inuyasha is more difficult to control than you thought."

" _Do you want me to leave Inuyasha's body? Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"_ Magatsuhi hissed as he emerged from Inuyasha's body, before attempting to possess Kagome next.

But before Magatsuhi could fully leave Inuyasha's body, Inuyasha summoned the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, forcing Magatsuhi out, and trapping him through Inuyasha's demon vortex.

"What's wrong, Magatsuhi?" Sesshomaru taunted "Have you given up hiding in other people's bodies? You couldn't have picked a worse person to try and possess. Now, die!" and with that, Sesshomaru sliced him clean in two with the Tenseiga.

Magatsuhi could only scream in agony as he vanished, leaving nothing behind.

Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga and smirked "That's one down. One to go."

Kagome suddenly felt light headed, but Gohan caught her "You alright?"

Kagome nodded "This sensation. It feels like a fog has lifted. My spiritual power is returning to me."

Gohan smiled "I'm glad. Kagome, there's something I want to tell you." seeing that he had her full attention, he took a deep breath "Kagome… For the longest time, I've-" he was cut off by a loud rumbling and shaking that knocked Kagome off of the path, but Gohan caught her in his arms and held her bridal-style, instantly feeling completely purified of his demon senses "Kagome… Your powers of purification… All thanks to Sesshomaru cutting down Magatsuhi. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He smiled and nodded "Anything for my greatest rival. Still though, we have to have a rematch once this is over. Ryuuga against Bakusaiga. Which one is stronger?"

Gohan smiled and nodded "I look forward to it."

Sesshomaru then left in a burst of speed, flying as fast as he could ' _I smell her. That's Rin's scent. Everything feels so much clearer now. Did Kagome's spiritual power purge Naraku's body of its demonic energy?'_ Sesshomaru easily cut down Naraku's tentacles, completely unaffected by the miasma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Kohaku and the rest of the B-team felt the shaking and rumbling.

"W-What's going on?" asked Hakkaku

"You think Naraku's noticed we're here yet?" asked Ginta

Before Kohaku could answer, the four were separated, being split into three teams: Ginta with Hakkaku, Jaken with Shippo, and Kohaku with A-Un.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan, we have to find the Shikon jewel." said Kagome

Gohan nodded as he lifted Kagome onto his back and turned to the others "Inuyasha, Koga, Trunks, we better stick together. All this shaking probably means Naraku is finally getting serious about eliminating us."

Koga and the others nodded, and together, they set off.

But they were easily separated, with Koga, Inuyasha and Trunks being in one group, and Gohan and Kagome being in the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the death of Magatsuhi, a small dot of light returned to the Shikon Jewel, thanks to Kagome's power of purification. Naraku knew that this ray of light would give hope to his foes. However, he decided to mold the ray of light into a ray of despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan and Kagome sped through Naraku's body, Gohan decided to take advantage of the fact that they were alone "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you." Seeing he had Kagome's full attention, Gohan took a deep breath "Kagome… For the longest time, I've-"

He was cut off by Naraku's face appearing in front of them on his flesh as a pure light appeared above them "So, you've noticed. Rejoice. Light has returned to the Shikon jewel. Though I suspect you're not the only ones who are going to notice." He was cut off by Gohan firing spears of Titanium at his face, but it reformed elsewhere "I'm sure your friends will also see this light. Sango and the monk, Koga and the others. What do you suppose they're doing right now. Also, what will they think upon seeing this light?"

"What are you going on about?" Gohan snarled.

Naraku's face smirked "I shall give you a small hint. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is dangerously close to its limit. I'm sure you know what will happen the next time he uses it."

Gohan's eyes widened, as he mentally connected with Koga through his Ryu scales ' _Koga?'_

' _Yeah. I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed.'_

" _Thanks, Koga."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was lying on a piece of Naraku's flesh "The shaking has stopped. What now? I could open my Wind Tunnel right here. Do minor damage to Naraku before perishing."

Slowly, Miroku sat up and grinned sourly "Pathetic. Here I am, inside Naraku, yet I'm unable to do so much as wound him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Kilala were still searching for Miroku, until Sango broke down at the thought of losing the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku's wall face smirked at them, as Byakuya secretly scattered several pieces of reflective paper throughout his body "Now than, it looks like it's beginning to sink in. You see, Miroku has parted ways with Sango, and is now wandering alone. He is obviously trying to avoid drawing Sango into his Wind Tunnel when it destroys him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Byakuya scattered the paper, the light reached Miroku and Sango.

But, unknown to either of them, Naraku's trap for them both was beginning to unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your friends. They will undoubtedly follow the light to find me, won't they?" Naraku's wall face taunted "But there's no guarantee that's what they'll find. Kagome, your light will be the death of your friends."

At that moment, another armored copy of Naraku appeared out of the ground.

Gohan immediately summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and launched a Titanium cannon from both ends, but it had no effect "Now what? Do we get out of here and keeping looking for the jewel?"

Kagome shook her head "First, we find Miroku. We can't let him use his Wind Tunnel."

Gohan nodded "I've got Koga on that, thanks to our mental connection with our Ryu scales. He split from Inuyasha and Trunks and now he's looking for Miroku. We better join up with him."

Kagome nodded as she climbed on his back and they took off, Naraku's face on the wall smirking all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Kilala flew through Naraku's body, following the light from the Shikon jewel, and came across _Naraku_ , who smirked "You've done well to reach me so quickly, Sango. In fact, you're the first to arrive." then Rin appeared in front of him, unconscious "Now, you can destroy me, the Shikon jewel too."

"Let Rin go!" Sango growled

 _Naraku_ smirked "I see. You won't throw Hiraikotsu if Rin is here. You won't do it, even if this is the perfect opportunity to kill me. You're far too gentle. But your gentleness will kill the monk. Come now, Sango. You should know very well by now without me having to explain it. The monk will follow a light he believes to be the jewel. Next, he'll encounter an illusion he believes to be me. In a futile effort to destroy his hated foe, he will open his Wind Tunnel one last time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku followed the light, and found said-illusion, who smirked "You've done well to reach me so quickly, monk. In fact, you're the first to arrive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga sped through Naraku's body as fast as his Ryu scale-empowered legs would carry him, tracking Miroku's scent ' _Please, let me make it there in time.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Naraku_ chuckled evilly as he saw Miroku in clear mental turmoil.

Miroku looked at Naraku, then at his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Naraku_ looked at Sango, a sinister smirk plastered across his face "Tell me, what does this girl mean to you? Sango, you barely know her, right? So I ask you: is it really worth sacrificing your life to protect this child?"

From behind Sango, Byakuya grinned ' _My my. Naraku's been busy. It's a lot of work to create these illusions for everyone. Although I see that the girl is no illusion at all.'_

Realizing the situation, Sango made a difficult decision ' _No. I don't want Miroku to die. Even if I go to Hell for this, I'm going to save his life!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru flew through Naraku's body ' _Rin!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku grabbed his prayer beads ' _I don't care if my Wind Tunnel tears open, as long as I'm able to take Naraku and the Shikon jewel with me! Forgive me Sango!'_ and he prepared to suck in the illusion. But just as he did, Koga appeared out of nowhere and caught his fist, stopping Miroku from opening his Wind Tunnel, saving his life "Forget it, Miroku! I won't let you!" and he forced the prayer beads back onto Miroku's wrist "That was way too close. If you opened that thing any sooner, we'd both be dead."

"You got that right." Gohan muttered as he and Kagome arrived on the scene "Good job, Koga. That was close."

Naraku's illusion chuckled "In the end, you chose to save yourself. You've lost your attachments to this world, monk."

"Silence!" Miroku shouted "I shall take you with me now!"

By this point, Koga was annoyed, and slapped Miroku across the face "Open your eyes, you idiot!"

But it turns out, Miroku couldn't see them, or Koga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku continued flying on A-Un, having managed to find Ginta and Hakkaku along the way, saving them from Naraku's flesh.

"Look!" Hakkaku shouted "Do you see that?"

They saw the pure light reflected from the Shikon jewel.

But once they found Sango and the illusion, they were trapped by a wall of flesh.

"Rin! Sister!" Kohaku called out

"Look!" Ginta shouted "She's about to throw her weapon!"

Sango had reluctantly made up her mind ' _If I defeat Naraku, then Miroku's life will be saved!'_

"Stop! Don't do it sister!" Kohaku pleaded, but Sango didn't hear him.

Then Byakuya appeared in front of them "Hello Kohaku, and the two wolf demons who travelled with Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku, is it not? Don't bother calling out. I assure you, your sister can't hear your voice anyway. The human heart is easily manipulated, especially with your sister, whose heart is consumed with the fear of losing her beloved monk."

Sango had finally made her decision, not knowing that it was what Naraku wanted ' _If I don't defeat Naraku now, the Wind Tunnel will pass its limit, and Miroku will end up just like his father. I can't bare to let that happen!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing the light being purged, Kagome knew that she had to hurt the real Naraku to dispel his illusions.

Seeing the Shikon jewel within Naraku's real body, Kagome shot a sacred arrow, which vanished the same way the one with Hitomiko did, until it reappeared inside Naraku's barrier, severing his right arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Byakuya's right arm disappeared.

"Forgive me Rin!" Sango screamed as she threw Hiraikotsu, but Naraku's illusion end vanished, and Rin fell, avoiding Hiraikotsu in the process.

Kohaku then rust through the wall of flesh and caught Rin before she hit the ground.

"You tried to kill her, didn't you?" asked Byakuya "Along with the illusion of Naraku that I showed you."

Sango's eyes widened ' _Illusion?!'_

"You were going to sacrifice Rin if it meant saving the monk's life, weren't you?" Byakuya questioned loudly "I'm afraid it really doesn't matter how you spin it. The fact is, you were weighing human lives against one another. It's fitting, really. The demon slayer Sango slays herself."

Byakuya tilted his head, avoiding Sango's Hiraikotsu thrown by Sesshomaru, who was, in two words, absolutely LIVID.

"If that was intended for me, you've got the wrong person, Sesshomaru." said Byakuya "But my guess is you were listening to our conversation. So I'll leave you two to settle this. By now." and he flew off, observing the damage from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga ' _Boy, I sure don't like the looks of this. It looks like his real body has taken a serious blow. But if I'm still here, it must be proof that Naraku and the Shikon jewel are still in one piece.'_ he looked at the blade on his back ' _I guess the time has come to use this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru glared at Sango, fury written all over his face.

"Sesshomaru, if you wish to kill me, I will not try to resist you." Sango stated flatly.

"Sesshomaru, forgive her. Rin is safe." Trunks cut in as he arrived on the scene.

Sango shook her head "There's no excuse. I tried to kill Rin."

"My sister was deceived by an illusion of Naraku!" Kohaku pleaded

"It doesn't change the fact that I was willing to sacrifice her! I would've done anything to defeat Naraku! Anything!" Sango retorted "I will not attempt to justify, or beg for my life. But please, let me finish this. Once the curse has been lifted from Miroku, I'm all yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others were racing through Naraku's body, with Miroku slung over Koga's shoulder.

"Koga, Gohan, please. Leave me behind." Miroku pleaded

"I'm not gonna do that." Koga stated firmly "If we leave you alone, there's a good chance another illusion of Naraku might trick you into opening your Wind tunnel. And don't give me some line about how your Wind Tunnel will tear at any minute. It'll take more than your stupid Wind Tunnel to scare us away. Besides, when we get out of here, Sango will need you in one piece. We're all going home alive, no exceptions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naraku's body began self-distracting from the power of Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, the light from the Shikon jewel pierced one of the holes.

' _The smell has changed.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted ' _Naraku is in the direction of the light.'_ he then turned to Sango "Hurry. You want to find the monk, don't you? Now hurry before I change my mind." and he flew through the hole towards the light, with Kohaku and Sango following ' _Does this mean Sesshomaru is going to wait to kill me until after Naraku is defeated? Is Miroku even still alive? I have to see him one last time.'_

As they flew towards the light, Sesshomaru turned out Trunks "I smelled Inuyasha with you. What happened to him?"

Trunks shrugged "He took off on his own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others found Naraku's main body, along with the Shikon jewel, inside his barrier.

Naraku smirked "You've found me, Son Gohan. You do realize this is your only chance to kill me."

Gohan scoffed as he summoned his Ryuuga claws "I don't need you to tell me to send you and the Shikon jewel to the Underworld. But first. Inuyasha, now!"

Inuyasha appeared as part of the wall of flesh burst, and he and Gohan simultaneously fired a Meido Zangetsuha from each of their weapons, taking a large chunk of Naraku's body with it, but missing Naraku himself, as he laughed triumphantly "Looks like you missed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo and Jaken crawled towards the light from the Shikon jewel, and BARELY avoided being hit by Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha.

"The Meido Zangetsuha. That's as close as I ever want to get to it." Shippo muttered.

Jaken nodded in agreement, until they saw Byakuya approaching the path of damage cause by the Meido Zangetsuha "I guess the time has finally come to draw this." and he drew his sword… Only, it was just a handle. There was no blade.

Byakuya stuck the handle into the ground of the path formed by the Meido, as a blade formed, made of demonic energy from the Meido Zangetsuha, before re-sheathing it "You two can come out now."

Shippo and Jaken emerged "You! What did you just do?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "You saw that. I took some of the Meido Zangetsuha's demonic energy. Naraku told me to collect some."

"How dare you!" Jaken squawked "Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that lord Sesshomaru, Son Gohan and Inuyasha had to work for! You have no right to just show up and take it!"

' _It's true.'_ Byakuya mentally agreed ' _That's why this sword can only be used once. I have no idea how Naraku intends to use it. But I do know that the end is near._ Oh, by the way, you two. This is your last chance to escape before the hole closes." and he disappeared in a blue flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku chuckled "Don't forget, Son Gohan, Inuyasha. Light and dark may be battling against each other in here, but until you defeat _me_ , I control this place."

"That's enough of your lies!" Kagome shouted as she prepared to fire a sacred arrow at him, before Naraku release some of his miasma, with Inuyasha being forced to protect Gohan and the others with the protect investors barrier of Tessaiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin slowly regained consciousness "Kohaku. Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, miasma began emerging from Naraku's body.

Seeing this, Sango gave Rin her face mask, shielding the little girl from the poison.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sango said sadly, to Rin's confusion.

Sesshomaru witnessed this, and allowed a small smile to creep its way across his face.

"I'm going ahead." Sango informed them, and took off in front of Sesshomaru, despite Kohaku's protests.

' _So, she's risking her life.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku chuckled "Have you noticed anything different? This miasma is much more potent. In fact, it is deadly, especially for weak humans like Son Gohan, Kagome and the monk."

"This won't be enough to get rid of us, Naraku!" Koga snarled "Prepare yourself Naraku! We're coming for you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Totosai and Myoga watched Naraku's body from afar.

"You better make it out of there, Inuyasha, Gohan." Totosai muttered "You have both inherited Meido Zangetsuha from Sesshomaru. But now, it is up to you to each make the technique your own. Both of you do that, and you cannot lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango went on ahead from Sesshomaru and the others, and noticed the miasma getting worse.

But as Sesshomaru and the others followed, they were blocked by several adamant spears forming in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Wait for me, Miroku!'_ Sango mentally pleaded as she rode Kilala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo and Jaken slowly made their way, being hit by Naraku's miasma in the air. Fortunately, their Ryu scales protected them.

Shippo pulled a small bottle from his shirt "Good thing I have the antidote."

"Where did you get that?" asked Jaken

"There's an herbal garden not far from here." explained Shippo "It's cared for by a half demon named Jinenji." **(A/N: Long story, anyone who's actually watched Inuyasha understands)** "The problem is, there's only three left."

"So? We'll just go as far as we can." Jaken declared boldly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others found that they couldn't get a solid footing, with Naraku's body constantly shaking.

Naraku chuckled "Son Gohan, Inuyasha, Koga, as your bitterness towards me grows and gets stronger, so too does the darkness within the Shikon jewel. So struggle more, suffer more, and lament your own powerlessness."

At that moment, Sango appeared as Hiraikotsu burst through the wall of flesh "Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Sango. I've been waiting."

Sango saw Miroku, as tears of joy swelled up in her eyes ' _Miroku! I found you!'_

"Sango, where's your mask? You won't be able to survive the miasma!" Koga screamed

"I'll shatter any miasma, or demonic energy!" Sango retorted as she threw Hiraikotsu, shattering Naraku's miasma tornado and breaking through the barrier, wounding Naraku, but Hiraikotsu captured the miasma, knocking Sango and Kilala unconscious.

Miroku dove in to save her, but she fell through a hole in Naraku's flesh, with Miroku following before it closed.

Naraku chuckled as Gohan and the others were unable to go after them "The least you can do is allow them to spend their last moments alive in privacy."

Despite being evil, murderous and psychotic, he did have a good point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku's eyes fell upon the unconscious Sango, when she awoke upon hearing the sound of Miroku's Wind Tunnel "I… I failed, didn't I?"

"Please… Forgive me for abandoning you." Miroku pleaded

Sango grabbed his robes "Miroku… Take me with you… Promise me… that we'll die together…"

Despite his unwillingness, Miroku held her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku sensed this within the jewel and smirked as he transformed "The power of darkness feeds on the monk and Sango's sorrow! Ironic, isn't it? The stronger their love is for each other, the greater their despair. The monk and Sango will soon be no more. They have chosen to die together. Even now, they wait for his Wind Tunnel to swallow them both. Do you understand, Inuyasha, Son Gohan? The two of them will soon be consumed by the darkness of the Shikon jewel!"

"No way we'll let that happen." Gohan spat "Naraku, the four of us will defeat you here and now, and lift the curse of the Wind Tunnel forever!" and he and Inuyasha each launched their versions of the Meido Zangetsuha.

Kagome sensed Naraku joining with the Shikon jewel, as a spider webs grew from his back and latched onto the walls of his body, protecting him from the Meido Zangetsuha "All those years ago, the Shikon jewel was supposed to have burned with Kikyo's corpse, and been obliterated from this world. Even so, the Shikon jewel used Kikyo's lingering spiritual powers, as well as Kagome's, her own reincarnation, to return to this world. Shattered but not destroyed, the jewel continued to bring new disasters,, and slowly but surely reassembled. This Shikon jewel will never disappear from this world. Even if I am destroyed, it will live one."

Kagome's eyes widened in confusion "Naraku… What were… What were you even trying to accomplish? The whole time you've been fighting against us, it's always the same thing, over and over again! First, you tore Kikyo and Inuyasha apart, forced Sango and Kohaku to fight against each other, and now you're trying to use the love between Miroku and Sango to destroy them! You can't stand love and friendship, so you've devoted your entire life to trying to break people apart. But why? Is that all you really wanted?"

Naraku scoffed "Why ask me now?"

Koga nodded "For once, the crazy evil bastard is right. What the ****?"

"You couldn't have done any of those things if you didn't understand the human heart. The pain of loss wouldn't mean anything to you if you didn't know what it felt like to have a bond with someone." explained Kagome "Nothing will ever satisfy you because the Shikon jewel didn't grant your real wish."

Naraku was left speechless ' _This woman…'_

"You were hesitating, weren't you?" Kagome accused "Because you know that the Shikon jewel turns everybody that it absorbs into a true monster. You have a complete Shikon jewel in your hands, and yet we both know you still haven't tried to absorb it."

"That changes nothing!" Naraku snarled "Are you so naive that you think you can purify my heart with your empty words? Well you're sadly mistaken!" and he fired several miasma-coated adamant spears at them, which Gohan and Inuyasha both countered with their versions of Meido Zangetsuha, which still had no effect on Naraku.

"Naraku, you and I may be nothing alike, but we're both half-demons!" Inuyasha snarled "That means that in both of us, there's a human heart and a demon heart, Naraku."

"But you betrayed that. You and Inuyasha were both given the freedom to choose." Gohan spat "To follow you human heart, or your demon heart. And you chose to live as a demon, ignoring all that was human in you! You chose to hurt others, and curse them with misery and suffering! But your days of hurting the people I care for at over, you miserable mother ****er!" and they both fired the Meido Zangetsuha once more.

The only difference is, this time, Inuyasha's took the form of multiple blades, while Gohan's took the form of multiple slashes, destroying all of Naraku's body below his chest.

' _Impossible! My tentacles are gone!'_ Naraku screamed in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Meido Zangetsuha has evolved." Totosai noted "The technique now belongs to both Gohan and Inuyasha. As you know, Myoga, Meido Zangetsuha was first achieved using Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, a sword that cannot cut. Thus, the original method of opening the Meido and sending foes to their death, was best suited to that sword. Inuyasha's Tessaiga and the Meido Zangetsuha have finally united as one. The same goes with Gohan's Ryuuga. Meido has taken the form of a blade. That is a reflection of Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

"So, what about Gohan's Ryuuga?" asked Myoga

"That just takes the form of whatever weapon he's using when he unleashes the technique."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing the Shikon jewel in Naraku's chest, Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow to purify it, but Naraku started forcing his body to shake violently again as he began regenerating "It's futile. Attack me all you like, but you are still inside my body, you fools. I'll only keep regenerating."

"Fine by us!" Gohan retorted "We'll keep slicing you up all day! Naraku, we're gonna sever any ties you have to this world, including the jewel! Prepare yourself! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and they launched more Meido blades and Meido claws, ripping Naraku's main body to shreds, forcing him to unleash more miasma, before they were swallowed by his flesh as his body began shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naraku's body began collapsing, Miroku tried to move Sango away from the miasma, refusing to let her die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku's mind was still raging about what Kagome said ' _Utter nonsense. The Shikon jewel didn't grant my real wish? Son Gohan and Inuyasha think I'm the same as that half-demon?_ How dare you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru, there's so much miasma!" cried Ginta and Hakkaku

Kohaku nodded.

Sesshomaru smirked as he drew Bakusaiga ' _It seems you've reached a point of desperation, Naraku. In that case, I shall perform your last rights!_ **Dragon Burst!"** and the power of Bakusaiga eliminated the adamant spears, the continuous destructive power beginning to tear Naraku's body apart, opening a path for Sesshomaru and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he wandered, Byakuya noticed the continuous destruction "Only Bakusaiga could do this. The damage will continue to spread. Any piece of flesh it touches will be destroyed, and, in-turn, destroy all it comes into contact with. Well then, it seems the time has finally come for me to fulfill my role."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan used the Meido to free himself and Kagome "You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

Then Gohan looked back "I can sense the destruction from Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru and Trunks are definitely getting closer."

"You hear that, Naraku? Your body can't regenerate!" a voice called out triumphantly as Inuyasha freed himself with the Meido Zangetsuha, and Koga freed himself with the Raiso.

"It's just as I told all of you." Naraku spat "You may destroy me, but the Shikon jewel will never disappear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was trying to decide whether or not to use the Wind Tunnel, but noticed it getting quieter before the destruction of Bakusaiga reached the ground beneath them, and they fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo and Jaken were desperately trying to avoid the destructive power of Bakusaiga, before Kilala fell on them, along with Miroku's staff and the Hiraikotsu.

Fortunately, Jaken and Shippo managed to grab both, saving them from Naraku's adamant spears, as they noticed Miroku and Sango falling towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sesshomaru and Trunks's group flew through Naraku's body, they observed the damage done by _one swing_ from Bakusaiga.

Then they noticed Naraku's tentacles lunging towards them.

Seeing this, Trunks drew Sounga "If you insist on struggling, Naraku, I'll gladly oblige! **Dragon Twister!"** and their power of the attack sent a great deal of damage through Naraku's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga "Give it up, Naraku! It's over."

Naraku smirked "So it would seem. However, Son Gohan, I'm afraid there's still one thing that not even your Ryuuga, Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Koga's Raiso, or Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga can cut."

"Your soul? Is that what you're talking about?" Kagome guessed "I'm pretty sure that's why I'm here! I'm here to purify your soul Naraku!"

Naraku smirked maniacally ' _Give it your best shot, Kagome. This will end with a battle between souls.'_

Suddenly, Gohan noticed Byakuya appear behind Kagome, and cut her with his sword.

But nothing happened.

"BASTARD!" Gohan roared as he launched a Meido at Byakuya.

"I am but an incarnation of Naraku that will die when he does." Byakuya stated flatly "I have no regrets. I have fulfilled my role." and with that, he disappeared into the Meido, which then closed.

"Kagome!" Gohan screamed frantically as he ran over to her "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded unsurely "I think so. _Did he cut me, or not?'_

Gohan was surprised ' _The technique he just used was Meido Zangetsuha. But why? What was he trying to do?'_

Naraku smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo had changed into his giant balloon form to save the others, while Jaken and Miroku gave Sango and Kilala the antidote "Thank you so much, Shippo. You're a true lifesaver. You too, Jaken. But, are you sure you want to give us the rest of the antidote?"

Jaken nodded "We have Ryu scales to protect us. Just hurry and take it."

Miroku nodded "Well, I very much appreciate it." and he gave one of the antidote pills to Sango and watched as she came too "Sango, you're awake. Please, try not to move around. Not until the antidote I gave you starts to take effect."

Sango slowly sat up "Miroku, the antidote won't be enough for you."

Miroku smiled "There's hope. Haven't you noticed? You can barely hear it anymore."

Sango's eyes widened "You think…?"

Jaken understood "Lord Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga must be taking effect."

Miroku nodded "And, Gohan, Inuyasha and the others must've fatally wounded Naraku's main body, and the power of the curse of the Wind tunnel has been weakened."

"In that case, we must hurry and join them." Jaken cut in.

Miroku nodded "We shall settle this with Naraku once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru continued blasting Naraku's body apart with Bakusaiga ' _Naraku is still alive. What's taking you so long, Son Gohan, Inuyasha?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Gohan and the others had taken their battle to mid-air, since there was no solid footing on the ground anymore.

Gohan and Inuyasha sliced Naraku's body with Meido blades and Meido claws, as Koga summoned the Raiso on his hand "Time to show you the full power of the wolf-demon tribe! **Wolf Death Storm!"** and the Raiso summoned a MASSIVE blast of demonic wind and lightning, manifesting a wolf-like aura, as it shredded a large part of Naraku's body.

Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow, but Naraku stopped her from doing so by hurling flying chunks of miasma towards them.

One was about to hit Gohan, but was dissipated by Hiraikotsu, courtesy of Sango.

Shippo then jumped out and acted as a platform.

"Shippo, what're you doing here?" Gohan demanded

"A thanks would be nice!" Shippo yelled "We came to help you guys!"

Miroku then used his Wind Tunnel to suck in the remaining miasma meteors "It's okay! I'm fine now! The curse of the Wind Tunnel is already fading!"

By this point, Sesshomaru burst in with the Bakusaiga, as the destruction continued spreading throughout Naraku's body.

Naraku glared "So you're all here. You and your worthless group of so-called friends."

Gohan smirked "You're damn right. All of us. Everyone survived. You couldn't kill even a single one of us, Naraku."

The group then unleashed all of their most powerful attacks at once:

" **Wind Tunnel!"**

" **Hiraikotsu!"**

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

" **Meido Claws!"**

" **Wolf Death Storm!"**

" **Dragon Burst!"**

Naraku then cut himself free from his body, right before the destruction from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga could reach him.

Kagome looked and noticed something ' _There's light within the jewel.'_

"What a simple bunch you are." Naraku taunted "This little gathering of friends has brought light back to the Shikon jewel yet again. Was that what you'd hoped for? Do you think you've won? I assure you, you have not! For the jewel and I are now one!" and he took on a more fearsome appearance, as the light within the jewel vanished, causing the jewel to turn completely black.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered "So, he finally fed his soul to the jewel, did he?"

Naraku then launched more miasma meteors at the group, but Gohan countered them with his Meido claws, but Naraku just kept on regenerating.

Then again, nobody really expected the jewel to leave the world without a fight.

Another round of miasma meteors appeared, but Sesshomaru used his Dragon Burst attack to destroy each of them ' _The miasma leaking from the severed flesh is stronger than it was before._ Jaken. Take Rin, Kohaku, the fox child and the two wolf-demons, and leave Naraku's body immediately."

Needless to say, Jaken, Shippo, Hakkaku and Ginta had no complaints.

They were about to be squashed by miasma meteors, but Sango saved them at the last second.

They left, but not before Rin and Kohaku gave Miroku and Sango their poison masks.

Kohaku and the others exited Naraku's body, and saw that Naraku's body was falling… towards the village!

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Koga

Kagome nodded "I'm fine. I don't know why, but all the miasma around me seems to have been purified. _Still, Naraku interfered every time I try to draw my bow. if only I could get a shot off.'_

"I won't let you shoot. Not yet!" Naraku snarled as he hurled more meteors, but the combined powers of Koga's Raiso and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga obliterated them as it engulfed Naraku.

' _Just a little longer. A little longer!'_ Naraku pleaded in his mind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they worked to evacuate the villagers, Kikyo and Kaede realized that Naraku wanted to end there, since things started there for him, as Onigumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku continued firing more miasma meteors towards the group, which Gohan and Inuyasha continuously countered with Meido Blades and Meido Claws, shredding Naraku's body even further in the process.

"It's useless, Naraku. You've lost this fight." Gohan stated flatly "No matter how much you try to resist it, your body is falling apart."

"Enough of my body still remains. Enough to wipe out a single village, at least!" Naraku retorted.

Gohan and everyone else had all been thinking the same thing, once they realized what he meant ' _Oh ****.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they flew outside Naraku's body, Kohaku and the others noticed the miasma meteors falling to the ground, killing anything they came into contact with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled

"Don't tell me you all didn't realize where we were." Naraku spat "It's too late now! If you kill me, my miasma-latent corpse will descend on the village, destroying everything!"

"Not while we're still breathing." Sesshomaru retorted as he cut Naraku's body in half with his Dragon Burst.

But as Kagome sensed, the Shikon jewel was still there, and Naraku's body was falling by his will.

Realizing this, everyone quickly escaped Naraku's body as it began falling apart.

' _I see.'_ Sesshomaru mused ' _It would appear that not even Bakusaiga can cut the Shikon jewel.'_

As Naraku's body descended towards the now destroyed forest surrounding the Bone-Eater's Well, Gohan and Inuyasha quickly disposed of it using their Meido Blades and Meido Claws, releasing a MASSIVE cloud of miasma.

Kagome's eyes widened as she sensed the jewel inside the cloud ' _I see it! This is my chance! Believe in yourself and shoot. My arrow will pierce the Shikon jewel! I know it will!'_ and she fired her sacred arrow, which disappeared as soon as it came into contact with the miasma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, all that remained was the jewel and Naraku's head, as he recalled Kagome's earlier words about how the jewel never granted his real wish ' _My real wish, you say? That's right…. Now I remember… All I wanted was Kikyo's heart… It seems I won't be joining Kikyo… In this, or the next world…'_ and with that, both he and the jewel were hit by Kagome's arrow, purifying both the jewel and the cloud of miasma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked on in astonishment as the miasma meteors disappeared, while the cloud of miasma above was being purified.

Suddenly, the mass crash to the ground, finally stopping, as Naraku's head, returned to its original appearance, appeared over the Bone-Eater's Well, surrounded by a pink light, along with the Shikon jewel, which was pierced by Kagome's arrow, and smirked "At that very moment, I made a final wish upon the Shikon jewel… The moment Byakuya of the Dreams cut you with his blade… That wish shall be granted when I die… Though it was not mine to begin with… The Shikon jewel forced me to make its wish… In the end, I was but its instrument…" and with that, Naraku vanished, along with the light.

Just to be sure, Miroku took the prayer beads off of his arm, and sure enough, the Wind Tunnel had disappeared.

"Has the Wind Tunnel disappeared?" asked Kikyo as she and Kaede approached.

Sango nodded, tears of joy brimming in her eyes "The curse has been broken!"

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief "Finally. I thought he'd never go down." then he remembered what he promised to do "Kagome, you know that thing I've been trying to tell you all day?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, why?"

Gohan took a deep breath, and took her hands in his "Kagome, for the longest time, I've-" he was cut off when he noticed a Meido appear behind Kagome, swallowing her, before disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared. Frantic, Gohan turned to Sesshomaru "You're the Meido expert! What the **** just happened?!"

"I'm not the answer to everything." Sesshomaru told him calmly "You cannot expect me to know the answer to every question you ask of me."

"In other words, you have no idea."

"Son Gohan, was Kagome really cut by Byakuya?" asked Jaken

Gohan nodded once "He slashed at her, but nothing happened, and I killed him with my Meido claws. Why?"

"Because we know what he did." explained Jaken "Shippo and I saw him inside Naraku's body. He was stealing demonic energy from the Meido Zangetsuha."

Gohan's eyes widened in a mix of shock, fear and horror "What?!"

"The well…" Kikyo gasped.

"What about it?" asked Koga

"What happened to the Bone-Eater's well?" Kaede clarified.

Like she said, the Bone-Eater's well had vanished without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai and the others were returning from their high school entrance ceremony, when they felt a large crashing sound from the shrine.

Rushing in to see what had happened, everyone was horrified to see that the well had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling Ryuuga pulsing, Gohan drew his sword, not even bothering to summon it into the tiger-claw form ' _Master Ryu, I understand what I have to do.'_

" _ **Right. Good luck, Son Gohan. And finally confess to her properly already, damnit!"**_

" _What the **** do you think I've been trying to do?! Besides, if Naraku wanted to eliminate Kagome, he could've done so a long time ago. Instead, he was focused on reaching the well. What was Naraku's final wish?"_

"Gohan!" Koga shouted, snapping him from his thoughts "What happened to the Shikon jewel?!"

Gohan's eyes widened in realization as he summoned a Meido ' _Please Ryuuga. Take me to Kagome!_ I'm going after her. I know what I have to do! I'll be back as soon as I can! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and with that, Gohan summoned a Meido and jumped into it, before it disappeared ' _Of course! The Shikon jewel was afraid of Kagome! At the very end, it would've done anything to survive! So there's no way it could risk letting her live! Kagome… Hang in there, my love! I'll find you no matter what it takes!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself in an endless black void ' _Where… Where am I?'_

" **The well had been sealed. There is nowhere for you to go."** a voice called out to her.

Kagome looked and saw the Shikon jewel, pierced by her arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Gohan screamed ' _I have to keep searching! She has to be somewhere in this Meido! She has to be! SHE HAS TO!'_

Then he heard the voices of Hiyori, Kai, Raidou, Arashi, Sota and everybody else "Guys! Isn't Kagome there with you?!"

" _The Bone-Eater's well has disappeared!"_ Grandpa Higurashi called out " _What on earth happened on that side?!"_

" _Gohan, do you know where Kagome is?!"_ Mrs Higurashi called out

" _Is sis okay?! Did someone hurt her?!"_ Sota called out

" _Is Trunks okay?!"_ Bulma called out

"Don't worry!" Gohan shouted "I promise you, I'm gonna find them. And Trunks's back in the village! He's fine, so don't worry! Oh, and Kai? You're about to be the only single guy among us. Aside from Yamcha, but he really doesn't count."

" _You mean you're finally gonna do it?"_ asked Kai

Gohan smirked "You know it. I'm gonna tell her. Just hang one a little longer, guys! Me, my brother, and my new girlfriend will be back by dinner!" and he flew off in search of the woman he loved, to finally confess….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at the jewel, wanting answers "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

" **Kagome, do you wish to return to that world?"** the voice questioned " **It's not too late. Wish upon the Shikon jewel, and you shall return home once more. That, or do nothing, and you shall spend the rest of eternity here, alone in the darkness."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan continued searching for Kagome, when he was confronted by a massive dragon-like demon, who lunged at him, before Gohan sliced it to bits with the Dragon Cyclone "I recognize that demonic energy. Magatsuhi!"

Magatsuhi split apart into several demons.

"I tore Magatsuhi to pieces, and it's already regenerating." Gohan muttered "Even if he is Magatsuhi, he shouldn't be this powerful."

" **There's no need to search."** the demons hissed " **The priestess will be here shortly. We can sense her heart trembling with fear in the darkness."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **No one can hear you."** the jewel stated as Kagome tried calling out for Gohan or the others " **No one will come."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Soon, she will give in to her fear of the darkness and wish upon the Shikon jewel."** the demons hissed " **She will wished to be saved. Already, she longs to escape the darkness and return to the peaceful world you both once knew."**

"So the Shikon jewel was never destroyed." Gohan snarled

" **Haven't you noticed, human?"** they hissed " **Where you are now is** _ **inside**_ **the Shikon jewel. And should Kagome choose to save herself, she will spend eternity here along with you. Once she is imprisoned in the jewel, she will be forced to do battle against us for all eternity!"**

"No ****ing way I'll let you imprison the woman I love!" Gohan snarled

" **The Shikon jewel will never be destroyed!"** the demon hissed " **The battle will continued within the jewel, just as it always has, until it is passed onto another, who will use it for dark purposes! This the never ending cycle!"**

Enraged, Gohan started slashing at the demons "Don't give in Kagome! Please, just hold on until I get there! Don't make any wishes! KAGOME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was staring at the spot where the well was supposed to be, worried.

"Take a break Shippo." Sango told him "Let us take over. Your health will suffer if you don't get some rest."

Shippo shook his head "What happened to them? Where did they go?"

Trunks sighed "With Naraku gone, I thought it would be over. But I guess we were wrong. Our fates remain tied to the Shikon jewel."

Sesshomaru walked over to them "You doubt them, Trunks. Son Gohan is strong, as is Kagome. They will return, alive and well. I'm sure of it."

Koga nodded "Besides, Gohan still owes me a fight, so I can earn my woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan continued slashing the demons to bits upon summoning the naginata form of the Ryuuga, until something caught his eyes "What the…?"

A woman in armor was battling several demons, slashing them with spiritual energy from her sword, but they just kept regenerating.

" **That is the priestess who created the Shikon jewel!"** the demons hissed

Gohan looked on, amazed by her power "So that was lady Midoriko?"

" **She has been locked in battle with us for hundreds of years!"** they hissed " **Ever since the jewel was born! And Kagome will suffer the same fate!"**

"There'll be a ****ing ice age in hell before I let that happen!" Gohan snarled as he launched a Dragon Magma, incinerating the demons.

But behind them, he saw a massive spider web, and was furious at what he saw at the center "Naraku! He's still alive?!"

" **He's dead."** the demons hissed " **But soon, he shall come back to life. When Kagome gives in to her fear of the darkness and falls prey to the trap set by the jewel, Naraku will awaken, and a new battle of souls will begin within the Shikon jewel! A battle that will continue forever! From the very moment that the Shikon jewel was first transported through time to the Feudal Era, from the beginning, this has been Kagome's fate!"**

"So that's why the Shikon jewel brought Kagome and Naraku here." Gohan realized "It wants their souls to fight each other for all eternity."

" **Kagome was born to become part of the jewel and fight within it! That is the point of her existence!"** the demons hissed

Gohan was absolutely livid "You're wrong! That's not why Kagome was born, and I'll prove it to you, Magatsuhi!" and he launched a Dragon Flash at the demons " _Master Ryu, is what they said true?"_

" _ **Yes. But there's one last thing you must know, Son Gohan. This may have been Kagome's destiny, but your destiny, however, is another story."**_

" _My destiny? What do you mean?"_

" _ **I mean that you were sent here to help Kagome destroy the Shikon jewel! I am the being that granted the Namekian Dragon clan the power to create Dragon Balls, but during that time I also created a warrior to protect the Dragon Balls from the negative energy that is generated from each wish. The being spawned from that negative energy has reincarnated himself endlessly, and the most recent reincarnation is none other than Magatsuhi, the demon you see before you now. You, Son Gohan, are destined to destroy the jewel. You, Son Gohan, are destined to save the world from its clutches. You, Son Gohan, are destined to be with Kagome until the day you die. Now go. Go, Son Gohan. Go, and rid the world of the Shikon jewel forever!"**_

" _I plan on it!"_ Gohan suddenly was engulfed in a white light. When the light dissipated, the scales on the blade of the Ryuuga were now light blue instead of gold, as was Gohan's kimono "Kagome taught me how to smile… more than that, she taught me how to believe in people… Kagome was the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends… to shed tears for others, to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness… those are all things Kagome taught me… Kai, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kohaku, Sesshomaru… Kagome is the reason I have all of those bonds, so this… This can't be her fate, and as long as I'm still breathing and have the spirits of the past Ryuuga-masters coursing through my soul, as well as the blood of Son Goku coursing through my veins then I vow on them that it won't be her fate! Kagome came into this world to be with me, and I was born for her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **You're not going to make a wish?"** the jewel questioned " **So, you're choosing eternal solitude in this darkness, instead."**

Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!" Gohan screamed "I'm coming! Can you hear my voice?! Kagome! Can you hear me? KAGOME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard his voice "Gohan? I can hear Gohan's voice!"

" _Don't make any wishes, Kagome! Promise me you won't! Just hold on until I get there! And Kagome, when I do, I've got something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."_

"Gohan! I can hear your voice!"

" **Do you wish to see Son Gohan?"** the jewel questioned " **Answer me, Kagome. Do you wish to see him?"**

Kagome looked at the jewel "Just like Kikyo? She wished to see Inuyasha again. And even Naraku. I'm sure his wish was a modest one too. What they didn't know is that the Shikon jewel never grants your real wish."

" **Then, what will you do?"**

Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **It is as we told you."** the demons hissed " **There's only one way for the two of you to meet again. And that is for Kagome to wish upon the jewel and be trapped within it as a fallen priestess! You've made it worse human, for the sound of your voice has only given Kagome false hope. Now, she will undoubtedly make a wish. We will not let her hear your voice again!"**

"Shut up!" Gohan continued slashing through the demons, the demonic energy emitting from the blade creating a chain-reaction that spread to the others one by one, similar to the power of Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga "Kagome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Be true to your heart, Kagome."** the jewel told her " **You want to see Son Gohan. Wish it, and it shall be so."**

"Is that the one and only correct wish?" asked Kagome, recalling what Gohan and her grandpa had told her before "The one and only correct wish. I just figured it out. I understand now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan continued slaying the demons "Where are you?! KAGOME!"

He constantly tried to fly after her, but just kept going in circles.

But he wouldn't give up.

Not until Kagome was safe in his arms again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Gohan has always come for me.'_ Kagome told herself "I've made my choice. I have no wish. Gohan will come for me. I believe in him. _It will be fine. I believe in you, Gohan.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan started slashing through the webs, he saw a pure light, creating a fissure in the darkness, and he felt Ryuuga pulsing "I have to cut through it, don't I? Alright then. Come on Ryuuga, I believe in you! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and the Meido blade opened a path in the fissure of light, which Gohan quickly jumped through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome suddenly found herself face to face with Gohan, as she felt tears of joy and relief swelling up in her eyes at the sight of the man she'd grown to love "Gohan…"

Without a word, they hugged, before FINALLY engaging each other in a long, passionate kiss.

Gohan broke the kiss and smiled "Finally… I've been waiting to do that for so long… Kagome, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You taught me how to smile. You taught me how to believe in people. You're the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others. To understand the meaning of true strength and kindness. Those are all things you taught me. Ever since I was young, ever since we first met, I knew you were the one I was destined to fall in love with, and spend my life with. I've never stopped loving you Kagome, not even for a second."

Kagome was extremely touched "Gohan, I heard you tell Inuyasha about your feelings for me. I never said anything because I was afraid of hurting you. I think it was then that I started to realize my feelings for you. And after some counseling from Kai and Piccolo, I finally realized what all of it meant. I'm in love with you Gohan, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Gohan's grin never faltered ' _Well, I'll just yell at them later._ Now then, let's do this, Kagome." and they turned their attention to the Shikon jewel.

"Shikon jewel, I'm ready to make my wish. _If Gohan hadn't come, I would've given into my fear of the darkness, and I never would've found the correct wish. But now, with Gohan beside me, I'm not afraid anymore!_ Shikon jewel, disappear! Forever!" and with that, the jewel shattered, the darkness being enveloped by a pure light.

Within the darkness, Midoriko stopped fighting a the light enveloped her, and she disappeared, along with the demons.

As Naraku was hit by the light, he opened his eyes and smiled "I feel so warm… So this is how it feels to be at peace…" and with that, he disappeared.

"It's over now." Kagome whispered

Gohan nodded "Yeah. It's finally over. Kagome, now that I have a chance, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled "Yes. I will." and they kissed once more.

That is, until a white light appeared before them, and when it dissipated Midoriko appeared in front of both of them "Son Gohan. Kagome Higurashi. Thanks to you, the Shikon jewel is gone forever, and the world is safe. And for that, I thank you. As a reward, I shall grant you each one wish."

Gohan went first "Lady Midoriko, my wish is to revive all of those who have died due to the actions of Naraku and his allies, with the exception of those who don't wish to return, with no memory of how they died."

"Very well. It shall be done." a white light surrounded them "Now Kagome, state your wish. But know that once you make your wish, you both, along with Trunks Briefs, shall immediately be returned to your world, and the well will be sealed, and both of you will be unable to ever return to the Feudal Era."

Kagome nodded "Then my wish is for the well to not be sealed, and to be accessible to any and all me and Gohan deem worthy."

"It shall be done." a white light surrounded them "Your wishes have been granted. Now, my soul may rest in peace." and with that, she vanished as the white light surrounded Gohan and Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan, Kagome and Trunks suddenly appeared in the well, in front of their family and friends.

Gohan grinned "Hey. What'd we miss?"

Kagome almost immediately had a tearful reunion with her family "I'm fine, Gohan saved my life."

Gohan smiled and gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips as he slung his arm over her shoulder "Well, why wouldn't I save my girlfriend?"

Everyone started choking on their own spit.

Trunks and the guys patted him on the shoulder "Way to go man, you finally did it."

Gohan grinned and nodded "Yeah. Just one thing…" he drew the Ryuuga "How long have you guys, known that Kagome overheard me telling Inuyasha I love her, and never told me?"

Without a word, they started running.

"Oh hell no, you guys are not getting getting away that easily!" Gohan then flashed into Super Saiyan and charged after them.

Kagome laughed lightly and looked on, a smile plastered across her face ' _So I guess a new chapter is beginning in our lives.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks, on the other hand, had gotten separated from the others and hidden from Gohan "Gotta suppress my energy."

"Not fast enough."

' _Crap!'_ he looked and saw Vegeta standing before him "Oh father, it's just you."

"Pissed off the Kakabrat?"

"Me, Kai and Piccolo."

"Reject half demon relying on a jewel's power has been wasted?"

"Yep."

"You're keeping the demon sword?"

"Yep."

"Were the demons strong?"

"Stronger than you could imagine, not that most of them could even take on Frieza but there were a lot of strong ones. And on the bright side, it helped me awaken Super Saiyan 2."

"I see." then he looked around a corner "Hey Kakabrat, he's back here!"

"Father!"

"Let's see if you've improved enough to escape from that." and he promptly flew off.

 **A/N:**

 **That wraps up the Inuyasha portion of the fic, and next chapter will move on to more Dragon Ball stuff.**

 **Also, next chapter will be a time skip of about 6 months and show the return of two characters that I personally like.**


	25. Two New Allies, Two Second Comings

A lone Saiyan pod floating through space before making its way to Earth.

Inside was none over than Broly, having survived the battle with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo, albeit heavily injured and clinging to life.

"Kaka… KAKAROT!" Broly wheezed out, barely conscious, the jewel on his necklace glowing an ominous black color.

As the weather grew colder, water began pouring into the crater.

Broly finally lost consciousness, buried in an icy tomb at the bottom of the crater.

And there he would stay. For how long? Well, that's what you're here to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror in front of him and contemplated his choice of outfit, that being a red kimono, a white wig and a pair of dog ears ' _Why and how I let Kagome talk me into going to a costume party dressed up like Inuyasha, I'll never know.'_ he frowned slightly at the mention of Inuyasha ' _It's been 6 months since all of that happened. Meeting Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and everyone else, awakening my Dragon Saiyan power, fighting Naraku and Magatsuhi, destroying the Shikon Jewel. It feels like that was all ages ago, even if it's only been half a year. Like Lady Midoriko said, the Bone Eater's well hasn't worked since the jewel was destroyed, and I haven't seen any of them either. I've been trying to get through to dad to see if he had found any of them, but I have no idea how to contact him from down here, and I can't lock onto his Ki for some reason either. I know we destroyed Naraku and Magatsuhi and the jewel disappeared, but I still have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something's going to happen soon, something bad.'_

"Hey Gohan, you ready?" a voice called.

"Coming!" Gohan made his way downstairs and nearly started drooling at the sight.

Kagome stood before him, clad in a black unitard with a tail poking out of the base of her spine, as well as a headband with a pair of cat ears attached to them "Everything alright?"

"...Yeah, just a little distracted that's all." he took Kagome into his arms bridal style and quickly took to the air ' _I can't tell Kagome about this foreboding feeling I have, it would just make her worry. I'll talk with Piccolo and the others tomorrow. I know he and Kai are off training somewhere right now, but I wonder what Trunks is doing right now? Oh yeah, tracking down Dragon Balls. I forgot that I asked him to do that while I was doing this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was in the middle of tracking down Dragon Balls ' _I get Gohan wants to keep them around for emergencies, but why was he so adamant on having me do this while he and Kagome are at some costume party?'_ then he heard his phone ringing "Hello? Oh hey Krillin, how's it going?" his face darkened "I see, so he's got one of the Dragon Balls? Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye." then he hung up ' _So Krillin and 18 know that Android 17 has at least one of the Dragon Balls, he's not plotting world domination and/ or destruction like the one from my time, he's a park ranger, and now he has his own wife and kids? Well 18 did marry Krillin so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Still though, if we're gonna go up against guys as powerful as Naraku or Cell, or maybe Cooler or Bojack then we're gonna need the Dragon Balls on stand by as much as we can.'_ then he noticed the island ' _That must be the island that 17 is protecting, it looks pretty big too. According to the Dragon Radar the Dragon Ball should be somewhere below me, so that must be where I'm going to find 17.'_ then he noticed an explosion ' _Or maybe I should start there instead.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That explosion was actually caused by 17 himself facing off against some poachers, before he easily deflected every bullet they fired at him with one hand "They never learn do they?"

Then the poachers panicked and fired rockets at him.

17 was unfazed and then began punching the poachers out with considerable ease, before knocking out the last one with a chop to the neck "There's no end to these idiots."

Then Trunks dropped in "Hi." he forced himself to resist the urge to grab his sword and cut 17 in half then and there.

"You're Vegeta's kid, the one from the future right?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've met. Not since you drop kicked me while your sister beat my father to a pulp on that highway."

"My sister drop kicked you not me, I was busy choking Tien and punching out Piccolo. Wait, you're not here because you're bitter are you?"

"No… Well kind of, I-"

"Hold that thought." 17 looked back to where more poachers in tanks were coming.

"Who are those guys?"

"Just your typical poacher scums."

"Are you gonna take them out?"

"Not like I have a choice, it's part of the job. If you're free then you mind helping?"

"Well it's not like I'm gonna stand back and let innocent animals get hurt."

"Just be sure you don't hurt the animals, and don't kill any of these guys either. They're not worth it." 17 then kicked one of the tanks and rammed it into several others, causing all of them to explode.

"I know how it works." Trunks followed his lead, leaving all of the poachers who tried to attack him out cold.

17 then scared off the only poacher still conscious by glaring at him, leaving him to retreat with the rest on a boat, before he turned to Trunks "Even if I capture them, others will just keep coming."

"Why, is there something on this island?"

"Most of them are after the horns of the Minotaurus. They can sell them and make a fortune from it." 17 led Trunks to a large purple bull-like creature "That's it over there. My biggest reason for being here is to protect that."

"So wildlife protectors defend those kinds of things too?"

"Even they are living creatures."

"Fair enough." then he realized that the Minotaurus had noticed him and was charging them in a rage "Crap."

"Run." 17 flew upward.

Trunks followed his lead "And I thought dad on pizza night was violent."

"They used to be docile creatures, but humans over-hunted them and they became increasingly hostile. They're an endangered species that's been written into the Red Data Book. That's probably the last of its kind on Earth, as a species they're already extinct. Anyway, thanks for helping me out back there."

"Sure, no problem." note how strained his voice was there "I honestly didn't think I'd meet you again until about an hour ago."

"Back then I was looking for Goku so I could kill him because of Dr Gero's orders, but I was absorbed by Cell before I could find him. The end result, I never fought him and now it doesn't look like I ever will."

"Yeah, he died fighting Cell and didn't want to be wished back. Still, with your strength back then you would never have lasted a minute against him, or me, father, Gohan and Piccolo. But as for now, I honestly don't know anything about your current strength or your intentions at the moment."

"Chill out bowlcut, if you think I'm gonna go _Great Destroyer_ like your timeline's version of me did then you've got it all wrong. This timeline is nothing like yours, so you shouldn't go around making assumptions like that." 17 gave him a cocky smirk "Unless you want to get some of that negativity out of your system."

"As if you had to ask." Trunks removed his jacket "I could use a stress reliever. Come on, let's go Android 17!" he charged.

17 dodged and leapt up into the air, where he began trading even blows with Trunks, then ducked under a fist and kicked him towards the ground, then rushed to stop him from hitting the forest upon impact.

Trunks managed to stop himself in mid air "Not bad." he flashed into Super Saiyan and charged forward.

"It's about time you got serious." 17 charged and once again began clashing with Trunks throughout the skies, ending it with a clash of fists in the middle.

"I'm both surprised and impressed, as well as a little bit unnerved. I didn't think you'd get as strong as this."

"It's not like I've spent these past few years just sitting around on my ass doing nothing."

"Don't think I'm the same as I was back then either." Trunks then began trading an even exchange of blows with 17, neither one gaining any sort of advantage.

17 ended the clash by slugging Trunks in the gut and then pummeling him upwards through the clouds.

Trunks took a brief moment to recover, then dodged a punch and kicked 17 away, and flashed into Super Saiyan 2.

"So you can transform even further and take on a form beyond your standard Super Saiyan. I'm guessing this is how Gohan beat Cell?"

"Yeah, but to be honest I didn't think I'd have to use it."

"So you were holding back. I'll be honest, even for someone with Vegeta's blood that's just way too condescending."

"Well it's not like you were going at full power either."

"Touche. Now then, shall we continue?"

"Fine by me, there aren't any forests or wildlife to worry about up here so that means we don't have to worry about going all out." Trunks drew the Sounga from his back "This is something I recently acquired. **Dragon Twister!"** he fired a black tornado from the edge of the blade, engulfing 17 in the blast.

When the blast subsided, it turned out that 17 had protected himself using his Android Barrier, then used the explosion as a cover to charge forward and clashed his fist with Trunks', the force resulting in an explosion, with both of them trading even blows as they rocketed downwards towards the ocean below, only for them to quickly resurface "I really think this is where we should call it quits, any more of this and we may end up destroying the island."

"Yeah I guess you've got a point. Now that I think about it, the Gohan from my time did mention that they never bothered to pay attention to collateral damage or they always just tried to fix it with the Dragon Balls. Still though, seeing you of all people as an ally really does feel pretty weird."

"Because the me from your time was pulling the great destroyer shtick?"

"Well… yeah."

"Well I'd say sorry, but I doubt it would really do any good so… yeah. Anyway, you got oneshotted by 18 last time we met but if you and the others were at this level then I definitely would've lost."

"Somehow I'm not sure of that."

"You're still not at full power are you?"

"I don't have to be able to sense your energy to know that you're holding back too."

"So what's changed since then?"

"A lot of stuff actually, most of it with Gohan."

"Does it have anything to do with that weird sword you're carrying?"

"Actually yeah, but you can't tell anyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour of explanation later…

17 took a sip of his cup of coffee "That's a lot of stuff to go down in just 6 months."

Trunks sighed "Tell me about it. So what exactly have you been up to?"

"Thanks to my being resurrected by the Dragon Balls, it was like I had gotten a second chance at life, so I got this job and met my wife. We were blessed with children and now this is the life I live."

"Where are your wife and kids anyway? You think you could introduce me?"

"They're not on this island, I work away from home."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"You really want to see them that bad? Alright." he took out his phone and showed Trunks a picture.

"So you have three kids?"

"Two of them are adopted."

"Is that right?"

"So what brings you all the way out here anyway? You didn't come all the way out here just to hear my life story did you?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Gohan sent me to track down the Dragon Balls while he's off at a costume party with his girlfriend, and Krillin told me that you have one."

"I've actually got three." he went into his tent and brought out the Dragon Balls "What exactly are you and Gohan planning to wish for anyway?"

"Well I don't really have a wish, Gohan and I just thought it would be better if we kept them around in case of emergencies. And for the record, the Dragon Balls can grant up to two wishes now, so it won't be that much of an issue."

"I was actually gonna wish for a boat, or to be more specific, a large cruiser that's worth about 5 billion zeni. It's my dream to travel around the world with my family by sea someday. Anyway, you wanna stay the night? I usually don't get human company out here very often that isn't trying to waste me or the animals."

"Sure why not, I'll head out and grab the last two Dragon Balls in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the two of them, the ferocity of their little sparring session had accidentally awakened Broly from within his icy tomb, having been preserved by the ice.

Broly was almost instantly sent into a rage, being reminded of Goku's constant crying and remembering his defeat at Goku's hands 5 years before, not long before the Cell Games took place.

It was time for his second coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

17 was woken by a sudden explosion, and looked to see Trunks still fast asleep ' _How the hell can Saiyans sleep through stuff like this? Nevermind, deal with that later. I'd better go and see what's going on, hopefully none of the animals have gotten hurt yet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things weren't looking good.

17 quickly made his way towards the lake in the center of the island, only to find Broly, in his regular Super Saiyan form, floating in the center of it. He quickly dodged a Trap Shooter blast and shot a glare at Broly "You've got a lot of nerve there big guy, there are helpless animals down there. And I'm not talking about savages like you, I mean real animals."

Broly said nothing, he just thrusted his thrusted his fist forward and grabbed 17 using his other arm, then threw him away with his Dashing Punch.

17 quickly stopped himself on the shore of the lake "Well it looks like somebody woke up with a bad case of anger fleas."

Broly then used his Gigantic Throw to hurl 17 down into the lake, and was about to finish him off with an Eraser Cannon, when…

" **Burning Attack!"** Trunks suddenly appeared, Super Saiyan 2 aura crackling with electricity, and stopped Broly with a Burning Attack "I don't know who or what you think you are, but if you hurt my- him, then-" he froze when he realized who he was talking to "Broly… but how? Goku defeated you, there was no way you could've survived."

"Kakarot…" Broly snarled, his warped mind making him think Trunks was Goku, the black jewel on his necklace glowing ominously "KAKAROT!" he flared his green aura, the sheer force splitting the lake in half, then charged at Trunks before he could react with his Revenge Demon, knocking him into the lake below.

Trunks emerged and wiped the blood from his lip "Well that's just typical, he's even stronger than last time."

17 blitzed beside him "So what exactly are we looking at right now?"

"That's Broly, a bloodthirsty Super Saiyan who was way stronger than Cell when we faced him. Now he's even more powerful, I'm not sure that even the two of us together would be able to beat him on our own."

"Yeah, I could tell from that first shot."

"Kakarot!" Broly fired his Trap Shooter.

17 was forced to use his Android Barrier to protect himself and Trunks, but Broly's raw power nullified the effects somewhat, leaving them injured.

Broly then blitzed in front of them and attacked with his Bloody smash, completely unfazed by their attacks, and promptly slammed both of them into the ground.

Both emerged, somewhat wounded.

Things went downhill from there. Trunks and 17 were throwing everything they had at Broly, but he wasn't fazed in the slightest, aside from a few very minor scratches.

Trunks pulled 17 back to regroup "Okay, the way I see it we've gotta pool all of our energy into one combined attack. You've got limitless energy, so let's use that to our advantage."

17 nodded "Agreed, I've got this attack I've been working on but it'll take a minute for me to charge it up."

"Fine, I'll go first." Trunks went forward, charging a ball of energy above his head " **Finish…"**

17 then went alongside him and got into a stance " **Super… Electric…"**

" **BUSTER!"**

" **STRIKE!"**

Trunks fired a full power Finish Buster alongside 17's Super Electric Strike, both attacks combining into one and ramming straight into Broly, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the blast subsided, Broly emerged, not fazed in the slightest "Kakarot!" he then fired his Double Eraser Cannon, the attacks slamming into both of them and sending them flying, then prepared a follow up attack, intent on killing them both, until…

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"** two Meido slashes then swallowed both blasts, rendering them harmless, followed by a " **Dragon Inferno!"** and a demonic fire dragon then engulfed Broly, sending him crashing down to the earth below.

"Kakarot… KAKAROT!" Broly let out a roar, his Ki spiking even higher.

By this point, Gohan had chosen to arrive on the scene, Ryuuga claws radiating massive amounts of demonic energy "Broly… you should be dead." then he froze ' _Wait, what the hell am I sensing from him? It's different from Broly's normal Ki, and I felt it from him during our last encounter too. No, it couldn't be. I'd better hurry and try to subdue him, then get him over to Kagome. But I'll save that for later, for now I'd better check on Trunks.'_ he quickly made his way over towards Trunks and 17 "Are you guys alright?"

Trunks slowly opened his eyes "Gohan… you're here…"

"Yeah, you guys did a good job and handled yourselves well but this isn't your fight to finish. My father is gone, so Broly is my concern now." then he turned to 17 "Just guessing here, but you're Android 17 aren't you?"

17 nodded "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You look like a guy version of 18." then Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2 "Like I said, you guys did well but this is my fight so I'll take it from here."

"Kakarot!" Broly charged at Gohan in a rage.

Gohan quickly tried to lead him away to another island ' _So it's my dad you're after just like always, why is it that scum like you always want revenge for being put in your place? Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get.'_ he swiftly dodged a punch from Broly and attempted to knee him in the head.

Broly dodged the knee and kicked Gohan in the gut, avoiding a Ki blast.

Gohan quickly braced himself ' _He's still as much of a challenge as the last time we fought him, and now he's even more powerful. I'm definitely gonna need a vacation after this.'_

Broly approached Gohan, his deranged and furious glare intensifying as he suddenly leapt into the air.

Gohan followed his lead, the ground beneath them beginning to collapse.

Broly fired an Eraser Cannon downwards towards Trunks and 17 on the ground.

Gohan was forced to blitz in front of Trunks and 17 and quickly deflected the Eraser Cannon away, but just barely, then used a demonic wind shield to protect them from the recoil of the blast, but they were still sent flying, and the force of the blast opened up a small pool of lava in the center of the island. Gohan shot a glare at Broly's descending form "I've had just about enough of you Broly, I'm ending this now." he got into a stance, his hair and aura turning orange as he awakened his Dragon Saiyan 2 form "Alright, let's go."

Seeing Gohan finally getting serious, Broly powered up to his maximum, and with a furious roar, he entered his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Gohan hit Broly with a full force fist to the face.

Broly wasn't fazed in the slightest and slammed Gohan into the ground.

Gohan kicked Broly in the head an escaped, then kicked Broly in the neck.

Broly, unfazed, grabbed both of Gohan's wrists and kneed him in the spine, pushing his knee even further.

Gohan looked down at the pool of lava ' _I don't have enough time to charge up a demonic lava blast strong enough to kill him for sure, so luring him down into there might be the only shot that I have to beat him. I'm gonna have to hurry.'_ he flipped upside down and kneed Broly in the face, allowing him some time to escape, with Broly hot on his trail. Thinking quick, Gohan quickly drew his sword and fired fire and earth dragons simultaneously, creating a lava dragon, which grew as it absorbed the lava from the pit, and shot forward, engulfing Broly and pulling him down into the lava pool below ' _Good… I think I got him…'_ then he collapsed.

The last thing Goku saw before he passed out was a caped figure flying towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gohan later came to, he saw what looked like Piccolo floating above him, his back facing him "Piccolo!"

Then came the shock when Piccolo suddenly disappeared, revealing Kai in his place, clad in the gi, turban and cape and everything "Hey!"

"Wait a second, Kai is that you?"

"Yeah." Kai dropped to the ground in front of him "I've been dying to try this out on someone that wasn't myself in the mirror, so what did you think?" then he promptly discarded the turban and cape "I'm just glad I got here in time."

"Tell me about. Seriously though Kai I can't thank you enough, if you hadn't shown up when you did then I would've ended up deep fried just like the big guy. You really are a great friend, I hope you know that."

"You'd never last without me and I'd never last without you, that's what friends are for after all right?" then he looked at the lava "So that Legendary Super Saiyan guy you told me about before is back is he? Well he must've been pretty sore at your dad to travel all the way from some distant planet just for the sake of a rematch."

"To be fair Frieza did the same."

"Yeah but then Trunks showed up. Still though, it looks like you and the big brawny psychopath were more than willing to step in for round 2."

"Well of course, you know who and what I am." then he suddenly noticed a small bit of lava spurting upwards "Why am I not surprised?"

Then Broly emerged, having survived the lava using his Energy Shield "Kakarot…"

Kai was becoming increasingly unnerved "Okay, that was a pretty neat trick. Tell me something, is it just my imagination or is that beast staring right at me? Unbelievable, I always get singled out. Well that's what I get for trying to be a good friend. Oh well, if I'm gonna get slaughtered then I'm going out in style! **Kaioken 20X!"** his crimson aura blazed into life as he charged forward.

Broly sent him flying with a single Eraser Cannon.

"You know what? You go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute…" then he passed out.

"Kai!" Gohan charged in, Dragon Saiyan 2 aura blazing as he dodged Broly's Trap Shooter.

Broly hit Gohan with an Eraser Blow to the gut, knocking him to the ground, then grabbed him with a vicious Bear Hug in an attempt to break his spine.

Gohan nearly blacked out, but then looked at the others ' _Kai… Trunks… 17… they're all going to die… Never… Never again… my friends… they need me… they're in danger… If I don't defeat him… then they're all going to die… Kai… Trunks… 17… Kagome… Get up… you have to get up… Beat him… you have to defeat him… I promise… I will…_ I WILL PROTECT THEM!" and with a furious roar, he flashed back into his Dragon Saiyan 2 form "I've had just about enough of you." and he got into a certain stance, a ball of fire beginning to blaze in his hands, small pebbles also gathering in the center.

Broly gave a malicious smirk "Not until you lay dead at my feet, Dragon Saiyan." the center jewel on his necklace glowed a strange black shade as he retreated back to the top of a plateau and charged his Omega Blaster.

The blast in Gohan's hands turned deep orange and brown "Get a load of this one you psychopath! **Dragon Magma Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

Broly fired his Omega Blaster.

" **HAAA!"** Gohan fired off a lava powered Kamehameha, but despite the boost in power it was still being pushed back by the Omega Blaster.

Then Trunks showed up and flashed into Super Saiyan 2 "I'm right here by your side Gohan! **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha alongside Gohan's, but even together they were still being pushed back by Broly's attack.

"Sorry I'm late." a wounded Kai slowly limped beside them "I needed a little time to recover, but I said I'd be with you all the way and I never go back on my word. **KAIOKEN 30X!"** his crimson aura flared higher than ever " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAA!"** he fired a Kaioken enhanced Kamehameha.

"Where the hell did you learn the Kamehameha?" Gohan shouted over the noise of the beam struggle.

"I got a few tips from Yamcha and Master Roshi after the whole thing with Android 13 in the arctic, back when you were off dealing with demon fire birds."

"Cool." Gohan pushed his further.

"KAKAROT!" Broly pushed his Omega Blaster even further and increased its power by firing more Ki blasts, laughing maniacally all the while.

This was when an injured 17 limped towards the clash "I don't give a damn if you are some kind of Legendary Super Saiyan, nobody f*cks with my island and gets away with it!" he fired a Full Power Energy Ball at the clash, severing Broly's connection with his Omega Blaster.

' _What?!'_ Broly tried to power up his attack, but it didn't take.

"NOW!" Gohan, Trunks and Kai all maxed out on their attacks with every ounce of their strength, pushing the Omega Blaster back and overpowering it.

"KAKAROT!" Broly gave up trying to power up the Omega Blaster and instead powered up his Energy Shield, lowering himself just enough to avoid being hit by the blast, but the force still sending him rocketing towards the ground at high speeds, towards a pool of lava.

Gohan blitzed over with Instant Transmission and grabbed Broly by the arm "Once is enough of that for one day."

"Kakarot…" Broly then prepared to fire an Eraser Cannon, his eyes suddenly turning red and his features slightly more feral.

"Nope." Gohan knocked him out with a chop to the neck "Alright, that's enough of that."

Then Trunks flew over "Gohan, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?! Broly is far too dangerous to be allowed to live!"

"The same was said about Piccolo. And your father. And the androids. And Zangya."

That shut him up.

"I've been sensing something from him every time we fought him, I didn't understand the first time around but now I do, and I know just how bad it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at his necklace, look familiar?"

Trunks stared long and hard at it, and nearly froze "You don't mean… Broly has the Shikon Jewel?"

"It's not exactly the same but it does have the same properties. Either way, we're going to have to deal with Magatsuhi again. I don't know how, but he somehow returned after that wish that Kagome made, created another defiled Shikon Jewel, and then used it to taint Broly, corrupting his mind and turning him into the bloodthirsty psychopath we've come to know and loath."

"You're saying that without the defiled jewel influencing him he'd turn over to our side?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything but it's a possibility, for now let's grab Kai and 17 and see if Kagome can purify it."

"Whether you're right or not Gohan, there's absolutely no chance your mom would let you bring him home and he's not staying with my family either."

"Of course not, I'd have to be out of my mind. We'll dump him on Master Roshi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta sat on the roof of the main building, for once deciding to just do some quiet thinking instead of training ' _Tell me, how did you always do it Kakarot? That's how you've always been, ever since the day I first met you. You were always ready to meet the next challenge, no matter how much bigger it was than you. No matter how much I pulverized you, you just wouldn't give up and kept pushing yourself until you surpassed me. It was the same on Namek, you had improved so much that it made Recoome look like he was standing still. Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it, I thought that you had become a Super Saiyan. It tore me apart inside, how could a low class soldier so easily accomplish what I, the prince of all Saiyans, had struggled my whole life to achieve? Then at last it happened, I too awakened the power of the Super Saiyan. After living every moment every day for the sole purpose of surpassing you, I myself awakened that legendary power as well. The prince had at last reclaimed his throne and his destiny had been fulfilled. But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine. Now your son has followed in your footsteps and surpassed me, and now I feel my own son from another time will do the same at one point. At first I thought it was your loved ones, that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you to go beyond your limits time and time again, but now I find myself with a family of my own and I don't feel my power increasing at all. I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it, for the thrill of the hunt. I had the strength unmeasurable and unrivaled, I spared no one. And yet you on the other hand chose to show mercy to everyone, even your fiercest of enemies, and even me. Yet you never fought to kill or for revenge, only for the sake of testing your limits and pushing yourself to go even further beyond them, for the sake of becoming the strongest that you could possible be. How can a Saiyan fight the way, and yet at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It infuriated me for years just thinking about it. But perhaps it is my anger that has blinded me to the truth for as long as it has. Your power comes from caring about others more than yourself, because you don't have any selfish desires of your own. To be honest Kakarot, I think I may understand you better now. Your strength comes from much more than just muscles or brains, it comes from strength of self, of character, of spirit. So maybe that's the secret Kakarot, if I'm going to surpass you then I have surpass you in character as well as in power. I already have intelligence pretty much down.'_

"Father."

Vegeta floated down to see Trunks, Gohan, 17 and Kai carrying an unconscious Broly towards him "I hope there's a good explanation as to why those two are here."

"It was Gohan's idea."

"Of course it was. His energy feels different."

"You can thank Gohan for that one too."

"Should I be there to understand whatever happens?"

"If my hunch is right then we've got another fight on our hands." Gohan told him "Cell may pale in comparison to this threat."

"And now you have my attention."

17, on the other hand, looked and saw Piccolo leaning against the doorway "Hey, how's it going?"

"Are you stronger than you were back then?" asked Piccolo.

"I should be asking you that, after all our battle was interrupted when Cell decided to show up and act like a creepy predator."

"That's true." Piccolo removed his turban and cape and surprised everyone present by holding out his hand "I heard everything, having you on our side against such powerful opponents will be a big help. Thank you."

17 seemed surprised, but gladly accepted the hand "I look forward to working with you Jolly Green Giant."

"The feeling's mutual, but don't ever call me that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan later set Broly down on a couch "Alright, Kagome do you think you can purify that jewel in his necklace?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll give it a try." Kagome knelt down beside Broly and placed her hands over his necklace "There, if this really is anything like the jewel then it should work."

Broly slowly opened his eyes and looked around, then locked eyes with Gohan "Son of… Kakarot… thank you…"

Gohan knelt down beside him "It's alright Broly, I'm not your enemy, at least I hope I'm not. But tell me, how did you end up with that jewel on your necklace?"

Broly held up the now purified jewel "I can't really remember how… All I know is that when your father and I were infants, when his constant crying terrorized me to no end, I heard a voice telling me to embrace the anger, the hatred, and that he was the one to blame for me being stabbed and my father and I being sentenced for execution."

"But that was my father." Vegeta pointed out.

"Not according to that voice. Anyway, I spent the next 30 years hating Kakarot and his entire bloodline and rampaging across the universe, that voice making my false hatred for him that much stronger and somehow spreading it to you, and the jewel on my neck amplifying it several times over. It also increased my power to a considerable extent, disgracing my pride as a Saiyan warrior. My entire life, my free will had been stripped away, forcing me into a life as a servant, if not of the voice then of my father's foolish quest for revenge." he bowed his head "Son of Kakarot, prince Vegeta, all of you, no words can express the shame and guilt I feel for the actions I've committed."

Gohan waved it off "Think nothing of it Broly, but there is something I want you to tell me. That voice that manipulated you into hating my dad and my family, who was it?"

"I only learned the name of the voice once, back when I first heard it. The voice called itself… Magatsuhi." he noticed the temperature in the room drop drastically ' _So they must already know about Magatsuhi.'_

"I see."

"Gohan, Trunks." Kagome's voice was quiet "I think we have to tell him."

"Yeah." he looked over to Trunks and Piccolo "Gather everyone we know, whether they're retired or not. This means 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and even Master Roshi."

"You really want them?" Vegeta sounded increasingly skeptical.

"First of all, they're not as weak as you make them out to be. Second, the fact that I'm calling all of them here too shows you just how desperate the situation is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later, Kai, Kagome, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Broly, 17, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Roshi had all been called to Capsule Corp and filled in on the situation.

Gohan spent a good long while going into every detail of the situation, and just how much of a threat Magatsuhi posed "I'm sorry I never told all of you this to begin with, but I never thought that we would have to deal with Magatsuhi again after Kagome wished on the jewel that he would disappear forever. Clearly, I was wrong. We don't know when Magatsuhi will return or what he'll do, but what we do know is that we need to be read."

"And you think that whatever he's planning will be so massively dangerous that we're gonna need every single warrior we have to be ready for when he makes his move?" Vegeta guessed.

"Exactly."

"...Fine, I'm in."

Piccolo nodded "Me too."

Kai stepped up "You were there for me so it's only right that I be there for you, you can count me in."

Everyone else agreed, even Krillin and Yamcha.

"Then it's agreed, until this new threat passes we put ourselves through the training of our lives, for the sake of the Earth." he put his hand in, with everyone else doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, Kagome met with Piccolo outside "Kai said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Piccolo nodded "There is, and it's about your powers."

"My spiritual powers? What about them? I can't really use them on anything except for demons, so now I'm pretty much useless."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Your powers have a much greater purpose, and with the right training your dormant power will rival even that of Gohan."

"Really?"

"Only if you're willing to go through the training of your life until the threat of Magatsuhi is over with."

"I'll do it." her answer came almost immediately "Gohan has been putting himself through hell to protect me, now it's my turn to protect him."

"Good. We start tomorrow, we'll see how you fair against Kai after all of the training I've put him through."

 **A/N:**

 **I was planning to introduce 17 and Broly to this story because they're honestly two of my favorite characters.**

 **I sent Trunks to meet up with 17 to give him some bonus character development since I didn't make him very important during the Inuyasha half of the fic.**

 **As for Broly, when it comes to fighting against someone as dangerous as Magatsuhi they'll need the added raw power. Also, I thought the corrupted shard would give a valid reason for Broly's deteriorated mindset. Thirdly, I feel that like several other movie characters, he had wasted potential.**

 **For the record, Kai learned the Kaioken from Piccolo. Tien, Krillin and Yamcha know it in this fic too because I absolutely refuse to believe that they never at least learned that after spending even more time with King Kai than Goku did.**

 **I added in that scene with Vegeta to give him some character development, seeing how I've neglected him for most of the story or only made him into something for comic relief. Also, I'm trying to make him more Super-ish, since that's his best in my opinion.**


	26. Janemba on the Prowl, Goku's Return

A year had passed since Gohan and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era, and 6 months since Broly made his reappearance, and things had been peaceful on Earth.

In Other World, however, the time had come for the Other World tournament between fights from every galaxy, in which Goku and a warrior by the name of Pikkon from the West Galaxy were about to go at it in the final round.

"The outcome will be different this time Goku." Pikkon warned.

Goku smirked "We'll see, good luck Pikkon."

"Same to you."

"Then the battle began."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, things were about to get bad.

At the Check-In Station, a teenage ogre by the name of Saike Demon was slacking off when he was supposed to be guarding the Soul Cleansing Machine.

His lack of attention allowed the machine to become too full, and as a result, the machine explodes, releasing all of the evil energy at once.

Saike was enveloped in the evil smog, causing him to transform into a large, fat, and seemingly innocent monster named Janemba, whose first order of business was to place a barrier around the Check-In Station.

Since the Check-In Station shut down, there would be no barrier between dimensions. The heavens would no longer be protected, and the gates of hell would be wide open. The dead would walk among the living, and the living among the dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan slid into the living room of his house, clad in a white collared shirt, a pair of white socks, some boxers and a pair of shades, using a dust mop as a microphone, dancing to a certain song he was playing " _Just take them old records off the shelf! I'll sit and listen to them by myself! Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time rock and roll!"_ he failed to notice as Kai came through the door behind him " _Don't try and take me to the disco! You'll never even get me out on the floor! In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door! I like that old time rock and roll! I like that old time rock and roll!"_ he did half a spin before he finally noticed Kai standing by the door with a huge shit eating grin, and he promptly turned off the song "You realize of course now I'm going to have to kill you."

"...Wow." then Kai finally gave out and started rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Come on, it's not that funny."

"Yes it is!" then Kai finally got himself under control and turned serious "Piccolo actually sent me to get you, we're having serious problems. You know where Trunks or the hot alien chick are?"

"Well Trunks went back to his own time to make sure everything was okay, then train on his own for awhile. He said he'd keep in touch with everything happening here through his timeline's version of Fortuneteller Baba."

"The old chick on the floating crystal ball."

"Right. And as for Zangya, she moved in with Yamcha about a year ago."

"...Lucky bastard."

"I would comment, but I'm with Kagome so I basically can't. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, just go ahead and sense it out."

"What are you-" then he let out a shallow gasp "So many Ki signatures are popping up out of nowhere, and a lot of them feel way too familiar for my liking. I think I can sense almost all of our enemies out there too. _And I think I can sense dad somewhere…_ Come on, let's go and try to evacuate the regular civilians to somewhere safe."

"And then we kick some ass?"

"And then we kick some ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight between Goku and Pikkon was rudely interrupted by how Janemba was warping the surroundings, mainly when a gigantic jelly bean appeared in the middle of the arena.

On Grand Kai's orders, Goku and Pikkon went to check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cell fired an Eye Beam, killing multiple civilians "I don't know how I'm back amongst the living again and I don't really care, all I know is that now I have a chance to exact my revenge against Goku's worthless friends!"

"Is that so?"

Cell looked up to see Broly floating above him in his regular Super Saiyan form "And who might you be?"

"I am known as Broly, but with your Saiyan DNA may know me as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Is that right? I must say, for only a Super Saiyan your power is quite impressive. But even if you transformed into this so called Legendary Super Saiyan for now, you wouldn't be able to defeat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." with a furious roar, Broly ascended to his Legendary Super Saiyan form, then suddenly burst forward and rammed his fist straight into Cell's face, the mere shockwave shattering the windows around them in a Superman-like fashion and sending Cell hurtling above the city by nearly a mile.

Cell quickly stopped himself, almost immediately being overcome by his rage "One… punch… How… How could he so much more powerful?! I'm perfect! I can't lost here! I was designed to be the ultimate life form! I AM PERFECTION ITSELF!"

"Enough of this." Broly then fired a simple Eraser Cannon, incinerating Cell and sending him back to Hell ' _You have my sympathy android. I was you once, going through life without any sort of true purpose, forced to act as a tool with no free will of my own, just to serve for the grudge of some old fool who doesn't know when to let go. I was given a second chance, if only you could have had the same.'_ he looked in another direction ' _The others may need my help.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jellybeans, lots and lots of jelly beans.

That was all Goku could see when he and Pikkon arrived at the Check In Station "Get a load of this, it doesn't look anything like the Check In Station I know. It feels like King Yemma is inside that gigantic jelly bean. Weird, not a sentence I ever thought I would say."

Then a silhouette of King Yemma appeared on the surface of the jelly bean "Goku thank goodness you're here, an accident mutated one of our workers and he's the one responsible for this!"

"Don't worry King Yemma, we'll bust you out of there before you can say Snake Way! Pikkon, let's take a shot on three. One, two, three!" they each took a shot, only for it to not even crack the barrier "Nothing."

"It must have absorbed the blast."

Goku looked back to see Gohan, clad in a purple blue colored gi similar to Piccolo's but larger, a red obi, red shin guards and wristbands, and black shoes "Gohan?"

"Hi dad." Gohan tried not to tear up ' _I honestly didn't think it would be this hard to look him in the eye after all this time.'_

"You've gotten so big, and you're so much stronger now."

"I've gone through a lot these past few years. But as much as I would love to catch up with you dad, and believe me I would, we have other things to worry about."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Goku, on the roof!" King Yemma called "The monster that did this is on the roof!"

"What? But I don't see anything on the roof." they floated up, only to find the gigantic blob that was Janemba sitting up there "...Nevermind. To be honest though, he doesn't seem really look that mean to me."

"Well we'll soon find out." Pikkon floated up to confront Janemba "Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world?"

"Janemba… Janemba…" was all he said.

"...Okay. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now Janemba." he received no response in any way, shape or form "Are you stupid or what?! You heard me, take that barrier down right this instant or else!"

"Janemba!"

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" then he got flicked away an instant.

"And he didn't even try." then Goku looked at Janemba "You really pack a wallop, who are you anyway?"

"Be careful Dad, he's clearly a lot stronger than he looks." Gohan pointed out, only for both of them to be nearly blown away by Janemba just breathing at them.

"Incredible, he's a lot stronger than I thought. We were right to call the fight off Pikkon, this guy could destroy the whole universe." then he grinned "I've never felt a power like this! Say if you guys don't mind then I think I should handle this one myself."

"Forget it Dad, I've been fine with you and your selfish desire to hog opponents like this but this time is different. This opponent dwarfs the likes of Cell several times over, letting you go at him like that is a risk we can't afford to take."

"Janemba, Janemba." he was pointing at Gohan.

"And he wants to fight me, why else would he be pointing at me?"

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!" Yemma thundered.

"Oh no, they were gonna help you right Dad, green guy with my dad?" he received annoyed glares "Look I'm gonna try and lure this guy down to Hell, you guys try and figure out how to get rid of this barrier head to Earth and try and help the others subdue the chaos alright?" then he clasped his hands at Janemba "Come on, you can do it Janemba! Come on, follow the leader big fella! _Great, I've got more of dad in me than I thought.'_ and he disappeared down into the jelly beans.

Janemba fell off and followed him.

"...So Pikkon, I think I'll let you handle this." then Goku blitzed away with Instant Transmission, leaving a pissed off Pikkon behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bojack found himself hiding in an alley ' _This is just ridiculous! I come down here with the full crew, ready to slaughter, and the next thing I know that triclops_ (Tien) _is beating the tar out of Bido! I mean first some midget with a shaggy bowlcut_ (Krillin) _beats down Bujin and slices him in half and then some scarfaced guy with a ponytail_ (Yamcha) _beats Kogu to a pulp and sends him back to Hell, and now this!_ Damn, I need to hurry and get off this planet before any of them find me."

"Trust me, that isn't the only thing you have to worry about."

Bojack spun around and looked up to see Zangya floating above him "Zangya… Hey, how's it going? So… great to see you again…"

"Yeah, not since you tried to kill me."

' _Shit, so she still remembers that?_ Hey don't take it personally, I needed to catch that kid off guard with my attack and that was the best option that I had."

"Oh of course." note the sarcasm in her voice "Of course you do realize that I'm still rather sore over what happened, and I believe that I still need to give you my letter of registration."

' _...Well f*ck.'_

"As entertaining as this is, I think I should take over for you."

Zangya looked and saw Piccolo appear next to her "Piccolo, what are you doing here?"

"Taking over, sure you've gotten stronger but nowhere near strong enough to take on someone like him." he promptly removed his weighted clothing "I'm gonna take it from here."

Bojack smirked "So you want to be the first one to die?"

"We'll see about that, but I do advise you to go all out or else you won't last very long. _I'll only need the Kaioken 10X to beat him.'_ he subtly powered up the crimson aura, making sure Bojack wouldn't notice.

A twitch of rage crossed Bojack's face as he let out an enraged roar and powered up to his maximum. Then he charged and slammed his fist into Piccolo's gut, his fists moving too fast for a normal person to follow as he knocked Piccolo backwards, following up with him smashing Piccolo on the back, sending him hurdling down and smashing into the streets, before finishing it with a fierce barrage of Ki blasts.

However, when the assaulted ended, Piccolo stood up, his crimson aura still flaring and the only damage having been done was to his gi, and even then it was only slight "Just great, I knew that was the best you could manage." in a sudden flash he started launching a flurry of blows into Bojack's torso.

Bojack gagged and retched from the pain and made a futile attempt to launch a counterattack.

Piccolo quickly swerved around the punch and then buried his fist clean through Bojack's stomach ' _Great, I didn't even get a chance to make a flashy finish.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai let out a tired sigh as he fell to one knee ' _This is getting ridiculous. First I'm dealing with a bunch of little green plant guys (Saibamen), then I'm dealing with three guys screaming for Vegeta's head (Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon), and now I just dealt with Android 14 and Android 15 while pushing myself to use the Kaioken 20x. I'm already exhausted as it is, I don't think I can handle anything big like that again.'_

"What do you know? You're doing pretty good."

Kai whipped around to see 5 figures in Saiyan armor ' _Oh great, now what?'_

It got worse when they started doing poses.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Nappa!"

"Together we are… the Neo Ginyu Force!"

"...What?" Kai forced himself back into a fighting stance ' _Wait, weren't the Ginyu Force those big idiot thugs that Gohan told me that he, Krillin and Vegeta faced on Planet Namek? Yeah, I think they were.'_

"We are the Neo Ginyu Force, the cream of the crop, the elite among the elite throughout the galaxy!" Jeice declared "We've proudly returned from Hell to make up for our unfortunate mistakes on Planet Namek! Now then, Vegeta and that Saiyan with the weird hair, tell us right now and we'll let you live."

"Gee, sell out my best friend's father? No, I think I'll pass."

"Hey Kai, need a hand?"

Kai looked back to see Kagome running up to him "Kagome you know that Gohan wouldn't want you to-"

"Forget it, you guys somehow have it drilled into your heads that I'm some weak little girl that needs protecting. I'm putting all of that training with Piccolo to use, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"...Fine, but Gohan never finds out about this."

"Fine, then we'll do this our way." then Nappa stepped up, now in a white suit "Now then, I believes it's time for everyone's favorite game. WHEEL. OF. DEATH!" a gigantic wheel suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Now for the folks viewing at home, the rules are simple. One of my men will spin the wheel and whoever it lands on, he kills!"

"What the hell- when did you guys have time to set this up? And- is that a camera? What kind of sadistic jackass watches this crap?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was sitting in the Capsule Corp living room watching Wheel of Death, bowl of popcorn in one hand and cup of coffee in another "No wonder Frieza loved this show so much, I should've tried it years ago. And record." he hit the record button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I get in on this?"

Kai looked to see 17 drop down from the sky "Oh for the love of- Not you too!"

"What can I say? I'm tired of punching out Cell Jr's and this seems like fun."

"Alright, first contestant!" Nappa called.

Guldo stepped up "Come on, give me the kid with the mouth!" he spun, but ended up landing on 17 and Kagome "No! Respin, respin, respin!"

"Lucky little bastard got two of them." Recoome muttered.

"Alright, let's give this sucker a spin." Burter spun, only to hit the vacation spot on the wheel.

"Congratulations!" Nappa announced "You've just won a free all expenses paid trip to Frieza Planet 419!"

"Oh you've gotta be f*cking kidding me. Nobody ever goes to Frieza Planet 419, not since its species miraculously repopulated."

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" could faintly be heard in the distance.

Kai let out a groan "Can we please get on with this?"

"Oh right, let's have a go then shall we?" then Jeice stepped up, only to hit Bankrupt "Oh piss off you great bloomin pinwheel!"

"Well that's just great." Burter grumbled "That means that the loud mouth brat goes to-"

"YES!" Recoome got in Guldo's face "In your face!" then he turned to Kai "Get read boy, your time is coming. Soon, you will face the End-All, the Be-All, the Plead-All! REEEEEEEEEECOOOOOMEuhh!"

"...I honestly have no idea what's going on anymore." Kagome muttered "So we're fighting that little green guy over there."

"That would be Guldo." Kai told her "From what Gohan tells me he has psychic powers and can stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. The real trick is his paralysis technique, he was able to almost kill Gohan and Krillin, and the only reason they survived is because Vegeta cut into the fight and cut his head off, then blasted it into atoms." then he looked over to where 17 had done the exact same thing, leaving only Guldo's body behind "Like that."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Well I guess I'm up, wish me luck." then Kai stepped up "So big guy, are we gonna or wha-?"

"HIT RECOOME'S MUSIC!" this was followed by the Doom 1993 theme playing "Listen up boy, you think that just because you can take out a few boys you're the best there is at what you do! But let Recoome tell ya something brotha, you ain't no Wolverine and you ain't got what it takes to STEP UP to a FIVE TIME CHAMPION!"

"...Champion of what?"

"This fight is going to be a major slaughter people." Nappa noted "You can just feel the intensity radiating off of them."

"Who the hell are you talking to?!"

"Who do you think? The audience, I'm doing commentary."

"Oh for-"

"ENOUGH!" Recoome thundered "You see boy, you can talk smack all you like, insult our pride and honor, but that doesn't mean a DAAAAMN thing to this man! Because the name's RECOOME! And it rhymes WITH DOOM! AND YOOOU'RE gonna he hurting! ALL! TOO! SOOOOOON!"

"...Wrestling is fake." he received various boos from the nonexistent crowd "Oh all of you can bite me in the ****! Look at Mr Satan, he's the fakest thing there is! And besides, if it means getting this damned thing over with then I'm just going to have to waste your ass! Now then Kagome, 17, hit MY music." and it started playing "Oh yeah, now this is my jam!"

 **When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside**

 **You've gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide**

 **If you hurt my friends, then you hurt my pride**

 **I've gotta be a man, I can't let it slide**

"THAT'S IT!" Recoome let out a roar "RECOOME HAS HAD ENOUGH! FEEL THE STRENGTH OF THE **REEEEEECOOME ULTRA FIGHTING MIRACLE-"**

"Bitch punch!" Kai flashed into his Kaioken 5x and slugged Recoome in the gut as hard as he could "And to make my point abundantly clear…" he then turned to Jeice and Burter "And to emphasize my point… SUCK IT JABRONI! **LIGHT GRENADE!"** he fired a Light Grenade, enhanced by the Kaioken, and incinerated Recoome on the spot "And that's how it's done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta let out a sigh "And the Emmy goes to…"

"The one who turned my son into that."

Vegeta looked back and saw Goku crouched in the windowsill, looking deadly serious "Well at least you of all people had the decency to wait until Wheel of Death and Ginyumania were both over, so what do you want Kakarot? In case you hadn't noticed, I was in the middle of enjoying my day off. Now that you're here, as much as I want to kick your ass, it takes time out of my free day."

"What I want is to know what the hell happened to my son."

"He grew up." the statement was blunt yet clear "You haven't even bothered to check in on him have you?"

Goku said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Vegeta looked away and stood "He's been practically killing himself with guilt over you sacrificing yourself, and combined with the new responsibility he's been tasked with it's going to take its toll on him."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't know anything about this do you? Sit your ass down, this is gonna take awhile."

" _We now take you back to Fighters and Lovers on Planet Vegeta."_

"Right after this episode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found himself in Hell, with Janemba floating down right in front of him "Wow, this guy really is affecting every dimension and creation."

"Janemba!" Janemba hit the ground with a loud thud.

"It's kind of weird that he seems so harmless like that."

Then Janemba used his power to create several mini clones of himself.

"Is it weird that I actually find them kind of cute? Not that there's very much going on in their noggins though."

Then the clones waltzed towards him and attempted to smac him to the ground, and once that failed they dog piled on him, much to the amusement of the original.

"Enough of this! **Dragon Cyclone!"** Gohan unleashed a demonic wind dragon that shredded all of the clones, causing them to disappear.

Now even more amused, Janemba summoned several of the gigantic jelly beans dowards in an attempt to crush Gohan with them, then had them converge on him and trap him, before he waltzed forward and rammed into them full force.

Gohan was able to leap out of the way at the last second and charged.

Janemba sent him flying and crashing to the ground with a carefree kick.

Gohan recovered and charged at him again.

Janemba backhanded him away, then used his Illusion Smash to pummel Gohan, ending the assault by smashing him against the ground.

Gohan was able to catch the gigantic fist at the last second before it could crush him.

Janemba sent his fist through another portal.

' _Now!'_ Gohan was ready this time and slammed a Ki blast into the fist, exploding it and startling Janemba, sending him falling back ' _Okay, at least I know this thing can be hurt.'_ he got into a certain stance " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a Kamehameha in his base form in order to test Janemba's power and endurance.

Janemba used his Mystic Copy technique to create a fake copy of Gohan that fired its own Kamehameha, hitting Gohan dead on and engulfing him in an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet in another part of Hell.

A lone figure sat staring at the battle through a crystal ball "That demon's power is truly formidable, even if it's lacking in intelligence. Then again, I may be able to use that to my advantage. After all, a mindless thrall is of much more use to me than one capable of proper thought, much easier to control with my dark power. Besides, having another pawn in my possession wouldn't hurt. I just have to wait for that pitiful Dragon Saiyan to waste his energy before I make a move. This Janemba creature will make a perfect servant for me, Magatsuhi, the one who will rule over this pathetic world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was scorched slightly by the blast and left in a stupor "Hold on a minute. Was that… me that shot me? _Okay, I'm out of f*cks to give. I'd better hurry and finish him off right now before this gets out of hand.'_ he quickly flashed into Super Saiyan 2.

Janemba began shaking his stomach, the holes on it beginning to wiggle disturbingly as he fired his Rapid Cannon, shooting a barrage of Ki blasts from the holes.

Gohan frantically leapt out of the way of the attack, only to be caught in the explosion when all of the blasts detonated at once ' _Okay that's enough messing around, I think it's about time for me to go all out. I haven't had a chance to use this in a real fight yet, but it's the only chance I've got!'_ with a prolonged furious roar, his hair growing down his back and his eyebrows turning rigid, blue electricity crackling throughout his body "This is a form I recently discovered, I call it Super Saiyan 3. You should be proud of yourself, I don't think I've ever been pushed this far in battle before."

Janemba grinned and started clapping his hands, amused by the transformation and massive boost in power.

"You act innocent but you're deadly, it's over Janemba." and he charged.

Janemba attempted to swat him to the ground.

Gohan stepped to the side and easily avoided it, then blitzed forward and attacked Janemba with a furious barrage of punches to the chest and stomach.

Janemba summoned down several gigantic jelly beans from the air.

Gohan easily punched Janemba into the air ' _My control over this form isn't even close to perfect yet, I'm gonna have to end this in one shot.'_ he quickly blitzed above Janemba, lightning crackling in his hand " **Current Fist!"** he channeled the demonic lightly of the Dragon Current into his fist and thrusted it into Janemba's gut, the sheer force sending him crashing to the ground, his appearance becoming warped. Then Gohan retreated a ways away and powered down when he saw that Janemba had stopped moving "That was weird. _But his power was seriously incredible though, if it wasn't for Super Saiyan 3 then I would definitely have lost that battle.'_ then he stiffened ' _You're kidding me, even after all of that he's still alive?'_

Then Janemba's disfigured body began morphing, changing into a normal sized red and purple humanoid form with horns and a tail.

' _So he can evolve his form to increase his power. I don't like the feel of this, he's way more powerful than before. I'd better take it a step further.'_ he got into a stance, his hair turning orange as he combined his Super Saiyan 3 form with his Dragon Saiyan power ' _Dragon Saiyan 3 huh? I have to admit, it has a nice ring to it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood over what was left of Recoome, with Kagome and 17 standing right behind him "Alright muscle bound jackasses, who's next?"

Jeice appeared in front of Kai, with Burter right behind him "Alright you little bastard, prepare to feel the wrath of the Ginyu-"

Kai cut him off with a punch to the face.

"OH GOD! YOU GODDAMN WANKER! YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE-"

Another punch.

"DAMMIT YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

A third punch.

"STOP IT! STOP-"

A fourth punch.

"PISS! _Oh come on Jeice, what did the captain tell us to do in this situation? Let's see, he said that if I ever found myself being punched repeatedly in the face then I should always remember to-'_

A fifth punch.

"OH GOD HE CUT OFF THE CAPTAIN!"

"So are you going to bother to at least try to dodge any of these?"

"Oh, that's what the captain-"

A sixth punch "Let's be real, you totally deserved that one."

"Oh for- BURTER! SUPPORT!"

Burter shrugged "Well you've got very nice hair, you're a beautiful shade of red, and to be completely honest you're the only guy I can rely on on this team."

"I MEAN PUNCH HIM YOU DAFT BASTARD!" then he calmed down "Oh but thanks ya know? That really cheered me-"

"Punch." Kai punched him a seventh time.

"OH GOD I THINK HE BROKE SOMETHING THAT TIME!"

' _As amusing as this is, I really should hurry up and finish these guys.'_

" **Lightning Claw!"** a blast of lightning suddenly appeared and fried Nappa, Jeice and Burter in an instant.

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw who it was "No way…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stared at Vegeta in disbelief "He's really been putting himself through all of that?"

Vegeta nodded "Yes, that and so much more." then he looked in a certain direction "You feel that don't you?"

"That massive energy… it's higher than anything I've ever felt before. Is that really Gohan?"

"He must have ascended higher than anything we thought possible." he looked at Goku "You know how to use that form don't you?"

Goku said nothing.

"Yeah that's what I thought." he looked back in the direction where he sensed Gohan's massive level of Ki "They're gonna surpass us."

"Gohan's already surpassed me."

"And Trunks is going to surpass me, both of them."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you wanted someone to surpass you. I thought you hated having anyone stronger than you."

"That mainly applies to you and your spawn, having my son push past me is something that I actually do want to see."

"...So should we go help Gohan?"

"No, I think he's got this covered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan got into a stance, his Dragon Saiyan 3 aura crackling with electricity ' _Alright, here goes nothing.'_

Janemba charged forward.

Gohan dodged a punch and aimed a kick.

Janemba blocked it with his forearm and attempted to whack Gohan with his tail.

Gohan ducked to avoid the tail and kicked Janemba in the face.

Janemba recovered almost immediately and grabbed Gohan by the ankle.

Gohan kicked Janemba in the head and broke free, then fired a small blast of fire from his hand at him ' _Thanks to my Dragon Saiyan form, I can use all of my elemental powers without using my sword.'_

Janemba warped the blast away using his Dimensional Hole, opening another hole right behind Gohan to sneak attack him.

Gohan dodged and leapt out of the way at the last second, then charged at Janemba and kneed him in the face. Then he hit him with a spin kick to the face and attempted to finish the assault with a blast of wind from behind.

Janemba dodged the final strike using his Bunkai Teleport, then used it to counter with his Cosmic Illusion.

Gohan leapt back aways, clutching the singed top of his gi ' _I knew he was stronger now, but this is just insane.'_

Then Janemba fired a Hell Gate blast from his mouth.

' _Well this is going to hurt.'_ and then Gohan's world exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Check In Station, a lone figure in a white outfit with two swords attached to his side observed the green light of the explosion ' _He's grown several times more powerful since we last met, and yet this new monster is that much more powerful than him. There's no question about it, he can't beat this threat alone.'_ he looked over and saw a white haired figure in a red kimono jumping down on the jelly beans ' _It looks like he plans to assist him on his own. I'll play along with that for now and see how it goes.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was sent staggering back, his shirt torn by the blast ' _Dammit… He's so powerful, one blast and I'm still barely standing.'_

Janemba materialized in front of him and picked a club off of the ground, then used his mass manipulation to transform it into a Dimension Sword and slashed at Gohan, one stroke sending him reeling.

Gohan recovered in time to draw his own sword to counter another strike ' _His strikes are so quick and precise, I'd better bring out the big guns!_ **Dragon Inferno!"** he fired a demonic fire dragon from the blade.

Janemba attempted to slice through the attack, only for it to detonate in a fiery explosion when he did.

Gohan took this time to retreat and gain some distance, then hid behind one of the gigantic jelly beans.

Janemba merely sliced through the flames using his Dimension Sword Attack, slicing through the jelly bean and leaving a deep cut in Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan gripped his shoulder in pain ' _Dammit, he's so strong! At this rate, I won't be able to beat him. I'm gonna have to hope for a miracle at this point.'_ he attempted to retreat.

Janemba fired off several more slashes from his sword.

Gohan was forced to narrowly dodge the strikes as he found himself heading towards the Blood Pond, now known as the Blood Cone, only to soon be sent falling into it, now back in his base form.

Janemba unleashed his Spike Hell technique, cutting off several bits of the Blood Cone, eventually leaving Gohan trapped in a blood crystal.

' _Dammit, he's got me. I could really use that miracle right about now.'_ he had no idea that he was about to get it.

" **Adamant Barrage!"** a barrage of adamant spikes shot towards Janemba, distracting him and destroying the blood crystal.

Now that he was free, an exhausted Gohan fell to the ground, coughing up blood "What…?"

A lone figure in a red kimono with white hair landed on the ground in front of him, sword over shoulder "I don't think I've ever seen you have such a hard time against an opponent, least of all one as savage as this."

Gohan looked up and his eyes widened "No way… Inuyasha? But how?"

"Come on, you didn't actually think you'd never see me again did you? Get real, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"But I don't understand, where have you been? I've been searching for your Ki all this time but I could never find it."

"Did you look in the afterlife too, or just on Earth?"

"...Oh."

"Yeah, see Miroku and Sango croaked a good long while after you and Kagome and the bowlcut left, but me, Shippo and that fleabag Koga all bit the dust during that whole thing with King Piccolo about 400 years ago."

"Wow."

"Hey he was a hell of a lot stronger in his prime. Sesshomaru was the only one of us who got out alive, now I don't know where he is. Actually most of us became Hell guardians. Miroku Sango, Shippo and Kohaku are down on Earth helping Kagome and your buddy Kai deal with those Ginyu guys."

"What about Koga?"

"Well Koga's off kicking the crap out of those weird little blue bug guys."

"Cell Jr's?"

"Yeha, those. Now then, I'm here and I'm ready to take on this ugly bastard. That's all there is to it." he then picked up his Tessaiga "Just stand back and take a breather, I'll handle this one on my own."

"But he's strong, insanely strong. I don't think he can be beaten."

"Don't worry, I have one thing in my favor. I have nothing to lose."

"What are you talking about? Don't say stuff like that."

"I mean that death means nothing while this guy is still alive. Now stand back and recover your strength, I've got this." and he charged forward.

Janemba ducked under a slash from Tessaiga and aimed a slash of his own, only for his Dimension Sword to shatter upon impact.

" **Wind Scar!"** Inuyasha fired off a Wind Scar.

Janemba dodged using his Bunkai Teleport.

' _Now!_ **Adamant Barrage!"** Inuyasha fired a barrage of Adamant Spears before the teleportation was complete.

Janemba emerged a fair distance away with adamant spikes embedded in his body, but he quickly ripped them out and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck using his Mystic Attack, then promptly slammed him to the ground.

"Get away from him you disgusting slimy freak!" Gohan charged in, now in his regular Dragon Saiyan form.

Janemba suddenly froze and began cracking apart.

' _So insults weaken him.'_ Gohan dealt Janemba a spin kick to the face, followed by a Dragon Cyclone at point blank range, knocking him a fair distance away ' _Of all the weakness to have…'_ he was about to yell another insult.

Janemba kicked in away blitzed behind Inuyasha using his Bunkai Teleport, shocking him just long enough for Janemba to punch him in the temple, knocking him out.

Then Gohan suddenly blitzed in front of Janemba and slugged in in the gut with all of the force he could muster "You're in for a rude awakening if you think I'm just gonna lie down and die against a freak like you!" this caused more cracks to form along Janemba's body, which he then deepened further by uppercutting him into the air. Then his sun kissed orange aura exploded as he charged after Janemba at full speed, a ball of energy forming in his hands " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAA!"** he shot out the Kamehameha with as much strength as he was able to muster.

Janemba raised both hands to stop the attack, being pushed back a great distance, getting an idea with what few working brain cells he actually had.

Gohan's mind was racing as he tried to think of a way out of this situation "This isn't good, this level of attack isn't anywhere near enough to stop this guy. To top that off I'm putting just about everything I have into it, so once I finish this attack I'll be utterly defenseless."

"I've thought of this, just focus on that attack for the time being."

Gohan looked to his side, and his eyes widened at who he saw "Sesshomaru…"

"Formalities will have to wait for now Son Gohan. Just do not let up."

"Right." Gohan pushed his blast even further, pushing Janemba back inch by inch ' _I can feel his flesh burning from the blast, and his pain is growing with each passing second. I've gotta end this fast, and I think I have an idea.'_

Janemba looked in one direction and fired a set of Eye Beams that suddenly changed direction mid fire and closed in on Gohan.

' _Dammit, I'm in a catch 22 now! I can't stop my attack or he'll blast me into oblivion, and I can't keep going or I won't be able to defend against those Eye Beams. Come on Gohan, think! Wait, I know!'_ he began straining himself, and with a furious roar he suddenly summoned two lumps of flesh from his back, each taking the form of an arm ' _The Four Witches technique. Note to self, thank Tien for this.'_ he fired one blast from each hand, cancelling out the Eye Beams ' _The only problem is that this takes up a lot of energy, I can't keep holding my attack any longer.'_ he then cancelled his attack and leapt a fair distance away as his second set of arms disappeared back into his back.

Now free of the blast, Janemba was struggling to catch his breath, now covered in black scorch marks across his right arm and part of the right side of his head, as well as sporting some cracks on the armor on his chest. Enraged at being injured, he opened his mouth in Gohan's direction and began charging a Hell Gate.

" **Dragon Burst!"** that was when a wave of green energy struck Janemba straight across his front, the blast resulting sending him tumbling back, courtesy of Sesshomaru as he shot towards him, readying his poison claws.

Then a thunderous boom could be heard as Janemba quickly caught Sesshomaru's hand in his, then headbutted Sesshomaru, flinging him backwards through the multi-colored sky.

Sesshomaru managed to stop himself and returned to the ground, rubbing his face ' _Such force behind one strike, this creature is truly formidable.'_

Janemba opened another Dimensional Hole and shot his fist through it, catching Sesshomaru in the temple, then shot his other fist through a second portal, hitting Sesshomaru with a blast at point blank range, driving him down to the ground.

Sesshomaru found himself aching all over his body ' _To think he's done so much damage in so little time. Even I can't endure many more of those attacks, if I'm going to put an end to this then I have to do it now.'_ he placed two hands on his forehead ' _I haven't mastered this technique yet, so I'll only be able to use it once.'_ he suddenly blitzed above Janemba, then wrapped him in a poison whip made from the poison in his claws, and threw him to the ground.

Janemba slammed down onto the surface, roaring and screaming in rage, sending massive cracks along the ground, and when he tried to get up he realized that he couldn't move a single one of his muscles.

' _Having Bakusaiga has made my poison much more potent, now it's nullified any control his brain has over different parts of his body._ Son Gohan, if you're going to unleash any sort of attack then it will have to be now. At my current level of strength, I won't be able to hold him off for long." his voice was increasingly strained.

A bright sun kissed orange light appeared in the sky on the horizon as Gohan appeared, now back in his Dragon Saiyan 3 form, a sphere of energy cupped in his hands, one side glowing black and the other side glowing white "Get ready for the god of all Kamehameha's, courtesy of the properties of Yin and Yang! I'm hitting you with every single ounce of strength that I have left!" the sphere of energy grew larger, then compressed itself in his hands " **Yin! Yang! Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAA!"** he let out a roaring Yin and Yang Kamehameha, slamming straight into Janemba in a fraction of a second.

Janemba tried to scream, but his cries were drowned out by ear bursting blast and was engulfed almost instantaneously.

Gohan kept pushing the blast further and further until his energy ran out, the blast and the explosion both fading away into nothing.

Sesshomaru finally gave up his hold on Janemba and retracted his poison whip ' _That was close, just a little bit longer and I would not have been able to hold out.'_ with what little strength he had left, he quickly moved over and picked up Inuyasha's body, then carried him to an undamaged area. With blood dripping from his hands, he managed to steady himself and finally tracked down Gohan's Ki.

Gohan was lying on top of one of the gigantic jelly beans, completely exhausted "That was… both painful… and awesome… at the same time…"

"You never cease to amaze me, whether that be a good or bad thing. However, as impressive as that attack was, I have my doubts that he is actually dead, mainly for two reasons. The first reason is that I can still smell him, the second is that the landscape is still warped into something only a small child would be able to come up with."

"Well… that sucks…" then he coughed up some blood "We'd better… get back to Earth… and get some Senzu Beans… from Master Korin… None of us are really in great condition… especially if that thing is still alive and kicking…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha began stirring by the time he saw Gohan and Sesshomaru touch down in front of him "Is it over…?"

"Sorry… it doesn't seem like it Inuyasha…" Gohan pointed "Over there… j-just take a look and you'll see…"

Inuyasha looked over to where the deformed and mangled form of Janemba lay, severely disfigured but still alive after Gohan's blast "Well shit."

Janemba was about to advance when his body suddenly froze up again, and he threw his head to the literal heavens and let out a furious shriek at the top of his lungs, distorting the already warped reality and shifting everything even further. Volcanoes were sprouting up along the land and started spewing fire and lava into the air, with the lava turning into water, then into steam, then into liquid obsidian, and then froze in the air entirely as his screams began growing louder and louder, the color becoming inverted and diluted into black and white before finally returning to normal.

Gohan's look was one of awe and horror ' _If the change in the landscape wasn't bad enough, I mean I honestly preferred the jelly beans over this, his power is shooting way higher than anything I've ever felt before!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw who was standing before her "No way…"

Koga stood before her, with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku right behind him "Hey Kagome, it's been awhile."

"Guys!" she caught them all in a hug "It's so great to see all of you again!"

"I just wish it was under better circumstances, we're here on orders to help clean up the mess this situation caused."

"Wait, what?"

"You see we're Hell guardians, we keep the prisoners in check and stuff."

"Cool. Oh by the way, this is Kai." she gestured to Kai.

"Sup."

"Sup Koga, been awhile." Kai held up two fingers and turned to the others "Gohan's told me a ton about you guys, it's great to finally meet you."

Miroku nodded "You as well, Gohan has told us many positive things about you."

"Where is Gohan anyway?"

"He's in Hell." Koga told them "Yeah see he's fighting the creature responsible for this whole mess."

"Not anymore."

Kagome looked back to see Gohan, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suddenly appear behind her, all looking seriously wounded "Gohan! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, great to see you guys again. But seriously, what happened to all of you?"

Gohan let out a sigh "We don't have much time to explain, can one of you go get some Senzu Beans?"

"I'll go." 17 offered "I don't know much but I know that you guys are all apparently old friends, I think I'll let you catch up and stuff." and he took off.

"Alright. Shippo, I'd love for us to catch up but I need you to get Kagome out of here, as in yesterday levels of fast."

"Why, what's going on?" asked Kai.

"There's this thing in Hell, it was so strong that the three of us combined were barely able to get away with our lives. It's transforming again, its power has at least doubled at this point."

"I'm staying with you." Kagome told him.

"No you're not. No offense Kagome but me, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are all hundreds of times stronger than you and that thing beat us within an inch of our lives with just a few blows. I know you're stronger than before but you're not ready for this. I know that this thing would kill you in a heartbeat if it had the chance, and if anything happened to you then I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"...Just stay safe, and don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, and I promise I'll come out of this."

"Come on Kagome, let's go." Shippo grabbed Kagome and disappeared in a swirling.

"...When did he learn that?"

"500 years will do that." Koga pointed out "We'll do the greetings and crap later Gohan, what exactly are we dealing with right now?"

"From what I know this guy was originally one of the workers who got mutated by an accident and turned into an horrible monster. Even combining my Dragon Saiyan power with Super Saiyan 3, I was powerless against him on my own."

"Well that's just damn perfect. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't like our odds of winning here. Do we have some kind of plan for kicking this thing's ass?"

"Insults, insults can physically him and anything and everything he creates using his powers. It's not as weird as it sounds, but yeah it's still weird. Still though, I'm not sure how effective it's gonna be against that thing now." then there was trembling, the stench of death filling the air.

"Well it looks like we're gonna find out soon enough." Koga looked up at the white dot in the sky.

That dot grew, another tear forming between Earth and Otherworld, being opened by a long red claw, courtesy of Janemba, who then pried the tear open with his bare hands.

"Well, here goes." Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2, with Koga readying his Raiso, Inuyasha his Tessaiga, Sango her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku, Kohaku and Kai the Kaioken ' _Note to self, ask Miroku and Kohaku where they learned the Kaioken.'_

Then Janemba fully emerged, his body now completely black and purple, a glowing black orb embedded directly in his head. His voice was warped and mangled in a way that made them all very uncomfortable "I… am… a god…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta's head snapped in a certain direction "Kakarot."

Goku nodded "Yeah, no doubt about it. That's the thing I saw at the Check In Station, and Gohan is right next to it. Come on, we've gotta go."

"No."

"What? Are you out of your mind? That thing's way too strong for Gohan or any of those others to handle."

"You haven't seen what I've seen from them. They're strong, all of them. At this point, that one with the fur over his shoulder could beat either one of us if we went Super Saiyan 2."

"But-"

"This is his fight, and he has to finish it. If you care about your son then you'll let him finish this battle himself, without any sort of help from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, just looking at that thing makes my eyes burn." Kai muttered, his Kaioken 10x aura flaring around his body "Gohan you said that thing was strong, but I don't think anything deserves to be as strong as that. Except for you I mean."

"No time for flattery." Gohan said dryly "That thing has another dark jewel embedded in his body like the one Broly had on his necklace, from what I can tell his power has at least doubled. Lucky for us though I don't think he's tapped into the full power of that thing so we might have a chance to take him down."

Janemba let out an insane cackle and brought down his deformed claw, forcing all of those gathered to scatter into the air, his claws slicing through rocks like butter, leaving marks on the earth itself.

"Damn, that thing's fast." Koga muttered.

Then Janemba suddenly burst forward, sprouting gooey tentacles all over his body at random, striking Miroku first, with Sango following suit.

" **Kaioken 20x!"** Kai burst into his Kaioken 20x, an Explosive Demon Wave charging in his hand, and he fired it, the blast slamming into Janemba head on.

Janemba let out a shriek upon impact, being pushed back a great distance by the attack.

' _So at least he can be damaged, he's powerful but his defense and durability clearly aren't what they were.'_

Janemba suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Kai, then slashed at him with his deformed claws, sending him flying through the air. Then he let out a deafening shriek that caused unleashed a shockwave that could be felt for miles around, leaving most of the warriors there disoriented.

Gohan was one of the few that remained able to stand ' _Come on 17, we're gonna need those Senzu Beans ASAP.'_

Janemba blitzed in front of Gohan, Sango and Miroku and sent them hurtling away with a mere sweep of his hand.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** a golden crimson drill shot past Janemba and ended up colliding with his arm, courtesy of Kai.

Janemba let out a yowl of pain, then sent him flying to the heavens with a mere swing of his wrist.

' _Now!'_ Koga finally managed to cross the distance, Raiso crackling with electricity as he quickly struck Janemba in the left eye.

Janemba shrieked in white hot agony and clutched his eye with one hand, leaving him wide open from the left side.

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"** Inuyasha suddenly fired a barrage of Meido blades from his Tessaiga, though it only managed to rip off one of Janemba's arms and the entire left side of his ribcage, exposing a gooey black substance inside it.

Janemba let out another howl of pain.

' _Now!'_ seizing the chance, Gohan flashed back into his Dragon Saiyan 2 form, a red and brown ball of Ki forming in his hands " **Dragon! Magma! Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAA!"** he fired off a demonic lava powered Kamehameha, slamming into Janemba's right side "Now Sango!"

" **Hiraikotsu!"** Sango fired off Hiraikotsu, slamming into Janemba's already heavily damaged left side, the combined force of both attacks causing Janemba's shoulders to crack even further.

Janemba let out yet another shriek, before his head did a 180 twist and fired two Eye Beams, one being significantly weaker, knocking both of them away into the horizon. Then he set his sights on Kohaku and Koga.

" **Kaioken 10x!"** Kohaku's crimson aura flared into life as he charged forward to intercept the oncoming attack, only to be knocked across the cloudy sky faster than he was able to even blink.

This was when Koga had an idea ' _Gohan said that insults hurt this thing before, it wouldn't hurt to at least check and see if that still applies._ Ugly bastard! Filthy monster! Deformed jackass!"

Janemba just stared at him, tiny cracks forming along his chest, but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he charged forward and slashed Koga across the chest, then kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying clean through the clouds.

Miroku struggled to hold his ground, sensing something ' _I have to buy enough time!'_ he charged forward, his staff radiating a crimson aura, and promptly brought it down as hard as he possibly could.

Janemba snapped the staff in half with one sweep of his claw, then slapped Miroku with his tail, sending him tumbling back.

"Enough!"

Janemba looked up and saw a white and purple spiked figure floating above him, holding a dark ball of energy, with only one name coming to mind ' _Cooler…'_

Sure enough, Cooler was above him charging a Death Ball "I'm going to put an end to this right now!" he fired off the Death Ball.

This was when Gohan showed up, back in his Dragon Saiyan 2 form "Cooler!"

"Formalities will have to wait Son Gohan, you have to hurry and attack him with everything you have!"

"Right! **Masenko!"** Gohan fired a quick Masenko.

Janemba's jaw cracked opened as he unleashed a Hell Gate blast.

" **Dragon Burst!"**

" **Wolf Death Storm!"**

" **Backlash Wave!"**

Three more blasts joined the fray, increasing the combined attack power to titanic proportions, but overall the combined blasts only managed to slow the attack speed of the Hell Gate blast to a mere crawl.

"Now!" Sango and Kohaku zoomed in, firing off Hiraikotsu and a chain sickle enhanced with Kohaku's own Ki, managing to finally halt the advance of the Hell Gate blast.

" **Kaioken… 40x!"** Kai's crimson aura flared higher than it ever had before " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha, turning the tide of the beam struggle as the combined attacks finally began pushing Janemba back, closing the distance inch by inch.

Janemba tried to regain control of the clash, but it was in vain as they put more power into their attacks.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan's sun kissed orange aura flared even higher than before as he entered his Dragon Saiyan 3 form "I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he suddenly poured out every ounce of spare Ki he had left into the blast, finally overwhelming Janemba in a white hot explosion, before he finally powered down and collapsed to the ground.

"Well, looks like I picked the right time to show up."

Gohan looked to see 17 land on the ground, a brown bag in his hands "17… thank god…"

"Man you're in real bad shape, here go ahead and-"

"No… get the others first… they need it more than me…"

"I've only got about 6, there won't be enough by the time they all get one."

"Please… they're my friends… They always come before me…"

"If you say so." he then proceeded to pass one out to everyone else.

Gohan sat up and looked down at his practically destroyed gi, with both of his wrist bands fried and half of his top destroyed ' _Great, now I'm gonna have to ask Piccolo to use his Clothes Beam to make a new gi for me.'_

The smoke cleared and the blinding white light faded away, revealing Janemba, half of his face having been blown clean off, along with his entire right side.

"Well that's… just great…" Gohan forced himself to stand again, his Dragon Saiyan aura flaring into life once more.

Janemba let out a shriek, leaving everything a stark black and white color, with mountains and hills breaking off of the landscape and floating in mid air, as if gravity no longer applied.

"Dammit…"

"Gohan, I think it's safe to say we're screwed." Koga pointed out "Outside of a group effort you're probably the only one who can come even close to scratching this guy. If you've got any other tricks up your sleeve then now would be the time do show it off."

"...Well I've got one more attack that I've been working on, I call it the Dragon Supernova and it utilizes all 7 elements at once in conjunction with my own Ki. The only problem is that I don't think that psychopath will let give me enough time to charge it up." he watched as one of the floating mountains promptly smashed into Miroku and Kohaku, knocking the both of them out cold upon impact "Dammit."

"Lucky for you I've been working on something too, a new lightning based attack, then I can combine my attack with yours and that should be enough to finish this thing off for good. For now, all we can do is hope that the mutt and Sesshomaru and the others can hold him off until then."

"They're not the only ones here you know."

Gohan looked and saw 17 step up beside them "Oh right, you're here."

"You're welcome for the Senzu Beans by the way." note the dryness in his tone "Look, I'll try and hold that thing off while you guys prepare your attacks alright?" then he looked over to the others "Listen up guys, these two need all they can get to power up an attack strong enough to finish this guy. We're gonna buy them that time, got it?"

"Agreed." Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga, wiping his blood from the blade "Since you're the most refreshed out of all of us Android 17, I believe you should lead the effort."

"Fine by me, just be ready to hit that thing with everything you've got." 17 then charged forward at Janemba and fired off his Super Electric Strike, the force of the attack striking him directly across the chest.

Janemba was pushed back and let out a shriek, then sent 17 tumbling back with a mere flick of his tail.

" **Wind Scar!"** Inuyasha blitzed in front of Janemba and fired a Wind Scar, hitting Janemba at point blank range.

Janemba warped the entirety of the attack away using his Bunkai Teleport, nearly managing to hit Sesshomaru with it, then slapped Inuyasha with his tail, sending him stumbling back and nearly sending Tessaiga flying from his hands.

' _Now!'_ having narrowly dodged the Wind Scar, Sesshomaru blitzed under Janemba's ribcage and thrusted his poison claw towards Janemba's chest.

Janemba caught the poison claw by the wrist before it made contact, and he merely smashed him to the surface with a whack of his tail, with broken shards flying off of Janemba's body.

" **Kaioken 40x!"** Kai charged in, pushing his Kaioken as high as his body could stand " **Light Grenade!"** he charged up Piccolo's most powerful technique, aside from the Special Beam Cannon, and fired itt at Janemba, engulfing him in an explosion.

Janemba emerged unscathed and sent Kai tumbling backwards with a mere sweep of both of his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku was watching the battle from afar in amazement, with Vegeta by his side "No way, that's unreal."

"They're strong, all of them." Vegeta noted "You had your friends before Raditz showed up, now your son has found his own crew. He's grown up into a full fledged warrior, you should be proud of him."

"Yeah, and even Piccolo had more to do with it than me."

"Look at me, I barely even looked at Trunks when he was born. Face the facts Kakarot, Saiyans are not meant for parenting."

"...Well I'm not most Saiyans." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and held out his hand towards Vegeta "Come on, let's go."

"I told you that we're not interfering with the fight."

"No, not there. We're going to New Namek."

"To do what exactly?"

"What do you think? We're gonna ask the Namekians to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish me back to life."

"You're serious?"

"I know I haven't been much of a father to Gohan, but that's about to change."

' _He's really serious. Should I tell him that he had a second son before he died? No, it will be way more fun to see his reaction.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked down at the battle from above as a ball of energy formed in his hands above his head, glowing red (fire), blue (water), brown (earth), yellow (lightning), green (wind), black (Yin), and white (Yang) ' _Dammit, it's taking too long.'_

"Gohan, just keep concentrating." Koga just held up his right hand, electricity crackling louder and louder along his Raiso claw with each passing moment "We only need a little more time and then we can finish this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Hiraikotsu!"** Sango shot Hiraikotsu forward, slamming into the side of Janemba's head, the force behind the strike breaking off one of Janemba's horns and shattering a good large part of his head.

Janemba shrieked and jerked back as he recoiled from the pain, uttering actual words for the first time in god knows how long "You hurt me… YOU HURT ME! DIIIIEEEE!" he slugged Sango directly in the face, sending her crashing into another floating island, splitting it clean in half upon impact and knocking her out cold.

' _Great, now I'm the only one left.'_ Cooler braced himself.

Janemba looked to the sky and saw Gohan and Koga forcing their attacks together, now turning an electric blue color, and he knew that it could kill him if it hit. So he raised both of his claws, crimson lightning crackling along his arms, only to be hit by a Death Flash in the side, and his head snapped to the right to see Cooler standing before him.

"You forgot about me because you were so preoccupied, a very unwise decision. _I doubt I'll have to hold him for very much longer, but I do know that these next few seconds have to count if any of us are going to make it out of this alive.'_ purple energy began building around his body, his muscles bulging "Take this! **Nova Strike!"** he shot forward like an angry ram, only purple and white and thousands of times faster, slamming head on into the remaining side of Janemba's face, burning into the flesh and sending him stumbling backwards.

Janemba shrieked in agony, his whole body growing rigid from the pain.

' _Well that wasn't anywhere near enough to kill him, but by the looks of it he's still able to feel pain.'_ then he fell to one knee ' _This isn't good, I used up most of my power on that attack.'_ then he blitzed upwards to meet Gohan and Koga "I'm just about out of power after that attack, if you plan on going through with this then it has to be now."

"Right." Gohan steadied himself, using the energy of the attack to push himself back into his Dragon Saiyan 3 form "Thanks for the help up to this point Koga, but let me take this one from here."

"Fine by me, just be sure to kick his ass." Koga let go of the attack, leaving Gohan to finish the battle on his own.

" **Dragon… Supernova… STORM!"** Gohan let out a roar and threw the massive attack downwards.

Janemba raised his hands up and caught the ball, only for the attack to begin burning his arms away.

"This! Ends! NOW!" Gohan used every ounce of strength he could dig up and pushed the attack further down on Janemba, and it finally exploded like a Supernova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku suddenly froze and looked in the direction of Earth ' _This massive energy, I've never felt anything like it.'_

"Kakarot." Vegeta snapped him out of his thoughts "They're wishing you back to life, you could at least pretend to pay attention you know."

"Oh come on Vegeta, you sense that awesome power don't you?"

"That just means that your son is ending the battle with whatever the hell is causing the chaos back on Earth." then he looked up and smirked "Clearly you're so spaced out and lacking in brain cells that you haven't even noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Take a look stupid." Vegeta pointed a finger.

Goku looked up and realized something "My halo, it's gone!"

"Congratulations stupid, you're alive again. Now come on and take us back to Earth already."

"Oh yeah, right." he grabbed Vegeta, placed two fingers on his forehead, and then they were gone in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed.

"Gohan. Gohan! GOHAN!" voices kept calling out to him.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Kai, Shippo, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru and Kagome standing before him "All of you… you're okay…" he smiled slightly "That's good…"

"That's not good you idiot!" Kagome got up in his face, looking increasingly angry but with tears brimming in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him "Don't ever scare me like that again…"

"Sorry, but I wasn't… going to let all of you die…" then he looked around again "Where are 17 and Cooler?"

"17 went off to gather the Dragon Balls to undo all of the damage Janemba did, and Cooler went to bring that demon kid back to the Check In Station." Kai told him.

"I see… and where are we now?"

"Up on Kami's Lookout, Dende just finished healing you a little while ago. You messed yourself up really bad fighting that thing."

"Yeah…" Gohan sat up "No wonder I feel so sore."

"You took the beating of a lifetime, of course you'd be sore." then he gently helped Gohan to his feet "Come on, there's a surprise waiting for you outside."

"What?"

"Just come on." Kai led him outside.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw the entirety of his friends and allies, the Z fighters and their supporters and allies, along with Cooler, standing there "Everyone… what's going on?"

"We don't know anymore than you do." Krillin told him "Dende just told us to bring everyone up here but he wouldn't say why."

"Weird, I wonder what's going on."

"I think I can answer that one."

Gohan, along with everyone else, looked to see Vegeta step out "Vegeta? I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Calm down Kakabrat, I'm about to tell you. Anyway, while you were fighting that hideous beast, I took a little trip to New Namek to pick a little something up, a gift for your victory I guess you could say." then he looked to the side "Alright stupid, get out here. He's been through enough."

"I don't…"

Then Goku stepped out with his classic Son grin "Hey guys, what's up?"

"GOKU!" beating everyone else to the punch, surprisingly enough, Krillin leapt into Goku's embrace "Is it really you, like for real?"

"Yeah it's me, and you're crushing my ribcage."

Chichi smiled softly "Oh sweetheart, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Chichi, I've missed all of you." then he noticed what looked like a mini version of him hiding behind Chichi's leg.

"Goten, it's alright."

"Uh Chichi, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chichi."

The little Goku, now known as Goten, shyly poked out his head "I'm Goten."

Goku slowly made his way forward "And I'm Goku, hi."

"...Daddy!" despite hesitating for a moment, Goten ran into Goku's embrace.

Goku caught him and sat him on his shoulder "It's great to be back everybody, I'm really sorry I've been gone so long. But get this, Vegeta got the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls to bring me back so I'm not dead anymore."

"You're kidding me." Chichi began tearing up "You mean we're going to live together as a family of 4 in our little house?"

"Well that's what I was hoping for, if you can put up with me that is."

Chichi instantly ran into embrace and began sobbing.

"There there Chichi, it's alright. Gosh, you didn't cry this much when I died did you? But you don't have to worry, I'm back for good. I love you, I really do." then he looked around "It looks like I've really missed out on a lot haven't I? A bunch of old faces are back, some of which I find kind of unnerving." note how he was looking at Cooler and Broly when he said this "And a bunch of new faces I've never seen before, but all of you seem really strong." then he looked over at Kai, now no longer supporting Gohan "I'm guessing from the outfit you've been training with Piccolo."

Kai tried not to faint or act like some kind of fanboy "Y-Yes sir, you're Son Goku right? As in champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"You really know your stuff don't you, but seriously feel free to just call me Goku."

"Yes sir- I mean Goku."

"I already know who you are Kai." then he grinned again "And I honestly wanted to thank you for looking after my son for as long as you have."

"There's nothing for you to thank me for, I stayed by Gohan's side all this time because he's my friend and that's all there is to it."

"I see." then he looked over in Kagome's direction "And who's she? There's this weird energy coming from her, really strong too."

"That would be Kagome, she's Gohan's girlfriend as of about a year ago."

"I see." then he looked at Kagome and smiled warmly "Well then, Kagome was it? Welcome to the family."

Kagome blushed slightly, but smiled "Thank you."

"Hey, anyone Gohan cares about that much is alright in my book."

"So that's where he gets his carefree attitude from." Koga commented, then looked around only to realize that Gohan wasn't there "Hey, where'd he go?"

Piccolo shared a look with Sesshomaru nodded ' _Gohan took off while Goku was talking to Kai, probably after that sinister energy a ways away.'_

Sesshomaru's frown deepened ' _There's only one being that could have a demonic energy this dark and malicious. It must be Magatsuhi. Now the question is Son Gohan, what are you going to do?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found himself in a familiar wasteland ' _This desert, this is where I fought Cell, where I first awakened my Dragon Saiyan power. It figures he'd try and bring me back to my roots just to emotionally torture me._ I know you're here not come out, stop hiding like a coward and show yourself already Magatsuhi."

Sure enough, Magatsuhi materialized in front of Gohan, taking on the same form he had from when he borrowed Naraku's flesh (Inuyasha: The Final Act, episode 17), and shot Gohan an arrogant smirk "Well well, so you knew that this is where I would be did you?"

"I don't know what sort of angle you're playing at Magatushi but it's not going to work, whatever scheme you're plotting my friends and I will stop you faster than you can even blink."

"Oh is that so? The same friends who have been utterly helpless in the face of every threat you've faced and who you've had to save time and time again? Please, your friends are pathetic weaklings just like you. You've only gotten lucky up to this point, nothing more. In one year's time I will personally annihilate you and everyone and everything you love, including that pitiful priestess."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Gohan instantly flashed into his Dragon Saiyan 3 form and fired a Masenko.

Magatsuhi somehow fazed through the attack, his smirk remaining in place "Pitiful Saiyan trash, as if I'd stoop so low as to approach the likes of you in person. In one year's time, everyone and everything you know and love will cease to exist in the burning fury of my vengeance. Make this last year count Son Gohan, for it will be your last." and with that, he disappeared, leaving Gohan alone in the barren wasteland.

"When you do come back, I will be ready to face you and bring this story to a close."

"But you won't be alone."

Gohan spun around and found Goku standing behind him, looking deadly serious, a sight actually quite rare for him "Dad…"

"Sesshomaru, Piccolo and Vegeta all filled me in, I know who and what Magatsuhi is and what he's capable." then his eyes softened "I also know what you've been going through these past few years. Gohan, you know I never meant to hurt you. I did what I thought was best for the Earth."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." then Gohan let out a long sigh "But that doesn't matter anymore, it's painfully clear to me now that Magatsuhi is a problem that won't go away on its own." he firmly grasped Goku's shoulder "Both of us and everyone else need to prepare ourselves dad, because as of this moment, from this day forth, we are at war with Magatsuhi, a war only one side can win, and if that side isn't us then this world, as well as this entire universe, is doomed to an eternity of darkness."

 **A/N:**

 **Just for the sake of getting this out of my system and telling how much fun I had while writing this, I had a f*cking field day with this chapter.**

 **Just to be clear, that dance from Gohan at the beginning was a parody of the Risky Business dance scene. I've been trying to include that in one of my fics for ages and I figured now was as good a time as any.**

 **For the record, since Gohan kept training and Future Trunks is around more than in canon, Vegeta is stronger than in canon.**

 **As you can tell I'm making Broly a very deep thinker in this one. It only makes sense since his original personality was so 1 dimensional.**

 **I couldn't help myself, adding in that little thing with the Ginyu Force from TFS. By far some of my favorite episodes.**

 **Why did I give Gohan Super Saiyan 3? The better question is, why not? There are foes that Super Saiyan 2 can't defeat, but 3 can.**

 **Just to be clear, Gohan's Dragon Saiyan form doubles the power of the form he was already using.**

 **I know Goku coming back to life kind of nullifies any purpose for Gohan's character development throughout this story to begin with, but he's critical for pulling off the upcoming war with Magatsuhi in this next story arc. My second original story arc by the way, the first one being in my Dragon Reaper fic, also featuring Magatsuhi.**

 **Okay, funny stuff over, time to get serious. (Deep sigh) As unfortunate as this is, I have no choice but to take a brief hiatus from writing fanfiction on account of the fact that I'm a senior in high school and my grades are going down the toilet as a result of me spending way too much time on fanfiction. I am deeply sorry about this and I hope you understand, and I promise that I will be back as soon as I have things sorted out.**


	27. Another Time, New Enemies, New Allies

A warm crisp spring day.

Trunks knelt down and placed some flowers in front of a grave "Hello Gohan, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in awhile, I've been giving you a hand in that other timeline. They've got a big battle coming there and I want to be able to help them in any way that I can. Father told me to return to this timeline to hone my skills my own way so I came back, and I've been really busy ever since I returned. I decided to take the example the other you set for me and train the next generation of warriors to protect the Earth from threats, and I opened up my own dojo in the mountains just outside North City. I've already got about 20 students and they're all coming along really well. Well I should be going, my next class is going to start in an hour. I promise I'll come by later." and he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, class was in session.

Trunks watched as his students were attempting to call out and control their Ki, though barely any of them were even getting close "No no, you've gotta lower your stances. Be sure that you concentrate your effort just below your navels."

They still weren't getting very close.

"You have to clear your mind and focus your energy."

"Yes sir!" but they still weren't getting any closer.

' _Well they may not be getting very close, but they're eager I have to give them that much.'_

One of them finally voiced what they were all thinking "It's no good, master could you please show us an example?"

"Good idea." Trunks flared his white aura in order to show them what to do and how to tell if they were doing it properly "That's what it should look like. Now then, all of you practice your form next."

"Yes sir!" and they all began practicing their form.

' _They have the proper motivation, at this rate they'll all go far.'_

"Master, is it like this?" one student flared his aura as much as he could, though it was only barely noticeable.

"Yes, good work Toga-" then he paused and looked in another direction ' _Two Ki signatures just landed on the planet, one of them is almost is as strong as I am as a Super Saiyan. The other, it's different but it also feels slightly familiar…'_

"Master, is something wrong?"

"...I have something I have to take care of, that's enough for today." and he flew off.

Toga followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks landed in a grassy field and looked back to see Toga land right behind him "I should be angry that you followed me against my orders, but I am impressed that you're already able to fly."

Toga shrugged "I practice a lot by myself at night, trying to get stronger in order to protect my family. That's why I joined your dojo to begin with."

"I see." then his eyes hardened and he turned around "They're here, get behind me and don't let your guard down."

Then two figures dropped down, one Saiyan and one Arcosian ' _So that's the power level we were following.'_

' _That scouter and the tail, that one is a Saiyan. And the other one likes like a blue version of Frieza, that must mean he's an Arcosian.'_ Trunks stepped forward, gripping the hilt of Sounga with one hand "Tell me, why have you come to this planet?"

The Saiyan stepped forward and held up a hand "Please calm yourself, I can assure you that we mean you no harm. My name is Tarble, and this is my comrade Frost."

"My name is Trunks and this is my student Toga. As I asked before, why have you come to Earth?"

"I'm looking for my elder brother, I was told by the people of the Namekian race that he had retired to this planet Earth after the tyrant Frieza had been vanquished."

"And who would your brother be?"

"The Saiyan prince Vegeta, do you know him?"

Trunks took a moment to suppress his shock "Vegeta is… was… my father."

"I see. Well I suppose that would make you my nephew then."

"Why would my father never mention you?"

"I was sent to a remote star when I was a child because I had a low power level and I lacked the traditional fighting spirit most Saiyans had. But tell me, where is Vegeta?"

"...My father is dead, he was slain in battle many years ago."

Tarble's eyes widened, then returned to normal as he hung his head "I see. Well you are his son, perhaps you may be able to help me. A terrible duo of brothers by the name of Abo and Cado are currently terrorizing my planet, I proved to be no match for them. Frost put up much more of a fight, but even with all of his power he was eventually defeated." then he bowed "I beg of you, please help us."

"So they're strong."

"Far more than anything you could imagine."

"Warping reality into their own twisted image with a mere flex of a finger."

"...You've clearly faced some bizarre foes."

"No, but some people I know have. _At least I know Gohan has thanks to Fortuneteller Baba showing me what's happening in that timeline through her crystal ball.'_

"I see."

"Not to worry." Toga stepped up and punched his fist "I think I can handle these two easily enough."

Tarble checked his scouter to scan Toga's power level "Excuse me, but I'm not quite sure if you're up to something like this."

"My father told me about how you use that scouter." Trunks commented "They can't see their opponent's full power if they're suppressing it, and several opponents can alter their combat strength faster than you can blink. Toga, show him."

"Yes sir." Toga stepped up.

Tarble observed him ' _What's he going to do?'_

Toga paused and began flaring his aura, electricity crackling around his entire body.

' _I don't believe it, his power is rising by the second!'_

"And now for the real kicker. **Kaioken!"** Toga's aura turned crimson and flared even higher than before.

Tarble's scouter promptly shattered "I-I see."

"So what do you think?"

"While your power is impressive, I'm afraid that it will still not be enough."

"Toga, that's enough." Trunks called him off "Don't worry Tarble, I'm sure I can handle these two." he flashed into Super Saiyan and flared his golden aura "See?"

"I-Is that-?"

"Super Saiyan, yes. I know at least four others who have achieved this state, so you don't have to look so shocked."

"I-I see. Anyway, Abo and Cado followed us here and I fear they will reach this planet any moment now."

"Is that so?" then he paused and his eyes hardened "They're here."

"Master, look!" Toga pointed to where two unidentified figures landed in the mountains not far away "Isn't that-?"

"Yes, that's the direction of the dojo. Let's go!" Trunks promptly took off, with Tarble, Frost and Toga following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students all rushed out of the dojo to see what was going on, only to find two Saiyan pods crashed in front of them "What the-"

"Get back!" Trunks touched down with the others.

"Master!"

"Get back and evacuate the people in the city to safety, I will deal with this myself."

"Yes sir!" they all promptly took off.

Then the pods opened, and Abo and Cado emerged, both of them having a dark jewel embedded in their armor "You caused us quite a great deal of trouble Tarble, Frost, now both of you come out and show yourselves."

"They don't have to dirty their hands with the likes of you." Trunks stepped forward "I'm the one you two will be fighting." then he looked back at Tarble "Tell me Tarble, are those two from Frieza's forces?"

Tarble nodded grimly "Yes, they're remnants of what is left of their army. They were stationed on another planet when Frieza was destroyed, at the time they were ranked to rival the likes of Frieza's elites, the Ginyu Force. But now they've grown to rival Frieza himself."

"And those dark jewels make them even more powerful, at least I can assume that from previous experience. Just stand back, I'll end this battle myself." and he stepped up.

Frost's eyes narrowed as he saw the orb on the end of Sounga's hilt glowing the same dark color as the black jewels on Abo and Cado ' _That orb is glowing the same dark color as those black orbs on their bodies, are they connected somehow? Trunks doesn't seem concerned about this, so that must mean he isn't aware of the connection. I suppose that for now I should just observe this supposed connection in greater detail before I make any arbitrary assumptions._

Trunks met Abo and Cado in the middle "I'll be your opponent."

Abo and Cado only smirked, their eyes glowing dark purple, the same with the jewels on their bodies "Do you honestly think you're a match for us?"

"I think we're about to find out." Trunks then blitzed forward and slugged them both at the same time, then slammed them both into the ground."

Abo and Cado both emerged after a moment, panting and pissed "Get ready bowlcut, you asked for this!"

"Fine by me." he blitzed away, blocking several physical attacks from Abo and Cado as he then clashed with them throughout the area, eventually taking the clash back to the ground, all of them being sent skidding back.

Abo and Cado were left panting somewhat "You're pretty good for an earthling."

Trunks wiped the blood from his lip "You two aren't half bad yourselves, but it's clear as day that both of you are out of your league here. I'm giving you guys one chance, leave now and never come back."

"You so sure you're gonna win aren't you? Well get a load of this then." they then multiplied, revealing two of each of them "Romper Room is over!" they all charged forward.

Trunks tried to dodge and block their attacks, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of them, eventually being sent tumbling to the ground, and promptly wiped some blood from his lip "Well this just got a lot harder than I expected."

"Now you know why I lost." Frost came up to him "To defeat foes like this one has to go back and reflect on the basics. I know Saiyans are mostly independent fighters, but I could offer you some help if you like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Judging by your tone I'm assuming you hold a great deal of animosity towards my race because you've encountered Frieza and Cold, am I correct?"

Trunks said nothing.

"I thought so. But I can assure you, the people of Arcos are completely innocent of the crimes committed by those tyrants and have been greatly prospering in the years that have passed since their deaths."

"...I see. I never meant to sound like I was holding animosity or anything, I just-"

"It's alright, I understand. But still though, I could just coach you and guide you through dealing with the clones if you like? Don't forget, even the greatest of warriors need help from their allies at least once in awhile."

"...Alright." Trunks floated back up, surrounded by the Abo clones first.

"Behind!"

Trunks punched the one behind him.

"Right!"

Trunks kicked the one on his right.

"Above!"

Trunks punched the one above him.

"Left!"

Trunks elbowed the one on the left.

"Below!"

Trunks smashed the one below him to the ground, this one turning out to be the real one, then turned his attention to the Cado clones, only for them to quickly gang up on him, forcing him to retreat ' _Okay, this obviously isn't working. Come on Trunks, you just have to calm down and sense out his Ki and the rest of it will fall into place.'_ he paused in an attempt to sense out the real one ' _There!'_ he blitzed in front of the real one and kicked him in the gut.

Cado was forced to retract his clone "Abo, it doesn't look like we have any other choice right now."

Abo unwillingly retracted his own clone "Are you suggesting that we…?"

"Yeah." they both dropped to the ground and threw their scouters towards the ground as they got into stances " **Merge!"** they were both engulfed in a purple whirlwind.

Trunks braced himself for the shockwave ' _Their powers became one and it's rising by the second!'_

When the whirlwind subsided, it revealed Aka, the fusion of Abo and Cado, with two dark jewels in his chest, one on each side, and he smirked maliciously "Come on!" he charged at Trunks and grabbed him by the throat, then promptly dragged him through the ground and threw him into a mountain.

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan and let out a kiai, escaping his grip.

Aka charged forward and elbowed Trunks in the face, then attempted to hit him from behind.

Trunks recovered and ducked under the following blow, then aimed a few punches forward, resulting in a brief scuffle.

Aka ended this scuffle when he caught Trunks' leg and hurled him towards the cliffside behind him.

Trunks rebounded off of the cliffside and charged forward with a kick.

Aka disappeared and attempted to hit Trunks from underground, effectively slugging him in the jaw and sending him to the ground.

Trunks recovered and dodged the next attempt to stomp on his head, then kicked Aka straight in the gut, then charged forward in an attempt to finish it.

Aka recovered and cranked his neck to the side before kicked Trunks into the air, then kicked him back towards the ground.

Trunks recovered and charged back upwards, resulting in them trading even blows.

Aka ended this by sharply slugging Trunks in the face, leaving them to both retreat back to the ground.

Trunks wiped the blood from his lip ' _Dammit, this guy's pretty tough and with 2 dark jewels instead of just 1 I don't think I can afford to hold back any longer.'_

"Not too shabby bowlcut, you're even better at this then I gave you credit for. But that being said, I think it's plain as day that you don't have a hope in hell of beating me as you are right now."

"You're right, I can't beat you at this level. That being said, don't think you've seen the limit of my power just yet." he flashed into Super Saiyan 2 "Get ready Abo- Cado- whatever the hell I'm supposed to call you, your time is up. You're not going to walk out of this alive."

"Is that so? Alright runt, bring it."

"You asked for it." Trunks blitzed forward and kneed Aka in the head, repeatedly slugged him in the stomach, and sent him flying into the air with a sharp kick to the jaw, then blitzed into the air above Aka and got into a familiar stance, a purple Ki blast forming in his hands "This is for the pride of the royal Saiyan bloodline! **Galick Gun!"** he fired a Galick Gun, slamming Aka to the ground and resulting in an explosion.

Tarble looked on, clearly astonished by what he was seeing ' _Amazing, not only did he transform beyond even the legendary Super Saiyan form, but he managed to beat someone as powerful as that without even breaking a sweat. Brother, your son is truly an amazing warrior.'_

Trunks landed on the ground in front of him and Frost "Don't get any sort of wrong ideas, he's not dead, at least not yet."

Sure enough, that was the moment in which a pissed off Aka emerged from the ground, covered in wounds "I've gotta give you points bowlcut, you're a lot better than I gave you credit for."

"It's a big mistake to underestimate your opponent."

"You should take your own advice! **Wahaha no Ha!"** he fired a green blast of energy from his mouth.

Trunks flared his Super Saiyan 2 aura as he finally drew Sounga from his back and cut the blast in half with one clean strike, dividing and detonating it on either side of him on the ground "A desperate last resort move, you're getting predictable."

"If I were you then I would hold my tongue until after you get incinerated by my next attack, much more powerful than the last!" he clasped his hands together and began charging an even bigger attack " **Super Wahaha no Ha!"** he fired the blast, turning it into a rapid barrage of flaming Ki blasts, scattering them throughout the area, detonating along the cliffside and the surrounding mountains, and dealing minor damage to various parts of the dojo.

' _Dammit, at this rate the people in the city will-!'_

Then the students rushed out "Master!"

"Now is when you have to put your training to use! Remember the techniques I've taught all of you up until now! Deflect the blasts in directions where they won't cause any damage to the dojo or North City!"

"Yes sir!" and they scattered, using weaker versions of various techniques such as the Spirit Ball, Destructo Disk, Dodon Ray, and Toga was even able to use a weak Special Beam Cannon to destroy several blasts.

' _So Goku's got his team made up of the friends he made while travelling around the world, Gohan made his friends while travelling around the Feudal Era, and now I may very well have started forming my own team.'_

"DAMMIT!" Aka began charging a gigantic flaming Ki blast.

' _He's getting worked up and resorting to a last resort attack, now's the best chance I'll have to finish this.'_ Trunks charged and raised Sounga, intent on finishing it with the sword's most powerful attack.

" **FLAMING WAHAHA NO HA!"** a thoroughly enraged Aka fired a flame coated Wahaha no Ha.

" **Dragon Twister!"** Trunks fired a demonic tornado from the blade, cutting clean through the Flaming Wahaha no Ha and engulfing Aka, before finally detonating in a fiery explosion.

When the blast subsided, Aka was nowhere in sight, with only a few charred scraps of his armor left behind.

Trunks looked and saw the sphere on the hilt of Sounga glowing dark purple before returning to its normal blue ' _So when I use Sounga to defeat enemies with these dark jewels, it somehow absorbs their evil power. I wasn't corrupted like Inuyasha was though, so that must mean that if I only use it in my Super Saiyan 2 form then its demonic influence won't overtake me or make me go berserk.'_

"A most impressive feat." Frost noted "As I thought, you really are a truly formidable warrior. This world is in good hands."

"Not good enough, it took me far too long to reach this level. This planet was terrorized by two monstrous beings for nearly 2 decades before I became strong enough to stop them, so I have to keep getting stronger to make sure it never happens again."

"I see. Well tell me Trunks, what would you say if Tarble and I stayed on this world and helped you to protect it from potential threats."

Trunks' eyes shot wide in surprise "You'd really do that?"

"The universe overall has been enjoying an era of peace ever since the Cold bloodline fell, but it's clear as day that this planet attracts all sorts of unwanted attention. A lush green and healthy planet, one of the most beautiful the cosmos has to offer. Clearly you and your allies are the only reason it hasn't been conquered yet."

"All of my allies in this world are dead, that's the main reason why I've been training the next generation of warriors to protect this world after I'm gone."

"But the problem is that they won't be ready to take on threats like Abo and Cao for a good long while, and until they are ready you're on your own." he held out a hand "So how about until then, Tarble and I will act as protectors alongside you?"

Trunks slowly accepted the hand "I can't begin to thank you enough for this."

"You can thank us by allowing us to teach alongside you in your dojo, the progress of your students will be heightened considerably that way and they can learn several new techniques as well."

"You're hired."

 **A/N:**

 **I know I said that I would be going on a brief hiatus on account of my grades suffering, but I hadn't taken into that there was less than a week until the end of the marking period. So yay, I'm back a hell of a lot sooner than I thought I was gonna be. Still though, in order to make sure I don't get way too engrossed in my fanfiction again I'm only gonna be able to upload on weekends for awhile. But on the bright side, this will give me a lot of time to brainstorm new ideas for this fic.**

 **Just for the sake of being clear, this is the start of a series of chapters about Future Trunks, who will be referred to as Mirai when we go back to the main present timeline.**

 **And for the record, in case the name sense didn't make it clear enough by bringing in Frost, I will not be continuing on to Super or GT with this fic. It will end after the Magatsuhi Saga and a brief epilogue at the end of Z, and that's the end of Gohan's story as the great protector.**


	28. Two Returns, One Old, One New

Trunks watched as Frost was teaching several students about being able to fly and sense other Ki signatures ' _He's a natural when it comes to teaching others, I guess I shouldn't have been so quick to judge even if he is a member of the same race as Frieza.'_

"Want one?"

Trunks looked and saw Tarble holding out a cup of coffee "Thanks." he looked down and stared at the contents ' _It's been 3 months since Tarble and Frost both joined, and I've gotta say things are looking way up. Frost was right, ever since those two joined the students have been growing in leaps and bounds, and Toga almost beat me in a fight no matter if I wasn't even using 1% of my base form's power. Tarble went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a good long while and now he's almost ¼ of my base form's full power. Father, Gohan, Goku, it looks like I really am forming my own generation of Z fighters.'_ then his head snapped up "Tarble."

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah, a powerful energy is approaching the planet at high speeds, but it isn't as powerful as Aka was and it feels kind of familiar. I haven't felt it before but it just has a sort of familiar feel to it."

"Yeah, you're right." then Tarble's eyes lit up "Wait, I recognize that energy. Come on, let's hurry." and he took off.

"Tarble, wait!" Trunks followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarble led Trunks to the sight of a crash "I'm still not very good with detecting power levels without a scouter Trunks, can you sense it?"

"Let's see…" Trunks looked around the remains of the ship, seeing how the thing had been ripped apart by the crash "There!" he went over and pulled out a Namekian with blue skin who looked seriously injured "We've gotta get him back to my mom, she'll have the stuff we need to heal him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight." Bulma said slowly, looking over the unconscious Namekian placed on a bed in one on of the Capsule Corp medical units "You're telling me that in the past three months, you've allowed your father's brother and a blue good version of Frieza to become teachers at your dojo, and now you've brought some random blue Namekian that you've never even met into your home?"

Trunks grimaced rather sheepishly "That's about it, yeah."

"...You're exactly like Gohan."

"I can only hope to be." then he looked down "He's waking up."

Sure enough, the Namekian slowly came to "Where… Where am I?"

"You're on Earth. You're among friends."

"Earth? I see… I made it… excellent." then he looked at Bulma "You are the Earth female known as Bulma if I'm not mistaken…"

Bulma nodded "Yeah, I remember seeing you with all of the other Namekians after Goku's fight with Frieza. You were the only one who gave Vegeta a good fight, I'm surprised someone at your level couldn't take on Frieza."

"Indeed, my name is Saonel. My comrade Pilima and I had been off planet training when Frieza's forces arrived on our world, and we didn't return until after that battle began and the planet began collapsing after its core was destroyed. The next thing we knew, we were on this world with the rest of our people and you and your comrades." then his face fell "We also heard from King Kai of the northern galaxy about the tragedy that has fallen upon your world for the past several years, and how all of the great warriors who saved us have all perished at the hands of those vile beings. You have our deepest condolences."

"Thank you, but I do have to ask. Why have you come to Earth?" she noticed the mood darken considerably.

"...New Namek is under attack by a sort of metal monstrosity. It latched onto the surface of our planet and began digging into its core, and several mechanical soldiers have been capturing every Namekian they come across. Pilina held them off long enough for me to escape and come here seeking assistance." he bowed his head "Please, is there anything you can do to help us face this foe?"

"I'll go." Trunks offered "My comrades and I will be more than happy to help you."

"But I was told that the last of your warriors, including Gohan, had been slain."

"I know all about how Gohan helped your people, he was my master after all."

Saonel seemed much more trusting after hearing that "I see, so he was the one who trained you in the ways of the warrior." he bowed his head "You have my deepest thanks."

"Come on, we've already got a ship ready. We'll pick up my comrades and inform them of the situation, then we'll get some Senzu Beans and then we'll head to New Namek."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After losing their home planet as a result of the titanic battle between Goku and Frieza, the people of the Namekian race were forced to find a new world on which to continue their peaceful existence.

However, several years after Frieza's demise at Goku's hands, an invader of titanic proportions has descended upon New Namek, leaving the entire Namekian race once again in danger of extinction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed as Trunks' group made their way through space on their way to New Namek to resolve the crisis.

"Alright then." Trunks started snacking on some rice balls and held some out to the rest "Dig in guys, we've got a lot of work ahead of us when we get there. I have a bad feeling I know who or what going doing this to New Namek."

"Right." Tarble started scarfing some down.

"Saonel, aren't you going to have any?"

Saonel shook his head "Thank you, but Namekians don't ingest solid foods. All we need to survive is water."

"Oh yeah, I think Gohan and my mother may have mentioned something like that to me when I was little. Hey that reminds me, what's New Namek like?"

"It's almost identical to the original planet Namek, except it holds a greater number of Ajisa trees."

"I see."

"Hey guys?" Tarble got their attention "I can't say for sure, but I think we're close to reaching what I hope is New Namek."

"What do you mean?" then Trunks looked and saw what was attached to the planet "Oh, that's what you mean?"

"Are you sure that's New Namek?" asked Frost.

"I don't know, I've never really seen what this looks like in the other timeline."

"This is the monstrosity I told you about before." Saonel told them "It's digging further and further into the planet's core with each passing moment until the planet itself is completely devoured."

"Well if that's the case then we have to stop it, plain and simple."

"Yes." then he noticed something "What's that?"

"What?" then Trunks looked and saw a pod quickly hurtling downwards towards the surface of New Namek ' _That looks like the pods Abo and Cado used, is it another one of Frieza's men? No, I don't feel any evil intent from them. It actually feels familiar, yet somehow different.'_ then a thought struck him ' _Don't tell me… is it…?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namekians were being captured one by one all over the planet by an army of robotic guards and taken prisoner.

One of them, another blue Namekian by the name of Pilina, finally had enough of his people being treated like wild animals to be caged like pets "That's it, enough of this!" he broke free of his restraints and charged the guards, managing to power through a good 5 of them, only for his fist to not even crack the armor of the last one.

That guard grabbed him by the face and pinned him to the ground, then prepared to finish him off, only for a black haired figure with a blue shirt and silver and yellow armor to deflect it into a mountain.

Moori stared in awe "My word, could it be?"

"Yes it can and it is." the figure wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt, symbolizing his Saiyan blood "I'm going to give you one warning, leave this planet and never return."

"Oh Cabba it is you, thank goodness you've come."

"My master had wronged you all back when he was still alive, it's only right that I try to make amends now that he's perished, even if he had been trying to redeem himself." then he looked back to the robotic guards "The people of the Namekian race are not yours to conquer and they never will be."

The guard was joined by the rest of the army.

"So they've all come."

"Cabba!"

Hearing a voice, Cabba looked back to see Saonel, Tarble and Frost approach "You're all here."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, we've got other business to deal with at the moment." he then turned to the robotic guards "I'm going to give you this one chance to let the Namekians go and leave in peace, I don't want to have to settle this incident with violence if it can be avoided. But you must understand, if you stay then my allies and I will be left with no choice but to destroy you."

"Spare me the sentiments." a metallic voice thundered "You've made your demands perfectly clear." then a familiar metallic figure emerged "It's a shame that my Cyclopian Guards are unable to answer. But then again, even if they were what were you really expecting them to say to that?"

Cabba's eyes hardened "I shouldn't be surprised, I never did think I finished you off back on the planet Arlia… Cooler."

"Oh believe me, you did far more damage to my body than I could possibly forget."

"I slammed you into the Arlian sun with a Galick Cannon, if it were anyone else then they would never have survived."

"Yes by all accounts I should in fact be dead, incinerated in the fires of the Arlian sun by your last attack. But thanks to the power of the Big Gete Star I have been reborn both stronger and sleeker, new and improved as your kind might say."

"I wouldn't go that far, but does that mean that this Big Gete Star as you call it is the horrible monstrosity that's devouring this planet?"

"I would bother to explain but you won't live long enough to care Saiyan filth, I let my guard down once and you defeated me because of that, but I will make sure to correct that mistake and wipe your kind from existence. I'd finish off your friends just to spite you, but I still have a debt to collect with you and it's only right that I do it in person." he sent his guards forward to apprehend the others.

"Spread out!" Saonel and Frost quickly scattered across the battlefield.

Tarble, however, was quickly backhanded into a mountain "Ow…"

"Tarble, stay on your guard!" Frost fired a Chaos Cannon and sent a guard tumbling back, but quickly found himself on the defensive.

Saonel himself was fighting off 6 at once ' _Dammit, I can't break through their armor with physical attacks alone! We'll just have to hold them off until Trunks gets back. I understand that he wanted to find any other Namekians that hadn't been captured, but wouldn't it make more sense to help Cabba first?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooler stood in front of Cabba and smirked "Now then, I believe we have some unfinished business."

Cabba was unfazed and merely took on a Saiyan combat stance "Yes, you mentioned a debt of some sort."

"So I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarble found himself on the run from several guards "Are you guys really sure we can't talk about this?" so he charged at them and landed several punches and kicks, only for them to hurt his own hands and feet instead.

Frost found the same problem as he landed a continuous barrage of attacks, eventually being thrown to the ground right beside Tarble "Dammit. So how are you hanging in there against these guys?"

"I could be better, their armor isn't easy to break through. But I don't see why you don't just go straight into your final form and end this so we can go help Cabba."

"Don't be foolish, you know exactly why that is. Unlike people with Frieza's blood coursing through their veins, I find that controlling my power in my final form happens to be exceedingly difficult so it's best if I only use it to destroy. Because of that I've only had to use it against one enemy, and after what happened that fateful day I vowed to keep it locked away and only bring it out as a last resort. Don't tell me you've forgotten that."

"Of course I haven't, I just can't see any other way to deal with this."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Saonel dropped to the ground in front of them "I might have found a way to pierce their armor, if you focus and concentrate as much energy as you can into the point of your attack then that should have a great effect. Observe." he then demonstrated his theory by concentrating and forming a Ki saber in his hand, then stabbed one guard in the optic lense, causing to explode.

' _It's worth a try I suppose.'_ Frost quickly punched one guard out, revealing the technique to be extremely effective, then did the same with several guards following.

"Well if they can do it…" Tarble charged at one of the guards, only to be immediately elbowed in the face "Nope, didn't think so… Ow…" he quickly recovered and charged at one, ripping off its arm "Yeah!" then he got bonked on the head "Ow…"

Saonel blitzed through one guard after another with little to no difficulty, even when they started ganging up on him.

Despite his resistant struggles, Tarble ended up being captured and hauled off.

Frost put up a good fight, but he was captured as well "Saonel!"

"I'm coming!" Saonel was about to rush off to help them, but then found himself caught by one of the guards by his arm "Nice try, but I'm not going to just let the likes of you pull me away like-" then he was forced to guard against a barrage of bullets to the face "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" then a thought struck him "Hold on they're just bullets, they can't-"

Then they brought out cannons.

' _Oh great, cannons. Those will hurt.'_

They began firing.

' _And they do. A lot. OW OW OW OW OW!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooler caught Cabba's fist with eace "Pitiful Saiyan trash, do you really think the likes of you can defeat me?"

Cabba took their clash to the New Namek skies "Why don't you just leave it alone already Cooler?!"

"Not until the humiliation dealt to my family has been repaid 1,000 times over!"

Cabba caught Cooler by the tail and flung him down towards the ground.

Cooler stopped himself and charged upwards.

Cabba retreated backwards, then charged forwards and landed a full force fist to Cooler's metallic chest.

Cooler was completely unfazed and promptly grabbed Cabba by the head "Let me take a wild guess, you're beginning to wonder how you ever beat me before." he kneed Cabba in the face, punched him in the gut and slugged him, sending him spiralling downwards and promptly crashing to the ground, then charged a Supernova and fired it just as Cabba got back up, hitting him dead on and engulfing him in the ensuing explosion "Very nice, I didn't think there would be enough time for you to dodge. That was quite a clever trick."

Cabba appeared behind Cooler "You like that one do you? That's straight from the people of the planet Yardrat, it's called Instant Transmission."

"I know what it is, it happens to be one of my favorite techniques."

"I know right- Wait, what?"

Sure enough, Cooler blitzed in front of Cabba and slugged him straight across the face.

"Well this changes just about everything about this battle."

Cooler blitzed over and kicked Cabba from behind, resulting in a blitz clash, each one blitzing using Instant Transmission and failing, ending when Cooler caught Cabba by the leg in the Instant Transmission hyperspace and slammed him down through a plateau.

Cabba quickly recovered and retreated into the air.

Cooler charged at Cabba and aimed a knee at his face.

Cabba managed to catch the knee, but just barely, a golden aura slowly flaring into life around his entire body.

Cooler broke away and smirked "So the Super Saiyan has finally decided to show himself, well I believe it's only fitting don't you? You see this is the way that I remember you best Saiyan, so this is how it should be when you die."

"If that's what you choose to believe then so be it, but I won't be the one who will die in this fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blast subsided after several minutes.

Saonel finally lowered his defences "Are you finished?!" then he let out a Super Explosive wave with a mighty roar, destroying every last robotic guard and scarring the surface of New Namek itself "I think that got the point across." he promptly shook off the remaining claw of the guard that grabbed him and looked at the Big Gete Star in the distance "I think it's about time I paid a visit to the Big Gete Star." and he flew off to rescue his friends and comrades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clash continued, with Cabba now going on the offensive.

Cooler found an opening and sent Cabba flying.

Cabba was quick to recover "Come on, let's end this!" he then unleashed one final charge and took one of Cooler's arms clean off ' _Yes, I did it! Now to fire up a Galick Cannon and end this battle!'_

However, Cooler then proceeded to surprise him by easily regenerating his arm "Perhaps I should have explained this to you earlier. My body is monitored constantly by the main computer of the Big Gete Star, any injury I suffer is instantly detected and repaired and whatever flaws in my design that allow the injury are corrected. It's really quite remarkable, of course in simple terms this means that you can't win this battle."

"Well then I'll just have to try even harder."

"By all means go ahead and try." Cooler suddenly blitzed forward and slugged Cabba in the gut, then grabbed him by the ankle and flung him away.

" **Big Bang Cannon!"** Cabba quickly recovered and fired off his own version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

Cooler emerged from the blast unfazed and fired a rapid barrage of Ki blasts from the tip of his finger.

Cabba deflected them all and aimed a punch straight at Cooler's chest.

Cooler was completely unfazed and promptly grabbed Cabba by the neck, keeping him in a chokehold "The moment I've dreamt of for so long is finally at hand, at last you will pay for your crimes against my family!"

Cabban tried to punch and kick his way free, to no avail.

Cooler merely tightened his grip and began slowly choking the life out of Cabba "Goodbye Super Saiyan, student of the prince, filthy primate." he tightened his grip even further, fully intent on finishing it.

That is, before Trunks suddenly showed up and kicked Cooler in the side of the head, knocking him away, allowing Cabba a brief moment to recover "You won't be spilling any sort of blood today." then he flashed into Super Saiyan.

"What's this?"

"Thank you…" Cabba rasped out in an attempt to catch his breath.

"A second Super Saiyan?"

Trunks remained unfazed "It doesn't matter if I'm second or not, your fight is with me now." he shot a look back at Cabba "Take a minute and recover, I'll deal with him."

"Super Saiyans yes but monkeys all the same, no matter how many of you show up you'll still be all show and no substance."

"We'll see about that!" Trunks charged forward, only to be knocked away, then charged once more and attempted to kick Cooler in the side.

Cooler caught Trunks by the leg and slammed it against the ground, crushing it.

' _Dammit, he's even stronger than the one in Gohan's time!'_

"You want to know what death tastes like?" Cooler grabbed Trunks by the mouth and prepared a Ki blast, intending to kill him at point blank range.

"Get away from him!" Cabba charged in and kicked Cooler away.

Cooler threw him off of him, then used Instant Transmission in an attempt to smash Trunks from above.

"No you don't!" Cabba quickly blitzed over and pinned Cooler to the ground "Hurry, fire a blast and finish him off while I keep it in place!"

"Right! **Finish Buster!"** Trunks quickly charged a Finish Buster and fired it at the downed Cooler, engulfing him an explosion as Cabba blitzed away with Instant Transmission.

Cooler suddenly appeared from the blast unharmed and kicked Trunks directly in the nether region, causing him to squeal in pain, then promptly slugged him in the gut and sent him flying away.

Cabba promptly caught him, only to see Cooler preparing an attack ' _One thing is clear, this is going to be very very painful.'_

Cooler hit them both dead on with a Lock on Buster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the Big Gete Star, Pilina, Tarble, Frost and the rest of the Namekians captured by Cooler's army of Cycopian guards were about to be dissected so their life energy would be used to power the Big Gete Star.

Tarble had been adamant about not letting that happen to him.

Unfortunately, that led them to decide to start with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saonel had been making his way through the Big Gete Star to try and find everyone, only to meet a problem of his own "You, what are you doing here?!"

Said problem hit him dead on with a Ki blast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabba emerged from the rubble, very battered after the last attack "Dammit… I can't even pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him…"

Trunks was preoccupied with his own issue "He always keeps kicking me in the dick… why… Why does he always keep kicking me in the dick? In every single timeline… why?"

"Hey… can you still fight?"

"Well I'm still conscious… Does that answer your question?"

"Listen, at this rate we're not gonna make it much longer. There's only one way for us to win, we have to combine both of our powers and hit him with a simultaneous combination attack." then he looked ahead "He's coming, let's go."

"I'll go first, you back me up. I've fought this kind of thing before, so let me take the lead!" then Trunks charged forward, with Cabba right behind him, both of them combining their auras and slamming straight into Cooler, ripping his body apart.

Cooler quickly started to reassemble his body.

"No you don't! **Galick Gun!"** Trunks fired a full power Galick Gun.

" **Galick Cannon!"** Cabba fired his own version of Vegeta's Galick Gun, both blasts then combining into one even greater attack, before he collapsed and powered down "It's over…"

"Yeah…" Trunks followed his lead "I've gotta admit, you're pretty strong."

"So are you, but I didn't think there were any surviving Saiyans left in the universe. To be honest, if it wasn't for you turning Super Saiyan then I would never have guess that you were one. I mean, a Saiyan with blue hair? What's next, a Namekian with blue skin?"

"...No comment."

"Bad example, I know."

"I thought there weren't any full blooded Saiyans left in existence either, how come I never knew?"

"...I was on a remote world when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, of course I didn't buy that lie about the meteor destroying it for a second. I knew the second I heard that it was really Frieza who did it but I knew that I didn't have a ghost of a chance of avenging my race. So I faked my death and began travelling across the universe training, being driven by the single goal of destroying Frieza and avenging my family." a lone tear spilled from his eye "But about 28 years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, my master found me and told me that a Saiyan named Kakarot, or more commonly known as Son Goku, had killed both Frieza and his father. He understood my burning desire for revenge and told me that Frieza's older brother Cooler was still alive, and since he had fathered a child he couldn't just go off in search of Cooler himself so he trained me in the Saiyan arts of battle and taught me various techniques he knew. Then I heard from the Namekians that he had been killed."

"So this master of yours, who was he?"

"...His name was Vegeta, the Saiyan prince." he looked away "I wouldn't blame you for thinking less of me for learning from him after all of the horrible things he's done."

"Well if I did then I would be thinking less of myself too, you see Vegeta was actually my father."

Cabba's eyes shot wide "Really?"

"Yeah, he died when I was a baby though so I never actually got to meet him. All I know about him is what my mother told me. But a little while ago I met his younger brother and a good member of Frieza's race. They're both teachers at my academy now."

"I see. So then I guess that makes us siblings in a way, the son and student ."

"I guess that's one way you could look at it." then Trunks noticed something and paled "Hey, we beat him right?"

"Yeah, he turned into smoke?"

"Then one question. Who's that guy?"

Sure enough, another Cooler appeared on top of the cliff in front of them, soon being joined by several hundred others of himself.

"What the… What's going on?"

" _ **Don't look so stunned."**_ Cooler's voice echoed " _ **As I said before, the Big Gete Star corrects any flaws to my body's design, even if the flaw is that I have only one body. Now I wonder, if only a single Metal Cooler gave you so much trouble then how will the two of you fare against 1,000?"**_

Cabba got back to his feet as the army of Metal Coolers advanced "Well I guess we don't have any other choice but to try right?"

Trunks then stood as well "And just like last time, I can't feel my legs."

"Okay then Trunks, how about this… You take the 500 on the right… I'll take the 500 on the left…"

"The hell with that, I'll take 501."

"That's the spirit… Let's go get our asses kicked." and Cabba flashed back into Super Saiyan, with Trunks following as they charged forward and collided with the Metal Cooler army in a blinding golden light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabba slowly opened his eyes and quickly realized that both him and Trunks were bound by some sort of metallic wires in an unfamiliar location "What happened? The last thing I remember is every single Metal Cooler in that army kicking Trunks in the dick."

Trunks let out a high pitched whining noise.

"So… where are we anyway?"

" _ **Welcome to the Big Gete Star."**_ a metallic voice echoed.

"Cooler… show yourself, where are you?"

" _ **A difficult question to answer. In one sense I am everywhere around you, but I suppose what you are looking for is right here in front of your eyes."**_

"What?"

Sure enough, in front of them sat Cooler's cyborg head " _ **The story is thus. Somewhere forgotten deep in space, there existed a single sentient computer chip. It floated for eons amongst a graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellites, until one day this consciousness devised a means of a propagating itself and began to absorb mass and energy from its surroundings until it had grown from a single chip into a giant machine. At some point, what was left of my body after our last battle, as well as my very brain, had also been absorbed. My consciousness was merged with that of the main computer. I ended up taking control, so in a sense I am the Big Gete Star. And using the new advanced technology I now had at my disposal, I was able to create a new metal body for myself. A Metal Cooler if you will, I think you know the one very well."**_

"So then what exactly are you planning to do with the two of us now?"

" _ **Let's just say that I've decided to extract my revenge."**_ he then began using the metallic wires attached to Trunks and Cabba to extract the Super Saiyan energy from within their bodies, causing them to scream in pain " _ **What delicious irony, to think that your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you were trying to save."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saonel had been badly beaten down by a Metal Cooler and was now about to be killed "Go ahead, finish it already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _ **Wonderful, what exquisite agony."**_ Cooler soon finished draining the energy out of Trunks and Cabba, leaving them to lay there motionless " _ **It seems what they say is true, all good things really must come to an end. But to think that the Super Saiyans were capable of generating this much energy, any more and it would very well have begun to exceed my capacity."**_ then there was a surge, causing explosions to erupt all over the place " _ **What? What was that? How could I still be drawing power?"**_ more power began flowing in " _ **STOP! The circuit is supposed to be closed, why does it keep flowing in?!"**_

More explosions began erupting all over the Big Gete Star.

" _ **Stop! It's overheating, I'm at my limit! Stop! STOP"**_

Trunks and Cabba both forcefully grabbed onto the metallic wires, pouring in more of their Ki, causing the Big Gete Star to begin shutting down and the Metal Cooler clones outside to begin self destructing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he and Frost had managed to free Tarble and the other captive Namekians after destroying the guide bot, Pilina tried to lead the group to safety "Come on everyone, this way!" then he found an army of Metal Cooler clones in front of them "You have to be kidding me!"

Then they suddenly exploded, and Saonel emerged from the smoke "Come on, don't just stand there."

"Saonel!"

"Good to see you too my friend, but I'm afraid we don't have time to talk. We have to hurry, this place is falling apart and it's getting worse every second."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Big Gete Star began lifting itself from the surface of New Namek, which had been badly scarred as a result.

" _ **The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold on the planet! It would seem that I have underestimated the amount of energy you Super Saiyans are capable of."**_

Cabba lifted his head off of the ground "That's the same mistake you made last time if I'm not mistaken, you think you would've learned by now."

Trunks smirked "Yeah… hey Cabba, you wanna finish this one?"

"Well of course, I was the one who started it after all."

"Well then take this." Trunks held out Sounga to him "You see that black thing glowing in his head? Use that sword to stab it. Trust me, this is important."

"Trunks! Cabba!" that was when Pilina, Saonel, Tarble, Frost and the rest of the Namekians showed up.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you possibly can, Cabba and I will follow you as soon as we take care of things here!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now hurry up and go!"

They all took off, despite a little bit of hesitation, and they quickly made their way outside.

" _ **Oh please, in the shape the two of you are in what exactly do you plan to take care of?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back outside, everyone watched as the Big Gete Star removed itself from the surface of the planet.

Frost seemed rather anxious while he was waiting for Trunks and Cabba to emerge ' _Trunks, Cabba, you shouldn't be taking this long now hurry up and take him out already.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabba slowly staggered to his feet "You can laugh if you want but it's not like you're in any sort of position to defend yourself, after all I don't see any of your Metal Coolers coming to help you this time."

" _ **I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think Saiyan, but do you know what the real pity about this is? As soon as you figure that out, who will be left to stop me from devouring this entire planet?"**_

"I learn from my mistakes Cooler, and I know very well now that there's only one true way to deal with people like you." Cabba flashed into Super Saiyan as he braced the Sounga.

" _ **I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!"**_ Cooler suddenly formed a gigantic hulking mechanical humanoid form that then trapped Cabba within the metallic wires, his grip tightening even further and causing Cabba to scream in pain.

"LET HIM GO!" Trunks charged in, a glowing sword in his hand ' _I have to be sure to thank my past father for teaching me how to do this. When my sword was destroyed by 18 I was just gonna throw it away, but he stopped me and showed me how I could channel my Ki into it and use that energy to create an entirely new blade, so I just chipped off the rest of the metal on the original blade and kept the hilt itself.'_ then he used his Ki sword and slashed at Cooler, cutting his right arm off and freeing Cabba in the process "And that's… the last time… you'll underestimate… the power… of a Saiyan…" then he collapsed, the Ki blade disappearing.

"This is it Cooler!" Cabba flared his Super Saiyan aura as he rose the blade of Sounga " **Dragon Twister Strike!"** he contained the power of the Dragon Twister within the blade and stabbed Cooler directly in the gem on his head, cracking it and resulting in an explosion.

Cooler was destroyed and incinerated almost immediately by the ensuing explosion.

Not noticing as a dark purple light flowed from Cooler into the orb on Sounga's hilt, Cabba was barely able to grab Trunks in the ensuing chaos as he struggled to find enough energy to use his Instant Transmission.

That was when the Big Gete Star was finally destroyed in a massive explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarble and the rest stared up at the New Namek sky after the blast had subsided "Trunks… Cabba…"

Pilina was the first one to notice it "Everyone look, there they are!"

Sure enough, Trunks could be seen falling from the sky with Cabba right by his side, two pained and exhausted yet still triumphant grins plastered across their face.

Tarble breathed a sigh of relief "Trunks… Cabba…" he prepared to catch them, along with Frost, Saonel, Pilina and the rest of the Namekians.

That is, before Trunks and Cabba both rammed straight into the ground directly behind them, their legs sticking out of the craters they made.

5 minutes of force feeding them Senzu Beans later…

Trunks tossed the bag of Senzu Beans back to Frost "See guys, I told you going to Korin and getting a bag of Senzu Beans before we left was a good idea. But anyway, it looks like everything worked out okay in the end."

"Indeed it did." then Moori stepped forward and smiled "My people and I cannot begin to thank you enough for coming to our aid in our time of need, especially after all of the suffering your world has endured for the past several years."

"Wait, you and your people know all about the androids and the hell they unleashed on Earth for all that time."

"We learned the specifics from King Kai of the northern galaxy, to think that you lost your greatest warrior in the blink of an eye and then all of your other champions in one fell swoop, only for your last defender Gohan to fall after putting up such a valiant struggle for as long as he did, and with your guardian slain your Earth's Dragon Balls had disappeared with him."

"Yes." Trunks put Sounga back in its sheath on his back "Which actually brings us to a request I have. I was hoping one of you would be willing to return to Earth with us to become our new guardian, seeing how only the guardian can restore the Dragon Balls on Earth and we'll need them in case of any emergencies." then he bowed "If any of you would be willing to volunteer then we'd be greatly indebted to you, so please."

Several of the Namekians shared skeptical looks "Leave for Earth?"

"I humbly beg of you."

Moori smiled "Very well, if that's what you need then I know of one Namekian perfectly suited for the job."

"Really?"

"Yes. And don't worry about being indebted, this is us returning the service done to us by your people." then he looked back "Say Dende, come over here my boy!"

"Me? Yes sir." then Dende rushed over.

"Meet Dende, he was a good friend of your master Gohan and he also enjoyed your mother and Krillin's company as well. He's been talking about Earth every day since we left and was absolutely devastated when he heard about the tragedies that had befallen your planet."

Trunks nodded "I see. But the question is, does he know how to make Dragon Balls?"

"Indeed he can and indeed he will. Don't let his youth or diminutive size cause you any concern, Dende will make you a first rate guardian."

"I'll take your word for it then." Trunks held out his hand "Alright then Dende, you're officially hired."

Dende shook his hand "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Okay then, I guess we should head back to Earth."

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"We've been gone for more than a week, it wouldn't feel right if we were gone from the planet longer than we had to be."

Moori nodded in understanding "We understand, with everything that has happened to your world it only makes sense you would wish to return as soon as possible."

"Actually Grand Elder, we would like to go with him."

Moori looked back to see the two blue Namekians standing away from the ground "Saonel and Pilina? Well we shall miss you brothers, but may I ask why you wish to accompany them to Earth as well?"

"These warriors came from Earth." Saonel pointed out "They hold strange gifts and have interesting values and technology, and I feel that our growth as warriors will be greatly enhanced if we train with them to refine our skills. Perhaps one day, once our training is complete we shall be better able to protect this world."

"I see. Very well then, we shall respect your wishes."

"Everyone." Trunks got their attention "It's time, we really should hurry and get back as soon as possible."

"So long everyone." Dende waved, while Saonel and Pilina just bowed.

"We're counting on all three of you." Moori told them "Farewell, and all of you be sure to make us proud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a week, the warriors had returned to Earth and met up on Kami's Lookout, or now just known as the Lookout.

Popo was surprised to see them "I wasn't expecting all of you to come here."

"Well we're here on business." Trunks told him "We've got 2 new warriors to defend the Earth and one to act as our new guardian." he gestured to Saonel and Pilina for the first one and to Dende for the second one."

"That boy, do you mean that he is our new guardian?"

"That's right, the Grand Elder of the Namekians spoke very highly of his abilities. So Dende, you can make a new set of Dragon Balls right?"

"Oh yes, I think I can have the new Dragon Balls completed in about 30 Earth days or so."

"Well that's not so bad, the one in the other timeline would have taken about 100 days."

"Well if this was back then that's how long I would have needed but my skills have greatly improved since then, so do you have any requests regarding the new ones?"

"Let's see…" Trunks pondered for a moment before a thought struck him "Can you make them grant three wishes like the ones on New Namek?"

"Yes."

"Can you make it so they can bring people back more than once?"

"Yes."

"Can you make it so they can bring people back even if they've died of natural causes?"

"No."

"Damn. Okay how about this one, can you negate the condition of them having to have died within a year?"

"Oh yes, that much I can do."

"This is great!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 days passed, and everything was almost ready.

Trunks arrived on the Lookout with Bulma "Alright guys, is everyone here?"

"They arrived before you did." Dende told him "I had to carve a new model of your Eternal Dragon or I wouldn't have been able to fulfill your requests."

"No problem. Here goes." Dende held out his hands and did the Namekian incantation, to which the dragon model was enveloped in a golden light, which then divided into seven beams of light that promptly dove downwards towards the stone orbs that had been gathered a mere few days prior, restoring the Dragon Balls to their glory once more after several years "If everything went as planned then the Dragon Balls should be working again. Good thing I asked Saonel and Pilina to go and find them before I did it."

"Good thing my mother never bothered to dismantle the Dragon Radar. Now there's only one thing left to do." Trunks stepped up to the glowing Dragon Balls "Come forth Shenron, we summon you to grant our wish."

The balls glowed even brighter, the sky darkened, and then Shenron appeared for the first time in over 20 years " **Who has summoned me? Speak your wishes so that I may return to my slumber."**

Trunks turned to the others "So we're all in agreement guys, we're gonna use the first wish to bring back the Z fighters who were killed trying to fight the androids before. This should include my father, Gohan and the rest of them.

" _Hey, can I offer my two cents on this?"_

Trunks froze "That voice… Gohan, is that you?"

" _Yeah it's me Trunks, it's great to hear your voice again. You too Bulma, Dende. Trunks, I know you've been through a lot since I was killed by the androids by it looks like you stuck it out and got through it okay. You've become a real warrior, and I'm really proud of you."_

"Th-Thank you Gohan."

" _Anyway I'm talking to you from Otherworld through King Kai, and your father and the others wanted me to give you a message."_

"What kind of message?"

" _Well my dad can't be wished back since he died of a heart virus, and as for Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and the others, well they don't want to be wished back either. Vegeta wants to keep his death as a warrior and his pride, and the others agree and they want to keep training up here with my dad."_

"I see… and what about you?"

" _Well… I never really thought about it but if it means that I get to see you guys again and keep on protecting the Earth then I'm all for it."_

"A-Alright." then Trunks turned back to Shenron "Alright Shenron, I wish for you to bring the warrior known as Son Gohan back to life!"

" **Very well, it shall be done."** Shenron's eyes glowed deep crimson as he fulfilled a wish for the first time in ages

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked up and saw that his halo was gone "Wow, I'm really alive again. I feel kind of tingly for some reason."

"That goes away after awhile." Goku told him "Sorry Gohan, I really wish that I could go back with you but this world is where I belong now. You've really grown son, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to always be there with you."

"It's okay dad, really."

"This is the last time I'll be able to see you face to face like this, until it's really time for you to come over to this world naturally." then he turned to Piccolo "You're up."

"Dad…"

"I know." Piccolo stepped up "Gohan, you've pretty much gone through hell but now you've got another chance. Don't waste it, make me proud to say I was your master."

"...I will." Gohan bowed "Goodbye Piccolo and thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. I give you my word, I'll make both of you proud!" and with that, he suddenly disappeared from the Otherworld.

"I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan suddenly appeared back on the Lookout with the classic Son grin "Hey guys."

"Gohan!" Dende rushed up to him.

"It's great to see you again Dende." then he turned to the others "Hey guys."

Trunks and Bulma quickly caught Gohan in a group hug.

"I missed you guys too, I'm sorry I put you guys through so much grief."

" **My patience is not infinite! What is your second wish?"**

Trunks blinked "Oh right, I forgot about him. To be honest, I hadn't thought of any other wishes before now." then he looked at Gohan and grinned "But now I do. Shenron, for my second wish I want you to restore Gohan's left arm."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "What brought that on?"

"The fact that you've gone about 12 years without an arm, even if you have been dead."

" **It shall be done."** Shenron's eyes glowed crimson, and Gohan's left arm reappeared.

"Now then, for my final wish…" Trunks drew Sounga from his back "I want you to transport this sword to the heart of the Earth's sun so that the dark demonic power sealed inside of it can never be used for evil purposes again."

" **It shall be done."** Shenron's eyes glowed crimson, and with a quick white flash Sounga disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Okay, that's a load off my shoulders."

"Why would you get rid of a perfectly good sword?" asked Gohan.

"I've got a lot of stuff to tell you, this is gonna take awhile."

 **A/N:**

 **For the record, I'm using the names of universe 6 warriors like Cabba, Frost, Saonel and Pilina for Trunks' new comrades from various planets because I'm terrible at coming up with names, and it also emphasizes that I'm not going on to Super and ending this fic with Z.**

 **I was going to do Bojack Unbound next, but honestly I just don't feel like writing that one out so I'm just gonna give that one a brief mention and bring in one new comrade from that crew, and I'm pretty damn sure you all know who it's going to be.**

 **Rant aside, next up will be the last Dragon Ball Z movie, Wrath of the Dragon, and Trunks' last new comrade.**

 **I figured that since they were going to New Namek anyway, it would only be right for them to have Dende come back and be the new guardian and restore the Dragon Balls.**

 **I brought Future Gohan back because, let's be real, after all the shit the androids put him through for all those years, he of all people deserves another chance at being alive.**


	29. Wrath of an Alternate Dragon

A dark and cold night on a distant planet.

A young alien boy frantically searched through his surroundings, sword in hand and at the ready, but before he was able to react he was suddenly crushed by a gigantic foot.

A voice let out a malicious and maniacal laughter in the background "Next stop, planet Earth!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A typical day in Orange Star City.

Cabba, clad in his usual Saiyan armor, stood in the middle of the street as he casually put on a pair of shades ' _How I got stuck doing this I wonder. It's been about 6 months since that whole thing with Cooler on New Namek. Cabba and two Namekians joined us, Trunks' master was brought back to life, and we even stopped an alien invasion from Bojack and a gang of space pirates and saved that female soldier that Bojack tried to use as a sacrifice, and now she and Trunks are always getting it on. And yet somehow Tarble and I have been stuck stopping all kinds of petty crimes in random cities around the world. Oh, here they come.'_ he held out one foot, stopping a getaway car in its tracks.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" one of the crooks began firing at him with a rifle.

Cabba caught the bullets with one hand and casually let them fall "Okay then guys, looks like it's my turn now." he stomped down on the car, sending the crooks flying into the air and crashing down onto the street.

"You son of a-"

"You know, you guys really should learn to wear your seatbelts." that was when Tarble showed up in his own Saiyan armor and a pair of shades.

"You're going down!" one of the crooks charged forward with a knife in hand.

Tarble slugged him in the gut, knocking him out cold, then proceeded to do the same to his fellow crooks.

"That's it runt!" one guy pulled out a rifle.

"Nope." Tarble snapped it clean in half with two fingers.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Well it's quite simple really, I am Saiyan #1."

Then Cabba walked up beside him "Saiyan #2 at your service."

"And the two of us together are the Saiyan Supreme Crime Fighting Team."

"What he said."

The crook blinked "That name is kind of long isn't it?"

"I told you so Tarble, I mean even the lowlives agree."

Unknown to them, an old man with pink skin and whisker marks on his cheeks was watching them from afar ' _Yes, they'll do very nicely.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Masenko!"**

Trunks watched as Toga fired off a Masenko at a practice dummy and nodded in approval when it was incinerated "Very good, you've gotten better."

Toga shrugged "Your teacher goes off to fight some alien robots for like 2 weeks and you tend to get some extra free time to practice."

"True. Still though, nice work. At this rate you might end up surpassing the level the androids were at."

"That's only because he has a good teacher."

Trunks looked back and saw Zangya wrap her arms around his neck "Oh hey, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Not much." Zangya pecked him on the cheek "Just thought I'd come in and see how you guys were doing."

Trunks blushed ' _Damn, Gohan just had to try and hook us up didn't he? Seriously, just because I save her life doesn't mean that we have to end up together, but does he listen? No, he and Frost for some reason are trying to get me laid! And I like it! Curse my Saiyan hormones!'_ then he got a call on his phone "Hello?"

" _Trunks, it's Cabba. We've got a situation in East City, there's this old guy on a tower and an old man is trying to jump. Tarble and I can't get there in time because we're still dealing with a bunch of thugs in Orang Star."_

"Don't worry, I've got this." he dialed another number "Hey Frost, are you doing anything right now? Good, I need you to deal with a suicide attempt in East City."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene in East City wasn't looking good.

Like Cabba said, an old man was threatening to jump from a high tower "Words! They're just words, as if you really cared! None of you know what it's like to live in despair day in and day out! One step and it will all be over!"

This was when Frost flew in, still in his first form ' _Well Gohan was right, life as the mysterious Cryo Warrior of the Warrior's 7, defenders of the Earth, really isn't that bad when people know you're trying to help them and not eat them.'_

"My mind is made up! I'm going to jump!"

"No problem." then Frost floated up and held out his hand "But just be sure that you take my hand first, okay?"

"Get back fool, I want to die! You'll see you fool!" then he jumped.

' _Wow, I honestly didn't think he'd actually jump.'_

"HELP ME!"

Then Frost quickly floated down and caught him before he was able to make it even halfway to the ground "It's alright, you can open your eyes now."

"What the hell were you waiting for? I could have been killed! I should sue you!"

"You're welcome. But what in the world would cause you to take your own life in the first place?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One very lengthy and boring explanation later…

Hoi shot Frost an incredulous stare "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of Tapion the Brave?"

Frost shook his head "I can't say that I have, should I have?"

"He was only the hero who single handedly saved the planet Konats of the South Galaxy 1,000 years ago."

"I had heard of Konats, but only once when I was a child. Tell me, would it be possible for me to meet this Tapion?"

"Why of course."

"So where is this Tapion anyway?"

"So where is he?"

"Why I thought you would never ask." the old man, who introduced himself as Hoi, pulled out a small box "I just happened to have brought him along with me. Unfortunately, he has long since been confined in this mysterious music box."

"But I thought you said he was a hero, what reason would there be for him to be confined in something like this?"

"That my friend is a conundrum that beckons to be solved."

"There's more here that you're not telling me isn't there old man?"

"Indeed there is. Planet Konats was spared from destruction. However, the same crisis now threatens this Earth."

"What are you talking about, what crisis?"

"This evil will first ravage Earth and then the rest of this universe, consuming all that stands in its path. There is nothing you or any of your comrades can do to stop it, Tapion is the only hope for saving this world now. That's why I've come, that's why I have spent the last 30 years searching for this music box."

"Why don't you just open it and set Tapion free yourself?"

"You fool, don't you think I've tried?"

"What does that mean then, you're not able to open it?"

"That honor will be yours my friend. Try spinning the handle on the side of the box, if it opens then Tapion will live once more."

"Very well." Frost tried, even briefly powering up to his second form, but despite this the handle wouldn't budge, and he reluctantly powered down to his base form "Strange, how is this thing not moving no matter how hard I push? Perhaps I need-"

"Shenron!" Hoi blurted this out randomly at the last second "Please, summon the mighty Eternal Dragon."

"Wait, you know about the Dragon Balls?"

"Ask the Eternal Dragon to use its mighty mystical power to free Tapion from this music box, I beg of you!"

"So that's what this was about?"

"I never meant to deceive you, but I knew that you may very well be my only link to the Eternal Dragon Shenron! At the very least, would you be so kind as to introduce me?"

"So I suppose Cabba was right, there truly is a fool born every minute, some with antenna hanging from their cheeks."

"Some never grow up do they?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pilina eyed Frost with clear skepticism back at Capsule Corp "So let me see if I understand this, you don't trust this old guy in the slightest and yet you still bring him here of all places?"

Frost sighed "Good or bad my Namekian friend, if there truly is another crisis threatening Earth then we have to know exactly what is in this box."

"Whether you believe me or not really isn't very relevant at this point." Hoi pointed out "A great evil is at your doorstep, and unless you are able to find a way to release Tapion all of mankind will be laid to waste."

Bulma finished scanning the contents of the box and sighed "Nope, sorry guys but the scans are inconclusive. Whatever is in that box won't be revealed until you open it."

"Let me try." so Trunks tried to open it, but found that even with his strength the handle wouldn't turn "Damn, sorry guys but it won't budge."

"I don't see the point of this." Tarble commented "After all, if someone as strong as Trunks can't open it then I doubt that thing is going to stay shut."

"Not necessarily." Cabba pointed out.

"You have something else in mind?" Hoi inquired curiously.

"As a matter of fact I do, all we need to do is gather the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron to open the box for us. After all, these new Dragon Balls require only 100 days or so to recharge after fulfilling 3 wishes so they've been ready for about 2 months or so. We actually went out to gather them up in case of emergencies the minute they reactivated so we have all 7 of them right here."

"I see." Hoi then smirked to himself ' _Excellent, I never thought I would find help here on Earth. This is too easy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the Dragon Balls were gathered outside.

Gohan was the one who stepped up and made the wish "Shenron, arise and grant our wish!"

The balls glowed, the skies darkened, and in a golden light Shenron appeared.

"Astounding." Hoi murmured "It really worked, the Eternal Dragon Shenron…"

" **I have returned to grant you three wishes, quickly name your heart's desires."**

"I wish only for the release of the noble hero Tapion from his cruel prison."

" **It shall be done."** Shenron's eyes glowed crimson as both Hoi and the box were zapped by electricity, and the box fell to the ground " **Your wish has been granted, what is your next wish?"**

"We don't have any other wishes right now Shenron, you can go." Tarble told him.

" **Very well. Your wish has been granted, I bid you farewell."** then he disappeared, the Dragon Balls scattered, and the sky returned to normal.

Cabba stared down at the box on the ground "That's granting our request? He must be losing his touch."

"Quiet." Saonel hissed "Just listen."

"What?" then Cabba heard some music playing as the handle started turning "Well I guess the music is an improvement."

Bulma pondered the sound as she listened to it "It sounds so beautiful."

Zangya frowned "I don't know, it actually sounds a lot more sad to me."

Then the box shot open as a whirlwind emerged, taking on the form of Tapion, playing a strange sort of ocarina.

' _Yes.'_ Hoi backed away and smirked maliciously, a strange energy emanating from his body, only for him to be forced to pull it back in, much to his ire.

"Wow." Gohan muttered "Hoi was telling the truth, his hero really does exist.

Tapion landed on the ground and opened his eyes slightly ' _This feeling… someone freed me from the box, but who? Do they have any idea the carnage I could unleash?'_

"Excellent." Hoi stepped forward.

Tapion promptly held his sword out pointed at Hoi "Stay back! Tell me, were you the one who revived me?"

"You're most welcome, it must be nice to have some leg room after 1,000 years is it not?"

"You old fool, send me back!"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option now that the music box has been destroyed." then he shot a greedy look at the ocarina Tapion was holding.

' _No doubt about it, that old man intentionally set me free and knows fully well what I hold inside of me.'_

That was when Gohan stepped up "Hi there, you must be this Tapion we've been hearing so much about. My name is Son Gohan, we had a pretty hard time getting you out of there."

"You sound so carefree about this, that means that you clearly have no idea what you and your friends have done. I don't know if I will be able to stop him this time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's best if you all stay away from me, for your own safety." then he promptly leapt over the railing to the Capsule Corp yard and walked off by himself.

"I don't like this." Bulma commented "We don't know the first thing about this guy aside from the fact that he has trouble saying thank you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Gohan told her "He honestly looked like he was disturbed by something."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows something." then he lowered his voice so only Bulma could hear "I think Hoi knows something that he's not telling us."

Having heard what Gohan was saying thanks to their advanced Namekian hearing, Saonel and Pilina shared a look with each other and gave subtle nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapion settled himself down in an abandoned factory ' _This place should do, from what I can tell it's abandoned so nobody will come around here.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall came, and Bulma and the members of the Warrior's 7 were in the middle of having a barbecue.

Gohan scarfed down a kabob, then thought of something and looked around "Has anyone seen the old guy Hoi?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile." Tarble commented "Not since we set Tapion free and he took off."

"Yeah. Hey by the way, anyone seen Trunks?"

"Not since this thing started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The abandoned factory was quiet.

Tapion sat in silence, trying to suppress his inner darkness ' _No matter what, I can't let this planet fall like mine did.'_ then he paused ' _Someone's coming.'_ he gripped his sword.

"Easy." Trunks held up a hand as he set down a plate of meat "I thought you'd be hungry, that's all. There's nothing wrong with having some good meat in your stomach."

Tapion just gave a simple nod and looked away.

"Look, if you're dealing with some kind of problem then my friends and I want to help you in any way we can."

"...There's nothing you or your friends can do, not against something like this. It's far beyond anything you could possibly imagine."

"I can imagine a lot, but I guess I'll just have to take your word for something like this and step up my training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A crisis was unfolding in Orange Star City as a massive pair of legs was rampaging through the streets, destroying buildings and setting the city ablaze.

Frost had gone to investigate the potential causes of the chaos with Pilina, only to be horrified by the carnage caused "This is just absurd, what could possible have done this in such a short amount of time?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Pilina lowered himself to the ground, only to find something very shocking "Oh."

"What's the matter?" then Frost saw the pair of legs as well "Oh, that's what the matter is." then he looked and saw a massive tail sweeping through buildings faster than they could blink, forcing them to dodge it by taking to the air once again.

"What sort of creature is this?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." then Pilina thought of something "Tell me Frost, about what Hoi had told you before. The evil that destroyed the planet Konats in the South Galaxy 1,000 years ago, could this be what he had been referring to?"

"I don't know but it definitely qualifies as a crisis on a major level." then Frost promptly got whacked to the ground by the creature's tail "Ow…"

Pilina leapt out of the way and landed on the side of a nearby building "Frost hurry, get out of there quick!"

' _This is bad!'_ Frost quickly leapt out of the way of an attack ' _This creature's power is just unbelievable, at this point I have no choice but to enter my final form and hope that will at least slow it down._ It looks like you're dead set on doing this the hard way, well if that's what you want then that's what you'll get!" with a furious roar and a soaring purple and blue light, Frost transformed into his final form, electricity crackling around his body "Come on then, let's end this!" he charged forward, dodging a kick and slamming the creature in the side of its ribcage.

The creature remained standing.

Frost retreated into the air "Well it doesn't look like that worked." then he charged forward at full speed.

The creature disappeared and suddenly began thrusting its tail at him from an unknown location.

Frost dodged the strikes and fired a barrage of Chaos Beams, the attacks slamming straight into its side and sending it staggering back "Yes!"

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** having spent the entire time charging an attack, Pilina fired off a Special Beam Cannon, striking the creature in the tail "Yes!"

"Pilina this creature has a weakness, it's flesh is vulnerable the moment it tries to attack anything!" Frost dodged various sweeps of the creature's tail and an attempt at stomping him to death, then fired a miniature Chaos Ball at point blank range, sending the creature stumbling backwards and crashing to the ground.

The creature used its tail to get back on its feet.

" **Light Grenade!"** Pilina fired a Light Grenade from atop a nearby building, sending it crashing into several more buildings, then followed up with a barrage of Masenko blasts, before finally powering down and trying to catch his breath "Frost."

"I know." Frost appeared beside him "This isn't over, not yet at least." then they heard a strange sort of music "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, but it sounds familiar." he looked and saw that the creature had vanished "What the-? It's like it vanished into thin air."

"Yes, it's strange." then Frost looked further and saw a silhouette of Tapion looking back at him before finally disappearing "That's Tapion…"

"Frost, take a look at this." Pilina pointed to where he saw a cloaked figure dashing across the rooftops and then promptly disappearing from sight "Who do you think that was?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever the case may be we've accomplished one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"We know who the enemy is now."

"Yeah but how are we gonna stop something like that?"

"I don't think we can, at this rate it's going to take all 7 of us to take that thing down and even then I'm not sure we'll be powerful enough to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was much later that night.

Tapion was fast asleep, but woke up when he realized that an evil presence was escaping from his body "No!" he reached for his ocarina, only to realize that it had fallen off while he was asleep.

A massive hole appeared above him and from it emerged a gigantic claw, and once the hole widened enough the whole figure emerged, in the form of a hideous demon.

' _There!'_ seeing his ocarina lying on the floor, Tapion quickly blitzed over and grabbed it, then began playing it as he was slammed into the wall.

The creature tried to reach for him, only to somehow be paralyzed by the melody, and it suddenly disappeared back into Tapion's body.

Tapion fell to one knee, panting heavily ' _That was close, far too close.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Trunks came by with another plate of meat and saw Tapion sitting on a rock on the other side of the room "Oh good, you're alright. I felt a huge power surge last night and was about to rush out here to check on you but it disappeared."

Tapion just stared at him ' _This guy…'_

"Here's some meat, you can't save the world on an empty stomach right?"

Nothing.

"Just let me know if you need anything, but I'll be teaching a class at my dojo so come by around sundown." and he took off.

' _Why is he trying so hard to get me to loosen up around him? Surely he knows how dangerous it is to be around me.'_ then his stomach growled ' _Well…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was in the middle of washing dishes, with Zangya helping her "There have been twice as many dishes to wash since that new guy arrived, I think Trunks is sneaking him food."

Zangya sighed "That does sound like Trunks, honestly there are times when he can be way too stubborn for his own good."

"He must be trying to make that guy into an ally so they can work together and protect the planet and all that."

"Well whatever this crisis is it's pretty clear that Tapion knows something about it so Trunks wants his help, and maybe when this is over he'll try and get Tapion to stay on Earth and join them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Trunks was bringing Tapion another plate of meat "You're not even gonna bother saying a word to me are you?"

Tapion said nothing.

"Suit yourself, I know that you're still eating these after I leave. The plates are empty when I come to get them."

Nothing.

"You sense it don't you, that energy outside?"

"Now!" the cloaked figure from before suddenly dropped down from the roof, then blitzed forward and knocked the ocarina out of Tapion's hand.

Trunks blitzed over and picked it up.

"Give me that flute!" the figure sped forward and attempted to steal it.

Trunks sent him tumbling back with a shockwave, revealing Hoi underneath the cloak, as well as spilling some oil and setting the factory ablaze.

"Trunks, here!" Tapion held out his hand.

"Right, here!"

"Hold on, here me out!" Hoi quickly stopped him "Tapion is not a hero, in fact it was he who destroyed the city!"

"No Trunks, he's lying." Tapion told him.

"Once you hand him the flute he'll destroy not only your planet but the entirety of the whole universe! Give it here, I will save you."

"No he won't, he's evil."

"Silence!"

Trunks stared at Hoi for a moment "Tell me something Hoi, if he was going to destroy all of us then why would you ask us to use the Dragon Balls to free him?"

' _...Crap, I was hoping he had forgotten about that._ I, uh, well… you see."

"That's what I thought. Here!" he threw it to Tapion.

Hoi merely growled and took off into the darkness of the night.

"You alright?"

Tapion gave a simple nod "Thank you."

"Sure. Well I should get going, I've got a class to teach and it starts in about 10 minutes." he then started walking away.

"You said you own a dojo." Tapion's voice stopped him.

"That's right."

"Would you mind… if I came to watch you teach them?"

"...Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was listening to what Frost and Pilina were telling him about Tapion and the creature that destroyed the city "I don't know guys, that whole thing sounds kind of far fetched in my opinion. Tapion can't be in two places at once and as far as I know he hasn't left the sight of that abandoned factory, at least from what Trunks tells me."

Frost sighed as he downed a cup of tea "Look Gohan, I'm well aware of how foggy it had been in the city, but I'm telling you that I know exactly what I saw. Trunks will believe me."

"Ask him when he gets back, he went off to teach that midnight class up at the dojo in North City."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks was watching the students practicing their katas ' _Look at them go.'_

"They're promising for beginners, especially that one." Tapion looked over at Toga "How long have they been training?"

"About a year and a half or so. Hey by the way, do you have any brothers or sisters or anything?"

"...I have a brother, yes."

"I thought so, what's he like?"

"Well he was a good kid with a good heart."

"I see. What about your planet, is it anything like Earth?"

"Sort of, my home was a small planet called Konats in the South Galaxy. It had lush green forests as far as the eye can see, and there was water so clear you could see the bottom of the deepest ocean. It was a beautiful world before the nightmare known as Hirudegarn came, a phantom of mist and shadow. What it found in peace it left in pieces, Konats was completely decimated. It was said that there were many but we only saw one, it reduced the land to ash and hunted my people to the brink of extinction. There were only a small handful of us left when a miracle happened."

"What-"

"Master, we're ready!" one of the students called.

"Be right there! Hold on a minute Tapion, I promised that today I'd show them how to perform the Kamehameha. It was created by the guy who taught Gohan's father and to them that technique is legendary." and he leapt down off of the roof.

Tapion smiled slightly, then frowned when he saw an image of his younger brother ' _Minotia… why did you smile at the fate that day? I swear it will never happen again, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Finally…'_ Frost was making his way down the halls of the dojo after finishing up his evening class with his students ' _Now I can just get a nice hot cup of coffee and…'_ then he saw Tapion making his way down the hall "Where are you going?"

Tapion stopped ' _Crap, I was hoping nobody would see me.'_

"You don't have to leave you know, the dojo has plenty of spare rooms. Besides, I'm sure that Trunks will be glad to have you. He's very welcoming like that, he let most of us in after all."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Just forget everything told you, having me around you is dangerous."

"Oh please, I'm the spitting image of a tyrant who had the entire universe in the palm of his hand and you're the dangerous one? Why don't you tell me about it and I'll see if there's anything I can do to help."

"...Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frost led Tapion into the break room of the dojo and handed him a cup of coffee "You don't have to you, we can talk later if you find it too difficult."

Tapion shook his head "No, it's fine. But to explain my story, I must first start with _his_. Hoi was a member of the Kashvar, power hungry aliens who believed themselves to be the superior species of the universe. For eons they've travelled the stars using their dark magic to hunt down and exterminate all life forms different from their own, and when they reached my homeworld of Konats they revived an ancient evil long thought destroyed by my ancestors known to us as the beast Hirudegarn, a malevolent assassin that consumes its victims and then imprisons their life force."

"I should have known Hoi was a villain, those whisker marks are a dead giveaway."

"Yeah. He murdered half of our population in that onslaught."

"Just when you think intolerance can't get worse than it already is. But I have to ask, how did the survivors of your people manage to handle a threat of such magnitude as this Hirudegarn?"

"Well it wasn't until we stumbled upon an enchanted sword that we realized that we even had a chance at surviving."

"Is that sword the one you carry on your back?"

"Yeah, a wizard found it in the ruins of the temple. Along with the blade, two ocarinas had been discovered. My brother and I used them in hopes of distracting the beast, they must have been enchanted as well seeing how neither one of us knew how to play. The melody seemed to consume Hirudegarn with rage, but try as it might the beast could do us no harm. At the moment the wizard took up the sword and charged, and the monster barely had any time to react before the blade cleaved him clean in two. What should have ended there turned out to be only the beginning, because somehow Hirudegarn survived. To prevent it from becoming whole once again, the wizard confined its upper half inside of me and the lower half inside of my brother. It was a small price for such a great victory. My people were able to survive the onslaught and Minotia and I both became heroes."

"A fascinating story, but it doesn't explain how you ended up being sealed inside of that music box."

"We had no choice, it was the only way to ensure once the Kashvar would never be able to get our hands on us. At least, that's what we thought. The wizard agreed to conduct the procedure, but he vowed to release the both of us once the Kashvar had been brought to justice. The both of us knew better, but we were still proud to serve. As a final precaution that had been ordered by our war council, the boxes were sealed and sent to the opposite ends of the farthest galaxies. That was the last time I ever saw my older brother, or my home for that matter. Now here I am, 1,000 years later and clearly nothing has changed. I'm still a prisoner on the outside constantly looking inwards."

"What about your younger brother?"

"I have no idea, he's probably dead at this point."

"I see." Frost clasped a hand on Tapion's shoulder "I can assure you, none of us are going to let Hoi get away with this."

"Well so long as I stay awake he can't free the upper half from inside I body, I never thought I would say this but I really do miss that music box."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you haven't slept since it was destroyed?"

"Like I said, I can't without risking Hirudegarn getting out."

"I see." Frost pondered for a moment, then got an idea "I know, we can have Dr Briefs build you a new one. Better yet I'm sure she can build you a whole bedroom, you can stretch your legs out without getting splinters."

"But the music box had been specially designed."

"I know, she has the remains stashed away in her lab somewhere and I'm sure she will be able to reproduce the same material."

"That's fantastic, I don't know what to say."

"I think they'll be willing to call it even if Trunks finds a new swordsmanship instructor for his dojo."

"You mean me right?"

"Of course."

"Oh you have a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Tapion was helping Trunks out by teaching one of the classes some swordsmanship moves "So the main key is to remember to maintain a proper stance. A tree with weak roots is easy to topple over, especially when it has a lot of fine branches at the top."

"What do you mean?" asked Toga.

"Your sword is nothing more than the tip of a fine branch, what I mean is that putting your strength into your sword has no meaning if your roots, or perhaps I should say your lower body and legs, aren't firmly planted into the ground."

"I see." Toga got into a stance "You mean like this?"

"Perfect, you have to make sure your legs are both firmly planted and completely balanced on the ground."

"Hey Toga." then Trunks came in "My mom wanted me to tell you that the new room is ready, you wanna check it out?"

"Oh now this I've gotta see. Sorry guys, we'll pick this up later." and he flew off, with Trunks following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma showed them the chamber she made out of the material used for the music box "This chamber emits the same frequency that the music box did, allowing you to achieve rem sleep while maintaining your control over all cognitive functions. You shouldn't have any problems with getting your beauty sleep."

Tapion looked around and smiled "It's perfect, I can't thank you enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, that didn't stop the bottom half of Hirudegarn, which Frost and Pilina had fought before, from returning that time and devouring the people of West City and absorbing their life forces.

Hoi was commanding Hirudegarn with malicious glee as the carnage unfolded "These putrid humans are but a mere taste of the endless flesh you will consume once you have become whole again, together we shall bring this entire universe to its knees!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapion woke up and was confronted by the top half of Hirudegarn in his mindscape ' _No, not this again!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma had been woken up by a loud crash "Tapion!" she opened the curtains and looked out the window, only to see a gigantic hole in the wall, and the inside of the music box replica had been shredded ' _I'd better call Gohan and the others, this could be serious.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Trunks, Gohan, Tarble, Cabba, Toga, Saonel and Pilina had come down from the dojo up in North City to check out the situation.

Gohan observed the damage to the room "Well wherever Tapion is, let's just hope he's in better shape than this room."

Then footsteps could be heard and Tapion appeared "Please…"

"Tapion!" Trunks caught him before he collapsed "What happened to you, did this Hirudegarn thing escape?"

"No, it tried to escape and it wasn't easy but I was able to stop it in time. But we have a much bigger problem though, the lower half of Hirudegarn is free and it's in the middle of attacking the city right now."

"What?!"

"The closer each half of Hirudegarn is to each other the stronger each of the them becomes, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to fight it-" then he suddenly let out a scream of agonizing pain and collapsed and collapsed.

"He's hurt, he needs help right away. Gohan, can you use Instant Transmission to get him over to Korin?"

"No! I can't hold it any longer, it's too late! Quickly, kill me and take it with me now before it escapes!"

"Tapion…"

"Kill me!"

"Don't touch him!" a voice thundered, followed by the lower half of Hirudegarn crashing down in front of the building.

' _No!'_ Tapion quickly pulled out his ocarina in an attempt to trap the lower half inside of his body as well, only for it to be blasted out of his hand almost immediately.

"No!" Trunks dove down to grab the ocarina and blasted some rubble away as it began to fall down on him "Tapion catch, now hurry and play it!" he threw it.

"Right." Tapion caught it and was about to start playing it, but then he suddenly hunched over and cried out in pain.

"Tapion!"

Then Tapion began screaming in pain as an essence emerged from his body and he collapsed to the ground in pain.

The essence slammed onto the top of the bottom half of Hirudegarn, materializing into the top half, with both halves combining and returning it to its original form.

"Well guys, it looks like our problem just got a lot bigger." Gohan noted "Hey Tarble, Cabba, you guys know that thing I taught you that I learned in the Otherworld? Well be sure to be ready to use it, if this thing is as powerful as it looks and feels then we're gonna need every advantage we can get."

Hoi floated up in front of Hirudegarn with malicious and evil intentions "I am Hoi, last of the Kashvar! I have summoned you here to do my bidding! Destroy humankind, wipe every last one of them off of the face of the Earth!"

Hirudegarn let out an unintelligent roar and brought down his fist, creating an even bigger hole in the wall.

"Everyone run!" Tapion grabbed the flute and ran out into the courtyard, then leapt up to the top of a storage house and attempted to subdue Hirudegarn by playing his ocarina, only for it to fail and for Hirudegarn to nearly stab him with his tail.

Hoi smirked "That relic won't be able to save you anymore, not anymore than it did your little brother."

"Minotia…" then the horrible realization hit Tapion, that Hoi had killed Minotia and freed the lower half of Hirudegarn.

"Now then you fools, you shall all bear witness to the true power of Hirudegarn!"

"Everyone follow me!" Trunks and Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan, with Saonel and Pilina both powering up their Kaioken 10x auras, having learned it from Trunks, and Toga powering up his Kaioken 5x, and they all charged, while Trunks went first and fired a Burning Attack.

Hirudegarn suddenly phased away and appeared behind Trunks, then smashed him to the ground with its gigantic fist.

"Trunks!" Gohan dropped down beside him with the others "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trunks got up and shot a glare at Hirudegarn "Look I don't care what kind of freak you are, this ends now!" he flashed into Super Saiyan 2.

"That's the spirit Trunks!" Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2 right alongside him.

Saonel and Pilina both unleashed their Kaioken 20x, with Toga doing the same, and all 5 of them charged.

Hirudegarn suddenly vanished into mist when they tried to attack.

"Both his power and speed are increasing!" Saonel realized.

Hirudegarn materialized a fair distance away.

" **Galick Gun!"** Trunks fired a Super Saiyan 2 powered Galick Gun.

Hirudegarn disappeared again, causing the blast to hit a building.

"Trunks!" Gohan attempted to kick Hirudegarn in the face.

Hirudegarn just disappeared.

"Damn, I can't find any sort of way to track its movements!"

Hirudegarn appeared behind Gohan and caught him in a death grip and attempted to crush him to death, only for a barrage of red Ki beams to hit its arm and force it to let Gohan go.

"Hey you abominable beast, over here!" Frost made himself known from atop a tower, still in his first form "I was in the middle of teaching a class at the dojo while everyone else was off fighting for their lives, until I realized that my friends were fighting for their lives against some sort of flat footed mutated behemoth! You're going to regret doing this to my friends and comrades you vile beast, all the way to the grave!" he flashed into his final form and burst forward at full speed.

Hirudegarn attempted to swat and then stomp him to the ground.

Frost dodged the attempted attacks and fired a Chaos Beam at its face.

Hirudegarn phased away from the attack and attempted to punch him.

Frost stopped the punch, only to be backhanded towards the ground, but he managed to stop himself as he charged back upwards and fired a Chaos Ball, engulfing Hirudegarn in an explosion ' _Good, I landed a direct hit.'_

Hirudegarn appeared behind Frost and used its tail to backhand Frost away, sending him crashing into a nearby office building, then unleashed his Flame Breath in an attempt to roast Frost alive.

' _No, I have to get up!'_ Frost forcefully willed himself to stand ' _If I give up now the all of these innocent people will die! I have to protect them!'_ using as much energy as he could, he managed to summon an energy shield that was just barely able to withstand the flames. Once the flames subsided, Frost let down the energy shield and fell to one knee "Come now… don't tell me… that's all… you're capable of…" then he promptly passed out.

Trunks floated down to check on him "Frost!"

Then Hirudegarn appeared behind Trunks and slammed him in between his hands, causing him to scream in pain, then fall to the ground. Then it unleashed more Flame Breath, destroying a large skyscraper

"Trunks!" Cabba cried out "Tarble, I don't think we have any other choice now. We have to use the fusion dance."

"Right." Tarble got into a stance on the right, with Cabba mirroring it on the left "FU! SION! HA!" their fingers connected in the center.

In a blinding light, a new figure emerged, with features of both Tarble and Cabba, in Super Saiyan form "Wow, so this is what fusion feels like, this is awesome! But first, I've gotta get the big guy's attention." he fired a Big Bang Cannon at its back, getting its attention "I am neither Tarble nor Cabba, you can either call me Tabba or your executioner. You can fight or you can surrender, but either way you're going to die."

Hirudegarn attempted to swat him aside.

"I don't think so!" Tabba dodged the attack with ease, as well as the follow up in an attempt to enrage into following him ' _Come on, just a little further.'_

Hirudegarn pounced.

Tabba dodged the attack, causing Hirudegarn to crash into a tower "Perfect, now you can witness my most powerful attack! **HYPER FINAL FLASH!"** he fired an enhanced and more powerful version of Vegeta's Final Flash, slamming straight into Hirudegarn's back and engulfing it in an explosion and causing his skin to harden "Strange, how did that happen? Did my Final Flash do that? Oh well, I guess it really doesn't matter either way."

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry and finish the attack!" Gohan barked "Do it now before something bad happens!"

"Understood sir!" Tabba began charging another Final flash, only for something unexpected to happen.

The body of Hirudegarn began cracking open like some sort of shell and another Hirudegarn emerged, this one having wings and giving off a Ki level much higher than before, and it let out a roar.

"Okay it's official, this is going to be very very painful."

Hirudegarn took flight over the city streets, swatting Tabba aside and knocking Tarble and Cabba out of the fusion with one hit, knocking them out cold in the process.

"Tarble! Cabba!" Saonel and Pilina both turned back to Hirudegarn "You're going to pay for that! **Double Masenko!"** they each fired a Masenko.

Hirudegarn disappeared before the attacks hit, then appeared behind them and began strangling them both with its tail, causing them to scream in pain.

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** using Saonel and Pilina's initial attack as a distraction, Toga had been charging a Special Beam Cannon.

Hirudegarn overpowered the attack using its Flame Breath, the force sending Toga slamming into the side of a building, knocking him out cold, as well as throwing Saonel and Pilina to the ground right beside him.

"I'm sorry master… I tried…" then Toga passed out.

Gohan flew back up in front of Hirudegarn, his Super Saiyan 2 furiously crackling with electricity "You have to have a weakness, everything does!" and he charged at Hirudegarn, managing to maneuver out of the way of its flame breath.

Hirudegarn slammed him in the back of the head, then whacked him in the tail and phased away, avoiding a quick Masenko as an attempted counterattack in the process.

"No, dammit!"

Hirudegarn promptly slammed Gohan from behind, sending him crashing to the ground, with several buildings falling on top of him upon impact. It then turned its attention to where the surviving civilians were running away in terror.

Gohan emerged from underneath the rubble, heavily battered but not beaten and his spirit not yet broken "It's as if… as if we're fighting… some kind of illusion…" he forced himself to stand, but he was left stumbling forward "I have to… to find a way… before he… destroys the entire planet… and all of the innocent people…" then he collapsed, out cold.

Hoi let out a maniacal laughter "Destroy! DESTROY! Grind their bones until they are nothing but dust beneath your feet!"

Trunks forced himself to stand, his Capsule Corp jacket shredded, leaving only his black tank top as a shirt, and he was back in his base form with blood dripping down his face "I can't… let it end… not like this… I have to… protect everyone…" then he heard music and looked up to see Tapion playing his ocarina in an attempt to subdue Hirudegarn "Tapion…"

Hirudegarn let out a roar filled with rage.

"Idiot!" Hoi let out a furious snarl "After 1,000 years, you would think he would learn to play some kind of different tune!" he watched in disbelief as Tapion was protected from Hirudegarn's Flame Breath by some sort of barrier.

"A hero." Trunks muttered, then smiled slightly "I guess Hoi wasn't lying after all, he really did come to save the planet.

Playing his enchanted ocarina, Tapion advanced towards Hirudegarn ' _For too long, you have fed on the misery of others. You've stolen from me everything I hold precious and dear, but no more. It ends now.'_

Hirudegarn let out one final roar before its body suddenly melted, and his essence disappeared into Tapion's body.

Now that Hirudegarn was once again contained within him, Tapion collapsed to the ground.

"Tapion!" Trunks limped towards him with a weak smile "You did it… it's over… we won…"

"No…" Tapion drew his Brave Sword and held it out to Trunks "Listen to me Trunks, there isn't much time left. Quickly, you must strike my heart…"

"What?"

"I can't hold it inside of me much longer…"

"But I can't…" tears fell from his eyes "I promised I would protect all of you…"

"Then I know that you don't want to see everyone else you care about and everyone on this planet be killed?!"

"But you're my friend too… You're just as important to me…" he began having flashbacks of Gohan's death at the hands of the androids.

"Trunks listen to me, I know it's cruel and not fair to ask this of you but there isn't any other way. I don't want it to destroy you or anyone else. I know that death seems cruel but I humbly welcome this blade, so I beg of you. Please, help me."

"...Alright." Trunks slowly rose the blade.

"Thank you Trunks, it was a true honor to know you my friend… my brother…"

"NO!" Hoi rushed towards them "Get away from him!"

"Please, forgive me…" With even more tears streaming down his face, Trunks rose the sword and was about to bring it down, when it happened.

Tapion began screaming in agonizing pain as the essence managed to escape from his body, shattering his enchanted ocarina in the process.

"No!"

Hoi smirked with malicious triumph "You pitiful weakling, Hirudegarn is mine to control, the same with all inferior creatures that pollute this universe, _my_ universe!"

' _Okay Trunks, you have to think of some way to get yourself out of this and save all of them. Toga's out cold, Saonel and Pilina are unconscious, and Tarble and Cabba used up all of their energy on that fusion. Gohan's conscious, but he can barely stand. I guess that means I'm the only one left, at this point I'll have to hope for a miracle!'_ he was about to get it.

"Slaughter them all!"

Then Hirudegarn accidentally stepped on Hoi and crushed him, killing him and leaving the race of the Kashvar extinct once an for all.

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan 2 and rose the Brave Sword "Well at this point I guess there's only one thing left to do." then he heard a furious roar and looked to the side "Gohan…"

Sure enough, Gohan floated above the city, his aura crackling with electricity and his hair having grown down his back, as is common with the Super Saiyan 3 form "Fight me, if you're ready to die that is."

Hirudegarn let out a rage filled roar and lunged forward.

Gohan dodged with ease.

' _Now!'_ Trunks flared his Super Saiyan 2 aura and brought down the Brave Sword on Hirudegarn, cutting its tail off in the process, causing it to roar and howl in pain and agony ' _Yes, this thing is working!'_ he prepared to charge in for another strike.

"No Trunks, this monster is mine to handle and I'll do it alone!"

"...Fine." Trunks dropped his transformation and powered down "Just remember Gohan, it has a weakness."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan turned back to Hirudegarn ' _Intense emotions drain this things energy, and that's when it can be attacked.'_ he leapt upwards and charged.

Hirudegarn backhanded Gohan, sending him flying away.

Gohan quickly stopped himself and smirked "Struck a nerve did I?"

Hirudegarn thrusted a fist forward.

Gohan easily caught it "You call that a punch? Sorry, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that." he pushed the fist away "Oh don't quit on me now big guy, we just got started.

Hirudegarn let out a roar and attempted to punch him.

Gohan blocked the punch, the shockwave resulting destroying several buildings "Yes, I think it's working." then he actually got punched, but he recovered almost immediately "That's it, keep on roaring. I'm still standing!"

Hirudegarn fired off one final punch.

"Come on!" Gohan leapt over the fist ' _I have to do this, after all if I don't then who will when Trunks and the others can't? Dad, Piccolo, Trunks, all of you, please lend me your strength to finish this fight!_ **DRAGON FIST!"** he fired his fist forward, unleashing a golden dragon made of pure Ki that looked exactly like Shenron, which then wrapped around Hirudegarn and then detonated, resulting in a massive white explosion that finally destroyed Hirudegarn once and for all, leaving white light to descend to the heavens above.

Trunks finally collapsed and fell backwards, breathing a heavy sigh of relief "We won… yay…"

Tapion watched and smiled "Minotia… Trunks, Gohan… thank you both…"

"Tapion, listen. I want you to know, about there I…"

"Just stop Trunks, there isn't any sort of need for you to explain. Whatever decision you made then, I know it was the right one. All you have to do is trust your heart, and then everything will work out in the end. So what's the plan now?"

"Well in about 3 ½ months we're gonna have go gather up the Dragon Balls again to put right all of the damage that Hoi and Hirudegarn caused, and in the meantime I'm thinking about hiring someone really strong and kind hearted to teach some of my students at the dojo about the art of swordsmanship." he shot Tapion a grin "Are you interested?"

"...You know, I think I'll take you guys up on that offer. But first…" he held out both the Brave Sword and the sheath "I want you to have it."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, it's yours my brother and I think it always has been."

Trunks looked at him for a moment, then looked around and watched as Frost, Cabba and the others started to come to ' _If someone were to ask me what life was like when I was still 14, I would probably have said it was nothing but a living hell. Back then it was just sneak around and try to survive the android apocalypse. Then Gohan began training me to become a Super Saiyan, but then he was killed and his death triggered it for me. Then I went into the past and met my father and Goku and everyone else, and then came the whole thing with Cell and I got so much stronger. Then Gohan beat Cell, and I came back here and beat the androids without breaking a sweat. Then my mother insisted on me going back in time again to train with father and the others, and I before I knew it I started travelling around the Feudal Era in Japan with Gohan and these new friends of his, and in the process I received a demon sword with massive demonic power and I ended up awakening my Super Saiyan 2 form. Then I came back to my home, my time, and I suddenly found myself surrounded by all sorts of enemies. But at the same time, I found myself surrounded by all sorts of new allies as well, along with having my own dojo full of amazing and promising students, and I was even able to get a new set of Dragon Balls and wish Gohan back to life. So now that I've experienced truly living first hand, I can say this with confidence. Life isn't just full of pain, it's full of adventure, a great adventure that you're supposed to enjoy for as long as you possibly can with all of the people you care about by your side.'_

 **A/N:**

 **These past couple chapters have mainly been to give Future Trunks some much needed character development, seeing how he really is one of my top 5 favorite characters, them being in this order:**

 **Gohan**

 **Future Trunks**

 **Piccolo**

 **Android 17**

 **Tien**

 **As for why I had Trunks get all of these guys and basically create his own group of Z fighters, well Gohan and Goku from the main timeline both have their own teams so why not him?**


	30. Golden Warrior, Preparations Begin

Gohan was flying through the skies on Goku's cloud, the Flying Nimbus, recalling the events that led to today ' _To think it's been 7 years since that day, 7 years since I awakened the power of the Dragon Saiyan… 7 years since it all started. To think that so much has happened since that day. I saved the world from Cell, then saved the world from Bojack a year later, then saved New Namek and its people from Cooler alongside Trunks 3 years after that, only to receive one of those black jewels that grant my enemies dark power, and for Cooler to warn me about the coming of Magatsuhi before he disappeared into the afterlife. Then came another year after that when Kagome and I started travelling through the Feudal Era in search of the Shikon Jewel shards with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and everyone else for 6 months. When those 6 months ended, the well sealed, the Shikon Jewel disappeared, and I confessed to Kagome and we began our relationship, and it's been some of the happiest times of my life since then. But then 6 more months passed and Broly showed up with another dark jewel like the one that Cooler had, even if we did get someone as powerful as Broly on our side it still proved a point, that being that Magatsuhi wasn't gone forever. Then another half a year passed and the whole thing with Janemba happened, and dad came back to life. But at the same time it was a warning, because Magatsuhi and I mutually declared war on each other. I've been multi tasking so much ever since. After all, with training, studying, hanging out with dad and his friends or Kai and spending time with Kagome, I've been burning through a lot of energy and even more time with all of that on my plate. And as if she's trying to make my schedule that much busier, mom decided to send me to go to an actual high school in Satan City, far away from Kagome or Kai back in Tokyo. Even if I can just blitz over with Instant Transmission it just doesn't feel right to be separated from them like this. But I guess it does have its benefits, after all I can get to West City that much faster to train with the likes of Broly or Vegeta. Just another day in the life of Son Gohan._ Well this is the edge of town, I guess I should go on foot for the rest of the way. Hey thanks for the ride Nimbus, but I'll just head home using Instant Transmission okay?" he leapt down and touched the ground in front of a large Satan City sign ' _Man dad was cracking up so hard when he heard about this, it turns out that everyone on Earth thinks that Mr Satan was the one who saved them all from Cell and now he's that much of a bigger deal now than he ever was before. They even changed the name of Orange Star City to Satan City in his honor. I don't really know what has him so upset, but Kai was practically foaming at the mouth when he found that out.'_ he checked his watch "Crap, I should've told Flying Nimbus to go faster instead of taking the scenic route. Great, now I'm gonna be late on the first day." he looked around subtly, then quickly started to take off running at full speed ' _Perfect, nobody else is around so now I don't have to worry about holding myself back- Wait, what's that?'_ he stopped running once he noticed something, that being a band of criminals going berserk with a bunch of guns on a group of police officers who had been trying to stop them "More criminals? Well that's just typical, this is like the third time. Well I guess I'm gonna need go to Super Saiyan real quick so nobody will be able to recognize me." he hid behind a wall and quickly flashed into Super Saiyan ' _Definitely one of the top 5 best things to come out of the whole thing with Cell.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene of the bank robbery wasn't getting any better.

The crooks were still going apeshit wild shooting at the cops "How do you like them apples you sons of bitches?!"

"I don't know, how do you like this?" Gohan suddenly blitzed onto the scene in his Super Saiyan form and knocked out two of the guys with one blow each.

"You just made one huge mistake freak!" another guy fired at Gohan with led bullets at point blank range.

Gohan caught all of the bullets with ease and let them all fall to the ground "After that, do you still think _I'm_ the one who made a huge mistake?" he then proceeded to kick the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Who the hell is this freak?! We've gotta get out of here!" the remaining crooks tried to make a break for it in their truck.

"And this one is just for show." Gohan slammed his hand into the ground and summoned a wall of rock and earth.

The truck rammed straight into it and ended up tumbling down the street before it finally came to a stop.

"Incredible!" one old man had been watching the scene from a safe distance, only to look around and realize that Gohan was gone "What the-? Where did he go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked out from afar ' _Good, looks like they think he just vanished into thin air like the last two times.'_

"Hey."

' _Shit!'_ Gohan looked back to see Mr Satan's daughter Videl standing behind him "Can I help you?"

"Did you see who took these guys out? I know it definitely wasn't those two police officers."

"You're asking the wrong guy, sorry but I honestly didn't see anything." and he quietly slipped away unnoticed.

"Well that's just perfect, someone's trying to steal my thunder."

"Hey Ms Videl." the old guy got her attention "I saw the whole thing go down, it was that Golden Warrior again plain as day."

"The Golden Warrior? That guy again?"

"Yeah you should've seen the fella, he moved like the dickens! He gave them the whatfore, then he formed some kind of rock wall in front of their truck when they were trying to make a break for it, and he didn't even touch it! I know this sounds really crazy but I think he might be one of your classmates over at Orange Star High School. He had one of those school badges on, same as the one you've got right there."

"Wait a minute, the Golden Warrior goes to my high school? Well whoever this guy is, he's definitely a showoff. I don't care what it takes, I'm so gonna get to the bottom of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class was about to start at Orange Star High.

Videl shot a look at her friend Sharpner "Hey Sharpner, if you're the Golden Warrior then you'd better just confess already."

Sharpner shrugged "Sorry but I'm not your guy, besides I usually spend my mornings down in the gym working out. I don't have time to go around playing hero all over town."

"Hey wait a second." Erasa had a thought "Did you ever think that maybe this guy might be stronger than your dad?"

Videl let out a scoff "Get real Erasa, my dad was the one who saved the world from Cell all those years ago. If anyone else were stronger than him then you'd think we'd know about it by now wouldn't we?"

This was when the teacher got their attention "Good morning class, we have a new transfer student joining us and today is his very first day at Orange Star High School. Come on in son, don't be shy."

That was when Gohan poked his head in "So yeah, that'd be me. My name is Son Gohan, nice to meet all of you."

Erasa was immediately gushing over him "Wow this new guy is pretty hot, and those muscles are so defined. I sure hope he likes blondes."

Videl stared at Gohan with clear bewilderment "It feels like I've seen this guy somewhere before."

Sharpner smirked "Damn, if Nerd City were a place then this dude would have to be the mayor at least."

The teacher continued on "Incidentally Gohan did very well on his admissions test, he aced the math, chemistry, physics, literature, and foreign language sections, basically just about everything." he received several loud complaints "That's quite enough, and I hope he will inspire some of you to try harder for a change. Now go ahead and take a seat Gohan, anywhere you like."

"Thank you sir." Gohan looked around "Alright, let's see here…"

"Hey new guy!" Erasa called "This seat right here, all yours."

"Oh in that case, thank you." Gohan made his way up ' _Blonde, cheerful, kind and has the flirty eye. Man Kai is so gonna wanna meet this one._ Hi, my name's Gohan."

"Nice to meet you Gohan, I'm Erasa and the sourpuss behind me is Videl. You know something, Videl is kind of a celebrity around here."

"How so?"

"Her dad is a really big deal, would you believe she's the daughter of Mr Satan?"

"Wait a minute, as in Satan City Mr Satan?"

"Yep."

"...I'm trying and I can't see the resemblance for the life of me."

"Neither can I but still, isn't that crazy?"

"So Videl is she for real about this? That's gotta be pretty amazing if that guy of all people really is your dad."

"Oh come on Gohan, I'm telling you the truth. After all, if it weren't for her old man then none of us would even still be alive right now. He's a hero."

"Yeah that's true."

"You were that guy!" Videl suddenly blurted out "You were the guy that I saw at the bank when I caught those robbers this morning weren't you?"

"Yeah that was me, why?"

"Wait, you didn't see the Golden Warrior anywhere did you?" asked Erasa.

"Hold on a minute, see the Golden Who Now? Is that someone I'm supposed to know about?"

"Oh right I guess you wouldn't have heard seeing how you're the new kid and all. You see the Golden Warrior who showed up at least 3 times now over the last 10 days to put baddies in their place. He's even stronger than an ox and they say that he has spikey golden blonde hair so that's where he gets the nickname."

"Interesting. _Son of a bitch, that's me they're talking about. Those other two times they mentioned were back when I came into the city to register for school!'_ he looked and noticed something.

Videl was giving him the stink eye "So tell me something Gohan. I talked to one of the witnesses, according to what he told me the Golden Warrior had been seen wearing a badge from this high school, along with blue collared shirt and tan shorts."

"...Your point being?"

"My point being that you're wearing the exact same clothes as the description!"

"Yeah but I'm not blonde."

Erasa nodded "I know right, what are the odds?"

"That would have to be one hell of a coincidence I guess. _Add clueless to that list, at this rate she'll be Kai's perfect dreamgirl.'_

Sharpner smirked "Of course it's nothing but a coincidence. I mean what's the new guy here gonna do, hit the criminals with his brain or something? You heard the teacher, this guy aced all his tests. The new guy is a bookworm, not some superhero type of guy. Plus like he said, he doesn't have the right color hair."

"What he said. _Thank you annoying yet still semi lovable blond jock.'_

Erasa grinned "Yeah I guess, Gohan really doesn't seem like the fighting sort of guy. No offense."

"None taken. _And ding ding ding, Kai my friend I think I found your future wife. Man he is so gonna love me for this, maybe call this my thanks for teaching me about the fine art of lying to my peers to keep my Saiyan heritage and demonic powers a secret.'_

Videl was still giving him the stink eye ' _He's way too much of a goofball to be the Golden Warrior of course, but I do remember seeing those guys on dad's old video of the fight with Cell where their hair changed from dark to blonde all at once. Dad just said it was some kind of trick though.'_

"So tell me more about yourself." Erasa kept on asking "Are you staying in town for school are you gonna commute back and forth every day?"

Gohan shrugged "Yeah, I'm gonna be commuting in just about every day."

"Oh cool, so how far out do you live anyway?"

"Well have you ever heard of section 439 East? Well that would be where I'm at."

"What?!" Erasa bolted out of her chair "How are you coming here all the way from section 439 East? That section has to be at least 600 miles away!"

"Be quiet!" the teacher barked.

Erasa blushed and sat back down, but kept on going "So what time did you leave home this morning? That's at least 5 hours away even if you took a jet flyer."

Gohan shrugged "Yeah but my dad is kind of in with someone from Capsule Corp so she helped us out a little."

"How far in?"

"The president of Capsule Corp is an old friend of his. _And I officially just screwed myself to death, and not in a way Kai or Master Roshi would be proud of.'_

Videl was becoming suspicious, even more so actually ' _He's definitely hiding something.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the four of them were in the subject Gohan was dreading most: gym class.

"Alright you guys." the coach called "Since it was such a big hit with you guys yesterday we're gonna play some more baseball. Let's see some more hussle today alright?"

"So brains, you a baseball genius too?" note the mocking in Sharpner's tone.

Gohan shrugged "Well a friend of my dad used to play baseball but I myself have never played before so probably not."

"You're kidding right? Of course you haven't, if they don't teach it in a book then you don't know the first thing about it. Have fun getting the new kid up to speed Videl, he's all yours for this one."

"But I don't want the new guy." Videl protested.

"Sure you do." Erasa told her "So what if he doesn't know how to play, he's so smart he'll probably come up with some real good strategies for us to use."

"...If that's the case then fine. Gohan you're taking the right field, you do know where that is don't you?"

Gohan shrugged "Not a clue, but I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"...I signed on for a lot of things, but this is not one of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the game was starting and everything was going pretty uneventfully.

Gohan studied the current situation ' _Alright Gohan, you've just gotta take this one nice and easy. Mom and Bulma both said that if anyone finds out the truth about me then it's gonna ruin any chance I have of fitting in here. But then again, dad, Kai and Piccolo all said that I should try to be myself but make sure I don't go too hard or I might hurt someone. Either way, I've gotta make sure I don't stand out.'_

"Alright, it's go time." Sharpner was next up to bat.

Videl was ready to pitch "Swing and a miss coming up." she chucked the ball so hard her hat flew off.

"Yeah!" Sharpner rammed the bat into the ball, bringing in a home run.

' _Now!'_ making sure to wait until the ball was far enough out, Gohan leapt up into the air about 25 feet and caught it, making everyone nearly lose their shit ' _Looks like the runner on third isn't actually touching the base, so that means that if I throw the ball to the baseman on third then she'll be out. Okay Gohan, all you've gotta do is toss it down there as gently as you can and use your demonic wind powers to slow it down._ Alright, hey third heads up!" he tossed the ball down, being sure to use his demonic wind powers to slow it down.

The guy was able to catch the ball, but he stumbled back slightly.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda overdid it there. But that is an out isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Gohan touched the ground with a triumphant roll in mid air "Alright guys that's three outs so come on, let's go ahead and switch sides and bat already." then he noticed how they were all gawking at him "What? _Crap, I guess I didn't hold back enough. Note to self, what you think isn't enough is still way too much for these guys.'_

The coach was the first one to find his voice "What are you looking all hangdog for son? That was an amazing jump, you must have cleared 20 feet at least."

"Well I've never played baseball before but I do work out a lot."

"Well it was still amazing either way." then he turned to the others "Alright, which one of you is up to bat?"

"Come on guys, let's keep it moving."

"Actually dude, I'm pretty sure it's your turn to go up there." one of the guys told him "You're number 8 right?"

"What? Oh yeah." Gohan grabbed a bat and made his way up.

Videl was still giving him the stink eye ' _So here's the question, is his batting as good as his jump and catch? Well I guess we're about to find out aren't we?'_

"Alright." Gohan got into a batting stance.

"Of course, I should've guessed you'd be a left handed hitter." the coach noted.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No no, if that's what you like then go right ahead."

"Alright."

Sharpner was getting ready to pitch himself some payback "You've got some nerve stealing my homerun Gohan, I think I'm gonna teach you a little thing or two about respect and pitch myself some payback."

' _Okay, hitting a homerun isn't too out of the ordinary. I've just gotta make sure it doesn't look too insane or anything. Just remember how you used your sword to fire off a Dragon Cyclone and let the rest of the stuff do its work.'_

' _Here is comes hotshot, get ready to hit the deck if you value your life!'_ Sharpner pitched the ball.

' _Now!'_ Gohan swung the bat and slammed it into the ball dead center, sending it flying out of sight "Hey coach, that's what they call a home run right?"

"Yeah, sure." the coach muttered, clearly dumbstruck.

"Alright." Gohan was just casually walking towards first base while the other guys just ran all the way around ' _How lucky am I? I guess all of that practice with my swordsmanship really paid off.'_

"I'm starting to think he's more than just a bookworm." Sharpner muttered.

Videl was becoming increasingly suspicious of Gohan "What the hell is this guy's deal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunset was only about two hours away.

Gohan was making his way out of the school ' _Okay Gohan, you survived the first day. Now you just have to survive the next 6 months and you've gotten through your first year.'_

"Hey new guy."

Gohan looked and saw Sharpner coming up to him "Oh hey, what's up?"

"You picked any kind of clubs yet or what?"

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought about it."

"Well if you haven't picked one then why don't you try out the boxing club, I think you'd do pretty well for yourself and we already know you can throw a pretty good punch."

"Yeah well I'm not sure I've got enough time for any of the after school clubs."

"He's right you know." Erasa came up to them "Don't forget that Gohan lives in a village hours away from here, how is he gonna find time for club activities with a commute like that?"

"Yeah she's right, sorry about that."

"Speaking of houses, how about you do a city girl a favor and drop me off at mine on your way home?"

"Well I would but you see, I'm actually just waiting for someone. He's a friend of mine who goes to another school."

"Hey Gohan!"

"And that would be him."

Then Kai suddenly came up from down the street "For crying out loud Gohan, what is so important that I had to drop everything and-" then he saw Erasa "Gohan, is this for the reason I think it is?"

"Yep."

"You are a great friend." then he looked back at Erasa and grinned, trying to play it cool in front of her "Hey, how's it going?"

Erasa tried not to blush "Hey. _Wow this guy is even hotter than Gohan!'_

"I think I'll leave you two to your business." Gohan then took off, dragging Sharpner away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was later making his way down the street when he noticed something ' _You've gotta be kidding me, what is up with this girl?'_

Videl was stalking him "What is up with this guy? First he tells us he lives like a million miles away and then he acts like he's just gonna walk home." and she kept on following him down the street.

' _Well she's persistent I'll give her that much, but I know one way that I can really mess with her head.'_

Videl followed him around a corner, only to find that he had apparently disappeared "What the hell- Where did he?"

Yeah, see he had actually just flown up to the top of a building and looked down at her while trying not to grin "Sucker. _Alright I'd better head over to Capsule Corp if I wanna get a few hours of training in with Broly and Vegeta before I head home. Still though, getting by during school was tougher than I thought it would be. I should probably try and fix the whole Golden Warrior thing too, but how am I gonna do that? My not having blonde hair while still wearing the same clothes as him isn't gonna fool them forever. Oh I know, I can just wear my gi and a pair of shades and that might end up fixing the issue. I'm sure Bulma can help me out in that regard.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma listened to Gohan's request as she breathed out a puff of smoke from a cigarette "So you want to keep crime fighting but you don't want any of the smarter people to find out who you are?"

Gohan nodded "That's right, I was on my way home from school and figured you'd be able to help me out with that seeing how you're pretty much the smartest woman on the face of the planet. I mean sure just changing my clothes and hiding my eyes would work but the problem is that changing would take way too long and people could get hurt while I'm wasting time like that. Do you have any sort of ideas for me?"

"Of course, like you said I am the smartest woman on the planet. How about I make you a little device that lets you change into your gi and a pair of shades with just the press of a single button, like with a capsule?"

"You can really do that? Thanks a ton Bulma, something like that would be perfect!"

"You know Gohan most high school students that have that much extra time on their hands would probably just join a club or something."

"Come on Bulma, you and I have had this talk before. I've been given this great power, so I have the great responsibility to use it to help and protect people who can't protect themselves."

"Yeah yeah I know, Spider Man shtick. Anyway feel free to make yourself at home, fixing this thing up for you shouldn't take any longer than just a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours is all it's gonna take you? You're really doing me a huge favor with this, I really do owe you one Bulma."

"Don't worry about it. Oh and if you want to get some training in then Vegeta and Broly are in the Gravity Chamber putting Trunks through his paces."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, Vegeta said that any son of his was going to know how to dominate his foes in a fight, even if he is surrounded by a bunch of weaklings like us. I don't think he'll even let up on him until Trunks is even stronger than you are."

"...Yeah that does sound like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, it's around here somewhere." Gohan made his way around and found Trunks outside of the Gravity Chamber "Hey Trunks, how's it going?"

Trunks grinned "Hey Gohan, have you been here long?"

"Not really, just for a couple minutes. Let me guess, did you just finish up a training session with your dad and Broly."

"You're damn right he did." that was when a typically pissed off Vegeta, now in a new suit of armor that was grey where the blue was with a different chest piece, came out with Broly right behind him "Gohan."

"Vegeta. Broly."

"You're still training?"

"Of course."

"Good, a true warrior has to be ready even in times of peace." and he walked off.

' _But Vegeta and I both know better than that. This isn't times of peace, it's nothing more than the calm before the storm. Magatsuhi and I declared war on each other a full year ago but he hasn't tried anything or unleashed any monsters since then. Whatever he's planning, it must be something really really big. I'm gonna have to get as strong as I possibly can before that happens, in order to protect everyone, especially Kagome.'_

"So you and Broly are gonna train now?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, sorry Trunks but when it comes to someone as powerful as Broly training is on an entirely different scale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours passed.

"Hey Gohan, your new thing is done!" Bulma called "Come on out here and check it out!"

"Alright." Gohan put on the device, which actually looked like an ordinary watch "So all I have to do to switch outfits is press this red button here?"

"Yeah, easy right?"

"This is awesome." Gohan pressed the button and his clothes changed to a purple blue colored gi similar to Piccolo's but slightly larger, a red obi, red shin guards and wristbands, and a pair of shades "Alright, this is exactly what I wanted!"

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Now I look like a true warrior of justice, this is perfect! Thanks a ton! Well I should be heading home or my mom will throw a fit, thanks again Bulma." and he quickly rushed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Gohan was heading home after receiving his new suit ' _Well I'd better go full speed or mom will throw a fit, but on the bright side now I can fight crime and protect the people without having to worry about anyone figuring out who I really am.'_ that was when an idea came to him "Wait a second, since nobody is gonna know who I really am then I could probably wear it for flying to school and back home and just go Super Saiyan when I do. You know what, why not." he then flashed into Super Saiyan and took off across the skies several times faster than before "Come to think of it, the Golden Warrior really does have a nice ring to it." he looked down and realized that he was above Satan City "Well what do you know, in no time flat I already made it all the way to Satan City." then he looked down and saw a car speeding way over the speed limit and nearly running other cars of the road "Oh not today!" he dove down onto the street and just held out a hand.

The car rammed straight into his hand and stopped directly in its tracks, and the pissed off thugs driving it got out to bark at him "What the hell is wrong with you you stupid little bastard? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Did you appear out of thin air or something?"

"Nevermind that, what in the name of hell were you two thinking? You guys driving at that speed could have seriously hurt or killed someone. If you're gonna pull stunts like that then do it outside the limits of the city where nobody can get hurt."

"Yeah that will be the day jackass, there's no way I'm taking driving lessons from some freak standing in the middle of the road! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"You wanna know who I am? Well I'll tell you who I am." Gohan pushed up his shades and turned his back to them "I'm someone who won't let guys like you go around and hurt innocent people for your own sick twisted amusement. I'm someone who's been granted power by the god of dragons himself to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But putting that aside, you guys might know me as the Golden Warrior." he stomped one foot on the ground, creating a large crack in the ground that trapped their car "You guys got a problem with that?"

"...Nope, no problem whatsoever Mr Golden Warrior sir. You've totally changed our world, our days of driving so recklessly are over."

"Good." Gohan pulled the car out with one hand "Alright then guys, you can go."

"You take it easy okay Golden Warrior?" then they drove off, being sure to drive carefully so they wouldn't incur his wrath.

' _I guess Vegeta was right, fear works wonders on stubborn boneheads. Now then, to blitz home and make an awesome exit.'_ he placed two fingers to his head and disappeared via Instant Transmission.

His hero reputation had been improved and his work was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku yelped as he fell and hit the ground when he saw Gohan appear in front of Gohan "Jeez Gohan, don't scare me like that. No wonder your mother hates when we do that."

Gohan shrugged "Sorry dad, but like you said it's too much fun."

That was when Goten came in "Hey daddy, look at what I just caught." then he got a look at Gohan and grinned "Woah is that you big brother? Where did you get that awesome new outfit?"

"Thanks Goten, glad to hear you like it."

"Yeah, but I doubt mom will. You know how she feels about fighting."

"Yeah I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Gohan was practicing his entrance into a crime scene "I don't know, maybe I should go with a more mysterious vibe."

" _Mysterious is good, it keeps people guessing."_ Kagome pointed out from on his computer screen " _That way nobody will actually be able to guess who you are."_

"Yeah that's true, but that means that the nosey ones who don't know when to butt out will just keep trying to bug me."

" _That's what you have Instant Transmission for."_

"True."

" _Well I'd better get going, it's getting late and I've got a killer math test I've still gotta cram for tomorrow. I love you."_

"I love you too my sweet dove."

Kagome blushed " _Well goodnight."_ and she signed off.

"Alright Kai, she's gone."

Then Kai popped up on the screen " _You know she's gonna be mad at you for not telling her about this."_

"I know and I'm willing to take that and die like a man when she kills me, but Kai you know damn well why I can't tell her."

" _Magatsuhi declared war on us and Kagome is just as involved with this as you, she's even been training her spiritual powers with Piccolo and now she can shoot an apple on the other side of a city.'_

"Yeah but we're gonna need a hell of a lot more than that against someone as dangerous and powerful as Magatsuhi. And besides, who knows when or how we'll be able to contact Future Trunks again and let him know. For a fight like this we're gonna need just about every warrior we can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Now in his Golden Warrior form, Gohan was flying through the countryside, taking in his newfound speed ' _Awesome, at this rate I'm gonna make it to school in 5 minutes flat! I can already see Satan City coming up.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later during class, Gohan was pretending to take notes while he was really drowning out the boring lecture "Covalent bonds, blah blah blah. So Erasa, how did things work out with Kai yesterday?"

Erasa grinned "He acts like a tough guy like Sharpner but really he's just the sweetest, and said he wanted to show me something today after school, something that was gonna blow my mind. Still though, he talks about you endlessly. You guys must be really close."

"Yeah, he's my best friend and he has been since we were like 6. He's gone through hell to help me when I was going through a really rough time, and I know he's someone I can always depend on."

"Wow. Hey by the way, word on the street is that the Golden Warrior showed up with a new look yesterday."

"Oh really? _Yes, word is already spreading. You have to love the gossip vine that is the big city.'_

Videl was about to start another round of interrogation when her watch suddenly started beeping out of nowhere "Videl here, go ahead sir."

" _Videl you've gotta get down here, there's been a bus jacking down at the east district terminal. Three armed robbers stormed their way onto a tour bus for senior citizens and are demanding a ransom for their release, we need help ASAP! You're our only hope Videl!"_

"I'm on my way, just hold on until I get there! Sorry teach, I've gotta go!" and she bolted out the door.

"Read chapter 3 for homework, and do be careful." the teacher called feebly.

Gohan blinked "I don't really get it, what was that all about?"

Erasa shrugged "In her spare time Videl is kind of a superhero."

"I don't really think I'm following here."

"Well her dad is Mr Satan and he saved the world all those years ago, I guess the apple didn't fall very far from the tree seeing how the cops always ask her for help."

"So let me get this straight, you guys are completely fine and nonchalant about your friend going to a shootout?!"

Sharpner smirked "Look new kid you really shouldn't go underestimating Videl, sure I'm strong and all but she makes me look like a 90 pound weakling. They say she's as strong as her dad and she's only getting stronger with each and every passing day."

"...I see. _They say Videl is as strong as her dad, huh? The same guy that got backhanded out of the ring by Cell and claims to be this all powerful hero that everyone on this entire planet thinks he is. I'd better move.'_ he started running.

"Just where are you-" the teacher never got to finish.

"Sorry, I've gotta pee!" he took off running, changed his uniform when there was nobody else around, flashed into Super Saiyan and blitzed away using Instant Transmission ' _Good thing dad taught me Instant Transmission or else I'd be screwed, seeing how I don't know where the bus terminal is.;_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Videl would never admit it out loud, but she was downright terrified. She had dropped onto the hijacked bus and beaten the crap out of the criminal hijackers with little to no problems, until it was pointed out that nobody was driving the bus and that they had fallen off a cliff. She shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact, but nothing happened, much to her surprise "That's… impossible. How…?"

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time."

Videl looked out to see Gohan holding up the bus "You!"

"Hey, everybody alright in there? Any wounded?"

"No."

"Okay then." Gohan lifted the bus back up and gently placed it on the ground a fair distance away from the cliff.

Videl was the first one to step out, along with the rest of the senior citizens, as well as the now tied up criminals, and immediately started interrogating him "Alright no more running Golden Warrior, just who are you?"

"Well I was gonna come up with some cheesy superhero name but to be honest, I thought that Golden Warrior worked so I decided to stick with it. Anyway Videl, I'll just leave the rest of this to you." and he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, on Kai's end…

Erasa met Kai on the roof of the school during lunch "So what's up?"

Kai looked her dead in the eye "I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Alright."

"Tell me, do you believe what Mr Satan said that those warriors from the Cell Games were using tricks to make all sorts of fake explosions?"

"Well of course, flying around and shooting balls of light from your hands is totally impossible."

"...Oh man, I am so gonna have fun with this."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, if flying is impossible then I'm about to die." and he promptly leapt off the roof.

Erasa let out a horrified shriek, only to realize something.

Kai was actually floating in mid air mere inches away from the roof "What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"How- Who- What?!"

"It's an art that martial artists use to control one's internal energy, or Ki as is the proper term. I can show you how to do it if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've sensed out your Ki, and I've gotta say that for a non Ki user it's pretty strong." he threw a card at her "Why don't you come by my place after school and I'll start teaching you the basics."

"Well I did do martial arts when I was younger, but I stopped when my mom died. I never really got over it."

"I get what you're going through." Kai sat down back on the roof beside her "My mom got sick and died about a month before the whole thing with Cell, and that honestly didn't help my relationship with my dad either. He hates anything to do with martial arts, he calls it barbaric and says that anyone who does it is dead to him. You see, in my family you're either a doctor, a lawyer or an orphan. Then he insulted Gohan for being related to two martial artists and I just lashed out at him, calling him a narrow minded asshole and I just took off. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since then, and I've just been getting financial support from my cousin Kisuke. It's been 7 years since then."

"Wow… But how did you get over your mom?"

"It was Gohan actually." Kai gave a sad smile "He was going through something similar, and we kind of leaned on each other for emotional support and all that crap. All in all, Gohan is like a brother to me."

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more days went by, and yet another crisis had occurred.

"Fire! Fire! There's a bunch of people trapped on the roof who couldn't make it out before the stairway collapsed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Videl was flying towards the scene in a chopper "Can't we bring this thing in any closer?"

"No way." the pilot said firmly "Sorry but the blaze is creating an updraft, it's way too risky."

"Well we have to do something." then she looked down towards the roof "Hang on a minute, look! There's a water tank down there, we should be able to use that right?"

" _To do what exactly?"_

"Well last time I checked firemen used water."

" _I see what you're getting at but the split on his thing is designed to channel its reserves down an axial pipeline, there would be spillage but that's assuming that the pipes haven't been melted shut by the heat."_

"I'll take my chance, it's all I've got to go on."

" _You might be able to douse the roof but there's not going to be enough pressure behind it to be able to do anything about the other floors."_

"I'm not trying to save the building, I'm trying to save the people! Alright here goes, wish me luck down there alright?" she leapt out of the chopper and dropped down onto the roof, then found the handle "Bingo!" she tried to turn it, but it only slightly burned her hand. Still though, she powered through the pain and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge "Come on, work with me already!" then it suddenly began coming down on her, and she shut her eyes as she waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

"Are you alright?"

Videl looked up to see the Golden Warrior standing before her "You…"

"Let's cut right to the chase, is there enough water in there to put out the fire?"

"Well yeah but I can't get the thing to open."

"Let me take care of that." Gohan then drew his sword and cut the silo in half, allowing the water to run and put out all of the flames "And for the finish…" he walked towards the edge of the building and did a victory pose, leaving the citizens to cheer for him and his heroics ' _It feels good to use my powers to help people.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Kai had brought Erasa to a large grassy wasteland far outside the limits of Satan City "Alright, this should be a good spot."

"For what exactly?" asked Erasa.

"What else, to teach you how to use Ki. Like I told you before the other day, Ki is basically your internal spiritual energy that comes from inside your body."

"You mean like all that stuff Videl's dad says is nothing but light shows and tricks."

"Yeah well that bastard is nothing but a lying dumbass and a fraud, he's a disgrace to real martial artists and warriors like Gohan. Anyway, every living being has at least some Ki inside of them. In order for you to learn how to fly, you're gonna have to learn how to use it first." Kai promptly sat down on the gross and entered a meditative form "I'll go over each step really slow so you can follow it better. Firstly you have to completely relax your body and mind, then listen to the center of your body and you'll start feeling some sort of pull from within." then he generated a small Ki sphere "Then all you have to do is bring it up to the surface."

"Woah…"

"Yeah I know, that was how I first reacted when Gohan showed me how to use my Ki for the first time. Alright, now you give it a shot."

"Alright." Erasa got into a meditative form and cupped her hands together "You said from the center right?"

"Yep, now give it a shot."

"Okay." Erasa tried to bring out her Ki, resulting in her muscles tensing considerably.

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong. You're way too tense right now, you have to relax or you'll never get it. Take a deep breath and then give it another shot."

"Alright." Erasa took a deep breath and tried again, nowhere near as tense this time.

"I can feel it, you're getting close."

Erasa kept concentrating, and within moments a miniature ball of Ki crackled into life between her palms.

"Alright, way to go. I guess since you were so into martial arts when you were younger it was a lot easier for you to tap into your Ki. It took me almost a full day of practice before I got it down but you got it down in less than an hour."

Erasa's ball of Ki disappeared and she collapsed forward.

"Woah there." Kai caught her as she collapsed ' _She's a natural, what I learned in a day she learned in less than an hour.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm off, bye!" Gohan put on his costume and flashed into Super Saiyan, then took off across the skies.

"Hey Gohan!" that was when Goten came up behind him on the Flying Nimbus "Wait up, promise me you'll be safe alright?"

"Oh don't worry, I will. Look at you, catching air like a pro on that thing."

"Yeah, I learned it from watching you and daddy."

"Alright, see ya!" and he took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Gohan was soaring high above the streets of Satan City "This is perfect, now that I can go Super Saiyan without having to worry I can make it to school in less than 10 minutes and nobody will know it's me." then he looked to his side and let out a groan "You've gotta be kidding me."

Sure enough, Videl was flying right past him and ended up seeing him "No way, you're kidding me."

"Great, now what am I gonna do? There's no way I can ditch my gi or transform back with her breathing down my neck. Formation E, evasive maneuvers!" he flew faster.

Videl followed him "Good luck shaking me Golden Warrior."

"Oh come on, can't you get a hobby or something? I mean you really should be doing less chasing after me and more chasing after the crooks and thugs this town spawns every 5 minutes or something." Gohan took the chase above the clouds.

Videl followed him.

He took it down to right above the streets.

She followed.

He stopped instantly and rounded a corner into an alley.

She followed him "Today is the day I'm finally going to find out who you are Golden Warrior!"

"Well she's persistent, I'll give her that much." Gohan stopped abruptly.

Videl yelped and slammed on the brakes, only for said Golden Warrior to disappear from her sight before she hit him "What- Where- How-?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan finally managed to catch his breath in a park in the city, either not noticing or not caring about potential possibilities of people seeing him "Well that's just perfect, a lot of good this brilliant idea did me. The whole point was so that I wouldn't be late. Now I'm gonna have to double time it just so I can- OH COME ON!"

That was when Videl landed in front of him and stepped out of her ship, a cocky smirk plastered across her face "Good morning."

"Hi. Nice work tracking me down, I have to admit I'm actually impressed."

"It's not really all that hard when you dress like that."

"It's a martial arts gi and a pair of shades, what's wrong with it?"

"Speaking of shades, why don't you let me have a look at what you're hiding behind those shades of yours."

"Yeah thanks but no thanks, sorry but showing my face to someone who doesn't know my secret identity is absolutely out of the question. Showing who I am would put the people I care about in serious danger, but if you want a name then just stick to calling me the Golden Warrior."

"Give it a rest."

"What? I'm actually trying to be serious here."

"The only thing about you I can take seriously is the fact that you're strong enough to take on an entire army and come out on top. There's no way you're just a normal every day guy."

"That's the point, if everybody knew who I was then the chances of me having a regular life would be non existent."

"So are you losing the shades or what?"

"Oh gee let me think, of course not!"

"You realize that the more you fight it the more I want to find out."

"And the more you try to find out the more apparent it is that you need a hobby."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey what's that?" Gohan pointed, then blitzed over and picked up her airship.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Sorry!" he took off with it.

"Don't you f*cking dare do whatever you're about to do!"

"Yeah yeah." Gohan just placed it on a rooftop of a skyscraper "See you next time someone needs their ass kick and you can't kick it!" and he flew off.

"I am going to rip those shades off and shove them up your ass!"

"Sure you are!" Gohan just flew off ' _Dammit, thanks to all that running around I'm so gonna be late!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Videl burst into the classroom "Sorry I'm late, I got here as fast as I could."

"Don't worry about it." the teacher waved her off "No harm done, it's alright. We're more than happy to make allowances for a busy gal like yourself. Now then, grab your seat and turn to unit 12."

"Yes sir." Videl took her seat.

"What happened?" asked Erasa "Did you get wrapped up in some drama this morning or what?"

"Yeah I guess, well sort of." she shot a look at where Gohan was burying his face in his book.

Sharpner shrugged "Well we expect stuff like that from you but if Gohan calls in late again then people are gonna talk."

"Wait, Gohan was tardy too?"

"Yeah, he got here just before you did."

"I see." note the suspicion in her tone.

Gohan was sweating by this point "I just forgot to set my alarm last night, that's all."

"Uh huh."

' _She so doesn't buy it.'_

' _What a coincidence, the Golden Warrior looked like he was heading in this direction. Something doesn't add up.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Gohan was walking through town when he saw a speeding car being chased by a police car, only for the police car to be forced off the road and into a wall ' _Well their Ki hasn't disappeared or anything so they're still okay, but even so I can't just stand by and let this happen Golden Warrior or not.'_

The thugs driving the getaway car stepped out and smirked "Wow that was easy, the fuzz in this city are bigger pushovers than moss parole agents! It doesn't look like the boss man is gonna have a lick of trouble getting his hooks into the local scenery. Why don't we go tell him the good news?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that punks, looks to me like you owe some people an apology."

The thugs looked back to see Gohan standing behind them "You've gotta be kidding me. Hey runt a kid your age better watch out before that youthful confidence of yours lands you on the wrong side of the Red Shark Gang." one of them grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gohan set his bag down on the side of the road "You see guys violence never solves anything."

"Is that so?" one guy began throwing punches.

This was when Videl showed up ' _Oh crap, don't tell me that Gohan is gonna take them on by himself!'_

Gohan dodged them with ease and dropped into a combat stance "Well it looks like you're not leaving me any choice." he then leapt up and dealt the thug a sharp kick to the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You son of a-" the other one was about to charge in when he saw Videl ' _Shit, that's Mr Satan's daughter!'_

"Well, you coming at me or what?"

"...Fine, you win this round! This ain't over pretty boy!" and they drove off.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Gohan!" that was when Videl rushed up to him "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now what the hell was that?! You just knocked that guy out with one kick!"

"Guys like that are all talk, they're all bark and no bite. I could never take a guy like that seriously. But all the same, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"That depends, where did you learn to do something like that?"

"A friend of mine that goes to another school is a martial arts addict and he taught me a couple things, that's all."

"...Well if you want then I guess I could keep it a secret. But still though, as crazy as it sounds I had this idea that you might be the Golden Warrior so I stood back and waited to see what you'd do."

"Yeah well the Great Saiyaman probably would've punched them both out and tied them up with some cheesy joke in a note for the cops."

"True."

' _Oh thank god she bought it, if I'd let any more blows fly then she would've figured it out for sure.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more days went by, and things died down somewhat.

Gohan was tuning out a lecture and subtly texting with Kai during class " _So I kicked the guy in the face and the other one took him and ran off."_

" _So in short you were cutting it way too close and were just one kick away from Videl finding out that you're the Golden Warrior."_

" _Exactly, so the Golden Warrior is gonna have to lay it low for a little while."_

" _Which is where I come in."_

" _Come on, you've been working on that superhero persona of yours for months."_

" _For that movie we were gonna make, the Crimson Dragon and the Golden Warrior vs the Dragonpus! An oil and fire breathing octopus with dragon claws at the end of each tentacle! It would be awesome!"_

" _Please, I need you to do this for me. Just for a few days until Videl's suspicions die down at least a little."_

" _You're lucky you taught me how to blow stuff up."_

Then Videl received a transmission "Videl here, go ahead sir."

" _It's urgent, some jackboots calling themselves the Red Shark Gang have taken the mayor hostage!"_

"What?"

" _They're demanding that your father come down here in person and we've tried contacting him but he won't answer his phone and it's not switching over to voicemail."_

"I'm on my way. Sorry teach, I've gotta get going." and she bolted.

"That's our girl, give them what for." the teacher told her.

Gohan's mind was racing ' _I doubt that bathroom excuse is gonna work for the 7th time, and I could use my earth powers to make a mini earthquake but that would be way too big a risk and might end up hurting someone. I can't use Instant Transmission either, think Gohan think. Wait, Kai!'_ he whipped out his phone underneath his desk " _A gang has taken the mayor hostage and Videl is on her way down there to fight them."_

" _I'll be there to back her up in about 10 minutes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai dressed himself in his classic crimson red gi the same size as Gohan's, a black obi, black shin guards and wristbands, an black shoes and a pair of shades "Looks like Gohan isn't the only one getting a superhero debut." and he took off to the skies "Next stop, Satan City!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock, the leader of the Red Shark Gang, was waiting when he saw Videl's airship land between his crew and the cops "Well who do we have here?"

Then Videl leapt out "Enough of this, let the mayor go right now and I might let you keep a few of your teeth?"

"Is that so? I understand that you're pretty tough, I give you respect but I'm not interested unless the old man sent you to do his dirty work."

"You think you're the first dog who's waltzed into town looking to make a name for himself by going one on one with my dad. Trust me, this isn't about me doing his dirty work so much as him giving me an early birthday present."

"Ouch."

"Hey, watch the tone!" the mayor barked "She may not look it but that girl is as every bit as powerful as her daddy."

"Is that right? So in other words what I'm hearing is that defeating his daughter is the same thing as defeating him by proxy. Fine then, I hate to ruin a pretty face though. I sure hope you know what you're in for though, tangling with the likes of the Rock because it's about to get heavy."

"Is that so?" Videl then aimed a kick at his head.

Rock blocked it.

Videl leapt away "I guess I can see why you're the boss of this squad of goons."

"That smile will look like a quarry when I am finished." Rock started throwing some heavy punches.

Videl ducked under them and kicked him in the face.

"You know how to handle yourself huh?" he waved his hand, and one of his guys started shooting at her, allowing him to punch her and knock her into some buses.

"Well that's a cowardly move." that was when Kai dropped down, his aura subsiding "Yet another example that crook's honor is the same as no honor."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" one guy pointed a rifle at his back.

Kai nonchalantly kicked him through a wall without looking back "A hero substitute, the Golden Warrior had some other business to attend to so he called me in. You can call me the Crimson Dragon-"

"Enough already!" Videl shut him up.

"Hey what the hell, I was in the middle of making an entrance here."

"I don't care, I've got this perfectly under control!"

"...You know, there's a big difference between me and the Golden Warrior. He might actually want to respect your wishes. I couldn't give less of a rat's furry, disease ridden ass if you've got this."

"Well you and your little possy can just piss off, I told you I've got this covered so why don't you just move on already!"

"Hey I went out of my way to fly out here all the way from Japan, the least you could do is be a little less of a bitch and show some gratitude."

"Knock it off!" Rock barked "Is someone going to take care of the meddling loudmouth or do I have to do everything?"

"On it!" one guy started shooting.

Kai promptly punched him out "You see guys, unlike the Golden Warrior I'm a hell of a lot more pragmatic." then he punched two guys through the glass and went over the mayor in order to untie them "Sorry to keep you waiting sir, they didn't hurt you did they?"

The mayor shook his head "Not really, I'm alright. But who are you anyway?"

"Just a guy helping out a friend." he nonchalantly sent out a small shockwave from the palm of his hand, knocking a rocket back towards the guy who fired it.

"Playtime's over!" by this point, Rock had caught Videl in a full nelson.

"Let her go!" Kai was about to charge in.

That was when Videl elbowed the guy in the gut, freeing herself, and then kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground out cold "Done and done."

' _...Oh right I keep forgetting, despite being a lying frauding bastard Mr Satan is actually a somewhat capable martial artist by average human standards. Why the hell doesn't his daughter rub off on him already?_ Alright, now that that's settled I should get going-"

"Hang on."

"What?"

Videl breathed a deep sigh "Thank you."

"No need, the Golden Warrior is my friend and he asked me to come because he couldn't so I did."

"Well that doesn't get either of you off the hook about your secret identity though, one way or another I'm gonna find out who you both are."

"...Good luck with that." then he flew off ' _No wonder Gohan sees her as such a pest. Now then, back to the wasteland so I can get some more training in. No wait, first I should probably get some advice from someone about Erasa and her training. Piccolo? No too rough, his methods were effective for me and Gohan but if I use them on Erasa then it might kill her. Master Roshi? No, too perverted. Krillin? I don't see why not, he came out of retirement when he learned about that Magatsuhi thing. He said it was only gonna be until this whole thing was over and done with, but then his daughter Marron was born and he decided to become a full time martial artist so he could be a strong warrior that his daughter could be proud of. Good for him, I think he's got the right mindset.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin let out a sigh as he put down his cup of coffee "I've gotta admit Kai, I'm surprised you came to see me of all people."

Kai shrugged "What can I say? You're a devoted martial artist even if you did retire for years, and you're probably the strongest fully human warrior on the planet."

"What about Tien or 17?"

"Fully human, one of them has three eyes and the other is a cyborg."

"...Fair enough."

"And besides, I couldn't go to Piccolo or Goku or Vegeta on this because their methods might accidentally kill her."

"Yeah that's true. So what do you think, you and her gonna enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Well I don't know about her, but I am. I don't give a rat's ass about the prize money, I just wanna rub in Satan's face and more importantly I'm going to restore the good name of martial arts. By this time in 3 months everyone will be begging to learn how to use Ki and Satan will be that random bitch on the side of the road."

"...Interesting goals, now back to the girl. Look, you say that she learned to tap into her Ki in less than a day and she's almost on the verge of flying for the first time after just 3 days, so she's progressing even faster than you. But the problem is that her body hasn't gone through the same experiences as yours so she's much weaker. First you've gotta make sure her limits are clearly defined to you, then make sure to tell her to push herself harder and that she's stronger than she thinks. And like Piccolo taught both Gohan and you, meditation is the key for harmonizing your inner Ki, so be sure to teach her how to meditate properly so she'll be able to break through the normal human limitations like how we did."

"Got it. Thanks Krillin, I think I get what you're saying."

"Good. You know it's kind of weird, if someone had told me at the Cell Games that Gohan was training some random kid he met in school how to use Ki and then got Piccolo to train him, and then started teaching his own student then I would've thought that person was crazy, but looking back now I'm actually really impressed. To think it took me, Tien and Yamcha years of blood and sweat to reach this level but you got up here so easily."

"Well to be fair I trained with both Gohan and Piccolo."

"I think that given enough time you're gonna become the strongest human fighter on Earth, hell maybe even as strong as guys like Piccolo or Future Trunks."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 more days went by.

Kai stood with Erasa in the same grassy wasteland "Okay, it's finally time for you to take your first flight."

Erasa stood firm "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go over it one more time. Feel the energy in your stomach and slowly bring it out while you relax your muscles."

"Right." slowly but surely, Erasa began channeling her Ki.

"That's it, that's your Ki now push it up to the surface."

Very slowly, Erasa suddenly floated up a few inches off of the ground.

"Alright way to go, you actually got it!"

Erasa slowly floated back down to the ground.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it or anything Erasa, that was pretty damn incredible. You managed to get airborne in just under 5 days, it took me a full week before I was able to get anywhere off the ground."

"Yeah well it's thanks to you, you're an awesome teacher." then she checked her watch and nearly freaked "Oh crap I'm almost late for curfew, my dad is gonna kill me! Thanks a ton Kai but I've gotta get going, bye!" then she pecked him on the cheek without thinking, pulled out an airship capsule and took off.

"...Wow, that happened I guess."

"A lot more than that did."

Kai yelped and stumbled when he looked and saw Piccolo standing directly behind him "How long have you been here?"

"Since you two started, you were just so engrossed in your lesson with that girl that you didn't notice."

"Oh."

"So she's your student?"

"Yeah, she's one of Gohan's classmates. I noticed that she had a lot of potential so I figured what the hell and just went for it. She learned to fly faster than I did so that has to mean something right?"

"Yeah, it means she's got potential but with a sufficient Kaioken multiplier you could take on Goku or Vegeta in their base forms and come out on top. To be honest Kai, I'm glad I made you my student. I'm proud of you."

"Hey you should be proud of yourself, you and Gohan are the ones who taught me everything I know about fighting."

"Maybe but you still pushed yourself, you earned the level of strength you're at now. By the way, what's Gohan doing right now anyway?"

"I don't know, something about a circus and a baby dinosaur or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Gohan was casually making his way to class ' _Great, after that whole thing with Chobi yesterday she's gonna be more suspicious than ever.'_

That was when Videl stopped him "Hello Gohan, lovely morning."

' _Speak of the devil._ Yeah I guess it is."

"So anyway I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

' _And she knows. Alright Gohan, play it cool._ What are you talking about?"

"It's over." Videl ripped the bandage off his cheek "Oh wow isn't that funny? Yeah, I saw the Golden Warrior get a scratch just like that in the same spot yesterday. And that's exactly who you are, Golden Warrior."

"...Interesting hypothesis. Now here's a question, what sort of proof do you have? How will anyone believe you if you don't have any proof?"

"Please, I'm the daughter of Mr Satan and I beat criminals to a pulp as a hobby. Of course they'll believe me."

' _Shit, she's got me there.'_

"What reason would you possibly have to go around beating the crap out of criminals and stealing my thunder in the first place?"

"Well I thought wanted to fit in and I thought if people saw me flying around the city fighting crime and turning my hair gold then they'd think I was some kind of freak. Besides, I have the power so I'm not gonna stand by and let innocent people be hurt when I can do something to stop it."

"Am I a freak?"

"No you're the daughter of a man the people view as a god, you've got that one easy compared to me. Anyway Videl, I really need you to keep this a secret alright?"

"Yeah well I can see why you'd be concerned. What do you say we make a deal, I won't spill the beans to anyone if you promise to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up next month."

"Wait, the World Martial Arts Tournament? As in the one where all of the greatest fighters in the world all get together to decide who's the best of the best? I thought they stopped doing that years ago."

"Yeah but now they're putting the thing on again for the first time in years. My dad was the reigning champion last time around, but the one before him was some guy named Son Goku. I never really knew anything about this guy so I decided to dig up some old newspapers from the year he won the tournament but the funny thing is that when I finally saw a picture of his face he looked a lot like someone I know. You."

"Yeah he's my dad, so what?"

"So what? So that's why you're so strong and that's why you're gonna enter the tournament. I mean come on, the daughter of the current champion battling it out with the son of the previous champion? Tell me that wouldn't excite anybody. And it's not like you're not strong enough to hold your own, I saw you knock a monster unconscious. At least your strength is genuine unlike guys who use those fake light shows and tricks to win their fights."

"...So you basically want me to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament to decide who's the stronger one between us?"

"Essentially yeah."

"Would it bother you if my dad and a bunch of his friends and some of my friends entered too?"

"I wouldn't really care."

"Any other conditions?"

"I want you to teach me how to fly."

"...Fine, you've got a deal." Gohan handed her a card "Come to this address after school and someone there will teach you how to fly. Now then, there's one other thing I want to address."

"What's that?"

"This." Gohan promptly blasted a hole through a wall "Does that seem like a trick to you?"

"What was that?!" then a bunch of teachers and students rushed out to see the gigantic hole in the wall.

"Now then…" Gohan put on a look of mock horror and pain on his face "Oh no Videl, what have you done?! To think I finally muster up the courage to confess my love for you and you respond by using your godly strength inherited from your father to punch a hole through a wall, as well as my heart?! Does my very existence disgust you so? My heart and spirit have been forever shattered by this rejection! Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" and he ran off while shedding fake tears, though he was inwardly laughing his ass off ' _Kai was right, faking rejections are hilarious as f*ck!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma raised an eyebrow "Really? The World Martial Arts Tournament? Man that brings back memories. It seems a little out of left field coming from you."

Gohan shrugged "Yeah I know, but I figured mom would loosen up a little if I win and bring home 10 million zeni."

"Don't be so sure." Vegeta stepped up with a cocky smirk "I think I'll participate in this tournament as well."

"Oh come on, really Vegeta?"

"I have a theory I'd like to test. Back during the Cell Games you may have had the upper hand when it came to raw power but since then I'm confident that I've bridged that gap between us."

"You two seem to be forgetting something important." Broly pointed out.

"And what would that be?"

"It's been exactly 11 months."

Gohan's mood darkened "You think Magatsuhi will make his move during the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I'm saying that with that many people and fighters gathered in one area it's a very likely possibility. We should get as many fighters as we can to enter so we can be ready to fight him head on. For this reason I will participate as well."

"Yeah you've got a point."

"Count us in as well."

Gohan looked and saw Cooler and Koga materialize between him and the others "Cooler? Koga? What are you guys doing here?"

Koga shrugged "King Yemma wanted us to let you know that Cell and Bojack disappeared from Hell after the whole Janemba thing. Two other guys are gone too, some Saiyan and evil Namekian."

"My best guess would have to be Turles and Slug." Vegeta cut in "I faced both of them while I was off training in space before the mess with the androids and Cell. Turles betrayed us before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He was a disgrace to Saiyans, using the fruit of a tree called the Tree of Might to increase his power to the point where he was stronger than even Frieza. In all honesty, that battle was how I awakened the Super Saiyan transformation for the first time, and I put it to good use."

"Where does Slug come into this?" asked Cooler.

"Well after the whole thing with those androids in the arctic I went into space to train and reach the Super Saiyan 2 level like Gohan did. While I was there King Kai contacted me and told me that New Namek was under attack and wouldn't stop bugging me until I went over there to deal with it since I was on a nearby planet. I made quick work of Slug's henchmen but he was much stronger, stronger than me even as a Super Saiyan. The rage I felt at losing to someone like him pushed me over the edge and I went Super Saiyan 2, and I took him down with a Galick Gun to the face after he went giant. I'm guessing Magatsuhi found both Turles and Slug in Hell and offered them a chance at getting revenge against me if they helped him with his world domination crap."

Koga nodded "Makes sense I guess. Anyway Broly's got a point, Magatsuhi will probably make his move during the tournament if he wants to proclaim himself as ruler of this world once he kills you. But that's where we run into a problem, Cooler and I are the only hand to hand combatants that we've got while the mutt and Sesshomaru and the others all rely on tools or weapons in battle."

"That makes sense. I'll try and get as many people as possible to train and enter the tournament for when that happens. I know my dad, Piccolo, Kai, Broly and Vegeta will enter. Maybe I can get Krillin, Tien and maybe 17."

" _Don't worry, I'm gonna be there too alright?"_

Gohan paused "That voice… Trunks, is that you?"

" _Yeah it's be, but for now you should probably just call me Mirai. You know, future and all that so you don't confuse me with the younger me. Anyway, I'm talking to you guys right now through the Fortuneteller Baba of my timeline. She mentioned that a great darkness was about to confront all of you so I decided to check in, and to be honest I'm glad I did. Like I said I'll be sure to train as hard as I can and be down there in time to join the tournament and help you guys fight Magatsuhi."_

"Great. The tournament is a month from now, 30 days to be exact."

" _Great, I'll see you all there."_ then his voice disappeared.

"Man everyone here is gonna flip when they hear Mirai is coming back. Oh that reminds me Vegeta, Kai and I have been working on something." he pulled out a capsule, revealing a new grey battle suit with a different design for the armor.

Vegeta examined it "Well you and your friend know style I'll give you that much."

"You're welcome. Well I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna head out and spread the word about the tournament." and he took off with Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien raised an eyebrow "Trunks is coming back for the World Martial Arts Tournament? I've gotta admit that does sound interesting, but do we really have time for something like that with this whole thing with Magatsuhi finally heating up?"

Gohan sighed "Yeah I know but Broly and I both agreed that if Magatsuhi were gonna make his move then that's probably the most likely place he'll do it."

"A massive crowd and most of the strongest warriors this world has to offer, that does sound like a very likely target. Well either way you can count me in, it'll be a good chance to see how much stronger I've become since the fight with Cell."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo's eyes narrowed slightly "So you guys think that Magatsuhi is going to target the tournament to get us all in one fell swoop?"

Gohan nodded "That's about the sum of it."

"Count me in too, plus I've been looking for a chance to try out a new training method and this is the best chance for that."

"Great, I knew I could count on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai froze mid punch "So you're telling me that this is a perfectly valid excuse for me to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and beat the living shit out of Mr Satan for being such a pathetic fraud?"

Gohan sighed "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Alright I'm in, plus there's a new technique that I've been trying to test out for when I fight the _real_ warriors."

"Great. Plus I sort of need a huge favor from you."

"You want me to help spread the word?"

"Make that two favors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17 raised an eyebrow "Is that so? I'm not gonna lie, that actually does sound pretty interesting."

Kai nodded "I know right?"

"Alright then you can count me in."

"Good. So far that makes you, me, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Koga, Cooler, Tien and Krillin."

"I think we'll give this Magatsuhi a good fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi raised an eyebrow "So what's so important that you need me to come out here in order to ask me? And what exactly are you doing?"

Gohan stopped forming a wall of earth between them "Trying to protect myself from the potential backlash of what I'm about to ask."

"You wanna ask her if you can enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and see if you can beat your old man?" Goku guessed with his classic Son grin "Hey come on Chichi I say let him do it."

"Dad please, I've got this." he let down the earth wall "For the record, between dad and I we can take home 15 million zeni at the most so-"

"Of course you're going to enter the tournament!" Chichi barked out "Like you said, between the two of you you can easily get 15 million zeni out of this!"

"...As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, it's not a sure thing that we'll win."

"You watch your mouth young man, we didn't raise you to be a quitter Gohan!"

"Okay, but I'm gonna have to take some time off from school if I want to be in the best condition possible for this, maybe even leave for a little while for my training."

"Fine, move out or drop out or whatever if you have to! You can make it up later for that kind of money! Wow, what are the odds huh? Just as the money from my father starts to run out, a windfall like this drops straight into our laps."

' _What are the odds? I actually got through one of mom's rants and/ or screeching moments without having a heart attack.'_

"Gohan." Goku pulled him aside, deadly serious for once, something that was actually really rare with him "Magatsuhi is going to make his move during the tournament isn't he?"

"So you know?"

"Yeah, Piccolo and Krillin told me everything. I think you should go train with guys like those demon guys you met before, they're all really strong and they know a lot more about this guy than I do. I'll stay here and train with Goten, you do what you've gotta do."

"Thanks dad, really. Oh by the way, me and Kai made a new gi for you." he pulled out a capsule, revealing a new gi "We made sure that it fits your fighting style perfectly, I figured you'd need to be at your best and have every advantage you could get for the big battle."

"Cool." Goku promptly tried it on.

"So how does it feel?"

"Alright, this is perfect. Thanks a ton Gohan, I love it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Sesshomaru exited a meditative state and looked up to see Gohan standing in front of him, clad in his regular gi with his Ryuuga strapped to his side "So you're here Son Gohan, I expected that you would come."

Gohan looked him dead in the eye "You're one of the most formidable warriors I know and you know more about the Dragon Prophecy than anyone." then he bowed "Please, will you train me and allow me to reach the next level?"

"A new form of Super Saiyan?"

"No, the next level of power than can be offered by the Ryuuga. I know that I won't be able to defeat Magatsuhi as I am now, I need to get stronger in order to protect everyone and you're the only one who can help me reach that next level. Please, I beg of you."

Sesshomaru stood and observed him for a moment ' _His eyes show no fear and he lacks previous hesitation. He's grown since last we met._ Very well, but do not expect me to go easy on you for this Son Gohan."

"I wouldn't be here if I thought you would."

 **A/N:**

 **I decided to stick with the whole Golden Warrior thing because I thought it was cool and let's face it, Great Saiyaman sucks ass.**

 **I gave Kai a little bit more of a background story in order to give him some character development, and I gave his dad what I refer to as a Chichi complex. Sure I could make him the classic supportive parent role, but that honestly doesn't have any substance to it.**

 **I figured I would make Krillin get back into martial arts for the same reasons given in Dragon Ball Super, seeing how those two episodes were some of my favorites.**

 **For the record, I decided to add in that Krillin and his family live in Satan City, in the same house they do in Dragon Ball Super. Why did I add that in? Well I figured why not?**

 **Just to be clear, Goku and Vegeta's new outfits are the ones that they received during the whole Resurrection F thing because they didn't get anywhere near enough use and they look awesome as f*ck.**


	31. Training, Gathering at the Tournament

Sesshomaru brought Gohan to an area of Hell that looked very similar to Earth "This is where we will train."

Gohan looked around "This looks exactly like where I first trained with Piccolo."

"I chose an area of Hell that you were familiar with so your heart would fully be in the moment for this training. Now then, for this training you must come at me with every ounce of strength you have. However, you must not use your Dragon Saiyan forms or your Ryuuga for this training. You rely too much on their protection and power to the point where you rely on them to fight your battles for you, and it has caused you to grow complacent. If you wish to become stronger physically then you must first become stronger mentally, discard those powers and fight with only your own abilities that you earned through years of blood, sweat and tears."

"I understand." Gohan set his sword aside on the ground and got into the combat stance taught to him by Piccolo years before.

"Good, now attack me."

"Right." Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet on Mount Paozu in the early morning.

Goku was out stretching with Goten for training "Alright then, I guess I should start things off by turning Super Saiyan." he flashed into Super Saiyan "Alright Goten, now let's do this thing!"

"Yeah!" Goten pumped a fist.

' _He's just like I was with Grandpa Gohan when I was little.'_ Goku frowned slightly ' _Come to think of it it's been a whole year since Vegeta wished me back and I haven't tried training with Goten once. Gohan had to grow up without me for so long, and I might as well not have been there at all. Let's be real, Piccolo was more of a father to him than I was. Things were nice and peaceful before Raditz showed up, but that was because I didn't think there was anyone out there I couldn't beat. God I was wrong. Then I died and Gohan was left with Piccolo for a year, and I left him and Chichi alone for another year while I was on Yardrat after the battle with Frieza on Namek. Then came the fight with Cell and I chose not to let them wish me back, because I thought that I was keeping them safe. I thought that with me gone the Earth would finally be at peace. I was wrong, I was so horribly wrong. Then Vegeta and the Namekians wished me back and I was so happy, I finally had a chance to be with my family again. But at the same time I was terrified that Gohan might resent me for leaving and putting him through all of that pain and suffering on his own. But he barely spared me a glance during our conversation in the wasteland, he was so focused and dead set on destroying Magatsuhi. Well now's your chance Goku, now you've got a chance to redeem yourself. You've got another son you can do things right with, don't mess it up.'_

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Goten "It's nothing, nothing at all. _Not anymore anyway._ So you ready to get started on training?"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo stood in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ' _Alright, time to get to work.'_

A green blur materialized in front of him, taking on the spiritual form of Nail, whom Piccolo had absorbed during the battle with Frieza on Namek "I had my suspicions that you would come to seek my aid eventually."

"We're up against a foe who could wipe the floor with all of us in a second, as I am now I don't stand a chance in Hell of defeating him. I can't be the same useless weakling that I was during the battle with Cell, I even went so far as to fuse with Kami again but he still swatted me aside without batting an eye."

"So you would even go so far as to summon my spirit here."

"I need to learn the secrets of these ancient Namekians of old that you mentioned before, I need to grow stronger so I won't be a burden to Gohan ever again."

"...What you seek is not strength, but technique. What I can teach you is not the key to power but actually the ancient Namekian magics of old."

Piccolo shot him a look of skepticism.

"I am well aware that this sounds rather far fetched, but I assure you that the benefits are worth it." Nail held out his hand and a flower made entirely of green flames bloomed into life "This is the Dragonfire of Porunga, flames so hot they can still burn the flesh of an opponent roughly twice the strength of the user."

Piccolo's eyebrow rose with curiosity "Alright, you've got my attention."

"There is but one other technique that will be of use to you against this foe." black and green lightning surge into life along his wrists "The Lightning of Namek, capable of restraining foes for a good long while, even some stronger than you are, or it could also make an effective offensive lightning technique. I know many things Piccolo, things a warrior like you deserves to know."

"...Well if it means helping Gohan then I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Good, then let's get started shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stopped throwing punches when he saw Goten sitting a ways away from him and looking downcast ' _No Goku, this is about more than just your training. This is about you being a better father._ Hey Goten."

"Yeah?" Goten looked up.

"If you want then could you give me a hand with my training?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Goten bolted up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was rather surprised to see Kagome show up at his apartment "So what's up? Not to be rude or anything Kagome, but I do have to train if I wanna be ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Why are you and everyone else really entering the tournament?" Kagome asked, getting straight down to business.

"Well there's a number of reasons. There's the fact that there's 10 million zeni as a prize for winning, which roped in Krillin and 17 and is the main reason why Goku and Gohan are allowed to enter. Then there's the fact that those four and myself are entering, which is the main reason why Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo are all entering and why Future Trunks, or Mirai as he'll be called, is coming back to this timeline. I myself am entering mainly so I can beat the shit out of Mr Satan and restore the good name of martial arts. Oh and Koga is entering too so he can get a shot at Gohan-"

"And because Magatsuhi might end up making his move during the tournament so he can get rid of Gohan and all of you guys in one fell swoop so his plans of global and universal domination can go unabated."

That stopped Kai in his tracks "...Who told you?"

"Piccolo told me everything, don't forget that he's teaching me how to harness my spiritual powers in a way I would never have thought possible." a purple bow and arrow made of pure spiritual power appeared in her hand and she fired it through a window, incinerating a large number of trees outside of the city limits.

"I told Gohan that he should tell you but he's so dead set on keeping you as far away from this as possible-"

"I know." Kagome let out a sigh "I know how he feels, he's so desperate to protect me that he'd go insane if he found out that I wanted to help him fight. But you guys don't understand, I'm more than just some weak little girl who needs to be protected. Gohan has been putting himself through hell to protect me, you and everyone else. Now it's time for me to protect him, for all of us to protect him."

"Well said. But seriously though, I've gotta hurry and get to training or they're gonna leave me in the dust."

"Yeah I know about you hating Mr Satan." she pointed to a poster with the words _I hate Mr Satan_ all over it "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Good luck with training, I'll see you at the tournament." and she left.

"I'm not gonna need luck." then he heard a knock on the door and opened it, and wasn't pleased by whom he saw ' _Well that's just perfect._ Can I help you?"

Videl stared at him for a moment, then suddenly pointed at him "You were the guy that showed up when the mayor was taken hostage by the Red Shark Gang!"

"Yeah, I went by Crimson Dragon but just go ahead and call me Kai. Now why are you here?"

"Well Gohan agreed to teach me how to fly but I stopped by his house, yesterday, got in an argument with his mother and found that he wasn't there. What's his deal? He just drops out of school without telling me?"

"He's off on a training trip for the tournament, you'll see him then and there but not a minute before. Anyway, that's really interesting and all but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well Gohan told me to come to this address for flying lessons."

"...Did he now?" Kai pulled a notebook titled Death Note out of nowhere ' _Gohan, stabbed to death in an attempt to sabotage match in World Martial Arts Tournament, quarterfinals, let's say around 1:45._ So he sent you to me thinking I'd teach you how to fly for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Alright follow me, there's a place outside the city I use for training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark clouds loomed overhead.

Gohan charged and began attacking Sesshomaru relentlessly.

Sesshomaru was dodging and blocking every attack, eventually kicking Gohan in the legs and knocking him off balance.

Gohan recovered and blitzed behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to face him "So that's your current level."

Gohan got into a combat stance "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. Your father came to me not long ago and asked me to train you, claiming I knew far more about the Dragon Prophecy than he ever could. I told him what I told you, and I saw how you performed during the battle against Janemba. Be prepared Son Gohan, training will become increasingly more difficult from here."

"I'm ready for it, I'll do whatever it takes in order to become stronger." Gohan didn't notice a blue mark appear on his right shoulder down to his bicep as he charged forward, his Super Saiyan aura flaring brightly.

Sesshomaru clocked back a fist.

Gohan prepared to block his upper body and face.

Sesshomaru instead slugged him in the gut, sending him skidding back "You acted on instinct and guarded your upper body."

Gohan quickly recovered from that blow "More!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stepped up to Videl in the same training field as always "Alright, because Gohan apparently volunteered me for this before asking me I'm gonna teach you how to fly. I know you're pretty anxious, or demanding, to get started but this is a delicate process."

Videl waved that off arrogantly "Yeah yeah, let's just get started."

' _Strike 1._ Anyway the key to learning how to fly is simply just having basic Ki control, which really isn't that hard once you get the hang of it but if you wanna zip around really fast and really high then that's the sort of thing that takes practice."

"Hold up. The key is Ki control? What the hell does that even mean?"

' _Oh for-_ Okay, Ki is basically what this hidden reservoir of power you have hidden within your body and-"

"It's this what hidden in my where? Earth to Kai, you're not making any sense!"

' _Strike 2._ Maybe you're more of a visual learner, let's try this." Kai turned around and got into a stance "Watch carefully and take not of everything I do." his white aura flared slightly, blue Ki forming in his cupped hands " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a severely held back Kamehameha at his base power, leaving a large hole in the side of Mount Fuji ' _Note to self, be sure to fix that later with the Dragon Balls._ Alright then, what do you call that?"

Videl pondered for a moment, before proceeding to infuriate Kai with her answer "Well it's just light shows and tricks right?"

"Get out of here before I lose control of my rage and end up accidentally throttling you." note how he said this with a straight face and merely pointed to the large hole in Mount Fuji "Does that look like a trick to you? Everything I'm telling you is the truth, and that right there is all the proof you need."

"Well excuse me if I'm not used to seeing a bunch of guys my own age blasting holes through mountains!"

' _Strike 3, time to call her out on her crap._ Alright, before we begin let me just tell you something." he shot her a death glare "I am taking time out of my busy schedule, time that I could and should be using to train myself, to teach you how to fly. The least you could do is show a little gratitude, stop acting like a spoiled bitch, and just shut up and listen to what I have to say so can do this right. You either do that or I'm doing to you what I did to that mountain, understand?"

Videl let out a growl, but said nothing.

"Good. And remember this, I'm not Gohan. I happen to be much more pragmatic than him, and more importantly I don't take crap from anyone, not him, not my father and god knows not you. Now back to business, before you assume that you don't have the necessary Ki to fly that's where you're wrong. Every living thing has the necessary Ki inside of them, but in order to learn how to fly you have to learn how to control it effectively."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another timeline.

Trunks was training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but stopped after awhile in order to take a breather "Well you sure aren't making it easy on me Gohan, but then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Every time we train like this I find flaws that I never even knew that I had."

Gohan nodded "I feel exactly the same Trunks, I'll be honest I feel really stupid for not knowing about this before. I can tell that we've both made a lot of progress since we came in here. You're gonna be more than ready to fight Magatsuhi at this rate."

"Yeah but it looks like I'm gonna take a backseat again, this is your past self's battle and I'm just there to help him."

"Well whatever the case I know that you'll do just fine with this, and me and the others can look over things for a couple days while you're gone."

"I know, but a guy can worry can't he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sat down in the field with Videl "Alright, I'm gonna take this one step at a time so you can follow it alright?"

"Alright." Videl sat down.

"Good. Now then, the first thing you have to do is quiet your mind and relax." he cupped his hands "When you're ready you start slowly drawing out your Ki from within." he slowly formed a ball of Ki within his hands.

"Woah…"

"There, you see?" Kai dissipated the Ki sphere "So then, are you ready to give it a shot for yourself?"

"Alright." Videl slowly cupped her hands.

"Remember, you've gotta relax or it's not gonna work."

"Right." Videl tried to summon her Ki out, but began quickly growing frustrated, causing her entire body to tense.

"No no no, you've gotta calm down. Don't stress yourself out too much, it's not gonna happen if you spend all your time beating yourself up to the point where you won't let it come out."

Videl looked up at him, tears brimming slightly in her eyes "I need to make this work."

"...I think that we've done enough for now, why don't we head back into the city and get some lunch."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku finished gathering a big pile of small rocks "There, I think that should be enough."

"So how come you wanted me to bring all these rocks over here anyway?" asked Goten.

"We're gonna use them to see how my intuition has been doing."

"I don't even know what intinition means."

"Neither did I until Gohan told me." Goku drew a line in the dirt "Alright listen up Goten, I want you to stand behind this line and throw these rocks at me as hard as you can. You think you can do that for me?"

"Oh yeah, piece of cake." Goten picked up a few rocks.

"Alright son, give it your best shot. Let me have it!"

"But you're standing so close to me."

"Actually you should be standing even closer to me in order to do it, but this should be a good place for you to start."

"I don't know daddy, won't you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine now throw those rocks at me as hard as you can."

"Well okay but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Yeah well bring it."

"Read, set, GO!" Goten chucked one of the rocks.

Goku narrowly dodged it, causing it to go all the way through the mountain and out the other side "Woah."

"Wow you dodged it, that's amazing! I thought the rock was gonna hit you for sure that time!"

' _So did I, if I didn't dodge he would've taken my head off.'_

"Here comes the rest of them!"

"Hold it hold it, time out." Goku drew another line, this one being much further back "I was thinking maybe you should try throwing them from back here instead, you know so you don't get too bored or anything."

"Oh yeah, good thinking." Goten went back and started chucking rocks.

Goku began narrowly dodging them, still in his Super Saiyan form "Alright now I think I'm getting a grip on where you're at right now, you know if you want then you can move a little bit closer. Come on Goten, don't be shy."

Then Goten suddenly stopped.

"Hey what's wrong Goten, is something bugging you?"

"So is it okay if I become all super strong like you are now?"

"Well sure I guess but what do you mean all strong like me how?"

"I wanna do that Super Saiyan thing that makes your hair all shiny."

Goku blinked, then chuckled "You can go Super Saiyan if you want to Goten but I think you're gonna have to wait until you're a little bit older. Going Super Saiyan takes a lot of intensive training and it took Gohan and I years before we could, sorry but it's not like it's the sort of thing you can just wake up one day and decide you're gonna do out of thin air like that." his jaw dropped at what he saw next.

Goten just went Super Saiyan like it was nothing.

"Wha- How- When- What?! How did you learn to go Super Saiyan at such a young age like that? When was the first time you were able to do that?"

"...I don't remember!" note the huge innocent grin he had when he said this.

"That's just unbelievable, Vegeta and I and everyone else had to work really hard to become Super Saiyans and here you just figured it out all on your own. So anyway, if you can go blonde already then why don't we just skip ahead and go on to trying out some sparring. You know what that is don't you?"

"Oh yeah, it's like a fight but you're just practicing instead of doing it for real. Mom showed me how to do it while Gohan was off with Kagome and their friends in Japan."

"Wait, your mom trained you?"

"Cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just never expected that. _Man I never stopped to think about just how much Chichi may have changed in the years since I died fighting Cell, but then again I guess letting Gohan skip school to train and letting me train Goten should've been some kind of clue._ Tell me something Goten, going Super Saiyan is great and all but how did your mom react when she found out you could do it?"

"Well mom got really sad the first time it happened, she said I looked like a delinquent or something, whatever that is."

"...Yeah that sounds about right knowing your mom, she loses her mind every time any of us go blonde."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Kai sat back down in the field "Now remember, you have to keep calm or it's not gonna work."

"Alright." Videl relaxed slightly as a light began pulsing slightly in her hands.

"Yeah there you go, you're almost there."

Slowly, a small Ki sphere flickered into life in her hands.

"Yeah there you go, you're a natural at this. Erasa took almost 2 hours to summon her Ki and I took almost a full day, you're even more naturally talented at this than I was. I'm impressed, good job."

Then her Ki sphere disappeared and she fell forward slightly, stopping herself from hitting the ground with her hands. Then she grinned and bolted to her feet "So am I ready for take off now or what?"

"Not even close. You've still gotta learn how to control it effectively, your body is a lot of mass to try and move around for a rookie you know." he received a pissed off glare "Get as pissy as you want, I didn't get as strong as I am right now by giving a rat's ass what people thought of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was training with Trunks in the Gravity Chamber "What are you even doing in here right now Trunks? The gravity level in this room is too much for you, it's 150 times stronger than what you're used to so why don't you just go play somewhere else."

Trunks was struggling to even walk "I got a call from Goten last night and he said he's gonna enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, so I'm gonna get in shape and I'll do it too."

"Looks like just about everyone is getting in on the action."

"Maybe this is a little bit too tough for me. Alright, Super Saiyan. Here goes."

"Wait, what?"

Then Trunks suddenly flashed into Super Saiyan and started bouncing around.

' _How in the hell-?'_

"Take that stupid gravity!"

' _How is that possible?'_

"Who needs walking when I can jump!"

' _You've gotta be kidding me, he changed into the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race with the ease of a seasoned warrior and reduced it to a child's plaything?_ Trunks, freeze."

Trunks stopped.

"Gohan's younger brother, can he become a Super Saiyan as well?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell is this, some kind of Super Saiyan bargain sale?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just lamenting crushed and mocked dreams I had. Anyway, I want you to come at me and hit me."

"Dad you know I'm not good enough, you're way too strong for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now obey your father and attack. How about we sweeten the deal, if you can land even a single punch then I'll take you to that amusement park you're always going on about."

"Really dad, you'll take me there? It is so on then!"

"I want you to be sure to come at me with everything I've got."

"Here I go!" he charged forward with a furious barrage of punches.

Vegeta dodged most of them, though he received a small blow to the cheek and aimed his fist at Trunks' face, but stopped before it connected "Let me just point out that I never said I wouldn't hit back, me stopping there was an act of mercy you won't get on the battlefield. Remember, never lower your guard."

"R-Right."

"Okay a deal's a deal, I'll take you to the stupid park."

"Really?"

"But first tell me this, which of you is the stronger one between you and Gohan's younger brother."

"Well I'm stronger than Goten is but only by a little bit, he's a year younger than me and he can't fly so I'd bet you that that's part of the reason."

' _So Goten can almost attack at that level too? What the hell is going on here?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo finally emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his turban and cape completely gone and his gi almost entirely shredded ' _The Dragonfire of Porunga and the Lightning of Namek, I should get some good use out of these.'_

Krillin was waiting with Tien in order to enter "So how'd it go? Did you get done whatever you had to do in there?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Piccolo walked past them without batting an eye.

Tien felt himself sweating ' _Piccolo's power level has increased to heights I could only imagine, what kind of training did he do in there?'_

"Hey Tien, you ready?" Krillin snapped him out of his thoughts "Don't forget that we've got a full 2 days in there before the tournament."

"Oh yeah right, sorry. Let's go."

"Okay." and they entered the chamber, the door shutting behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood in front of Videl in the wasteland, rubbing his temple "Okay, now it's finally time for you to take your first flight. You ready about this?"

Videl nodded rapidly "Let's do it."

"Okay, now for this to work you've gotta relax your body but be sure to focus your Ki at the same time even if they do sound contradictory."

Videl began focusing her Ki, the ground pulsating slightly beneath her feet.

"Alright, very good. You're definitely getting the hang of it so now all you have to do is push."

Videl slowly lifted herself a few inches off the ground.

"Alright, way to go. And we've got a lift off."

"Will you quit babbling, I'm trying to concentrate!" then she fell back to the ground.

"Hey you don't have anything to complain about, you got done in just a single day what took me almost a full week to get."

"...I'll be back tomorrow."

"Excuse me? I held up my end of the deal and taught you how to fly, you don't need me for anything else."

"I want to learn more about controlling this Ki of mine, my being here isn't a problem for you is it?"

"Yes! I thought I made that abundantly clear with my little outburst before!"

"Think of it like this, training me is training you too." she pulled out an airship "Alright then, see ya."

"Fine, but you want a word of advice before you go?"

"What is it?"

"About your hair, you might wanna go short for something like this."

"Wait…" Videl tugged one of her pigtails and blushed slightly "Are you saying that you like short hair on girls?"

"I couldn't give less of a rat's ass, I'm just telling you something to increase your odds of doing well in the tournament as a favor from one martial artist to another. Alright then, I'll see ya later." and he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As for how 17, Cooler and Broly were training…

"I'll see your three egg rolls and raise you seven." Cooler placed down his deck of cards "Alright 17, it's all to you."

"I'm all in." 17 placed down his cards.

"I'm calling, read them and weep. Full house, kings over queens. This game goes to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Broly placed down his cards "Four of a kind."

"Again? Oh come on, you have to be cheating!"

"That's offensive!" a card fell out of one of his wristbands "...I have no idea how that got there."

"He _is_ cheating, get him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru fended off Gohan's onslaught during a fierce dark rainstorm, and promptly sent him crashing to the ground "I see."

Gohan rose from the ground covered in dirt and wounds, and promptly spat out a mouthful of blood "More… I need to… protect Kagome… protect my family, protect all of them…"

Sesshomaru studied Gohan for a moment "I see nothing but the same overeagerness that I've always seen in you."

Gohan exited his fighting stance and looked at his hands.

"You will be unable to accomplish anything in your current state. Training as you are now is pointless, much less getting stronger. If you're unable to invoke your true strength in both body and mind then you'll never be able to protect your family or Kagome, or any of the others, and you can forget about destroying Magatsuhi."

Gohan froze.

"I will not deny the truth that the wish to protect is capable of giving one great strength. However, wishing too strongly for something can result in dire consequences. If you are unable to control it properly then it will impede more than benefit. If you obsess over victory in battle then you will be unable to calmly assess a situation, causing you to misjudge the true strength of your enemy."

Gohan gripped his fist until it bled ' _Dammit, how could I have been so blind that I never realized that I had been doing that this whole time! How could I let myself make such a stupid mistake so many times?'_ he let out a roar and flashed into Super Saiyan 2, his aura crackling with electricity.

"No fight is an assured victory, if you lose then not only will you lose your life but your family, Kagome and everyone you care about, as well as everyone on Earth, will end up losing theirs as well. You must first come to accept this fact, and then you must win."

"Right." Gohan's aura subsided, but he remained in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Fear not Son Gohan, I have faith in you. Allow me to be the one to tell you this, you must have faith in your own capabilities."

"Sesshomaru… thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was in the middle of training, firing a Masenko at the trees in front of him, leaving a large crater in its place, his different blue aura subsiding ' _To think that this technique would be capable of multiplying my power to such a scale, it's already better than the Kaioken. The question is, how capable would it be against a Super Saiyan.'_ then he noticed an airship descend and land in front of him ' _Well it was nice while it lasted I guess.'_

The door opened and out stepped Videl, now sporting short hair "Alright, let's pick up where we left off yesterday."

"You actually took my advice and cut your hair. Huh. Alright then, once you master flying there's just two techniques I think I can teach you but from then on you'll be on your own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Powered up to Super Saiyan 3, Gohan got into a combat stance "No more holding back or going easy on me Sesshomaru, I need you to come at me with everything you've got. All out, hitting me with the intent to kill, pushing me as far as I can possibly go. I need to take it, and if I can't then we'll know that I was never meant to be good enough to protect Kagome, my family or anyone else, and that I was never meant to be given the power of the Dragon Saiyan."

"If that's what you desire then the warmup is over." Sesshomaru promptly drew his Bakusaiga from his side "If you wished to be pushed to your limit then you must first come at me with your full strength."

"Understood." Gohan flared his aura, crackling with electricity.

"It's true that you're undeniably powerful and have the potential to surpass all of your predecessors, but you have one clear weakness. Unless you are able to overcome this weakness, you will be forever stuck behind even the likes of Inuyasha. I will have to personally show you that weakness." a poison green demonic aura began flaring wildly around his body "Come Son Gohan."

"Right!" Gohan charged, his gold aura clashing against Sesshomaru's green as he launched a furious barrage of attacks, eventually managing to kick Sesshomaru towards a mountain.

Sesshomaru blitzed behind Gohan and attempted to knee him in the back of the head.

Gohan blocked it with his forearm and attempted to land a kick to the abdomen.

Sesshomaru dodged and unleashed a demonic blast of energy infused with his own brand of poison, carving a deep trench through the ground "As I had told you before, this is a serious battle." he created a poison whip and wrapped it around Gohan's neck, attempting to choke him to death "What is the matter Son Gohan? Is this all of the power you're capable of?"

Gohan struggled to free himself from Sesshomaru's grip, trying not to cry out in pain as he felt the poison burning against his throat "When… did you get… so powerful?"

"Did you think I would still be at the same level as when we last met 500 years ago?"

Gohan's aura died down, his Super Saiyan 3 form disappeared, and he blacked out.

Sesshomaru unleashed a small electrical current, restarting Gohan's heart "It's over Son Gohan, you lose."

Gohan coughed up blood several times as he tried to catch his breath "Dammit…"

"You're truly strong in character as well as a formidable warrior, however your heart has lost its edge and is no longer that of a warrior. Your heart holds hesitation, anger, confusion and fear, none of which are becoming of a warrior who's destined to succeed on the battlefield. You let your guard down at vital moments, and this has caused your inner darkness to take control of your body and actions. I've noticed this for quite some time, but your superior power and your unyielding strength of will have allowed you to prevail, though this never truly did negate the problem. When you used the Shikon Jewel shard to amplify the purification power of your Dragon Flash, your inner demon took control and Kagome had to purify it, albeit temporarily, seeing how the problem has never truly been fixed. No matter how strong you become, as long as you hold that darkness within yourself, your ability to protect the people you care about will be constantly hindered. But that must not hinder your confidence or your determination, you must become a true warrior. Whoever you face, you must fight with all of your strength."

"I understand Sesshomaru, I'll fight you with every ounce of strength I have!" Gohan burst into Super Saiyan 3 once more, the mark on his shoulder turning deep crimson.

"Super Saiyan 3 isn't truly all of your power is it? The power that you awakened when you fought Bankotsu of the Band of Seven in Mount Hakurei."

Gohan's aura suddenly gained a very slight orange tint to it.

"The power you used to destroy the giant ogre, the power you will use to fulfill the Dragon Prophecy, the power you used to purify Broly and defeat Janemba."

Gohan's aura then began flickering from gold to a cyan blue shade and then back to its initial golden shade.

"You are Son Gohan, the Dragon Saiyan of legend, the warrior of the Dragon Prophecy, the great protector of your world! That is the true you that you must awaken!"

Gohan's eyes flashed for a moment, and in a blinding light and a burst of power that literally broke the whether, he transformed. This form was overall the same in appearance as the usual Super Saiyan form, only now his hair, eyes and aura were a sky blue color, the same for the dragon mark on his arm.

Sesshomaru marvelled at the form, then regained his composure "Astounding, you've at last awakened your true power."

Gohan said nothing, he just powered down almost immediately and passed out, falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru flew down and caught him "You did well. Rest for now Son Gohan, you've earned it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Videl floated into the air "Hey check me out Kai, I've gotten to the point where I can hover like a pro!"

Kai nodded in approval "Nice work Videl, you really are a natural at this. Keep practicing like this and soon I'm not gonna have anything left to teach you."

"Cool." Videl floated back down to the ground "Alright, let's call it a break for a few minutes alright?"

"Fine by me, you're the one who's getting any training in."

"Hey while I'm thinking about it here's the deal, all of this has to stay secret. I want my dad to stay out of the loop until the day of the tournament, so are you cool with that?"

"Hey it's cool I get it, to be honest it's probably best that way."

"Besides if he found out that I've been hanging out with some boy after school then he'd totally lose his shit, the man is like seriously overprotective. He refuses to let any guys even see me unless they're as strong as him, and there aren't a lot of guys out there who can stand up to that kind of pressure. After all, he is the world champion right? I mean no offense to you or Gohan, you guys are both really strong but my dad can still bend you into a pretzel."

' _Please, that muscle bound shitstain of a martial artist?_ So anyway, how often do you spar with your dad?"

"Oh get real, he'd totally turn me into paste. I can't even remember the last time he bothered to put me through drills. I've been doing my own thing for a good long while."

"That's kind of what I expected. _So she really has no idea, she outshined Mr Satan god knows how long ago._ So just out of curiosity, how exactly would you feel if someone in the tournament beat your dad?"

"Are you kidding, I almost wish he would lose! All this fame has totally gone to his head, I know that my mom has been gone for a long time but that still doesn't give him the right to go screwing around with every woman that comes to his doorstep looking for an autograph! They'd all disappear if he lost his title, if you ask me it'd be doing him some good."

"Oh good, now I can tell you the real reason I'm entering the tournament. I'm gonna beat the living shit out of your dad and restore the good name of martial arts instead of the gigantic commercialized shitstain the tournament has become. I mean come on, the replaced the traditional preliminary rounds with a punching machine of all things! It's a load!"

"...You really do hate my dad don't you?"

"With a burning passion yes. But aside from that I wanna see how my training has been progressing against the likes of more experienced warriors, plus there's a new technique I've been developing that I'm dying to try out on one of them."

"Cool. Anyway, break time's over." Videl stood back up and began stretching "Hey you mind if I taught you to be such a boss in the martial arts arena?"

"Well I learned the basics of Ki from Gohan when I was about 13 or so, then I spent about 2 years training with Gohan's original teacher Piccolo, and since I finished that training I've been testing myself against the likes of Gohan's dad's friends. You know, former tournament contenders like Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and the like."

"Oh cool, that makes sense I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within a few days, a certain time machine appeared in the backyard of Capsule Corp, and out stepped Mirai "Father."

"Are you stronger now?" asked Vegeta.

"Much."

"Are you ready?"

"We're about to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, the day of the tournament arrived and almost everyone was heading there via Bulma's airship.

Bulma was rather concerned "Are you guys sure? I mean Gohan still hasn't come back from training."

"He'll be there." Vegeta told her bluntly "He wouldn't miss this for the world." then he felt a certain Ki signature approaching "And neither would he."

"Hey!" then Kai came floating up beside the ship, Kagome firmly holding onto his back, prompting them to open a window so they could come in "Sorry we're late, I had to pick this one up."

"Gohan still isn't here."

"I figured, I didn't sense his Ki anywhere on the planet so I guess he's getting some last minute training in Hell before it goes down. Anyway, let's go over who's entering. We've got you, me, Goku, Piccolo, Mirai, 17, Krillin, Tien, and Gohan. That's 12 of us in total, and aside from Mr Satan and Videl that will leave 4 potential other spots in this tournament." then he looked at Krillin "Let's just hope he'll recognize you after your time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"I haven't changed that much." Krillin protested.

"Seriously? Dude, you're like a foot taller now. You know what, we'll save that debate for when we have time for crap like that. Anyway guys, I was thinking that all of you should try not to turn Super Saiyan during the matches."

"Why not?" asked Goku.

"Well for starters, the last thing any of you guys need is to attract any unnecessary attention if people recognize you from the Cell Games. It's not like any of you bothered to disguise yourselves back then. Besides, we can't alert Magatsuhi to our presence too soon or he'll know that we're on to him and without Gohan we don't stand a chance in Hell of taking him down."

Vegeta nodded "That makes sense, but we still have to figure out what his first move is going to be before it happens. Besides, I doubt I'll need to rely on Super Saiyan to take on the likes of you all in the tournament."

"So it's agreed, nobody transforms unless Magatsuhi makes his move. Still though, Kaioken is fair play and so is the new technique that I've been developing."

"Hey guys, check it out." Bulma pointed to the island in the distance "We're almost there, time to look alive. The grounds for the World Martial Arts Tournament are straight ahead."

Krillin cracked his knuckles "Oh man this is gonna be good."

"You said it." Kai stretched his wristbands and tightened his obi "I don't know about you guys, but I've got a good feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they reached the grounds and noticed how busy and bustling it looked.

"Man look at this place." Krillin muttered "I don't think I've ever seen so many people here before."

"Yeah, hey anybody get any sign of Gohan yet?" asked Goku.

"Nothing on my end yet." then they heard cheering "What's that all about?"

Kai sighed and rubbed his temples "I'll give you one guess."

"It's him, it's really him!" fans started losing their shit and running towards the center of attention.

"I'd say it's him, the bastard lying to the entire planet and claiming to have saved the entire world from Cell single handedly."

"Don't forget that none of them know what really happened back then." Goku pointed out.

"Yeah I know but it's like the bastard believes his own lies."

"Let the man have his moments." Tien told him "It's not like we do it because we expect fame or fortune out of it, I don't life that kind of lifestyle. Not anymore."

Kagome looked around "So does anyone see Gohan around here?"

"Nope, and I can't sense his Ki anywhere either." then Kai looked over and noticed Piccolo standing alone amongst the trees "But it looks like someone else is." he went over to him "You know Piccolo, you could've flown with the rest of us."

"I could've, but it's really not my style." Piccolo told him.

"Fair enough, so any sign of Gohan or Koga?"

"No, not yet at least." he studied the red gi Kai was wearing "So that's the outfit you plan on wearing when you compete?"

"Yeah, I figured that if I was gonna make a name for myself."

"You've got the right idea my friend, but don't forget where you came from and who helped you to get here." a new voice told him.

Kai looked back and saw Gohan standing there with Koga "Glad you could make it, but are you alright? You look kind of different."

Sure enough, Gohan now sported a blue dragon mark from his right shoulder down to his bicep, along with several bandages covering up his chest underneath the top of his gi, though the bandages were red "Well my training was way more intense than you could imagine. But never mind about me right now, some of you guys have changed a lot to the point where I could barely recognize you. Krillin, looks to me like you've gotten taller."

"Gohan…" Kagome stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too my love." Gohan placed his fingers under her chin and then gently kissed her on the lips "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I promise I'll make it up to you. And when this tournament is over and done with, there's something else I'm gonna want to ask you."

"Okay…"

"...I'm here too for the record." Koga pointed out awkwardly "Hey. So anyway, if we're not gonna be spectators then shouldn't we get in line."

Piccolo nodded "Koga's got a point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guy at the registration booth blinked "I'm sorry, what was that name again?"

"Like I said, write down Crimson Dragon." Kai repeated.

"Oh, right."

"Yes, that's actually spelled crimson as in the color."

"Why are you using your superhero name?" asked Gohan.

"Because I plan on making a name for myself in this tournament and I'd rather people find out my real identity after I restore the good name of martial arts."

"Still interested in something so trivial and barbaric are you?"

Kai froze, his skin turning pale ' _Don't tell me_ he _of all people actually came.'_ he slowly turned around and saw a tall man wearing a suit standing behind him "You… Daizo Sato."

Daizo stepped forward and pushed up his glasses "Is that any sort of way to address your father? You haven't changed at all, have you my son?"

"I haven't been your son for a long time."

"No, not since you ran away like a coward."

"I didn't run away, I willingly left when I called you out on your bullshit because you insulted my friend."

"Attention please!" the announcer called "We need all contestants to make their way to the changing area!"

"I don't have time to deal with you, I have a tournament to win." and he promptly walked off.

"Such a disappointment, what would his mother say?" and he promptly walked off.

Goku stared in both directions for a moment ' _I never knew he and his father were so distant like that.'_

"Alright boys, it's go time." Chichi snapped him out of his thoughts "Be safe, be strong and if you could get us a boatload of cash then that would be great too."

"Yeah right." Goku started stretching slightly "This will be the first time I've let it all hang out in ages."

' _Here we go.'_ Gohan braced himself ' _It's now or never. I can sense two sinister Ki signatures amongst the crowd, it's faint but I can definitely sense them. Those must be the two that Vegeta killed. Here goes nothing.'_ with one final deep breath, he started off towards the changing area, with Goten, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, 17, Tien, Krillin, Mirai and Koga all right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, Kai observed the ordinary fighters trying to display their levels of _skill,_ and that term is used very very loosely, and others being interviewed by reporters ' _Jackasses like that losing themselves in the fame before they even get in the ring, hell I doubt this guy will even make it into the main round.'_

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Kai looked back to see Videl and Erasa coming up to him "Oh hey, how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Because nobody chooses that shade of red as their gi color."

"I know, this is unique and that's why I chose it. Anyway I'm entering as the Crimson Dragon so I can make a title for myself once I win the tournament."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, but you seem kind of sure you're gonna wipe the floor with my dad."

' _More than you know._ So how have you and Erasa been progressing, you getting better with your flying practice?"

"Yeah you bet I have, check this out." she took to the air.

Kai followed after her, with both of them landing on a balcony a ways away.

"Looks like one of these Ki warriors have met their match."

"Oh don't even joke about that. So where's Gohan and these other guys that you were telling me about?"

"My best guess would be the changing rooms, I'm pretty sure Gohan, Goku and Piccolo showed up already wearing the outfits they were gonna use to fight."

"Cool. I'm gonna go see how my dad's doing, later and she took off.

He leapt back to the ground in the main quadrant and looked around at the competition "So it looks like we've got a full house."

"I'll say." that was when Goku and the others came out "Hey Kai, what happened back there?"

"You mean with my dad? Sorry, it's not exactly something I like to talk about. Could you try not to bring it up?"

"Well I guess but-"

"No way, I don't believe it! It's really you guys!"

Goku looked and saw the announcer for the tournament coming up to them "Oh hey, long time no see."

"And here I was actually starting to think I'd never see you guys again, I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in the tournament in ages. But be real with me for a second, it wasn't Mr Satan who beat Cell am I right? Come on, I know it was you."

"Well you're half right, it was actually my son." Goku pointed a thumb in Gohan's direction.

"Well either way it's a relief to have you guys back, I can't begin to tell you how boring the tournaments have been ever since you guys raised the bar and vanished like you did." then he looked around at the crowd "So anyway, please tell me the scary looking ones are friends of yours."

"Again, you're half right."

"Great, so you think you guys can get through your matches without blowing up the ring this time?"

Kai sighed ' _Well at least there's one guy who hasn't been brainwashed by the virus that is Mr Satan.'_

"I know you guys are gonna fly through the preliminaries in a heartbeat, give the people a good show and I'll see you in a little bit. I'm expecting greatness from you!" and he walked off.

"There are still intelligent people in the world."

"YEAH!" then Mr Satan showed up.

"And then there's that guy."

"Who wants to remember today with an autograph from yours truly?! I'll give it to you for free if you're one of the first people in line!"

"...I've heard people say stupidity is curable by death, but in that idiot's case it would be insulting the people who died just to get away from him. But just so the people know what they're up against, I'm gonna get in line." he went up to the front.

"Excuse me!" the official got everyone's attention "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming out today, as I'm sure you're aware we're about to get underway with the preliminary round of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Out of the 200 adults who have entered, only 16 will be allowed to compete in one on one combat. The children have different rules which will be covered later on. One of those 16 spots has been reserved for Mr Satan since he is the reigning champion of the tournament, so without further delay let's get down to choosing the other 15 contes. As usual we will use a punch machine to ensure that everyone's strength is scored fairly, those with the 15 highest scores on the punch machine will move on to the next round." then the punch machine was brought out "Alright, now in order to show you how the machine works and to let you see what you're in for if you reach the arena we're bringing out a familiar face in order to give us a demonstration. Please welcome the champ himself, Mr Satan!"

Then Mr Satan came out and held up the championship belt "YEAH! If you want this then you're gonna have to take it from me! Come on people, don't be shy and show me those cameras already!" he started posing.

' _I've seen about all of this I can stand.'_ with a twinkle of his eyes, Piccolo promptly destroyed the cameras in a flash.

"...Well I guess I must have flexed a little bit too hard for them." Mr Satan got into a stance, and with several constipated groans " **MEGATON PUNCH!"** his fist slammed into the machine full force, resulting in him scoring a 137.

The official nearly lost his shit "Is this a dream? Could my eyes really be staring at a score of 137 points?!"

"Step up and show the weaklings who's boss, do your best and maybe you'll be the lucky son of a bitch I fight later on!" and he stepped back inside.

"Alright then, everybody come forward and take a number and like up in numerical order in front of the punching machine."

Soon enough, the people had lined up.

Kai was the first noteworthy person up "Stand aside and let me handle this." he landed a solid punch, scoring a 133.

"133, very nice. Next up is number 83."

"That would be me." 17 stepped up and landed a solid punch.

"203 points."

Then Gohan.

"240 points."

Then Krillin.

"192."

Then Goku.

"186 points."

Then Piccolo.

"210 points."

Then Koga.

"174 points."

Then Mirai.

"197 points."

Then Koga.

"183 points."

Then a figure in grey clothing with a red device on his face.

"224 points."

Then a figure in yellow and orange clothing with green skin and a scouter running down one eye.

"236 points. Okay, I think it's safe to say that this machine is busted. What do you say we swap it out for a fresh one?"

Unfortunately, this was when Vegeta went up "Stand back." he then proceeded to destroy the machine with one punch "Maybe I didn't get a number but I think that's worth qualifying don't you?"

"...Yeah sure."

"Good." and he made his way back to the others.

Kai looked around and noticed other guys deciding to drop out, mainly for the reason that they were scared of Vegeta "Well on the bright side at least he got rid of some of the weaker guys so that makes it less of a hassle. Still though, that's just typical of him."

Videl's head snapped towards him "Hey, how come you don't look like you're surprised?"

"Because I've seen him do crap like this all the time, I've seen him take out entire buildings with a single shot."

"But that kind of power, it's just out of this world."

' _Well she isn't wrong.'_

"All of them probably came here as a group."

' _She's still not wrong.'_

"How did each of them score around 200 points? Before they stepped up to the machine my dad scored a 137 and you only got a 133."

"I held back, I could've easily scored 200 if I wanted. But I don't plan on attracting any unnecessary attention before I beat your dad." then he looked at the other two ' _It's those two I'm worried about, they both have high levels of power but they feel dark and malicious.'_ then he looked and saw Goku and the others coming towards them.

"Here they come, I can tell that they just think they're so cool."

"That's because they are, I know for a fact that I don't hold a candle to any of them."

"Yeah right, Gohan aside they can't be that tough."

"Hey, how's it going." Goku waved, taking her by surprise "Hey come on Kai, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?"

Kai shrugged "Alright. Guys this is Videl, Videl this is Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai, Koga, 17, Tien and Krillin."

"Anyway, we're about to head out to watch the junior division matches. You wanna come with us?"

"Thanks but I've got something I wanna check on." and he walked off.

"Me too." Gohan followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grey clad figure from the preliminaries leaned against a wall "I don't know, I think we may have overdone it a bit."

The green one let out an annoyed grunt "Whatever."

"I've been looking for the two of you Turles, Slug."

Both figures, now known to be Turles and Slug, looked to see the figure of Magatsuhi appear in front of them "You… Magatsuhi."

"I believe I told the both of you not to act on your own."

Slug let out an annoyed grunt "What I do is none of your damn business and don't think you can order me around Magatsuhi, I don't recall ever becoming your servant. I'm only cooperating with you for now so I can get my revenge on that Saiyan brat Vegeta, nothing more and nothing less."

"Now now, we shouldn't bicker amongst ourselves." Turles called him off "But speaking of cooperation Magatsuhi, do you have what I asked for?"

"As a matter of fact I do, you can take two with you, one for both of you." he handed two strange looking fruits "Your fruit from the Tree of Might with the effects having been amplified by my own demonic power, anyone who eats these fruit will gain power beyond compare."

"Perfect. I'll be able to crush Vegeta with a single blow, that I can promise you."

"Well be sure you don't forget your main objective at this tournament, you do know what to do don't you?"

"I'm well aware of our objective, and eating this will make it that much easier. Just don't forget to live up to your end of our alliance."

"I've never broken my word, while I finish off that cursed Dragon Saiyan Son Gohan you may destroy that other Saiyan Vegeta however you please." and then he disappeared.

Slug grunted "I wonder about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai had been watching the scene with Gohan from behind a wall "So that's their game, looks like these guys Turles and Slug willingly allied themselves with Magatsuhi so they can off Vegeta and get some payback."

Gohan nodded "Looks that way, and that might be what happened to Cell and Bojack too. After all, they were the first two I took down using my Dragon Saiyan powers."

"And what about Janemba?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, we know that he was created by the evil energy but I doubt that's what caused him to mutate right when you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were about to him off, and what about that dark jewel? There's no way that just randomly appeared and decided to use Janemba as a host on its own, for all we know he may have been watching that fight and decided to try and take you out using that thing as a pawn."

"That makes sense. Come on, we've gotta let the others know about this."

"Right, damn it's times like this that I wish Inuyasha and the others would show up."

"Didn't you now? They're up in the stands, they've been there since before you and the others arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, the Junior Division had ended with Trunks as the winner and Goten as the runner up, leaving a 30 minute break before the start of the main event.

Now Goku and the rest were pigging out in the waiting area "Man that hits the spot, the food here is always awesome."

That was when Gohan came in with Kai "Hey guys, sorry we took so long. So how did the fight turn out?"

"The younger me beat Mr Satan with one punch." Mirai told them.

"Shocking isn't it?" Vegeta muttered.

"But everyone thinks he threw the match on purpose so he wouldn't have to beat up a little kid."

Krillin grinned "What a guy right? He oughta get an academy award for that one."

Then Videl rounded on him "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Kai smacked a hand over Krillin's mouth "You don't know what Krillin is like, he's always trying to be funny and make jokes like that." then he shot Krillin a glare "Isn't that right, like every funny guy you don't know when to shut the f*ck up."

"Hey Gohan, we went ahead and ordered some grub for you if you want." Goku told him "You gonna eat too?"

Gohan shrugged "Alright why not, I haven't eaten in days since I've been so busy training with Sesshomaru." he started scarfing down food "Man this stuff is amazing."

"See, I told you. Hey, can we get another round."

Videl's jaw nearly dropped ' _What is with these people?'_

Krillin groaned "Honestly, do Saiyan stomachs not have some kind of cut off bowl or something?"

"Saiya-what?"

"Oops."

"DUDE!" Gohan barked.

"Sorry guys, you know what I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut."

Goku stood and stretched a little bit "Now that was incredible, what a feast!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they all finished eating, the group was on their way.

"They should be just a few minutes away from the drawing." Tien pointed out "Then we'll get to pick our matches and see who we'll be fighting against."

"Hold up." Piccolo stopped them and looked at the two figures in front of them ' _I have a bad feeling about this, and it's not just because one of them is floating.'_

The short one floated over to Goku "Good day to you, do I have the pleasure of addressing you as Son Goku?"

"Well yeah but how do you even know who I am?" asked Goku.

"Well I must say that your reputation precedes you, many stories circulate about your prowess both in and out of the ring. I've actually come here to satisfy my curiosity, I've passed the preliminaries like yourself and your friends and I hope the lineup will give us the chance to compete with each other. Don't worry, I'm not foolish enough to think that I could defeat you. I only wish to know if all of the legends about you are true. Please, let us shake hands." he held out his hand.

Goku shook it "Nice to meet you. _This feeling…'_

"Excellent, clearly you possess a spirit worthy of legend." he dropped back to the ground and bowed "Good day." and he left, with his friend following.

"Weird."

"Goku, who exactly was that guy?" asked Kai.

"I don't have a clue, but to be honest meeting someone like that has a funny way of making me think that maybe this tournament isn't gonna be a sure win after all."

"Well I could've told you that without that guy's input, Gohan and I found out that two guys working with Magatsuhi are here."

"Which ones?" asked Mirai.

"An evil Saiyan and evil Namekian by the names of Turles and Slug." Gohan told them "From what we can tell they agreed to form some kind of alliance with Magatsuhi for the sole purpose of taking you out while he takes me out."

"So then what about those two? Are they with him too?"

"No, I don't think I got any evil vibes from them. One thing is for sure though, they definitely aren't from Earth. The only question is, why bother to travel to an out of the way cosmic outpost like this one for something like a friendly sparring match?"

"Either way we should hurry." 17 pointed out "If those two and those other guys you mentioned are here then we're gonna have some serious competition on our hands. Let's hurry over to the drawing board before we get shuffled to the bottom."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Counting all of us, Videl and her dad, and Turles and Slug, that should make a grand total of 16 fighters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they arrived at the drawing area.

"Okay, I think that's everyone." the WTA noted "Now let's get on with the drawing shall we? Attention contestants, we're about to begin the drawing. When your name is drawn please come up here and take a number, that will tell us who you're paired with. Now then, the first name on the list is Koga."

"That would be me." Koga stepped up and pulled out a ball "16."

"Very well then, #16 goes to Koga. Next up is Kibito."

Then Kibito stepped up "10."

"Alright, 10 it is. Next up is Crimson Dragon."

"Alright." Kai pulled his "1, I guess I'm in the lead off match."

"Next up is Son Gohan."

"Right." Gohan stepped up "11."

"Alright, 11. Next up, Mirai."

"Right." Mirai stepped up and pulled out a ball "9. _That means I'm fighting Kibito.'_

"Hey." Kai pulled him aside "I think it would be a good idea for you to keep your guard up around this one."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Next up!" the WTA called "Contestant #17 apparently."

Then 17 stepped up "That would be me."

"You don't care to give us another name?"

"Not really no." he pulled one out "7."

"Okay. Do we have a Shin here?"

"Indeed you do." Shin pulled one out "3 is my number."

"Okay, 3 goes to Shin."

' _So that guy calls himself Shin.'_ Gohan noted.

"Next in line is Turles, come on up."

"That would be me." Turles stepped up and drew his number "I'll be 6."

"Contestant Tien!"

Then Tien stepped up "I've got 2. _So I'll be fighting Kai in the first round, this is going to be very interesting.'_

"Okay, Goku please."

"Right, I guess it's my turn now." Goku stepped up and picked one "Alright, looks like I'm gonna be 15."

"Alright, Goku is at 15. Videl, come on up."

"Right here!" Videl started picking one out "Shouldn't my dad be in charge of this?"

"Oh your father is having a bit of a lie down at the moment."

"Oh. Anyway, I'm at 12. _Wait, that means I'm fighting Gohan. F*ck.'_

"Okay, Videl is #12. Next up, Krillin!"

"Got it." Krillin pulled one out "I'm at 8."

"Krillin is 8, Vegeta is up next."

Vegeta pulled out his number "5. _That means I'm fighting Turles.'_

"Looks like Vegeta is #12."

Turles smirked maliciously ' _Perfect, me and Vegeta exactly how I wanted it to be. I've been waiting a long time for this one.'_

"Okay, Majunior is up next."

Piccolo picked his "4."

"Okay, Majunior is 4."

' _Great, I'm gonna be fighting against Shin? Fine, maybe this way I can find out more about who he is.'_

"Next we have the reigning world Champion Mr Satan, I will personally be drawing on his behalf while he rests up." he drew "And it looks like 13 is his lucky number, how ironic. Last but not least is Slug."

With an annoyed grunt, Slug pulled up the last number "14."

"Okay, looks like you're fighting the champ."

"Sucks to be that guy." Videl muttered "My dad won't be an easy fight."

Vegeta shot her a look "You actually believe that don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?"

"Alright, here's your official starting lineup!" the announcer pointed to the board "The first match will be between former champion Tien Shinhan and the Crimson Dragon. The second will be Shin and Majunior, the third will be Vegeta and Turles, the fourth will be 17 vs Krillin, the fifth will be Mirai and Kibito, the sixth will be Son Gohan and Videl, the seventh will be Mr Satan and Slug, and the eighth and final match will be Son Goku and Koga. Time to start the show people, if you would kindly follow me to the contestants lobby. I assume everyone knows the rules. Should you quit, be pinned for 10 counts, fall out of the ring or accidentally kill your opponent then you forfeit the match. However, due to the larger number of matches there will be a time limit of 30 minutes and any that go over that time limit will be decided by our panel of judges."

' _Seems kind of random.'_ Gohan noted ' _But still, we've gotta keep an eye out and make sure we're ready for when Magatsuhi makes his move.'_

 **A/N:**

 **I added in that little speech for Goku in the beginning to give him some much needed character development, seeing how his death during the Cell Games had that much of an impact on Gohan during the events of this story. Besides, I had a development speech for Vegeta so why not Goku too?**

 **I figured that I'd add in that little bit with Piccolo and Nail so Piccolo would get some character development, seeing how he really hasn't had any since he merged with Kami during the Cell Saga.**

 **Those Namekian mystic abilities were originally used in the fanfic The Fall of Lord Frieza by . If he is reading this fic and is offended by me using his ideas then I apologize.**

 **That whole thing with Videl tearing up because she couldn't access her Ki actually happened, honest to Dende.**

 **I added in Turles and Slug instead of Spopovich and Yamu because these two are much more dangerous, and I never understood the point of why those two were there in the first place.**

 **I took out the whole thing with Trunks and Goten posing as Might Mask because, to be honest, it was just plain stupid.**


	32. First Round, Magatsuhi Makes His Move

Soon enough, the group had gathered in the contestant's lobby in the main building.

Gohan looked around ' _So we've got me, Kai, Videl, dad, Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai, Tien, Krillin, 17 and Koga. It's kind of weird that Broly and Cooler decided to drop out at the last second, but I guess we can't play all of our heaviest hitters all at once. Piccolo seems kind of disturbed about something, it must be because of those guys Shin and Kibito.'_

"So that green guy, does he always get this way before a fight?" asked Videl "The poor guy looks like he's about to puke his guts out."

"No he's alright, this is just how he prepares. _I wish that was the case, that guy Shin must really be getting to him.'_

"And where did your dad go anyway?"

"I don't know, he kind of took off in a hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daizo stood outside of the stands, staring at the arena ' _So Kai will be fighting a previous champion in the first match, will he?'_

"Excuse me."

Daizo looked and saw Goku appear before him "I have nothing to say to you or any of those in your group." he started walking away.

"Please." Goku held out an arm without looking at him "Look, I don't have a clue what you think of me."

"I think you're selfish and immature and you're just as barbaric as anyone who would take part in this event."

"Well now we know, but the two of us still have one thing in common. You and I are both fathers, and from one dad to another I would never even dream of turning my back on my sons."

"Well why don't you check back with me in about 10 years or so when your youngest has crushed all of the hopes and dreams you've ever had for him."

"But that's just it, those are your hopes and dreams and not Kai's. Look, I haven't known him for very long but I've known him long enough to know that he's a good kid with a good heart and that my son is lucky to have him as a friend, and I know for a fact that for the first time since before Cell appeared he's really truly happy. He loves martial arts and his talent for it is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"You mean poisoning the minds of millions across the world with fighting and crap that they call a form of art?"

"People seem to like it." he pointed to the massive crowd in the stadium "Look, just come with me to see his match from the contestant's lobby, and then you'll see how confident and capable he is in the ring and how happy he is about it, and how passionate he is about it. I don't know about you but I myself think you'll be very impressed by what you see."

"...Fine, but don't expect me to change my opinion."

"You won't be saying that once you see him fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku brought Daizo to the lobby with Instant Transmission "It's not long, please just wait until Kai's fight and you'll see." then he looked and sweatdropped at what he saw

"I'm telling you, Roshi is the biggest pervert you'd ever meet!" Kai barked.

"And I'm telling you, Miroku is the worst." Gohan countered.

"Dude, he made Bulma flash him just to get the Dragon Ball!"

"Yeah well Miroku is a monk so he's supposed to be enlightened and wise and stuff, yet I can't begin to count how many times he's groped Sango on the ass!"

"A pervert is a pervert!"

"Why am I hanging out with you two idiots?" Koga muttered.

"You tell me wolf man, you're the-" he froze when he saw Daizo with Goku, and his eyes hardened and narrowed "Dad."

"...Well I know I'm impressed, how about you?" Goku offered, but it really wasn't very much help.

"Goku, what's he doing here?"

"Well I brought him by to see how you were when you're at work."

"And I've seen enough." Daizo turned around but looked back and glared coldly "I know that your mother would be ashamed-"

Kai suddenly forcefully turned him around and punched him in the face, breaking his nose, then roughly slammed him against the wall "Don't you f*cking dare talk about what mom would want, and you don't get to turn your back on me twice! Now I've got some things to say and you're going to keep your biased trap shut and listen!" he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, but only slightly "Do you know what being a dad means? It means showing your kids unconditional love and support no matter what choices they make, and do you know who taught me that? Gohan did."

"I'm not a father." Gohan pointed out.

"You don't need to be, you've had to act as the father figure to your little brother since the day he was born. You showed me how a father should act." then he looked back at Daizo "But it should have been you. All of these guys, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, hell even Vegeta, they've all been more of fathers to me in one day than you've been for the entirety of my childhood! So you can go ahead and pretend you don't have a son, disown me or whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm done lying about what I do, lying to you or myself. I'm following _my_ dream and I'm doing what _I_ want with _my_ life. And for the first time in years, for the first since mom died, I'm truly happy. This is who I am and this is the path I've chosen."

This was when the WMAT announcer finally got things started "And we're back folks, thanks for sticking around! Alright then ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to see some spectacular martial arts?!" he was met with cheers "Okay, it's finally time now let's hurry up and get this show started! Who is gonna be King of the Hill? Let's give it up for our first combatants, former champion Tien Shinhan vs newcomer the Crimson Dragon!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to fight." Kai stepped out, following Tien into the ring.

"You can feel the intensity as both contestants approaching the ring. Tien Shinhan was the previous champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and I know that he's only grown stronger since then, while the Crimson Dragon is a newcomer eager to claim the title of world champion from Mr Satan's grasp. How far will he go? We'll just have to wait and see. "

Kai stood on the opposite side of the ring from Tien and gave a respectful bow "May the best martial artist win."

Tien returned the gesture "Agreed. Come at me with full strength Kai, I've been waiting to see just how far you've come."

"That's what I plan on testing too." he heard the announcer start the match.

Tien charged forward and swept out Kai's legs from under him.

Kai rebounded before he crashed to the ground and leapt out of the way to avoid a kick to his side, then got back to his feet.

Tien then charged at him and launched a barrage of punches and kicks.

Kai dodged every one of them and aimed a kick of his own at Tien's knees.

Tien leapt over it and aimed a punch, then a kick when his fist was caught.

Kai leaned his head to the side, then fired off a kick to the head.

Tien ducked under it and launched another furious barrage of kicks.

Kai dodged and blocked every one of them and retreated back towards the edge of the arena, then charged forward.

Tien did the same from his end and channeled Ki into his fist, then stuck it forward.

Kai did the same, resulting in a clash that sent them both staggering back.

Tien charged and aimed a kick to Kai's face, only for him to disappear "An afterimage."

"Gotcha!" Kai attempted to attack Tien from behind.

Tien began dodging and blocking attacks before he retreated back a small distance "You attacked from behind, a wise move. I was so focused on the one in front of me I didn't think about the possibility of you using an afterimage. I underestimated you, a mistake I won't make again." he removed his white t shirt, an arm surging up and over his shoulder as he blitzed forward and used the arm to slug Kai in the face, followed by an uppercut to the chest, then a chop to his cheek and finishing it with a left handed palm thrust.

Kai tumbled back and leapt back onto his feet, then wiped the blood from his face ' _Those arms, they must be the result of using the Four Witches technique._ I should've expected as much from a former champion, your mastery over the technique is incredible."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Tien retracted the two arms from his back, a small light appearing on the end of his fingertip, and he suddenly disappeared.

' _Dammit, I can't sense his Ki!'_ suddenly hearing a pinging noise, Kai's aura suddenly flared into life, taking on a sky blue color " **Zen Ryuken!"** he burst upwards to avoid the Dodon Ray to his back, then landed back on the ground "So you tried to suppress your Ki signature while attempting an attack to my blind spot, that was a smart move."

"What was that technique you used?"

"A power up technique I've spent the last year creating, I call it the Ryuken. Its effects are 50 times stronger than the Kaioken but it only multiplies one area at a time instead of all of them, though I can change which area it is in a fraction of a second."

"I see, that's actually an ingenious and very impressive technique. But don't think I'll be going easy on you." his crimson aura flared into life " **Kaioken times 5!"** and he suddenly disappeared from view.

Kai rolled forward just in time " **Masenko!"** he fired off a quick one handed Masenko, easily cancelling out an attempted Dodon Ray aimed at his arm.

Tien quickly used his Multi Form technique to create a copy of himself.

Kai backflipped away just in time to avoid the blast, only to stumble back into a third copy.

The third copy thrusted a roundhouse kick to connect to Kai's hastily risen guard "Now get ready! **Volleyball Fist!"** he spiked Kai into the air like a volleyball, and the second one slammed him back up into the air when he was coming back, and both copies stood together in the center of the ring while the original hammered him back to the ground with both hands, with the copies jumping up and landing kicks to his spine, slamming him straight into the ground.

Kai slowly struggled to get back up as he spat out some blood "Not gonna lie, that one really did hurt."

"Just stay down." all three prepared a Dodon Ray on their fingertips "You'll only get hurt even worse if you continue."

"Thanks for the offer but I can't, to be honest I never really learned how to give up." Kai's Ki spiked up, energy being concentrated into his fingertips as he burst into the air " **Bending Special Beam Cannon!"** he fired a Special Beam Cannon.

The three Tien copies backpedaled away, avoiding the attack as it spiralled downwards towards the ground.

Kai flexed his fingers, and the Special Beam Cannon suddenly burst out of the ground and pierced all three Tiens, then looked up "Yeah how do you like that one Piccolo, I used that attack and it actually worked!"

"You're not out of the woods yet."

Kai looked up and saw Tien above him ' _Dammit!'_

" **Tri Beam!"** Tien fired a Tri Beam at Kai from above, engulfing him and resulting in an explosion.

When the blast subsided and the smoke cleared, Kai was down on the floor of the ring with one hand stretching upwards while he was twitching and panting, and he couldn't help but give a weary smile ' _Well I'm still alive, that's gotta count for something.'_

Tien lowered himself to the ground in front of him.

"So are you surprised?"

"Very, you manipulated that earlier Special Beam Cannon at the last second it and used it in an attempt to cancel out the brunt of my blast. I've gotta admit, for someone as young as you that's very impressive."

"Th-Thanks." Kai wiped some blood off of his face "I've been getting the feeling that you've been suppressing your true power this whole time, at first I thought that we were close to evenly matched but after I felt an attack like that sending me crashing to the arena like this I'd know hidden power anywhere. Don't forget that I've trained with the likes of Gohan and Piccolo."

"You're very sharp, nice job not letting that get past you."

"Here I am thinking I was holding back about 20% of my full power and you just brush off all of it like it was nothing, you're becoming even more of a monster than the likes of Piccolo. Hell at this rate you could probably keep up with Gohan."

"You want to see my full power? Fine by me, the way you've been fighting up until now you've earned it." he got into a power up stance "Just so you know this will mean the end of the fight if I go full power, this won't take more than a minute."

"By all means." Kai reentered his combat stance "I'll come at you with every ounce of strength I have."

"Spoken like a true warrior." then Tien let out a roar as he powered up, shaking the entire stadium as his aura flared higher than ever before.

' _Look at him! This is incredible, I can practically taste it! At this point he's almost as powerful as Vegeta in his base form ! I could try using my Zen Ryuken again but it's still imperfect, and my body might not be able to withstand the strain! And on top of that Tien is crazy strong as f*ck now! How the hell am I supposed to stomp Mr Satan if I can't beat another earthling? Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not good enough.'_

"You can do it!"

Kai's eyes shot wide open as he looked back at the stands.

Erasa, seated with Inuyasha and the other Hell guardians, was cheering him on from the stands with astounding encouragement "I have faith in you Kai, show that triclops what you're made of and send him flying!"

' _Erasa…'_

"Kick his ass!" Gohan cheered from the contestant's lobb "Send him flying and show them what you're made of!"

' _Yeah that's easier said than done, I'd be lucky enough to make him stumble back even a few feet.'_

"Don't you dare give up!"

Kai's head snapped to the side only to see Daizo barking out at him ' _Dad…'_

"What are you standing around for?! Are you so content with losing like this?! After everything you've put yourself through, has it been to lose like this?! If you carry the proud blood of the Sato family, if you're my son, if you carry your mother's will with you then don't you dare lose, not to him!"

' _Dad…'_ contemplating his father's words to him, Kai felt an idea strike him ' _Wait a minute, that's it!_ **Zen Ryuken!"** his blue aura roared into life with noise and size nearly equal to that of Tien.

"Are you ready?" Tien called out over the roar of his own power, easily blocking out the cheers from either side "I can keep this up all day if I have to!"

"Actually we won't have to!" Kai forced himself to step forward, forcing his arms to cup at his sides, a deep blue sphere of Ki generating in them "I've got a way to beat you without having to break a sweat! **Ka… Me…"**

' _A bluff?'_ Tien felt Kai's Ki multiplying in his palms, only to hear the full clear humming of a traditional Kamehameha ' _No, he's really gonna do it!'_

" **Ha… Me…"** he blue sphere grew larger and larger and then condensed in his palms.

' _You know that I can deflect that attack if I want, you can't seriously think I'll just let you fire off a Kamehameha as strong as that and not deflect it.'_ Tien felt a nervous twitch in his muscles as he watched Kai with a serious glint in his eyes ' _I'm not going to fall for a trick like this Kai, firing off a Kamehameha isn't going to do anything for-'_

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Kai unleashed a massively powerful Kamehameha from his palms at full strength, but instead of streaking towards Tien it fired the other way, being controlled in a way that had propelled Kai's entire body like a rocket.

' _What?! So he was trying to propel himself towards me faster than I could stop him or manage to dodge?!'_

Kai burst forward and managed to cover the space between them in a mere second, also making sure to power down his Zen Ryuken aura "Now! **Masenko!"** he fired a Masenko at Tien at point blank range.

Tien was sent flying off his feet and soaring through the air until his back smashed directly into a wall.

Kai fired a Ki blast behind his back, stopping him from soaring in the opposite direction and allowing him to land on the edge of the arena, and he breathed a sigh of relief "Damn, that was close. But I'm safe."

"Barely." Tien pried himself from the wall, landing on the ground as he let out a few shallow coughs and rubbed his tender spot in which his defenseless midsection was hit "I've gotta give you credit, you've got as much guts as you do wits. The only other man I know crazy or brilliant enough to pull a move like that was Goku during his fight with Piccolo the last time he entered a tournament. It's just a good thing you didn't punch a hole through me with your head."

"Oh get real, if we were in a real battle and not a tournament then I wouldn't have had a chance in hell. I know damn well which one of us would be eating dirt if this was for real."

"But you still won this battle." Tien made his way back into the ring and held out a hand "You fought well, congratulations."

Kai accepted with a genuine grin "Thanks, really." then he stumbled forward slightly, the injuries and exhaustion catching up to him.

Tien caught him and kindly slung his arm over his shoulder "I've got you, it's the least I could do."

"Thanks."

This was when the announcer made the call "In a stunning turn of events the Crimson Dragon has knocked Tien Shinhan out of bounds! This means that the Crimson Dragon is the winner of the first match-"

"No." Kai slowly took the mike from him "The Crimson Dragon is just a cover name. My name is Kai Sato, your future 26th champion!"

"Right." the announcer took back the mike "As the winner of the first match, Kai Sato will be moving on to the semi final rounds! We'll see there if he has what it takes to back up those bold claims of his! _This is outstanding! I just knew it, this is going to be the tournament to end all tournaments!'_ this was met with a thunderous roar of cheers and applause, as well as one single bark of outrage, as well as a cry of several bullets.

"What the hell?"

Tien sighed "That would be Launch, a very long story I would really rather not go into right now."

"I'll respect that."

"Thank you." he helped him back into the competitor's lobby and gently sat him down on a bench.

"Thanks." he winced from the pain he felt ' _Let's see here… Wounds are minor, mainly exhaustion and muscle tears from using the Zen Ryuken like that.'_

"Kai!" Gohan rushed over to him "Congratulations man, that was awesome. You really caught me by surprise, for a second I thought you were desperate enough to try and hit Tien with that Kamehameha."

"Oh geez, thanks for the boat of confidence. Let's be real for a minute, if I really tried firing a Kamehameha at him then it wouldn't have gotten very far with someone as strong as Tien on the arena. His power was so insanely huge that I was afraid he was gonna snuff it out just by punching it like Saitama would."

"Well I guess you've got a knack for using your head for winning a fight."

"I guess so."

"Hey."

Kai looked in Piccolo's direction "Yeah?"

Piccolo gave a small smile "Good job, I mean that."

"Thanks." then he noticed Daizo still standing in the corner "Could I get a minute?"

"Sure, I'm up next anyway." he walked over to the other side of the room.

' _Here comes awkward dad reunion part II.'_

Daizo slowly walked over to him "Kai."

"Dad."

"That was a great match." this took Kai by surprise "Your speech before was excellent as well. It reminds me of the one that I wish I had given my father when I was your age."

"...What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I made a horrible horrible mistake 7 years ago, and I'm truly sorry that I've been so closed minded. But what I'm really saying is that I can't begin to describe how proud I am to call you my son."

"Dad, I…" Kai just held out his hand.

Daizo denied the hand and instead gently embraced him "Son…"

"Dad…" then he looked at Turles and Slug in the corner "Dad listen to me very carefully, whatever happens you stay as far away from those guys as possible. I'm serious, those guys are seriously bad news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the room, Piccolo was sweating bullets ' _This Shin, what is it about him that makes me so uneasy?'_

"On to the next match!" the announcer checked the roster "Oh yes this one is gonna be good! Now we've got got Shin and Majunior! Righto, let's show them some love people!"

' _And now I'm up.'_

"I believe it is time." Shin stepped up.

Piccolo hesitantly followed him.

"Excellent, I have a strong suspicion that I shall enjoy myself." Shin stepped forward into the ring.

Piccolo slowly stepped forward.

"Excuse me." the announcer stopped him "We'll thank you not to destroy the grounds this time."

"...No promises." he stepped into the ring, just as the announcer gave the okay for the match to begin ' _What is wrong with me? It's like something about him is completely paralyzing me! How could I feel nervous? I've never met this guy before in my life, why would I be nervous?'_ then a horrible thought struck him ' _No, that's just not possible! Who are you?!'_

Shin just smiled disturbingly "Worry not, you will know very soon. But for now, let me just say this. This tournament does not interest me in any sort of capacity, aside from stopping those two." he looked over in the direction of Turles and Slug "For the sake of keeping with the proceedings, I shall allow you to advance to the next round of the tournament Piccolo. I wish you the best of luck should you see the next round." and he walked out of the ring ' _Of course, he is bound to the guardian of this world. That may give him special insight into just who I truly am._ I apologize, but I must withdraw from this match." and he walked back into the lobby.

The announcer made the call after a moment "Shin has withdrawn from the match, due to this Majunior wins and advances by default!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo walked back onto the stage "Vegeta, you're up next."

"What's going on?" asked Goku "Do you know who he is?"

"I don't know for sure, but I've got a pretty good idea. Vegeta."

"I know." Vegeta said bluntly "Kakarot, just make sure you mop the floor with Slug when you face him in the semi finals."

"Okay moving on!" the announcer called "Match 3 should make up for the disappointment that was match 2! Next up, we have newcomer Vegeta vs newcomer Turles!"

"It's time. 17, Krillin, you two will be up next. Make sure to quell any suspicions once I'm done with Turles." and Vegeta started making his way towards the ring.

"This is one match to watch out for." Kai noted.

Daizo looked on intensely "That one Turles, he's one of the two you distrust right?"

"That's understating it dad, he's got a seriously dark feel to him along with a serious grudge against Vegeta. The question is, what kind of tricks does he have up his sleeve?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta stood in the ring opposite of Turles ' _All I have to do is knock him out of the ring and then get him to lead me to where Magatsuhi is, then I can end this before it begins.'_

' _Now after all this time, I can finally crush Vegeta!'_ Turles gripped his fists ' _Sorry Slug, but first come first serve.'_ he listened to the announcer call the match.

' _It's time.'_ Vegeta burst forward faster than the normal eye could see, with Turles following his lead, and both fists colliding together, the resulting blow shaking the entirety of the stadium, cracking the ring beneath their feat. They then vanished once again, sounds of crashing, shaking and a series of electrical sparks echoing throughout the stadium, and they soon reappeared in mid air, exchanging a barrage of fierce blows before splitting apart and descending to the ring once more.

"I think that's enough of a warm up wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I'd say so." Turles held up a hand and fired his Sudden Storm technique, firing forward a barrage of purple Ki blasts.

Acting on instinct, Vegeta coated his hand with Ki and fired his own blast to deflect the incoming spheres, dispersing them on the spot. Then he vanished.

' _Okay stay calm Turles, don't lose your cool. Just sense out his energy. Okay, so he's planning to attack from behind.'_ Turles turned on his heel and pushed both hands and unleashed a shockwave that knocked Vegeta off balance, then placed both hands behind him and pushed off the ground in order to kick Vegeta, sending him flying upwards.

Vegeta was sent spinning upward like a top, then sent crashing downwards with a crushing axe kick, but sent out a shockwave to stop himself. The two then flickered and clashed in mid air once again, exchanging furious physical blows, resulting in Vegeta slamming his fist into Turles' stomach.

Thanks to his Saiyan durability, Turles didn't feel it as much as he should have and retaliated with a crushing blow to the chest, leaving him slightly winded.

Vegeta recovered as quickly as he could and flared his aura, being mimicked by Turles, and they began clashing again, blow after blow, each crushing attack sending a giant collision through the stadium and actually shaking it. Then he angled upwards to avoid any contact with the arena as he began charging a purple ball of Ki in his hands.

"So you're actually breaking out the Galick Gun are you? Very well then, I'll use my trump card as well." Turles' aura began flaring.

" **Super… Galick… GUN!"** Vegeta fired his Galick Gun at its strongest, the attack exploding upwards.

' _Shit!'_ Turles was forced to stop charging his Ki and thrusted his hands forward in order to stop the attack "Forget it… I won't… be outdone… by the likes… of this!" but he still couldn't contain the blast entirely and the blast engulfed him before shooting into space, leaving him floating there somewhat scuffed with torn clothing but without suffering any noteworthy injuries.

"I shouldn't be surprised, you always were too stubborn for your own good."

"Don't belittle me!" Turles furiously blindsided Vegeta with a blow to the ribs, then slammed his arm downwards on Vegeta's head, sending him hurtling downwards towards the stands.

Vegeta managed to stop himself right before he collided with the crowd, then looked up and realized that Turles meant business ' _So it's like I thought, he's after my head and is just using the tournament as a cover story. I can't fight seriously without risking them getting caught in the crossfire, I'll have to go Super Saiyan and end this quick.'_ he quickly flashed into Super Saiyan and blitzed towards the center of the ring "Fine, let's end this!" he flashed into Super Saiyan and began charging a yellow Ki blast.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FARCE, YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!" Turles fired off his most powerful technique, his Kill Driver.

" **FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta fired a Super Saiyan powered Final Flash, colliding with the Kill Driver and slowly but surely pushing him back, before going to full power, completely destroying the attack and engulfing Turles in the ensuing explosion that followed.

When the blast subsided, Turles floated in the air for a few moments, before slowly dropping to the ground "Forget it, you can't fight all out here. Getting my revenge would be meaningless in a place like this. I suppose I'll just have to wait until after this thing is over with." and he walked off.

' _And I'll be waiting.'_

The announcer decided to make the call "It appears that Turles has landed out of bounds, Vegeta is the winner." he was met with applause and cheers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were quiet on another end, but just as serious.

Shin was making his way out when he found Piccolo in front of him "Is something troubling you?"

Piccolo decided to come clean about his suspicions "Look I'm just throwing this out there, but by any chance are you the Grand Kai?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not."

' _Not the Grand Kai? Then who is he?'_

"What a foolish question." Kibito made himself known from behind Piccolo "No, he is the Supreme Kai."

Piccolo's jaw dropped in shock "S-Supreme Kai?!"

Shin nodded "Indeed. I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself, for the moment I would prefer the others not know that I'm here." and he walked away, with Kibito behind him, leaving Piccolo alone.

"So he really does exist. Of course, it's well known that the four Kai answer to the Grand Kai, but I've only ever heard rumors about the one _he_ answers to. This is the stuff of myth. But why is he here?"

"Hey Piccolo, what's the matter?"

Piccolo looked and saw Goku approach him "Goku…"

"What did that Shin guy say to you that's got you so upset?"

"Uh…"

"He didn't try to egg you on or anything did he? You want me to set him straight for you?"

"No no, bad idea, bad idea! I'm begging you Goku, listen to reason for once and steer clear of him!"

"What's your problem? Is he that big of a deal?"

"Much more than you could know."

"Oh. Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Gohan went over to see Korin and get some Senzu Beans for Kai and Vegeta after their matches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan appeared back in the competitor's lobby "Sorry I took so long guys, I got a little bit sidetracked with Korin." he held out a number of Senzu Beans "Here you go, they're all Korin had."

"Thanks." Kai popped one in and stood up straight "Looks like they're about to start the fourth match."

"Yeah I know." Mirai eyed Kibito for a moment ' _This Kibito guy doesn't look like any ordinary warrior, even if any one of us could take him down. After 17 and Krillin have it out I'm fighting him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin removed the weighted shirt underneath his gi "Hey 17, I know you can smoke me and all but what do you say we give the people a good show?"

17 cracked his knuckles "And by people you mean your wife, AKA my sister? Okay why not, it might get you into her good graces." once the announcer gave the call they leapt back a ways, then leapt into the air and clashed with their forearms, and then 17 suddenly blitzed behind Krillin and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Krillin fired a Ki blast into the ground and stopped himself before he hit, then charged towards 17 with a furious barrage of punches and aimed a kick at his shin as the clash descended back into the ring "What's the matter? You think I can't handle you going all out?"

17 picked up Krillin and punched him away.

Krillin's aura flared slightly and turned crimson, stopping himself, and he soared up in order to dodge a kick "These things aren't just about power, they're about technique!" he spread out his hands on both sides of his head " **Solar Flare 100x!"** he unleashed a more advanced Solar Flare.

17 shut his eyes to avoid being blinded, but found that it was really rather ineffective "What's going on? It's like it's shining directly through my eyelids, I can't block all of it!"

"Now!" Krillin suddenly blitzed above him " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a quick Kamehameha, slamming 17 downwards, causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud.

17 finally managed to regain his sight, along with the rest of the audience "I guess I got a ring out. What was that?"

"An enhanced version of the Solar Flare that Tien and I came up with while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we call it the Solar Flare 100x."

"Not too shabby. I guess you were right, there is more to martial arts than just raw power. You need the skill to back it up."

The announcer then made the call "17 has been sent out of bounds, therefore Krillin wins the fourth match and moves on to the semi finals!" this was met with cheers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes passed.

"Alright, now for the fourth match!" the announcer called.

"Wish me luck." Mirai handed his Brave Sword to Gohan "I've got a bad feeling about this match." and he stepped out of the lobby, with Kibito following.

"Thank you for your patience, now let's see the fourth match, newcomer Mirai vs newcomer Kibito please take the stage!"

Mirai looked around and stood on one side of the ring ' _Magatsuhi went out of his way to send guys like Turles and Slug to this tournament, but we still haven't figured out what their objective here is. But now father knocked Turles out of the running so I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Slug does against the likes of Mr Satan.'_

"Okay, now let's get this party started!"

Trunks dropped into a battle stance.

At last Kibito spoke "Forgive me young man but it is imperative that I ask you to become what your people refer to as a Super Saiyan."

"Wait a minute, how do you even know I can go Super Saiyan and why would something like that be so important?"

"Everything will become clear soon enough, but at the moment they need to see just how powerful you truly are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" asked Kai "I can't make out what they're saying."

"He asked Mirai to go Super Saiyan for him." Gohan told him "The only question is, how does he know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai stared at Kibito hesitantly for a moment "How do you know about that anyway?"

"Mirai." Piccolo called from the lobby, and gave him a simple nod.

"...Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Piccolo?" asked Koga "There's something bigger at work isn't there?"

"I don't know any more than you do." Piccolo told him "But it's not- I can't…"

"I'm sorry." Shin stepped forward "But I'm afraid I must make use of your son, so please forgive me. Also, it is vital that none of you attempts to make a move against what you're about to see if you'd be so kind."

"I don't take orders from random strangers." Vegeta pointed out "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Vegeta watch it!" Piccolo barked "This man is the Supreme Kai, in case you're wondering this puts him above everyone else in the universe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now we must hurry, time is wasting." Kibito insisted.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice." Mirai noted "So much for secrecy I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's gonna happen when he goes Super Saiyan?" asked Koga "What exactly is your end game here?"

"Please, you must be patient." Shin told him "First of all, more likely than not, Mirai will be attacked by the ones you refer to as Turles and Slug. Allow me to reiterate, you must be sure to take no action against them when this happens."

"Well it's not like we're gonna need to, when it comes to someone like Mirai chumps like Slug or Turles have nothing on him."

"We shall see."

"Hold on, are you saying that my son could lose to people like them?" Vegeta demanded.

"Do not worry, I am well aware that they lack the means to inflict any sort of irreparable damage. What's more, they will only be interested in draining his energy."

"What does that mean?" asked Goku.

"You will find out in a matter of moments."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai exited his battle stance "I don't know what your story is but if you want Super Saiyan so bad then I guess I'll oblige you. But first tell me, do you just want Super Saiyan or should I take it to the next level?"

Kibito's eyes widened slightly "What's that? There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?"

"There's actually two, but I can only access one of them, but either way it should still be enough for now." he got into a stance, his golden aura flaring into life and crackling with electricity. The ring began shaking, cracks forming in the ground, his hair began standing, his eyes turning teal, and with one final furious roar, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 with a brilliant golden blast of light "So then, are you satisfied?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Videl's jaw dropped "What the-? I don't believe it, this guy can turn into one of these Golden Warriors just like Gohan can?"

"It's not that surprising." Koga told her "Both of their dads can too after all, and they reached the levels first."

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turles looked at a device he was holding, the scale increasingly exponentially "Slug, take a look at this. The dial is shooting up, that son of Vegeta's power is off the charts. No mistake about it, he must be the one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai smirked as his golden electric aura flared "So this is what you had in mind isn't it? This is what you asked for and this is what you got. What's next on the agenda, are we going to fight now or not?"

Kibito was actually left stunned by the power he was sensing ' _Unbelievable, his level of power is magnificent. One can hardly believe this boy comes from the lower realms.'_

"Well are we doing this or not?"

"YEAH!" Bulma roared from the stands "Hurry up Trunks, show them what you're made of and then we can go on vacation!"

' _Timeful as always mother.'_ his cheeks turned pink "You didn't hear that. Now then, are we going to fight or not?"

"NOW!" Turles and Slug suddenly charged out with a strange device "Hold him steady while I drain his energy!"

"So you finally made your move huh? Well I have no problem in taking the likes of you down for good-" Mirai suddenly found himself frozen ' _I can't move!'_ he managed to move his head enough to look towards the contestant's lobby ' _Shin, he's using his powers to paralyze me so they can move in on me without me being able to escape!'_

Slug caught Mirai in a full nelson "Now!"

' _Dammit.'_

"Gotcha!" Turles stabbed Mirai with the device, causing him to cry out in pain as his energy was drained, his skin turning nearly white as he reverted back to his normal form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Bulma was literally stomping on people's faces in an attempt to come to Mirai's aide "DO SOMETHING!"

"That's enough." Broly firmly grabbed her by the waist.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Mirai is strong enough to handle this. Just watch, you probably can't tell but all they're doing is draining his Ki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a blinding white light, Turles finished draining Mirai's Ki "Alright, we've got everything we need. Let him go."

"Fine." Slug released his grip on Mirai, causing him to collapse to the ground "Perfect, that was a lot easier than I thought he'd be."

"Let's hurry." and Turles took off, with Slug following.

Shin held out a hand to stop the others from assisting him "No, all of you please just stay back. Have patience, I assure you that Kibito will restore him momentarily."

"Please tell us, what exactly is going on right now?" asked Gohan.

"Not yet, right now it is crucial that I follow the two of them undetected."

"What's the plan?" asked Goku.

"If you would all be so kind I need someone to accompany me while I travel, it would be of great help." and he promptly took off.

"I'm going with him, this might lead us to Magatsuhi." Gohan decided "The Supreme Kai said that Mirai is going to be alright so I'm going to take his word for it. Who else is in?"

"I'm going too." said Goku, getting stoic nods of agreement from Piccolo, 17 and Vegeta.

"Good."

"The same goes for me." Koga told him.

"Thanks."

Then Sesshomaru floated down towards them from the stands, with Inuyasha coming down right behind him "I believe my power will be needed for this as well."

"The same goes for me." Broly and Cooler joined them "Miroku, Sango and the rest are trying to calm the crowd."

Gohan nodded "Thank you all, we'll need your help for this. And Kai?"

"I'm going too." Kai told him.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You said that you it was your dream to succeed Mr Satan and take the title of world champion from him, as your friend I couldn't possibly take that away from you."

"Gohan…"

"Do it. Fight him and win, for me." he quickly made his way over to the stage to check on Mirai's condition "Mirai, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

"Gohan…" Mirai weakly rasped out "I can't move…"

"Try not to speak, you'll be alright so just hang in there." he looked back at the others "Tien, Krillin, I want you guys to stay behind with Mirai and then come catch up with us as soon as he's recovered."

Both nodded "Right."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna go tell Kagome about the situation." and he blitzed away with Instant Transmission.

"Come on, let's hurry." Piccolo took off with 17, Cooler and Broly.

"You got it." Goku took off after him, with Vegeta following.

Inuyasha looked over at Kibito "We're heading out, you're gonna take care of him and catch up with us right?"

Kibito nodded "It's for the best, as soon as I've restored your comrade to health I will follow after you with him and the others."

"Right." and he and Sesshomaru took off as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan explained the situation to Kagome "So yeah, that's about it."

"You think it's him?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but considering someone like the Supreme Kai is getting involved in this I wouldn't be surprised. Kai is staying to fight in the tournament though, I couldn't rip away his dream like that."

Kagome just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece, alright?"

Gohan gently returned the embrace "I will, I promise. I love you." and he blitzed away with Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin and Tien knelt down beside Mirai "Just hang in there for a minute, you're going to be alright."

"Where is… everyone going…?" Mirai rasped out.

"You will find out in a moment." Kibito then proceeded to begin healing Mirai and restoring his energy using his abilities ' _He's absorbing so much power, his full strength is beyond measure. I never realized that a mere human could contain such a reservoir of pure energy, no wonder they poached it from him the way they did._ Rise Mirai, you are restored."

Mirai stood and stretched a little bit "It feels like I've got more power than I ever did before."

"Come, the three of you. Take to the sky with me and I will explain everything on the way." and he promptly took off.

"Guys, let's go." and Mirai took off, with Tien and Krillin following.

The announcer on the other hand had his own problems "H-How am I supposed to have a tournament if almost all of our fighters fly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Supreme Kai."

Shin looked back to see Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, 17, Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Broly and Cooler following him "I'm glad you all decided to lend a hand, you have my thanks. I have my doubts that this is a battle I could possibly win if I were on my own."

"How do you figure?" asked Goku "Guys like Turles and Slug should be a snap."

"Alas, those two are not my concern. What truly has me concerned is the dark wizard controlling them."

"A wizard?" asked Inuyasha ' _This guy thinks that Magatsuhi is some kind of dark wizard?'_

"Yes indeed, long ago in a time where the human race was still in its infancy here on Earth a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe by the name of Bibidi made his first appearance. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation that existed only to destroy, a monster by the name of Majin Buu, a creature used as an instrument to bring terror and destruction to all living things. That's exactly what he did, without a shred of conscience to deter him. With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi sent out to eradicate every planet he was able to find. Hundreds of worlds, empty and inhabited alike, were reduced to mere rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence, with nobody being able to withstand the full force of his malevolent power."

Broly frowned ' _It sounds like what I was when Magatsuhi was manipulating me.'_

"As a matter of fact Broly, that's exactly how it was. And things only got worse from there. There used to be 4 other Supreme Kai's, each one of them being so powerful they could have defeated the likes of Frieza with but a single blow. However, as strong as we were Majin Buu prevailed over the four of us and left me to remain as the sole survivor. And things only got worse from there. As Majin Buu was annihilating the other Supreme Kai's, Bibidi was approached by another pure evil entity of power dwarfing even that of Majin Buu. This creature's name was Magatsuhi, he offered Bibidi an alliance but soon betrayed him and took control of Majin Buu with his dark power, then absorbed Bibidi and made his abilities his own. Buu had grown in might to the point where he would be uncontrollable to anyone other than Magatsuhi, but he used a spell to seal Buu within a sphere of containment when travelling in between planets. However, when they reached their next target, that being this planet Earth, Magatsuhi was prevented from releasing Buu again by a warrior with orange eyes and deep blue hair whose power rivalled his own."

"Who was this warrior?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He gave no name, only his title. He called himself the Dragon Saiyan and said that the next time Magatsuhi prepared to unleash Buu, another Dragon Saiyan, his reincarnation, would appear to stop and destroy him, and bring peace to the universe. That was 5 million years ago, and the dark entity that is Magatsuhi hadn't appeared again since then before today. Magatsuhi has the ability to use his dark power to summon dead souls from Hell and use dark jewels created from his own demonic power to restore them to life, as well as enhancing their abilities."

"So you're here to keep Magatsuhi from freeing this Majin Buu?" Goku guessed.

"Yes, then the level of difficulty in defeating Magatsuhi should be decreased to a considerable extent. However, only the warrior known as the Dragon Saiyan is able to defeat him and restore peace."

"Well you're in luck then, it just so happens that the Dragon Saiyan is among us." Vegeta told him.

"I'm aware." he looked back in Gohan's direction "Son Gohan, I know that you are the only one of us capable of defeating Magatsuhi."

"What other abilities did this Bibidi possess?" asked Piccolo.

"He was able to harness the evil in one's heart and bend them to his will, let us just hope that nobody truly formidable falls under his control."

"There's something I don't get though." Koga commented "Why did Magatsuhi send the likes of Turles and Slug to the World Martial Arts Tournament in the first place, and why did they bother to steal Mirai's energy?"

"It would seem that freeing Majin Buu after leaving him imprisoned for so long will require a staggeringly large amount of pure energy. Magatsuhi sent the likes of Turles and Slug because he knew that a place like that would be the most likely place in which they would be able to collect a very large amount of energy very quickly. Gohan's Dragon Saiyan energy wouldn't have any effect on it, similarly to the divine energy possessed by Kibito and myself. Aside from the three of us, Mirai was the most powerful and when he turned Super Saiyan the amount of energy was a prize they couldn't help but target. Knowing that that was most likely his plan, Kibito and I decided to enter the tournament as well. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished, we knew of its original location but recently it has disappeared. We believe that is has now come into the possession of Magatsuhi, which is the main reason why we're following after Turles and Slug, in hopes that they will lead us to Magatsuhi, so Gohan will be able to end this war against him once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people at the tournament were growing restless.

Kai was in the middle of stretching ' _Well now that Gohan and the others dropped out, I guess that leaves me, Videl and the jackass.'_

"Hey."

Kai looked and saw Videl coming towards him "Oh hey, what's up?"

"There's something I've been wondering about ever since I saw your and Gohan's friend go gold or whatever it was. Him and Gohan and their dads, they can all go gold can't they?"

"Yep."

"And 7 years ago during that big fight with Cell it was Gohan's friends and family who challenged him, isn't that the case?"

"Yep."

"Which means that Gohan was the kid who was with them right?"

"Yep."

"So that means that my father wasn't really the one who defeated Cell, it was all of them wasn't it?"

"It was Gohan, but the others did all help too. And he was also the one who defeated those space pirates and that guy Bojack."

"I thought so. Hey it's not like you have to lie about it for my sake or anything, I always thought that it was weird that my dad could've beaten Cell by himself like that you know? This comes as a big relief."

"It's also a big reason why I'm entering this tournament. Gohan isn't upset about your father stealing the credit, I'm pissed about it but I'm respecting Gohan's wishes. I was mildly annoyed about him stealing the credit, I was pissed when he started making a mockery of martial arts by denouncing Ki users as frauds who use tricks to win their match. But what makes me go absolutely insane with rage, what makes my blood boil more than anything, is how he insults the heroic sacrifices Goku made. He gave his life to save us all when Cell attempted to self destruct, and your father has spent the last 7 years spitting on his sacrifice and dragging his name through the mud!" he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large hole "I'm doing this to restore the good name of martial arts, but I'm also doing it to make sure he gets a long deserved overdue dose of karma, once that he's had coming for a long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan and the others kept following after Turles and Slug "Perfect, it shouldn't be too long now."

"Guys, we're right behind you!"

Gohan looked back to see Mirai, Krillin, Tien and Kibito join them "Well you look like you're doing pretty well Mirai."

"Thanks to Kibito back there."

"So did you get the lowdown? Magatsuhi has one last pawn he's planning to unleash, and he's apparently an especially nasty one this time around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The top of a lone spaceship.

A warrior holding a large halberd over his back stepped out and smirked "Looks like they're finally here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group touched down and hid amongst the rocks on a nearby plateau.

"Everybody, suppress your energy." Gohan told them "We can't let any of them spot us, not yet at least." then he looked down and his eyes shot wide "Inuyasha, take a look."

"What?" then Inuyasha froze "You've gotta be kidding me, of all people Magatsuhi brought him back?"

"Who is it?" asked 17.

"That's Bankotsu of the Band of Seven." Gohan told him "I fought with him in Mount Hakurei about 3 years ago, I guess Magatsuhi recognized his strength and decided to recruit him. Hey by the way, is it just me or does it look like the ground has been recently dug up?"

"But of course!" Kibito felt the realization hit him "There was no sign of the spaceship because Magatsuhi hid the entirety of it underground! He was hiding under our noses this whole time!"

"Which means that Magatsuhi may know that we're on to his plans."

"Why are we waiting?" asked Piccolo "We should attack now, every second we wait brings them one step closer to releasing Majin Buu."

"No, we have to bide our time and wait for Magatsuhi to show himself. Wait hold on, it looks like somebody is coming up from inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late." Bankotsu noted.

Turles held out the energy container "I think this makes up for it."

"Excellent." another voice noted.

Turles motioned for Slug to step back as he did so himself

That was when Magatsuhi himself stepped out "Perhaps you two haven't outlived your usefulness just yet."

"We'll hold up our end of the deal as long as you hold up yours."

"Yes yes." he was suddenly joined by another figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin let out a horrified gasp "No, it can't be… Dabura! I knew Magatsuhi himself was incredibly dangerous, but to think he would be able to control Dabura of all people!"

"Who is who exactly, is Dabura the big guy?" asked Goku.

"Indeed he is."

"So is he strong?"

"Much more than you could possibly imagine, one would not be able to become the king of the Demon Realm otherwise."

"What's a Demon Realm exactly?" asked Krillin.

"An accursed realm, the foul underbelly of this world. Just as you all are the physical exemplars of your own sphere, the terrifying specimen before you is the diabolical pride of his."

"...Yeah just give me a second, let me make sure I've got this straight. Not only is there an actual thing called the Demon Realm, but the place has got a king and he's right down there?"

"Indeed he is."

"And that means that the other one is Magatsuhi." Gohan snarled, his fists tightening until they were dripping with blood.

"I'm afraid so, and his evil power dwarfs that of Dabura thousands of times over. But combine their strength and it's beyond imagination."

Vegeta let out a scoff "Please, even Krillin and the Triclops could take this Dabura out if they just multiply their Kaioken enough."

"...You know Vegeta, I just might take you up on that." Krillin gripped his fists ' _If this were me from before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then I'd be running like hell right now, but I spent all that time training with Tien so I'm not about to let it go to waste. Magatsuhi is supposed to end this world and enslave all of the people to his darkness, I'm not gonna let that happen. I've got a family to protect after all.'_

"I mean think about it. Gohan is 5 times stronger than he was at the Cell Games, Kakarot is more than 5 times his, I myself am more than 8 times mine, and Mirai is almost 12 times his. We can take them no problem."

Shin gawked at them in disbelief ' _What is it with these people?'_

"I honestly expected Magatsuhi was going to off Turles and Slug the minute they gave him the energy."

"Well unlike you I've fought Magatsuhi before." Gohan pointed out "If he sees a pawn that can be of use to him then he'll only dispose of them after using every last ounce of use to him that they can be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi looked at the plateau "Dabura."

"Sir." Dabura bowed.

"It seems Turles and Slug here were rather careless and unintentionally brought us more energy here, and the Supreme Kai is with them."

"They must think they're hiding from us my lord. Aside from the Supreme Kai and Kibito there is still a rather large number of them, 13 in total. One of them is artificial and can generate a limitless amount of energy. Their contribution to our cause would be substantial."

"My thoughts exactly. Why don't you lure them into the ship so we can properly extract the energy. However be sure not to drain any energy from the Dragon Saiyan, I plan to finish him off myself. Bankotsu, come with me. I have other business to attend to. And be sure not to harm the Supreme Kai either, it will be quite amusing to see him squirm so desperately as he tries to stop me."

"Far be it for me to argue with you, I am the king of the Demon Realm after all."

"Very well." and he went back inside, with Bankotsu following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it." said Goku "Why did they leave the big guy outside by himself?"

Gohan felt the realization hit him "They must know that we're here!"

Sure enough, Dabura blitzed in front of them and held up a hand to Kibito's face "Hello and goodbye." and he fired his Evil Impulse blast, obliterating Kibito on the spot.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Tien flared his aura and charged.

Dabura blocked all of his attacks and launched some spit from his mouth, covering Tien, then doing the same to Cooler and Koga.

The three of them suddenly cried out in agony as they slowly and painfully turned to stone.

"Koga! Cooler! Tien!" Mirai rushed over to check on them "What happened, what did he do to them?"

"It's too late for them." Shin told him grimly "This is one of the vile powers Dabura possesses, those upon whom he spits are turned to stone."

"That's horrible!"

"You mustn't touch them, break them and they will never be restored to their true forms. I must implore you to leave them as they are for the time being."

"Dabura…" Gohan snarled.

Dabura let out a maniacal laugh "Now run along you foolish weaklings, none of you have the strength to defy my master, the great demon of darkness!" and he flew back to the ship.

"...Tell me Supreme Kai, if we kill Dabura then will my friends return back to the way they were before?"

Shin nodded gravely I'm afraid so yes."

"Well that works for me, because any of us could take him on and kill him no sweat."

' _What?'_

"Well come on guys, let's go. We didn't come here to hide like cowards."

"Son Gohan speaks the truth." Sesshomaru noted "Let's go."

"Right."

"No, don't do it!" Shin cried out "You're playing right into Magatsuhi's hands, following Dabura into the ship is exactly what he expects you to do. It would be much more wise to await for further developments and lay low!"

"He dared to hurt my friends, there's going to be hell to pay!" and he took off, with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Goku, Mirai and Broly following.

"But…"

"Sorry, but patience has never been a particularly strong virtue of ours." and Vegeta took off with Piccolo, Krillin and 17.

"You impulsive little-" Shin charged after them ' _Maybe I should've listened to Kibito when he said asking mortals for help was a bad idea.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan peered down the entrance of the ship "Alright, everybody ready?"

Goku shrugged "Ready as we'll ever be I guess, now let's go."

"Right." and he dove down, with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, Broly, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they arrived in a strange looking room.

"What's up with this place?" Inuyasha muttered "It looks pretty plain for a spaceship or something."

"And it also looks like there's only one door." Gohan noted "All in favor of busting it down and looking to see what's on the other side?"

"I." Vegeta held out a hand.

"Don't." that was when Shin dropped in.

Goku grinned "Nice of you to join us Supreme Kai, what made you change your mind?"

"I don't dare leave the 10 of you to your own devices, doing so thus far is why we're not very likely to see the light of day again. We'll have to destroy Magatsuhi if we wish to leave the ship."

"...Well at least we know what we've gotta do, that counts as something right?"

"What-"

"No need." Vegeta waved him off "If it comes to it I'll blow this entire building apart myself."

"You will do no such thing, a strong enough blow to the structure of this ship might very well end up awakening Majin Buu. Believe me when I tell you that this threat cannot be taken too lightly, if our foe should rise with only a fraction of his power intact then it will be more than sufficient to reduce us and this entire planet to dust."

"...Do you ever shut up? Still though, for someone like Magatsuhi this places seems rather unassuming." then he noticed the door opening "Well here goes I guess."

Then a warrior by the name of Puipui emerged "Good of you all to come, welcome to stage 1 my friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo "What exactly is stage 1?"

"There is a number of stages to pass through between here and the bottom floor where you'll reach Babidi, each one more difficult to pass through than the one above. Simply enough this is only the first stage, also known as the access port. You're going to have to get through me if you wish to pass this stage, but I promise you it's not going to be easy. So go ahead and say hello to the guy who's gonna wipe the floor with you."

"...Sorry, but I think you're gonna be in for a little bit of a surprise." Goku pointed out.

"What's that?"

"Alright guys, you know what to do."

"The usual?" Vegeta guessed.

"Yep. Rock Paper Scissors."

"How about no." Piccolo stepped forward "Just stand back, I can take this fool down without breaking a sweat. Besides, there's something I've been hoping to try out."

"Excuse me." Shin cut in "Surely you don't mean to take him one on one do you?"

"Yes I do."

Puipui snickered "Hard to believe, on the way up here I was starting to get worried that the ten of you might just give me a run for my money. This will be so easy I'm likely to get bored."

"We'll see about that. So let's see if I've got this, the more damage I take the more energy is transferred to reviving Majin Buu?"

"Exactly."

"And if I take no damage?"

"Oh you'll take damage, I don't know the kind of trash you're used to fighting but I can guarantee that you've never gone toe to toe with someone like me!"

"The more you talk the less I hear. Now stop yammering and just attack, I'm hoping to test something out. Whenever you're ready."

"Fine, then you can just die already!" Puipui charged in with a spin kick.

Piccolo blocked the kick with ease, then a fist.

Startled, Puipui leapt back "I have to give you credit, you're stronger than you look. Still though, you're not nearly strong enough!" he charged forward and began launching a furious barrage of attacks.

Piccolo dodged them all with ease before finally catching his foot and kicked Pupui into a wall behind him."

Shin watched in awe ' _How is he…'_

"Like we said, you've got nothing to worry about." 17 told him "I know from personal experience that aside from the Saiyans and yours truly, Piccolo is the strongest one of all of us and he's clearly doing just fine on his own."

"Y-Yes, I suppose so…"

Puipui struggled back to his feet "Dammit…"

"This is just sad." Piccolo promptly kicked him into a wall again.

This time Puipui rebounded and landed on his feet, but looked and couldn't see Piccolo anywhere.

"Are you looking for something?"

Puipui's head snapped around and he looked to see Piccolo standing behind him.

Piccolo then punched him in the face, sending him to the ground again "Now then, I think it's time we end this." he nonchalantly leapt over a punch attempt and landed a vicious combo to Puipui's front, once more sending him to the ground "Are you ready to give up yet or-" he cut himself off when he realized that the room had suddenly changed "What is this?"

"This is the magic Magatsuhi gained from absorbing Bibidi." Shin told him "He's transported the interior of the room, no doubt to a room that gives his man the advantage."

"Is that so?"

Puipui let out a cackle "Do you like the view? Don't get used to it, you won't be here for very long. This miserable rock is my homeworld Planet Zoon, I don't know about you but I feel right at home with the 10 times gravity! You think you can still keep up?"

"Well it is kind of heavy." Piccolo promptly removed his weighted turban and cape "Alright, that's better. And for the record, almost half of my friends back there come from a planet with a level of gravity that's exactly the same as this one."

"...Oh f*ck. Wait that's it, you're bluffing!"

"Only one way to find out, come at me."

"Gladly!" Puipui charged.

And again, Piccolo easily dodged his furious barrage of fists before finally burying his own fist in Puipui's gut and kicking him into a boulder.

Puipui struggled to get back up "You…"

"So what do you think, am I still bluffing?"

"DAMN YOU!" Puipui charged forward in a rage.

Piccolo blitzed in front of him and held out a single had to Puipui's face, green lighting crackling along his forearm "Thanks, I've been wanting to test this out. **Thunder Cannon!"** he fired a blast of green Namekian lightning, incinerating Puipui on the spot, causing the room to revert back to normal and the floor to open up "Just my luck, I always get the short end of the stick."

"Looks like we've got the go ahead now." 17 noted "We might as well go down and see what they've got for us in the next stage." and he leapt down.

"It feels like we're on some kind of game show." Gohan leapt down with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Goku following.

"Lame show is more like it." Vegeta followed last "Are you coming or not?"

Shin was left in a stupor by Piccolo's earlier display "They're actually enjoying this, they know what's at stake but they're really enjoying this."

"You get used to it!" Krillin's voice called from down below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi watched with boredom "That's another one down."

"Perhaps we underestimate them." Dabura noted.

"No I knew that Puipui didn't stand a chance against any of them, I was just hoping it would be at least a little bit entertaining. Besides, they have three more stages to clear before they can reach us. I could take all of them out with a single sweep of my hand, but where's the fun in that?"

"So who are you going to send for stage 2?"

"...Why not, just send Yakon to take care of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17 stepped up and stretched his gloves "I'm going on deck for this one, nobody interfere alright?"

"Do what you've gotta do." Gohan told him.

"So who do you think they're gonna send out?"

"Well Magatsuhi has probably been studying us so maybe someone who can absorb energy since you're the one who's fighting."

"Makes sense I guess."

Then the door opened, and a hideous beast by the name of Yakon emerged "You…"

"...What the f*ck am I looking at right now?"

Shin let out a horrified gasp "No, it can't be!"

"I always get the ugly ones."

Yakon chuckled "Let us begin, who's ready to be eaten?"

"Okay you seem pretty big and all but you look way too slow to be effective in a fight."

"You shouldn't treat this threat so casually." Shin warned "I know of this creature. He is known as Yakon, the legendary space beast and one of the most feared monsters in the entirety of the universe. This will not be an easy fight."

"We'll see about that soon enough."

"Die!" Yakon swept his claw.

17 leapt into the air to avoid it, then easily avoided a barrage of blows, though he did receive a very shallow slash across his chest that failed to pierce his skin "Well that's just perfect, now I'm gonna have to get a new shirt."

"Lucky dodge but your luck won't be able to save you for long."

"Not gonna lie, didn't expect the gigantic claws." then he noticed the room change again to pitch black "And now I can't see, what did Magatsuhi move us to somewhere else again or something?"

Yakon leapt back onto a cave roof and retracted his claws "Planet Ankoku, the world of darkness! You can't see me but I can see you all too well! You're running your hand through your hair aren't you?"

"So what?"

"Enough waiting, it's time to eat!" Yakon charged.

17 leapt up and dropped down on Yakon's head.

Yakon burst out of the ground a short ways away "Where did you go?"

"Right here." 17 blitzed behind him and smashed Yakon down into a lake below them.

Yakon quickly swam to shore and attempted to attack 17 from behind.

17 easily landed a solid kick to the face, sending him to the ground, then landed back with Gohan and the others.

Yakon slowly emerged, his expression showing awe and disbelief "That's impossible, you can see me?"

"No but I don't need to, using the vibrations in the air to detect and predict your movements isn't really that hard. That, and I could smell you from outside the ship. Of course, if I really did want to see you then I'd just do this." he flared his Ki, lighting up the area around him "Sorry but the dark really doesn't scare any of us, we can bring our own light wherever we go."

Yakon chuckled "That's good, I always enjoy a light snack before my meals."

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Delicious." then he opened his mouth and somehow began sucking in the energy.

17 powered down after a few moments "Okay that was weird, what the hell just happened exactly?"

"Yummy. Thank you, that was the most brilliant meal I've ever eaten."

"Eaten?"

Shin let out a horrified gasp "If Yakon is a creature that feeds on light energy then that means that he'd find 17's aura a most nourishing meal indeed!"

"But at the same time that means I'm the perfect opponent for him."

Yakon smirked "Oh don't mind me, go ahead and power up again. I could feed on that delicious energy all day long."

"Fine by me." 17 flared his aura.

"Perfect, don't hold back. I want all of it, everything you had!" he began sucking the light in again.

"That's it ugly, keep sucking it in." 17 flared his aura even higher "Go ahead and keep eating, with me the food supply is completely unlimited!" he sent one final burst of light into Yakon's mouth, causing him to explode "Done and done." he powered down as the floor opened up.

"What… What just happened?" Shin stammered.

"That was his plan." Tien told him "17 is an artificially enhanced human who can generate a limitless amount of energy, and when opponents like Yakon show up that's the main reason why 17 is the perfect person to take them on."

"Alright guys, let's go." 17 leapt down the hole towards the third floor, with the others following in anticipation of the next challenge they would face…

 **A/N:**

 **I took out the Babidi thing because I honestly couldn't see any sort of way to adapt him into this. I thought it was easier to say that Magatsuhi absorbed Bibidi for his magic and be done with it.**

 **I'm not having any of the Saiyans fight in Babidi's ship because I want to showcase just how strong the non Saiyans are. Honestly, at this point in the series it's like only the Saiyans can do anything. And then only Goku can do anything.**


	33. A Devil, Two Demons, Allies Infighting

Things were getting hectic back at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have an update!" the announcer tried to calm the audience down "If you would all please just quiet down for a second! Now since we don't know exactly what's going on we're gonna take a little break while we get all of this sorted out!"

They weren't satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was losing his patience ' _Gohan and the others have been gone for an hour, I wouldn't expect them back any time soon if they're dealing with the likes of Magatsuhi but that still means that they have to be disqualified.'_

Mr Satan, who had come down within the past hour, let out an arrogant scoff "Those chumps who left must've come down with a serious case of Mr Satan itis, hats off of you guys who faced your fears and stuck around not that it's gonna change the outcome when we fight or anything like that."

' _Yeah like I believe that kind of thing for a minute. Still though it is a serious problem, now that Gohan and the others left that only leaves me, Videl and the shitstain. I wouldn't mind giving him a lesson in humility, but I don't want to embarrass Videl or anything. Wait a minute, I think I've got it._ You two hang back here, I think I've got a fix for this whole situation." and he made his way out.

"What's he gonna do?"

Videl shrugged "No way to know until he tells us I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PEOPLE SHUT UP!" Kai fired a Ki blast into the air to silence the audience "Listen up people, you came to see the best of the best that this world has to offer! Well as your future 25th world champion, I promise you that that's exactly what you're going to get! Don't worry for a second, you fine people are still gonna see a tournament worth remembering!" he pumped a fist and received various cheers from the audience "Just hang tight for a few more minutes, I promise your patience will be well rewarded!" he leapt off the ring and went over to the monks and the announcer "Don't worry you guys, I think I have an idea that will keep them satisfied and keep this tournament's reputation intact."

"If you've got an idea then I'd love to hear it." the announcer told him "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that since the people are so desperate to see Mr Satan fight we'd give him a free pass into the final match and have myself and Videl as the semi final match. I'm telling you, the fans are gonna eat this shit up! That's a guarantee from your 25th world champion, and I'm gonna keep saying that until I make it come true."

The monks were pretty into it "You're a genius, that's a great idea."

"Any complaints? Let's be real, with only 3 fighters left it's the only legitimate option that we have left."

"Yeah you've got a point. Alright, let's do it." the announcer quickly made his way into the center of the ring "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting so patiently out there! Right now, at the wise prompting of a promising newcomer has decided to have one semi final match, with the winner going on to take on Mr Satan himself, and if they're lucky to take him out then they will be the new 25th master of martial arts!" then he looked back at Kai "You know I've gotta hand it to you, it was pretty gutsy going with an idea like that. I mean it's pretty clear he's gonna try and pass off those abilities from earlier as tricks and call you a cheat or something."

Kai shrugged "What can I say, I'm a man with a serious agenda. First, I'm here to make sure those _tricks_ are credited as the legitimate abilities they are. Second, I'm here to swipe the title of world champion right from under that fraud's ass. Third, I'm here to make sure he stops dragging the names of Goku and the others through the mud. Overall, there's hell to pay and it's coming out of his pockets."

"Hey I'm rooting for you 100% kid, do us all a favor and knock that moron off his high horse already." then he turned back to the crowd "Alright ladies and gentlemen, without further ado let's introduce our semi final contestants who will be competing for a spot in the final match against Mr Satan himself. First off, we've got the daugher of the champ herself, VIDEL SATAN!" this was met with a roaring applause.

Videl stepped out onto the path to the ring and took a deep breath ' _Here we go, you've got this one Videl. No biggie, you've just gotta fight someone over 1,000 times stronger than you.'_

"And her challenger, a promising and extremely talented young man hellbent on claiming the title from Mr Satan himself, the self proclaimed 25th master of martial arts, give it up for KAI SATO!" this was met with another roaring applause "These two titans will square off for the opportunity to snatch the title away from Mr Satan himself! Who will be the first one of them to fall? Who will go on to face the champ? Will they be able to tough it out to the point where they can win it all? I hope you fans are ready, this amazing matchup is about to start up, now let's make some noise!" yet another thunderous applause.

Videl stepped into the ring "Okay let's be real for a minute Kai, we both know that I don't have a hope in hell of beating you in this match."

"Oh I know." Kai just kept stretching without looking at her, then stood "But raw power isn't everything in a martial arts match, my fight with Tien was a prime example of that. Besides, we still have to give the people a good show right?" then he gave a respectful bow "May the best martial artist win."

Videl returned the gesture "May the best martial artist win. And I-"

"-plan to." he said that last sentence at the exact same time she did "But before we do this, I have one thing to say." he went over to the announcer "Hey man, do you mind if I borrow your mic for a quick sec? I've just gotta make one quick announcement."

The announcer shrugged "Hey as long as you keep them content and make sure they don't start rioting I'm cool."

"Thanks." he took the mic and turned to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started with this match there's just one thing I'd like to say. The following techniques and abilities you are about to see are real in every way, shape and form. They are not light shows or tricks as some of you may claim, they never have been and they never will be. Thank you." he handed the mic back to the announcer "Sorry about that."

"Like I said, just keep them happy and that shot at Mr Satan is all yours. Now then, let the long awaited semi final match begin!"

"Alright Videl, come at me."

"Right!" Videl charged at him with a furious barrage of punches.

Kai began blocking without very much effort.

Videl then swept him under the legs and sent him crashing to the ground outside of the ring.

Kai got back up before the announcer could count to 2 "Not bad."

"You let me have that punch, if you wanted you could hit me with a Ki blast and be done with it."

"Yeah but I don't want them bitching at me about cheating, and besides I promised a show so we're gonna give them a show. Now then, I guess it's my turn." he launched a fist at her.

Videl blocked it with her forearm, resulting in them trading even fists, neither one gaining an advantage, though it ended with her kicking him in the face. Then she slid underneath a grab attempted and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Kai quickly flipped back onto his feet "Well I can't deny that you've definitely gotten better, you mind if I asked who trained you?"

"Well I got a couple of pointers from Yamcha and he demonstrated a few of his techniques, so I learned them from memory. Like this one, watch." she got into a stance.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. **Wolf Fang Fist!"** she charged forward like a hungry wolf and kicked Kai across the head, then launched a furious barrage of blows to his face before landing one final blow that sent him stumbling back.

Kai wiped a small drip of blood from his lip "In only about 3 weeks you've already mastered moves like that, I've gotta say I'm impressed. Not that you're anywhere near as good at it as Yamcha is but still."

"Hey I spent hours upon a full week working on that technique without any sleep!"

"And I'm not insulting you, for someone who only just learned how to use Ki your master is unreal."

"Yeah well that's not the only thing Yamcha taught me, there's two other techniques I've been dying to try out! Not even Erasa knows I learned them!" she held out her right arm and gripped it with her left as she began channeling her Ki "I think you and Gohan know pretty well the amount of damage anyone can do using raw Ki as their weapon."

"Oh yeah I think I saw Yamcha use this technique during the 23rd tournament, it seemed pretty dangerous though."

"Only the best for you!" as her hand crackled with electricity, Videl summoned a ball of Ki above the palm of her hand "I hope you're ready for this Kai."

"Bring it on." Kai got into a defensive stance.

" **Spirit Ball!** FIRE!" Videl unleashed the Spirit Ball, guiding it with two fingers.

Kai dodged the first motion of the ball, then the second, as well as several more attempts to hit him with it " **Masenko!"** he fired a one handed Masenko behind his back, dissipating the attack right before it collided with him from behind.

Videl had to give him the credit he was due "Okay I've gotta admit, firing at your blind spot like that is pretty impressive."

"It better be, it took me almost 2 months to get this down. Keep in mind that you haven't even been training in Ki for a month, getting to the level I'm at now took me 3 years of blood, sweat and tears. You show real promise, you might even be able to hold your own against someone like Yamcha in a real fight if you have enough training."

"Don't talk like this match is over, I'm not out of this yet! I've still got one last technique that I haven't tried yet!" she then floated into the air, surprising everyone in the stands, well except for Kagome and Erasa and the others of course, and she cupped her hands "Don't forget that Yamcha trained under the same master as Krillin and Goku!"

"Well to be fair I don't know that much about him, he gave up martial arts after the whole thing with Cell!"

"That's where you're wrong, I learned that he's been training in secret the entire time and he even used that whatever you call it Time Chamber! He even went out of his way to teach me this technique!" blue Ki began building in her hands " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

"So your plan is to do one final all out attack, all or nothing to knock me out of the ring. Fine, let's fight Ki blast with Ki blast!" he cupped his hands at the side and began building Ki " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

" **HA!"** Videl fired a somewhat small Kamehameha downwards.

" **HA!"** being sure to hold back so he wouldn't accidentally kill her, Kai fired a medium sized Kamehameha upwards, clashing with Videl's, both attacks slamming into each other in a brief beam struggle before they both detonated in an explosion.

When both blasts subsided, Videl was left panting heavily as she slowly descended to the ring and fell to one knee "Dammit…"

"You've really improved over this past month, I think you might even be 1/1000 of my true power. Then again I really don't go all out unless it's a serious crisis."

"Like with Cell?"

"Or when Gohan and I fought this evil demon from Hell about a year ago that caused the zombie apocalypse."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that incident."

"Yeah but I wasn't really any sort of help in that fight and Gohan just barely won it, it was the main reason why I developed the Zen Ryuken technique that I used against Tien during the first round. I was tired of being useless, Gohan is my friend and if I was gonna stand by his side and support him then I'd need to get as strong as possible as fast as possible."

"I see…" Videl slowly stood and turned to the announcer "Sorry but I don't have enough stamina left to keep going for any longer. I concede, Kai can go on to fight my dad."

"...Okay." so the announcer made the call to the fans "In a shocking twist it appears that Videl's relentless assault against Kai has used up all of her stamina, and there she has gracefully stood down and allowed him to advance! Kai Sato wins and will be going on to face Mr Satan in the finals!" he was met with cheers, about ⅓ of them being for Kai for putting up such a good fight and standing against a relentless assault, and the other ⅔ of them being for Videl for being a good sport and letting Kai advance, as well as for putting up such a good fight."

Kai slung Videl's arm over his shoulder and helped her back inside "Well it looks like they're gonna give about 30 minutes to let everyone hype down after that."

Videl sighed as she sat down "Can you blame them? The current champion's daughter against a guy with the balls to claim he's gonna steal that title right from under him, who wouldn't hype out over that?"

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan led the others down to the third level "That was pretty impressive 17, you've really improved since the whole thing with Cell haven't you?"

17 shrugged "You leave a guy alone for a couple of years with a job that requires him to punch people for a living and he tends to build up some muscle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi watched through the crystal ball "I see, so that one there is an artificial being capable of generating an infinite amount of energy. Yakon was a fool was a fool who has nobody to blame for his destruction but himself, he was so gluttonous that he ended up devouring more energy than his body was able to withstand."

"Who will you send next my lord?" asked Dabura "One of those horsemen that you've been recruiting from Hell?"

"No it isn't the right time for me to unleash them yet, I plan on sending them all out at once with Majin Buu once he has been revived, as well as summoning _that one_ with them once he's finished his training in Hell. So in the meantime Dabura, you yourself are going to proceed up to level 3 to be their next opponent."

"As you wish my lord."

"And remember, do not fail me or the consequences will be dire."

"Understood." he then went into the meditation chamber to increase his power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder who or what is gonna come out this time." Goku commented "And by the way, we've still gotta decide who's fighting in this one."

"I am." then Krillin stepped up "Just stand back, I'll take this one myself."

"Fine by me, just don't get in over your head. Still though, whoever it is is definitely taking their time in there."

"They're probably preparing some hotshot to face me. But on the bright side, now I get a chance to say this." he got into a stance "IT'S KRILLER TIME!"

"...Yeah."

"So what do you guys think is happening back at the World Martial Arts Tournament since we left?" asked Goku "After all they did lose a lot of fighters all at once."

"Well to be fair after we were gone the only contestants left are Kai, Mr Satan and Videl. I'd say that by this point Kai is either beating Mr Satan within an inch of his life or being crowned as the 25th world champion and receiving the championship belt and 10 million zeni in prize money."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kai, wait a minute."

Kai looked back from where he was stretching to see Erasa, Kagome, Yamcha, Miroku and Sango all standing behind him "Oh hey guys what's up?"

Erasa stepped forward first "You know you're going up against Videl's dad in this next match right?"

"Oh yeah I know." he gave a menacing grin, but it subsided when he saw how concerned she looked "Look, I've got the whole thing planned out all the way. I'm gonna give him a good thrashing, tear into him and threaten him into never trashing the names of Goku and the others again while mentioning that I know he didn't really kill Cell, and once I've done all that I'm just gonna harmlessly throw him out of the ring, thereby securing myself as the 25th world champion. You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna rat him out or anything. Don't get me wrong if it was just him then I'd do it in a heartbeat, but Videl is my friend and I'm not gonna do that to her."

Then he heard the announcer making the call for the final match to start "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's introduce the two warriors taking part in our championship match! First up a man you all know and love, MR SATAN!" he was met with thunderous applause ' _And after this jackass will be someone actually deserving of the title.'_

' _Okay Satan, put on your game face!'_ Mr Satan rushed into the ring but ended up doing a split, but he quickly rebounded and posed for the crowd.

"Next is a new up and coming martial artist, a young man who quickly proved himself in the first round by defeating former champion Tien Shinhan and making the bold claim that he would steal the title away from Mr Satan, and a young man who has restored long forgotten powers and abilities to their former glory after 17 years! Give it up for the other finalist and self proclaimed future champion KAI SATO, the CRIMSON DRAGON!" he received another thunderous applause, though nowhere near as much as Mr Satan got.

Kai slowly made his way out into the ring ' _Here it goes, there's no turning back now. Gohan, Goku, this one is for you guys, especially you Gohan.'_

"Go Kai!" Kagome and the others were cheering "You've got this one in the bag, just bring it home quick!"

' _Oh there's no way I'm making this quick.'_

"Now let the final round of the World Martial Arts Tournament begin!" the announcer screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kai stood completely still and cracked his neck and knuckles ' _Oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this.'_

Mr Satan waltzed up to him and barked out his typical arrogant laugh "Listen buddy with all of the light shows and tricks from earlier it's clear that you have no real skill as a martial artist and since I'm feeling generous I'm gonna give you a chance to back out of this now before you embarrass yourself in front of all these people alright?"

"...You wanna run that by me again Afro the Ass Clown?"

"Look it's pretty obvious that you're just like those pathetic chumps from the Cell Games all those years ago."

' _Does he actually believe the shitty lies that he's spewing out?'_

"After all, they weren't anything at all like real martial artists like yours truly, having to rely on pathetic light shows and tricks. Cell beat them within an inch of their lives and then I had to take over, that just proves that they were nothing but a bunch of fake…"

Kai let out a low growl.

"...weak…"

He gripped his fist to the point where it nearly bled.

"...cowardly, cheating…"

He began grinding his teeth furiously in his rage.

"...pathetic scum."

"YOU SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS GODDAMN MOUTH YOU PATHETIC SON OF A WHORE!" Kai charged forward in a rage "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

"You're starting kind of fast there-"

Kai slugged him in the gut as hard as he could and then in the face, knocking the championship belt off of him, then leapt and elbowed him in the gut "How's that?!"

"Okay so maybe you've got some skill without using all of those tricks-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Kai loomed over his downed form and began punching him in the face over and over again, then fired a simple Ki blast, leaving a hole in his afro "Does that look or feel like a trick? Huh? DOES IT?!" he picked him up by the front of the robe "Do you hear the crap you're spewing out?! Well let me give you a little bit of a reality check! _You_ are the fake one here! _You_ are the weakling! _You_ are nothing but a liar, a cheater and a coward who doesn't deserve his title or any of the fame or wealth you have! _You_ are the pathetic scum here! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MARTIAL ARTS, TO THIS TOURNAMENT, AND TO HUMANITY IN GENERAL!"

"What… What are you-"

"Oh you know damn well what I mean, but in case you really are that much of an idiot let me spell it out for you!" he pulled him closer and lowered his voice so nobody in the audience would be able to hear them "I know what really happened at the Cell Games."

Mr Satan went pale.

"I know it was the Waterboy who really killed Cell and not you, and I know this because he happens to be my best friend and the one who taught me how to use these Ki based abilities in the first place. That's right, it has a name. It's not the light shows or tricks bullshit you claim it is, they're legitimate techniques, it's called Ki. Say it, Ki."

Mr Satan stayed silent.

"I SAID SAY IT!"

"Ki! Ki! Ki!"

"Good. Now let me make something perfectly clear. I'm not mad about you stealing the credit."

"You-You're not mad?"

"Oh I'm absolutely livid, just not about that. Gohan, the Waterboy, didn't want any of the credit and just wanted to be left alone, so I chose to respect that because he's my friend. But what I can't stand, what makes my blood boil more than anything, is how you mocked and spat on the sacrifices he made. Son Goku, the champion before you, gave his life to save this entire planet when Cell attempted to blow himself up and take all of us with him. He gave his life to save all of us without asking for anything return and what did you do? You spat on his sacrifice and dragged his name through the mud while you stole the credit for defeating Cell, credit you don't deserve!"

Mr Satan felt a horrible realization hit him as to what Kai was intending to do "Are you… going to tell them the truth?"

"As tempting as it is… No, I'm not."

' _...What?'_

"Don't get me wrong, if it was just you then I'd expose your pathetic ass in a heartbeat. But there's more to consider here. I don't give a rat's ass what you say about it, but your daughter is my student and my friend, and I'm not going to ruin her life just because of how much I may hate you." he let go of Mr Satan "I'm giving you two choices here, you either jump out of the ring willingly to secure whatever shreds of dignity and pride you may have left in the eyes of these people or you stay like a stubborn jackass and I beat you even further to a pulp. What's it gonna be?"

Mr Satan contemplated for a moment, before he slowly stood and held out his arms "Go ahead, earn your title… new champ."

"If you say so." Kai slowly clocked back a fist and let it fly directly into Mr Satan's gut, sending him flying out of the ring and into the wall behind him.

Mr Satan slowly fell to the ground out cold, leaving a monk to check and make sure he was still alive and the no killing rule hadn't been violated.

' _I can still barely sense his Ki, he's out cold but he's still alive.'_

The announcer received a thumbs up and sighed in relief ' _Thank god, we finally got a champion worthy of the title. Now to make it official._ Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the impossible has just become possible and you all saw it here live and in person! After dealing our now _former_ champion a devastating beatdown, Kai has done the supposedly impossible and defeated Mr Satan with a single punch to the gut and sent him flying out of bounds! That means that the winner of the championship match, the 25th world champion, and the 25th master of martial arts is KAI SATO, THE CRIMSON DRAGON! Let's give him a much deserved round of applause!" he started clapping and whistling for Kai in order to get the crowd going.

Slowly but surely, claps were beginning to spread throughout the audience.

"Alright Kai!" Erasa and Kagome all started cheering for him, with all of the others following shortly after, while Daizo on the other hand just applauded in silence.

As the number of people applauding grew soon about 97% of the people in the audience had forgotten the brutal beatdown that they had just witnessed, and knew only that a truly incredible feat had been accomplished.

A new champion had been born and easily swatted the old one aside.

Videl let out a sigh ' _Sorry dad.'_ but she clapped with the rest of them ' _Congratulations Kai, you truly did deserve this win much more than anyone else here.'_

' _I did it… I really did it…'_ Kai took a moment to process the fact that he had actually won and become the new world champion, and once it had sunk in he merely hung his head and pumped up one fist, causing the cheers to become louder, and he smiled ' _Gohan, Piccolo, all of you, thank you for helping me get this far. None of it would ever have been possible if it wasn't for all of you helping me get here. Now it's your turn Gohan, show Magatsuhi what for and then you can come back here triumphantly and we can celebrate together my friend.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was losing patience "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Just be patient, and it's not like you're the one fighting." Inuyasha pointed out "Who knows, maybe Piccolo and 17 did such a good job with the first two that the others are too scared to try their luck with us. So keep your trap shut spandex."

"You wanna run that by me again mongrel?!"

"Bring it midget!" and cue the funny angry sparks connecting between each other.

Gohan promptly blitzed over and placed Vegeta underneath Inuyasha "Now then, Inuyasha sit."

WHAM!

"Man it feels so good to do that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi looked and saw Dabura emerge from the meditation chamber "I take it your time in there paid off."

Dabura smirked "I am sorry for the delay."

"Just get down there and show them true terror before I lose my patience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin braced himself "Well whoever is next is definitely gonna be a tough one, I can already sense the power from out here."

"I'm actually kind of excited." Goku commented "It's gonna be great to see how strong you've gotten since you and Tien went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Too bad you didn't have this kind of power against Cell or either one of the two of you would've stomped him big time."

"Tell me about it."

That was when the door opened and Dabura emerged "It's time."

Shin let out a horrified gasp "It can't be! _This doesn't make any sense, why not just reserve Dabura for the final stage?'_

"The fact that you all have defeated Yakon and made it all the way down to the third stage, well it's unexpected to say the least, at least to me anyway. I myself might even call it miraculous, you've earned the respect of a warrior. That said, I'm afraid that Lord Magatsuhi has come here to halt your progress."

Vegeta smirked "Your boss must be in a real panic to send you up so early, did we really make this demon that nervous? That's just pathetic."

"Do you take pleasure in your childish taunts, or are you just stalling for time? All of you feel free to come at me, not that it's going to make any sort of difference."

"No." then Krillin stepped forward, surprising some of those present with the sheer levels of determination he was showing "They're staying out of this, you and I are doing this one on one."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and there's no way a sardine can like this is gonna be enough either. Tell your boss to take us to somewhere with more room to duke it out like he did with Piccolo and 17's fights earlier."

"You foolish runt." Dabura dropped into a battle stance "You dare to mock the great Demon King Dabura?"

" _Don't get so carried away Dabura."_ Magatsuhi's voice rang through the air " _Don't forget that reviving this pawn in particular is a very delicate business, the last thing I need is for your carelessness in a battle to end up compromising the ship. Do what the midget says and take your battle somewhere else."_

"Yes sir, as you command."

" _Do you have somewhere particular in mind?"_

"Let us give him the home advantage, put us somewhere like Earth if you would."

" _So be it."_ then the room suddenly changed again.

"Alright runt, is this more to your looking?"

"Yeah it is." Krillin dropped into his combat stance, then blitzed forward and attempted to slug him in the face.

Dabura escaped by taking to the air and fired off his Cape Swing.

Krillin narrowly dodged the attack, as well as the follow ups, causing them to carve into the lake below them and several surrounding plateaus, then dove down into the lake in an attempt to hide from him ' _Now then, what was that move Goku used against Frieza? Oh yeah, maybe I can use some kind of sneak attack!'_ he fired a Ki blast upwards for his Twin Dragon Shot technique.

"You fool!" Dabura to deflect the blast.

Then Krillin blitzed into the air and slugged him in a sneak attack, sending him flying into a plateau and narrowly avoiding his own Ki blast ' _Good, for a second there I was afraid my plan wasn't gonna work.'_

Dabura emerged and used his telekinesis to send several boulders at Krillin, sending him into his own plateau as he landed on the ground "Is that all?"

"Not even close! **Kaioken 3x!"** a crimson light burst upwards from amongst the rubble, and then Krillin emerged, his crimson Kaioken aura blazing ' _Okay no more fooling around Krillin, it's time to show this guy what you've really got. After all of the humiliations you suffered with Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, the androids, Cell, Bojack and all of the others, now you've got a chance to redeem yourself and prove your worth as a martial artist!'_ he then blitzed forward and slugged Dabura in the gut, causing him to cough up some saliva, but he quickly retreated before any could get on him, and then slugged him in the face, sending him flying back. He then blitzed behind Dabura and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground, then cupped his hands at his side "This is straight from Master Roshi's handbook! **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a Kamehameha straight at Dabura's downed form, resulting in an explosion.

Dabura blitzed behind Krillin after a few minutes of eerie calm on the battlefield.

Krillin spun around and caught his fist.

Dabura then slugged him in the face, then the gut, then blocked an attempted counterattack in the form of a fist to the face, before finally lowering himself down onto the surface of a plateau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin watched the battle in awe "Incredible!"

Goku nodded "I'll say, I don't think I've ever seen Krillin fight like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin's crimson aura flared "What's the problem? Come on big guy, you're still holding out on me aren't you? Just take this seriously already."

"As you wish." with a furious roar Dabura then powered up to his maximum and charged.

" **Kaioken 4x!"** Krillin powered up further and charged at Dabura, both clashing and training even blows without either one of them gaining any sort of advantage over the other. The clash ended with Krillin kicked Dabura in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Dabura rebounded and retreated just in time to dodge another kick and unleashed his Evil Flame attack.

Krillin avoided the first and second stream of flames, then burst through the third one and attempted to slug him in the face.

Dabura disappeared, revealing that Krillin had only hit an afterimage.

"Dammit!"

"Looking for someone?" the real Dabura fired an Evil Impulse blast from a short distance away, hitting Krillin dead on and sending him crashing into a lake.

Krillin hit the bottom of the lake and took a moment to recover ' _Well I guess that's what I get for letting my guard down like that.'_ he noticed a shadow above the water ' _He must be waiting for me up there. Sorry Goku, but I'm gonna have to borrow one of your moves.'_ he fired Goku's Twin Dragon Shot into the air.

Dabura noticed both blasts fly up and deflected them with ease, then fired an Evil Impulse blast at where Krillin was rising from the water, hitting him dead on in the ensuing explosion "What, is that really all of the strength you could muster even after powering up like that?"

When the blast subsided, it was revealed that Krillin had blocked the attack at the last second, but he had still been scorched along his front, and the top of his gi had been shredded "Oh you don't have to worry, I may have let my guard down for a second but there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've gotta hand it to him, Dabura's a lot stronger than we thought." Goku commented "Krillin is definitely having a hard time with him."

Vegeta let out a scoff "Maybe so but he's not invincible, all baldy has to do is stop messing around and just go all out all ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go." Dabura blitzed away.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Krillin blitzed away, resulting in both of them trading various even blows.

This ended when Dabura attempted to petrify Krillin with his spit, hitting one of his wrist bands in the process.

"Nice try!" Krillin quickly took it off and threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter ' _That was way too close, I've gotta be more careful from now on.'_

Dabura charged at Krillin and forced him on the defensive with a relentless barrage of attacks.

Krillin then slugged Dabura in the face and sent him flying back, then charged forward in order to finish it.

"Goodbye!" Dabura materialized his darkness sword and slashed at him.

Krillin narrowly dodged the slash attempt "Sorry big bad and ugly but I'm through playing nice with you. **Solar Flare 100x!"** he unleashed an enhanced Solar Flare.

Dabura found himself completely blinded ' _Even with my eyes shut I can't block out all of this light, how is this possible?'_

"Now to finish it! **Kaioken 10x!"** Krillin powered up his Kaioken even further, then leapt up and cupped his hands at his side, blue Ki gathering in his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha, the sheer power engulfing Dabura and incinerating him on the spot, leaving only his materialized Darkness Sword behind, drived into the ground, before it disappeared as the room reverted back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien was the first one to regain his senses once he turned back to normal "Guys… does anyone actually remember what happened?"

Cooler clutched his head, then sighed "That Demon King, Dabura I think his name was, spat on us and it turned us to stone. The fact that we've been turned back to normal means that Gohan and the others must have succeeded in killing him."

"Do you have any idea where they are right now?" asked Koga.

"I can sense Gohan and the others inside that ship right now, but some of the larger Ki signatures from before have disappeared. I can still sense Magatsuhi in there, as well as Turles and Slug, so that means that they're still around."

"Should we go after them?"

"No, I think that for now we should go back and inform the others of the situation, and then you two will wait and see how things play out while I myself head over to Other World in order to pick up some extra insurance that we'll win."

Tien nodded "Agreed. Besides, I was kind of hoping to see how the tournament went."

"I imagine that Kai has already won." he then grabbed both Tien and Koga, and they disappeared with Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin led the group down to stage 4 "Come on guys, let's get on with it already!"

Goku was the first one to drop down after him "Wow Krillin I've gotta admit, that was pretty awesome what you did to Dabura back there. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

Gohan gave an approving nod "You did great Krillin, but remember that I might be the only one here who can defeat Magatsuhi."

"And that there's still Turles and Slug to deal with." Vegeta pointed out "Those two are after me so I will deal with them myself, you just worry about taking out Magatsuhi while Kakarot and the rest of these guys deal with whatever other pawns Magatsuhi has."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi watched through the crystal ball, feeling nothing but sheer boredom "Well that was over much quicker than I had expected. It seems the Dragon Saiyan has trained his allies much better than I had anticipated. No matter, the only question is what am I going to do about stage 4?"

"Just send me down." Slug told him "That bastard Vegeta is all mine."

"No no, I need you and Turles for when the rest of my Horsemen are ready. Maybe I can turn a few of them over to our side." he looked through the crystal ball, his eyes falling on Broly, as well as Inuyasha "Well who said I need to pick new pawns all the time?" then his eyes finally landed on Piccolo "The original mentor for the Dragon Saiyan, yes I think he and the others will do very nicely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin was finally growing increasingly restless "Something isn't right here, why hasn't Magatsuhi sent anyone to face us? We've already defeated Dabura, as shocked as I am by this."

"Just stand back and let the master get to work-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, then suddenly clutched his head and began screaming in pain.

"Inuyasha what is it?" asked Gohan "What's the matter?"

Shin let out a horrified gasp "Don't tell me… No, it can't be!"

Inuyasha began slamming his head into the wall, his features turning more and more feral with each passing minute "Get… out… of… my… HEAD!"

"Inuyasha please you must keep control, Magatsuhi is exploiting your negative emotions to try and make you his puppet!"

"And not just him!" Gohan looked and saw Broly and Piccolo suffering similar effects, whereas Broly had already turned Super Saiyan.

"No!"

"Piccolo! Broly! Listen to me, you guys have to fight it! I know you're stronger than this!" he received only screams of agony, their auras flaring higher and higher every second "Please!" he was sent stumbling back.

"Gohan!"

"I'm fine! _Even separate, their levels of power are well beyond anything I've ever felt from them before!'_ then he noticed their auras subside as they fell to the ground "Guys are you alright? Come on, say something!"

Inuyasha, Piccolo and Broly all stood, Inuyasha having his claws grown out, his eyes turned crimson and with purple marks on his cheeks, and all three had sinister smirks plastered on their faces.

' _This can't be…'_

"Kakarot… KAKAROT!" Broly suddenly let out a roar and entered his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

' _Magatsuhi you wretch, how low will you stoop to enhance your own vile plans?'_ then he noticed the room changing again "Oh perfect, this again. Just what I need."

"Brace yourselves, there's no telling where he'll transport us." Shin warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai, now wearing the championship belt, stood in the center of the ring and listened to Cooler's explanation of the events taking place with Magatsuhi "So that's part of what's going on apparently."

Cooler nodded "Yes, it would seem so. Now we have no idea what's happening with Gohan and the others."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, knowing Gohan he's probably beating the demonic shit out of Magatsuhi as we speak."

"Hey new champ." the announcer came up to him "You've still gotta pose for the crowd remember?"

"Oh right." Kai hung his head and pumped up a single fist, causing the audience to begin roaring with cheers ' _Mom, I kept my promise to you… I told you I was gonna do something great with myself one day, and now I have. I also plan to keep my promise to you Goku, Master Roshi. I'm going to use my new title to restore the good name of martial arts and Ki.'_ then he looked to his side.

Gohan and the other suddenly appeared and he looked around "What the- We're back at the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Hey Gohan!"

"Kai… So how'd it go?"

"You tell me." Kai showed off the new belt "I told you I'd be the new champion by the time you got back, I've never broken my word before and I'm not gonna start now."

"Congratulations, I knew you had it in you." then he turned serious "But as happy as I am for you, we've got other things to worry about right now."

"What are you-" then he paused ' _Inuyasha, Broly, Piccolo… their Ki is so powerful, yet so dark and full of malice._ Gohan, are they…?"

"Yeah. Magatsuhi is controlling them with his dark power, and now he somehow transported us back here."

The announcer grinned, unaware of the impending carnage "Hey, where did you all run off to if I may ask? Sad to say but you're all a bit late to the party, Kai here has already been crowned the new champion." he started walking towards them, past Broly.

"Look out! Hurry, get out of the way!"

"KAKAROT!" Broly let out a roar and powered up, his Legendary Super Saiyan aura crackling with crimson electricity, sending the announcer flying.

Gohan caught him and lowered him back to the ground "Guys…"

" _Listen well you three."_ Magatsuhi's voice rung through the air " _This is your new master speaking, now why don't the three of you go ahead and start causing some chaos?"_

"Quiet!" Piccolo barked "I don't give a damn about fighting any of these people here, but Goku is another story!"

"Get in line." Vegeta grumbled.

"So don't think you can order me around!"

" _And still you resist, my aren't you impressive? Fine, go ahead and fight whoever you want. Just remember that their energy is going to Majin Buu's revival. And just to warn you, you may want to step back for this next part."_

"What next part?"

"Kakarot!" Broly fired an Eraser Cannon in Goku's direction.

"Dammit!" Goku struggled to push it back as he flashed into Super Saiyan, but he was forced out of the way, leaving the blast to incinerate a good 5% of the audience and about 20% of the city behind the stadium, horrifying everyone present "Broly…"

"Goku!" Yamcha jumped down to join him, Tien and Krillin "You wanna give me a quick rundown?"

"It's Magatsuhi, he used some dark magic to take control of Broly, Piccolo and Inuyasha."

"I figured as much." Kai stood next to him "Erasa, Videl, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are all evacuating the civilians as fast as they can."

"Good, but we've still got three pretty big problems to deal with."

"You're way too soft with stuff like this Goku." Piccolo turned to face him with a look on his face that Goku recognized all too well.

"Piccolo…"

Gohan turned towards Inuyasha and noticed the look in his eyes, one that he recognized all too well as when he went wild ' _Inuyasha…'_

"Damn Gohan, I don't think I've ever seen you look so down." Koga stepped up and promptly summoned his Raiso "You're the only one of us who can stop Magatsuhi so don't worry about the likes of the mutt, I'll take him on myself."

"Kakarot…" Broly snarled "Kakarot… KAKAROT!" his aura exploded.

"Forget it." Piccolo snarled sharply "Get in line you savage beast, if anybody here is going to fight Goku then it's me."

"No." then Gohan stepped forward, taking them all by surprise "I think I pretty much understand just what kind of magic Magatsuhi is using to control all of you, he's got all of you in the palm of your hands so I doubt talking would work at this point, especially since only one of you is still intelligent enough to speak. So sorry Piccolo, but if you want a fight then it's gonna have to be with me." he received various shocked looks, particularly from Goku and Vegeta "Yeah I know, you're both surprised. We're talking about the same little kid who shirked away from fighting one of you and Nappa, attempting to bargain with a murderous bug android like Cell, and is the son of a pacifist who happens to also be one of the strongest warriors this universe has ever seen." the shocked looks subsided "And besides dad, after you sacrificed yourself to save us all from Cell the role of protecting the people we care about and the people of this world fell to me. Someone has to stop Magatsuhi, and if this Dragon Prophecy is anything to go by then it has to be me." he looked up "Listen up Magatsuhi, I know you can hear me! Move me and Piccolo to somewhere else where there's nobody else around, then I'll give him the fight you want!"

Shin finally found his voice and stood between Gohan and Piccolo "No Gohan, you mustn't do this! If you fight him now then you will be giving Magatsuhi exactly what he wants, the energy all of you expend during the battle will end up being absorbed and then Majin Buu is sure to be set free!"

"Does it look like we have any other choice?"

"Don't you see? He's trying to make you all squabble amongst yourselves and it's working because you're not fighting it! You're at each other's throats and it's even gotten to the point where you're drawing lots! You have to set your personal feelings aside and focus on the bigger picture at hand, compared to the fate of the entire universe your individual feelings mean absolutely nothing!"

"...Nothing you said?"

"Yes, nothing! I refuse to be party to this foolishness, if you want to fight him then you'll have to get through me!"

"...Supreme Kai, I would highly recommend you stand aside."

"I refuse!"

"Very well then." Gohan held out one hand and began charging a Ki blast, shocking everyone present even further "This is your last warning Supreme Kai, stand aside or you will leave me with no choice."

"...I understand now." Shin lowered his arms and hung his head "Do as you will, it's plain to me that I will not be able to stop you." he walked away.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Supreme Kai."

"Yes, so am I."

"Now then, I'm taking Piccolo and Koga's taking Inuyasha. The question is, who's taking on the big guy? I think there should be at least three of you going with the Supreme Kai in order to stop Majin Buu."

"I think I've got this one." Yamcha spoke up "Krillin, Tien, Goku, Vegeta and I will go off to try and snap Broly out of it while Sesshomaru and Mirai go with the Supreme Kai to try and stop Majin Buu from being revived. Anybody got a problem with this?"

"No, just one question. What the hell happened to you to make you the kind of guy that takes charge of anything?"

"Well I learned something about 2 months ago, something that's the main reason why I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Yeah, Zangya is pregnant."

"As much as I'd like to congratulate you, we've got problems of our own. You heard me Magatsuhi, transport us somewhere else right now or you can forget about collecting any of our energy!" then they suddenly all disappeared.

the announcer was left in a stupor "What- They just vanished! Kai, do you have any idea where they could possibly have disappeared to?"

Kai paused for a moment "They've been spread out to different locations. Gohan and Piccolo are in a wasteland pretty far North of this island. Goku, 17, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta and Broly are even further away but they're a little bit Northeast. Sesshomaru, Mirai and Shin are somewhere around the Northwest."

"You can sense pretty far can't you?"

"With enough training you can use your Ki to do just about anything."

"Nice. That aside, you'd understand if we postponed the awards ceremony right?"

"Well of course we're gonna postpone it, who the hell would want to have an awards ceremony right after hundreds of people get slaughtered?"

"True. So what then, are you gonna stick around?"

"No, I'm gonna go help them. Against someone as dangerous and powerful as the one behind this, they're gonna need it."

"Wait." a new voice stopped him.

Kai looked back and saw Daizo walk into the ring and stop behind him "Dad."

"You're going." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Don't get the wrong idea or anything, it's not because Gohan is the warrior destined to kill Magatsuhi and bring peace to this world or anything, it's because he's my friend."

"Then go help your friend, make something of yourself."

"I will. After all, I've never broken a promise before and I won't start now." his white aura flared, and he took off.

' _I know you won't… son.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku, along with the others, found himself in a barren wasteland "So this is it. _I guess Magatsuhi knows what to say or do to get us to fight, from what I can tell there aren't any other life forms nearby.'_

"Goku, father, you guys can't do this." Mirai protested.

"Please just let them be." Shin told him "With one of their strongest turned into a mindless savage, a battle like this simply cannot be prevented. Goku, you and your allies must do whatever you can to bring Broly back to his senses. Mirai, Sesshomaru and I will smash our way downwards towards the bottom of the ship until we reach the control room. At this point I have to assume that Majin Buu being revived is a foregone conclusion, given the choices at hand I feel that it would be much better for us to deal with Majin Buu when he's like this rather than when he's at full power. With any luck we might be able to prevent Magatsuhi from reviving him in the first place, somehow at least."

"I see."

"I wouldn't put my luck on that." Goku looked and saw the hatch open "Then again, I've been known to be wrong about a lot of stuff. I guess that means Magatsuhi is expecting you guys to come to him and doesn't want us wrecking the ship."

"Very well then Son Goku, others, we will leave this in your hands." Sesshomaru told him "In the meantime, the three of us shall try and stop Magatsuhi."

"Do whatever you can, just don't be reckless. Oh and before I forget, I've only got one Senzu Bean left. Use it if things get too out of hand."

"Right." Mirai pocketed it "Thank you Goku."

"Trunks." Vegeta addressed him "When you get to Magatsuhi, you have to remember what you felt when you experienced those years of pain of being tortured, how you felt when your timeline's version of Gohan was killed, when you saw Gohan die to protect that girl, take the pain and rage you felt and make it your strength."

"I understand. Alright, let's go." Mirai then leapt down into the entrance to the final floor, with Shin and Sesshomaru following.

"Kakarot."

"Yeah." Goku dropped into a combat stance and flashed into Super Saiyan "Alright everyone, let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked around after finding himself separated from the others ' _This place… a place that I remember all too well. The familiar grassy and rocky plains, the lack of any trees, a few plateaus here and there, this is the same place where Piccolo first trained me before Vegeta and Nappa showed up.'_ he let out a low growl "For Magatsuhi to choose here of all places, he's trying to mess with me isn't he?"

"Who knows?" Piccolo cracked his neck and turned to face Gohan as he got into a combat stance, the M on his forehead pulsing.

"Well I guess there's no way out of this, I'm sorry Piccolo but I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to stop you." Gohan got into his own stance, mimicking Piccolo's in every way.

"There it is." Piccolo's deranged and malice filled look briefly flashed into one of approval "Just like that Gohan, don't you dare break your stance and remember everything I've taught you." his white aura flared slightly "Don't forget Gohan, this isn't going to be like our training from before. Make a single mistake, lower your guard for even a fraction of a second, and your head will be mine!" he charged forward.

Gohan twisted and avoided a strike, then another one, then cartwheeled back as he quickly flashed into Super Saiyan ' _I would've preferred staying in my base form for a little while just to test Piccolo and see how powerful he is, but with the power I'm feeling from him now I'd already be dead without Super Saiyan. He's definitely serious though, I don't even need to ask him to know that if I don't fight like I mean it then he will kill me. But then again, with those Namekian magic abilities that can fry or melt my flesh if I'm not careful I'd better not take any chances. I'm gonna kick it up a notch.'_ he flashed into Super Saiyan 2, his golden aura crackling with electricity.

"Yes, there it is." Piccolo shot him a malicious grin "The legendary Super Saiyan 2, now I know you're definitely taking this seriously." his arms shot out to either side as he let out a primal roar, his white aura flaring as he powered up further.

' _This is unreal, if I thought Piccolo's Ki had maxed out when we started then I would've been screwed! This level of power is unlike anything I've ever felt from you before!_ Piccolo… your Ki level is higher than I ever thought it would possibly go."

"Go ahead and keep up that smart mouth of yours kid, it's gonna be the death of you." he blitzed away.

Gohan followed his lead, resulting in them clashing in mid air in a power struggle, sending out a shockwave and shaking the ground. Gohan then thrusted his elbow into Piccolo's chin.

Piccolo landed a punch to Gohan's jaw, sending him reeling slightly.

Unfazed and unwilling to give up, Gohan flared his aura and began trading even blows with Piccolo, breaking off the power struggle.

Piccolo quickly broke away and held out his hand, green flames and black and green lightning generating in his palm "A new technique I developed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I've been wanting to test it out on an actual opponent. **Thunder Wave!"** he fired a blast of green and black Ki from his hand, based off of his Explosive Demon Wave, but infused with the Lightning of Namek and the Dragonfire of Porunga.

' _So fire and lightning is it? Fine, then water and wind it is!'_ Gohan summoned one Ki blast in each hand, one infused with demonic water and the other with demonic wind "Fine then, we'll fight one original technique with another! **Cryo Masenko!"** he fired a Masenko, infused with both the water and wind properties simultaneously to create an ice element, both attacks cancelling each other out and sending out a shockwave, sending them both falling back to the ground. Gohan quickly used his wind manipulation to stop himself and cushion his fall.

Piccolo on the other hand sent out a shockwave to stop himself and propel himself back up into the air, then held to fingers in front of his face as his Ki crackled into life along the tips of two fingers.

' _Don't tell me he's going to use the-'_

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo unleashed a full power Special Beam Cannon.

' _There's only one thing I can do against an attack like that!'_ Gohan then did the only thing he could do, that being dodge, causing the Special Beam Cannon to collide with the ground in a massive explosion, leaving a gigantic hole where Gohan had previously stood, in the exact same shape of the Special Beam Cannon ' _Unbelievable, if he had been able to hit me with that then I would've been killed in an instant. Still though, whether it had succeeded or not the fact of the matter right now is that Piccolo is aiming to kill me.'_

Piccolo then got Gohan's attention when he let out a mighty roar and charged forward like a bullet.

Gohan spun around and met Piccolo in a clash, their fists meeting in mid air, the force shaking the ground between them, fists meeting hundreds of times over in just a second for several moments.

Piccolo then dealt Gohan a crushing blow to the gut.

Gohan retaliated in kind by slamming his foot into Piccolo's jaw, sending him staggering as he (Gohan) himself leapt backwards through the rocks in order to gain some distance ' _Great, now that I think about it I probably should've taken a Senzu Bean with me just in case. But no use crying over spilled milk, I've gotta way my options. I'm starting to run low on gas and Piccolo has a whole tank to burn, there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to win if I wanna win economically. But at the same time… Piccolo, I still don't want to kill you. No come on Gohan, you've gotta get those thoughts out of your head. You can fight him without killing him, you have to. Even in my Super Saiyan 2 form, the form where instinct is everything, I feel like I have to fight those thoughts. This is Piccolo we're talking about, my teacher, my first friend, he's like a second father to me. I will free him from Magatsuhi's hold, I don't care what it takes.'_ he cupped both hands at his side, but no Ki was building in his palms.

Piccolo's arm extended and shot towards Gohan at breakneck levels of speed.

' _I've seen this way too many times during training.'_ he braced himself to grab the arm and pull on it, only to notice something ' _Is that thing getting bigger the closer it gets? No it's definitely getting bigger, closer has nothing to do with it.'_

"Gotcha!" Piccolo wrapped his gigantic hand around Gohan, the crushing pressure closing in on him.

"What the- Piccolo what the hell is this?!"

"This is an ability that I created a long time ago to use against your father for the sole purpose of wiping him from the face of the Earth, long before you were born. I can increase my body to gigantic proportions and augment myself that way, but that wretched bastard managed to find a way around it. But I've spent every single day training since then and now I've worked out just about every single kink in that ability! It's been swell Gohan, but now it's time for me to crush you into nothing!" he flexed his carpal muscles.

Gohan felt waves of pain coursing through his body ' _He's literally trying to crush me to death, if I don't break out of this then I'm gonna die no question about it. I might be holding back, but he sure as hell isn't. I know this so the question is, why can't I do the same?'_ he struggled to free himself ' _Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!'_ with a furious roar, he sent out a shockwave, freeing himself from Piccolo's gigantic grip and prepared an attack of his own to counter.

That is, before Piccolo landed a gigantic (in terms of actual size, not power) to Gohan's back, sending him hurtling to the ground "You're not paying attention to any of my moves."

Gohan, in an attempt to retaliate, forced himself back into the air and dashed forward.

Piccolo dodged every strike with lazy ease, then caught Gohan's fist with his own and twisted the arm downward.

Gohan attempted to escape by landing a spin kick, the key word here being _attempted_.

Piccolo loosened his grip on the fist in question and blitzed away on the spot, then suddenly appeared behind Gohan and landed a blow to the cheek "A blow like this would've flattened your skull in a second, and after all of those training drills on a cliffside.

Gohan gritted his teeth and attempted to attack again.

Piccolo's foot met Gohan's face, sending him flying across the sky. Then he followed after him and performed a Double Axe Handle, sending Gohan crashing to the ground like some kind of meteor.

' _Dammit…'_ Gohan forced himself back to his feet as he coughed up some blood, then fired a Masenko out of reckless desperation.

Piccolo sidestepped the attack without any effort, causing the blast to fly harmlessly past him and destroy a large plateau behind him "And that was just careless." he blitzed forward and closed the distance, then finally struck.

Gohan let his instincts take over and he retaliated at the very last second, to which their fists shot past each other and forcefully collided with the opposite jaw, blood spraying as an aftereffect of the clash and pushing each other a short distance away.

"Do you really think I'm going to stop here Gohan? You're going to be nothing more than my first target, my first volunteer. After I've finally finished you off, I'm going to continue my work as the great Demon King Piccolo! The work that your wretched father brought to a halt 20 long years ago!" he threw both of his arms out to the side "I'll start by taking our the wretch that is your father, and then the rest of your friends and family, the people you've sworn to protect, will follow slowly and painfully!" he then spat out some blood onto the grass below him as he ascended further into the air "You're truly pathetic you know that? The son of Son Goku, the boy who saved the world from Cell, the boy who saved the world from Bojack, the boy who destroyed that monster Janemba and saved the world from what they call the zombie apocalypse, the Dragon Saiyan of legend, the one who's supposed to destroy Magatsuhi and save this world and this entire universe from his wrath… and my first and best student. You wouldn't know any of that from your pathetic performance here!" green flames gathered in one hand while green lightning gathered in the other as he put them together, a white ball of Ki gathering in between his palms "After I kill you with this attack, Kagome is going to be the first one I slaughter. For her, it won't be quick." the attack grew bigger " **THUNDER GRENADE!"** he fired a Light Grenade, infused with the Lightning of Namek and the Dragonfire of Porunga, and the blast exploded downwards at impossible levels of speed.

Gohan slammed both hand down into the ground, creating a massive wall of earth and rock in front of him, then rose both arms to block the blast in case the wall of earth failed.

Piccolo's Thunder Grenade surged forward, bursting through the rock wall and slamming directly into Gohan's front.

Gohan was pushed back, but with a furious roar he sent out a shockwave, just barely managing to push the attack upwards and into the atmosphere, then fell to one knee in exhaustion ' _Damn… I never thought Piccolo could have such powerful techniques in his arsenal, but then again this is Piccolo we're talking about.'_ then his thoughts drifted to what Piccolo had said before, about killing Goku and Kagome and everyone else he cared about, and he felt his anger beginning to boil over, but his body wasn't reacting very well ' _Dad… Vegeta… Krillin… Tien… Yamcha… 17, all of you risking your lives to fight a behemoth like Broly, someone even I might not be able to defeat… Mirai, Sesshomaru and Supreme Kai all going off to confront Turles, Slug and Magatsuhi and stop him from resurrecting Majin Buu. All of them, they're doing their best to put aside their personal feelings. Magatsuhi needs to be stopped no matter the cost, they all understand that. I understand that too, so what am I doing right now? Am I really so weak in both body and spirit that I can't bring myself to put my own teacher down for the sake of protecting the world? For the sake of my friends and family, and all of the other people that I've sworn to protect? For Kai? For Kagome?'_ his aura flared and crackled with electricity, his eyes now shining with a newly lit fury.

Piccolo looked somewhat taken aback, but he decided to mock Gohan nonetheless "What's the matter Gohan? Are you finally starting to get angry, or perhaps even feel a little bit betrayed? Has it finally gotten through your head that I'm being serious about this? Or does the fact that I'm turning your precious childhood memories into jokes just make your blood boil more than anything has before? Well whatever the case may be it's not enough, you've become far too complacent and that makes you an utter disappointment."

' _Complacent… an utter disappointment… Funny, that's exactly what Sesshomaru told me when we were training in Hell. But still, it's pretty clear to me now what I have to do._ You know, you may have a point there Piccolo." his voice was almost quiet "I'm gonna be the first one to admit, that might be my biggest mistake. I went into this battle desperately thinking of any way I could possibly avoid killing you, but it's been dulling my fighting sense and that's just going to end up hurting everyone in the long run. So that's it, from here on out there's no more restraints, no more holding back, no excess reserves. Get ready Piccolo, because now I'm coming at you with everything I've got." with a roar, he entered his Dragon Saiyan 2 form, combining his Dragon Saiyan power with his Super Saiyan 2 form, doubling the form's power.

"Fine by me Gohan, now let's just see how far you can get in a serious battle without me or your father holding your hand!"

Gohan burst upwards.

Piccolo burst downwards and thrusted one of his claws forward.

In a series of movements much smoother than before, Gohan ducked under the attempted attack from Piccolo, then slammed his elbow directly into Piccolo's side. Then he grabbed Piccolo by the ankle and threw him straight into the ground below.

Piccolo flipped in the air and skidded along the ground in order to prevent crashing in a violent fashion.

Gohan fired a white hot Ki blast downwards.

Piccolo gripped both hands and knocked it back towards him.

Gohan reacted on instinct and deflected the blast, sending it flying and crashing into a plateau behind him.

Piccolo unhinged his jaw and released a powerful Mouth Energy Wave upwards.

Gohan thrusted his hand forward, meeting the blast and stopping it dead, then did something that one would think impossible, and ripped the beam in half, disrupting it and dispersing its flow.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Piccolo used this opportunity with Gohan being distracted to quickly close the distance and thrusted a powerful blow to Gohan's gut.

Despite reeling from the blow, Gohan forced himself to counter Piccolo's strike and dealt him a violent headbutt.

Piccolo was left stunned in more ways than one ' _Gohan… his eyes are shining like back then. I guess this only means one thing, he's finally found his resolve. That's the same steely look he had when we transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 during his battle with Cell. This is the Gohan I've been wanting to see, the one with the mind of a warrior who could fight without mercy for the sake of defeating his enemy, the one who killed Cell, the one who killed Bojack, the one who destroyed the Big Gete Star and saved New Namek, the one who destroyed Android 13 using his Dragon Bomber, the one who destroyed the Shikon Jewel alongside Kagome, the one who freed Broly from his life of forced slavehood, the one who created his own generation of Z Fighters and destroyed Janemba, the Son Gohan that I personally trained to become the greatest warrior this world, no, this universe has ever known.'_ with a roar, he thrusted a fist forward, his arm expanding in size, catching Gohan by surprise and landing a crushing blow, before it retracted back to its normal size

Gohan reeled backwards but regained his composure and quickly grabbed Piccolo's arm. He then kicked away from Piccolo by pushing off his chest and with a violent roar he proceeded to tear the arm off.

Piccolo stumbled back, only for a savage snap kick to send him flying in the opposite direction, but quickly forced himself to stop, and with a violent roar he regenerated the lost arm, though it left him panting heavily.

"Oh yeah, regeneration. Right. F*ck. But then again, with how many times I saw Cell do it and how many enemies I faced in the Feudal Era with the ability to regenerate. Regardless… " he tossed the severed arm aside without a care, then took a moment to catch his breath and consider the current state of the situation ' _We both might be running low, I could feel Piccolo's Ki drop when he grew that arm back and his Ki hasn't gone back up yet. I'm not doing any better myself though, by trying for so long to avoid killing him I used up too much of my own strength and now I can't go Super Saiyan 3 anymore. On top of that, I'm still gonna have to fight Magatsuhi after this. I've gotta hurry and end this quickly.'_

"Are you simply lying to yourself again Gohan?" Piccolo's voice sounded akin to an aggressive growl "Your arrogance is truly astounding, and that's coming from me of all people. Do you really think you have a chance in hell of beating _me_?!"

"Yes, I do." the reply he gave was sharp, confident and given without even a second of hesitation.

"Fine, then I'll blow you away along with every last ounce of hope you have left!"

"Not until after I beat you into the ground!" Gohan burst forward with surprising levels of speed as his knee collided with Piccolo's jaw.

Piccolo was quick to retaliate as he slashed at Gohan's chest, creating a new wound.

Gohan struck Piccolo's face with a punch.

Piccolo retaliated with a punch to the gut, resulting in them clashing again, his white aura clashing with Gohan's gold.

Gohan ducked underneath a rushing fist, only to find his own blow blocked by Piccolo's own wrist, so he thrusted his knee forward.

Piccolo took a step back and dodged it.

Gohan blitzed away using Instant Transmission and appeared behind Piccolo's back and landed a surprise kick, then blitzed back in front of him and jabbed forward.

Piccolo vanished and slammed both of his legs into Gohan's face, then flew higher into the air as fast and high as he could ' _Now to use_ _ **that**_ _technique.'_ he began rapidly charging and firing several Ki balls, surrounding Gohan in a sort of perimeter "This next attack will finish this battle! **HELLZONE GRENADE!"** he unleashed his Hellzone Grenade, causing the blasts to swarm in on Gohan all at once.

All Gohan could do was forcibly withstand the bombardment of Ki blasts raining down on him from every direction, causing additional pain and even more damage, but he forced himself to withstand it all until the blasts finally subsided, and he shot an unwavering defiant glare in Piccolo's direction ' _Well that hurt a lot more than I thought it would but at least one good thing came out of that, the heat from his Hellzone Grenade cauterized my wounds so I don't have to worry about bleeding out. Now then Gohan, you've gotta focus. Keep fighting, don't stop until you've won. Your enemy is still standing, slowing down is something that you just can't afford in a situation like this.'_

Now that his Hellzone Grenade failed, Piccolo burst downwards.

Gohan burst upwards and landed a punishing blow to the gut.

Piccolo landed a furious snap kick to the chin.

Gohan dealt a violent elbow to the side of the jaw.

Piccolo landed a just as powerful elbow square in the face, before catching Gohan in a power struggle, their hands interlocking once more. They both tried flexing their muscles and force the other one to give out, but neither of them would budge, so with two violent roars Piccolo and Gohan flared their auras and what little Ki they both had left, their auras clashing and crackling with electricity, the clash turning into a glowing sphere that expanded, creating a whirling Ki storm.

Gohan acted on impulse first as he took a step forward and upset Piccolo's balance, allowing him to throw Piccolo over his shoulder towards the ground.

Piccolo flipped through the air and landed neatly on his feet, his voice a low snarl as he cupped his hands and began charging fire and lightning along with his own Ki "Alright Gohan, this is it. This is my final attack, with every last ounce of strength I have left I _will_ kill you!"

Gohan immediately cupped his hands at his side, a ball of Ki forming, black on one side and white on another, taking on the appearance a Yin & Yang symbol "Fine by me Piccolo, now let's end this. I'm not holding anything back either! I've spent the last 7 years training until I was half dead to protect the people I care about, and that's exactly what I plan to do, even if I have to kill you to do it!" the ball in his hands began glowing " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

" **THUNDER GRENADE!"** Piccolo fired off one final Thunder Grenade, packed with every last ounce of Ki that he had left.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan packed every ounce of Ki he could into one final Kamehameha and blasted it downwards, black and white clashing with green and black, resulting in a struggle for dominance

Piccolo packed a little bit more Ki into his blast, intent on dominating the clash and finishing the battle himself.

' _He's so powerful… I can't…'_ Gohan was about to give up hope, when a face flashed through his mind, the smiling face of a beautiful girl with innocent brown eyes and a head of long wavy black hair ' _Kagome… for so long, you were my inspiration, the reason I had to get stronger, so I could protect you… You never gave up, you always believed in me, so I can't, no, I_ _ **won't**_ _let you down! I want to win! I_ _ **need**_ _to win!'_ he finally gave in to his own Ki, his full power Yin & Yang Kamehameha increasing disproportionately to how much Ki he had left, enveloping Piccolo's Light Grenade in a violent tunnel of black and white, the blast forcing Piccolo to slam directly into the ground. Gohan then quickly cut off the flow of his Ki and demonic energy, and he slowly returned to the ground as he reverted back to his regular form.

Piccolo's body lay on the ground in a gigantic smoking crater, his left arm and both legs having been blown off, his body suffering extreme burns all over, and he didn't appear to be breathing at all.

"Piccolo… I…" Gohan let some tears fall from his eyes "I'm sorry… I couldn't save you… I wish I'd found another way…"

"If there was another way then you would've found it."

Gohan looked back and saw Kai drop to the ground behind him "Kai…"

"I rushed over here from the tournament as fast as I could." Kai slowly walked up and stood beside him "There are some things in life that are just beyond our control, things that we can't avoid."

"Yeah I know, but it still hurts."

"Then take that hurt and take it out on Magatsuhi, turn it into another reason for you to give it your all and destroy him-" he paused ' _This Ki… so cold, so empty, so bloodchilling… it's something I don't recognize, it's even more massive than Broly's._ Gohan."

"Yeah, it can only be one thing. Magatsuhi must have succeeded in reviving Majin Buu."

"Mirai is over there with Sesshomaru and Shin, and your dad and the others are occupied fighting Broly while Koga's off fighting Inuyasha. Come on, we've gotta hurry."

"We? Forget it, you go help the others track down the Dragon Balls to revive everyone Broly killed."

"No way, you're my best friend and I refuse to abandon you. Don't you remember that talk we had last month?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Last month, before Gohan went to Hell to train with Sesshomaru)

Kai sat with Gohan at the side of a river on Mount Paozu, skipping some rocks across the watery surface "Man it feels like forever since you and I were able to just chill and hang out in peace like this, and of all times right before a tournament that might end up deciding the fate of the world and maybe even the fate of the entire universe. Your dad and Krillin are right, the way this kind of stuff works out is really weird isn't it?"

"You're one of the few Kai." Gohan laid back on the grass and let out a sigh "Aside from you, Piccolo, Cooler and Sesshomaru nobody really gets it, nobody really understands the weight I carry on my shoulders. I feel it every single day, when I go to bed and even when I wake up in the morning. Sometimes I just stop and wonder, can I really do this?"

"Wow, I had no idea this whole thing with Magatsuhi was getting to you so badly."

"Well how can it not? He needs to be stopped and we all know that I'm the only one who even has a chance, but lately I've just been feeling the pressure crushing me over and over again." he shot Kai a serious look "This fight is gonna be a big one, if you wanna back out of it then I'm not gonna stop you."

"...Is that really what you think I wanna do? Come on man, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not joining this fight because I want to be some worldwide hero or anything, I'm in it because you're my friend and I want to stand by your side in any way I can. After all, that's what friends are for right?"

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan stared at him for a moment "Kai…"

"I've never broken a promise before and I'm not gonna start now." Kai clasped a firm hand on Gohan's shoulder "I don't care how dangerous this might be, there's no way in hell I'm going to abandon you in your hour of need."

"Kai, are you really sure about this?"

"I told you before you left to train with Sesshomaru that I was going to stay by your side every step of the way because I'm your friend, and god dammit that's exactly what I'm planning to do. Now come on, let's go."

"Kai… thank you." he took to the air and flew off, with Kai right beside him ' _Please keep watching over us Piccolo, we're gonna do everything we can!'_

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, I pretty much hate Mr Satan for the most part. I always thought it was total bullshit that Gohan never lost it and beat him within an inch of his life for how he constantly dragged Goku's name through the mud.**

 **Just to let you guys know, even though I'm not continuing into Dragon Ball Super with this fic, I will be incorporating some ideas, concepts, names and other stuff from Super during this saga. After all, I already used the names of Universe 6 warriors for Future Trunks' Z fighters so why not?**

 **I know you guys probably think I made Krillin way too OP during his fight against Dabura, but think about how much he could improve after spending a full year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the likes of Tien.**

 **I know Yamcha is the fall guy for DBZ and nobody takes him seriously, see TFS for example, but I have a soft spot for characters in any show or movie with wasted potential so I decided to give him some character development.**


	34. Demon Revived, A Noble Sacrifice

Goku looked around at Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and 17, then turned his attention back towards Broly "You know I feel kind of nostalgic about this whole thing."

"How so?" asked Krillin.

"Think about it, when was the last time the four of us, not counting 17 and Vegeta, fought together like this?"

"My best guess would be the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament." Tien commented "But we were all pretty much useless against Piccolo and we basically became your moral support."

"Well things are different now, because I need you guys and even 17, Vegeta and I together won't be able to beat him alone."

"Well you're not alone Goku, we're right beside you."

"I know, and I'm really grateful to you for that."

Broly began to slowly step forward, the M on his forehead consistently pulsating , his voice a low snarl "Kakarot…"

"Enough of this!" Vegeta quickly flashed into Super Saiyan and hit Broly dead on with a Big Bang Attack.

Broly just kept walking unfazed and promptly slammed 17 with a Gigantic Throw before he could react, slamming him into a plateau "Kakarot…"

"Guys, hurry and power up!" Goku flashed into Super Saiyan 2 ' _I can't go Super Saiyan 3 yet, it drains too much stamina too fast and with someone like Broly as my opponent that's something I can't afford.'_

" **Kaioken 20x!"** Tien, Krillin and Yamcha all powered up their Kaioken as high as they could take it "Let's go!" all three of them charged in.

"Kakarot!" Broly fired his Eraser Shot Volley, scattering Ki blasts all over the battlefield without a care "Kakarot!"

"Screw this!" Vegeta flashed into Super Saiyan 2 and charged forward with another Big Bang Attack.

Broly caught him by the face and slammed him into the ground with his Gigantic Hammer combo.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" 17 charged forward as he prepared to fire off his Super Electric Strike.

Broly hit him with a simple Eraser Cannon, sending him flying into Tien, sending them both flying into a plateau.

' _Now!'_ Goku attempted to hit Broly from behind using his Instant Transmission.

Broly simply fired an Eraser Cannon over his shoulder, sending him flying back, though oddly not knocking him off his feet "Kakarot…"

"My name is Goku, though you never did seem to understand that." he promptly received another Eraser Cannon.

Broly's aura flared wildly as he unleashed his Blaster Meteor, sending a barrage of Ki blasts flying all over the area, before it finally died down, still crackling with electricity "Kakarot… KAKAROT!" he set his sights of Goku and attempted to fire an Eraser Cannon to finish it.

Then Vegeta suddenly fired a Big Bang Attack, deflecting the Eraser Cannon, then suddenly fell to one knee ' _This is insane, we've barely taken any attacks from him but we've already taken so much damage… Well I guess he's called the Legendary Super Saiyan for a reason. I bet they're feeling his power from across the universe, it's the kind of feeling that gives you chills because you've never felt anything like it before. We're not just fighting a Saiyan, we're fighting a monster.'_

"Kakarot…" Broly promptly hit Vegeta with his Gigantic Buster, sending him flying away from the battlefield.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** Krillin and Yamcha both blitzed in front of him, crimson Kaioken 20x auras blazing, and slammed him dead on with a Friend Kamehameha combination attack.

"Kakarot…" Broly slowly walked through the blast and hit both of them dead on with his Double Eraser Cannon, sending them flying away and knocking them out cold.

"Broly…" Goku slowly stood, his gi scorched and ripped along the front, and he started to limp forward.

"Listen up…" Vegeta called out to the others, his voice strained from the pain "The android is out cold, so the three of us have to transfer as much of our energy to Kakarot as we can! Hurry and do it!" he began transferring his remaining Ki to Goku, with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha following.

"KAKAROT!" Broly attempted to hit Goku with an Omega Blaster at point blank range, intent on finishing it.

Goku caught the Omega Blaster with one hand, his hair growing down his back as his Super Saiyan 3 form roared into life, his aura crackling with electricity, and he held out his free hand, a golden light surrounding it "Now the real fight begins! I'm sorry Broly, but I can't let you get away with this! **Dragon Fist!"** his fist shot forward, a golden silhouette of a dragon enveloping it as it shot out, piercing Broly and then enveloping his entire body, before engulfing Broly in a massive explosion. With that battle over, Goku dropped to one knee in exhaustion as he looked at Broly's unconscious form ' _You're kidding me… even after a direct blow from the Dragon Fist, he's still alive? He's tough I've gotta give him that much.'_ then he froze ' _This new Ki signature, it's coming from the ship… Don't tell me…'_

"Kakarot." Vegeta limped up to him.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. Magatsuhi must've succeeded in reviving Majin Buu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the same time, Koga vs Inuyasha)

Koga looked around the rocky wasteland where he found himself, with Inuyasha standing right in front of him atop another plateau ' _This spot should do, from what I can sense there aren't any other life forms nearby so I don't have to worry about holding back.'_

Inuyasha just flexed his claws, his expression showing that he was out for blood.

"So you're planning to fight me without using Tessaiga, I guess that makes sense. After all, during that final battle with Naraku you were possessed by Magatsuhi and he realized that your sword provides the final link to your senses, so that it would end up preventing you from killing me, one of your comrades. Unfortunately for you, at least in one sense, the Wolf Demon Tribe is a tribe of experts in hand to hand combat." he got into a stance.

Inuyasha got into a stance of his own, the sound of a single pebble falling to the ground signalling the start of the battle.

Koga charged in and slashed with his right hand.

Inuyasha sidestepped the attack, then dodged and blocked several more attempted punches, before he retreated back to gain some distance.

Koga charged after him.

Inuyasha ricocheted off of a rock " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** he thrusted his claws forward and slashed Koga across the chest, slashing clean through his armor and leaving shallow marks across his chest.

Koga rebounded and leapt into the air, then ducked under an attack from behind ' _I may not always be able to see or sense him, but I can still smell him.'_ he launched a barrage of punches and slashes as they took their clash higher into the air.

Inuyasha then headbutted Koga and slammed him on the head, sending him falling and crashing to the ground.

Koga rebounded on top of a plateau, with Inuyasha right in front of him "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by something like this from him of all people, his speed and power aren't too shabby and his technique is surprisingly polished and well honed considering he's a mindless beast when he's in this stage. But still, amongst all of the leaders of the Wolf Demon Tribe I've always stood out for one reason and one reason only. My raw speed!" he suddenly burst forward and dealt Inuyasha a devastating kick to the face, sending him flying, then pushed himself forward by kicking the air behind him instead of flying like normal.

Inuyasha quickly rebounded and blitzed above Koga and dealt him another Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, this time to the face.

Koga took a minute to rebound and leapt off a plateau back into the air ' _Damn, it's like he's getting faster.'_

Inuyasha let out a low growl, a crimson aura flaring into life around his body and slowly growing bigger.

' _Wait, that's it. Magatsuhi must be channeling more power into him as the fight goes on so he can injure me further and collect more energy to revive Majin Buu. But still, if he's not gonna use the Tessaiga then that actually works to my advantage._ You know something Inuyasha, we're both lucky that I'm the one you're fighting right now. After all, if it was someone like Gohan fighting you then he'd probably just go soft and try to snap you out of it, even though your mind is practically nonexistent while you're like this." his right arm crackled with electricity as the Raiso crackled into existence on his right hand and wrist "But there's one thing about that that's gonna lead to you losing this battle. I'm not Gohan, and I don't have his taste for showing mercy to his enemies. Now then, let's go!" he burst forward and slashed at Inuyasha's chest, resulting in a surge of lightning that sent Inuyasha flying back. Koga quickly blitzed below Inuyasha and kicked him higher into the air, then circled through the air above him.

" **Blades of Blood!"** Inuyasha attempted to hit him with a blast of Blades of Blood.

Koga quickly blitzed through the attack " **Lightning Claw!"** he blitzed in front of Inuyasha and fired a blast of lightning, sending Inuyasha flying into a plateau.

Inuyasha burst out from the top.

Koga burst forward and blitzed behind him and slashed him in the back.

" **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha recovered and attempted to slash Koga across the face.

Koga ducked under the slash and stabbed Inuyasha in the gut.

Inuyasha coughed up some blood and stumbled back, then clocked back one fist and let it fly.

Koga caught it in his left hand and began crushing it with pure physical strength ' _He's not gonna back down, not while Magatsuhi is controlling him.'_ he then headbutted Inuyasha, picked him up by the waist and slammed him into the ground, then began punching him repeatedly with his free hand, eventually picking him up and slamming him into the ground once more, before he finally retreated.

Inuyasha slowly picked himself up and spat out some blood, then snarled in Koga's direction as he burst up into the air and drew Tessaiga.

' _He actually went so far as to draw Tessaiga despite knowing that it wouldn't allow him to harm me, he must be getting desperate.'_

Inuyasha began generating a whirlwind around his sword.

' _I better hurry and end this in this next shot!'_ Koga held up his right arm, his Raiso crackling with electricity "Get ready mutt, this is the full power of the Wolf Demon Tribe! I'm ending this fight with everything I've got! **WOLF DEATH STORM!"** he unleashed a blast of lightning as powerful as he could make it.

" **BACKLASH WAVE!"** Inuyasha fired off a Backlash Wave in an attempt to counter the Wolf Death Storm.

' _MORE!'_ Koga forced more power into his blast, ripping the Backlash Wave to shreds and engulfing Inuyasha in it, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the blast subsided, Inuyasha just floated there for a moment before finally collapsing to the ground, his features becoming significantly less feral and the M disappearing

' _I guess my blast forced the Backlash Wave to reflect on him and cancel out his full demon features, returning him to normal. But as for the M disappearing, well I guess Magatsuhi must've decided that he didn't need Inuyasha as one of his pawns anymore.'_

"Wolf…"

Koga knelt down in front of Inuyasha "Finally came to did ya mutt?"

"Yeah… you can sense it, can't you?"

"Sense what-" then Koga froze ' _This Ki signature…_ Is that…?"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it… Majin Buu…"

"Well then we've gotta hurry." Koga slung Inuyasha over his shoulder "Come on stupid, we'll get you up to that little green kid on the Lookout and then I'll go and back up Gohan and the others." and he flew off towards the Lookout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few minutes before, on Mirai's end)

Mirai led the group down to the final stage of the ship as he drew his Brave Sword, only to find several terrifying looking soldiers waiting for them "Well they're not much, but if they're working for Magatsuhi then we show no mercy."

Sesshomaru promptly killed them all in one shot using his poison whip "Is that fast enough for your liking Supreme Kai?"

Shin nodded "Yes, very nicely done."

"These vermin were hardly worth the effort." he noticed the door open on the other side of the room "It appears that Magatsuhi is getting arrogant, he is so sure of his victory that he's going so far as to invite us in."

"Come on you two, let's hurry and show him just how wrong he is." Mirai raced through the door.

"Don't become complacent, that will be your downfall in a battle like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi watched through his crystal ball as he viewed the various different fights that were taking place "Well I had hoped that forcing the Dragon Saiyan to fight his teacher would break his spirit but I suppose it's enough that he's taken a fair amount of damage. Broly has been forcing the others to take a fair bit of damage as well, the wolf and the half demon were a little bit on the light side but I suppose it will do." he looked back at the ball behind him "It shouldn't be much longer now, I suppose I should summon that one from Hell. After all, it's been 6 months so his training should be complete by now."

"Hey."

Magatsuhi looked up at Bankotsu "What is it?"

"They're here." and he stepped to the side.

"So they are." he disappeared

Then Mirai dropped down with Sesshomaru and Shin, only to find the ball containing Majin Buu right in front of them "Is that it Supreme Kai, is Majin Buu in there?"

Shin nodded "Yes that's right, that's where he's slumbered ever since Magatsuhi sealed this vile creature away so many years ago."

' _This is insane, the power I'm feeling inside of this ball is unlike anything I've ever felt before. The only thing I've felt that's stronger than this is Hirudegarn, but even then this thing isn't very far off.'_

"Impressive isn't it?" Magatsuhi stepped out from behind the ball dramatically "Bibidi was a worthless arrogant fool but his creation is truly remarkable, and taking control of its evi wasn't easy either. I'm so glad the three of you could make it."

"We came here to stop you from releasing that abomination, then maybe save Gohan the trouble and destroy you."

"Unfortunately I highly doubt you're going to have any sort of say in the matter. You see, Majin Buu is merely one of the pawns- I mean, allies- that I've collected over the past several millenia."

"For what purpose?"

"To form the ultimate alliance of evil made up of the most evil, twisted and most powerful warriors to ever exist."

"We won't let that happen."

"Mirai, Sesshomaru, time is short." Shin pointed out "Every second that we allow Magatsuhi to stall is another opportunity for the damage energy taken by the others to be absorbed."

"You'll have to get through me first." Bankotsu stepped forward "How about this, one of you takes me in a one on one and the other two with enough balls try to take on Magatsuhi and stop him from reviving Majin Buu or whatever the thing is called."

"Very well." Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga ' _This is the last chance we have, if we don't stop this creature from being released then who knows what will happen.'_

"I wouldn't be too hasty." Magatsuhi held up a hand "Why don't we take this outside, Buu is about to reach his full power once he pops out of this shell and I don't know about you two but I would rather not be trapped in this cramped space with him and have to tame him in a place like this." he snapped his fingers and took them outside "Now then, I should warn you that I'm not like how I was before. After all, I've had several million years to gain even greater levels of power and now I've surpassed even my own understanding. Your pitiful swords won't have the same effect on me."

"We'll see about that." Mirai flashed into Super Saiyan ' _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be afraid of something like this, so what's holding me back? Wait, what was it father said? Remember the pain I felt from years of being tortured by the androids, how I felt when I saw my Gohan get killed, when I saw this Gohan die to protect Kagome from Sounga. You're right father, I have to channel my anger.'_ his Super Saiyan aura flared and began crackling with electricity ' _Dammit, I don't have time for this. I don't know if it's going to work, but I have to try and I have to try now!'_ he got into a stance and cupped his hands, a ball of purple Ki forming in between his palms as he charged a Galick Gun, only to hear something that made him stop "Dammit!"

"At last." Magatsuhi looked and saw the dial on the ball was full "It's reached 100%."

' _We're too late.'_

"Majin Buu is finally at full power."

"No…" Shin muttered in disbelief "It's far too soon, how could Majin Buu already be restored from the damage energy of the others alone?"

"You underestimate what these warriors are capable of." Sesshomaru told him "But for now we must prepare ourselves."

Shin looked on in horror as the ball began exerting steam from the various holes "No…"

' _The energy levels that Son Gohan and the others are putting out in their battles are nothing short of extraordinary, and thanks to that now Magatsuhi has released another one of his pawns, with this one being far more powerful than the others.'_

"Sesshomaru, Mirai, this is hopeless, we have to run! We have to go now, there's nothing we can do!"

"And what should we do then, allow this Majin Buu to emerge from his prison without even trying to stop it? Even if we should flee, it's very likely that it will simply find us. Fleeing is not an option, we have to stop it and we have to stop it now. **Dragon Burst!"** he fired off a Dragon Burst from his Bakusaiga, hitting the ball dead on but not damaging it.

"Sesshomaru is right, at this point all we can do is fight. **Galick Gun!"** Mirai fired off a quick Galick Gun "Even if the situation looks hopeless we can never give up!" his blast sent the ball high into the air, then crashing back to the ground.

Then the ball suddenly split in half and from it emerged a pink vapor, which then took on the form of Majin Buu, in the form of a short pink shirtless figure with completely black eyes and a tentacle hanging from the back of his head, as well as white pants with an M on the belt buckle, along with a dark jewel in the center of its skull.

' _Dammit, we didn't even faze him, and now Majin Buu has been revived at full power. His energy is truly tremendous, and it's growing larger with each passing second._

Magatsuhi smirked and watched as Buu knelt before him "Excellent, it seems yet another one of my pawns has been freed at last."

Mirai stepped forward and let out a low growl "Wait, you mean that after everything you've gone through and put us through to revive this thing, it's only one of your pawns?"

"Of course, I told you that my alliance was made up of the most powerful and evil warriors this universe has ever known and Buu here is only one piece of that puzzle."

"And Turles and Slug?"

"Oh please, they're two of the weakest ones here. But now that you mention it, I suppose it is time I summoned the others back from Hell, either this one or yours."

"Mine?"

"You'll see." Magatsuhi channeled some demonic Ki into his hand and slammed it down onto the ground "Come!"

' _So there's Turles, Slug, Buu and Magatsuhi, so who else?'_

A black cloud of smoke appeared, then suddenly took on the form of a large monstrous bug creature, which promptly let out an enraged roar.

"Hirudegarn!"

Another cloud of smoke, this time taking on a red and purple humanoid form with purple horns, red claws and a tail.

"Janemba!"

Then a green figure with wings appeared "It's been far too long."

"Cell!"

Then a blue figure in a bandana "I'm glad we could meet again."

"Bojack!"

Then a blue skinned figure with orange hair "Do you have any idea how much hate those you've killed now hold for the Saiyans and their allies?"

"Android 13! _And he's in his Super form!'_

"Tsk tsk tsk." and last but not least, a figure with white skin and a tail appeared before them "So we meet at last boy, I've been waiting such a long time for this."

"Frieza! _All of them are way stronger than I remember them being, but Frieza is on a totally different level from these guys! It's like he's a whole different person, this is insane!'_

Magatsuhi stepped forward with his typical arrogant smirk "Myself and 9 of the most powerful enemies Son Gohan and his comrades have ever made, together we shall reign supreme as the Kings of Destruction!"

Shin's eyes widened in horror ' _The Kings of Destruction… 10 evil warriors of unbelievable levels of power, some of whom being even stronger than Majin Buu, and all of them aiming for domination over this world and the entire universe?'_

"And this planet shall be the first to fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan flew through the sky as fast as he could with Kai by his side, though considering how badly injured and weakened he was during his fight with Piccolo, that wasn't really saying much in that regard ' _I guess I lost more strength than I thought…'_ then he felt it ' _3 Ki signatures, 3 of them are Mirai's group and the others must be with Magatsuhi. I can sense Magatsuhi himself, Bankotsu, Turles, Slug, that seriously evil new one must be Majin Buu. But those others… no, it can't be.'_

"What's up?" asked Kai "Do you recognize any of those new Ki signatures that just showed up with Mirai's group and Magatsuhi?"

"Well there's Magatsuhi himself, Bankotsu, Turles, Slug, and they just released Majin Buu. But a bunch of new Ki signatures just appeared."

"One of them is Janemba no doubt about it, there's no way I'd ever forget his Ki signature. What about the others?"

"Well two of them are Cell and Bojack, but…"

"What about the last one?"

"I can't be sure, but I think that last huge one might be Frieza."

"What do you mean it might be?"

"Well it feels like him but it's so colossally huge that it just doesn't feel like him, I mean sure all of the others that I recognize feel stronger than I remember but Frieza seems so much stronger now that it just feels unnatural."

"Can you beat him?"

"As I am now? No, I'm only at 60%. If I were at full power? I'm still not sure."

"But if you can't beat someone like Frieza then what hope in hell do you have of beating someone like Magatsuhi? Even I can feel it from here, his power is completely insane."

"Well maybe not but I still have to try, after all if we don't then who will?" he held out a fist.

Kai promptly bumped said fist and they sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi let out a malicious chuckle "You actually think the three of you have a chance of stopping us, you truly are unbelievably foolish."

"We'll see about that!" Mirai drew his Brave Sword and charged.

Frieza promptly blitzed in front of him "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, if you wish to battle with Magatsuhi then you'll have to defeat me."

"Fine by me." Mirai sheathed his sword.

"Do be sure to attack me with your full strength."

"As if you had to ask!" Mirai promptly flashed into Super Saiyan and charged forward with a furious barrage of punches.

Frieza blocked every strike from Mirai with one hand and kicked him into a plateau, then grabbed him by the face "I should tell you that I do enjoy a good challenge, but my hatred for you filthy Saiyan apes has not subsided in the least. After I defeat you, I'll be sure to finish off your comrades over there and then go kill Son Goku and complete my vengeance."

"I won't let you!" Mirai flashed into Super Saiyan 2 "If you even think about hurting any of my friends then I'll send you back to Hell where you belong! **Galick Gun!"** he fired a quick Galick Gun, engulfing Frieza in an explosion ' _Good, I felt it hit.'_

However, Frieza fired a Death Beam from within the smoke, piercing Mirai in the shoulder, then hit him in the other shoulder, as well as in the legs.

Mirai dropped his transformation against his will as he collapsed to the ground.

"To think I once fell to you in battle and I didn't even have to resort to using my secret weapon to beat you. Pathetic." he kicked Mirai away into a mountain, knocking him out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Broly slowly opened his eyes and struggled to get up ' _Did I…? I guess Magatsuhi took control of me again.'_

"So Broly, looks like you're back to your old self again."

Broly looked and saw Goku sitting on a rock beside him "Kakarot… Where is everyone else?"

"Well you weren't the only one Magatsuhi was manipulating, Piccolo and Inuyasha were under his control too. Koga was off fighting Inuyasha somewhere while Gohan was fighting Piccolo one on one. Don't worry, they won their battles and I took Vegeta and the others to get healed by Dende back at the Lookout." then he turned deadly serious "But we've got other problems right now, just take a feel."

"What do you-" then he froze "Kakarot, are those…?"

"Yeah. Magatsuhi succeeded in reviving Majin Buu, and somehow he's summoned a bunch of other bad guys we've faced before back from Hell. I can sense Cell, Bojack, Janemba, Turles, Slug and I think I can even sense Frieza there, along with Buu, Magatsuhi and one massive Ki signature I've never felt before. I'd go but I barely have enough strength left to stand on my own two feet as it is. Frieza beat Mirai without breaking a sweat, now only Sesshomaru and the Supreme Kai are left."

"Do you have another Senzu Bean with you?"

"No sorry, I gave the last one to Mirai."

"I see… Well then I suppose I'll just have to go it the way I am now."

"What? Broly you can't seriously be thinking about-"

"Yes I am, because you're useless, Gohan and Kai are on their way there right now, and they don't stand a chance. They need my help."

"You know I can't and won't let you do that if it means that you're going to throw your life away like that."

"...That's your final say on this matter?"

"Yeah it is."

"I see. Then I hope you can forgive me for this." he then suddenly blitzed behind Goku and slammed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold "You still let your guard down at the worst moments Kakarot, it's not befitting of a warrior. Still though, this Majin Buu has been released because of me. I will finish this myself. All my life I've been nothing but a slave to the wicked ambitions of others, and I've committed unthinkable atrocities because of it. Perhaps now, in my final hour, I'll be able to do something good for others, something that can save them and not hurt them, something I can do of my own free will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magatsuhi!" a voice roared.

Sesshomaru looked back to see Gohan and Kai drop down to the ground "Son Gohan, Kai, you've both arrived. I take it that means you finished your battle?"

"Yes." Gohan gave a grim nod "And now I've come to destroy the reason why I had to fight that battle in the first place."

Magatsuhi crossed his arms and smirked "So after over 10,000 years we meet in person once again Son Gohan, the Dragon Saiyan."

"It's only been about 3 years for me, and even if it was over 10,000 years it wouldn't be enough for me Magatsuhi." he got into a stance "I don't care what it takes, me and my friends are going to defeat you!"

"And I would just love to see you try." Magatsuhi flared his black aura and sent out a shockwave, shaking the entire battlefield, with Frieza and the others taking this as their cue to hide inside the ship.

Gohan had to brace himself and just barely managed to keep his feet on the ground ' _His power is insane, it's leagues beyond anything I've ever felt before! I thought he was going to be the strongest enemy I've ever faced, but his power is on a whole other level.'_

"Prepare yourself, for you're currently looking your own death in the face."

Then Kai suddenly blitzed in front of Gohan and dropped into a combat stance, sweat dripping down his forehead "Forget it Gohan, you're too badly hurt to deal with something as strong as this."

"Move aside boy, I have no interest in deal with the likes of you."

"Well too bad ugly, you're dealing with me whether you like it or not."

"I see. Bojack, take care of him."

' _Bojack, as in the guy with the blue skin and the black bandana?'_

"Gladly." Bojack stepped up and cracked his knuckles "It's been far too long for my liking since I've snapped someone's neck. Come on, let's take this somewhere else so we don't end up getting distracted by the fight to come." and he took off.

"Fine by me. And Gohan, be sure to kick his ass." and Kai took off after Bojack, grabbing Mirai's Brave Sword and sheath as he left.

Gohan braced himself and tried to power up ' _Dammit, I'm still in bad shape after that fight with Piccolo. I'm gonna have to gradually build up my strength and take it slow as I power up to my maximum.'_ he fired a quick Kamehameha in his base form.

Magatsuhi just stood there and remained unfazed, the blast not even reaching him as his wall of energy cancelled it out entirely "Is that all the power you're capable of generating?"

"Far from it!" Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and charged forward, attacking with a furious barrage of punches.

Magatsuhi took them all in stride without taking the slightest bit of damage, a bored expression on his face, though his head did move a fraction of an inch as a result of a sharp kick to his neck.

Gohan then flashed into his Dragon Saiyan form and hit Magatsuhi square in the chest with a furious barrage of punches, only for them to go through Magatsuhi as if he weren't even there to begin with ' _Dammit, I guess I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch!'_ so he dropped his Dragon Saiyan power and flashed into Super Saiyan 2, then charged forward in an attempt to unleash another barrage of punches.

Magatsuhi blocked the first punch with one hand, then did the same with the following barrage of punches, the shockwaves being unleashed creating a crater around them.

"I guess I still can't get you to take me seriously like this huh? Well fine, if it's my full power you want then it's my full power you'll get!" Gohan's aura flared and the ground shook, and with a furious roar he ascended to Super Saiyan 3, his golden hair growing down his back and his aura crackling with electricity.

"Finally getting serious are we? Good, now be sure to come at me with every ounce of power you have."

"Fine!" Gohan hit Magatsuhi with a fist to the chest, sending him flying, and quickly charged after him.

Magatsuhi blocked or dodged every strike Gohan threw at him without any visible signs of effort as he did so, then finally slugged Gohan in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He then repeatedly slammed Gohan into the ground, picked him up and slammed him against the side of a plateau.

Gohan flashed into Dragon Saiyan 3 and managed to break free of the hold Magatsuhi had on him, then attempted to retreat and gain some distance.

Magatsuhi promptly caught him by the foot and threw him a short distance away, then attempted to smash him into the ground.

Gohan tumbled out of the way and attempted to hit Magatsuhi at point blank range with a quick Kamehameha.

Magatsuhi sidestepped the attack, then charged through a storm of Ki blasts and grabbed Gohan by the ankle again and threw him to the ground, leaving a crater.

Gohan burst up from the crater and charged at Magatsuhi with a furious barrage of attacks.

Magatsuhi slugged Gohan in the face, sending him crashing into a plateau.

Gohan fell back to the ground and coughed up some blood ' _Dammit, I'm giving everything I've got but I'm not getting anywhere! What am I gonna do?'_

Magatsuhi promptly stepped on Gohan's back in an attempt to crush his spine, then pulled him up by the hair "This pathetic excuse for a battle is far from over." he slugged Gohan in the gut much harder this time, causing Gohan to spit up some blood, then charged a black ball of Ki in his free hand "Goodbye Dragon Saiyan. **Darkness Ball!"** he slammed the ball into Gohan's gut, sending him flying away and out of sight.

"Gohan no!" Shin charged at Magatsuhi and fired his Invisible Eye Beams.

Magatsuhi held out a hand and fired a simple Ki blast, sending him flying away "Even more pathetic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quiet forest.

That was where Gohan landed after being blasted away by Magatsuhi, and he slowly started to crawl forward ' _No… you won't win… I'm not done… yet…'_ then he finally lost the last of his strength and he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Dragon Burst!"** a green wave of energy shot forward.

Magatsuhi leapt over the attack only to see Sesshomaru charging at him and he easily blocked a slash from poison claws "So you decide to show yourself again, what could you possible want now?"

Sesshomaru growled "You know what I want." he was cut off by an explosion a short distance away from him "So you've come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai faced off with Bojack in another wasteland a fair distance away ' _Gohan's Ki is dropping like a stone and it doesn't feel like Magatsuhi has even taken the slightest bit of damage, I've gotta hurry and take this guy out so I can go back him up.'_

Bojack cracked his knuckles and shot Kai a malicious smirk "It's been far too long since I've snapped someone's neck, and I think you'll do very nicely."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. **Zen Ryuken: Level 5!"** Kai quickly powered up his Zen Ryuken as high as it could go, his blue aura flaring as high as a small plateau ' _This will boost my power enough to hold my own against this guy but the problem is that my body won't be able to hold out for very long, I'm gonna have to hurry and finish this fast.'_ he burst forward.

Bojack dodged the attack and promptly kneed Kai in the stomach before following up with a slug to the face.

Kai quickly recovered and kicked Bojack in the face, sending him flying into a plateau, then attempted to smash him further in.

Bojack recovered, flew higher into the air and fired his Reverse Launcher Ki blast.

Kai deflected the Ki blast with one hand.

Bojack appeared behind Kai and fired another Ki blast.

" **Masenko!"** Kai fired a Masenko in his blind spot, hitting Bojack and cancelling out the Reverse Launcher.

Bojack managed to protect himself with his Psycho Barrier "Impressive, your level of skill is even more advanced than I hoped. You're easily the strongest earthling on this planet."

"Save the praise for after I kick your ass." he fired a barrage of Ki blasts.

Bojack fired his own barrage of Ki blasts, the two cancelling each other out as they took their clash lower and lower to the ground.

"I've had just about enough of your crap Bojack, I'm ending this!" Kai cupped his hands at his side, blue Ki forming in his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

Bojack unleashed his Grand Smasher.

" **HA!"** Kai unleashed a full power Kamehameha, clashing with Bojack's Grand Smasher with one hand, and once it had been pushed back just enough he drew the Brave Sword, leapt over the blast, and slashed Bojack right in the eye.

Bojack howled in pain as he clutched his now useless right eye, then attacked Kai with his Chaotic Tyrant combo, slamming Kai into the ground "You took my eye…" his voice was a furious snarl, but then it turned into a smirk "But it intrigues me that you would be capable of such a feat, so as a reward I'll make your death swift!" he entered his full power state and blitzed in front of Kai, then fired a Grand Smasher at point blank range, sending him flying away, an explosion detonating in the distance "It's over. Should I go check to make sure that he's really dead? No, why bother?" and he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the smoke cleared, Broly emerged in his Super Saiyan form "It doesn't appear that you're surprised that I've come."

Magatsuhi smirked "I had a feeling you would come, after all it's the Saiyan nature to crave battle or to crave vengeance when you feel you've been wronged."

"And that's why you're going to perish here and now." he looked back at Sesshomaru "Take Mirai back to the Lookout so Dende will be able to heal him, I will finish off Magatsuhi myself and the rest should follow with his death."

Sesshomaru studied Broly intently for a moment ' _The look in his eyes, he plans to make this assault on Magatsuhi his final redemption._ Is this your final decision?"

"Yes it is."

"Very well, I know that it would be useless to try and stop you." Sesshomaru slung Mirai's arm over his shoulder "You plan to give your life don't you?"

"...Just tell me one thing before you leave, when I go to this Other World will I go to the same place that Kakarot did?"

"I have no intention of giving you a false answer. Son Goku has given his life to protect this world and all of its people, because of this he was allowed to keep his body even in death. You however have taken too many innocent lives, whether it be of your own free will or not. When you perish, your physical body will cease to exist and your soul will be sent to a different realm from that of Son Goku. Once there you will be cleansed, your memory erased, and you will be turned into a new form of life."

"...I see. Thank you for at least being honest with me. You should get going."

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just took off without a word.

' _Thank you.'_

Magatsuhi watched and smirked "I'm not letting you get away that easily, but then again I do love a moving target." he pointed a finger.

Broly suddenly blitzed forward and slugged Magatsuhi in the face, sending him skidding backwards "You're the scum of the universe, and I've had just about enough of it!"

Magatsuhi stopped himself and wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip.

"How many innocent people, how many of my friends do you have to slaughter before you're satisfied?"

"As many as those who oppose me, it's quite simple really."

Broly let out a growl, and with a furious roar he ascended to his Legendary Super Saiyan form, then suddenly decreased in muscle mass, his aura flaring wildly ' _My power level just skyrocketed!'_

"So this is the true power of the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Yes, the True Legendary Super Saiyan, it honestly has a nice ring to it. It doesn't matter if I'm not the Dragon Saiyan like Gohan is, I don't need to be to bring down the likes of you!"

"Very well, if you're truly that determined to carry out this farce I suppose I should humor you and let you play great destroyer of evil for awhile. Let me see the strength your race values so highly."

"Oh believe me when I say you will!" Broly fired an Eraser Cannon.

Magatsuhi swatted it aside with one hand, then dodged an attempted chop to the side of his neck and blitzed away.

"You can't run from me!" Broly aimed another fist.

Magatsuhi cranked his head to the side, dodging it, and merely swivelled his head around to avoid the oncoming barrage of fists, the battle taking to mid air.

"This is a losing strategy Magatsuhi, you can't dodge me forever!" Broly attempted to smash him to the ground.

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed away.

' _He's so fast!_ But how- He was right there! Dammit, I had him! I'm using my maximum power, my battle instincts should be at their peek! How could I lose sight of him so easily?"

"How indeed?"

Broly's head snapped around and he looked to see Magatsuhi perched atop a plateau right behind him ' _How did he-?'_

"Oh come now Broly, I make one little move at full speed and it ends up leaving your head spinning? Perhaps the Legendary Super Saiyan isn't so super after all are you? Not that I intend to put a damper on that newfound confidence that you've found, but if those are the limits of your abilities then I'm afraid you don't have a chance of beating me."

"You…"

"How tragic, and after you spend so much time preaching about the power of this Legendary Super Saiyan as well. Of course, if this is all you are capable of then it would seem that all this time Frieza was worried over nothing. It's almost amusing, the grand legendary tales of the mighty Super Saiyan, one of the most fearsome warriors the universe has ever seen second only to the Dragon Saiyan, is nothing more than that, a foolish legend."

' _How is this possible? Is the gap between his strength and mine truly that great?_ No I refuse to accept this, I will not let the legacy of the Saiyan race fall to the likes of you!" his aura flared wildly "I will not be defeated, I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" he fired a Double Eraser Cannon at Magatsuhi, fully intent on destroying him then and there.

' _Miserable fool.'_ Magatsuhi dodged the blast with ease and started coming at Broly.

"You'll die now Magatsuhi, you're mine!" Broly started firing his Eraser Shot Volley in a wild manner.

Magatsuhi flew through the barrage of blasts with ease.

Growing frustrated, Broly unleashed his Blaster Meteor in an attempt to corner Magatsuhi so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Magatsuhi blitzed in front of Broly, forcing him to withdraw his attack "Tell me, is that truly all you're capable of?"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Broly quickly burst high into the air, then turned back to face Magatsuhi back on the ground "DO YOU HEAR ME MAGATSUHI?! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH AND BURN IN HELL!" he fired his Omega Blaster, unleashing every last ounce of Ki he could at once.

Magatsuhi waited until the Omega Blaster was close, then suddenly leapt up and stopped it with one leg, then suddenly kicked it into the atmosphere, where it detonated in a massive explosion above the Earth, shaking the entire planet "I think that's more than enough of that, it's time we cease with this foolishness before it ceases to be amusing."

By this point, Broly was frozen where he was floating in the skies of Earth ' _That shouldn't be possible, he deflected a blast of that size like it was nothing… I wasn't holding back by any means, that was all the power I had… It's just not right, how could anyone possibly be that strong?'_

"Now then Super Saiyan, let's see how fell you fend off one of my attacks shall we? Are you ready? Brace yourself, here I come." Magatsuhi floated upwards, then burst upwards and headbutted Broly in the jaw. He smashed Broly downwards, sending him crashing to the ground, then picked Broly up by the hair "Now now, I can't let you give up after such a feeble attack like that one. No my boy, I'm afraid your torment is only just beginning. There are so many horrors I have yet to show you." and he began punching him in the spine "How's that? Are you beginning to regret your foolish attempt to defy me, or shall I continue to remind you of your rightful place you worthless Saiyan scum?"

Broly could only scream in pain, unable to do anything to prevent the brutal assault.

"I thought you were different, that you might actually prove to be useful to me, but I guess all filthy apes are alike!" he let Broly fall to the ground and kicked him in the side "If only you had stayed loyal then you would have been able to live the remainder of your life without ever knowing such misery, such a shame really."

"You… think so?" then in a surprise move, Broly grabbed Magatsuhi by the arm and pulled him closer, his body beginning to glow.

' _Is he going to-?_ Stop, don't be a fool!"

"I was a fool to think I could stop you with my usual methods, it's clear to me now that neither of us can to leave this battlefield alive." his body began glowing.

"What are you doing? Let me go you fool!"

Broly's body suddenly began glowing "I finally figured out how to deal with you, the only way to kill you is to take you out in a double edged sword sort of attack. Get ready Magatsuhi, we're about to journey to the next world together! _Gohan, all of you… yes, even you Kakarot. For the past three years, for the first time in my life I was able to discover what it meant to live free with my own desires, and for that I thank you. Goodbye to all of you, and thank you all for everything you've done for me.'_ and with that, both Broly and Magatsuhi were engulfed in a massive explosion and a blinding golden light.

In a brilliant burst of golden light, an admirable warrior meets his untimely end with a noble sacrifice. His name was Broly, he was the True Legendary Super Saiyan…

 **A/N:**

 **I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the rest of them but I thought this was the best place to end it, after Broly's sacrifice.**

 **Sorry if the battles against Majin Broly and Majin Inuyasha were kind of shoddy or poorly done, I might have rushed them a little bit so I could get onto introducing Magatsuhi's Kings of Destruction.**

 **Kings of Destruction is inspired by the same group from Dragon Ball Heroes, though these warriors are controlled by Magatsuhi instead.**

 **For the record, Majin Buu was already in his Kid Buu form when he was freed from his ball since he's under the influence of Magatsuhi and his dark power.**

 **Just to be clear, I am adding in elements from Resurrection F because it showed how much potential Frieza still had and I wanted to explore that potential. Goku and Vegeta aren't anywhere near strong enough to beat him, not yet at least.**


	35. Unexpected Allies, A New Plan

As he carried Mirai's unconscious form towards the Lookout, Sesshomaru sensed the blast and looked back ' _Broly…'_

"S-Sesshomaru…" Mirai began to stir "Broly… is he…?"

"He gave his life in a suicide attack in an attempt to take Magatsuhi with him, he felt that it was the only way he could redeem himself for all of the heinous crimes he was forced to commit by Magatsuhi. For the first time in his life, he was fighting of his own will, not the will of others who were trying to manipulate his power. It was his sacrifice, and it was his choice to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daizo listened to Kagome explaining to him about the Dragon Balls "So once all 7 of these magic orbs are gathered they can summon a dragon and have a wish granted?"

"3 wishes actually, but yes." Kagome told him "But they can only be used once a year, and I'm pretty sure Kai has only seen them used once."

"I see." he noticed the look on her face "You're concerned for Kai and that Son boy, they went after this wizard that was mentioned."

"Yeah."

"Kai was never one to back down when he saw a friend in need, and he was never one to give up. I know that he will make it back safe and sound, if only to rub it in the faces of others."

"You really think he would?"

"This is Kai we're talking about."

"True."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning crackled in the skies above.

Broly floated in mid air, his body having been turned to stone as a result of his Kamikaze technique, then slowly fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, which were then scattered into the wind, never to be seen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai slowly moved himself off of Sesshomaru's back, now able to fly on his own "Every trace of Broly's Ki has disappeared. Should we go and make sure the job was done?"

"That holds far too many risks." Sesshomaru told him "Besides, I highly doubt that seeing it will do any good."

"It's strange, when I first met Broly all those years ago I thought he was nothing but a monster without a conscience. But now, I feel like I've lost a close friend."

"Son Goku and Son Gohan would feel the same."

"Speaking of which… Gohan… is he…?"

"We have to assume so, his energy signature has completely disappeared without a trace, the same going for Kai. We must now find Son Goku and bring him back to the Lookout to be healed, and tell them the bitter truth of what transpired, that Son Gohan, Kai and Broly all fell in battle against Magatsuhi's forces."

"Yes." Mirai gripped his fist until it nearly bled "How are the others gonna take it?"

"Very poorly I imagine. But when the grieving is finished, we can do little more than honor their sacrifices by destroying Magatsuhi in Son Gohan's place."

"Yeah… you're right…" and they flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turles led Slug and the others out of what remained of the ship, and he observed the damage done by Broly's attack "This is hard to believe to be honest, I knew the big guy was supposed to be really powerful but I never thought his final attack would be capable of destruction of this magnitude."

"I was well aware, and that was why I chose him."

Turles looked to the side to see Magatsuhi, severely scorched and with half of his body missing, emerge from the rubble "So you survived."

"Of course I did, though I will admit that it was close. I had to bulk up to 100% power for a few seconds, without that I would possibly have been much closer to death. Broly was quite a dangerous one, but in the end to me he was nothing but a failed experiment."

"Is that so?"

"Now then, I believe it's time for the next stage of our grand plan to start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly in mid air and looked around "So I was right…"

"You feel it too?" asked Mirai.

"Yes. Magatsuhi survived the explosion, meaning that Broly's sacrifice was in vain. This world, as well as the entire universe, are in grave danger. We must return to the Lookout, we don't have time to dwell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin slowly wandered through the desert "Gohan… Kai… please… both of you… please be alive…" he stumbled forward and collapsed against a rock "Gohan… Kai… you both must be alive… without you… I don't know how we could stop the terror… of Magatsuhi… and his Kings of Destruction."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai slowly crawled through a barren wasteland, unable to get to his feet "Gohan… please… you have to survive… you just have to…" then he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku slowly came too, and once he had completely come around he bolted to his feet "Dammit Broly, you just had to go off on your own didn't you? Honestly, how stubborn can you be at times like this? I can still sense the energy of Magatsuhi and Frieza and the others, but I can't feel Broly's at all, or Gohan or Kai for that matter. I am picking up Mirai and Sesshomaru heading towards the Lookout, and I can feel Vegeta and the others there too. Maybe they can tell me what's going on." and he disappeared with Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked up and saw Mirai and Sesshomaru drop down "It's about time the two of you showed up."

Mirai hung his head "Sorry father. Where are the others?"

"17 brought the younger you and Goten here and knocked them out, he thought it was best to keep them away from something like this."

"That makes sense."

"So it's true, Magatsuhi has finally made his move."

"And now you two, as well as Son Goku, may be our last remaining hope if we wish to defeat him." Sesshomaru told him "I am unable to sense Son Gohan or Kai, or the Supreme Kai for that matter."

"This is complete chaos." Mirai pointed out "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Our opponent is Magatsuhi, who has grown so powerful that the Supreme Kai has been left lying broken in the dirt and beings as powerful as Son Gohan and Broly have been swatted away like flies with a mere sweep of his hand. As we are now, the chances we have of stopping him are relatively slim."

"So what's your plan?" asked Vegeta.

"I believe that our first priority should be bringing the others up here in order to keep them safe, it may violate the rules-"

"But it's better than leaving them at the mercy of Magatsuhi down there." Mirai finished for him."

"Precisely."

"That's a good idea." a new voice cut in.

Vegeta and the rest looked and saw a beat up looking Goku appear before them "Well you took your sweet time getting here Kakarot."

"Sorry, but can you guys tell me what's been going on?"

"I will." Mirai offered "But first let's get Dende to heal you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome suddenly flinched ' _It's weird, but I can't help having some sort of bad feeling in my stomach…'_ she looked up at the sky, an ominous wind blowing through her hair ' _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dende was quick to heal Goku's wounds that he received from the fight with Broly "Alright then Goku, you should be good to go."

Once his wounds were healed, Goku stood and stretched "Thanks Dende, I owe you."

Yamcha grinned "Perfect, now that we've got Goku, Mirai and Vegeta with us our chances of taking out Magatsuhi and his gang go way up!"

"...We'll see about that once you guys fill me in on the situation."

"Fill me in too."

Goku and the others looked, and to their surprise, they saw Piccolo standing there, the M on his forehead now gone, but his gi was shredded with dried blood all over his body "Piccolo… but I thought…"

"You thought that Gohan killed me? Come on and get real for a minute Goku, you of all people should know me better than that. Sure I'm nothing compared to the likes of you, Gohan or Broly, but I'm definitely no slouch. Sure it might have taken me a little longer than I had thought it would, seeing how the Demon King in me was pretty relentless, but during my battle with Gohan I came back to myself and I decided to use it as an opportunity to give him a final test in order to see if he could finally kill that soft edge that's always been holding me back. Needless to say, the kid made me proud."

"I see."

"Now then, what happened since then?"

Mirai sighed "It's a long story…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kagome, Erasa, Videl and the rest of the group finished gathering the Dragon Balls to revive everyone killed by Broly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai finished explaining the situation, along with Sesshomaru "So yeah, that's about the size of it."

"...I see." Goku hung his head, with Piccolo doing the same "Something like that is just really hard to believe, to think that Gohan and Kai, the Supreme Kai and even Broly were all killed by Magatsuhi."

"It's just like I thought." Vegeta noted "Magatsuhi's levels of power and durability are at a level far beyond anything we could ever hope to imagine. At our current levels we don't have a hope in hell of stopping him and his group, he'll just wipe out this planet then move on to take over the entire universe."

"Yeah that's definitely the negative side of this situation." Krillin noted "But on the positive side of this, at least we've got you guys, Mirai and 17, who can hold his own against the likes of a Super Saiyan 2."

"Weren't you listening? Gohan and Broly were both far more powerful than all of us combined, if they couldn't defeat Majin Buu then what chance do the rest of us have."

"But-"

"Krillin, that's enough." Goku cut him off "Vegeta's right, even if we all banded together we don't stand a chance of stopping Magatsuhi. He's gathered almost every foe we've ever faced before, all of them being way stronger than we remember them being, and he's hundreds of times stronger than all of them combined. We can't win."

"Yeah but this is you we're talking about!"

"I'm not invincible Krillin, the fight with Cell should've made that clear!" there was a clear edge in his voice "Gohan and Broly both used every bit of power they could muster when they were fighting Magatsuhi, but they couldn't even scratch him. I'm sorry, but right now there's nothing we could do."

"...Well I guess that's it, if you, Gohan and Broly can't win then it's really over."

"Dammit!" Goku clenched his fists "Why did Gohan and Broly have to die? If at least one of them had lived they maybe we could've- No, I doubt they'd ever agree to it. Vegeta's still here, but there's no way he would."

"You're thinking of the Metamorans Fusion technique right?" Piccolo guessed.

"Yeah, but considering how it's done I doubt anyone would agree to it. Besides, there's still no guarantee it'd be enough."

"Yeah you're probably right. We could try the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, send you and Vegeta in there and train until you're stronger than even Gohan or Broly." Tien suggested.

"And let Magatsuhi rampage across the world? That's way too risky. We have to assume that even in the best case scenario Magatsuhi and his allies would rampage across the Earth and slaughter the entire population, and he might even end up coming here and destroy the chamber while we're inside. That's a risk we can't take."

"Don't forget that we've still got the Dragon Balls to undo all of the damage." Vegeta pointed out.

"That's if we win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Kagome and the rest of the group had gathered all of the Dragon Balls and brought them back to Capsule Corp, where they summoned Shenron in order to bring back the people killed by Broly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'll use Instant Transmission so I can grab Chichi and Bulma and the rest and bring them up here-" Goku paused when he realized that the sky was growing dark "It got dark all of a sudden. Don't tell me, did the others summon Shenron?"

"It must've been Bulma." Yamcha noted "She's the only one who could've possibly gathered all of the Dragon Balls and on top of that she doesn't have a clue about what's been happening so far, so why would she summon him?"

"Broly would be my guest." 17 suggested "Don't forget that Babidi made him go nuts at the World Martial Arts Tournament and he massacred a lot of people this morning, my guess is that they're trying to wish them all back."

"This isn't good." Dende pointed out "If the others use up all three wishes then it's gonna be a whole other year before we can try again."

"Okay, I'll go stop them right away." Goku quickly tried to blitz away with Instant Transmission, but failed "Dammit, I can't locate the energy of Bulma or anyone else." so he concentrated even harder "Okay, now I've got it." and he disappeared.

"...He's kind of slow." Inuyasha commented, speaking for the first time since Goku and the others had arrived.

Vegeta snorted "You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a brilliant golden light, Shenron emerged from the Dragon Balls ' _ **Oh great, it's these guys again.'**_

"No way, that's just unreal." Erasa muttered.

Kagome nodded "I know, I've seen it at least twice already and I still can't get over how majestic it looks."

" **I will grant you 3 wishes, speak now so that I may return to my slumber."**

Videl's jaw dropped to the ground "Am I dreaming, or did that dragon just talk?"

" **Speak your first wish."**

"Let me handle this one everybody." Kagome told them "Shenron, please bring back everyone who was killed today, with the exception being those who hold evil in their hearts."

" **Very well, I have heard your first wish and it shall now be granted."** Shenron's eyes glowed red as he fulfilled the wish, bringing back everyone who had been killed by Broly, as well as Kibito, unknown to anyone else " **Now speak your second wish so that I may fulfill it."**

"Crap, second wish? That means I'm too late!"

Kagome and the rest looked to see Goku appear "Goku, what are you doing here? And what happened to Gohan and the others?"

"Look now really isn't the best time for that Kagome, I'll tell you guys everything once we take this somewhere else." he put a finger to his temple "Hey Dende, can you hear me?"

" _Yes."_

"I got here too late, by the time I showed up Shenron had already granted them the first wish but only that so far. What should we do now?"

" _Well it could be worse, please tell him that he doesn't have to grant any of the other two wishes for the time being. If they've only used one then we can summon him again in 4 months and then use the rest."_

"Really? Okay, oh and one more thing. It looks like all of our families have gathered here so could you tell Krillin and the others that I'll bring them back with me?"

" _Of course, I'll pass that along right away."_

"Right, thanks. Shenron, thanks for the help but we're not gonna be needing anymore wishes today."

" **If that is all then I bid you farewell."** then Shenron disappeared, the sky returned to normal, and the Dragon Balls scattered.

"Okay, I guess it's not that bad."

"Goku, what in the world was all that business about?" asked Bulma "What in the world is going on that could have you so worked up?"

"A lot of things, none of them good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kibito stared at himself for a moment, trying to process everything "There's no question that I had been killed by Dabura's attack, have I somehow been brought back to life? It's some sort of miracle." then he remembered Shin "Supreme Kai, are you alright?" then he froze, feeling how weak Shin's Ki was "Excellent, he's still alive after all." he quickly took off in search of Shin as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin continued stumbling along a path through a barren wasteland "Gohan and Kai… they're both out there… they're still alive… I know they are…" then he finally gave out and collapsed to the ground.

This was when Kibito found him and quickly dropped to the ground "Yes sir, at last I've finally found you! Supreme Kai are you alright? Please wake up. Oh thank goodness, I haven't arrived too late." he quickly healed Shin using his powers.

Shin slowly came around and got to his feet "What? Kibito? But I saw you being slain by Dabura, how could you be here?"

"My best guess… would be the Dragon Balls…" a weak voice rasped out.

Shin look and saw Kai stumbling towards him, only to collapse "Kai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku finished explaining the situation to the others "So that's that, I'm gonna need to take all of you up to the Lookout. Krillin and Vegeta and everyone else are waiting for us up there. Alright, now everyone grab onto me so I can do Instant Transmission."

"Very well." Miroku and Sango were the first ones to grab onto him, then Shippo and Kohaku, then everyone else.

"Okay."

Videl was still dumbstruck ' _Am I really living in a world where stuff like this happens all the time and I'm only now finding out?'_

"Alright, everybody be sure to hold tight. Let's go." and they all disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kibito quickly healed Kai using his powers "His injuries are serious but not life threatening, I can heal them fairly easily."

"But I still don't understand though." Shin told him "I was sure that you were dead, how can you be here?"

"Yes, it is a mystery to me as well."

"Indeed."

"My best guess would be the Dragon Balls." Kai told him "They probably used them to bring back everyone who was killed today, which explains why the big guy is here. But nevermind that now, we've gotta get a move on."

"Yes you're right, Gohan is in mortal danger."

"We can't allow him to die, I don't care what either of you say." and he quickly took off into the air as fast as he could.

Shin quickly followed him, with Kibito doing the same "Right, under no circumstances can we allow Gohan to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan still lay unconscious on the floor of a remote forest area, dried blood all over his body after pouring from his wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai led the group across the skies when he felt it "Tell me, do you guys feel that? All of those massive Ki signatures gathered together?"

Shin nodded "Yes, it must be Magatsuhi and his forces."

"I'd recognize Bojack's anywhere, he's the one that almost did me in. Still though, I'm a little bit unnerved. The fact that he hasn't made his move yet despite having already freed Majin Buu must mean that he's planning something really big. The worst case scenario-"

"-is that Magatsuhi and his forces and up either destroying or conquering the entirety of this universe. That is indeed the worst case scenario Kai but I wouldn't necessarily call it as hopeless as that just yet, I'm beginning to notice the smallest ray of light in the distance."

"And I'm guess that optimism of yours has something to do with Gohan and his awesome reserves of power?"

"Not just Gohan, you as well. I'm well aware that Gohan is half Saiyan and the Dragon Saiyan for that matter, which is why I had expected him to be incredibly powerful. However, you had actually surprised me. For a full blooded Earthling, your fighting capabilities and reserves of power are truly remarkable."

"Come on, I'm not that good. Sure I could take weaklings like the Ginyu Force and squash them like flies now, but guys like Tien, Krillin and Yamcha are still way ahead of me. It only makes sense, I've only been training for about 3 years and they've been at it for their entire lives."

"Then that makes it even more remarkable. You may not realize this Kai, but I did when I saw your match against Tien Shinhan during the first round of the tournament. With that technique you had developed, the Zen Ryuken, your power had even surpassed the likes of Tien and was beyond even Gohan when he had become a Super Saiyan."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes, both you and Gohan have levels of power far greater than Kibito and I could have imagined and you both have the potential to reach levels even more extraordinary. For all we know, you yourself might be able to defeat Majin Buu while Gohan is the only one capable of destroying Magatsuhi."

"You mean _I_ could destroy something as powerful as Majin Buu?"

"I understand how difficult it may be to fathom but I saw how amazing you were, you even held your own against the likes of Bojack for a short while."

"But I got swatted aside."

"Maybe but it's still astounding. Still though we must hurry and find Gohan soon, his energy is growing weaker by the minute but I can sense him coming from those woods."

"Yeah you're right." Kai stopped above the forest "It's definitely close- Wait, I think I can see him!" he spotted Gohan on the forest floor unconscious and quickly floated to the ground to check on him "He's still alive but just barely, and he's in even worse shape than you and I were."

"Oh good, so there's hope. Kibito, hold off on restoring Gohan's power until after we've arrived on the World of the Kais."

Kibito's head snapped towards him "Sir, do you mean to say that you honestly intend to allow two mere mortals to set foot inside of the hollow World of the Kais? That revered sanctuary which not even the Grand Kai himself is permitted to enter."

"Yes that's correct, now let's get going. **Kai Kai!"** and they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku appeared on the Lookout with everyone else "Alright, everybody's here."

"Hold on, Bulma what about your parents?" asked Krillin.

Bulma shrugged "They said they couldn't bare to leave their animals behind and they casually pointed out that if they are killed that if they are killed then we can just wish them back to life with the Dragon Balls."

"Yeah that sounds like your parents alright."

"Nevermind that now." Chichi cut in "Why aren't Gohan and Goten here?"

' _Oh crap.'_

"And what about Kai and Broly?" asked Kagome.

' _Double crap.'_

"Krillin, what's going on?"

Goku stepped forward and breathed out a deep sigh ' _Now or never I guess._ There's no easy way for me to put this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it alright? Trunks and Goten are safe inside the look out, but I doubt they're gonna wake up before this is over. But then that's where things get bad… I'm afraid that Gohan, Kai and Broly are all dead."

Everyone froze dead in their tracks.

"Gohan and Kai were both killed by Magatsuhi and Bojack respectively, and Broly sacrificed himself to take Magatsuhi down with him in a self destruct attack. It failed." he gave everyone a minute to process.

' _No… not Gohan…'_ Chichi promptly fainted, one of the few times her reacting that way would be appropriate.

Erasa was still processing the information "Gohan… Kai… they can't be… he can't be dead… he just can't be…"

"Erasa…" Videl wrapped her in a hug in an attempt to comfort her.

Kagome just stood there, tears streaming down her face ' _He can't be… I can't accept that… not again… I can't lose him again… Gohan…'_

Mirai wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, refusing to shed tears ' _Gohan, I failed you again. Please, forgive me.'_

Goku gripped his fists ' _Gohan, I'm sorry… I should've been there…'_

"Goku." a voice snapped him out of this thoughts "This is a fine mess that we're finding ourselves in isn't it?"

Goku looked and saw Korin approach him "Korin, good you're here."

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing at a time like this. Goku this foe has allied himself with some of the most dangerous enemies you and the others have ever faced before including the likes of Frieza and Cell, and he himself is far more powerful than all of you combined. We're dealing with something pure evil, conquering and destruction is their only objective."

"Yeah, I know. We need to think, there has to be a way to stop him. We're running out of time."

"You've got that part right." a pair of feet touched the ground "You guys are running out of time, and you don't have much to begin with."

Inuyasha let out a low snarl "You… Bankotsu."

Sure enough, Bankotsu of the Band of Seven stood before them, Banryu over his shoulder, as he ran a hand through his hair "Hey."

Goku held out a hand, motioning for the others to stand back so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, and slowly walked forward to meet Bankotsu, with Inuyasha following "Why are you here? Did Magatsuhi send you to try and finish us off?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not in this for Magatsuhi and I'm not here to try and fight any of you. I'm here to offer you my help."

Inuyasha scoffed "Why the hell should we believe you of all people?"

"Because Magatsuhi recruited me from Hell along with Frieza and the others, I know how his abilities work and how he revived Frieza and the rest. I also know how you guys can become strong enough to stand up to them in the time limit he set."

"What time limit?" asked Goku.

"Well Magatsuhi did send me here sure, but aside from giving you his message I'm here for my own personal agenda."

"What message?"

"He knows that Sesshomaru and the bowlcut got away and that Broly didn't finish the job with you or the others, so he sent me here with this message. He's offering you guys a chance to surrender and acknowledge him as the ruler of this planet or else your lives are forfeit and so is this world. The time limit is one week. I can give you information, weaknesses and the like, that might help you win this fight." he held out his hand as he stuck Banryu into the ground "So do we have a deal?"

Goku looked around at the others, then turned back to Bankotsu and slowly returned the handshake "We have a deal. But first I need to know, why would you want to help us?"

"To explain that, I'm gonna have to explain about Magatsuhi recruiting everyone else first and how he went back in time to begin with." he shot a look in Kagome's direction "Kagome, do you remember that wish you made on the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome nodded slowly "I wished that the Shikon Jewel would disappear forever, I thought it was the correct wish."

"Well it was in a few aspects, the jewel itself was destroyed but Magatsuhi was sent back in time about 10,000 years, where he met Bibidi, you know the guy who created Majin Buu to begin with, and pretended to form an alliance with him. But after all but one of the Supreme Kai's had been killed by Buu, Magatsuhi turned on Bibidi and killed him, then absorbed him and gained all of his sorcerer abilities. Using these new powers, he created a new and totally defiled version of the Shikon Jewel and stuck it in Buu, rendering his wild and uncontrollable nature completely nonexistent. He figured he shouldn't mess with his past in the Feudal Era so when he returned to Earth he decided not to release Buu from the travelling ball, instead he figured he should wait for all of his potential allies to be killed by you guys."

"But when did he start recruiting them?"

"Well from what I know he recruited Frieza about 6 months ago and told him about how much you yourself were progressing after freeing him from his prison in Hell. Frieza decided that since he had never trained a day in his life, he would spend the next 6 months training and unlock his latent potential. Mirai saw the results of that training first hand, and that was without him using his new transformation."

"Go into that bit later. When did he recruit the others?"

"Well he recruited Turles while you guys were fighting Cell, and Slug after you guys killed Bojack. He recruited Cell, Android 13 and Bojack after the whole thing where Gohan and the others fought Janemba while you were being resurrected on New Namek."

"But how are Janemba and Hirudegarn with him?"

"Well when Gohan's Dragon Supernova Storm obliterated the physical mass encasing the evil energy that Janemba was made of, but Magatsuhi absorbed the evil energy while everyone was tending to Gohan's injuries, then made a sort of makeshift host by using Bibidi's power that he absorbed in order to give Janemba's evil energy a physical form. As for the big monster, well his name is Hirudegarn. Mirai fought him in that timeline."

"Along with several enemies using dark jewels." Mirai pointed out "How did Magatsuhi take control of them?"

"He used that demon sword that you brought with you, the Sounga, as a sort of makeshift portal between the two timelines and corrupted those enemies with his dark jewels. Even though you destroyed the Sounga, Magatsuhi was able to recall the dark jewel back from your timeline and Hirudegarn with it."

"I see."

"Turles, Slug, Android 13, Cell, Bojack, Majin Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn and Frieza. Counting Magatsuhi himself too, that makes 10 in all."

"But how did he bring them back to life?" asked Goku.

"...Considering how dangerous they all were when they were alive, Frieza, Cell, Bojack, Turles, Slug and Android 13 were all put in special prisons in separated areas of Hell. In order to recruit them without arousing any suspicion, Magatsuhi replaced them with 6 other souls from Hell, making sure nobody would notice since the prisons weren't empty. What really makes my blood boil and turned me against him is what souls he used."

"Who was it?"

"My fellow brothers from the Band of Seven. To them they're nothing but pawns, I wouldn't care if it was just me but if you mess with my brothers then that's where I draw the line."

"So you're not here just to help us, you're also here to save your brothers."

"Yeah, exactly."

"...Alright I'll put in a good word with King Yemma later, but only if you tell us how we can get strong enough to stand up to Magatsuhi before this week is up."

"I never said you'd be able to stand up to Magatsuhi, Gohan is the only one capable of defeating him. But at the very least, you guys should be able to take out Frieza and the other Kings of Destruction. You see, Magatsuhi has been watching Gohan's life since he was born in an attempt to find some sort of weakness. That was his biggest mistake."

"How so?"

"Because he only started watching Gohan when he was born, in his arrogance didn't even bother to pay attention to your childhood and that was a huge mistake on his part."

"What are you saying, that in order to get strong enough to stand up to these Kings of Destruction we have to use something from when I was a kid?"

"Exactly." he looked over in Korin's direction "Hey cat with the cane that's twice your height, you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"What are you-" then Korin paused "Bankotsu was it? Surely you're not suggesting what I think you are."

"It's the only option they've got at this point."

"What option?" asked Goku "I don't get it, what are we supposed to do?"

"Sure this planet might be full of weaklings that are easily impressionable by that oaf with the afro but it does have some interesting tricks up its sleeve, one of which you should know all too well. You got strong enough to take out your own Demon King."

"What are you-" then Goku froze "You don't mean what I think you mean."

"Yes I do, in order for you guys to get strong enough you have to drink the Ultra Divine Water and unlock your true potential."

"But I already did that like 20 years ago, back when I fought King Piccolo."

"No you didn't, sure you survived but that was nowhere near your full potential. All you did was get the basic ordinary Saiyan's Zenkai boost. Your body just wasn't able to withstand bringing out all of your potential at once at the moment. Don't forget that you were weaker than Raditz back then."

"It makes sense." Vegeta cut in "Bringing out one's full power is completely useless if your body can't withstand it, just look at Frieza when he went full power."

"Or when someone overdoes the Kaioken. But anyway, if you two drink it now then you should at least be able to put up one hell of a fight and maybe even take out Frieza."

"Oh trust me, I'll be doing that myself."

"I wasn't talking to you midget, I'm talking about Goku. He's the one that has the best chance of winning that fight. But first we need someone to go and bring it here?"

"I'll do it." Kagome suddenly cut in "I'll go get this Ultra Divine Water and bring it back for you guys."

Goku looked at her with concern "Look Kagome I appreciate the offer but-"

"No Goku, this is something I have to do. Gohan, Kai and Broly tried to go up against Magatsuhi and were all swatted aside like flies. I'm going to do everything I can to stop Magatsuhi's Kings of Destruction, he's taken too many innocent lives already. I know I'll probably be no match for him, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try. I'm not scared and I'm not going to hide, I'm going to stand with you and the others."

"...Is that your final say?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright then, I can see how badly you want this. If this is your decision then I'm not going to stop you, but I'm also not going to let you go alone."

"I'll go with her." Shippo offered "Would that help?"

"Yeah it would, thanks. Now first, we'll head down to meet up with Korin. Vegeta and I will go to buy you time." he grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder "But in the meantime, we've gotta show you how to get to the Ultra Divine Water."

"I can take over from here." Korin cut in.

"What exactly is this Ultra Divine Water anyway?" asked Kagome.

"It's water that's packed with mystical properties and magical zing, it will greatly enhance the abilities of the one who drinks it but you first have to track it down in order to drink it and enjoy its benefits. It's a perilous journey, far to the North there is a treacherous maze made entirely of ice. You'll first have to navigate through this icy labyrinth in order to obtain the water, it's hidden somewhere in a cave at the end. Many brave explorers have attempted to navigate through this maze in an attempt to reach the Ultra Divine Water only for them to never be heard from again."

"I see."

"So now that you know the peril involved what are you going to do? Do you still wish to seek it out?"

"Yes, I do. I can't afford to be afraid of a maze at a time like this, if we plan to have any chance of winning then I have to find the Ultra Divine Water."

"I see, well you've got guts I'll give you that much. Come on, I'll show you guys how to get to the start of the maze." and he led them down towards his tower.

"In the meantime, we'll go confront Magatsuhi." Goku grabbed Vegeta and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korin led Kagome and Shippo down to his tower "Alright, so I guess it's settled."

"But how long is it going to take us to get to this ice labyrinth?" asked Shippo.

"As long as it takes the both of you to hop into that pot." Korin pointed to a loan pot sitting in the corner "It's a sort of portal that will take you there. Now before you two go I have one word of advice."

"What's that?"

"If you guys are dead set on going then there's one thing that you both absolutely must avoid."

"What?"

"Darkness, a Darkness blacker than the night itself. It shields the Ultra Divine Water with an illusion so cunning and mind breaking that the two of you may never escape its empty void once you're ensnared."

"We'll keep that in mind." Kagome leapt into the pot, with Shippo following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai looked around and the strange new world they had suddenly appeared on "Where are we?"

"This is the Sacred World of the Kai's." Shin told him "Alright Kibito, your restoration abilities should heal him quite nicely."

"Yes sir." Kibito quickly healed Gohan's injuries with his powers.

Gohan's injuries appeared and he quickly regained consciousness "What the- Kai, where are we? Supreme Kai, where on Earth are we?"

"We're not on Earth at all." Shin told him "You see Gohan, Kibito and I have brought you and Kai to my homeworld, the World of the Kais."

"This is your world, really? But then, does that mean that me and Kai are dead? And shouldn't we have halos or something like that?"

"No, neither of you perished in that battle. It was a close call yes, but both of you managed to pull through. The two of you are truly quite remarkable."

"But then why would you bring the two of us to a crazy place like this?"

"You don't refer to the World of the Kais as a crazy place!" Kibito barked "This is a sanctuary that neither lower Kai's nor guardians could ever hope to enter, much less mortals like the two of you."

"...Hold on a second, didn't you get killed by Dabura? Is death just nonexistent with you guys?"

"No it's not, it's a mystery but some sort of mysterious force has brought be back to life. There are powers at work on your planet, powers far beyond what we realized."

"Looks like me and Kai slept through a lot, so why exactly did the two of you bring the two of us here?"

"I've been wanting to ask that the same thing Supreme Kai, so why would you bring two mere mortals to sacred grounds such as these?"

Shin grinned confidently "We're going to use the Z Sword in order to strike down Magatsuhi's Kings of Destruction, I'm certain that either Gohan or Kai would have the spirit required to wield its incredible power."

"What?! Not the Z Sword, are you sure that you're in your proper state of mind Supreme Kai?! There is no way that a mere mortal could possibly use the Z Sword let alone use it, despite all of my efforts I have never been able to make that legendary weapon budge any more than any of the other Supreme Kais who tried their hand before me!"

"You were dead through it Kibito, so you never got the chance to see it. Gohan and Kai both possess tremendous levels of power that I would never have expected either."

"But you need more than brute strength to wield the Z Sword sir!"

"In any event there's no harm in letting them at least try it. Gohan and Kai both of you please come with me, we'll put one of you through the test." he took to the air.

"Alright." Gohan and Kai took off after him.

"A mere mortal laying his hands on the Z Sword? What is he thinking?" Kibito promptly took off after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the icy labyrinth "So this is it."

"Hey you two, up here!" Korin called from above "Listen to me, if you guys manage to find the water then be sure to return to this exact spot and I'll pull the both of you back up again."

"Got it." and she walked off to start the maze, with Shippo following "It's so cold here, I guess I should've brought a jacket or something."

"I can fix that." Shippo placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her body to glow orange for a brief second.

"Okay that's better, thanks Shippo. Where did you learn all of these abilities?"

"500 years will do that, I've been training since you and Gohan went inside that Meido after we beat Naraku and now I'm a 1st rank fox demon."

"Amazing." then she looked ahead "Well it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would, and it's definitely nowhere near as bad as Mount Hakurei." and they started walking forward, only for her to nearly lose her shit and hide behind Shippo.

"What's the matter?"

She just pointed to where she saw a frozen body on the side of the path.

"Poor guy, he must've gotten lost in the maze. Well lucky for us we've got my Foxfire powers or else we'd end up like him soon, still though we'd better hurry." then Shippo heard a crash and looked back to see the path disappear behind them "Kagome brace yourself, I think something's coming. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Then a large snow cyclone emerged from the cracks in the ground and took on the form of a massive ice monster, which promptly unleashed a massive blizzard.

Shippo grabbed Kagome by the waist "Kagome just stand back, I'm gonna take care of this one myself." he let go and charged " **Fox Transformation: Nine Tails!"** he transformed into a Nine Tailed Fox and slashed at the ice monster, ripping off its upper body as well as one of its arms, before he transformed back "Darn it, I still can't maintain that transformation for very long."

The ice monster regenerated.

"Shippo get back!" Kagome summoned a bow and arrow made of purple and pink Ki and fired the arrow, piercing the ice monster in the head, to no avail "That's unreal, it's like it didn't faze him at all."

Then the ice monster lunged at them, but then suddenly stopped as the head evaporated into nothing.

"Woah."

"I guess your spiritual power has a delayed effect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi stood on a mountaintop, leering down at a city ' _Such fools, they will all soon be grovelling beneath my feet.'_ then he looked back and smirked "My my, this is quite the honor isn't it?"

Goku appeared with Vegeta, both of them remaining rather stoic "I don't know if I would call it that. So you're Magatsuhi, we finally meet."

"And you two are Son Goku and Vegeta, I've heard much about you."

"I have to say that you're every bit the monster I had expected you to be."

"And you're every bit as foolish as Frieza made you out to be, coming here to challenge me like this."

"Who said we're here to challenge you? As much as I would love to settle this right now after what you did to my son and the rest, as things stand at the moment I think we both know that even together Vegeta and I don't stand a chance in hell of beating you. But we only need one week, then we're coming back and we're going to take you out."

"That's one of the richest things I've ever heard, you're too weak to fight today but tomorrow the two of you are magically going to defeat all 10 of us?"

"That's right."

"Nonsense, what difference could a day possibly make?"

"You'd be surprised. Bankotsu told us about your offer, you already know our answer but you better keep your word and don't cause any sort of havoc until then. Got it?"

Magatsuhi's smirk only widened.

"Now then, let's be sure to make it a match for the books." and they both disappeared.

"That's the spirit, of course that's assuming there's anyone left to right the books once I'm through with this world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Shippo grabbed Kagome and let her down an ice slide in the maze, until they reached the end of the slide and into a deep ravine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked down at the landscape as he flew through the skies "The landscape on this world really is beautiful, it actually reminds me a lot of the countryside back home."

"You're lucky to live in a place like that." Kai pointed out "After all, the reason why I chose that place outside Tokyo to train is because it reminds me of your home." then he noticed Kibito scowling at them "Alright big guy, if you've got something to say then say it already."

"Those tattered rags you two refer to as clothing are an insult to this sacred place." Kibito told them, then pointed two fingers at them and materialized new outfits for them, very similar to the one worn by Shin.

"Huh."

Shin chuckled "You know, the two of you are very well suited to those outfits."

"You really think so?"

"Yes- Up ahead you two, that's where it is." they landed on a tall yet very narrow plateau that had a sword stuck deep into the ground "This is it, this is the Z Sword, the weapon of legend as of almost as much fame as the Dragon Saiyan. One of you see if you are able to draw it from the rock, if what I've heard is true then nobody has been able to do so in all of its history."

Kai knelt down in front of the Z Sword "A sword stuck in stone that only one worthy and of great power can free? Why does that sound familiar? I think I've heard something like that back on Earth. Oh well, no time for that now." he gripped the Z Sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo opened his eyes and looked around "Oh yeah, we fell down that ice slide and ran into a giant wall of ice." he looked and saw Kagome unconscious next to him, so he quickly morphed his size took her onto his back "We'd better get moving." he started walking along the path in hopes of finding the Ultra Divine Water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku appeared back on the Lookout "We're back."

"So how did it go?" asked Tien "Do you think we've got a shot at winning?"

"As we are now, he'd kill us before we could even blink. Right now we've gotta hope that Kagome and Shippo can get the Ultra Divine Water and bring it back here."

"Yeah well that aside we've got bigger problems, Goten and Trunks are awake and they wanna know what's going on."

' _...Crap, I didn't even think about that._ Okay, what I think we should do is-"

"We tell them." Vegeta cut him off "It's not like we have any other choice right now and don't forget that they're both Super Saiyans even if they are young."

"Yeah but how are we gonna tell Chichi and Bulma?"

"We don't. It's simple, we get Piccolo to tell them."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Goku looked up to see Cooler drop down from above "Cooler!"

"I apologize for missing so much, but I had to get help." he gestured to two figures standing behind him, neither one of them having halos.

"Is that…"

"Hey Kakarot." one of them held up two fingers.

"Hey Raditz, long time no see!" Goku gave his classic Son grin.

"When the hell did you become buddy buddy with him?" asked Vegeta.

"Well I spent a lot of time training in Hell and I met up with them while I was trying to subdue Cell and the others once. I met Raditz and felt that he deserved to know the truth, and after that we started training and growing closer. I even showed him how to reach Super Saiyan. The three Ginyu guys are alright too, it turns out they're really fun once you get to know them. As for the other one…"

The last one, who looked just like Goku, only with a scar and a crimson headband, slowly stepped forward "Kakarot."

' _So that's him… Bardock._ I'm glad I finally got to meet you… father. I just wish it could've been under better circumstances."

Bardock nodded "So do I, but right now there's no time to lament. Cooler filled us in on the situation, but what's happened since then?"

"Nothing good I can tell you that much. What are you guys doing here though?"

"I brought them to help." Cooler told him "A few months ago I used the Namekian Dragon Balls to have these two wished back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai gripped the hilt of the Z Sword and attempted to pull it out "Come on… Wait hold on a second guys, just one quick question."

"What is it?" asked Shin.

"Once I pull this thing out of the ground it's not like anything dangerous is gonna happen here is it?"

"It is said that whoever wields it gains power, tremendous amounts of power in fact." Kibito told him "Enough to defeat even the likes of Majin Buu in single combat."

"...Good to know, I guess this thing must be seriously sharp."

"It's not like you'll be able to pull it out-"

"Will you shut your trap! I swear you are _this_ close to joining Broly, _this_ close!"

"You insignificant-"

"Kibito, that's enough." Shin cut him off "Please just let Kai have his turn. Now Kai, remember to concentrate and pull with everything you have. We believe in you."

"Right." Kai gripped the handle and began struggling, pulling on the handle with every ounce of strength he had, but he eventually lost his grip and fell back, his face firmly slamming into the ground beneath him "Ow…" he tried to cool the burning feeling on his hand "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Are you alright man?" asked Gohan "I still think you can do it, don't forget that that wasn't even close to your full power."

"Yeah I know, just let me give it another shot. **Zen Ryuken: Level 2!"** he powered up the second level of his Zen Ryuken technique.

Kibito smirked "Using this technique that you've created is impressive but it's nothing more than a move of desperation that won't help. How can a lowly mortal like you expect to pull out an artifact that even countless Supreme Kai's have been unable to wield?"

"That's it! **Masenko!"** Kai sent him flying with a Masenko, then went back to concentrating, and with great strain and a furious roar, he managed to pull the sword out.

Shin grinned triumphantly "Excellent Kai, you did it!"

"Yeah how do you like that jackass?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kibito let out a grunt "Well I guess I was wrong about you."

Kai snorted "What was your first clue, when I sent you flying with one attack or when I pulled this baby out of the ground?"

"Why don't you try swinging it around?" Shin suggested "Tell me Kai, do you feel the power of the Z Sword coursing within you?"

"Let's find out." Kai struggled to lift it, barely keeping on his feet "Well I'm feeling something but I'm not sure it's power, is this thing supposed to feel this heavy? As much as I'd hate to burst everyone's bubble, but I'm really not feeling any kind of Z Sword power coursing through my body either."

"Well that is indeed strange."

"Yeah no kidding, unless something changes there's no way I'm gonna beat anything with this thing, let alone something like Majin Buu."

"Take that back!" Kibito barked "You have no idea what you're talking about, the Z Sword is the greatest weapon in the Sacred World of the Kai's. It's more than capable of defeating Buu, it's you not so long as you keep staggering around like a weakling straining to hold it up. Only when you can brandish it with ease will you be able to face Magatsuhi's Kings of Destruction and conquer any of them in battle."

"That's easy for you to say, you haven't tried to carry this heavy piece of crap. Come on smartass, let's see you give it a shot. Go ahead, grab it."

Kibito did so, and it immediately fell to the ground while he fell on his ass.

"See? I wasn't screwing around, it really is heavy."

Kibito tried to pick but only ended up hurting his hands, but he quickly regained his composure and tried to save some dignity "It wasn't that heavy."

"I think what the three of us just witnessed would beg to differ."

"...Well the point is that you need to be able to control the Z Sword like it's an extension of your arm!"

"Uh huh."

"He's kind of got a point." Gohan admitted "Your form with that sword is way off, in a straight up sword fight you'd lose before you could even blink."

"So what do you suggest?"

"What do you think?" Gohan drew his Ryuuga katana "Kendo matches just like when we were in junior high."

"Oh hell yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goten was horrified when he learned about what happened "No, that can't be true! You're lying, you have to be!"

Goku grimly shook his head "I'm sorry son, but it's the truth."

"No!" Goten's eyes were wide and shining with tears, his voice coming out in a sob filled with anguish, his eyes now shining with complete and utter fury "That… monster…" electricity began to crackle around his body, and with a roar of fury that reached to the heavens he was engulfed in a pillar of golden light, shaking the entire Lookout. When the light dissipated, Goten emerged in a Super Saiyan form, his hair standing up and his aura crackling with electricity "I'm going to rip him apart!"

' _He went Super Saiyan 2 at his age!'_ he knelt down and put both of his hands firmly on Goten's shoulders "Goten listen to me, I know you want to avenge your brother and I do too but neither you or I are strong enough yet."

"So I'm supposed to just stand around and do nothing?"

"Nope. See, Kagome went off to get something that's going to make us a lot stronger. After I use it, we'll train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together alright?"

"...Fine, but I don't like it."

"I don't either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo led Kagome onwards and looked around for the Ultra Divine Water "No sign of this Ultra Divine Water yet."

"Well we've gotta keep looking." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah I know, with Gohan gone the world might depend on it." he looked and noticed a fork in the path, with one road leading upwards and the other leading downwards.

"I think we should split up from here, you go up and I'll go down. If neither of us find anything then we'll meet back here in an hour." and she walked off before he could say anything.

"...Sometimes she can be too stubborn for her own good." and Shippo reluctantly went along the upper path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome continued along the path downwards into the cave ' _Come on Kagome, you can't let yourself get scared of the dark, not at a time like this.'_ she sensed a Ki signature and whipped around, and her eyes shot wide "G-Gohan?"

Sure enough, Gohan stood in front of her as if nothing had happened "Yes, in the flesh Kagome."

"You're still alive…"

"Beauty never dies, which is why you've survived as long as you have. So what brings you down here?"

"Oh right I forgot, your dad sent me and Shippo down here to find the Ultra Divine Water and bring it back to the Lookout. You don't know where it is do you?"

"I do. Follow me." he started leading her onwards down the path.

"You're moving kinda fast." she struggled to follow him, only for her to suddenly stop.

Gohan noticed this and looked back "What is the matter Kagome?"

"You're trying to lead me away from the Ultra Divine Water aren't you?"

"...So you've noticed. Very well, since you insist on seeking the water then I will have to kill you."

"Like I thought, you're not the real Gohan."

That was when _Gohan_ flared his aura, still in his base form, sending debris from the ground flying towards her "Give up Kagome, you do not stand a chance."

" **Heavenly Spear!"** Kagome summoned a purple spear made of her spiritual Ki and threw it forward, piercing through all of the debris with ease.

 _Gohan_ caught the spear in his hand "This Ultra Divine Water is sacred, it is not meant for the likes of humans. Your presence defiles it, you must leave this holy place or your life will be forfeit.

"None of this is real and you're not Gohan, you're nothing like him!" she clenched her fist, causing the spear to detonate.

 _Gohan_ emerged from the blast with minor wounds "I will show you real girl." he sent several more debris flying at her "Is this real enough for you?"

Kagome held out her hands and created a purple dome made of her spiritual Ki "Real or not I've had enough of this."

"Kagome!" that was when Shippo suddenly dropped down from above "I guess the paths meet up again later."

"I guess so."

 _Gohan_ blitzed in front of them "This farce is over."

Kagome looked back and saw the edge of a cliff behind them, so she stepped forward "Shippo get out of here, I'll deal with him."

"You would be wiser to have your friend stay, though it would not increase the odds of your victory."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him, if you're going to fight anyone then let it be me."

"Why would you potentially sacrifice your own life in order to save this little fox demon?"

"He's my friend and I don't care what happens to me, but I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"...I see." then _Gohan_ suddenly disappeared in a white light, followed by the entire cavern shaking.

"Shippo, hold on!" Kagome quickly grabbed him, only to find them both safe and sound on the cavern floor "What the-?" then she noticed a large black creature emerge in front of them, but she put on a brave face "Show your true face, who are you?"

" **I am Darkness, the guardian of the Ultra Divine Water, and you have proven yourself worthy. Look."**

Kagome looked and saw a pot and a cup on a small table "Is this it? Is this the Ultra Divine Water?"

" **Yes. The sacred liquid is very dangerous, one must be both mentally and physically strong in order to survive it's effects. For those who are unsuited, it means certain death."**

"But it will make the one who drinks it stronger like Master Korin said right?"

" **There is no guarantee. The Ultra Divine Water takes advantage of special powers held deep within you. If you have no special power then nothing will change, only those who carry a special power will become stronger. The others, if too weak, will die."**

"Just like Korin said. So Darkness, how many people have drank the Ultra Divine Water before me?"

" **14 people in total."**

' _So that includes Goku._ How many have survived its effects?"

" **Only one has survived."**

"...I'll do it."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shippo "Like he said, if you drink it then it might end up killing you."

"I'm willing to risk it. Gohan would be willing to risk it, and after everything he's gone through to protect us it's only right that I do too. Besides there's nothing else that we can do, we have to bring it back to Goku and the others or we won't be able to defeat Magatsuhi." she suddenly forced the entire cup, then grabbed her throat and began squirming around on the ground in pain, images flashing through her mind of her time in the Feudal Era, her time with Gohan, and everything she went through up to drinking the water.

"It's alright Kagome, just hang in there for a little longer. You're strong enough to bare this, I know you are."

Kagome refused to cry out in pain despite the sheer amount she was feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku suddenly froze when he sensed the Ki "That incredible power, is that what I think it is?"

"Does that mean that Kagome and Shippo did it?" asked Inuyasha.

"You can sense it can't you? That Ki is both unnaturally pure and insanely huge, it can only be her. I guess Kagome really is the one that Korin meant, the one that can survive the trials of the Ultra Divine Water and unlock the true effects. All I really got from it was this feeling that I got way stronger."

"Then that means that whatever it was supposed to do, it didn't." Vegeta told him "All you got from it was the typical Saiyan Zenkai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo watched as Kagome stopped squirming "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome slowly climbed back to her feet "What… What happened?"

"You did it Kagome, you survived!" Shippo threw his arms around her "I had faith that you'd do it, so do you feel any stronger?"

"...I'm not really sure, I do feel sort of different but I just can't explain it."

"Well you don't look any different."

"Yeah I guess."

" **It is done."**

"Thank you Darkness."

" **You wish to take the Ultra Divine Water."**

"Yes."

" **Use it wisely, and remember my warning. Those who are not strong enough to bear its effects shall perish, even those who are already dead."** and with that, Darkness disappeared.

"Let's go."

"We're going back?" asked Shippo "But we don't know how to get out of here."

Kagome looked up "I do, it's so clear now. Shippo grab onto me, we're leaving."

Shippo leapt onto her shoulder.

"Let's go." purple wings made of pure Ki suddenly sprouted from her back and she flew into the sky.

' _Kagome…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooler frowned when he heard the story from Krillin and Piccolo "I see, so that's what's been happening after I left. If I had stayed-"

"-then you would've been killed too." Piccolo cut him off sharply "No offense but you being there wouldn't have made the slightest difference. Gohan and Broly were the two most powerful warriors that we had and Magatsuhi swatted them aside like flies, Kai even jumped in to help but he was killed so easily, and he was even stronger than Gohan as a Super Saiyan."

"It's a shame indeed, and he was the strongest fully human fighter we had."

"What about 17?"

"He's an android, he doesn't count-"

"Stop it, I've heard enough!" Erasa finally exploded "How can all of you be so sure that Kai and Gohan are dead?! It's not like we found their bodies or anything, so don't just sit around crying when there's no reason to!"

Yamcha let out a long sigh "Look Erasa, I know how completely unbelievable it might seem but that fact is that none of us are able to sense either of their Ki signatures anymore. I'm sorry, but the only explanation is that they're… gone."

"Well I don't believe it, I refuse to believe it. Kai and Gohan must be alive. I don't care what any of you say, I know that he's still out there. _Please come back to me… Kai…'_

' _...He?'_

Videl just watched silently ' _Erasa…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome ran back through the icy maze with Shippo on her shoulder "We have to hurry and get the Ultra Divine Water back to the others, it shouldn't be much longer!" she kept running, and after a few minutes she found herself back where she started "Hey Master Korin, are you there!"

Korin poked his head out in the sky "Hey Kagome, Shippo, is that you?"

"Yeah it's us, and we've got the Ultra Divine Water with us!"

' _So she didn't die after all, she really is impressive.'_

"Could you please let us out now?"

"Alright just hold on!" Korin whisks them back up and out through the jug, where they safely landed on the floor "Welcome back you two, I take it your mission was a success?"

"Right here." Kagome held up the pot containing the Ultra Divine Water "I do feel different though, somehow my whole body feels different. I feel this reservoir of power bubbling up inside of me either, I feel at peace too even more than I had ever thought possible with everything."

' _Goku said that she would survive but I never considered just what it would mean, could this girl truly be the one?_ Well done, I'm impressed. I'd like to give you a little something to reward you, but we don't have time for that. You should really hurry and get that stuff up to Goku and the others."

"Right." Kagome quickly flew up towards the Lookout, Ultra Divine Water in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stood on the edge of the Lookout, his thoughts drifting with the wind ' _Goten…'_

"Hey."

Goku looked back and saw Yamcha standing behind him "Oh hey Yamcha, what's up?"

Yamcha walked up and stood beside him "Just thought I'd see what you were thinking about."

"...It's all a lot to take in. First Gohan is supposed to be this Dragon Saiyan of legend and destroy Magatsuhi, only for him and Kai to be killed so easily, then I have to send his girlfriend to get something that almost killed me when I was a kid. It's a lot to take in."

"I get you, I really do. When we first met I was just a 15 year old bandit who wasn't gonna amount to anything, but meeting you changed me. Meeting you and Bulma changed my entire world, and it got me over that stupid fear of women I had. Sure I gave up fighting after the whole thing with Cell, but then I got with Zangya and decided to follow Gohan's example and train and get strong enough to protect her, and that only intensified when I learned that she was pregnant."

"...Yamcha, you're one of the first friends that I ever made and you've always been loyal and stood by me. Out of everyone here, I think you probably understand me the most aside from Krillin and Bulma."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I really do. I know I don't give you enough credit and I'm sorry for that, but thanks for always standing by me."

"Hey you're my friend, I'm always gonna be there for you."

"I know, and that means a lot to me."

"Hey guys!" Kagome suddenly flew up onto the Lookout and held up the pot containing the Ultra Divine Water "Check out what Shippo and I found."

"Alright, way to go Kagome!"

"And I tested it myself, this Ultra Divine Water really does work." she held out the pot.

"Yeah we sensed it earlier, this is awesome." Goku slowly took the pot and poured some of the water "Well here goes nothing." he downed the cup of the Ultra Divine Water…

 **A/N:**

 **I made Bankotsu a semi good guy because, to be honest, he's my favorite villain in all of Inuyasha, and despite the whole thing about being a murderer he really didn't seem like that bad of a guy. If anything, I would call him a sort of evil counterpart of Goku. You know, really strong, loyal to his friends, loves fighting strong enemies, only difference is he's evil.**

 **I added in the Ultra Divine Water because I don't think it got anywhere near enough use, and it had a lot more potential to be used. Besides, if they can bring back the Pilaf Gang and the Evil Containment Wave in Dragon Ball Super, it couldn't really be that hard to bring back the Ultra Divine Water in Z could it?**

 **In case it wasn't clear, I _really_ hate Kibito. He constantly talks shit about Mortals when he can't do anything to back it up. At least Zamasu had the skill and power to back up that talk.**

 **In the anime, it's stated that even if one does survive drinking the Ultra Divine Water, there's no guarantee that it will have any sort of effect on the one who drinks it.**

 **I'd also like to thank everybody who's read this story for getting me up to 75 reviews.**


	36. Training Begins, Dormant Power Unleashed

Gohan was about to slash at Kai with his Ryuuga when he froze "Kai, do you feel that?"

Kai nodded "Yeah no doubt about it, that's your dad."

"I figured but is that even possible? No, it couldn't be."

"Well it's Goku there's no doubt about that, his Ki signature is unmistakable. But we'd have to be god only knows how far away from Earth at this point so how could his power have increased so much in just a few hours? This is leagues beyond anything I've ever felt from him before, or from you for that matter."

"Dammit, I just wish I knew exactly what was going on down there. It doesn't feel like he's in a fight though."

"So what then, did he unlock a new Super Saiyan form or something?"

"No that's not it, whenever dad transforms into a Super Saiyan or higher it has a sort of angry vibe to it. This is him in his base form but the power is totally insane, I don't know what my dad did to get this strong but whatever it is it worked."

"Gohan, Kai." Shin snapped them out of their conversation "You should both know that even with this new level of power, it's unlikely that Goku will be able to defeat Magatsuhi. As unfortunate as it may be, that is simply how strong Magatsuhi is. Gohan, Kai, our two best bets for defeating this foe literally rests in the hands of the both of you. Kai, this is why you must master the legendary Z Sword."

"Yeah, I know." Kai struggled to raise the Z Sword "Alright Gohan, back to sparring. This time I'm going on the offensive." he brought down the blade.

Gohan blocked the sword with his own, then aimed a slash at Kai's torso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi looked in a certain direction ' _This energy… Interesting, it seems the father of the Dragon Saiyan has gained a rapid increase in strength.'_

Frieza let out a chuckle as he reverted back to his first form "I'd expect nothing less from that filthy monkey, this only proves the worth of my 6 months of training. But don't forget, when this week is up his head belongs to me."

"I'm well aware of that, but until then why don't we give them a reason to get even stronger so that you have a proper challenge? Janemba."

Then Janemba suddenly appeared.

"Go wipe out a city or three, give the Dragon Saiyan's allies a reason to panic."

Janemba disappeared.

"It feels good to have henchmen."

Frieza chuckled "You get used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamcha knelt down besides Goku's squirming form on the ground "Come on Goku, you've only gotta hang in there for just a little longer."

Goku suddenly stopped squirming and slowly stood up "What… What happened?"

"You just survived drinking the Ultra Divine Water."

"Yeah but did it work?"

"Well why don't you just try going Super Saiyan and find out."

"Alright." Goku floated into the air and began powering up, the entire Lookout shaking from the sheer force, and with a furious roar he was engulfed in a bright white light.

' _His Ki keeps rising higher with every second, I didn't think it was possible for even him to become that strong!'_

When the light dissipated, Goku appeared but his appearance had been somewhat altered, for his hair had become slightly spikier and more solid without any sort of loose strands, his pupils visible with silver coloured irises, and a silver aura consisting of rippling Ki travelling upwards.

' _Awesome…'_

Goku took a minute to adjust to this new form and powered down "It's weird, I couldn't get a feel on even the normal Super Saiyan and when I tried to I wound up transforming into that instead."

"Well that means that this Ultra Divine Water is legitimate stuff."

Goku looked back and saw Vegeta approach with Mirai and Bankotsu approach "Yeah I guess it is."

"Then step aside and let me get a drink of it."

"Fine by me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotcha!" Kai brought down the Z Sword, struggling to control it due to its extreme levels of weight.

"I don't think so!" Gohan blocked the Z Sword and thrusted his own Ryuuga forward several times.

Kai dodged every thrusted, but stumbled and fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and went back on the offensive.

"It's unthinkable." Kibito muttered "No Supreme Kai has been able to handle the Z Sword properly for centuries and here comes Kai mastering it after a mere few hours."

"You shouldn't have doubted me when I said that they were the ones." Shin told him "Kai may not have been as powerful as Gohan or the other Saiyans, but his courage and potential are unlike any Earthling before him. Knowing his heart, I think that while Gohan defeats Magatsuhi, Kai will be able to defeat Majin Buu and many others amongst the Kings of Destruction."

Kai stuck the Z Sword in the ground, panting heavily "Give me… a minute…"

"Your progress has been superb Kai, but it sounds like you could use a break, the both of you actually." Shin suggested "In fact the two of you are already ahead of where I thought you would be by now."

"Sorry but there's no time for a break, not at a time like this." Kai quickly drew the Z Sword from the ground.

"He's right." Gohan quickly blocked a slash ' _When dad died against Cell and didn't want to be wished back, he kept training harder than he ever did on Earth, so I figured that if I was going to protect everyone then I would have to do the same.'_

Kai had the same train of thought going ' _I know I'll probably never be able to catch up to the likes of Gohan and Goku, but I owe it to the Earth, to my friends, to myself, to give it everything I've got. After all, Magatsuhi and his Kings of Destruction are still out there.'_

' _So we have to keep training and make sure that what we have to protect is still there when all of this is over.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta slowly powered down from his new form "This is unreal…"

Goku nodded "I know right? This power is unbelievable."

Krillin grinned "This is awesome, now you guys can trounce Magatsuhi no problem-"

"Didn't you hear what I said before Krillin? Even with this new power I know that even if me and Vegeta teamed up there's no way we'd be able to win. Besides Korin told me that there's one last step to learning to truly control this new power, we have to meditate for 24 straight hours or else the effects will disappear."

"You didn't have to do that back when we fought King Piccolo." Tien pointed out.

"Yeah I know but that was because the water really didn't have any effect on me, it was just a basic Zenkai. Anyway, now Vegeta and I both have to meditate for 24 straight hours, and then we'll both go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while I take Goten and he takes Trunks. I think you guys should pair up and decide who goes in there while we do this."

"I've got that order sorted out." Bankotsu offered "I was thinking that I go with Mirai, Krillin goes with 17, Tien goes with Yamcha, Raditz goes with Bardock and Cooler with Piccolo."

"Works for me. Maybe you and Mirai should go in and see how much you can power up while we're meditating."

"Good idea, after all I can only hold my own against Super Saiyan 2 right now. You heard him bowlcut, let's move." and he made his way towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Right." and Mirai followed after him, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

While this happened, Goku and Vegeta sat down and began meditating in order to master their new power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Kai, put your back into it!" Gohan brought down his sword.

Kai blocked the attack using the Z Sword "I am putting my back into it, this is training not a death match-" he he accidentally sliced a few hairs off of the figure standing in front of him "Oh my god I'm sorry-" then he froze when he realized who it was "M-Mom?"

The figure, Kumiko was a woman in her early 30's, with black hair and black eyes, and she quickly clutched the side of her head "What a way to greet someone."

"...And again I say, mom?"

Kumiko quickly recomposed herself and pulled Kai into a gentle hug, accidentally causing him to drop the Z Sword "You've really grown haven't you Kai?"

"I had to considering everything that's happened since…"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault you got sick when you did. I just wish you could've been there to see everything I've been through since then."

"I have, and I know everything that's been going on down on Earth. But nevermind that right now, what I'd like to know is why you and your friend over there are dressed up like the Supreme Kai."

"Oh right, mom this is Gohan. Gohan, this is Kumiko Sato, my mother."

"Hi." Gohan wheezed out, clearly in a great amount of pain.

"What's the matter with you?"

Gohan pointed to where a large part of the blade of the Z Sword had ended up being lodged in his foot.

"Oh, sorry." Kai drew the Z Sword from Gohan's foot.

"Wait a minute." Kumiko looked back at where Shin was waving at her, while Kibito was looking on jaw dropped "So you mean that the short one is the Supreme Kai? That other one next to him, what was his name? The big one, supposed to have been killed by Dabura, looks down on mortals when he doesn't have any of the strength to back it up."

"What- Impossible…" Kibito stammered "Another mortal here to tarnish our sacred lands?"

"See what I mean?"

"We both know very well what you mean ma'am." Gohan told her.

"Please, just call me Kumiko."

"As thrilled as I am over this mom, why and how exactly are you here?" asked Kai "And what have you been doing since you've been dead?"

"Well since I was a martial artist before your father and I got married and I won the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament, I was sent to the Grand Kai's world by King Yemma and I've been there for about 7 years. He also allowed me to see how you were doing, and to my joy I saw that you were the new 25th world champion after defeating Mr Satan."

"Beating a disgrace like that really isn't very hard. Still though, what's been happening on Earth while Gohan and I have been training?"

Kumiko let out a sigh "Well your friend Broly tried to slay Magatsuhi himself but failed, and even his sacrificial attack did little good. Your friends and allies are in the middle of training on the Lookout."

"You're really well informed."

"I've met your father, he's told me a lot about his time on Earth. Anyway, that Higurashi girl had to be sent to collect something known as the Ultra Divine Water from the far North."

"Wait, Kagome went to get it?"

"She drank it and survived its effects, and now Son Goku and that other one with the spiky hair drank it."

"Dad and Vegeta? What about Magatsuhi and the Kings of Destruction?" asked Gohan.

"Magatsuhi sent that monster from Hell called Janemba to destroy some cities and cause chaos before the week he gave them is up. Oh, and your father and the others have formed an alliance with one of those Magatsuhi brought with him who defected. I believe it was Bankotsu of the Band of Seven."

"...Wow, I thought that things would be bad but I not that bad."

"Yeah but your dad and the others aren't weak."

"I know but this is Magatsuhi we're talking about, the guy that beat me within an inch of my life without breaking a sweat while I was using my Dragon Saiyan 3 form."

"Well that just means that we have to get that much stronger."

"That reminds me." Kumiko looked at the Z Sword "That blade that you were using, that's the fabled Z Sword isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right, you wanna give it a shot?"

"Sure, you've definitely improved in your kendo since I last saw you use a sword."

"7 years will do that to you, but this thing is really heavy."

"I think I can manage, after all I'm the one who got you into martial arts." Kumiko gripped the Z Sword and held it with one hand "You were right, this is really heavy. I almost have to use two hands for this. So this is the sword you have to use to defeat that creature Majin Buu right?"

Kibito's jaw dropped to the ground ' _What is going on today? Another mortal swinging the great Z Sword around like it's nothing more than a useless piece of scrap metal?'_

"Supreme Kai was it? Would you mind if I stayed here and helped the boys with their training until they went back to Earth?"

Shin quickly snapped out of his stupor "Of course, that would be a very big help. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Hey Supreme Kai." Kai cut in "I'd hate to impose at a time like this, but you don't have anything to eat do you? To me it feels like I haven't eaten in days, so to Saiyans and their increased metabolism it must be unbearable."

"Oh of course, all of you just follow me and I'll show you the way. Gohan and Kai have earned a lunch break after all the training they've been putting in." and he flew off.

Kai followed with Gohan and Kumiko "I still can't believe that one of those Band of Seven bastards would actually offer to help."

"It doesn't really surprise me." Gohan commented "A while after the first thing with Janemba, I could sense the Ki signatures of Frieza and a bunch of others suddenly disappear and the other Band of Seven members reappear. Maybe they have something to do with this."

"Makes sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training began in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Mirai quickly dodged a slash from Banryu, his Super Saiyan 2 aura flaring ' _Unbelievable, Bankotsu claims that he wants to help us but the minute we get in here he's trying to waste me! What's worse is that he's even stronger than a Super Saiyan 2!'_

"Gotcha!" Bankotsu successfully slashed at Mirai's torso, drawing some blood.

Mirai quickly broke away and blocked another slash.

"You're getting pretty good with that sword of yours, but even so…" he knocked the sword away and slashed Mirai down his chest "That doesn't mean that you don't have a long way to go with it."

"I guess so. Alright Bankotsu, let's go again."

"Right." Bankotsu charged and brought down Banryu.

Mirai quickly retrieved his Brave Sword and blocked the attack, then burst forward in order to close the distance.

' _As soon as he saw that my reach got in the way of close quarters combat, he switched to try and minimize the distance.'_ Bankotsu ducked under a slash "Nice try." he quickly aimed a slash of his own "You see, my durability is well beyond any ordinary human. I can grip the blade of Banryu and not even get a scratch."

Mirai leapt away, though his ankle was now bleeding "Is that right?" he charged again.

' _Even so, we've only been here for about 2 weeks and he's miles ahead of the way he was fighting when we first got in here. Still though he's not quite at full strength, I guess he can only access that insane reserve of extra Saiyan strength when he has somebody nearby that he has to protect. But even then…'_

Mirai blocked a strike from Banryu ' _It's weird, I can't feel any sort of emotion from when he attacks. At first I thought it was because I never really knew anything about this guy, but that's not it. But even now, no matter how many times our swords meet I feel nothing from him. It's not like when we fought Naraku, I guess that was just that his heart had been turned elsewhere. But this is different, this guy is looking at me but it's like there's a lid over his heart. Magatsuhi and Frieza were the exact opposite, even if they weren't looking directly at me I could feel their bloodlust stabbing into me every second of the fight. Is it that I can't read their hearts because they aren't Saiyans or don't have human blood, or is it that I still don't fully trust him not to betray us?'_ he broke away.

"I can see that you're letting your mind wander, I did tell you that this was a real fight didn't I? I guess I'm gonna have to drag it back into place." Bankotsu suddenly blitzed forward and used Banryu to quickly slash Mirai across the eyes.

Mirai screamed in pain and fell to one knee, clutching his now useless eyes as they began pouring blood "What's wrong with you?! Are you completely out of your mind?!"

"Shut your hole!" Bankotsu kicked Mirai in the face, sending him tumbling back "Will you quit your whining already, you're getting on my last nerve."

"What in the world are you trying to do? Are you really on our side?"

"Hey now, what are you going on about? I told you my objective from the start, I'm doing this to save my fellow brothers in the Band of Seven and as a precondition to that I've gotta get you stronger."

"And you're trying to do that by blinding me?! The more you act like this, the harder it gets for me to believe that you're really on my side."

"Seriously, what are you going on about?"

"What?"

"If this is all it takes to make you stop trusting me at all then why the hell did you agree to come in here and train with me? It's because you figured that if someone was going to help you get strong enough to fight Magatsuhi then you didn't care if you could trust them or not. Did you really think you could make it through on your own if I turned on you not even 10% through this? You as weak as you are? Tell me another, right now you've lost your sight and you can't lift a finger against me."

"You…"

"You're a complete idiot, it was over the second the two of us came in here on our own and so were you!" Bankotsu charged forward and slugged Mirai square in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Dammit…" Mirai didn't move.

"What's the matter? You know that I'm gonna kill you, dodge like your life depends on it you coward! And once this is over, I'm gonna go outside, kill everyone there, steal your time machine, head back to your timeline and blow the whole damn planet to smithereens! But before I do that, I'll hunt down and murder every last person you care about one by one. I should warn you, for them it's not gonna be quick." he brought down Banryu.

Mirai suddenly batted Banryu away with his bare hand "The people of my time… of my world… are innocent… they have nothing… to do with this!" he slowly got onto one knee and began hyperventilating, but it quickly died down "If you do anything to my home… or anything to my friends or family… or my students… I will… MAKE YOU PAY!" he suddenly let out a furious roar and was enveloped in a golden pillar of light, his body bulking up slightly, his hair standing more on end as a blue glow appeared around his body. When the light dissipated, Mirai slowly stepped forward, his now useless eyes showing nothing but rage "Bankotsu…"

"Nice work." Bankotsu retrieved Banryu "Looks like you did it."

"What…"

"The first two Super Saiyan forms are gained through anger so I thought I'd check and see if it was possible for you to awaken a new form if I make you give into your rage and think only about trying to kill me"

"Bankotsu…"

"Sorry about that, I know that me being a villain is really kind of cliche these days but you've gotta do what you've gotta do right?" he pulled a Senzu Bean out of his pocket and stuffed it into Mirai's mouth, healing his wounds and restoring his eyes "Alright, now let's get back to work. We still have 11 ½ months in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A full day passed, and training was progressing.

"Alright, bring it!" Kai brought down the Z Sword.

Gohan blocked it with his own sword "You're gonna have to do better than that." he thrusted his sword forward.

Kai blocked the sword with his "Oh I'm just getting warmed up."

"Alright boys, that's enough." Kumiko stopped them "Kai I can't believe how skilled you are with that blade and you've only had it for a day or so, I really am proud of you son."

"Thanks mom, coming from you that means more than you could know."

"Excellent Kai, I never doubted that you would be the one to wield it." Shin told him.

"Thanks but even if I didn't we'd still have Gohan, after all I'm only at like 20% of his base form's power."

"That reminds me, the Z Sword has to be sharper than any other blade in the universe, even my Ryuuga. Why don't we test out the edge?" Gohan suggested.

"Sure why not, what's the worst that could happen? What are you gonna use?"

"Let's see here… Oh good, this should do nicely." Gohan quickly summoned a large boulder out of the ground "Okay, what do you say we start with a small one? See if you could get her in one slice."

"Oh please, I could go through this thing faster than your dad through a bowl of your mom's cooking. _Alright Z Sword, let's see what you're made of._ Alright Gohan, let her fly!"

"Letting her fly!" Gohan threw it.

Kai raised the Z Sword and brought it down, cutting the boulder clean down the middle in an instant "And that be how we do."

Shin grinned "Excellent Kai, that was superb."

"Thanks, I try."

"Now for the next step." Gohan pulled out another boulder and generated fire in both hands, causing the boulder to turn to adamant "Okay, you ready?"

"Throw it!"

"Throwing it!"

Kai brought down the Z Sword, and although it strained slightly, he cut through the blade in one clean stroke "Piece of cake."

"Okay, how about my Platinum Cannon-"

"Please hang on just a moment." Shin stopped him "I feel that we should try something harder to push the sword's limits."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kumiko.

"I believe this should do." he summoned a cube made of a black metal "Alright Gohan, it's all yours."

Gohan caught it "What's this thing made of?"

"That is the hardest element ever discovered in the known universe, it's referred to as Katchin."

"Katchin huh?" Gohan poked it "I can see that it lives up to the reputation."

"Yes, this will be a much better test."

"If you say so. Alright Kai, slice it in half on the first try!" Gohan threw the cube.

"FORE!" Kai slashed at the cube, only for the blade to snap in half once it made contact, causing the cube of Katchin to fly over his head and embed itself in the ground "Uh… oops."

Shin was losing his shit "H-He broke what cannot be broken, all is lost!"

"...Well to be fair, using Katchi to test the blade was your idea." Kumiko pointed out "I'm not normally one to point fingers, I'm just stating a fact."

"But the legend says that the one who successfully wields and masters the Z Sword will hold the greatest power in the universe!"

Kibito was just as bad "The holiest of all relics in the sanctuary of the Kai's and you broke it in half!"

"Well legends do tend to be exaggerated." Kai nonchalantly dropped the sword, or what was left of it "But look on the bright side for a change guys, thanks to the Z Sword being super heavy I'm more than twice as powerful as I was before thanks to swinging that thing around for about a day." he threw a few punches "Maybe the point is that whoever can master the handling of the Z Sword is what the legend is talking about when it says that I'll end up getting some new insane level of power."

Shin found renewed hope "Yes, that must be it. We must have interpreted the legend wrong, if the sword has much you this much stronger in your normal state then imagine how much stronger you'll become when you use your Zen Ryuken!"

"I guess."

"Well I'm glad we're in agreement then, the legendary power of the Z Sword is really just an upper body workout."

Gohan was rather skeptical "Yeah I guess that could be it, but are you guys really sure about this? No offense Kai, but I'm pretty sure that you're still not strong enough to win against anyone other than Bojack or Android 13. Maybe Turles and Slug, but don't forget about the Fruit from the Tree of Might enhanced by Magatsuhi and his dark power. Sorry, but I don't see it working out."

"What are saying then Gohan, that we don't have a chance?"

"No no no, none of you are anywhere near close to having it right." a new voice cut in from behind, scaring Shin into soiling himself.

Shin slowly turned around and found an older version of him standing behind him "Excuse me sir, who are you exactly?"

"Oh you'll be very surprised to find out who I am, why I can't wait to tell you. Well the thing is that I'm sort of you, the same rank as in I'm also the Supreme Kai, but I'm from 15 generations ago."

"...What?! 15 generations ago?!"

Kai and Gohan shared a look ' _What the f*ck?'_

"How is this even possible? I don't understand."

"Then allow me to explain." Old Kai let out a shallow cough "A long long long time ago, there was a particularly strong, not to mention extremely evil, fella. That fella is the one that you're all facing now."

Gohan froze "You mean-"

"Yes, I faced Magatsuhi personally many eons ago. Anyway, that evil son of a gun feared my power and potential so he went and sealed me up inside that sword there. Of course I'm sure it was because he was scared of my fearsomeness, and I'm sure that's why he did it. But now I'm finally free and feeling frisky."

"...I don't know guys, he doesn't look that fearsome to me." Kai commented "He looks like some old guy who can't throw a punch."

Gohan shrugged "I guess."

"So what do you say we test him out and see what he's made of?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Kai."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen." he then fired a simple Ki blast, hitting Old Kai square in the face and sending him crashing to the ground "Uh… oops."

Shin and Kibito started freaking out and rushed over to him "Oh Great Ancestor, are you alright? Please be alright!"

Old Kai bolted up and started lashing out at Kai "You imbecile! What in the hell do you think you're doing you dried up turd stain?! How dare you treat a venerable elder Supreme Kai like myself with such disrespect?!"

"...So yeah, he's just some hot tempered old wind bag." was what Kai got from that.

Kumiko just blinked "I know I should scold you, but to be completely honest you're right."

"You little-" then Old Kai somewhat cooled off "The reason that Magatsuhi feared me had nothing to do with my physical strength you numbskull and everything to do with the powerful ability that I possess!"

"Okay now you have my attention, what ability are we talking about here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well you can forget it, after a stunt like that there's no way I'm telling you." he stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

' _I can't believe I'm about to say this._ Okay how about this, you see him?" he jerked a thumb back in Gohan's direction "I know where his dad's old martial arts master keeps his dirty magazines, I can bring you as many as you want."

"Kai!" Gohan hissed "Why would you say something like that?!"

"I thought it would work, he's got the pervert eyes."

Old Kai scoffed "I have no need for such things, thanks to my divine peepers I can spy a broad taking a bath or changing clothes whenever I want."

Shin face planted "Please show some decorum sir!"

"Decor- what now?"

"And that would explain a few things." Kai leaned in to whisper in his ear "Hey old man, I think I have an offer for you if you tell us about this ability."

"Is it squeezing a woman's boobs? Or maybe her tush?" Old Kai then proceeded to make the grave mistake of looking at Kumiko "Is it her?"

"That's my mother you old sack of shit!" Kai promptly grabbed him by the throat "Okay I tried to be nice but you crossed the line, now you can either show us this technique of yours or we can send you down to fight Magatsuhi since he's so afraid of you. Your pick old man."

"Alright alright." Old Kai freed himself "Honestly, you people are so impatient."

"You brought it on yourself old man, now what's this great power you've got?

"Get a load of this, see I can take any warrior no matter how amazing they were to start with and I can use my hidden power to pull hidden strength from deep and I mean deep inside him to bring that untapped vigor to the surface, and pushing the warrior beyond his limits. Now then boys tell me, have you ever heard of such a thing before?"

"...Actually, I think that's a pretty common ability." Gohan pointed out.

"Hogwash! To their limits and beyond, their limits and beyond I push them! Can you think of somebody else who does that? Anybody else?! You can't, can you?"

"Nobody who's still alive, but I guess you've got a point."

"That's what I thought." then he looked at Kai "You with the mouth, you're the one who finally managed to pull the Z Sword out of the stone right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Kai.

"Go stand over there real quick."

"Alright, I guess." he slowly walked over.

"A guy like you who can already retrieve that sword and swing it around like that, by the time I'm through with you I swear that you may very well be the strongest man in the universe. It's funny you know, I thought for sure that the one who pulled that sword out and released me from my infernal imprisonment would have been like myself, one of the proud and mighty Supreme Kai. But no, to my astonishment it was a measly earthling. What are the worlds coming to I can only wonder. Now then, you just stand still and try not to fidget around too much."

"Got it."

"Alright then, let's do this." he took a deep breath "Off you go to dispose of Majin Buu!" he then started dancing around and making constipated noises.

"...So is all of this-"

"Keep your mouth zipped! This is an extremely important ceremony!"

"...This is part of the ceremony?"

"...Excuse me, but how long is this ritual going to take exactly?" asked Kumiko.

"5 hours for this part, then there's another 20 hours for the power up itself.

"Uh huh. Well in that case, Kai just hang in there."

"Please don't leave me." Kai pleaded.

"You're the 25th world champion, you can handle this. Gohan, would you like me to teach you a technique that I developed?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Gohan.

"The original version of the technique that Kai used during the tournament, it's called the Ryuken. It's derived from willpower, which is the biggest difference from the technique you know as the Kaioken."

"You traitors…" Kai ground out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 24 hours of meditation ended.

Goku opened his eyes "It's done."

Vegeta did the same "Looks like it." he looked over to where Cooler sat meditating in silence close by "So he must have drank the stuff too."

"Looks like it, I wonder when."

"About 6 hours after you guys started meditating." Piccolo told them.

"Did Mirai and Bankotsu come out yet?"

"See for yourself." he pointed to where Mirai was meditating on the edge of the Lookout "From what I can tell he unlocked some new transformation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, one that's different from Super Saiyan 3. We don't have time to talk though, one of you better take your kid in there and get your round done."

"Yeah, good idea. I think I'll go first. But first, you and I are gonna have to go on a sort of vacation."

"...What?"

"You see, King Kai told me that even though you fused with Kami again you still couldn't access your ultimate potential and that's because there was a small part of your essence missing since you were born."

"I'm listening."

"He told me that you'd have go to to Otherworld, or Hell to be more specific, find that missing piece of your essence, and reabsorb it."

"...Alright, let's do it."

"That's all I needed to hear." Goku promptly grabbed Piccolo and they both disappeared via Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's aura, now blue instead of the usual white, powered down "Okay, I think I've got this down now."

Kumiko nodded "Nice work, you mastered the basic version of the Ryuken after just a couple of hours."

"You said it was based on the user's willpower, I don't usually like to brag but I've never been weak of will. So how do you think Kai is doing with that weird looking ritual?"

Kumiko pointed a thumb.

"Oh. It never ends does it? Just like my dad after tacos."

"Well to be fair it's only been about 2 hours so there's at least another 3 before he finishes this ceremony. It's probably best to settle in."

"I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo found himself alone in Hell ' _Alright Piccolo, just like Goku said. I've gotta find this missing piece of myself, it's the only way I'm going to have a chance of surviving in this upcoming battle.'_

"Hello Piccolo."

As he heard this, Piccolo froze ' _That voice… I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Ever since I was created 20 years ago, I had heard that voice every single day. Then came the battle with the Saiyans and I sacrificed myself to save Gohan, and then it just stopped.'_

"It's so nice to finally meet you my boy, after all this time. To be honest, I never thought we would actually get the chance to meet."

"So this is what Goku was talking about. To be honest, this is a day I've been dreaming of but I never thought it was really going to come." Piccolo slowly turned and faced his opponent "I've heard a lot about you… father."

Sure enough, the Demon King Piccolo stood in front of him.

"So you're the great King Piccolo aren't you?"

"I can see that my reputation proceeds me, but please just call me Daimao. After all, it's the name that I would've had those feeble humans call me after I had taken over… and it's also the name I expect them to call you my son." the way he spoke was cold and proud, and it was also slightly intimidating.

' _If this were me the first time I died then I might have been intimidated, but since then I've faced foes that he couldn't even begin to comprehend._ Daimao it is. I have to admit I actually like the name, it's short and to the point and it separates you from the pompous and ignorant fools who create names for themselves. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've seen that."

Now Daimao let out a snicker, which left Piccolo rather unnerved "Of course not my son, though I must say that I'm extremely happy to see that you still choose to wear the colors of the Demon Clan. At least there's a part of you that's still loyal to your tribe, despite your… actions over the past decade or so."

' _Loyal to our tribe? Actions?'_

"Why have you not killed Son Goku yet?" his eyes suddenly narrowed.

' _Okay, now I see why people were so afraid of me back during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. I can even feel the sweat running down my spine.'_

"I was going to, but I had more pressing issues to deal with. _That, and my desire to kill Goku has long since been forgotten by me._ The Earth was attacked by warriors known as Saiyans, and yes I did kill Goku in a sacrificial move to kill one of these Saiyans- Goku's brother in fact- but two more showed up a year later and one of them got the jump on me and sent me here. Tell me, what good would there be in letting those fools destroy the Earth if I wasn't able to rule it?"

"...Piccolo my son, explain something to me. I died 20 years ago, and you were born in my dying moments 20 years ago. That's a full 2 decades, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me that during all of that time, you weren't able to defeat that wretched fool even once?! Dammit Piccolo!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You want me to sneak up on him, kill his friends and family, and then butcher him like some kind of sadist? You want me to hand the heads of his friends and family on trees for him to see? That's the coward's way out. If I was going to take him out then it would be in a fair fight, one on one between us both."

Daimao said nothing.

"Yes I teamed up with Son Goku and yes I fought alongside him and his friends against the Saiyans, if you were smart then you would've done the same thing but clearly you're not. There was no way I was going to let those Saiyans destroy the Earth, whether I was going to rule that world or not. Yes I trained Goku's son and yes I sacrificed himself for it, but he showed me that I had a choice, a choice to follow my own path and not become a slave to the destiny you tried to force on me. I'm not you father, I never was and I never will be."

"Don't tell me about the coward's way out and then try to defend it to me Piccolo, you took the coward's way out. You're throwing away your heritage and your legacy, and for what? Some meaningless morals? Are you concerned about possibly dying? I _made_ you with the sole intention of killing that incompetent ape, and you tell me that you won't do it just because I made you to do it? You're an idiot, a weak fool that lacks any sort of brain."

"There's more to it than that. The Saiyans, if you anger them then their power increases to levels one can only imagine. You made a grave mistake in your approach. You and your _demons_ killed several of Goku's friends which only enraged him and turned him bloodthirsty, if you ever truly wanted me to kill Son Goku then I hope you realize that having me repeat the exact same process that you used isn't the answer."

Instead of lashing out again, Daimao chuckled "Fair points Piccolo, very fair points. I must admit, I'm impressed that you've acquired my intelligence and ability to use logic. Your brothers, they never really had either."

"You mean those pathetic excuses for demons that you created? Piano, Cymbal, Drum, Tambourine, all of them were pathetic weaklings and I have to break this to you but they're _not_ my brothers."

"Watch your tongue Piccolo, even if you are the _ultimate_ demon the fact is that they're still your brothers. Looking back I admit that I made a mistake by not making them strong enough, that's on my. But I will not have you talk about them like they're worthless, don't you understand the importance of loyalty Piccolo?"

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to be loyal to you. I learned a long time ago that I don't have to live in your shadow anymore. Father or no father you don't control me, you never have and you never will. You want to talk about making a mistake? Your mistake was giving me an actual brain, because I'm smart enough to see just how foolish your ideals and plans really are."

"Is that so? Well if you're not with me then you're against me. You arrogant weak minded fool, you're going to regret your insolence!"

"So what are you going to do then? Are you going to hit me, make me cry and then pledge my allegiance to you? Come on Daimao, you and I both know that talking isn't how our kind settle things."

"How right you are my son, how right you are." Daimao let out a howl and charged in an attempt to land a right hook across the face.

Piccolo suddenly flickered, revealing himself as an afterimage, and the real one quickly blitzed behind Daimao and thrusted his elbow into Daimao's back.

Daimao fell to the ground and coughed up blood ' _Now that's what I expected to see all of my sons to in battle.'_

"Unlike the rest of your sons, I actually know how to fight. I know every trick in your book, not to mention some more that I learned myself. I guess that's the benefit of having my own brain right?"

"Your own brain huh? Well you see Piccolo…" that was when Daimao fired a Ki blast "If it's a fight that you want then it's a fight you're going to get! Good riddance!"

Piccolo gracefully dodged it "Sorry old man, you missed."

"Did I?" Daimao fired several more Ki blasts as he rose from the ground.

Piccolo dodged the majority of the blasts, causing them to miss by miles "What are you doing? Did you lose your vision when you fell to the ground? Out of 30 shots you barely managed to scrape me with just one, am I supposed to be intimidated by this?"

"Intimidated? Who said anything about intimidated? You keep going on about my attacks missing, but it's you who's missing the point!"

"What-?" Piccolo looked around, only to see the balls surround him ' _This is the Hellzone Grenade! No wonder 17 hates this attack.'_

"I've been planning this for a long time Piccolo, and now it's time for this to end. Farewell, my son. **Demon Grenade!"** Daimao activated the final step to his version of the Hellzone Grenade, causing the blasts to all swarm in on Piccolo, covering in a massive explosion that filled the sky.

Piccolo let out a loud ear piercing scream, only to draw from Daimao a cackle of joy.

"See this new generation, they just don't know how things work do they? Defeating the veterans, those who had been there before? It's impossible, completely and truly impossible." he began to walk forward ' _If all went well then that means that he's gone and the next Demon King is about to be crowned, and that's enough for us to celebrate the only way demons know how: chaos, fire and anarchy. That's how the Earth should've been under my his rule. For all these years, I had been expecting to one day learn that the Earth was nothing more than ruins where the human race served under the Demon King Piccolo and fought with each other for the scraps. I had imagined a world where they both feared and adored him, mostly the former. But instead the Earth still blossoms, probably in much better shape than it was when I had died. But how could that be? How is it that the son of a malevolent creature like me could not want to rule over the Earthlings? If he was truly my son then he would've taken extreme pleasure in watching the world slowly burn with the flags of the nations being replaced with our colors. What I done wrong then? Had I made a mistake when doing the sacred Demon Transfer technique? Well if this all went to plan then Piccolo will soon be… facing me looking like he's foaming at the mouth.'_

Sure enough, Piccolo stood there once the smoke cleared, looking extremely pissed as if the attack hadn't hit him at all "What was that supposed to do?"

Daimao staggered backwards and fell to his knees ' _How… How could he have survived that?_ How… what? _I spent years working on the Demon Grenade, how could it have failed so miserably?'_

"You want to know something? For a long time I thought that I had to live in your shadows and become the next Demon King." Piccolo flared his white aura "But that was a very long time ago, and now I'm going to make sure the title of Demon King never returns by eradicating it from existence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan woke up from napping underneath a tree "So how's Kai doing with that ritual?"

"Well it can't be much longer now." Shin told him.

"Good thing too, that whole thing was so boring I actually fell asleep. Wow, I have a lot more of my dad in me than I thought."

Sure enough, Old Kai finally stopped dancing and sat down "Okay, there we go. Alright, now you can sit down if you want to."

"Oh thank god." Kai promptly sat down after stretching for a little while.

"So son, do you feel that you're any stronger than you were before?" asked Kumiko.

"The ceremony only just ended, it doesn't go that fast." Old Kai told her "We still have 20 more hours of hard work to go before he's ready. Now for phase 2, it's actually a lot easier than the ceremony. You just have to concentrate without moving a muscle, but I'll be able to do the whole thing sitting down this time."

"Do I really have to?" Kai whined.

"Show some respect, I'm using on you amazing powers you couldn't even imagine and all you have to do is sit still! It's a small price to pay isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Come on boy the clock is ticking, let's get this started!"

"Fine, just let me meditate until the time is up." and Kai promptly got into the meditative stance that Piccolo taught him.

Old Kai then got to work awakening his sleeping powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed.

Gohan was doing some push ups while he was waiting "Hey Supreme Kai, we've been waiting for a while now haven't we? Do you really think this ceremony is going to give Kai the power he needs? I mean we're going up against Magatsuhi here."

"I'm not sure really." Shin confessed "But I do have a feeling this is going to work, he seems sure of it at least."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai opened his eyes after finishing his meditation and looked at Old Kai ' _That old son of a- He fell asleep!_ Hey old man, you didn't really fall asleep did you?" he received no response, which only angered him "Wake the hell up!"

Then Old Kai suddenly bolted awake "What happened?"

"What do you think? You fell asleep."

"What? That's ridiculous, I would never fall asleep at a time like this! I was just resting my eyes."

"I sleep during class all the time and I know that you can't snore like that without falling asleep. This is coming from a pro."

"There are a lot of things you don't know ignorant to the mysteries of the universe, surely you don't think an elder Supreme Kai would lie do you? Alright that's enough yapping, you've got a lot more of sitting in silence to do so let's hurry up and get to it." and he fell asleep again.

' _...Gohan you are so going to pay for this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But that was a very long time ago, and now I'm going to make sure the title of Demon King never returns by eradicating it from existence."

"You…" hearing that simple sentence filled Daimao with blind rage ' _Does he truly think he can wipe out the demon clan? No, that can't be it. If anything he must be playing a simple trick on me, trying to get me to lose my cool._ I'd watch what you say if I were you Piccolo, I'm still your father after all. I don't see why you're so angry, so hell bent on destroy me. Tell me, what did I ever do to you? All I wanted was for you to follow in my footsteps, that's all there is to it."

"If I was going to follow in your footsteps then Goku would've killed me, if I was going to follow in your footsteps like I told before then I wouldn't be ruling Earth because I would be dead."

"I don't see how that would be the case, from what you've already shown me you're quite strong, far stronger than I had expected after hearing about everything you've been through."

"Do you have any idea what's happened on Earth since you let yourself get killed by Goku? I know that I told you about the Saiyans, but do you really know about that and everything I've been through since then?"

"All I know is that you betrayed me by not killing Son Goku, but how about you enlighten me on just what's gone on so that I know why you've put off eliminating the man responsible for killing your father." Daimao waved his hand and summoned two chairs "Here go on and sit, just because I've been in Hell doesn't mean that I've forgotten to be a gracious host."

"I think I'll stand thank you. _He has something up his sleeve, I can tell._ Tell me, how much do you already know?"

"Well I don't know much to be honest, but I know enough. I know the main things that Son Goku is still alive, the Earth is free, and you died once at the hands of Saiyan warriors but weren't sent to Hell."

"Well then here's the rest of it. After you _created_ me I spent the first three years of my life training until the next World Martial Arts Tournament. There I fought Krillin, one of the ones that your demonic spawns killed, and then Kami. He took possession of some human's body and tried to use the Evil Containment Wave on me, but I deflected it and ended up capturing him instead. Then I fought Goku and I did what you had failed to do, I crippled him and made sure he didn't have a free arm that he could use to defeat me. Somehow though, he beat me by knocking me out of the ring and at that moment I thought I was done for. I thought that now, here we have a man who's facing the reincarnation of the demon who killed his best friend and his teacher, and tried to enslave all of Earth, ,and now he has the demon at his feet. I _knew_ that Goku would find a way to just end it, but instead he healed me."

Daimao said nothing, but his fist clenched.

"For so long I hated Goku and wanted nothing more than to defeat him in battle, but I had to train harder than I could ever foresee myself doing. Then I began thinking, why not just devote my time to practicing a move that would kill Goku with ease? Looking back it was foolish of me to think that and I ended up paying the price for it when Goku's Saiyan brother Raditz showed up and trounced us both like it was nothing. Goku planned to sacrifice himself so that I would be able to kill Raditz, and I can't say that I objected to the idea. After all, it was what I had been waiting for my whole life. But still, as he lay there lifeless it just wasn't what I had imagined it to be like. I found myself unable to hate him for making such a sacrifice. As he lay there dying, Raditz let us know that there were two more Saiyans on their way to Earth and that they would be there in one year. I saw the great potential held within Goku's son and I took to boy to train him in my ways, maybe even use him against Goku later."

"An excellent plan I must admit. Now what, pray tell, became of that plan?"

"Well flash forward about 11 months, the Saiyans come and before I knew it I ended up being killed by one of them to shield the kid. Then I landed in this dimension and met that giant red asshole Yemma, speaking of which when I first showed up there he told me that you were locked up but I don't see any kind of prison."

"He seems to do that often. Is that it Piccolo, is that the story I've been waiting all these years to hear?"

Piccolo's posture tightened up "That's everything you need to know."

' _So it seems that Piccolo doesn't trust me just yet. It's a shame, I actually found his story to be quite interesting._ Speaking of stories Piccolo, you know the story of how Kami and I splitting from each other don't you? The story about the Namekian with no name splitting into two beings, the good side being Kami and the evil side being yours truly?"

"I have all of your memories old man so of course I do, what about them? _Is he going where I think he is with this?'_

Well Piccolo, I don't know quite how to explain this to you."

' _Oh why not, I'll just humor him and go along with it.'_

"I've been doing a bit of _research_ over the years about what's known as fusion, namely the combination of two lifeforms genetically similar like me and Kami. Over that time, after a little bit of experimentation with the demons I realized that if a Namekian or demon can split itself into two entities then two entities can combine to form a single being that's even more powerful than the two of them combined."

"Let me stop you right there, if you think that I'm going to fuse with you and let you try and dominate me then you've got another thing coming."

"Well I don't necessarily think it, I know it and I know what's going to happen Piccolo. The two of us, we're going to form a new Demon King and continue the bloodline. Piccolo, I'm well aware that I can't beat you in a simple fist fight even after all the, not with the training that you've done and the brilliant mind you possess. But if you combine that with _my_ brilliant mind and experience and we'd have the ideal Demon King, we could crush Son Goku like the insect that he is!"

"I already told you, whatever desire I held to kill Son Goku faded over time. At this point killing Goku would be counterproductive, and there's no chance in hell that I'd ever fuse with you of all people."

"No chance huh?" Daimao suddenly punched Piccolo across the face, then smashed his head into that of Piccolo "Oh I know that there's a chance, and I know that you're going to be brought back to Earth by Son Goku and those feeble earthlings. They're going to need your strength for the fight coming up, but once you return to Earth you won't be you anymore."

Piccolo clutched his bleeding head and shot Daimao a feeble smirk "Oh really, and who am I gonna be old man? I'd love to hear this."

"Well Piccolo, you- no, more like we- will be the Demon King."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ritual continued.

Old Kai was watching pilotees, but not for the exercise ' _Yeah that's right, lift those legs…'_

Kai was resisting the urge to beat the old pervert within an inch of his life ' _I hope the Earth is okay while I'm sitting here doing this.'_

"You were just wondering if everything is alright back on Earth while we're continuing with this process weren't you? When I told you this power up would take 20 hours I meant 20 hours, so just relax and sit still. A Supreme Kai doesn't lie about these things, did you forget that?"

"No."

"Good, so just sit still."

"Fine. _We've still got a full 10 hours to go, and I still don't know if this is going to be enough for me to make a difference.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daimao watched as Piccolo stood in silence after the proposition "Nothing to say Piccolo? Then I'm going to make the assumption that you're considering fusing with me. Don't you understand what could come out of us combining our powers? We would be the most feared being that this universe has ever seen!"

' _I highly doubt that.'_ Piccolo resisted the urge to point out the crisis with Magatsuhi and the Kings of Destruction.

"I understand how this must feel, I do, but you must understand that it is necessary. The Demon King line will die with you unless we combine our talents Piccolo, imagine all that we can do my son!"

"I couldn't care less about what we can od. What I care about is the here and now, and that's me walking away as my own self and not some puppet like the other demons that you've created."

"You're making a grave mistake boy, and don't be so quick to insult your brothers. After we fuse, you'll have the pleasure of meeting them and calling them your- or should I say our- allies in battle. I will admit that they're not the most intelligent, but they make up for that in loyalty."

Piccolo promptly slided elbow into Daimao's chest "Listen old man, I want you to get this through your skull: I'm not going to let you even come close to fusing with me. I had to fight for a long time to rid your voice from my mind and I'm gonna be damned if I let you back in, you understand me?"

Daimao coughed up blood ' _If I remember correctly then all I have to do is beat him to near death and then remind him that death in this realm means him dying for good. After that he'll have no choice but to fuse with me._ Fine Piccolo, this is how we're going to do things then." he lunged and slammed his fist into Piccolo's gut.

Piccolo met the fist with his own counter.

Daimao swept Piccolo's legs and knocked him to the ground, then grabbed Piccolo's leg in an attempt to throw him into a rock plateau.

Piccolo fired an Eye Beam and nearly blew off Daimao's ear.

"You little-" Daimao clutched his ear in pain.

Piccolo jumped at him and buried his fist his gut, then twisted it in order to cause greater pain to him.

Daimao doubled over and desperately gasped for breath.

Piccolo rose both hands above his head "I don't care if you're a Demon King or not, you're making a grave mistake fighting the most powerful Namekian this universe has ever seen and now I want you to see just how much of a mistake you made. **Thunder Masenko!"** he fired a Masenko enhanced by the Lightning of Namek.

"No chance Piccolo!" Daimao crossed his arms in an attempt to block it but a second too late, leaving him to be knocked through a massive wall of rock.

' _That wasn't enough to defeat him, he's too durable for something like that._ Come on Demon King, show me what you've got. I want to be able to walk away from this fight knowing that I fought a worthy opponent, not one that was nothing but talk. So come on already, let me see why Goku and his friends were oh so afraid of the great Demon King Piccolo."

Daimao promptly fired a Mouth Energy Wave.

Piccolo dodged it, as expected.

Daimao dealt a powerful uppercut to Piccolo's jaw with maximum precision.

Putting the pain aside for the time being, Piccolo threw his shoulders into Daimao's body in a chest bump sort of fashion, which then escalated into the two of them exchanging punches back and forth, trading curses, blood splattering, and even a flip or two along the way.

"You sure that you wouldn't rather just give in Piccolo?" Daimao grabbed Piccolo's arm and slammed his elbow down on it, nearly breaking it and causing Piccolo to recoil "I mean you're clearly wounded, and they do say that fusion will help bring you to full strength, if I were you then I would be practically begging to just fuse right now to spare me even more pain and suffering. You must understand this, I know how you work."

"Well then that would make you nothing but a coward, all you would be doing is running away from a battle. Speaking of running, I have a feeling you'll have the urge to do exactly that in three…" he grabbed Daimao by the arm and held it firmly "Two…" he punched Daimao in the stomach "One." he threw Daimao into the air and fired a Mouth Energy Wave infused with the Dragonfire of Porunga, hitting Daimao dead center in the chest, resulting in an explosion.

Daimao was sent flying further from the blast, a bit further than intended.

Piccolo was standing on top of a plateau within seconds, getting a perfect look of the result of the blast.

Daimao was coughing furiously, but then began to slowly laugh as he rose from the ground, the top of his uniform almost completely destroyed "I must admit Piccolo, you've fought very well. But I believe that there's one more trick from me that you have yet to see, and chances are that you forget that I could even pull this off! Yes it's my ultimate trump card, the move that will put you out of commission. Now you will taste the true power of the Demon King!" a blinding pure white aura began surrounding him and his size began to double.

' _This transformation…'_

Daimao was transforming into a Great Namekian.

' _Dammit, how could I have forgotten that he would be able to do this? I should've realized it the second he mentioned his ultimate trump card!'_

Daimao barked out a deep menacing laugh "Now do you see my dear Piccolo? I am the Demon King, and I _always_ get my way! Now you're going to feel my wrath as I pummel you into near death before I absorb you into my being!"

' _Dammit, what can I do? If he finishes that transformation then the entire magnitude of this fight is gonna change and- Wait a second, that's it!'_ he slammed two fingers to his forehead and began packing as much Ki into them as he could ' _It's times like this when I'm so glad I spent all those years honing and adjusting this technique so I don't need 5 minutes to charge it, or as long as it takes to turn into that Great Namekian form because if it did then I'd either be panicking or a bloody corpse at this point. I hope this works… No, I_ _ **know**_ _this will work. It hit Raditz while he was squirming in Goku's grip and that was more than 10 years ago, this should be easy._ **Special Beam Cannon!"** he fired a Special Beam Cannon, leaving a massive hole in the center of Daimao's chest.

Daimao abruptly stopped transforming and returned to his normal form, only now with a gaping hole in his chest spewing blood out like a volcano.

"You mentioned your ultimate trump card and it was a technique that I knew, meaning that I understood its strengths and weaknesses. If there's one thing I've learned with that technique or anything close to it then it's that hitting you as you transformed will normally interfere with it. I never even mentioned _my_ ultimate trump card and I end up stopping your transformation, funny how that works right? The first rule of fighting, if you know that your opponent knows how your technique works then you shouldn't make it so obvious to your opponents. _Speaking of techniques working, that's ⅔ times the Special Beam Cannon worked in a battle. I mean first there's the thing with Raditz, then I used it in that fight with Gohan, and now here. Still though, the only reason it worked this time was because he was in the middle of transforming and wasn't able to stop it. It's pretty obvious that this move is a liability in one on one fights.'_

Daimao finished shrinking back to his normal form, the gigantic hole in his chest not even close to being healed yet, and began crawling while leaving a trail of blood behind from the wound in his chest "Dammit Piccolo… all I wanted was to recreate the Demon King, and you come in the way of this. Why?"

"Because I understand why Goku and King Kai wanted me to come here, they wanted to see if I had ever truly moved on from my past life and forged a new path for myself. King Kai never was fully convinced, though that's probably because I screwed him over once, and he decided to send me down here as a test. He and Goku wanted to see just what the difference was between the two of us. The difference between is actually pretty simple. You want the power to be the Demon King, I want the power because I know that I'm going to need it. So here's what I'm thinking, I say we do this fusion but only if you agree that I say the host entity."

' _Finally, he sees things the way I see them! At long last, I've finally_ _found my key to get back into the realm of the living!_ Yes Piccolo, I'm so glad that you've at last come to your senses after all of this."

Piccolo remained stoic and gave a simple nod "Yes, it's become quite clear that Goku and King Kai made the right choice in having us meet. Together we'll become a very powerful warrior, one that will be known throughout the entire universe."

"Excellent, I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you've finally realized how much this fusion will benefit both of us. I knew there was an actual brain in that head of yours, even if it took some time to comprehend how important and necessary this move is."

"Yes and before we do this there's one thing that I think you should know, for the rest of time you're going to have to witness your worst nightmare in the form of a Demon King fighting to protect the Earth and more importantly fighting alongside Son Goku." he received a look of utter contempt and hatred "Yeah it's shocking I know, it's okay to be speechless because I would be too. After years of you trying to manipulate me into killing Goku and taking over the Earth, I just brilliantly outsmarted you and it feels absolutely amazing. This was a necessary move Daimao and I'm sure it must make your blood boil to know that you'll be fighting to protect the Earth instead of rule it. You're probably asking why, after telling you for so long that I wasn't going to fuse, that I'm making the decision to go through with this. My answer is simple, Earth is full of both good and bad people, sure most of them are fools but the fact is that it's still a planet that's worth protecting. Besides, it's not like I want to end up back here if you catch my drift."

Daimao let out a snarl and desperately tried to heabutt him.

Piccolo clamped a hand over Daimao's mouth in order to shut him up "Take your defeat like a man Daimao, you were a worthy opponent and on another note it was good to meet you. You're as much of a self absorbed, insignificant moron that I thought you would be and now I get to punish you for trying to control me."

"You'll never… get away… with this! I'll find ways to make you suffer Piccolo, I promise you this! I won't go through with this!"

"That's enough out of you, you've lost this battle and it's only right that you take defeat the way that a true king would. I remember all of those lessons you provided for me through transferring your memories, everything about the honor of royalty and being a man, and now it's time for you to take your defeat like one. Now don't worry, this isn't going to take very long." they were then covered by a blinding light ' _It's definitely working, I can feel his Ki signature draining from his body and fast and now all of the injuries that I've sustained in this fight seem to be fading away like they were never there.'_

Daimao's body quickly began fading away.

' _That's it, go on and disappear forever. There's no way I'm letting even a single trace of you survive this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's head snapped in a certain direction ' _This is…'_

"What's the matter Gohan?" asked Shin.

"I can feel it… Piccolo's Ki signature is shooting up way higher than anything I've ever felt from him before, even when we fought before while he was under Magatsuhi's control. I don't know what kind of training he's doing, but he's already stronger than I am as a Super Saiyan 2."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo finished the fusion with Daimao, and stared down at his hands as he attempted to grasp his newfound power ' _This is…'_

"I take it this portion of your training was a success?"

Piccolo looked back and saw Cooler standing behind him "So Goku sent you instead?"

"He asked me to come and fetch you while he was training with his son in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after I finished meditating due to drinking the Ultra Divine Water." Cooler studied Piccolo for a moment "You seem a bit taller now, and your eyes don't hold any of the same hate that King Kai had expected."

"Oh please, as if I'm enough of a pushover that I'd let that old fool take over my body? You know, like Goku said I actually did find myself in there and I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of how it went."

"I'm surprised that you actually agreed to fuse with him, after all you've fused with Kami and he despised everything your father stood for."

"I don't know if I would go that far."

"Regardless it's truly remarkable, so how do you feel?"

"Pretty good to be honest, this new power is amazing. I figured I'd grow stronger but not to this extent."

"Good to know." Cooler held out his hand "King Kai told me that there was one last thing you had to do to get strong enough to figure in this battle before you could be sent back to Earth."

"I'm listening."

"It involves bringing you to meet the Grand Kai."

"And now I'm really listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was beginning to lose his patience with the whole 20 hours rule "Hey Old Kai, there isn't any chance you could speed up this whole power up thing is there? I mean I hate sounding ungrateful, but at this point I doubt we're gonna be done in time."

"You really need to learn to be more patient." Old Kai told him "I'm working on this as fast as I can."

' _Somehow I find that hard to believe, and it's not just because he's reading manga while he's doing this._ But we've been at this for more than a full day, by my count we should've finished hours ago."

"Oh sorry, I must've lost track of time. You're right, I should've finished with you by now. Well the ceremony is running longer than usual, so I'll bet that by the time we finish this up your powers will be beyond incredible."

"I've had enough of this crap!" Kai bolted to his feet and unconsciously powered up the first level of his Zen Ryuken, the blue aura now crackling with electricity, the entire planet shaking from the raw power "There's no way in hell your crackpot scheme is gonna help me defeat Majin Buu-" he paused and looked down at his hands, his aura powering down "Okay what the hell was that? That crazy power I felt about to burst inside me, does that mean that this whole thing really worked?"

"Alright now sit down and relax, we've got another hour to go to perfect your control over the power or it might end up destroying you. Don't forget, the more time you stomp around the more time this will take and don't forget that I've still gotta do your Dragon Saiyan friend over there in order to take out Magatsuhi himself."

"Yeah, right." Kai slowly sat down "So we're on the last hour?"

"Oh yeah, we just need to make sure you can control the power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan blinked "Well that's a relief."

Kumiko nodded "To be honest, there was a part of me that thought that he was just a crazy old man."

Shin chuckled "Now now, don't forget that Elder Kai is my ancestor from 15 generations before me so he says."

"This hidden power is something that Kai has had dormant inside of him right?" asked Gohan "I mean he's always had potential and been a fast learner, and I guess since his mother was a crazy talented martial artist there's no way of knowing just how much hidden potential he has hidden inside of him. Hey Kai get a load of this, you might end up being one of the strongest warriors in the universe!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours passed.

Kai finally ran out of patience ' _Isn't this power up done yet? I've been at this for a day and a half and we're still not done yet, this is insane!_ Hey old man, didn't you say this was gonna be done an hour ago?"

"Yeah alright, you can feel free to run along now. We actually finished up a little while ago."

"...What? So you mean that I've been sitting here for no good reason for how long exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a half hour or so?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner?! I thought you said that I wasn't finished yet because I still didn't have enough control!"

"I was just stalling to make things more dramatic you dolt, don't you know anything?"

"...I am very tempted to throttle you right now. But anyway, you've unlocked all of this hidden power within me right? So what do I do now, how do I tap into it?"

"Well you and the rest of your friends on Earth are always screaming and powering up aren't you? Yeah it's kind of like that, all you need to do is show some spunk."

"So it's basically like powering up but without the Zen Ryuken, okay I think then I'll give it a shot."

"Hold on I think you might wanna step back!"

"Nope!" Kai began powering up, and with a furious roar his aura and power level both exploded higher than ever before, shaking the entire planet from the sheer force. After a moment he stopped to take in the effects "Woah… Hey Gohan, Mom, are you two getting a load of all this power?"

Kumiko nodded "I definitely am, that's amazing Kai. I'm so proud of you."

"It feels awesome, I never even knew it was possible for me to get this strong."

Kibito stepped forward "Remarkable, Kai has been risen far beyond the normal limitations of his power."

"It sure is hard to believe, I'm already slightly more power than Gohan's base form and I'm not even using my Zen Ryuken."

"It is remarkable, you truly are impressive." a new voice cut in.

Kai looked to the side and saw Cooler materialize with Instant Transmission "Cooler, what are you doing here?"

"Wha- Impossible!" Kibito stammered "Yet another mortal here to tarnish our sacred lands?"

"...Ignore him, so what are you doing here?"

"King Kai sent me to find the two you, he just never expected either of you to be here."

"Wait, King Kai is that Other World martial arts master that taught Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin the Kaioken right? Why would he need us?"

"Goku and I brought Piccolo to Hell to train, now he's on the Grand Kai's planet for one final test but he needs a partner for this."

"Well Gohan was about to undergo this crazy ritual with that old Supreme Kai back there, so I'll go. After all, I'm one of Piccolo's students too so it's only right."

"Very well then." Cooler grabbed Kai and they both disappeared via Instant Transmission.

"Well you heard the boy, let's get started." Old Kai then proceeded to start the first part of the ritual, you know the stupid looking dance that would take 5 hours, much to Gohan's horror.

 **A/N:**

 **So yes, Mirai's new transformation is the Super Saiyan Rage form from the Dragon Ball Super anime.**

 **I'm giving Piccolo a lot of power ups because, to be honest, he's one of my favorite characters and I think he hasn't been given anywhere near enough of a chance to shine. But he's not quite done yet, he's got one last test before he's ready, and it involves two Namekian OC's that I showed earlier on.**


	37. Training Concludes, World War Z Begins

Piccolo stood leaning against a tree, pondering the situation ' _This is unbelievable. First I meet my father in Hell, fight him and then assimilate him, then Cooler shows up and brings me to the planet of the Grand Kai, whom I haven't been able to meet, and now I'm just waiting for this next test while Cooler goes off to fetch my partner for it and I'm stuck waiting here without so much as a simple explanation.'_

"Oh good, you're here." King Kai came up to him "I heard about how your test went, I hope you didn't find it too hellish?" he let out a chuckle, only to receive a glare "You're no fun."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh right. Well you see, Goku and I were talking before the World Martial Arts Tournament and we came up with a plan, the first part of which you did almost flawlessly. But still though, even as you are now you still don't stand a chance against Magatsuhi or his Kings of Destruction."

"So what exactly do you want me to do here then?"

"Well you see Piccolo, I have two other Namekians up here that know very well about Magatsuhi and all the trouble he's causing and they're willing to lend you their power, but only if you prove that you're strong enough and worthy."

"So where does my supposed partner come into this?"

"They're really traditional, they'll only fight you in a two on two match so I sent Cooler to fetch the strongest available fighter in Other World."

"Available?"

That was when Cooler showed up "I'm sorry I took so long, the partner wanted to be restored to his original gi and then wanted to be brought to the other side of the planet so he could make a great entrance."

"...You don't mean-" Piccolo was cut off when Shoot to Thrill started playing.

"He also gave me his phone so we could play Shoot to Thrill for it."

"So you're saying that-" then Piccolo's head snapped in a certain direction "What the- What's that power? That power level is massive, it's gone beyond even my own! I don't recognize it though." he looked closer and his eyes shot wide "Is that…?"

Sure enough, Kai burst onto the scene, clad in his typical crimson red gi, blue Zen Ryuken aura flaring as he landed on the ground and skidded to a stop "Hey Piccolo, how's it going? You miss me?"

"Kai… but you don't have a halo… We all thought you were…"

"Dead? Sorry to disappoint you Piccolo but both me and Gohan are alive and well, it was kind of a close call but the Supreme Kai save us and brought us back to the Sacred World of the Kais. I've been there with Gohan and my mom training for the past 2 days and getting ready for the big showdown. But nevermind that at the moment, I think we should focus on the here and now."

' _It's definitely Kai, no doubt about it. But something's changed about him. He's carrying himself differently and he has a whole new look in his eyes but it's more than that, all of his Ki has changed too. On top of that, he's leagues beyond what he was before.'_

"So what's this challenge we're supposed to be facing?"

"Apparently we're going to be fighting two Namekians that want to lend us their strength for the fight against Magatsuhi but only if we can defeat them."

"Cool, so where are they?"

King Kai looked further down the path and grinned "Perfect, here they come now."

"Asked and answered."

Sure enough, at that moment, two bluish colored Namekians stopped in front of them "I take it you are the challengers that King Kai had told us about."

"That's right. I am Kai Sato a full blooded Earthling, and this is my martial arts teacher Piccolo and we both come from the planet Earth in the North Galaxy."

"I am Saonel and this is Pirina, and we both come from the planet Namek in the East Galaxy."

"Alright, now that the formalities are out of the way where are we gonna do this?"

"Allow me to settle that." King Kai cut in "I can send you guys to where you need to go, there's a remote planet on the edge of the North Galaxy with no living inhabitants so you guys can feel free to go all out. Are you ready?"

"No arguments here, let's do this."

"Alright." King Kai pointed two fingers, and Kai and the three Namekians disappeared ' _If all goes as it's supposed to then only Kai and Piccolo will return.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai looked around at their new surroundings "So this is the place. Just like King Kai said, I can't sense any other lifeforms anywhere on the planet so that means that we're free to unleash our full power without any worries."

"Indeed, now let's go!" Saonel and Pirina charged.

Kai charged in with Piccolo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found himself enduring the embarrassing first part of the ritual being used to unlock his full potential ' _This is just wrong, it's only been 3 hours and I already want to blow this old man's head off! Then I've gotta endure him reading manga and watching porn for another 20, and meanwhile Kai is having the time of his life!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotcha!" Pirina fired a Mouth Energy Wave.

Kai activated the first level of his Zen Ryuken ' _He's fast!'_

Pirina blitzed above Kai and kicked him into a plateau.

"Now!" Saonel launched himself at Piccolo with a furious barrage of attacks.

"Dammit!" Piccolo was forced on the defensive.

Saonel sent Piccolo crashing to the ground with a kick, wounding Piccolo's right shoulder in the process "Got you!" he charged in after forming a Ki blade from his hand.

"The hell you do!" Kai suddenly appeared and caught the blade with one hand, then held out his free arm "Get a load of a new technique I developed! **Nail Gun!"** he fired a white Ki blast from two fingers, sending Saonel tumbling back and forcing him to retreat "Hey Piccolo, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about me." Piccolo popped his shoulder back into its socket "I've gotta admit I'm really surprised though, I didn't think any other Namekians as strong as these two even existed. It's kind of exciting."

"I know what you mean, I finally get why Gohan and the others find fighting strong opponents to be so exciting. I might be getting ahead of myself, but I'm really excited to be fighting guys as strong as this. Let's show them what the Z Fighters are made of. Let's go!" and he charged into the fray, with Piccolo following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Old Kai finally finished the first part of the ritual and sat down "Alright, you can sit down now if you want to."

"Thanks." Gohan did just that "So now we're gonna sit here for the next 20 hours to finish the ritual?"

"Oh yeah, now let's get to it."

"Right." Gohan got into a stance and began meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now!" Saonel and Pirina fired a combined barrage of Ki blasts.

' _Dammit!'_ Piccolo was quick to leap out of the way.

"Gotcha!" Pirina suddenly extended his arm and caught Piccolo by the ankle "You let your guard down. Saonel!"

"Right! **Mystic Flash!"** Saonel fired a Namekian Ki wave towards Piccolo.

" **Masenko!"** Kai blitzed in front of Piccolo and fired a Masenko into the Mystic Flash, both attacks cancelling each other out, then stomped down on Pirina's arm and broke it off, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Pirina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Pirina quickly regenerated his arm.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you guys have that ability too." Piccolo noted "You guys are Namekians after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was beginning to lose his patience as the ritual continued ' _This is ridiculous, we've been at this for 4 hours already and he's being so nonchalant about it. While this is going on I can sense Kai and Piccolo going at it with two other guys I don't recognize, and considering how strong they are it's hard to tell if they're gonna win. I just hope that dad and the others back on Earth can hang in there until we're ready.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saonel cracked his knuckles and got into a combat stance, with Pirina doing the same "Let us continue this battle you two, all of us are still standing so it's not over yet."

Kai dropped into his own combat stance "Well if that's how you wanna play this game then fine, let's do this!"

"Fine." Saonel split up from Pirina and faced off with Kai "I must admit I'm surprised, you two are the first warriors that have been able to keep up with myself and Pirina in several years. It has us quite fired up." he looked down and saw that his body was being surrounded by a faint white glow, the same with Pirina "In more ways than one."

"Piccolo."

"You sense it too?" Piccolo guessed.

"Yeah, the minute they powered up something changed."

"They have a strange intense feeling to their Ki." then Piccolo froze, seeing the silhouettes of several other Namekians behind Pirina, a bead of sweat dripping down his head ' _Don't tell me…'_

"Now!" Saonel and Pirina both charged and slugged both Kai and Piccolo, sending them flying.

Kai managed to rebound ' _That attack was straight on but it's like there was something about it that prevented either of us, their speed and power just shot up to a whole new level that I couldn't track even with my Zen Ryuken. What does it mean?'_

"Come!" Saonel charged.

Kai met the charge in the middle, resulting in the two of them clashing in mid air.

Saonel slammed Kai down to the ground with a kick to the head and brought down a Ki blade forming on his hand.

Kai quickly caught his wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Pirina charged at Piccolo.

"Right!" Piccolo met the charge, their elbows meeting in the middle "I think I finally understand it now, how you and Saonel are as strong as you are." he fired a barrage of Ki blasts "Ever since the fight began, for years before this, both of you have been two yet not two at the same time haven't you? **Hellzone Grenade!"** he clenched his fists, causing all of the Ki blasts to swarm towards each other and slam into Pirina, engulfing him in an explosion.

Pirina extended his arm from within the smoke and easily managed to grab Piccolo, then slam him into a plateau behind him "Yes, that's exactly right. The ability for Namekians to be able to assimilate others and boost their power to new heights, the Namekian version of fusion. Tell me, what do you know about the sudden change in climate on Namek?"

"Only that there was a sudden change in climate and that Guru was the only Namekian who actually survived."

"Yes but do you know what caused that change in climate? An evil demonic creature of incredible power, and his name was Magatsuhi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai froze and nearly let go of his grip on Saonel "Wait, Magatsuhi? You mean-"

Saonel nodded grimly "Yes, the same demon that now threatens your world. He used his dark demonic power to change the climate on Planet Namek, slaughtering every single Namekian he came across. In order to save our people from certain destruction, almost all of the survivors, dozens out of the original thousands, volunteered to allow myself and Pirina to absorb them into our beings. We fought Magatsuhi with everything we had and we were able to drive him away but at the cost of our lives, and as a result Guru was the only Namekian to survive that horrible event. One of the main reasons we were killed in that battle was because we had been unable to wait until our powered up bodies fully stabilized from the assimilation process. However, now is not the time to regret or lament. Pirina and I fight with the members of our race who gave their lives for us, even if our bodies no longer live the resolve of the Namekian race will never die!"

"Is that so? Well then I fight for the proud people of Earth!" Kai suddenly powered down his Zen Ryuken technique and flared his white aura, his power increasing further ' _That Old Kai's ritual really worked, now that I've unlocked my hidden potential I'm way beyond what my Zen Ryuken could muster before! I don't have time to lament though, I've gotta hurry and give Piccolo some backup.'_ he quickly blitzed between Piccolo and Pirina, severing one of Pirina's arms in the process.

Piccolo looked up as he freed himself from where he was embedded in the rock "Kai…"

"Listen up Piccolo, I've got a plan. I'm gonna fight off those two in the front for a little while, and while I do that I want you to charge as much Ki as you can."

"You mean you want me to use _that_ technique?"

"Think about it, if they've both fused with dozens of Namekians and that was hundreds of years ago along with the fact that they're both dead then that means that their vitality should be extraordinary right now. We don't have to worry about accidentally destroying their bodies and erasing them from existence, and that's why I'm done holding back and now I'm gonna go at full power." and he burst forward to continue the battle.

"Come on!" Saonel charged and began dodging a furious barrage of attacks.

Kai quickly kicked him into the head and forced him to retreat.

"Now!" Pirina attempted to knee Kai in the head.

Kai blocked the strike and kicked him away.

Saonel managed to catch Kai in a chokehold using his Mystic Attack to extend his arm "Hurry Pirina, now's your chance! Take him out while I've got him like this!"

"Right!" Pirinal charged upwards and prepared to fire a Mouth Energy Wave.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo quickly fired off a not fully charged Special Beam Cannon and nailed Pirina straight in the stomach, but failed to pierce his stomach.

Now losing his cool, Pirina fired a Mouth Energy Wave, the blast slamming into Piccolo and engulfing him in an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko watched through a crystal ball "Wow, now that's what I call a battle."

"What's going on over there?" asked Gohan.

"Well Kai and Piccolo are fighting two other Namekians and from the looks of it the battle is pretty evenly matched, even though Kai is using his full power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo lay unconscious in his mindscape, pondering what Saonel and Pirina had been saying to him throughout the course of the battle ' _The resolve of the Namekian race, huh? I've gotta admit, it sure packs one hell of a punch.'_ he looked around and saw the silhouettes of Nail, Kami and King Piccolo standing around him ' _These guys…'_

Kami pointed ahead.

' _In front of me?'_ Piccolo looked forward and his eyes widened.

Kai was standing in front of him and shielding him from Pirina's Mouth Energy Wave, although the top of his gi was now shredded and one of the legs on his pants was ripped and scorched from the blast, and he looked back at Piccolo "Sorry about that Piccolo, I ended up letting my guard down and because of that you had to fire your Special Beam Cannon before you finished charging. Kind of disappoint from your student isn't it?"

"Kai…"

"You mind giving me one more chance to get it right? We can win this, both of us together as master and student."

"...Yeah sure, let's do this."

"And we'll do it together."

"Sorry about that Saonel, I couldn't finish them off and I ended up wasting that opportunity that you made." Pirina muttered.

"Don't worry about it, what's more important right now is that I underestimated just how much power that earthling is capable of." Saonel quickly regenerated his arms.

"Then let me give you a front row seat!" Kai burst forward and slammed Saonel into the ground with a full force fist to the face.

Saonel attempted to grab Kai with his Mystic Attack, extending his arms.

Kai easily ripped off the arms, forcing Saonel to regenerate them.

"Gotcha!" Pirina charged in.

Kai dodged the attack and matched Pirina's fist with a fist of his own.

"There!" Saonel charged upwards and attempted to slash Kai with his Ki blade, before he went with Pirina to launch a combined attack.

Kai fended them off, dodging and blocking every strike and trading even blows with them ' _Okay Piccolo, if you're gonna start charging another Special Beam Cannon then now would be the time to do it!'_

Piccolo stood back up and chuckled "I guess I should be the one to apologize Kai, I ended up letting myself get swallowed by their intense spirit and after I spent all that time talking down to you and Gohan about becoming warriors. What you said before was true though, no matter who or how many we face we'll fight together to the fullest as master and student!" and he began charging a Special Beam Cannon, fully intent on finishing the battle."

"Come on green men!" Kai returned to the ground "I saw we end this, and I'll do it with my newest technique that I created in honor my best friend, the man I see as a brother, and that is Son Gohan, the Dragon Saiyan!" he held out his arms and cupped his hands, in which he began charging his Ki.

"Very well." Saonel motioned for Pirina to get back onto a plateau behind him, then formed a Ki blade in his hand "Let's end this!" he charged in.

" **DRAGON CANNON!"** Kai fired a pure white Ki beam attack, hitting Saonel at point blank range and engulfing him within the full force of the blast.

"Saonel!" Pirina fired a full power Mouth Energy Wave, resulting in a beam struggle as he began push Kai's Dragon Cannon back.

' _Dammit, even now their power is insane.'_

"I've got you!" Saonel suddenly reached through the beam struggle and grabbed Kai by his arms.

' _Oh come on!'_

"And now I'll finish it!" then Saonel looked behind Kai and nearly froze.

Piccolo was standing behind him, his fingertips crackling with Ki "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, now let's end this. I hope you're ready. **Special Beam Cannon!"** he fired a full power Special Beam Cannon, hitting both Saonel and Pirina at the same time by piercing directly through their stomachs, drilling holes through them.

Saonel spat out some blood "So this is… the power of… a living Namekian… incredible… you fought well…"

"This ends now!" Kai pushed more power into his Dragon Cannon, engulfing both Saonel and Pirina and sending them flying into a mountain.

Kai promptly fell to one knee ' _That was so awesome, even if I could only use about 60% of my full power since my body was still adjusting to the ritual. Still though, the thought that fusing could make Namekians that much stronger. It's mind blowing._ Hey Piccolo, you alright?"

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches." Piccolo walked up to him as he materialized a new weighted turban and cape "Good job, you did very well in that fight."

"Only because I had a good teacher and a fellow student who were willing to show me the ropes, that's the only reason I was able to keep up with you and the other two and fight for as long and as hard as we did. Seriously though, it takes a full 24 hours for my body to fully adjust to that ritual that awakened my full power

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko pumped a fist "Alright, that's my baby boy!"

"What's going on over there?" asked Gohan "How are Kai and Piccolo doing?"

"They just won and they did it in style, and Kai was only going at about 60%."

"Really?"

"Of course." Old Kai let out a grunt "For warriors with as much potential as him it normally takes almost a full 24 hours to adjust, it's only been about 14 ½ hours so of course he's only at 60% power. Which reminds me, we've got about 14 more hours until your ritual is complete."

"Good to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saonel looked at where Pirina was lying on the ground unable to move, then looked up and saw Kai and Piccolo standing before them "Let me guess… you're disgusted that we belong to the same race as you after losing like this?"

Piccolo shook his head "After seeing the two of you fight the way that you did how could I belittle you like that? I'm glad to know that there are other Namekians that are as strong as the two of you, dead or alive."

"Well it won't be that way for long… not if Magatsuhi has his way with your world…"

"We will stop him, I promise."

"You can't… not as you are now… But you're more than either of us could have expected… in all respects, your power surpasses the great Namekians of old. And yet despite this, even your vast strength will be wasted… As you are now you will fare no better against Magatsuhi than we did, and considering how we are now you don't need to be told that we did not fare well."

"Well what exactly can I do?"

"You can choose to merge with us… You need only place a hand on the both of us… Our personalities will remain… only our strength will persist…"

"...Are you sure about this?"

Saonel shared a look with Pirina and smiled "Yes… Magatsuhi needs to be stopped… and if giving our lives means that his terror ends… we gladly would many times over… Besides… it's not like you have anything to lose… doing this… do you?"

Piccolo tightly gripped one hand from both of them "I promise, your sacrifices will not go to waist in this fight."

"Only if you succeed…" and with that, both Saonel and Pirina were engulfed in white flares of Ki, which then suddenly absorbed themselves into Piccolo's body. When the lights subsided, there was no sign of them or any indication that they were there.

Piccolo stood, now a few inches taller with his muscle mass being slightly greater, and his skin gained a bluish tint to them.

"Piccolo?" Kai finally spoke "You're still… you aren't you?"

Piccolo slowly turned to face him, then shot him a smirk "Yeah right, like I'd lose myself that easily."

"So how does it feel?"

"...Absolutely amazing, I didn't it was possible for me to reach this level of strength." he looked down "Their sacrifices will be forever remembered and never forgotten."

"But it's only gonna mean anything after we win."

"That is correct." a new voice cut in.

Kai looked back to see Kibito appear "Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"After the battle started, the Supreme Kai wished for me to collect more details on how you would perform after having your potential awakened. I must say that I am pleasantly surprised."

"You should be, it's only right after you spent the majority of my training talking shit about me and Gohan when you had none of the strength to back it up."

"...Yes. Anyway, I can take you back to Earth to rejoin your comrades now if you wish."

Kai looked at Piccolo, then turned back to Kibito "Actually I was hoping you could take me back to the Sacred World of the Kai's, I just want to stay by Gohan's side until he's finished with that ritual."

"Despite vowing to make him pay for making you undergo it despite the benefits?"

"Hey I'm nothing if not loyal to my friends." he looked back at Piccolo "So Piccolo-"

"It's alright, I get it." Piccolo waved it off "You and Gohan do whatever you have to do, just be sure to get strong enough to wipe the floor with Magatsuhi. In the meantime, Goku, Vegeta, Mirai and I will be sure to hold the ground."

"Right. And Piccolo, good luck." then Kai disappeared with Kibito.

"You too."

"Are you ready?"

Piccolo looked back to where Cooler stood waiting "Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai returned to the Sacred World of the Kai's with Kibito and promptly sat down in front of a tree next to Kumiko "Sorry I took so long mom, a friend needed my help."

"Yes but you're a mess, let me take care of that." she promptly spat on her hand and began wiping off the cuts.

"Mom come on, not in front of Gohan and a bunch of gods!" he batted her hand away "By the way, how's Gohan doing with the ritual?"

Kumiko pointed to where Old Kai was still performing the ritual on Gohan while reading a porn magazine "You were fighting those two for a long time, we still have 10 hours left though."

"Good to know, wake me when it's time to save the universe." and he rolled over to take a nap, which ended with light snoring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stood on the edge of the Lookout, staring down at the Earth below, his fists clenched furiously as he tried to restrain himself from going Super Saiyan ' _Magatsuhi… he's trying to gain up on us.'_

"Sorry I'm late."

Goku looked back to see Piccolo and Cooler materialize "I guess your training went alright?"

Piccolo flared his aura slightly, the brief fluctuation nearly shaking the entire Lookout "You tell me."

"Good job, if I didn't drink the Ultra Divine Water then you'd be leagues beyond anything I could ever muster out."

"I doubt I could do anything to Magatsuhi though, I'll stick with fighting Janemba while you and Vegeta lead the others to deal with Frieza and the rest."

"Right." he looked down "He's been destroying one city after another, at least ⅓ of the people down there have been killed already."

"He's probably trying to lure us down there so he can finish us off." Bankotsu came up to him.

"You've got more experience with Magatsuhi then I do, what do you think we should do?"

"It's painfully obvious that you and the others have grown as strong as you can get with so little time, the only thing we can do now is go down and confront Magatsuhi and end this before it can begin."

"You're wrong, it's already begun. But you're right, ending it now is the only option we have now that Gohan, Kai and Broly have been killed."

"You're right. Gather all of the warriors we've got, we'd better leave in one hour."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko frowned "This isn't good."

This was when Kai woke up "What's going on?"

"Goku and the other warriors back on Earth are mobilizing, they've finished training and now they plan to take the fight to Magatsuhi himself."

"That's not good, Gohan still has about 4 hours left before his ritual is done and neither of us can go back until it's finished."

"They aren't pushovers, they can hold him off until you and Gohan are ready."

"I hope you're right mom, I really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stood in front of the gathered warriors on the Lookout ' _We've got me, Vegeta, Mirai, Piccolo, Bankotsu, 17, Cooler, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Raditz and father. That's 20 in total, at least one of us for each of the Kings of Destruction. Alright, let's do this._ Everybody ready?" he received firm nods from everyone present ' _Good, nobody's backing down. I figured at least Krillin and Yamcha would._ Alright, let's go." and he took off first, with Vegeta, Mirai, Piccolo and everyone else following close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi stood on a cliffside looking out at the ocean ' _They're here.'_ he looked behind him, but saw only Goku standing behind him, with the others being a fair distance further back "You had 4 more days, you could have stayed in hiding and continued training."

Goku stayed firm "Cut the small talk, you know why we're here."

"And your answer?"

"You can forget it, there's no way my friends and I will hand over the Earth or this universe to the whim of a monster like you."

"So you choose to fight rather than surrender?"

"That's right."

"Is that your final say on the matter?"

"Yeah it is."

"Very well then." Magatsuhi held up a hand and Goku and the others behind him all suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light ' _It really does have benefits to be able to send others to different parts of the planet, like getting rid of people who get on your nerves.'_

That was when Cell showed up with Bojack and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's head snapped in a certain direction "This is…"

Kumiko nodded grimly "Yes, it's finally starting. It feels like they're spreading out all over the world, the battle to decide the fate of the universe is about to begin."

"They can't win on their own, we've gotta hurry and help them." he started running.

"And how do you plan on getting there? Besides the only thing you can do right now is wait for Gohan to finish with the ritual, you two are the best hope for winning this battle and you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Android 17 looked around and saw 13 right in front of him, with Krillin, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku right beside him ' _The arctic, or more specifically the glacier where Gohan killed this guy._ Guys just stay back, let me handle this one and don't get involved until I tell you to attack."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kohaku.

"Trust me, I know how to fight an android made by Dr Gero and I'm better suited for it than all of you."

"You heard him guys." Krillin stepped back, with the others following.

' _Good, now I can cut loose a little bit.'_

13 beckoned a finger "Come on inferior model, show me what you've got."

"Inferior huh? We'll see about that soon enough." 17 blitzed behind 13 and dealt him a chop to the neck, sending him stumbling forward, then burst forward and dealt him a furious barrage of attacks to the front.

13 had enough and grabbed 17 by the fist, then kicked him in the face and sent him flying.

17 rebounded off of a glacier and kicked 13 in the face, resulting in the two of them trading even blows throughout the skies.

13 went on the evasive and began dodging 17's attacks, then attempted a counterattack.

17 disappeared and elbowed 13 in the back, then kicked him in the face and sent him crashing down to the ground "How's this for an inferior model? **Photon Flash!"** he then fired off his Photon Flash, hitting 13 from behind and engulfing him in an explosion.

When the blast subsided, 13 was in the air, his blue skin slightly scorched "Better than those other failures."

"Well how about this then!" 17 charged into the fray and clashed 13, both of them trading even blows, ending when he dodged a kick and aimed one of his own.

13 dodged and fired a Full Power Energy Wave.

17 defended himself with his Android Barrier and landed a roundhouse kick to 13's face, sending him towards the ground as he descended himself "You getting tired of this?"

"Hell no!" 13 suddenly formed Ki blades on both hands.

"Making weapons out of your energy, a useful ability I guess."

13 charged forward and thrusted his Ki blades forward with a furious barrage of attacks.

17 dodged most of them, receiving a slash along his shirt that didn't go skin deep, and quickly leapt out of the way when the Ki blades extended.

"Enough of this!" 13 lost his temper and fired his SS Deadly Bomber, hitting 17 and engulfing him in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, 17 stood with his Android Barrier activated "Well that was a pretty stupid attack, hey Krillin if you're gonna do this then now's the time."

"What the-?"

"Got it! **Destructo Disk!"** Krillin suddenly blitzed behind 13, his Kaioken 10x aura flaring, and he fired a quick barrage of Destructo Disks, cutting off 13's arms and legs before he could react or dodge.

"Dammit!"

17 slowly and calmly walked up to 13 and fired a Photon Flash, blasting his head clean off, leaving nothing behind "How's that for an inferior model?"

"So what now?" asked Sango "Should we go and aid the others?"

"You guys go ahead and aid the others, I'll just dispose of the rest of the scrap metal and catch up with you."

"Right." and Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Krillin quickly took off.

17 looked at where the remains of 13 were supposed to remain ' _Something's definitely off, the minute I blew his head off what was left of his body just disappeared. Either way something definitely isn't right.'_ then he flew off to join the others ' _One down, 9 to go, one of them being Magatsuhi.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A barren wasteland.

That was where Vegeta found himself, with Tien and Yamcha by his side ' _So this is how it is, Magatsuhi is planning to use their grudges against me to fuel the dark power within the fruit and increase their power.'_

Turles smirked "How I've longed for this moment, if I eat enough fruit from the Tree of Might then not even the likes of Magatsuhi will be able to stop me. I'm utterly going to destroy both you Vegeta, and then the entire universe will kneel before me."

Slug let out a scoff "Not on your life Turles, revenge on Vegeta and universal domination both belong to me."

"Well then it would seem that our goals are the same."

"The universe is mine to rule and there's no place in it for you."

"You're both wrong." Vegeta dropped into a combat stance "The only thing that you'll both be getting is a trip back to Other World, after we kill you."

"You little-"

"Calm down." Turles held up a hand "How about a temporary truce?"

"So first things first is it? Fine then, I guess I can agree to that."

"Yes, Vegeta you're going to regret interfering with our business." Turles held up a fruit from the Tree of Might and ate the whole thing, causing his entire body to glow a pitch black aura, with slug doing the same.

"Bardock you can handle Slug, I'll go after Turles myself." Vegeta told him.

Tien grunted "Fine by us, Goku actually right taught us a technique that I've been wanting to try out."

"Yes hilarious, now spread out."

"Right." Tien and Yamcha disappeared, with Slug following after them.

' _And then there was one, although he's far more powerful than before after eating that fruit. Still though he sickens me, a Saiyan has to risk their life to train and get stronger and he just cheated his way up to here without any effort.'_

Turles chuckled "I've eaten the fruit of the Tree of Might infused with Magatsuhi's dark power, my energy keeps expanding to an amazing extent and now I'm completely invincible!"

"Don't be so sure."

"Do you really think you can beat me Vegeta? Your power next to mine is like that of an anthill next to a mountain."

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will." Turles flared his new black aura "This is amazing, I can feel the energy inside me building up endlessly!"

Vegeta had to brace himself ' _This is ridiculous, even now I can't sense any sort of end to his power!'_

"Time to see just how far a fruit from the Tree of Might can take me now." Turles suddenly burst forward and appeared behind Vegeta faster than he could track "Oops."

Vegeta aimed a kick at Turles' head.

Turles blitzed behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back, sending him into the air.

Vegeta rebounded and fired off a quick Big Bang Attack.

Turles easily deflected it with one hand "Pathetic." then he suddenly burst forward and slugged Vegeta in the face, sending him flying into a plateau "How did you like that one?"

' _I didn't expect him to be so powerful.'_

"This is incredible, it's beyond anything I could ever have imagined! Nothing can stop me now, especially not you!" he burst forward and aimed a fist.

Vegeta barely dodged the attack.

Turles rebounded "Looks like I overreached thanks to this overwhelming power, but I won't miss this time." he promptly slugged Vegeta in the gut, then attempted to smash him further into the ground.

Vegeta managed to block the strike ' _His power and speed are both far beyond what they were before.'_

"Don't bother, you can't win this fight." Turles began launching a furious barrage of kicks, eventually managing to knee Vegeta in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground "Don't give up now, I'm just warming up!" he grabbed Vegeta by the legs, swung him around and let go, sending him flying into another plateau.

Vegeta rebounded and charged.

Turles then forced him on the defensive with a furious barrage of attacks, then followed up with a purple Ki blast.

Vegeta was forced to block it, engulfing him in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"I've been waiting for you finally bring out the big guns."

"I figured that as a Saiyan you at least deserved to see this form as what was going to wipe you from the face of the universe."

"Oh how very kind of you, well if that's the case then I suppose it would only be right if I went all out as well." his aura burst into life, now gold instead of black.

' _But that's-!'_

"Are you surprised? Don't be, after all of the fruit I've eaten from the Tree of Might over the years and even the last one before you killed me it turns out that it had already pushed me into the early stages of transforming. Now we're both Super Saiyans, only I've eaten the fruit of the Tree of Might so I would say that the advantage is mine."

"Don't be so sure, you may have unnaturally boosted your power to incredible heights but you're still only in the first unrefined Super Saiyan form. I've trained in this form, mastered it and even gone beyond it, so I would say that I have the advantage here."

"Well we'll see about that soon enough." Turles charged.

Vegeta met the charge in the middle, resulting in them trading even blows, which promptly ended when Vegeta blitzed behind Turles and aimed a kick at the back of his head.

Turles dodged the attack and the follow up attack and aimed his own fist at Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta blocked the attack with his forearm, then broke away and began firing a barrage of Ki blasts.

Turles stopped the onslaught directly in the middle with his own barrage of Ki blasts, eventually breaking off from the clash and forcing Vegeta to go back on the defensive with a furious barrage of punches "If you're struggling against me then you've got a long way to go!"

"Please, as if I was going to lose to the likes of you!" their fists met in the middle, sending out a massive shockwave.

"One more!" Turles fired off his Kill Driver.

"One step further!" Vegeta managed to fire a quick Galick Gun after entering his newest transformation: Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 "Get ready Turles, this is where the true battle begins!"

"Of course. I must admit, a battle like this was well worth the wait. You truly are a worthy foe to defeat in the heat of battle!" he fired his Sudden Storm barrage.

Vegeta quickly blitzed through it and slugged Turles, sending him skidding back.

Turles lowered his arms after blocking the attack "My arms are numb and I can feel chills going down my spine. Come on, let's get serious now." he flared his aura.

"Then I'll do the same." Vegeta flared his aura.

"I'll crush you!" Turles charged.

Vegeta disappeared, then reappeared in front of Turles and promptly slugged him straight in the gut, the force sending him flying back into a plateau.

Turles burst up from the rubble panting slightly as he wiped the blood from his lip "I have to admit that one actually hurt, but I'm far from finished in this fight!"

"You're persistent and willing to fight, maybe there is a true Saiyan within you after all."

"Let's go!" Turles fired another Sudden Storm.

"That attack isn't going to work against me anymore. **Galick Gun!"** Vegeta fired off a quick Galick Gun, cancelling out the Sudden Storm.

"Gotcha!" Turles blitzed behind Vegeta and kicked him in the temple, sending him tumbling away and crashing to the ground, as well as knocking him out of his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form "What a shame, I was hoping you would put up more of a fight than that. So much for the proud prince of the Saiyan race."

"Who said I'm done?" Vegeta staggered back to his feet, a white, blue and purple aura rippling up his body "Not yet… Not to you… I will not lose to a disgrace of a Saiyan like you!" his blue, white and purple aura flared wildly, his pupils turning silver.

"So you still wish to fight do you? Well fine then, have another taste of my power." he fired another Sudden Storm barrage.

Vegeta suddenly batted them all away with ease, deflecting them all into nearby plateaus that were promptly destroyed in the ensuing explosions "Well then what do you call that?"

"It's a fluke, nothing more nothing less! But a miracle never happens twice, I'll be sure to blow you away this time!" Turles fired another Sudden Storm.

Vegeta turned and dodged every single blast with ease ' _This must be one of the powers granted by drinking the Ultra Divine Water, now my battle instincts are at their peak! I can see every attack coming and dodge them like they're moving in slow motion!'_

"I don't understand, how is this possible?"

"I'll tell you how this is possible, it's through the power of Super Saiyan Silver." Vegeta then leapt back onto the top of a plateau and flared his aura with a beastly roar "It's over, you no longer have a chance of beating me."

"Well I'm willing to take that challenge." Turles leapt back onto a plateau "Well don't think I'm going to go down so easily, I am the strongest Saiyan in existence!" and with a furious roar, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2, his aura crackling with black electricity "Yes that's it, that's the power of the Saiyan blood coursing through my veins! Go ahead and power up as much as you want, I'll just push myself beyond that!" he summoned a Sudden Storm, which then formed a much larger Ki blast "Now then, just let yourself be erased with the rest of the miserable failures who call themselves Saiyans!" he burst forward and fired the Ki blast.

Vegeta sidestepped the attack "What was that supposed to do?"

"Shut up and stop dodging you fool!" Turles aimed a kick.

Vegeta ducked under it and easily dodged the oncoming barrage of punches and kicks with an amused smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to mock me?!" Turles quickly grew frustrated and fired a Sudden Storm from each hand.

Vegeta just moved around a little bit and dodged every attack with ease, gliding off of the plateau with his feet grinding into the side.

Turles burst downwards to meet him.

Vegeta sent out an Invisible Eye Blast, sending Turles flying through several plateaus as he landed on the ground.

Turles furiously burst back up from the rubble and leapt onto another plateau "What was that supposed to be? Sure your moves are pretty impressive but your attacks are pitiful. That isn't all you've got is it _Prince_?"

"Far from it, in fact I'm just getting started."

"Oh please, you'll never beat me with attacks like that. I don't very much appreciate that attitude of yours either, get ready because I'm not holding back this time."

Vegeta suddenly blitzed behind Turles and began dealing him a furious barrage of punches to the chest and stomach, the force destroying the plateau they were standing on and sending Turles crashing to the ground.

"That's impossible…" Turles emerged and blocked another fist with his forearm.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me this is all you can do."

Turles aimed a kick.

Vegeta blitzed behind Turles and kicked him, sending him flying through several plateaus, then fired a sort of air cannon from his fist, the force sending him crashing into a mountain.

Turles furiously flared his aura and broke free from the mountain "You little…"

' _This form may be powerful but my body can't stand the strain for very long, I'll have to hurry and finish this fast._ This next attack is going to finish it."

"You wretched… I won't lose, not to you or anyone else!" Turles then tapped into the power of the Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form.

' _His power just shot up, that means that he's losing his cool.'_

"Well fine, if that's what you want then I'll hit you with everything I've got!" his golden aura flared even higher, releasing several laser like beams made of his Ki in every direction, cutting off the top of every plateau or mountain in the area.

' _It looks like cornering him the way I did enraged him to the point where he's unleashing this of all things in the form of a sort of fight or flight response, this might turn out to be problematic.'_

"Say goodbye!" Turles unleashed a barrage of blasts of black electricity.

Vegeta charged forward and dodged every one, though a few of the blasts grazed his hair and his elbow ' _This is bad, if I get hit by one of those then I'm as good as dead. I'm going to have to end this in one shot.'_ he leapt back onto a plateau the previous attacks had carved through and cupped his hands at his side, purple Ki building up between his palms "This is it." he dodged another blast and landed on a piece of rubble "No more." he dodged more blasts by leaping onto different pieces of debris "We're ending this right here."

Turles fired a massive Sudden Storm barrage in every direction.

Vegeta leapt through the attack, barely managing to avoid being hit "We're ending this right now."

"If you say so my _prince_! This attack isn't something you can dodge in mid air!" Turles formed a Kill Driver in each hand and combined them into one massive Ki blast "I win this battle, now burn in Hell! **Kill Cannon!"** he fired the blast.

' _Now!'_ Vegeta used one foot to kick the air and propel himself upwards, then used the attack he was charging to grind up the Kill Cannon like a wheel until he was right in front of Turles and held up the blast " **Hyper Galick Gun!"** he fired the enhanced Galick Gun at Turles at point blank range.

Turles was sent flying by the blast, screaming in agony as the Galick Gun slowly incinerated his body, leaving nothing behind.

With that battle over, Vegeta fell to one knee as he reverted back to his normal form ' _This new form is powerful but it drains my stamina so fast, it was the best move for me to use my Galick Gun. For now I'll have to hope that the others hold up on their ends and finish the other Kings of Destruction.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien noticed the battle unfolding from afar ' _Woah, the levels of power those two are unleashing is incredible. I guess the Ultra Divine Water really is amazing.'_

"Hey Tien." Yamcha snapped him out of his thoughts "As much as I'd love to see your hate boner for Vegeta in action, we've got other things to deal with right now."

"Yeah you're right, we can't let this guy walk away from this battle alive."

Slug gave an arrogant smirk "Quite the bold statement triclops, care to back it up or would the two of you rather become my new underlings?"

"Thanks but no thanks, we're both self employed."

"Is that so? Fine then, I've always staked my own claim here so walk away now and I might just let you live."

' _This guy's power is incredible, now I'm getting flashbacks of getting smacked around like a rag doll by King Piccolo.'_

"You know what on second thought, I'll just kill the both of you and be done with it."

"Man this chump is asking for it. Just stay back Tien, I've got this one. **Kaioken!"** Yamcha then flared his Kaioken into life and charged.

Slug promptly backhanded Yamcha, sending him flying.

"Change of plans Tien, he's all yours!" and Yamcha landed on the ground a fair distance away from the two of them.

"Yamcha!" Tien charged at Slug, Kaioken 20x aura flaring.

"Oh please." Slug blitzed into the air and dodged the attack with ease.

" **Dodon Ray!"** Tien fired a Dodon Ray.

Slug deflected it with one hand.

Tien charged.

Slug blitzed forward and slugged him in the face, then began trading even blows with him before he easily caught his fists "Is that all you've got?" he kneed Tien in the gut and smashed him to the ground.

Tien landed in the ground head first, his feet sticking out.

"You know there's a certain sport I excel at."

"What's it called?"

"Competitive Bitch Toss!" he promptly tossed Tien through a mountain.

"Ow…"

"Hey." Yamcha limped over to him "Looks like we've really got our work cut out for us this time huh?"

"Yeah, looks that way. Look Yamcha it's pretty obvious that we're not gonna beat this guy as we are even if we attack together, we're gonna have to use _that_ technique."

"Goku's secret weapon?"

"Goku's secret weapon."

"I've had enough of you clowns, time to dispose of you both!" Slug charged at them both.

" **Solar Flare!"** Tien blinded Slug with a Solar Flare and quickly got into a stance, with Yamcha doing the same "FU- SION- HA!" their fingers touched and they were both enveloped in a blinding white light.

"What is this?!" Slug finally regained his sight.

When the light dissipated, it revealed one warrior with features of both Tien and Yamcha "So it was a success, good."

"What in- Who are you?"

"I am neither Tien nor Yamcha, I am the warrior who will destroy you but if you want a name then call me Tiencha, though I personally prefer you call me your executioner!"

"If anyone is doing the executing here it's me!" Slug fired off a fist.

Tiencha caught the fist with one hand " **Kaioken 5x!"** his crimson Kaioken aura flared into life and he promptly snapped Slug's arm.

Slug stumbled back and grabbed his arm in pain.

Tiencha burst forward and slugged Slug in the face, sending him tumbling back.

' _Those two were already beaten, even combined there's no way they could possibly be so powerful!'_

Tiencha kicked Slug through a plateau, then blitzed through him several times from different directions before finally smashing him to the ground through another plateau. Then he flew higher up and formed a triangle with his hands " **Tri Beam!"** he hit Slug with a Tri Beam, engulfing him in an explosion and leaving him deep within a square crater ' _Look at that, I've become so powerful I can turn triangles into squares. Oh wait, I could already do that.'_

Slug slowly flew up from the crater, his arm now useless, so he promptly ripped it off and grew a new one "Well now, you're full of surprises aren't you?"

' _Oh yeah, this guy is a Namekian so that means he can regenerate as long as his head hasn't been damaged in any sort of way.'_

"But then again, so am I!" and with a furious roar, Slug slowly but surely transformed into a Great Namekian.

' _That's the same giant for Piccolo used against Goku back during the World Martial Arts Tournament!'_

"Oh yes, the view is so much better up here with the mountaintops! I must say that I'm impressed, you're one of the few who has seen my true form and not run away."

"Oh I'm gonna do so much more than run! **Kaioken 10x!"** Tiencha pushed his Kaioken even higher than before.

Slug extended one of his arms in an attempt to grab him.

Tiencha blitzed forward and hit Slug in the face with a Dodon Ray, sending him crashing to the ground.

Slug fired his Darkness Eye Beam out of his only remaining good eye, knocking Tiencha off balance, allowing Slug to catch him using his extending arms, then began slowly squeezing the life out of him, causing him to scream in pain "This is what happens to all of those who defy the almighty Lord Slug!"

"Is that so?"

Slug suddenly found three more copies of Tiencha, one at each ear and one pulling his antennas on top of his head "What?!"

"It's called the Multi-Form, a really useful technique and that's all you need to know. **Neo Spirit Ball!"** he fired one Spirit Ball into each ear.

Slug dropped the original and grabbed both ears while he screamed in pain.

" **Kaioken 20x!"** taking advantage of the opportunity arising in front of him, Tiencha powered up his Kaioken as high as he could and with a furious roar he burst forward, ramming through Slug's stomach and out his back "And now to finish it with an original technique, straight from the teachings of Master Roshi!" he cupped his hands at his side, blue Ki forming between his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha with whatever strength he had left.

"Impossible, I am the almighty Lord Slug! How can the likes of you even touch me?!" those were Slug's last words before he was engulfed by the Kamehameha and completely incinerated, leaving nothing behind.

That was when the fusion wore off and Tien appeared, with Yamcha appearing directly beside him "I guess the Kaioken and everything else drained the fusion time…"

"Well to be fair that overall battle took about 15 to 20 minutes. Still though, I can't believe we actually got to see how it felt to beat an enemy."

"I know, I haven't felt this important to a fight since Goku killed King Piccolo."

"That was like 20 years ago."

"My point exactly. I can't sense Turles' Ki anymore either, I guess that means that Vegeta must have finished the job."

"Well he never was one to mess around, at least not until his ego took over and ended up ruining everything."

"Like with Frieza, or with Cell, or with Bojack."

"Yeah. Still though, that's 2 Kings of Destruction down and 8 to go."

"Maybe only 7." Tien pointed to where Krillin was flying overhead "Should we follow him?"

"Do you have any Senzu Beans on you?"

"No."

"Then no, I can barely walk as it is."

"I guess you're right." Tien looked up ' _Goku, everyone, we're counting on you.'_

 **A/N:**

 **I knew that against Magatsuhi and his Kings of Destruction, even if he was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 level Piccolo still wouldn't be able to figure much in a fight like this. I kept thinking about how I could get him strong enough to keep up with the likes of Goku and Vegeta to a certain extent, and then I remembered how I had introduced Saonel and Pirina in Future Trunks' timeline, so I figured why not have them appear here and showed up what happened to them in this timeline? Also, just so there's no confusion, the reason they're alive in Future Trunks' timeline is because Magatsuhi never appeared in that timeline, hence no reason for Saonel and Pirina to sacrifice themselves.**

 **I've used some TFS references before but I don't think I've ever actually seen a Nail Gun, so I figured why not have Kai develop the technique?**

 **I remember hearing about the sudden change in the climate of Planet Namek but they never really explored it very much, so I figured I would delve into it a little bit here.**

 **The appearance of Super Saiyan Silver is based off of Ultra Instinct from Dragon Ball Super, because that shit is honestly hype as f*ck.**

 **I'm sorry if the Slug and Android 13 fights seem rushed, I promise the good ones are going to be in the next chapter, them being Frieza, Janemba, Buu and Magatsuhi.**

 **It didn't occur to me until now that I never described Kai's appearance before this chapter, so here's a brief description. He has black spiky hair similar to Gohan's but almost as wild as Goku's, black eyes, semi tan skin the same shade as Gohan, a crimson red gi with Piccolo's symbol on the front left, a black obi, and black shin guards, wristbands and boots.**


	38. World War Z, Part II: The Main Battle

Kai watched through the crystal ball as different battles reached their conclusions "Not gonna lie, this is going better than I expected."

"How's it going over there?" asked Gohan.

"Well 17 and Krillin just tag teamed Android 13 pretty easily with a frontal assault and Destructo Disk to the back, Vegeta just used some new form of Super Saiyan and wiped out Turles with a Galick Gun to the face, and Tien and Yamcha just used some kind of fusion and wiped out Slug with a Kamehameha to the face. That's three of the Kings of Destruction down at once."

"Yeah but 7 are still left."

"Magatsuhi, Buu, Janemba, Frieza, Cell, Bojack and Hirudegarn. There's something weird here though."

"What is it?"

"I don't see Hirudegarn anywhere."

"Magatsuhi is probably just keeping him in reserves, Janemba and Frieza aside he's probably the most powerful."

"Yeah that's true. Hey how much time do you have left?"

"I think about 2 hours."

"Good to know, with any luck I can meditate and boost my power a little bit further. I'll need it for this fight." and he began meditating.

' _2 hours left, then me and Kai have to save the universe. Dad, Piccolo, Kagome, everyone, please just hold on until I get there.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cell stood in the middle of a certain wasteland ' _He should be here any minute now.'_

Sure enough, a few moments later, Mirai dropped in with Trunks and Goten "Sorry to keep you waiting Cell."

"Well well Trunks, or should I say Mirai, I'm so glad you saw it fit to make an appearance before me. I just hope you know what you're in for."

"Yes I do, avenging my master." Mirai let out a furious roar as he ascended into Super Saiyan 2, sending out a shockwave across the entire desert, nearly blowing Trunks and Goten off their feet.

"Well now, it appears that you weren't overselling your own abilities nearly as much as I had assumed that you were. Still though, it appears that you're going a bit far singing your own praises. I'm afraid winning isn't in the cards for you, in this timeline or the next!" and he charged forward.

Mirai easily blocked a barrage of punches and kicks with little to no effort, leapt over a sweeping kick and took to the air.

Cell followed him upwards and began firing a rapid barrage of punches.

Mirai quickly ducked underneath the barrage and slugged Cell in the gut and fired a Buster Cannon, sending him flying into a plateau on the ground below.

Cell emerged and wiped the blood from his lip "Spry little runt aren't you? Fine then, I guess I'll just have to try a little bit harder!" he fired a Ki blast.

Mirai escaped by doing several backflips and leapt out of the way to avoid an oncoming barrage of Ki blasts.

"Hold still!"

"How about no!" Mirai blitzed in front of Cell and kicked him directly in the face, sending him tumbling into a plateau.

Cell blitzed back in front of him and smirked "Well now, it doesn't look like you're messing around are you?"

"That's never been my style." then he surprisingly powered down to his base form "Cell, for as long as I can remember, you and the other androids created by Dr Gero have made my life and my entire world nothing but a living hell. They destroyed countless innocent lives, took my master from me and turned my world into a nightmare from which I thought there was no waking up. But then I came back here to the past, I met Goku and my father and everyone else, and they helped me become stronger both physically and mentally. Then I returned to my world and killed the androids, and the you from that world. But I never forgot the nightmare of those 18 years, and now they're coming back to haunt me. I know now that the only way I'll be able to truly move on with my life is if I finish you here and now!" with a furious roar in a blinding golden light, Mirai ascended to Super Saiyan Rage.

"So you awakened a new form did you? And an impressive one at that, not that it will do you any good." he looked over at Trunks and Goten "But it wouldn't be very fair to just let you have all the fun now would it? What do you say we let the little ones over on the sidelines get in on the action?" his tail opened up and 3 blue creatures "Tell me Mirai, you remember the Cell Jr's don't you?"

"All I remember is that Gohan beat all of them with a single shot each, says something about how reliable they were."

"Perhaps, but I assure that I am far stronger than I was then and by extension so are they."

"You'd be a fool to not realize that I am too."

"You think I don't know that?" Cell turned to two of the Cell Jr's "Listen well my new offspring, the two brats standing on the sidelines are your foes. Give them pain, or better yet just wipe them from the face of the Earth." then he turned to the third one "As for you, well you know what to do. Now go!"

The first two charged, whereas the third one suddenly blitzed away using Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks braced himself "Here they come."

"Just stand back." Goten suddenly flashed into Super Saiyan 2 "I've got this one."

"But Goten-"

"I'm avenging my big brother, don't get involved until I say so. And I won't say so."

"Gotcha!" the two Cell Jr's charged forward.

Goten held out two hands " **Masenko!"** he fired a Masenko from each hand, incinerating both Cell Jr's before they could react "Is that it?"

"...Well that was anticlimactic." Trunks commented.

"So was the way Gohan was killed. This isn't like any ordinary fight or sparring match Trunks, this is war."

"...Can you teach me how to do that and how to go Super Saiyan 2?"

"When this is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cell's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Both of them in one shot? How- That shouldn't be possible for a brat like that!"

Mirai smirked "You underestimate what those little brats as you say are capable of. At this point he would've taken you out back when you were alive the first time around."

"So it would seem. Very well then, now let's see how hot your own fire burns." then he looked over and saw the third Cell Jr reappear "And this is how I'll do it." he then opened his tail and absorbed the Cell Jr and what it was holding, altering his appearance to a certain extent and turning part of his skin blue "Wanna take a wild guess that was?"

"The remains of Android 13?"

"The remains of- How did you-"

"I can sense Krillin and the others on the move, the only reason that could be happening is if they finished their opponent. Vegeta, Tien and Yamcha stopped fighting a little while ago. That means that three of your allies are down, once you're done there's only going to be 6 left."

"Big words, why don't you save them for the grave after you've received a taste of my newfound power."

"We'll see about that." Mirai blitzed towards him but disappeared in an afterimage.

Cell looked up and saw Mirai above him, so he promptly blitzed upwards to meet him.

Mirai aimed a kick but hit only an afterimage.

Cell came at him from behind.

Mirai dodged every punch and kick being thrown with ease.

"You call that speed!" Cell aimed a kick.

Mirai blocked it and fired off a few punches.

Cell dodged them all and met one punch with a punch of his own, resulting in the two of them trading even blows, which ended when he fired a Ki blast.

Mirai deflected it and dodged the next two punches, leading the clash back down towards the ground.

Cell charged and met Mirai's barrage of punches directly in the middle, the clash sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield "Now die!" he channeled Ki into his fist and thrusted it forward, resulting in an explosion.

Mirai blitzed away right before the fist made contact, leaving Cell to hit only the ground, now standing on top of a small plateau in front of him. He then proceeded to lower himself back down to the ground "Are you done flailing around angrily?"

"Don't get too comfortable with yourself boy, even if you have any sort of luck on your side the odds of beating me are hardly in your favor."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"...Yes, that's the spirit. Too bad you're gonna lose that spirit once you witness in all of my petrifying glory!" and with a furious roar, he ascended to his new maximum level of power, his golden aura crackling with electricity as he shook the entirety of the desert.

' _Okay Trunks, now is the moment of truth. Now I'll finally get to face my greatest nightmare at his maximum power.'_

"So tell me Trunks, are you still feeling like this is your lucky day?"

"Well I honestly can't say that I'm very impressed."

Cell blinked, then burst forward faster than many could see and slugged Mirai straight across the face.

Mirai didn't even flinch "You done? Good, then I'm gonna take my turn now." he promptly buried his fist into Cell's gut, then slugged him in the jaw with a vicious uppercut, sending him crashing to the ground.

Cell stumbled to get to his feet, still reeling from the attack and coughing up blood "What… in the-? Two punches… there's no way I should've taken this much damage… Dammit… I'm supposed to be invincible! You miserable…"

Mirai slowly advanced forward and blocked a barrage of kicks.

"YOU WILL NOT MOCK ME!" Cell aimed another kick.

Mirai caught this one and kicked Cell in the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground a fair distance away.

Cell got back on his feet, feeling his rage get the better of him "You wretched… No… I will not allow this to stand! I am perfection incarnate, I refuse to be outdone by a snivelling half breed Saiyan brat! I am the ultimate form of life, I will not suffer this humiliation!"

Mirai slowly advanced forward "I think it's about time we finish this."

" **DESTRUCTO DISK!"** Cell desperately fired off two Destructo Disks.

Mirai drew his Brave Sword and cut them both down with a single stroke, causing them to evaporate.

Cell leapt into the air and fired a Special Beam Cannon.

Mirai deflected the attack with one hand, causing to detonate in mid air without harming anybody.

Cell desperately began firing a desperate barrage of Ki blasts, only for them to have no effect, terrifying him even further "This can't be happening… I cannot let this happen…"

"Well it's happening." Mirai stepped forward.

' _I don't understand, how is it that his power could utterly eclipse my own! It's completely and utterly inconceivable! And this feeling… is this what it is to know true fear?'_ he let out a roar and ascended as high as he could, then cupped his hands and began charging Ki " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

' _So that's his plan, he's getting so desperate now that he knows that he's outclassed that he'll try anything and everything to take me out.'_

"You're powerful but let's see how you handle this, a full power Kamehameha! Dodge it and the Earth blows to bits! **HAAAA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha.

' _Gohan, mother, everyone from my time, please lend me your strength.'_ he cupped his hands at his side, purple Ki building between his palms " **GALICK GUN!"** he fired a full power Galick Gun, pushing the Kamehameha back with ease.

Cell tried to push it back downwards but found himself brutally outclassed "How… How can this be?! This is impossible! I AM PERFECTION ITSELF!" and with that, he was engulfed by the blast and completely obliterated, leaving nothing behind.

' _It's over, I can't sense Cell's Ki anymore. He's gone, and he's gone for good this time.'_

"Hey future me!" Trunks came rushing up to him, with Goten right behind him "Is it over, did you do it?"

"Yeah it's done, I can't sense his Ki anymore. He's gone."

"Alright! That means another one of those lame ass Kings of Destruction is toast!"

"Yeah, now that's 6 down and 4 to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardock was flying through the air at full speed, only one thought on his mind ' _Frieza, even in death you live to eradicate any trace of the Saiyan race.'_

"Father."

Bardock looked back to see Raditz approach him, followed by Miroku, Kohaku, Bankotsu, Krillin and Master Roshi flying up to him "So you guys actually had enough nerve to follow me to this fight."

"Frieza has tortured our race long enough even in death, it's time for some Saiyan style retribution."

"Agreed-" then Bardock nearly froze as he sensed a Ki signature "Alright guys get ready, they're here."

"But it's so massive, can Frieza really have become so powerful?"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me." Bardock touched down, with the others following, and looked up to see Frieza's ship descending "Get ready, they're about to land."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's eyes hardened "It's starting."

"Magatsuhi?" Gohan guessed.

"No, apparently Bankotsu, Miroku, Kohaku, Krillin, Master Roshi and two Saiyans that I don't recognize are about to confront Frieza and his army. From what I can tell, Bojack is there too."

"Looks like they've got their work cut out for them, especially with the amount of power Frieza is emitting right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu held out an arm, motioning for everyone except for Bardock to get behind him "I don't know about you guys but nothing annoys me more than uninvited guests."

"I told Sango to go help Piccolo and the others." Miroku told him.

"Probably for the best, weapons like Hiraikotsu wouldn't work on the likes of Frieza or Bojack anyway."

"Still though, that means it's only us 7 against all of them." Roshi held up a bag "At least I had time to get some Senzu Beans from Korin before we left."

"Good idea, some of us may not measure up to this."

That was when Frieza emerged from the ship, followed by 3,000 soldiers, with Bojack floating right by his side "Well well, two Saiyans, a traitor and a rag tag bunch of misfits. Well at least they know variety, well somewhat anyway."

"You've got some nerve showing your face here Frieza." Bardock snarled, images of his last encounter with Frieza still fresh in his mind "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought it should be obvious to you monkey, I came to claim my revenge. I take it Goku is not here yet."

"Goku doesn't need to bother with the likes of you." Krillin snarled.

"Oh look if it isn't the little bald one, I have the distinct memory of killing you back on Planet Namek. That was a great deal of fun."

' _For one of us anyway.'_

"It appears that the Dragon Balls are able to resurrect the powerful as well as the pathetic. Well I don't care how many times you come back, it only affords the opportunity to end your existence in ever more brutal and creative ways. No need to feel left out, for if Goku chooses not to join the festivities then I plan to execute all of you. The sheer grief that would cause him would at least be worth all of the trouble I've gone through to amass my armies and come here."

"No need, I'm here." sure enough, a black haired figure clad in an orange gi suddenly appeared in front of Frieza "I'll make your trip worthwhile."

"At last we meet again Son Goku, I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting for this. Finally, I can claim the revenge I've been dreaming of for all these years."

"And I thought we were done with you for good Frieza, how did you manage to come back to life anyway? Last I remember Trunks cut you into about a thousand pieces."

"You can thank Magatsuhi for that. How poetic it was, a demon born from Earth itself saving me from the humiliation that was Earth's Hell. You cannot begin to imagine the depths of my suffering there. I spent most of my days strung up like a damn pupating moth trapped over a field of delicate little flowers where bands of fairies and enchanted stuffed animals lived. They played songs and danced asinine jigs as if their only care in life was when they would get their next warm fuzzy hug! Instead of ruling the universe with an iron fist I was serenaded by teddy bears!"

"Well don't try to put that one on me Frieza, you're the one who came to Earth looking for a fight and that's the main reason Trunks took your life."

"I had to come here, that's what you don't get. I will never be able to sleep in this cosmos knowing that I share it with you. Your death is my remedy, that's why I've been training intensively every single day since Magatsuhi brought me back to this world in order to make sure that I don't lose to you again. Having to put any real effort into anything was a first for me Goku, I'll make sure you suffer for that as well."

"Well we're gonna need a lot more space for a fight like this." Goku looked back "Father, everyone, I'll let all of you deal with these guys. I'll lure Frieza over to the other side of the island and deal with him myself." then he disappeared.

Frieza looked back "Bojack, you will command the forces until I finish Goku and return. Leave none of them alive." then he disappeared as well.

"You heard my son." Bardock dropped into a combat stance "Let's do this."

"You all heard Lord Frieza." Bojack cracked his neck "Go get them and remember, show no mercy."

The soldiers charged.

Roshi was quick bulk up to his max power form "Alright fellas, let's do this. 7 of us against 2,000, by my estimation our quota is about 285 or so space trolls for each of us."

"Right, now let's go!" Bardock charged first, with the rest of them following, and they began fighting off the soldiers with clear ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Roshi launched himself using his staff " **Kamehameha!"** and he launched a Max Power Kamehameha, killing several soldiers at once, then picked up his staff, only for it to crumble into nothing "Oh crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin found himself sweating "Come on man, just get in there. They need you!" he noticed one get behind him.

" **Dragon Hammer!"** Bankotsu fired a blast from his Banryu "Get a grip cue ball, this shouldn't be a surprise for you.

"Y-Yeah, right. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stop shaking.'_

"You ready to die chrome dome?" several soldiers surrounded him.

' _What's my problem? I'm completely paralyzed, if I can't get a grip on myself then I'm totally done for!'_

"Alright, let's get to it!" one of them charged.

Krillin dodged the punch with ease, surprising even himself.

"You lucky little-"

Krillin dodged several more "I ducked, he was so slow it's like he was standing still…"

"What are you surprised for Krillin?" Roshi called from where he was wrestling with one of Krillin's soldiers "Frieza, Cell, Broly, Janemba, Dabura, Buu, all of those enemies, not to mention Gohan, Goku and everyone else! You've spent all these years with a front row seat to some of the greatest displays of fighting techniques the universe has to offer! You've absorbed much more than you know! These third rate scrubs won't even be able to touch you with their attacks as long as you keep your eyes open!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Have a little bit of faith in yourself and in your training, you're a proud student of the Turtle School of martial arts! You wear it on your gi!"

Krillin looked down at the symbol on his gi "Yeah…"

"That was a fluke, I'll destroy you!" the soldiers all charged.

Krillin fired a simple Ki blast, killing up to 8 of them at once, then finished off 12 more with a single Destructo Disk "I pushed myself to the limit and beyond so I could get strong enough to protect my family and make my daughter proud, I'll be damned if I lose to guys like you and let you do anything to them!"

"Yeah that's the spirit Krillin!" Roshi cupped his hands "But don't think I'm gonna let you outdo me! Here's the secret technique of the Turtle School straight from its creator and founding member! **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired his Max Power Kamehameha.

"Well said wise master! **Kaioken!"** Miroku activated his Kaioken, with Kohaku doing the same, and they blitzed through several soldiers.

" **Rebellion Trigger!"** Bardock fired a Rebellion Trigger, obliterating several soldiers with the shockwave alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bojack smirked "Well now, they may provide a bit more entertainment than I thought they would."

"Lord Bojack." the one on his right spoke "Permission to join in the battle?"

"Good idea, leave no survivors."

"Gladly."

"Show those weaklings what the most powerful soldier in the modern day Frieza Force is capable of." he looked at Tagoma on his right and shook his head, then back at Shisami and nodded again.

"Right." Shisami floated down and met Raditz eye to eye "You'll be the first one of them to die Saiyan trash."

"Fine by me, if you want to die next then it's your funeral!" Raditz charged forward and let a punch fly.

Shisami blocked it.

Raditz aimed a kick.

Shisami blocked the kick and punched Raditz square in the chest, sending him skidding back a fair distance, then fired a Ki blast.

Raditz rebounded in time to dodge the Ki blast " **Saturday Crush!"** he fired a Saturday Crush, engulfing Shisami in an explosion "Good riddance."

Shisami blitzed behind Raditz and chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground.

Raditz quickly recovered and charged at Shisami, resulting in them trading even blows, which ended when he sent Shisami skidding back with a Ki blast "Okay maybe you're stronger than I gave you credit for, perhaps I shouldn't take any more chances." he quickly flashed into Super Saiyan and slugged Shisami straight through his chest, killing him instantly, then powered back down to his base form "You make this too easy-" he froze when he looked down and saw a gigantic hole "H-How…"

As it turns out, Tagoma was the one who fired it "You also made this too easy for me, the true strongest soldier in the modern day Frieza Force-"

"-of fodder." Bardock cut him off when he flashed into Super Saiyan and fired a Final Spirit Cannon at Tagoma's skull at point blank range "Yeah that's enough of the fodder already, I didn't deal with them before and I'm not dealing with them now." then he decided to turn his attention over to Bojack "I'm aiming for the big boss, and this time I'm not gonna fail."

Bojack smirked and floated down to meet him at eye level "Fine by me, it's been far too long for my liking since I've snapped someone's neck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rocky desert terrain.

That was what Piccolo saw when he could see again ' _Well at least I can't sense any other life so now I don't have to hold back, with a monster like this as my opponent I can't afford to.'_

Janemba suddenly materialized in front of him with a malicious smirk on his face, and almost immediately charged forward.

' _I don't like the feel of this one, I'd better not hold back.'_ Piccolo quickly ripped off his turban and cape just in time for him to dodge a punch and aim a kick.

Janemba blocked it with his forearm and attempted to whack Piccolo with his tail.

Piccolo ducked to avoid the tail and kicked Janemba in the face.

Janemba recovered almost immediately and grabbed Piccolo by the ankle.

Piccolo kicked Janemba in the head and freed himself, then unleashed a small blast of the Dragonfire of Porunga.

Janemba warped the blast away using his Dimensional Hole and opened another hole directly behind Piccolo in an attempt to hit him with a sneak attack.

Piccolo leapt out of the way of the attack at the last second and charged at Janemba, kneeing him square in the jaw, then hit him with a spin kick to the face and attempted to finish the assault with an Explosive Demon Wave from behind.

Janemba dodged the blast using his Bunkai Teleportation, then used it to counter with his Cosmic Illusion technique.

Piccolo leapt back to gain some distance as he clutched the singed top of his gi ' _This is insane, I know Gohan said he was powerful but this kind of power shouldn't exist!'_

That was when Janemba chose to emphasize that point further by firing a Hell Gate blast from his mouth.

' _This is going to hurt.'_ and then Piccolo felt his entire world explode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stood in front of Frieza and smirked "You're a lot stronger now than you were the last time we met Frieza, there's no question about that. But it's been a really long time, and in case you haven't noticed I've gotten stronger too."

"The first time we met I made mistakes and you caught me off guard, to ensure that won't happen again I'm going to take my final form from the start." Frieza flared his pink aura as the ground beneath them began shaking, the force nearly pushing Goku off his feet, and with a furious roar he was engulfed in a bright light. When said light dissipated, it revealed Frieza in his final form, his aura crackling with pink electricity."

' _Holy crap that's incredible, just what kind of training did he do?_ Far be it for me to deny credit where credit is due Frieza, you're definitely no pushover. If you weren't rotten to the core then you would actually make a perfect sparring partner for me, what a waste of talent."

"That's just the sort of small minded drivel that makes your very existence so completely and utterly intolerable."

"Is that so?" Goku flared his white aura, channeling the power of the Ultra Divine Water in his base form.

"Go on, channel that Super Saiyan glow that I hate so much."

"To be honest Frieza, I'm not so sure that I need to yet."

"Well well well, our monkey is wearing even bigger britches now."

"And for a good reason."

"So be it then, the black haired Goku's pelt will look just as good on my wall." Frieza dropped into a stance.

Goku dropped into his own stance.

Frieza charged forward and fired a barrage of attacks.

Goku dodged them and slugged Frieza in the gut, sending him into the cliffside.

Frieza charged out and fired off more punches.

Goku dodged and blocked them all, eventually managing to slug Frieza in the face and push him downwards during the clash, the force creating a large crater around them.

Frieza took to the air and stopped above the clouds.

Goku followed him.

Starting to lose his temper, Frieza charged at Goku in a rage.

Goku met all of Frieza's attacks, the shockwaves nearly causing the cliffsides below them to fall apart, then slugged him in the face and threw him towards the ground, leaving him to slam into it full force.

Frieza almost immediately burst back upwards and fired a furious barrage of attacks.

Goku charged through them and elbowed Frieza in the face, then punched him and sent him flying away. He then blitzed away, with Frieza following as the two of them clashed again far too fast for the eye to see, the clash ending when Goku smashed Frieza in the spine, sending him crashing into the see below.

Frieza fired a Ki blast from the water.

Goku countered with a Ki blast of his own and deflected the one that came flying through the smoke of the ensuing explosion.

A large barrage of Ki blasts emerged from the smoke.

Goku deflected them all away with ease, causing them to detonate along the ground.

"Take this!" Frieza blitzed behind Goku higher in the air and unleashed his Golden Death Ball.

Goku quickly fired his new Burst Kamehameha, pushing the Golden Death Ball back, ramming it into Frieza and engulfing him in the ensuing explosion that followed.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza was revealed to have blocked the blast, but was still left injured as a result.

"Seriously, that's all you've got?"

Frieza nearly attacked Goku in a rage, but quickly composed himself "Well this is quite unexpected, I knew that a great deal of time had passed since our last battle and I knew that you were the self improvement type but you've climbed even higher than I thought."

"I tried to warn you Frieza, you brought this on yourself."

"It's fortunate that I trained so hard, if it wasn't for that then I might actually be scared."

"I knew it, you've been holding something back from me haven't you?"

"That's well deduced for a simpleton, I've held back just like you."

"Then let's both go all in, no more tricks and no reserves."

"Very well, monkeys first."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want you to get discouraged but if that's what you want then fine, I'll show you." Goku lowered himself back down to the ground, with Frieza following his lead "Are you ready?"

"Oh by all means go right ahead."

"If you say so." Goku flared his white aura and was engulfed in a silver light. When the light dissipated, it revealed Goku now in his Super Saiyan Silver form "Well what do you think?"

Frieza tried not to appear intimidated "So what is this exactly, Super Saiyan with black hair dye and silver contacts?"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that, you don't have the patience for the full story so let's just say that I got a little taste of something from when I was a kid called the Ultra Divine Water and now I've learned to tap into that power on my own."

"Not bad at all Goku, this is just further vindication that if I hadn't evolved to a new level myself then this may very well have proven perilous for me."

"I think it's time you stop talking and start showing me Frieza."

"Very well, if you insist." Frieza's aura turned a blazing golden color and began flaring wildly around his body, shaking the very cliffside itself and several the ground connecting him and Goku, and with a furious roar he was engulfed in a blinding light that covered almost the entire battlefield. When the light dissipated, it revealed Frieza in a new golden form.

' _So he's unlocked a new form of his own? Well I'll give him this much, his new power is totally amazing.'_

"I know that gold is a bit gauche but I wanted to assure that you grasp my new position atop the pecking order, and for the sake of your feeble mind let's keep the name simple as well. We'll call this Golden Frieza. Of course I hope you realize that this iteration has far more to it than just a shimmering new facade."

"I noticed, to be completely honest Frieza you're more power than I had expected as well and it's definitely got my heart beating a few ticks faster."

"This is going to be quite the epic battle my old nemesis."

"It sure as hell won't be an easy one, now what do you say we give this a shot?" Goku dropped into a stance.

Frieza remained as he was.

Goku made the first move as he burst forward.

Frieza caught his fist and slugged Goku in the gut and the face, sending him flying through the cliffside behind him, then fired at him with his Emperor's Death Beam barrage, detonating the cliffside in an explosion.

Goku emerged from the wreckage unharmed, then blitzed above Frieza and smashed him down into the sea below.

Frieza burst upwards and fired a barrage of attacks, pushing Goku back and managing to kick him into the cliffside.

Goku burst back upwards and caught Frieza in a power struggle.

Frieza quickly flipped Goku and kneed him in the gut.

Goku kneed Frieza in the side of the head, resulting in the two them trading even blows, which ended when Goku retreated to the inside of the island's dormant volcano.

Frieza followed him.

Goku charged and fired a few punches.

Frieza dodged them with ease and slugged Goku in the face, dodged a few punches, elbowed Goku in the gut and slugged him in the face once again, then went back to countering the oncoming attacks.

Goku aimed a few kicks.

Frieza blocked them with ease and fired his Emperor's Edge, injuring Goku and carving into the side of the volcano "Was that too much? Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'm still getting used to this." he then pushed Goku back into fighting in mid air, easily pushing him back. This abruptly ended when Frieza kicked Goku in the side, sending him crashing into a cliffside.

Goku emerged, panting somewhat heavily and now sporting mild wounds "Dammit, I hate to admit it but I'm having trouble here."

"You say that like it isn't obvious."

"There's no way around it Frieza, you really are impressive. It took me years of blood and sweat to reach this level but you've caught up like it's nothing."

"Surely you're not trying to play on my mercy Goku, not even the likes of you could be that naive. I commend you for putting up a good struggle, BUT I WON'T UNTIL I'VE HAD MY REVENGE AND YOU'RE IN FAR TOO MANY PIECES TO COUNT! Now then, would you like to pick which limb I rip off first or should I surprise you?"

"You sure that you wanna keep going? You're better off leaving on a high note while you still can, you just got a new life and I would hate for you to waste it."

"You can't actually think I would retreat with my victory so close at hand, what sort of fool do you think I am?"

"Well the fact that I can see your weakness plain as day should answer that."

"See my weakness?" then Frieza barked out an arrogant laugh "This is truly becoming a farce, I hurl you through cliffsides and you wish to talk about my weakness? Fine I'll play along, what is my fatal shortcoming?"

"It's not effecting you yet Frieza but it's about to, I can feel it."

"...I'm listening."

"You're too eager for your revenge, that's gonna be your downfall. Let me take a wild guess about your training, you bolted back here to Earth the minute you achieved this new golden form of yours didn't you?"

"And so what if I did, what's your point?"

"My point is that your new form is burning through more power than your body will be able to supply, you should've waited until you were used to this form and new how to regulate it properly before you started picking fights."

"Is that what you cling to? Well in that case, I'LL JUST STOP WASTING MY TIME AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Frieza charged in a wild rage.

Goku burst upwards past him.

Frieza followed him back up.

Goku fired a few punches, one of which managed to graze Frieza's cheek.

Frieza aimed a fist at Goku's gut.

Goku blocked it and aimed a few attacks, in which he managed to slug Frieza clear in the face.

Frieza kicked Goku in the face.

Goku slugged Frieza in the gut and quickly burst away.

Frieza followed after him.

Goku burst upwards and fired a barrage of Ki blasts.

Frieza blitzed behind Goku and slugged him in the face, sending him flying away.

Goku stopped himself before he hit the water and burst back upwards, managing to elbow Frieza in the face.

Frieza stopped himself before he hit the water.

Goku burst downwards and kneed Frieza in the gut hard, sending both of them down into the water below. He then attempted to retreat back to the air.

Frieza grabbed Goku with his tail, stopping his ascent.

Goku slugged Frieza in the face and repeatedly kicked him in the gut in an attempt to get him to let go.

Frieza promptly hit Goku with a Ki blast to the face.

Goku flared his silver aura and forced his way back into the air, dragging Frieza with him, leaving him panting heavily.

Panting just as heavily, Frieza released his tail.

Goku burst away at full speed.

Frieza followed him and fired a barrage of homing Ki blasts at him.

Goku maneuvered around them and forced them to detonate along the cliffside.

Frieza fired another barrage.

Goku deflected them all with ease.

Now losing his cool, Frieza burst forward in a rage and slugged Goku straight across the face.

Goku just looked at him, not even phased by the punch "Done yet?"

"What the-"

"Good, cause now it's my turn." Goku then hit Frieza with his Super God Shock Flash punch, hitting Frieza with a hard punch and a powerful shockwave.

Frieza coughed up some blood.

Goku aimed a kick at Frieza's head.

Frieza blocked it.

Goku aimed another kick, sending Frieza falling downwards towards the ocean below.

Frieza stopped himself before he hit the water.

Goku got into a certain stance, hands cupped at his side, blue Ki building up in between his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha.

"I'll sent it back!" at least that's what Frieza tried to do, he even managed to catch the blast and everything.

Goku put more power into the blast, pushing Frieza down into the sea below, engulfing him in the ensuing explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo was sent tumbling back, the top of his gi torn by the Hell Gate blast ' _Dammit, he's so powerful. One blast and I'm barely able to stand.'_

Janemba materialized in front of Piccolo and picked up a rock off the ground, then used his mass manipulation to transform it into another Dimension Sword and slashed at Piccolo, one stroke sending him flying.

Piccolo recovered in time to form a Ki blade from his right band, a technique he had picked up from fusing with Saonel, to counter another strike, then fired off a quick Explosive Demon Wave.

Janemba attempted to slice through the attack, only for it to explode then and there.

Piccolo took this time to retreat and gain some distance, hiding behind a large boulder as he gripped his wounded shoulder ' _That bought me a little bit of time but not much, even with all of my new power this thing is still in a totally different class from this thing! Right now I'll have to hope some of the others finish their fights so they can come and back me up.'_

Janemba suddenly blitzed in front of Piccolo and prepared to fire a Hell Gate blast.

' _Dammit, he's got me! That backup would really be useful right about now.'_

" **Lightning Claw!"** a blast of lightning shot towards Janemba, sending him stumbling back and knocking the Dimension Sword out of his hand.

"What the-?"

"Sorry I'm late." Koga appeared in front of Piccolo "Apparently Magatsuhi tried to sick an army of demons on me and the mutt and everyone else and scattered us. That doesn't matter right now though, I'm here and I'm ready to fight and I owe this ugly bastard some payback. Just stay back and take a quick breather, I can handle this thing on my own."

"But he's insanely stronger than anything I've ever faced before, I'm not sure he can even be beaten, I've powered up to a level I never even thought was possible and I'm still nowhere near strong enough to put a dent in this thing."

"Not like we have a choice, with Gohan dead we've gotta do anything and everything we can or it's game over for everyone and everything in this entire universe." Koga charged forward and summoned his Raiso " **Lightning Claw!"** he unleashed a blast lightning.

Janemba dodged using his Bunkai Teleport.

" **Steel Hurricane!"** Koga fired a barrage of steel shards before the teleportation could be complete.

Janemba emerged a fair distance away with several steel spikes embedded in his body, but he quickly ripped them out and grabbed Koga by the neck using his mystic attack, then promptly slammed him to the ground.

"Get away from him you disgusting slimy freak!" Piccolo charged at him.

Janemba suddenly froze and began cracking apart.

' _So Gohan was right, insults do weaken him.'_ Piccolo dealt Janemba a spin kick to the face, followed by an Explosive Demon Wave at point blank range, knocking him a fair distance away from them ' _Of all the weaknesses to have though…'_ he prepared to yell out another insult.

Janemba kicked Piccolo away and blitzed behind Koga using his Bunkai Teleport, shocking him just long enough for Janemba to punch him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

That was when Piccolo suddenly blitzed behind Janemba and slugged him in the gut with all the strength he could muster "You're in for a rude awakening if you think I'm just gonna lay down and die against a freak like you!" this caused more cracks to form along Janemba's body, which he then deepened even further by uppercutting him into the air. Then his white aura exploded as he charged after Janemba at full speed, energy crackling into life along his fingertips "Take this you monster! **Special Beam Cannon!"** he shot out a full power Special Beam Cannon with as much strength as he was able to muster.

Janemba raised both hands to stop the attack, being pushed back a great distance by the sheer force, when he got an idea with what few working brain cells he actually had.

Piccolo's mind was racing as he tried to think of a way out of this situation "Dammit, this isn't good. Even my Special Beam Cannon alone isn't anywhere near enough to stop this thing. To top that off I'm putting just about everything I have into it, so once I finish this attack I'll be totally defenseless."

"I thought about this, just focus on firing that thing for the time being."

Piccolo's head snapped to the side, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head at who he saw standing there, a black haired figure clad in a priestess kimono "Kagome?"

"No time to talk Piccolo, just make sure you don't let up."

"R-Right." Piccolo pushed his Special Beam Cannon even further, managing to push Janemba back one inch at a time ' _I can feel that thing's flesh burning from the blast and his pain is growing with each passing second, I've gotta hurry and end this fast and I think I have an idea.'_

Janemba looked in one direction and fired a set of Eye Beams that suddenly changed direction in mid air and closed in on Piccolo.

' _Dammit, I'm in a catch twenty two now! I can't stop my attack now or he'll blast me into oblivion, and I can't keep going or I won't be able to defend myself against those Eye Beams! Come on, think Piccolo think! Wait, I know!'_ he began straining himself and sprouted another copy of himself from his back "Let's do it!" he pushed on the Special Beam Cannon while he had his clone fire a blast of the Lightning of Namek, cancelling out the Eye Beams ' _The only problem here is that Duplication and my Special Beam Cannon both take up massive amounts of my Ki, I can't keep holding it any longer!'_ he was forced to cancel his attack and leapt a fair distance away as his clone disappeared.

Now free of the Special Beam Cannon, Janemba was struggling to catch his breath, now covered in black scorch marks across his right arm and part of the right side of his head, as well as sporting some cracks on his armor and chest. Enraged at the thought of being injured, he opened his mouth in Piccolo's direction and began charging a Hell Gate.

" **Heavenly Arrow!"** that was when an arrow made of purple and pink Ki struck Janemba straight across his front, the ensuing explosion that resulted from it sending him tumbling backwards, courtesy of Kagome as she shot towards him, readying another one, both her bow and arrow being made of her Ki.

Then a thunderous boom rang through the air as Janemba quickly caught Kagome's arms in his hands and quickly headbutted her and flung her backwards through the air.

Kagome managed to stop herself and return to the ground, rubbing the large bruise she now sported on her forehead ' _So much power behind just a single headbutt, no wonder Gohan and the others all almost got killed by this thing.'_

Janemba opened up another Dimensional Hole and shot his fist through it, catching Kagome in her temple, then shot his other fist through a second portal, hitting Kagome with a Ki blast at point blank range, driving him down towards the ground.

Kagome felt nothing but aching all over her body ' _I can't believe he's done so much damage in so little time. I won't be able to take many more of those attacks, if I'm gonna put an end to this then it's gonna have to be now.'_ she placed two hands on her forehead ' _I haven't come anywhere close to master this technique seeing how Cooler only showed it to me once, so I can only use it one time.'_ she suddenly blitzed above Janemba " **Heavenly Spear!"** she fired a Heavenly Spear, slamming Janemba to the ground with the explosion that followed.

Janemba slammed down onto the surface as he roared and screamed in rage, sending massive cracks along the ground, and when he tried to get up he realized that he couldn't move a single one of his muscles.

"Hurry up Piccolo, if you're gonna unleash anything that can take this guy out then now would be the time! I'm not strong enough to beat this thing, I can only hold him off for so long you know!"

A milky white light appeared in the sky on the horizon as Piccolo appeared, his fingertips crackling with energy "Get ready for the god of all Special Beam Cannon, courtesy of the Lightning of Namek and the Dragonfire of Porunga! I'm hitting you with every single ounce of strength I have left!" the Ki grew brighter, then condensed itself "Now get ready, your life is about to end! **THUNDER BEAM CANNON!"** he fired a roaring full power Special Beam Cannon infused with the Lightning of Namek and the Dragonfire of Porunga, slamming straight into Janemba in a fraction of a second.

Janemba tried to scream, but his cries were drowned out by the ear bursting drill blast and was engulfed almost immediately.

Piccolo kept pushing the blast further and further until his Ki finally ran out, the Special Beam Cannon and the explosion both fading away into nothing.

Kagome fell to her knees in exhaustion "That was close… just a little longer… and we probably… wouldn't have made it…" she limped over towards Koga and tried to gently shake him away "Koga, wake up…"

Koga slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head "What happened… Where the hell did that thing go?"

"Piccolo just hit it with everything he had."

"Is it dead?"

"Doesn't look like it." she placed her hands on his chest and they began glowing with a bright light "This oughta fix your injuries, you'll be able to fight but your stamina is only gonna be at about 70%."

"It'll be enough, thanks."

"Sure." then she went over to Piccolo and treated his injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bojack cracked his knuckles and smirked "It's been far too long for my liking since I've snapped someone's neck."

"Well you can just keep dreaming." Bardock suddenly flashed into Super Saiyan, blitzed forward, and drove his knee into Bojack's jaw with enough force to send him skidding across the island, then flipped over him and buried his palms into Bojack's temples, earning a loud yell of pain.

Bojack swung his arm back and his knuckle managed to catch Bardock in the face, sending him flying back into the side of the volcano.

Bardock managed to quickly free himself and then burst upwards.

Bojack followed until he was floating even higher.

Bardock flung his arm out and fired a Final Spirit Cannon, hitting Bojack dead on and engulfing him in an explosion, then took off after him and swung a kick.

Bojack suddenly swerved around him and fired off a barrage of punches, sending Bardock stumbling backwards through the air, then drove his heel into Bardock's jaw and sent him spiralling about three meters away.

Bardock burst forward and clashed his fist against Bojack's, sending a shock wave that shook the whole island "Not bad, but you're still not even in my top 10."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai let out a whistle "Man, who would've thought Piccolo would be able to put up a fight against the likes of that psychotic lizard Janemba?"

Gohan was itching to just bolt over and look at the crystal ball ' _Isn't this power up done yet? At this rate everyone's gonna be killed by Magatsuhi before we can even get there!'_

"Oh boy."

"What's the matter?"

"You mean aside from the fact that pretty much every major city in the world aside from Satan City has been wiped out?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Majin Buu just finished wiping out Tokyo."

"What?! _So that means that Kagome's family is…_ What about Kagome?"

"Well that's the other thing… She's helping Piccolo and Koga fight off Janemba."

"...WHAT?!"

"Looks like they just blew him away but they're all pretty spent, I doubt they're gonna last much longer."

"Dammit… I can't just sit here, we've gotta go and we've gotta go now!"

"Alright fine, you can go ahead and run along." Old Kai told him nonchalantly "Actually we finished up a little while ago."

"...Excuse me? You mean I've been sitting here for who knows how long?"

"Calm down, it was only about 20 minutes."

"You mean I've been sitting here like an idiot for 20 minutes for no good reason?! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I could be fighting already and not letting everyone get slaughtered! I thought you said I wasn't finished yet because I wasn't focusing!"

"I was just saying that to make it more dramatic you dolt, don't you know anything?"

"...Scream my lungs out at you later, right now the people I love are fighting for their lives all over the Earth. Kai and I have to get moving and fast, you've unlocked all of this hidden power within me right? So what do I do now, how do I tap into it?"

"Well you know how you guys are always screaming at the top of your lungs and turning Super Whatever you call it? Yeah it's kind of like that, you just need to show a little bit of spunk and believe in yourself."

"So it's basically like going Super Saiyan and believing in myself."

"Hold on a second, wait until I step back."

"How about I let you step back as far as you had me sitting here wasting my time? Yeah that's what I thought." Gohan began powering up and let out a furious roar and a shockwave, the sheer force shaking the entire planet. When everything died down Gohan took a moment to take in the changes, which weren't very apparent aside from a single bang of his hair falling over his forehead "Woah, so it's really true. Hey Kai, are you feeling this?"

Kai nodded "You're damn right I am Gohan, that's amazing. Still though I can't help but feel a little bit jealous, for just a little bit I was stronger than you were but now you're like 20 times my power."

"Well I'm gonna need it if I wanna have any shot of beating Magatsuhi."

Kibito eventually managed to regain his voice "Remarkable, he has far exceeded the normal limitations of his power."

"I know what you mean, it's seriously hard to believe. I mean I look so normal, no Super Saiyan or anything."

"Well there's that one bang that came down." Kai pointed out "Oh hey, maybe you could make that your battle cry whenever you transform. The bang is down!"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Old Kai let out a grunt "You put too much stock in those transformations of yours, that Super Whatever trick is overrated."

"And now I can say that with confidence."

"Gohan and Kai you must both hurry, you need to get back to Earth right away. We have to act quickly or we'll lose any chance we may have of stopping Magatsuhi." Shin pointed out.

"Yeah you're right, but there's just one thing I have to do." he went up to Kibito "Hey Kibito, can I ask you a favor? I'm gonna need something special for this fight, something that shows my growth as a warrior. You gave Kai his original gi that he wore in the tournament, would you mind doing the same for me?"

"Of course, it should be simple enough." Kibito held out his hands, and within seconds Gohan was clad in the same gi he had worn before.

"Thank you, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, it's a fitting way to commemorate your victory. Now it's time the two of you went on your way, but I wish you both a great victory and all of us from the World of the Kai's will be cheering for you."

"Right. Kai, we'd better hurry and get moving."

"In a second." Kai turned to Kumiko "Well mom, it's time."

Kumiko nodded "You're right. I'm sorry Kai, I wish I could go and help you in this fight but my place is here in Other World now. I can't go with you. My only regret is that I couldn't be there to watch you grow into the young man standing before me, the young man I couldn't be more proud of."

"You may not have been there in person Mom, but I always carried you in my heart and that was enough for me."

"I guess this is the last time I'll get to see you, at least until the time has come for you to join me here one day."

Kai's expression saddened.

"Good luck sweetheart, and make sure those creatures get exactly what they deserve."

"I-I will." Kai wrapped her in a hug, which was gently returned, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Gohan watched in silence ' _Kai… I don't think I've ever seen you cry in the entire time that I've known you. To see this from you now…'_

"Goodbye Mom."

"Alright." Kumiko released him "Now that the emotions are out of the way, it's time for you to go."

"Right." Kai held up two fingers "Until we meet again Mom."

"Good luck boys, and make sure you win."

"We will!" and with that, both Kai and Gohan disappeared.

' _I know you will.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai looked around "A barren wasteland, of all the places to land you had to pick a barren wasteland."

"Hey my dad is a lot better at using it than me." Gohan let out sigh "Hey Kai before we do this, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Is there any part of you… any part of you that regrets going through all of this with me?"

"...You're still having doubts, even after everything we've been through together? Gohan, everything we've been through, I wouldn't trade for the universe. You introduced me to a whole new world that I could never even dream of, you showed me that I could honor my mother's memory and restore the good name of martial arts, you were the main reason why I was able to reconcile with my father, and most importantly you were the reason I was able to have one more moment with my mother. Gohan meeting you was by far the best thing that ever happened to me, it's thanks to you that even as my life was going to hell I was happy. You're more than just my friend Gohan, you're my brother." he caught him in a bro hug.

Gohan briefly returned the gesture "Thank you Kai, that really means alot to me, more than you'll ever know." he looked in a certain direction "I can sense Piccolo and the others fighting Janemba."

Kai looked in another direction "And I can sense Buu wreaking havoc on Satan City. I guess this is where we have to split up."

"I guess so. Good luck."

"You too. Hey what do you say we bring back that mantra we created back when we were in 7th grade?"

"You mean _that_ mantra?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Sure, let's do it." Gohan put his hand out "You go ahead and lead."

"Alright." Kai put his hand on top of Gohan's "As we approach the decisive battlegrounds, believe that the blades of our hearts and souls will never shatter! Believe that our resolves will never waver! Though our paths may diverge, our iron hearts will remain as one! Swear that even if the land itself may break asunder, we shall return alive and well! Scatter!" and with that, they both took off in opposite directions at full speed.

Two warriors, two of the most astonishing power levels the universe has ever known, and two battles to decide the fate of not only the Earth, but the entire universe…

 **A/N:**

 **I'm really sorry if the Cell fight turned out really shoddy or poorly done, I was just really excited to get to the bigger fights, them being Buu, Janemba, Frieza and the epic showdown between Gohan and Magatsuhi.**

 **By the way I was thinking, do you guys want me to do the Majin Buu saga in Future Trunks' timeline? I already created a pole as to whether or not you guys would like to see that. Please vote once you read this.**


	39. World War Z Part III: Trump Cards Arrive

Goku was left panting heavily as he powered back down to his base form ' _Perfect… I got him… Still though, I guess Vegeta was right when he said that this form was a huge stamina drain that you can only feel once you power back down.'_

Frieza climbed back onto the rocks, gasping for air, then struggled back onto his feet and glared at Goku with nothing but sheer hatred "You wretched…"

"I told you that you were gonna run out of gas, it's your fault for not listening to me. Now take my advice and get out of here, that way you can live to fight another day."

That just enraged Frieza even more.

"I'll be here waiting for a rematch when you're ready, I can promise you that."

The damn finally burst and Frieza let out a shriek at the top of his lungs "DAMN YOU!" with that shriek came an immensely powerful shockwave, causing turmoil in the ocean and catching it in a vortex "WHY?! WHY?! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM LORD FRIEZA!" he then fell to his knees.

Goku blitzed in front of him, still in his base form keep in mind "It's over."

"Yes it is… for you!" Frieza suddenly fired a blast from a ring he had been wearing on his finger, blasting Goku straight through the chest.

Goku coughed up some blood and collapsed to the ground.

Frieza let out a malicious chuckle as he got to his feet "Good thing for contingency plans right Goku? As if I would allow even the slightest chance of losing to you again." he then proceeded to kick Goku when he was down repeatedly as a way of getting the rage out, only to realize that he was unconscious, so he kicked him over "Wake up, torture is no fun if I can't hear you scream." he stomped down on the whole made by the ring, causing Goku to scream in pain and agony, then promptly kicked him into the cliffside "Your obsession with showing me leniency borders on the pathological, you're too strong for your own good and it's made you overconfident, a fearless fool who insists on second chances and ambitually lowers his guard and leaves himself wide open. Here lies one of the strongest mortals the cosmos has ever seen felled by a common ray gun, how pitiful does that feel? Now you're the one lying on the ground and facing defeat, you may have won the battle but you lost the war and now the dream that I clung to in that wretched cocoon is finally at hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardock couldn't be more jaw dropped ' _What… What just happened? For a second Bojack was about to unleash some full power or whatever, then the next thing me or any of us know he's a pile of ash on the ground._ What the hell just happened?"

"That would be me?"

Krillin was the first one to spot a shadowy figure "G-Gohan?"

Sure enough, Gohan appeared from within the smoke "Small talk is gonna have to wait, do you have any Senzu Beans with you?"

"Y-Yeah, I've only got one though."

"That'll have to do, thanks." so Gohan promptly snatched the Senzu Bean and blitzed away via Instant Transmission, leaving everyone else in a stupor.

Raditz could only blink ' _Who would've thought, my own nephew who I captured and then tried to kill would end up becoming the Dragon Saiyan of legend. It's weird how things work out isn't it?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frieza held out a hand to Goku and began charging one final Death Beam "Now to pick the fruit of my labor, the sweet fruit known as revenge!" then he noticed a Ki blast behind shot towards him faster than he could blink and quickly retreated back in order to dodge it "What?! Who dares?"

"That would be me." a figure appeared in front of him, clad in a purple blue colored gi similar to that of Piccolo but somewhat larger, a red obi, white shin guards and black shoes "It's been a long time Frieza, not long enough for my taste though."

Frieza was quick to control his rage and smirked "So the prodigal son makes his triumphant return from the grave just in time to save his beloved father."

"And to ice an ugly arrogant space lizard."

"You…" Goku rasped out "Gohan… You're alive…"

"And you're a wreck for the sole reason that you let your guard down, we've all tried to warn you this would happen time and time again and yet here you are. I guess you always will be naive and foolish." Gohan promptly knelt down beside Goku and placed the Senzu Bean in his mouth.

Goku swallowed it and stood back up "Thanks Gohan, you really saved my skin."

"You can thank me by staying out of this battle, I'm gonna finish what you started. Besides, I've been wanting to try something out."

"Alright, go ahead. I owe you that much." and so Goku retreated to the sidelines.

"Now then, where were we?"

Frieza let out a scoff "Honestly boy, you're as arrogant as that fool Vegeta if you think that you have a chance at stopping me from claiming my revenge. Any sort of swing you take at me will surely miss, you're not in my league. You weren't on Namek, you aren't now, and you never will be."

"Is that so?" Gohan flared his Mystic white aura, which began crackling with blue electricity all over "That's right, you had no idea did you Frieza? I've been a Super Saiyan for years, and now I've gone farther than that ever could."

Once again losing his shit, Frieza fired a Ki blast.

Gohan deflected the blast with ease and just kept walking forward.

Frieza then grew even more desperate and began firing a furious barrage of Ki blasts with every ounce of strength he had left. You know, the one that guys always fire right before they lose any battle ever.

Gohan walked through without a scratch "Come on Frieza, when has this ever worked for anyone ever in all of history?" then his expression hardened "I don't exactly share my father's taste for forgiveness to the same extent that he feels it but I don't exactly enjoy being as cold or ruthless as Vegeta, and I'm a hell of a lot more pragmatic than either of them. I'm not the kind of guy who wastes time, I'm sending you back to Hell."

"Oh very humorous, you say that as if you could."

"Watch me." Gohan blitzed forward and slugged Frieza in the gut full force, causing him to cough up blood.

Once again letting his rage get the better of him, Frieza charged forward with a furious barrage of attacks.

Gohan dodged them all without breaking a sweat and slugged Frieza in the face, kicked him in the gut and sent him skidding back.

Frieza charged wildly with a rapid barrage of kicks.

Gohan laid a short yet very effective barrage of punches and one final kick to the gut,quickly sending Frieza crashing into the cliffside.

Frieza emerged from the cliffside only to realize that he had lost his Golden form and reverted back to his final form, and promptly fell to his knees in disbelief "No, this can't be real! This is not the way this ends!" he repeatedly punched the ground in frustration.

Gohan slowly walked forward and held out a hand "You should at least try to face your death with some sense of honor. And one more thing, don't dream of coming back again."

Frieza let out a snarl, then got an idea that came with a malicious smirk "You and your miserable kind can all go to Hell without me-"

"Nope." Gohan's foot collided with Frieza's face as he then caught Frieza by the neck "That's always how it's going to be with you isn't it? If you can't kill the warrior then you kill the planet, it sounds easy enough doesn't it?"

Frieza's only reply was angry kicking and flailing.

"Please, you should at least give me some credit. I love my father, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter than he is and I know that there's one big problem with that strategy." his grip tightened "Even if your little plan succeeded and you killed the planet, you still wouldn't have been able to kill me. I might not be able to breathe in space like you can, but that doesn't mean I can't withstand the explosion of a planet as I am right now. I would be able to last a good few minutes by simply holding my breath, more than enough time to deal you retribution for what you would've done. You would've taken the lives of my father, my mother, my younger brother, my mentor, my best friend, the love of my life, and everyone else on Earth!" he threw Frieza into the cliffside once again "And unlike my dad or Vegeta, I won't give you the chance." he cupped his hands, blue Ki building between his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha.

Frieza tried to push it back, but he didn't realize he was disintegrating until it was too late, and his last words only came out as an inaudible scream of rage and agony.

Gohan cancelled out his blast to check, and smirked triumphantly ' _I can't sense his Ki anymore, Frieza's really gone. Perfect, now all that's left is Buu, Janemba and Magatsuhi.'_

"Gohan." that was when Goku came over to him "That was- That was amazing! You took him out like it was nothing and you barely broke a sweat!"

"Didn't actually, guys like Frieza aren't worth it." he was about to blitz away.

"Gohan wait."

He stopped.

"Are you going to fight Magatsuhi now?"

"...No, not yet. First I'll have to save Piccolo and Kagome and everyone else from Janemba, then I'll go fight Magatsuhi. I'm the only one who can."

"I see." in a surprising move, Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan "Good luck son, I have faith that you'll win."

"Thanks dad, that means more to me than you know."

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say once you beat this guy and everything settles down, how about the three of us, you, me and Goten, go fishing together again just like old times?"

"...Yeah sure, I'd like that." and with that, Gohan disappeared through Instant Transmission.

' _Who would've thought, after spending my entire life protecting the Earth it ends up being threatened by an enemy set solely on destroying my son. It's weird how things work out, but then I again I did pass the torch onto him. I guess he never gave it back even after I was brought back to life.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo had been quick to use his regeneration to fix his wounds after having his stamina restored by Kagome "Thanks, I owe you one."

"So what about that Janemba creature?" asked Koga "Is it dead?"

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like that's the case. Just take a look." he pointed to where Janemba lay, severely disfigured after taking Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon but still alive.

"Oh shit."

"Pretty much."

Janemba was about to advance on the three of them when his body suddenly froze up again, then let out a furious shriek at the top of his lungs, his black aura flaring so wildly it was shaking the very heavens.

' _This is bad, his power is shooting even higher than it was before, not to mention I'm feeling some kind of traces of that other massive evil power from before.'_ then Piccolo felt the realization hit him ' _Is Janemba using that other power as a host of some kind?'_

That was when Sesshomaru dropped in, with Inuyasha, Sango, Cooler and Shippo "Piccolo."

"Sesshomaru."

"It appears that this creature is growing even more powerful."

"Looks that way."

"You were outclassed."

"Even after fusing with 3 other Namekians, two of whom were actually stronger than me. We've got our work cut out for us."

"Clearly." Sesshomaru looked over towards Janemba "He's coming, prepare yourself."

"Right."

Janemba slowly walked forward, his body now completely black and purple, his voice warped and mangled in a way that disturbed everyone present greatly "I… am… a god…"

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered "Just looking at that thing makes my eyes burn. I know this thing was way too strong the last time we fought it and it's even strong now, but I don't think anything deserves to be that powerful. Or that ugly."

"No time for wisecracks." Piccolo said dryly "That thing is using one of the other Kings of Destruction as a sort of host and combined their powers to an extent, lucky for us though I don't think he's tapped into the full combined power yet so we might have a chance to take him down if we're careful."

Janemba let out an insane cackle as he brought down his deformed claw, forcing all of those gathered to scatter into the air, his claws slicing through rocks like butter, carving through the surface of the Earth itself.

"Damn, that thing is even faster now." Koga muttered.

Janemba then burst forward out of nowhere, sprouting gooey tentacles all over his body at random, striking Sango first, with Kagome following suit.

"Get away from them!" Piccolo burst forward and fired an Explosive Demon Wave at full power, the blast slamming into Janemba head on.

Janemba let out a shriek upon impact and was pushed back a great distance by the sheer force of the blast.

' _So at least this thing can still be damaged, his raw power shot up like a rocket but his defense and durability clearly aren't as high as they were before.'_

Janemba suddenly blitzed in front of Piccolo and slashed at him with his deformed claws, sending him flying through the air, then let out a deafening shriek that resulted in a shockwave that could be felt for miles around, leaving most of those present almost completely disoriented.

Piccolo himself was one of the few able to stand ' _Come on Gohan, Kai, what are you guys doing? We could seriously use some backup right now.'_

Janemba blitzed in front of Koga, Kagome and Sango and sent them all hurtling away with a mere sweep of his hand.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo fired off a Special Beam Cannon with whatever strength he could muster, drilling straight down on Janemba's arm.

Janemba let out a yowl of pain and sent Piccolo flying to the heavens with a mere sweep of his hand.

"Now!" Sesshomaru was quick to cross the distance and brought Bakusaiga down, striking Janemba in his left eye.

Janemba shrieked in white hot agony and clutched his eye with one hand, leaving him wide open from the left side.

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"** Inuyasha burst forward and fired a barrage of Meido Blades from his Tessaiga, though it only managed to rip off one of Janemba's arms and the entire left side of his ribcage, exposing a sort of gooey black substance inside of it.

Janemba let out yet another howl of pain as he gripped that gooey black substance.

' _Now!'_ seizing the chance, Piccolo charged forward, having been charging his Ki into his fingertips this entire time " **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** he fired a Special Beam Cannon with every ounce of strength he could "Now Shippo, do it!"

"Right! **Foxfire: Fox Howl!"** Sango fired off a large blast of fire, slamming it into Janemba's already heavily damaged left side, the combined force between that and the Special Beam Cannon causing Janemba's shoulders to crack apart even further.

Janemba let out yet another shriek of pain, before his head did a complete 180 degree twist and he fired two Eye Beams, one of them being significantly weaker than the others, knocking both Piccolo and Shippo away into the horizon.

Then he set his sights on Koga and Sango.

" **Hiraikotsu!"** Sango flung Hiraikotsu towards Janemba as hard and as fast as she was able to, only to be knocked across the sky faster than she was able to even blink.

This was when Koga had an idea ' _Gohan and Piccolo both said that insults hurt this thing before, I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least check and see if that still applies._ Ugly bastard! Filthy monster! Deformed jackass!"

Janemba just stared at him, tiny cracks forming along his body, but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he charged forward and slashed Koga across the chest, then kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying clear through the clouds.

" **Dragon Burst!"** Sesshomaru charged forward and fired off a full power Dragon Burst from his Bakusaiga.

Janemba knocked Bakusaiga out of Sesshomaru's hand and slapped him in the face with his tail, sending him tumbling back.

"Enough!"

Janemba looked up and saw a white and purple spiked figure floating above him, holding a large sphere of orange Ki, with only one name coming to mind ' _Cooler…'_

Sure enough, Cooler was floating above him and charging a Death Ball "I've had just about enough of you, I'm going to put an end to this right now!" he fired off the Death Ball at full power.

That was when Piccolo blitzed beside him "Cooler!"

"No time to talk right now Piccolo, you have to hurry and attack him with whatever strength you have left!"

"Right! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon with all of the strength he had left, which was a lot considering how much power he had gained from the fusion with Saonel and Pirina.

Janemba cracked open his jaw and unleashed a full power Hell Gate blast.

" **Dragon Burst!"**

" **Heavenly Spear!"**

" **Wolf Death Storm!"**

" **Backlash Wave!"**

Four more attacks joined the fray, increasing the combined attack power to titanic proportions, but overall the combined blasts only managed to slow the attack speed of the Hell Gate blast to that of a mere crawl.

"Now!" Sango and Kohaku zoomed in, firing off Hiraikotsu and a chain sickle enhanced by Kohaku's own Ki, finally succeeding in their attempts to halt the advancement of the Hell Gate blast.

' _Come on, come on, COME ON!'_ Piccolo scraped together whatever Ki he had left and poured it into his Special Beam Cannon, eventually managing to turn the tide of the beam struggle as the combined power of the attacks finally began pushing back Janemba and his Hell Gate blast, closing the distance one inch at a time.

Unfortunately it didn't last, seeing how this prompted Janemba to use his absolute maximum power, the Hell Gate suddenly pushing the combined attack back full speed, sending everyone flying, and he let out a menacing and triumphant laugh.

Piccolo struggled to lift his head and looked around ' _Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… Koga… they're all down… I'm the only one left…'_ he saw Kagome struggling to inch forward ' _Correction, I'm one of the only two left but like me she can't even stand…'_

Janemba opened his mouth.

' _No!'_ Piccolo struggled towards Kagome and collapsed to his knees in front of her, but he remained firm.

Kagome looked up, her eyes wide and the sight "Piccolo… What are you…"

"I know for a fact that I would never be able to face Gohan if I let anything happen to you while he was gone… He's my student after all…"

Janemba fired his Hell Gate.

' _This is it…_ Forgive me… I'm sorry… Gohan…" Piccolo raised and crossed his arms as he shut his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

But it never came. Instead, all that came was a cry of " **Masenko!"** followed by a loud crashing sound.

Piccolo opened his eyes and saw various silhouettes surround him, consisting of Nail, Kami, King Piccolo, Saonel and Pirina ' _All of them…'_

Kami pointed forward without uttering a single word.

' _What?'_ Piccolo looked ahead and his eyes shot wide "G-Gohan…"

Sure enough, Gohan stood in front of Piccolo with one arm crossed over his chest, the other extended outwards from firing the Masenko "I'm sorry I'm so late, but better late than never right?"

"Gohan… I thought you were-"

"Dead? Well both me and Kai would've been if it wasn't for the help of Supreme Kai and Kibito, but that's all in the past. I think it's time to start focusing on the here and now."

' _That's Gohan alright but something has changed about him, he's carrying himself differently and he has a whole new look in his eyes but it's so much more than that. I thought Kai was far stronger than before, but now Gohan is in a completely different class. It's not even_

"I met with my dad, Krillin, Raditz, Bankotsu and a couple of others before I came here, but where's everyone else. Where's everyone else?"

"Well from what I've been able to gather 17 was off with Miroku battling Android 13, Vegeta is with Tien and Yamcha fighting Turles and Slug, Future Trunks is off with Trunks and Goten fighting Cell, and your mother and Bulma and everyone else are hidden up on the Lookout."

"I see. Well at least I know that they're all safe, and the ones that are fighting down here are all still alive. I'm proud of you and the others for fighting as hard as you have, but your part in this war is done. Just stay back and keep an eye on Kagome and the others Piccolo, I'll take this battle from here."

"You'll what? You can't be serious Gohan, me and Kagome and everyone else were being toyed with by this thing and you expect me to let you fight him on your own?"

"Fight him? Oh don't get the wrong idea Piccolo, that's not my intention. I'm not going to fight that thing, I'm going to kill him." he slowly walked forward and faced Janemba "I can't say I ever expected to have to fight you again, and you're also even more ugly than I remember you being."

Janemba picked himself up off the ground, then let out a furious roar and powered up to his absolute maximum.

"So that's what happens when you get serious, I'll admit that you've grown a lot more powerful than I expected. Still though, this will be enough to deal with you. **Ryuken 3x!"** Gohan activated his Ryuken technique, then suddenly burst forward and slugged Janemba.

Piccolo looked on in disbelief ' _No way… He's so fast!'_

Gohan charged forward.

Janemba charged and let a fist fly.

Gohan pushed the fist out of his way and slugged Janemba straight in the gut as hard as he possibly could "It won't work. I don't care how much power you have from having Hirudegarn sealed inside your body, it doesn't have a hope in hell of standing up to the level of power I wield now." he blocked a kick and dealt a furious barrage of punches and kicks of his own, one slug to the jaw sending him flying into the air and forcing Gohan to follow him, two more punches pushing him even higher into the sky "I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you right now, I'll end this battle in one shot." he blitzed back to the ground and cupped his hands at his side, blue Ki gathering between his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

Janemba stopped himself in mid air and fired a Hell Gate blast with every ounce of strength he had.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan fired a Ryuken enhanced Kamehameha, pushing back Janemba's Hell Gate blast with ease, before he put even more power into the blast, easily engulfing Janemba and obliterating him before he could even blink.

Piccolo just watched in disbelief ' _Unbelievable, that monster was just toying with all of us but Gohan just wiped him from the face of the Earth like it was nothing.'_

"Can you stand Piccolo?"

"What?" he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can you stand?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Can you fly?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want you to take Kagome and everyone else here back to the Lookout so Dende can heal them."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to end this war myself." he placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Gohan wait, even as strong as you are now do you really think you can win against Magatsuhi?"

"I don't think I can, I _know_ I can. Anyway, if you still wanna help then once you've gotten everyone else back to the Lookout you can go help Kai fight Buu. He's fighting one on one too you know, and I'll be damned if I don't make sure that one of my friends fighting on their own can win." and with that, Gohan burst off into the skies towards the location of the final battle, in which he would face Magatsuhi.

With this in mind, Piccolo created clones of himself to carry Kagome and everyone else back to the Lookout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erasa was rather concerned as she followed Videl through the skies and touched the ground "I don't know Videl, this just doesn't seem like a good idea."

Videl let out a snort "Does it look like I care? You forget that I'm the Satan City champion of justice, I can't just sit around and do nothing when that fat pink blob is about to blow it to bits like Dende said."

"Yeah but-" she paused when she saw people panicking and running like hell, though one of the people collapsed on the ground, one she recognized "Sharpner!"

Hearing someone calling his name, Sharpner struggled to lift his head "Videl… Erasa… get out of here…"

"Forget it, we're not leaving you." Videl slung his arm over her shoulder "Whoever did this to you is gonna have me to answer to, where is he?"

"It's right… in front of you…"

"Where-" Videl looked and saw Buu standing in front of them "Oh. Oh! Oh crap."

Buu smirked maliciously and fired his Shocking Ball at them.

Videl shut her eyes and looked away, awaiting the inevitable.

" **Masenko!"**

Videl opened her eyes and saw Buu flying back, but her eyes shot wide when she saw exactly who was responsible for it.

Erasa's eyes watered slightly "Kai…"

Sure enough, Kai stood before them, and he looked back and grinned "Hey ladies, what did I miss?"

"We… We thought that you were…"

"Dead? Please, you couldn't get rid of me if I tried."

They just stared.

"Okay fine, I would be dead if it wasn't for Gohan and the Supreme Kai but all of that is in the past. I think it's high time we start focusing on the here and now."

"You mean you're gonna fight that thing?"

"Fight it? No, I'm gonna kill it. In the meantime, you guys are gonna get the people as far away from here as you can while I try and lure the bubblegum monster over there to the mountain range outside the city. Once that's done, I want you two to head back up to the Lookout and inform everyone else about what's going on."

"Kai you can't seriously go into this alone, you'll get killed!"

"If you were telling me this about 3 or 4 days ago then you'd be right, but you have no idea what I've been through since then. Oh and Erasa, when this is over there's something that I wanna ask you. But that'll be after I win." he to the air and floated over to Buu and pointed "Not here, we do this out there." and he blasted off.

Somehow able to understand what Kai was saying, Buu grinned maliciously and followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys."

Dende looked with the rest and saw Piccolo arrive with his clones and everyone else "How did it go?"

"We nearly got killed by Janemba, but then Gohan suddenly appeared and wiped him out in the blink of an eye?"

"Gohan?!" this was when Chichi stormed up to the front "You mean-"

"Yes, he and Kai are both alive and well. Kai is about to fight Majin Buu as we speak, and Gohan is off to confront Magatsuhi."

"What?! But-"

"Chichi you need to face the facts, Gohan and Kai are the best and last chance that we have of ending this war." a new voice cut in.

Piccolo looked and saw Goku appear next to him, his gi torn considerably due to the damage he sustained from his battle with Frieza "Well it looks to me like you're alive and well."

"And I'm just relieved to know that my son is. I just hate that I'm so useless at a time like this. Is this what you guys have felt every time I've gone up against an insanely powerful enemy?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well it sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Hold still Piccolo, this should only take a second." Dende was quick to heal all of the wounds that Piccolo had sustained during the battle with Janemba.

"Thanks." then Piccolo stood "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go help my second student in what may very well be the toughest battle of his life." and he blasted off.

' _Piccolo… Kai…'_ then Goku looked in another direction ' _Gohan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was blasting across the skies of the Earth ' _I can sense it, the Ki signatures of both Kai and Buu are on the move just outside of Satan City. Please just hang in there Kai, until I'm finished with Magatsuhi. I'll be there to help you as soon as I can, just don't give in!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was about to begin.

Kai began stretching and readying himself for the battle to come ' _To be completely honest, I think that Gohan probably could've beaten Buu if he had gone full power and used his Dragon Saiyan 3 form on him but he probably just went for Magatsuhi instead because he thought I should get a chance to prove myself so that I would be prepared for the future._ Alright Buu, let's do this."

Buu didn't make any moves.

"You seem pretty calm, especially considering how you're gonna get slaughtered- Is that drool on the ground?"

Yeah it turns out Buu was actually asleep.

"Are you f*cking kidding me?! You're sleeping at a time like this?! It's because of this clown that about 90% of the people on Earth are gone, so I say it doesn't matter if he's awake during this or not. There's hell to pay, and he's gonna pay it! **Ryuken 10x!"** he activated the 10th level of the Ryuken.

This was when Buu woke up and began beating on his chest like a gorilla.

"What the- Is this guy supposed to be here to fight or not?" Kai blitzed above Buu and kneed him square in the face.

As weird as it may sound, Buu just kept beating his chest.

Kai then kicked Buu in the back of the head, sending him through a plateau.

Buu skidded to a stop and fired a single Ki blast.

Kai easily dodged it and kneed Buu in the gut, elbowed him in the back of the head and kicked him square in the face.

Buu skidded back slightly and growled

" **Masenko!"** Kai blitzed in front of Buu and fired a Masenko at point blank range, ripping Buu apart in an explosion, leaving an enormous crater in front of him ' _It's nowhere near over, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to take out something as powerful as that.'_

Buu was quick to regenerate in mid air and barked out an insane fit of laughter. Once that was done, he blitzed towards Kai and slugged him in the face, sending him flying, then blitzed above him and fired a Ki blast.

Kai quickly countered the Ki blast with one of his own at the last second.

Buu headbutted Kai square in the forehead.

Kai buried his fist into Buu's gut.

Buu slugged Kai across the face.

Kai aimed a spin kick at Buu's head.

Buu pulled his head into his body, then poked it back out.

Kai slammed his foot into Buu's gut.

Buu charged and aimed a barrage of kicks.

Kai blocked all of them and slammed his hand into the ground to propel his lower body upwards and slam kicked Buu in the head.

Buu fired a Ki blast.

Kai dodged it and fired a Ki blast of his own.

Buu dodged it and fired a second Ki blast.

Kai leapt over it and fired his own second Ki blast.

Buu opened a hole in his stomach for it to go through, then fired yet another Ki blast.

Kai caught it and pushed it upwards, then charged forward.

Buu stuck his foot into the ground and used his Mystic Attack to extend it and kick Kai square in the jaw.

Kai quickly dodged every attempted kick, the attempts ending when he stomped down on one kick and kneed Buu in the face.

Buu caught his ankle and slammed him into the ground, then fired a Ki blast.

Kai bolted to his feet and quickly blocked the attack, then pushed what was left of the blast up into the atmosphere.

Buu charged forward and attempted to slug Kai in the face, and when the didn't work he used his head tentacle to wrap itself around Kai's neck in an attempt to choke him to death and began swinging him around, which ended with Buu letting go and flinging Kai straight into the side of a mountain. Buu then floated down onto the top of the mountain and began doing his gorilla impression again, until he felt the ground beneath him beginning to split apart.

With a furious roar, Kai suddenly pushed both halves of the mountain apart with his bare hands, shattering it entirely "You bastard, I'm not someone you wanna mess with."

Buu blitzed above the planet and then charged down towards Kai at full speed.

Kai braced himself and met the charge, resulting in both of them slugging each other in the face simultaneously, the clash showing such ferocity and intensity that it was causing the ground surrounding them to sink even further.

Buu let out a maniacal laugh as he charged his Vanishing Ball.

' _I can't just stand back and let him charge that thing, but if I try to fire at it then he'll probably just absorb it and make his attack even more powerful! Well then I guess there's only one thing to do.'_ he cupped his hands, blue Ki building between his palms " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

Buu fired his Vanishing Ball forward.

" **HAAA!"** Kai fired the Kamehameha forward, pushing it up into the atmosphere so that it would detonate harmlessly.

That isn't what happened, instead it came back down.

Kai quickly leapt out of the way to avoid the detonation, warmping the landscape and causing thunderclouds to clap overhead, when he noticed the ground splitting apart ' _The entire planet is gonna fall apart at this point! His Ki isn't as power as the likes of Janemba but it's so wild and uncontrollable! He's not that smart to begin with and I'm not even sure that he's as sane as even the likes of Janemba, but his power and speed are out of this world and on top of that he's able to regenerate from any damage almost instantly. Aside from Magatsuhi, out of all of the Kings of Destruction he's definitely the most dangerous. I guess I don't have a choice now, I'll have to push it to the max!'_ he let out a furious roar and began powering up, his blue aura flaring even higher as it crackled with electricity, only to die down after a moment, and yet he didn't lose that geem in his eyes " **Ryuken 20x!"** he doubled the already immensely high level of the Ryuken, his power shooting even higher "Alright Buu, let's do this."

Buu grinned maliciously, one thought going through his warped mind ' _Kill.'_ he blitzed forward and slugged Kai in the face.

Kai stopped himself in mid air, then charged forward at full speed.

Buu met the charge and clashed with Kai in mid air, trading even blows and sending various shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

This was when Kai grabbed Buu by the head tentacle, allowing him to deal Buu a furious barrage of punches and kicks

Buu attempted to choke Kai with his head tentacle and began repeatedly headbutting him, then kicked him away.

" **Masenko!"** Kai fired a Masenko, hitting Buu at point blank range and blowing him to bits.

Buu regenerated, though his body upside down and his head was on the wrong end.

"Go ahead and take your time Buu, you're getting sloppy. It's way too early in this fight for something like that."

Buu quickly fixed himself and began trading even blows with Kai while he was still upside down, ending when he repeatedly slammed his elbow into Kai's spine.

Kai slammed his leg into Buu's jaw.

Buu slammed his leg into Kai's chest, resulting in them once again trading even blows through the skies.

Kai backed up and burst forward and slugged Buu in the face, sending him crashing towards the ground.

Buu stopped himself and burst back upwards using his Mystic Ball Attack, attempting to slam Kai with it.

Kai dodged the second one but was forced on the offensive ' _I've got it!'_ getting an idea, he burst towards the ground and tricked Buu into slamming straight through the surface, then looked at the giant crater left behind by his little scheme ' _Where the hell did he go?'_ he felt the ground shaking like an earthquake and quickly leapt away from the hole, then began blitzing around at random "Dammit, he must be bouncing around down there. He's all over, now I can't tell where or when he's gonna come back up!"

Buu burst back up to the surface directly behind Kai, sending him face down into the dirt.

"...Well I asked for it, I brought that on myself. _Dammit, I still can't keep up with him even when I'm using Ryuken 20x! It seems like he can anticipate every move I'm gonna make before I even know. I guess it's all or nothing now.'_

Buu charged forward.

"I hope you're ready Buu, I'm giving you all I've got!" Kai slammed his hands together and began charging his Ki " **Dragon Cannon!"** he fired a full power Dragon Cannon, the blast hitting Buu dead on and blowing him to bits. With that done, Kai fell to his knees, panting to the point where he was gasping for air ' _Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea.'_

Buu's remains suddenly morphed into thousands of miniature versions of him, who then began firing a barrage of Ki blasts.

Kai was forced to brace himself, but he suddenly powered back down and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion ' _This is bad… I'm all tapped out…'_

"Kai!" a figure suddenly burst onto the scene and loomed over him.

Kai looked up with what little strength he had at the moment and smiled slightly "Piccolo… you came…"

"Just rest for now, I'll take it from here."

"No…" Kai struggled to crawl forward "You gotta… He's… You have to…"

"Just stop talking and get some rest."

"I can't… his power… it's insane… You have to… be ready… for it…"

"Oh believe me, I will." he burst up towards the Buu mini clones and began fighting them all at once, quickly charging up an Explosive Demon Wave that blew them all to bits.

Buu quickly pulled himself all the way back together and laughed maniacally as he hit Piccolo with a Ki blast and began pummeling him.

Piccolo found that he couldn't even find an opening to defend himself ' _His attacks are so fast and so powerful, how the hell was Kai fighting this freak?'_ he blitzed away from Buu in an attempt to catch his breath, then charged forward with a furious barrage of fists, firing an Explosive Demon Wave that completely shredded Buu's bottom half.

Buu regenerated, the process repeating itself several times.

' _Dammit, he's too strong for me!'_

Buu extended his leg out to kick Piccolo in the gut, then pulled himself forward and headbutted him, sending him flying into a plateau.

Piccolo opened his eyes and found Buu right in front of him ' _It's no use, I'm no match for this monster! I'm outclassed in every way! What can I do?'_

Buu then charged a Vanishing Ball.

' _This is it, he's going to finish me! Saonel, Pirina, please forgive me. I let you both down after the sacrifices you made.'_

"Leave him alone!" Kai blitzed in between Buu and Piccolo and kicked Buu in the face, sending him flying away and dissipating his attack.

"Kai…"

"Thanks for giving me that minute to catch my breath Piccolo but this is my battle, I have to be the one to finish it. Majin Buu is way stronger than anybody I've ever faced before I have no doubt about it, but I'm nowhere near tapped out yet." and he burst towards Buu and powered up his Ryuken 20x again, then began pushing Buu back with a barrage of shockwaves "Alright ugly, now it's time for round 2."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo lowered himself to the ground and watched the battle unfold from afar ' _It's amazing, your strength is truly incredible Kai. Even after fusing with my father, as well as Saonel and Pirina, Majin Buu is still far too powerful for me, it's really that simple. Gohan isn't here to finish this fight, and Goku, Vegeta and Mirai wouldn't fair much better than I did. Kai, you're the only one who can defeat this creature. You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you. It was back when we were still training for the androids. Gohan introduced you to me almost 9 years ago and you just seemed like this overly excited little kid who looked like he wanted to worship me. But as time went on and Gohan began teaching you the ways of Ki, I was actually interested in seeing how much you progressed and impressed by how fast you got the hang of it. To be honest, if you were born and at that level when I fought Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, or when Goku and I teamed up against Raditz, you would probably have been able to beat either of us in one on one combat. But while Gohan was with Kagome and the others fighting off demons in the Feudal Era you came to me with a request that I had never expected: You asked me to train you and teach you like I taught Gohan. At first I saw you as nothing more than a fodder rival for Gohan, someone to push him to get even stronger, but I realized that you were so much more than that. I hadn't seen that much determination or fighting spirit since I fought Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament. You were always training until you were half dead, always ready to meet the next challenge, no matter how much bigger it was than you. I watched you willingly put yourself in harms way to help Gohan fight off some of the most powerful beings the universe has ever seen, including the likes of Broly and Janemba, and you were the first one to volunteer to help in the upcoming war against Magatsuhi. I watched you fight against Tien during the first match and I saw just how truly strong you had become, stronger than even me. I would never have thought that possibly for a simple full blooded earthling to be capable of as much power as that. But then I heard that both you and Gohan had been killed by Magatsuhi and his Kings of Destruction, I felt myself being plagued by unending grief. Not just because of Gohan, but because of you as well. I had always thought of Gohan like a son, but then I began to think of you like one as well. I had always wondered what it was that made you as strong as you were, both as a warrior and in character. At first I thought it was your bond with Gohan, that it was your instinct to protect him and stand by him that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits, and that was definitely part of it. I've seen enough of that grin and your actions to know just how much he means to you. But I had my own bond with Gohan, one that had been formed long before yours, but that still wasn't the key. It was something else in the way you approached every challenge. I used to live and breath every minute of every day solely for the purpose of killing Goku, it was literally what I was born to do. But you never fought to kill and never held any desires for revenge, you fought only to win, only to test your your skills and push yourself even further beyond your limits and become the strongest you possibly could, for the sole reason that you refused to let yourself fall behind Gohan no matter how much stronger he became as time went on. How is it that a simple earthling fight with such power and at the same time have a soul so pure and gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It frustrates me to no end just thinking about it, although perhaps it's my frustration that's been blinding me to the reality of the situation for so long. I never thought that an earthling would become as strong as you, though perhaps my biased way of thinking was the problem. You're better than me Kai, better than me, Mirai, even Goku and Vegeta, and someday you just might even be better than Gohan. Hang in there Kai, you are the greatest warrior and most powerful earthling this world has ever known, and you have far surpassed even me. I'm truly proud to say that you were my student._ Kai, you are my student! Don't you dare lose, not to that monstrosity! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai heard Piccolo's shouts of support ' _Oh I read you loud and clear Piccolo.'_ he smashed Buu on the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Buu slammed his foot through the surface, uppercutting Kai with a severe kick to the jaw.

Kai quickly blitzed back to avoid the next barrage of surprise kicks and blitzed behind Buu, then kicked him in the head, causing his body to stretch a great distance.

Buu quickly used this to his advantage as he slingshotted his upper half and headbutted Kai in the head, then leapt back atop a plateau and began charging a familiar looking attack.

"What the- Hey did you steal my Dragon Cannon?"

Buu let out a roar as he fired the Dragon Cannon.

"Dammit!" Kai was forced to block the blast at the last second, being hit dead on and engulfed in a massive explosion.

Buu smirked maliciously, thinking he had finally managed to destroy Kai, only to hear a roar at the top of his lungs in response.

" **HYPER DRAGON CANNON!"** from within the smoke Kai fired another Dragon Cannon, this one having the power of the Ryuken 20x channeled into it.

Buu attempted to deflect the blast, and he did, but both of his arms had been blown off by the blast, which detonated in the distance.

When the smoke cleared Kai was standing there, top of his gi having been practically shredded by the blast "There, are you taking notes ugly? That's a real Dragon Cannon and not some kind of cheap knockoff."

Buu just looked pissed off and regenerated.

"Dammit. Fine then, it's time to go to round 3!" Kai burst forward.

Buu met the charge, resulting in both of them slugging each other in the face simultaneously and then trading even blows, which ended with them kicking each other in the face.

"Gotcha!"

Buu caught Kai by the leg and swung him around, sending him flying into a plateau, then charged at him in an attempt to finish him.

Kai burst up from the wreckage of the plateau and began firing a barrage of Ki blasts.

Buu attempted to stop him with his hands and feet, only to be caught at four corners and pushed into a corner.

" **Masenko!"** Kai finished the assault with a Masenko.

Buu finally managed to deflect the blasts back down towards Kai, as well as the Masenko, engulfing Kai in an explosion.

When the blast subsided, Kai was nowhere in sight. See, he was actually above Buu and promptly slammed him down towards the ground.

Buu stopped himself just in time to be slam kicked even further.

" **Masenko!"** Kai hit the downed form of Buu at point blank range, blasting him deep underground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dende observed the battle between Kai and Buu from the Lookout "Wow, this is absolutely incredible."

"What's going on down there?" asked Goku "How are Gohan and Kai doing?"

"Well Gohan hasn't even started fighting yet but as for Kai, well it's a tough battle but I think he's winning."

"I see." Goku looked down at the Earth below and gripped his fist ' _Stay strong Kai, keep fighting for all of our sakes.'_

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance?"

Goku looked back and saw Shin and Kibito appear "Supreme Kai, glad to see you're alright."

"All of you as well." Shin placed a crystal ball on the ground now you should be able to witness Kai's battle properly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood after finishing his attack, but was left panting heavily ' _Good, at this rate I wasn't sure my stamina was gonna hold out.'_

That was when Buu extended his arm from below the surface, grabbed Kai and pulled him down into an underground cave, then began repeatedly slamming him against the cave walls, floor and ceiling.

Kai sat back up and spat out some blood "Far be it for me to deny credit where credit is due Buu, you really are an amazing opponent."

Buu chuckled in a way that made him seem arrogant.

"I'm serious, if I had known that killing you was going to be as hard as this then I would've had Gohan come and fight you while I saved Piccolo and the others from Janemba instead. Still though, it doesn't matter how outclassed I may be. I'll keep fighting until I've got absolutely nothing left. I can't… no… I _won't_ lose!" he burst forward with the sound of a drop of water hitting the cave floor and began hitting Buu with a furious barrage of attacks, not even giving him a chance to breathe, only to soon fall to his knees ' _Dammit, the strain of the Ryuken on my body is beginning to get to me.'_

Buu just sat where he had been slammed into the ground, whistling nonchalantly.

"Dammit, now my attacks aren't even damaging him and they're barely even slowing him down anymore. What the hell is going on?"

Buu flipped him off.

"Oh that's it! Well how do you like this one ugly?! **Dragon Cannon!"** Kai fired a Dragon Cannon, blowing Buu to bits and bringing the battle back up to above the ground.

Buu was quick to regenerate, looking like nothing had happened.

"Oh that's just perfect, now he's gonna reform and come right back at me as if nothing had happened. It doesn't matter how many times I blow him apart, he's not losing any of his strength in the slightest!"

"Kai." that was when Piccolo got his attention.

"Oh come on Piccolo, don't tell me you're gonna go back in again already. I've got this one in the bag, just give me a little bit more time."

"You don't have to patronize me Kai, we both know that you never had any intention of letting me fight Buu and you sure as hell don't now. You don't think I'm strong enough to make any kind of difference and to be completely honest I know for a fact that you're right, if he and I were to fight again then it would end with me dead on the ground and him dancing over my corpse."

"Don't be ridiculous Piccolo, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"I'm not a sensitive little kid Kai, I can handle the truth. It only took a moment of watching him in action to see it, he's far stronger than anything I could've imagined. He's in a completely different class from me, and so are you."

"That's not true."

"Don't act like you're struggling against him just to protect my ego, that's Vegeta's thing not mine. You can finish him off on your own, now that you've awakened your true potential to the fullest extent all you have to do is charge your Ki to the fullest that you can and vaporize that little beast."

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do? I've been trying to find an opening this entire fight! I can't focus my power, I barely have time to react when that little bastard keeps coming at me let alone to think. I only need a full 60 seconds but he'll never give me even half of that."

"Seriously?"

"I guess I bit off more than I could chew, trying to be cool like I could wipe him out all by myself."

"...So you're really in trouble, you're not trying to protect my ego?"

"Like you said, that's Vegeta's thing not yours. Look at that arrogant little shit, he can regenerate faster than I can blink and dances around like he's taunting us. It really pisses me off."

"...You said 1 minute right? You're positive that's enough time to build up the amount of Ki you need to fire an attack powerful enough to finish him?"

"Yeah I think so, 60 seconds should do it."

"Fine, then I'll go ahead and make my stand against him for the next minute so you can charge that attack while he's occupied with me."

"What? But Buu is going to kill you!"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is stopping that little beast by any means necessary."

"You saw what he can do Piccolo, this isn't going to work. This is totally insane and you'll just get yourself killed, I'm not one to belittle others but even as strong as you are you won't survive for even that long."

"Face it Kai, what choice do we have left? Can you think of even one other way for this to work?"

"...No."

"Then I suggest you stop whining and start powering up, I know that I can get you that one minute at the very least."

"...Fine by me Piccolo, let's do this. But just stay alive, you got it? I don't want to have to be the one to tell Gohan that I let you get yourself killed."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. Now then, let's go." Piccolo flared his white aura and charged into the fray, leaving Kai to charges Ki, and promptly hit Buu dead on with a Super Explosive Wave, blowing his bottom half clean off "You're not mocking us now are you?" he then proceeded to launch a Hellzone Grenade, slamming all of the Ki blasts into him and engulfing him in an explosion.

' _Perfect, all Piccolo has to do is keep Buu bottled up like that and this strategy just might work after all.'_

' _Come on come on come on!'_ Piccolo finished the assault with another Explosive Demon Wave.

That was when Buu materialized behind Piccolo and slammed him towards the ground.

Piccolo stopped himself.

Buu kicked Piccolo in the face and back, then slam kicked him into some boulders.

Piccolo struggled to lift himself back onto his feet "One minute… I just have to keep him busy like this for one minute…" so he slowly got back up and charged, slamming Buu with a furious barrage of punches and kicks.

Buu dodged one, beginning the session of beating Piccolo within an inch of his life, in which he kicked Piccolo into the air and smashed him in the gut, sending him crashing down into the ground below.

"You little bastard!" Kai snarled.

Buu looked back and began slowly walking towards him.

"Buu… just where the hell… do you think you're going?" Piccolo struggled to get back onto his feet "Come on, let's go… I'm not through… with you yet… Are you scared? Are you really that much of a coward? Come on and let's finish this fight, aren't you angry? Fight me like a man you little beast!" he clasped his hands together.

Buu charged forward in a rage.

"I hope you like this one! **Light Grenade!"** he fired forward a Light Grenade.

Buu opened up a hole in his gut, causing the Light Grenade to fly right through it.

"What?!"

Buu began dealing Piccolo a furious barrage of attacks, causing him to cough up blood, then blasted him in the face, sending him flying back and leaving him in a crater out cold, while Buu himself was dancing around and laughing victoriously.

"What are you celebrating for? You haven't won yet…" Piccolo struggled to pull himself out of the crater "The Namekians are… a proud warrior race… with just as much pride… as that of the Saiyans… You shouldn't underestimate us… and you can't kill us… using attacks… as weak as those… This is no game… This is it… We're ending this… I'm not going to let a monster like you… be the end of a proud race. I am Piccolo, son of the demon king, a proud Namekian warrior, and I will not lose to you!"

' _Piccolo…'_ Kai continued charging Ki into his hands, lowering himself to the ground ' _This isn't right, I've been concentrating for more than 2 minutes. I should be done by now. Then again I did lose a lot of my stamina so that's a factor to consider, but either way I'll just have to keep on trying._ Piccolo hold him off just a little bit longer, I'm almost there!"

"Right!" by this point Piccolo caught Buu in a power struggle that began shaking the surface of the planet.

The power struggle ended when Buu slammed his foot into Piccolo's gut, sending him flying, then wrapped his extending arm around Piccolo's neck in an attempt to choke him to death and began choking the life out of him, before finally slamming Piccolo to the ground, leaving him unmoving. He then prepared a Vanishing Ball.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kai suddenly burst onto the scene and slammed his foot up into the blast, sending it flying into the atmosphere, his blue aura flaring even higher "I have to give you credit Buu, I didn't think I would have to resort to using my Zen Ryuken again. But now that I have you might as well give up, you can't beat me while I'm like this."

Buu let out a snarl which turned into a menacing grin, then exhaled slowly and leapt high into the sky, preparing to fire his ultimate attack, that being his Planet Burst.

' _He's gonna fire a blast like that at me?'_ then Kai felt the realization hit him as he sensed the power packed into the Planet Burst "No that can't be it, that's way too much power. He must be planning to blow up the entire planet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko's eyes narrowed when she saw the Planet Burst form "So that's it, Buu knows that he can't win against Kai so instead of taking the loss fairly he's just going to blow up the Earth and take Kai and the others with it. _Come on Kai, I know you have more fight in you! You can't give up, not now!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's mind was racing as he watched the Planet Burst grow larger and larger with each passing second ' _Being able to build up that much Ki that fast shouldn't be possible, he's definitely aiming to destroy the Earth. Piccolo's down for the count right now and I don't have enough strength left to overpower that thing. Buu is like a pit of bottomless Ki, I can't feel any sort of end to it! I hate to admit it, but I was outclassed the minute I showed up! Please forgive me Mom, Gohan, everyone, the Earth is gonna be destroyed and it's all my fault!'_

"Kai!" a voice called.

Kai looked back and saw Mirai drop in, along with Trunks and Goten "Mirai… Goten… Trunks…"

"Kai you can't just give up and wallow in your own self pity, that's not the Kai I know and it's not the Kai that Gohan knows. I know for a fact that this past year you've been training harder than me or any of us, harder than even Gohan and Goku, and I know for a fact that it wasn't for nothing. You just have to hit him with all of the strength that you have left, then you'll still be able to win this fight."

"But Mirai I can barely stand as it is, and in case you haven't sensed it I've barely got half of my strength left even with my Zen Ryuken. I can't do this alone."

Trunks let out scoff "Who said that you're alone? The three of us are right here with you."

"You guys…"

"Make that four…" Piccolo struggled to his feet "Kai… right now you're one of the two most powerful warriors in the entire universe…"

"Piccolo… Alright guys, I see your point. Sorry about that, that was just me starting to crack under the pressure. Every awesome warrior ends up letting that happen to them at some point right?" he turned back towards Buu "Remember this Buu! I am Kai Sato, the Crimson Dragon, the 25th master of martial arts, the second strongest warrior in the universe, and the best friend of Son Gohan, the legendary Dragon Saiyan!"

Buu grinned menacingly and finally fired the Planet Burst towards them, intent on destroying them and the Earth with them.

"I'll be damned before I _ever_ lose to a hideous freak like you, and you'll have to give up on me EVER giving up! **DRAGON CANNON!"** packing every last of drop of Ki he could spare into his next move, Kai fired a full power Dragon Cannon, enhanced by the Zen Ryuken, and slammed it straight into the Planet Burst, slowing its decent but not stopping it entirely "Guys I don't have enough strength left to stop this thing on my own, if you're gonna help me then now would be the time to do it!"

"Right!" Mirai roared into his Super Saiyan Rage form ' _Everyone from my home… Gohan, mom, Cabba, Tarble, Frost, Tapion, Saonel, Pirina, Zangya, Toga, all of you… please lend me your strength!_ **FINAL FLASH!"** he fired a full power Final Flash, slowing Majin Buu down somewhat more.

"Trunks come on, we're going too!" Goten flashed into Super Saiyan 2 and landed right on Kai's left " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha.

"Don't think I'm out of this, I'm the son of a prince!" Trunks landed between them and promptly flashed into Super Saiyan 2 himself " **Galick Gun!"** he fired a full power Galick Gun as powerful as he could make it.

" **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon with whatever strength he had left, and with the combined might of all five attacks, the Planet Burst was being pushed back.

Now Buu was struggling to hold the blast in place, but was failing and slowly being pushed further and further into the air.

Despite the strain and exhaustion he was feeling, Kai couldn't help but smile "I'm not gonna deny someone credit when they clearly deserve it Buu, you truly are an incredible warrior. It was you against the entire universe at one point, and you nearly won. I just wish that I could've beaten you myself with my own power, but having my friends there to back me up isn't too bad either. Maybe you can come back someday as a better person, as someone who could be a great force for good. I'd really like that you know, maybe we could have a little one on one. I'll be right there waiting for you when that day comes, only I'll be far stronger than I am now. Until then Majin Buu, I'll be waiting!" and with that, he gave one final push to his Dragon Cannon, causing the combined Ki beam to engulf Buu, pushing him and the Planet Burst out of the Earth's atmosphere and into the sun.

Buu could only shriek in agony as he was completely obliterated and destroyed, ending his threat once and for all.

With the beam struggle finally at an end, Piccolo powered down from exhaustion "It's over…"

Goten and Trunks fell to their knees and gave an exhausted high five "Awesome…"

"Yeah… We did it…" Mirai powered down and fell to one knee in exhaustion "No… more like he did it…"

"That was… excruciating… but awesome…" Kai powered down his Zen Ryuken, then his Mystic aura, then fell back in exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku watched the end of the battle and grinned "It's amazing, Kai really came through for all of us didn't he?"

"Well of course, he is my son after all." Daizo was trying to remain stoic and composed, but he couldn't hide the huge smile spreading across his face ' _I've never been more proud of you than I am right now… Kai…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome…" Kai was left practically wheezing in exhaustion, but he had a huge smile on his face "There's no other word… to describe… what just happened…"

Piccolo smiled and knelt down beside him "You actually did it Kai, you destroyed Buu and saved the Earth."

"Not without… all of you…"

"Don't be modest." Trunks and Goten came up to him "That was totally awesome, and we're not kidding around or anything either. That was a thing of beauty."

"I just can't believe… we actually pulled it off… It hasn't really… sunk in yet, you know? Still though… I couldn't have won it… without you guys… all of you… you're the ones… who saved me…"

"Don't sell yourself short." Piccolo ruffled Kai's hair and slung his arm over his shoulder to support him "Whatever the case may be, the fact is that you've all made us very proud with your performance today, especially me. You really have gotten strong."

"Thanks to you… but it's not over yet… not by a long shot…" Kai's smile dropped and he looked up into the sky ' _9 of the 10 Kings of Destruction have been defeated, but one still remains. That is Magatsuhi, the leader and the most powerful of them all… As strong as I am now, even I wouldn't stand a chance against him… If there even is any sort of hope of any of us being able to defeat it then now it's up to you… Gohan, we're counting on you._

 **A/N:**

 **Just for the sake of being clear, the Buu that's been appearing up until now is the form of Kid Buu.**

 **I didn't add any of Gohan's fight with Magatsuhi into this chapter because I plan to give that battle its own chapter entirely, with a big climactic final struggle with everyone from his generation of Z Fighters present.**

 **Like I said in the summary, Kai will be paired with Erasa once the war with the Kings of Destruction ends.**

 **The monologue Piccolo had while Kai was fighting Buu actually based off of the one that Vegeta had while Goku was fighting Buu, and it was to focus more on the relationship between Kai and Piccolo, seeing how I had kind of pushed that off to the side for most of this arc. Also, I wanted to give them both some more character development.**

 **Kai's Dragon Cannon is his version of Goku's Super Kamehameha, and his Hyper Dragon Cannon is his version of the True Kamehameha.**

 **Now then, this is most likely going to be the last chapter I'm going to upload before Christmas. With any luck I might be able to get the final battle out before New Years but I wouldn't count on it. So just in case I don't, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


	40. World War Z Part IV: The Final Battle

Krillin was the first one to see Piccolo and Mirai re-materialize on the Lookout "Piccolo, Mirai, you're both okay!"

Mirai nodded and gripped his wounded shoulder "Somehow yeah."

Goku stepped forward "It's great to see you guys again, really."

Piccolo nodded "Likewise. Looks you had a rough fight."

"You guys too." then Goku looked behind Videl and Erasa and his grin widened "Way to make an entrance Kai, solid 10/10."

Erasa felt an arm wrap around her shoulder "Kai…?" and she slowly looked back, hoping that her suspicions were true.

Sure enough, Kai stood behind her, his gi practically shredded halfway and he was covered in wounds all over, and he was tired but triumphant. He shot her a grin "Hey, looks like I made it out in one piece after all."

Erasa began pounding on his chest "I thought I'd lost you you big dummy, I was worried sick about you!" and tears began streaming down her face as she buried her face into his chest.

"...What have I been up to? Oh nothing much, just getting my ass kicked by Bojack, being saved by Shin over there along with Gohan, being taken to the world of the gods where I pulled out this divine sword like something I heard when I was a kid, repeatedly blasted and humiliated an arrogant prick who had no walk to back up his talk, met my deceased mother up there, met a dirty old man who happened to be a Supreme Kai sealed away by Magatsuhi thousands of years ago, awakened my dormant powers to the fullest extent and awakened what Gohan and I call my Mystic form. Then I met up with Piccolo on the Grand Kai's planet and we fought two on two with two other dead Namekians named Saonel and Pirina, during which we found out that the reason for the horrible change in climate on Namek that almost wiped out the Namekian race was caused by Magatsuhi, forcing Saonel and Pirina to fuse with almost all of the other surviving Namekians to drive him off but at the cost of their lives, and then we defeated both of them with an awesome tag team attack. Then Saonel and Pirina convinced Piccolo to fuse with them and turn him into what he looks like now, as well as being much stronger than before, and then I returned to the Sacred World of the Kai's while Piccolo and Cooler went back to Earth. I waited until Gohan attained the Mystic power up, had a heartfelt goodbye with my mother, and then we both came back down to Earth to save the day like two bosses. How was your weak?"

"Just hold still Kai, I'll heal you right away." Dende's hands began glowing as he held them out and began healing all of Kai's injuries."

Kai flexed his newly healed muscles "Thanks Dende, you really are a miracle worker in times like this."

"I should be thanking you, you're the one who finished off Majin Buu. That was a truly amazing battle."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that great."

"I have to disagree." Shin stepped forward "You did your world and the whole universe a great service by destroying Buu today Kai, on behalf of the universe and everyone in it I must thank you." he bowed, with Kibito reluctantly doing the same.

"I don't think any of you get it, I mean it's too early to celebrate."

"He's right." Vegeta cut in "Don't forget that there's still one more battle to be won, the most important one of all."

"The fight between Gohan and Magatsuhi." Kai looked up into the sky ' _We're counting on Gohan, beat that ugly bastard and come back alive, and then we can celebrate everything together.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi stood on a small island as he stared out at the ocean, lost in thought ' _So Janemba, Buu and even Frieza were defeated. What a shame, Janemba and Buu seemed like such useful pawns and Frieza was the only one of them I even remotely respected.'_ he looked back and smirked deviously ' _So he's finally come, at long last.'_

Sure enough, Gohan slowly dropped down to the ground in front of him ' _Everyone has been fighting as hard as they can on every battlefront, against 9 of the strongest foes this universe has ever seen. My good friends, former enemies turned allies, people I've never met, the young and the old, the living and the dead, all of them are working together as one, a single unit united for a single purpose. All of them are here, all of my friends and family are here. I know one thing for sure about this war, and that is that we're going to win it. Dad, Piccolo, Vegeta, Kai and everyone else played their part so far, so now it's my turn._ It's time."

"So it is." Magatsuhi turned around to face him "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, the moment when I can finally destroy you and conquer the universe. You and your kind have been an annoyance to me for far too long as it is, and now I will finally be rid of you and the rest of the Saiyan race."

"You're not stupid, you must know that I'm not going to let that happen." Gohan slowly dropped into a combat stance that Piccolo taught him, his Mystic white aura slowly flaring into life around his body "I may not have had some of the best experiences in the past, maybe even downright hated some of them, but I always had nothing but respect for their pride. And now it's time for me to share that pride, that being pride in myself. I am Son Gohan, the Dragon Saiyan, a warrior who carries the blood of both a Saiyan and an Earthling, a warrior who has chosen to dedicate his life to defending his people, and his world. And in the name of all of those that you have made suffer, Saiyans, humans, demons and even the Namekians, for all of the crimes that you've committed throughout the universe, I will defeat you here and now!"

Magatsuhi could only smirk as he entered his own combat stance "And I would just love to see you try."

"And I will!" Gohan charged forward, signifying the start of the final battle, the battle that would either save or destroy the universe depending on the outcome.

Magatsuhi blocked the blow, sending out a shockwave, resulting in the two of them clashing in mid air and trading even blows, the force of their clashes destroying one plateau after another as the fight went on.

Gohan charged at Magatsuhi in mid air.

Magatsuhi leapt over the attack and attempted to whack Gohan using a tail he sprouted from his back.

Gohan began blitzing past the attempts by the tail and returned to the ground.

Magatsuhi fired a black Ki blast at him.

Gohan propelled himself away in time by firing his own Ki blast at the ground, saving himself from the massive explosion that had formed as a result of Magatsuhi's blast, but was engulfed in the smoke.

Magatsuhi fired a barrage of demonic Ki blasts into the smoke.

Gohan began blitzing through the smoke and dodging every one with ease ' _He must be trying to lure me out of the smoke with a continuous barrage of attacks.'_ he looked back upwards and behind him.

Magatsuhi appeared above Gohan in the smoke and began firing a barrage of Ki beams from his eyes.

Gohan took off flying through the smoke in order to avoid the oncoming barrage of Eye Beams, causing them to hit boulders and plateaus in the surrounding area as they continued trading blows

Magatsuhi knocked Gohan away and fired a Ki blast, engulfing Gohan in an explosion, then planted his feet firmly on a tall and narrow plateau.

Gohan suddenly appeared behind him, leaving the two of them standing back to back with each other as the smoke faded away, only for the plateau to almost immediately shatter under the sheer pressure.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"So will you!" Gohan aimed an elbow at Magatsuhi's back.

Magatsuhi suddenly disappeared before the blow could make contact.

Gohan lowered himself to the ground near the shore and attempted to locate Magatsuhi using his hearing and Ki sensing ' _Come on, where is he?'_ he immediately leapt away and spun around as he dropped back into his fighting stance, only to see that it was only a boulder ' _It was a rock, nothing more than that.'_

Magatsuhi burst out from the water and fired a large Ki blast.

"Too easy! Gohan caught the Ki blast with both hands but was being pushed back a great distance by the sheer force, leaving him to be forced through the side of a mountain before he finally managed to push the blast into the atmosphere, then shot Magatsuhi a smirk as he then dropped back into his own combat stance "Don't tell me that's all you've got."

"Far from it. _He's actually not that bad, I may enjoy this battle after all.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin watched through the crystal ball as the battle between Gohan and Magatsuhi began to unfold "It's astounding, truly."

Goku nodded "I know, they're just getting warmed up and they're already leagues ahead of me and Vegeta."

"What is it, what's going on down there?" asked Kai "Is it Gohan and Magatsuhi?"

"Yeah it's them alright, just see for yourself."

"Fine." so Kai checked it and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Damn, I can't even keep up with them. My eyes are hurting just trying to follow their movements. So then…"

"Yeah, Gohan's putting up a good fight."

"And that's not all, my mom taught him her own power up technique back on the Sacred World of the Kai's. Gohan's got this one in the bag."

Piccolo, however, wasn't so sure "I don't know about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll pay for your insolence you fool!" Magatsuhi fired a pair of Eye Beams towards Gohan in a rage.

"Wanna bet?" Gohan backflipped out of the way to avoid the blast, only to find the entire mountain surrounding him shaking "What in the-" he was forced to leap up towards the top of the mountain and take cover from the pool of lava that erupted.

Magatsuhi appeared above the erupting lava and fired a barrage of Ki blasts in an attempt to force Gohan to back into the pool of lava, attempting to push him all the way in with one final Ki blast.

Gohan swiftly cranked his neck to the side, unintentionally sending the Ki blast flying into the lava, causing it to erupt even further ' _Dammit!_ **Dragon Magma!"** he used his lava manipulation abilities to suppress the lava back down, then created a layer of earth over head and sealed it into place using his fire manipulation, before he could finally breathe a small sigh of relief ' _That was way too close.'_

"Nice try." Magatsuhi blitzed towards Gohan and attempted to attack him from behind.

Gohan dodged and retreated back to atop a small plateau "It looks like somebody needs to teach you not to mess with things that don't belong to you, that being this entire planet and the rest of the universe, and yours truly would be more than glad to volunteer."

"Is that so? Well I must confess that you're putting up a much better fight than last time and you've grown much more powerful than I gave you credit for, it's actually quite surprising to be honest. I never thought anyone, least of all you, could best the likes of Janemba and so easily at that. It's almost a pity that I have to destroy you."

"Is that right? Well we'll see about that soon enough."

"That we most certainly will." then Magatsuhi used some of Bibidi's magic to make the cliffside that Gohan had been standing on explode.

"Right back at you! **Dragon Shockwave!"** Gohan blitzed above Magatsuhi and stuck his fist out faster than even Magatsuhi could see, sending out a shockwave that sent him hurtling down towards the sea below.

Magatsuhi stopped himself before he hit the water and suddenly blitzed away, causing an uproar with the sea below him.

' _Dammit, I guess it was too much to hope that he wouldn't be able to get out of an attack like that.'_

Magatsuhi suddenly burst forward through the water and dealt a mighty kick to Gohan's face, sending him hurtling down into the sea below.

' _OW! Dammit, that hurts way more than I thought it would!'_

"You'll have to come back up sometime. Surely you're not dead already, our little game is only just getting started."

' _Well that bastard is a lot faster than I had expected I'll give him that much, so what am I going to do about it? It's not like I can land an effective sneak attack on him like Dad did back on Namek when he was fighting Frieza, he can sense Ki whereas Frieza couldn't. It's not like he has a weakness as obvious as that- Wait, that gives me an idea. Magatsuhi has a lot of things in common with Frieza, that being that he's so overconfident that he thinks that I'll come charging blindly at him. Maybe I can use this right about now, I mean sure it's not much to go on but it's all I've got. It's been a little while since I've used this, I wonder how Piccolo is doing up on the Lookout with everyone else right now._ _ **Masenko!'**_ he created two Masenko orbs right in front of him and began slowly floating away ' _Alright that's perfect, now stay just like that.'_

"I'm still waiting. Come on out Dragon Saiyan, I have a little present here that I'm dying to give you."

' _Alright, this is it. Here goes!'_ he fired the first one up.

Magatsuhi dodged the first one "You wretched little-"

' _One more time!'_

"There you are!" Magatsuhi dodges the second one "You cowardly little-"

"Gotcha!" Gohan suddenly burst downwards with a large mallet made of rock and stone and went full Amy Rose on Magatsuhi, in which he slammed down on his head with the mallet , sending him hurtling towards the ground at unbelievably velocities, destroying a small mountain in the process.

Magatsuhi burst up from the rubble and dusted himself off as he cracked his neck.

' _Dammit, I was hoping I would be able to at least hurt him a little bit with that.'_

"I didn't expect you to be this good, I haven't had to dust myself off after a fight since I fought those two Namekians all those years ago. I can't recall the last time I actually felt this way about a battle, I can barely contain my excitement. Now how am I going to deal with you I wonder?"

Magatsuhi blitzed across the land and sea before finally setting down on the side of a cliff not far away "I think I'll toy with you for a little while." using the telekinesis that he obtained from absorbing Bibidi, he levitated a massive barrage of rocks and small boulders and fired them all forward at once.

Gohan began dodging and weaving around each and every boulder, only to soon get tired of this method "Alright that's it, I've had enough of this!" and he began smashing every boulder that came his way before finishing them all with a simple Masenko and making his way back to the ground.

"You really do have a lot of nerve don't you? Very well then." he used Bibidi's magic to lift an entire mountain out of the ground and promptly hurled it forward, attempting to crush Gohan between that and another mountain behind him.

Gohan attempted to catch the mountain, his knees digging further and further into the ground the further back he was pushed, and was eventually trapped between the two mountains, but he managed to escape back into the air when he fired a blast of lightning, breaking apart the earth properties within the mountains at a molecular level.

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed above Gohan "You fell for it!"

"Dammit!"

Magatsuhi trapped Gohan within his Imprisonment Ball, leaving him unable to move.

' _Dammit, I can't move!'_

"You've been asking for this for 500 years!" Magatsuhi promptly sent Gohan flying with his tail, kicking him back and forth across the skies of Earth over and over again, only to stop him after a few moments "Now let's play a game shall we? We'll keep doing what we've been doing until I miss and send you either flying into orbit or crashing into the sea, I think it should be a great deal of fun. At least for me anyway." and so he started hurling and kicking Gohan across the skies of Earth, leaving Gohan with no way to defend himself or escape.

' _Come on Gohan think, there has to be a way for you to get out of this!'_

He got his wish when Magatsuhi stopped him in mid air "I do realize that this was my idea but I honestly happen to be growing bored with this little game of ours, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hold on what?"

"What do you say we skip to the sudden death round?" and so he fired a Ki blast, leaving Gohan hurtling towards the ground, resulting in a massive explosion that covered the entire sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai braced himself for the shockwave that ensued, with the others doing the same "This is insane, I can feel the power they're putting out all the way from up here."

Kagome nodded "It's just unbelievable, there's no other way to describe it."

"And the sad part here is that that was just round 1 of this battle, Magatsuhi hasn't even gotten started yet. He could destroy the entire planet with a single blast if he wanted to, no now that I think about it he could probably wipe out the entire galaxy if he was so inclined. The only reason he doesn't is because he wants to finish Gohan personally, feed his ego knowing that he was able to destroy the one person who had the potential and the power to defeat him."

"So what does that mean then, is Gohan going to be alright?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him just yet if I were you Kagome, keep in mind that Magatsuhi isn't the only one holding back." he jerked a thumb back at the crystal ball "Why don't you take a look and see for yourself?"

Kagome looked back and her expression lit up almost immediately "Gohan! But how?"

"Even at that speed he was able to free himself from Magatsuhi's prison ball or whatever it's called right before the explosion."

"Gohan was really able to do that? But it all happened so fast."

"I had a hard time seeing it too, but the important thing right now is that round 2 is about to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan emerged from the rubble, his gi now sporting a few minor cuts and scrapes "Well that was a little bit too close for my liking, I'm going to have to be a lot more careful than that."

Magatsuhi smirked "You say that like you still think you can win."

"I don't think I can, I _know_ I can. It's like I was saying before, you need to learn not to mess with things that don't belong to you, that being this planet and the rest of the universe, and yours truly would be glad to volunteer to be the one to teach you."

"...Is that so? You're clearly much more resilient than you were before, and you're also dangerously close to making me angry."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Really now? Well it appears that we've finally found something that we can agree on, but it's only fair that I warn you that the gloves are coming off this round."

"That's fine by me."

"Then tell me, do you prefer to fight in the sky or on the ground? The ball is in your court at the moment, feel free to choose."

"The ball is in my court? Well then I guess I'm going to have to pick the ground."

"Very well." Magatsuhi looked around and gestured to an island behind them, then flew off and touched ground on said island.

Gohan did the same "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you didn't let me choose out of the kindness of your heart, is this your idea of being nice or are you just that sure that you're going to win this?"

"Oh I can actually be quite charitable when the mood strikes me, in fact I feel so generous at the moment that I'm prepared to offer another concession."

"And what would that be?"

"I won't use my hands for the duration, how does that sound?"

"Well I'm not gonna lie, that is pretty generous of you. So then, mind if I make the first move this time?"

"Oh by all means, go right ahead and surprise me."

"Just remember, you asked for it." Gohan charged forward, his Mystic white aura flaring around him.

Magatsuhi leapt over the lunge and fired forward a swift barrage of kicks "You caught me off guard, I didn't expect your attack to be so green."

Gohan fired a few punches forward, then attempted to hit Magatsuhi with a rapid barrage of kicks.

Magatsuhi dodged every single kick with ease "Having trouble keeping up are we?" he promptly smacked Gohan across the face with his tail "The next one will be from the left." he smacked him over and over again "Now from the right, the left, the right, the left, the right, and now for the finisher." he landed one final tail smack, sending Gohan tumbling back as well as creating a large fissure in the ground between them.

Gohan rebounded before he could hit a plateau and quickly landed back on the ground, panting slightly as he wiped some blood from his lip ' _I should've figured that he's not all talk, he's got more than enough walk to back all of it up too. Facing an opponent as strong as him you'd think I would be nervous, maybe it's just the Saiyan blood coursing through my veins right now but I actually feel kind of excited. I still feel eager to see what he's got.'_ he finally lost his patience and got fed up with Magatsuhi staring without making any sort of moves "Fine, if you're just going to stare then I'm more than happy to move closer!" then he charged, resulting both of them blitzed away and clashing across the island, before they reappeared again, with Gohan doing most of the attacking.

Magatsuhi dodged almost every attack with clear ease, still not using his hands mind you, and wrapped his tail around Gohan's ankle and attempted to slam him to the ground.

Gohan recovered on the ground and attempted to pull Magatsuhi down with him.

Magatsuhi attempted to stop himself by digging his feet into the ground.

Gohan the gripped Magatsuhi's tail and began spinning him around and threw him, then chased after him in order to unleash a follow up attack.

Magatsuhi disappeared before this trick could be initiated.

' _Dammit, where did he go?'_

Magatsuhi blitzed in front of Gohan and began firing kicks.

Gohan dodged them and slammed his boot straight into Magatsuhi's gut, then began firing another barrage of punches and kicks.

Magatsuhi fired his own barrage and ended up kicking Gohan in the jaw, then wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck in an attempt to choke him to death.

' _Dammit, I can't get loose! This is bad! Come on Gohan think, what would your father do in this situation? Wait, I know!'_ and so he bit down on Magatsuhi's tail as hard as he could.

Magatsuhi gripped his tail in pain "You wretched-"

"Wretch this!" Gohan then followed up with a fierce barrage of punches and kicks without giving Magatsuhi any sort of room to breathe or recover.

That was when Magatsuhi finally lost his temper and slugged Gohan straight across the face, sending him crashing to the ground a short distance away.

Gohan slowly got back up onto his feet and smirked "What's the matter Magatsuhi, I thought you said that you weren't going to use your hands right?"

"I'm no longer in the mood to humor you in this battle."

"Well I've got a generous streak in me too that I inherited from my father, and that's the main reason why I'm giving you a warning."

"Warning me are you?"

"Yeah I am. That confidence of yours, it's a good thing to have but too much of anything can be bad for anyone. Start getting cocky and you start making mistakes, and in a battle like this one just one mistake is enough to cost you your life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku stared intently at the crystal ball "Wow… Is this what I was like when I was in my fight with Frieza back on Namek?"

Piccolo shared a look with Krillin "Yeah pretty much."

"...Wow."

"Quiet." Kai smacked Goku on the back of the head "It's like they're just trading small talk at the moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi smirked in a sort of condescending way "Your strength is truly on the level that is to be expected of the Dragon Saiyan, and yet one might even say that you are exception compared to others in the past."

"Is that so?" Gohan promptly dropped back into his combat stance.

"But I grow weary of this pitiful excuse for a standoff, I do believe that the time has come to end this don't you?"

"Yeah you're probably right about that."

"The Saiyans have always been such a prideful race, which is to say how foolish they've proven themselves to be throughout the ages. It might be sad, but there is only one outcome that remains for you, that being your death of course."

"Oh yeah? Well how about we just say for the sake of the argument that I beg to differ."

"Oh do tell me, what was that you were saying about overconfidence? Don't think I'm not wise to your little tricks, you'd like me to believe that you're lashing out at me at full steam but you and I both know all too well that we have yet to see the true limits of your strength just yet."

"Pretty good call, it's rare for an enemy to actually possess intelligence."

"Baring that fact in mind I still have quite a bit of leeway, yes quite as it is Dragon Saiyan."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that 50% of my power but a paltry half, that much alone should more than suffice to deal with the likes of you and grind you into dust to be scattered into the wind."

"Oh really, just 50% huh? I don't know about you but I can tell a bluff when I see one." and yet the beads of sweat dripping down the side of his head would say otherwise."

"Believe what you wish, I'm simply stating a fact. It's been fun, you've given me a work out much more bracing than I had anticipated to the point where part of me might even shed a single tear."

Gohan dropped into a combat stance.

Magatsuhi's eyes shot wide for a brief second, only for them to return to normal as his body crackled with electricity for a brief second, though it was more than enough time for Gohan to see the change, and if not then feel its effects "My my, it's truly such a shame."

Gohan promptly blitzed behind him.

"A tragedy really, to think the last and greatest hope of the universe is about to be crushed so easily." a ball of black Ki formed in his palm "Various other Dragon Saiyans in the past, including the last one before you, that being the one who got that foolish Super Saiyan story started in the first place. What was his name again I wonder? Oh yes, it was Yamoshi." the ball of Ki disappeared "All of them were headstrong just like him, all of them deaf to reason, and all of them dead."

Gohan quickly leapt away ' _Okay, so maybe he wasn't bluffing after all.'_

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed in front of Gohan far faster than he was able to track and slammed his elbow straight into Gohan's jaw, sending him stumbling back.

Gohan took a moment to recompose himself and wipe the blood from his nose ' _That kind of speed shouldn't be possible, he moved so fast I couldn't even track it.'_

Magatsuhi suddenly blitzed beside Gohan and swept his legs out from under him using his tail.

Gohan attempted to counter.

Magatsuhi caught him in another chokehold with his tail and promptly slammed his elbow straight into Gohan's gut.

Gohan was left reeling from the attack, gripping his stomach from the overwhelming pain of the assault and falling to his knees ' _I couldn't pick up any trace of his movements there either, is the gap between his power and mine truly as big as that?'_

"You can't say that I didn't warn you, and I did say half but now I'm starting to wonder if I should even have bothered to reveal that much to the likes of you. It really is quite anticlimactic when you think about it."

' _This is bad, this is really bad.'_ Gohan struggled to his feet and aimed a kick.

Magatsuhi cranked his head to the side and dodged it with ease.

Gohan charged through the air with a repeated barrage of attacks ' _Come on, please let just one of them hit!'_

"Oh please you fool you're embarrassing yourself." Magatsuhi sidestepped every single attack that Gohan threw at him with ridiculous ease and finally slugged Gohan straight across the face in retaliation, the smashed him in the gut, kneed him in the spine and smacked him to the ground with his tail.

Gohan blitzed back into the air in an attempt to retaliate.

Magatsuhi tail slapped him repeatedly through the air and threw him away, then suddenly blitzed behind him as if he was toying with Gohan "Nevermind using even half of my power right now, believe it or not I'm barely even using ⅓ of it." he smashed Gohan straight on the head, sending him crashing to the ground, then smacked Gohan around through the air some more before he sent him flying into the ocean.

Gohan quickly burst back up from the ocean, panting heavily from the onslaught he had just suffered.

"Feeling a bit winded by change are we? I must say that it's either a miracle or just impressive durability that you're even still alive, let alone still standing."

' _This is bad, this is really bad. But I can't give up, not when this is the fight to decide the fate of not only the people I love, not only the entire world, but also the entire universe. I can't let them down, and I won't let them down!'_ Gohan charged forward, his resolve now even stronger.

Magatsuhi dodged all of his attacks with ease and just began trouncing Gohan with an easy barrage of punches and kicks, as well as the occasional tail whack.

" **Ryuken 10x!"** deciding not to take any chances, Gohan powered up his Ryuken to the 10th level.

Magatsuhi was still able to sidestep every attack and send him crashing to the ground with clear ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goten gripped his fists tightly and let out a growl "This is bad."

Kagome tried to stay on the positive side of the situation and knelt down beside him "It's gonna be alright Goten, just watch and see. Your big brother will win no problem. Don't forget that he still has Kai's Ryuken technique going for him out there, he should be able to stand up to 10 times his own maximum power, which is, after whatever special training he and Kai went through, a lot. He's nowhere near tapped out, at least not yet."

"Really?"

"Absolutely-"

"-not." Inuyasha cut her off without looking for him "Believe me I'd like nothing more than for that to be true Kagome, the fact here is that Gohan already used the Ryuken 10x and he's still getting trounced."

Kai gripped his fist "This is bad, the gap between their strength is widening."

"No need to be a master of the obvious or anything Kai, but at this rate the only chance he has is to somehow boost his Ryuken up to 20x."

"Yeah but that would probably only equal Magatsuhi at 40% if he's not bluffing, right now we're gonna have to hope for a miracle. _Come on Gohan, if you're gonna make your counterattack then now has to be the time to do it!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point Magatsuhi was tossing Gohan through the air like a rag doll "Come now, feel free to make this a little bit more entertaining if you like!" and he smashed Gohan down towards the ground.

Gohan barely managed to stop himself and retreat to the top of a plateau ' _I knew it was gonna be bad, but this is even worse than I had imagined.'_

Magatsuhi held up his hand, charged black Ki into two fingers, and fired a sharp and narrow slash of Ki, resulting in an explosion and a blinding light.

Gohan had to raise his guard to save himself from the shockwave alone, and when he opened his eyes they shot wide in awe and horror at what he saw, that being a gigantic trench that spread further than he could see, with no bottom in sight ' _Unbelievable, and I thought that Frieza made my jaw drop further than it ever would. That's insane, that shouldn't even be possible.'_

"Not to be a bore or anything, but if I happen to so choose then the destruction of this planet and the entire Solar System would be a matter of 5 seconds at the most. Quite fitting that it should share that fate with Planet Vegeta though, and like how I attempted to do to Planet Namek so long ago."

' _Dammit, he's definitely got me in a pinch now. I can't beat him at this point.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this point, Kai's jaw had dropped through the floor of the Lookout "There's no way I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"No, you're seeing it." Goku told him grimly "Magatsuhi literally just carved a trench through the entire planet."

"So what then, does that mean that Goku is just flying by the seat of his pants? To be honest, this looks like a ridiculously one sided fight."

"Of course it does." Sesshomaru stated grimly "Magatsuhi is far more powerful than any of us could ever possibly hope to comprehend. His power is simply far too great, there is nothing that any of us can do against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi slowly floated up to meet Gohan at eye level "Well I have good news and bad news for you."

Gohan swallowed in a shallow sort of manner "That being what exactly?"

"Well the good news is that I plan to see to it that you stay in the realm of the living just a little bit longer, the bad being that I intend to torture you and expose you to excruciating pain for all of that time."

' _Come on Gohan, you have to think of a way to get out of this! At this point the only hope I have left is to boost my Ryuken up to 20x, but I have no idea whether or not it will end up tearing my body apart. And to think that he's still at less than half of his full power, now whether that's true or not I can't even think about underestimating whatever he's still got up his sleeve. He's been grinding down my options to the point where I've got nothing left.'_

"This is no time for you to be lamenting your doomed fate, after all fate is not to blame for this situation. That honor simply goes to your stubborn sense of self worth." he suddenly burst forward and began hitting Gohan with a barrage of attacks he couldn't even tell were coming, let alone react to, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap "Oh come now, try not to be such a bore. At least try to defend yourself, that is the point here after all." he kicked Gohan into the air, grabbed him by the neck with his tail and threw him downwards, emphasising by landing one more knee to the ribs, sending him crashing towards the ground.

' _Dammit!'_

Without giving Gohan any time to react, Magatsuhi burst down into the crater and promptly charged at Gohan, slashing him clean across the chest with his claws and sending him flying and tumbling back, then slapped him back to the ground when he tried to get up.

Gohan struggled to get back on his feet, only to collapse from exhaustion almost immediately after.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to tucker out yet, we're only just getting started." he then wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid it your time to go just yet. You haven't experienced anywhere near enough pain." he threw Gohan into the air with his tail.

Gohan slowly fell into the sea with a mighty splash and struggled to hold his breath once he regained his awareness ' _Dammit, air!'_ he rose his head above the water, only to be forced to dive back down to avoid a Ki blast that destroyed a nearby plateau, with this process repeating itself a few times ' _Come on, he's gotta get tired of this cat and mouse sort of thing sooner or later doesn't he? Dammit, and now my lungs are about to burst!'_ he attempted to swim towards a safer area so he could come up for air, only to run into a problem.

That problem being that Magatsuhi was standing on his head, pushing down on it in order to prevent Gohan "How is adapting to the aquatic life as it were?"

' _My lungs… filling with water… Losing air… Everything going dark… I can't beat him… Kagome… Kai… Piccolo… Father… everyone… I tried my best… please… forgive me…'_ then he saw everything go black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, Gohan was soon assaulted by visions, one at a time, the first being of Piccolo's lifeless corpse lying on the ground, his neck crushed "Piccolo… no… PICCOLO!"

The vision disappeared and another vision appeared before him, followed by a horrifyingly familiar scream and images of Kagome appearing.

"Kagome?"

"Gohan!"

"Kagome!"

"Gohan!"

"KAGOME!"

Then images of Kai on the ground covered in wounds "Gohan!"

"Kai!"

"Gohan!"

"Kai! KAI!" by this point he had tears streaming down his face.

Then an image of Magatsuhi laughing with malicious triumph, followed by the smiling faces of everyone he cared about: Goku, Chichi, Goten, Kagome, Kai, Piccolo, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, 17, 18, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma's parents, Ox King, Korin, Cooler, Broly, and even Bankotsu. And then the world exploded with everyone on it in a fiery demise.

Gohan's eyes shot open, one word coming to his mind ' _NO!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi took his foot off of Gohan's head ' _Alright then, now to see if a little bit of water was actually able to kill him.'_

But with a sudden burst of pressure and a furious primal roar, Gohan burst up from the water alive and well with a renewed determination burning in his eyes "For my friends, for my family, for everyone on Earth and the future of the universe, I am not about to give up, especially not when I'm facing a beast like you!" his blue aura flared into life ' _Less than 50% of his power or not, if I can pull off a Ryuken 20x then I at least stand a chance! All I have to do is give it everything that I've got and show this guy why you don't mess with me and the people I love and live to tell the tale!_ **RYUKEN TIMES 20!"** his blue aura flared even higher, crackling with electricity. With this new level of power, Gohan slugged Magatsuhi twice, sending him flying away, then cupped his hands at his side, black and white Ki forming simultaneously between his palms " **Yin! Yang! Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAA!"** he fired a full power Ryuken enhanced Yin Yang Kamehameha.

Magatsuhi held out both hands to stop the Kamehameha, being pushed back a great distance by the sheer force, and fired a simple Ki blast of his own, engulfing them both in a massive explosion.

When the blast finally subsided, Gohan was left heavily exhausted by the strain and power of his blast, practically gasping for air "Did I… Did I get him?"

When the dust and smoke settled, Magatsuhi was still floating there, although his palms had been badly singed.

"That… That shouldn't be possible… _Look at that, it's as if I never even hit him at all. So it's true, he really hasn't been bluffing about it this entire time. He really hasn't been bluffing about it, he really has only been using about half of his full power._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's jaw dropped in both terror and disbelief "No, there's no way! Gohan put everything he had into that, the force was totally incredible!"

Goten nodded "So then why is Magatsuhi just floating there without a scratch on him like Big Brother never even hit him at all?"

"Gohan's Ki signature is starting to drop like a rock."

"It can't be right that someone so powerful exists!"

"Gohan's pretty much screwed." Kai's lips twitched into a bitter smirk "I guess I should've listened to Saonel and Pirina before, Magatsuhi really is far more of a monster than I ever could've imagined."

"So what then, does that mean that Big Brother is gonna lose?"

"I never said that, sure Gohan has been in tight spots before but he always finds a way to get out of them. Why should this time be any different?"

"So do you have a plan?" asked Goku.

"It's simple, me, Piccolo and Vegeta are gonna transfer whatever Ki we can spare over to you so you can go down there and save Gohan before he gets killed." and he gripped Goku's hand "Now let's do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan dropped to the ground ' _This is bad, and he's probably just laughing his ass off at my failure.'_

Magatsuhi, on the other hand, was dealing with his own thoughts ' _That was far too close for comfort, how is it that a creature so low on the food chain has such unbelievable reserves of hidden strength? No one has ever pushed my body to this extrevity before.'_ he gripped his singed fist, now foaming at the mouth with rage "FILTHY SAIYAN TRASH!" he burst back down to the ground "Impressive, truly. I felt that. A LITTLE TOO MUCH!" in his rage, he burst forward and headbutted Gohan, sending him tumbling back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo looked back at the crystal ball "Gohan!"

"Focus!" Kai barked "We have to finish this if we want any chance of saving him before he gets killed."

"R-Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Imbecile!" Magatsuhi kicked Gohan in the face, sending him flying into a plateau "Pathetic little worm, has that tiny reservoir of strength at last been dried up? If that's the case then I no longer see any point in dragging this farce out any longer."

Gohan staggered back to his feet, barely able to stand ' _Okay, maybe that wasn't such a great idea in the long run. I really lost a lot more of my remaining power than I was counting on, as a matter of fact using that Ryuken 20x without fully mastering the technique seriously wiped me out.'_

"What modest powers the Saiyan race does, or I supposed I should actually say did, possess had been utterly wasted on them. Frieza slaughtering them all when he did was actually an act of mercy in the grand scheme of things, wouldn't you agree?"

' _It's no use… I'm done for…'_

" _Son Gohan how dare you give up, you expect me to believe that after everything you've gone through it's just been for you to forfeit it and give up?"_

"I… I am not a Saiyan like the rest of them… Neither are you…"

" _Please Son Gohan, you can't just convince yourself for the rest of your life. You personify our race, what we truly stood for at one point, like so many others from so many races."_

"Just stop it, it's not like any of that matters now anyway. Even together we-" Gohan suddenly found himself in a white void "Broly… where…?"

A silhouette of Broly appeared in front of him "The blood coursing through your veins, the perfect instinct for battle, your unwavering resolve and iron will, there's no denying what you truly are. Reach down deep into the depths of your soul, feel the pain of those of us who have fallen. Your friends were decimated, your world nearly destroyed on so many occasions, so many innocent lives ripped away from them just for his amusement. Does it not enrage you to stand before the man responsible for this. Me, the original Namekian race, the thousands of innocent lives, both human and demon, all of us gone. We were brutalized, tortured and then slain by that filth Magatsuhi. You are the last one who can defeat him Son Gohan, everything we were and everything we believed in survives now only in you. Magatsuhi will not rest until every last trace of that has vanished from existence, because he is haunted every single day and night by a single overriding fear that the legendary Dragon Saiyan will rise from the ashes and obliterate him, and bring peace to the universe." he was joined by silhouettes of Saonel, Pirina and Midoriko, as well as a fourth one he didn't recognize "I dreamt, I yearned to be the one to avenge us." he was then joined by the silhouettes of Naraku and Kikyo "Yet he battered and broke me just as he did the others, you can not know the torment I died in. Unless you are the one to finish this Son Gohan, we will all be lost, lost forever to the memory of time." and with that, they all disappeared, as did the white void.

Gohan looked at Magatsuhi for a moment, then looked at his side ' _Broly… Lady Kikyo… even Naraku… You were all manipulated by Magatsuhi, weren't you?'_

Magatsuhi stopped his advance when he noticed Gohan looking away "Really, I cannot fathom what must be going on in that skull of yours, and that gets very far under my skin." with a mere sweep of his hand, he created a large fissure in the ground "That settles it, there will be no quiet exit for you. Quite the contrary, it's going to be very loud and very painful."

"Broly… Lady Kikyo… even Naraku… I never really thought about what made people as bad as they were, just that they had to be stopped. But all the same, I do understand where you're coming from."

"Stop talking nonsense already, at least try to make this entertaining."

"I have to win, I owe it to too many people not to lose."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Magatsuhi charged forward in a rage.

Gohan suddenly ducked underneath the attack and managed to land a solid kick on Magatsuhi's side ' _Yes! Finally, a solid blow! I can do this!'_ he charged at Magatsuhi in mid air and fired forward a furious barrage of punches and kicks, refusing to give Magatsuhi any sort of leeway.

"You pitiful, filthy presumptuous imbecile!" Magatsuhi took every single one of Gohan's attacks in stride and promptly smashed Gohan straight across the face from his temple, sending him tumbling and crashing to the ground in a bloody heap "Well I must admit that that little stunt of yours nearly caught me off guard, is it safe to say that someone has finally found their fighting spirit again? Too bad there's still the whole Dragon Saiyan thing working against you, along with sending me back in time about 10,000 years thing, the slaughtering my Kings of Destruction thing."

Gohan struggled back to his feet "I can't… give up…"

"As I said before, your exit will be quite loud." Magatsuhi fired a black version of Frieza's Death Beam, striking Gohan in the shoulder "Do you realize what I've gone through because of your wretched wish on the Shikon Jewel all those years ago? You sent me to the farthest edge of the universe 10,000 years in the past, and I have been forced to relive the humiliation of that defeat every day since then. After all this time I'm going to make you pay dearly for that, yes you'll pay with your suffering and the pleasure it will bring to me. The sight of your friends and family when they find what is left of you and when they imagine the amount of hopelessness and agony that I put you through, that will make all of this time worth it!" he blasted Gohan in one of his kneecaps "Well what are you waiting for Dragon Saiyan? If you wish for any hope of surviving this battle then you had better run while you're still able to stand, then in the stomach "Tell me, does that hurt? Are you suffering now? Well it hardly compares to what you put me through that day so we're not even remotely close to being done and not because I'm a sadist, it's nothing more than tit for tat." he blasted Gohan in his other kneecap "Go on and try to escape, I enjoy a moving target."

Gohan fell to one knee.

"Oh dear I've surely done it now haven't I? You can't even stand." he blasted Gohan in the elbow "I see you haven't inherited one thing from the other Dragon Saiyans in the past, you do give up much faster than they did." he blasted Gohan in his only remaining good leg.

Gohan let out a scream of pain as he finally collapsed, unable to move.

"If you think that I'll stop just because you've finally hit the ground then I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken." he fired another blast, causing Gohan to scream in pain and finally power down from his Mystic form back to his base form "You clearly aren't aware of how this works, once you can't move anymore you're supposed to beg for mercy and say you'll do anything for me if I spare your life. Come now Dragon Saiyan, let's hear it. Cry for me, scream your lungs out in unending agony, soak your face in tears of pain and ring your clothes! Not that I would let you go, but it's all part of the experience for me. No I'm afraid that any sort of mercy at this point would be impossible, I've been waiting for this day for far too long as it is." he charged one final Black Death Beam "After all your death is meant to balance the scales, it's what you deserve for being the Dragon Saiyan, and more importantly it's what you deserve for daring to ever defy my rule. Now die!" and he fired the Black Death Beam forward.

' _This is it… I'm sorry everyone… I did the best I could…'_ Gohan shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Snap out of it Gohan, get ahold of yourself!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open and shot wide at what he saw "Dad…"

Sure enough, Goku stood before him, Super Saiyan Silver aura blazing and rippling higher than ever before "Sorry I'm late son, but Kai and everyone else had to give me whatever Ki they could spare so I could even hope to make a difference."

"Kai…?"

"This was his idea, you really should thank him. You found yourself a great friend while I was gone, don't take him for granted."

"Yeah… He is…" then Gohan coughed up blood and his head fell to the ground.

"Just rest easy son, I'll do whatever I can from here on out."

Magatsuhi let out a scoff "Your first mistake was thinking that your presence on this battlefield would actually make a difference. Still though, I'm surprised that you were actually able to defeat Frieza. Oh wait, you didn't did you? You had to rely on that trash back there to save your life."

That was met with Goku slugging Magatsuhi straight in the face, catching him by surprise and sending him stumbling back "That trash as you put it happens to be my son, and I won't let you hurt him more than you already have!"

Magatsuhi wiped the blood from his lip "Is that so? Typical of Saiyans, too pesky to live and yet still too stubborn to die."

"So you say, well I'm gonna make you eat those words." Goku fired a single Ki blast forward, in order to gauge the difference between Magatsuhi's power and his.

Magatsuhi just stood there and took it, and it bounced right off of him "And just what was that supposed to do?"

Goku quickly fired another rapid barrage of Ki blasts, engulfing Magatsuhi in an explosion, then cupped his hands at his side " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a full power Kamehameha, finishing his devastating combo ' _I don't care how powerful he may be, there's no way even he could escape from an attack like that without taking at least some damage.'_

When the smoke cleared, Magatsuhi was still floating there without a scratch, then suddenly blitzed behind Goku and ruthlessly squeezed his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"That… That shouldn't be possible!"

"You fool, you have no idea what's impossible." he elbowed Goku in the gut and the back of the neck "It's truly astounding how something so resilient could be so dull, unless they have a death wish that is."

Goku tried to land a kick to Magatsuhi's face and smash him to the ground.

Magatsuhi dodged the attempted combo with ease and began pummeling Goku without mercy, sending him crashing to the ground right beside where Gohan lay unconscious.

Goku struggled to lift his head ' _Gohan… I'm sorry… This is all I've got…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan found himself in a white void, his body bound by chains ' _Is that it…? Am I finished…? I don't have the strength… to lift a finger… At moments like this… I can't help but wonder… After everything I've been through… has it just been… to fail…?'_

Then various images and memories flashed through his mind.

His vow to himself after the battle with Bojack: " _I know what I have to do now. Please, let me get stronger and protect them all. I want to, no, I have to become stronger, way stronger than I am right now, to protect everyone I love and those who can't protect themselves, to embrace my role as protector of the Earth and everyone on it. If I don't, I'll never be able to face you again, dad."_

He had nearly lost himself in his grief over Goku's death at one point and had gone berserk because of it, but Kai snapped him out of it: " _Get a grip you idiot! Can't you see things clearly yet? You were so sure of yourself, sure that you could overcome every obstacle you faced and in all the time I've known you you never once doubted your strength. But facing one guy, making just one stupid mistake took your confidence and shattered it beyond recognition. And your father was your inspiration, your role model, your guiding hand. I'm well aware that you feel as if your world has shattered now that he's gone, and the strongest foes in the universe blocked your way time after time! You'll never find your way like this, you've already lost yourself in your regret and your guilt. I know it hurts worse than anyone could imagine Gohan, but you have to bottle up your feelings. Don't think about the one man that you've lost, you can't get back what's already lost to you. But you have to think about what you still have right in front of you, the people you care about that you still have to protect!"_

His confession to Kagome inside the Shikon Jewel: " _Kagome taught me how to smile… more than that, she taught me how to believe in people… Kagome was the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends… to shed tears for others, to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness… those are all things Kagome taught me… Kai, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kohaku, Sesshomaru… Kagome is the main reason I have all of those bonds, so this… This can't be her fate, so as long as I'm still breathing and have the spirits of the past Dragon Saiyans and Ryuuga masters coursing through my soul, as well as the blood of Son Goku coursing through my veins then I vow on them that it won't be her fate! Kagome came into this world to be with me, and I was born for her!"_

One by one the chains around Gohan's body snapped, and he slowly stood once more "No, this isn't how it ends. I had sworn to protect this world and all the people in it, and I absolutely refuse to break my word to my father, to my friends, to the rest of my family, or anyone else. I am Son Gohan, the Earth's protector!"

"I'm glad to see you finally forged your true and final resolve."

Gohan looked ahead and saw a crimson silhouette of a Saiyan who looked similar to Vegeta standing before him "Who… Who are you?"

"Oh right, I guess nobody would've been able to tell you. My name is Yamoshi, but you may know me as the first Super Saiyan."

Gohan's eyes shot wide "Wait a second, you're the first…?"

"And the first Dragon Saiyan."

"What?!"

"Calm down, I know this is a lot to take in but I have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do that."

"Tell me what exactly?"

"About the origin of the Dragon Saiyan." Yamoshi breathed a long deep sigh, and then began his story "Long ago, myself and a small group of other pure hearted began to question the evil actions taken by the majority of our race. Myself and the rest of the good Saiyans decided to lead a revolt against the bad, but we lacked the power to do it. That was when he appeared before us, an incredibly powerful divine being known as Zalama. He told us that a large majority of the Saiyan race had been corrupted by a pure evil being that he had accidentally created, whom you know now as Magatsuhi. In order to correct his mistake and counteract this destroyer, and to ensure my victory, he gave some of his power to me in order to create a savior, whom he dubbed the Dragon Saiyan. I was able to easily defeat the evil Saiyans with all of my immense power, and after a horrible grueling battle I was able to defeat him, but at the cost of his life. Before he perished, the evil being vowed that his soul would reincarnate until he regained all of his dark power, and when that time came he would claim total domination over the entire universe. With my dying breath, I vowed that I would do the same until his soul had been eradicated from the universe forever. But the demon's influence remained and in time evil once again took root on Planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Dragon Saiyan became nothing more than a myth, nearly lost all together."

"So the past Dragon Saiyans and wielders of the Ryuuga, like Inuboshi…"

"That's right, they were all my reincarnations. Zalama offered to transfer his consciousness into the minds of my reincarnations until they were truly ready to take on the full power of the Dragon Saiyan, but none of them were. However, you are different. The purity and righteousness of your heart may surpass even mine. Son Gohan, you are the last chance for the universe. You have to be the one to stop Magatsuhi, if you don't then all hope truly will be lost."

"But how? You saw how I fared against Magatsuhi and my father isn't faring any better, I can't beat him."

"Not alone perhaps, but with my power you just may be able to even the odds." he then placed his hand on Gohan's forehead, the spirits of previous Dragon Saiyans and other Ryuuga masters appearing behind him "All of our powers are now your powers and our spirits are embodied by you Son Gohan, the true Dragon Saiyan!"

Gohan looked at his hands, then gripped his fists "Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku lay on the ground and struggled to get up ' _This is bad… That was everything I had and he just brushed it aside like it was nothing!'_

Magatsuhi lowered himself to the ground and held out a hand, a black Ki blast forming in his palm "Try as I might I simply can't find any sort of reason to spare you." he prepared to fire, when…

" **Masenko!"**

Magatsuhi was sent tumbling back by a Masenko, but quickly stopped himself "Who would are to-" then he froze ' _No not that, anything but that.'_

"Yeah it's me, you surprised?"

Goku struggled to get to his feet and looked back, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head "No way… G-Gohan?"

Sure enough, Gohan stood before him, his hair golden like the typical Super Saiyan form, only now his eyes and aura were a sky blue color, as was the dragon mark on his arm "Yeah dad, it's me." he stepped forward to face Magatsuhi "Dad listen to me very carefully." he held out his hand towards Goku and summoned four Ryu Scales "I want you to hurry and get back to the Lookout as fast as you can and place these in four different spots on the floor, all four of them together will put up a barrier that will protect everyone from the effects of this battle."

"What? But-"

"Dad face the facts, you don't have the strength to make a difference in this fight and you'll only get in the way. I need you to listen to me this one time and do what I say."

"...I'll see you when you win this fight." and he began flying off towards the Lookout, due to lacking the necessary energy to use Instant Transmission.

' _And I will win this fight, I have Yamoshi to thank for that.'_

Magatsuhi let out a malicious chuckle "Don't think I'm truly going to let you get away as easy as that, what a fool." he aimed a Black Death Beam, intent on obliterating Goku on the spot out of pure spite.

Gohan suddenly blitzed in front of Magatsuhi and gripped his hand, his eyes radiating pure, unyielding rage "You're the scum of the universe, and I've had just about enough of it." he then crushed Magatsuhi's hand effortlessly "How many innocent people have to die, how many races have to be obliterated by mass genocide, and how many of my friends are going to have to die before you're finally satisfied? Well guess what, beating my father within an inch of his life is where you finally cross the line!"

Magatsuhi tried and failed to free his hand from Gohan's iron grip, and he surrounded them both with a black Ki dome, and when Gohan wasn't affected in the slightest he broke away, gripping his injured hand "How… How could he possibly have attained such a massive boost in power in such a short amount of time?" then a thought struck him, a thought that left him petrified with sheer horror "No, don't tell me… No not that, anything but that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku slowly flew his way back towards the Lookout, his smile firmly in place "I think I get it now, I understand it now. I never really believed him but I guess Vegeta and Sesshomaru and the others were right after all, and if they were then that means…"

"That Gohan is the Dragon Saiyan, and now he's reached a new level of power that guys like you and me could only dream of."

Goku looked ahead and saw Kai appear in front of him "Kai… but how are you-?"

"You can thank Dende for that, he restored my Ki the minute you took off."

"But then how are you so much stronger now? Your power has completely doubled from the last time I felt it."

"Oh you can thank the Old Kai for that, the ritual he used to unlock all of my hidden potential is the kind of gift that just keeps on giving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it." Gohan got into a stance "No more." his blue aura flared wildly, echoing with what sounded like the roar of a wild animal "Let's end this thing right here, right now!"

"The only thing that will end here is your life!" Magatsuhi prepared to charge, only to be beaten to the punch. Literally.

And when I write that down I mean that Gohan slugged Magatsuhi clear in the face, sending him flying, then grabbed him by the neck and the tail and slammed his knee straight into Magatsuhi's spine, and finished the combo when he violently smashed Magatsuhi, sending him crashing to the ground below.

Magatsuhi burst back up into the air with a massive burst of Ki, practically foaming at the mouth from rage at this point "You do realize how hypocritical this is don't you? You're outraged at the loss of innocent lives? The Saiyan race isn't exactly known for its mercy, compared to the likes of you brutes I'm a saint."

"You mean the brutes that you corrupted and turned evil? Yeah I know that was you, I know about every horrible thing you've done throughout the past 10,000 years. And besides, they've long since paid for their crimes."

"Oh I'm aware, yes Frieza made certain of that. You pathetic little monkeys always got on his nerves, and mine as well."

"And now it's your turn Magatsuhi, you knew this day would come."

"Oh please, do you honestly think you have a chance of beating me? I could defeat you with both hands tied behind my back! Who knows, I might even end up trying it. It makes no difference if you are the Dragon Saiyan, nobody ever has or ever will do battle with me and walk away with their life."

"Until now."

"Is that so? Well then come and backup that claim!" Magatsuhi disappeared into the smoke.

Gohan followed after him.

In his rage, Magatsuhi attempted to incinerate any trace of Gohan with a massive barrage of black Ki blasts.

When the blasts subsided, Gohan remained where he was, completely unfazed.

Enraged, Magatsuhi fired a barrage of flaming blasts of lightning infused Ki at Gohan, engulfing him in another explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan still wasn't fazed "Don't even think about apologizing, you will never be forgiven, not after all the crimes you've committed not just on Earth, but throughout the entire universe." he held out a hand " **Dragon Shockwave."** he sent out an incredibly powerful shockwave, sending Magatsuhi tumbling back through the air.

Magatsuhi stopped himself in mid air.

Gohan burst forward and elbowed Magatsuhi in the face, uppercutted him in the jaw, and headbutted him clear in the spine.

Magatsuhi aimed a barrage of punches and kicks in a rage.

Gohan dodged and blocked every attack, the resulting clash taking the two of them higher and higher into the air.

Realizing this battle wasn't going anywhere the way it was, Magatsuhi retreated back towards the ground and landed atop a plateau.

Gohan calmly landed on a plateau in front of him, his expression remaining stoic and completely unfazed.

Magatsuhi fired a Black Death Beam.

Gohan easily dodged it.

"What- You dodged it?! But nobody should be able to move as fast as that!" Magatsuhi fired forward a barrage of Black Death Beams.

Gohan dodged every single blast with ease, causing them to blow up various nearby islands and plateaus, then slowly floated up to meet Magatsuhi at eye level.

"But how did you-? You wretched little- Why don't you just stand still and let me kill you already!"

The only response Gohan gave him was a smirk "Why don't you quit jabbering and show me what you've got?"

"Why you wretched little worm, you dare to mock me?!" Magatsuhi fired a Black Death Beam, hitting Gohan square in the jaw.

Gohan's head went back, but then went forward again, showing no signs of any damage whatsoever.

"What… how…?"

"What's the matter Magatsuhi, I can't be that much harder to destroy than a simple planet can I?"

"You… You… What are you?!"

"You really haven't figured it out yet have you?" Gohan lost his smirk "I'm a proud half Saiyan warrior who calls the Earth my home, and I'm here to destroy you. I am the warrior you've seen only in your nightmares, pure of heart and awakened by a burning desire to protect." lava erupted from behind him, and he flared his golden blue aura "I AM THE DRAGON SAIYAN, SON GOHAN!" his aura subsided once the lava stopped erupting.

Magatsuhi was left petrified with fear, but he suddenly smirked "Well I suppose I should stand corrected, I never thought there would be any truth behind those ridiculous claims that Yamoshi had made before, and who could possibly have guessed that it would take someone so disgustingly pure of heart to unlock such a high level of power. You and Yamoshi truly are one in the same aren't you?"

"And we're both going to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just hold on, we're almost there." by this point Kai had slung Goku's arm over his shoulder and was guiding him up Korin Tower towards the Lookout ' _Broly, Saonel, Pirina, all of you, you don't have to worry. There's no way Gohan can lose this battle now, he'll make sure all of you didn't just give your lives for nothing. He'll avenge all of you, I promise.'_ they finally reached the Lookout.

Piccolo and the others looked up from the crystal ball "Kai, you're back."

"No time for that, we've gotta use these Ryu Scales and set up a barrier around the Lookout before Gohan and Magatsuhi go at it for round 4."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi was left foaming at the mouth in sheer unyielding rage ' _This humiliation is simply unacceptable, to think that I could be outmatched by a filthy Saiyan half breed of all things! I am Magatsuhi, the future ruler of this universe and the most powerful being in existence! This is a nightmare! Yes that must be the only explanation for this, why else would this possibly be happening?'_

"This is the end, it's over." was all Gohan said, his blue aura flaring and reflecting off of his golden hair, his hands cupped at his side with blue Ki building in his palms for a full power Kamehameha.

"Have you forgotten who you're up against boy? You will rue the day you dared to cross me and rebel against my rule!" Magatsuhi's black aura blazed around his body "Someone of my level of strength could never fall to the likes of you, I would rather die by my own hand before I let that happen!"

"Well then what are you waiting for? You'd be saving me a lot of trouble."

Magatsuhi's black aura disappeared as a crackling Death Ball made of pure black Ki appeared between his hands, and he then threw it into the air "You fool, you didn't actually expect me to die did you? I'm afraid that fate belongs to you and you alone. How long can Saiyans and earthlings survive in the cold vacuum of outer space I wonder, I highly doubt that you'll find it nearly as effortless as the likes of myself or Frieza do!"

' _Wait, is he going to-?!'_

"You and this pathetic planet and its people can perish together! NOW DIE!"

' _NO NO NO NO NO!'_

"BURN IN HELL DRAGON SAIYAN!" Magatsuhi fired the black Death Ball downwards, sending it crashing into the sea below with a mighty splash, carving through the bottom down towards the Earth's core and resulting in a mighty explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai placed down the last Ryu Scale, thereby creating a barrier that surrounded the entirety of the Lookout, just in time for him to sense a massive shockwave about to hit them "Here it comes, everybody brace yourselves!" the shockwave hit but the barrier held strong "Okay, that was close. Everybody alright?"

"We're fine, but I don't think Gohan is." Koga pointed out.

Kai looked and saw the entire view from the crystal ball going white "Okay now I know that's bad."

"Even Gohan with his new power wouldn't be able to survive in space if Magatsuhi blows up the planet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan opened his eyes and looked down to see a massive crater ' _Oh good, looks like the Earth is still intact and we're all still alive. I guess he didn't wanna risk catching himself in his own explosion and killing himself in the process. Lucky me.'_

"Seems I pulled the rings a bit too tight on that one." Magatsuhi noted.

"Because like any other self serving coward you were afraid of being caught in the wake of your own explosion, and now you've failed once again because of it. And in case you still haven't noticed, let me point out that I'm still alive and well."

"Cling to that arrogant attitude while you still can, judging by that attitude I take it that you have no idea what's happening right now. The planet may not have exploded instantaneously but it's precious core has been utterly desiccated. Need I give you a little lesson on the geology of this planet?"

"Well my mother always wanted me to be a scholar so by all means, go right ahead."

"10 minutes, in 10 short minutes from now this detestable sphere as well as this entire solar system will burst into nothing but galactic rubble, driving humanity to extinction."

"Is that so? Well 10 minutes is more than enough time, as a matter fact I'm more than capable of killing you and fixing everything in far less."

"Well we can both agree that only one of us is going to be able to leave this place and I fear that that privilege is not going to go to you, for all of your heroics it's clear as day that the odds are stacked against it. But how about this, as a little fare thee well gift at the very least you will have the privilege and honor of witnessing me at the very peak of my faritably immeasurable dark power!"

"Well then why wait so long to show it to me? You're not fooling anybody and god knows you're not fooling me, the second you reach your full power any ability to control it flies right out the window." his blue golden aura flared "You're not stalling for any more time, we settle this and we settle this now!" and he charged forward to continue the battle, resulting in the two of them trading even blows and clashing throughout the Namekian skies. This promptly ended when Gohan slugged Magatsuhi in the face and kneed him in the gut, then smashed him down towards the massive crater left by the black Death Ball.

Magatsuhi stopped himself by sending out a shockwave and dodged an attempted kick to the head from Gohan, then flew back up into the air.

Gohan followed after him "What's the matter, are you afraid that you're gonna wear yourself out too quickly once you get to maximum power?" he blitzed in front of Magatsuhi and spin kicked him in the jaw, then kicked him up into the air and charged in so he could finish it.

"Don't! Get! So! COCKY!" Magatsuhi thrusted both hands forward and sent out a powerful shockwave, sending Gohan crashing towards the ground at high speeds, sending him crashing to the ground and through several islands, creating a large deep rift in the ground and across the ocean.

After a few seconds, Gohan burst back up, his gi now sporting a few small tears here and there as a result of the attack "Was that supposed to do something?" he turned his head to the side and spat out some blood.

"It's quite exasperating to find that you've underestimated your opponent isn't it? And that happens to be yours truly at a mere 70% of my full power but you mustn't fear, the true grand unveiling is at last underway. _I can end this farce of a battle in less than 2 minutes, no more like less than 60 seconds.'_ so he began powering up, his muscles bulking up and expanding, his black aura flaring around his entire body.

Gohan considered charging at Magatsuhi while he was letting his guard down, but stopped when he noticed something ' _That level of power is doing a real number on his body. So I guess this is it then, I'm finally going to see what Magatsuhi is like when he's at full power.'_ so he flared his own blue aura as well, only to hear a voice in his mind.

" _Gohan are you there, can you hear me? Listen to me, you can't waste anymore time fighting him like this! This is your window of opportunity to strike, you have to hit Magatsuhi while he's busy powering himself up to his absolutely maximum! This is a chance that you can't afford to waste, believe me when I tell you that there won't be another one! I'm deadly serious Gohan, are you listening to me?"_

"Yeah I hear you Piccolo, you're coming in loud and clear."

" _Then what are you doing?"_

"I know all too well that this may be the one and only chance that I'll ever have to take Magatsuhi down, but at the same time this may be the one and only chance I'll ever have to see what he's really capable of."

" _You want to- What?! Gohan snap out of it, this new transformation must be messing with your head! This kind of talk is just insane, it's the kind of thing your father would do!"_

"Looks like he's at 80% or so now."

" _For crying out loud Gohan, you need to snap out of it!"_

"I know Piccolo, but somewhere inside my soul there's a part of me that's screaming to let him do this. I have to let him do this, and I have to let him fight!"

" _You need to think about what you're doing Gohan, you need to listen to me! Think of all the others! Think of Kai, Kagome, your family and everyone else!"_

"I know Piccolo, I get it! I am thinking of them, and that's why I have to do this! For the past 7 years, ever since I killed Cell and awakened my Dragon Saiyan power, the reason I've spent all of that time training, fighting, improving and repeating the cycle was to protect them and everyone else, and for the past year it's also been in order to destroy Magatsuhi so I know that they're safe! Now is my chance to prove whether or not all of my training for this has been in vain! I need to fight, and if I can't win then we'll both know that I was never going to be good enough to protect them!"

" _But-"_

" _Oh for f*ck's sake, Piccolo move!"_

" _What are you- Ow oh god my glubok!"_

" _Sorry but you're the one who wouldn't move, now step aside and let the student finish this little heart to heart."_

"...That you Kai?"

" _Yeah it's me, I've kind of been listening to the conversation. Look man I do get what you're saying, I don't like it but I get it. I can see that you've already made up your mind on this matter, if you want this as badly as you say that you do then I'm not gonna stop you. But all the same, I do want you to give me your permission to enact a plan I came up with."_

"A plan for what exactly?"

" _Well if all goes well then the Earth isn't gonna blow up and you'll finally receive the credit you deserve for being a hero."_

"...Fine, go ahead."

" _Thanks. And Gohan?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Don't come back without kicking his ass for us."_ then the connection disappeared.

"You've got your own things to take care of Kai, let me take care of this for you. Thank you for always being there, my friend."

Magatsuhi continued bulking up "98%... almost… at maximum… power!"

"That's right Magatsuhi, you keep going right on up to 100%. The only reason as to why I'm waiting so patiently for this grand unveiling is to have the honor of destroying you when you're at your strongest, because there's one thing that I won't be fighting and that is regret. Just look at yourself, you're itching to lash out at me at full steam otherwise you'd just hit the Earth with another blast and be done with it for good."

Magatsuhi finally let out a roar, sending out a massive shockwave that shook the entire planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even the Lookout was shaking as a result of the shockwave, but the barrier held firmly in place.

Kai breathed a sigh ' _Gohan, just make sure that you win.'_

"So what exactly is your grand plan?" asked Vegeta.

"Actually it's relatively simple, it just requires Goku and Piccolo going to this New Namek that I heard about from Gohan and gather all of their Dragon Balls."

"What are you planning?" asked Goku.

"Just go already, have Piccolo contact me with his telepathy once that part of the plan is complete and I'll explain everything else then."

"Alright." Goku quickly put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and they disappeared through Instant Transmission.

"Alright good, now we just have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi's bulk subsided considerably "And there we are, you wanted me at my strongest Dragon Saiyan so here I am. Are you satisfied?"

"I will be once you stop talking so we can finish this already." was all Gohan said.

"So be it." Magatsuhi burst forward faster than Gohan could even track, slamming his fist straight into Gohan's gut, and kneed him in the head, then slammed his elbow into Gohan's face and then went onto pummeling him without mercy before finally throwing him down into the crater below.

Gohan slowed his descent and rebounded onto the side of the crater, only to promptly be slammed down into it by Magatsuhi, causing him to cough up blood, then charged into the air after him.

Magatsuhi quickly caught him an began pummeling Gohan again, refusing to give him any sort of leeway.

Gohan found an opportunity to escape the brutal assault and retreated across the ocean at full speed.

Magatsuhi charged after him at full speed, following Gohan everywhere he went with significant ease.

Gohan dove under the water in an attempt to escape and determine what Magatsuhi's next move would be.

"Too slow!" Magatsuhi burst forward and slugged Gohan straight across the face.

Gohan once again continued his retreat, and once he saw Magatsuhi coming at him he aimed a blast of lightning, but he wound up only hitting an afterimage ' _Dammit come on, what's his next move gonna be?!'_

"Missed me!" Magatsuhi slammed straight into Gohan's spine and then his face, sending him crashing to the ground below, and began beating on Gohan, quickly forcing him on the defensive.

Gohan found an opening and kicked Magatsuhi up into the air and caught both of his arms, resulting in the two of them going at it in a power struggle directly over the crater that lead to where the Earth's core used to be "Come on Magatsuhi, just give it up already!" his blue gold aura clashed against Magatsuhi's black aura, becoming one as the two of them too their power struggle to mid air.

"Never… especially not… TO YOU!" Magatsuhi broke free of the power struggle and slammed his knee straight into Gohan's gut, then broke away, panting heavily and rapidly "Now I would understand if you're impressed but the truth is that I have a confession to make, that was nothing more than a warm up!"

"Is that… so? Well that's… a relief." Gohan lifted his head up and let go of his stomach from where he was gripping it in pain, then coughed up a little bit of blood "I was beginning to worry that that was all you had, that that was as strong as you could get."

"You wretched- Very well then, I think that's enough fooling around. I'm afraid that your time is up, as fun as this has been I'm afraid that you're simply finished." he looked down and noticed lava starting to build up in the crater, and then erupt.

Gohan noticed this as well and began blitzing away.

"Where are you going?!" Magatsuhi charged after him.

Gohan blitzed away "Are you going to keep talking or are we going to get this battle underway already?"

"Well since I plan to wipe you out of existence there's something I think that you should know before you die." Magatsuhi actually lost his smirk and turned serious "You are a formidable warrior, and in fact you may very well be the strongest warrior in the universe, well if it wasn't for me that is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku appeared on New Namek, with Piccolo right beside him "Alright, this is it."

Piccolo looked around in awe "It's even more astounding than I remember."

"We're not here for sightseeing Piccolo, we've gotta hurry and find the Namekian Dragon Balls before it's too late."

"Then look no further Son Goku." a new voice cut in.

Goku looked and saw the Namekian Grand Elder Moori standing before him, along with the rest of the Namekians "Oh good you're all here."

"The Supreme Kai contacted us and informed us of the situation some time ago just in case something like this might happen, the Dragon Balls have already been gathered. Now then, Piccolo was it, would you like to do the honors?

"Y-Yes, thank you." Piccolo stepped forward.

"Piccolo you've gotta get in touch with Kai so we know what exactly he wants us to wish for here." Goku pointed out.

"Yeah you're right." so Goku contacted Kai back on Earth using his telepathy "Kai can you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear Piccolo, how's it going on New Namek?"_

"We've already got all 7 of the Namekian Dragon Balls right here in front of us."

" _Well that was pretty damn fast, okay now I need you to summon the Namekian version of Shenron for me alright? I have two wishes that I want him to grant, you still listening?"_

"Yeah."

" _Okay, first I want the Earth restored back to the way that it was before Magatsuhi had arrived here. That should fix all the damage to the cities and fix what he did to the Earth's core so the Earth won't explode. Once that's done, I want you guys to revive everyone who's been killed since Magatsuhi's arrival there, with the exception of any evil people. That should revive Broly and anyone he killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, while making sure that none of Magatsuhi's subordinates end up coming back to life in the process. Do you think you can do that?"_

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem, but what do you want us to do with the third wish then?"

" _That doesn't matter right now, just focus on fulfilling the first two and let Goku have the last one or something."_

"...Alright." so Piccolo stepped forward and did the Namekian incantation on the Dragon Balls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi looked around at the ensuing carnage "This planet isn't going to last for much longer, I would say 4 minutes left at the most. Tell me, are you feeling nervous yet Dragon Saiyan?"

Gohan remained with an indifferent look "Should I be?"

"I see, you're stalling for time. Your allies clearly have a plan to prevent the destruction of this planet, I'll allow it for now but don't forget that even if it does work I can and will destroy the core all over again."

"Well then I'll just have to kill you before that happens. Besides it's not like I even do have to buy time against the likes of you anymore, you're already finished as it is."

"What's that?"

"After everything you've done anyone could see the facts here, the facts being that you don't deserve to live." black lightning struck the core behind him.

Magatsuhi let out a malicious chuckle, then once again lost his temper "NOBODY SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! YOU'VE GOT A BIG MOUTH AND NOW IT'S TIME THAT I SHUT IT FOR YOU! ONE OF US WILL DIE HERE AND I CAN GUARANTEE THAT IT WILL BE YOU!

"Believe whatever you will, I'm just stating the facts." Gohan calmly dropped back into his battle stance ' _What's taking Kai and the others so long? Come on guys, I can only stall him for so long.'_

Magatsuhi let out a roar as he charged and headbutted Gohan square in the face, then fired a Ki blast that left Gohan blinded for a few seconds.

Gohan quickly dodged an attack from behind and caught Magatsuhi's arm, then promptly landed a headbutt "Not gonna work on me!" he began swinging Magatsuhi's arm around and threw him down into the core crater below.

Magatsuhi stopped himself by firing a Ki blast downwards and turned his glare back to Gohan's direction just as lava began erupting from the crater.

Gohan began blitzing away towards Magatsuhi and attempted to hit him with a long distance attack from behind.

Magatsuhi noticed Gohan and fired a black Death Ball.

Gohan caught the ball and charged through it, slamming both of his feet straight into Magatsuhi's face " **Masenko!"** he fired a Masenko, slamming Magatsuhi straight down into the side of the crater, then cupped his hands at his side.

Magatsuhi burst into the air above and behind Gohan, seething with rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, here goes." Piccolo started the incantation on the Namekian Dragon Balls.

The balls glowed, the skies darkened and Porunga appeared " **I have been summoned, I shall grant you any three wishes. Now, speak and let your heart's desires be known to me."**

Piccolo slowly spoke the first wish in the Namekian language, translating to "Please great Porunga, the planet Earth is on the verge of being destroyed! Please restore all of the damage done to it since the arrival of the demon Magatsuhi! This includes geographical damage, destruction of cities and the restoration of the Earth's core!"

" **...Very well, that is a simple wish for me to grant."** Porunga's eyes glowed red.

"How are things looking down there Kai?"

" _Hold on, I'm checking with Dende now. Yeah it's clear, all of the cities and the damage to the tournament grounds have been restored, along with the damage from the battles with all of the other Kings of Destruction. Now hurry and get to the others."_

"Right."

" **I have granted your first wish, now speak your second. Well? I'm waiting."**

"Okay now, I'm not sure I know of the words for this one." and yet Piccolo still tried to translate it anyway.

" **I do not understand."**

"...For my second wish I want you to bring back to life everyone on Earth who was killed since the demon known as Magatsuhi there, with the exception of those with evil in their hearts."

" **Very well but please be patient, such an order is quite demanding."** Porunga's eyes glowed crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan remained where he was, subtly charging a Yin Yang Kamehameha in a way that prevented Magatsuhi from seeing it ' _Come on, just a little bit longer!'_

Magatsuhi let out a roar at the top of his lungs "I'VE HAD ABOUT AS MUCH OF YOU AS I CAN STAND! TASTE THE WRATH OF MY **DEATH STRIKE!"** and he charged forward a full speed, a Ki shield surrounding his body.

"SEE YOU IN HELL MAGATSUHI!" Gohan fired off a Yin Yang Kamehameha, packing as much power into it as he could.

Magatsuhi rammed straight into the Yin Yang Kamehameha full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Astounding-" Shin was suddenly sent flying towards the barrier by a burst of electricity from the crystal ball.

"I gotcha!" Kai caught him before the hit the barrier "You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just incredible at how much power the two of them are putting out right now."

"Yeah I know, but something isn't right. The Namekian dragon should've been able to grant our wish by now."

"He actually just finished." Dende told him "All of the people of Earth have been brought back to life as if nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan put more power into his Yin Yang Kamehameha, causing it to slam into Magatsuhi again, this time even harder, pushing him further into the atmosphere ' _Come on body, please just hold out a little bit longer!_ I can do this!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Magatsuhi suddenly flew out of the path of the Yin Yang Kamehameha and slammed him straight down into the ground, several hundred feet below the surface of the earth, just in time for the final eruption of lava to engulf him while Magatsuhi flew safely out of harm's way "Excellent, take that Dragon Saiyan?! Did you truly think the likes of you could actually win?! You defeat the likes of me?!" he let out a malicious triumphant laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai froze "Gohan's Ki has disappeared, it's like it just suddenly up and vanished."

"But then does that mean that…" Kagome trailed off, then fell to her knees "No…"

"I'm afraid so Kagome." Kai fired a single Ki blast at one of the Ryu Scales, cancelling out the barrier "Look, it's pretty damn clear that even if we all band together there's no way that we can beat Magatsuhi. The time is now, we can't let this go on any longer than it has, no matter how big a sacrifice may be needed. It doesn't matter now, he needs to be stopped." he flared his white Mystic aura "Everybody listen up. Vegeta, Mirai, you guys get everyone away from the Earth in Bulma's spaceship while you still can, and the two of you and everyone else will have to find a way to kill this guy if I can't."

"What is your plan exactly?" asked Vegeta.

"Well clearly having Goku and Piccolo go to Namek was completely pointless, the only thing I can try and do now is try to drive Magatsuhi into the heart of the sun. Not even he should be able to survive that."

"No." Daizo stepped forward "I already lost you once because of my own foolishness Kai, and I lost your mother before, but I can't lose you again."

"I'm yours and Mom's son Dad, and I'm Gohan's friend and Piccolo's student, which means that I have to do this. Gohan fought Magatsuhi with everything he had because he had to, because it was him or us. As his friend, it's only right that I finish what he started and make sure that his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"But-"

"Goodbye Dad, I love you. You too Erasa." and he blasted off far faster than anyone else could see or follow.

"...He needs our help." surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru was the first one to take off and follow after Kai.

"Better than sitting around and doing nothing." Inuyasha and Koga did the same, with Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo all following.

"...If I end up seeing Gohan after this is over then I wanna be able to tell him that I did my best in this fight." and then Kagome suddenly too off after all of them.

"What are you waiting for Trunks? We've gotta help them!" Goten flashed into Super Saiyan and prepared to charge after the cavalcade.

That was when Mirai put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him "No, don't."

"What? But why?"

"Because it's not your time. This fight belongs to Gohan and his generation, not yours. They all started this fight, now let them be the one to finish it."

"But they need help!"

"Which is why I'm going. Stay here and keep everything under control." then Mirai flashed into Super Saiyan Rage and followed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magatsuhi looked down at where the lava was supposed to be spewing out ' _This isn't right, the damage to the Earth has somehow been reversed and all its people revived. Of course, those pathetic Dragon Balls on the New Namekian homeworld.'_

That was when a white light came surging towards him.

"Oh great, what now?"

The light burst towards him and stopped, revealing Kai in its place "Hey there, you remember me? As in the guy whose best friend you just slaughtered?"

Magatsuhi blinked, then laughed arrogantly and powered down to his 50% form "It seems that foolishness and overconfidence are virtues on Earth, you all seem to value it so highly. Face the facts you imbecile, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against me. It's sadly really, even when you're outmatched your kind just doesn't know when to quit."

"I just don't like to quit, there's a huge difference."

"Very well, I'll entertain you. Last of the warriors, you have one chance to either kill me now or join the Dragon Saiyan in oblivion."

"You killed Gohan…you killed my friend… He was my friend… and you killed him… " by this point, Kai was shaking with rage "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he slammed a spin kick straight into Magatsuhi's face, sending him crashing towards the ground, and fired a volley of Ki blasts that surrounded Magatsuhi " **Hellzone Grenade!"** the Ki blasts all homed in on Magatsuhi all at once, engulfing him in an explosion " **Nail Gun!"** he fired a Nail Gun, increasing the size of the explosion even further, then suddenly split into four ' _Note to self, thank Tien for teaching me his perfected version of the Multi Form technique._ **DRAGON CANNON!"** all four copies fired a Dragon Cannon simultaneously, hitting Magatsuhi dead on with all 4 blasts, resulting in an even more massive explosion. With his onslaught finished, Kai powered back down to his base power and fell to one knee ' _No way even he couldn't survive that unscathed.'_

But that was when Magatsuhi burst upwards from the blast without a scratch and easily backhanded Kai, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap, then held out a single hand towards him "Stay down you filthy dog." and he fired a black Death Ball towards Kai, the result being a massive explosion, only to frown when he saw the end results.

Kai opened his eyes when he realized that he was still alive, only for them to shoot wide in a strange mix of relief and horror at what he saw "G-Gohan…"

Sure enough, Gohan lay on top of Kai, half of the top of his gi now shredded and scorched nearly beyond recognition, his body now covered in wounds, and the most noticeable thing being a mere stump where his left arm was supposed to be. He shot Kai weak smile "Hey Kai… what's the matter? You look like… you've seen a ghost…"

"Your arm…"

"A small price to pay… for my best friend… being alive…" Gohan struggled to his feet, his blue aura beginning to fade slightly, but then flared strongly again "Come on Magatsuhi… we're not finished yet."

Magatsuhi smirked as he lowered himself to the ground "I can see that your fighting spirit hasn't diminished in the slightest, but I'm through playing games with you. The time has come for me to end this." he got into a horrifyingly familiar stance, in which he cupped his hands at his side and began building up black Ki "Farewell, my suffering of you and this pathetic little world will end now!" his black aura flared and began crackling with electricity "This wretched planet and all its people will share your fate, in a matter of mere moments the Earth and all of humanity will cease to exist!"

' _It's no use… I can't win… Magatsuhi has so much power at his disposal… Please forgive me everyone, the world is doomed and it's all because I wasn't good enough!_ If only I had acted faster, if only I had done more then I could've protected everyone! Dammit!"

"Dammit…" Kai struggled to his feet "To think that everything I've gone through would still make me this useless… in the final battle… I've never felt more helpless…"

"Tell me about it…"

Magatsuhi smirked as he poured more power into his blast "This is what I was created for, to destroy and rebuild, and then rule. Don't you see Dragon Saiyan? The path of the supreme conqueror who knows no rival, that is the path I've taken and that is who I am. You fought hard Dragon Saiyan and I will admit that you came much closer to defeating me than I would ever have expected, but in the end the results were the same."

"So this is it… this is how the world is going to end?"

"Why bother to think so small? As it is right now, I have more than enough power at my disposal to annihilate the entire universe! Oh come on now, go ahead and show me your valiant last stand!"

"No Magatsuhi, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. There's no point so just go on ahead and get it over with."

"Who would have thought you would be such a coward, such a finale like this one is truly anticlimactic. Well so be it, if you're in such a hurry to meet your demise then please allow me to oblige you!"

' _This is it… Kagome… everyone… forgive me…'_

"You can't give up, not at a time like this!"

Gohan's eyes shot wide and he looked over and saw Kagome drop down from the sky and land next to him "Kagome… You're here…"

"And so are the others." she pointed to where they stood on the sidelines "You can't give up now, that's not the Gohan that I know, the Gohan that I fell in love with so long ago! I know for a fact that all of the training the both of us have done hasn't been for nothing right? Just hit him with the biggest Yin Yang Kamehameha that you can muster and I know that you can't and won't lose this. I have faith in you."

"But I can't Kagome, in case you haven't noticed Magatsuhi already blew off one of my arms and I have less than half of my Ki left."

"You can do this, I believe in you. The only way for you to win though is if you can believe in yourself, don't forget that right now you're the most powerful warrior the universe has ever seen and ever will see. You've never given up before, I don't want you to start now."

"...Alright Kagome, if you think I can do it then I owe it to you to at least try. I'll give it my best shot just like I always have."

"And I'll be by your side every step of the way, Krillin and Goku and everyone else have shown me the steps of how to do a Kamehameha so combining your Dragon Saiyan power with my sacred spiritual power we can win this together. Now go on, power up and hit him with every ounce of strength you have!"

"Right!" Gohan cupped his remaining arm back, his blue aura flaring higher than ever, black and white Ki building in his palm, with Kagome adding her hands in as well "Come on!"

Magatsuhi continued charging his attack "So it appears that the priestess girl has brought him back into the fight. Good, I was hoping this would be interesting."

"And it will be!" Gohan's aura crackled with electricity " **Yin… Yang… Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"**

"Yes perfect, now that is more like it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't gonna work." Kohaku muttered "Gohan knows that he doesn't have enough power left to overpower Magatsuhi's blast, this is suicide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feel the wrath of the **Black Conqueror!"** Magatsuhi fired forward his full power Black Conqueror blast, intent on obliterating the entire universe "See you in hell!"

" **HAAAAAA!"** with Kagome supporting him with all of her spiritual power, Gohan fired a full power Yin Yang Kamehameha forward to match the power of the Black Conqueror, creating a massive dome of black and white Ki as the final beam struggle unfolded ' _Come on Gohan, you have to focus!'_

"Excellent, you're fighting through the unrelenting agony much better than I would've expected you to!" but then Magatsuhi put more power into the blast, pushing Gohan's Yin Yang Kamehameha back and nearly overpowering it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad." Inuyasha muttered "Magatsuhi's Black Conqueror, Gohan and Kagome don't have enough strength left to hold it off!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Enough, it's time I put you out of your misery!" Magatsuhi put even more power into his Black Conqueror.

Gohan nearly staggered back from the force but managed to power through it ' _Dammit, this isn't gonna work?'_

"What's the matter?" Kagome called over the sound of the beam struggle "I know that there's far more power within you than you're letting out, why are you holding back like this?"

"I'm not, this is everything I have! I'm just not good enough, I'm just the same pathetic little weakling that I've always been, the one who's never been able to protect you or any of the others!"

"Stop doubting yourself Gohan, I've heard enough already! I don't know where you got the idea that you're weak Gohan, but you're wrong! You've saved my life and the lives of Inuyasha and everyone else, and this entire world so many more times than I can even begin to count! Now you're going to do it again, and you're going to do it again right now! Just hang in there!"

"...Right!" and so Gohan pushed even more power into his Yin Yang Kamehameha.

"Foolish child, I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be!" Magatsuhi put in even more power for his Black Conqueror "Your power is nothing compared to mine!"

"I won't give up, not to you or anyone else!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirai watched the battle from afar ' _Gohan… Kagome…'_

"Mirai." that was when Koga snapped him out of his thoughts "What exactly are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that Gohan and Kagome can't do this alone, they need me to help so that's what I plan to do! I don't care what happens to me, I won't let them die!" and he blasted into Super Saiyan Rage and took off.

' _Mirai…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **FINAL FLASH!"** Mirai hit Magatsuhi with behind from a full power Final Flash, only for it to do no damage whatsoever.

Magatsuhi wasn't even scratched by the blast "Don't even think about interfering further you pathetic weakling!" he sent out a shockwave, sending Mirai flying back and tumbling towards the ground.

"Mirai!" Gohan looked on in horror ' _Please, please be okay!'_

Mirai struggled to get to his feet, but his aura flared brightly "Don't worry about me Gohan, just concentrate on beating him! **Galick Gun!"** he fired a full power Galick Gun at Magatsuhi from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's brave and all but he's crazy." Kohaku muttered "Magatsuhi is far beyond anything we could ever have imagined, we can't even hope to scratch him!"

"He knew that full well." Sesshomaru told him "Trunks knew that full well and yet he chose to go out and aid Son Gohan anyway."

"Lord Sesshomaru you're not thinking of… Oh great, now you're gonna go out there with all of them?"

"My pride would rather have me die than stand here doing nothing while Son Gohan and the others are out there fighting to save the universe."

Inuyasha smirked as he gripped Tessaiga "This whole thing about sitting on the sidelines, it does eat away at your pride doesn't it?"

"More than a mere half demon like you could imagine, but we have nothing to lose if we fail in this final battle. I would rather die knowing that I gave it my all." and he took off.

"For once we actually agree on something."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo barked "You're going in too?"

"You can say I'm a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them!" and Inuyasha took off as well after Sesshomaru.

"Well for once I side with him on this." and Koga, Miroku and Sango all flew off as well.

Shippo and Kohaku shared a look and shrugged, then flew off as well after the rest of the cavalcade from the Feudal Era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Gohan, you have to release more of your power!" Kagome shouted "It's the only way to win this! Trust me!"

"I do trust you!" and so Gohan packed even more power into his Yin Yang Kamehameha.

Magatsuhi's malicious and arrogant smirk widened even further "These are your final seconds in this realm of the living boy, do your best to make them count!"

" **Final Flash!"** Mirai hit Magatsuhi in the back with a full power Final Flash.

" **Dragon Burst!"** Sesshomaru fired off a Dragon Burst.

" **Foxfire: Scorch Cannon!"** Shippo fired off a blast of fox flames.

" **Wolf Death Storm!"** Koga fired off a massive Wolf Death Storm.

" **Backlash Wave!"** Inuyasha fired a Backlash Wave.

Miroku, Sango and Kohaku all fired Full Power Energy Waves, one from each hand, making 6 in total.

"All of them… I won't let you down!" so Gohan fired off more power in his Yin Yang Kamehameha.

"You pathetic runts, if all of you pathetic weaklings are in such a rush to meet oblivion then I'm more than happy to send you on your way!" and so Magatsuhi sent out a shockwave, sending them all flying.

"Everyone! Magatsuhi you'll pay for that!" so Gohan let out even more power.

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet as he gripped Tessaiga "No Gohan, I'm not going to let you die all alone out there. You were one of the first people who ever saw me as anything but a filthy half breed or a monster, and I'm proud to call you my friend."

Koga let out a bitter chuckle as he struggled to his feet "I don't know why I'm getting back up again, it would be a hell of a lot easier for me just to stay down. Yeah back in the old days I so would've just run away by now, I guess it's Gohan's fault that I'm like this. Thanks to him now I don't know when to quit, and you know someday I plan to get him back for that."

Shippo fired off another Foxfire: Scorch Cannon "Gohan you were the reason why I was able to avenge my father, you gave me a home when I had none, and you're the reason why I was able to muster up the courage to come to this point. All in all you're like family to me, and families stick together!"

Miroku fired off a Full Power Energy Wave from both hands "Gohan you never gave up on me even after I resigned myself to my fate, you were one of the reasons why I was able to escape my family's curse, and I am forever grateful to you for that. I promise, I will not abandon you."

Sango fired off a Full Power Energy Wave of her own "Gohan when we first met I had heard that you had saved some of the people of my village, I knew from then that I was already within your debt. Then you went so far as to save my life countless times and even returned my brother to me, you never abandoned me so I won't abandon you!"

Kohaku followed their lead "Gohan you were one of the few people who truly understood me and the pain and shame I felt in my heart, you showed me that life is truly worth living and that I can't just run away from my past. You never gave up on me, so I can't and won't give up on you either!"

Sesshomaru fired off a Dragon Burst "No words need to be said Son Gohan, you know the impact that you've had on me."

"I grow tired of your meddling!" Magatsuhi sent Koga, Miroku, Sango and Mirai flying with shockwave.

Inuyasha, Mirai, Shippo and Sesshomaru all remained strong and standing as they put more power into their blasts.

"You dare challenge the supreme conqueror?!" Magatsuhi sent out another shockwave, blowing Inuyasha and the others off their feet.

That was when Koga and the others got back up and continued firing.

"Pester me as much as you desire you pathetic insects, it doesn't change the fact that you will all die here today!" Magatsuhi sent out a third shockwave, blowing them all into mountains behind them.

' _Come on, come on, come on!'_ Gohan struggled so scrounge up the energy to push the Black Conqueror back.

"Come on Gohan, you have to fight back!" Kagome urged.

"I'm trying!"

"You need to remember all of the pain he's caused and all of the people he's hurt, you need to use your anger! You need to let your power explode!"

"I'm giving it all I've got!"

"Say hi to Broly when you see him in the next world!" Magatsuhi attempted to push further on his Black Conqueror.

"How about I do it instead when I bring you there with me!" a certain figure suddenly wrapped himself around Magatsuhi.

"Bankotsu?! What are you-"

"Son Gohan listen carefully, Zalama has already arranged that Magatsuhi will be erased from existence when you win this battle! I'll only be sent back to Hell so that I can reunite with my brothers from the Band of Seven!"

Gohan's eyes widened "Bankotsu… you…"

"He's giving us a chance Gohan, we can't waste it." a firm hand clasped Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan looked and his eyes widened "Kai… but you were…"

Sure enough, Kai stood on his left and smirked "Sorry about that, I just needed a little bit of time in order to set up another strategy that I came up with." he pointed to three copies of himself standing with Mirai and the others using his Nail Gun attack "Now come on, let's finish this, the three of us together. **Zen Ryuken: Level 2!"** and he powered up his Zen Ryuken as high as his body was currently able to handle "Come on, put your back into it! **Dragon Cannon!"** he fired a full power Dragon Cannon, packing whatever Ki he had left.

"Bankotsu… thank you." Gohan pushed every ounce of Ki he had left into the Yin Yang Kamehameha, causing it to overpower the Black Conqueror, accidentally sending Kagome reeling from the force.

"I've got her!" Kai flew back and caught Kagome in mid air, then proceeded to gently lower her to the ground ' _Go ahead Gohan, end this. But just to be safe…'_ he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and began transferring to him as much power as he could.

"No, this can't be!" Magatsuhi found himself being slowly ripped apart by the blast, being unable to pour any more Ki into it "I am the supreme conqueror! I am the ruler of the universe! I WILL RULE OVER ALL OF YOU!" and with that, he was completely obliterated.

Bankotsu stayed intact just long enough to give Gohan a thumbs up ' _Thank you…'_ the blast atomised him as well, the blast obliterating whatever could remain of them when it shot forward into the heart of the sun.

Gohan was left panting heavily in mid air as he reverted back to his base form "It's over…" then he collapsed.

"I've gotcha… no I don't…" Kai attempted to catch Gohan in mid air, only for both of them to run completely out of strength, the strain on their bodies having become too much for them to bare.

"I think it's over…" Koga mumbled in disbelief "I don't think I can feel their Ki signatures anymore…"

"They did it… they really did it…" Mirai let out an exhausted sigh "I knew they would… but it's exhausting…"

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground.

"Hey guys…" Kagome came limping over to them, the exhaustion catching up to her "I guess… pushing my body… as far as I did… wasn't the best idea…" then she collapsed forward.

"Kagome!" Koga quickly caught her before she could hit the ground and then gently placed her on his back "I've got Kagome, one of you get Gohan and Kai and-" he paused when he realized something.

Gohan and Kai weren't there, it was like they had vanished without a trace.

"...Hey guys, anybody have any idea where Gohan or the other one went? Seriously, I know for a fact that they were there a second ago."

Nobody said anything.

' _What the hell?'_

 **A/N:**

 **I originally wasn't going to upload this chapter until after New Year's, but then I figured it could be a little Merry Christmas gift to those who stuck around until this point. Thank you for that, and happy holidays.**

 **I would just like to say for the record, that this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **So yes, the final clash and the beam struggle between Gohan and Magatsuhi is supposed to mirror the final clash between Gohan and Cell. I figured what better way to end an era than the way that it began, only this time it has Gohan's generation of Z Warriors instead of Goku's? Plus I decided to do what Goku wanted to do in regards to the whole thing about the next generation of warriors, and this time it actually pans through and means something in the long run.**

 **I did some research, and it turns out that Yamoshi was the actual name of the original Super Saiyan/ original Super Saiyan God, so I figured who better to use for the original Dragon Saiyan?**

 **Just to let you guys now, once _The Rise of a Protector_ is finished, I'm going to continue writing _The Rise of a Warrior: Naruto: Shippuden_ and _The Rise of a Warrior: Danny Phantom._**

 **Since none of you could be bothered to vote on the poll that I set up on my profile, I took the decision about Majin Buu in Future Trunks' timeline into my own hands, so here's my decision. I'm not going to do it, but instead I'm going to do another Dragon Saiyan story, this time with Future Trunks as the main star. It's going to come out later in 2018 once I'm done with** _ **The Rise of a Warrior: Naruto: Shippuden,**_ **and it will be called** _ **The Rise of a Savior.**_


	41. New Developments, Wedding Day Arrives

Piccolo was growing impatient "Dammit, this is infuriating! Dende what the hell is taking so long?"

"Piccolo you need to be patient, this kind of thing takes time. Don't forget that it is a battle for the fate of the universe." Goku pointed out.

"Shut up Goku!"

" _Piccolo, it's over!"_

"And?"

" _I can proudly inform you that Magatsuhi has been destroyed, Gohan and the others won!"_

"Yes!"

"YES!" Goku suddenly caught Piccolo in a hug, with Piccolo doing the same, only for them to awkwardly stop "Well, that was…"

"Yeah. Good for Gohan though."

"Oh for sure. Hey don't we still have a third wish?"

"Yeah now that I think about it Kai never actually mentioned what he wanted the third wish to be."

"Should we maybe wish them all back to the Lookout so Dende can patch them up? After all saving the universe does take a lot out of you, and I should know."

"Yeah that's true." so Piccolo made the wish for everyone on the battlefield to be transported back to the Lookout. The only thing is, neither he nor Goku actually knew that Gohan and Kai had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked around, only to see a void around him, surrounded by stars and planets too small for him to see very well "What the hell am I looking at- Oh shit I forgot about Gohan!" he looked over and saw Gohan lying unconscious, his gi still shredded and still missing his left arm "Gohan, hey man wake up."

" **He cannot hear you little one, not as he is now."**

Kai looked and saw the image of a large golden dragon in front of them "What the- Are you one of those Eternal Dragons like Shenron that I heard about?"

" **In a sense, you are quite observant. Now then, arise Son Gohan."** the dragon's eyes glowed crimson.

"Wha-?"

Gohan suddenly bolted up, panting heavily, his wounds having been healed and his messing left arm having been restored, though the damage to his gi remained "Kai what's going on-" then he saw the dragon and bowed, forcing Kai to do the same against his will "Great Zalama, it is an honor."

" **Raise your heads young ones."**

"So if you're here then that means that Magatsuhi was destroyed in that final clash right?"

" **Yes, and Bankotsu has been returned to Hell and reunited with his Band of Seven brothers. His sacrifice was a noble one. Now then, tell me Son Gohan, do you know why Magatsuhi's soul has constantly reincarnated?"**

"I have a little bit of an idea."

" **I gave the Dragon Clan of the Namekian race the ability to create Dragon Balls because the Dragon Balls were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power, something to be revered and treasured, for the dream of never having to use them, for each wish made creates more and more negative energy as well as positive energy."**

"And Magatsuhi was the embodiment of the negative energy?" Kai guessed "So then Gohan here must be the embodiment of the positive energy."

" **I gave Yamoshi the power of the Dragon Saiyan, whose power was born from the positive energy, in order to counteract Magatsuhi's negative energy, in order to restore balance and natural order to the universe."**

"So then why am I here? Do I have some sort of role in this too?"

" **No, you were simply making skin contact with Son Gohan when I chose to bring him here."**

"So what now then?" asked Gohan "What happens now that Magatsuhi's soul has been destroyed?"

" **Now that Magatsuhi's soul has been destroyed, after nearly 11,000 years, the legend of the Dragon Saiyan has at last come to an end. The balance of the universe has at last been restored."**

"How?"

" **By combining my power with your half Saiyan blood, pure heart and unbreakable resolve, you have shown the strength that can be achieved when the Saiyan race and the Human race combine."**

"And what about humans in general?" asked Kai

" **The humans also have great potential, but the warrior way has been lost by a large majority of the population. Kai Sato, you embody the incredible potential humans have when they put the effort into it."**

"Awesome."

" **Indeed. Now then, my purpose has been finished as well."**

"So what about me then?" asked Gohan "I'm the reincarnation of the original Dragon Saiyan known as Yamoshi aren't I? So what happens to me now?"

" **This will be your last life. Live it long and live it well Son Gohan, you have earned it for your role in this battle. Farewell."** and with that, Zalama disappeared and the two of them were surrounded by a white void.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in the wasteland ' _So now we're back, as if nothing happened?_ Kai, hey Kai get up."

Kai suddenly bolted up "What the hell- Was that some kind of dream or something?"

"I don't think so, I think Zalama just sent us back as if nothing happened. Weird."

"Tell me about it. How long were we there?"

"Who knows, but either way we'd better hurry and meet the others back on the Lookout before they get worried."

"We disappeared the second after the final beam struggle to save the universe ended, who wouldn't freak the f*ck out about that?"

"True. So anyway just grab onto my shoulder, I'll use Instant Transmission and get us up to the Lookout in less than a minute-"

"Are you out of your mind? Think about what we just pulled off, we've gotta make a badass triumphant entrance."

"Fine fine we'll do it your way." so Gohan started flying forward, only to notice that Kai hadn't moven an inch "Kai what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"In a minute." Kai suddenly picked up something wedged into the ground, that being the discarded Banryu "I'm so keeping this. Besides, I'm still processing."

"Processing what exactly?"

"8 simple words I never thought I would actually get to say. We just saved the entire mother f*cking universe!" he caught Gohan in a high five "Alright I'm good, let's go." and he took off, with a baffled yet relieved Gohan following after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo's eyes shot wide at what he heard, seeing how he and Goku had just returned to the Lookout and learned that Gohan and Kai just vanished after Magatsuhi was killed "What do you mean they just up and vanished?!"

"I mean they just up and vanished." Inuyasha told him "Magatsuhi and Bankotsu got atomised and when the blast ended Gohan and Kai just up and disappeared!"

"You know Inuyasha, it still amazes me that you know the word atomised." a new voice commented in a snarky manner.

"Shut your trap you son of a-" Inuyasha's anger rant fell short when he realized who he was talking to "...Oh, hey Kai."

Sure enough, Kai stood there, his gi still shredded but his wounds healed as if they were never there, and he shot them a smirk "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Kai!" before anyone could say anything or react, Erasa had practically glomped onto him and buried her face in his neck "You idiot I was worried sick about you!"

"Well then worry about this now okay?" before she could respond, Kai dipped her and crashed his lips into hers for a long and passionate kiss, flipping Videl off in the process.

"Okay that's enough of that." Krillin and Yamcha got in between Kai and Erasa and everyone else so that the kids wouldn't have to see it "Look as entertaining as this is, what happened to you and where is Gohan?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Can I borrow your phone?"

"What? Why?"

"Can I? This is important."

"Sure." so Krillin handed Kai his phone.

"Thanks." Kai pressed a few buttons and began playing _Shoot to Thrill_ by ACDC "Best possible choice of music for an epic entrance right?"

By this point Gohan flew down out of nowhere and landed on the floor of the Lookout the same way Iron Man did in the _Avengers_ movie, and he shot them the classic Son grin with the iconic hand rubbing the back of his hair just like Goku did "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Big Brother!" Goten was the first one to react and glomped him almost immediately "You're alive, you're really alive!"

Gohan put him down and ruffled his hair "Yeah I missed you too Goten, sorry I've been gone for so long. I heard about how you helped Kai fight off Majin Buu though, I'm really proud of you squirt." then he stood back up and turned his attention to the one that he wanted to see more than any of them "Kagome…"

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Kagome slowly walked towards him, her bangs covering her eyes "You're still the same reckless goofball you've always been." and yet she still hugged him tenderly nonetheless "You idiot…"

"And here I thought you'd actually be happy to see me when you're the first person I wanted to see after me and Kai save the universe together."

"You left me!" sadly, this was when Chichi chose to ruin the moment, gritting her teeth with tears brimming in her eyes "Don't ever do that again Gohan! My baby boy…"

"Mom…"

"He's not the same little kid he was before, he proved that today." Piccolo was the one who stepped forward as he rematerialized his weighted cape and turban, and as a rare occasion he offered Gohan and Kai a warm smile to each of them "You both proved that you're far beyond anything I could ever be capable of, as warriors and as men. As your master and as your friend, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of both of you."

"Thanks Piccolo, but there's no way either me or Kai could've gotten as far as we did without you."

"Um, guys?" Dende cut in "I hate to interrupt the reunion but I've been sensing something strange, it's odd but I think that the Dragon Balls are active again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, now we can make a wish and revive Broly. He should've been revived by the wish you guys made on Porunga but he wasn't, at least now we can try to get him directly."

"That's a good point, I'll head out and collect all of them right." so Cooler was about to quickly blitz off using Instant Transmission.

That was when Kibito stopped him "Please, allow me. It's the least I can do after everything you've all done for us." and he took the radar and disappeared using his Instantaneous Movement.

"Okay now that that's being taken care of, there's something else that I want to take care of without putting it off any longer than I already have." Gohan then turned his attention back towards Kagome and breathed a long deep sigh "Kagome, do you remember what I said to you back before the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah you said that you wanted to ask me something important, do you have something on your mind?"

"Kind of yeah, look I'm not really good at this kind of thing so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Gohan's cheeks were red at this point and he let out a sigh "Wouldn't it be kinda funny if you woke up tomorrow and realized that you were gonna get married to the guy who saved the universe?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly "Gohan…"

"Wait, hold on a second." Gohan used his earth manipulation abilities to summon a lump of coal in his hand, then covered it in flames with his fire manipulation abilities, then compressed it using his super strength, turning it into a small diamond "Kagome I love you more than life itself, and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

Kagome's cheeks turned redder than ever before, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi…" Gohan slowly got down on one knee, his nervousness soaring to new heights "Will you marry me?"

By this point Kagome had tears of joy streaming down her face and she laughed, cried and tried to talk all at once, resulting in her having trouble breathing and being unable to utter any actual words, so instead she just threw her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly.

"I guess I should take that as a yes." Gohan gently kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, only to realize something "Oh yeah that's right, I can make diamonds but I can't make rings. Crap."

That was when Kibito returned with the Dragon Balls "It is done."

"That was fast."

"Unlike the Yardratian technique Instant Transmission, Instantaneous Movement does not require the user to lock onto an energy signature and is not limited by distance." he placed the Dragon Balls on the ground "Go on.

"Right. Eternal Dragon Shenron, by your name I summon your forth to grant my wish!"

The Dragon Balls glowed, the skies darkened, and then Shenron appeared in all of his magnificent glory " **I have come to grant you one wish, name your desire so that I may return to my slumber."**

"Right, here goes. Great and powerful Shenron, I have but one wish and that is for you to resurrect the one known as Broly. Can you do this?"

" **...Forgive me, I cannot grant that wish. The one known as Broly is content with his death, he has found closure and has chosen not to return to the world of the living. However, he extends his regards to all of you. He wishes to thank the one known as Son Gohan and the one known as Son Goku, or Kakarot as he said, for freeing him from the control of the demon known as Magatsuhi, and allowing him to do something good with his life without being controlled or manipulated for his power, and he wishes you both nothing but the best."**

"I see. _Goodbye Broly, I may not have known you for very long but you were one of the best friends a guy could have. Thank you for everything._ So does anybody else have a wish to make?"

"I've got one." Bardock stepped forward "Shenron was it? I want you to return me to my rightful place in the Other World."

" **It shall be done."**

"Thank you."

Goku's eyes widened "What? But father you just came back to life and you already wanna go back?"

"I only came back because I heard that you needed help, now that that's done I have no place here anymore, this is your time Kakarot not mine. My place is over."

"And I suppose that means I'm going back too?" asked Raditz.

"No, you have a second chance at life and I don't want you to waste it. My time has long since ended, but yours hasn't. Take care my sons, live long and full lives." and with that, Bardock disappeared.

" **Your wish has been granted, I bid you farewell."** then Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls all scattered, rendered inactive for another year, and the skies returned to normal.

"I suppose Kibito and I should take our leave as well." Shin stepped up to Gohan and Kai and held out his hand "I cannot thank you both enough for what you have done here today."

Kai was the one to shake it, with Gohan doing the same "Don't worry about it Shin, seriously. We really didn't do that much."

"Nonsense, you both destroyed Magatsuhi and Majin Buu, the two most horrendous creatures the universe has ever seen." then he looked away "And now that the situation has been restored I'm nearing the limit in which I can truly interfere with this world. The Supreme Kai's aren't meant to directly involve ourselves with humans like yourself, and I've broken that rule far too many times as it is. This entire journey that I've taken, the pursuit of those two horrendous creatures that brought me here, nearly cost us the entire universe. I am meant to be an overseer, but I've done nothing except drag others into my own issues and it nearly cost us everything."

"Hey Magatsuhi was already hell bent on killing Gohan, I highly doubt you getting involved was a problem in any way, shape or form. Besides, without you and the Old Kai and his excruciating potential awakening ceremony Gohan and I would never have been able to figure in a fight like this."

"Perhaps but my shame still remains, in truth I question my position as a Supreme Kai. But from here on out I will carry out my duties with vigor, I promise you that. It has been a true pleasure and honor Gohan, Kai, and I wish you both all the best. **Kai Kai!"** he grabbed Kibito and they both vanished in the blink of an eye.

"He's not that bad a guy once you get to know him, but the older version of him is another story entirely."

"I know what you mean, having him hit on your mother-" then Gohan felt the horrifying realization hit him like a ton of bricks "Oh crap."

"What's the matter with you?"

"The one standing to my right."

Yeah, it turns out Chichi was the one standing to his right and she was completely oblivious as to why he was afraid of her "What's the matter Gohan? You don't usually seem this nervous about anything."

"...And now I'm about to die. Listen mom, I have to tell you something and I'm not gonna beat around the bush or anything. There's no point unless I simply come out and tell you, I've decided that I'm going to continue with my training. The threat of Magatsuhi may be over but I don't think the Earth is going to ever truly reach the day where nobody needs to protect it."

"No." the reply was predictable and almost autonomous "No Gohan, I absolutely forbid it! I let you train after Cell because you were grieving over your father, I let you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament because there was prize money involved, none of which you even won by the way, and you took off to deal with this whole Magatsuhi thing before I could stop you, but I will not allow this!"

"For crying out loud mom I need you to listen to me! There are other threats out there, threats that dad and even Vegeta can't handle. Right now I'm the strongest person on the planet, my new level of power will be critical sometime in the future and I can't just sit around and wait for an actual threat to arise before I realize that I have to train again. I have to keep training especially now, believe me when I tell you that I can balance my training and my studies."

"No Gohan, the threat is gone now! Magatsuhi is dead, you don't have to train or fight anymore! We can wind down and finally live a normal life now!"

"...And to think I was once that naive." surprisingly enough, it was Daizo who stepped into the conversation in Gohan's defense, staring daggers at Chichi "And by once I mean about 4 days ago. This entire experience has taught me that if anyone associated with these people thinks this world will ever be truly safe then you would have to be incredibly naive and foolish. Have you not noticed a recurring pattern that always places this planet under threat by some force? Firstly with King Piccolo 20 years ago, then with those beings known as Saiyans 12 years ago, then with Cell 7 years ago, and now with that demon Magatsuhi and his Kings of Destruction. I and everyone else here believe that your son is making the right decision."

"But-"

"If you truly believe that the fate of the world and its people are not as important as your son's studies then you are simply closed minded, short sighted, and frankly quite selfish, just like how I used to be. In like there are sacrifices that have to be made, your son clearly understands that so why can't you?"

"Listen-"

"No mother, you need to listen." Gohan shut her up "Kai's father is right, you can't just put my studies above the fate of the planet. That's incredibly narrow minded. There won't be a point to any of my studies if some other outside threat waltzes in and tries to blow up the universe like how Magatsuhi did literally 2 hours ago. Regardless of what you say I _am_ going to continue with my training whether you like it or not. Like Daizo said, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"But Gohan I want you to keep studying!" by this point Chichi was seemingly about to hit her breaking point "You're still only a teenager, you don't need to worry about something like saving the world! Leave that kind of thing to Piccolo or your father or anyone else, you can't keep getting distracted by this martial arts nonsense!"

"Oh for f*ck's sake!" Kai finally exploded "In case you haven't noticed Mrs Son let me point something out to you, that _nonsense_ as you so aptly put it literally just saved not only your ungrateful harping ass but the entire mother f*cking universe! Without it then you, all of your books, your colleges and all the other scholarly crap you wanna cram down Gohan's throat wouldn't even be right now, much less the rest of the entire universe! Gohan is doing not only your husband, Piccolo and even me proud, but the entire world and the rest of the universe a great justice, one that's long overdue. And after everything he's gone through, all of the pain and suffering and sheer agonizing torture that he's put himself through to get to the point he's at now, I would expect you of all people to actually understand that he's growing into a man you would and should be proud of and give him the support he needs." then he turned his attention over towards Daizo "And for the record dad, just in case it wasn't clear I'm gonna continue with my training too."

Daizo nodded "I assumed as much, but I do want you to move back home now that our grudge has been settled."

"Hey no grudge means no reason to live away from home." then he turned back to Chichi "Now where were we? Oh yeah right, chewing you out. Anyway Mrs Son, you need to consider that the main if not the only reason why Gohan wants to keep pursuing the path of martial arts is so he can protect the people he holds closer to his heart than anyone else, with you being one of those people. Think about it for a minute, you remember how Gohan was after Goku sacrificed himself to save us all from Cell don't you? He was absolutely devastated, it was horrible for him but it also turned out to be a good thing in a bunch of different ways too. It inspired him to become a true protector, someone who wants to use his power to protect the people he loves and prevent the injustices brought about by creatures like Magatsuhi with his own two hands."

"But…" by this point Chichi slumped to the ground in defeat, seeing how in her warped and seriously f*cked up mind all of her dreams were being crushed by her eldest son and one of the few friends the same age as him.

"I'm sorry mom but this is the path that I've chosen."

"...What can I even say? In the end you're just being exactly like your father is so I guess I'll just have to relent."

' _Wow that went a lot better than you expected.'_

"...Well I guess I should head back home." 17 finally spoke up "With all of the craziness going on these past few days I'm worried about the animals on the island and my family."

"So what then, are you gonna pull a Tien now?" asked Krillin "You're gonna say that our paths won't end up crossing again in this lifetime or anything?"

"Nah I was thinking of bringing my family over to your place for dinner next week, we haven't done that yet have we?" he gave a small smirk "Hey Mirai, make sure you make good use of the power you've gained here. Later, and the rest of you take care too." and he took off.

Inuyasha decided to follow his lead "Well I think we should be going too."

"You guys are leaving?" asked Gohan, his tone showing that he was clearly saddened that they would have to say goodbye.

"Don't forget that we're already dead, our place is guarding Hell now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Gohan and the rest looked and saw a blue ogre appear on the Lookout "Who are you?"

"I'm just delivering a message from King Yemma." he handed a paper to Inuyasha "He knows about everything you guys went through in this battle and wants all of you to stay on Earth for a while in case anything else comes up. Well all but one of you anyway."

"...Well that was convenient."

"I suppose I should be going as well." Cooler let out a sigh "Someone has to return in order to guard Hell, and the somebody might as well be me."

"I guess so." Gohan held out his hand "Thank you for your help with all of this."

Cooler accepted it and broke away "No thanks are necessary Son Gohan, my debt to you has now been repaid." and with that, he disappeared without another word.

"I guess there are good Arcosians out there, we shouldn't just use Frieza as an example for all of their kind."

"That's actually true." Mirai pointed out "I even recruited an Arcosian myself back in my time, along with two other Saiyans, two Namekians, and your future self after I brought Dende back to be the new guardian of Earth and had him create new Dragon Balls."

"Nice. So what about you then, I mean when are you gonna head back to your time?"

"Well I said that I was only gonna come for the tournament, they'll probably be worried that I've been gone for so long. But after everything that's happened I think I'll get a full night's rest and head out in the morning."

"Fair enough." then he turned his attention towards Inuyasha and the others "So where are you guys gonna stay though?"

"I've got that one figured out." Kai offered "I was thinking that maybe they could crash up here at the Lookout for a little while until I finish my plan."

"What plan is that exactly?"

"Simple, I'm gonna use the prize money I got from winning the World Martial Arts Tournament and I'm gonna open up my new dojo and teach people how to use their Ki so they don't turn out like Mr Satan and his followers."

"You really have come a long way Kai."

"So have you."

"And I couldn't have without you." then Gohan looked around at everyone else and grinned brightly "Alright then." he took Kagome into his arms bridal style "Come on everybody, let's go! Tomorrow is a whole new day!" and he blasted off for home, with Goten and Goku (who was carrying Chichi) following.

"And there goes an unsung hero. I'm so gonna change that."

"...I really don't see myself teaching others." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Fine, then just stay up here with Piccolo so you guys can be meditation buddies." then he nonchalantly slung Daizo over his shoulder "Alright dad, hold on tight! See you later everybody!"and he took off full speed.

Piccolo looked on with pride ' _Gohan… Kai… you've both become strong, truly strong. I'm truly proud of both of you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came.

Gohan held out his hand "You really have gotten strong Mirai, I bet you can defeat any enemy that comes your way now no matter what sort of crisis may come your way."

Mirai gladly shook the hand "It's all thanks to you Gohan, and to all of the others as well. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you."

"Just be sure to take care."

"The same to you as well." Mirai turned towards the time machine, only to find Vegeta standing there in front of it "Father."

"You're leaving?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes."

"I see." then Vegeta suddenly launched a fist forward.

Mirai easily blocked the fist with one hand, receiving a smirk of approval, and hopped in the time machine and started it up, giving one final glance down at everyone present ' _Gohan, all of you, thank you for everything. Until we meet again.'_ and with one final wave, he finally disappeared back to his own timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by, and things seemed to be settling down again.

Gohan touched down on Mount Paozu outside of his home and entered to see Goku doing push ups in the living "Hey dad, how's it going?"

Goku stopped doing push ups and grinned "Hey son, how'd it go?"

"Well apparently a lot of people in Satan City saw Kai defending them against Buu during the big fight and now they seem him as a hero, he apparently used this to his advantage, being backed up by Videl and Erasa mind you, and made it so everybody in Satan City, if not the entire world, knows that I'm the one who destroyed Magatsuhi and saved the world, and now they see me as a hero."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Because I had to fly just to avoid being tackled by an army of lustful fangirls, and Kai had to lure away the ones in airships just so I would survive. I lost him halfway here."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"Or me!" then a ragged and disheveled looking Kai showed up "Fangirls, they're animals I tell you! Animals!"

"Hilarious." Chichi said dryly from the doorway "Anyway Kai I have your father on the phone here, he says there's something that the three of you need to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan raised an eyebrow when he saw what was on the TV "Okay, this was not something I had expected."

"What is?" then Kai came into the room "Looks like General Ripper, commander in chief of the King's Guards."

"How do you know that?"

"It says so on the bottom, now shut up and let me hear what he's saying."

" _...the combined arms forces, including a full 15 regiments of the King's Royal Defence Force- a show of military might unparalleled since the incident involving the demon known as King Piccolo, later followed by the show of force used against Cell- arrived to find the field of battle completely and utterly devastated. Previous footage and survivors had already proven that the demon, whose name is now known to be Magatsuhi thanks to an anonymous source, and the group who did battle with him to be on an entirely different level to ordinary humans. With the Earth still intact, and reports are beginning to come in that the mass deaths and destruction caused by this demon and his army have long since been undone by some sort of unknown mysterious force, we must arrive at the conclusion that the demon Magatsuhi and his forces have been defeated. We have had a team of scientists investigating the site since we arrived, and from the data we have gathered before the damage was somehow repaired we have estimated that the combatants have power outputs in the megatons at least. I should stress that these people were unarmed, and extensive footage analysis has revealed no signs of trickery or image manipulation as claimed by the former World Martial Arts Tournament Mr Satan. And now, if you are listening out there somewhere, I would like to address these warriors directly. Whoever you are, you have done the people of this planet a great service. The Earth thanks you."_ he stood to attention and saluted.

"Wow, did not expect that." Goku muttered.

Gohan nodded "You're telling me, I never thought we'd actually get any sort of gratitude for saving the universe and now that we've got it it's honestly kind of weird."

" _And now, I bring you a request. If you are watching then I formally invite you to come to Central City. We wish to personally congratulate you for your services of course, but there is one other issue. It's said that smaller scale versions of the abilities that you possess have been seen at past showings of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and this may be true, but I hope you can understand the difference between that and the kind of unimaginable power displayed during the carnage and chaos. I only request that if such power is achievable by the people themselves then its secrets be made known, to the world government at the very least, and to the public and its people at the very most. We are all created equal. That is all."_ then the broadcast ended.

"...Well that happened. So what should we do then?" asked Kai.

"I think you should tell them." Goku suggested, earning looks from everyone present that made it seem like he was insane "Think about it for a minute, there's no reason to keep secrets like that when people's lives could really benefit from knowing what we know."

Gohan was rather skeptical "I don't know about that dad, the people would never believe 80% of the things we could tell them. I mean the Dragon Balls, Time Travel, Saiyans, Namekians, the Shikon Jewel, a god of dragons? Who in their right mind outside of our group _would_ believe all of that?"

"Well okay maybe not everything, but at the very least we could tell them how Ki works."

"That's why I'm opening up my own dojo." Kai pointed out "But I guess I see your point on this, it wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah and he did ask nicely after all, so what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"...I'm not even gonna begin to go there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 more days passed.

Kai looked at himself in a mirror, having changed into a more formal attire, consisting of a suit with a red tie "I still think I should be wearing my gi."

"You're meeting with the general of the Royal Defense Force." Daizo pointed out "I'll be damned if my son goes in something like that. We compromised don't forget, I let you wear the red tie."

"And that was non-negotiable." he opened a window "Well I'd better meet up with Gohan before I go, see you after it's done dad." and he took off.

"This is the only time I let you go out the window like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large crowd was waiting in Central City as Gohan and Kai both arrived with flair, their Mystic white auras blazing around them as they landed in front of several important officials.

"The King makes his apologies, he's taken ill this morning." the prime minister told them.

Gohan nodded "No apologies necessary, we understand. _Come to think of it, didn't dad say that he had met the King before, back after he defeated King Piccolo?'_ he noticed Dr Briefs standing behind the prime minister along with General Ripper and received a half hearted wave, an awkward handshake, and a salute respectively, then turned to the crowd "Hello."

Kai nonchalantly held up two fingers "Hi." he looked up and noticed news helicopters swarming the area "God they're worse than a swarm of angry insects."

Fortunately for him the supposed swarming died down after a few moments, their reactions clearly showing one of apprehension and anticipation.

"Thank god, I can't stand screeching crowds like that."

Gohan elbowed Kai in the shoulder "Quiet, it's starting."

The general stepped forward first "I would like to thank you both for responding to my invitation."

"No thanks are necessary sir, though to completely honest my friends and I never even realized that this was that big of a secret. I mean I've been able to use these abilities for almost all of my life."

"I see." this was when the prime minister stepped forward "So by these abilities you mean the superhuman abilities you and your friends have used in the past such as against the demon and his army, among various other times? And would this include the usage of them against the likes of Cell?"

"Yes I suppose so, but is that really accurate though? The term superhuman I mean. After all, if anyone is able to learn then and I know for a fact that they can, then is the term superhuman being used properly here?"

"Well… yes I suppose so, but I hope you take my meaning."

"I do."

"If I may get us back onto the topic at hand." General Ripper turned to Goku "My apologies for the interruption. Anyway, how exactly do these powers of yours work? Where do they come from?"

"Well it's like this. There's a certain energy, a force, that flows throughout the entirety of the universe. Most people refer to it as just power or energy, but we refer to it as Ki. Every living being has it, which is how we can sense people's locations, just by feeling their Ki signatures, but there's much more than that. You can train to increase your Ki reserves and then channel them whenever need be, sort of like a muscle." he held out his hand and summoned a small ball made of his Ki "While we tend to focus on fighting, it's often just handy in life to be able to generate one's Ki. for example, having larger reserves of Ki makes you stronger, faster and more durable, or as one would generally put it, more powerful. Plus there are other abilities you can use to learn Ki, such as the ability to fly." he extinguished his ball of Ki and hovered a couple of feet off of the ground, then gently lowered himself back down "you see? It's actually not that hard once you get the feel of it. To be honest it really wasn't any sort of big secret that all of this was possible, people like the Turtle School and Crane School of martial arts have been teaching their students in the ways of Ki for hundreds of years."

"I see. And at a certain level of power a fighter trained in the ways of Ki is above the level of conventional weaponry, such as guns or tanks?"

"With all due respect sir, your entire army could come at me or Kai all at once and either one of us would be able to disarm them all faster than any of them could blink. However, not that I'm one to boast, I count the two of us as exceptional, and perhaps most our age would not be able to overcome them quite so easily, no matter how much training they had. It would take them at the very least a few moments."

"And what if the army were to deploy nuclear weapons? Just to extend that hypothetical scenario, now that we would do such a thing naturally."

"Well then hypothetically it would honestly depend. From what I know King Piccolo was about equal to a full power nuclear bomb I suppose, at least from what I know. But we're thousands of times beyond his level, right now either one of us are more than capable of destroying an entire planet."

"Y-You could destroy the Earth?" Ripper let out an uncharacteristic gulp "Well I…"

"Let me guess, you don't feel safe with us here?" Kai finished for him "Look general, I'm gonna level with you. You're a trained soldier that has years of experience under his belt, you're most likely capable of killing most men fairly easily. I don't think that should be a reason for your friends and family to fear walking into a room with you, do you? You've got nothing to fear from either of us or any of our friends or family, all we've done is protect the planet and all the people on it. It's what we do."

"Hey alright now." the prime minister began pacing back and forth in front of them "No one is afraid of you two. The general is just jumpy, it's his job after all. But tell me, do you have the intention of making this power, or Ki as you put it, available to everyone."

"Only to those who want it, it's not our style to force people to learn it against their will or anything like that. If they want to then that's great, if they don't then that's fine too."

"So who will spread this knowledge to the people?"

"Well neither of us ever actually thought that far ahead to be honest, I mean I was planning to use my prize money from the World Martial Arts Tournament to open up my own dojo back home in Japan, but that's about it. I mean I know one of the previous tournament champions, you know Tien Shinhan the guy who won the 22nd tournament, opened up his own dojo in the mountains somewhere. _I'm not even sure Master Roshi still teaches, and Krillin and Yamcha both have more important things in life like being with their families._ You do bring up a pretty good point though, there aren't enough teachers and I still have my own training to do, seeing how the principal of martial arts is to always heighten oneself, so I can't just spend every waking minute just teaching all of this."

Then Gohan suddenly grinned "I think I've got it."

"Got what?"

"I think I know what we can do. Okay, so you know how my dad is thrilled that I'm continuing with my training but my mom still wants me to study?"

"Yeah."

"Well here's what I'm thinking, I can write a series of books. Everything about Ki itself, teaching people to control it, various Ki based techniques, power ups, all about the stuff that we and the others can do. I can even include explanations from our battles with Cell and everything. How does that sound?"

"Well it works for me, then people can just read it and not have to run to one of only like 15 guys in the world who know how to use Ki."

"Alright then." Gohan turned back towards the cameras "The first one might take awhile so sorry about that, but if you're gonna do something like this then you might as well do it right. I wanna make sure it's done well, but I'll try to make sure it's released within a year or so. I was thinking of calling it _Groundbreaking Science,_ does that work as a title for the series?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well alright then." by this point the prime minister felt that the events had left his control almost entirely "I suppose that we'll have all the answers we need soon ladies and gentlemen."

"I suppose so-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh for f*ck's sake." Kai looked back and his groans of exasperated frustration only grew louder and more annoyed.

"NO MORE OF YOUR TRICKS!" Mr Satan did a somersault off of the top of his car and landed in front of Gohan and Kai, one finger extended as if to issue a challenge "I, Mr Satan, the martial arts champion of the world and the man who defeated Cell and Magatsuhi, challenge you! Do you think you've got what it takes to face the champ?!"

"Do you?"

' _...Oh crap, not this kid again. No get it together Satan, that little runt just got lucky that's all, nothing more and nothing less._ Save it you runt, now do you accept my challenge or not?!"

"You're damn right I do! Gohan stand by, this is only gonna take a minute. Well once they set up anyway."

"Stand back, I've got this." Gohan promptly began using his earth manipulation abilities to create an arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours passed, and now everything was getting set up, with Gohan using his elemental powers to create an arena at extremely short notice, with news crews buzzing around like a swarm of angry bees around the corners containing the two fighters, or one fighter and one jackass with an afro and a moustache.

"I don't like this whole setup." Daizo muttered.

"Don't worry about it Dad." Kai waved him off in his usual carefree manner "They just need a little bit of proof, and after what I did to both Tien and Afro the Ass Clown during the World Martial Arts tournament I think they'll be a little bit more open to the truth."

"Just wipe the smug look off of that fool's face."

"I thought that I did that during the World Martial Arts Tournament when I beat him within an inch of his life, but clearly his skull is that much thicker than I thought. Then again in terms of skill I'm pretty sure even you could punch him out. Besides, this fight- and I use that term _very_ loosely- isn't even the thing that matters here. What's important is that people actually see the fight."

"Yeah that's about it." Gohan stood up "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, I'll be back in a little bit."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"They're the media, they're insanely annoying but I can outrun them in my sleep. You of all people should know that." and he left.

That was when Kai heard gunshots from outside "What the hell?"

Then Erics, the prime minister, quickly stumbled his way into the tent, breathing heavily and holding a gun "Oh hey there, sorry about startling you like that. I just had to fire a few warning shots, I got swarmed by reporters."

"So I noticed."

"Yes." an awkward silence ensued.

This was when Daizo tried to make conversation "So tell me Mr Erics, who do you believe will win?"

"You don't have to treat me like a fool Mr Sato, you know as well as I do that Mr Satan doesn't have a ghost of a chance. I mean sure he's a skilled wrestler, but he's more of a brawler than a martial artist. At this point your son fight him is like Superman fighting Bruce Lee."

"Or Saitama vs every other character in One Punch Man." Kai pointed out "Well except for Lord Boros, after all he's the only guy in the entire series to survive a solid punch from Saitama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan let out a sigh as he sat on a hilltop ' _This whole thing is completely unbelievable.'_

"Hey."

Gohan looked and saw Videl and Erasa sitting down next to him "Oh hey. So tell me something Videl, didn't you say you were gonna try and get your dad to be less arrogant and flamboyant now that he lost his title?"

"Yep."

"So then-"

"It's my dad, of course he'll still act like a flamboyant jackass."

"Fair enough."

"Hey you wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"Hercule isn't really my dad's name, it's just his stage name. His real name is Mark."

"...Mark? Seriously? Well it's less impressive than Hercule, but it definitely sounds a lot more believable."

"True, and congratulations on you and Kagome by the way."

"Thanks, and I was thinking of asking Kai to be my best man. I'd ask Piccolo but that sort of thing isn't really his thing and I chose to respect that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Kai tightened his obi and cracked his neck.

"The fight you've all been waiting for!"

Mr Satan fluffed his afro.

"Both declare themselves to be the strongest in the world, one of them claiming the existence of a supernatural force known as Ki, the other denouncing it as nothing more than a pack of lies, now together in the ring for your entertainment!"

Kai entered the ring, standing the opposite of Mr Satan and shooting him a deadly glare that would've splattered him across the ring if looks were able to kill "Oh this is gonna be good."

"Kai Sato, Hercule Satan, are you ready?" the announcer received two simultaneous nods and quickly backed out of the ring "Then let the match begin!"

"And you should really use the term _fight_ kind of loosely-"

" **Satan Punch!"** Mr Satan pounced forward and led with a strong, by human standards, jab sailing straight into Kai's face, but didn't even receive a flinch ' _I should've known this guy was all talk!'_

Kai's head snapped to the side with ease, causing the fist to sail past him ' _Alright Sato you've gotta remember, you don't wanna kill the bastard . Correction, they don't want you to kill the bastard. Nothing too fancy, nothing he can claim as a trick, that way he can't claim any of it as a trick or anything.'_ he easily dodged the follow up elbow jab and subsequent volley of kicks "You might as well face it Afro the Ass Clown, you're nowhere near fast enough to hit me with attacks like that."

"We'll see about that!" Mr Satan let out a howl as he tensed up and launched himself forward with all of his strength, making the untrained eye see it as him disappearing.

' _My god, he's so slow it's almost painful.'_ Kai swung one fist up and caught Mr Satan right in the jaw, flooring him with unbelievable ease ' _Remember Kai, make sure that it looks like I'm actually fighting him._ Oh yeah I keep forgetting, you're actually a somewhat decent fighter, well for a normal human anyway."

"Damn…" Mr Satan rubbed his jaw "Nice shot punk, maybe you did have a few moves in the tournament after all."

"Oh trust me, I'm not the same guy you faced before. The power I have now compared to then is at least 10 times what it was."

"Well whatever that power is you and your friend are always on about, you're a fast one aren't you?"

"You could say that. _For f*ck's sake, just get on with it already!'_

"Well fine, you're pretty quick I'll give you that. But they don't call me the strongest man in the world for nothing you know!"

"...Is that so?"

"That's right! I bet you one hit from my fists of steel and you'll fold right up!"

"You bet do you? Well alright then, hit me."

"What?"

"You heard me jackass, I'll prove that I've got strength as well as speed if you like."

"Why you… _He thinks he can play with me does he? Well fine!_ Alright punch, but remember you asked for it! **Satan Punch!"** he sprang at Kai again and planted his fist firmly in his chest, only to leap away as he clutched his throbbing hang "Ow ow ow ow ow! What are you made of?"

"I've got abs of chromium."

"...What?"

"Okay see I did some research and it turns out that chromium is the key component of stainless steel, hence abs of chromium."

"Oh. _They checked us before the match, he isn't wearing any body armor or anything. Could it be that he's… telling the truth?_ No way, I would've heard about something like this long before now! This fight isn't over, you hear me?"

"Oh I hear you. _This fight was over before it began.'_

"Now pay attention _Kai,_ cause I'm gonna show you why one of us has thousands of adoring fans!" he did his classic victory pose "BECAUSE I. AM. THE. GREATEST!" he received cheers from about ⅓ of the crowd, while the rest of them just sat in silence and waited for the final verdict."

' _What the f*ck is wrong with this idiot?'_

"Now you… **Dynamite Rolling Thunder Dynamite Super Championi Style Mess Em Up Kick-"**

"Nope." Kai caught his foot mid kick inches away from his face and buried his own foot into Mr Satan's stomach, causing him to fall back once his foot was released and land in an unconscious heap on the ground for the second time that week.

"And the winner is Kai Sato, let's have a big hand for our champion!"

"Yeah yeah, later." Kai walked off nonchalantly back towards Daizo and Gohan "Alright guys, let's go. We're done here." and he took Daizo on his back and took to the skies.

"Right." Gohan followed him in mid air "Hey I was wondering Kai."

"What's up?"

"About me and Kagome, how would you feel about being my best man?"

"You're kidding right? Dude I was wondering when you were gonna ask, I mean I'm kind of the obvious choice aren't I?"

"...Don't push it."

"Gohan don't you know me? I'm the living definition of pushing it."

"Yeah that's true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many many years ago, there was a highly advanced civilization hidden in the deepest reaches of space known as the Tuffles.

The Tuffles were the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta, known during that time as Planet Plant, before the Saiyans took over and nearly drove the Tuffle race to extinction.

To avenge their fallen race, a Tuffle scientist by the name of Dr Raichi, built a grudge amplification device known as Hatchiyack to absorb the bitterness and hatred of the fallen people of the Tuffle race, and one day destroy the Saiyan race.

Dr Raichi was only able to initially activate the machine as he was killed by one of the invading Saiyans, before the machine itself was launched into space, absorbing Dr Raichi's corpse along with his grudge, as well as the grudge of all of the fallen warriors in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 46 years, the machine finally reactivated and the ghost of Dr Raichi materialized inside of the machine "At last the time has come… for my revenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years had passed since World War Z, the official name given to the long and brutal war that took place between Gohan and the Z Fighters and Magatsuhi and the Kings of Destruction.

But the newfound peace was rudely interrupted when a dark smoke descended all over the world, causing cars to crash and people to start getting sick.

A new threat had emerged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan materialized inside the Capsule Corp building, with Goku doing the same, and looked around to see Kai, Piccolo and Vegeta "Hey guys, sorry we're late."

"We've been waiting for like an hour." Kai pointed out.

"Sorry but I had to drag dad away from taco night, so what's the situation right now?"

"Well the whole world is in a lot of trouble right now." Bulma turned on the news.

" _Everyone, please be sure to refrain from going outside. Just now strange devices from a mysterious dark orb in the sky have landed in West City as well as other various areas across the globe and have started releasing a dangerous gas, at this rate one can only wonder what will become of the Earth!"_

"It's bad, really bad."

"What is this stuff anyway?" asked Kai.

"It's called Destron Gas, it's really nasty stuff that destroys every living thing it comes into contact with although Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta are kind of exempt. Gohan and Kai aren't so lucky since they've got human blood coursing through their veins. According to the calculations I made, if we don't stop this stuff then everyone on Earth will be annihilated within a span of 70 days."

"And to think we only have about 3 days or so before Gohan and Kagome get married, I guess we can call this the bachelor party right?"

"Very funny." Gohan said dryly "But who would do something so horrible?"

"My best guess would have to be the Tuffles." Vegeta told them "They're the only people that I know of who can handle weaponry like this."

"And the Tuffles are what exactly?" asked Kai.

"A race that was destroyed by my father decades ago, they were the race that originally inhabited Planet Vegeta before the Saiyan race stumbled upon their homeworld and wiped out all of the Tuffles, then took the planet for their own."

"So you're saying that the guy behind this is a surviving Tuffle and he's doing this to get revenge?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"And they don't give a crap about what happens to the Earth or the people on it as long as you guys are dead."

"I wouldn't put that past them either."

"Figures."

"I'll start analyzing the Destron Gas this Tuffle is spreading across the planet and see if there's anything we can do to counter it." Bulma told them.

Gohan nodded "And in the meantime, we'll try to destroy the machines releasing all of the gas over the city."

"I've already got Krillin and everyone else checking out the other machines across the planet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, Gohan was leading the others through the skies of West City as he looked down at the carnage below "The city…"

"Looks like one hell of a mess." Kai noted "And just like Bulma said the gas probably originated from here, we'd better make sure we don't stay any longer than we have to."

"Yeah that's true, we'd better hurry so it doesn't get to us. Hey check it out, there's the machine down there." he pointed to where a machine was in the process of releasing a massive cloud of Destron Gas "Looks like we found it."

"Looks like it."

"Leave it to me!" Vegeta flashed into Super Saiyan Silver " **Big Bang Attack!"** he fired a Big Bang Attack, resulting in an explosion "And now it's finished." he saw that the machine had been protected by a barrier and was still releasing Destron Gas "What the-?"

"FAIL!"

"F*ck off!"

"Tsk tsk." a cloud of the gas that emerged took on a familiar form "You would never be able to break this barrier with your level of power."

"Frieza!"

"You foolish filthy monkeys, we shall finally put an end to you Saiyans!"

"We?"

Then Cell appeared "It's been a long time."

"Cell!"

Then Bojack "I'm glad that we could meet again."

"Bojack!"

Then Janemba appeared and let out a snarl.

"Janemba!"

They all let out malicious chuckles.

"What the hell is this?" Kai muttered "We killed all of you during that gigantic war with Magatsuhi 2 years ago."

Vegeta let out a scoff "So what? You miserable fools were killed by us so easily, you clearly have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

Frieza smirked "It appears your mouth is as loud as ever Vegeta, but it's you who doesn't know what you're up against." then he flashed into his Golden form "Not to worry though, you'll find out soon enough."

"Here they come!" Gohan flared his Mystic aura " **Ryuken 5x!"** he powered up his Ryuken to the fifth level and began trading even blows with Frieza, only to notice something ' _Something about him feels different, is this really the same guy?_ **Masenko!"** he hit Frieza dead on with a Masenko, sending him flying into the tower and causing him to evaporate into gas.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo and Kai pierced Janemba with a two man Special Beam Cannon combination to the chest, causing him to evaporate.

" **Galick Gun!"** Vegeta blasted Bojack with a Super Saiyan Silver Galick Gun.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** Goku hit Cell dead on with a full power Super Saiyan Silver Kamehameha.

Unfortunately, Frieza and all the rest suddenly rematerialized as if nothing happened "As if measly attacks like that would work."

"This is insane." Gohan muttered "What the hell is going on, are these guys immortal or something? We keep attacking and they just keep coming back as if nothing happened." then he began coughing "What the hell?"

"And this should finish you."

"It's like my body is getting weaker and weaker…" then he realized something "Don't tell me…!"

"Gohan, it's the gas!" Kai barked "The Destron Gas is starting to affect us and now it's draining us of our Ki!"

"So you've noticed." Frieza powered down from his Golden form "It appears that the Destron Gas is starting to take effect, but it's too late for the likes of you to cry or beg for mercy now." he and the others then proceeded to beat the others into the wall of the tower, leaving them unable to escape as he and the others charged four simultaneous Ki blasts, intent on finishing them off for good "This ridiculous farce is over, and now it's time for all of you to say goodbye and disappear into the depths of Hell."

"Hey there you guys!" that was when Bulma flew onto the scene in an airship "I just finished analyzing the gas and created a counteragent to neutralize its effects!" she dropped a barrage of capsules that released a pink smoke, neutralizing the effects of the Destron Gas and powering down the machine releasing it.

Gohan freed himself, with the others doing the same "Looks like my strength is finally coming back. She figured out something this complex in just a few hours, looks like she's the smartest woman on the face of the planet for a reason."

"This is just a prototype of the counteragent so its effects aren't going to last for very long, you guys better hurry and finish off Frieza and the others while you have the chance."

"Fine by me. **Masenko!"** Gohan flared his Mystic aura and fired a Masenko, causing all four of them to evaporate into gas, only for them to start to reform.

"I've got this! **Ryuken 10x! Dragon Cannon!"** Kai powered up his Ryuken to the tenth level and fired a Dragon Cannon, engulfing them before they could totally reform.

"Curse you, do not underestimate the hatred we hold!" then they all evaporated completely, leaving no chance of them coming back, as well as evaporating whatever was left of the Destron Gas covering West City.

"The hatred they hold? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Goku shrugged as he powered down to his base form "Well I guess that we're about to find that out. Hey King Kai, can you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear Goku, I did a little bit of searching while you guys were hiding and it looks like the guy responsible for this is hiding somewhere off of the surface of the Earth. You managed to stop the device from releasing any more gas into West City but there are still other machines throughout the world. You have to take the fight to the one who's causing this or else your world won't be free of this grave danger."_

"Okay I think I understand. Gohan."

"Right." Gohan placed two fingers onto his forehead and paused for a moment "I think I found him. Kai. Piccolo."

"Right." Kai grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder, with Piccolo doing the same, and they all disappeared via Instant Transmission.

"Come on." Goku grabbed Vegeta and followed Gohan's lead and disappeared using Instant Transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Planet, Dr Raichi's fortress.

Dr Raichi watched as the souls and hatred of Frieza, Janemba, Cell and Bojack were quickly absorbed into Hatchiyack "Excellent, our hatred has now grown even stronger. However, more is still to be done. All we have to do now is absorb maximum energy of hatred, and then it shall at last give birth to the ultimate warrior born from our hatred who can at last complete our vengeance!" then he looked up "So you've come at last… Saiyans."

Sure enough, Gohan materialized in front of him along with Kai, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo "So tell me, are you the one controlling the Destron Gas that's been released across the Earth?"

"Indeed I am. I am the greatest of all scientists of the Tuffle race, Dr Raichi. I have returned in my form as a spirit using the power of Hatchiyack, a machine that I created to absorb the hatred of those who have fallen at the hands of the Saiyan race."

"You mean that you're already dead and this device has summoned your soul back from Hell so that you can claim your revenge. I think I get it now, so that's how you managed to bring back the likes of Frieza and the others. I'm going to give you one warning Dr, stop the Destron Gas and leave in peace or we will be forced to destroy you."

"Spare me the theatrics, I will do no such thing! I have no concern for your world, I seek only my revenge and nothing else! I had hoped that you would die slow and quiet deaths from exposure to the Destron Gas." he activated an Energy Shield "However, I suppose that I will have to eradicate you from this plane of existence myself!"

"Get him!" Kai charged in first, only to be pushed back by the Energy Shield.

"You pathetic fools will never be able to break through this barrier, go and perish along with the rest of your world!"

"Nobody gives a damn about your grudge old man, just leave the Earth and its people out of this!" he flared his Mystic aura and powered up, with all of the others doing the same, and they all charged and began launching attacks on the barrier, causing it to crack.

"What?!"

"Stay back guys, I've got this!" Goku leapt back and cupped his hands " **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"** he fired a white Kamehameha, shattering the barrier.

"You filthy Saiyans!"

" **Final Flash!"** Vegeta fired a full power Final Flash, engulfing Dr Raichi almost immediately.

"Curse you, curse you Saiyan wretches!" and then he disappeared.

"Unbelievable." Gohan muttered "Collecting the hatred of others is sick enough, but what's really insane about it is that it's brought you as far as it has."

Then Dr Raichi's malicious laugh rang through the air as his silhouette materialized, made up of Destron Gas "Did you think a measly attack like that would finish me! Our long lasting hatred will not subside so easily, not until you're completely eradicated! Now Hatchiyack, absorb my hatred and at last awaken into your perfect form!" then his silhouette disappeared into the machine, causing it to let out an unsettling howl.

"Okay, that's bad."

"You're telling me!" Kai covered his ears "God it's like those ear rape things those assholes put on YouTube, someone just shut that damn thing up already!"

"Yes Kai, that's the takeaway from this thing. Not the fact that it's glowing, not the ominous and incredibly powerful Ki that is still dwarfed by Magatsuhi, not the fact that this power could very well end up destroying the entire galaxy, the ungodly roar is what we should be focusing on right now." note the dryness in his tone.

Vegeta smirked "Say whatever you want, I think this just got interesting."

That was when Hatchiyack transformed from a machine into a red, green and pink humanoid form, his voice a low and menacing growl "Saiyans…"

' _This may have been a horrible mistake.'_

"Perish." Hatchiyack then slammed Vegeta with his Ultimate Blow, in which he rammed his fist into Vegeta's gut and sent him flying away.

"We're f*cked." was all Kai could think to say.

"All Saiyans must die!" Hatchiyack charged forward and landed heavy blows on the four remaining fighters, in which he slammed Vegeta into a pole.

"You pathetic beast! Take this! **Dragon Cannon!"** Kai fired a full power Dragon Cannon, engulfing Hatchiyack "Yippee-ki-yay MOTHERFUCKER!"

Yeah see Hatchiyack was completely unfazed and just shot Kai a malicious smirk as he began charging his Revenger Cannon.

"Okay that's bad."

After several seconds of charging, Hatchiyack fired his Revenger Cannon.

"Oh crap."

"KAI MOVE!" Piccolo barked, but too late.

Kai was hit by the Revenger Cannon at point blank range and sent flying into a wall, the top of his gi shredded and leaving him badly wounded.

"Kai!" Piccolo rushed to his side "I've got you, just hang in there!"

"Die." Hatchiyack began laying a beating on Goku, pummeling him endlessly without any mercy.

"Get away from my father!" Gohan charged forward, his Mystic aura flaring.

Hatchiyack batted him aside and slammed Goku through a platform, then charged a Revenger Cannon to finish him.

" **Galick Gun!"** that was when Vegeta fired a Galick Gun and deflected the Revenger Cannon, saving Goku "For f*ck's sake Kakarot, get ahold of yourself!"

Unfortunately, that was when Hatchiyack chose to blast Vegeta with the Revenger Cannon instead.

"Vegeta! You'll pay for that!" Goku charged at Hatchiyack at full speed.

"This battle ends here." Hatchiyack began charging another Special Beam Cannon.

"Goku look out! **Masenko!"** Kai fired a Masenko that slammed Hatchiyack directly in the side of his face, drawing blood from him "Gohan did you get that?"

Gohan nodded "Yeah I saw it plain as day. _His Ki level dropped pretty significantly while he was getting attacked by Kai, so that must be his weakness!_ Kai, Piccolo, keep attacking him for as long as you can!"

"Right!" Kai started attacking Hatchiyack from the right, with Piccolo attacking from the left, forcing Hatchiyack on the defensive and preventing him from charging any Ki.

Unfortunately, Hatchiyack caught onto their little ploy and began pummeling Kai and Piccolo without mercy with a furious barrage of physical attacks before slamming them into opposite poles.

Gohan floated down until he was on top of one of the polls and eyed Hatchiyack ' _The amount of power he's putting out is definitely greater than the likes of Buu, Janemba or even Golden Frieza 2 years ago. But even so…'_ he blitzed towards Hatchiyack and began trading even blows with him, managing to dodge a strike.

Now losing his cool, Hatchiyack began charging another Revenger Cannon.

' _1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15!'_ Gohan managed to dodge the Revenger Cannon "Kai! Dad! Piccolo! Vegeta!"

"Yeah Gohan, we've got it. 15 seconds." Kai stumbled to his feet and gave a simple nod, with the others all doing the same.

"I'll buy you guys as much time as I can!" Gohan charged at Hatchiyack and went straight through a Revenger Cannon.

Hatchiyack leapt straight over attack and slugged Gohan clean across the face, slamming him into a poll and causing him to cough up blood.

"No… Not yet…" Gohan staggered to his feet once more and blitzed towards Hatchiyack in an attempted attack.

"You son of a…" Kai clenched his fist to the point where it nearly.

"Come on Kai, restrain yourself!" Piccolo landed beside him, along with Goku and Vegeta "We can't waste this chance Gohan is making for us.

"Right, sorry."

"Perish!" Hatchiyack began charging another Revenger Cannon.

"Now!" Gohan began charging a full power Kamehameha "1… 2… 3… 4…"

"5… 6…" Kai began charging a Dragon Cannon.

"7… 8…" Goku began charging a Kamehameha.

"9… 10…" Vegeta began charging a Final Flash.

"11… 12…" Piccolo began charging a Special Beam Cannon.

"13…. FIRE IT NOW! **KAMEHAMEHA!"** Gohan fired his Kamehameha.

" **DRAGON CANNON!"** Kai fired a full power Dragon Cannon.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** Goku fired his full power Kamehameha.

" **FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta fired his Final Flash.

"Perish!" Hatchiyack fired a full power Revenger Cannon and it collided with the combined attacks, resulting in a beam struggle.

" **Ryuken!"** Gohan flared his blue Ryuken aura and increased the power of his Kamehameha, allowing the combined attack to overwhelm the Revenger Cannon and then engulf Hatchiyack in the blast.

"I-Impossible!" and with that, Hatchiyack and Raichi, as well as the other spirits whose hatred were absorbed were obliterated, the blast also causing the lair to be set ablaze.

"Come on, let's go!" Gohan grabbed onto Kai and Piccolo, with Goku grabbing onto Vegeta, and they all disappeared with Instant Transmission right before the lair was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Destron Gas had soon cleared up all across the world, allowing the people to breathe and the sun to shine once more, and everything was returning to normal.

Gohan returned to Capsule Corp with the others and promptly fell back on his ass, while the others all fell on their faces "Well that was fun."

Kai sat up and smirked "Now that's what I call a bachelor party." he received various annoyed glares "What? Any other guy would kill to make saving the world their bachelor party. I mean I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days passed.

It was a warm spring day in March. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and every single bit of a cheesy monologue for a spring day during which a wedding was taking place, and not just any wedding, the wedding between one Son Gohan and Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome stood in front of a long mirror and looked at her outfit, that being a formal wedding kimono made of pure silk, colored white with depictions of roses and lilies, symbols of love and faithfulness ' _It's kind of hard to imagine that I'm actually wearing this, especially since my mom wore this on her wedding day.'_ she looked over at the clock and sighed ' _I've still got an hour until it starts. Come on already, I wanna do this before I end up accidentally talking myself out of going. I can't help but wonder though, am I really ready for this? What about Gohan though, did he really want to propose to me? Was it out of pity? Was he just telling me what he thought I wanted to hear?'_ then she heard a knock on her door "Come in."

That was when Kai entered, clad in a tux with a red tie "Hey Kagome I just thought I should let you know, your brother is outside giving Gohan the typical _Hurt my sister and I shatter your balls_ talk."

"Of course he is."

' _...Something isn't right here._ Hey Kagome are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your voice is quivering, your eyes are watering, your makeup is running which is why I said not to go with any makeup, you were crying weren't you?"

Kagome quickly wiped her eyes "Don't worry about me, I just put too much eye drops in. That's all."

"Don't f*ck with me Kagome, I can tell when people are lying. Look you can tell me if there's something bothering you, I can keep a secret."

"...I'm just scared, that's all. I mean, what if Gohan and I aren't ready to get married?"

"Oh trust me, you and him are more than ready to do this and you both have been for a damn long time. I mean you guys were dating for like 3 years and he proposed to you after the big war 2 years ago, it's about damn time you two finally tied the knot."

"But what if we're not meant to be together? What if Gohan is supposed to be with someone other than me?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know, someone who's less of a tomboy, someone who's nicer of prettier than I am."

"Do you hear the crap you're spewing out? First of all you're not a tomboy in any universe, I say that you're naturally beautiful and Gohan's one of the luckiest bastards on the face of the Earth for landing you. Second, you're literally pure of heart. Third… actually that's it. None of that stuff matters when it comes to love. Besides I know for a fact that you and Gohan belong together, the two of you have something incredibly rare that most people search their entire lives for but either never find it or end up screwing it up because they're idiots. What you and he had is real and rare and good and true, it's just meant to be and that's all there is to it. I know that you love Gohan and Gohan loves you, and when it comes to this kind of thing that's all that matters. I can't stand the thought of you guys screwing this up because of some bullshit doubts and I refuse to let that happen while I'm here."

"But… what if he doesn't want to get married?"

"For f*ck's sake have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? Gohan went out of his way to propose to you right after saving the entire universe solely to protect you, and don't forget that he's had like 2 years to back out."

"Yeah that's true." Kagome gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek "Thank you Kai, really."

"For what?"

"For erasing any doubts I had, for cheering me up, for always being such a great friend to Gohan, for everything."

"Hey Gohan's my friend, what reason do I need to make sure he's happy?"

"Fair enough. You know Kai, I've always thought of you kind of like a brother."

"Hey Gohan's like a brother to me so that makes you my sister by extension. I just want you guys to be happy."

"That means a lot to me, really it does."

Then where was a knock at the door and Sota came in "The wedding reception is gonna start in about 10 minutes sis, you ready yet?" then he noticed her mascara was running "Sis are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean it looks like your mascara was running, you weren't crying were you?"

"Well I guess you could say that I was just having a little bit of pre wedding jitters, but Kai snapped me out of that little funk."

"Oh well okay then, it'll be alright sis so don't worry. You've just gotta get up that aisle and then you won't be sacred anymore."

"Thanks Sota."

"Well once you redo your makeup anyway."

"What-" then she nearly freaked "Crap!"

"I've got this." Kai held up a simple Ki ball close to Kagome's face, causing the makeup to evaporate "Like a wise man once said, less is more."

"Thanks Kai."

"Come on." Sota held out his hand "We've literally got less than 10 minutes until the reception starts."

"Right." with a light gulp, Kagome took his awaiting arm and started heading out the door, but not before sending a grateful smile in Kai's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was beginning to get nervous ' _Come on Kai, where are you? We've got less than a minute until this thing starts.'_

Then Kai blitzed onto the scene "Sorry I'm late."

"It's about time, where the hell have you been? The reception is about to start!"

"I was visiting your future wife-"

"What are you-" then the wedding march began to play "It's time."

"Good luck man."

"Thanks, but I won't need it. Not with this."

With Sota at her side, Kagome slowly walked down the aisle, her hand never leaving her younger brother's and her eyes never leaving Gohan's for even a second as she continued moving ever forward.

' _After everything we've been through together, the day has finally arrived.'_

When they came before the altar, Sota slowly and deliberately placed Kagome's hand into Gohan's and backed off, allowing them to face Miroku, the one conducting the ceremony.

Miroku turned to face the best man "Do you have the ring?"

"You bet your lecherous keaster I do." Kai placed the rings into Gohan's hands.

"Have both of you come here to devote yourselves to one another of your own free will? _I know I have to say that but let's face it, anyone here would know the answer to that.'_

Both nodded "We have."

"Now place the ring on the finger of your betrothed and say "With this ring, I thee wed.""

They both did so.

"Now then…" Miroku looked out sternly upon the assembled guests, particularly in Koga's direction "Can anyone here give a just reason as to why these two should not be joined in sacred marriage?"

Koga wanted to raise his hand but figured it best not to, mainly since Kai was pointing at him to fire a Nail Gun.

"No one? Very well then. Now then, do you understand that the vows you make this day are spoken before the gods and before those who have come here to bear witness?"

They both nodded "We do."

"Then speak your vows to each other, and be sure to speak only the truth."

Gohan carefully slid the ring onto Kagome's left hand as he spoke "Kagome, ever since I was young I've never really understood anything about life or the world, but the one thing I always did understand was how much I loved you, and how much I still do. Kagome, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You taught me how to smile, more than that you taught me how to believe in people. You were the reason I was able to make friends and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others, to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness, those are all things that you taught me. If there's one thing I know it's that I can't live without you. You are the light of my life, the light shining through the darkness of my soul, you are what fills the void in my heart, and I know that without you my life has no purpose. Kagome, my wife, my love, my reason for living, in sickness and in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, be faithful to you, protect you and so much more. From this day on until my death, and even after my death, for the rest of eternity I swear."

Everyone clapped at his vows.

Kagome took the other wedding ring and placed it on Gohan's left hand "Gohan, you've loved me like no one else ever has. I never thought I could fall so in love with someone and have those feelings returned to me. I have loved you with all my heart and soul. You are my world. My only regret is that I took as long as I did to realize how I truly felt about you, but despite that it doesn't change the fact that I will love you forever. Gohan, my husband, my love, in sickness and in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, be faithful to you, protect you and so much more. From this day on until my death and even after my death, for the rest of eternity I swear."

Miroku held up his hand "May Buddha himself grant you the blessings of health, happiness and children. May your union be long and everlasting. I now declare you husband and wife. You may now-" he didn't even get to finish as they began making out almost immediately "-go on kissing the bride I suppose." he received chuckles from Kai and Sota and a smirk from Piccolo and the other guys, with the exception of Vegeta.

"Go with it." Kai mouthed to him.

"Oh right. May I present to you for the first time, Son Gohan and his bride Son Kagome."

The people began to applaud and cheer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following the wedding, a gala was held at Capsule Corp, funded by Bulma and her family as a wedding gift.

After the first traditional trance going to Gohan and Kagome, due to them being the bride and groom obviously, Kai raised his glass of champagne "Here's a toast to the new couple. One of the joys of having such a close friend is how happy you feel when you understand how happy your friends are, especially when you know what they had to go through just to make it to this day and when you know that those friends belong together, and that's exactly the case right now with Gohan and Kagome right here. Seeing that they've finally gotten together after so many insane adventures…" he uncharacteristically began tearing up "Someone else take it from here."

"Way to hang in there like a champ." Piccolo said dryly.

"Shut up, I've just got something in my eye."

"Sure you do." so then Piccolo turned back to the crowd "I think what Kai is trying to say right now is that Gohan has a rare gift, one even more potent than the one his father has. He has the ability to change people, to turn enemies into allies, to make them better people. I myself am one of those people. At one point I thought I was a monster, mainly because that's how everyone treated me. Everyone thought that I was beyond saving, even Goku's kindness wasn't enough to free me from that cursed fate. But then Gohan suddenly came into my life and showed me what life could be like with people to care about, sure at first it was just him and originally I was going to use him for my plans for world domination that nobody even remembers but before I knew it I was one of them, one they could consider a friend, maybe even family. But unlike them Gohan is more than just a friend… he's like a son to me, and I do love him. You'll never hear that come out of my mouth again by the way. To Gohan and Kagome, may you both have a wonderful life together." received a round of applause from almost everyone, and a grateful smile from the groom.

"Thanks Piccolo, I'll take it from here." surprisingly enough, Goku took the mic next and turned to the crowd "Like how Kai was saying before he broke down in tears…" he received a middle finger from Kai and gave his classic Son grin "Thanks for that Kai. Anyway, like he was saying before one of the joys of family is how happy you feel when you realize just how happy other members of your family are, like how happy Gohan is now and how happy I am because of it. I knew from the moment Gohan was born that he was going to be something great, and not just because he was this Dragon Saiyan or whatever it was but because I sensed inside him a soul even more pure than mine, and this is me I'm talking about, and now only that but an incredible level of power just waiting to be brought to the surface. I always wanted to train him to hone that power but Chichi wouldn't let me because she thought that the world would never need saving again, and look how that turned out." he received a glare "But then came everything with Raditz and Vegeta and the Saiyans and I realized just how much potential Gohan had to grow, and I knew for a fact that he would surpass me one day. Then came the whole thing with Cell and the androids and we went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for a year, and I realized that I was right. Gohan did have a hidden level of power way higher than mine, and sure enough when he fought Cell he was the first one of us to become a Super Saiyan 2. But then Cell attempted to self destruct and I made the choice to sacrifice myself to take him off planet so it would be safe once he exploded, but after Gohan actually did defeat Cell once and for all I made the stupid decision to stay dead because I thought it would keep the world safe. Clearly I was wrong, and all it did was cause Gohan tons of grief over a simple mistake he made, but I never realized how much he was hurting because of it until Vegeta pointed it out to me. Then the real kicker was that he told me that I had a second son, Goten down there. I tried to talk to Gohan and apologize to him for putting him through so much pain, but he was so dead set on destroying Magatsuhi that it was like he didn't even hear me. But then when the time came to fight Magatsuhi I had heard that he had been killed, and I felt something I hadn't felt in about 20 years. An overwhelming desire for revenge. But as I fought Frieza and was about to be killed by him because I let my guard down, Gohan suddenly appeared and saved my life, then finished off Frieza with a single blast. Through my deep unending shock, I couldn't even utter the words to describe how relieved proud I was of my son at that moment. Not just because he was alive and well even though I had heard he was dead, but because he had become so strong, far stronger than I could ever have hoped for him to be. Then he just rushed off to face Magatsuhi without a second thought. While I was watching that battle I kept getting flashbacks of my fight with Frieza, and when I saw Gohan on the ground I knew that I had to do for him what Piccolo did for me. I rushed out to face Magatsuhi even though I knew didn't have any sort of chance of beating him. But then Gohan awakened this new level of power that left me shaking in my boots and sent me back to the Lookout, where I saw the rest of that amazing battle unfold, and I saw how he won and protected us all. My son, who I remember like yesterday as being just a scared little kid, has become both a great man and a great warrior who's surpassed even me, surpassed all of us, and to think he's found such an amazing woman. To Gohan and Kagome, I wish the two of you nothing but the best." he received an applause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What followed was a montage similar to that of the 2 parter from _Full House_ of cutting the wedding cake, with Goku and Vegeta wrestling over the rights to the first slice much to the embarrassment of Chichi and Bulma, Kagome throwing the wedding bouquet and Videl catching it much to the horror of Mr Satan, and the party ending with Gohan and Kagome departing for their honeymoon.

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah boy, first chapter of 2018! Next one is the last one covering the end of Z, so stay tuned because it will be uploaded tomorrow night, and then I'll continue with _The Rise of a Warrior: Naruto: Shippuden,_ with the next new chapter of that one coming out before the end of the month. I'll do it even if it kills me.**

 **The whole thing about Gohan and Magatsuhi with positive energy and negative energy was inspired by the explanation about the negative energy of the Dragon Balls within Dragon Ball GT. What do you know, GT did some up with something right. So from now on we'll call the right wrong ratio (the ratio between what Dragon Ball GT did right and what it did wrong) about 80/20. That's a fair ratio isn't it?**

 **I chose to have Broly choose to stay dead because I thought that was probably the best way to wrap up his character arc, sorry if you disagree.**

 **The scene where Gohan proposes to Kagome was inspired by the scene in _Clannad_ when Tomoya asks Nagisa to be his girlfriend. _Clannad_ is awesome by the way, if you like romance anime then do check it out. It's on YouTube and Hulu. Also, while I'm recommending other anime, check out _Kotoura-san._**

 **The second half of this chapter was a nod to the OVA _Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans._ I was going to do the epilogue straight after this one, but I was watching the Christmas special by Team Four Star and I just thought it would be fun to do.**

 **The whole thing about the _Groundbreaking Science_ and ordinary people learning how to use Ki is actually inspired by the fanfiction _Break Through the Limit_ by Captain Space. It's a really good fic that I think you should check out, you can find it in my favorites list.**


	42. Epilogue

A typical day in Satan City, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was peaceful.

17 was flying through the skies and touched down ' _Well I guess I should get in touch more than 10 years at a time.'_ he knocked on the door, only to find it open "Hey, anybody home?"

"Up here."

17 looked up and saw Gohan on a ladder getting books from a large cabinet "Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey 17, been awhile. Hey listen I've kinda got my hands full right now, you mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh sure." so he took half of a large stack of books sat them down on the coffee table "So long time no see."

"Yeah about 10 years or so."

"8 years actually, I was at your wedding."

"Really? I never saw you."

"I was kind of in the background, I'm not a huge attention hog. Anyway it looks like Krillin and 18 were right, you're a bit of a nerd."

"You think I read all this? No this is the stuff I wrote for the _Groundbreaking Science_ series about Ki control and the like. Yeah the first couple are about Ki control itself, summoning your Ki, powering up, Ki based techniques like the Kamehameha and so on. I've got a conference coming up too so I've gotta get ready, this next one is about Piccolo's techniques like the Special Beam Cannon and the like."

"Nice. So what's been going on with you guys since the big war?"

"Well a lot has happened. I published the first book of my series of science novels that I titled _Groundbreaking Science,_ the first one goes into the mechanics and existence of Ki, of course what made Kai particularly happy about it was how against it Mr Satan was but it helped that it was being backed by Bulma and Capsule Corp, and it's sold really well. Kagome and I had a daughter about 4 years ago, her name is Pan. Kai opened his own dojo a few years ago that he dubbed the Dragon School of Martial Arts after his Crimson Dragon title, and he and Erasa got married not long after. They had a daughter Pan's age named Kin. Oh yeah, and now Yamcha and Zangya have a 10 year old son named Scar, he's progressing really well in his Ki training too. Yamcha founded his own martial arts school of his own called the New Turtle School, seeing how Krillin was a cop and not a full time martial artist, and Tien founded his own dojo up in the mountains. Kai's been keeping the title of champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament for the past 2 tournaments, sure my dad and Piccolo and a couple of others fought him but he beat them both pretty soundly with his Ryuken technique."

"Wow, it's still kind of hard to imagine a normal earthling being almost as powerful as you."

"Yeah well he had a lot of potential and now it was unleashed to the fullest extent possible 10 years ago. Oh, and Vegeta and Bulma had another kid, a daughter named Bulla."

"What was this the year of-"

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

"Hey Kagome, come down and say hi to an old friend!"

"Oh your wife is here?"

Then Kagome came down the stairs "Oh hi 17, it's been ages."

"Hey, sorry to barge in like this."

"Oh don't worry about it, having just the 3 of us here all the time can get really boring."

"I can relate, it's why I bring my family to visit Krillin and 18 once a month or so." then he turned back to Gohan "So you're a writer."

Gohan nodded "Yeah, I just like being able to spread my knowledge to people and this way I can work from home and spend as much time with my beautiful wife and adorable little girl as I can."

"Nice, you seem happy."

"When you're surrounded by the people you love how can you not be happy?"

"True."

"So what brings you out here?"

"Well I figured I would see what you guys were up to, that and I needed to know where I could find Kai's dojo since there's something I need to talk to him about."

"Oh sure." he handed him a piece of paper "It's in Tokyo, here's the address."

"Cool, thanks. Later." and he took off.

"And he's gone." then Gohan looked in a certain direction "Looks like she's gone full circle already."

Then a little girl with black hair and a purple gi dropped to the ground and rushed inside "Hey daddy, I just flew all the way around the world by myself again!"

"Great job Pan, that was really fast." Gohan picked her up "I think that was your fastest time yet actually."

"I think I'm gonna do really good in the tournament tomorrow aren't I?"

"Yeah I think so, now you'd better go clean your room before your mom gets mad and then we can go out back and do some training on our own so you'll be guaranteed to win the junior division."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood in the main training area of his dojo and watched as a large crowd of students were attempting- and failing miserably- to summon their Ki "You guys are getting way too tense over this, you need to relax your bodies and lower your stances. Concentrate your efforts just below your navels."

"Yes sir!" they tried, but they ended up giving up after a few more moments "It's still no good, master Kai could you please show us an example?"

"Sure that's a good idea." Kai stepped out into the main training area so he wouldn't damage the dojo in any sort of way, and he flared his aura slightly, shaking the ground, then quickly powered it back down "Alright you guys have had your example, now let's try taking this one step at a time. Let me remind you guys, my level of training isn't for the faint of heart, but once you're able to utilize your Ki to an effective enough extent you'll find that it's able to activate your body in certain ways. Trust me, if you can't use your Ki then you'll never be able to survive when I move you guys onto the _real_ training."

"Is it really that hard Master?"

"The techniques of the Dragon School deal in the fine control of Ki manipulation, down to the minute level. You could even go so far as to call it the shape manipulation of Ki when it comes down to it. Being able to manipulate the shape, size and intensity of your Ki based abilities on the fly are the basis of the techniques I can teach you. Since flaring your aura is actually a little bit advanced now that I think about it, let me show you a more basic form. Now watch very carefully, to tap into your Ki you have to quiet your mind and relax, and once you're ready you start slowly drawing your Ki out from within." he summoned a small ball of Ki "See, it's exactly like this."

"Amazing, it's like a star."

"I kind of had the same reaction and I was only like 10." he dissipated the Ki ball "Now you guys have had your example, now get to it."

"Yes sir!" and they began attempting, though it was clear to anyone that not everybody was a natural talent, seeing how only a few were able to muster out any of their Ki in the same way that Kai did and even then it was a flickering result at best that sparked and faded away almost immediately, leaving them exhausted.

' _They're gonna take a lot of work but they're still doing better than I expected. The fact that several of them have already tapped into their inner Ki so fast is remarkable, I mean I myself almost passed out trying to get my Ki out the first time.'_

"No… luck…"

"Not at all, considering how far you guys have come as long as it took the results are better than I thought they'd be. I myself almost passed out when I tried to summon my own Ki the first time around, you guys should be proud of yourselves right now." then he looked in a certain direction and smirked ' _This powerful Ki, it looks like he finally decided to stop dozing, or what he calls meditating, and get his pointy eared green ass down from the Lookout._ Alright guys I think that's enough for today, go do whatever you all want until tomorrow's lesson."

"Yes sir, thank you very much!" they all bowed "We'll see you again tomorrow Master." and all of them departed.

"They're gone Piccolo, you can come out now."

Sure enough, once the students were out of sight Piccolo appeared "Looks to me like you've been busy."

"Well yeah, I love running my own dojo and all but they can be so needy sometimes and that makes it a lot more difficult to balance their training regimen with my own training, even with Inuyasha and the others helping out."

"How are they as instructors by the way?"

"Well…"

"DODGE!" and various punches and screams could be heard in the distance.

"Does that answer your question?"

"So you guys adopted my old training regimen." Piccolo noted "Nice. So you're still training yourself?"

"Of course I am, don't you know me? Always heighten oneself, that's one of the basic principles of martial arts."

"Good to know." a new voice commented.

Kai looked up and saw 17 drop in "Hey 17, long time no see. What brings you here?"

"I heard that Goku plans on entering the World Martial Arts Tournament along with you guys tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he talked about you hiding something from everyone else."

"Well it's not like I was trying to keep some huge secret or anything, but you should enter the tournament too so you can get some prize money out of it."

"Well aside from the prize money what's so interesting about it this time around?"

"Well I did a little intel gathering and I found out that there's this really strong fighter that's gonna be there, I've actually been eager to fight this guy for a damn long while. And get this, just when I'm thinking about him he shows up at the grounds for the tournament when I went to sign up again this morning."

"Are you sure about this though?" asked Piccolo "I mean it's not like I've been able to pick up any strong Ki signatures right now."

"Yeah I know, but that's because he's subconsciously suppressing it. I on the other hand can sense this guy's dormant power, it's totally off the charts. He's strong, seriously strong."

"Are you really serious Kai?"

"I've never been one to screw around."

"So what then, are we talking about some kind of alien?"

"I'm afraid not, that would be 100% earthling."

"An earthling, and you're telling me he's not at least an android or something?"

"No to the no, 100% full blooded human being. Think of it this way, I've never lied to you before have I Piccolo?"

"Well no but how could a mere human possibly stand up to the likes of us?"

"What's that about mere?" Kai shot him a glare, with 17 doing the same.

"Uh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought." then he looked in a certain direction and smirked "Looks like the little champ makes her triumphant return."

Then a little girl with black hair and blue eyes in a red gi landed on the ground and shot Kai a huge grin "Papa guess what, I just flew all the way around the world all by myself!"

"Alright." Kai sat her on his shoulder "Way to go Kin, that was even faster than my time when I first went around the world. So you think you're ready for the tournament?"

"I think I'm gonna do really good tomorrow!"

"Just remember not to hurt Scar too badly, you know how fragile his ego can be."

"So you're planning on having your daughter enter the World Martial Arts Tournament along with you?" asked Piccolo.

"You bet your ass she is. By the way Kin, never use that language around anyone except for your daddy or his friends."

"But I thought the tournament did away with the junior division a few years ago, are you really okay with her fighting against adults?" asked 17.

"Oh chill out Piccolo, she's still was stronger than Master Roshi and she could easily ace the likes of those guys who _call_ themselves martial artists when they really only learned the stuff that they know from Gohan's book. Sure she probably won't win the whole thing seeing how she'll be up against the likes of me, Gohan and Pan, and Goku and Vegeta if they give enough of a crap to show up, but I'm confident that she's more than strong enough to make her mark in the competition."

"Well this could be interesting, maybe I will enter after all." Piccolo decided.

"Good, I've been wanting to see how much stronger you've gotten in the past 10 years."

"That goes for me too." 17 decided "Maybe I can get close to that dream of mine of sailing around the world with my family."

"And I've been wanting to see a rematch between the two of you, or maybe take you both down myself. Don't forget that I've got a title to uphold and I'll be damned if I let someone like Mr Satan take it again. Knowing Gohan I doubt he's gonna wanna miss out on competing in the tournament if his daughter is gonna be entering it too, I'm gonna hurry and get another quick round of training in before tomorrow comes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament came.

Gohan was walking through the plaza with Kagome, Pan, Goku, Chichi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bulla "Looks like the place is really buzzing this time around, at this point it feels less like a tournament and more like some kind of festival."

Goku nodded "I know what you mean, even if I'm not competing I'm still getting pretty excited for it."

"Yeah- Wait you're not competing this year dad?"

"No, Vegeta and I agreed to hold out to give Trunks and Goten a fair shot at winning the title. I mean sure they're way stronger now but they're still nowhere near our level."

"...You've really mellowed out haven't you?"

"Well that tends to happen in times of peace. Besides, I thought about what Vegeta had said and I realized that he was right. The time had come for your generation to shine, and soon enough it's gonna fall on Pan and Kin for this."

"Hey there they are!" Krillin and the others stood in front of them waving.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile. How's it going?"

"Don't give us that, look we get that you've got a lot on your plate but dropping in just to say hi once in awhile wouldn't kill you."

"Yeah I guess, sorry about that. But keep in mind that I'm a family man now, like you said I've got a lot of responsibility now."

"Well Gohan it looks to me like you haven't changed a bit." Piccolo noted.

"Neither have you Piccolo, so are you entering too?"

"You bet I am, and so are Tien, Scar and 17 for that matter."

"Cool." he received a nod from the three in question "Anyway we'd better get going." he took Pan's hand and turned back towards his wife and the rest of his friends and family "Alright you guys better hurry if you wanna get some good seats, we'll be looking for you from up in the stands." and he left with Pan, with Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and 17 following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai was in his private room with Kin and Erasa "Alright then, looks like it's go time."

"You think you're gonna win again Papa?" asked Kin excitedly.

"Well it's hard to say, I mean Gohan is entering after all and he's the only one who can take me in a straight up fight."

"But he can't beat you Papa, you're the strongest in the whole world!"

"I wouldn't go that far but yeah, I'm definitely in the top two." then he heard a knock coming from his door "It's open."

Then Gohan came in with Pan on his shoulder "How are you hanging in there Mr Reigning World Champion?"

"I'm still alive aren't I Mr Savior of the Universe?" they did a bro hug "Seriously though, great to see you Gohan."

"You too, it's been what a month?"

"Yeah." he looked down to where Pan and Kin were glomping each other in a girl hug "To think those two are as strong as they are at such a young age. No doubt about it, they're gonna surpass us one day."

"And I proudly await that day, but until then I'm gonna keep protecting my family just like always."

"That's what you do. So how did you guys fare in the preliminaries?"

"Passed it with flying colors, I'm so glad you brought those back by the way."

"That jackass replaced it with a punching machine, the only reason the monks went along with it was because he funded rebuilding the stadium after the gigantic fiasco that was your dad's fight with Piccolo during the 23rd tournament."

"How did he get that money exactly?"

"How should I know? Anyway it looks to me like we're gonna be facing off in the finals once we get the fodder guys out of the way, but there's still our kids to worry about."

"Yeah that's true. Hey by the way there's one other thing, all our friends and family came to see us but there aren't any more seats, you think you might be able to hook them up with something better?"

"Oh yeah sure no problem, getting them something like that is easy enough for me. Hell I'll even get them box office seats with Erasa, does that work for your tastes?"

"It's not my tastes that you have to worry about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat back in one of the seats and let out a content sigh "These seats are so much better than those other ones, Kai really came through for us. I'm not gonna lie, I was honestly kind of worried there for a minute."

"You've gotta give it to Kai, he knows what people like." Yamcha commented "Looks like the drawing is about to start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, at this point the announcer made the call out to the audience "Are you folks ready to witness the drawing that will determine today's line up of fighters?" he received a massive roar of cheers from the audience "Alright then ladies and gentlemen, please give all our fighters the enthusiastic welcome that they deserve! These are the brave warriors who fought their way through the preliminary rounds and now seek victory in the finals!"

Sure enough, Kai was the first one to step out, being the reigning champion, with Gohan, 17, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Kin, a few idiots not worth mentioning and one other kid right behind him "Alright guys, let's do this."

Gohan looked and noticed a large majority of the female part of the audience cheering loudly for him "Wow, looks to me like you've built quite the fan base over the past couple of tournaments."

"Well exposing that jackass as a fraud and claiming the title, then reclaiming the title twice over the past decade or so tends to attract some positive attention."

"Yeah that's true, not to mention that with each win you constantly promote my _Groundbreaking Science_ series."

Then the announcer stepped into the ring "And now the moment that you've all been waiting for, the moment where fate decides who each of these fierce combatants will face first! As I'm sure you're all aware by now this is a single elimination tournament, with the winner of each bracket moving on to face the winner of another bracket. Of course these brackets are set and organized by a completely impartial lottery to ensure fairness, and then the one contestant who wins over all the others will be crowned as the next master of martial arts."

17 looked over all at Piccolo "So do you have any idea who here could be as out of this world strong as Kai made them out to be when he mentioned it yesterday?"

Piccolo shook his head "Aside from us the only one who I know could even hold a candle to Kai would be Gohan, then there's their daughters but they're still too young and the only other one left is-" he looked towards the 8th competitor who made it past the preliminaries "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What that kid with the mohawk? He looks like he hasn't eaten in a year, which is probably why he entered this tournament in the first place."

Then the announcer made the call "Now then contestants, when your name is called please step forward and draw a number. First up is Goten."

"That'd be me." Goten stepped forward and pulled a number "I'm 8."

"Alright then, Goten will be number 8. Okay, next up is 17."

"On it." 17 nonchalantly pulled up a number "12."

"Okay, 17 is number 12. Next up is scar."

"That'd be yours truly." Scar, the son of Yamcha and Zangya, confidently stepped up and pulled out a number "I'm at 2."

"Got it, Scar is number 2. Okay, next up is Kin."

"Kay! Let's see, which one should I pick?" Kin rushed up and gleefully pulled out a ball "I'm number 1."

"Okay then, young newcomer Kin is number 1."

Kai shot a death glare at Scar, the message being clear as day ' _You beat my daughter and I'll beat you within an inch of your life.'_

"Next up is our returning champion Kai Sato."

"It's about time." Kai stepped up "Hey, how's it going?

"So you're letting your daughter compete huh?"

"She was dying to and I couldn't say no, she's probably the only person in the world who can make me go soft." he pulled a number "I'm on number 3. _The only one still open. Good, that means I still have a shot.'_

"Alright, Kai has drawn on number 3. Next up, Majunior."

"Right." Piccolo stepped forward, his fingertip glowing ' _I'm guessing Kai wants to fight that kid so I guess I'll just have to grant that wish of his.'_ he pulled out a ball "I'm at 6."

"Okay then, it looks like Majunior has pulled out 6 and please make sure you give us a good fight that doesn't destroy the ring."

"That was 30 years ago, get over it." he stepped back.

"Alright, next would be Uub."

"Me? Okay." the unfamiliar one, now known by the name of Uub stepped forward and pulled out his ball, unaware of Piccolo changing his ball.

Kai shot Piccolo a look "What exactly are you doing?"

"Granting your wish against my better judgement." Piccolo told him dryly "But I've gotta ask, what's so special about that kid that has you so interested in fighting him?"

"I've been waiting for this Piccolo, all of this training for the past 10 years has been because I've been waiting for this kid to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"You're gonna have to enlighten me a little bit."

"I probably should've told you about this before now, but Gohan knows a little bit but none of the exact details." Kai took a breath "10 years ago during that war against Magatsuhi, or to be more specific when we were fight Majin Buu, I made a wish. I wished for him to come back one day as a better person so we could have a little one on one and prove who's the strongest out of the two of us. I talked about this with Goku last week and he told me that this big guy in Other World named King Yemma heard my wish and decided to make it happen. What I'm saying is that that kid over there is the reincarnation of Majin Buu, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious, I'm not really sure how but I can just tell that it's him. Take a look at his name, it's U-U-B which is actually Buu spelled backwards when you think about it. Quite the insane coincidence isn't it?"

Uub looked at the bracket and let out a gulp ' _Looks like mom might've been right when she warned me, I might be the strongest one in our village but the world happens to be a really big place and there are bound to be a lot of people out there who have to be a whole lot stronger than I am.'_ he looked at where Gohan was now drawing his ball ' _People like that guy, he's that famous author but is probably one of the most powerful guys in the entire world. What am I supposed to do now? I already told everyone back home that I was gonna win this tournament easily, and then I was gonna use my prize money to buy tons of food for my village. The bracket says that I'm fighting Kai, if I remember correctly then he's the reigning champion 3 times in a row. I'm dead.'_

Then the announcer decided to make the call "Ladies and gentlemen the matchups for the first round have all been set at last! First up, we have Kin vs Scar! In the second match we have the previous 3 time champion Kai against Uub! The third match is between Son Gohan and Majunior! After that, we've got Pan taking on Son Goten. Then we've got Trunks battling it out with Captain Chicken, and rounding things up will be Tien and Scar! The tournament will begin in just a few moments so please pay attention and when your name is called go ahead and step into the ring, until then you're welcome to rest or warm up or do whatever else you need to do to get ready. That's all and good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour or so passed.

The announcer finally made the call "Ladies and gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin! 104 fighters submitted their names and we've selected the 12 strongest and most dynamic to compete, battling it out for riches and for the chance to compete for the title of master of martial arts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erasa finished tying Kin's obi "Just hang tough out there sweetie, your daddy and I will be cheering you on from upstairs okay?"

Kin nodded "Okay."

"Don't be nervous Kin, just keep your cool." Kai told her "And remember not to beat up Scar too badly."

"Right."

Then the announcer made the call "Are you ready for some action? Now let's bring out our first competitor!"

"It's time?"

"Yep, good luck princess." Kai ruffled her hair.

"Okay, here I go!" with a joyful wave, Kin took off.

"Our first astounding arena shaking match features Kin against Scar!" the announcer called at the top of his lungs "Kin is a talented young girl at the tender age of 4, and she just so happens to be the daughter of our own 3 time champion Kai Sato! Her opponent Scar isn't any lightweight either, he just so happens to be the son of previous champion goer Yamcha, whom I'm sure you know from his rather… crushing… match in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Scar followed Kin into the ring ' _The current champ's daughter, dad did say I shouldn't mess with him but his daughter is another story. Having to fight with a kid who's not even half my age is just degrading.'_

"Fighters, you may begin!"

"Fine by me. Alright squirt, I'll make this quick."

"No, I will!" Kin suddenly burst forward and smacked Scar straight across the face, sending him tumbling out of the ring and crashing to the ground.

The announcer checked on Scar and decided to make the call "I've got visual confirmation fans, Scar has officially been knocked out of the ring and therefore Kin wins and moves on to the next round!"

Kin bowed to the audience and waved to the group in the boxed seaets, then made her way back inside.

Kai knelt down and ruffled her hair "Well that didn't take anywhere near as long as I thought it would, but then again I guess that means that I trained you well."

"Yeah you did Papa, and you're next!"

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm next." Kai looked back at Uub in the corner of the room ' _I've been waiting for this day for about 10 years._ Hey little man, that means that the two of us are gonna be next." he held out his hand "Good luck."

Uub shakily accepted the hand "Yes, thank you and thank you for sharing the room with me sir."

"No problem, now let's get a move on before the crowd gets anxious." and he started walking out, with Uub following.

The announcer made the call "Our second match has a riveting storyline of its own, it's Kai vs Uub! Kai Sato is our current reigning champ for the third time in a row, his extraordinary run to success starting with his victory over Mr Satan in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and he's even defeated previous champions such as Goku and Tien Shinhan. Based on the amounts of experience he's shown us up to this point I believe he is our top contender and will very likely go all the way once again, we could expect an amazing matchup in the future! But once again he'll have to prove that he's still in fighting shape against our other contender, Uub here is a young boy at the age of 10 from a small village on south island and being the oldest of 5 kids he spends his time helping his family get by. He hopes to win that prize money for them, isn't that truly inspiring?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh that poor little kid." Krillin muttered "He had to have the bad luck of being pitted against Kai in the first match, and after coming all this way just to help his family too."

"This might be the only fight in this tournament that matters." Vegeta muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright contestants, are you ready? Then let's begin the match!" the announcer roared.

Uub was sweating buckets ' _Here goes…'_

"Hey come on kid, you don't have to be so nervous." Kai told him "You can't give it your all if you're sweating out half your body weight like that."

"Y-Yeah right, sorry."

' _This kid is officially screwed, I need him to focus for this. Well like a wise man once said, desperate times call for desperate measures._ For f*ck's sake will you suck it up already, or does your backwoods village only produce pathetic little wimps? I hope you weren't dumb enough to fall for my nice guy routine back there, that's an act that I put on around my friends and family but the truth is that I'm one of the meanest and most arrogant bastards you'll ever meet and I'm proud of it!"

"What?"

"You're nothing but a pathetic little wimp who was lucky to get through the preliminaries but with me you're in the big leagues now, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard and so fast your head will spin! No maybe instead I'll show some mercy, kill you and throw your bones in a bag and give them to your fat ugly tramp of a mother!"

"You'd better take that back before you make me mad!"

"Fine you're right, she's not fat. She's way worse, she's a dingleberry! And worst of all, your father is nothing but a coward!" he aimed a kick.

Surprisingly enough, Uub caught the kick with ease through his rage "Don't you dare badmouth my parents, they do everything they can for us! I'm gonna make you suffer!" and he aimed his own kick at Kai's head.

Kai was able to block it at the last second and shake him off, though found that his arm was throbbing as a result and was sent crashing onto the other edge of the ring by another kick to the face ' _Son of a bitch, this kid's got some serious raw power under his belt. Still though, that's what I expected from him.'_

Uub blitzed above Kai and brought down a mighty kick.

Kai backflipped away to gain some distance ' _There's no more doubt about it in my mind, this kid really is the reincarnation of the evil Majin Buu that I faced 10 years ago.'_

Uub charged at Kai and aimed a furious barrage of punches and kicks.

Kai blocked and dodged all of them, then leapt into the air and flipped Uub over his shoulder, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Uub emerged from the rubble and began coughing profusely.

"Come on kid, you can do better than that." Kai suddenly appeared right above him "Hey, how's it going?" he beckoned a finger "Come at me bro."

Now totally red with unyielding fury, Uub burst free of the rubble ' _I have to find a way to beat him, I can't lose this match! I promised my mom and dad and everyone else that I would win this tournament no matter what, I promised that I would win that money!'_

"Let's do this Uub, if you're not gonna make a move then I will!" so Kai charged forward and began dealing Uub a furious barrage of attacks.

Uub quickly regained his fighting grit and began blocking and countering Kai's attacks, resulting in the two of them trading even blows across the arena.

' _He's pretty impressive, little by little he's starting to match up to me even if I am only using about 80% of my power in this fight. He's learning to fight as he goes, with every blow he's tapping into more and more of his dormant power.'_ he brought down a kick.

Uub blocked it, resulting in them trading blows once more faster than most people could see, leaving the people in the stands jaw dropped, which then slowly turned into thunderous cheering.

Kai let out a roar and clashed his knee with that of Uub, cracking the arena, then went for one more charge, resulting in the two of them clashing their fists together, the force creating a small crater in the center of the ring, then to the knees.

Uub suddenly found another burst of strength and began pummeling Kai, then threw him into the air "This is for what you said earlier!" and he leapt up and smashed Kai down towards the ground, deepening the crater in the arena even further.

"Papa!" Kin tried to rush out, only to be held back by Gohan "Hang in there Papa!"

Uub returned back to the ground "I didn't kill him did I?"

"Not a chance kid!" with a furious roar and a blazing white aura, Kai burst back up from inside the crater, his Mystic white aura flaring wildly "Not gonna lie kid, that one kind of stung a little bit. So how about it then, are you ready for round 2? I should warn you, now I'm going at full power." he blitzed away.

Uub followed his lead, resulting in them trading even blows across the arena.

Kai landed a kick to Uub's shoulder, sending him crashing down onto the arena.

Uub got back onto his feet "I won't give up, I made a promise and I told them that I was going to win! I don't care what it takes, I can't quit! I _won't_ quit! I WON'T QUIT!" and in his rage he summoned his hidden power and charged at Kai full speed.

Kai blitzed away easily, causing Uub to nearly fall off the arena.

Uub climbed back up and saw Kai flying "You've gotta be kidding me, this guy can fly too?!"

"I'm the 3 time champ kid, of course I can fly!" Kai aimed two fingers " **Nail Gun-"**

Then Uub suddenly fell once the stage crumbled.

Kai blitzed down and caught him before he hit the ground, then carried him back into the air "I should've figured that you never learned how to fly, sorry about that. It does make sense now that I think about it, you've been on your own and you haven't had anyone to teach you and you've just been learning all of it on instinct up to this point. Just out of curiosity, have you bothered to check out the _Groundbreaking Science_ book series?"

"Well I've wanted to but I couldn't afford it."

"Figures. Anyway I'm sorry about all the trash talking before, I was just trying to get you worked up so you could unleash your hidden power. But now I know for sure exactly how much hidden power you have kid, and I've gotta say that you're everything that I was hoping you would be and more. You really are an amazing fighter. But praise aside I noticed something, you aren't used to fighting with your full power are you? I'm guess that this is the first time you've actually had a real challenge in the ring isn't it? Now what to do…" he pondered for a moment, then smirked "I think I've got it, from now on I'll come to your village on weekends and give you some private training so that I can teach you how to use your powers effectively. All you have to do is say you'll do it and you'll get stronger than anything you could ever dream of. So what do you think?"

"Yes I do want to be strong, but.."

"But what?"

"I can't afford to train, I have to help my family. That's the main reason why I came here to compete in the tournament, I need to win that money for my village and my family."

"Oh that's no problem, if money is the only thing holding you back then I'll just give you the prize money from when I win again. I don't need it, I've already gotten 30 million zeni under my belt as it is so my family is pretty much set for life."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I don't need it."

"But if you've already agreed to be my teacher then you've already paid me with a great kindness Mr Kai, I don't think it would be right of me to take such a handout as well."

"Who said I'm giving you a choice?" he shot his fist forward and sent out a shockwave, catching him off guard and knocking him out of the ring "Sorry kid nothing personal, but just because I agreed to give up the prize money doesn't mean that I'm giving up my title just yet."

The announcer decided to make the call "After quite a heated battle Uub has been ringed out, therefore Kai wins the match and moves on to the next round!" he received an applause.

Kai blitzed over and helped Uub to his feet "Sorry kid, but just to be clear I am giving you the prize money either way."

This was when Gohan came over, with Piccolo right beside him "That was kind of excessive don't you think?"

"Hey just because I'm trying to help the kid doesn't mean that I'm gonna let him steal my shot at taking you down in the finals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One incredibly boring tournament later…

Kai entered the ring one final time, with Gohan following him "Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about, this is how it should be."

Gohan smirked "The two strongest warriors in the universe fighting it out in the finals to decide who's number one, it's honestly pretty dramatic. To be real though, I only originally entered this tournament for two reasons. The first was to give Pan the moral support I thought that she had needed, and the second was so that I could get a shot a fighting you."

"Yeah and look how that turned out, we had to knock them out with chops to the neck so we wouldn't have to actually fight them. It's so anticlimactic."

"Well it's better than punching our daughters."

"True. Anyway what's really anticlimactic is how 17 just jumped out of the ring so he wouldn't have to fight them."

"Probably because you threatened to cut off his testicles with a Nail Gun to the crotch if he hurt them."

"Oh yeah, that was fun. But what was really fun was how Pan oneshotted your brother by bitch slapping him into a wall."

"True." Gohan took a look around at the cheering audience "You ever wake up in the morning and wonder how your life turned out this way?"

"Pretty much every day. I mean just 22 years ago I was nothing but a martial arts fanboy who was so obsessed with it I might've ruined my future. But then you came along and helped me make my dreams a reality, thanks to you I'm the world champion and I've got a gorgeous wife and an amazing daughter, and even after my mom died I was happy. You really came through for me in the hardest time of my life."

"You did the same for me, you were there for me in the darkest parts of my life and ended up saving me from myself. You were one of the reasons I was able to gain the strength I needed to protect, and I'll never be able to repay me for that."

"Well I can think of one way."

Then the announcer made the call "And now, let the final match of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament begin!"

"You can thank me by giving me everything you've got in this fight." Kai dropped into the classic Piccolo style martial arts stance.

Gohan smirked and dropped into his own stance "Fine by me, so are you ready?"

"I always have been ready and I always will be."

With that being said, both warriors dashed straight towards each other at full speed as if they were planets that were about to collide, the two greatest warriors the universe had ever seen.

When their quest began they were nothing more than children with great potential and great dreams, but they soon grew into great warriors and great heroes.

When the universe needed saving, two warriors and their friends and family answered the call without hesitation.

And now these two warriors pulled back their fists simultaneously, ready to prove once and for all who truly was the greatest warrior the universe had ever seen.

 **A/N:**

 **And with this, _The Rise of a Protector_ has at last come to a close, and before I get into the notes I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story until the very end. This is my most popular story by far and I greatly appreciate all of your support.**

 **Let me explain to you my plan about Kai: Originally I wasn't going to make him anything more than a moral support character that couldn't even measure up to the likes of Krillin, Tien or Yamcha, but then a thought occurred to me: Why are the human characters, who are actually from Earth, treated like they're practically worth less than nothing just because they can't go blonde like Saiyans or fuse with others to become stronger like Namekians. I decided to use Kai to show what true potential earthlings really have.**

 **As for Goku and Vegeta and everyone else hanging back during the final clash and those two not competing in the tournament, it was what Goku said about letting the next generation have their moment in the spotlight, so I decided to expand on that and give Gohan's generation their chance to shine.**

 **That final quote I gave at the very end was a reference to what Master Roshi said after the final battle between Goku and Piccolo during the World Martial Arts Tournament at the end of the original _Dragon Ball_ series.**

 _ **The Rise of a Warrior: Naruto: Shippuden**_ **will have a new chapter out before the end of the month, I promise. Thank you again for all the support and I will deliver a new and exciting story to you soon, I promise. The Legendary Dragon Reaper is out, peace!**


End file.
